A Tortured Duelist
by Lux-Nero
Summary: The duels have finally dwindled down...in the last week of the semester, who will come out on top!
1. Chapter 1

Vyser: Hey they're everyone! I hope you enjoy this, I don't Yugioh GX or the cards. I hope you all like this!

/ -------- ----------- ---------------- /------ -------------- ----------- /

Chapter 1: Origin and the Future 

/ --------- -- --------- ---- ------------ / ------------- --------- ---- ---- /

The darkness of the night crept through the town of Domino, rain was pouring down from the midnight sky as two duelists were facing each other in an epic duel in a dark alley that was horribly disfigured with demonic statues.

One of the duelists was a boy no older than the age of 12; his snow-white hair was drenched with rainwater and sweat. He was short for his age and was wearing a red shirt and black pants. On his arm was a cleared duel disk and only one card in his hand. His opponent was an older man who seemed to be in his mid twenties. The rain weighed down his long crimson hair; his brown overcoat covered his black shirt and khaki pants, and around his neck was a necklace made up of silver skulls. His black blade shaped duel disk that had one monster that resembled a pawn like demon with a sword like hand, one card face down with two cards in his hand his field also had Pandemonium, which had the alley looking demonic.

Short Boy LP: 1250

Skull Duelist LP: 2200

The Skull duelist snickered as the short boy drew his next card. "Make your pathetic move squirt. And don't keep me waiting."

The short boy just growled before he began to glare daggers at the Skull Duelist. "Don't call me squirt!"

The boy quickly slammed the newly drawn card and slapped it onto his wet duel disk. And in a bright light a powerful Blue Sea serpent wielding a powerful spear appeared in front of him. "I now summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) and he'll attack your Vilepawn Archfiend (1200/300)!"

"Or he would if I didn't activate Negate attack," countered the crimson haired duelist as the blue sea serpent monster's attack was stopped dead in its tracks by a vortex. "Your turn over yet?"

"I won't lose to you, I've got someone on the line that you took from me," The boy duelist said as he motioned that his turn was done and the Crimson Haired duelist started his turn with a powerful draw.

Almost on instinct, the Skull duelist slammed the card onto his duel disk and)!" a demon with a horse like armor and a sword for an arm appeared before him. "I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600)! Now my Shadowknight attack his Kaiser Seahorse!"

The Shadowknight quickly slashed the sea serpent warrior in two shattering it like fragile glass with a similar sound filling the alley.

Short boy LP: 1100

"And now to end this Vilepawn! Attack this little punk's life points directly!" commanded the crimson haired duelist as his demon quickly slashed the boy across the chest causing the Short Boy's life point counter to drop quickly.

Shot Boy LP: 0

As the holograms began to disappear, the short boy dropped to his knees. His eyes streaming with tears for his failure. "No, my sister please forgive me."

The crimson haired Skull Duelist quickly placed his cards into his pocket and approached the white haired boy with his hand reaching for something in the other pocket. "You remember our deal shrimp?"

The short white haired boy just leered at the Skull Duelist who just knelt over. "Know this, I'll get my sister back and you'll pay for your small comments."

Unfazed by the little boy's words, the Skull Duelist took out a long dagger from his over coat and quickly licked the blade. The blade gleamed in the reflect light from the little light that was getting through the rain. "Shut up, now this will hurt me a lot more than you."

The crimson haired Skull Duelist carefully placed the blade of the dagger near the white haired youth's right arm and then pulled back the blade. A hideous smile crept onto his face as the dagger was brought down.

The rain continued to pour as a huge yell of pain ranged through the air, the Crimson haired duelist walked from the alley his blade covered with blood. "Well what d'ya know? That didn't hurt me at all.

A few minutes later the small boy walked from the alley with his left arm covering the right shoulder, his right sleeve was tied up moist with blood. His blood flowed down right arm that was now a limp.

"_I won't give up_," The white haired boy thought as he was walking through the streets.

/ ----- --------- ----------- --------- / --------- ---------- ------- ---- -- /

Three years later, a short, thin, fifteen-year-old guy with white hair. His black over coat flowed with the wind that blocked the breeze from the rest of his outfit that consisted of a blue shirt underneath and gray pants. His gray gloves covered both of his hands. He walked through the streets towards the building that had the tests for the world-renowned Pacific Duelist Academy. A duel disk from Battle City was strapped to his left arm that he treasured like it was gold from the way he felt it.

The white haired duelist entered the building looking around to see many teens and kids entering as well. "The clue said I'd find something about him and her."

The white haired duelist quickly registered and quickly took his written exam. He was the first one done, with ease one might add. He calmly walked towards the dueling arena and was readying himself and his deck. He was waiting by the entrance of the arena waiting for his name to be called. He was watching a majority of the duels. What he was really intrigued with was a pretty girl duelist who had long dark brown hair, the girl duelist just quickly continued the duel with the monster known as Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) shooting a huge burst of holy light at the teacher.

"_Wow, that girl's good_," thought the white haired duelist until the Teacher used Magic Cylinder that caused the blast to backfire on the girl. The white haired duelist quickly sweat-dropped. "_Thought too soon._"

The speaker blared as another field cleared up. "Will Cain Sonryu please report to dueling arena B, your initiation duel is going start in five minutes."

"Well, that's me," Cain, the white haired duelist said, as he reached Dueling arena B.

Cain reached the arena just in time to see his opponent walk into the arena at the same time. His opponent was an adult man wearing a red uniform with short blonde hair; his duel disk was an advanced duel disk that was handed out to students and teachers at the academy. In his hands was a deck currently being shuffled.

Cain quickly activated his duel disk as his opponent snapped his deck into the duel disk. "You must be Cain, I'm Mr. Fortanu Zensier, the Silfer red dorm leader, I'll be your opponent to determine whether you'll be accepted or not. And just because I look after the Silfer Red, doesn't mean that I'm a bad duelist. So are you ready to prove yourself Cain?"

Fortanu LP: 4000

Cain LP: 4000

Both duelist drew five cards. Cain just scanned his cards while think his strategy and merely replied. "… Lets get this duel started"

"As rules state, I am forced to let you go first," stated Fortanu as Cain drew his next card.

"I summon Pitch Black Warwolf (1600/600) and place one card face down," Cain announced as a black werewolf monster wielding a sword appeared along with one face down card. "My turn is done."

"Not a bad start, but I summon one monster in defense mode and place one card face down," said Fortanu as the face down cards appeared. "It's your move once more. And try not to screw up little duelist."

Cain's right eye began to twitch as he drew, then slammed a different card onto his duel disk. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'll get this guy to put that in your head! I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300)!" Cain yelled as a green armored warrior with a shield and sword appeared. "Now attack in your invincible mode!"

The Rocket Warrior lived up to his name by transforming into the green rocket it had been famous for and shot directly towards the face down monster which turned out to be a blue bear (1400/1100). The beast was instantly shattered and in it's place was a plasma like monster (1500/500).

"You destroyed my Mother Grizzly which allows me to summon one WATER monster with 1500 attack or less and chose Revival Jam!" explained Fortanu as Cain growled.

"Fine! Now my Warwolf attack that jam monster!" Cain commanded as his were wolf quickly slashed the revival jam in two. "My turn is over."

Fortanu LP: 3900

"And during your end phase I activate my trap card know as Jam's Excluding Flaw (OC)!" announced Fortanu as his face down card activated to show a machine with the Revival jam being shoved into it and his Revival Jam quickly returned in defense mode. "This special card can only be activated during the end phase when revival jam is sent to the graveyard. It allows me to automatically special summon one monster with jam or slime in it's name from my graveyard in defense mode after you declare an attack against me and thanks to it's other ability, when I have Jam Breeding Machine out, it negates its non summon effect."

"_Great, a card I never heard of_," Cain thought as Fortanu drew his next card.

"Now I play Polymerization! Fusing my Humanoid Slime (800/2000) and my Worm Drake (1400/1500) to form Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000)!" announced Fortanu as a large vortex appeared, two monster that resembled human like slime monster and a armored serpent with an eye in the middle of its mouth.

From the vortex, a huge slime monster appeared, its two slime like wings flapped sending water into the air and a long tail that snapped into the ground next to Fortanu. Its head had a mouth with a eye in it while its arms were a three-fingered hand and sharp blade. Fortanu then searched his hand for a different card and slid it into his duel disk. "For my next trick I'll place one card face down and activate Jam Breeding Machine!"

All of a sudden, a huge futuristic contraption appeared behind Fortanu, a grin crept on his face as Cain growled. Fortanu then held out his arm and the powerful Drake roared. "Now my Drake! Attack his Warwolf!"

The slime monster flew into the air then charged directly towards the werewolf, and slashed the werewolf in two, shattering it into pixels. "That's enough damage for now. Your move little duelist."

Cain LP: 3400

"Don't taunt me," Cain said as he drew. "I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)!"

In front of Cain a dark armored warrior wielding two curved blades appeared with two glowing yellow eyes in the helmet. "Now one card face down, and Rocket Warrior attack his Humanoid Worm Drake with your invincible mode!"

Before the Rocket Warrior began its attack the Drake a slime human wearing yellow clothing, the Humanoid Slime (800/2000) appeared next to the Revival Jam. The Rocket warrior quickly shot towards the drake, flying right through it and lowering The Humanoid Worm Drake's strength (1700/2000) with the beast roaring in pain.

"You forget my trap card it allows me to summon my Humanoid Slime to the field, but your little Rocket warrior's effect is interesting," stated Fortanu as Cain looked a little annoyed. "Though, it has little effect."

"Stop saying little! Now Dark Blade finish his Drake!" Cain commanded as his dark armored monster charged when suddenly the Revival Jam blocked the attack and was destroyed! "What!"

"I activated my Jam Defender which allows my revival jam to block your attacks, and after your attack," explained Fortanu as trap card revealed itself and his Revival Jam returned. "My Jam's Excluding Flaw reactivates bringing back my Revival Jam."

"I end my turn," Cain muttered as Fortanu drew his next card.

"Now I play pot of greed," said Fortanu as he drew two more cards. "And now my Jam Breeding Machine gives me a Slime Token (500/500). Next I play the magic card Tribute to the doomed! To destroy your Dark Blade!"

Many bandages appeared and shot at the Dark Blade quickly destroying the armored monster. Cain growled as Fortanu raised his next card. "Next I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card on the right!" A huge burst of wind quickly destroyed Cain's Draining Shield while Cain lifted his arm to block the wind from his eyes. "And for the last card in my hand I play Umikuria which increases all water monster's attack by 500 but decreases their defense by 400!"

As a large wave of blue and white water crashed onto the field, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of the monsters becoming stronger. (RJ (2000/100) HWD (2700/1600) HS (1300/1600) ST (1000/100).)

"Now I switch all of my monsters to attack mode, and start by having my Humanoid Worm Drake destroy your little Rocket warrior!" The huge slime monster quickly slashed the Rocket Warrior.

Cain LP: 2200

"Now my monsters! Eliminate the rest of his life points!" commanded Fortanu when all of a sudden an elf swordsman wearing green armor appeared in front of Cain. "What the! Where'd he come from?"

"You've activated my trap card known as a Rival Appears! Which allows me to summon one monster with the same level as one of your monsters, so say hello to Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in attack mode!" Cain explained as Fortanu had a surprised look on his face.

"Not bad, but now, Revival Jam attack his monster and crush a number of his life points!" commanded Fortanu as his Revival Jam squeezed the Celtic Guard, but wasn't destroyed. "Now then…show me why you deserve to be in this academy."

Cain LP: 1600

Cain drew his card and smiled. "Well old man…I'll show you why! I play my own pot of greed!"

Fortanu just smirked as he watched Cain draw his next two cards. "Draw as much as you like, there's not much that can save you now."

"Hey old man, what do you get when you mix light and darkness?" Cain asked as Fortanu thought for a second.

"Chaos of course," answered Fortanu before a grim look appeared on his face. "_Could he really have 'THAT' card?"_

"I really have to thank you for this! Now darkness and light! I send you away to open the gates of Chaos!" Cain yelled as an orb of light and an orb of darkness shot from his graveyard and floated in the air. For a moment, Cain's Dark Blade and Rocket Warrior appeared then quickly combined. In their place was a huge armored dragon with blue skin. Red hair was flowing from it's head, everyone was shocked to see such a beast especially when it roared. "Meet my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!"

"How in the world did you get that card?" gasped Fortanu as the Dragon leered at his master's opponent. "Only one person has ever played that card."

"I managed to find this not too long ago. Now I pay 1000 life points! To activate sacrificial explosion!" Cain announced as his dragon began to glow and exploded covering the entire field. "Now we must each send every card on the field and in our hands to the graveyard, and you get 300 points of damage for each card sent to the graveyard!"

Cain LP: 600

A strong force quickly shot from both duelists' graveyards and shot directly towards Fortanu. As the flames crashed into his chest, Fortanu rubbed his chest and watched his life point counter drop.

Fortanu LP: 300

"A valiant effort none the less, but next turn you're going down," complemented Fortanu when all of a sudden a clown appeared in front of Cain. "Now what?"

"One of the cards in my hand was Peten, the Dark Clown (500/1200) and when I remove him from play when he's sent to the graveyard, I can summon another from my deck." Cain explained as his clown tipped his hat towards Fortanu. "And guess what, he's in attack mode, now Peten! Attack the old man with jester knife!"

The Clown quickly disappeared in card form; Fortanu quickly looked around to see where the attack would come from, when suddenly he saw Peten behind him. Peten quickly stabbed right through Fortanu's stomach "And that's victory."

Fortanu LP: 0

As the holograms disappeared, Peten spat his tongue out and shot Fortanu a Raspberry "Great duel. You've got great potential it'll be interesting to see where you'll end up."

Cain just spun on his heel and walked away. "…Whatever."

Meanwhile, up in the stands we see three students. Two wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms and one in the Ra Yellow uniform. The two Obelisk Blue students were both guys one with long reddish blonde hair with a muscular build, and one with short black hair that looked to be a dark blue tint with a scar that crossed his right eye and a thin build. The Ra yellow student was a thin girl with red hair that reached past her shoulders. The two guys looked to be a year or two older than the Ra yellow girl.

The muscular obelisk blue turned towards the other obelisk blue with an intrigued look in his eyes. "That Cain looks to be a powerful duelist to defeat Fortanu's slime deck. What do you think Vic?"

Apparently the black haired duelist name Vic, just chuckled as he spun around to lean on the bars. "He just won by using an atomic bomb card. Won't be much of threat to my standing Kiro. And what are you exactly are you staring at Kazica?"

"Hey, he's actually quite cute," answered Kazica the Ra yellow student as the two Obelisk blue guys sighed.

"Why is your cousin even standing with us Kiro?" Vic asked as he pulled Kiro a few feet from Kazica. "And how'd she even get her uniform? She's a frickin first year!"

"Cause Kazica just got into the academy and my parents told me to," answered Kiro as Vic sighed loudly but then got a devious look on his face. "And she got the highest grade on the written exam so that she got a solid step in Ra yellow."

Vic chuckled as he leaned towards Kiro's ear. "Maybe we can use her to see how good this Cain duelist is."

"Good idea," replied Kiro as he turned towards Kazica. "Hey cuz!"

"Yeah Kiro?"

"How'd you like to me a favor?" asked Kiro.

/ --------- ------------- --------- -- /---- ------- -- ------------- ---------- ---- /

Vyser: I hope you all enjoyed that and you all review. Till the next time I update and please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy

Vyser: Hello there everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last and will enjoy this chapter. I don't own Yugioh or the cards. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will review.

/------ ---------- -------------------- / ------ ------- ------------- ------ /

Chapter 2: A Welcoming Duel to the Academy 

/ -------- - --------- ----------- - -------- / ---------- -------- -------- ------- /

After the rest of the initiation duels took place, all the students that had passed were sent to a nearby boat to get to the academy.

"_Well, I'm one part to finding her,_" thought Cain as he got on the boat and saw that there was a line of his fellow peers that had managed to get into the academy were in a long line. "_Wonder what's up with the line. Might as well see._"

As Cain waited in the line, the boat began to leave the shore. When the line was shorter, Cain had learned that the duelists ahead of him were learning which dorm they were assigned, which room and to receive their uniforms as well as their room keys, though some students had already received their uniforms at the test area. Cain quickly reached the beginning of the line to see Mr. Fortanu behind a desk.

"Ah, Cain, its you," greeted Fortanu as he looked at the list. "Let's see what dorm you get."

"With all honesty, I don't really care where I go," Cain said as Fortanu went under the desk for a second. "I just wanted to get into the acad…"

"Here you go," interrupted Fortanu as he handed Cain a card key, a piece of paper and a yellow blazer. "You're in the Ra Yellow dorm."

Cain was pushed out of way of the student who was behind him. A few minutes later Cain was sitting at a table looking at his Ra yellow blazer with anger in his eyes. "Yellow?"

/----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ----- --- -- /// ----- ---- --- -- ------ ------ ------ -//

"_I hate yellow,_" Cain thought as he lifted the jacket. "Who designed this uniforms? I heard the academy was at a tropical island, yet we have to wear jackets?"

"Get used to it," said a female voice as Cain looked up and saw a girl with red hair that reached past her shoulders who seemed to be around his age in the female Ra yellow uniform walking up to him. The two things that Cain noticed were the girl's uniform and the fact that she was probably a little taller than himself.

"I see you got your uniform," Cain said as the girl sat down next to him. Cain saw that the uniform consisted of a white sleeveless jacket with a yellow strap at the collar and a short yellow skirt. Cain had a little tint of red on his face.

"Well I got mine at the registration," replied the girl as she sat at the table Cain was at. "My name is Kazica Cididal, what's yours?"

Cain quickly offered his hand and Kazica shook it. "Cain. Cain Sonryu."

"So why did join the duelist academy?" asked Kazica as Cain sighed and held his left hand on his right arm.

Cain looked away as he winced at his hard grip. "Sorry to be rude, but those are my reasons alone."

Kazica stood up and bowed towards Cain. "Well, I'm sure you've got your reason. I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah," Cain replied as Kazica walked away. Cain then mentally slapped himself. "_Get a hold of yourself! Remember why you're coming here._"

An hour later, Cain looked out towards the sea from his seat and saw that the boat was about to dock, so he prepared his backpack and his deck to get off. After docking, all of the new students left the boat and headed towards their dorms.

Cain scoured the Ra Yellow hallways as he looked at the piece of scrap paper in his hands. "So room 124. There we go."

Cain entered his room just in time to be greeted by loud snoring. Cain looked towards the bunk beds to see someone sleeping on the top bunk. "_This guy's already sleeping?_" thought Cain as he took out his uniform and sighed. "_Well, I might as well look at the island while I've got some daylight. Maybe I'll find some clues. But first, I need to change into this stupid yellow blazer._"

Cain quickly changed into his uniform, but he had a black muscle shirt underneath the yellow jacket. And he had black pants that were ripped at the shins. He then strapped on his duel disk and slipped the card key into his pocket before he left the room to walk around the island.

/ ------- -------- --------- ----- --- / ------- -------- ------ --------- -- /

"_This island is larger than I thought_!"

The island was huge! There were forests huge plains and then there were the three dorms. The Silfer Red dorm seemed a little run down, then the Ra Yellow, which he had already seen, was in fine condition. It was the Obelisk Blue dorm that got his jaw to drop, it was a huge building with a great yard. Cain just shrugged it off and headed back towards the Ra yellow dorm.

"_Might as well check out the arenas as well,"_ thought Cain as he walked towards the Ra yellow main building to check out the arena.

A few minutes later Cain was at the Ra Yellow arena, it was better than expected. There were yellow bleachers that had a few students watching a duel that was going on. Cain was surprised at who was dueling; it was Kazica who had just finished her opponent off.

Cain just shrugged as he began to walk towards his seat. "Might as well enjoy a couple of duels and learn some strategies."

Kazica blinked as spotted Cain walking towards the stands. "_There's Cain! Might as well get the job that Kiro wanted done now.' _Who will be my next opponent? How about the short white haired Ra?"

Cain just stopped in his tracks and lowered his head. Then the next second Cain spun around with his eyes blazing with anger. "DON'T…CALL…ME…SHORT!" Cain yelled as he quickly jumped onto the dueling platform while activating his duel disk.

"I take it that you accept my challenge?" asked Kazica as Cain quickly shuffled his deck.

"You better believe it!" Cain replied as he snapped his deck into his duel disk. "_No one gets away for calling me short!"_

"Then let's duel!"

Cain LP: 4000

Kazica LP: 4000

Everyone could see that Cain wasn't really tall, in fact he was a little shorter than Kazica, and some people were snickering. But that quickly stopped when Cain glared at them all with fire in his eyes.

Kazica drew first signifying that she was going first. "Ladies first. I summon Jetroid (1200/1800) and end my turn." A light red jet suddenly flew in front of Kazica; it had cartoon eyes and was curved to look like it was standing.

"That's it?" asked Cain as he drew and Kazica nodded. "Fine, I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300)!" A green warrior appeared with armor that looked like a rocket suddenly jumped in front of Cain. "Next, I think I'll place two cards face down, and now my Rocket Warrior attack her Jetroid!"

The Rocket Warrior began to charge towards the Jetroid. Suddenly, out of no where many chains shot out from nowhere and strained the Rocket warrior in place (800/1300).

"Where did that come from!"

"You triggered Jetroid's special ability, when it's targeted by an attack I can activate trap cards from my hand so my shadow spell seemed to be the perfect choice," answered Kazica.

"I end my turn," Cain growled as Kazica drew her next card.

"Now I switch Jetroid to defense mode, and summon Drillago (1600/1100) in attack mode!" announced Kazica as a metallic beast with many drills all over its body appeared. "And then I'll place two cards face down, and now Drillago attack his Rocket Warrior!"

Drillago quickly jumped into the air and slammed its spinning drills into the Rocket Warrior instantly shattering the warrior. The crowd cheered as Cain lowered his arm just in time to see his life point counter lower.

Cain LP: 3200

Kazica just smiled as she held her right hand up with a peace sigh. "Alright! First blow caused by me!"

Cain quickly drew his next card, sighing at it. Then lifted another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "Not bad at all, but now I summon one monster face down in defense mode, and my turn ends."

Kazica giggled as she drew then looked at card. "Ah…What's wrong? A little scared?"

Cain narrowed his eyes at the comment before shouting. "Don't refer me to little!"

"What's the matter don't like being called short? I activate my trap card, jar of Greed! Which lets me draw another card."

Kazica's trap card flipped up revealing a red and yellow jar with a toothy grin on it. As soon Kazica drew her next card a grin appeared on her face almost as big as the Jar's.

"Now I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card on the right!" Announced Kazica as a huge burst of wind destroyed Cain's call of the haunted. "Now I sacrifice Jetroid for my B.E.S Crystal Core (2100/1000)!"

From where the Jetroid once stood, appeared a powerful ship trapped in blue crystals with two mechanical tails on it, the machine revved up as Kazica smiled. "And this machine can't be destroyed by battle three times. Now Drillago destroy his face down monster!"

The Drillago quickly slammed its drills into the face down monster and instantly destroyed the monster. But before Kazica could command her next attack, an orange hand quickly shot out of the ground and pulled the B.E.S. Crystal Core into the ground.

Kazica's eyes widened as she saw Cain raise a card from his graveyard. "What the?"

"You destroyed my Newdoria (1200/800) and when destroyed by battle I can destroy one monster on the field and your Crystal Core counts," Cain explained.

"Cool move!" Kazica complimented as she motioned that it's Cain's turn.

"I activate my trap card A Rival Appears! So meet my Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650)! Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) and he gains 300 hundred extra attack points!"

All of a sudden, a blue sea serpent warrior and a red clothed mage wielding a sword and shield appeared in front of Cain.

"Now Breaker! Destroy her face down card!" commanded Cain as Breaker shot a red magic blast and destroyed Kazica's face down card. "And now Kaiser Seahorse destroy her Drillago and Breaker attack her directly!"

The Kaiser Seahorse quickly slammed his spear into the Drillago and then Breaker quickly slashed Kazica on the arm.

Kazica LP: 2300

Cain quickly slid one card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"And it comes to me, and I play card of sanctity!" announced Kazica as both duelists drew till they had six cards in their hand. "And next I play the spell card Polymerization! To fuse the three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 x3) in my hand to form Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!"

All of a sudden a huge three-headed silver metal dragon with huge wings appeared in front Kazica. All three heads roared causing the ground to shake slightly. Cain looked a little worried as he glared at the dragon. "And now attack his Breaker!"

With a deafening roar, the Cyber End Dragon fired a large powerful flame of blue fire that crashed directly into the red mage.

Cain LP: 800

"This duel is far from done," said Cain as he drew and his eyes widen. "_My sister's card, and the card needed to win this duel._ I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode!"

All of a sudden a small brown puffball with little angel wings appeared in front of Cain, many of the guys laughed at the sight while the girls awed at the cute little creature. Even his opponent squealed while he sighed. "Such a cute creature! But do you think that little guy can defeat my dragon?"

"I switch my Kaiser Seahorse to defense mode and place two cards face down," Cain continued as his Seahorse knelt down. "And that's it for me."

"My move and I'll play a pot of greed!" announced Kazica as she drew two more cards. "And now Cyber End Dragon attack his Kaiser Seahorse and end this duel with your trample ability!"

The Cyber End Dragon began to charge up its attack when suddenly a bright light began to engulf Winged Kuriboh. "What's this?"

"I've activated my trap card! Shift! Now your attack will destroy my Winged Kuriboh!" Cain explained as the attack from the Cyber End Dragon shattered the winged fur ball.

"Oh well, at least I still win," said Kazica as Cain just smirked.

Cain quickly raised his duel disk to show that his life point counter hadn't even shifted. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh is sent to the graveyard, I don't take any damage from your attacks this turn in case yer wondering."

"Well, that's a good save," complimented Kazica.

"This duel's done, but before I end this," Cain started as Kazica looked confused. "I got something to ask ya."

"And what would that be?" asked Kazica as Cain closed his eyes.

"I've heard of a male crimson haired duelist who wears a silver skull necklace and uses Archfiends who comes here," Cain replied as he opened his eyes. "Have you seen a duelist like this?"

"Unfortunately, no," answered Kazica as Cain looked not surprised.

"Thanks, then I my play pot of greed! Let's me draw two cards!" Cain announced as he drew two more cards. "Now, I play monster reborn! To bring back Breaker, the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)!"

"He's not really going to help you," said Kazica as Cain raised another card.

"Really, then I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning (2800/1500)!" Cain announced as his monsters disappeared in light, then lightning struck the ground revealing a muscular warrior wielding a large sword with his clothes in tatters.

"Too bad that you only sacrificed two monsters," pointed out Kazica as her dragon was struck with electricity till it shattered. Kazica jaw dropped as she noticed that her dragon was gone. "What just happened?"

"Guess you forgot about my Kaiser Seahorse's special ability," Cain answered as Gilford raised his sword once more. "It counts as two tributes for light monsters instead of one! And now Gilford finish this!"

Gilford quickly jumped high into the air, his sword raised proudly above his head. For a few seconds it looked like it was stuck in time, till the warrior pointed his sword towards Kazica and began to fall at a fast rate. Kazica managed to raise her duel disk to protect herself from the cold steel sword that Gilford was wielding. Unfortunately, electricity surged from the blade and zapped Kazica.

Kazica LP: 0

"Good duel," Cain said as the holograms disappeared and Cain walked over to Kazica.

"Well you're a good opponent, and I'm surprised you have cards like the Winged Kuriboh," replied Kazica as Cain sighed and grabbed his right arm. "Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing," Cain replied as he turned around. "See ya later and hope to duel you soon."

Meanwhile we find two familiar Obelisk Blue students, Vic and Kiro, watching the duel from the crowds.

"Looks like your cousin failed Kiro," Vic taunted, as Kiro looked embarrassed.

"It ain't my fault she's not as good as me," replied Kiro as he glared at Vic. "Sides aren't you worried?"

"'Bout what?" Vic asked as he was shuffling through his cards.

"Cain said he was looking for an older duelist with crimson hair and wears silver skulls," answered Kiro as Vic looked shocked. "Do you think he's talking about you-know-who? And also he might be able to take your rank!"

"If so then we'll have to take him out," Vic replied as he watched Cain and Kazica leave the arena. "This school has plenty of pawns we can use."

"Naw, I'll take him out," said Kiro as he raised his deck. "His deck maybe of Chaos, my deck clashes to help each card out."

"Whatever," Vic sighed as he walked away.

Kiro just ran after Vic, nearly knocking over another student who was walking by. "You got something to say Vic?"

Vic just searched his pocket and pulled out a card then threw it over his shoulder to Kiro who barely caught it. "Actually yeah, you won't even stand a chance against him. Unless you use that card…you'll lose."

Kiro just slid the card into his back pocket with a smug look on his face. "Yeah right…I don't need no stickin' card to be a Ra Reject."

"_Stupid dolt."_ Vic just sighed as Kiro began to laugh out loud

/ ----- --------- ---------- ------------- ---- / -------- ------- ----- -------- ------ /

Vyser: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review I know more of you read this than those who review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dueling with Fire…and Water?

Vyser: Here's the next chapter…I don't own Yugioh GX.

// ------- ---- - -- - -- - -- - -- //----- -- - -- - - -- - -- -/

**Chapter 3: Dueling with Fire…and Water?**

/ - - ----- ------- ----- ----- ------- ------- / ------- ---- ------- ------ ------- /

It was the first day of class, it was actually the beginning of class and we find Cain sitting with some other Ra Yellow students wearing their uniforms. The classroom was like the college classrooms with different levels for the seats and desks. The Obelisk Blue students were sitting on the higher level while the Silfer Red students were sitting on the lower levels. Cain's first teacher was none other than Mr. Fortanu Zensier, teaching about the basics of the card game.

"And so class that ends the discussion of all of the types of trap cards," finished Fortanu as he noticed that most of the class wasn't paying attention. "_It's always the same on the first day! Oh well, time to randomly choose a student and ask a out of the blue question._"

Fortanu was looking to see which student he would choose, and suddenly his eyes spotted Cain daydreaming. "Cain!"

The entire class turned towards Cain who didn't even flinch. "I want you to tell the class all about the effects of the trap cards known as the Spiritual Arts."

"Is that all?" asked Cain with a huge sigh following. "The Spiritual Arts have special abilities that have to deal with the four basic elements. Fire, earth, water, and wind. To use the trap effects, the duelist must sacrifice one of the monster types I just mentioned. The spiritual water trap forces your opponent to discard one card from their hand. The spiritual fire inflicts direct damage to your opponent's life points equal to the original attack of the sacrificed monster. The earth spiritual trap allows the user to summon one level 4 or lower Earth attribute monster from their graveyard. And the wind spiritual trap returns one card on your opponent's side of the field to the bottom of their deck."

Everyone was in shock to see that Cain had remembered all about the information about the trap cards. Kazica was in the same class as well as her cousin, Kiro.

"_Impressive to say the least, but as Vic told me earlier, I'll need to duel him to see if the words around the academy are true or not,_" thought Kiro as Fortanu quickly went back to his schedule. "_Tonight, I'll shatter him!_"

/ -------- -------- -------- --------- --------- / ----- ------------ -------- - /

Lunchtime had come quickly; Cain was sitting alone eating his lunch. As he was eating an apple he had picked out, when Kazica sat down next to him. "Hey there Cain."

"Kazica," replied Cain as Kazica raised an eyebrow.

"So Cain how exactly did you know precisely the effects of the Spiritual art trap cards?" Kazica asked as Cain simply moved his eyes towards Kazica.

"I've study the game for a while."

"Are you always acting like an outsider?"

"…"

"You could at least reply!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something productive at least."

"Any particular reason you sat next to me?"

"Well, I was wondering something."

"I'm listening."

"Could you help me," started Kazica with a light blush on her face. "Fix my deck?"

"Why? You're cards seemed to be strong enough when you faced me?" Cain asked as he stood up from his seat to take care of his trash.

"My deck needs a good balance of spell, trap, and monsters. I just can't find the proper combinations," answered Kazica as Cain grinned slightly.

"Come by my room about 7:30 p.m. and I'll get out my spare cards you can choose from," Cain said as Kazica smiled.

Cain quickly took care of his tray and walked outside the cafeteria. Cain looked up and says that the sky had dark forming clouds. "_Looks like rain."_

/ ------ ------ ------- -- --------- ---- --- / ----------- ----- --- ------------ - /

The rest of the day went by fast, the time was about 7:25 p.m. when Kazica was around Cain's room. Just before Kazica was about knock on Cain's door, a chuckle made her turn towards he source.

"Seems little Kazica has a crush," Kiro chuckled as Kazica was glaring at him.

"Shut up Kiro! It's nothing like that!" exclaimed Kazica as a small blush crept on her face. "What are you doing here anyway? Haven't you always said that Ra Yellow students were just smarter Silfer red students?"

"True, but, I'm here to challenge the half pint duelist, Cain," Kiro replied as he raised his duel disk.

/ ------------- --------- ------------- - / ------ --------- ------- ------ -- /

Meanwhile in Cain's room, as Cain was looking at his many cards he just suddenly sneezed. Cain was wearing his long black overcoat instead of his uniform jacket.

"Someone just referred to me as short," growled Cain as he stood up.

/ ----- ---------- ------- ------------- /------ ------- ---- ---- ------ --- - /

Back outside Cain's room with Kazica and Kiro.

"He doesn't like to be called short," Kazica said as Kiro laughed slightly.

"But it's so funny to call someone short," replied Kiro as he began to walk towards the room's door. "Now get out of my way."

"No."

"Well, it appears you've finally stood up to me, tell you what. If you beat me in a duel, I will not challenge Cain."

Kiro just smirked while a plan just hatched into his head. "Fine, let's duel on the roof."

"Hold on little cuz, we've settled on your terms if you win…but as for me," Kiro stated as he lifted a duel disk in his hand. "If you lose…then you must drop out of the academy and head for home."

Kazica just gulped before she walked past Kiro. "I'll…I'll accept."

"Better prepare your self little cuz," Kiro chuckled as he followed his cousin. "Cause I haven't lost to a lower dorm level. And I don't plan on starting now."

/ ------ ------- ------- ---------- ----- / ----- --- -------- ----- ----- ---- /

35 minutes passed, and Cain was still waiting for Kazica. "Dang it! Where is she?" Cain looked at the cards he got out for Kazica. Cain looked out the window and saw that it was raining outside.

"_Good thing I'm inside, but I should really be asking duelists about…_"

All of a sudden an explosion quickly cut off Cain's train of thought.

"That sounded like duel explosion."

Cain grabbed his duel disk and deck, and ran out the door and headed towards the stairs that went up to the roof.

/ ------ ------- -------- ------ --- -- -- --/ -- --- ----- ---- ------- ---- -----/

Kazica LP: 1750

Kiro LP: 1200

Kazica and Kiro were dueling with intensity. Kazica had her Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800). While Kiro had two monsters face down and one card face down. It was Kiro's turn and he drew his card with a grin. Rain was falling from the sky and slightly soaked the duelists.

"I'll start the end with this! Acid rain!" announced Kiro as his magic card activated and rain started to affect Kazica's Cyber End Dragon and it rusted till it shattered.

"My Cyber End Dragon!" Kazica yelled as Kiro raised the last card in his hand.

"I now sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)!" exclaimed Kiro as a huge flame sphinx like monster appeared with a roar. "First I'll activate his ability by removing one fire monster from my graveyard to destroy your only face down card."

The Flame Emperor quickly breathed fire destroying Kazica's face down trap card. "Now Infernal Flame Emperor attack her directly!"

Following his master's orders, the Infernal Flame Emperor punched Kazica with his fist of fire.

Kazica LP: 0

Kiro laughed as the holograms disappeared. "The only reason you're in Ra Yellow is because of your grades. And now I'll challenge that shorty of a duelist."

"Who are you calling a shorty?"

Kiro smirked as Cain began to walk towards him. "Perfect timing, I challenge you to a duel Cain." Cain just brushed past Kiro and walked directly towards Kazica. "What the? HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

While Kiro was throwing a tantrum, Cain knelt down next to Kazica. "I guess this explains why I'm late."

"No worries," Cain replied before he stood up and turned directly towards Kiro. "I don't know who you exactly are, and I really don't like your tactics on treating people."

Kiro just scoffed towards the side of his shoulder as he began to shuffle his deck. "Your one to talk…she's my cousin and guess what? She's no longer a part of this academy thanks to our bet."

Cain turned his head towards the sobbing Kazica. "…Is that true?"

Kazica just nodded, Cain's eyes glowed with anger as he turned directly towards Kiro. Cain's duel disk just activated as he took out his deck. "If you want to duel me so badly, then I'll gladly oblige. However…should I win your deal with Kazica is off!"

Kiro just laughed out loud like a mad man, Cain and Kazica just sweat dropped. "Very well little duelist! But when I win…you'll be joining my cousin in leaving the Academy!"

Cain's right eye was twitching. His one main fuse was lit when Kiro spoke the word 'little'. "I'll accept your challenge…and keep calling me little. It'll be all the sweeter when I beat you."

Cain LP: 4000

Kiro LP: 4000

"Then shut up and duel!" Kiro yelled as the rain started to fall harder. "Oh…and the name's Kiro!"

"One moment," said Cain as he pulled off his overcoat and handed the coat to Kazica.

Kazica quickly took the overcoat and wrapped herself with it. When she looked at Cain, her eyes widened when she saw Cain's right arm. There was a huge scar that raced around the arm under Cain's shoulder.

Kazica just gasped as she saw the scar. "_What's up with that scar_?"

"Let's duel!"

Both players drew their opening hands with Kiro smirking like a maniac. "Because you're a lower rank I'll let you go first."

"How kind, I'll summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) and place two cards face down," Cain announced as his dark armored monster appeared as well as two face down cards. "I'll end my turn."

"And I'll start with this! The spell called Graceful Charity! So I draw three cards and discard two," said Kiro as he drew three cards and discarded two cards from his hand. "Next I'll summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) and I'll place two cards face down."

All of a sudden, a small fairy with fire surrounding it appeared. The Fairy seemed to be a little afraid of the rainwater that was all around it. "Now attack his life points directly!"

The Raging Flame Sprite quickly slammed into Cain. As Cain's life point counter began to drop, the Raging Flame Sprite's flames grew around it and increased its attack points to 1100.

Cain LP: 3900

"I believe you know about Raging Flame Sprite's ability. So I'll end my turn."

After Cain quickly drew, he slapped the card onto his duel disk and a blue being with a face under its stomach appeared with many legs, and quickly a light shot from the being and struck the Flame Sprite. "Look out! I summon Dark Jeriod (1200/1500) and his effect lowers your flame sprite's attack by 800 (300/200)."

"Now Dark Blade attack his Raging Flame Sprite!"

As the dark armored monster charged directly towards the panicking flame sprite, Kiro's face down card flipped face up to reveal an orb being held down by a large green net. "I activate the trap card, Gravity Bind! You honestly think that I'd let you do that?"

"Actually, I've got a card that about to change this, I activate Dust Tornado! To destroy your trap!"

As the Dark Blade was about attack, it dropped to its knees but a huge bust of wind broke the gravitational pull.

"And thanks to my trap's second ability I can automatically play another card face down. Now to continue my attack!"

Dark Blade jumped into the air and brought its dual swords down upon the Raging Flame Sprite, shattering it into pixels.

Kiro LP: 2500

"Activate second trap! Michizure! So say goodbye to your Dark Jeriod!" yelled Kiro as two large arms shot out of the ground grasping the dark fiend, causing the Dark Jeriod shattered.

"I'll end my turn."

"I'll play two cards face down and summon Tribe Infecting Virus (1600/1000) and by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one type of card, and I choose warriors!" A viral like monster appeared and quickly shot a black liquid from it's mouth and instantly destroyed the Dark Blade.

"Now attack him directly!"

Just as Kiro's Tribe Infecting Virus was about to attack Cain, a ninja cloaked in black clothes appeared and quickly slashed the virus in two with a dagger. "What the!"

Kiro LP: 2400

"I activated my trap card A Rival Appears, and allowed my to summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)."

Kiro just growled as slapped his forehead. "STUPID! Just go…"

Cain just quickly drew and set the card face down. "And now, I'll play one card face down, and now Strike Ninja attack him directly!"

In a leap of faith into the air, the Strike Ninja jumped into the air and threw three kunaii. Kiro just smirked as a powerful vortex blocked the attack. "And I'll reveal my trap card called Negate attack so no attacking me this turn,"

"Come on Cain! You can do it!" Kazica cheered as Cain motioned that his turn was over and Kiro drew his card.

Kiro just began to laugh once more as he looked at the card he just drew. "Prepare to meet one of the strongest cards of my deck of the dual elements! I play the spell card called Question! Now try to guess which monster is at the bottom of my graveyard. Guess correctly and all of the cards in my graveyard are dumped!"

"_He had this planing since the beginning, that's why he played Graceful Charity on the first turn_," Cain thought as he growled. "Raging Flame sprite?"

"Wrong! Now I special summon Levia Dragon Daedalus (2600/1500)!" yelled Kiro as a huge blue sea serpent with huge fins sprouting from its neck appeared and roared into the sky. To continue his turn, Kiro slipped open his field card zone and almost immediately a large wave of water appeared behind Kiro. "Next I play a legendary ocean! But I'll send it away to destroy all cards on the field except my creature!"

With an extremely loud roar, a huge whirlpool appeared underneath the Levia-Dragon Daedalus and everything else was sucked into it. The Sea Serpent growled as it looked at Cain with hungry eyes.

"Looks like my serpent is hungry, then Daedalus, feast on his life points!" commanded Kiro as his dragon charged at Cain, when all of a sudden a golden dragon like monster took the attack, shattering into Cain. "What was that?"

Cain LP: 1900

"You destroyed my Chaotic Flux which gives me a Chaos Token (500/500) unfortunately, I had to actually to play it in attack mode so I still lost life points," Cain explained as Kiro growled. "But to make that up, it only needs to be sent to the graveyard."

"That's was a pretty good move," said Kazica as she pulled the overcoat tighter.

"This is a good challenge, but you'll be the loser in the end!" Kiro yelled as his huge monster glared at Cain with a loud threatening roar. Cain just glared back as the rain began to get stronger. "And I think that this is enough damage for a turn."

Cain's eyes narrowed as he reached for his deck. "_This Kiro jerk needs to be taught about how family is important. And that you shouldn't call me short!"_

/ ---- ---------- ------ ---- ------ --- / ----- ------ ------- ------- ------/

Vyser: Well there you go…review and you'll see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos in the Rain

Vyser: I hope you all enjoy this updated chapter and I hope for you to enjoy. I don't own Yugioh GX.

/------- ------- -------- --------- -------- / -------- -------- -------- --- /

**Chapter 4: Chaos in the Rain**

/------- -------- -- -------- ---------- -- / ------ ------ ----- ------- ------- /

Rain was pouring down on the Ra yellow dorm's roof as the duel between Cain and Kiro was getting more exciting. Cain had nothing on his side of the field, while Kiro had his Levia-Dragon Daedalus (2600/1500). Kazica was watching the match while the sea serpent monster roared into the air signifying that it was still Kiro's turn after he destroyed Cain's chaotic token.

Cain LP: 1900

Kiro LP: 2400

"This duel's as good as done," commented Kiro as his monster was growling. "There, there my beast…you'll soon sink your teeth into the little shorty. And don't forget that when he does…you and my little cousin are outta here!"

Cain just growled as he drew his card. No one called him shorty and got away with it. After Cain drew his card, his Strike Ninja (1700/1200) quickly dropped from the sky and landed softly in front of Cain. Looks of surprise appeared on Kazica and Kiro's faces. Kiro was just speechless so Kazica stated. "Where'd he come from?"

Kiro snapped his head in order to add to the question. "That's what I'd like to know!"

Cain just smirked as he lifted his next card. "Didn't you notice? I removed the two dark monsters that were in my graveyard in order to remove my ninja from play till the end of your turn."

"No big deal, nothing you draw can help you now, I've got one of the most destructive creatures in all the game on the field! I'd actually like to see try to take me down." gestured Kiro as many swords of light paralyzed his monster. "Ah!"

"I played my swords of revealing light! To end my turn I switch Strike Ninja to defense mode!" Cain's ninja crouched in order get a better defense.

"My move! I'll just summon one monster in defense mode," said Kiro as a face down card appeared next to his growling Daedalus. "One turn down for the count."

"Back to me!" yelled Cain as he drew his next card.

Kazica gripped the overcoat tighter as Cain looked at his limited options. "Come on Cain you've got to turn this around!"

"No worries, I play pot of greed!"

A smiling green pot appeared before Cain allowing him to draw two more cards which he promptly placed onto his duel disk. "I'll summon one monster in defense mode and place down a face down. That's all I got."

Kiro was silent as he drew his next card, but as he glimpsed at his new card a smile crept on his face. Cain just scowled as Kiro began to chuckle a little. "Looks like this match is done, I won't have to wait two turns to attack and I'll destroy both of your monsters this turn. Then its bye bye shorty and cuz! _And hello rubbing it in Vic's face!_"

Kazica gasped, this was Kiro's big finisher. "Cain be careful!"

Cain wasn't paying attention. His right eye was twitching before he began to wig out. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY!"

"Man that's so funny! Anyway now I sacrifice my face down Flame Ruler (1500/1600) which activates his special ability as two monsters for a fire monster!" Kiro announced as his face down card shattered and a huge flame monster in the shape of a sphinx appeared with a loud roar filling the darkened sky. Steam seemed to float off of the monster of fire as it continued to roar into the clouded sky. "So meet my Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) or otherwise known as your doom! And I'll activate his ability, I'll remove both of my fire monsters from my graveyard to destroy your only two spell or trap cards!"

As soon as Kiro's graveyard shot out two cards, his Flame Emperor shot a huge blaze of fire from his chest that engulfed both of Cain's back cards, which also destroyed the swords. Kiro was laughing as Cain glared at him. "As soon as I clear your field, this duel is done!"

Kiro began to laugh out loud before suddenly black smoke started to pour out from Cain's duel disk. At the site of the smoke, Kiro just silenced his laughing. "Now what?"

"Allow me to clarify, you see I know that many people want to destroy trap and spell cards. So I like to specialize in trap cards that activate when destroyed! For example, the trap card you just destroyed, Dark Coffin!" Cain explained, as a huge jeweled coffin appeared in front of him, smoke starting to fume from it. "So now the choice is yours."

"What do you mean by that Cain?" asked Kazica as Cain grinned.

"Simple, Kiro now has the choice between two effects, one being that he has to discard one random card from his hand." Cain explained as the coffin began to open and a small blue light flashed from the darkness inside. "But seeing as he has no cards in his hand, he's forced to destroy one of his own monsters!"

"I realize that, so be gone… Daedalus!" yelled Kiro as the coffin opened up and many dark hands shot out and crushed Kiro's sea serpent into pixels.

Cain just grimaced as Kiro pointed towards Cain's ninja. "_ What are you planning Kiro?_"

"Destroy his ninja!" Kiro commanded as his Flame Emperor shot flames that incinerated Strike Ninja. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright, prepare your self!" announced Cain as he drew his card. "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"And starts mine! And I think I'll play Devastating Draw! This spell card allows me to draw till I hold five cards from the bottom of my deck!" Kiro said as he drew five new cards. "However, in order for this to work I need to have only one monster on my side of the field."

"_This is bad,_" thought Kazica as Kiro raised a card in his hand.

"Now I play Chosen One!" Kiro announced suddenly a weird spinning top appeared in front of him.

"Great now you select three cards, then I pick one, if a monster then you get to summon it automatically," Cain growled, as Kiro placed the three cards he chose on his duel disk. "However, if I choose a spell or trap, then all three go to the graveyard."

"Then choose!" roared Kiro as Cain raised his right hand.

"I choose the card on the right!" Cain replied as Kiro chuckled a little bit.

The card slowly began to rise, when it revealed itself it instantly shattered as a huge blue sea serpent shot out of the card and roared at Cain.

"Thanks little man… thanks to you I've summoned my second Levia Dragon Daedalus (2600/1500)! And next I'll summon a devastating card on your part! I sacrifice both of your monsters in order to summon Lava Golem (3000/2500)!" announced Kiro as both of Cain's monsters disappeared and a huge behemoth made of lava surrounded Cain. "And I'll end my turn with a face down card to end my turn."

As soon as Cain drew, some of the lava from the lava Golem dripped onto Cain and burned his right arm. Cain cringed in pain as he blew on the lava. Cain quickly grabbed his right arm in pain as he cursed under his breath.

Cain LP: 1000

"And as you can tell…you take 1000 points of damage thanks to my Lava Golem," chuckled Kiro as

"How's Cain going to turn this around?" Kazica asked as the rain began to lighten up and Cain finally raised his arm.

"This has gone on long enough! I play Card of Sanctity! So we both draw till we have six cards!" announced Cain as he and Kiro drew till they held six cards. "Next I'll play one card face down, and play emergency provisions! By sacrificing my face down card, I gain 1000 life points!"

Cain LP: 2000

"Big deal, no matter what I'll be able to stall your attacks with the Lava Golem till you run out of life points." Kiro taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Cain. "Then you two can say goodbye to the academy!

"Before this duel ends answer me this question. Have you seen a crimson haired duelist who wears skulls come to this Academy?" asked Cain as Kiro narrowed his eyebrows.

"Why should I answer? I may or may not know about this duelist, and if I do, you won't be able to meet him, you and my cousin are going to be dropping out soon!" yelled Kiro as Cain's graveyard began to glow. "What is this?"

"That's too bad, because I remove darkness and light to open the gates of chaos! So meet my Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500)!" yelled Cain as his powerful dragon appeared with a loud roar that made Kiro fall backwards.

"_That's the! The Chaos Emperor Dragon! I guess Vic was right…I did need this face down card."_

"Next I sacrifice the 1000 life points to destroy every card on the field and in our hands! Also you take 300 points of damage per card destroyed by this effect!"

Cain's Dragon quickly breathed fire that engulfed the entire field and both duelists' hands sending all the cards to the graveyard. Suddenly flames shot from the graveyard, crashed into Kiro with him yelling!

Kiro LP: 0001

Cain and Kazica looked shocked to see that had a single life point remained on Kiro's duel disk. Cain growled as he watched Kiro stand up back onto his feet. "How the hell are you still standing?"

Kiro just laughed loudly before a card appeared before him. The card had a duelist shadow with a barrier shaped as a diamond. "This card saved me…its called by the name of Duelist Shield. You see…when I'm about to lose the duel due to losing life points it allows me to save myself with just one life point to remain. So thanks for the clear field and I'll be able to gain victory!"

Cain just drew back as Kiro drew his next card. "_Oh shit! This is not good at all!"_

Vic looked at his next card in disgust. "Great…I guess this will have to do…I summon Eria the water charmer (500/1500) In attack mode!"

From the rain water poured a cute girl with long blue hair wearing a brown coat and had a blue staff with a water droplet placed in the middle. When she saw Cain she winked at him. "And now…attack that shrimp of a duelist!"

Eria lifted her staff into the rain and caused it to form together before she slammed the water directly into Cain.

Cain LP: 500

"And that's my turn."

Cain just growled as he drew his next card. "You just made a big mistake! If I draw just one monster than you can kiss this duel goodbye!"

Kiro just chuckled as Cain looked at his card. "Yeah right…the odds of you drawing a card strong enough, let alone a monster card, are slim."

From in front of Cain erupted a large explosion of light that quickly formed a powerful figure. From the light appeared a knight wearing silver and black armor appeared, in his hands was an impressive broad sword that had the knight carrying it with both of his hands. On the knights armor was a form of a dragon that seemed familiar. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400)!"

Kiro just jumped backwards as he threw his arms into the air. "That has more than enough!"

Cain just nodded, and his Knight jumped into the air, while a bolt of lightning crashed behind it. "Chaos knight attack his Water Charmer!"

In a split second the battle was over, and Eria shattered into pixels that crashed into Kiro sending him dropping to the roof landing on his butt.

Kiro LP: 0

Kiro slammed his fist into the ground with his teeth grinding. "How…how could I lose to a Ra Reject?"

"I don't believe it, Cain won against an Obelisk Blue, Kiro none the less," said Kazica as she walked towards Cain. "That was amazing."

"It was nothing." Cain replied as his duel disk shut off. "Now let's get those cards for your deck."

Cain and Kazica just walked past Kiro who was on his knees thinking how Cain could defeat him. Cain tossed Kiro his Lava Golem card. Kiro growled as he stood up and watched as Cain and Kazica proceed to enter the dorm. Kiro waited a few minutes and then went the same way.

/---- ----- ------ ----- -------- --------- / ------- -------- -------- -------- -- /

A few minutes later at the Obelisk Blue dorm, Kiro is walking the halls until Vic stood out in front of him. Vic had a hard look on his face like he was about to strike someone down.

"Kiro, were you successful or have you failed?" asked Vic as Kiro began to sweat. "And did you use my card?"

"Uh, well, you see I kind of…" Kiro began as Vic sighed.

"I know you've failed," interrupted Vic as Kiro got angry. "With my card none the less."

"Then why'd you ask?" Kiro roared as Vic just smirked.

"I wanted to see your reaction," chuckled Vic as Kiro regained his composure. "Did he ask the question?"

"Yeah…He asked me about…him," gulped Kiro as Vic stretched his arms.

"I see, then we'll have to silence him immediately," Vic replied as he scratched his chin. "Unlike your idea…I feel that if we send him to Silfer Red, then it won't matter how many people he asks."

"How we going to lower his rank?" asked Kiro as he looked confused.

"There are two ways that we can use," Vic answered as he began to walk away with Kiro following him. "Frame him for violations, or have the weakest of the Silfer rejects defeat him and the ranks will shift."

"Sounds good, let's try the second option first," commented Kiro as he and Vic reached the doors to their rooms. "The only thing is, who'll duel the shrimp duelist, Cain?"

"We'll get Terri to duel him…," Vic said as he opened his door. "After we modify his deck a little."

/ ------ ------------------ ---------- /------- ----------- ------- ----- /

Meanwhile in Cain's room, while deciding which cards to put in Kazica's deck, Cain suddenly sneezed. Kazica looked at him; she was still wearing Cain's overcoat; as Cain rubbed his nose.

"You got a cold or something?" asked Kazica.

"No, someone just referred me as short" Cain answered with a sigh following soon after. "You like the coat?"

"You…you can have it back if you want," replied Kazica as she began to take off the overcoat but Cain put his hand to the sleeve.

"You can keep it if you want," Cain sighed. "_Even though that's my favorite…this is weird."_

"Really? Thanks," said Kazica as Cain held up a deck of cards.

"Oh, and before I forget, here's you new deck" Cain added as Kazica took the cards. "_…Why am I helping others? I've felt like a lone wolf for years…why do I feel this way now?"_

"Thanks again Cain!" Kazica thanked before she left the room.

"_I feel like I'm getting closer to finding that duelist, but making a few friends couldn't hurt along the way,_" thought Cain as he turned out the lights. "_Maybe…it's okay…to trust friends."_

/ ---- ----- ------- ------- ---------- /------ ------- ------ ------- --- /

Vyser: Please just review and give me tips on my writing!


	5. Chapter 5: Duel against the Light

Vyser: Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own Yugioh GX or the non-original cards.

///// ------ ------- ----- ------ --------- ------- ///

**Chapter 5: Duel against the Light**

//- --------- /

It was the afternoon after class had ended when Vic and Kiro were walking through the Silfer Red dorm getting a couple of stares from the Silfer Red students. Vic had a piece of paper in his hand, which had the room numbers of the students. Most of the Silfer Reds were either cursing at Vic and Kiro or asking each other why two Obelisk blues were here.

"This just seems so wrong," commented Kiro as he stepped into a mystery stain getting stuck to the floor. "YUCK! This place really needs a good cleaning! Badly!" yelled Kiro as he pulled his leg free from the mystery stain only to get his head slammed onto the wall. "Damn it! Who we looking for again?"

"Terri Silva, he's the lowest of the reds," Vic answered as he turned towards a door to the right of the hallway with the number 127. "Here we go…and once we upgrade his deck, then set up a duel with Cain, when Cain loses he gets demoted to Silfer Red."

Vic quickly knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by a cute girl with long brown hair wearing the girl version of the Silfer red uniform which consisted of a red skirt and red/white sleeveless top..

"Can I help you?" asked the girl as Kiro smiled while pushing back his hair. "And what exactly are two Obelisk Blues doing here? Especially two cute ones."

"Thanks very much, we're kinda looking for the Silfer guy known as Terri Silva," Kiro said as the girl frowned. "You roommates with the scum?"

"I'm Terri Silva," said the girl as she narrowed her eyebrows while Kiro almost stiffened to stone.

"_Smooth move Kiro…you meet a cute girl and insult her right off the bat!_" thought Kiro before he turned around to start pounding his head against the wall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Is your friend okay?" asked Terri as Vic cleared his throat.

"He always does that when he embarrasses himself," answered Vic as he pulled out a few cards from his pocket. "Anyway the reason we're here is because I've got a little proposition for you," Vic proposed as Terri looked raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you're interested."

"I'm listening," replied Terri as she leaned on the door. "So what exactly do you want?"

"Good, then listen well," Vic said. "Because if you succeed you'll be able to move to a cleaner, and more presentable dorm."

/ - / --- -- /  
"Stupid sun," cursed Cain as he covered his eyes from the blinding sun as he exited the Duel Academy. "Maybe it'd be better if I went to find Kazica…oh wait, she said she had to get a report to get done. Maybe there's someone to duel."

One Hour Later

"_Maybe coming here wasn't the best of ideas, but I've got no choice_," Cain thought as he stopped near one of the statues in the courtyard. As Cain started at the statue that was of XYZ Dragon Cannon, a slight smile crept upon his face. "Brings back memories."

_ 5 years ago _

_"Alright! I summon X-Head cannon (1800/1500)!" announced a younger Cain (as well as slightly shorter) as his blue and yellow machine with dual cannons appeared before him. A red shirt along with black pants hung loosely on his body and the duel disk seemed to make him struggle to stand. "And next I'll have him combine with my Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) as well as Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"_

_"Not bad," said Cain's opponent who was a younger girl (who was slightly taller than Cain) as the huge three-colored machine appeared in front of Cain. The girl had long platinum hair that reached past her shoulders, a light blue dress hung on her small build and the duel disk on her right arm was too big for her. She somewhat resembled Cain. "You've gotten really good."_

_"Thanks Ami, and I'll discard the last card in my hand to destroy your face down card!" announced Cain as his XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a barrage of lasers at the face down destroying it. "And now I'll attack you for the win!"_

_Just as the XYZ-Dragon was about to blast Ami, many Kuribohs appeared in front of her to block the attack._

_Ami LP: 1700_

_Cain LP: 1350_

_"Sorry Cain, but I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage," replied Ami as Cain sighed._

_"Oh well, at least I've got the best monster in play and you've got nothing to help you win," gloated Cain as Ami drew._

_"You may be older than me Cain, but you need to remember the thing about dueling is that a match can change in an instant," stated Ami as she placed a card on her duel disk. "I activate monster reborn to bring back Queen's Knight (1500/1600)!" announced Ami as the female knight wearing red armor with card symbols on her armor. "Next I summon King's Knight (1600/1400)!" and then a golden armored knight with a beard and card symbols on them. "And then I get to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1500)!" _

_"Cool! The knights that mom and dad got for your birthday!" announced Cain as the third knight with blue amore and marks under his eyes appeared in front of Ami. "Too bad none of them are enough to beat my machine!"_

_"Alone maybe not…but with my Brave Attack card they can because they combine their attacks into one (5000 atk)!" announced Ami as her three knights raised their three swords together._

_"Oh no…" sighed Cain as the three knights jumped into the air then dived right into the XYZ-Dragon Cannon shattering the huge machine into scrap metal that slammed into Cain. "AHH!"_

_Cain LP: 0000_

_"Aw man," moaned Cain as he fell to the ground while the holograms disappeared. "I can never win against you."_

_"Don't say that Cain," replied Ami as she walked over to brother and sat next to him. "You just need to plan ahead…you still have the Winged Kuriboh I gave you for your birthday?" _

_"Of course and you still have the Kuriboh I gave you I see," replied Cain as he took a card from his deck and showed it to Ami while Ami showed Cain her Winged Kuriboh._

_"On the honor of these cards, one of us will be the best," promised Ami as Cain smiled with glee._

_"Someday…" said Cain. _

_ Present _

"_I promise you sister, I'll find you and fulfill that promise,"_ thought Cain as suddenly music started to play from the speakers causing all of the students nearby to look up.

"Will Cain Sonryu please report to the Duel Request office located in the card shop."

"_Duel request eh? That's something new._"

//  
Five minutes later Cain entered the Duel Request office that was located right in the middle of the card shop. Cain approached the counter and rang the bell that caught the attention of the attendant.

"Can I help you?" asked the attendant with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Cain Sonryu and I got called down here."

"Oh yes, go down the hall and enter the dueling arena. Your opponent is waiting for you."

"You mind clearing this up? I don't remember agreeing to a duel."

"Actually, you can request a duel against any duelist you wish, and if you have a low level the opponent has no choice to accept because duel requests also affect your dorm ranking. So you better hurry."

"Whatever," replied Cain as he proceeded towards the dueling arena.

A few minutes later, Cain entered the arena to find the stands scattered with many fellow students from other dorms. On the dueling platform was the same brown haired girl Cain watched on the day of the entrance exam, wearing the Silfer Red girl uniform. Behind her on the ground level were Kiro and Vic. Cain quickly jumped onto the platform, as a muscular teacher with black and purple hair (obviously dyed) wearing the Ra yellow uniform also jumped onto the platform.

"I am the Ra yellow teacher Sparky VanSickle, and I'm here to monitor this duel between Cain Sonryu and Terri Silva!" Sparky announced as both duelists' duel disks activated. "This is a rank duel, so if Cain loses, his rank will be severally lowered."

"Hey wait, what about her rank?" asked Cain as both duelists' life points increased to 4000.

"I don't have to worry, because I'm at the lowest of the Silfer Red rank," Terri explained. "And when I win, I'll be able to get out of the Silfer Red."

"'Ahem', if I may continue?" asked Sparky as Terri bowed in apology. "Good, now Terri will begin this duel because she is the challenger."

"Let's duel!"

"I'll summon The Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0)!" Terri announced as a golden female angel appeared in front of Terri. "Next I'll play one card face down and activate my Venus's special ability! For each 500 life points I sacrifice, I can summon one Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) from my deck!"  
All of a sudden, Terri's life points dropped to 2500 as three orbs of light appeared in front of her.

"That's for me this turn," said Terri as Cain drew.

"Look out! I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) in attack mode!" Cain announced as his black clothed ninja appeared and Terri's face down card activated.

"I play the trap card, Horn of Heaven so I'll sacrifice one of my Mystical Shine Balls to destroy your Ninja!" yelled Terri as one of the shinning orbs disappeared and Cain's ninja shattered.

"Fine, to end my turn, I'll set a face down," Cain replied as his back card appeared.

"And to start my turn, I'll play Cestus of Dagla to increase my Venus's attack by five hundred (2100/0)!" announced Terri as her Venus grabbed to golden weapon like items. "Now when my monster causes damage to your life points, I can increase my life points by that amount. So Venus go!"

Venus quickly flew into the air and quickly dived from the sky slashing Cain across the chest. Cain was breathing hard as his life points decreased to 1900, while Terri's life points increased to 4600.

///  
"This was actually easier than I thought," stated Kiro as Vic growled. "Is something wrong?"

"Cain ain't done by a long shot, I feel he's only toying with Terri," Vic answered as he grinned his teeth. "But soon, those all powerful cards will appear."

///  
"Now Mystical Shine Ball! Attack him directly!" commanded Terri as her shinning orb began to charge at Cain when all of sudden Cain's Strike Ninja appeared and quickly slashed in two the Shine Ball lowering Terri's life points to 3400. "What?"

"I activated my trap card, Call of the Haunted! Which brings back my Strike Ninja from the graveyard," Cain explained as Terri growled.

"I'll switch my remaining Shine Ball to defense mode and play one card face down," continued Terri before Cain drew his card.

"And to start mine, I'll play pot of greed, so I'll get two new cards!" Cain announced as he drew again. "Now I'll sacrifice my ninja to summon Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)!"

As Cain's ninja disappeared into a light, a green robed magician appeared in front of him.

"To continue, I'll place two cards face down, now Chaos Command Magician attack her Venus!"

"I like to interrupt because my trap card Enchanted Javelin allows me to gain the same amount of life points as your attacking monster's attack points!" explained Terri as her life points increased to 5800. But when the Chaos Command Magician's magic attack struck her angel, Terri's life points decreased to 5500.

"Then I'll end my turn," Cain growled as Terri drew her next card.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Mystical Shine Ball to summon Airknight Parshath (1900/1400)!" announced Terri as an angelic knight with horse legs. "Now I'll play Cestus of Dagla to increase her attack by 500 (2400/1400) and in case you think that my monster will tie with your magician. Then your wrong, cause now I play Kishido Spirit so now my monster won't be destroyed! And my Airknight! Attack his magician!"

Just as the Airknight was about to slash the Chaos Command Magician, a shield appeared and blocked the attack. As Terri gasped, Cain's life points increased to 4300.

"Nice try, but I played my Draining Shield, which not only blocks your attack, but like your javelin increases my life points by your monster's attack," Cain commented as Terri growled.

"Fine to end my turn I'll play monster reborn to bring back my Venus in defense mode!" announced Terri as her angel reappeared kneeling.

"Comeback time! I'll play Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your Cestus of Dagla and summon X-Head Cannon (1800/ 1500)!" Cain yelled as his blue cannon monster appeared. "Now my magician will attack your Airknight and my X-Head Cannon will destroy your Venus!"

Command Magician quickly shattered Airknight and lowered Terri's life points to 5000. The X-Head Cannon quickly blasted the angel into dust. "That's it for me."

"This duel is far from done!" yelled Terri as she drew her card and grinned. "I play Pot of Greed!"

/--/ --/  
"Vic, this doesn't look too good for our pawn," Kiro said as Vic growled.

"Relax, with the cards we've given to her, there's no way for her to lose," growled Vic.

"But, what if 'he' finds out?"

"He ain't going to find out as long as someone keeps his mouth shut."

/ - /- /

"Now! I summon one of the more devastating cards in my deck, so meet Mudora (1500/1800)!" announced Terri as an Egyptian monster appeared. "And I'll equip him with my final Cestus of Dagla, and his effect will also kick in. He gains 200 extra attack points for each fairy in my graveyard so watch his strength grow! (3000/1800) Now attack his Chaos Command Magician!"

Mudora quickly jumped into the air and slashed the magician in two and lowered Cain's life points to 3700 while Terri's increased to 5600.

"Is that all?" Cain asked, as Terri looked shocked.

"Well, I guess so," replied Terri as Cain drew.

"Before I end this duel, tell me something," Cain said as Terri looked confused. "Have you seen a crimson haired duelist who wears skulls like jewelry?"

"First off I've never seen such a duelist," answered Terri, as Sparky looked intrigued while scratching his chin. "Second, what makes you think that you can win this duel this turn?"

"_Crimson haired duelist? Why does that sound familiar?_" thought Sparky as Cain activated his trap card.

"I see, then I activate my trap card A Rival Appears! So I can special summon my Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600)!" Cain announced as a metallic red dragon appeared. "And then I can summon my Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)! Next I'll send all three from the game in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) next I'll send one card from my hand to destroy your Mudora!"

All of a sudden a huge cannon fire instantly shot from the tri colored Dragon cannon and obliterated Terri's Mudora. Terri just growled at the sight of her monster being destroyed.

"So what? I've got double the life points than that of your Dragon Cannon!" yelled Terri as Cain held up a card in his hand. "Uh, what's that?"

"The spell card known as, Megamorph which will double my XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack! (5600/5200)" Cain answered as his Dragon Cannon grew extremely large. "And now it's time to finish this, XYZ full on assault!"

All the cannons on XYZ-Dragon Cannon pointed towards Terri, Terri gulped as the cannons began to charge and then fired directly on her and lowered her life points to 0. Before the holograms disappeared, in the place of XYZ-Dragon Cannon had decreased in size.

"Aw man, there goes my chance to leave Silfer Red," sighed Terri as Vic and Kiro quickly sneaked away.

"It was a good duel Terri, and if you keep challenging others near your level first then you'll be able to rise to the top," Cain said as Terri turned away him while getting ready to leave.

"And our winner from behind," announced Sparky as he pointed towards Cain. "Cain Sonryu!"

"Not that big a deal," Cain remarked as Sparky walked up to him.

"Well, then congratulations Cain, and I overheard you say that you're looking for a certain duelist?" asked Sparky as Terri got of the dueling platform with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"_I'll never get out of Silfer Red,_" thought Terri as she ran out of the dueling arena sobbing. "_But I still have these cards...they'll help me!"_

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'll try to help you in any way I can to find that duelist."

"Well, thanks I guess," Cain thanked as he walked away from the platform to return to his room.

/ -/ - /

Vic and Kiro were standing in the Obelisk Blue dorm hall, well Vic was. Vic was watching Kiro slam his head up against the wall repeatedly while stifling up some chuckles.

"You're going to kill brain cells if you keep that up," commented Vic as Kiro stopped banging his head. "I didn't say stop."

"But, that was such a waste of cards…my cards!" Kiro yelled while Vic sighed. "And what d'ya mean for me not to stop?"

"I'll think of a way to defeat him, even if I have to defeat him myself," replied Vic as heavy footsteps could be heard behind them. "Who's there?"

"A certain duelist giving you two trouble?" A duel professor approached the two. Vic and Kiro gulped as they got a good look at him. He was very muscular and tall, he had a few scars racing down his face, while his spiky crimson hair was tied in the back into a tail. His Obelisk blue uniform was black with blue lines racing around the clothes as well as a necklace of silver skulls hung around his neck.

"No not all professor Alucar," replied Vic and Kiro as Alucar grinned.

"You two had better not be losing duels, or your dragging the Obelisk Blue name through the dirt," Alucar said as he left the two duelists. "_Maybe I should look into this…I can't have anything get in the way of my plans._"

"Okay, now we'll have to get him demoted," said Kiro as Vic smiled evilly. "Or even possibly expelled."

"No worries, I've got the plan right here," Vic replied as he pointed towards his head. "All we need is someone to get the bait."

"How's about Rioko? He's one of the top of Ra Yellow and will do almost anything to get an extra card," suggested Kiro. "But if we get him, you'll have to pay him one of your cards!"

"Very well, it'll take a while to get him to decide," Vic replied as he crossed his arms. "But you'll have to continue to bang your head."

"Fine," sighed Kiro as he re-continued to bang his head on the wall while Vic chuckled loudly.

"That is classic."

Vyser: Keep those reviews a coming!


	6. Chapter 6: The Thunder of Ra Yellow

/ ---- ------- ------- ------ ----- ------- / -------- ------- ------ ---- ---- /

Chapter 6: The Thunder of Ra Yellow 

/ ---- ------- ----- ------ ----- ------- -- / ---- ------ ------- ------ ---- - /

It was a regular day at the Duelist Academy; Cain was taking notes in his duel history class. It was actually one class that Cain paid attention. Sitting next to him was Kazica and the professor who was teaching the class was Professor Sparky who was talking about the duel strategies of the duelist, Seto Kaiba. Kazica wasn't in tuned into class as Cain was.

"This is so boring," sighed Kazica as Cain turned his head.

"You mind? Some of us are trying to learn the tactics of one of the greatest duelists," Cain replied as he returned to his work. "Why did you transfer to this class?"

"I've got my reasons," answered Kazica as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Okay now class, who would like name a powerful combo that can be used with Seto Kaiba's cards?" Sparky asked, as a single Ra Yellow student raised his hand. "Ah yes Rioko, please supply us with the answer."

"It'll be a pleasure," replied Rioko as a grin appeared on his face. Rioko was a tall, thin teenage guy wearing a second year Ra Yellow uniform. His hair was gelled to look many lightning bolts; he even had a tattoo on the left side of his face that resembled a lightning bolt as well. "Seto Kaiba has been known for his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, after the original attack, it would be an excellent combo if the card De-Fusion would re-summon the three material Dragons. Then the three dragons would be able to attack. And that's a great combo right there."

"Very good Rioko," Sparky congratulated as he turned sat down and the school music began to play signaling the students that they were allowed to leave for lunch. "Ah, remember class, your reports on Seto Kaiba are due tomorrow. Have a nice day and watch out in the halls, the janitorial units just waxed the floor."

"Good tip," remarked Cain as he and Kazica left the classroom.

Rioko was the last student to leave the room, and unfortunately, he knew that he should have listened to the words of advice that Sparky said. After slipping on the waxed floor, Rioko landed on his back, and his cards flew from his deck case.

"Dang it," Rioko muttered as he slowly got up to gather his cards.

Just as Rioko was about to grab his last couple of cards, another hand scooped up the cards.

"What the!" yelled Rioko as he looked up to see who took his cards.

"These must be yours Rioko," Vic said as he handed the cards to Rioko.

"Thanks," replied Rioko as he put the cards back into his deck case.

"I noticed the cards you have," Vic said as Rioko raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase."

"Very well, I have a deal you might be interested in."

"And this deal would be what now?"

Vic just grinned as he took ten cards from his pocket and showed Rioko. As Rioko looked at the cards, his eyes just bulged.

"All these cards are yours," answered Vic as he handed Rioko the cards. "All you've got to do is challenge a certain someone."

"What you say, I was temporarily stunned by these rare cards," replied Rioko as Vic slapped his forehead.

"I said I need you to duel against someone!" Vic yelled as Rioko fell to the ground again.

"Fine, no need to yell dude," said Rioko as he stood up quickly. "So who's the unlucky duelist?"

"His name is Cain Sonryu," Vic answered before Rioko broke into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you see, we're roommates," replied Rioko, as Vic looked worried. "But for some reason we've never actually talked to each other. I'm usually asleep, or he's else where."

"Okay, that's…weird," Vic muttered. "So can you beat him?"

"Yep!" yelled Rioko this time scaring Vic to slip onto the ground. "You okay?"

"Just leave!"

"Well, I'll be getting to set the stage," Rioko said as he walked away.

After Rioko walked away, Kiro walked into the hall and spotted Vic on the ground.

"So, did Rioko agree?" asked Kiro.

"Yeah, he said he'd do it," Vic replied.

"Guess you weren't listening when the teacher said to watch out for the waxed floors."

"Just shut up, and give me a hand!"

"Nah, I'm going to get some lunch," replied Kiro as he walked away.

"You get back here!" Vic yelled before he tried to get up but slipped again. "Curse the janitor!"

/--- ------ ----- ----- --- ----- ------ - /------ ------ --- -------- -- --/

After the remaining classes of the day were done, Cain and Kazica were sitting under a shady tree enjoying the day.

"Uh Cain, shouldn't we get to work on our reports?" asked Kazica as Cain just took a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, I don't procrastinate, I've managed to finish my paper," Cain replied. "How far have you gotten your paper done?"

"Well, you see, I've gotten," stuttered Kazica as she stood up and began to walk away. "I've got to go, catch you later!"

"_Maybe I should help Kazica, but then again she needs to learn this herself_," Cain thought as he stood up and stretched. "_Yeah, she's smarter than most likely. She doesn't need my help."_

Just as Cain was about to walk around the school grounds, a huge bolt of lightning caught his attention. Cain just raised his eyebrow mainly because it was a sunny day, Cain just decided to see what was the cause. When he reached the area of the lightning, he saw Rioko giving his victory sign.

"_Okay…this guy is just creepy,"_ Cain thought as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Now I'm all revved up!" yelled Rioko before he noticed Cain. "Well, if it ain't my roommate!"

"You talking to me?" Cain asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah! We've never actually seen each other in our room," answered Rioko. "Which kind of makes for a weird scenario."

"I guess so."

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I was waiting," said Rioko as he shuffled his deck once more. "I challenge you to a duel Cain!"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason," replied Rioko. "_Except the fact that I need to repay Vic for these cards."_

"Whatever…" Cain sighed as he spun on his heel and began to walk away. "...See ya at the room later…I guess."

"_Quick Rioko! Make an observation! Force him to duel ya!_" panicked Rioko as he began to scratch his chin…then it hit him. "Guess yer chicken…little shrimp!"

Cain just stopped in his tracks, then his head began to lower while a blood vessel appeared on the back of his neck. Rioko gulped as Cain slowly turned around. Cain's eyes looked like they were engulfed in dark flames going right through Rioko. Cain stomped towards Rioko while activating his duel disk then grabbed his deck.

"YOU'VE LIT THE FUSE! NOW PREPARE TO GET BURNED!" roared Cain as Rioko shook his head rapidly to get rid of the fear in his head.

"O-kay… and by the way, this is a rank duel," added Rioko as the duelists' life points increased to 4000 on their duel disks. "So I'll be taking more added points to my duelist level."

"Fine by me!" Cain yelled as the duelists drew their hands. "Then I'll let you go first."

"Okay, I'll play the field card, Electro Barrier!" announced Rioko as four lightning rods surrounded the two duelists. Suddenly, the rods began to create a huge electric barrier that shot bolts of electricity every few seconds. The students who were watching the duel had to jump out of the way as the electricity crashed into the rods.

"What's this?" Cain asked as Rioko began to laugh, Cain just scowling at the laughter.

"This special field card allows all thunder and machine type monsters an additional 500 attack and defense points," explained Rioko after he stopped laughing. "And also there's another effect, but I'll save that for later. But right now, I'll summon Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/900 +500/500)!"

All of a sudden, a lively woman with three drums wearing orange clothes that had black tiger stripes appeared.

"I think I'll end my turn with one face down card."

"And for mine I'll summon one monster one the defensive," Cain said as a back card appeared in front of him while he slid two more cards into his duel disk. "Next I'll place two cards face down, ending my turn."

"What a weak opening, maybe my face down card will change that! I activate my trap card Raigeki Break!" yelled Rioko as he discarded one card to the graveyard from his before a large bolt of concentrated electricity destroyed Cain's face down card. "Now I'll summon Batteryman AA (1000/0000 + 500/500)!"

A small orange battery man appeared next to the Thunder Nyan Nyan, it began to spark when the Electro Barrier sparked on the monster.

"I hate to interrupt, but by removing a certain card from my graveyard, I can summon a copy of the card in my deck!" Cain announced as Peten the Dark Clown appeared in front of him (500/1200). Suddenly lightning began to strike Peten (100/800). "What the!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember any non thunder or machine monster loses 200 attack and defense points for each thunder monster on my side of the field, courtesy of Electro Barrier," explained Rioko as Cain growled. "Mind if I continue?"

"Go right ahead."

"All right, but before I go on the attack, I'll play this…Lightning Generator!" Rioko announced as a green electric generator appeared in front of him. "Now! Thunder Nyan Nyan attack his clown!"

Just as the Thunder Nyan Nyan was about to zap Peten, a huge barrier appeared! It blocked the attack, shattered and shot many lights towards Rioko's monsters destroying them both.

"Nice try but my face down card Mirror Force stopped your attack and destroys your attack mode monsters," said Cain as suddenly Rioko's Lightning Generator shot out two jolts of electricity that became the exact same monsters that were destroyed. "What the!"

"More explaining is required I see, my generator allows me to summon thunder monsters when my first thunder monsters are sent to the graveyard by spell or trap effects," explained Rioko. "However, this powerful card comes with two negative effects. The thunder monsters that are summoned have to have the same name of the monsters that were destroyed and I've got to pay 500 life points during my standby phase. And now my monsters continue the attack!"

The Thunder Nyan Nyan shocked Peten into pixels, and in its place appeared another Peten appeared. The Batteryman AA charged directly into Peten and destroyed it.

"I'll then end my turn with two cards face down."

"And it'll start my turn!" Cain yelled as he drew. "I summon one monster in defense mode and one more card face down."

"I was expecting something more…electrifying," Rioko said as he drew and a smile appeared on his face. All of a sudden sparks began to zap Rioko and his life points dropped to 3500. "I'll activate the spell card known as Zapped Drawing! For how this card works I get to draw for each thunder monster in my graveyard, and I've got three so I'll take three more cards!"

Rioko drew quickly his next three cards and a grin crept on his face again.

"I'll activate my spell card Thor's Judgement this card allows me to send one of my thunder monsters from the field to the graveyard to inflict the attack points to your life points!" explained Rioko as his Thunder Nyan Nyan became into a huge bolt of lightning. Then struck Cain in the chest lowering his life points to 1600. "Next my generator allows me to summon the final Thunder Nyan Nyan (2400/1300) to my side of the field. Then I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my first Thunder Nyan Nyan (2400/1300)!"

All of sudden two more Thunder Nyan Nyan monsters appeared in front of Rioko.

"Come on! I dare you to attack!" Cain dared as Rioko began to laugh.

"Well I would but I've still have two cards to play, like this Card Paralysis," replied Rioko as sparks began to fly from the face down cards that Cain had. "This spell card makes it that neither of us can play or activate any spell or trap cards during this card is activated. Only thing is I need to have a Thunder monster on my side of the field to activate. And for the final card of the duel, I'll sacrifice one of my Thunder Nyan Nyan cards to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000 + 500/500)!"

As the tiger stripped girl disappeared in a flash of lightning, a huge warrior wearing metal armor, a Japanese mask with a bush like hair, and had a yellow ring with many spikes appeared. From Zaborg's right hand, a huge bolt of lightning struck Cain's face down card shattering it.

"As you can probably guess, Zaborg is my favorite because he can destroy one monster when he's tribute summoned. And now watch why I'm called Ra's Thunder! Attack my monsters!"

All of Rioko's monsters began to charge towards Cain all with electricity charged throughout their bodies. Just as the three attacks were about to make contact with Cain, a spirit version of Winged Kuriboh blocked the attacks.

"Okay, now you've got some explaining," said Rioko as Cain smirked.

"Thanks to your favorite monster, by sending my Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard I take no damage for the rest of the turn," Cain explained as Rioko looked embarrassed.

"Fine, there's no way you can turn this around," said Rioko as Cain drew his next card. "You may have gotten lucky shorty, but it won't happen again!"

"Don't…call…me…SHORT! I'll activate my two face down cards! Two A Rival Appear cards!" Cain roared as two machines appeared in front of him. One was a blue machine with arms and two mounted cannons on its shoulders. The other one was a red, mechanical dragon. "Meet X–Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600). And your own field card increases my machines' attack! (2300/2000) (2000/2100)"

"Yeah good job, unfortunately you're still short a few attack points," commented Rioko as Cain held up another card.

"I'm not done yet, I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three and discard two," Cain said as he did so. "Next I play monster reborn to revive Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300+500/500)! And now I'll play Frontline Base, which allows me to summon one union monster from my hand. But before that I play card of sanctity so we both draw till we hold six cards!"

"This doesn't look good," muttered Rioko as he and Cain drew till they both held six cards.

"Now I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800+500/500) and thanks to frontline base I can bring out W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500+500/500)!" Cain announced as a metallic tiger with green jet parts and blue jet with missile launchers appeared.

"I see what you're going to do, yeah that's real original," commented Rioko as Cain glared at Rioko. "_He's going to fuse them and then remove my Zaborg…even so, I've got plenty of cards in my deck to rip apart an over grown tin can."_

"If you're thinking that I'm going to fuse them, then you're wrong," Cain replied as he raised a card in his hand. "I play Brave Attack! This will allow my machines to combine their attacks into one (ATK: 9200)! Before this duel ends, tell me. Have you seen a crimson haired duelist with an Archfiend Deck?"

"No, not really," answered Rioko as Cain pointed towards Zaborg causing Rioko to gulp loudly.

"Then my machines attack! And their target is Zaborg!" Cain yelled as his machines flew towards Zaborg.

"Now wait! There's no need to be hasty here!" yelled Rioko as all five of Cain's machines charged into Zaborg and shattering him into pixels. The machines then exploded and the force sent Rioko to the ground, lowering his life points to 0.

"And that's game," Cain said as the holograms disappeared and Rioko sat on the ground.

"Dang it, you were planing that move since the beginning, weren't you?" asked Rioko as he stood up.

"Nope, I just came up with it at the last second," Cain answered as Rioko sweat dropped. "Using thunder cards…I've never actually seen a thunder deck before."

"I like to think outside the box for my deck."

"So I can see."

"Well, I've got to get back to the dorm room, need to get that paper done."

"Then see you later, procrastinator."

Cain followed Rioko back to their dorm room, unknown to the two duelists, Kiro and Vic, who was sitting in a chair because his back was hurting, watched the duel from across the field. Vic clenched his fists in rage.

"Well looks like Rioko failed," said Kiro as Vic struggled to stand up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Vic growled as he stood up with a few grunts. "I guess there's only one thing to do now."

"Give up and take up river stomp?" asked Kiro as Vic gave him a weird look.

"No," Vic replied as he held up a deck of cards. "I'll have to challenge Cain myself, and with my creatures of darkness…the little shorty Cain won't stand a snowball's chance in July."

"Are you sure? Is it really needed to use your good deck against him?

"Chaos can't beat my darkness…and that's shrimp can't beat me!"

/ ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ -- --- / -------- ------- ------ ---- -- /


	7. Chapter 7: A Jinxing Chance

Vyser: I'm back with the next chapter…talk about déjà vu. Anyway I think you'll all find this chapter very interesting. Why you may ask? Well, I don't think I want to tell you, you'll just have to read in order to find out. But hey, I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards; I do own my own cards however.

// ------- --------- ------- --------- ------- //------- -------- ------ ------ - /

**Chapter 7: A Jinxing Chance**

/// ---- ------- -------- ------ ------ ---- --/------ ------ ---- ------ ----- //

The morning sun began to rise over the duelist academy, when the light reached the Obelisk Blue it was revealed that Vic was standing on the roof holding a deck of his cards tightly in his grip.

"_Victory will finally be achieved,_" thought Vic as he turned towards the door that led to the inside of the dorm. "_Not by the hands of another, but by the hands of a true duelist._"

Just as Vic was about to open the door, the door slammed opened right into Vic's face, sending Vic to the ground dazed. Kiro walked out of the doorway, looking left and right.

"Hey Vic! You up here?" Kiro asked as the door closed behind him.

Vic growled as he slowly got up, Kiro still not noticing that Vic was behind him.

"Yes! I'm up here you idiot!" yelled Vic which caused Kiro to jump with fear. "What do you want anyway? I was getting my deck ready for a certain duelist."

"I just came to tell you that we get the next three days off due to the duel examination that the teachers are setting up," Kiro answered as he stood up. "So we'll be able to crush that puny duelist with plenty of time to spare."

"We? No, you already failed as I recall," replied Vic, as Kiro looked mad. "But relax, you know the old saying? 'Why get someone to do the job, when you can do it yourself?'"

"So I'll be able to see your deck's power once more?" Kiro asked as Vic grinned. "I can remember last year how you managed to be able to become the second best duelist in this school. All thanks to that deck that you made by your own hands."

"And as I remember thanks to your deck you were ranked seven in the school last year," snickered Vic as Kiro looked embarrassed. "But now, I've looked at the ranks, and you've become the eleventh rank thanks to your loss."

"Then allow me to duel Cain again so I can get back my rank!" Kiro yelled as Vic just shook his head then walked towards the door once more.

"As I said before, you already failed," replied Vic as he opened the door carefully this time and walked through the doorway. "It's time for me to take matters in my own hands."

"Hey wait for me!" Kiro yelled as he ran after Vic.

Unfortunately, Vic had stopped on the fourth stair and Kiro had just ran into Vic. The two then began to fall down the stairs till they landed hard on the hard wood floor.

"Dang it Kiro!" yelled Vic before Kiro landed on top of him. "My back!"

// -------- ------- ------- ------ ------- - // ------ ------- ------- ----- ---- -/

The morning was young as we see Cain relaxing in his room reading a book about advanced trap strategies. His roommate Rioko was sleeping soundly behind him, as Cain just looked at the clock that was set up in the room.

"_8:25 huh, must be something up, the music should've been playing by now_," Cain thought before a knock on the door made Cain turn from his book. "_Must be the teacher coming to get us._"

Cain quickly walked to the door and opened it to see Kazica standing in the doorway. A big smile was on her face, as Cain looked a little confused as to why Kazica wasn't in class as well.

"Hey Cain, how are you doing this morning?" asked Kazica as Cain scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, good I guess," Cain replied as a yawn came from his room. "Hey, Kazica, what's up with today? I mean shouldn't we be getting to class or something?"

"I guess you didn't hear the announcement yesterday," said Kazica. "For the next three days, we don't have class because we have duel examinations soon."

"So I guess I'll have to get to studying," Cain said as he tried to walk back into his room, but Kazica grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we've got three days let's do something today," said Kazica as neither of the two duelists noticed that Rioko was getting up stretching his entire body.

"What's up with this racket?" Rioko asked as Cain and Kazica looked to see Rioko. Kazica then covered her eyes; the main reason would have to be because Rioko was standing in his boxer shorts.

"Cover yourself!" yelled Kazica as Cain growled.

"Rioko! Hurry up and put some clothes on!" Cain yelled before he slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, Rioko was fully dressed with a tint of red on his face.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't figure that a pretty girl would come to the room in the morning," apologized Rioko as Cain entered the room, then exited with his deck in his hand.

"Well, now that we've finished with this fiasco, what are we going to do now?" Cain asked as Rioko grinned.

"I've got an idea, today at the academy card shop they've got a special on the packs," said Rioko as Kazica and Cain looked intrigued. "As an apology, I'll buy you both a couple of packs."

"How come no one told us about that?" Kazica asked as Rioko began walk with Cain and Kazica following him.

"Well, first years need to figure that out, the store usually has the special due to the duel examinations coming up," explained Rioko.

"Makes sense," Cain replied as more students began to walk next to the three Ra yellow students. "Looks like more people want in on the cards."

"Guys, maybe we should run," suggested Kazica as everyone, including the other students began to run towards the store.

// ----- ------ ----- ------ ------ ----- ---- // ----- ------ ------ ------ ----- -- //

A few minutes later, we find Vic and Kiro standing outside the store, Kiro had quite a few cards in his hands while Vic had already pocketed his.

"So what makes you figure that Cain will come here?" asked Kiro as Vic raised his hand.

"Quite simple, he'll come for the rare cards of course," Vic answered as Kiro was putting his cards in his pocket.

"But he's a first year, so he won't know about this special," replied Kiro as he noticed a large group of people running towards Vic from behind.

"I thought of that, remember Rioko? He's a second year so he'll probably tell Cain," Vic explained as Kiro began to walk to the side. "What's up with you?"

"Just not wanting to get trampled," replied Kiro before Vic turned around just in time for him to be trampled by many other students.

After quite a few minutes of trampling, Kiro walked up to Vic who was knocked out and had many shoe prints all over his body and face. Kiro sighed and began to drag Vic back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

/ ------ --- ------ ------ ------ --- ---- - // ------ ----- ------- ------- ---- //

After fighting many other students, Cain, Kazica and Rioko got out of the card shop with a few packs for each of them.

"That was nuts!" Cain announced as the three sat down next to the wall.

"Usually is," replied Rioko as he began to open his packs.

"So, Rioko, do you have an idea of what cards are in these packs?" Kazica asked as she opened her packs.

"It's always random," answered Rioko as Cain opened his packs. "And maybe if you're lucky, you'll get a combo pack. That'll give you automatically a new combo for your deck."

Cain looked at his cards and his eyes just widened, he quickly pulled out his deck and began working.

"I take it Cain got a combo pack," Kazica said as Cain was quickly finished. "That didn't take long."

"Now all I'll need is a challenge," replied Cain when all of a sudden his PDA went off.

When Cain pulled out his PDA, the screen was blue but was filled with static.

"That's odd," Cain commented as he stood up and the PDA started to talk.

'Hey you Ra Yellow Reject, I hear that you're looking for a crimson haired duelist, who uses Archfiends. I happen to know of such a duelist. If you want to know more, meet me after curfew hours at the Obelisk Blue bridge that connects to the main island. Make sure to bring your deck, duel disk, and rarest card.'

'Hey how come you did use this method to challenge? You could have spared yourself a trampling.'

'Shut up Kiro! I was trying to make dramatic challenge.'

'Drama Queen.'

'You stupid idiot! Wait a minute, eeagragh, look what you made me add to the message!'

'You're the one who should've turned off the PDA recording.'

'Oh, that's it!'

Punching and screaming noises were heard next on the PDA.

'If you're not a coward then come tonight Cain the puny duelist!'

Cain was looking confused and yet somehow angry. Rioko and Kazica then stood up; Rioko had a confused look on his face.

"What's up with Cain?" asked Rioko as Kazica looked at the words that came with the message.

"He hates to be referred to as," Kazica started but then whispered to Rioko's ear. "Short or puny."

"Well he is quite short," commented Rioko before Cain glared at him.

"What did you just say!" Cain yelled which made Rioko fall to the ground.

"Uh nothing," replied Rioko quietly as Cain put his PDA into his back pocket.

"That's what I thought," Cain said as he began to walk off with Kazica following him.

"You're not actually going take that challenge are you Cain?" asked Kazica as Cain stopped in his tracks.

"That's the thing, I've got no choice," Cain replied.

"What are you talking about? You can ask other people," said Kazica as Rioko walked up next to the two.

"This may be the closest chance I to find the duelist I'm looking for," Cain replied before he walked away. "Now if you excuse me, I need ready myself for tonight."

"You mind filling me in with the crimson haired duelist?" asked Rioko.

"I don't really know myself, Cain's never really talked about it," Kazica replied as Rioko grinned.

"I know what we can do!" announced Rioko, as Kazica looked surprised.

/----- ------- ----- ------- ----- -- --- // ------- ------ ------ ------ ---- //

Night had fallen, we find Cain on the bridge, a thick mist covered the entire bridge, and with each step he took it seemed as if the mist was getting thicker. Soon a figure began to form in the mist, Cain then saw who the figure was, it was Vic standing right in front of him with an activate duel disk that was painted black instead of white.

"So the little prodigy decided to show up," mocked Vic, as Cain looked mad.

"Don't call me little! Now, you said you knew about the crimson haired duelist, so tell me what you know!" Cain commanded as he pointed towards Vic.

"If you want the info, you need to earn it in a duel," replied Vic as he drew six cards and his life point counter increased to 4000. "So prepare yourself, and I'll go first."

"Prepare to lose!" Cain yelled as he drew his five cards and his life points increased to 4000 as well.

"And don't forget, if you lose, I'll be going back to the dorm with your Chaos Emperor Dragon," reminded Vic as Cain growled.

"Just shut up and play!"

"Duel!"

/// ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ---- --- /------ ---- ------- ----- ---- --- //

"Come on Rioko!" Kazica yelled as she and Rioko were running through the mist on the bridge.

"I'm trying to keep up, but the mist is impossible!" yelled Rioko as suddenly someone stepped in front of the two. "Now what?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass," Kiro said as his duel disk activated and he took four cards from the top of his deck and quickly played them on the duel disk.

Suddenly, Levia Dragon Daedalus, Lava Golem, Infernal Flame Emperor, and Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus appeared in front of Kiro. Kazica and Rioko just shrugged and walked through the holograms, Kiro just looked embarrassed but then quickly ran in front of Rioko and Kazica.

"I'm still not letting you get through," added Kiro as Rioko pulled out his duel disk.

"Then we'll duel!" Rioko yelled as his and Kiro's life points increased. "Now Kazica go!"

"Right!" yelled Kazica as she ran off and Rioko began to laugh.

"Like my cousin will help," Kiro laughed as he shuffled his deck and drew his cards.

/------ ------ ------ ---- ---- -------- /------- -------- ------- -------- //

"Now I summon one monster on the defensive, then I'll place two cards down on the field two," announced Vic as the three face down cards appeared in front of him. "Next I'll play the spell card of safe return! That's all for me."

"Then I'll start with this! A monster on the defensive and throw down a couple of face downs as well," Cain said as his face down cards appeared and Vic activated one of his face down cards. "What the?"

"I activate Solemn Wishes! So now I gain 500 life points whenever I draw a card," announced Vic as Cain growled.

"I've got nothing more to do, so make your move," Cain growled as Vic drew and many lights rained down on him to increase his life points to 4500.

"I'll just summon one more monster on the defensive," said Vic as another face down card appeared and Cain looked confused. "Your move."

"Fine then! I flip up my face down monster! Arise Queen's Knight (1500/1600)!" Cain commanded as his female knight in red armor and long blonde hair appeared in front of Cain. "Then I summon King's Knight (1600/1400)! And I'm pretty sure you know what happens when both of these knights are on the field together! I can summon my Jack's Knight (1900/1000)!"

All of a sudden, a golden knight with a yellow beard appeared next to Queen's Knight. Then the two knights began to glow and another knight with blue armor appeared in the middle of them. The three knights then crossed their swords together towards Vic.

"I didn't know you had those, impressive," complimented Vic as Cain pointed towards Vic.

"Now my King and Queen! Attack his two defense monsters!" Cain announced as his two knights slashed the face down cards to reveal two red monsters (500/500). Afterwards, Vic's graveyard began to glow purple and suddenly two cards just shot out of his graveyard. "What just happened?"

"You destroyed my two Scarr, Scout of Dark World whose special ability will allow me to take a monster with Dark world in their name, so two new monsters for me," explained Vic as Cain looked mad. "So thank you, tiny."

"I've still got another attack left! So Jack's knight! Attack him directly!" Cain yelled as his third knight began to charge when suddenly another Scarr, Scout of Dark World appeared on the defensive. Vic quickly drew the top card of his deck as his monster was slashed in two and his life points increased to 5000. Another card flew from Vic's deck into his hand, as Cain looked confused. "Wait, what just happened?"

"My face down quick play spell, Gateway to Dark World, allows me to summon one 'Dark World' monster from my graveyard," explained Vic. "And that triggered my card of safe return to allow me to draw and increase my life points. And then there's Scarr's special ability allowing me to have another 'Dark World' monster from my deck. You just keep helping me shrimp."

"I'll end my turn," Cain growled as Vic drew to increase his life points to 5500.

"Now I play the spell card, Dark World Lightning! This destroys a face down card on the field!" announced Vic as a huge lightning destroyed Cain's Mirror Force. "Then I'm forced to discard a card from my hand. I've got the perfect card for the job."

All of a sudden a huge silver demon appeared from the graveyard to the field in front of Vic. From the silver demon's wrists appeared to be sword like spikes.

"What the!" Cain yelled as Vic place two cards face down.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? Meet Silva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400)!" introduced Vic as his demon Silva bowed. "And when he's discarded from my hand due to the effect of a card, I can summon him to the field. That activates my card of safe return and my Solemn Wishes! Now my Warlord! Slice and dice his Queen's Knight!"

As soon as Vic finished his breath, Silva quickly slashed the Queen's Knight into pixels and lowered Cain's life points to 3200. The light to increase his life points to 6000 already engulfed Vic.

"Not bad," Cain said as a horizontal card appeared in front of Vic.

"I'll end the suffering with a defensive monster," finished Vic as Kazica ran behind Cain panting. "And it looks like we now have an audience."

"Kazica," Cain said as Kazica finally caught her breath.

"Come on Cain, you can take this guy!" cheered Kazica as Cain drew.

"You're right, and I'll do it for what I need!" Cain yelled before Vic broke into laughter.

"You and your girlfriend there are sadly mistaken," laughed Vic as Cain and Kazica's faced turned red. "In case you didn't know or have forgotten, I'm the second best duelist here at the school!"

"_If this guy's the second, then who's the first_," Cain thought as Kazica gasped.

"_That's right, I forgot that Vic was the 2nd best here_," thought Kazica as Vic continued to laugh.

"Now hurry up with your move so that I may crush you!" Vic yelled.

// ------- -------- ------- ------- ------ --- // ----------- ----- ------- ------ ///

Vyser: And now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the dark world deck so far. I actually have a deck based on the new cards, not to brag or anything, but it can beat quite a few deck strategies. Anyway, please review and tell what you think of the dark world deck.


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos and The Dark World

Vyser: I'm back with the next chapter! I don't own Yugioh GX and now on with the conclusion of the duel between Cain and Vic!

// --------- ------- ------ -------- ------ - // ----------- ------- ------- ------ /

Chapter 8: Chaos and The Dark World 

/------ ---------- ---- ----- ---- ----- /// ------- ---- ---- --- --- -////

Cain was facing against Vic, whose field had Silva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400) and a face down defense. His back row had Solemn Wishes, the Card of Safe Return and two face down cards, while his life points were increased to 6000. Cain however had his Jack's Knight (1900/1000) and King's Knight (1600/1400), one face down spell/trap while his life points were at 3200. Kazica was watching the duel with a worried look on her face.

"Come on shrimp, make your next move!" mocked Vic as Cain started to growl.

"Don't…call…me a shrimp!" Cain yelled as he drew his next card. "I'll first switch my two knights on the defensive, then I'll summon a face down monster and to end my turn I'll throw down another face down."

"Is that all? Your turn is as short as you are," chuckled Vic as a blood vessel appeared on Cain's forehead and fist.

"Who are you calling a microbe that can't even be seen with a magnifying glass!" Cain yelled as Vic began to laugh out loud.

"Cain, please try to control yourself," Kazica sighed as Vic drew and his life points increased to 6500.

"Now then where was I? Oh, yes, I was about to summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) in attack mode," announced Vic as a being appeared from the darkness. The fiend had purple skin with white bone like armor and a long demonic lance in its hands. "Beiige! Show that king's knight who's stronger!"

Beiige quickly jumped into the air, but then suddenly dropped directly down upon the King's Knight thrusting its lance into knight's head. The King's knight then shattered into many pixels.

"Now it would be rude if Silva didn't get his chance, attack the Jack's Knight!" commanded Vic as Silva began to run directly towards the Jack's Knight.

"Not so fast! Reveal trap card, Magic Cylinders! Now you'll take the attack to your life points!" Tyson announced as two magical cylinders appeared in front of Jack's knight.

"Or if would…if I didn't activate Trap Jammer! This stops one trap card's activation during the battle phase," countered Vic as both of the cylinders dissipated and Silva slashed directly Jack's Knight till the knight was destroyed. "I'll end my turn with that."

"And I'll start with this!" Cain announced as he drew and looked at his new card. "I'll flip up my face down monster, arise Cyber Jar (900/900)!"

"No!" yelled Vic as the cybernetic jar appeared and sucked in all three of his monsters into it, then exploded into pixels.

"Now we each pick up five cards and summon any and all level four or below monsters," Cain explained as Kazica cheered for joy and the two duelists drew five cards.

"I summon three, count them, three Zure, knight of dark world (1800/1500 x3)!" announced Vic as three silver, demonic knights each with long blue capes appeared in front of Vic pointing their swords directly towards Cain.

"And I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200), one monster on the defensive, Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) and Dark Blade (1800/1500)!" Cain announced as a black clothed ninja, dark armored soldier and a warrior with black armor appeared in front of him. "Now, Dark Blade attack his Zure!"

"_Why is Cain doing that? It'll just up being a stalemate,_" thought Kazica as Dark Blade and Zure stabbed each other with their swords, destroying each other.

"Now! Chthonian Soldier attack his second Zure!" Cain commanded as his Soldier charged towards Zure.

"Zure! Counter attack!" ordered Vic as Zure slashed the Chthonian soldier in two lowering Cain's life points to 2600 and Vic's life points lowered to 5900. "I see you activated Chthonian Soldier's ability so we both take damage."

"Now I remove two dark monsters to remove Strike ninja from the field," Cain announced as his ninja disappeared. "Next I remove one monster of darkness and one of light in order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500)!"

Two orbs appeared one pitch black and one of pure light, the two then merged till they formed the almighty dragon.

"Now I pay 1000 life points to activate Chaos Flame!" Cain announced, as his dragon shot a huge flame from it's skin and Cain's life points lowered to 1600.

"Hold on! I activate my trap card, Dark World Madness (OC) this card forces you to discard all the cards in your hand!" countered Vic as Cain discarded his hand.

After Cain discarded his hand, the flames of his dragon covered the entire field destroying everything. Then from Cain's graveyard, a final flame shot out and hit Vic right in the stomach lowering his life points to 2300. Then Penten the dark clown (500/1200) and the wicked token (1000/1000) appeared in front of Cain on the defensive.

"Why thank you Cain, I had a few more dark world monsters in my hand," said Vic as two more Beiige (1600/1300) Vanguards appeared. But then, a huge dark shadow appeared behind the two vanguards. From the darkness a huge muscular demonic being with gold armor and wings wielding a huge golden broad axe. "Now meet Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400)! And when he's discarded from my hand by your card effect he can destroy two cards on your side of the field!"

Goldd then slammed his axe into the ground destroying both of Cain's monsters, but then a third Penten appeared on the defensive.

"At the end of my turn, my Strike Ninja returns," Cain announced as his ninja reappeared from the wind.

"Unfortunately, that won't save you, Goldd attack his Strike Ninja!" commanded Vic as Goldd slammed his axe directly into the ninja shattering it into pixels and lowering Cain's life points to 1000. "Now my vanguards attack his Penten and then Cain directly!"

"Cain!" Kazica yelled as Beiige slashed Penten while the other Beiige stabbed Cain in the chest.

Cain just groaned as his life points lowered to 0. The holograms disappeared as Vic began to walk over to Cain who was on the ground.

"You're even shorter when you're on the ground," commented Vic as Cain growled.

"Get lost," Cain growled as Vic laughed.

"I think you owe me something," said Vic as he lifted Cain's duel disk and took out a card from the graveyard. "Your Chaos Emperor Dragon is now mine."

"Vic, give it back!" Kazica yelled as she walked to Cain and Vic chuckled.

"Well, if the little shorty here is willing to duel me again without his prized card," chuckled Vic as he turned away. "But, seeing as how he lost his best chance to find the duelist he's looking for, I think my damage is done."

Just as Vic was walking away, he tripped on his face. Cain and Kazica sweat dropped as Vic stood up and dusted him off.

"Just because I tripped, doesn't lower the drama of the moment," commented Vic as Kiro ran past Cain and Kazica, soon followed by Rioko who stopped next to Cain and Kazica.

"What I miss?" Rioko asked as Kazica looked at him.

"Cain just lost," answered Kazica as Rioko glanced at Cain.

"There's got to be something else," replied Rioko as Cain stood up.

"I lost my Chaos Emperor Dragon," Cain answered as he just walked away.

"Are you alright?" asked Kazica as she followed Cain.

"I'm fine, just tired," Cain replied as he began to walk faster.

"Hey, man everyone loses once in a while," pointed out Rioko as the three reached the end of the bridge.

"I know that, I'm just tired," Cain said. "_I lost…its just plain and simple…but, I lost more than the duel…I lost the card that could've found her._"

/// ------- ------ ---- ------ --------- ---- /// ------- ------- ------ ------- ----- ///

The next morning came around the Ra yellow dorm, Kazica was outside of Cain and Rioko's dorm room. After knocking a little, Rioko answered the door.

"Hey there Kazica," greeted Rioko as Kazica waved.

"How's Cain?" Kazica asked as she entered and saw Cain lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"He hasn't spoken a single word since last night," answered Rioko, as Cain didn't even flinch.

"He lost his best card, and his best chance to find that crimson haired duelist," Kazica replied as Rioko began to think. "And it looks like he's lost his will to duel."

"Well, maybe there's a way to knock some sense into him," replied Rioko as he continued to ponder. "Anyway, if we don't get Cain out of this funk before the duel examinations. Maybe if we get him another card that's as strong as the Chaos Emperor Dragon then maybe he'll get out of this."

"Good idea, only one thing…where we going to find a card that powerful?" Kazica asked as Rioko smirked.

"Well, you and Cain are both first years so you wouldn't know this but," explained Rioko as Cain shifted his eyes to his two friends. "Around this year we Ra Yellow students have a little contest. You see the top student in Ra Yellow gets to face a number of Ra Yellow students. If the challenging Ra yellow student beats the top student then they receive a special card. This year it's the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning…a card that could go perfect with Cain's deck."

"When does this start?" Kazica asked as Rioko check his watch.

"In about an hour, but people need to sign up, you go ahead," replied Rioko as he turned towards Cain who was now sleeping. "I'll try to get Cain out."

"Okay," Kazica said before she left the room.

"Come on Cain! We need to get you to get that rare card," said Rioko as Cain turned his back to him.

"Leave me alone," Cain muttered as Rioko got mad.

"You better get out and try to get the card," said Rioko as Cain grunted.

"Leave me alone," Cain replied as Rioko went to the closet and pulled out a rope.

"Okay, now you forced me to do this," said Rioko as he jumped towards Cain with the rope ready.

"What the hell!" Cain yelled as began to fight Rioko.

A few minutes later, we find Rioko dragging a tied up Cain on the ground.

"Know this Rioko," said Cain before he spat out some dirt. "As soon as I get untied you'll be getting a butt kicking."

"Whatever, we'll take the shortcut through the forest," replied Rioko as Cain's eyes widen.

"I…so…hate…you Rioko," Cain said before he was pulled into the forest. "Here comes pain."

//------ ------- ------ ------- ---- --- /-------- --- -- -------- ----- -//

Vyser: Sorry for this short chapter, just had to emphasize this chapter. Anyway review to see what happens next. Till the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Dueling for a Friend

Vyser: Hello everyone, I'm glad that I've actually updated for this story… I actually feel that I try my hardest in this story. I think that I should start writing the chapters of my other stories as well. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh GX…I just own a card that will be in Cain's deck, that I made of course. I swear that Konami could make more money if they made some of the cards we writers made…oh well.

//----- ------- ----- --- ------- ----- // ------- ------ -------- ------ /

Chapter 9: Dueling for a Friend 

/------- ------- ----- ------- ------ -/-------- ------ ----- ------- ----/

Rioko had just dragged Cain out of the woods to the card shop; Cain however had many bruises, cuts, and some poison oak rash on his face.

"I hope we didn't miss the sign up," said Rioko began to drag Cain even more till they started to walk on the paved walkway.

"Wait…wasn't there supposed to be a path to the shop?" Cain asked as Rioko stopped at the entrance of the card shop.

"Well, yeah I guess so," replied Rioko as he began to drag Cain to the Ra Yellow dueling arena.

"Then why the hell did you drag me through the forest!" Cain roared as he tried to break free from the ropes.

"I think it'd be obvious…it would be more funny to remember," said Rioko as Cain broke free from the ropes. "Uh oh."

"RIOKO! YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Cain roared as Rioko began to run towards the Ra Yellow dueling arena with Cain following him closely behind.

"Yikes! I didn't expect such a little guy to get this angry!" yelled Rioko before he found out at what he just said. "Oh crap."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUST MITE!" Cain roared as a blood vessel appeared on his forehead and began to run faster to catch Rioko.

"This will not bode well!" yelled Rioko as he almost reached the Ra Yellow dueling arena.

/--- ------ -------- ----- ------- -- ---/ ------- ------- ----- ---- ----- --/

Meanwhile in the Ra yellow dueling arena, we find many Ra yellow students looking through their decks, while many other students from Silfer Red or Obelisk Blue were watching the duels that were taking place. We turn our attention to two certain Obelisk Blue students sitting in the stands watching what is happening.

"So Vic, I was wanting to ask ya something," Kiro said as he was looking at three different decks. "Which deck should I use from now on? My Royal Machine? Opposing Elements? Or perhaps the ever popular, Dino Drago?"

"Sure, that's cool," replied Vic as he had his hand on his chin on his hand and Kiro raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're still infatuated with that Ra Yellow gal," sighed Kiro as he began to pocket his three decks. "It wouldn't work out."

"Ah shut up…she's got beauty, talent with those Spellcasters, and a great mind too," Vic said as he took a card out of his pocket and shook his head. "Also, if Cain even tries to win the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, he won't be able to even hold a candle to her talent with out the Chaos Emperor Dragon."

"So…you going to put that card in your deck or what?" asked Kiro as Vic put the Emperor Dragon back into his pocket.

"Maybe…it does go well with a corner stone of my strategy," Vic answered as a huge holographic explosion signified that the duel they were watching was done. "However, I would need to add some light cards. And you know how much I detest those kinds of cards."

"Wonder who's next?" asked Kiro as suddenly many yells of pain caused everyone in the arena to turn towards the entrance. "I wonder what that is?"

All of a sudden, a beaten up Rioko came crawling into the arena. Just as he was about to stand up, a hand grabbed him by the collar and began to pull him back out into the hall.

"HELP ME!" Rioko screamed as everyone in the audience sweat dropped and punching sounds filled the air.

A few minutes later, Cain walked into the Ra Yellow duel arena and immediately dusted off his hands as he reached the stands taking a seat. Everyone blinked his or her eyes as Rioko crawled back into the arena struggling to get to the stands.

"Odd, I didn't expect Cain to show his face," commented Kiro as Rioko struggled to stand up.

"I can't believe it…did he actually come to get that card?" Vic asked as Kazica walked up to Rioko with her eyes widened.

// ------ -------- ------ ------ ----- -- /-------- ---- ----- ----- /

"Rioko! What happened?" asked Kazica as Rioko chuckled with pain.

"I accidentally called Cain small," Rioko answered before a shoe collided with the back of his head. "OW!"

"I'M NOT SMALL!" Cain roared as Rioko gulped.

"Anyway where do we sign up for the chance to duel Kazica?" asked Rioko as Kazica scratched the back of her head.

"Well…you see they kind of stopped accepting challenges a couple of minutes ago," Kazica replied as Cain sighed.

"Dang it," moaned Rioko as he just slid to the ground.

"Relax, I managed to sigh up just before the sign up was closed," Kazica replied as she turned to watch the just starting duel. "So Rioko can you shed some light on who the top duelist I have to face?"

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath," said Rioko as he looked to see who was dueling. "Oh wait…is that who I think it is? Yep…it's definitely Lena."

"Who's Lena?" Cain asked as a huge blast filled the air that came from the duel.

"She's the top female duelist in Ra Yellow," answered Rioko as he pointed to the girl who was currently dueling…winning by the way.

The female Ra yellow duelist Lena had long chestnut brown hair that went down past her waist, she was beautiful and tall. The opposing duelist was a weird guy who didn't seem to care that he was losing the duel, he seemed entranced by her looks.

"I take it that she's excellent then?" Cain asked as Rioko sighed.

"Hell yeah! All the guys seem to fall in love with her," replied Rioko as Cain raised an eyebrow.

"That really didn't answer my question," Can commented as Lena's duel just finished with a magical explosion. "_Maybe she would know about the crimson haired duelist I'm seeking._"

"I hope I can do well against her," said Kazica as the male duelist walked off of the duel platform sighing loudly.

"Will student Kazica please report to the dueling arena," the speaker announced as Kazica began to shuffle her deck.

"Wish me luck guys," said Kazica as she began to walk towards the duel platform.

"Break a leg," Cain muttered under his breath as Kazica got on top of the duel platform.

/---- ------ ----- ----- ------ ----- -- /// ------- ------ ----- ----- ----- /

"Great, my cousin is dueling next," groaned Kiro as Vic chuckled.

"She's no match for Lena," Vic chuckled as a huge shadow covered the two Obelisk Blue duelists. "Hey move it or lose it big guy!"

"Is that what you really want to say to me Vic?" asked a booming voice as Vic and Kiro suddenly just froze up when they heard the voice.

"Please tell me that you just didn't insult who I think you insulted," Kiro pleaded as the two turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Oh…uh hello there Goliath," gulped Kiro as the duelist behind them began to laugh.

Goliath had a fitting name, especially seeing as how he stood well over 6'5. His hair was a dark shade of gray that was tied into a long band of hair. Two scars ran down the right side of his well-developed face. His muscular body barely fit his white Obelisk blue uniform. Goliath had baggy black pants along with custom black boots too.

"Nice to see you two as well," Goliath chuckled as Vic and Kiro gulped. "I've got a question for you two."

"And what…would that be?" asked Kiro as Goliath sat behind them.

"I've been hearing that you two have been messing with a certain Ra Yellow student…trying to demote and humiliate him," Goliath replied. "Now these rumors about these happenings wouldn't happen to be true…could they?"

"Goliath…how long we've known each other? You should know the answer," said Vic as Goliath sighed loudly.

"You did…didn't you?" Goliath sighed as he looked to the stage. "We'll talk about this when this duel is done…so prepare yourselves for beating that's been passed down my family for generations!"

Vic and Kiro just gulped as we turn our attention to the dueling platform. Kazica just stepped onto the platform and faced Lena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kazica," greeted Lena with a smile on her face while she shuffled her deck. "I hope you're ready to duel."

"Believe me…I'm ready," Kazica replied as the duelists inserted the decks into their duel disks.

"Before we begin…let me ask you something," said Lena as their life point counters began to rise to 4000. "What made you try to get the rare card that's up for grabs?"

"Well…I'm uh…getting it for a friend," Kazica answered as Lena grinned.

"Alright then," replied Lena as she drew her five-card hand. "You may have the opening move."

"Here goes," Kazica said as she drew. "I'll place two face down cards, and summon Nano Breaker (1600/1800) in attack mode to end my turn."

From the monster card Kazica play a pale woman with long black hair; wearing a dark gray jumpsuit with whit armor wielding a strange white sword appeared before Kazica.

"Now bad for a starting move but let's see what I get," replied Lena as she grinned at her next card. "I'll place a card face down and summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400)."

All of a sudden, from magical circle from the ground appeared a weird, blue beast appeared wearing blue magician clothing. The weird thing about the beast was that it had two heads! One was like a wolf while the other was like a fox.

"Okay, that's a weird monster, but I do know that it's 201 points short of defeating my Nano Breaker," Kazica pointed out.

"True, too true…however, my beast comes with a special power," replied Lena as she raised a card from her hand. "And to activate it, I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll use it to destroy your face down card at the right!"

From hologram of the spell card, a small twister shot out of it and slammed into the face down card that Kazica had to the right, Negate attack. After the trap card shattered, a light blue orb appeared on Cerberus causing the beast to howl.

"That can't be good," Kazica said as Cerberus's attack increased to 1900.

/----- ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- //--------- -------- ------- --//

"Whoa! How'd that thing get stronger?" asked Rioko as Cain sighed.

"You're a second year and you don't know that?" Cain questioned as Rioko turned towards him. "That Mythical Beast has a powerful ability, every time a spell card is played it gains a spell counter. And for each spell counter it gains 500 attack per counter."

"Man! How do you remember this stuff?" asked Rioko as Cain slightly grinned.

"Because…I happen to pay attention to the teacher," Cain replied.

/// ----- ------- ------ ------ ------/----------- ---------- -------- /

"Now Cerberus! Attack Nano Breaker with mythical slash!" commanded Lena as Cerberus jumped into the air then quickly dived into Nano Breaker, shattering the machine into pixels while lowering Kazica's life points to 3700. "Maybe you should try again. Oh, and before I forget, after my Cerberus attacks all spell counters on it are removed and returns to his normal attack (1400/1400)."

"Oh I'll do better than try," Kazica replied as she drew. "I activate Cost down! So now by discarding a card from my hand I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand. So now I can summon this guy!"

Suddenly from a flash of gray light appeared a mechanical being that looked human (2200/2000) appeared in front of Kazica.

"I take it that thing is Machine King (2300/2000), a nice move," complimented Lena as another orb appeared in front of Cerberus raising its attack power to 1900. "But remember my Cerberus gains 500 attack points thanks to your spell."

"Yeah, well it won't be enough to fend off this attack! Machine King attack her Mythical Beast with Rocket Fist!" Kazica commanded as the Machine King shot forth both of it's fists towards the Mythical Beast.

"I hate to interrupt, but I reveal my face down spell card, magical Dimension!" announced Lena as a golden coffin with chains attached to it appeared in green smoke. "This card can only be activated when I have a spellcaster out on the field."

"But how can you? Your Cerberus…" Kazica started when Cerberus disappeared.

"He's actually a spellcaster, anyway, I need to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field then I can summon one spellcaster from my hand, and I choose this one!" explained Lena as the golden coffin shattered. From the remains revealed a slim young man with blonde hair wearing black mage clothes and wielding a matching staff. "So let's give it up for the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

The crowd was cheering as the famous monster appeared onto the field.

"This does not bode well," Kazica said as suddenly Machine King shattered into pixels. "What happened?"

"My Magical Dimension also allows me to destroy one monster on the field…I take it you figured out which one I choose?" asked Lena as Kazica sighed.

"I'll just place a card face down and end my turn," Kazica sighed as the face down appeared in front of her.

"And it's my turn," said Lena as she drew. "I choose to play the spell card, Dark Magic attack!"

"And what pray tell does that do?" Kazica asked as the Dark Magician began to charge up his staff.

"Well, it allows me to destroy all of your spells and trap cards when I have Dark Magician on the field," explained Lena as the Dark Magician shot the two face down cards with dark magic destroying them. "Next I summon Apprentice Magician (400/800) in attack mode!"

As soon as Lena announced the summoning, a young man with blonde hair, wearing a purple magician's clothes appeared from a dark hole. But before Lena could continue, a gold serpent coiled up appeared on Kazica's side of the field.

"What is that?" asked Lena as Kazica sighed with relief.

"This is a Wicked Token (1000/1000), I got this from my friend, he had a couple spare and gave me one," Kazica said as Lena smiled. "When the face down trap card is destroyed I can get this token."

"That's nice, but Dark Magician attack that Token!" commanded Lena as the Dark Magician shattered the token. "And I'm sorry that I have to do this but, Apprentice Magician attack Kazica directly!"

As the small magician blasted Kazica with dark energy the crowd roared with cheers. When the attack died down, Kazica's life points lowered to 3300.

"And that's my turn," Lena said as Kazica drew her next card.

"Alright, time to turn this around, I active premature burial! By paying 800 life points I can equip a monster with this card and summon it from the graveyard. So let's give it up for…" announced Kazica as her life points dropped to 2500 a bright circle appeared in front of her and from it arose a mechanical dragon that had three cannons on it. "Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)! Now I activate his ability! I flip three coins, and if two out of the three are heads then you can say goodbye to Dark Magician!"

Three coins just materialized on the field in front of Kazica, she pointed her hand upwards and the three coins went flying into the air. The crowd was silent as the coins landed on the ground and bounced once till they landed. Tails. Heads. Heads.

"Yes! Now say goodbye to Dark Magician!" Kazica announced as Barrel Dragon automatically blasted the Dark Magician into pixels. "And the best part is, I haven't even declared an attack…Barrel Dragon! Attack the Apprentice Magician with roulette shot!"

The Barrel Dragon then quickly blasted the small magician with a volley of electrical charged blasts till it was no more. Then the shock wave lowered Lena's life points to 1800. Then all of a sudden a face down monster appeared on Lena's side of the field.

"Thanks, by destroying my Apprentice Magician, I'm allowed to summon one level 2 or lower spellcaster," thanked Lena as Kazica placed a card face down on her duel disk.

"To end my turn, I'll summon a defense and place a card face down," Kazica said. "Before you draw, let me say this. I'm having a good time with this duel."

"Same here, but, I hope you don't think that I'm down yet, I activate Pot of greed!" announced Lena as pot that had a grinning face appeared and she drew two cards. "Now I flip up my face down monster, arise Magician of Faith (300/400)! And thanks to her ability I can take one spell card from my graveyard. And choose to play pot of greed again!"

"_What is she up to,"_ Kazica thought as Lena drew two more cards.

"Excellent, I first play two cards face down, then activate my own Premature Burial so welcome back Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400)!" announced Lena as the beastly spellcaster appeared and Lena's life points lowered to 1000. "Next I'll sacrifice him to summon my favorite monster…Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!"

The beast spellcaster disappeared in light and in its place appeared Lena's new spellcaster. The spellcaster was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair; she was wearing a blue and pink magician suit and wielding a small staff.

"And seeing as how there's a Dark Magician in the graveyard she gains 300 attack points (2300/1700)," continued Lena as many guys in the crowd were cheering (or to be more precise cat calling and whistling at the beautiful card) and Kazica got a confused look on her face.

"She's still no match for my Barrel dragon," Kazica pointed out as Lena raised a card from her hand.

"I know, which is why I'm playing a spell card, known to all as Mystic Box!" Announced Lena as two boxes appeared on the field and surrounded the Magician of Faith and Barrel Dragon. "And now Swords will rain down from the sky!"

All of a sudden many swords skewered the box that had the Magician of Faith in it.

"Why would you skewer your own monster?" Kazica asked as Lena chuckled.

"Maybe you should take a look to see which monster is no more," replied Lena as the skewered Mystic box opened up to reveal the Barrel Dragon to be skewered.

"My Barrel Dragon!" Kazica yelled as the box on her side of the field opened up to reveal the Magician of Faith. "What's she doing on my side of the field?"

"You get the monster I selected on my side of the field, and now Dark Magician Girl attack her Magician of Faith!" commanded Lena as the Dark Magician girl threw an orb of dark magic from her staff. The blast destroyed the Magician of Faith while lowering Kazica's life points to 500. "And that's my turn."

"Not much I can do but summon a defense," Kazica sighed as a horizontal card appeared in front her.

"Then its back to me," said Lena as she drew her next card. "Now I play my trap card, call of the Haunted! To bring back Dark Magician (2500/2100), sure this lowers my Dark Magician girl's attack (2000/1700) but that's okay. Because now I activate Magical Blast!"

"What does that do?" Kazica asked as the two magician began to charge their staves.

"For each spellcaster on my side of the field I can inflict 200 points of damage per spellcaster," explained Lena as her magicians blasted Kazica directly lowering her life points to 100. "And by the way, this card can come into my hand instead of me drawing a card for my draw phase."

"Alright, I've got to turn this around," Kazica said as she drew and looked surprised. "Yes! I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Perfect Machine King (2700/1500)!"

From the face down monsters appeared a huge man shaped machine appeared it slammed its two mechanical fists causing electricity to surge from it.

"Impressive, but tell me you do see the flaw right?" asked Lena as Kazica smirked.

"Yeah, even if I destroy one of your magicians, you'll just get back your spell card and end this duel," Kazica answered as her face down card revealed itself. "But, I've got this trap card…DNA Surgery! This will turn all monsters into machines!"

All of a sudden, Lena's two magicians became machines and the Perfect Machine King began to spark as its attack began to grow to 3700.

"And as you know Perfect machine King gains 500 attack points for each other machine monster on the field. Now Perfect Machine King! Missile Volley attack!" announced Kazica as the Perfect machine king opened it's missile hatches and fired a volley of missiles that slammed into the Dark Magician, destroying the mechanized spellcaster and lowering Lena's life points to 0. "And that's game!"

The crowd as a little disappointed into their cheers, but they were cheering none the less. As the holograms disappeared, Lena walked over with a card in her hand.

"That was an excellent duel Kazica," Lena complimented as she handed Kazica the card. "Here is the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning."

"Thank you," replied Kazica as she shook hands with Lena.

// ------- ------- ------ ------- ------ -------// ------- ---- -- - --- --- --- --/

"I don't believe it…Lena lost," Vic moaned as Kiro just bit his fingers.

"And what's worse is that Kazica now has that powerful card," added Kiro as Goliath just laughed loudly.

"And I don't see how that's really going to affect you two," Goliath said as Kiro and Vic gulped. "Unless of course…you two really are trying to sabotage a certain Ra Yellow…Cain Sonryu."

"I guess you've got then, Goliath," replied Vic. "What are you going to do now? Turn us in to the Principal?"

"Not what I had in mind," Goliath answered. "If you fear this little duelist, then I'll pull some strings to see how you two can fear him. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my studies."

"Vic…he scares me," said Kiro after Goliath walked away and as Vic sighed.

"Me too," Vic replied. "And not just cause of his size…but for the fact that he's even stronger than me in the cards."

"He's practically the only one who can beat you repeatedly," said Kiro before he got punched in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For rubbing salt in the wound," Vic answered. "And at least Goliath seemed to have forgotten about us."

"I wouldn't say that!" yelled Goliath from far away and Vic and Kiro began to pray.

/// ------ --------- ------- ------- ------ -------- -/-------- ------- ------ -- /

Outside the card shop we find Cain, Kazica and Rioko standing looking at the card.

"Come on Cain, I want you to have it," said Kazica as she pushed the card to Cain.

"I can't take something that I didn't earn," Cain replied.

"Cain, you don't have to duel, I just want you to have this card," said Kazica as Cain pocketed his deck. "We're friends, and I want you to have this card. I got it for you, so please…take it."

"Just forget it Kazica," Rioko said as he snatched the card. "If the little stubborn-headed Cain doesn't want to take the card…Then I'll take it and get into Obelisk Blue!"

"Over my dead body! And who are you calling little!" roared Cain as he tried to grab the card from Rioko's hand, but Rioko held it high above Cain's reach.

"Just kidding!" Rioko said as he dropped the card into Cain's hand. "Cain, it's okay to rely on friends once in a while. Friends help out each other…That's why Kazica won this card for you."

"Yeah, so please Cain take the card," said Kazica as Cain looked at the card.

"Very well, but Kazica," Cain replied as he looked at Kazica. "I've have two things to say to you."

"And they would be?" asked Kazica as Cain took her hand and a small blush crept on her face.

"One. I owe you…so if you need a favor don't fret to ask me," Cain answered as Rioko grinned. "And two…Thanks."

"You're welcome Cain," replied Kazica as Rioko wiped his eyes.

"This is so nice, yet weird," Rioko commented as Kazica and Cain looked at him. "Usually, it the other way around. And the guy isn't as short…oh crap."

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT RIOKO!" roared Cain as he let go of Kazica's hand and began to chase Rioko. "AND WE STILL AREN'T DONE WITH WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER!"

Kazica just laughed as she saw Cain chase Rioko and eventually caught Rioko.

"_I can see that Cain's much better,_" Kazica thought as she walked over to the guys to break up the fight.

Unknown to the three Ra Yellow students, Alucar was them from behind the forest's trees.

"_That's him alright…it's a good thing I research what Vic and Kiro were up to,"_ thought Alucar as he cracked his knuckles. "_No doubt that he's looking for her. But, soon, once the principal gets that message after the mid term tests, my plan will begin."_

/// ------- ------- ------- ------ ----- ---- /-------- ------ ------ ------- //

Vyser: Well hello there! I hoped you all enjoyed this late chapter. I'll get the next one up when I can (or feel like it) anyway please review don't worry your characters will probably make their appearances. Now then, away!


	10. Chapter 10: The Colossus of the Academy

Vyser: Hello there everyone! Just a little heads up in this chapter…the character that was introduced last chapter will be using some cards that might be familiar to some of you if you'd played a really great game for the PS2. I made these cards but they are based off of that game. Now then, I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards…except the ones I made, but I don't own your characters…Now then let's get this chapter on the road shall we?

/ ------- -------- ----- --- - - - - -- /-------- ------ ----- ---- ----- ------ /

**Chapter 10: The Colossus of the Academy**

/ ------- --------- ------- ------ -- -- / ----- ------ ---- ------ ------ --- -- /

The morning on the day before the duel examinations had just arrived and already Cain was studying furiously. His new deck of cards sat next to him for he had been preparing his new deck with the cards that Kazica provided for him other than the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning card. Cain was reading up on how the tests were used…trying to ignore the fact that Rioko was snoring even louder than that of explosions.

"Dang it Rioko!" Cain yelled but it had no effect on waking Rioko up. "Where are those earplugs I had?"

As Cain frantically looked all over the desk for his earplugs he didn't noticed that Rioko had woken up and went to the bathroom in the room. Cain had already put the earplugs into his ears as Rioko closed the bathroom door.

"Much better…" sighed Cain with relief as a knock on the door went unnoticed by him.

A couple of knocks later, Rioko exited the bathroom yawning. Another knock at the door however got Rioko to the door to open it. And seeing as how he had just woken up…he was still in his 'pajamas'. As Rioko opened the door, he saw Kazica and Lena standing there, and when they saw him…

"RIOKO! NOT AGAIN!" Kazica yelled as Rioko realized what was wrong and quickly closed the door.

"Damn it! And in front of Lena too!" moaned Rioko as he noticed Cain sitting at his desk reading. "Why didn't you answer the door!"

Cain just sat there ignoring Rioko as Rioko began to fume and stomp towards Cain. When Rioko reached Cain's seat he grabbed it and turned it around so that Cain could face him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" yelled Rioko before Cain took the earplugs out and Rioko looked even more embarrassed.

"What are you complaining about now?" Cain asked gruffly as another knock on the door got his attention. "I'll get it…you'd better get some pants before I do though."

"But…I…and you…whatever…" growled Rioko as he quickly grabbed his uniform and stomped into the bathroom again closing the door.

Cain just shrugged it off and quickly opened the door to see a widened-eyed Kazica and Lena standing at the door.

"You two look like you just saw the living dead…" Cain chuckled as Kazica and Lena glared daggers at him causing a little shock through the little duelist. "What?"

"Nothing…so how's the study going on?" asked Kazica as Cain sighed.

"Between Rioko's snoring and you girls showing up…not too good," Cain replied as the girls sighed loudly. "Did I miss something?"

"You could say that…" answered Lena as Rioko came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform. "Look who's finally decent."

"…" Rioko replied as a blush crept on his face and he looked away from the girls.

"So…what are you girls doing here besides confusing me?" Cain asked as he scratched his chin.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to do something before the exam," answered Kazica as Cain sighed.

"As much as I would like to, I need to study," Cain replied as he grabbed his test book, deck and portable duel disk. "So see ya."

"Hold on there!" yelled Rioko as he grabbed Cain by the right arm. "You can't really deny these lovely ladies of fun now can you little shrimpy Cain? Uh oh."

"…Girls…you may want to close your eyes," Cain warned as the girls covered their eyes for a few minutes.

While the girls had their eyes closed, they could hear yelps of pain and cries of terror. Then a couple of smashes…then there was a moment of silence and then a slamming door. When the girls opened their eyes, they saw Rioko hanging upside by his pants on the bun bed with many bruises on his face. Cain was no where to be seen, he must've left.

"Wow…how'd that little guy do that?" asked Lena as someone roared outside the room.

"Cain doesn't like being called small…" Rioko groaned as he fell to the ground and had the pillow on the top bunk fall on his face.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Kazica as Rioko coughed.

"Nah…I getting used to it," Rioko replied as he stood up and dusted himself. "So now what?"

"Let's get Cain, he won't hurt girls…I hope," said Kazica as the three Ra yellow students ran out of the room.

/ ------ ------- ------- ------- ------ ----- / ------ -------- ----- ----- ----- -/

"_Dang it! There has to be a place to hide!_" Cain thought as he ducked under a rock while Rioko passed the rock not noticing Cain.

"Come on Cain! This ain't cool!" yelled Rioko before he ran off.

"_There's got to be a place I can go without being disturbed,_" Cain thought as he slowly got out from under the rock and spotted the forest on the island. "Perfect."

When the coast was clear, Cain made a break for the woods. Just as he entered the woods, a really tall, muscular, familiar male Obelisk Blue was at the edge of the woods at the same place where Cain entered. A duel disk was on his right arm meaning that he was left handed.

"It's that duelist that Vic and Kiro were after…Guess I should see why they targeted him," said the Obelisk Blue as he walked into the forest. "Or my name isn't Goliath."

Later, in the forest area where Cain is, Cain seems to be lost dodging tree branches and bushes.

"Man this place is creepy," Cain commented as he saw a large stone gate, that had a ruined castle behind the gate, in front of him. "And what's this place?"

"This happens to be the Ruins of the 7 Pacific Disciples," answered a voice that scared Cain. "Little guys don't belong here tiny guv'n."

"I'm not…" Cain started to yell as he turned around to see the tall, muscular Goliath. "…Short."

"To me you are, pleasure to make your acquaintance," greeted Goliath as he shook Cain's hand, completely engulfing it. "I'm Goliath Munchausen…As you can probably tell by my blue Uniform, I'm an Obelisk Blue."

"The name's Cain," Cain sheepishly replied as Goliath released Cain's nearly crushed hand. "So what was that about 7 Pacific Disciples?"

"Never mind that, you're a first year and you shouldn't really be here," answered Goliath as he noticed the book in Cain's hand. "Ah, studying for the exam for tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah…I just needed to get to some where quiet to study," Cain commented as he just backed off noticing that Goliath began to do muscleman poses. "What the?"

"Its important to train the mind…however, you cannot allow your dueling strategies and body to fall behind!" announced Goliath as he activated his duel disk. "However, I need to see how strong you are…from what I heard from Vic and Kiro you're either very strong or very weak."

"Vic and Kiro!" Cain yelled as he threw his study book to the ground. "Listen do you know anything about a crimson haired duelist who plays with Archfiends?"

"_Could he be referring to Prof. Alucar?_" thought Goliath as he raised a deck of duel monster cards. "I'll answer your question…if you give me your all in a great duel."

"A duel? I need to test my new deck so why not," Cain replied as he readied his duel disk. "_I wonder what deck this guy plays with._"

"So let's duel!" yelled both duelists as their life points increased to 4000.

"I'll start with this…I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)!" Cain announced as the dual saber dark armored warrior appeared in front of Cain. "And to end my turn I'll set down a face down."

"A good beginning move…but now watch how a real first move goes," complimented Goliath as he did many muscle poses before he drew. "Now I summon one of my many terrors of the earth…Arise Minotaur Colossus (1700/1250)!"

A swift breeze swept through the forest as nothing happened, then Cain sweat dropped as Goliath smirked.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Cain asked as suddenly the ground began to shake. "What's happening?"

"Just the arising of my creature!" replied Goliath as suddenly a large stone shot from the ground from behind Goliath and then a sky scrapper tall monster appeared. The monster looked like a large half ox half-human monster with rock armor and dark gray hair. In its right hand is a huge mace. It stood far above the trees of the forest.

"Oh boy…" Cain gulped as the Colossus monster roared into the air.

/ ------- ------ ----- ------ ----- ---- ----- ---/ ------ ----- ---- ----- ---- /

A few minutes before the Minotaur Colossus was summoned, we find Kazica, Rioko and Lena standing near the school all of them tired from looking for Cain.

"Man where could he be?" asked Rioko as Kazica shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe him being small is more than cute," Kazica said as Lena and Rioko looked at her.

"You really must like Cain," commented Lena as suddenly the Minotaur Colossus appeared from the forest and of the three, only Kazica noticed it.

"Uh, guys…" Kazica started as Rioko raised his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me Lena! Kazica isn't into Cain," retorted Rioko as the Minotaur Colossus began to raise its large mace.

"Guys! Look!" Kazica yelled while pointing towards the Minotaur Colossus.

"Wow! That's one of Goliath's monsters!" announced Lena as many passing students turned to see the huge monster.

"Who's Goliath?" Kazica asked as Rioko smirked.

"The top duelist in the school…he's managed to beat almost everyone in the school with his Colossi monsters," answered Rioko, as Kazica looked confused. "The real reason he's the best is that he's been in the duelist exchange program and been to many different academies to learn many different forms of dueling. Not only that, he's a third year Obelisk Blue with a…colorful personality."

"I wonder who he's dueling?" Kazica asked as the Minotaur brought down its almighty mace onto the forest.

"I sure feel sorry for who's dueling him…they're about to feel the powerful effect of that Minotaur Colossus," added Lena as a huge crash followed the slam of the Colossus's mace.

/ ----- ------ -- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------ /------- ------ ------ -------- --- /

Meanwhile, back to the duel, Cain just was slammed hard by the Colossus's mace. He had a very scared look on his face as his life points lowered to 2300.

"Wha…what just happened?" Cain asked as Goliath smirked.

"My Colossus's ability…when he's summoned to the field you take damage equal to his attack, only he can't attack this turn," answered Goliath as he place a face down card on his side of the field. "I'll end my turn with a face down spell or trap card."

"That thing may be big," Cain commented as he drew. "But he's weaker than my Dark Blade and my X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)!"

"Very nice…you're setting up a wall offense against my weaker monster," applauded Goliath as his face down card went active. "Unfortunately, my face down card has a say in your turn…I activate my trap card, Threat of the Colossus! This makes it so you can't call any attacks during this turn."

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Cain sighed as Goliath drew.

"As I said you built a wall of offense…but my Riverside Colossus (1800/1000) is going to bring down that wall!" announced Goliath as an extremely large bull like monster with a cage mouth guard with many brown hairs on its body erupted from the ground. "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to rip apart your face down!"

A huge stream of wind quickly destroyed Cain's face down card…Draining Shield.

"Neither of your monsters are strong enough to take down both of my monsters though!" Cain pointed out as Goliath began to do more poses.

"Good eye young Cain! But appearances can be deceiving for this Colossus also has a powerful ability," replied Goliath as Cain growled. "Once during the battle phase I can cut the attack of one Colossus and add to another. Only this can only be done with my Riverside Colossus face up on the field."

"This is going to really hurt…" Cain muttered as a dark aura engulfed the Riverside Colossus lowering its attack (900/1000) then the aura engulfed the Minotaur Colossus (2600/1250).

"Now Minotaur Colossus! Attack his X-Head Cannon!" commanded Goliath as the Colossus stepped forward to attack.

The Minotaur Colossus didn't really attack; it just raised its giant foot and stomped hard onto the machine shattering it into pixels. The shock wave from the attack threw Cain backwards lowering his life points to 1500. Cain got up and dusted himself off as his opponent Goliath was grinning with tears in his eyes.

"What the heck?" Cain asked as Goliath did more muscle poses.

"How Cain! You shouldn't have!" yelled Goliath as Cain looked confused.

"I'm almost afraid to ask…but," Cain stuttered as gulped. "What did I do?"

"Why, you're holding back! Thinking that you've face a couple of Obelisk Blue and think that the dorm is not much," replied Goliath as he placed a face down. "Well, maybe I should tell you something after I place this face down."

"And what would that be?" Cain asked as he drew his next card.

"…Nah, I don't want to ruin the surprise make your move," replied Goliath as Cain sweat dropped.

"Alright then! I think I figured out a weakness to your monsters! I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300)!" Cain announced as his green warrior appeared. "Now then I'm entering my battle phase now Rocket warrior, attack his Riverside Colossus!"

"I activate my Riverside Colossus's ability!" yelled Goliath, as the dark aura appeared around the Minotaur Colossus (1300/1250) then engulfed the Riverside Colossus (2200/1000).

The Rocket Warrior had become a rocket and shot right through the colossus making it roar in pain. Miraculously the Rocket Warrior appeared in front of Cain without a scratch…While the Riverside Colossus wasn't as lucky (1700/1000).

"And now! Dark Blade! Slice and Dice that Colossus!" Cain ordered before his Dark Blade jumped high into the air bringing its blade onto the head of the Colossus.

The Colossus roared in pain as the Dark Blade pulled its blade from the head of the beast, suddenly a black blood like substance shot from the head of the Colossus. As the beast fell to the ground Goliath's life points lowered to 3900. However, Goliath seemed happy that his beast was gone.

"Impressive work there Cain…Using two monsters to defeat my one and finding out the its weakness," complimented Goliath as Cain place two cards face down.

"Thanks…But it's only a start," Cain replied as Goliath drew his next card.

"Well, a blow to the life points none the less," said Goliath as he held up two cards from his hand. "Now as a little sporting chance…I'll let you choose which beast I summon next. As fair warning, one has a powerful attack while the other has a powerful ability…So left? Or right?"

"I'll choose the right," Cain answered as Goliath slammed the card onto his duel disk.

"Excellent choice because I summon Avian Colossus (1500/450)!" announced Goliath as all of a sudden a strong wind blew dust from the ground and into the air.

From above the forest landed hard on the ground was a large gray bird made of stone with many gray feathers and a large stone beak and a long tail. The new Colossus roared loudly of that of an eagle.

"Not much of a challenge for my monsters," Cain pointed out as Goliath raised another card in his hand.

"Not for long, I equip my Avian Colossus with Mountain Masher!" announced Goliath, as all of a sudden rock spike armor appeared on the Avian Colossus its attack being raised (1900/450). "You see, Mountain Masher grants a colossus with 400 attack points as well as a nasty ability…But enough of that now. I switch Minotaur Colossus to defense mode now my Avian Colossus! Attack his Rocket Warrior!"

"Nice try but I've got a trap card! Mirror Force go!" Cain countered as the Avian Colossus began to dive towards the Rocket Warrior but a large mirror appeared in front of it. "Now say goodbye to your monster!"

"Don't think so! I have traps as well! So I activate Colossus Shield! This negates any traps or spells used against monsters with Colossus in their name!" yelled Goliath as the mirror shattered and the Avian colossus shattered the Rocket Warrior while lowering Cain's life points to 1100. Suddenly, a smaller version of the Avian Colossus appeared (1000/1000). "Not bad…but you'll have to better if you want to beat other Obelisks, especially seeing as how my monster summons an Avian Token in defense mode. But that's my turn."

"Whatever! It's my turn now! And now I activate my face down card Call of the Haunted to bring back X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)!" Cain announced as his blue machine with dual cannons reappeared. "Next I activate Frontline Base! And I use it to summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) and then normal summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600)!"

"Ah yes, very good plan fusing your monsters," complimented Goliath as the red and yellow machines appeared.

"Oh yeah, well watch this I activate Soul Absorption! So now every time a card is removed from play I gain 500 life points!" Cain continued as suddenly his three machines disappeared, his life points increased to 2600 and suddenly the huge combination of the three machines appeared in front of Cain. "Like now! I bring you XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"

"Impressive monster, especially for a small fry like you," commented Goliath as Cain started to get really steamed.

"Stop calling me small! How'd you like it if I ripped your feet off and put them on your head!" Cain roared as Goliath began to laugh.

"Your angry will cloud your mind…you need to not lose your cool," replied Goliath as Cain pointed towards the Avian Colossus.

"Whatever! XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Attack his Avian Colossus!" Cain commanded as his machine shot many laser blasts and missiles towards the Avian Colossus as it flew into the air. Before it could get higher into the air, it was blasted as well as Goliath's life points as they dropped to 3000. "How'd ya like me now!"

"Impressive move! You've dropped my life points by a quarter! It takes a lot of skill to do so!" gleefully gloated Goliath as Cain placed the last card in his hand face down on the field. "Is it? Could it? Be my turn?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to see what you can do!" Cain challenged as Goliath drew his next card.

"Very well, I play card of Sanctity so we both get to draw till we hold six cards in our hand," announced Goliath as a large beautiful light engulfed the field. "Before we continue…to seemed to have forgotten about your Dark Blade."

"He's right!" Cain yelled as he just remembered that he didn't attack with his Dark Blade or didn't switch him to defense mode, Cain had anime tears as he knew what was going to happen next. "Aw man…"

"And now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Dragoon Colossus (3100/2200)!" announced Goliath as suddenly from the sky dropped a large Japanese dragon with red stone like skin and gray ancient armor. On the back of its head is fiery red hair, and long sharp claws. And glowing yellow eyes that were staring directly at Cain. "He's my second strongest creature that I own, and you're about to see why! Now Dragoon Colossus attack his Dark Blade!"

Cain just growled as the huge Dragoon Colossus shot a huge breath of fire that engulfed the Dark Blade melting the warrior till nothing remained. The remaining flame then scorched Cain, lowering his life points to 1300. All of a sudden the tail of the Dragoon Colossus slammed behind Cain and pushed him towards Goliath.

"What the heck is happening?" Cain asked as Goliath smirked.

"You see, if my Dragoon Colossus inflicts damage to your life points then I'm allowed to take a card from your hand or graveyard and put it in my hand," explained Goliath as he took a card from Cain's graveyard. "However, if I don't activate the card by my next end phase, then my dragon is destroyed. '_Along with a little added bonus as well._'"

"Fine then," Cain replied as he walked back to his position. "You done yet?"

"Almost I'll just place two cards face down," answered Goliath as he motioned towards Cain. "Make this move count!"

"You better believe that I will!" Cain roared as he drew his next card. "I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) and thanks to Frontline Base I can summon W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500)!"

"_Ah yes, good move…but we'll soon see if he can pull it off,"_ thought Goliath as the yellow and blue machines appeared.

"Next I remove them from play giving me 1000 life points and my VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100)!" Cain announced, as his life points rose to 2300 and his newest machine appeared. "And now! I remove both of my machines to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800)!"

"Almost there to crush my Dragoon, but not close enough," pointed out Goliath as the new machine appeared with a human shape to it. It had crimson red wings, a long metallic tail, large blue legs, strong yellow arms and two cannons ready to fire. Cain's life points increased to 3300.

"Oh yeah, well thanks to my monster when he attacks I choose the mode of your monster! Now V to Z attack his monster and switch it to defense mode!" Cain commanded as suddenly one of Goliath's trap cards activated.

"Hold on! I activate Negate attack!" announced Goliath as The VWXYZ monster stopped from attacking. "You should have used your monsters other ability then attack me. Anger blind sighted your moves."

"I'll end my turn with a face down card," Cain growled as Goliath drew his next card.

"I'll summon a monster on the defensive…" said Goliath as the face down monster appeared. "And that's my turn."

"Oh yeah and its my turn! You'll regret not attacking my monster!" Cain announced but before he drew the Dragoon Colossus roared in pain. "Now what?"

"Did you forget my Dragoon Colossus's ability already?" asked Goliath as suddenly his dragoon exploded into flames. "He's destroyed…but we feel the pain right now!"

Suddenly the flames surrounded Cain and Goliath. Both of them shielded themselves from the flames. Unfortunately Cain's life points lowered to 1750 while Goliath's life points lowered to 1450.

"What was that about?" Cain asked as Goliath smirked.

"Simple, when my dragoon colossus is destroyed by his effect we both take 1550 life point damage," answered Goliath as suddenly his trap card activated. "And that brings out my trap card! Revenge of the Colossi! So whenever a monster with Colossus or Colossi is sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage!"

Suddenly from Goliath's graveyard shot out multiple black tentacles that struck Cain through the stomach lowering his life points to 1250. Cain just shrugged it off and drew his next card.

"I activate my monster's ability! Now I'll remove your Revenge of the Colossi and gain 500 life points thanks to soul absorption!" Cain announced as Goliath's card vanished and Cain regained his life points back to 1750. "Now! I'll have my monster attack your face down switching it to attack mode!"

As the blaster fired towards the face down monster, it revealed itself to be a young woman with dark hair and pale skin; she has beauty, and wearing a white kimono. She looked sick before she was shattered by the blast of the attack (100/100)…However; Goliath's life points remained the same after the attack.

"Check your duel disk! Your life points didn't diminish!" Cain yelled as Goliath raised his card that was just destroyed.

"My gear's fine…on the turn my Fallen Maiden is destroyed, I can negate all damage," replied Goliath as Cain looked shocked.

"Man! I never heard of any of these cards you're playing!" Cain admitted with anger in his eyes.

"Well…they are one of a kind," replied Goliath as Cain signaled that his turn was done. "I must say you've really proved something to me in this duel!"

"And what's that?" Cain asked as Goliath raised his next card.

"A duelist can be strong even if the odds are against him and that you are a great duelist," said Goliath as he slammed his next card on to the duel disk. "But enough pleasantries! I summon Kumoto Colossus (1700/1100)!"

Cain looked around expecting to see another colossal beast arising, however, when he saw the new colossus…he was quite confused. This colossus was stone lizard monster with a sharp spiky tail and stone armor. Unlike the other Colossi Cain face…this one was just as tall as Goliath was.

"That's somewhat unexpected," Cain commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now I activate! Heavy storm!" continued Goliath as suddenly a huge windstorm blew away all of Cain's spells and traps. Suddenly though a golden serpent appeared on Cain's side of the field (1000/1000) coiled up in a defensive manner. "Ah, a Wicked Token…now my Kumoto Colossus destroy that monster!"

The Kumoto Colossus shot many blasts of what appeared to be yellow missiles. When they shattered the Wicked Token, the debris began to cause Cain to cough as his life points lowered to 1250 (again).

"In case you're wondering, my Kumoto Colossus can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points whenever he attacks," explained Goliath as the debris disappeared and two face down cards appeared on his side of the field. "I'll throw down a couple of face downs and that's my turn."

"Okay then!" Cain yelled as he drew. "Perfect! I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400)!"

All of a sudden, a knight wearing silver and black armor appeared, in his hands was an impressive broad sword that had the knight carrying it with both of his hands. On the knights armor was a form of a dragon that seemed familiar.

"Now then! Attack my Chaos Knight!" Cain ordered as his knight jumped into the air when suddenly the holograms disappeared. "What the?"

Goliath was shutting down his duel disk while Cain was getting fumed.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" yelled Cain as Goliath grinned.

"If I didn't stop the duel, then you would've lost," replied Goliath as he walked past Cain and bent down to pick something up.

"What are you talking about! I was about to win!" Cain yelled as Goliath stood up and handed Cain his book along with a card…Call of the Haunted.

"No you would've…the face down card I had was your call of the haunted that I took thanks to Dragoon Colossus," replied Goliath as Cain opened his eyes. "After your Knight's attack, I'd activate it to special summon my Minotaur Colossus and you would take 1700 points of damage, making you the loser."

"Then why didn't you finish the duel?" Cain roared as Goliath laughed and put Cain in a headlock! "CAN'T…BREATHE!"

"Because! I was having too much fun with our duel! I didn't want anyone to lose or win!" answered Goliath as he released Cain who was trying to catch his breath. "But, seeing as how you didn't best me in the duel…I can't tell you the information!"

"Great! What else is new?" Cain sighed as Goliath placed his huge hand on Cain's shoulder.

"But! Don't fret my young small friend! I shall help you whenever you require it!" announced Goliath as he raised Cain and started to walk out. "Now then! We should be getting back to the school before the students find us and ask me who was the victor of this duel."

/ ------- -------- ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- / ------- ------- ----- ------ -/

A few minutes later…outside the Ra Yellow Dorm, Kazica, Rioko and Lena were standing outside of the dorm. They were watching the amazing Colossi fighting against many different…yet familiar monsters.

"What happened?" Kazica asked as Rioko smirked.

"That's Goliath for ya," replied Rioko. "He doesn't really like to see anyone win or lose…he only tries his hardest when he really wants to."

"Too bad Cain missed out on the sights," Lena said as suddenly Cain and Goliath walk next to the dorm.

"I missed what now?" Cain asked as Goliath chuckled loudly.

"Cain! You just missed a duel that had the top duelist in the school," answered Kazica as Lena and Rioko's eyes widened at the sight of Goliath.

"Really? Who was it?" Cain asked as everyone but Cain and Kazica anime fell.

"Cain! That's the top duelist! Goliath!" yelled Rioko as he pointed towards Goliath.

"Wait…I just had a duel with Goliath…" Cain said as he figured it out. "You're the top duelist here!"

"HA! AHA! Yes little Cain! I am the top duelist of the school!" answered Goliath as he rubbed the top of Cain's head messing with his hair.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cain asked as Goliath chuckled.

"Because I didn't want to intimidate you from our duel," answered Goliath as Cain sighed loudly.

"I need a vacation…" sighed Cain as everyone else nearby laughed.

/ -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- /------ -------- ------- ------ /

Vyser: And that's the end of that chapter! Till the next time! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Exam and Confused

Vyser: Time for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last one and hope you'll all enjoy this one! Now then…I don't own Yugioh GX! And let's go!

/------- ------- -------- --------- /// ------ -------- --------- ------- ///

Chapter 11: The Exam and Confused 

//----- ------- ------- ------- ------- -- --//-------- -------- ------ ------- -//

The sun hadn't even risen over the duelist academy while Cain was reviewing on some last minute preparations for the day's exam.

"This is it…my chance to step up and find him," muttered Cain as he turned the page of his book. "Now then back to the section on trap types."

"You study too much…" sighed Rioko as Cain turned to see his roommate. "Sides you'll need to relax in order to succeed."

"Be it as it may, you forget one key detail," replied Cain as he stood up.

"And that would be what?" asked Rioko while a confused look appeared on his face.

"WE HAVEN'T STUDIED IN THE PAST THREE DAYS THAT WE HAD!" Cain roared causing Rioko fell to the floor.

"No need to spazz little guy…not again…" groaned Rioko before he made a run for the door…only to be tackled by Cain before he took the first step.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Cain exploded as he began to beat on Rioko harshly.

/// ------ -------- -------- ------ ------ ---- /----- ------ ------- ----- -----//

After applying several bandages, Cain and Rioko were on their way to the school building…completely unaware of the fact that Vic and Kiro were following them staying out of sight in the process.

"Guess yer not as intimidating as you thought you were," whispered Kiro before Vic punched him in the shoulder. "What's that for?"

"Shut it…we've got to make sure that Cain doesn't pass the exam," growled Vic, as Kiro looked confused.

"How we going to do that?" asked Kiro as Vic sweat dropped.

"Well…I haven't actually figured that out yet," answered Vic as he scratched the back of his head.

"You do know that we should probably something before the exam," Kiro said as Vic sat down on the grass.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking…I've got it!" quietly announced Vic as he stood up. "There's the hacker of the academy… have him duel Cain instead of an appropriate opponent that's already selected."

"Good plan, only who's the hacker?" asked Kiro as he and Kiro walked out of hiding to watch Cain and Rioko enter the school. "And how exactly will we contact him?"

"By PDA of course, I've got his ID number so I'll e-mail him and he'll get right on it," Vic answered as he pulled out his PDA. "He owes me big time. Now we'll just sit back and watch Cain fail."

"Sounds like my kind of plan…but how does he owe you a favor?" asked Kiro as Vic began typing a message into his PDA.

"Because, I managed to keep him here at the academy," replied Vic as he finished the message.

//// ------ -------- ------- ------ ------- // ----- ------- ------- ------ --- //

"Alright now class, you have one hour to complete the exam," announced Professor Sparky as he handed the exams to all of the students. "And please keep your eyes on your own paper."

Many of the students (mostly in the Silfer Red dorm) were struggling while looking at the questions.

"_Question 13: Your LP: 1200. Your Opponent's LP: 1900. Your opponent has Jinzo (2400) in attack mode equipped with Amplifier as well as a face down known as Magic Drain, in his graveyard is Heavy Storm. In your hand are Blade Knight (1600), Mystical Space Typhoon, and Double Spell. Explain how you would win this duel."  
_

"_Darn it! I don't like facing Jinzo…"_ Rioko thought as bit the end of his pencil.

"_Is that all?"_ thought Cain as he wrote down the answer. "_First activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Amplifier, if the opponent activates Magic Drain, discard double spell to negate the effect. Once Jinzo is removed from the field, I'd summon Blade Knight who would gain 400 extra attack points due to the fact that I have no cards in my hand and attack for the win."_

When most of the students were halfway done with the exam, a single Ra Yellow student walked from his seat to return his exam to Professor Sparky. A number of students looked up to watch the fellow duelist return his exam to Professor Sparky.

"Ah, first one done eh Sorro?" asked Professor Sparky as a few students who were still taking the exam gasped a little. "As usual."

"Whatever…can I leave then?" asked Sorro as he combed his fingers through his short, dark crimson hair. His ragged Ra yellow blazer hung loosely over his thin body as well as a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Of course, just be sure to head to the duel arena for the duel part of the examination," answered Sparky as Sorro walked silently towards the door.

"_How can someone be done with the exam this early?"_ Cain thought as he watched Sorro walk past him. "_Better get back to the exam."_

As soon as Sorro left the classroom, his PDA began to play a catchy country tune that signified that he got a new e-mail. Sorro quickly lifted his PDA to him while walking down the hall to the duel arena.

"_Who'd send me a message?"_ thought Sorro as he quickly read what the new e-mail said. "Vic…time to repay my debt. Might as well have some fun with this guy."

/------- --------- ------ ------ ------- /-------- -------- ------- ----- --//

"Now! Barrel Dragon attack him directly!" yelled Kazica as her Barrel Dragon blasted the remainder of her opponent's life points. "And that's game!"

"Man, Kazica has gotten better wouldn't ya say Cain?" asked Rioko as Kazica left the duel platform while Cain shuffled through his deck.

"She's improved…" replied Cain before Kazica joined them in the stands.

"Hey guys! Did you see my duel?" asked Kazica as she sat down in a seat next to Cain.

"It was impressive on how you've improved," commented Cain as Kazica got a little blush on her face.

"Thanks, Cain," replied Kazica.

"Indeed that was a great duel!" announced a familiar deep voice as Cain looked shocked.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is…" pleaded Cain as he turned around to see Goliath sitting down in a seat behind him with a chuckle coming from his mouth. "…Great."

"Why so down in the dumps Cain Sonryu?" asked Goliath as he place his hand on Cain's shoulder. "You should be glad for today is a grand day! So long as you did well on the exam."

"You mind not bringing up the exam big guy?" sighed Rioko as Goliath turned to him.

"You needed concern yourself! I saw your duel Rioko and you were marvelous with your cards!" announced Goliath as everyone who sat by was a little embarrassed that the fact that Goliath was doing muscleman poses while he spoke. "In fact even Lena said that herself!"

"Really?" asked Rioko as he brightened up his mood greatly. "That's great!"

"Hey guys…" Kazica started as Goliath and Rioko turned their heads to see that Kazica was pointing towards a middle-aged man on the dueling platform. "Who's that?"

"Why that's the Headmaster of the school…Principle Diago!" answered Goliath as static started to come over the PA system causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" asked Principle Diago through the Microphone as he scratched the back of his pitch-black hair. On his average body was a long grayish overcoat and black pants while on his face was a small beginnings of a beard and in his hands was a folder. "Sorry about that! Anyway, due to a computer error I, Principle Diago for those of you who don't know me, will be calling out who will be in the next duel…so will Cain Sonryu and Sorro Ryuzaki please report down to dueling platform for your exam duel!"

"Good luck to you Cain…you'll need it," said Goliath as Cain got up from his seat.

"Its just another duel, and the guy I'm facing is just another duelist," replied Cain as eh started to make his way to the dueling platform.

"No really, your facing a very powerful opponent," commented Rioko as Cain just shrugged and continued to make his way down the stairs.

"Whatever," said Cain as he began to run to make it to his duel.

"Is this Sorro guy good?" asked Kazica as Rioko and Goliath coughed.

"Well…he's in Ra yellow," started Rioko as he turned away from Kazica.

"But he was demoted from Obelisk Blue," continued Goliath while he watched Cain climb up on the dueling platform. "Not for his skills however…he was caught hacking into the schools computer systems searching for answers on last year's exam. Somehow, he managed to not get expelled only demoted. However, he's changed a great deal…he used to be cold and sour but now…he's…uh…how would you describe him Rioko?"

"I'd say that he's gotten more eccentric and more trustworthy," finished Rioko. "However, you may want to watch the platform and you'll see what I mean by eccentric."

"Is he like full of energy or something?" asked Kazica as Rioko chuckled.

"That's a better way to put it," chuckled Rioko as Cain readied his duel disk…yet Sorro hadn't arrived on to the duel.

"Great…he's about to use his big entrance," sighed Goliath. "And people think I showboat a great deal."

// ----- ------ ------ ----- ---- ------ -- //------ ------- ------ - ------ ---/

"This is getting annoying," growled Cain as he furiously tapped his foot on the duel platform.

All of a sudden, an upbeat tune started to play causing many of the students to look around to see where the music was coming from. Before Cain could say anything a large cloud of red smoke appeared in front of him. As the smoke began to drift away (while many people coughing all the while) a lone figure with his back turned had mysteriously appeared from the smoke. It was Sorro moving his body according to the tune that was playing. Cain sweat dropped as Sorro turned around when the tune had begun to sound more like music sung by Elvis.

"**Hey little man don't ya know the rule?**" sang Sorro while he danced to the music as Cain was looking really embarrassed. "**I've heard all about you and what you've done is so not cool!**"

"_What is up with this guy?"_ Cain thought as the music began to play even louder.

"**Those who break the rules will then feel,**" sang Sorro as he activated his duel disk while still dancing. "**The hammer of justice and its thunderous peal! Oh, yeah! That's…the…way!**"

As soon as the music stopped Sorro ceased his dancing. Everyone in the arena was either laughing or sweat dropping due to the performance. Cain on the other hand was clenching his fist very hard with a few blood vessels appearing on his forehead and fist.

"Cut the stupid intro!" roared Cain as Sorro took a step backwards.

"Temper, temper, you truly need to relax brother," replied Sorro with a little tune in his voice.

"Don't call me brother!" yelled Cain as he pointed his duel disk towards Sorro. "So are we going to duel or are you going to continue to piss me off!"

"If you're willin' to feel the power of the hammer of justice then let's duel!" Announced Sorro as both duelists' LP counters increased to 4000. "Feel free to take the first move brother!"

"I told you to not call me Brother!" yelled Cain as he drew his six-card hand then quickly slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400)!"

As soon as Cain finished his summoning, his mysterious knight with dragon armor appeared.

"Next I'll place a card face down and call it a turn," finished Cain as the music began to play again. "Oh no! Not the music again!"

"**Now then prepare to face justice's might!**" sang Sorro as he spun while drawing a card. "**For now I summon the Blade Knight **(1600/1000)!"

As soon as the silver armored knight appeared in a flash of light the music had stopped and Sorro began to act normal (if that was possible).

"I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," Sorro said as Cain drew. "Hope you got a good draw there shorty!"

"Grr! I'm not short! I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)!" roared Cain as his dark armored warrior appeared. "Now Chaos Knight! Attack his Blade Knight!"

The Chaos Knight ran directly towards the Blade Knight that charged back, just as the Chaos Knight was about to slash the Blade knight in two a mysterious shield appeared to block the attack. Cain looked confused as his Chaos Knight was thrown backwards while Sorro's life points increased to 5800.

"Good thing my Draining Shield was there to block your attack as well as increase my life points," chuckled Sorro as Cain growled.

"Jokes on you! I still have Dark Blade to attack!" commanded Cain as his dark warrior charged directly towards the Blade Knight till it slashed it into pixels lowering Sorro's life points to 5600. "That's all I got this turn."

"Good thing too! Cause now that you have two monsters more than I do…" started Sorro as all of a sudden a muscular warrior with futuristic golden armor appeared in front of him. "I can easily special summon the hero Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200)!"

"_Just declare your attack, I'll activate my face down Trap Duplication to use your draining shield against ya,"_ Cain thought as Sorro lifted a card from his hand.

"I'm not liking that face down brother so I'll be playing Mystical Space Typhoon to vanquish your evil face down!" announced Sorro as gasps filled the arena while a harsh wind ripped apart Cain's face down trap. "Now then, I'll attack your Dark Blade with Cyber Punch attack!"

All of a sudden the Fiend Megacyber disappeared in a mere second, then reappeared just in time to fiercely punch the Dark Blade directly in the chest armor. For a few seconds it appeared that nothing happened…till the Dark Blade shattered into pixels, which flew into Cain lowering his life points to 3600. When the Fiend Megacyber returned to Sorro's side of the field a face down card appeared.

"As you can tell, I wrapped up this turn by playing down a face down, so make your move brother," said Sorro as Cain drew his next card.

"I thought I said to not call me brother, so I guess I'll just have Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) explain it to you!" announced Cain as suddenly his little green warrior appeared. "Now I'll place two cards face down, then I'll send Rocket Warrior to attack the Fiend Megacyber in invincible mode!"

"Nice try but my warrior has more attack points! Counter strike that toy rocket!" commanded Sorro as his Fiend Megacyber charged towards the green rocket with his fist ready to strike. As soon as the two monsters slammed their attack to each other it looked to be a stand off. However the Rocket Warrior used more force to go straight through the fist of the Fiend Megacyber, leaving the warrior with a busted arm (1700/1200) yelling in pain while the Rocket Warrior appeared without a scratch! "What have you done to my hero!"

"My Rocket Warrior can lower the attack of a monster it attacks by 500 and come out without any damage," explained Cain as the crowd roared. "Making your Megacyber weak enough for my Chaos knight to finish! Now go and destroy the Fiend Megacyber!"

"I'm not backing down! Fiend Megacyber! Continue to fight to the very end!" ordered Sorro as his damaged warrior charged towards the charging Chaos Knight.

Just as the Fiend Megacyber and Chaos knight were right in front of each other, the Fiend Megacyber threw the fist punch! Only to be blocked by the Chaos Knight's shield, the Chaos Knight took this opportunity to immediately stab the Fiend Megacyber in the stomach with his sword, thus shattering the weakened warrior.

Sorro LP: 5500

Cain LP: 3600

"My hero may have fallen but I can bring out a new one with my trap card!" announced Sorro as his trap card shot a signal that resembled the bat signal only with a different emblem. "Hero Signal allows me to summon one level four or lower E-hero."

"First off, Fiend Megacyber is not a superhero and second if you use the E-Heroes why do you have Blade knight in there?" asked Cain as Sorro searched his deck for a moment.

"Because I use all warriors of justice and my knight and Megacyber count and speaking of justice…" started Sorro as suddenly a huge man wearing earthly protective armored appeared crouching with his arms crossed in front of Sorro. "I'd like you to meet E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode!"

"Whatever, I end my turn," growled Cain as Sorro drew with a grin on his face while the music began to play once more. "Please! Not the music again!"

"**With the cards of justice in my hands,**" sang Sorro as Cain lowered his in embarrassment. "**You can kiss goodbye to your evil plans! Oh, yeah! I play this almighty field spell card, the power of Sky Scrapper will hit you hard!**"

As soon as Sorro stopped singing again (he's actually quite good at it), many buildings appeared around Cain and Sorro with a holographic night sky along with a blue lit moon. Thanks to the cameras and jumbo screen TV the rest of the students could see what was happening in the duel.

"Great…this isn't what I needed," muttered Cain as he watched Sorro raise up another card.

"Now I summon E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" announced Sorro as a huge flame appeared before him then a young woman with long black hair wearing a fiery red jumpsuit stepped from the fire. "Next I'll place two cards face down then seeing as how this guy is the last card in my hand, I can special summon E-Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)!"

A rush of bubbles erupted from the ground next to Burstinatrix, then muscular man with a dark blue jumpsuit wearing sea blue metallic armor appeared from the bubbles.

"_Great, just what I needed,_" thought Cain as one of Sorro's face down cards activated.

"Next I'll equip the face down spell card Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman to increase his attack points by 800 (1600/1200)!" announced Sorro as a powerful cannon with a tank of water on it appeared in Bubbleman's hands. "Next I'll switch Clayman into attack mode and send him to attack your Rocket Warrior!"

"But my Rocket warrior is much stronger and he'll prove it by counter attacking!" commanded Cain as his Rocket Warrior flew downwards to the punching Clayman only to be shattered by one good punch. "What the?"

Sorro LP: 5500

Cain LP: 3300

"My Sky Scrapper gives my E-Heroes an additional 1000 attack points when they attack a monster with higher attack points so Clayman was stronger (1800/2000)," explained Sorro as he extended his arm to his E-Hero Bubbleman. "And I think you need another demonstration! So Bubbleman attack his Knight with Bursting Bubble Barrage (2600/1200)!"

Bubbleman quickly knelt down, took aim, then…fired a large concentrated stream of water towards the ready Chaos Knight.

"This trap worked for you so let's try it with me! Draining Shield go!" interrupted Cain as suddenly a mysterious shield appeared in front of the Chaos Knight blocking Bubbleman's attack.

Cain LP: 5900

"I still have Burstinatrix (2200/800)! Attack with Flare Storm!" ordered Sorro as two powerful flames appeared in Burstinatrix's hands, then quickly threw them into the Chaos knight shattering the warrior. However in the knight's place appeared a light that flashed black and white. "What's that?"

Cain LP: 5500

"My Chaos Knight comes with a handy ability, when he's destroyed, I can replace him for a Level four or lower monster with Chaos in its name from my deck," explained Cain as he took out his deck temporarily, then took card placing it on his duel disk. "So say hello to Chaos Lancer (1600/1500)!"

From the light left from the Chaos Knight appeared another weird warrior. This warrior had long dark hair flowing from his helmet that looked like a dragon. His silver armor was scarce on his black flowing robes and black belts. In his hands was a long lance with a large spearhead that looked to have dragon teeth on it as well as mythical runes written on it.

"What do ya say to that huh?" taunted Cain as all of a sudden more music began to play. "Why me?"

"**Your deck of chaos can stall!**" sang Sorro as Cain slapped his forehead. "**But no matter how long you try, you shall fall! I'll squash you that I can! I'll pound you tiny little man!**"

"We both have the same amount of life points and its anyone's game!" yelled Cain as Sorro threw his arms up. "_For some reason this guy thinks I'm the villain…guess I've that aura. But before this duel's done, I'll prove that my actions are just!_"

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the stands Vic and Kiro were watching the duel from the stairs almost hidden.

"I never expected Sorro to use E-Heroes," commented Vic as he scratched his head. "Only a few people can truly use those cards for a winning combination."

"What'd you tell Sorro about Cain to consider Cain a villain?" asked Kiro as he watched Burstinatrix shatter the Chaos knight on the Jumbo Screen TV.

"I just told him that he was taking out many Obelisk blues and that this was his chance to get back into Obelisk blue," answered Vic as chuckled to himself. "At least we're able to prevent Cain from reaching our dorm…" Vic shuttered to himself as he pictured Cain in an Obelisk Blue uniform. "The shorty doesn't really fit the Obelisk Blue picture."

"Won't really matter after this duel now will it?" asked Kiro.

"Cain Sonryu…is that who you two are talking about?" asked a familiar deep voice as Kiro and Vic jumped up.

"PROFESSOR ALUCAR!" yelled Vic and Kiro as they turned around to see Prof. Alucar only with pitch-black hair (obviously dyed that way).

"That shrimp of a duelist is actually here…I thought I was seeing things," commented Prof. Alucar as he watched the Jumbo TV Screen to see the Chaos Lancer appear. "And it was you two who were messing with him wasn't it?"

"Yeah sir…we just can't allow…" started Vic as Prof. Alucar began to chuckle. "Sir?"

"I've taught you two well, make sure that the shrimp doesn't get to Obelisk blue by any means necessary," chuckled Prof. Alucar as Vic and Kiro slammed their hands onto their chests.

"YES SIR!" recited Vic and Kiro before Prof. Alucar walked away.

"Oh and one more thing," added Prof. Alucar as he stopped. "What'd ya think of my new hair?"

"Its actually quite interesting sir," answered Kiro as Prof. Alucar walked away.

// -------- ------- ------- ------ ---- --- --/--------- -------- ------- ------ ---/

Vyser: And there it is! The next chapter! And speaking of chapters, I need you people to review in order to see the familiar cards that will appear in two chapters. The deck that'll have the cards, will be semi-based on two characters from the original Yugioh and from GX just tune in to find out whose!


	12. Chapter 12: Elemental Burst

Vyser: Its time to duel! With the next chapter to the exciting duel between Chaos and Heroes! I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards except the ones I've made.

// ---- -- - -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- -- -/ -/---- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- - -/

Chapter 12: Elemental Burst 

/--- - -- -- -- --- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- //-- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- //

"_Not good,_" Cain thought as he stared down the weird Sorro.

The playing field wasn't even, at least through Cain's eyes. His opponent Sorro had Burstinatrix (1200/800), Clayman (800/2000) and the powered up Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster. To top it off, Skyscraper was on the field and Sorro had a face down card. All Cain had was his lone Chaos Lancer (1600/1500). Just as Cain opened his mouth the annoying music began to play once more.

Cain LP: 5500

Sorro LP: 5500

"**Okay there little dude!**" Sorro sang as Cain slapped his forehead. "**I don't mean to be rude! But you cannot defeat my heroes of right…you'll soon see the light! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**

"Okay! That's really getting annoying! I'll beat the living stuffing out of you just to shut you up!" roared Cain as the music scratched while Sorro jumped backwards.

Back in the stands…

"Well, at least Cain managed to stop the music," chuckled Kazica as everyone sighed with relief.

"But now the little guy's going to get extremely mad," Rioko commented while a loud sneeze filled the arena and Lena sat down next to them.

"What was that?" Lena asked as Rioko sighed.

"Lena!" announced Goliath getting the attention of everyone near him. "How was your duel?"

"I managed to get it done," replied Lena while holding up her hand in a peace sign. "So how's Cain's duel going?"

"Well…he's facing Sorro," answered Kazica, as Lena looked a little surprised.

"This will be more interesting than I thought," Lena stated with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at the duel…

"My move!" Cain announced as he quickly drew, before taking a glance at the card. "Alright! I play pot of greed! So I get two more cards from my deck!"

"_Isn't that just like a villain to be greedy,_" Sorro thought as he watched Cain draw two more cards.

"And seeing as how this monster worked for you then how about for me? I summon Blade Knight (1600/1000)!" yelled Cain as the white armored knight appeared before him while Sorro narrowed his eyebrows.

"That's real low using a monster of justice brother!" growled Sorro as Cain growled even louder.

"I said for you to stop calling me brother!" yelled Cain as two horizontal cards appeared before him. "I'll set two cards face down, that allows Blade knight to gain 400 attack points cause I only have one card in my hand (2000/1000)! Now I'll send the Blade knight to attack…Bubbleman!"

Responding to Cain's orders the Blade Knight charged forward with his sword raised into the air. Bubbleman just looked strong as the Blade knight brought his blade down upon the hero. A loud clash filled the air while everyone looked surprised to see a barrier cover Bubbleman forcing Blade knight's sword back. As the Blade knight jumped backwards Sorro pointed towards his activated trap card.

"Sorry…but my Hero Barrier makes it so one of your attacks is negated," explained Sorro as the Chaos Lancer began to charge.

"Fine! Then I'll have my Chaos Lancer attack Bubbleman!" announced Cain, as Sorro looked confused while the Lancer jumped into the air.

"But they have the same attack points! My monster will survive thanks to Bubble Blaster's ability, but yours will fall," stated Sorro as Cain smirked.

"Is that a fact?" Cain asked as the Lancer landed in front of Bubbleman.

Bubbleman quickly raised his Bubble Blaster directly to the Chaos Lancer, then fired a large stream of powerful water directly to the Lancer. However, the Lancer just used his lance to cut the stream of water in half, bringing shock to everyone (except Cain) who watched. In a quick movement, the Chaos Lancer took a slash destroying the cannon that Bubbleman was holding then flipped backwards back to Cain's field without a scratch.

"What was that brother?" questioned Sorro as Cain stomped his feet on the ground.

"STOP CALLING ME BROTHER!" roared Cain so loud that he even sent the E-Heroes taking a step back. "And second…My Chaos Lancer's ability makes it so he can't be destroyed in battle with monster who have the same attack points as him."

"…I guess that's good," commented Sorro as he scratched the side of his head.

"Then I'll leave it to you," replied Cain as music began to play…however, it was more like song 'I'm a Soul Man' from the Blues Brothers. Cain tapped his foot to it. "_Well at least the music's better._"

"**Ya got no chance! You'll be a zero!**" Sorro sang as some students began clap along and he drew his card. "**As long as you fight for evil, you will lose to a true hero! Spell card go! POLYMERIZATION!** Now prepare to see the true power of the E-Heroes as I fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create…"

As Sorro announced his spell card a vortex was created that absorbed both Burstinatrix and Clayman into it. All of a sudden after a few seconds a heavily armored female warrior appeared. Armed with the armor of Clayman, a cannon on her right hand and a red shield on her left hand, she knelt down protecting herself with the shield.

"Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode!" Sorro announced as Cain grimaced.

"Great…now you've got a shield to protect you," commented Cain before Sorro laughed.

"She's more than that I assure you, now then if you forgot my Skyscraper is still out and so are its effects!" pointed out Sorro as Cain raised his duel disk in defense.

"Now then Bubbleman! Attack his Chaos Lancer!" commanded Sorro as Bubbleman began to take aim.

"Hold up! I'm play on of my face downs! Go Shrink!" announced Cain as his spell card activated revealing a beast being magnified. "This card cuts your monster's attack in half!"

"What! No!" yelled Sorro as his Bubbleman shot a less powerful stream of water (atk: 1400) towards the Chaos Lancer.

"Counter with Chaos Lance!" Cain ordered as his Lancer quickly threw his lance straight through the water cutting the attack. Soon the lance stabbed Bubbleman in the arm causing him to shatter.

Sorro LP: 5300

"…You may have taken out one hero but the other remains!" yelled Sorro as the Rampart Blaster began to take aim. "Especially when my Blaster has the ability to attack you directly while in defense mode."

"Ooh boy," sighed Cain as the Rampart Blaster fired many consecutive rounds on Cain directly.

Cain LP: 4500

"Of course, her attack is cut in half…it's a special ability what ya going to do?" Sorro commented while he signaled that it was Cain's turn.

"I'll tell ya what I'm going to do, and its going to be big," muttered Cain as he drew while Blade Knight's attack lowered (1600). Cain smirked as he saw his next card. "I'm going to…pass this turn."

Everyone who heard what Cain said…immediately sweat dropped. Even Sorro did while he drew his next card.

"You had a speech prepared and couldn't fulfill it eh? Well don't blame ya," sighed Sorro as he placed a card horizontal on his duel disk. "So this turn I'll just set a monster on the defensive, and have my Rampart Blaster take another chunk out of your life points!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Cain yelled before he was blasted repeatedly once more with a multitude of rounds, this time they knocked him to the ground.

Cain LP: 3500

"Damn it," growled Cain as he quickly stood up only to hear more music (from last chapter). "_Double damn it!_"

"**Check it tiny brother! I've got you on the ropes,**" sang Sorro while he spun around and the students in the arena all moaned. "**Better prepare yourself, and dash your victory hopes!**"

Meanwhile back in the stands…

"I've noticed something about a majority of the duelists I've met here so far," Kazica stated as everyone turned to her.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Goliath.

"They all have their unique way of saying that their opponent can't win the duel," answered Kazica as everyone thought for a second.

"I've never really noticed that before," commented Rioko to break the odd silence.

Back to the duel!

"Okay to start my turn, I'll play graceful charity to draw three cards," announced Cain before he quickly drew three cards, then slid two cards into his graveyard slot. "Then I have to discard two cards…so I choose the two Disciples of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800 x2) that I had in my hand."

"Okay…" whispered Sorro as a question mark appeared over his head. "Why would he tell me the cards he's discarding?"

"So I can summon the third Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800)!" Cain answered as mysterious warrior appeared in front of him. On his left shoulder was a barrel that had many talismans flying out of it, in his right hand was a katana that had an aura around it, and his clothes were brown and gray. "And now I declare Earth and Light! Any monster that is at the receiving end with the declared tributes when my disciple attacks is automatically destroyed with out any damage!"

"ARGH! NO! WAIT!" pleaded Sorro as the Disciple jumped into the air and threw a talisman on the Rampart Blaster.

"Too late! Now Disciple attack with Forbidden Slash!" announced Cain as his Disciple slashed his katana upon the talisman instantly shattering the Rampart Blaster into pixels. "She's gone…"

"And so is your face down! Blade Knight!" Cain continued as his Blade Knight immediately stabbed the face down monster to reveal a mechanical hound dog that immediately shattered.

"Thanks! You took out Wroughtweiler (800/1200) and that's a good thing cause now I get an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back from my graveyard and into my hand," thanked Sorro while he took two cards that slid from his graveyard as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see the Chaos Lancer looming over him.

"And now for the coup de grace! Chaos Lancer! Attack him directly!" ordered Cain as the Lancer raised his lance and brought it down hard over Sorro's head causing him to fall to the ground dazed.

Sorro LP: 3900

"…Uhhhwwwwwaaaaaaah…" moaned Sorro as Cain looked a little concerned (and I mean a little).

"_Thank goodness! Now he can't sing!"_ Cain thought as he breathed a sigh of relief…that was before the music started to play once more. "Who the bloody hell is playing that music?"

"Hehehehe," chuckled Sorro as he jumped to his feet. Then he began to dance to the music once more. "**You can smash me all you want, you can bash me to your feel. But sooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn! You'll feel the hammer of justice's thunderous peel!"**

"_Holy crud what is keeping this guy going?_" Cain thought while sweat dropping, and watching Sorro draw his next card.

"I don't normally follow avarice, but pot of greed is a good thing!" announced Sorro as he drew two additional cards. "Just what I needed, I play polymerization! This time to fuse Clayman and Sparkman (1600/1400) to form the electrifying…"

A second vortex appeared this time absorbing Clayman as well as a muscular man in a blue jumpsuit, yellow armor and a blue visor covering his face. In a blaze of electricity appeared a humongous man wearing tight purple pants, yellow armor that covered his shins, feet, chest and also provided arm guards. Covering his eye was a glass visor and on his chest was a globe like object that had electricity surging through it.

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!" introduced Sorro while he discarded a card from his hand. "And by simply discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster whose original attack points are lower than his attack points! So say goodbye to your Disciple!"

From the Thunder Giant's hands emitted a large aura of electricity that was immediately sent into the Disciple, disintegrating him. All of a sudden the Thunder Giant quickly charged towards the Blade Knight with a powerful ready to send.

"And the best part…that wasn't even his attack!" continued Sorro as the Thunder Giant punched the Blade Knight shattering his armor.

Cain LP: 2700

"Now then…I could sing to end my turn," Sorro contemplated as Cain began to growl. "But I think that's a little much…so make your move brother."

"Don't call me…oh screw it!" sighed Cain while he drew. "I'll switch my Chaos Lancer to defense mode and call it a turn."

"Not much you can do is there?" Sorro questioned while he drew. "Well, I could destroy your monster but using Thunder Giant's effect…but that wouldn't be a crowd-pleaser. On the other hand…"

"_When have you been pleasing the crowd?_" Cain thought as Sorro slid his card into his duel disk.

"I play Thunder Giant's special ability! So say good bye to your Chaos Lancer!" Sorro shouted as his Thunder Giant zapped the Chaos lancer into dust. Then the Thunder Giant jumped right in front of Cain with electricity surging through his hands. "And now! Thunder Giant direct attack!"

Thunder Giant slammed his large fist into Cain, sending the stored electricity through Cain's entire body. When the Thunder Giant finished his attack, Cain fell backwards with smoke rising off his body. To add even more pain, the music began to play once more.

Cain LP: 300

"**You know I've got it, there's no doubt about it!**" Sorro sang as Cain coughed up some smoke. "**So admit defeat, and don't forget to shout it!"**

"I'm not going to lose to some dancing wannabe hero," growled Cain as he stood on his feet. "I activate my trap card! Damage Condenser!"

"What's going on brother?" questioned Sorro as a futuristic device with a glass tube appeared before Cain.

"…This trap automatically allows me to summon a monster with an attack score equal to the damage you inflicted to me," explained Cain as the glass shattered. "In layman's terms, the more damage you deal, the more pain you feel."

From the glass emerged a young white clothed magician with semi long blonde hair. His clothes hung loosely over his thin physique and held a small staff in his right hand.

"And this guy is the going to be delivering the pain! Meet Cybernetic magician (2400/1000)!" announced Cain, as Sorro looked a little worried.

"That's unique," commented Sorro. "I'll end my turn I guess."

"Then I'll start mine with this!" Cain announced as he glanced at his newly drawn card with a smirk. "I play the spell card…Match Scheme!"

"Uh what does that do?" asked Sorro as Cain's spell card revealed to have a picture of a Kaiser Glider in front of a blinding light that had a Blue Eyes White Dragon behind.

Cain LP: 150

"First, I have to give up half of my life points to use this card, then I'm allowed to take any monster I want from my deck," explained Cain as he pulled out his deck.

"Hold on! Even if you paid half of your life points, that's too powerful of a card!" yelled Sorro as Cain smirked.

"Actually there is a limitation to it as well," replied Cain as he selected a card, shuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck holster. "The monster has to have the same attribute and sub-type of one of your monsters on the field."

"So you get a warrior of light…big deal," grumbled Sorro as Cain's graveyard began to glow.

"This guy is a big deal, I remove my Chaos Knight and my Blade knight," started Cain as two orbs of light and darkness shot from out of his graveyard and slammed into each other. From the light appeared a blue and golden armored warrior, wielding a powerful sword and strong shield, his armor resembled that of the Chaos Emperor Dragon. "To summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

"What a monster," gasped Sorro as the Black Luster Soldier raised his sword.

"Now then! Black Luster soldier! Attack with Never Ending Slash!" commanded Cain as his Soldier created multiple illusions of himself that charged the Thunder Giant each one slashing him till he shattered into nothing.

Sorro LP: 3300

"NO!" Sorro yelled as the Black Luster Soldier stepped in front of him. "…Hello there soldier…"

"But I'm not done yet! Now my Black Luster Soldier can attack again seeing as how he destroyed one of your monsters!" continued Cain before the Black Luster Soldier rapidly slashed Sorro.

"Eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhh!" yelled Sorro as he was thrown back. "_Such skill! This could be from an evil duelist…he has a style that's pure as the daylight._"

Sorro LP: 300

"And I hope you didn't forget about my Cybernetic Magician, Sorro," Cain reminded before his Magician struck Sorro with a powerful white magic.

Sorro LP: 0000

"Finally! He was really getting on my nerves," Cain sighed heavily while the holograms disappeared and Sorro leapt back onto his feet.

"What an excellent duel!" thanked Sorro as he held out his hand.

"I guess so," replied Cain after he took Sorro's hand and shook it.

"And now I'm considering you to be part of my team of justice!" stated Sorro as Cain anime dropped.

"I'm not joining any team you're on!" Cain roared as Sorro jumped off the stage. "At least listen to me when I'm yelling at you!"

"Think about it brother!" offered Sorro as Cain jumped off following Sorro into the stands. "There's plenty of my group through out the school and we can be helpful in many different ways."

"_Should I? It might be easier to find 'him',"_ Cain thought before music started to play once more.

"**So what's your answer? Make it short and sweet!**" sang Sorro as a large sweat droplet appeared on the back of Cain's head. "**Cum'on Cain now don't be shy! Answer and don't feel the heat!**"

"No thanks…" replied Cain as he walked past Sorro while the music scratched once more causing Sorro to fall upon his face. "But keep in touch…"

"Yes! I'll help you when you need my help!" Sorro announced while following Cain.

"…You could start by…NOT FOLLOWING ME!" yelled Cain before he began to really run with Sorro following him.

/// ---- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- //---- -- -- -- --- -- -- --- -/-///

Meanwhile, in an isolated forest part of the island, the now black haired Prof. Alucar walked towards the Ruins of the 7 pacific knights. He wasn't alone, there was another person standing in front of the ruins.

"About time you got here Darc," commented ? as he forced his cane down on the ground.

"My name's Alucar while we're on this isle," growled Alucar as ? stepped from the shadows to reveal himself. "Don't act all smug Maxwell."

"This coming from the greedy head of field development," replied Maxwell while combing his short silver hair backwards. Maxwell's silver and black overcoat was hanging over his skinny body. His silver dress shirt exposed his chiseled chest, and his baggy khaki pants connected to his black boots. An original duel disk from Battle City was on his left arm.

"What do ya want anyway?" scoffed Alucar as he took a package of cigarettes from his pocket and quickly placed one into his mouth. "Got a light?"

"I do wish you'd stop such a dreadful habit," sighed Maxwell as he tossed a lighter from his pocket to Alucar. "The Prez hasn't received your report on the duelists here. Any good ones?"

"Plenty, I've just needed them to be ready to duel at their best," answered Alucar before he lit his cigarette. "I've pitted a number of them against each other so that their skills will continue to grow. Now fully finish my question."

"You know me all too well, Da…Alucar," snickered Maxwell as he lifted his cane. "I'm here for a different prize…the cards of a champion."

"What for? Your deck that's beaten almost everyone in the organization not good enough anymore?" chuckled Alucar before he puffed some smoke from his mouth.

"Of course not, you know me well enough to know why," replied Maxwell before he began to walk off.

"Ah yes, you're the back stabber of our organization," sighed Alucar as Maxwell stopped walking.

"Puh-lease! I got to be Vice-President of the organization thanks to my strategy…stra-te-gy," Maxwell growled before he continued walking.

"Careful Maxwell, the once-champ ain't going to be letting his deck on tour without security," Alucar warned as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it flat.

"You needn't concern yourself," stated Maxwell before he walked away into the shadows once more.

/----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ---- --- // -- -- - - - ----- -- -- -- - -- - --/

Vyser AoD: And there's the conclusion to the duel and the foresight on the next. Review and tell me what ya think!


	13. Chapter 13: A Stolen Legend

Vyser: I'm back again! This time earlier! So let's get into it! I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards (except the original cards that I made).

/// ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- //--- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- -- /

Chapter 13: A Stolen Legend 

/--- -- - - -- - - ----- -- -- - -- - - - - - - // - ---- --- -- -- - - -- - -- - - --/

The examinations had finally finished and the students were back in class, more particularly we turn to Fortanu's class that had a majority of the student groaning that they had to go back to class.

"Now children…I know its disappointing to come back, especially after the mid-exams," stated Fortanu while he looked through his planner. "But think of it this way, at least the year is half-way done."

"When are we going to see our test results?" a random Silfer Red student asked as Fortanu looked up.

"Ah yes, I'll be posting the grades for my students this hour in the middle," answered Fortanu as he placed some pictures of enlarged duel monster cards on the board. One was Des Feral Imp, the second was Blade Knight, and the third was a trap card the Crush Card. "Now students…can anyone tell me what these three cards all have in common? The student who gets this right will get 5 points of extra credit as well as a prize that is related to the answer."

A majority of the class was in deep thought while some of them were checking their notes in order to find the answer. Suddenly a single hand shot up from the Ra Yellows.

"Ah, Mr. Sonryu, what is the common factor?" asked Fortanu as Cain stood up from his seat.

"All three of those cards were used by Seto Kaiba along with other cards," Cain answered as Fortanu clasped his hands.

"Very good! Yes, all three cards are in the famous Seto Kaiba's deck and that is what we'll be learning today," announced Fortanu as he reached into his pocket. "But before I continue, Cain see me after class to receive your prize. Now then, although Kaiba's deck mostly contained dragon class monsters, he also used various cards. Each of them having a specific effect that added onto the numerous victories that Seto Kaiba has added to his duelist title."

55 minutes later

"…And that class is how Kaiba used his Deck Devastation Virus in combination with his Peten the Dark Clown. Not only to lower his opponent's deck number but also provide a suitable defense," finished Fortanu before he turned around to see that half of his class was taking notes or sleeping. "_Why me?_' STUDENTS!" Fortanu yelled loud enough to gather the attention of everyone. "Ahem' Anyway, that is all for my class today…oh my! I forgot to post the grades for the exams. I promise I'll have them up tomorrow when you come in."

After a few groans, the students left the room while Cain just walked to Fortanu while holding onto his books.

"You said something about my prize?" Cain reminded as Fortanu reached into his pocket and pulled out three tickets then handed them to him. The tickets had the pictures of the Blue Eyes White Dragons on them. "…What the heck?"

"Well Cain, none of the other students know this but Kaiba's deck is going on tour starting here, and in the last hour of today we'll be " answered Fortanu as he readied his items for the next class. "I was responsible to find a student to give the first tickets to…so feel free to take some friends with you when you see the deck."

"Seto Kaiba's deck…really? I've always wanted to see his deck," Cain said as a grin crept onto his face. "Thanks…teach."

"Ah, see you tomorrow Cain," Fortanu bided as Cain left the classroom.

The sight of the tickets mesmerized Cain as he entered the hallway; he was so absorbed by them that he didn't notice that he crashed into someone sending them both to the ground. Cain still had a tight grip on the tickets.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going to shrimp!" cursed a stern voice as Cain opened his eyes to see Maxwell getting up from the ground using his cane to support himself.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" Cain roared before Maxwell whacked Cain on the head with his cane. "DAMN IT!" 

"Show respect to your elders runt," suggested Maxwell as Cain growled loudly. "Looks like the little mutt has teeth to bare. Yet it looks like you have more bark than bite." Maxwell sighed loudly as he studied Cain. "Hmm, you know you remind me of someone."

"Get…out… of…my way you bastard," growled Cain as he proceeded past Maxwell and continued to get to his next class.

Maxwell turned to watch Cain walk away. "_Could he actually be that one duelist that Darc mentioned a few years ago._" Shrugging off that thought, Maxwell turned around and continued to his destination.

//---/---- ----- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -/// ---- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- - --- /

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Rioko in the Ra Yellow lunch hall causing Cain to fall out of his seat.

"Cain! That is cool!" added Kazica as Cain struggled back into his seat.

"…Why can't I eat in peace?" Cain pleaded before he continued his small meal which consisted of fried chicken, an apple and milk (that was currently untouched).

"So…who are you taking to see Kaiba's deck?" asked Kazica as Cain rolled his eyes.

"Cain…buddy! You know that all those times for calling you short were just in good nature fun…right?" Rioko asked as Cain stood up from his seat and began to walk away.

"Relax, you guys are coming no doubt about it," answered Cain as Rioko threw his fist in the air. "Its tomorrow in the a.m. at the card shop. We'll meet there."

"OH YEAH!"

"Thanks Cain," added Kazica as Cain coughed.

"Well…whatever, I've got to get to my next class," replied Cain before he walked out of the lunchroom quickly.

"Is it just me…or is Cain getting nicer?" Kazica asked as she turned to see Rioko looking at Cain's tray. "What the?"

"I've noticed that Cain never drinks milk… just leaves it there," stated Rioko as he lifted the unopened glass milk bottle from the tray. "Guess this explains his 'little' problem."

All of a sudden a loud sneeze filled the Ra Yellow dorm scaring a few of the students.

"What's up with that?" Rioko asked as Kazica sweat-dropped.

"You know what happens when you talk about someone behind their back right?" questioned Kazica, as Rioko looked confused. "I should've known."

"What?"

/// ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- -- /--- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- -//

The rest of the day went without anything exciting happening; it was nighttime as Cain read a book he managed to get earlier in the year. The Great Gatsby seemed to be an interesting book to choose. Just as Cain was about to turn the page of the great novel…

"HEY CAIN!" yelled Rioko as he jumped off the top bunk causing Cain to fall out of his bed and crash on the floor face first.

"…What Rioko?" growled Cain as he turned his head.

"Let's check the deck out," suggested Rioko as Cain got up and dusted himself off.

"Rioko, we're going to see it tomorrow and you should know that security is going to be tight," sighed Cain as grabbed his book. "Sides, it's late."

"…Actually, I've got something to say to you," replied Rioko as he took the same milk that Cain didn't even open earlier. "I know why you're small! I know why you're small!"

"DAMN IT RIOKO!" roared Cain as Rioko ran out of the room with Cain in pursuit (before grabbing his backpack).

"Nyan nah! You can't catch me this time!" mocked Rioko as Cain still continued to chase him.

"When I get my hands on you! YOU'RE DEAD!" roared Cain as Rioko ran from the Ra Yellow dorm.

Meanwhile, in the card shop where the deck was on display, the many KC security guards that were stationed there by Seto Kaiba himself were on the ground dazed as a familiar cane-wielding figure walked past them and towards the deck case that had the famous cards sealed within them. The figure slowly raised his cane to the glass and began to created a circle with it.

"Those who seek the control of the gods," muttered the figure as the glass began to be cut. "Are being controlled by the gods."

Back outside the card shop Rioko was actually able to sidestep every time Cain tried to grab him.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" yelled Rioko not noticing as the thief ran out of the card shop right in front of him.

"Rioko! Watch out for that…" started Cain before 'CRASH!' "For that guy."

"Watch it you ignorant buffoon," growled the thief as he stood up noticing that the cards he had stolen were on the ground. "Look what you made me do!"

"Sorry, here let me help," replied Rioko as he noticed one of the Blue Eyes white dragons among the cards that the thief picked up. "Hey…those are the cards in Kaiba's deck!"

"Crap!" yelled the thief as he made a break for it with Cain following him.

"Rioko! GET SOME HELP!" Cain yelled while staying behind the thief. "I WON'T LET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHTS!"

"RIGHT!" Rioko yelled as a semi-tall shadow appeared behind him.

"Damn it! You won't get away!" roared Cain as he still followed the thief through the woods.

"_For a little guy he sure runs fast!_" the thief thought as he jumped over a rotting log. "Keeping up back there shorty?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" roared Cain as he began to run even faster to catch up with the thief.

"WHAT THE?" yelled the thief as he noticed that Cain was right behind him.

"I got ya now! I got ya now! I got" started Cain before a low tree branch whacked him the face sending him to the ground. "OW!"

"Well, there's one problem down," muttered the thief as he exited the woods only to come to a cliff that was pretty far from the water below. "And here's another." The moonlight above was bright enough to reveal that the thief was Maxwell.

"HEY! JERK FACE!"

Maxwell turned around to see Cain running from the woods with leaves and other sorts of forest debris in his hair. Knowing his options were limited and with Cain coming ever closer, Maxwell held the stolen deck over the cliff.

"Another step and say goodbye to the deck," warned Maxwell as Cain stopped in his tracks.

"Damn it," growled Cain as Maxwell began to shuffle the stolen deck, then snapped it into the battle city duel disk on his arm. "Huh?"

"Its only a matter of time," stated Maxwell as he activated the duel disk. "What are you waiting for?"

"Wait…you're going to duel me?" Cain asked as Maxwell nodded. "But why the hell?"

"Cause, since I'm holding the cards, you'll have no choice, if you win I'll return the deck," offered Maxwell as Cain readied his duel disk. "But…if I'm victorious, then you take the full blame for stealing the deck and that you lost it in the ocean."

"I'm not going to agree to that!" Cain yelled as Maxwell chuckled.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, I can easily frame you and toss the cards at the same time," chuckled Maxwell as he stabbed his cane into the ground. "So are we dueling or are you just going to take all of the blame?"

"Fine!"

Cain LP: 4000

Maxwell LP: 4000

"I'll start this duel if you don't mind," stated Maxwell as he drew his sixth card. "For this first move, I think I'll start off easy, I summon Vorse Raider (1900/900) in attack mode!"

All of a sudden a large beast like warrior appeared wielding a sickle like axe wearing human clothing in front of Maxwell.

"Next I'll place two cards face down," announced Maxwell as he slid two cards into his duel disk. "And that's my turn you runt."

"I'm not a runt! I am…" started Cain as he drew.

"Cain Sonryu," finished Maxwell, as Cain looked shocked. "Yes, I know your name, and several other things about you as well. Like that scar that goes around your entire right arm base."

"…How in the world do you know about that?" asked Cain as Maxwell sighed loudly.

"Please continue with your turn," sighed Maxwell as he combed his hair backwards.

"Fine! Then I'll beat the answer out of you!" growled Cain as Maxwell yawned. "I play the spell card Frontline base! Now I can summon one LV 4 or lower union monster per turn. But first I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) then thanks to Frontline base I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)!"

"Interesting…using monsters that Kaiba himself uses," commented Maxwell as the blue dual cannon and yellow tank appeared before Cain. "This will be able to go well when I win…more evidence stacked against you."

"Shut your bloody hole…uh, what's your name?" Cain asked as Maxwell smirked.

"Maxwell, and that's all you'll get from me."

"Whatever! Now I combine Z-Metal Tank to increase X-Head Cannon's attack (2400/1500)!" announced Cain as his two machines combined and form one entity. "Now X-Head Cannon! Attack his Vorse Raider!"

The huge machine charged up its multiple cannons, when suddenly the Vorse Raider began to shrink down till it was half it's size (950 ATK).

"Wait a minute…STOP!" Cain ordered to his machine but it was too late, Maxwell's other face down activated.

"Really, and here I thought that you'd know everything about Kaiba's deck," Maxwell sighed. "GO! Crush Card! So every monster you have on the field and in your hand with 1500 attack points is automatically destroyed!"

Cain covered his face with his arm as the Vorse Raider exploded into a flurry of red spores that eroded X-Head Cannon as well as the Z-Metal Tank. The remaining spores struck his hand and forced him to discard Chaos Knight (1800/1400). And at last the final spores rested on the top of his deck.

"And the same thing goes for the next three cards you draw during your draw phase," added Maxwell as Cain took the two cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk.

"I'll end my turn with two face down cards," growled Cain as Maxwell drew his next card.

"Here's a card that might've helped you out, I play pot of greed, and you must be well aware of what this card does," chuckled Maxwell as he quickly drew two more times. "Now then I'm a little worried about your face down cards so I play Heavy Storm! To blow them away!"

Cain watched in fear as his face down cards and his Frontline base were sent to the graveyard. However, a green smoke erupted from the graveyard to cover the ground.

"Now what?" questioned Maxwell as a golden serpent appeared on the field.

"You destroyed my statue of the wicked, so I get a Wicked Token (1000/1000) on the defensive," announced Cain as Maxwell sighed loudly.

"Rookie, allow me to show you how a true duelist duels, I summon Kaibaman (200/700)!" announced Maxwell as a young man in a blue eyes white dragon mask, wearing Kaiba's regular ensemble appeared in front of him with his arms crossed. "Now I'll activate his special ability! So by sacrificing him, I can special summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"_Oh crap,_" Cain thought as the awesome dragon appeared with a loud roar that made Cain take a step backwards.

"Behold the legendary dragon that instilled fear in the hearts of men! But I'm not done!" Maxwell continued by fitting a card into his duel disk. "I activate my spell card! White Dragon Ritual! So by simply sending my Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1000) to the graveyard I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!"

From a shadow of a highly armored dragon emerged a white knight riding upon a more subtle version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that still managed to roar just like the real Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now! Paladin! Attack his Token!" ordered Maxwell as the Paladin disappeared into blinding light that then crashed directly into the Token shattering it. "And now… My Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack him directly!"

The dragon obeying the thief flew high into the sky past the few clouds. Cain looked around the sky trying to find out where the dragon would attack. All of a sudden a powerful force sent the clouds flying away. Cain looked in fear as the power White Lightning attack came racing downwards from the sky. Cain quickly raised his duel disk to block the attack, but that didn't work. The energy surged all around Cain for multiple seconds till the attack was finished. From the smoking ground, Cain was barely able to keep to his feet. Smoke was rising off of him as he dropped his arms to his sides.

Cain LP: 1000

"Pathetic, I guess Darc was right…" scoffed Maxwell as Cain fell to his knees. "It's only the second turn and already I've dropped your life points to a quarter. You truly are nothing like your sister."

"A-Ami?" Cain coughed before he struggled to his feet. "…Tell me…what do you know…about her!"

"Well it looks like this runt still has some fight in him, not for long though," snickered Maxwell. "I'm done with the damage this turn by turning my Paladin into a second Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"I…won't lose," muttered Cain after a second dragon appeared and he drew.

"Remember my Crush Card? You've got to show me that card," interrupted Maxwell as Cain revealed the card to be Card of Sanctity. "Very well."

"I play Card of Sanctity!" Cain exclaimed as a bright light appeared above the field. "I'll spare you the details cause I'm sure you know what this card is capable of."

"Yes, I'm not a moron," replied Maxwell as he and Cain drew till their hands were filled. "I'm pleased you did that…I got some of the better cards in the deck."

"Whatever, I'm now placing two cards face down and summon a monster on the defensive," Cain continued as a horizontal card and two vertical cards appeared in front of him. "That's my turn."

"And then starts mine, and in case you think those pitiful cards will help you, this master has the opposite opinion," stated Maxwell as he slammed the card he just drew onto his field. Then from a cloud of darkness appeared an older man with armor of that of dragons and a long flowing cape. "Meet Lord of D. (1200/1100), next I'll place two cards of my own face down. Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack that face down card with White Lightning!"

The Blue Eyes roared loudly then quickly shot a powerful blast of electricity that eradicated the face down card to be revealed as a clown (500/1200) crouching in a defensive manner.

"So much for that weakling, now then my second Blue eyes…huh?" questioned Maxwell as a second clown appeared. "Is that Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200), I see you used his ability."

"Yeah but I'm not done! I play my trap Chaos Distribution! Now during this turn when a monster is removed from play I can either remove a monster on your side of the field," explained Cain as his graveyard shot out his X-Head Cannon. The Trap card had the picture of D.D. Warrior Lady being sucked into a vortex. "Or I can remove a monster in my graveyard! And I choose to remove my X-Head Cannon."

"You should've gotten rid of my Lord of D! But now my second Blue Eyes will obliterate that peon!" announced Maxwell as his dragon shot a quick blast that immediately engulfed the clown only to have another take it's place. Then another card shot out of Cain's graveyard. "Seeing as how your clown's defense and my Lord of D's attack are the same, I'll give you this turn."

"And then its my turn!" announced Cain as he drew only to have his card glow red. "Seeing as how my Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) has more than 1500 attack points, he's sent to the graveyard."

"One more turn then you don't have to worry about it, if you can survive my next turn," commented Maxwell Cain slammed a card on his field.

"Whatever, we'll see what this guy has to say about that, come on out Chaos Gunner (1450/1000)!" announced Cain as suddenly a dark and white light began to swirl in front of him.

From the light erupted a young male with long white hair tied into a ponytail, but his head was covered with a black mage's hat with dragon designs on it. Draped over his semi muscular body was a black poncho with silver markings on it. His silver pants connected to his black shoes. In his right was a lone silver revolver gun that sparkled in the moonlight.

"What a surprise, tiny summons a shorty," Maxwell insulted as Cain and the Chaos Gunner clenched their fists. It was true; the monster did look a lot like his master. "So you destroy my Lord of D, next turn my two Dragons will rip you apart."

"Actually, my Gunner has an ability, for each of my monster removed from play he gains 300 attack points!" announced Cain as a light white engulfed the gunner. "And there's been four so far (2650/1000)."

"Well, that's a good effect, but not enough to destroy my Dragons," commented Maxwell as Cain slid another card into his graveyard.

"Yeah, but now I'll play Mystic Wok to send Peten away and gain some Life points," stated Cain as his Clown disappeared into steam.

Cain LP: 2200

"Then I'll play Soul Release! So I'll remove Peten, Disciple, Chaos Knight and my two trap cards!" announced Cain as five spirits floated from his graveyard then floated into his hand, then placed them into his jacket pocket. "And now there's three more monster now so Gunner becomes stronger (3550/1000)! But before I declare my attack I think I'll play a spell card by the name of Chaotic Arrow!"

"What does that do?" Maxwell asked surprised to see an arrow with a dragonhead on it.

"This card automatically destroys one spell or trap card on the field," Cain explained as his arrow pierced Maxwell's face down card, Negate Attack. The card then shot back into his hand then shuffled it back into his deck. "Then it automatically returns to my deck. And now Chaos Gunner! Attack his Lord of D!"

Follow his equally tall master, the Chaos Gunner jumped into the air to fire a volley of silver bullets that flew directly into the Lord of D. The Lord stumbled to his knees before shattering into Maxwell.

Maxwell LP: 1650

"Big deal! I've still got my dragons!" yelled Maxwell as Cain's next face down card revealed.

"No you don't, I activate my trap card! Go Loner's Devastation! Seeing as how my monster destroyed one of yours all monsters on your side of the field whose attack points are lower than my one monster are destroyed!" Cain continued as the Chaos Gunner rotated his barrel then release two more bullets that seemed to have more impact on the ground, this time causing a large explosion. "Of course this card has a side effect, you get to draw one card per monster that was destroyed this turn and then I need to have only one monster on my side of the field."

The explosion began to grow until it swept over the dragons, then pushed Maxwell toward the edge of the cliff. Maxwell stood up in shock to see the two mighty dragons disappearing into pixels.

"The Blue Eyes…" whispered Maxwell as he walked towards his cane.

"Are toast," replied Cain as Maxwell lifted his cane from the ground and then raised it above his head.

"You're definitely her brother, but let's see how you deal with the next level," commented Maxwell before he stabbed his cane into the ground, this time with more force. "Its time we entered the shadows!"

From Maxwell's cane erupted a large black aura that seemed to engulf Cain, his Chaos Gunner and Maxwell. The darkness seemed to continue to grow till it covered a full distance of a regulation dueling field. As Cain turned directly towards Maxwell, a weird eye of Horus appeared on Maxwell's forehead glowing brightly.

"What the heck," muttered Cain as Maxwell broke out into laughter.

"NOW THEN! Let's get shadow duel going to the max!" laughed Maxwell as he drew three cards. "I'll show you my power and you'll fall to my hands!"

// --- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- -- -- --/-- --- - -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- --/

Vyser: Now that the shadows have finally come to this day, things will definitely change. I'm actually waiting for the reviews that you people don't leave. I know that you check this story out, but leave your comments.


	14. Chapter 14: Shadows of Light

Vyser: Well, here we are once more and this time with another chapter to get done! So let's get the shadow game under way! I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards that are used in the duels.

// - -- ----- -- ------- -------- - ------- -/// -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- --//

Chapter 14: Shadows of Light 

/- -- - --------- -- -- --- -- - -- - -- -/- - --- -- - -- -- - -- - -- -- -/

"Wh…What is this?" Cain asked as he looked around at the complete darkness looming over the field. The forest disappeared as well as the stars above them.

"This is the shadow realm," answered Maxwell as he stood up straight, the eye of Horus shinning from his forehead.

"Dang it's cold here," Cain commented as he and his Chaos Gunner saw their breaths. "_Wait…my holographic monster shouldn't do that…what's going on?"_

"I'd get used to it if I were you," advised Maxwell as he dusted his sleeve off. "Cause when I win, I'll make sure that you'll spend the duration of your life here. And by leaving your body here you'll still look guilty of taking the deck."

"You still need to get past my Chaos Gunner (3550/1000)," Cain confronted sliding a card into his duel disk while his Chaos Gunner spun his gun by the trigger. "And my face down card as well."

Cain LP: 2200

Maxwell LP: 1650

"True, but your reckless dueling strategies have supplied me with the cards that I need to pull this off," replied Maxwell as he drew his card. "Now before I continue, I need to ask you something. What is you want if the small chance of you actually winning?"

"Why are you asking me?" Cain questioned confusion in his eyes.

"If I win then you take the blame, however, my opponent must have a prize awaiting…even if it won't happen," Maxwell explained as he raised the newly drawn card to his face. "So tell me what it is?"

"_I could force him to tell me about Ami…then there's the deck,_" Cain thought as Maxwell raised his duel disk.

"Just relax for right now, you won't have to worry about your request," stated Maxwell as his field card zone opened from his duel disk. "Cause now I'll play the field card Dragon's Graveyard!"

"Kaiba doesn't have that card in his deck!" Cain yelled while a great number of dragon bones and wasteland dirt appeared around the two adding to the fear of the Shadows.

"I know, but I managed to sneak some cards into it," answered Maxwell as two cards shot from his graveyard slot. "Now since you like to remove cards a lot, I simply remove two dragons as a sacrifice then…" A large light erupted from Maxwell's graveyard then formed into a familiar white dragon roaring loudly. "To summon one dragon from the graveyard who equals their combined level, I think you remember the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)."

"He's still no match for my Chaos Gunner!" Cain pointed out as Maxwell lifted his next card.

"I'm not stupid, I activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction! When I have my Blue Eyes White dragon out, he automatically destroys all monsters on your side of the field," Maxwell snickered as his dragon started to charge a large amount of pure raw energy in its mouth. Then with a large roar the Blue Eyes White Dragon blasted the raw energy that slammed directly into the Chaos Gunner shattering the monster into pixels. Before the Chaos Gunner was destroyed, he looked to be in real pain.

"Luckily for you, my dragon can't attack this turn, but my next monster Rancer Dragonute (1500/1800) can!" All of a sudden, a looming shadow shot from the dragon skull that appeared in front of Maxwell, a silver dragoon monster appeared wielding a long axe combined with a spearhead. "Now! Attack that puny duelist directly!"

The dragoon quickly nodded at his thieving master's orders and slammed his weapon directly into Cain's chest. When the Rancer Dragonute returned to Maxwell's side of the field, Cain grabbed his chest in pain.

"What the hell?" Cain questioned as his breath began to slow down. "Why'd that hurt like crap?"

Cain LP: 700

"Ah the shadows are enjoying your suffering," Maxwell snickered as he set two card into his duel disk. "Here, you actually feel the attacks. Now my turn ends with two cards face down…but the suffering has just begun."

"Then its my turn!" announced Cain as he drew, but suddenly a dark shadow instantly took the card he just drew, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), straight into the graveyard.

"Did you forget about my crush card? It's the last turn for it though," chuckled Maxwell as Cain searched his hand.

"I summon a monster on the defensive, and another face down card," Cain sighed as he motioned to Maxwell. "Make your move."

"Very well, for this turn I'll summon Blade knight (1600/1000)!" announced Maxwell as the famous (as well as popular) silver knight appeared. "Next I'll send Rancer Dragonute to attack your face down monster!"

The Rancer Dragonute flew into the air, but then dropped down upon the face down card. As soon as the dragon's weapon pierced the card, it was revealed to be a weird armored man who was covered with a ragged black cloak. It didn't last long for in the next second the Rancer Dragonute sharply kicked the cloaked man's head off shattering the monster.

"No…my DD Guide (1400/1000)," Cain groaned before the Rancer Dragonute kicked Cain right in the stomach. "What… the… hell?"

Cain LP: 200

"Did I forget to mention that my Rancer Dragonute has a trample ability? Sorry," Maxwell mocked as his Blue Eyes White Dragon roared loudly. "Very well, my Blue Eyes White Dragon now goes for his attack and win this!"

The Dragon quickly charged up a more potent amount of white/blue energy in its mouth as Maxwell began to laugh. Suddenly the dragon fired its all-powerful blast directly at Cain, surging with a great speed!

"It's over!" laughed Maxwell and Cain dropped to his knees.

"_It can't be over! I can't lose to this guy!"_

"_Stop your whining,"_ Cain looked up to see that he was in a pitch dark realm. Maxwell and his monsters were no where to be seen.

"_Did I lose? Is this truly the shadow realm?" _Cain thought as he stood up on the seemingly endless darkness.

"_Aw come on you shorty! Don't wimp out on us yet!" _Cain quickly turned around to see Rioko standing with his back turned towards Cain. "_Where's the Cain who defeated me with that wicked combo before?"_

"_I'm right here…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"…_I…don't know…"_

"_Cain, don't give up,"_ Cain then shifted his body to see Kazica with her back to Cain. _"You helped me become a better duelist…you also defeated Kiro even though he had a number of strong monsters...it's kind of like this duel."_

"_Leave me alone…I've lost this."_

"_Cain Sonryu! You must never look down upon yourself!"_ Cain just moved his head to see Goliath's back…he was also doing muscle poses. _"Although the opponent may be strong and the odds are stacked against you…you still have a chance!"_

"_Goliath…you always creep me out."_

"_You know he's right,_" Cain quickly turned to see Lena standing in front of him with her back towards him. _"I saw your duel with Sorro. He used to be a great Obelisk Blue student and his tactics were near perfect…This guy is just like that only his ego is growing too big for his head."_

"_But…he's using the deck of a champion."_

"_That shouldn't be a bother, brother!"_ Cain growled this time as he saw Sorro backing up with the rest. _"If it's the deck of a champion then it's famous! If it's famous, then people should really know how it works! So get up before I break out in song!"_

"…"

"_Do you fear what might happen?"_ all of Cain's friends asked at the same time as Cain clenched his fists.

"HELL NO!"

"_Then duel…and win."_

"You can bet on that!" Cain roared as the darkness around him disappeared and he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack charging right in front of him. "It's now or never!"

Maxwell just chuckled as the attack caused a huge explosion that engulfed Cain. A large amount of debris flew through the air.

"I guess, that's it for the shorty," chuckled Maxwell as the debris began to float away and… "WHAT! How'd you survive?"

"Heh, guess you don't know me that well," Cain sighed with relief while a light blue barrier surrounded him. "I activated my trap card, Draining Shield, so not only is your attack negated…but now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack!"

Cain LP: 3200

"I had a feeling that you'd have something like that," scoffed Maxwell as one of his face down cards activated revealing a trap card depicting White Magician Pikeru fighting with Ebon Magician Curran over a tome. "So I play my trap card Equality! Now I gain the same amount of life points equal to the amount you've gained!"

With the glowing of his trap card, Maxwell began to sigh smoothly as a light blue aura surrounded him.

Maxwell LP: 4650

"And now…Blade Knight! Attack him directly!" ordered Maxwell as his knight charged Cain, slashing him repeatedly.

Cain LP: 1600

"And I'll end this turn with a face down card," finished Maxwell as Cain weakly drew his next card.

"GO! Trap card! Royal Decree! Now no more trap cards can be activated!" Cain announced as Maxwell's eye's bulged slightly.

"Just a set back," Maxwell coughed as Cain lifted a card above his head.

"A really big set back for you Maxwell!" announced Cain as an orb of darkness and an orb of light shot out of his graveyard. They floated in midair to reveal DD Guide and Y-Dragon Head before they crashed into Cain's card. "Now by removing a monster of darkness and a monster of light…I can summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

From above, a chaotic light of black and white formed and the powerful soldier appeared sword and all.

"How'd a pipsqueak like you get a card this rare?" Maxwell questioned as Cain slid a card into his duel disk.

"My friends helped me get it," Cain said before pointing towards Blade Knight. "Now go! Black Luster Soldier! Attack Blade knight!"

The Black Luster Soldier jumped into the air after hearing his master's orders, the Blade knight raised its sword up to protect itself…but it was for naught. The Black Luster Soldier slashed right through Blade Knight's blade cutting the warrior in two before shattering it into pixels! Maxwell covered his eyes as the pixels shattered into him.

Maxwell LP: 3250

"And Maxwell! I'm not done! Now my Soldier can attack if he's destroyed a monster this turn! And so I'm having him attack your Rancer Dragonute!"

Maxwell just looked in horror as the sword held by the Black Luster Soldier skewered his smaller dragon. The dragon quickly shattered, which caused Maxwell to cover his eyes once more.

Maxwell LP: 1750

"And that's my turn," Cain stated as Maxwell lowered his head.

"Well…I guess you're a lot stronger than I thought," complimented Maxwell as he drew. "However, I've still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. Like this! I play monster reborn to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard (3000/2500)!"

In a large flash of light, a second dragon appeared with a loud roar in front of Maxwell. Cain and the Black Luster Soldier stepped backwards as Maxwell lifted two more cards in his hand.

"Now I'll play the spell card, Polymerization!" announced Maxwell as a third blue eyes white dragon appeared. "So I'll fuse the two Blue Eyes with the one in my hand to form…"

"Oh God…" Cain moaned as the three dragons began to absorbed into a vortex.

"Not even he can help you now," chuckled Maxwell as a large silver, three-headed dragon, whose heads were the three Blue Eyes White dragons, shattered the vortex with a loud roar and crashed in front of Maxwell. "Meet the ultimate weapon of destruction, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)! And now I know what your little soldier is capable of, so I'll have my dragon attack him right now! Neutron Blast!"

The three heads of the dragon began to charge a single blast in between the three. The black luster soldier quickly raised his shield as the dragon fired the powerful blast of energy. The energy surged around the soldier, till the force was too much for him to bear and shattered him into pixels. The remaining energy crashed into Cain forcing him into the ground, his clothes slightly singed.

Cain LP: 100

"I left you with a scrap of life points…and this face down card," continued Maxwell as a card back appeared behind. "So…still think you can win? Still think that you've got a chance?"

"Of course…I'm Cain Sonryu, the duelist who's bull headed, the duelist who gets mad if you call me…sh…sho…s…short!" Cain stuttered sticking out his tongue. "I feel like I need to wash out my mouth now! Anyway…it doesn't matter how hard you try to hit me nor what the odds are…I've face them a number of times, when I first got into dueling, facing that creep who took Ami away and during my training to learn Duel monsters to get to where I am today. All the suffering, all the pain, and now…all the kindness that was shone to me…I'm not about to lose it all to you right now!"

"Nice speech, I'll have to use that next time I get in front of people," Maxwell applauded as Cain drew. "However, its all for naught…I've got one of the strongest monsters in the entire game and a bonus on life points. I doubt that there's anything that you can do to stop me."

"Where there's a will there's a way!" Cain said as he looked at the card he just drew. "Well, here's something that'll help me! I play Pot of Greed!"

"Two more cards aren't going to make a difference you know!" roared Maxwell as Cain drew two more cards.

"Actually…they are, I play my monster Reincarnation! So I'll discard my third Disciple of the forbidden spell to take back an old friend!" Cain announced as a card shot out of his graveyard. "And I'll summon him! So come on out Chaos Gunner (1450/1000)!"

"Him again? That short weakling will just be obliterated once more!" laughed Maxwell as the Chaos Gunner scowled then loaded his gun.

"Don't forget that my Gunner still has his ability! For each monster removed from play he gains 300 attack points! And that includes yours! And last I counted there's 11!" Cain exclaimed as his Chaos Gunner began to glow a light blue and began to increase his strength (4750/1000).

"That's enough to take out my dragon!" pointed out Maxwell as Cain activated one of his face down cards.

"And in case you had De-Fusion, I play heavy storm!" Cain continued before a powerful windstorm wept across the field destroying all of the spells and traps. "Now I play a card you might be familiar with! Go Collapse it'll cut your Ultimate Dragon's attack in half!"

"What? NO!" yelled Maxwell as his dragon began to shrink to half it original size (2250/3800).

"Let's finish this! GO! Chaos Gunner! Attack with never-ending roulette!" Cain ordered as his Gunner leapt into the air and took aim.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!"

Then the Chaos Gunner fired a rapid amount of energy that instantly collided with the dragon. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the almighty dragon shattered into pixels that stabbed Maxwell's body.

Maxwell LP: 0

"Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Maxwell screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, Kaiba's deck spilling out of his duel disk.

As Cain turned off his duel disk, the shadow realm around him began to disappear bringing him and Maxwell back to the island. Cain quickly ran over to Maxwell to see that he was still conscious but the eye of Horus was gone.

"I had the best cards…I was only one attack from winning…what happened?" Maxwell asked as Cain picked up the deck.

"You said I didn't know anything about the cards…but look that won," replied Cain as he grabbed Maxwell by the collar. "And now you said I get a prize…I want you to tell me where Ami is and how you know her."

"Ami…I don't know anyone by that name," snickered Maxwell as he slapped away Cain's hand. "The deck shall be returned…but I'll make my escape without anyone knowing my face!"

"Don't be so sure about that!"

Cain and Maxwell turned their heads to see Rioko along with a skinny guy who was a little taller than him emerge from the woods. The strange guy had orange hair that slid to the right side of his face that was being held up by a yellow headband. His clothes were a small black vest, yellow under shirt, and large khaki shorts. A pair of big black shoes and finger-less gloves. In his right hand was a club in the shape of an axe.

"As head of security of Pacific Duelist academy, I Risely," the orange haired guy stated as he walked over to Maxwell. "I'm placing you under arrest for breaking and entering, stealing world class duelist's deck, and issuing a shadow game."

"Very well…Take me in Risely," Maxwell snickered as he put his hands into the air.

"You must be Cain Sonryu…good job, now hand me the deck," said Risely as he held out his hand.

"Fine…" Cain replied as he placed the cards in Risely's hands.

"Good…now it's late you two should head back to your dorm room immediately," Risely ordered as Cain and Rioko walked off.

"So…what happened?" Rioko asked as Cain just slapped his forehead.

"Do…not…ask…" Cain sighed loudly.

"We still up to seeing the deck tomorrow though?" questioned Rioko as Cain just grinned slightly.

"You bet my friend," replied Cain as Rioko stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"That was the first time you called me friend," Rioko stated.

"I guess it was, wasn't it?"

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"Enough of this Risely! The coast is clear!" yelled Maxwell as Risely released Maxwell from his handcuffs. "Please return my cane immediately." Risely then handed Maxwell his cane. "Much better…I see you've grown up quite a lot since the last time I saw you Risely."

"Gee…thanks Maxie!" chuckled Risely scratching the back of his head. "Me and Gron sure have changed these last few years."

"My name is Maxwell you buffoon," sighed Maxwell as he began to walk away. "Now that phase 2 is in process, it's only a matter of time before the President's plan takes hold."

"Right! I'll take care of the deck and set everything up! You don't have to worry about a thing!" laughed Risely as Maxwell sighed loudly.

"I remember you saying that when you took my car to the car wash," sighed Maxwell before disappearing in the shadows. "I'll be heading to Midnight Wood Isle to continue the work the President of the corporation set for me…you have your orders?"

"Of course Maxwell! And the head honcho here should be getting the invite and opportunity to fix the good name of the academy," replied Risely as he ran off towards the card shop.

"Cain Sonryu…I won't forget your name, face, or height," growled Maxwell before he completely disappeared into the darkness.

/-- -- - - - - -- - -- -- -- - - -- - -- //- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- -//

Vyser: And there's the next chapter and I hope you all review soon enough!


	15. Chapter 15: Crossroads

Vyser: I'm back again! And with the next chapter! So with the fact that I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards, let's get this chapter on the road!

//- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -//-- - -- -- -- -- - - -- - -- -- --//

Chapter 15: Crossroads 

// --- --- - - ----- -- ---- -- --- ------ -// ------ - - - - ----------- -- -- //

"This is a disaster! Truly a disaster!" Principal Daigo fretted pulling his hair.

"Hey we got the deck back didn't we?" Risely asked as he placed Kaiba's deck into the display. "Even took out the spliced cards that were in it."

A few hours had passed since Cain's and Maxwell's duel, Risely had reported what had happened to Principal Daigo.

"It doesn't matter! Mr. Kaiba's security is bound to report this then the academy is going to be in big trouble, not only that but the thief got away," sighed Daigo before he turned towards Risely. "Get the facility gathered tomorrow, while the students are going to enjoy the deck we'll find out what we need to do."

"Right sir! Should I get the professors and the head of development?" Risely asked as Daigo began to walk away.

"Of course…Gron should be able to come up with a way for our school to be able to restore our name," answered Daigo as he and Risely left the deck stored room which was now more heavily guarded. "So how'd that Maxwell character get away again?"

/// -- -- -- ------ ----------- - -- -- -- -- //- -- --- - - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - --- -///

"You actually dueled against Kaiba's deck and in the shadow realm to top it off?" Kazica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't believe me then ask Rioko," Cain replied as he turned towards Rioko who was just staring at the deck display. Cain held his duel disk in his right hand.

"Sorry Cain, but all I saw was you standing in front of the thief," answered Rioko before an Obelisk Blue student pushed him aside from the cards. "Hey I was looking at that!"

"Great…no one believes me! Why?" Cain pouted as Kazica watched Rioko fight the Obelisk Blue.

"It's just so farfetched," Kazica replied as Cain sighed.

"Whatever…I'm going, you guys enjoy watching the deck," Cain moaned before he left the deck display room.

"CAIN! Wait!" Kazica shouted as many students began to fist fight with each other in the area where Rioko was fighting the Obelisk Blue.

"HELP!" Rioko yelled before Kazica ran to follow Cain. "WAIT! GIVE ME A HAND HERE!"

/ -- --- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --/// --- -- -- - -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- - -//

Meanwhile, in the Academy's boardroom, Principal Daigo sat at the head of the table in front a number of the staff members. At his right most was Prof. Alucar; to his left was Professor Fortanu. At Daigo's left was a beautiful black haired woman in a light blue dress with a blue Obelisk jacket draped over her shoulders. Across from her was Sparky with a ferret on his shoulders that was wearing a little yellow jacket, while another young woman with short platinum hair wearing a yellow short sleeved jacket and khaki shorts was moving away from the ferret. Risely however, was standing next the platinum woman explaining multiple things. There was another person standing in the room in a corner. He had really dark tan skin, muscular, and had a bandage on his nose. He had a small open red jacket that a few sizes too small; baggy green pants and black boots on. His long, shaggy black hair floated past his chin

"…And that's how Maxwell escaped," Risely sighed before he sat down.

"Thank you Risely, now we need to think of a way to take care of our reputation…mainly because once the world finds this out we're in a boat of trouble," Daigo moaned as he looked towards Sparky. "Professor Sparky! How many times have we told you not to bring your pet with you to board meetings?"

"Hey! Ors isn't a pet! He's co-headmaster of the Ra yellow dorm, since we can't seem to find someone to look over the Ra Yellow girl dorm," confronted Sparky as Ors squeaked in reply. "Don't worry Ors, I wouldn't let anyone take you away."

"Anyway, isn't there like a promotion video we can make?" Fortanu suggested as the woman in red raised her hand.

"I've got an idea!" announced the woman in red.

"We're all ears Clare," replied Daigo as Clare stood up.

"Okay, maybe we should get some promotions from some of the lesser famous duelists," Clare suggested as the woman in blue stood up.

"That's not going to be possible," the woman in blue, stated while combing her hair with her fingers. "Once the word gets out, duelists around the world are going to be scared to bring their cards for they might be stolen."

"Thanks a lot Olette, just shoot down my ideas," sighed Clare before she and Olette sat down.

"We haven't heard from one member," Alucar stated as everyone turned towards the tanned man leaning in the corner. "The head of the Duel Academy's Development, Gron Hawkeye."

"True mates, I haven't spoken much," the tanned man replied as he jumped into an empty seat. "Mainly because I was slightly amused by your ideas."

"Spare us the comments Gron," Risely stated as he stood up. "We all know you've got a backup plan in case anything like this happened!"

"Ya know Risely," chuckled Gron, as he stood up as well then walked over to Risely. "If'an I had me way, I'd smack that grin off of your face. I can barely stand to look at ye!"

"Like you could take me!" Risely yelled as sparks flew between his and Gron's eyes. "You saying that you can beat me is like the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Gentlemen!" Daigo yelled causing everyone to turn towards him. "We don't have time for this! Now Gron, what's your idea?"

"Quite simple," replied Gron as he pushed Risely to the ground. "There's a little tournament that a rising up company is sponsoring, the Arch Corporation. They've even teamed up with Kaiba Corp in order to make it successful. If one of our duelists were to be able to take the champ of the tournament then our name would be good as gold."

"Impressive, but how will any of our duelists join it?" Fortanu brought up as whispers filled the room.

"Because Fortanu, this tournament is only having representatives from all the duel academies in the world," answered Gron as he scratched his chin. "Of course, there might be a few minor league duelists."

"Sounds like this might be our best move we can make," Daigo sighed before he stood up. "So it's settled. Gron you're in charge of choosing which duelists we'll need. How many are we allowed to submit?"

"Six…two from each dorm," Gron said as everyone in the room stood up except Professor Alucar.

"What's the tournament called Gron?" Olette asked as Alucar smirked behind his hands.

"The Isle Leagues," Gron replied.

"A little ironic, wouldn't ya say?" Risely questioned.

"I didn't name it," stated Gron.

"Before we end this meeting…who was the duelist who helped retrieve the Deck, Risely?" Alucar asked standing up, cracking his neck.

"Uh…it's Cain Sonryu."

"Principal Daigo…I have suspicions about this duelist," Alucar chuckled as Daigo raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that Cain Sonryu was at the card shop at the right moment when this 'Maxwell' stole the deck."

"Alucar what are you saying? Are you implying that Cain was in on this?" Daigo asked as Alucar chuckled.

"Of course not, but maybe we should have someone watch over him for a while," Alucar answered walking out of the room. "Oh, and I'd like to have a word with Risely and Gron in my quarters."

"Very well," Daigo sighed.

/- - - -- - -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- /--- -- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -//

The midday sun glared over the academy as Cain walked through the glass-roofed hallways. The majority of the student body was looking at the recovered deck, so the halls were nearly empty.

"_Maxwell…who were you?_" Cain thought as he slowly staggered through the hallway.

_ Flashback _

"_Pathetic, I guess Darc was right…" scoffed Maxwell as Cain fell to his knees. "It's only the second turn and already I've dropped your life points to a quarter. You truly are nothing like your sister."_

"_A-Ami?" Cain coughed before he struggled to his feet. "…Tell me…what do you know…about her!"_

_ Later _

"_Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Maxwell screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, Kaiba's deck spilling out of his duel disk. _

_As Cain turned off his duel disk, the shadow realm around him began to disappear bringing him and Maxwell back to the island. Cain quickly ran over to Maxwell to see that he was still conscious but the eye of Horus was gone. _

"_I had the best cards…I was only one attack from winning…what happened?" Maxwell asked as Cain picked up the deck._

"_You said I didn't know anything about the cards…but look that won," replied Cain as he grabbed Maxwell by the collar. "And now you said I get a prize…I want you to tell me where Ami is and how you know her."_

"Ami…I don't know anyone by that name," snickered Maxwell as he slapped away Cain's hand.

_ End of Flashback _

"_That Maxwell confused me…first he says he knows Ami…but claims he doesn't know anyone by that name,_" Cain thought before he slammed his fist into the nearby wall. Unfortunately, there was a large crack in the wall "Damn it! This doesn't make any sense!"

"…And that's the reason."

"_That's a new voice,_" Cain thought as he leaned against the wall covering the crack. Just in time too, Professor Alucar, Risely and Gron walked right into the same hall. The three stopped in front of Cain. "_And a couple of new faces."_

"Before we can continue…this is, uh…um Can Sonry?" Risely stated as Cain just growled.

"It's Cain Sonryu!" Cain roared causing Risely to fall to the ground. Alucar and Gron laughed out loud.

"Ah so this is the mate that got the deck back," Gron laughed as he slammed his hand on Cain's shoulder. "Ya did a great job little mate!"

"I'm not little!" Cain roared as Alucar laughed out loud. That got Cain to look directly at Alucar.

"You sure seem like a shrimp," Alucar chuckled before he walked away. "Thanks for saving the deck…a lot…shrimp."

"_Except for the hair…that guy is a perfect match!"_ Cain thought as Gron pushed Risely back to the ground. "I've got things to do."

"Cain Sonryu…Darc said that he faced a kid like that a while back," Gron whispered as Risely stood up. Cain followed Alucar through the hall at a distance.

"Yeah, you think that…" Risely started turning his head towards the wall that Cain was leaning on. "Hey where'd this crack come from?"

"You dolt!" Gron shouted smacking his fist right in the back Risely's head. "That's the same munchkin that Darc faced and defeated."

"Whoa! That's the guy that was after Dusk? He really didn't change did he?" Risely asked rubbing the back of his head. "And you mind not hitting so hard next time?"

"Follow that pipsqueak before I whack you so hard that I send you back to the Stone Age!" threatened Gron while Risely gulped loudly. "What are you waiting for?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Risely asked only to be whacked in the head with a covered duel disk. "Dang it! Quit hitting me!"

"You're supposed to duel him kettle head! We need to see if he's a strong duelist, if he is," Gron answered as he pushed Risely down the hall with his foot. "He'll be perfect for the Isle Leagues…so go!"

"RIGHT!" Risely yelled before he ran down the hall.

/ -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- --- --- /- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - -- -- -/

Alucar entered the darkened hallway from the sun-roofed hall, to stand in front of a single door. Cain wasn't far behind, hiding behind some of the plants that seemed to be able to survive in the dark.

"_I know you're there Cain…I'm not stupid,_" Alucar thought before he quickly opened the door closing it afterwards.

Cain ran directly to the door, then gripped the handle to find out that the door was locked. After a few minutes of mindless pulling, Cain released his grasp and fell to the ground tired.

"_Damn it! It's locked!_" Cain sighed loudly as he looked around the entire end of the hall. A glint of hope had Cain barely smile as he noticed a small air vent that was near the door. "Thank you!"

Cain immediately forced open the air vent and began to crawl through the small vent. Cain just got his feet in when Risely reached the end of the hall gasping for air.

"Gron you piece of crap, one of these days…" Risely cursed before noticing the feet being pulled into the air vent. "Don't see that everyday."

Cain crawled slowly through the dusty vent, the walls extremely small, but big enough for him to get through. Cain coughed because some of the dust floated into his mouth.

"Stupid lousy vent, at least I'm able fit through the vent," Cain coughed before continuing to crawl through the vent. "I guess being small was a good thing this time."

A few seconds passed before Cain started to freak out in the small crawlspace.

"EARGH! WHAT AM I SAYING? BEING SMALL IS NEVER A GOOD THING!" Cain screamed when something grabbed his leg…causing him to panic even more. "AH! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!"

Cain was then pulled from the air vent while struggling to get free. Suddenly, in a quick pull, Cain was freed from the air vent to see that Risely had pulled him out. With anger flaring from his eyes, Risely lifted Cain off the ground by the neck then slammed him into the wall.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Risely asked as Cain tried to pull Risely's hand off his neck…with little success. "No student is allowed here unless they had permission from a teacher."

"I was with the teacher who just went in, but he locked me out," Cain replied mentally slapping himself. "_Come Cain…this guy ain't going to fall for a stupid answer like that!"_

"…Really?" questioned Risely as he set Cain on the ground. Cain was just surprised when Risely smiled at him. "I'll just open the door for you."

"Well…thanks?" Cain said a little confused while Risely took a set a set of keys from his pocket.

"Hey…wait a minute…nice try little guy!" Risely said as Cain's eyes began to glow with the intensity of that of a flame.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Cain roared before Risely bonked Cain on the head. "OW!"

"Now I see why Gron likes hitting people…its funny!" Risely laughed before Cain punched him in the stomach. "That's low…real low…"

"You are truly a confusing person," Cain muttered as Risely slammed Cain right back into the wall.

"Now then…down to real business, listen and listen well," Risely growled as he lifted Cain off the ground. "Now then, I'm going to offer you a choice." Cain gulped as Risely narrowed his eyes, up close, Risely's eyes were dark green; but now they seemed to be on fire. "I can either drag you to the principal's office, and have you expelled for disobeying the rules and assaulting me…or you can redeem your self by defeating me in a duel."

"Why would you make an offer like that?" Cain asked as Risely lowered Cain to the ground.

"Think of it as thanks…for helping to retrieve the deck," Risely answered as he threw off the cover of his duel disk to reveal that it was a gray and red armored duel disk. "So what's it going to be?"

"…What do you think?" Cain replied as he threw his duel disk on and snapped in his deck.

"Now prepare yourself for a true duel!" Risely yelled as both duelists drew five cards.

Cain LP: 4000

Risely LP: 4000

"I think I'll start things off," Risely stated drawing his sixth card. "One monster on the defensive."

Cain looked confused as Risely just stood there after the back of his face down monster appeared. A non-existent breeze blew through the darkened hallway.

"…Is that it?" Cain questioned, as Risely looked confused.

"I think so," Risely replied as Cain drew his next card.

"Okay…I summon Blade Knight (1600/1000)!" Cain announced as his silver armored knight appeared. "Next I'll place a face down card…and go on the attack with Blade Knight!"

As if on cue, the Blade Knight leapt into the air and stabbed its all-powerful sword into the card back. After the knight jumped back, a young blonde man wearing black and gray clothes, wielding a chain, appeared for an instant then shattered into pixels.

"And that's the end of my Chain Thrasher (1000/1000)," chuckled Risely as Cain looked even more confused.

"Why are you happy I sent that mediocre monster to the grave?"

"You'll see…" Risely replied with a smile. "Is it my turn?"

"Uh…Yeah, go ahead," Cain sighed as Risely drew. "_This guy is all bark and no bite…I was expecting something a little better._"

"All right! To start this turn off I play pot of greed!" Risely announced as a green grinning pot appeared before him, after drawing two more cards, the pot exploded. "And then! I play Reinforcement of the Army!" Risely quickly slid one of the newly drawn cards into his armored duel disk, then the hologram revealed the spell to have the Marauding Captain rising above a number of soldiers. "Allowing me to take any level four or lower warrior monster from my deck and place it in my hand."

"_Warriors eh? There are quite a powerful number of warrior monsters like Goblin attack force,_" Cain thought as a card shot out of Risely's deck and into his hand.

"You ever wonder how the duel disk is able to shoot out whatever card we want?" Risely proposed making Cain even more confused.

"We're in the middle of a duel here that'll determine whether I'll stay here or not!" Cain roared making Risely scratch the back of his head.

"Yeesh, if'an you were in a hurry to lose you coulda jus said so, in that case I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400)!" Risely announced as a blonde dual blade wielding armored man appeared in front of him. As soon as the monster appeared he raised his swords in the air.

"And this young man comes with a special ability, allowing me to summon another level four or lower monster. And I'm feeling this gal is the right one!" Risely quickly slammed his next card, and another monster appeared next to the Marauding Captain. This one was a woman wearing a green shirt, skirt, hat and a gray cape. Her long brown hair flew past her shoulders. "Meet Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200)! And by the by, you can't attack any of my warriors till you take out my Marauding Captain."

"Anything else you like to put up against me?" Cain yelled as Risely slid two more cards into his duel disk.

"Yep! Two face down cards," Risely answered before he took out a bottle of red liquid then drank from it. "Ya want some Fruit Punch?"

"Please try to keep your mind on the duel," Cain sighed before he drew his next card. "I'll summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)!" The dark armored warrior appeared with his hooked blades. "Now! Blade Knight attack his Marauding Captain! Silver Blade!"

Just as the Blade Knight jumped into the air, one of Risely's face down cards went active. The spell card had a cute guy in pink with a winged hat holding onto a blue die.

"Not so fast! Go Graceful Dice! Now I just roll a dice and then, my monsters gain 100 points times the number rolled!" Risely interrupted as the blue die flew from the spell card. The entire hall was silent as the die bounced for a few times…till it landed.

It landed face up on…5!

"Sweet! Now my two monsters gain 500 attack points!" Risely howled as his Marauding Captain began to have a blue aura surround him (1700/900). "And now, he'll wage a counter attack!" The Marauding Captain quickly jumped back into the air and slashed the Blade Knight. Then the two warriors landed on the ground, nothing happened for a few seconds…then the Blade Knight shattered into pixels.

Cain LP: 3900

"That was unexpected…But now Dark Blade attack his Marauding Captain!" Cain ordered as his Dark Blade charged towards the lesser-armored warrior.

"You just don't learn do ya? I reverse your attack with my trap card, Skull Dice!" Risely announced as a black gremlin monster holding onto a red die. "It's like Graceful Dice…only it'll lower your monster's attack points based on the number rolled by the die! So go!"

The gremlin monster threw the red die into the air. After a few bounces, the die landed with a spin.

The die came up on a…3.

Dark Blade's attack lowered to 1500 as the Marauding Captain charged back at the Dark blade. As the two warriors passed each other, a loud clashing sound filled the air. Then suddenly the Dark Blade was slashed in half.

Cain LP: 3700

"_Damn it! This guy is better than I thought,_" Cain pondered as he slid a card into his duel disk. "I'll set another card face down and call it a turn."

"Oh…it's my turn? I was confused because my monsters kept winning," Risely chuckled as he drew his next card. "I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place a card face down. And now…" Following the words of their master, the Marauding Captain and the Warrior Lady lifted their swords. "I'll attack with my two face up monsters!"

Relaying to Risely's command, the two warriors charged directly towards Cain. Just as they were about to bring their swords down on his head, four multi-colored goats appeared. Two of them took the attacks that were meant for Cain, and were destroyed for it. Risely was completely dumbfounded.

"Uh…what just happened?" Risely asked as Cain sighed heavily.

"I activated my spell card, Scapegoat! It gave me four sheep tokens (0/0 x4), two of which saved me from your attack," Cain sighed as Risely smirked.

"Wow, I can see how you managed to defeat Kaiba's deck…you've got a good strategy and a killer poker face," Risely complimented. "I'll just end my turn…show me what you got!"

"If you insist!" Cain yelled drawing his next card. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/ 1400)!" In a flash of dark and white light the chaotic armored knight appeared in front of Cain raising his swords towards the Marauding Captain.

"Then I play Chaotic Realm! By paying life points equal to the level of one monster with Chaos in its name, I can summon it to the field from the deck! So I'll give up 400 life points to summon Chaos Lancer (1600/1500)!" The second Chaotic armored monster appeared next to his knight counterpart, spinning his lance around at a high speed.

Cain LP: 3300

"Now then, Chaos Knight! Attack Marauding Captain!" Cain ordered as his knight disappeared for a mere moment then appeared behind the Captain and with a quick slash…the Marauding Captain was no more.

Risely LP: 3400

"And now! Chaos Lancer! Attack the Warrior Lady!" Cain continued as his monster threw his lance into the air above the Warrior Lady. As the female warrior watched the flying lance, the Chaos Lancer sneaked up right in front of her. When she noticed him, the lance fell into his hands and quickly stabbed her right in the stomach…she then shattered directly into Risely.

Risely LP: 2900

"Impressive move! However…thanks for destroying my Warrior Lady I can now summon one EARTH warrior monster from my deck with 1500 attack or less," Risely thanked as he searched his deck. "And I'm thinking Hero Kid (200/600)!"

"_That's not even a good card to have in a deck,_" Cain thought as the white armored kid appeared in front of Risely with a spin. "That's hardly a monster compared to mine."

"I think you mean monsters! When my Hero Kid is special summoned, I can bring out the other two!" Risely continued as two more white armored kids appeared (200/600 x2) "And never underestimate a monster's ability!"

"I'll end my turn," Cain growled as Risely drew.

"Well now I drew it…now you'll see how a combo works! I sacrifice all three of my Hero Kids!" Risely announced as his three kids disappeared in light. Cain's jaw dropped, for he knew what was coming next.

"Oh crap! Don't tell me you're summoning who I think you're summoning!" Cain cursed as Risely slapped his card onto the duel disk.

"That's right! I summon Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)!" Risely yelled as the almighty silver-armored warrior appeared with a loud battle cry. Gilford quickly raised his sword into the air, electricity coursing through it, then slashed towards Cain's monsters, instantly vaporizing Cain's monsters. "I don't need to explain his ability now do I? Then for my next trick…I'll send him in for a direct attack!"

Gilford charged straight towards Cain with his powerful sword ready for a complete slash. Just at the last moment, Gilford shrunk in half but still continued his slash down Cain's chest.

Cain LP: 1900

"Why was my Gilford turned into a mini version?" Risely asked as Cain lifted the card from his duel disk.

"Because I had my spell card, Collapse, which cuts one monster's attack in half for one turn," Cain sighed as he slid the card into his graveyard. Risely clapped his hands, furthering to confuse Cain.

"Wow! What a card! I wish I had one!" Risely applauded causing Cain to lower his head in embarrassment.

"_What is up with this guy?_" Cain thought with a sigh. "What were you dropped on your head?"

"…Yes! And many people were kind enough not to say it," Risely sobbed before Cain drew his next card. "…Just kidding!"

"Darn you! I play my pot of greed!" Cain announced as he quickly drew two more cards. His eyes bulged for a quick second as he gazed at the cards. "Alright! I now remove my Dark Blade and Blade knight from the game…" Two orbs of white and black energy shot from Cain's graveyard, flying through the air till they crashed into each other forming a vortex. From the vortex jumped a familiar sword wielding warrior wearing blue and gold armor. "To summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the beginning (3000/2500)!"

"The…the legendary warrior!" Risely gasped at the sight of the monster.

"Now, I'll place one monster face down," Cain continued as the face down card appeared. "And now! Black Luster Soldier! Attack Gilford the lightning!"

The Black Luster Soldier leapt into the air, then began a volley of powerful slashes that were aimed directly at Gilford the Lightning. After a minute of repeated slashing, Gilford fell to knees with multiple cuts in his armor. As he fell to the ground, he shattered into dust.

Risely LP: 2700

"And now! I'll have him attack your face down monster!" Cain ordered as his Soldier stabbed his sword directly into the face down card revealing grubby, tattooed man in a green robe (500/500) only to be shattered. "What was that?"

"That was Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu, and when flipped, I can take a Spell Equip card from my deck and add it directly into my hand," Risely explained as another card shot from his deck. "Your turn done?"

"With this face down it is," Cain replied before Risely drew his next card.

"Well what do you know, I play Graceful Charity!" Risely announced as he drew three cards, then discarded two cards from his hand. "For my next move I summon a second Marauding Captain (1200/400)! And I'm pretty sure you remember his ability! I'll now summon Command Knight (1200/1900)!"

From two lights appeared a second Marauding Captain, but then a blonde female knight covered in crimson armor appeared next to the Marauding Captain. Risely smirked as the Command Knight began to glow red.

"And now all warriors on the field gain 400 extra attack points!" Risely announced as all of the warriors gained a red aura MC (1600/400) CK (1600/1900) BLS-EotB (3400/2500)

"That really helps me more you know," Cain pointed out as two of Risely's cards shot out of his graveyard.

"True…but by removing my Gilford and Warrior Lady I get back a card I just discarded my Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade!" Risely announced as another card appeared in his hand. "Next by play 800 life points I can activate Premature Burial to bring back…"

Risely LP: 1900

"…My first Marauding Captain (1600/400)!" continued Risely as his first Marauding Captain appeared. "Next I'll play my spell Card The A. Forces! This increases all of my warrior monsters attack by 200 for each warrior on my side of the field! So that's a whopping 600 extra attack points! (2200/400 x2) (2200/1900)"

As the attack points increased, a blue aura erupted from the A. Forces spell that covered all of Risely's field.

"And then I'll outfit my Marauding Captain with the Phoenix Blade to increase his attack by 300 (2500/400) and now I'll send him on the offense! Go attack the Black Luster Soldier!"

"But why? My monster has more attack points than yours," Cain asked as his Soldier and the Marauding Captain locked their blades together.

"Because…my Hero Kids still have plenty of use! Go Miracle Kids! Now for each hero Kid in my graveyard your Soldier loses 400 attack points! So your monster loses 1200 attack points!" Risely announced as three spirits shot from his graveyard crashing into the Soldier (2200/2500. That's when the Marauding captain slammed his other sword directly into the head of the Black Luster Soldier.

Cain LP: 1600

"And next I'll send my other Captain to crush that defense then my Command Knight will go for the win!" Risely announced as his Marauding captain stabbed his sword into Cain's face down monster revealing a brown haired puffball with white wings (300/200) that was instantly destroyed. "And now! Command Knight! Attack him directly!"

With a quick slash of her sword, the Command Knight quickly passed Cain sending him to the floor. Risely laughed as he called his monster back.

"And that's that! No we'll be getting to the principal's office and…" Risely laughed before Cain started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Haven't you noticed that my life points are still the same?" Cain asked as Risely scratched his head.

"How's that?"

"You destroyed my Winged Kuriboh (300/200) and when he's destroyed, I take no damage for the rest of the turn," Cain explained as Risely lowered his head.

"Oh well, at least I've got a field advantage," Risely chuckled as Cain drew.

"Well see, I play Heavy Storm!" Cain announced as a large tornado blew all of the spell and trap cards away. One of the Marauding Captains shattered and the monsters' Attack scores fell (1600/400) (1600/1900).

"So what! I've still got more life points and you can't attack anything but my Marauding Captain!" Risely yelled as a golden serpent monster appeared (1000/1000). "What the heck is that thing?"

"It's a wicked token, it's summoned to the field when I destroyed my face down Statue of the Wicked," Cain answered as he slapped another card onto the field. "But he's the least of your worries! I summon Chaos Gunner (1450/1000)!" The poncho cloaked gunner appeared in front of Cain, spinning his gun on his finger. "And for each monster removed from play, he gains 300 extra attack points! Not to mention the 400 from your Command Knight! (3050/1000)!"

"That's still not enough to take me out! And by my next turn, I'll have some way to take out that monster you got!" Risely yelled as Cain held up two cards.

"Not really! Cause I activate Double Attack! By discarding my Cybernetic Magician, my Gunner can now attack twice this turn!" Cain announced as his gunner began to glow white. "And now! Attack his Marauding Captain! Then his Command Knight!

After nodding to his master, the Chaos Gunner jumped into the air, took aim and fired his precise shot that shattered the Marauding Captain. Then with a quick spin, the Chaos Gunner blasted the Command Knight sending her to the grave with a scream.

"Aw man…I lost," Risely sighed as he watched his life point meter drop.

Risely LP: 0

"And that's how you win," Cain replied as Risely laughed out loud.

"Man you got me goo," Risely laughed making Cain more confused.

"Yeah, whatever…can I leave?" Cain asked as Risely smirked.

"Get out of here, little guy," Risely mocked as Cain growled.

"I'm not little!" Cain roared.

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Leaving!" And with that, Cain ran as fast as he could to get out of the hall. After he was gone, Gron walked from the shadows.

"So…how was his dueling abilities?" Gron asked as he and Risely headed for the door.

"He's got potential, he managed to beat me," Risely answered as the two entered the door to find Professor Alucar standing in front of a large computer screen.

"That's good," Alucar stated not turning from the computer. "Now all we have to do is wait for the tournament."

"Yes…with the powerful duelists all assembled there its only a matter of time till the Legendary cards will be awakened," the computer said before Alucar, Risely and Gron broke into laughter.

"And soon the true plan will begin!"

/----- --- --- ---- --- --- -- - - --- --- -- -//- -- - -- -- -- --- - -- -- -- -//

Vyser: And that's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and hope for you all to review it!


	16. Chapter 16: Sibling Rivalry Part 1

Vyser: And now onto the next chapter is already here. I don't own Yugioh GX…need I say more?

// ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- -- //----- ---- ----- ---- --- - --- -//

Chapter 16: Sibling Rivalry Part 1 

//// ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ---- --- -/// --- --- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- //

"This is the life…truly perfect," Vic sighed sunbathing on the Obelisk Blue roof wearing only blue swim trunks. A pair of pitch-black glasses was over his eyes. "Nothing can ruin this perfect day…no shrimpy duelist…no muscle headed Kaiser…yep, nothing can ruin my tanning session, nothing at al…"

"HEY VIC!"

The sudden noise caused Vic to fall off the fold up chair that he had been sitting on to land smack-dab face first on the hard concrete roof. Kiro just jumped out from the stairs that led to the roof to see Vic lying on the ground.

"Vic! Now is not the time to be taking a nap! We've got big problems!" Kiro shouted noticing that Vic was on the ground. "That must be very uncomfortable…and a weird way to get a tan…"

"Kiro…" Vic growled as he stood up with many bruises on his face. "This had better be important…cause you should know that if you interrupt my tanning sessions there are only two reasons." Vic raised his right hand and held up two fingers. "One. If my rank is in trouble, and two, you and the building are caught in flames!"

"This is urgent! We just got back our grades for the exams! And you wouldn't believe who came up 7th in the ranks…" Kiro said before he stopped, and waited for Vic to get back into his fold up chair.

"Who? You?" Vic asked as he began to relax and Kiro scratched the back of his head.

"I'm flattered that you think that…but…" Kiro stuttered as Vic lowered his sunglasses. "Its…actually…uh…that is…to say…"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"IT'S WAS CAIN!"

Vic's sunglasses just fell to the ground, as his face was the definition of surprise and anger. He quickly lifted his glasses, grasping them in a death grip till the sunglasses shattered in his hand.

"…Great…but…fortunately…he won't be getting into Obelisk Blue this year," Vic growled as he dropped the remains of his sunglasses. "But…with a rank like that…he's a shoe in for being in our Dorm next year!"

"We cannot let that shorty of a disgrace be in here!" Kiro added as Vic reached for his discarded uniform.

"Yes…I let a duelist who didn't deserve the honor beat me…in a most humiliating defeat who got into Obelisk Blue by chance!" Vic shouted as he quickly threw on his Obelisk blue coat while Kiro looked confused.

"Now are you talking about Goliath? Or perhaps that one duelist who beat you when you had the power of…" Kiro never got to finish…mainly because he received a powerful kick to the stomach from Vic. "Right…forgot that we're never to mention that duelist."

"You failed at his hands as well…of course you didn't use your deck," Vic growled as he headed to the stairs. "Now come on…"

"Why? Where we going?" Kiro asked following Vic.

"Where do you think? We're going to get that shorty expelled," Vic growled. "_Should have done this a long time ago…and I know exactly know where to get the job done."_

// ---- ----- ---- ---- --- ---- --- --- -- // ---- ---- - - - --- ---- --- ---- -//

"Achoo!" Cain sneezed for the fourth time this morning. "Damn it!"

"Hey keep the vulgar language down," Rioko yelled before returning to his book. "Yeesh, you the seventh best rank in the school and this is all you get…a big head."

"Whatever…" Cain growled as he looked through his deck. "_Should I add this next Chaos monster…or not?_"

All of a sudden, multiple knocks on their dorm door got Cain and Rioko to turn from what they were looking at to look at the door.

"I got it last time…" Cain muttered.

"Yeah, but every time I open it there's always bad luck," Rioko replied as Cain stood up.

"Fine! We'll Ro-Sham-Bo for it," Cain offered as Rioko smirked.

"Ah, Rock-Paper-Scissors, a classic," Rioko commented as he jumped off the bed.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"HA! Paper covers rock!"

"Shit…this is some bad karma Cain…really bad karma!" Rioko swore before he opened the door to see Kazica, Sorro and Lena outside. "Well this seems to be a party."

"Believe me my allies…we bring grave news," Sorro replied as Cain and Rioko looked confused.

"And that would be?" Cain asked as Kazica entered the dorm.

"Two business tycoons have bought a majority of the academy and are planning on taking it down piece by piece," Kazica answered as Rioko and Cain jaw dropped.

"Well this answers one question…" Rioko stated.

"And what's that?" Lena asked as Rioko turned towards Cain.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WHENEVER I OPEN THE DOOR THERE'S BAD NEWS!" Rioko roared at Cain. "YOU SHORTY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT WHO CAN BE EASILY CRUSHED BY YOUR BOOT?" Cain shouted as Lena and Kazica sighed loudly.

"I'll stop this fighting!" Sorro announced before he tackled into Cain and Rioko…a few seconds later the three were fighting each other.

"Boys are really weird aren't they?" Kazica sighed as she and Lena walked away.

"Most of the time," Lena replied. "Maybe we should let them find out the other condition before the school is taken apart."

/// ----- ----- ------ -- - -- ---- -- --- // ----- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- -/

Meanwhile, in Principal Daigo's office, he and professor Alucar were discussing with the tycoons that owned half of the Academy. One was a muscular male with short spiky blonde hair; his jet-black suit was tight exposing his muscles. The other was a beautiful young woman with an hourglass figure and long strawberry blonde hair. She had a dark red suit on.

"So what's this about a condition?" Daigo asked as the Male tycoon smirked.

"It's un-sportsman like to have the prey killed without giving it a chance to fight," the male Tycoon answered as he lifted a duel disk from behind him. "So me and Kentara here are going to duel two of your duelists of our choice…that was the condition that the big man offered us."

"Two questions," Alucar interrupted raising his hands. "First off, why are you even buying out our island academy? And two, who are the duelists?"

"I'll be more than happy to shred some light on the situation," the woman tycoon Kentara answered as she stroked her hair. "First, this island is perfect for our new company labs, and two the duelists we want are Vic Vanhemer and Kevin Blast. Isn't that right Zenzo?"

"Yep…so you better get them ready," Zenzo added as he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"There seems to be more than just business behind this little scam to take duel academy," Daigo stated as he lifted a PA system to his mouth. "Would Vic Vanhemer and Kevin Blast please report to Principal Daigo's office immediately." When finished, Daigo placed the PA system away on his desk and crossed his arms. "So…why did you select those two?"

"We really wanted to have a family reunion with one of them," Zenzo growled as he clenched his fist.

"While the other tarnished our good name," added Kentara as Alucar chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

"You two are really pathetic," Alucar chuckled as Zenzo and Kentara glared daggers at Alucar.

"Big talker from a mere teacher…maybe you'd like to duel instead of those two?" Zenzo and Kentara growled at the same time as Alucar laughed out loud while lifting a blood red duel disk onto his arm.

"I'll still let you duel those two…but I'll just give you a taste of what the Obelisk blue dorm has to offer," Alucar chuckled as he activated his duel disk.

"We'll face you two on one…I take it that you'll want to have double life points?" Zenzo questioned as he and Kentara snapped their duel decks into.

Alucar LP: 4000

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 4000 / 4000

"That answer your question?" Alucar answered, as Daigo looked intrigued. "Enjoy the show principal."

//------ ------ ----- ---- ---- --- --- -- /---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- /

"You sure you heard my name being called over the PA?" Vic asked as he and Kiro walked down the hallway towards Principal Daigo's office.

"Yeah, and one other duelist…you don't think that Daigo found out about our plan?" Kiro pleaded as Vic slapped him on the face. "What was that for?"

"Dolt…if he did the he'd call both of us…" Vic answered as he continued walking with his head turned towards Kiro. "Anyway…I too am curious about…"

Vic didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, mainly because he crashed into a separate student causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going…" Vic growled before realizing who he bumped into.

Vic gritted his teeth as the second year Obelisk Blue in front of him began to rise. "Great…I run into you Vic."

Vic jumped to his feet, in the process he accidentally kicked Kiro in the chin knocking him out, and faced down the opposing Obelisk Blue. "Stow it Kevin…like a really needed to see a punk like you."

Kevin just dusted his messy brown hair ignoring Vic's insult. "Let's just get this meeting over with Principal Daigo."

"You're the second duelist who was called? Kiro you…" At this point Vic noticed that Kiro was KO'd. "When that happen?"

Just before Kevin could even speak his next sentence a large explosion caused the two conscious Obelisk Blues to turn towards the door to Daigo's office. "That's not good."

The two quickly opened the door to see holographic smoke on the ground along with Kentara and Zenzo. Alucar smirked as a light shadow disappeared into his duel disk. Principal Daigo just smiled as Alucar deactivated his duel disk.

Alucar LP: 3900

Kentara / Zenzo: 0 / 0

Zenzo and Kentara looked scared as Alucar chuckled out loud. "And that's just a taste of Obelisk Blue."

"Impressive…yet scary," Daigo noticed that Vic and Kevin were standing at the door staring at Kentara and Zenzo on the ground. "About time you two got here."

Vic walked to the two tycoons that were getting up off of the ground with fire burning in his eyes. "What are you two doing here? I told you this was my department for the family line."

"Is that how you say hello to your older siblings?" Kentara asked as she turned off her duel disk.

Kevin walked in to see Vic gripping his hands tightly. "You're my foster brother and sister…and why the ----- are you here?"

With a smirk Zenzo walked past Kentara and proved that he was a foot taller than Vic. "Why else? You failed at your chance and we're here to clean up your mistakes."

"Enough pleasantries," Kevin interrupted as he walked next to Prof. Alucar. "What exactly does this involve me?"

Daigo just stood up with a sad look on his face. "_This isn't what we needed…not with the deck caper recently. At least Gron managed to find four of the students needed._' These two tycoons have a majority of the ownership rights of the Pacific Academy…

However in order for them to actually gain ownership they have to prove themselves in a duel challenge. And they are allowed to choose the opponents and the conditions of the duel. They've chosen to face you two in a tag team duel."

"Now, now, now sir. We don't intend of facing them in just any plain old team duel," Kentara chuckled, completely forgetting her and Zenzo's defeat at Alucar's deck. "The teams will be playing with 8000 life points. However, two duelist will be dueling at a time, and when a duelist's life points fall to or below 4000 then the other takes over for the team."

"…That just sounds stupid!" Vic shouted as Zenzo stomped over to him.

Zenzo bent over to see eye to eye with Vic, sparks flaring between the two. "If it's so stupid then you should have no problem to follow the rules of it…what with your low intellect."

In a quick flash of blue and black, Vic delivered a brutal uppercut to Zenzo. Vic's fist remained in Zenzo's face…however the blow didn't seem to even affect him at all. "…And you still have a weakened punch."

"That's enough!" Daigo yelled before Zenzo was about to deliver a powerful punch back to Vic. "I will not have fist fighting in my office. Save it for the dueling arena, Zenzo, Kentara, you've got a bet…if Kevin and Vic agree to it."

"If they tear down the school, then how will I become numero uno?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Alucar chuckled as he stepped up to Zenzo and Kentara. With a quick motion he opened the door and signaled to the two tycoons. "Come on you two…I'll show you where you'll be dueling." Zenzo and Kentara exited the door, but Alucar turned towards Principal Daigo. "I think the students should be entitled to watch this…don't you think so Daigo? Have them meet in Obelisk Blue arena."

"Will do," Daigo said, as Alucar was about to leave the room. "Oh and Alucar…don't tell me what to do."

"Of course…"

"Now for you two…" Daigo started as Vic and Kevin turned towards him. "Prepare yourselves and try your hardest."

Vic and Kevin kicked their boots together and saluted to Principal Daigo. "Yes sir!"

//---- ----- ---- ---- --- ---- --- ---- -- /----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --//

The Obelisk Blue arena was filled to the brim with the students, the seats were packed and a majority of the student body was standing near the entrances. There was even a Silfer Red student with blue hair taking bets in the hall that led directly into the arena. Vic and Kevin were shuffling each other's decks while Zenzo and Kentara were discussing something amongst each other. Principal Daigo was standing off to the side of the duel arena while Prof. Alucar was standing on the duel platform. In the stands that were behind Vic and Kevin was filled with a familiar group of people you normally wouldn't see together.

"This duel will be most interesting," Goliath commented lifting a small box of popcorn. "However…that doesn't lower the importance.

Cain's eyes just watched the area…or more specifically Prof. Alucar standing in the middle of the area. "_That guy is definitely almost a dead ringer…however, this duel may determine whether I get another chance to confront him or not._"

"So, anyone got an estimate on how this duel might go down?" Rioko asked.

Lena and Kazica just stared at Cain, Rioko and Sorro, who all had bandages and bruises all over their faces. Kazica snapped her head back and forth before answering. "That Silfer Red student Roxas, said that the chance for Vic and Kevin was at best a 47 percent with a 6 percent of a stalemate. Anyone mind filling me in about this Kevin?"

"He's an excellent Duelist who managed to get his rank all the way from a Silfer Red," Lena stated as Rioko sighed out loud. "All the way to an Obelisk blue in the same year. Not only that, but he's also ranked the third best in the school and among the girls…" Lena then leaned over to Kazica to whisper the final part. "…He's known as the most handsome guy in the academy."

"Why'd you have to whisper that la…st…part…" Kazica started before she noticed that the guys were listening in. "…Never mind."

The static from the microphone got everyone's attention to see that Alucar pumped his left fist into the air while having his other hand holding onto the microphone. "Now then! Silence as we introduce the duelists who will determine whether this school is going on…or if its going down!

With his free hand, he threw his arm towards Kentara who was already stepping onto the dueling arena. "Now, first off the tycoons who came up with this duel! Kentara and Zenzo Vanhemer!

A few crickets chirped and a few coughs filled the air as Alucar quickly changed his direction. "Okay then… welcome the two duel academy duelists who are going to defend our academy…give it up for Vic Vanhemer and Kevin Blast!"

Unlike for Kentara and Zenzo, the crowds of students were roaring excitedly…but from the sound of it, the roars were for Kevin. Vic rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the dueling platform with his black duel disk ready. "_Morons._"

As soon as Kentara and Vic reached the center of the duel arena Alucar jumped off the dueling platform and the two siblings handed each other their decks, then quickly shuffled them. "Well little brother, here we are once more."

Vic clasped his hand hard on Kentara's cards before he returned them to his sister. "You were never the best duelist around the mansion."

"That was then…this is now," Kentara snickered as she snapped her deck into her Duel disk.

"And remember duelists," Alucar announced as Kentara and Vic walked back to the opposite sides of the dueling platform. "The teams will be playing with 8000 life points. However, two duelist will be dueling at a time, and when a duelist's life points fall to or below 4000 then the other takes over for the team. That includes using the graveyard, and whatever cards are on the field or in the previous player's hand. But enough explaining, duelists…"

"DUEL!"

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 8000

Vic/Kevin LP: 8000

Kentara snapped a card off her duel disk, signifying that she was going first. "Ladies first…and I think I'll start off with a monster on the defensive and a face down card to back it up. That's for me."

As the two face down cards appeared in front of Kentara, Vic just smirked then drew. "Puh-lease! If you spent more time learning about my deck you should know that my deck is especially specialized to take out face down cards."

Vic quickly slid a different card that was in his hand into his duel disk and all of the sudden a powerful dark thunder bolt crashed directly into Kentara's face down back card shattering it into pixels. "For example my Dark World Lightning, which shatters one face down card. Then of course I have to discard a card from my hand."

Vic quickly slid his card into his duel disk, which promptly shot out a shadow in the form of a muscular demon. The darkness dropped down and from it appeared Silva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400) with his powerful silver armor. "I take it that you remember Silva, right sis? Well he remembers you as does Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800/400)!" A silver scaled demon wearing ripped royal clothes appeared in front of Vic with a loud shriek. "And he'll be the one to strike down your monster!"

Brron jumped into the air and fired a large orb of darkness from his mouth that crashed into the face down to reveal a cartoonish like bug with big blue eyes (800/800) before it shattered. Before Vic called out his next attack, a card shot out of Kentara's deck and flew into her hand.

"Before you continue, you destroyed Gokipon which when destroyed by battle I get an insect monster with 1500 or less attack points," Kentara explained as Silva appeared in front of her. "You wouldn't hurt your older sister would you?"

Vic just smirked as Silva raised his blade. "Let me answer that in the following way…ATTACK!" Silva slashed in a blinding silver light that got Kentara in the stomach.

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 5700

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zenzo shouted as a face down card appeared behind both of Vic's monsters.

"Relax bro, I've got it under control," Kentara growled as Vic snickered.

"_Still the same, always arguing…at least they're not shouting at me,_" Vic thought as Kentara drew her next card.

As Kentara looked at the card, she immediately slid it into her duel disk. All of a sudden, a grinning green pot appeared in front of her. "I play pot of greed! And this great card is just what I need."

Kentara quickly drew two new cards from her deck and the pot exploded. She then slammed one of the cards face down on her duel disk. "I now summon a monster on the defensive, then I'll place two cards face down, and activate Insect Barrier!"

As soon as the continuous spell appeared, Vic's trap card went active to reveal his classic Solemn Wishes. "In case you noticed, my trap card is ready and willing to grant me more life points each time I draw."

"Just go."

Vic quickly drew; light began to pour on his duel disk.

Vic/Kevin LP: 8500

Vic quickly slammed his next card onto the duel disk without a single word, and a familiar form of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) appeared with his ooze fall onto the ground. "Now I'll send Beiige to attack that worthless face down!"

Beiige quickly ran directly towards the face down card to reveal a ladybug with skull and crossbones on it. Beiige quickly stabbed the insect causing it to shatter instantly.

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 6700

"What the hell just happened?"

Kentara raised the card that was just sent to the graveyard, then slid it into the graveyard. "You destroyed my Skull Mark Ladybug (500/1500) and when its sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points."

Silva just jumped into the air and dived directly towards Kentara. Just as Silva was about to bring his blade directly into her, a mysterious barrier block Silva's attack sending him flipping backwards.

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 9000

Vic's eyes were stunned as his monster landed in front of him. "Damn it! It was draining shield!"

"So true…so thanks for the boost," Kentara chuckled as Vic growled.

Vic threw his arm into the air and Brron began to charge. "Did you forget about my mad king? He still has an attack!"

"I don't think so…go trap card!" Kentara announced as her face down card went active revealing a goblin surgeon with two nurses. "Maybe you remember DNA Surgery? If not then, it allows me to change the type of all monsters on the field! And I'll choose insect!"

Vic yelled as his already hideous monsters started to become more jagged and grow insectoid wings and antennae. "And lest we forget…my Insect Barrier blocks all of your insect attacks!"

Just as Brron was about to strike down Kentara, a yellow web appeared trapping Brron in his tracks and forcing him back.

"Damn it! I'll end my turn with a face down card," Vic announced as the crowds booed. "Hey shut up! I'm trying my best here!"

Kentara just chuckled as she drew then smiled as her next card was revealed. "First I'll summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode (1200/1000)!"

Vic's eyebrow was raised as the huge green grasshopper appeared in front of Kentara. "That's it? Come on sis…wait…oh crap."

"I take it that you know what's next, I play Multiplication of Ants! So by sending Pinch hopper to the graveyard I get two ant tokens (500/1200 x2)!" Kentara announced as the grasshopper shattered then reformed into two soldier ants. "And now…pinch hopper's effect comes into play for me to special summon any insect monster from my hand, and I'll choose this little monster."

A bright light then emerged from between the two ants and from it rose a powerful shadow. The shadow then revealed itself to be a large female insect with a brown and blue exoskeleton and blue legs. The face of the insect looked semi human…till it released a threatening roar that caused the Dark World monsters to kneel for a second.

"Meet Insect Queen (2200/2400)! And for every insect she gains 200 extra attack points! And I count six! (3400/2400)!"

"_Crap! I really hate that card!_"

Kentara raised another card from her hand and lifted it into the air. "But I'm not done, I'll set this spell card, then send it and my other face down card away summon AnteatereatingAnt (2000/500)!"

The arena below seemed to shatter as a large black ant with dark blue runes all over it's body. It seemed to drool at the sight of Vic.

"And then…I'll remove two insects from my graveyard to summon Doom Dozer (2800/2600)!"

The arena rumbled as an extremely large centipede appeared with a black and blood red exoskeleton.

"Next! I invoke my Queen's ability! Now she gains even more attack points (3800/2400)! And then I'll go on the attack! Starting with my Queen…of course send needs a sacrifice in order to attack so bye bye Ant Token and say hello to my Queen, Silva!"

Following her master's orders, the Insect Queen quickly ripped the smaller ant token then turned towards Silva who's face still looked on in anticipation…before the Queen squashed him like a bug! Literally!

Vic/Kevin LP: 7200

As the remaining pixels of Silva flew into the air, the Insect Queen laid an egg that was covered in greenish slime (100/100) retaining the Queen's attack (3600/2400)

"And I think you know that my Queen now lays an insect token, but don't think that your other monsters are safe…Doom Dozer! Attack his Beiige!"

The huge centipede then charged very quickly for its size and rammed directly into the demonic being, shattering it into pixels. But that wasn't all, the Doom Dozer zoomed directly towards Vic and one of it's antennae snapped off the top card of his deck and placed it in the graveyard.

Vic/Kevin LP: 6000

"Did I forget to mention that my Doom Dozer forces you to send the top card from your deck and place it in the graveyard whenever it causes damage. And last but not least, my Ant still can take out your Brron!" Kentara added as her ant immediately crunched into Brron and with a terrible scream…he was enveloped into the ant.

Vic/Kevin LP: 5800

Kevin grimaced at the sight of his 'Partner's' life points score. "This isn't how you want to start a duel."

"I know! I get enough of that! Without you reminding me!" Vic roared as Kentara laughed.

"What the matter little brother? Not getting along with your partner?" Kentara asked receiving a death glare from Vic. "Whatever. I'm ending my turn oh and my Queen's attack points are different (3200/2400)."

With a snap of his cards, Vic drew and instantly he was engulfed in light once more. "Did you forget my Solemn Wishes is still in play?"

Vic/Kevin LP: 6300

"Next I'll place three cards face down, and summon one monster on the defensive," Vic announced as four card backs appeared in front of him. "Next I'll play my spell card Graceful Charity! I know you're a slow learner Kentara, so I'll explain, I draw three cards then discard two!"

A light quickly engulfed Vic as he drew his next three cards, then almost immediately he discarded and then two more Beiige Vanguards (1600/1300 x2) appeared then were fully turned into insects while crouching on the defensive.

Vic/Kevin LP: 6800

"Is that all you've got? Please dear little brother! I'm more of a duelist than you'll ever be! First my Queen becomes stronger (3600/2400) and you'll just make things more difficult for yourself."

"Just go!" Vic yelled as he looked at a certain card that had a city engulfed in blue flames "_I just need one more turn…then my best card will be getting onto the field."_

Zenzo just readied his deck as Kentara drew her next card. "_I know what you're planing little brother…you can't hide anything from your brother."_

"Now, I think I'll sacrifice my egg to summon Millennium Scorpion (2000/1500)!" Kentara announced as suddenly the insect egg erupted into a blue scorpion with an eye of Horus before it's mouth. "Now! First I'll have my Doom Dozer and my Ant attack both of your Beiige Vanguards!"

The two insects quickly charged towards their opponents and devoured them completely.

"Next! My Scorpion will eliminate your pathetic defense!"

The scorpion quickly slammed it's almighty tail into the card back revealing a small red demon (500/500). As soon as the monster shattered, a card spat out of Vic's deck and flew into his hand.

"Scarr eh? Doesn't matter! Insect Queen (3200/2400)! I offer you my other ant token to eliminate my half brother from this duel!" The Insect Queen quickly swept the last soldier ant into her mouth then turned towards Vic.

The crowds gasped as the Queen flew into the air and began to charge up something in her mouth. Just as the Queen fired the charged attack, which resembled an acid like attack, a Scarr appeared in front of Vic and took the attack. Kentara looked confused as her queen landed on the ground and laid another insect token (100/100).

"What the heck?"

Vic just chuckled as another card shot out of his deck. "You didn't notice my face down spell, Gateway to Dark World now didja? This spell allows me to special summon one dark world monster to the field so your little queen had to take him out instead of me."

"Whatever! I've got this duel in the bag! No dark world monster can help you out now!" Kentara yelled as Vic drew his next card then was instantly engulfed in light.

Vic/Kevin LP: 7300

Vic just peered his eyes towards the card he just drew. "Sister…you're right. I don't have a Dark World monster that can win…What I have is a monster that is beyond that evil. A monster born from the most dreaded future event and my best card! I play my ritual spell card! End of the World!"

A bright blue light engulfed the field and under the duelists appeared a ruined city engulfed in blue flames the insects seemed to be afraid as the flames flew into the air.

"Now I'll send my two Zure, Knights of Dark world (1800/1500) to appease the ritual," Vic said as he slid the two cards into the graveyard then the blue flames that began to take shape into a demonic form. "Looks like it the sacrifice was accepted! Now give it up for Demise, King of Armageddon (2400/2000)!"

From the flames, a large armored fist was the first that appeared. Then from the rest of the flames emerged a demon covered in large black armor with a skull like face and in its armored hands was a strong broad axe. As the demon looked directly at Kentara then seemed to smile at her.

"Creepy…and weak! The only thing that demon can take out is my Ant…then I'll crush it…if it could even attack!" Kentara pointed out as Vic's duel disk began to glow. "Now what?"

Vic/Kevin LP: 5300

Demise jumped into the air his axe burning in blue fire as he dropped down. "It's Demise's effect! By paying 2000 life points, I can destroy every card on the field other than him!" Demise struck his axe into the ground and the entire arena was filled with a blue flame that shattered every monster and card (except Demise) into pixels.

Kentara lowered her duel disk to see that her entire field was now empty, and Demise was chuckling with delight. "You still can't defeat me this turn!"

"Actually, one of my trap cards face down was a good one known as Dark World Revival, and when destroyed I'm allowed to summon one dark world monster back to the field! So give it up for Silva, Warlord of Dark world (2300/1400)!" The powerful silver demon appeared next to Demise. "I think you know what's next… I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500)! Now go my three monsters! Finish her off!"

The crowd cheered as the three fiends jumped into the air to slam their blades into Kentara. As her life points began to decrease, she knelt to the ground with the three fiends jumping backwards.

Kentara/Zenzo LP: 2900

Zenzo walked onto the dueling platform as Alucar raised the microphone. "And what a great strike on life points! Now with that, Zenzo will now take over for the duel!"

"_With my three monsters…I can get the best of them with out Kevin's help_," Vic thought as Vic took the duel disk and helped Kentara up.

"I'm sorry Zenzo…you better beat him!"

"No worries Kentara…" Zenzo replied as Kentara jumped off the dueling platform then Zenzo turned towards Vic. "Impressive…but now, you'll face a real challenge!"

// ----- ---- ---- --- --- ------ ----- ------ / ----- --- ----- --- ----- ------ /

Vyser: And with that, I'll leave the dramatics. And please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Sibling Rivalry Part 2

Vyser: And now even more action for the dueling! Do I seriously look like I own Yugioh GX, because I don't…I wish I did. Now then, let's get this chapter underway!

// ---- ----- ---- /---------- -- -- -/

Chapter 17: Sibling Rivalry Part 2 

//-- - -- -- -- -- -- /-- - -- -- -- //

'_No dark world monster can help you out now!" Kentara yelled as Vic drew his next card then was instantly engulfed in light._

_Vic/Kevin LP: 7300_

_Vic just peered his eyes towards the card he just drew. "Sister…you're right. I don't have a Dark World monster that can win…What I have is a monster that is beyond that evil. A monster born from the most dreaded future event and my best card! I play my ritual spell card! End of the World!"_

_A bright blue light engulfed the field and under the duelists appeared a ruined city engulfed in blue flames the insects seemed to be afraid as the flames flew into the air._

"_Now I'll send my two Zure, Knights of Dark world (1800/1500) to appease the ritual," Vic said as he slid the two cards into the graveyard then the blue flames that began to take shape into a demonic form. "Looks like it the sacrifice was accepted! Now give it up for Demise, King of Armageddon (2400/2000)!"_

_From the flames, a large armored fist was the first that appeared. Then from the rest of the flames emerged a demon covered in large black armor with a skull like face and in its armored hands was a strong broad axe. As the demon looked directly at Kentara then seemed to smile at her._

"_Creepy…and weak! The only thing that demon can take out is my Ant…then I'll crush it…if it could even attack!" Kentara pointed out as Vic's duel disk began to glow. "Now what?"_

_Vic/Kevin LP: 5300_

_Demise jumped into the air his axe burning in blue fire as he dropped down. "It's Demise's effect! By paying 2000 life points, I can destroy every card on the field other than him!" Demise struck his axe into the ground and the entire arena was filled with a blue flame that shattered every monster and card (except Demise) into pixels._

_Kentara lowered her duel disk to see that her entire field was now empty, and Demise was chuckling with delight. "You still can't defeat me this turn!"_

"_Actually, one of my trap cards face down was a good one known as Dark World Revival, and when destroyed I'm allowed to summon one dark world monster back to the field! So give it up for Silva, Warlord of Dark world (2300/1400)!" The powerful silver demon appeared next to Demise. "I think you know what's next… I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500)! Now go my three monsters! Finish her off!"_

_The crowd cheered as the three fiends jumped into the air to slam their blades into Kentara. As her life points began to decrease, she knelt to the ground with the three fiends jumping backwards._

_Kentara/Zenzo LP: 2900_

_Zenzo walked onto the dueling platform as Alucar raised the microphone. "And what a great strike on life points! Now with that, Zenzo will now take over for the duel!"_

"_With my three monsters…I can get the best of them with out Kevin's help," Vic thought as Vic took the duel disk and helped Kentara up._

"_I'm sorry Zenzo…you better beat him!"_

"_No worries Kentara…" Zenzo replied as Kentara jumped off the dueling platform then Zenzo turned towards Vic. "Impressive…but now, you'll face a real challenge!"_

"So I'll draw this turn!" Zenzo announced as he drew his next card. "I'll place one card face down and a monster face down on the defensive. Then I'll end my turn."

Vic smirked as he drew his next card. "Please brother…you think that can really stand a chance against Demise? All I have to do is give up another 2000 life points and you can…"

Zenzo was laughing at what Vic was saying; everyone in the audience began to sweat drop. "I'm well aware of what Demise can do…after all I gave you that card. And I know you all too well." At this point Vic was growling loudly. "Like your pride is to big…you won't use Demise's ability because you'll have to give the duel for your little friend right there."

Vic turned to see that Zenzo was pointing towards Kevin. "You'll just want to have all the credit to yourself…yeah be able to become a hero for your fellow students. So…what are you going to do now."

From the stands Cain sighed out loud. '_I know Vic managed to defeat me…he's smart enough to find out what he needs to do.'_

"Is that really true about Vic?" Kazica asked as a number of the students around her sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Goliath scratched the back of his head, he had faced Vic in a few tag duels before, the one thing he knew about Vic's strategies in tag teams is not good for this duel. "Vic maybe a great duelist, but only when he's alone."

"You got that right big man," Sorro complimented before chewing on some popcorn. "Needs a little salt."

Lena sighed as everyone in the arena began to whisper, probably about the same topic. "While that maybe true, you have to remember this isn't like the normal tag team duel, Kevin hasn't even dueled yet."

"The million dollar question now is…what will be Vic's next move?" Rioko questioned as Vic roared into the air.

Zenzo just smirked as he watched his little brother begin to quarrel with himself. '_Manipulating people is so easy…just need to play off their doubts.'_

Vic just threw his arm into the air and then the Zure on his side of the field raised his demonic sword. "I don't need anyone! I'll defeat you on this turn! And I'll start with Zure on the attack!"

With a demonic battle cry, the Dark World knight charged towards the face down monster ready to kill whatever was in its way. Just as the demon was about to slash the face down monster, when a powerful vortex blocked its attack sending the demon flying backwards. Zenzo then lifted a trap card from his duel disk and chuckled to himself a little. "Guess you don't know me that well as I know you…otherwise you'd know about my trap card Negate attack."

Vic growled before he slid a face down card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with a face down card."

Zenzo drew his next card with a snap, and almost immediately he slid the card into his duel disk. "I play a spell card you're very familiar with Vic, Graceful Charity! And I don't need to explain how it works!"

With a quick motion Zenzo quickly drew three cards then discarded two. "Now I activate my spell card Enchanting Fitting Room! With a mere cost of 800 life points I can pick up the top four cards and summon any level three or lower normal monsters!"

Zenzo LP: 2100

A creepy red curtain appeared before Zenzo and then four holograms shot out of it. Three of them were the same card with a square like angel, while the fourth was a trap card with three figures raising an umbrella, a hoe, and a sword. Then in three flashes of light the three square angels appeared. Zenzo threw his hand up into the air and laughed loudly. "What luck! Now you all can meet my three Mokey Mokey (300/100) cards!"

Most of the people in the stadium were confused on why Zenzo was excited why he had those three fairy monsters. "I can see the people looking confused…so I'll explain! But first I'll place a card face down…then I'll activate the spell card Mokey Mokey Smackdown! And flip up my Hysteric Fairy (1800/400) and now I'll have her attack your Zure!"

A beautiful fairy dressed in a blue work suit appeared, then quickly fired a powerful blast of light and shatter Zure. However at the last moment Zure threw his sword directly into the Fairy shattering her. At the sight of her pixels being shattered the Mokey Mokeies puffed out and began to glow red.

Rioko looked confused as the Mokey Mokeies began to cry out. "Why'd he do that? Sure he managed to destroy one monster but those Mokeies don't stand a chance."

"Normally they wouldn't…but with that Smackdown card on the field, that's another story," Goliath stated as Zenzo laughed loudly.

Vic watched in horror as the three Mokey Mokeies' attack scores began to increase (3000/100 x3). "Now then! Time to end this duel for you Vic! Mokey Mokey one attack that Demise, then Mokey Mokey dos attack Silva and last but not least…my third Mokey Mokey will attack you directly!"

The three fairy monsters then began to cry out loud causing powerful shock waves that shattered Demise, then Silva, and the remaining shock wave threw Vic off of the stage. Everyone gasped as the life point counter on Vic's black duel disk began to drop.

Vic/Kevin LP: 2000

Vic's eyes widened as the entire stadium went quiet. '_Damn it! How could I lose…to my half brother!_'

Vic slid his duel disk off his arm as Kevin knelt next to his teammate. "You okay?"

Vic just jumped to his feet with a growl. "Just peachy…don't screw this up, I managed to get the job halfway done for you and I've got a little insurance just in case. And return my duel disk when you're done."

Kevin just grinned and lifted his thumb up. "You got it!"

Vic just walked from the duel platform; everyone in the arena looked shocked as Kevin jumped onto the duel platform. Zenzo sighed out loud as he lifted another card from his hand. "Now that little brother is out of the way, I'll win this duel and then the academy."

"You going to talk? Or are you going to duel?" Kevin asked as many girl cheers filled the stands.

Zenzo just sighed out loud as he slid his next card into his duel disk. '_If I could only get the attention that this punk could get.'_ "I play Mystik Wok! Now by sending one of my Mokey Mokeies to the graveyard, I can increase my life points by that monster's attack is added to my life points!"

Zenzo LP: 5100

"And as you can tell, my Mokey Mokey had 3000 attack points," Zenzo pointed out as he raised his empty hands. "So I'll end my turn with no cards in my hand."

Kevin just drew his next card; people held their breaths as he slammed the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200)! And he'll attack one of your Mokey Mokeies!"

From a blinding light appeared a rugged man with long blonde hair and heavy blue armor with a sword strapped to his side. And almost immediately he charged towards the square angel, and slashed the fairy in half. The other Mokey Mokey puffed up and turned red at the sight of his companion fall

Zenzo LP: 3700

Kevin just sighed knowing that he didn't have anything left to play and Zenzo just drew his next card without delay. "Nothing left eh? Fine by me! This card will make the game for me! I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw till we each hold six cards!"

A blinding light appeared over the two duelists, and immediately they drew till they held six cards in their hand. "Perfect, I drew the monster Watapon (200/100) so I can automatically summon him to the field in defense mode. But he won't be staying long I play the spell card, Cathedral of Nobles!"

From behind Zenzo appeared an ancient Egyptian temple with many treasures by the many columns. Zenzo grinned as he raised his next card. "I'll now sacrifice Watapon for my Mystical Beast Serket (2500/2000)!"

From the white puff that was before Zenzo, erupted a horrible ruby scorpion with an Eye of Horus on its head. It roared loudly into the air, as Kevin gulped.

"Next I'll place two cards face down, and now I'll send my Serket to attack!" Zenzo commanded as his Mystical beast took hold of Freed and instantly swallowed the warrior.

Kevin LP: 1200

Kevin grimaced as he watched his life points lower, Zenzo however was laughing at the fact at his Serket all of a sudden stood on two feet looking more human like. "Guess Freed wandered into the wrong place, and my Serket now gains 500 attack points for killing off your monster (3000/2000)! And let's not forget about my Mokey Mokey! He'll attack you directly!"

The small fairy quickly slammed itself into Kevin's stomach sending him into ground for a few minutes.

Kevin LP: 900

"Yes! Just a few more attacks and this duel is in the bag Brother!" Kentara cheered as many people in the arena either booed or gasped.

"Its your move you punk," Zenzo snickered as Serket roared even louder, and despite the fact it was more like a human, it sounded more beastly.

Kevin quickly drew his next card and smirked. "Alright, I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place two cards face down…its your move."

Zenzo quickly drew his next card and then his two face down cards went active revealing two black snake like monsters with both human heads and snake heads. A sword and shield were in both of the monsters' hands as they hissed out loud. "Now during my main phase, I'm able to summon my two Embodiments of Apophis (1600/1800 x2)! So now it's time to end this! My first Embodiment, attack that face down monster!"

Just as the snake like monster was about to slash the card back, a powerful vortex blocked the attack and forced the monster backwards. Kevin sighed with relief as his card revealed to be Negate attack. "Not so fast…and just in the nick of time."

"Fine, you may have survived this turn…but you'll be gone next turn!" Zenzo laughed as Kevin drew his next card.

Kevin looked at all of his cards, he groaned at his thoughts. '_There's not much I can do…unless I can use this combo…it still won't be enough!'_

"All I can do is summon a monster on the defensive," Kevin announced as the back of the card appeared. "And that's my turn."

Zenzo laughed as he drew from his deck. "So the weakling plays a weak move…typical. I'll place a card face down, and now! I'll have my two Embodiments attack your defensive monsters! SO GO! CLEAR THE WAY TO OUR NEW LAB!"

With a quick hiss, the two Embodiments charged towards the card backs. As the two snake like monsters slashed the monsters into pixels, they were revealed to be a small frog, and a silly clown dressed in fancy clothing. "Now that those weaklings are out of the way…my Serket will strike the final blow for the first start of this academy's destruction! Finish him with Scorpio death!"

Kevin just glared at the Mystical Beast as it roared loudly into the air but then shot his powerful crimson claw towards Kevin. However before the claw slammed into Kevin, a second clown took the blow for Kevin. Zenzo blinked a couple of times before asking. "What the hell was that clown doing there?"

Kevin sighed as a third clown appeared before him in a defensive manner. "The two face down monsters you destroyed were Tree Born Frog (100/100) and Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200). So when Peten is sent to the graveyard I'm automatically allowed to summon another one when I remove the one in my graveyard from play. So since you destroyed my second one I was allowed to summon the next one."

With a loud roar, Serket began to become even more human like even developing more human like legs. "Very well, however my Serket now becomes stronger! (3500/2000) Now its even stronger than even than snob's favorite card."

"Snob? What snob?" Kevin asked as everyone in the arena looked confused.

Zenzo just smirked. His face made him look like that he just won the lottery. "What snob you ask? The same snob whom we're buying this academy from!"

Zenzo expected everyone in the arena to gasp at the name…unfortunately he was deeply disappointed. "Don't everyone be shocked now."

"Whatever…I'll make sure that you won't be able to get this academy!" Kevin announced as he drew and grimaced at his next card. '_There's nothing in my hand that can help me this turn…and next turn I'll be wide open for his attacks! There's got to be something that I can do!'_

"KEVIN!"

Everyone spun towards the huge plasma screen TV to see that Vic was on it. In his hand was a microphone. People were either snickering at the thought that his head was as big as his ego or the fact that he managed to get into the control room in a matter of seconds.

Vic shouted into the microphone causing everyone to cover his or her ears. "You have my cards in that duel disk! I knew this was going to happen so you need to use that face down card! But hey…if you want the academy go down, then don't use it."

Kevin just nodded as the screen turned to static. "I have no idea on what this card does…but I activate the face down card…"

The card revealed to be a trap card that had the picture of all of the dark world monsters that Vic had in his deck, but behind them was Demise with a blue flame in his right hand that was getting bigger. The same blue flame shot out of the card and onto the field it crashed then flowed upwards into a huge dragon like monster made of the blue flame. Then almost immediately several cards shot out of Kevin's duel disk and formed into multiple spirits in front of the blue flamed dragon.

"Say hello to Dark World Apocalypse!" Kevin announced as the many spirits flew into the blue flamed dragon. "By removing all dark world monsters from my graveyard and Demise as well, I'm allowed to destroy every card you've got on your side of the field and in your hand!"

Zenzo's eyes widened like dinner plates as the large blue Flame Dragon roared so loud that the ground shook. "NO!"

"Yes! Now destroy his advantages!" Kevin ordered as the huge dragon dived directly towards the Mystical Beast Serket.

When the dragon crashed into Serket, Zenzo's entire field went up in flames! All of his cards shattered into pixels and his hand flew into the graveyard. Zenzo looked up to see that all that was on the field was Kevin's cards.

Kevin raised the next card in his hand, then slid it into the duel disk. "I play Premature burial, so by paying 800 life points I'm able to summon Freed back to the field!"

Kevin LP: 100

The golden haired warrior appeared in front of Kevin as Zenzo gulped loudly. "But I'm not done! I sacrifice Peten to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 (2300/1600)!"

In a powerful blue flame appeared a silver hawk like dragon with huge wings that spouted fire. With a loud roar the hawk glared at Zenzo with contempt in his eyes.

Zenzo laughed sheepishly as Kevin narrowed his eye. "There's no need to do this…right? I…I…I could pay you! Just name your price and throw the match! You'll get anything you ask for!"

Kevin just narrowed his eyes at Zenzo who just gulped. "Yeah right…Now that you've shown your true colors I can see how Vic is how he is…you're not welcome here at this academy! Now Freed and Horus! Attack him directly and end this duel!"

Horus fired a powerful blast of blue flame that crashed into Zenzo sending him to fall to the ground. When Zenzo stood up back on his feet, Freed was right in front of him and delivered a powerful Vertical slash that threw Zenzo off the Duel Platform.

Zenzo LP: 0

"And that's how you win!" Kevin announced as the holograms disappeared and the arena went up into a roar.

"Zenzo…don't worry we'll get these fools when we come back with a better plan," Kentara said as she helped Zenzo up.

As the two walked away many of the students ran down to congratulate Kevin on his victory. Zenzo spat on the ground before growling. "You know something sis…Vic's done good here."

Kentara just smiled. "Needs to work on his personality though."

"There's just one thing that eludes me," Zenzo said as they turned to see Vic walk back into the arena to have many students running up to him for congratulations. "How does a hologram send you flying off the duel arena?"

While the students were congratulating Vic and Kevin, four individuals met in the hall outside the duel arena. Three of them were Alucar, Risely and Gron. The fourth one was a small boy wearing the Silfer red uniform with a black backpack. A small blue cap covered his dark blue hair, a pair of glasses covering his blue eyes, and black shorts. He didn't even look to be 9 years old. Over the corner of the hall was Kiro who was knocked out but was beginning to wake up.

Alucar puffed on his cigarette while the blue haired kid coughed. "Looks like we've found our final competitor…right Gron?"

Gron just chuckled out loud as he smacked Risely on the back. "As right as Risely is a complete moron! HA!"

Risely just grinned, not knowing that he was just insulted. "Then it's a sure thing!" A few seconds passed before it hit him. "…Hey! You just insulted me Gron!"

Alucar and Gron just laughed while Risely was fuming, the little kid sighed out loud at how childish the adults were acting. "And people say I'm the little kid."

"No fair Roxas! You took a shot at all three of us!" Risely yelled as the blue haired duelist Roxas chuckled.

A soft groan floated from around the corner, although the four didn't notice it. Roxas just cleaned his glasses before he replied. "Actually it was more focused on you Risely."

"Oh……..Hey!" Risely shouted before Gron laughed out loud.

"Nice one Roxas!" Gron stated giving Roxas a thumbs up. "But really…all thanks goes to Alucar here. He made those two fools bring out the potential of the final duelist needed."

Alucar puffed a ring of smoke out of his mouth before he narrowed his eyes. "We already knew that Gron. No need to state the obvious."

Roxas sighed loudly as took a pad of paper from his pocket. "Oh yeah, we got new orders last night from Hauner. He says that once the tournament begins we have to get to our islands immediately. Hauner and Maxwell are already stationed and awaiting for the duelists who are unlucky enough to be sent to their islands first."

"It'll be good to get back to Mt. Ablaze, I miss the heat there," Risely sighed as a thought bubble appeared over his head. "With the hot springs and sweltering heat…its great for my skin!"

Roxas nodded while a sweat droplet appeared on the back of his head. "Yes well, I too am a little homesick from my island. Oh, Techno Forest…I miss the fact I left you while you were unfinished."

Gron just laughed as he knocked Alucar in the shoulder. "Aye! And I can't wait to catch some waves at Rocky Beach!"

"All of your islands are still under construction…so how can you be happy?" Alucar asked as he lit up another cigarette. "I can understand you missing the places, hell I miss Hades Isle, but you don't see me getting over emotional."

Kiro stood up weakly while rubbing his chin. He felt like he was just in a two on one fight with Mike Tyson and Chuck Norris against them. As he placed a hand on the wall in order to keep balance he slowly made his way down the hall. '_Oh man…how long was I out for?'_

Just as Kiro was about to go around a corner he heard voices on the other side and as quickly as his weakened body would allow, he slid to the wall in order to not be seen.

"So beyond the joking around, we've got the strongest duelists here correct?" Kiro knew exactly whose voice that was…it was Professor Alucar.

"That's right mate, and when the tournament is started the plan will come into play."

Kiro knelt to the ground and peeked around the corner to see the four. '_Tournament? And the plan? I think that's duel academy's head of development…Gron was it?_'

Roxas walked forward, pushing up his small glasses. "About time if you ask me…I've been forced to be in that lousy Silfer Red dorm for half a year now. I can't wait to have my own room once more!"

Risely just patted Roxas's head with a goofy grin on his face. "That's not all we'll get! Fame! Fortune! And more importantly…cheese!"

"I swear Risely, if it weren't for your fighting skills and dueling you'd be fired in less than five seconds at the Organization," Gron laughed as many cheers were heard coming their way. "Looks like the meeting's over mates."

Alucar threw his cigarette on the ground and quickly stomped on it. Then with a huge smirk, Alucar stated. "Till the tournament begins."

Kiro watched as the four went in different directions to leave before the many students came out of the arena with Vic and Kevin being carried out. Kiro just looked confused as he watched the students pass. '_What happened when I was KO'd? But more importantly… what were those four talking about?'_

Kiro quickly jumped to his feet and quickly ran towards the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorm. _'I need to tell someone about this!'_

// ----- ----- ----- ------ / -- - -- -- - -- --- -/

Vyser: Well there's something that you didn't know. And now, seeing as how this was a shorter chapter, I'm going to introduce a small opening theme song. Enjoy.

/ ----- ---- -/---- ----- --- ///

(_I want to throw away this false masked self of me._) Cain is standing on a cliff slapping two cards onto his duel disk and behind him Chaos Emperor Dragon and Black Luster Soldier appear behind him and jump into the air as Cain looks over the sea. (_The Spiral Sky in which the moon and darkness glisten_)

Kazica and Rioko appear behind a rock watching Cain, in their hands are Barrel Dragon and Zaborg. Sorro and Lena are behind them spying on Cain as well with the cards E-Hero Flame Wingman and Dark Magician girl in their hands. From a distance, Vic and Kiro watch the group. In Vic's hands is Demise while Kiro held both Infernal Flame Emperor and Levia Dragon. (_The combination of an indefinite relation._)

The scene then changes to Goliath as many Colossi monsters appeared behind him as an opponent with many ancient warrior monsters appeared ready to fight the Colossi. (_At times it even bonds the heart you can't move? Or is it that you don't want to move?_)

Then a spotlight in a dark room seven people were standing together holding onto many cards, Maxwell holding the Ojama King card, Risely with a tight grasp on the card of Gilford the Lightning. Then Gron held the Master Monk card, Roxas had the Ancient Gear Golem between his fingers, and a tall man with purple hair and pointy ears had Helpoemer in his clawed hand. The seventh figure was a teenaged girl with white hair wearing a black mask over her face. The card she held was blank. (_Change your loneliness into strength!_)

Then a flash back goes when Cain was facing the Skull duelist with the Pandemonium card changing the alley and rain falling down from the sky. Before Cain could do anything the Vilepawn Archfiend slashes Cain's right arm. (_Drastic my soul guides this heart as it is!_)

(_Drastic myself! Exceed your desires and reach for your new self!_) The scene then shifts to an older Cain with his academy uniform on looking at the academy from the forest as the sun begins to set. Rioko and Kazica run behind him and sit behind him as a small smile appears on Cain's face. (_Drastic my soul! I want to discover the significance of my existence right now!_)

(_Drastic myself!_) Then Goliath appears from behind Cain and puts him into a headlock while Sorro appears to be singing while Lena laughs with Kazica and Rioko while Cain begins to growl look very pissed off. (_Break farther through that distinct darkness!_)

From above the group having fun, a man with his spiky long black hair flowing in the wind watches them from atop the duel academy with his arms crossed. On his left arm was a duel disk that looked to be like a katana-like version. His eyes glowed a mysterious gray color as he narrowed them towards the teens.(_I believe in drastic my soul!_)

/ -- -- -- -/ ---- -- -- --//

Vyser: And there's the my theme, I hope you all enjoyed it and try to guess what the song is and where is from.


	18. Chapter 18: Contract

Vyser: And so it begins.

/-- -- -- -- /--- -- --- --- -/

**Chapter 18: Contract**

/ -- --- -- -- / -- -- -- -/

The morning sun had just barely risen over the duel academy when Risely was walking that morning towards the docks. As he rubbed whatever sleep was left in his eyes, a large yawn escaped his mouth. '_Man I am not a morning person…I feel like I'm forgetting something.'_

The cold water slammed up against docks as well as the speedboat what was docked there when Risely arrived. Standing the docks with the wind blowing their hair were Alucar and Roxas. At their feet two suitcases rested up against their legs.

Roxas scowled at the sight of Risely, while a huge sigh left his mouth. "About time you go here."

Risely scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face. "Give me a break little guy! You know I'm not a morning person at all. Sides today in the bathroom…"

"Regardless of your morning rituals," Alucar interrupted as he lifted his suitcase. "Gron said he's going to announce the tournament the school later and get to his island along with three of the competitors."

Roxas smirked as he lifted his suitcase. "I'll finally be able to complete my masterpieces back at Techno Forest. And take out a few of the duelists as well for the cause."

Alucar just kicked his suitcase into the speedboat and Roxas jumped into the boat. "Now hurry up and get your luggage into the boat Risely."

"…S'cuse me while I get my suitcase." Risely replied before he ran off towards the Duel academy while Alucar growled loudly.

Alucar just kicked the side of the speedboat hard, shaking the vehicle violently and causing Roxas to fall to the floor. "And now I know why Gron hates Risely!"

Roxas quickly stood up in the boat while rubbing his head. "Just try and drown out his stupidity…it makes things much easier."

Alucar just smiled at the comment, and then he turned around getting ready to get the boat away from the docks. "Good advice…oh, and Roxas remind me to send a message to a certain duelist so he'll be drawn to the tournament."

/ -- ---- -- --- -/ -- -- -- -- - /

The hour where sane people get up had finally arrived and the students were all in their classrooms. Things had returned to a slight normality around the school, side for the fact that multiple students were asking Vic and Kevin for their autographs. And yet according to Vic…he was way used to having this happen.

Cain, who couldn't care less, was in his dueling card class just barely listing to what professor Sparky was preaching about. "And now that we've gone over the E-Heroes class, I think it's high time to discuss the D-Heroes…or otherwise known as Destiny Heroes.

"The first one we'll go over is D-Hero Dreadmaster, or in the Japanese naming system D-Hero Dread Guy. And I must remind you class, that these monster effects will be on the test.

"Anyway, when Dreadmaster is summoned via by a specific field spell card it allows the user to summon two more D-Heroes from the user's graveyard as for his other effect…"

Before Sparky could continue his speech on D-heroes, the loud music signifying that an announcement was about to be made. Sparky turned towards the screen that was behind him and Principal Daigo appeared on the screen with a stern look on his face. "Pardon for the interruption students and facility. I require that the following students please report to my office immediately. Goliath Munchausen, Kevin Blast, Cain Sonryu, Lena Sala, Terri Silva and Shalori Ayame, please come post haste. Also will Professor Fortanu report to me as well."

Whispers filled the room as Cain just stood up and walked from his seat. As he reached the stairs between the desks Sparky smirked. "You'll be expected to make up the work later Mr. Sonryu."

Cain continued towards the door while the whispers flew through the air. "Whatever…"

"I'm serious Mr. Sonryu, one day you'll face the D Heroes and wish you knew more about them!" Sparky yelled as Cain just left the room.

/ -- -- - - -- -- --- -/ --- -- -- --- --/

Cain entered Daigo's office, which actually looked well furnished and decorated with Duel Monster statues. Standing in front of Daigo's desk was Goliath stretching his back, Kevin had his arms crossed, Lena was looking through a few of the cards in her hand. Cain walked beside the other two girls, one was a familiar, the duelist Cain had face weeks ago, Terri Silva. But the other girl was a new face to him; she had the Silfer Red girl uniform and her long brown hair pass her shoulders.

As Cain lined up with the other students, Fortanu and Gron entered the room. Fortanu looked disappoint while Gron on the other hand had a huge smile on his face. Daigo lightened up his stern face with a sigh of relief. "Excellent you all showed up."

"Sir," Fortanu interrupted as everyone turned towards him. "I know nothing about that scorpion farm that the rumors have been flying around."

Everyone gave Fortanu a weird look, then a moment of unnerving silence filled the room before Daigo broke it. "Yes well…that's not what this meeting is about." Fortanu sighed loudly and Daigo just shook his head before continuing. "This meeting is actually for our selected students. If you all recall the incident two weeks ago when the deck of the famous duelist, Seto Kaiba, was stolen. Ever since then our academy has been getting bad reputation if this keeps up then our academy will be ruined."

Gron stepped in front of the desk and scratched his chin. "Sir, allow me to continue." Daigo nodded signifying that Gron could continue for him. "Alright mates, basically our academy was given a chance to redeem it and show that we're actually capable of training exceptional duelists by having one of our duelists win the Arch Isle tournament."

Kevin raised his hand and was immediately pointed out by Gron. "By why us?"

"Good question," Gron replied with his index finger waving back and forth. "Due to my excellent research on your Duel strategies, dueling records and on the rank system, I've selected you six to be at the top of your dorms.

"However…I am obligated to offer you six duelists a choice in the matter…whether you wish to partake in this or not. So…what's it going to be? You going to help or are you going to back out?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room's air as everyone's faces looked filled with concern. Goliath was the first to step to the desk, and with a muscular pose, Goliath answered with a strong tone in his voice. "For the sake of the academy…I will duel with my Colossi and bring honor to the academy! Like through the Munchausen blood line, I'll make you all proud."

Lena stepped up next to Goliath with a smile on her face. "Sure why not? It'll be a pleasure to get off the island for a while."

"You two better get out of my way then," Lena and Goliath turned their heads to see Terri with her hand on the desk and a smirk on her face. "Cause I'm the one who's going to win this thing…and when I do I want to get into Ra Yellow!"

A drop of sweat appeared on the back of Daigo's head at Terri's deal. "Very well young lady, but only if you win."

Kevin just smirked as he combed his hair with his open hand. With a soft tone he gave his answer. "Sounds like fun and if its for the academy it's a sure thing."

"If Kevin's in…then I'm in," said the girl that Cain figured was Shalori.

Then all eyes were on Cain. Cain just stood there with his arms crossed, eyes closed and with a stern mouth. Cain opened his eyes to see that everyone in the room was looking at him intently. "…Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"Cain Sonryu," Goliath started, his body already beginning to do bodybuilder poses. "Being a student here, you are obligated to help out when the academy is in trouble. If that reason is not enough, then I'll provide even more. One of the most notable reasons out there is…"

Cain just slapped his hand over Goliath's mouth (with some trouble reaching it). "STOP! …I'll do it, sides someone needs to have common sense in this tournament."

Daigo smiled at the fact that Gron's chosen duelists all agreed to help in aiding the academy. "Excellent…now then tonight you three will be going on a ship tonight. You six are permitted to wear whatever suits you for the tournament. For the rest of the day you'll have to prepare your decks and yourselves."

"Excuse me sir," Fortanu said as he stepped in front of the students. "Why did you call me?"

Daigo smirked at Fortanu's question, and with a sheepish chuckle Daigo answered. "Well, Gron and you're joining our young duelists in the tournament."

Fortanu's face just dropped at what his just heard, his arms just dropped as well. That only lasted a second however, cause his face turned directly into an anger look. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! NEXT WEEK WAS MY WEEK OFF AND YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT THESE DUELISTS?"

"Fortanu you really need to relax," Gron chuckled only to receive a death glare from Fortanu. "Okay…think of this tournament as a vacation. Remember, it located on a key of islands and you'll only need to watch half of the duelists.

"Sides, you know that you never get relaxation while you're here, think about it…if you try to refuse when the school is in need we'll lock you in a room with three of the most annoying students we've got and make you listen to them all."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Meanwhile, outside the door to Principal Daigo's office, two Obelisk Blues had their ears place up next to the door. They seemed to be fighting each other to get better placement next to the door.

Vic slammed his fist on the ground, anger seeming to pour out of his eyes, and his teeth gritting against each other. "There's a tournament…and I wasn't suggested to be in it!"

Kiro looked at his friend wigging out, it was really quite embarrassing at most times to be friends with Vic. "I think it may be due to the concussion I almost had a few days ago…but I think that maybe this tournament is something that you don't want to be a part of."

"Shut up Kiro, I'm thinking here," Vic said as he rubbed his chin, and somewhat looked like the famous statue – The Thinker. "At least I would want to be near the action and not be in the stands."

Kiro sighed once more before he listened into the door, then quickly he ran towards Vic and pushed him pass the corner. "Hurry! Hide!"

The door slid open and the six students, a happy Gron and a sulking Fortanu walked out of the office while Vic and Kiro watched them walk the opposite way from them. Vic was still was in the Thinker pose…before he raised his right hand up in triumph. "I think I've got it."

Kiro turned towards his friend and raised one of his eyebrows in wonder. "What is it?"

"I'll just say that we'll need Sorro in order for this to work, you get him and I'll get the rest of the stuff," Vic answered before he walked away. "And be sure not to have anyone else follow you."

"Sure Vic," Kiro replied as he looked past Vic and noticed something on the ground. "VIC LOOK OUT THAT FLOOR IS…"

It was too late, Vic slipped on the wet floor and slid directly towards the stairs, where promptly he rolled down the stairs. "…wet."

/-- -- --- -- / --- -- -- /

'_I think this will do,_' Cain thought as he walked up to the mirror.

Cain raised his left arm to see his long baggy black jacket drape over his small body and the red baggy shirt. His black short were on as they usually were.

"Yeah this will definitely do," Cain muttered as the door to his dorm room opened up.

Cain turned around to see Rioko and Kazica enter in the room. '_Classes must be over…damn I didn't need this right now.'_

"Well, don't you look like your going somewhere," Rioko jeered as Cain just lifted his backpack onto his shoulders.

Cain just walked past his two friends and headed for out the door. "…"

"Was it something I said?" Rioko asked as Kazica followed Cain out of the room. Then Rioko followed the two.

"Cain, is everything okay?" Kazica asked as she walked at Cain's right side.

"…Sure, I guess," Cain replied as Rioko ran to catch up with the two.

"Dang you guys walk fast," Rioko gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Kazica quickly turned her head towards Rioko, and then turned back to Cain. "Cain please don't go back to being a quiet person again. If there's anything wrong then you can talk to us."

"Principal Daigo will explain it all later…that's all I'll say," Cain answered as Kazica stopped walking and Rioko crashed into the back of her sending them both to the ground. "…That must've hurt."

"Dang it Rioko," Kazica muttered as she stood up to see Cain walking down the stairs. "Now he's gone."

"Well sorry! We'll hear about what's going on later from Principal Daigo," Rioko replied as Lena walked past them wearing street clothes. "Hey there Lena! What's up?"

Lena turned around showing off her blue jeans and baggy purple T-Shirt. "Now hey there! If it isn't Rioko and Kazica how are you two doing?"

"Confused…" Kazica answered before she noticed that Lena was wearing street clothes. "Now why are you not wearing your uniform?"

"Wait for the announcement that Principal Daigo is going to make later," Lena replied before she walked by the two Ra Yellows. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Well…this is certainly weird," Kazica stated as Rioko cocked his head to the right.

"Maybe there's a tournament being held to renew the honor of the academy, while Cain and Lena were chosen to compete for our academy along with three…no wait four other students!" Rioko suggested as Kazica slapped her forehead.

"No offense Rioko, but that's far fetched," Kazica sighed as a musical song filled the air. "Where's that coming from."

Rioko looked left to right…then he looked up and his jaw dropped. "Try looking above."

Kazica looked up and became opened mouth to see Sorro pushing against each of the walls with a portable CD player around his neck. Apparently the music was coming from him. Kazica and Rioko stood off to the side as Sorro dropped to the ground, and in a feat of agility Sorro landed on his feet with his arms up in the air. "Glad you finally looked up!"

Kazica and Rioko both had huge water droplets on the back of their heads while Sorro messed with his CD player. Kazica managed to find the right amount of courage to speak. "Sorro…what in the world were you doing up there?"

Sorro smiled as he stopped the music on his CD player and looked directly towards Kazica. "Well you see, I'm here to tell you two that you're going to help me to follow Cain and Lena."

"Why what's going on anyway?" Rioko asked.

"From my sources, there's a tournament being held to renew the honor of the academy and six students are supposed to compete in it," Sorro answered while Rioko laughed out loud. "Okay…anyway, Vic and Kiro need my help in order to hack into the system of the corporation to see how the duelists are going and I need your guys' help to maintain the hacking system."

"And did Vic and Kiro tell you this?" Kazica asked.

Sorro smiled brightly at his fellow Ra yellows. "Actually, they told me to keep my lips shut."

"And so why are you telling us this?" Rioko asked as a song only Frank Sonatra began to play from Sorro's CD player.

"Allow me to explain…through song!" Sorro announced as Rioko and Kazica sweat dropped once more. "**For what is a man, what has he got? If not his own, then he has not! But the words, on how he feels. And not the words, of one who kneels! The record shows, I took the blows, and did it mmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"**

Kazica and Rioko just jaw dropped listening to what Sorro just sang. Several other students were gathered around the music and clapped as Sorro took a bow. "Thank you, thank you all, you're all too kind!"

"I can't believe Sorro's getting applause," Rioko commented as Kazica sighed loudly.

"What's even more unbelievable is that you were actually right about the tournament," Kazica sighed.

"So you two coming along...or not?" Sorro asked with an intent look on his face.

"Why should we?" Rioko asked as music began to play once more.

"Cause if you don't...**I'll sing again!"** Sorro sang as Rioko covered Sorro's mouth.

"I'll do it! Just don't sing please! I beg of you!" Rioko pleaded as the music stopped.

Sorro quickly removed Rioko's hand from his mouth and breathed in before he asked. "And you Kazica?"

"I wouldn't mind if you sing," Kazica replied as Sorro rubbed his chin.

"Did I forget to mention that Cain was part of the group chosen for the tournament?" Sorro questioned as Kazica's eyes bulged. "That's a sure sign!"

"...I'll come...To watch Cain's duels," Kazica replied as she walked away. "Just come get me when you're ready to go."

Rioko and Sorro waited till Kazica was out of the line of sight when they began to converse. "Man...she must really care about Cain."

Rioko gave Sorro a wierd look, like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? There's no way Kazica would fall for Cain."

/ -- -- - -- --- -/ -- - -- -- --/

The twilight's sky loomed over the academy as Cain and Lena reached the docks where their (actually a few) team mates awaited, along with Gron and Fortanu. Goliath's long blue overcoat covered his body, however it exposed the gray shirt and black baggy pants that hung closely on his body. Terri was also there as well wearing a white buttoned up shirt under the black choker around her neck, a red skirt exposed her toned legs.

"Where's everyone else?" Lena asked as Gron walked up to her.

Gron coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well, you see I forgot to mention this but the teams have to be split up in two, I've got a boat on the other side to take us to the ship, Kevin and Shalori are already there at the boat and we're awaiting for you Lena."

As Gron walked away, Lena followed him with a three feet distance from him. Cain turned towards Fortanu. "So…where's that boat?"

Fortanu sighed as he jumped into the boat. "It's twenty miles out…and it's waiting for us to get there so we shouldn't be taking long to get there."

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Terri asked as she slid into the boat. "Let's go!"

"She's quite eccentric," Goliath stated as he stepped into the boat.

Cain just sighed as he leapt into the boat. "Look whose talking."

/-- -- -- -- / - --- -- -- --/

"Damn it Sorro!" Vic yelled from the highly exquisite boat his family had. "I thought Kiro told you not to bring anyone else!"

"Vic, please try to remember your blood pressure, and calm down," Kiro suggested after he put the box that he was carrying down.

"Fine…I'm cool, I'm calm," Vic breathed heavily as Sorro, Kazica and Rioko jumped into the boat. "Alright these two can come…however they'll have to work their debt off."

"I'm good with that," Rioko replied as Kiro signaled him to help him unload.

"I guess that I'm alright with that," Kazica said as Sorro looked up into the night's sky.

"How I wish I could've been chosen for this mission," Sorro stated as Kazica began to help Vic unpack the computers. "At least we all won't be blinded by what happens."

"Sorro! Get your ass in gear and help us unload!" Vic yelled as Sorro fell down to the ground with a crash.

/- -- - -- -/ --- --- -- -/

"Wow…look at this spread!" Terri announced before she ran off towards one of the tables filled to the brim with expensive food and drink.

"We've only been on the ship for five minutes and already she's embarrassed us," Fortanu sighed as Goliath and Cain walked over to the table where Terri was eating.

Goliath scanned the area, looking at the many other duelists who were possibly from the other duel academies, while lifting a bottle of water to his mouth. "I remember quite a few of these duelists from the other academies during my exchange programs. If they were chosen then things are going to be quite difficult for us."

Through her fourth plate of food, Terri wiped her mouth with a loud sigh escaping. "That's good eating!"

Cain just looked at the glass of clear soda he had in his hands. '_…This is just embarrassing. And I can't even believe I'm here, stupid Goliath and his stupid speeches.'_

"Might as well enjoy this meal…before the hectic week comes," Fortanu sighed as he fixed a plate of seafood. "At least they've got cocktail shrimp."

Five uneventful minutes passed while the many duelists ate the food, Cain however had walked off on his own to get away from talking to anyone. As he graced the hallways with his footsteps, several other duelists were talking to each other or trading cards from their decks. '_Man, I shouldn't even be here. I need to find that Alucar person."_

Cain reached outside on the deck of the ship and looked at the night sky. As he gazed into the almost endless night, he recalled all of the duels he was in since he arrived at Pacific Duel academy, all the friends he made, the fun/weird times. Cain then shook his head violently trying to get the thoughts out his head. '_Focus Cain! Remember why you even came to duelist academy. It was to find that Skull duelist and sis.'_

Just as Cain turned around on his heel, a beeping sound from his backpack caught his attention. Cain quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out his PDA, the cause of the beeping noise. As Cain pressed the button to play the message that was sent to him, the screen of the PDA turned back and a garbled voice blasted from the speaker.

/ --- -- -- -- -/- -- -- --- /

The main hall of the ship was busting with talk from the duelists when Cain reentered the room a few minutes later. As Cain walked to the table he saw a dazed out Terri on the ground snoring loudly, while Goliath was talking to Fortanu…until Goliath spotted Cain. "Ah! Cain Sonryu! Where have you been?"

Cain was just silent as he sat down in a nearby chair, as he did the light went off with the exception with the light at the stage where a mysterious man walked onto the stage. Then entire room went silent as the duelists watched this man's spiky long black hair wave through the air with each of his steps, as did his baggy light gray long sleeved jacket and his baggy black pants. In his hands was a microphone that was immediately lifted to his face. "Welcome duelists…I am Leon Arch. President of the Arch corporation and the host of this tournament."

"First I congratulate you all for being chosen to participate. Some of you are here for the grade, others for the fame, and some to bring back to your academy a good name. Whatever the reason, may you be wise in your duels.

"Second, the rules of the tournament are simple. You will all each receive one dueling bracer. This will allow my tournament judges to follow you through out the tournament and have your rank while you are here. With each duelist each team defeats, more points are added to the dueling bracer. You'll need these points to go to other islands in the tournament.

"However, if you lose even one duel…then you're out of the tournament and our tournament judges will escort you off the island you are on and send you back to your academy. You cannot un-accept a duel. In addition to dueling students from other academy, professional duelists have riddled the islands disguised as fellow students.

"Finally, in order to win the tournament, the last duelist standing will be declared winner. Tonight you will receive your duel bracers and your team will be sent to an island out of the seven, and there might be an eight if you get enough points to get there. Now, young duelists, relax tonight, for in the morning you will be dueling for your academy!"

Meanwhile outside the ship a small luxury boat cruised behind the ship. Kazica sat on the side of the boat while Sorro was busy typing on the computer. Rioko and Kiro were dueling a tabletop duel to pass the time while Vic was steering the boat.

"I now summon the Creator (2300/3000)! And attack you for the win!" Rioko announced as Kiro's jaw fell to the ground in shock.

"First I lose to that shrimp of a duelist, then I lose to the Thunder of Ra?" Kiro moaned as he dropped his cards. "Who's next? My cousin?"

Kazica definitely was offended by that, and turned her head towards Kiro. "Hey I could beat you once I found a strategy!"

"Whatever," Kiro sighed as he headed below deck. "I'm going to catch some Z's."

Kazica just turned towards the ship in front of her, her hands clasped together. '_Please be careful Cain.'_

/ ---- ----- --- / ----- ---- ----/

The sun shone brightly over the sea as the ship was nearing an island that seemed to be nothing but forest, with the exception of the huge black tower on the opposite side of where the ship was being docked. Among the many duelists that exited the ship, Cain, Goliath, Terri and Fortanu were the ones who exited.

On their right hands were the same gloves that other duelists had, the gloves had a dark red sheen to them and seemed to have a counter on the glove with the number 1000 on them all.

Cain immediately noticed a sign that was posted on the docks. "Looks like we're on Midnight Wood Isle…that's a stupid name."

Goliath stared at the sign's art of the forest underneath the painted moon. "I dunno, it actually seems to fill to the picture."

"Enough of this!" Terri yelled drawing all eyes over towards her. "I'm looking for an opponent now!" And with that Terri ran off into the many trees that spread over the entire island.

Fortanu lowered his head in shame and in an instant, a loud sigh left his lips. "Great we better find her before she gets into trouble."

As the three guys ran off to get back their companion, another team of duelists watched them run into the woods. The seemingly leader of the group walked forward adjusting his blue visor that went perfect with his slicked back blue hair and futuristic clothing. Another guy on his team walked up behind him with a smile that seemed to appear from his long black hair and dark clothing. "Let me guess Zemnos, you want a crack at those duelists."

The weirdly named Zemnos smirked as he began to walk towards the forest. "Of course Blake, I call dibs on the shorty. You can have the loudmouth girl when I'm done."

"And I take it that Lori gets the big guy?" The dark Blake asked as a small teenaged girl appeared behind him quietly and wearing pink clothes.

"If she wants, but I get to take out the little guy first," Zemnos answered as he lifted a deck of cards from his pocket. "Now let's get this started."

/----- ---- -- / ---- ---- --- /

"Dang it!" Cain roared as he walked through the forest. No one else was in sight. "I knew we would get lost! Damn it!"

"Looking for someone?"

Cain turned around to see a mysterious youth standing behind him, his black hair seemed to cover his entire left face and reached to his black yet simple clothing. "I'll ask again…looking for someone."

Cain instantly noticed the duel disk and the dueling bracer on the youth's arms. "If you're looking for a duel, I don't have time for it right now."

Appalled apparently, the youth raised his arms in a defense. "Relax dude…I'm not here to duel ya. I just want to help ya."

"Well…I'm looking for a muscular guy, a loud mouth girl, and a skinny guy with short blonde hair…you seen them?" Cain asked as the weird youth thought for a second.

With a quick point towards the right the weird youth broke the silence. "I saw a loud mouth girl yelling for a challenge heading directly towards a clearing that's not too far off."

With a nod, Cain walked off towards the direction the youth pointed towards. "Thanks I guess."

"My pleasure!" the weird youth yelled as he waved to Cain…till Cain was no longer visible. Then with a quick motion, the weird youth pulled a small phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. "Hey Zemnos, he's a heading your way."

"Excellent work Blake…now I want you and Lori to prepare and duel other people to get he points so we can get to that next island."

"Right."

A few minutes later Cain emerged from the woods and into a clearing that had a river flowing through it. In the middle of the river was a small patch of land that had a huge tree growing out of it. Cain scanned the area, but found none of his teammates. "That bastard lied to me! There's no one here!"

"Oh I wouldn't say no one."

Cain turned around to see a tall guy with a visor covering his eyes that matched well with the guy's slicked back blue hair. His baggy jumpsuit jacket was hanging off his shoulders with a black muscle shirt underneath it. Next to his baggy blue pants were his arms that had his Duel disk and duel bracer on them. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, the name's Zemnos."

Zemnos held his hand out to an empty space and looked up to see that Cain was walking away. "Hey! Where you going?"

"To find my teammates…now go away," Cain scoffed as Zemnos activated his Duel disk.

"I don't think so, we're dueling right here and now," Zemnos stated as Cain turned around.

"What makes you think I'm going to duel you?" Cain asked as his duel bracer beeped.

Zemnos raised his waving hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "You cannot un-accept a duel, if you do then you automatically lose and you'll out of here!"

With a clenched fist Cain's duel disk went active. '_I can't leave…not after that message.'_

_- Flash back -_

_Just as Cain turned around on his heel, a beeping sound from his backpack caught his attention. Cain quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out his PDA, the cause of the beeping noise. As Cain pressed the button to play the message that was sent to him, the screen of the PDA turned back and a garbled voice blasted from the speaker._

"_**Cain Sonryu, You might remember me from a few years ago. I certainly remember you…continue in the Arch Isle Tournament and you'll find me along with something you lost long ago."**_

_With a tight grip on the PDA, Cain growled loudly. "He's toying with me!"_

_- Flash back over -_

"Your on!" Cain announced as he snapped his deck into the active duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Cain LP: 4000

Zemnos LP: 4000

Snapping a card from the top of his deck, Cain instantly looked at the card. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400) in attack mode!"

In quick flash of white and black night, the fully armored knight appeared in front of Cain ready for anything to come his way. "Next I'll place a card face down, your move Specs."

"Funny little man," Zemnos announced as a blood vessel appeared on Cain's head. "Prepare to face the power of space!"

Before Cain could even reply, weird thoughts appeared in his head. '_Power of space? Great of all the duelists I could have faced, I get stuck with Commander Kurt.'_

"I play Cost Down! So I'll discard my Gradius to the graveyard to lower all levels of the monsters in my hand by 2!" Zemnos announced as he slid his card into the graveyard. "Next I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your face down card!"

The powerful gust of air smashed directly into the face down card on Cain's side of the field to reveal Draining Shield. "Too bad…that could've helped you to stop my Big Core (2300/1100)!

From above the dueling area, a large gray space ship armed with multiple cannons appeared before Zemnos along with three blinking lights on its armor. "And in case you're wondering about how I summoned my monster, its thanks to…"

A loud stomped crashed into the ground causing Zemnos to get out of his fantasy to see Cain extremely pissed off. "I know how you did it, now, make the rest of your move!"

"Fine, I'll place a card under the table," Zemnos announced as a face down card appeared. "And activate the spell card…Boss Rush! And now for the attack, Big Core target that poor excuse of a knight and fire at will."

A loud booming alarm signaled from the space ship before the many cannons fired lasers into the Chaos knight who yelled in pain from the onslaught.

Cain LP: 3500

From the ashes of the Chaos knight emerged a white and black light that flew into the air. "Thanks for that, cause now Chaos Knight's ability kicks in allowing me to summon any level four Chaos monster…

The white and black light crashed into the ground in front of Cain, causing debris to fly into the air. When the debris halted to the ground, a loud roar filled the air. From the dust appeared a powerful white lion armored with same armor of that of the Black Luster soldier, only black, made in lion shape and had blades sticking from the shoulder blades.

"…Chaos Leo Breaker (1700/1250)!" Cain announced as his lion roared once more at the sound of its name.

"Whatever, your little kitty cat is no match for the power of UFOs!" Zemnos laughed as one of the three lights in front of the Big Core shattered.

/ -- -- -- -- -/-- -- -- -- /

Vyser: Please review to see the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Space Mambo!

**Chapter 19: Space Mambo!**

/---- ---- -- --- / ---- -- ---- - /

_A few minutes later Cain emerged from the woods and into a clearing that had a river flowing through it. In the middle of the river was a small patch of land that had a huge tree growing out of it. Cain scanned the area, but found none of his teammates. "That bastard lied to me! There's no one here!"_

"_Oh I wouldn't say no one."_

_Cain turned around to see a tall guy with a visor covering his eyes that matched well with the guy's slicked back blue hair. His baggy jumpsuit jacket was hanging off his shoulders with a black muscle shirt underneath it. Next to his baggy blue pants were his arms that had his Duel disk and duel bracer on them. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, the name's Zemnos."_

_Zemnos held his hand out to an empty space and looked up to see that Cain was walking away. "Hey! Where you going?"_

"_To find my teammates…now go away," Cain scoffed as Zemnos activated his Duel disk._

"_I don't think so, we're dueling right here and now," Zemnos stated as Cain turned around. _

"_You're on!" Cain announced as he snapped his deck into the active duel disk._

"_LET'S DUEL!"_

_Cain LP: 4000_

_Zemnos LP: 4000_

_Snapping a card from the top of his deck, Cain instantly looked at the card. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400) in attack mode!"_

_In quick flash of white and black night, the fully armored knight appeared in front of Cain ready for anything to come his way. "Next I'll place a card face down, your move Specs."_

"_Funny little man," Zemnos announced as a blood vessel appeared on Cain's head. "Prepare to face the power of space!"_

_Before Cain could even reply, weird thoughts appeared in his head. 'Power of space? Great of all the duelists I could have faced, I get stuck with Commander Kurt.'_

"_I play Cost down! So I'll discard my Gradius to the graveyard to lower all levels of the monsters in my hand by 2!" Zemnos announced as he slid his card into the graveyard. "Next I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your face down card!"_

_The powerful gust of air smashed directly into the face down card on Cain's side of the field to reveal Draining Shield. "Too bad…that could've helped you to stop my Big Core (2300/1100)! _

_From above the dueling area, a large gray space ship armed with multiple cannons appeared before Zemnos along with three blinking lights on its armor. "And in case you're wondering about how I summoned my monster, its thanks to…"_

_A loud stomped crashed into the ground causing Zemnos to get out of his fantasy to see Cain extremely pissed off. "I know how you did it, now, make the rest of your move!"_

"_Fine, I'll place a card under the table," Zemnos announced as a face down card appeared. "And activate the spell card…Boss Rush! And now for the attack, Big Core target that poor excuse of a knight and fire at will."_

_A loud booming alarm signaled from the space ship before the many cannons fired lasers into the Chaos knight who yelled in pain from the onslaught._

_Cain LP: 3500_

_From the ashes of the Chaos knight emerged a white and black light that flew into the air. "Thanks for that, cause now Chaos Knight's ability kicks in allowing me to summon any level four Chaos monster…_

_The white and black light crashed into the ground in front of Cain, causing debris to fly into the air. When the debris halted to the ground, a loud roar filled the air. From the dust appeared a powerful white lion armored with same armor of that of the Black Luster soldier, only black made in lion shape and had blades sticking from the shoulder blades._

"…_Chaos Leo Breaker (1700/1250)!" Cain announced as his lion roared once more at the sound of its name._

Scratching his head in confusion, Zemnos stared in confusion at the sight of this armored lion. "Alright…I'll bite. What's up with this little kitty cat?"

Cain just narrowed his eyes as he scanned his hand. "You'll have to find out some time, Mr. Space Invader. Now end your turn."

"Fine…" Zemnos sighed as he took one of the remaining cards in his hand and slid it into the duel disk. "I'll set a card face down…your move."

Cain swiftly drew his next card, and with a quick glance at it Cain raised his hand into the air. "I activate Leo Breaker's special ability. By paying 500 life points and discarding one spell card from my hand, my Leo Breaker gains the effect of the spell card with out the cost!

Cain LP: 3000

"So by discarding my Lightning Vortex," Cain slid the spell card from his hand into the graveyard while his Leo Breaker began to surge with electricity. "You can say goodbye to your UFO!"

With a loud roar the electricity zapped from the Leo Breaker and crashed directly into the Big Core. For a few seconds the electricity shattered the armor that covered the Big Core before shattering it entirely. Zemnos's eyes widened at the sight of his ship being destroyed. "No…Big Core!"

"I take it you forgot about my Chaos Leo Breaker, he still has his attack left! So go!" Cain roared as the Leo Breaker jumped into the air, and then drove its claws directly into Zemnos's chest.

Zemnos LP: 2300

Cain then slid another card from his hand into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with one face down card."

Zemnos smirked as his Boss Rush Spell card began to glow. "I take it that you haven't faced my type of deck before." Zemnos noticed the look on Cain's face, it was still the same totally seriousness that Cain had since he first met him. "'_Man…what's up with this little shorty?_

"Anyway! Now my Boss rush activates allowing me to summon…" From the Boss Rush card, a new ship shot out floating over the field. This new ship was covered with many blue crystals and had four bionic arms attached to the bottom of the ship. "B.E.S. Crystal Core (2100/1000)!"

Cain raised an eyebrow at the monster, and then at the master. "So what? I took out your first ship, and I can take out this one."

"True, however, since I special summon my machine I can activate my face down continuous trap card," Zemnos continued as a satellite appeared next to him charging energy. "Cyber Summon Blaster! Which deals you 300 points of damage to you whenever I summon a machine monster! Like now for instance!"

Cain gulped as the blaster fired a powerful blast that went past the Chaos Leo Breaker and crashed directly into Cain sending him into the ground. '_Damn it! That was a cheap shot!'_

Cain LP: 2700

Zemnos then drew his next card as Cain stood up. "Hurts doesn't it? Well then…let's continue the pain! I activate the continuous spell card, Targeting System!"

"Targeting system? What the hell is that?" Cain asked as Zemnos's spell card revealed to show a white ship being locked on by a red target.

Zemnos raised another card from his hand that immediately sent into the graveyard. "Well, here's how it goes, whenever I have a monster that has 'Big Core', 'B.E.S.' or is named 'Gradius' I can discard a card from my hand to destroy a face down card on your side of the field! And by the way, the effect of this card cannot be chained, making your little face down unable to activate. So destroy the only thing standing between my Crystal Core and your Chaos Leo Breaker!"

Cain's eyes bulged as the B.E.S. Crystal core charged its lasers, what was even more interesting was that a big red target had appeared on Cain's face down. Then the Crystal Core fired a rapid fire of blue lasers on it, shattering the face down till nothing was left. "Oh crap…"

"And to semi quote you Cain, 'I take it you forgot about my B.E.S. Crystal Core, he still has his attack left'!" Zemnos laughed as the Crystal Core aimed its bionic arms towards the Chaos Leo Breaker. Then with a sudden surge of energy, the Crystal Core slammed it arms directly into the Chaos Leo breaker at neck breaking speed. The Chaos Leo Breaker roared one last time before being shattered.

Cain LP: 2300

"Leo Breaker…" Cain growled as he noticed that the B.E.S. Crystal Core exploded as well. "What the heck? Why'd your monster go down?"

Zemnos smirked as the remains of his space ship began to dissolve into liquid metal. "If my B.E.S. Crystal Core battles without a counter, it's destroyed after battle calculation."

"Whatever, you going to end your turn or what?" Cain asked as Zemnos smiled brightly.

"You really need to chill little duelist, enjoy the duel and the scenery," Zemnos chuckled, not knowing what he just did.

Cain's right eye twitched…was he just called what he hated the most? "Did you just call me little?"

With a blissful smile Zemnos nodded. "Yep! Ya little shorty!"

That did it.

/ -- -- -- -- /-- - -- -/

Meanwhile in the highest room of the dark tower located on the opposite side of where the duel was, a familiar enemy was working on tons of paperwork in the office. The office seemed to be well furnished, decorated and quite sounded from the rest of the busy tower.

The familiar person sighed loudly as he looked at the huge pile of paperwork he still has to do, then compared it the small pile of papers that he actually finished. '_Damn stupid employee request forms…Risely, I'm going to kick your ass when I get done with you.'_

A knock on the two doors of the office made the familiar person look up from his paper work. Without a word, a young man with long spiky black hair wearing a black trench coat and blue jeans entered the room with even more paperwork. "Good morning mister Maxwell Rothschild, I have more paperwork for you."

Maxwell sighed as he slammed his head into the desk. "Dante…how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me all of that, Maxwell is just as good."

"Ah yes sir, oh and also before I forget, we've just located a duel where there is a loss," Dante replied as Maxwell stood up.

"Say no more, where is this duelist located?" Maxwell asked as he opened a drawer from his desk and took a duel disk from it.

"Well, before you go…there's another duel you might be interested in watching sir," Dante stated piping up Maxwell's interest.

Maxwell smiled as he raised his cane and pressed a button on it, which activated the gears in the room, to bring down a large Plasma Screen TV connected to the ceiling. "Really? Let's get it on display then. Where is it located?"

"Right in where the river splits by the single tree island," Dante answered as Maxwell tapped the keyboard on his desk while the screen of the TV changed scenes.

The final scene on the TV appeared, and on it was showing Cain's Chaos Leo Breaker being destroyed by some futuristic kid's B.E.S. Crystal Core. Maxwell's eyes narrowed at the sight of Cain. "It's…it's that lousy little Cain Sonryu… the little runt."

_Flashback _

"_Where there's a will there's a way!" Cain said as he looked at the card he just drew. "Well, here's something that'll help me! I play Pot of Greed!"_

"_Two more cards aren't going to make a difference you know!" roared Maxwell as Cain drew two more cards._

"_Actually…they are, I play my monster Reincarnation! So I'll discard my third Disciple of the forbidden spell to take back an old friend!" Cain announced as a card shot out of his graveyard. "And I'll summon him! So come on out Chaos Gunner (1450/1000)!"_

"_Him again? That short weakling will just be obliterated once more!" laughed Maxwell as the Chaos Gunner scowled then loaded his gun._

"_Don't forget that my Gunner still has his ability! For each monster removed from play he gains 300 attack points! And that includes yours! And last I counted there's 11!" Cain exclaimed as his Chaos Gunner began to glow a light blue and began to increase his strength (4750/1000). _

"_That's enough to take out my dragon!" pointed out Maxwell as Cain activated one of his face down cards._

"_And in case you had De-Fusion, I play heavy storm!" Cain continued before a powerful windstorm wept across the field destroying all of the spells and traps. "Now I play a card you might be familiar with! Go Collapse it'll cut your Ultimate Dragon's attack in half!"_

"_What? NO!" yelled Maxwell as his dragon began to shrink to half it original size (2250/3800)._

"_Let's finish this! GO! Chaos Gunner! Attack with never-ending roulette!" Cain ordered as his Gunner leapt into the air and took aim._

"_Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!"_

_Then the Chaos Gunner fired a rapid amount of energy that instantly collided with the dragon. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the almighty dragon shattered into pixels that stabbed Maxwell's body._

_Maxwell LP: 0_

"_Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Maxwell screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, Kaiba's deck spilling out of his duel disk. _

_As Cain turned off his duel disk, the shadow realm around him began to disappear bringing him and Maxwell back to the island. Cain quickly ran over to Maxwell to see that he was still conscious but the eye of Horus was gone. _

"_I had the best cards…I was only one attack from winning…what happened?" Maxwell asked as Cain picked up the deck._

"_You said I didn't know anything about the cards…but look at whom won," replied Cain as he grabbed Maxwell by the collar._

_End of Flashback _

"Damn it!" Maxwell roared as he slammed his fists into his desk sending the papers flying into the air. "That runt of a duelist is here!"

"Sir?" Dante questioned as he watched his boss smash everything in sight. "Is this the duelist who defeated you when you stole Kaiba's deck?"

"Weren't you paying attention to the flashback just now? Yes! That is the duelist who humiliated me!" Maxwell roared as he began to stomp towards the doors. "I'll deal with the other duelist later, as for right now I'm going to destroy that runt of a duelist!"

Dante ran in front of Maxwell, his arms stretched out. "Please sir, let me deal with the loser of this duel and if Cain wins I'll take him out as a participating duelist. Allow me to duel in your honor."

Maxwell pondered this offer for a moment while rubbing his chin. "Very well, Dante you better not fail me."

"Yes sir," Dante replied before he left the room.

Maxwell turned around to see that he was stuck with his mess of an office. "And on the week the maid decided to go on vacation."

/ - -- - - -- /- -- -- - -/

"Wow…what a tantrum," Zemnos sweat dropped as he watched Cain looking even madder than he was before. "Anyway, since it's the end of the turn when a B.E.S. monster was destroyed, I can now summon another one. And I'm thinking another Crystal Core (2100/1000)! And with its arrival I think you know what that means."

As a second crystallized ship appeared hovering over Zemnos the Cyber Summon blaster began to charge. Cain noticed this at the last second and was blasted to the ground once more.

Cain LP: 2000

"You're really starting to piss me off with that card!" Cain announced as he jumped to his feet while drawing his next card. "I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place a card face down."

Zemnos smirked as he watched Cain's cards appeared face down in front of Cain. After a fast draw, Zemnos chuckled. "Did you forget about my Targeting System? I can take out your face down monster just by discarding my next Big Core! So say goodbye!

Just as soon as Zemnos slid his card into the graveyard, the red targeting system homed in on Cain's face down monster. After the B.E.S. Crystal Core charged up its weak lasers, it blasted the face down monster to reveal a clown dressed in fancy clothing. "Now then Crystal Core attack Cain directly!

As the huge spaceship launched its powerful bionic arm towards Cain, an exact replica of the same clown appeared and took the blow meant for Cain. Zemnos just dropped his jaw as he watched his Crystal Core shatter into pixels as well. "What the hell just happened?"

A third clown appeared in front of Cain kneeling down with his arms crossed. Cain just slightly smirked. "You attacked Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) and when he's sent to the graveyard I can remove him from play to summon another one."

"Whatever, but now that my Crystal Core was destroyed I can summoned a new one with my Boss Rush and then thanks to my Cyber Summon Blaster you'll lose 300 more life points," Zemnos explained as his Boss Rush glowed once more. "And I'll be summoning this time B.E.S. Covered Core (2500/800)!"

This time a more Circular UFO appeared over Zemnos and just like with the other spaceships, the Cyber Summon Cannon began to activate and fired a concentrated blast of energy that slammed into Cain sending him to the ground once more.

Cain LP: 1700

"Ya know, I'm getting really tired of that," Cain growled as he stood up on his feet and drew. "Awesome, I summon Chaos Wave Master (1200/1000)!"

Another bright light emerged from the ground in front of Cain. From this light jumped out a pre-teen guy with long white hair that was covered with a black and blue mage's hat. His gray and white baggy clothing hid his skinny body and covered his hands, however his right hand held onto a staff that was much bigger than its wielder.

"What good will that shrimp do for you? He's no match for my Covered Core," Zemnos chuckled as the Chaos Wave Master pouted a little.

"It's a good thing I've got his special ability, if all of your monsters have more attack points than he does, he can attack you directly!" Cain announced as the Wave Master's staff began to glow white. "So go and strike Zemnos directly!"

"Now hold on a second!" Zemnos yelled as the Chaos Wave Master disappeared into a vortex. Zemnos looked to his right and left looking for where the monster was going to appear. With a tap of his right shoulder, Zemnos turned around to see the Chaos Wave Master snickering with his staff pointed directly towards Zemnos's chest. "Please be gentle."

With a quick wink, the Chaos Wave Master sent the energy directly into Zemnos's chest sending him flying to the ground.

Zemnos LP: 1100

"And that's my turn," Cain stated as Zemnos jumped to his feet.

Zemnos drew, looked at the card and started laughing like a maniac. Cain just sweat dropped at how his opponent was acting like this. "Oh you're in for it now. With this card, you'll wish you were never chosen for this tournament."

"If it's so great then what are you waiting for? Play it!" Cain growled as Zemnos slid the card into his duel disk.

The spell card appeared revealing its picture to be a white ship being followed by many other spaceships. Three of the ships resembled the B.E.S. Cores and the Big Core that Cain had already faced. "I play Space Invasion! And I chain it with my face down trap! Go Machine Recycling Plant!

Zemnos's next card had the Machine king being lifted from a pile of scrap metal and being dragged towards a factory. "First, my Machine Recycling Plant forces me to destroy all of my monsters, then for each level I can return that many machines back into my deck and draw two cards!

The powerful Covered Core shattered followed by having many floating lights shoot out of Zemnos's graveyard and back into his deck. Then with two quick draws from the top of his deck, Zemnos continued with his turn. "Then my Space Invasion comes into play, when I have no monsters and have Boss Rush activated on the field, I can send my Boss Rush to the graveyard to summon five monsters that have 'Gradius', 'Big Core', or 'B.E.S.' in their name directly into the field.

"Of course there is an adverse effect, you get one monster card from your graveyard back into your hand…not that it matters," Zemnos stated as a card shot out of Cain's graveyard. "Not when I have my all star team of monsters on the field so come on out Gradius (1200/ 800), Big Core (2300/1100), B.E.S. Crystal Core (2100/1000), Covered Core (2500/800) and a second Big Core (2300/1100)!"

A huge rip appeared in the sky as the five ships appeared from space and floated over Zemnos's head. The only spaceship that Cain did not recognize was the white one with the dual cannons on it. Cain looked down towards Zemnos, but noticed that the Cyber Blaster Cannon was charging with an extra powerful blast. Cain braced himself before the powerful laser slammed into his torso sending him flying to the ground.

Cain LP: 200

"I guess I forgot about my Cyber Summon Blaster…oops!" Zemnos laughed as Cain jumped back to his feet. "You might as well stay down, cause after I declare one attack…wait a minute. I'm forgetting something, ah yes your face down card. Good thing that my Targeting System is still functional, so I'll discard this useless card to eliminate that last line of defense!

Cain just slid the card into his graveyard…however; a microscopic smirk appeared on his face as Zemnos raised his arm. "And now! Big Core! Attack his Chaos Wave Master!

The huge spaceship aimed it multiple cannons directly towards the panicking magician, then without second moments' notice it fired the multiple lasers. The Chaos Wave Master ducked down before a wall of white and dark light blocked the attack. Zemnos's eyes widened at his attack being blocked and that the Chaos Wave Master was giving him funny faces. "How the hell is this happening?"

Raising a card with a Dark Magician of Chaos blocking a Blue Eyes white dragon attack with a powerful barrier, Cain answered. "It's known as Chaotic Barrier, when its destroyed, I take no damage for two turns. And it makes it so you can't destroy one monster with Chaos in its name while this card is in the graveyard."

'_Damn it! That means I can't get to him in two turns! And I don't have a second Boss Rush in my hand…If I did then I could defeat this guy easily!'_ Zemnos motioned towards Cain who immediately drew his next card.

"Now then, here's a familiar guy, I summon Chaos Leo Breaker (1700/1250)!" Cain slapped the card onto his duel disk and the dark armored lion reappeared on the field with a powerful roar. "Next, I'll play polymerization I'll fuse Chaos Leo Breaker and Chaos Wave Master…

Following their master's announcement, Leo Breaker and Wave Master jumped up into the air where a powerful vortex appeared sucking the two in. Five seconds passed before the new monster began to drop from the vortex, starting with the dark armored shins covering the white baggy pants the new monster had on. As the monster reached the torso area out of the vortex, it revealed to have the mask that the Chaos Leo Breaker had on as well as the black armor on the monster's arms and staff. When the monster fully jumped out of the vortex, his face looked like a sterner version of the Chaos Wave Master's only with longer hair and a lion head for a hat. "…To form Chaos Leo Sorcerer (2100/1900)!"

The powerful monster raised it staff into the air as it landed on the ground in front of Cain...before Zemnos laughed out loud. "Man you got me good! I thought it was going to be something that I'd have to really worry about! But even if you take out my Gradius I'll still be able to win next turn!"

"There is no next turn for you…I activate Chaos Leo Sorcerer's ability! See, if I pay half of my life points, then everything else on the field except him returns to our decks!

Cain LP: 100

Zemnos watched in horror as his army of ships disappeared in light and returned to his deck. As he looked at the very pissed off Sorcerer, he noticed that Cain himself wasn't too happy. "This is for blasting me with that Blaster! Chaos Leo Sorcerer! Attack with spell of the chaotic beast!"

As the Chaos Leo Sorcerer raised his staff into the air, Zemnos began to panic. "Wait! Can't we come to some agreement?"

"…No…" Cain responded before the Chaos Leo Sorcerer fired a powerful spell that resembled the head of a lion towards Zemnos. Zemnos just ducked before the attack hit dead on. Zemnos fell to the ground as his life point counter began to drop fast.

Zemnos LP: 0

Cain nodded towards hi Chaos Leo Sorcerer who lifted up his hat before he disappeared. A beeping noise sounded from Cain's duel bracer and a counter appeared on the screen. "Congratulations Cain Sonryu! You have just won the duel, and you receive the 1000 duel points that your opponent had. Current Duel Points Total: 2000"

"Well now that was pointless…and I still have to find my group," Cain sighed as Zemnos groaned.

"Their in the woods west of here…just keep going straight and you'll find them setting up camp," Zemnos moaned as Cain deactivated his duel disk.

"How in the world do you know that?" Cain asked as Zemnos sat up.

"My other teammates are watching them and fill me in where I could find the rest of your team…apparently it didn't work out as planned," Zemnos answered before Cain walked off towards the forest. "Maybe someday we'll have a rematch!"

"…Whatever…" Cain sighed as he walked through the trees. He didn't want to admit it, but Zemnos was just as tough as Vic was when he dueled him.

Zemnos watched Cain disappear between the trees, and just as Zemnos was about to leave, Dante walked in front of him from the opposite side of the woods. "Who are you?"

"…Your worst knightmare," Dante answered as his silver blade like duel disk activated. "And since you lost…you get to duel me to stay or leave."

"Bring it!" Zemnos announced as his duel disk reactivated. "I'll do anything to stay in the tournament!"

"And why don't we bring on the darkness?" Dante asked as his eyes glowed a dark purple, when Zemnos saw that he took a step back.

'_What is this?_' Zemnos wondered in fear.

/--- --- --- -/---- --- ---- -/

Vyser: Hey there, I hope you enjoyed the duel and hope you review on it to see what happens next. And just to keep you wanting more, I'm going to provide a preview for next chapter.

* * *

**Goliath**: Looks like I'm previewing first! And with my strong stature and voice, I'll gladly announce the next chapter! But wait... I don't believe it! It's... it's him... The true heir to the Colossi cards! But he's changed... he's even darker than he was before. I remember the moment I earned my Colossi, but now it's time for the true test!

**Next Chapter: Chapter 20: Reinforcement of the Army**  


**Goliath**: It's time for the origin of the Colossi.


	20. Chapter 20: Reinforcement of the Army

**Chapter 20: Reinforcement of the Army**

/---- ---- -- --- / ---- -- ---- - /

_Just as Zemnos was about to leave, Dante walked in front of him from the opposite side of the woods. "Who are you?"_

"…_Your worst knightmare," Dante answered as his silver blade like duel disk activated. "And since you lost…you get to duel me to stay or leave."_

"_Bring it!" Zemnos announced as his duel disk reactivated. "I'll do anything to stay in the tournament!"_

"_And why don't we bring on the darkness?" Dante asked as his eyes glowed a dark purple, when Zemnos saw that he took a step back._

'_What is this?' Zemnos wondered in fear._

"For a tough guy, you sure don't duel good at all!" Zemnos yelled as Dante jumped from the ground from being blasted by the Cyber Summon Blaster. Floating above Zemnos was the intimidating B.E.S. Covered Core (2500/800). Other than the ship, there was the Cyber Summon Blaster trap cardand Boss Rush spell card."I can't believe that I had to duel you in order to stay in the tournament!"

Zemnos LP: 2100

Dante LP: 200

"Don't think this is over, I still have my two face down cards," Dante growled as Zemnos laughed.

Zemnos smirked as he lifted his hand into the air. "Which is exactly why I'm ending my turn, cause if you destroy my monster, I'll summon another machine and drain your life points. So I'm ending my turn."

Dante quickly drew his next card, and then almost immediately his face down card to the right went active. The card was a trap card that had two knights guarding a huge treasure chest that was filled with to the brim with jewels, along with silver and gold coins. "Big mistake! I activate my trap card!"

Zemnos stepped back as five mysterious kinghts appeared before Dante. Then as the knights raised their weapons into the air, the second trap card went active revealing numerous silver knights hiding behind some ruins readying to charge into a camp. "Not that card!"

"Yes, now my knights attack this fool now!" Dante ordered as his five knights charged Zemnos stabbing him with their different weapons. "Hurts doesn't it?

Zemnos LP: 0

Zemnos screamed in pain as the knights pulled their weapons from Zemnos's body. Zemnos fell to the ground as a dark aura began to engulf his body. Dante's knights disappeared as he approached the now aura covered Zemnos. "Not only are you out of the tournament, you're now out of a soul.

From where Zemnos body was, a duel monsters' card was in its place. Dante quickly lifted the card to gaze at the picture that Zemnos screaming for his life. "Guy has a good face for photos. Now then, its time for that shrimpy duelist's turn." And with that, Dante began to walk off towards the woods slipping Zemnos's card into his pocket.

* * *

Cain walked through the woods, getting slapped by multiple tree branches along the way, till he reached a small clearing in the woods, which had two tents, and a small fire surrounded by stones and Cain's teammates. Goliath was the first to notice the branch slapped Cain. "Ah Cain Sonryu, finally you reached our camp for the night." 

"What took ya?" Terri asked as Cain sat down.

"Don't...ask..." Cain groaned while placing his backpack in front of him.

Fortanu walked out from the tent rubbing his forehead before he noticed Cain. "Ah good, now that you're here Cain we can now have dinner."

"So…what's to eat?" Cain asked searching his backpack.

"Well, there are those mushrooms," Terri said pointing towards the mushrooms near Cain's feet. "Other than that…we got nothing."

Fortanu stomped his foot into the ground as he combed his hair backwards. "Damn stupid Arch tournament, if they are going to have a tournament, then they've got to have food stations and maybe even some beds!"

"Well Terri had plenty to eat last night, and she ate the leftovers that I had saved," Goliath pointed out as Terri huffed loudly.

Placing her hands on her hips, Terri walked over towards Goliath. "Excuse me mister giant! I'm a young girl growing up!"

Fortanu just scoffed out loud causing attention to be drawn to himself, no one noticed that Cain was still rummaging through his backpack. "Yeah you want to grow up…not out."

"Why you!"

Cain just pulled out of his backpack a small granola bar. As he ripped the wrapper Fortanu, Terri and Goliath noticed this. Cain gazed at his fellow teammates before he took a bite. "Oh damn it."

"Cain…you are going to share aren't you?" Fortanu asked as Cain lifted his backpack and started to step away.

"Well, uh," Cain stuttered as something blocked off his steps.

Terri stood behind Cain and grabbed his right arm. "Come on, you'll be a nice guy and share with me won't you?"

Cain managed to get his arm away from Terri and was walking in a different direction before Goliath stepped behind Cain. "Now Mr. Sonryu…it would be honorable to help your teammates out."

Cain sighed dropping his backpack to the ground. "…I don't believe this…I'm the only one who brought food?

Cain pulled out three more granola bars from his backpack and tossed them towards his companions. "That's almost all I got…and this bar is mine."

"Why did you pack just granola bars?" Terri asked before she munched on her bar.

Cain just sat back down on the log he was sitting on before, chewing on his bar. "Get off my case, it was the only thing I could get at short notice."

Goliath had already finished his bar and placed the wrapper in his pocket. "So Cain what took you so long to find us?"

"Well, there was this weird duelist named Zemnos," Cain started as a looming figure appeared in the forest behind the group.

As he drew closer and closer, Dante hid in the bushes. '_And here we go…Cain Sonryu prepare to become a sac…wait…it can't be!_

Dante moved silently through the bushes to get a better look at the duelist who was near Cain. When Dante managed to get to the bush that was closer to the camp, his suspicions were confirmed. '_…But it is…this is the last place I expected to see this fool. My birthright will be avenged. Maxwell's ideals can wait!'_

With a quick jump from the bushes, Dante appeared behind the duelists. "Goliath Munchausen! You bastard!"

Goliath turned around, and as he saw Dante, his eyes widened. "Dante Benson…its been 7 years. What have you been up to my old friend?"

Dante raised his right arm and his blade like duel disk activated. "Cut the pleasantries. Its time I take back the Colossi cards that you stole from me!"

Cain and Fortanu looked shocked, while Terri was confused as to what were Colossi cards were. '_Are they huge cards?'_

"For the last time, I didn't steal those cards," Goliath defended as Dante clenched his fists. "You lost them to me fair and square."

"Liar! You stole my family's honor when you took those cards!" Dante roared. "And we're going to duel for the ownership for those cards!"

Goliath just turned around and sat on the log before Dante came into the camp. "I have no intention of dueling you Dante."

Dante just laughed revealing on his right arm was the dueling bracer. Cain instantly knew what this guy was going to say next, so before Dante had the chance. "Goliath, he's a part of the tournament. You've got no choice but to accept."

Smirking cause the duelist he was originally going to take out knew what was going to happen, Dante just chuckled. "Shorty here actually has a point. Either you accept my challenge, or kiss this tournament goodbye."

Goliath jumped to his feet, activating his duel disk, while facing Dante. Cain however, wanted to rip Dante limb from limb, thankfully, Fortanu managed to grab Cain by the arms and hold him back. "It seems I have no choice…prepare yourself Dante. For when I win this duel, you must swear that you'll no longer pursue me in taking back the Colossi cards."

"Very well if I win, then I get those cards back," Dante scowled as he smiled in his mind. '_But when I do win, you'll lose your place in the tournament, in more ways than one.'_

Cain finally calmed down and Fortanu released him. "…Kick his ass Goliath."

Nodding to his companion, Goliath and Dante drew their opening hands. '_Something's not right…This is the Dante I know, but there's something darker about him.'_

"DUEL!"

Goliath LP: 4000

Dante LP: 4000

"You can have the first move…you'll need all the help you can get," Dante chuckled as his eyes temporarily flashed dark purple.

Goliath quickly drew his first card. "I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of using these cards. And this guy is going to start this duel off! I summon Minotaur Colossus (1700/1250)!"

'_Of course, starting with the first one.' _The rest of the minotaur like monster wielding the powerful club aptly followed the powerful stone fist slammed directly from the ground then. '_I'm not worried about this old chum.'_

Goliath raised his arm into the air as the Minotaur Colossus raised its powerful club into the air. "I now invoke the powers of my Minotaur Colossus! Which now hits you with his attack points when he's summoned! So go!"

Cain recalled what had happened when he faced Goliath. "This is exactly how he started with me…Dante's in for it."

As the powerful club was about to slam directly into Dante, the club suddenly stopped. Everyone but Dante gazed in awe as the club was suddenly thrown back. Even more dazing was a small brown haired puffball wearing a knight's helmet. "What happened?"

Dante lifted the card from his deck and slid it into the graveyard. "Did you think that you could get me with that ridiculous attack? Puh lease! I know those cards like the back of my hand, and I know how to stop their effects.

Dante's little armored Kuriboh just 'Kuri'ed before it disappeared into light.

"My Kuriboh Knight (300/200) is one of the few cards capable of doing that. By simply sending it from my deck to the graveyard, I'm able to negate any all damage to me for one turn."

Goliath took two other cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with two face down cards…Dante, why are you here?"

Dante drew his next card with a growl. "I've got a job with one of my dad's business partners here, and Mr. Rothschild happens to have a bone to pick with the shorty over there. So being the courteous young man I am I decided to deal with him instead."

Cain was going berserk fortunately, he had some control to hold himself. "Hey…That's enough of the small shots! And I don't even know a Rothschild!"

"In due time shorty…anyway, as soon as I saw Goliath, I said to myself. 'Hey, forget the shorty and get the big guy.' And that's how we got to this!" Dante chuckled as Cain stomped his foot into the ground. "And speaking of this, I'll summon Blade Knight (1600/1000)!

The powerful silver knight leapt from the duel disk and lifted its sword towards the Colossus. Dante then slid his next card into his duel disk. "Then I'll play the spell card Allied Forces! So now for each warrior and spellcaster I have on my side of the field, my warriors each gain 200 extra attack points!

"Go my Blade knight (1800/1000), slay the Minotaur Colossus!" Dante commanded as his knight charged towards the mighty Colossus.

Before the knight slammed his sword into the colossus, the Minotaur Colossus roared loudly sending the Knight backwards. One of Goliath's cards lifted up to reveal the Riverside Colossus ramming into an ancient temple with people screaming around it. "You'll have to better than that, especially when I activate my trap card Threat of the Colossus! Which makes it so you cannot declare an attack!"

Dante scowled as he watched the trap disappear. "You pulled that trick out at the last second…that's so like what you did to me seven years ago! I'll place one card face down and call it a turn."

"Okay enough! Could one of you please tell us what happened seven years ago?" Terri pleaded as Goliath sighed.

"Very well," Goliath replied as Dante looked over his hand. "You see, me and Dante were born in England, and earlier in our lives we became the best of friends. Even though we both came from different sides of the city we lived in. I lived in the poor side, and Dante had the nobles."

_Flashback 7 Years Ago _

_The cool summer air blew through the vast plains of a small English town. The wind whipped the leaves it carried towards a field where a single small gray haired youth was working on tilling the soil. His baggy gray and black clothes signifying that he had a small body. _

"_Hey Goliath!" At the sound of the name, the small youth turned his head to see an equally small boy with long black hair wearing red noble clothes._

"_Dante! It good to see you my friend!" greeted the small gray haired child…wait, is that Goliath?_

_The younger Dante ran over to his friend holding onto multiple duel monster cards. "Goliath! You won't believe what my dad just gave me for my birthday! He gave me duel monster cards!"_

"_Really? What kind?" Goliath asked as Dante held the cards up. "Colossi cards?"_

_Dante nodded his head vigorously as he pulled the cards closer to him. "Yep! My dad says that he got these cards from Pegasus himself!"_

"_I'm so glad for you my friend," Goliath smiled towards his friend while kicking the dirt at his feet. "I wish I could afford to get my own cards."_

_Resentment filled the air before an idea came to Dante's head. "Hey Goliath, how about we make a wager on a game?"_

"_What would that accomplish?"_

"_Well, if you win the wager, I'll give you these colossi cards…however, if I win then you have to do all of my chores for the rest of the summer. Interested?"_

_Goliath rubbed his chin thinking about this little deal that was brought up to him. "Alright…I'm in. So what's the wager?"_

"_Quite simple my small lad, I'll shuffle the monsters in this deck then we each draw a monster and whoever gets the stronger attack of the two drawn monsters wins," Dante explained while shuffling the cards. Then he held the cards in his right hand and picked the top card off the pile, looked at it and held it up. "I've drawn the Sea Thunder Colossus (2700 ATK)! Try to beat that!_

_Quickly snapping the next card off the top of the deck, Goliath sighed as he looked at the card. "I take it that you didn't get anything stronger…oh well, I'll see you tomorrow at my house where you can start with the grass…"_

_Goliath quickly slid the card in front of Dante to reveal the Dragoon Colossus (3200 ATK). Dante's eyes darkened as he saw the picture. "I am truly sorry my friend…but now a wager is a wager."_

_Tightening his grip with his empty hand, Dante threw all of the cards he had on him at Goliath. "Fine! Take these stupid cards!_

_Dante began to run off while Goliath began to run after his friend. "But know this! Our friendship is over and one day…I'll take those Colossi cards from you!"_

_End of Flashback _

"Ah the bitter rivalry over a bad wager," Fortanu sighed as he sat down. "This duel is just another trial."

"So who will win?" Terri asked as Goliath drew his next card.

"…Whoever has a stronger will Terri."

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! And being a duelist you know what this does!" A wicked looking pot with a grinning face appeared as Goliath snapped the two cards off of his deck. "Next I'll activate my spell card Colossal revival!

The card image appeared as Goliath slid one card from his hand into the graveyard, the image of the card had a large stone fist erupt from the ground scaring many people. "After I discard one card from my hand I can activate this card's effect to summon any monster with 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' from my graveyard!"

"But you don't have any other monsters out other than your Minotaur!" Dante yelled as the ground began to rumble.

"Yes, but the card I discarded is another story," Goliath stated as the ground in front of him shattered. "So rise up! Ancient Temple Colossus (1600/1200)!"

The new Colossus pulled itself from the ground and stood as tall as the Minotaur Colossus… that oddly looked the same as the Minotaur Colossus. Save for the facts that it had a beard, no club, and had purple rock skin. Dante laughed out loud as the new Colossus hovered over him. "Nice try Goliath! But you'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

Goliath smirked as he lifted another card from his hand. "I intend to, since that was a special summoning, I can now normal summon this guy!

As soon as Goliath slapped the card, holographic rain started to pour over the field. From the sky floated an extremely large dark blue and gray electric eel made of stones, three large fins riddled its back, and two stingers on it's serpent like face sparking with electricity. "Aquatic Colossus (1800/1800)!"

Terri looked confused as to Goliath's last move. "What's Goliath thinking Mr. Fortanu?"

Fortanu didn't reply.

"Hello! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Cain scoffed to get Terri's attention. "Relax, its Goliath, the number 1 duelist of our school he knows what he's doing."

"Now then, Ancient Temple Colossus! Lead the attack!" Goliath ordered as his purple Colossus drew its mighty fist back.

Just before the fist made contact with the Blade knight, the knight leapt onto the Colossus's arm and began to run up the rock beast's arm with amazing speed. Then with a great leap, the Blade Knight slashed the Colossus right in the face causing it to stagger backwards. As the Blade knight began to fall to the ground, the Ancient Temple Colossus slammed its hands together and shattered the knight. Dante didn't look too please at how his knight failed him. "Damn it…I hate that monster's effect."

Goliath LP: 3800

Terri was even more confused. "What just happened? Blade knight had more attack points, but it was destroyed instead."

Goliath smirked at his young teammate. "Because Terri, my Ancient Temple Colossus cannot be destroyed in battle, though damage still applies. And as an added bonus, any monster that battles with it is destroyed."

"And since you destroyed my knight, I can now activate this! Go Emergency Recruitment!" Dante announced as his trap card revealed. The picture had many common folk being pushed to a table that had a knight writing on some paper behind it. "Since you destroyed one of my knights, I'm able to activate this card's effect to summon up to the same number of monsters you have on your side of the field, only they have to level 4 or lower and must have knight in their names. And since you have three, I get to summon three!

Three cards shot out of Dante's deck and into his hand, which he promptly slapped onto his duel disk. "So meet Queen's Knight (1500/1600) Werewolf Knight (1700/1300) and Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)! And don't forget about my Allied Forces is still out!

In three blinding lights a female knight dressed in red armor, a male knight dressed completely in gray and black armor, and a wolf-man wearing knights' armor appeared. Then the aura from the Allied Forces spell card engulfed of three of them to empower them all! QK (2100/1600) WK (2300/1300) GIK (2400/1600). "My army is growing by the minute!"

"I'll end my turn then," Goliath stated as a black aura began to cover the Ancient Temple Colossus.

"Yet don't forget, if you want your big purple guy to stay on the field, then you have to pay 500 life points during each of your end phases," Dante sneered as Goliath was engulfed in the same aura. "I take it you've decided to suffer at your own hands…very well.

Goliath LP: 3300

"Now then let the tormenting continue! I summon King's Knight (1600/1400 2400/1400)!" The golden knight appeared in a dash of light and almost immediately, another knight dressed in blue armor appeared. "And since my Queen's knight was on the field, I also get to summon my Jack's knight (1900/1000). And seeing as how I've got five warriors, all of my monsters gain 1000 attack points each! QK (2500/1600) WK (2700/1300) GIK (2800/1600) KK (2600/1400) JK (2900/1000)"

"You should know it takes more than power to win," Goliath stated as Dante chuckled. "Power without mind is nothing more than an empty threat."

Dante raised his right arm and all of his knights lifted their swords to the air. "Maybe so! But it's good enough to beat you! Jack's Knight! Attack his Minotaur Colossus!

With a flash of blue light, the Jack's Knight leapt into the air and dived directly into the heart of the colossus. As the Colossi monster began to fall to the ground, multiple tentacles shot from its body and pierced Dante in the chest. As Dante looked at Goliath, he noticed that his other face down card went active, showing a picture of the Dragoon Colossus falling to the ground while being engulfed by shadows. "Using that cheap shot again eh? Revenge of the Colossus won't work against me!

Goliath LP: 2100

Dante LP: 3500

Goliath just stood there as his Minotaur colossus disappeared. Dante growled at the serious look on his face. "Damn it! Look serious! Werewolf Knight! Attack that Ancient Temple Colossus!

With a long howl, the wolven knight charged towards the colossus who was just revving up another punch. However, the knight managed to dodge the attack and jump directly into the face of the monster. "Oh and did I forget to mention my monster's special ability? He negates all monster effects of monsters he attacks!

With a few clashes of steel and stone, the Colossus fell to the ground covered in shadows that immediately struck Dante in the chest once more.

Goliath LP: 1000

Dante LP: 3000

"And now…for the finishing blow, Gearfried attack his Aquatic Colossus!" Dante commanded as his knight charged in for the kill.

* * *

We interrupt this chapter to increase dramatic tension. That is all.

* * *

After slipping one card into his graveyard, Goliath raised his hand towards his Colossus. "I activate Aquatic Colossus's ability! By discarding one card from my hand when he's attacked, I can shift him to defense mode!" 

Electricity surged through the eel like colossus as it coiled into a spring at the last second to absorb the full onslaught of the knight's fury. As the colossus began to fall to the ground, the shadows shot from it and crashed directly into Dante once more.

Dante LP: 2500

As Dante shoved the pain off of him, he glared at Goliath. "So what! You saved yourself once, but now I'll be able to attack you directly with my…other knights?

All of Dante's knights looked paralyzed as the electricity from the ground surged through them. "What's going on?"

Goliath held up the Aquatic Colossus's card with a smile. "It was my Aquatic Colossus's ability! When he's sent to the graveyard, he prevents you from attack for the two next turns, including this one."

"You bastard! How dare you save yourself with my cards," Dante cursed as he slid the two cards from his hand and into his duel disk. "I'll place two cards face down…your move."

Everyone in the group sighed in relief, their hearts were racing from the excitement, and it was only Goliath's third turn. "You mind warning us the next time you plan on rescuing yourself?"

"I apologize Terri, just wanted to get the blood flowing in everyone!" Goliath laughed as everyone sweat dropped, including Dante's knights.

Dante slapped his forehead as he watched Goliath draw. "At least he hasn't done any muscle poses so far, he used to do them like crazy after he started working out."

"Huh…," Cain moaned as Goliath scanned his hand.

"Now is not the time for that," Goliath said as he placed a card onto his duel disk face up. "I summon Forest Colossus (0/2200) in defense mode!

From the woods leapt a large stone horse with short silver hair, at the head of the monster is two long brands of silver hair. Instead of hooves, it had sickle like legs. As soon as it landed, in crouched down with its sickle legs in a defensive manner. "Next, I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

Snapping the next card from his deck, Dante chuckled at the sight of it. "Well this card worked for you, so it'll work for me. I play pot of greed!"

The same smiling pot appeared and shattered as Dante lifted the next two cards from his deck, and almost immediately, he slid them into his duel disk. "I'll pass this by setting two cards face down. Make your move!"

"I will! And I play my face down trap card! Go Broken Prophecy!" Goliath announced as his trap card appeared with a young man that was riding on a black horse facing down a huge foe, most likely a Colossus. "Now this trap card activates when one of us has more monsters than the other, for each monster on the opposite field we both gain 700 life points!"

"But you only have one!"

"Exactly, while you have five so I'll be gaining much more!" Goliath announced as a light blue aura that surrounded both him and Dante appeared. "Feel the journey's toll get lighter and lighter!

Goliath LP: 4500

Dante: 3200

"And I'm back where I started at," Goliath said as he place a card into his duel disk. "I'll finish this turn with one card face down."

Dante drew and his knights rose up once more readying to attack. "You may have come back with life points, but my monsters have you pinned to the wall! Go my knights attack his over grown horse, then Goliath directly!"

Terri covered her eyes. "Oh man! I can't bare to watch this! Tell me when it's over!"

'_Goliath has everything planned out…no need to worry at all,_" Cain thought as the Queen's knight slashed the Forest Colossus in two. The pieces then turned to shadows and struck Dante in the stomach once more.

Dante LP: 2700

"My knights willwin this for me!" Dante ordered as the other four knights charged towards Goliath.

"I activate my spell card! Scapegoats!" Instantly four multicolored goats appeared in front of Goliath taking the slashes from the knights for their master. "It creates four sheep tokens to take the blows for me. You should try better."

"What did we just say to you Goliath!" Terri yelled as Goliath chuckled.

"Relax Terri, Goliath's just having fun…despite the fact that his cards are at stake as well as his place in the tournament," Fortanu pointed out before he sighed. "Now, I've gone and depressed myself."

Dante scowled at his army in disgust. "You fools keep failing me! How hard is it to take down that muscle head?"

"If you're through with the insults, I'd like to continue my turn," Goliath coughed as Dante waved. "Good cause now I play my spell card Duplicate Ruins!

The spell card appeared next to Goliath revealing two sides of the card with two different explorers going down the same ruins. "Here's how this spell card works, if we both have one card in our graveyard that's the same, then I can both cards to my hand for this turn!"

"I doubt our decks have anything in common!" Dante yelled before a card shot out of his discard slot towards Goliath. "What the!"

"Really? Is that what you think? Well too bad, cause the card that's in both of our graveyards is Pot of greed! So when I play both of them," two grinning pots appeared in front of Goliath once more as he drew four cards. "I get double the effects!

"Next I'll discard one of my new cards to play Lightning Vortex!" Goliath announced as a powerful storm appeared over the field. Then multiple lightning bolts shot from the sky crashing into all of Dante's knights till they were nothing but ash. "I'll now play a monster on the defensive and place a field card face down."

Dante looked at the two face down cards that Goliath had then raised one of his. "During your end phase, I activate my trap card! Go! Treasure of the knights!

The trap card had two knights guarding a huge treasure chest that was filled with to the brim with jewels, along with silver and gold coins. "Now by removing the five knights that are in my graveyard and destroying my Allied Forces card, I can now summon five monsters with Treasure Knight in their name! So role call!

Five bright lights shot from Dante's graveyard and crashed in front of him forming multiple figures as Dante's spell card shattered. The first was slim male knight in ruby like armored appeared spinning around a powerful lance around him. Under his armor was a black chain armor. "Treasure Knight - Ruby (1600/1200)!

Then a female sapphire blue knight appeared, in her hands was a bow, on her side was a quiver filled with sapphire arrows. "Treasure Knight – Sapphire (1400/1000)!

Next to the Treasure Knight – Sapphire, a large burly knight appeared with pure silver armor with a huge battle-axe in his hands. "Treasure Knight – Silver (2000/800)!

The next knight was a emerald armored knight with a mace in his hand, his blonde hair stuck out from the back of his helmet. "Treasure Knight – Emerald (1800/1300)!

Then finally, the last knight was more like a kid in armor with sword that seemed to be three times his size. The same thing was for his golden armor. "And Treasure Knight – Gold (1500/500)! And together they are the treasure knights! My rarest monsters!"

"That doesn't look good at all," Cain moaned as Dante drew his next card.

"Right you are little man, especially with my face down trap card going active," Dante chuckled as his other trap card went active. The picture on it revealed numerous silver knights hiding behind some ruins readying to charge into a camp. "My Ambush Knight Tactics! All I have to do is cut all of my knights attack scores in half to have them attack directly! So go! Treasure Stealth Strikes!

Treasure Knight – Gold (750/500) led the attack as he jumped over Goliath's face down card and slashed Goliath at an angle. Then Treasure Knight – Emerald (900/1300) ran past the face down monster and slammed its mace into Goliath's stomach. Next Treasure Knight – Silver (1000/800) threw a powerful slash with his silver coated lance into Goliath's chest, followed up by a piercing Sapphire arrow courtesy from Treasure Knight – Sapphire (700/1000). Goliath fell to the ground, but looked up to see Treasure Knight – Ruby (800/1200) raising his axe to strike Goliath. As Goliath's hard scream filled the air, many birds flew from the many trees.

Goliath LP: 350

"And now since they caused battle damage their effects kick in, first Ruby gets to destroy one trap card on the field, and I'll choose your Colossi Revenge!" Dante announced as Treasure Knight – Ruby slammed its powerful axe into Goliath's trap card.

"Then Treasure Knight – Sapphire gives me life points," a light blue aura engulf Dante as he watched his life point meter rise. "Equal to the amount of damage you took.

Dante LP: 6850

"Next Silver automatically destroys one monster on your side of the field," The daunting silver knight stabbed his lance into the face down monster to reveal a sick young woman (100/100). "Too bad for her.

"Then Emerald returns one card from my graveyard that has 'Knight' in its name or text back to my hand," Dante lifted a card from his graveyard and revealed it to be Ambush Knight Tactics. "Don't worry my friend, so this will be all over.

"You're lucky my Gold Treasure knight has a good effect for you, he allows us both to draw two cards, not that it matters," Dante finished while he and Goliath took the top two cards from their decks. Dante quickly slid one card from his hand into his duel disk. "And I'll wrap up this turn with my Ambush Knight Tactics face down."

Goliath slowly stood up, his body looked to be in pain. He had taken a number of direct attacks, but none hurt like that before. Well there were those few times, but that was only when he faced duelists endowed with the powers of darkness. It hit Goliath then. '_Someone must've given Dante the powers of the Shadow Realm… Then I have no choice but to win.'_

"Make your move!" Dante yelled as Goliath drew his next card.

"…Dante, my old friend, I apologize for ruining our friend ship," Goliath apologized as Dante smirked. Building up strength, Goliath glared at Dante. "However, the path you've chosen has corrupted you! And I have the reason why I took the Colossi cards from you! I flip my face down field card face up!

Suddenly, a large broken down Roman Coliseum replaced the forest and campsite. Cain, Terri and Fortanu gazed at the hologram as it seemed to push them away. "I play Colossi Coliseum! But its not staying long, cause I activate its other ability! It allows me to summon the one Colossi monster you didn't have!

Dante's eyes bulged both at the sight of the coliseum shattering and for the fact that at what Goliath just said. From the shattered ruins appeared a young man with light brown hair and a thin figure. His clothes consisted of a black poncho over a gray shirt and black pants. In his right hand was a shining sword. "Meet Legendary Colossi Slayer (500/500)!"

Dante started to chuckle at the sight of that monster. "That's the one Colossi card you had? Pathetic! I wouldn't want that for anything!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, this card was supposed to be a gift for your birthday," Goliath sighed as Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right, and how would you get a card like that?" Dante questioned.

"It was before our wager, I wrote tirelessly to Maximillion Pegasus about making you a card, I knew you were into this card game and that you're father was teaching us. I just wanted to make it special," Goliath answered as Dante scratched his head.

"You're lying! How would you know about what card you wanted Pegasus to make?" Dante asked.

"You're father meet with Pegasus after my letter reached him, so Pegasus kept some cards with him till your dad left," Goliath explained as Dante held his head. "Then he mailed them to me after our wager."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You're lying to me!" Dante roared as Goliath lowered his head.

Goliath lifted his right arm while the Legendary Colossi Slayer did the same. "If you choose to be blind to the truth, then I'll make you see the light! Now my Legendary Colossi Slayer's effect comes into play! For each and every 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' card in my graveyard, he gains 1000 attack and defense points to his original attack!"

"How many cards does Goliath have in his graveyard?" Terri asked as she counted with her fingers.

"Counting the spells and trap cards, along with the monsters with 'Colossus' and 'Colossi' that's a grand total of," Cain took a second before his eyelids opened widely. "That's 8000 attack and defense points!"

Raising his sword into the air, the Legendary Slayer lifted his sword into the air to have the sunlight gleam off the blade. The light seemed to give the young man strength (8500/8500) "Dante, right now your heart is filled anger and hatred, one day I hope you can forgive me for all I have done to you. Legendary Colossi Slayer attacks Treasure Knight – Gold with Sword of the Sun!

The slayer jumped into the air as the Treasure Knight – Gold began to panic. Before the other Treasure Knights knew it, their youngest companion was sliced and diced thanks to the Legendary Colossi slayer. "…And that's game Dante."

Dante LP: 0

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the holograms began to disappear, a black aura covered the screaming Dante. Everyone watched in horror as the aura cut his or her view off of Dante. Goliath ran to the aura as it died down, all that was left of Dante were his duel disk, deck, duelbracer that was transferring the duel points to Goliath and two strange looking Duel Monster cards. Goliath lifted the two cards and as he looked at one of the pictures of the card, his eyes widened. "Dante's on the card." Goliath turned his eyes to the other card. "And here's someone I've never seen before."

Cain walked over to Goliath and look at the one card Goliath didn't recognize, but Cain knew who the other person was. "That's Zemnos, the guy I dueled a while ago!"

"Professor! Do you know what this means?" Terri asked as Fortanu sat down.

"How should I know? This is some magic crap, and I happen to be the science teacher of the academy," Fortanu responded as Goliath pocketed Dante's card and Cain did the same to Zemnos's card.

'_What is going on?_' Cain thought as he looked at the sky. '_That duel took a while, it's evening. What gets me even more thoughts is that Dante said that Mr. Rothschild had a bone to pick with me…But I never met, let alone heard of, a Mr. Rothschild.'_

A loud growl filled the campsite and all eyes turned towards Terri holding onto her stomach. "Can we eat now? That duel made me hungry again!

Cain, Goliath and Fortanu just dropped to the ground in embarrassment. "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Maxwell's tower, Maxwell slammed his fist back into his desk watching Dante lose to Goliath. "That fool! He was supposed to duel the shorty! Not the strongman! 

"Tomorrow I'll just have to do it myself."

* * *

Vyser: Ominous…and now the preview.

* * *

**Kazica**: Really? I'm next? Wow, and before Cain to boot! Anyway, the sea isn't really the greatest place to watch the duels. The weird thing is the losers of the duels seem to just disappear...

: Hey! What do you people think you're doing here? And how dare you hack into my computer system!

**Kazica**: What the-? Who are you? And how do the guys know you?

**Find out in Chapter 21: Success Probability 0 Percent**

Kazica: How the heck is this kid doing this?  



	21. Chapter 21: Success Probaility 0

**Chapter 21: Success Probability 0 Percent**

/ -- -- -- - -- -- / -- - -- -- /

_Dante's eyes bulged both at the sight of the coliseum shattering and for the fact that at what Goliath just said. From the shattered ruins appeared a young man with light brown hair and a thin figure. His clothes consisted of a black poncho over a gray shirt and black pants. In his right hand was a shining sword. "Meet Legendary Colossi Slayer (500/500)!"_

_Dante started to chuckle at the sight of that monster. "That's the one Colossi card you had? Pathetic! I wouldn't want that for anything!"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, this card was supposed to be a gift for your birthday," Goliath sighed as Dante raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah right, and how would you get a card like that?" Dante questioned._

"_It was before our wager, I wrote tirelessly to Maximillion Pegasus about making you a card, I knew you were into this card game and that you're father was teaching us. I just wanted to make it special," Goliath answered as Dante scratched his head._

"_You're lying! How would you know about what card you wanted Pegasus to make?" Dante asked._

"_You're father meet with Pegasus before my letter reached him, so Pegasus kept some cards with him till your dad left," Goliath explained as Dante held his head. "Then he mailed them to me after our wager."_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You're lying to me!" Dante roared as Goliath lowered his head._

_Goliath lifted his right arm while the Legendary Colossi Slayer did the same. "If you choose to be blind to the truth, then I'll make you see the light! Now my Legendary Colossi Slayer's effect comes into play! For each and every 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' card in my graveyard, he gains 1000 attack and defense points to his original attack!"_

"_How many cards does Goliath have in his graveyard?" Terri asked as she counted with her fingers._

"_Counting the spells and trap cards, along with the monsters with 'Colossus' and 'Colossi' that's a grand total of," Cain took a second before his eyelids opened widely. "That's 8000 attack and defense points!"_

_Raising his sword into the air, the Legendary Slayer lifted his sword into the air to have the sunlight gleam off the blade. The light seemed to give the young man strength (8500/8500) "Dante, right now your heart is filled anger and hatred, one day I hope you can forgive me for all I have done to you. Legendary Colossi Slayer attacks Treasure Knight – Gold with Sword of the Sun!_

_The slayer jumped into the air as the Treasure Knight – Gold began to panic. Before the other Treasure Knights knew it, their youngest companion was sliced and diced thanks to the Legendary Colossi slayer. "…And that's game Dante."_

_Dante LP: 0_

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_A black aura covered the screaming Dante. Everyone watched in horror as the aura cut his or her view off of Dante. Goliath ran to the aura as it died down, all that was left of Dante were his duel disk, deck and two strange looking Duel Monster cards. Goliath lifted the two cards and as he looked at one of the pictures of the card, his eyes widened. "Dante's on the card." Goliath turned his eyes to the other card. "And here's someone I've never seen before."_

_Cain walked over to Goliath and look at the one card Goliath didn't recognize, but Cain knew who the other person was. "That's Zemnos, the guy I dueled a while ago!"_

"_Professor! Do you know what this means?" Terri asked as Fortanu sat down._

"_How should I know? This is some magic crap, and I happen to be the science teacher of the academy," Fortanu responded as Goliath pocketed Dante's card and Cain did the same to Zemnos's card._

'_What is going on?' Cain thought as he looked at the sky. 'That duel took a while, it's evening. What gets me even more thoughts is that Dante said that Mr. Rothschild had a bone to pick with me…But I never met, let alone heard of, a Mr. Rothschild.'_

* * *

The evening sun reflected from the ocean's water and even onto Vic's boat. Thanks to Sorro's genius and hacking skills, the duels from the islands were displayed. Sorro even managed to display where the duelists were on the islands. 

"Well, chalk up another victory under Goliath's belt," Kiro commented as Vic growled.

"Whatever," Vic growled loudly looking through his deck. "There's only one other person standing in my way to become Kaiser and I won't let him stand in my way."

Rioko snacked on the riceball he managed to pack as he and Kazica watched another duel on the computer. "Aw come on Vic, besides that Kevin dude, you've also got Mustang."

"DON'T-EVER-MENTION-THAT JERK'S-NAME!" Vic roared causing Rioko to fall backwards sending his riceball into the air.

As Rioko lowered his head at the loss of his riceball, Kazica sighed. "So who exactly is this Mustang guy?"

Sorro walked from under the deck of the boat yawning. "He's not really important right now…so how are the duels going on?"

"I think we're watching the last one of the day, it's a magnet warrior deck against a fiend deck," Kazica answered as Sorro sat on the floor of the boat. "But something's bugging me.

Vic and Kiro sighed loudly, this immediately caught Kazica's attention. "And what are those sighs for?"

"No offense cuz, but no one really gives a damn about what's bugging you," Kiro snickered as Vic just walked away. "For all we know…it could be the time of the month."

"Kiro!" Kazica yelled before she grabbed the nearest item not bolted down to the boat.

"Hey watch the equipment!" Sorro warned after Kiro fell to the ground dazed from taking a printer to the head.

"Sorry," Kazica blushed at her sudden outburst.

Vic just lowered his head with a large sigh escaping from his mouth. "Kiro, you need to shut up sometimes."

Unknown to the group, a satellite with the Arch Organization logo on it was watching the group. The transmitting images were sent directly toward Techno Forest's main building underground, where a certain youth was enjoying a steaming cup of Ramen Noodles.

"Some un-invited guests…hacking into my perfect system?" Roxas questioned before he took a large slurp of noodles into his mouth. He had substituted his Silfer Red jacket for a baggy blue jacket (that was four sizes too big). "I could send someone, but where's the fun in that?

With a snap of his fingers, a screen appeared before him with a robotic face on it. "Prepare the MX-777, I'm going for a spin on the water."

* * *

Twilight was over the boat, with his head bandaged up; Kiro managed to serve a decent meal to everyone. Kazica ate her food on the deck watching the Midnight Wood Isle, Rioko watched her for a few minutes before walking behind her. "I guess you really do care for Cain, eh Kazica?" 

Kazica blushed at the question presented to her. Rioko had seen that look before. "Well…uh, I…"

Rioko laughed to make Kazica look at him. "You don't need to hide it…though how you could like that cold hearted shorty is beyond me."

"I'll admit, Cain's not much in the personality department, but he has his moments," Kazica answered as her thoughts began to recall when Cain dueled Kiro. "In fact…if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

_- Flashback weeks ago - _

_Kiro laughed as the holograms disappeared. "The only reason you're in Ra Yellow is because of your grades. And now I'll challenge that shorty of a duelist."_

"_Who are you calling a shorty?"_

_Kiro smirked as Cain began to walk towards him. "Perfect timing, I challenge you to a duel Cain." Cain just brushed past Kiro and walked directly towards Kazica. "What the? HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

_While Kiro was throwing a tantrum, Cain knelt down next to Kazica. "I guess this explains why I'm late." _

"_No worries," Cain replied before he stood up and turned directly towards Kiro. "I don't know who you exactly are, and I really don't like your tactics on treating people."_

_Kiro just scoffed towards the side of his shoulder as he began to shuffle his deck. "Your one to talk…she's my cousin and guess what? She's no longer a part of this academy thanks to our bet."_

_Cain turned his head towards the sobbing Kazica. "…Is that true?"_

_Kazica just nodded, Cain's eyes glowed with anger as he turned directly towards Kiro. Cain's duel disk just activated as he took out his deck. "If you want to duel me so badly, then I'll gladly oblige. However…should I win your deal with Kazica is off!"_

_Kiro just laughed out loud like a mad man, Cain and Kazica just sweat dropped. "Very well little duelist! But when I win…you'll be joining my cousin in leaving the Academy!" _

_Cain's right eye was twitching. His one main fuse was lit when Kiro spoke the word 'little'. "I'll accept your challenge…and keep calling me little. It'll be all the sweeter when I beat you."_

_- Later -_

"_Before this duel ends answer me this question. Have you seen a crimson haired duelist who wears skulls come to this Academy?" asked Cain as Kiro narrowed his eyebrows._

"_Why should I answer? I may or may not know about this duelist, and if I do, you won't be able to meet him, you and my cousin are going to be dropping out soon!" yelled Kiro as Cain's graveyard began to glow. "What is this?"_

"_That's too bad, because I remove darkness and light to open the gates of chaos! So meet my Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500)!" yelled Cain as his powerful dragon appeared with a loud roar that made Kiro fall backwards. _

"_That's the! The Chaos Emperor Dragon! I guess Vic was right…I did need this face down card."_

"_Next I sacrifice the 1000 life points to destroy every card on the field and in our hands! Also you take 300 points of damage per card destroyed by this effect!"_

_Cain's Dragon quickly breathed fire that engulfed the entire field and both duelists' hands sending all the cards to the graveyard. Suddenly flames shot from the graveyard, crashed into Kiro with him yelling!_

_Kiro LP: 0001_

_Cain and Kazica looked shocked to see that had a single life point remained on Kiro's duel disk. Cain growled as he watched Kiro stand up back onto his feet. "How the hell are you still standing?"_

_Kiro just laughed loudly before a card appeared before him. The card had a duelist shadow with a barrier shaped as a diamond. "This card saved me…its called by the name of Duelist Shield. You see…when I'm about to lose the duel due to losing life points it allows me to save myself with just one life point to remain. So thanks for the clear field and I'll be able to gain victory!"_

_Cain just drew back as Kiro drew his next card. "Oh shit! This is not good at all!"_

_Vic looked at his next card in disgust. "Great…I guess this will have to do…I summon Eria the water charmer (500/1500) In attack mode!"_

_From the rain water poured a cute girl with long blue hair wearing a brown coat and had a blue staff with a water droplet placed in the middle. When she saw Cain she winked at him. "And now…attack that shrimp of a duelist!"_

_Eria lifted her staff into the rain and caused it to form together before she slammed the water directly into Cain._

_Cain LP: 500_

"_And that's my turn."_

_Cain just growled as he drew his next card. "You just made a big mistake! If I draw just one monster than you can kiss this duel goodbye!"_

_Kiro just chuckled as Cain looked at his card. "Yeah right…the odds of you drawing a card strong enough, let alone a monster card, are slim."_

_From in front of Cain erupted a large explosion of light that quickly formed a powerful figure. From the light appeared a knight wearing silver and black armor appeared in his hands was an impressive broad sword that had the knight carrying it with both of his hands. On the knights armor was a form of a dragon that seemed familiar. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400)!"_

_Kiro just jumped backwards as he threw his arms into the air. "That has more than enough!"_

_Cain just nodded, and his Knight jumped into the air, while a bolt of lightning crashed behind it. "Chaos knight attack his Water Charmer!"_

_In a split second the battle was over, and Eria shattered into pixels that crashed into Kiro sending him dropping to the roof landing on his butt._

_Kiro LP: 0_

_Kiro slammed his fist into the ground with his teeth grinding. "How…how could I lose to a Ra Reject?"_

"_I don't believe it, Cain won against an Obelisk Blue, Kiro none the less," said Kazica as she walked towards Cain. "That was amazing."_

"_It was nothing." Cain replied as his duel disk shut off. "Now let's get those cards for your deck."_

_- End of Flashback -_

"I never knew that…guess I was asleep at the time," Rioko chuckled as Kazica just continued to gaze at the island. "But I'm guessing that there's something else on your mind."

Kazica looked at her fellow Ra Yellow. "Actually, from what Sorro's hacking has proved to me is troubling."

"And what would that be?"

"After the duels, the duelists just disappear, I'm worried the same thing might happen to Cain."

"Who knows what might be happening, for all we know is that's how the process works," Rioko said trying to brighten up the mood.

"I don't know…" Kazica replied.

Before Rioko could say another word, a loud buzzing sound filled the air. As the two Ra yellows look towards the sea to see a Jet Ski heading directly towards the boat. As the two looked to see who was driving the thing, the Jet Ski picked up speed. Then with a boost of extra energy, the Jet Ski flew over the ship with Kazica and Rioko ducking down, even though the Jet Ski was high above the boat.

Sorro, Vic and Kiro heard the machine and got out from under the deck just to see the Jet Ski fly over them. However, someone jumped from the machine and landed on the boat with an easy landing. As the Jet Ski crashed into the water, the reckless driver turned around to reveal none other than…

"Roxas!" Vic, Kiro, Sorro, and Rioko announced at the same time leaving Kazica in the blue.

"Yes! It is I! The terror of technology, the master of machines, and…" Roxas announced before Vic chuckled.

"The slacker of the Silfers," Vic interrupted sending Roxas to the ground with a hard drop.

"Who's this guy?" Kazica asked.

Roxas jumped back up to his feet and dusted his clothes off. Kiro turned towards his cousin. "He's from the academy. He's known for being the worst of the Silfer reds. He may be smart, but he thinks he's smarter than everybody else."

"Please, I'm eight years old and I've managed to take higher classes than all of you," Roxas stated as he adjusted his glasses. "And I know I'm better than you. For multiple reasons. For one, I don't knock my head on the nearby wall after I have a slip of the tongue.

Kiro clenched his fist as Roxas continued. "Nor do I hold a sissy fit when I lose, like a certain Dark World Prince.

Vic glared directly at the snobbish punk, thoughts of strangling him. "And then, I don't spend most of the day in hibernation like the thunder of Ra."

Rioko snarled at the fact he was being mocked. "Cut the crap Roxas, what exactly are you doing here?"

Roxas walked over to the still active computer, observing the codes used to hack into the system. "So, this is the computer that hacked my system? Well, other than insult a majority of you, I came to rid this system of bugs like you."

"And what's a little guy like you going to do?" Kiro asked as he walked over to Roxas and grabbed his shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, you're up against five teenagers who beat you easily in a height contest."

"But in the mind contest," Roxas snickered as he grabbed Kiro's arm, then with an amazing display of strength; he threw Kiro into the sea. "I take the gold, silver and bronze."

"How in the world did a shrimp like that do that?" Kazica asked before Rioko and Vic ran towards Roxas.

"I wouldn't do that guys!" Sorro yelled Roxas turned towards his attackers.

"Fools." Two mechanical arms erupted from Roxas's backpack and grabbed Rioko and Vic by the heads. Then Roxas snapped his fingers once more sending the two other duelists into the sea, crashing into Kiro. "Okay, teenagers, what have we learned today?"

Sorro stepped in front of Kazica with his arms stretched out. "Okay, exactly what do you want with us?"

"As I said, to rid this systems of the bugs, though, I could use a bit of entertainment," Roxas said as his arms handed him a duel disk and deck. "So ready yourselves, and prepare to duel me for my amusement."

"You'll have to duel me, to get to her," Sorro announced as he raised his duel disk.

Roxas just laughed as his gear like duel disk slid onto his arm. "A one-on-one match? Too easy for a duelist like me. You both are going to duel me at once!"

"Like a tag team?" Kazica asked as she readied her duel disk.

"Somewhat, but I'll explain," Roxas started as he shuffled his deck. "First, you two have to pool your life points together. While I on the other hand get the same amount of life points.

"Next comes the turn order, first hero boy, a.k.a. Sorro, then you girl, and finally it comes to me. And no one can attack till each duelist draws at least once.

"Now for the strict rules. There is no sharing of strategy, what cards you have in your hand, or using the cards in your hand with your partner. However, you can use whatever is on the field.

"And finally, you can block for your opponent…but only if they have nothing to block themselves. Got it? Cause I'm not going to explaining it again.

Sorro and Kazica nodded to each other then to Roxas who turned his cap backward to reveal an eye of Horus on it. "Good, and one last thing…we'll be dueling in the shadow realm."

The Horus eye glowed yellow as a dark mist appeared from no where, wrapping itself around the boat. In a matter of seconds, the boat was completely covered with the dark mist. Kazica held her arms due to the harsh cold environment. "S…shadow realm?"

Roxas snickered as his breath appeared in front of him. "Enough talking…Let's duel!"

Sorro/Kazica LP: 8000

Roxas LP: 4000

Sorro immediately drew his card and nodded. "Your evil actions will not be allowed. I summon E-Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode!

The powerful rock armored warrior appeared in front of Sorro, crouching down with his arms crossed. Sorro then took two cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk. "I'll now throw down two face downs and call it a turn. And it's up to you Kazica!"

"Right!" Kazica instantly drew, and set a card onto her duel disk. "I summon Dark Catapulter (1000/1500) in defense mode!

The blue dragon like machine appeared crouching down in front of Kazica. "I'll then set a card face down."

Roxas drew his next card. "Truly pitiful…the weak always defend. So I'll start with two face down cards. Then activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

The cold air began to spin till it formed into a large tornado that forced Kazica and Rioko lift their arms up. Rioko just smirked as his two face down cards, Kazica's Magic Cylinder, and Sorro's Draining Shield and Hero Signal shattered. Sorro laughed at Roxas's move. "Didn't like those face down cards?"

"Actually, they happen to be some of my favorite trap cards," Roxas replied as green smoke began to rise from around his feet. "Seeing as how they are Statue of the wicked cards.

From the smoke appeared two golden serpents with demonic faces and claws (1000/1000 x2). "Next I'll sacrifice my two tokens to summon…**_Ancient Gear Golem _**(3000/3000)!

The two tokens shattered into pixels, which immediately returned together in a bright light that crashed into the ground. From the ground began to rise an ancient machine in human shape with gears and rusted armor all over it. Its left arm was a huge claw, other than that it was human shape. "Now then meet my deck headliner, and his headlining attack! Mechanized Melee!

The rusty gears creaked as the Ancient Gear Golem raised its mighty metal fist, then with awesome speed; the monster threw its fist directly towards the Dark Catapulter. The monster didn't have a chance; it was instantly turned to scrape metal. But the Golem wasn't finished, its fist traveled till it slammed directly into Kazica's stomach. "Like my monster's effect? Its trample ability is almost to die for."

Sorro/Kazica LP: 6500

"Sorro, watch out for those Ancient Gear monsters," Kazica panted holding her stomach. "Damn it…that hurts badly."

"Tis the after effects of the shadow realm…the monsters are real," Roxas stated as he slid a card into his duel disk. "As are the spells and traps, such as this one. Your move hero boy."

"How dare you hurt a maiden? A true hero will not stand for this!" Sorro announced as he drew his next card. "I even recall a certain duelist who managed to defeat a deck like yours…and I have a deck that's almost exactly like his!"

"I heard of that Crowler, that big talker couldn't use these monsters to their full extent," Roxas replied pushing his glasses up. "He also wasn't that much of a strategist. I mean, who gives up 1000 life points to play confiscation? That card is useless!"

"Though you used his strategy to bring out your monster," Kazica pointed out as Roxas smirked. "He used that combo many times."

"While that maybe true, the rest of his strategies and taste in style were obsolete," Roxas replied as Sorro lifted another card in his hand.

"Think as you will, cause now I play pot of greed!" Sorro announced as the cheerful pot appeared in front of him allowing two more cards into his hand. "Sweet! I play polymerization! And I'll fuse E-Hero Avian (1000/1000) and E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!"

The green suited winged man and red jumpsuit woman appeared for an instant before disappearing into a vortex. From the vortex appeared a muscular green man with a single wing and a red dragon for a right arm. Roxas smirked and laughed at this new hero. "Puh-lease! Sure you summoned a hero that managed to defeat an Ancient Gear Golem somewhere else, but it doesn't mean it'll defeat this one!"

"That's where you'd be wrong! I play Skyscraper!" Sorro announced as many buildings appeared around the duelists. Roxas looked up to see the Flame Wingman balanced onto the highest skyscraper with its arms crossed. "And in case you forget, all Elemental Heroes gain 1000 attack points when they battle a monster with higher attack points than them! So Flame Wingman attack his oversized rust bucket!"

Roxas gulped as the Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) flew directly towards the Ancient Gear Golem. Just as the Flame Wingman was about to shoot flames towards the Ancient Gear Golem, a gravity field began to pulsate from the ground bringing the Flame Wingman and Ancient Gear Golem to take a knee. The Clayman however stood up. Roxas's face down card revealed many men floating in mid air. "Nice try hero boy…but my zero gravity has something else to say. It switches the modes of all face up monsters."

Sorro growled as he looked at his empty hand. "Fine…I'll end my turn."

"Come on deck, give me something good," Kazica prayed as she drew her next card. After she looked at the card, a small smile appeared on her face. "I summon Drillago (1600/1100)!"

Roxas's eyes widened at the sight of the multi drill machine. '_Nothing I can't handle.'_

"Now since the only card you've got on your side of the field is that 3000 attack point rust bucket, my Drillago can and will attack you directly!" Kazica announced as her Drillago jumped into the air spinning its drills at a high speed. Then once the monster was over Roxas, it dropped over him.

Roxas screamed as the drills made contact with his body. After Drillago jumped away from Roxas, his body was severely ravaged. "Cheap shot…"

Roxas LP: 2400

"And I think I'll follow up with one card face down," Kazica announced as the car back appeared in front of her.

"I'll show you how a duelist knows how to duel!" Roxas immediately drew his next card. "First, I'll place this card face down, the I'll activate card of Sanctity! And since I don't have any cards in my hand, I get the full six!

As the bright light appeared over the three duelists, coins rained from the sky and slammed upon their decks allowing them to draw. "Next I'll play another spell card, Ancient Gear Castle!

From behind Roxas appeared the ancient fortress with many gears and chains on it. It kind of clashed with the skyscraper field card. "Now while this card is in play, all monsters with Ancient Gear in their name gain 300 attack points. And that includes my golem as well. (3300/3000)"

"So what? With the right cards we can take down that scrap heap!" Sorro announced as Roxas took another card from his hand.

"I'm well aware of that, but for my turn I'll switch my Gear Golem to attack mode, then I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300 +300) in attack mode as well!" The ground erupted with a smaller version of the Ancient Gear Golem only with a gun for a left arm. Suddenly, a torch on the Ancient Gear Castle lit up. "But I'm not done! Next I'll reveal the face down spell card I placed earlier! Go Ancient Gear Tank!

A one wheel gray tank appeared next to the Ancient Gear soldier. As if practiced, the soldier stepped into the tank and almost immediately empowered the monster (2200/1300). "Here's how my tank works. It can only be equipped to an ancient Gear monster and raises its attack points by 600! '_But that's not all it does.'_ Now! Ancient Gear Golem attack that Flame Wingman!"

With a mighty punch, the Gear Golem KO'd the hero and shattered it to pieces. Sorro then took the rest of the attack. "Flame wingman…sorry."

Sorro/Kazica LP: 4400

"Not as sorry as your partner's Drillago is going to be once my Ancient Gear Soldier attacks!" Roxas commanded as his tank driving soldier fired a powerful cannon ball that drove into the drill monster. The Drillago instantly shattered into pixels.

Sorro/Kazica LP: 3800

"But wait! I'm not done, I'll now place one card face down, and activate Ancient Gear Drill!" Roxas continued as the spell went active. With quick movement, Roxas took another card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard. "With a discarding cost fulfilled, I can now take any spell card, and place it face down on the field. And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Roxas…you shall not win! My heroes and I will not allow it!" Sorro announced as Roxas mouthed off what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before hero boy," Roxas snickered as Sorro took two cards from his hand.

"Then you'll remember this! I play polymerization again! This time to fuse Sparkman in my hand with the Clayman I have out…" Sorro announced as a second vortex opened up sucking in the electric theme hero and the Clayman. From the vortex emerged a powerful warrior in purple tights and yellow armor. "To form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)! And by discarding my Wildheart from my hand, I can now destroy your Soldier!

A large of electricity surged from the darkened sky above and crashed into the tank covered soldier. Metal and gears went flying everywhere…and a gear even crashed into Sorro's head. "What the heck?"

Sorro/Kazica LP: 3200

"Did I forget to mention that when my monster equipped with the tank is destroyed, my opponent loses 600 life points?" Roxas asked innocently as Sorro rubbed his head. "Sorry about that, I have a tendency of doing that."

"Man this guy's even putting a damper on my musical soul," Sorro stated as Kazica sighed.

"We've kind of got more things to worry about," Kazica sighed as Sorro lifted his arm.

"Right! So Thunder Giant use the power of the Skyscraper, and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Sorro commanded as his Thunder Giant charged towards the Ancient Gear Golem, and punched the machine's head clear off.

Roxas LP: 2300

"And I'll let Kazica finish this duel!" Sorro announced as Kazica drew her next card.

"Thanks Sorro, so I'll play Cost Down! By discarding Perfect Machine King, I can now lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two for this turn!" Kazica announced as Roxas raised an eyebrow. "So I'll summon Machine King (2300/2000)!

As the junkyard machine appeared, a second torch lit up on the castle. Kazica's face down card went active revealing a spirit rising from the graveyard. The spirit formed into the Perfect Machine King (2700/1500). "And then I activate Call of the haunted to bring my more updated machine! And seeing as how they both are machines, their effects come into play (3200/1500) (2400/2000). Now Perfect machine King attack with bombarding missile barrage!"

The Perfect Machine King launched multiple missiles from its fists heading straight towards Roxas, who was just smirking. Suddenly a vortex appeared, blocking the attack. "You'll have to do better than that, especially since I have my Negate Attack trap card out."

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," Kazica said as the face down card appeared before her.

"And now the final turn comes, everything is in place," Roxas stated as he drew. "I'll start your demise with Graceful Charity, I hope I need not have to explain how this card works.

A beautiful angel appeared before Roxas, and rained light over his deck allowing him to draw three new cards, then almost immediately; Roxas slid two of the cards into his graveyard. "And look, I got to draw Pot of Greed as well, two more draws for me!

As the sinister looking pot appeared, Roxas quickly drew two more cards from the top of his deck. "Then for my next card, I play Magnet Circle Level 2! Allow me to special summon one Level 2 or lower machine monster from my hand. Which is perfect for my, Ancient Gear Cannon (500/500)!"

A mess of gears combined with cannons appeared in front of Roxas; the funny thing was that the machine was smaller than him. Kazica raised an eyebrow at the sight of the monster. _'Why would he do that? Sure it has a good effect, but its not that good of a monster to rely on.'_

"Next comes the spell card, Machine Duplication! So my one cannon allows me to summon the other two from my deck!" Roxas announced as two identical cannons appeared in front of him. "Next, I'll use their effects, by sending them away, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you both…for each cannon!

With a strong fury of light, the cannons exploded and the force sent Sorro and Kazica to the ground. Roxas chuckled as he watched his foes struggle to get up. "I hope you enjoyed the summer, cause now you're in for a great fall!"

Sorro/Kazica LP: 1700

"That joke stinks," Kazica groaned as Roxas lowered his head.

"You done little man?" Sorro asked.

Roxas slammed his foot onto the darkened ground. "No! And thanks to the adverse effects of my cannons no traps can be activated this turn. And now, I'll summon my second Deck Headliner…so now let's all welcome back…

The Ancient Gear Castle shattered as the Ancient Gear Golem emerged from the ruins. Its gears creaked as it stepped in front of Roxas. "**_Ancient Gear Golem_** (3000/3000)!"

"Hey little guy! How'd you summon him? He needs a sacrifice!" Sorro asked as Kazica stepped back.

"Its thanks to that Castle, since two counters were on it, he's able to summon any ancient gear monster and use the Castle as the tribute," Kazica answered as Roxas applauded her.

"Impressive knowledge of machines, of course since there is another machine on the field, your monsters become stronger (3700/1500) (2400/2000)," Roxas pointed out as his face down card began to activate. "Of course that doesn't matter, not with my Limiter Removal spell card! It doubles my Golem's attack! Which is more than enough (6000/3000), now my Golem…attack that Machine King with Mechanized Melee!

Revving up its gears, the huge machine monstrosity launched a powerful fist attack that slammed directly into the Machine king shattering due to the force. The fist continued till it slammed directly into Kazica sending her to the ground. "And that's how you win…"

Sorro/Kazica LP: 0000

As the holograms disappeared, the shadows began to wrap around Sorro and Kazica. Sorro was still conscious so he struggled, however Kazica was KO'd so the shadows took her without a fight.

A few seconds later the shadow realm disappeared along with Kazica and Sorro. In their place were two cards with their pictures on them, Roxas walked over to the cards and looked over them. A plan hatched inside his head. "These two will come in handy…and now to make sure those three guys can't use this ship again."

Two minutes passed and Roxas jumped onto his Jet-Ski and skied away. Rioko, Vic and Kiro were treading water as they watch Roxas escape. Vic just sighed. "Perfect! Just perfect! If it weren't for those water proof deck cases, then this would be a total disaster!"

"At least look on the bright side of things Vic," Kiro stated as he turned towards the boat. "At least we still got a boat."

Just as soon as Kiro finished his sentence, the boat then exploded with a force so strong that it sent a huge wave towards the three. As the wave was over the three, Rioko kicked Kiro in the stomach. "Thanks for jinxing us!"

The wave crashed down on the three duelists, as the moon's light glistened over the debris filled ocean.

* * *

**Cain: **…What? Now I'm supposed to do this stupid preview too? 

Lousy Author.

**VD**: Hey!

: Its been awhile you shorty…and you're on my turf.

**Cain:** You bastard! You're the one who started this!

**Fortanu**: Mr. Sonryu, don't worry, I'll deal with this duelist myself. After all, he stole my vacation.

**Watch the sparks fly, next time – Chapter 22: Bait Doll**

**Cain:** …Well, a least Fortanu is handling this duel for me… Wait, is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?


	22. Chapter 22: Bait Doll

Vyser D: He's back!

/- -- -- - - --/- -- - -- - /

**Chapter 22: Bait Doll**

/ -- - - -- - -- /- - -- -- -- /

_A mess of gears combined with cannons appeared in front of Roxas; the funny thing was that the machine was smaller than he was. Kazica raised an eyebrow at the sight of the monster. 'Why would he do that? Sure it has a good effect, but its not that good of a monster to rely on.'_

"_Next comes the spell card, Machine Duplication! So my one cannon allows me to summon the other two from my deck!" Roxas announced as two identical cannons appeared in front of him. "Next, I'll use their effects, by sending them away, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you both…for each cannon!_

_With a strong fury of light, the cannons exploded and the force sent Sorro and Kazica to the ground. Roxas chuckled as he watched his foes struggle to get up. "I hope you enjoyed the summer, cause now you're in for a great fall!"_

_Sorro/Kazica LP: 1700_

"_That joke stinks," Kazica groaned as Roxas lowered his head. _

"_You done little man?" Sorro asked._

_Roxas slammed his foot onto the darkened ground. "No! And thanks to the adverse effects of my cannons no traps can be activated this turn. And now, I'll summon my second Deck Headliner…so now let's all welcome back…_

_The Ancient Gear Castle shattered as the Ancient Gear Golem emerged from the ruins. Its gears creaked as it stepped in front of Roxas. "**Ancient Gear Golem** (3000/3000)!"_

"_Hey little guy! How'd you summon him? He needs a sacrifice!" Sorro asked as Kazica stepped back. _

"_Its thanks to that Castle, since two counters were on it, he's able to summon any ancient gear monster and use the Castle as the tribute," Kazica answered as Roxas applauded her._

"_Impressive knowledge of machines, of course since there is another machine on the field, your monsters become stronger (3700/1500) (2400/2000)," Roxas pointed out as his face down card began to activate. "Of course that doesn't matter, not with my Limiter Removal spell card! It doubles my Golem's attack! Which is more than enough (6000/3000), now my Golem…attack that Machine King with Mechanized Melee!_

_Revving up its gears, the huge machine monstrosity launched a powerful fist attack that slammed directly into the Machine king shattering due to the force. The fist continued till it slammed directly into Kazica sending her to the ground. "And that's how you win…"_

_Sorro/Kazica LP: 0000_

_As the holograms disappeared, the shadows began to wrap around Sorro and Kazica. Sorro was still conscious so he struggled, however Kazica was KO'd so the shadows took her without a fight._

_A few seconds later the shadow realm disappeared along with Kazica and Sorro. In their place were two cards with their pictures on them, Roxas walked over to the cards and looked over them. A plan hatched inside his head. "These two will come in handy…and now to make sure those three guys can't use this ship again."

* * *

_

Morning barely raised over the Midnight Wood isle, as Maxwell roamed over the dusty roads between the trees. His cane knocked onto the stony gravel, his duel disk hanging on his left arm, a duel bracer on his right, and a pissed off look on his face. "Damn Dante, he took the stupid duelist locator. And since he's been taken to the shadows, I've got to find that shrimp of a duelist myself."

As Maxwell walked out of the forest, he reached very ancient ruins with statues in the shapes of a human, a fox, and a dragon lined up in front of a huge opening to the ruins. "Ah, the Arch ruins…this is where it all began."

From the corner of his eyes, Maxwell spied three duelists looking at the ruins. As the duelists looked over the ruins, Maxwell's head filled with thoughts. '_Huh, looks like some duelists found our ruins…maybe I could blow some steam off on them.'_

"Hey! What are you duelists doing here?" Maxwell asked getting the attention of the duelists. "This happens to be an off limits area of the island."

After Maxwell walked over to the three duelists, a teenage girl with auburn hair, white bangs, pale skin and main clothing was a black trench coat. "Excuse me, but who are you to tell us where we can or cannot go?"

"I happen to be one of the hired duelists, and I know where the duelists are supposed to be," Maxwell stated as he stabbed his cane into the ground. "Now then, by accordance to the rules of the Arch Tournament, I hereby challenge one of you to a duel. You win, not only do you get Scott-free from trespassing, but you'll also receive the 5000 Duel points in my duel bracer."

"However…there's a flip side to that offer. Should you lose…" Maxwell's eyes closed for a second. "You are out of the tournament and you'll lose something even more important."

"I'll accept your challenge," the auburn haired girl answered raising her duel disk. "I'm Marie Huebener, one of the best at my academy."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm known as Maxwell Rothschild, but you can call me," Maxwell stated as he opened his eyes to show that his eyes were now glowing gunmetal gray. "Your doom…"

"Dang it…I slept on a rock," Cain moaned as he stretched his back. Apparently he was the only up at the time. Cain sat down on a log and began to drink his water bottle. "This tournament sucks. No beds, hardly any real food, and to top it off, some 'Rothschild' whack job is after me."

Just as Cain was about to drink the water, two screams from behind caught him off guard sending him to the ground. The open water bottle just poured over Cain's face as two guys ran through the camp waking everyone screaming. "REAL MONSTERS! RUN!"

Terri, Goliath and Fortanu all emerged from their tents moaning over the loud noises. Fortanu rubbed his eyes as he watched the two duelists run off. "Why the hell are people shouting this earlier in the morning?"

"They did kind of say something about monsters being real," Terri answered yawning loudly. "But I really need two more hours of beauty sleep."

Goliath looked around the campsite, oddly enough, he was the only fully dressed that morning. "Where's Mr. Sonryu?"

"You're standing on his arm Goliath," Cain moaned as Goliath jumped off Cain's arm. "Thanks…"

Just as Cain stood up, a powerful explosion filled the air making everyone turn towards where the odd smoke was rising. Fortanu grumbled as he headed for his tent. "I guess we'll have to check it out."

"Do we have to?" Terri asked as Goliath looked to be about ready to give a speech. "Okay! Just let me get in my good clothes."

* * *

Maxwell LP: 1700 

Marie LP: 2900

"I'll admit, you did an excellent job of clearing the field," Maxwell complimented as he drew his next card. "So I'll just summon a monster on the defensive."

As the card back appeared in front of Maxwell, Marie drew her next card with a determined look in her eyes. "I play my spell card Pot of Greed!"

The familiar grinning pot appeared while Marie drew her next two cards. "Then I'll place one card face down, and summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)!"

With a bright sapphire light from the ground, emerged a beautiful sapphire covered dragon with a loud roar escaping from its jaws! "Now attack that face down monster with sapphire flame!"

Maxwell just smirked as his face down card revealed a small jar with a grinning face appearing from it. As the blue flame incinerated the monster, a dark aura engulfed both duelists' hands. Maxwell chuckled as he discarded his only card. "Seems you hit some bad luck, attacking my Morphing Jar (700/600). Forcing us to discard our entire hands and drawing five new cards. Of course, you're at more of a disadvantage…you had four cards in your hand while I had one."

"Last time I checked, I was ahead in life points," Marie pointed out as Maxwell snickered. "But since you're so confident, I'll end my turn."

As Maxwell drew, he failed to notice that now Cain, Goliath, Terri and Fortanu were watching this duel from the woods. Cain was mentally holding himself back from attacking Maxwell. '_Why the hell is Maxwell here? And more importantly, why the heck is he wearing a duel bracer?'_

"Thanks to my Morphing Jar I was able to send Armed Dragon LV 7 (2800/1000) to the graveyard," Maxwell stated. "And I'm thinking about bringing him back with this! Go level modulation!"

The spell card went active revealing the multiple dice in front of an eye of Horus. "Now by simply allowing you to draw two cards from the top of your deck, I'm able to bring back my dragon!"

A piercing roar filled the air, shattering the ground before Maxwell releasing the powerful red and black dragon covered in powerful silver spikes and blade like wings. Marie smirked as two cards floated into her hand. "Too bad you can't attack with it or use its effect."

"This turn I can't," Maxwell replied as the face down card on Marie's side of the field went active revealing the trap card with a black form rising from the earth. "What preposterous trap is that?"

"It's the continuous trap known as, the Reality Bug!" Marie answered with a large black mist rising from her trap card. "Here's how the card works. First it creates a Virus token and its stats are based on the monster you fear the most! However, if the trap is destroyed then the token is also gone."

Maxwell stepped back…he knew what that Virus token was about to create. The mist in front of Marie began to grow to an epic size and shape. Cain looked on from the trees to see the mist form into a monster he'll never forget. With a threatening roar the mist instantly shattered to form into… "No way…you're afraid of the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)?"

"I…I still won't be bested, I'll place three cards face down and end my turn," Maxwell gulped as the many face down cards appeared in front of him.

"I guess this is the final turn, I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0000)!" Marie slapped the card onto her duel disk and immediately the pointed faced dragon appeared in front of her. "And now! My Virus token will attack you…"

Maxwell raised his next trap card, and immediately the Armed Dragon LV7 roared extremely loud. "Go trap card! Threatening Roar! This turn you cannot declare any attacks!"

"Fine I'll just place two cards face down and end my turn," Marie announced as the two card backs appeared in front of her. Maxwell drew his next card and began to snicker to himself. "Anything funny you'd like to share?"

"Yes…even though you brought out the dragon that was a key part in my recent defeat, I will defeat it and you in one blow," Maxwell stated as his first card went active, and a powerful storm shot into the air. "Starting with my trap card, dust tornado to rid the field of one of your face down cards!"

The storm shattered the face down card revealing Mirror Gate, then with another card from his hand Maxwell slid it into his duel disk and the storm continued. "Next comes the spell of Mystical Space Typhoon! To shatter the other one!"

The next card to be broken by the wind was the spell card Enemy Controller…But Maxwell wasn't done yet. "I now send my Armed Dragon LV7 away…in order to summon **_Armed Dragon LV10_** (3000/2000)!"

The powerful dragon roared even more loudly as its body began to surge with energy, then with a flashing light the dragon turned into a silver and black muscular version of its previous self. Then Maxwell's last face down card revealed a powerful generator like machine with lightning bolts on it. "Next I'll activate my other face down card known as Recharge! This card allows me to draw cards equal to the amount of cards that were sent to the graveyard this turn. And I count up to five."

Maxwell immediately picked up the top five cards of his deck and placed them into his hand. But then he slid one of the cards into his graveyard. "Next I'll use Armed Dragon LV10's ability! By discarding a certain card from my hand…I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!"

Responding to his master's orders, the huge black and silver dragon roared into the air unleashing powerful barrage of spiked missiles that crashed and destroyed all of Marie's monsters. Marie watched as her cards slid into the graveyard and Maxwell's Dragon stomped in front of her. "And you know what the best part about my dragon is? He can still attack you directly!"

The dragon charged its powerful clawed hand then slammed it directly into Marie, sending the young duelist to the ground knocked out. Maxwell combed his hair backwards as his dragon disappeared. "And since you lost…you're now going to be part of the sacrifice."

"MAXWELL!"

His ears twitched as he heard his name called. He remembered that voice; it belonged to the certain short duelist who had beaten him badly. Maxwell turned his head from his cane to see Cain standing in Maxwell's line of sight. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little duelist. I come looking for you and you find me."

"Cut the crap Maxwell, and why are you here?" Cain ordered as Goliath, Terri and Fortanu walked behind him.

"Cain…who is this guy?" Fortanu asked as Terri and Goliath went to see how Marie was doing.

"This is Maxwell, the guy who stole Kaiba's deck, the guy who ruined our academy's reputation," Cain answered as Fortanu began to clench his teeth and fists. "And the guy who got us into this stupid tournament."

"Is this true?" growled Fortanu as Maxwell snickered a little.

Brushing his hair to the back, Maxwell turned his head over to the right and smiled. "I'm afraid so…I'm Maxwell Rothschild, vice-president of the Arch Corporation, duelist, and overseer of this island."

"Rothschild…you sent Dante this way?" Cain growled as Goliath and Terri returned with the group. Marie was in Goliath's arms while giving Fortanu a stink eye look.

"…Yes, and he was supposed to defeat you Cain…" Maxwell sighed as he shuffled his cards. "Unfortunately, I hadn't expected the reason why he joined the Arch organization would be here. So I'll have to finish the job he didn't do at all!"

"Bring it on…I've been wanting to kick your ass again since you got our academy in trouble," Cain said activating his duel disk.

Just as Cain was about to approach his opponent, Fortanu walked in front of Cain shuffling his cards. "Mr. Fortanu? What are you doing?"

"First off, this guy caused this problem for our school and it's my duty to stop him," Fortanu stated snapping his deck into the duel disk. "Second, it's my responsibility to look after you duelists…but most importantly…"

"…He was the main cause for me miss my week off!"

Cain felt a sweatdroplet appear on the back of his head for Fortanu's final reason. Fortanu walked up a few feet from Maxwell with his duel disk loaded. "Maxwell Rothschild…for the honor of the Pacific Duelist academy and for the memory of my vacation, I challenge you to a duel!"

Maxwell chuckled as he stabbed his cane into the ground. "Ya know what…I might as well defeat you all…it'll be entertaining to say the least. So I guess my answer is yes."

"DUEL!"

Fortanu LP: 4000

Maxwell LP: 4000

Fortanu drew his sixth card signifying that he was going first. "Alright…I just summon a monster on the defensive and end my turn."

Maxwell just laughed at the weak opening move, then drew his own card. "What's the matter? Get a bad opening hand? Well I'll summon this! Mystic Swordsman LV2 (900/000)!"

With a great leap from behind Maxwell, the kid swordsman appeared with a glowing katana along with dark blue clothes and long white ponytail. "And when he attacks a face down monster, it's automatically destroyed! So go attack that monster!"

With a mighty leap into the air, the Swordsman brought his small katana into the back of the card revealing a small winged frog (100/100). When the swordsman returned to Maxwell, he sighed out loud. "Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn…like to see what you've got planned!"

"Very well, I draw, and during my standby phase…" A bright light emerged from his graveyard and appeared onto his duel disk. And almost immediately the winged frog was back. "My Treeborn Frog (100/100) returns to my side of the field. Next, I'll summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in attack mode!"

The plasma like monster appeared in front of Fortanu as he placed another card from his hand and into his duel disk. "Then I'll play the spell card, Last Will! Now to have my monster attack!"

The Revival Jam surged into a torrent of water that surged towards the panicking Swordsman. Just as the attack was about to hit, Maxwell activated one of this face down cards. "Relax Mystic Swordsman, my Rush Recklessly will give you 700 more attack points (1600/000)…more than enough to take down this monster."

With confidence boosted, the swordsman raised his katana and slashed the torrent water in two. Then with a thumbs up, the swordsman walked calmly back to Maxwell.

Fortanu LP: 3900

"Not bad, but now I'll place a card face down and activate the effect of last will," Fortanu stated as his deck popped out. Fortanu quickly looked through his deck and selected a card. "Allowing me to summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points. And I'm choosing Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) on the defensive."

The large green armored turtle appeared before Fortanu, and Maxwell just smirked. "Impressive, you managed to interpret my moves. Of course with your turn ending, my Swordsman gets to level up to Mystic Swordsman LV 4 (1900/1600)!"

A bright light engulfed the kid swordsman and when the light died down, the swordsman was now older and more muscular. His sword had a second blade attached to it. Goliath then realized something. "Ah, it's a rare level deck."

"What's a level deck?" Terri asked as Maxwell drew his next card.

"Basically, the cards in Maxwell's deck evolve, most of the evolutions are sacrifice monsters, however, thanks to the LV's ability he doesn't need to normally sacrifice," Goliath explained as Maxwell slapped his next card onto the duel disk.

"Nicely done explaining my deck's strategy even though, this isn't my real deck, and to continue my turn, I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/900)!" Maxwell announced as his small orange and yellow dragon appeared with small spikes on its body. "Next I play…Level up! This automatically levels my Armed Dragon LV3 into its next form!"

A bright light engulfed the small dragon, as its cute squeak became a fearsome roar, its body began to reshape itself. Its body became more jagged, its wings becoming like blades, red and black scales all over its body and blades appearing on its stomach. "Meet Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1500)! And next, I'll place a card face down, and have my dragon attack your overgrown turtle!"

With a loud roar, the Armed Dragon charged the turtle and smashed it into the ground with its powerful fist. The dragon chuckled as Maxwell pointed towards the frog. "And now…Mystic Swordsman! Attack that little frog!"

"I reveal my trap card! Jar of Greed!" Fortanu announced as a red pot similar to the pot of greed appeared before him. A card slid off the top of his deck and into his hand. "This allows me to draw another card!"

"So what! My attack still goes through!" The swordsman quickly sliced and diced the frog turning it into pixels. "Then I'll set one card face down. And since I'm ending my turn when my monsters destroyed monsters in battle, they get to level up once more! So let's all give a round of applause for…"

A bright light engulfed the dragon on Maxwell's side of the field. The Armed Dragon stomped from the ground revealing the same powerful red and black dragon from the previous duel. "Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000)!"

"Yes…but now that it's my turn, and since I have no spells or trap cards on the field, my Treeborn frog (100/100) returns!" Fortanu announced as his winged frog appeared once more. "Next I'll play Graceful Charity, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this does."

A bright light showered over Fortanu as he drew three cards, then with a decisive motion, he slid two monster cards into his graveyard. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Treeborn Frog…in order to summon Des Frog (1900/0000)!"

A huge frog jumped onto the space where the Treeborn Frog was crouching. Maxwell blinked his eyes for a minute before he laughed out loud. "Another frog? What's this one going to do? A card trick?"

"Actually…" Fortanu said as two cards shot out of his deck and he quickly placed two more cards onto his duel disk and almost immediately, two more Des Frogs appeared next to Fortanu. "I can summon the other two from my deck."

"No way…you'd need two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.S. (0/0) in the graveyard to summon them!" Maxwell pointed out.

Cain stepped forward, his arms crossed. "He does, thanks to that Graceful Charity he most likely discarded them into the graveyard."

"Very good Cain, you must've been paying attention to Sparky, and now its my turn to teach a lesson," Fortanu said as he played his next card. "Go Des Croaking! This powerful spell card can only be played when I have three Des Frogs on the field. Since there are, my spell destroys everything you have out!"

Loud croaking filled the entire forest causing shockwaves to pulsate through the air until the Dragon and Swordsman couldn't take it any more. The Frogs' croaking shattered the monsters and face down cards thus clearing the way directly towards Maxwell. "And don't think I'm done Maxwell! I place a card face down and play Umiiruka which will increase the attack of all water monsters by 500!"

A large wave of water appeared out of nowhere from behind Fortanu. The entire ruins looked to be flooded, and Maxwell looked to be appalled. "How could you? These ruins are a piece of history!"

"You're going to be history! **_NOW MY DES FROGS _**(2400/0 x3)**_ ATTACK MAXWELL DIRECTLY!_**" Fortanu ordered when suddenly two silver dragons that appeared before Maxwell crouched down. "What the heck are those things?"

"Meet my Draconian Tokens (400/400 x2), my face down cards were traps known as Revival of a Lost Race," Maxwell explained as he slid two cards into his graveyard. "Think of them of more updated versions of the Statue of the Wicked, only with a twist."

"Whatever! I'll have two of my frogs deal with them, and have the third attack you!" Fortanu announced as his frogs croaked once more shattering the Draconian Tokens, then the shockwave crashed into Maxwell.

Maxwell LP: 1600

Maxwell rubbed the edge of his mouth with his sleeve as two spirits in the shapes of dragons shot out his graveyard. "I also have something for you! When my Draconian Tokens are destroyed I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for each destroyed!"

The two spirits crashed directly into Fortanu, sending flying back into the water. The weird thing that Fortanu noticed about the water…was it was really getting him wet. '_This isn't supposed to happen…Is this duel something more?'_

Fortanu LP: 3100

"That was a cheap shot!" Terri announced as Marie began to wake up.

"What's going on? And who are you?" Marie asked looking at Goliath who calmly set her onto her feet.

"We're the students from the Pacific Duelist Academy, and we're watching the duel between our teacher," Cain answered as Marie turned to see Maxwell draw his next card. "And the scum Maxwell."

"And Fortanu is going to win!" Terri cheered, as Maxwell looked steamed.

"Don't be so sure…as long as Maxwell has life points, he can turn this around," Marie warned as Maxwell snickered at his next card.

"I play level Modulation! You get two cards, but I get Armed Dragon LV7 onto the field!" Maxwell announced as his dragon reappeared with a loud roar.

"I'm not stupid, with level modulation, you can't attack or use his effect this turn!" Fortanu stated while drawing two cards. "Unless…"

"That's right…I'll send Armed Dragon LV7 away for…" Maxwell announced as his dragon began to glow black and silver. Then suddenly the light dulled to reveal the more muscular dragon with sharp blade like wings. "Armed Dragon LV 10 (3000/2000)! And with the discarding a certain card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!"

The multiple blades on the Armed Dragon spun wildly before they shot out and slashed the three frogs into pixels. The dragon then stomped in front of Fortanu, causing a large splash of water to cover Fortanu. "And now…Armed Dragon LV 10 attack this fool directly!"

The dragon brought his two claws down on Fortanu, seemingly to cut his shirt. The attack forced Fortanu to the water again. "You may want to stay down."

Fortanu LP: 100

"Fortanu sir! You mustn't give up!" Goliath roared with his hands near his mouth for volume.

"Yeah! You said you would teach him a lesson!" Terri cheered.

"You can do better than this," Cain said as Fortanu stood up.

"Who said I was giving up? I'm play a trap card! Go Aqua Formation Dos!" Fortanu announced as two spirals of water shot up in front of him.

"Quite amazing, he's down to his last hundred life points, yet he still wishes to continue," Marie noted as two cards shot out of Fortanu's deck. "Though, this maybe for naught."

"What makes you say that?" Terri asked as Marie covered her eyes.

"Maxwell did this to me once during our duel, he made me think I was going to win," Marie answered recalling the strategies she used. "But then, out of no where, he defeated my key strategy. He has some strange power."

"Now thanks to Aqua Formation Dos, after I take a direct attack, I can summon two water attribute monsters! And I choose two Hydrogedon cards (1600/1000 +500/-400 x2)!' The two water spirals shattered into two muddy watered dinosaur monsters with the water moving all around them.

"So what? They don't scare me, but just in case," Maxwell stated as a card back appeared in front of him. "I'll place a card face down."

Fortanu quickly drew his next card with a determined look. "Its thanks to you that I'm able to pull this off. I summon Oxygeddon (1800/800)!"

A green gas appeared over Fortanu, which immediately formed into a gaseous pterodactyl with a loud screech. "Then, I'll play Bonding H2O! By sending these three monsters to the graveyard I can summon Water Dragon (2800/2600 +500/-400) from my hand, deck, or graveyard!"

The three monsters formed together before dropping into the water. Then suddenly the water surged into a huge serpent like dragon made entirely of water. "Say hello, but I'm not done. I play gift of Poseidon! This equip card increases the attack of a water monster by 100 timed by its level (4100/2200)! And now attack with Tidal Surge attack!"

The large aquatic dragon charged directly towards the Armed Dragon LV10. Though the Armed Dragon fought with all its might, the Water Dragon tragically pulled it under the water. Maxwell watched as his life points began to drop and the water dragon reappear.

Maxwell LP: 500

"And I'll end my turn with my face down Magic jammer," Fortanu stated as the card back appeared.

"Feeling confidant aren't we? Well I'll drain that away! Along with the rest of your measly life points!" Maxwell roared as he drew his next card. "I summon a second Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)!"

Fortanu raised an eyebrow at the sight of the monster. "And what's that going to do? Surrender?"

"No…but now I activate my trap card! Go Ojama Trio!" Maxwell announced as three weird beasts appeared on Fortanu's side of the field. One was a small green muscular monster with a tongue sticking out and a single eye. Another was a fat black beast with a huge nose. And the third was yellow with two eyes attached to by two muscle strands. They all had red sparkling Speedos on.

"What the hell?" Fortanu questioned at the sight of the monsters.

"Meet the Ojama Brothers! Or in this case their Tokens (0/1000 x3)!" Maxwell snickered as the three Ojama brothers jumped for joy at the sound of their name. "And when they're destroyed…you lose 300 life points each."

Fortanu stepped back as Maxwell smiled widely. "I guess you know what this means…Armed Dragon attack Ojama Token Yellow!"

The small dragon charged towards the panicking yellow monster, then with a basic one-two punch the Ojama shattered into pixels. A small explosion surged on Fortanu's chest area sending the teacher to his knees.

Fortanu LP: 0

"My students! Run! Maxwell has…he has," Fortanu gasped as the water disappeared along with his monsters. "The power of the…shadows."

A black mist suddenly wrapped around Fortanu covering his entire body. When the mist lifted, all that was left was a card that Maxwell promptly lifted and showed the picture to the duelists. Fortanu was on the card with a defeated look on his face. "He's right ya know."

"That's it! I'm going to beat ya till you give back Fortanu!" Terri yelled before trying to get over to where Maxwell was. Fortunately, Goliath had a tight grip on her hand.

"We must honor our teacher's orders, we are his students after all," Goliath stated before he ran off dragging Terri. Cain and Marie promptly followed them.

Maxwell just sighed before he turned towards the wet ruins. "I'll have to let them go for this time, however, with the record amount of duels they participated in so far, they'll only be able to head to Rocky Beach.

"Consider yourself lucky this time Cain, even if I were to duel you with this deck, the outcome would have been very different. Only when you face my true deck…that's when you will taste the fruits of defeat."

/ -- - - -- -- / -- - -- - -/

Vyser D: Review…I want to know what you think. And I want to thank Ruin Queen of Oblivion for Marie and Reality Bug.

* * *

**Terri**: Oh! I can't believe this! I could have easily taken that guy out! And what's up with this new duelist? …She's really clumsy and reminds me about someone. Maybe it's the hair and skin, but she kind of looks like Gron!See What Happens in – **Chapter 23: Trial of the Princesses **

**Terri**: Hey! What's up with this chapter name? I'm no princess! (Although it would be kind of nice if I was…;) )


	23. Chapter 23: Trial of the Princesses

Vyser D: Where are the reviews guys? Did I offend someone? Seriously, if you guys want me to improve then I'll improve. Anyway, what does it look like I own?

/// -- - -- -// -- -- -- -//

**Chapter 23: Trial of the Princesses**

// - -- - - -- -- /- - -- - -//

_Fortanu stepped back as Maxwell smiled widely. "I guess you know what this means…Armed Dragon attack Ojama Token Yellow!" _

_The small dragon charged towards the panicking yellow monster, and then with a basic one-two punch the Ojama shattered into pixels. A small explosion surged on Fortanu's chest area sending the teacher to his knees. _

_Fortanu LP: 0 _

_"My students! Run! Maxwell has…he has," Fortanu gasped as the water disappeared along with his monsters. "The power of the…shadows." _

_A black mist suddenly wrapped around Fortanu covering his entire body. When the mist lifted, all that was left was a card that Maxwell promptly lifted and showed the picture to the duelists. Fortanu was on the card with a defeated look on his face. "He's right ya know." _

_"That's it! I'm going to beat ya till you give back Fortanu!" Terri yelled before trying to get over to where Maxwell was. Fortunately, Goliath had a tight grip on her hand. _

_"We must honor our teacher's orders, we are his students after all," Goliath stated before he ran off dragging Terri. Cain and Marie promptly followed them. _

_Maxwell just sighed before he turned towards the wet ruins. "I'll have to let them go for this time, however, with the record amount of duels they participated in so far, they'll only be able to head to Rocky Beach. _

_"Consider yourself lucky this time Cain, even if I was to duel you with this deck, the outcome would have been very different. Only when you face my true deck…that's when you will taste the fruits of defeat."_

"Why the hell are we running?" Terri protested as the four duelists reached the docks. "I could easily defeat that Maxwell jerk!"

There was a boat at the docks; on the boat was a mysterious computer that looked to have a slot for the Duel Bracer. Goliath quickly jumped into the boat while still keeping his grasp on Terri. "Now's not the time to discuss that, we must follow our teacher's orders."

"Aw come on! We shouldn't run! We need to duel that guy!" Terri announced as Cain and Marie jumped into the boat. "Come on Cain! You must want to duel him!"

"…" Cain just crossed his arms as Goliath messed with the control panel on the boat.

"Come on! We could easily taken him!" Terri shouted as a familiar laugh emerged from the woods.

Maxwell walked from the woods, his duel disk was off his arm and a smirk appeared on his face. "That's very untrue…foolish little girl."

"Maxwill! Maxie? Whatever your name is! I challenge you to a duel!" Terri shouted as she activated her duel disk.

Maxwell just stabbed his cane into the ground, his eyebrows narrowed. "My name is Maxwell! I get my named messed up by Risely enough as it is."

"Risely? You mean the same Risely from the school?" Cain asked as Maxwell raised his hand.

With a quick snap of his fingers, a loud rumbling sound started to hum from the forest behind him. "It matters not…you'll not be escaping from these guys."

From the woods erupted multiple mechanical versions of Maxwell, only bigger. "Courtesy of the head of the technological department of the Arch Corporation…get them."

"Goliath start this rust bucket!" Terri yelled as a small beeping sounding signaled the start of the motor on the boat.

"It took my duelist points, but at least we can get out here!" Goliath stated before the boat began to speed from the docks sending the water splashing onto the robots.

The robotic Maxwells just stepped back into the woods; Maxwell just shrugged as he lifted his cell phone from his pocket. After a quick dial, Maxwell raised the phone to his ear. "Dang it Gron, what could be so damn important that you would turn off your cell phone?"

/- -- -- -- /- -- -- - -/

"_This is not good at all,_" Kevin thought as he watched Gron draw his next card.

Kevin LP: 1900

Gron LP: 3500

Kevin turned to his left, where Shalori lied on the ground. Gron had purposely dueled Shalori, where somehow Gron was able to be triumphant. Gron had done something to Shalori, after the duel she just fainted.

"_I may have the field advantage with Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400), compared to Gron's two face down cards, I may have this won,_" Kevin thought as Gron smirked at his card. "_However, he definitely has a life point advantage."_

"Kevin, I'm impressed that you've managed to get this deck down by 500 life points," Gron stated as one of his face down monsters shattered. "But this deck comes with some pluses, for instance I'll tribute my face down monster for Guardian Sphinx (1700/2400)!"

The huge sphinx monster appeared behind Gron with a loud lion battle cry. Kevin stepped back but his determined look on his face kept him looking Gron directly. "That was a stupid move you realize that right?"

Gron just cackled with laughter before he rubbed the back of his head. "Ya mind explaining mate?"

"Your monster doesn't compare in attack points, and even though it can flip itself face down, you could've had it face down and returned my monster next turn," Kevin stated as Gron lifted another card from his hand.

"You've been studying mate…however, I need a face up 'sphinx' in order for this next move," Gron crackled as his sphinx shattered into light and a much more daunting figure appeared in its place. The large golden statue had body parts similar to Exodia, but more heavily armored. "I summon Exxod, Master of the Guard (0/4000)!"

"Okay, his defense will protect you, but I'll be able to stop you from using his effect!" Kevin announced as Gron pointed to Exxod's card on his duel disk. It was vertical, making it in attack mode. "What? You put in attack mode? Wait... I remember this combo! Then that face down monster has to be…"

Gron immediately flipped the other monster to reveal an ancient Indian idol with spiritual legs and wings. A powerful aura engulfed Exxod at the sight of the monster. "Yes meet my Great Spirit (500/1500) flip summon effect comes into play. Now I can swap the attack and defense of one monster on the field… and with Exxod (4000/0) on the field when he was flipped, I can automatically inflict 1000 points to you with Exxod's effect!"

Two orbs of bronze light appeared in Exxod's hands, and then with a quick movement, Exxod hovered the orbs directly over Kevin. Then without warning, the two orbs fell on Kevin, crushing him before they disappeared.

Kevin LP: 900

"And now for the real attack! Exxod! Attack his Gilford the Lightning with Fist of the Ancient's!" Gron ordered as his powerful rock monster revved up its right fist, then delivered its powerful punch into the usually powerful warrior. The force of the attack shattered the warrior into shards of its former self flying the shards into Kevin.

Kevin LP: 0

As Kevin fell to the ground, an evil mist engulfed his and Shalori's body. When the mist cleared, all that was in the two duelists' places were two cards. Gron snickered as he immediately scrounged up the cards. "Well, that's two more down…too bad that one Lena gal got away."

Gron immediately slipped his anchor shaped duel disk off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sea blue cell phone. "Better check if I got any messages…huh, I missed a call from Maxwell. Better call him back, he always yaks on when I don't call back immediately…wait, whom I taking to?"

With a rapid dial on the numbers, Gron listened to the dial tone buzz a few times before finally… "Who's calling me?"

"It's me, Gron, ya called me I was in the middle of a duel," Gron answered as he walked through the rocky cliffs of Rocky Beach isle. "Anythang you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually yes, you know the other half of the duelists you came to the ship with?"

"Yeah?"

"They're heading your way."

"What makes ya say that?"

"They didn't have many duel points, so according to the boating program, the boat will take them directly to Rocky Beach."

"Ah so you want me to take care of them?"

"You're a mind reader my co-worker." And with a click, the phone call ended as Gron reached a small cabin with a surf board leaning up against the wall. Patio furniture was set up next to the cabin.

"As much as I want to take those duelists out," Gron stated as he admired the surfboard. "I was really expecting to catch that huge swell appearing on the other side of the Isle."

"Gron? Are you there?" Gron turned towards the door to the cabin to follow where the voice called him.

Standing from the open door was a teenaged girl with deeply tan skin and long darkened hair. Her clothes resembled Gron's only with a black top under her red jacket. "Brother, is something wrong? You've been busy since you got back."

"Nuthin' Chloe, 'cept I kinda wanted to surf that huge wave that's a coming today," Gron sighed leaning up against the cabin. "Too bad that I've gotta duel some punks instead. They're coming to the docks later."

"Well, you know I'm no slouch when it comes to dueling brother," Chloe stated as she walked next to her brother. "I could face them."

"Sis…I'm not willing to take that risk," Gron replied placing his duel disk and duel bracer on the nearby table. Then he took a mysterious coin that had the eye of Horus on it and placed it near his duel disk.

"But why not? I can duel exceptionally," Chloe defended while Gron picked up his surfboard.

"Look, I know you've got talent, but you've hardly gotten me down to half my life points before," Gron replied looking at his sister's sad eyes. "I know I'm not being fair…but that's how life works. I'm just trying to watch over ya like what mum and dad wanted."

Chloe just crossed her arms as Gron sighed loudly. "Maybe I could catch a wave before they get here. Catch ya later Chloe."

Chloe watched her big brother descend to the beach that was behind their cabin. As soon as he was far enough Chloe snatched up the duel disk and duel bracer that Gron left behind and immediately donned the gear. She also pocketed the coin thinking that it was a good luck charm. "I'll show my brother what I can do…I'll beat each one of those duelists!"

// -- - -- - -- // -- -- -- -- /

"So…where exactly are we?" Cain asked as he stepped on the natural rock dock.

"This place is called Rocky Beach," Marie pointed towards the sign. "Guess whoever discovered this place wasn't very creative with names."

Terri stepped from the boat while Goliath sat down viewing his duel bracer. All of his duelist points had disappeared. "So…my points brought us here…I guess that's how the tournament works around here."

Crossing her arms, Terri leaned up against the rocky walls that surrounded the beach. "I still don't see why we had to run."

"For the last time, Maxwell has the power of the shadow realm! If you lost a duel against him, then you would have taken Fortanu's fate," Goliath replied as a rock fell from the cliffs to the ground.

Everyone looked up to see a tanned teenaged girl standing on top of the cliff. The wind blew her dark hair, baggy green cargo pants and large red short sleeved jacket over to the side. As the girl was about to walk over to the path that led to the ground floor, a quick slip over a rock sent her falling over the cliff. Fortunately, the cliff wasn't that tall and the girl landed on the ground hard on her butt. "Dang it, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"…Okay this tournament is full of weirdoes," Cain sighed as the girl stood up dusting off her clothes.

"Look who's talking ya white haired shorty," Chloe stated, not knowing what she just started.

"GOLIATH! LET ME GO! I'LL BEAT HER TO A PULP!" Cain roared trying to break free from Goliath's grip.

"Cain! You can't do that! She's a girl!" Goliath stated grunting trying to keep Cain from attacking.

"I'm not here to fight or cause trouble…I'm just here to duel you four," Chloe said as Terri stepped in front of her.

Terri instantly activated her duel disk and began to shuffle her deck. "I'll take you on! Right here, right now!"

"You sure you want to accept this challenge?" Marie asked as Chloe shuffled her deck. "I mean a duelist needs to be calm when they duel, and with the way you're acting…"

"I'm perfectly fine to duel," Terri replied setting her deck into the duel disk.

"Uh, how do you activate the duel disk?" Chloe asked pushing the multiple buttons on the anchor like duel disk.

Everyone sweat dropped as Chloe struggled with the duel disk. Cain however was still being held back by Goliath. Eventually, Chloe finally activated the anchor duel disk and snapped her deck into the duel disk. "Okay, I finally got it! So let's duel!"

"Can we get a name?" Terri asked as she drew her hand.

"Chloe…yours?"

"Terri, and prepare yourself!"

"So do you have an idea of how Terri might do?" Marie asked as Cain finally calmed down and was released from Goliath's grip.

"I've never dueled her, nor have I even seen her strategy," Goliath replied.

"I have…she kind of has a fairy deck style," Cain commented. "Almost defeated me."

"Duel!"

Terri LP: 4000

Chloe LP: 4000

"I'll start this duel off with a monster on the defensive and a face down monster," Chloe announced as the two card backs appeared. "And that's my move."

"I'll show you how a real duelist begins! I summon Royal Knight (1300/800)!" Terri announced as a powerful winged knight appeared with white armor. The body that actually showed was green crystal. "And now, I'll attack your face down monster!"

The knight charged with its powerful sword towards the face down monster appeared to show a young woman with long blonde hair wearing tight black and purple gymnast clothes. A white mask was on the woman's face, and with a quick push, the gymnast sent the Royal knight back.

Terri LP: 3500

"That was a bad move…if I couldn't activate the duel disk, I was thinking you could duel circles around me," Chloe stated as her gymnast crossed her arms. "Your knight's no match for my Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) and her defense points."

"I'll end my turn with a card face down," Terri growled as the card back appeared.

Chloe instantly drew her next card and slapped the card onto her duel disk. "And you made an even bigger mistake, now I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600)!"

The next monster appeared was a thin woman dressed in a colorful blue and red bodysuit decorated with ribbons, with gorgeous, flowing, chestnut hair. She spun a pirouette and then turned to face Terri. Chloe then took a card from her hand and slid it into her graveyard. "Next I'll activate Cyber Gymnast's effect! By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy one face up attack mode monster on your side of the field!"

"No," Terri hissed as her Royal knight shattered into crystals.

"Next, I'll wage a direct attack with Etoile Cyber!" Chloe announced as her ballerina began to spin fast. "Oh, and did I forget to mention my Etoile Cyber's effect? When she attacks your life points directly, I can increase her attack by 500 (1700/1600)!"

Terri blinked before she was kicked in the stomach sending her to the ground. With a bow, the Etoile Cyber returned to Chloe's side of the field.

Terri LP: 1800

Terri stood up rubbing the place where the kick had landed. She could feel a bruise there. "_What the heck is going on? That actually hurts…but holograms can't hurt people, even with the advanced technology of duel disks." _

"And I'll leave my turn at that," Chloe said as Terri's face down card went active exposing the card with a woman dancing in rain. "Huh?"

"I activate solemn wishes! So whenever I draw a card I can increase my life points by 500," Terri explained as she drew and light began to shower on her. "Like right now for instance."

Terri LP: 2300

"Well, it appears that Terri managed to find a way to keep up her life points," Goliath stated rubbing his chin.

"Only question is…will she be able to keep it up?" Marie questioned as Terri announced her next move.

A card appeared in front of Terri showing two swords piercing two stars on a monster card. "I activate Cost Down! So when I discard a card from my hand I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two! This is handy, when I'm bringing out Airknight Parshath (1900/1400)!"

The angelic centaur knight galloped from the sky and raised its powerful sword directly towards Chloe. "And now I'll attack your Etoile Cyber!"

As the powerful knight charged towards, Chloe clenched her teeth activating her face down card. "I don't think so! I activate Deux Passé! This trap card makes me take the hit instead of my dancer!"

With a strong leap, the knight leapt over the Etoile Cyber and slashed Chloe across the chest; the force of the attack sent her to the ground. "So why'd I take the hit? Because now my monster that you wished to destroy now gets to attack you directly!"

"Oh boy, not again!" Terri moaned before the spinning ballerina slammed her foot into Terri's stomach again.

Terri LP: 600

Chloe LP: 2100

"_Again that kick hurts…I wonder if Fortanu thought the same thing against Maxwell,_" Terri shook that thought out of her head as her Airknight began to glow white. "Anyway, since my Airknight caused damage, her effect comes into play. Allowing me to draw a new card and thanks to solemn wishes, I gain 500 life points."

A bright light showered over Terri as she drew once more, then with a quick scan over her hand, Terri slid two cards into her duel disk. "And I'll finish this turn with two cards face down."

Terri LP: 1100

Chloe quickly drew her card, and a smile showed on her face. "Now I'll show you and my brother that I can duel against the best!"

"You know, there's something I wanted to ask you," Terri interrupted as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Ask away," Chloe replied.

"You remind me of someone we know back at our academy," Terri said. "You look so much like this guy named Gron we know."

"Gron…my brother's name is Gron Hawkeye," Chloe answered as everyone else gaped their mouths (Except Marie who was confused about who Gron was).

"Well that answers a few things," Terri sighed as Chloe took another card from her hand.

"Enough of this jibber jabber, I play polymerization! To fuse Etoile Cyber with the Blade Skater (1400/1500) in my hand to form," the Etoile Cyber jumped into the air as another woman completely dressed in light and dark purple tights appeared and merged into a vortex with Etoile Cyber. From the vortex emerged a young woman with long blue hair, a red visor, red and purple spandex suit. When she landed in front of Terri, she showed off the skates she had on her feet. "Cyber Blader (2100/800)!"

"Oh great…" Terri groaned as she slapped her forehead. "Not what I needed."

"Moan and groan all you like! But by Cyber Blader now gets her chance in the stars! And to kick off her success, I'll have her attack your Airknight!" Chloe announced as her new dancer began to spin around heading directly towards the Airknight.

Terri lifted her arm to block the oncoming remains of her monster, then watched her life point counter begin to drop.

Terri LP: 900

"And to wrap up this turn, I'll place a card face down," Chloe finished up as one of Terri's face down cards went active.

"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card; a rival appears allowing me to summon a monster equal to the level of one of your monsters!" Terri announced as she took a separate card from her hand and slid it on her card. "So I'll summon Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) in defense mode."

The beautiful golden harpist appeared before Terri, Chloe just shrugged it off. "Not much that monster will do ya."

"We'll see about that," Terri said as she looked at her dwindled hand. "_Though to be honest…I don't know how long I can hold out._"

Cain narrowed his eyes, not taking a gaze off the duel. "_That was weird, why didn't Chloe use Cyber Gymnast's effect? Did she forget? Or was it just a mistake?"_

//- -- - --- -- -/ -- -- -- -- -- //

"Ah, what a swell that was!" Gron exclaimed lifting his surfboard over his head while jogging back to the cabin. "I'll need to take more vacations like that!"

Gron placed his surfboard up against the wall of the cabin as he wiped some water off his forehead. "Chloe? Hey Chloe! Where are ya?"

As Gron turned towards the patio table and noticed that his gear was no longer there. "No…she went…just great."

// -- -- -- -- /-- --- -- //

Light showered over Terri as she drew her next card. "Now then, thanks to solemn wishes I gain an additional 500 life points. Next I'll play my spell card Celestial Transformation! Allowing me to special summon one fairy monster from my hand with half of its attack points!"

Terri LP: 1400

A bright light shattered in front of Terri and appeared another Royal Knight (650/800). "I'll bring out my second Royal Knight!"

"So what? Neither of your monsters will be able to get past my Cyber Blader!" Chloe announced as both of Terri's monsters were engulfed in light.

"This is why I'm sacrificing both of them to summon Majestic Mech – Goryu (2900/1800)!" The two light shot into the air and combined into a large white dragon with golden crystals all over its body. "What'd ya think of this guy?"

"It's impressive…unfortunately, thanks to my Cyber Blader's effect, as long as you have one monster on the field she can't be destroyed in battle," Chloe snickered as Goryu roared into the sky.

"Yes, but your other Gymnast is another story! Goryu! Attack with Holy Fire!" Goryu fired a powerful white and yellow flame that engulfed the screaming Gymnast.

Chloe LP: 1000

"How'd I lose life points? Gymnast was in defense mode," Chloe questioned.

Terri just snickered as Goryu landed behind her. "Because Goryu has the ability to inflict damage while your monsters are in defense mode."

"Fine then, I take that it's my turn," Chloe stated as Terri nodded. "Then I'll summon this gal, Cyber Tutu (1000/800)!"

With a pirouette, a new girl appeared. With strawberry pink hair and a blue visor, she smiled towards Terri. A flowing light skirt attached to her rose and mint green spandex suit. Terri just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the new monster. "I thought we were dueling, not playing with dollies."

"Then why don't you see what she can do, do a pirouette on her face Tutu!" Chloe ordered as Tutu bowed then commenced spinning at Terri till the back of her foot collided with Terri's face sending her to the ground.

Terri LP: 400

"You guys mind telling me how the heck that dancer got me directly?" Terri asked rubbing her now red check.

"It's because you've got a monster whose attack is higher than Tutu," Goliath answered as a face down card appeared before Chloe.

"I'll wrap up this turn with a face down," Chloe announced combing her fingers through her hair.

"Your monsters certainly are weird with their effects, but I'll admit, you are a good duelist," Terri complimented as she drew and light showered over her.

Terri LP: 900

"Cause now I summon Herald of Purple Light (300/500)!" Terri announced as a small armored fairy appeared with a slight purple aura around it. "And then its time for Goryu to strike your Cyber Tutu with holy fire!"

Once more Goryu roared loudly before the almighty golden fairy breathed the powerful yellow and white flames towards the panicking ballerina. Then suddenly a vortex appeared before Tutu. "Nice try Terri, but my Negate attack will stop your attack cold!"

"That's why I've got Herald of Purple light, so by simply sending him and another fairy from my hand, I can negate and destroy a trap card!" Terri countered by discarding and the herald shattered slammed into the trap card, allowing the flames to crash into Cyber Tutu.

Once the flames engulfed the Tutu, her girlish scream filled the air through the flames. Chloe just stood back as the flames shattered.

Chloe LP: 0

"Wow…what a duel," Chloe stated as she slid to the ground, not noticing the weird coin falling out of her pocket.

"Check my awesome skills!" Terri shouted while throwing her arm in the air for victory. "Oh yeah, my skills are unmatched!"

"You just won one duel, not that big a deal," Cain scoffed as bright glint near Chloe's legs caught his attention. "_What's that?"_

All of a sudden, dark smoke surrounded all of Chloe. "What's happening?"

Chloe screamed as the smoke fully clouded over her body, Terri stared at what was happening before her very eyes. When the smoke cleared all that was left of Chloe was a card and the golden coin. Terri walked over to where opponent was and lifted the card. At the sight of the card's picture, Terri's eyes widened. "It's…its Chloe. Has she really been turned into a card? No…it has to be a trick."

From the cliff above, a familiar man wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes. His hair blew slightly in the wind. "Chloe…why did you take the shadow charm?"

Gron snapped his head back and forth sending the tears into the wind. "_Sister, I should've been better, I should've given you a chance. I'll get your card back and release you. But not now, I need a plan and some better clothes."_

// -- -- -- - - // - -- - -- //

Terri: Phew! That was a tough duel! Good thing I came through, but… wait! I'm doing the preview again? Lazy Author!

VD: Hey! I'm trying here!

Terri: Whatever, I can't believe that happened…and who the heck is this guy? He kind of looks like Rock Lee from Naruto, he was even nicknamed after him!

Check it out next time – **Chapter 24: Castle Walls**

Terri: He looks like Rock Lee for sure!


	24. Chapter 24: Castle Walls

**Chapter 24: Castle Walls**

/ -- -- -- -- -/- -- - -- -- /

"_Your monsters certainly are weird with their effects, but I'll admit, you are a good duelist," Terri complimented as she drew and light showered over her._

_Terri LP: 900_

"_Cause now I summon Herald of Purple Light (300/500)!" Terri announced as a small armored fairy appeared with a slight purple aura around it. "And then its time for Goryu to strike your Cyber Tutu with holy fire!"_

_Once more Goryu roared loudly before the almighty golden fairy breathed the powerful yellow and white flames towards the panicking ballerina. Then suddenly a vortex appeared before Tutu. "Nice try Terri, but my Negate attack will stop your attack cold!"_

"_That's why I've got Herald of Purple light, so by simply sending him and another fairy from my hand, I can negate and destroy a trap card!" Terri countered by discarding and the herald shattered slammed into the trap card, allowing the flames to crash into Cyber Tutu._

_Once the flames engulfed the Tutu, her girlish scream filled the air through the flames. Chloe just stood back as the flames shattered._

_Chloe LP: 0_

"_Wow…what a duel," Chloe stated as she slid to the ground, not noticing the weird coin falling out of her pocket._

"_Check my awesome skills!" Terri shouted while throwing her arm in the air for victory. "Oh yeah, my skills are unmatched!"_

"_You just won one duel, not that big a deal," Cain scoffed as bright glint near Chloe's legs caught his attention. "What's that?"_

_All of a sudden, dark smoke surrounded all of Chloe. "What's happening?"_

_Chloe screamed as the smoke fully clouded over her body, Terri stared at what was happening before her very eyes. When the smoke cleared all that was left of Chloe was a card and the golden coin. Terri walked over to where opponent was and lifted the card. At the sight of the card's picture, Terri's eyes widened. "It's…its Chloe. Has she really been turned into a card? No…it has to be a trick."_

_From the cliff above, a familiar man wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes. His hair blew slightly in the wind. "Chloe…why did you take the shadow charm?"_

_Gron snapped his head back and forth sending the tears into the wind. "Sister, I should've been better, I should've given you a chance. I'll get your card back and release you. But not now, I need a plan and some better clothes."

* * *

_

Terri gazed at Chloe's card, confused as to what had happened an hour ago. "_Was that a shadow game? Was the pain the same that Fortanu felt when he dueled Maxwell?_"

Terri looked up from the card and saw Cain, Goliath, and Marie leaning up against the rocks of the cliff. Cain just seemed to be listening in on Goliath and Marie's conversation. "This definitely proves that shadow magic is involved."

"I think that was established with the last couple of duels Goliath," Cain stated tossing the coin that Chloe had with her. "What I want to know is… what's the deal with this coin?"

Goliath caught the coin, then immediately began observing it. "Through my travels I have seen many things. I've seen things similar to this, they are called shadow charms. They are like artificial Millennium items that can connect to the shadow realm. Although, that's basically all they can do."

"So could one of you three tell me who that Maxwell guy is?" Marie asked as Cain walked up to her.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything," Cain stated.

* * *

"Oy, this is quite a pain, I don't know what I should do," Gron complained back into his normal clothes also being armed with a second anchor duel disk and duel bracer. "_I could challenge them head first…but that's not a smart thing to do. They'll probably think that I'm with the enemy right away._" 

"Hold it right there!"

Gron shifted his head towards the top of the nearby cliff to see where the voice came from. On the cliff was a thin young man with slightly tanned skin. His black hair was in bowl cut along with a streak of white hair. His light green jacket hung loosely over his black shirt and pants. A duel disk and duel bracer were on his arms. The most noticeable feature that Gron noticed was the huge bushy eyebrows on this kid's face. "_What heck is this? Some tribute to Naruto?"_

"Fellow duelist, I challenge you to a duel!" the Rock Lee wannabe announced as he leapt from the cliff.

"_What is up with this kid?"_ Gron watched as the Rock Lee wannabe fall to the ground, yet managed to land softly on his feet. "How'd you do that?"

"It's part of the gym class of the Edo Duel Academy," stated the Rock Lee wannabe as he activated his shield like duel disk. "Now are you to accept my challenge and be honorable?"

Just at that moment, Gron got a plan. It was a wonderful plan that would get even Roxas jealous. "Sorry mate, but I've gotten plenty of duels in today, sides I'm an eliminator…but how about I make you an offer?"

The Rock Lee wannabe lowered his duel disk as he scratched his chin. "What kind of an offer?"

"There is a certain card held by a certain duelist, if you can get me that card, I'll transfer you the 10,000 duelist points that are in my Duel Bracer," Gron offered as Rock Lee wannabe smiled at the offer.

"Very well, what is the card you are seeking?" Rock Lee wannabe asked as Gron reached into his pocket.

"It's a special card that has a picture of a girl that looks like me on it," Gron replied as he pulled out a golden coin with the eye of Horus on it and tossed it to his new partner. "Take this as a good luck charm."

"I shall not fail you," Rock Lee wannabe replied as he pocketed the coin.

"Before ya go mate, mind if I ask ya two things?" Gron asked as Rock Lee wannabe nodded yes. "One, what's your name? And two, do ya know you look like Rock Lee from Naruto?"

The Rock Lee wannabe sighed in content, this was obviously not the first time he was asked this question. "My name is Lee, and yes, I know I look like that particular character. My real name is Rae, but since I looked like him, I was nicknamed after him. And I have two questions for you…who are the duelists and where can I find them?"

"There are four of them, two girls, two guys," Gron answered as he leaned up against the rock wall. "There's one short guy and a really tall guy, the two girls are average sized. You can find them near the southern docks of the island."

Lee bowed down before he jumped up on the rocky wall with amazing agility and managed to reach the top without any trouble. Gron just snickered to himself when he watched Lee perform the Ninja like moves. "_He certainly has the skills of Rock Lee._"

* * *

"…and we managed to return the deck that he stole, but he managed to ruin the academy's rep and escaped," Cain finished before he fell to the ground tired. "And-that's why-we're in- the tournament." 

"Wow…quite amazing," Marie stated as Gron looked up into the sky.

"_What could the arch corporation want with the souls of duelists?_" Gron thought to himself as he noticed that Terri was still looking at Chloe's card. "_There's no good reason to take the soul of another._

Then a flashing memory reappeared into Gron's head. The three ancient statues where Fortanu dueled against Maxwell kept reappearing in his head. "_When the water hit those statues, Maxwell seemed appalled. They must be key to whatever the Arch Corporation is planning._"

"I guess that guy was right, there was a midget and a giant in this group."

Cain growled at the word midget, and turned his head towards the cliff to see Lee standing on top of the cliff with his bowl cut hair blowing through the wind. "A Rock Lee wannabe is making fun of my size! How about I rip those eyebrows off?"

"And you act just like the Full Metal Alchemist, but I'm not here to discuss who act like," Lee scowled before he jumped off the cliff. "I'm here for something much more important!"

Just like earlier, Lee managed to land softly on the ground after scanned the group. His eyes fell on the card that Terri had in her hand. "_And that must be the card."_

"Who's the Rock Lee fan?" Terri asked as she stood up.

"It's just Lee," Lee growled as he walked up to Terri. "And I'm here to find some cards. And that's just what I need."

Goliath walked up to Lee and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "And what cards are you looking for?"

Removing his shoulder from Goliath's grip he managed to get a better look at the card in Terri's hand. "That's an interesting card…care to trade for it?"

Terri pulled back Chloe's card and scowled at Lee. "No way you bushy browed freak!"

"Not the first time I've heard that, then how about I buy it off ya?" Lee offered as Terri turned her nose. "I see… fine you leave me with no other choice. I, Lee of the Edo Duelist Academy, challenge you to a duel with that card as the prize for me!"

"I don't have to accept your challenge!" Terri shouted standing up.

Lee just waved his finger with a smirk appearing on face. "Actually you do, according to the rules of the tournament, you have no choice but to accept my challenge, otherwise I automatically gain the entire duelist points racked into your duel bracer."

"Damn it! I really hate the rules!" Terri cursed as Cain rolled his eyes.

"_At least I'm not dueling this weirdo,_" Cain thought as he sat down on a rock. "_Great now I'm thinking, who would win in a fight? Rock Lee versus Edward Elric, that's just plain weird._"

Terri activated her duel disk after slipping Chloe's card into her pocket. "You got a name? Or are we just going to have to call you Rock Lee? Or how about Mr. Bushy Eyebrows?"

Lee just twitched one of his bushy eyebrows; apparently he was called that numerous times before. "Just Lee…and since a gentleman, or handsome devil, introduces himself to a lady, it's only polite for your introduction."

"I'm getting sick and tired of introducing myself already," Terri sighed slapping her forehead. "Its Terri…remember it!"

"Then let us duel," Lee announced as his duel disk went active.

Lee LP: 4000

Terri LP: 4000

"Ladies first," Lee stated as Terri drew her sixth card.

"Thanks… and to show my appreciation I'll summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/400)!" Terri announced as the secretary like angel appeared before her. "And to end this turn two cards face down."

Lee just smiled at the simple yet common move. "Interesting…then for my first move, I'll play the field spell card, Canyon!"

A loud rumbling filled the air as the cliffs around the two duelists began to grow taller and steeper. Terri turned her head around confused. "And what pray tell does this card do?"

Lee just slipped another card from his hand, and placed it on his duel disk. "You'll just have to find out later. I'll set a monster on the defensive, and activate the spell card, Yellow Luster Shield! Now all of my defensive monsters gain 300 extra defense points!"

The card back appeared and a powerful yellow aura engulfed the monster. Cain just looked in disgust. "_This is so obvious; this deck is a turtle type. You'd have to be a rookie to attack that face down monster."_

"My draw! So I'll summon a defensive monster on my own," the card back appeared as Terri raised her hand into the air. "Next I'll have Hysteric Fairy go on the attack!"

The secretary immediately opened up the book in her hand which released a powerful beam of light towards the face down card. When the card flipped face up, an ancient statue with its hands in a blocking manner took its place and blocked the attack. Then with a strong push, the statue sent the attack back towards Terri, knocking her down to the ground.

Terri LP: 2000

"What the heck! Why'd I lose so many life points?" Terri questioned standing up while dusting herself off. "_And why did that hurt?_"

"First off my monster is Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2300), its effect doubles any and all damage that you take while you attack it while in defense mode," Lee explained motioning to his canyon. "Then thanks to my Canyon field card, it also doubles damage to your life points caused by my defending rock monsters."

"Oh yeah! Well open face down card! Numinous Healer!" Terri announced as an angel appeared over her, showering her mast in a powerful light.

Terri LP: 3000

"Well at least she gained half of what she lost," Goliath stated with a relieved tone. "However, she'll have to be more careful on her moves."

"Yeah, there are plenty of high defending rock monsters," Marie said watching Lee draw his next card.

Hovering his hand over his cards, Lee considered his options. "For my next move…I think I'll summon another monster on the defensive. And place a card face down. Oh, and I suggest that you don't attack, with this card getting a high defense score."

* * *

"This will even easier than I thought…" Gron chuckled as he watched the duel through the holographic canyon. "If Lee wins I'll get my sister and a soul to replace her with. With Lee loses, we'll still get an extra soul, and I'll be able to learn how Terri duels." 

Gron shuffled through his true deck, the deck that made him become a powerful member of the Arch Corporation. "Once Lee's done…I'll enact the plan that Maxwell suggested to get the rest of them."

_- Five minutes earlier -_

"_I've got a duelist dueling them right now, win or lose we get another soul," Gron stated into his cell phone. "And on the upside if that Rock Lee wannabe wins, I'll be able to get my sister back."_

"_And if he loses?" Maxwell asked before a loud scream filled his side of the cell phone. "Sorry, you kind of caught me when I release some stress."_

_Gron scratched the side of his cheek with a sheepish smile on his mouth. "Guess I didn't think about that."_

_A loud sigh filled could be heard from the receiver of the phone. "Listen all you have to do is trick those duelists into the caves. Even though your workers are still mining all of the crystals in it it'll make a great place for you defeat them all."_

"_Ya sure? I mean, those caves are pretty brittle," Gron asked as he watched Lee introduce himself to Terri._

"_Taking your words 'ya man, no worries, it'll work out!" Maxwell imitated as Gron raised an eyebrow. _

"_I don't sound like that! Do I?" Gron asked as the phone started playing the dial tone. "Yeah, you better hang up dude."_

_- Flashback over -_

"_Then again, I could just trick this Rock Lee wannabe_ _again_," Gron snickered as Terri drew her next card.

* * *

Terri glanced at her next card and glared at her opponent. "Here's a little tip, the best defense is a good offense! And to express that is this guy! I'll sacrifice both of my monsters, to summon Majestic Mech – Goryu (2900/1800)!" 

As her monsters swept up into light, the powerful dragon like fairy emerged onto the ground behind Terri with a loud roar. Lee took a step back as he gazed at the monster. "_Anything but that!"_

Terri pointed towards the Stone Statue of the Aztecs with her fist. "Now then, for his attack he'll use the sacred flame to turn your defense into a pile of pebbles!"

Lee could only watch as the fairy engulfed his statue in flames. After the statue shattered into pixels, the flames slammed into Lee sending him to the ground.

Lee LP: 3400

"And thanks to his ability you take damage through the defense!" Terri announced with a thumbs up. "And with him out…this duel's in the bag."

Cain watched Lee jump back to his feet, he knew that if you play with a high defense deck, then there has to be one card that is a must have. "_Don't get cocky Terri, you'll just end up on the ground brawling._"

"_I felt that attack…those flames burned me,"_ Lee thought as he drew his next card. "I don't plan on going down that easily. I play pot of greed!"

The green pot emerged from the ground in front of Lee, and with two quick draws, the pot shattered into pixels. "'_Perfect…I drew the two cards that can turn this duel to my tide.'_ Now I'll summon Mime Golem (1000/2200) in attack mode!"

Terri raised one of her eyebrows at the sight of the weird armored rock monster. "_Weird…why'd he summon that?" _

"_Oh boy…I think he just drew that card,"_ Cain thought as Lee slid his next card into his duel disk.

"Now I'll activate Shield and Sword!" Lee announced as the famous Joey Wheeler card emerged onto the field. "Now offense, defense swap!"

The monster holograms surged for a few minutes as the statistics of the monsters switched. MM-G (1800/2900) MG (1900/1300). Terri just stepped back at the fact that one of her stronger monsters was now beatable. Lee took the surprise to his advantage. "Now Mime golem! Attack her poor excuse of a fairy!"

Responding to his master's orders, the golem quickly charged towards the Majestic Mech and slammed its fist right into the face of the Mech shattering it into pixels.

Terri LP: 2900

"Then to wrap up my turn, I'll place a card face down and activate Mirage of Nightmare!" Lee announced as the spell card appeared with the traveler being chased by mummies.

"I know all about that card's effect, but you'll have to discard the same amount of cards you draw next turn," Terri stated as Cain slapped his forehead.

"_Now I'm starting to see why she's in Slifer Red,"_ Cain shook his head back and forth as Terri drew as did Lee.

"Now, I'll remove Goryu and Hysteric Fairy from the graveyard to summon Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800)!" Terri announced as the spiritual angel appeared in front of her. "And since you left your monster in attack mode, I'll wage an attack right now!"

"Terri don't!" Goliath yelled but it was too late.

The angel bathed the armored rock in a powerful beam of light that shattered the golem. Some of the parts of the golem slid next to Terri, and after a few seconds later, they exploded sending her to the ground.

Terri LP: 2400

Lee LP: 2400

From the smoke Terri stood up covered with dust. "Okay what the heck is going on?"

Lee just smirked at Terri's fit. "My golem's effect is what! When destroyed in battle you take 500 points of damage!"

"Well at least we're even now," Terri sighed as one of Lee's face down cards went active.

"You're wrong! My face down spell Emergency Provisions allows me to send spell or trap cards to the graveyard to gain back 1000 life points for each card! So bye bye my Mirage of Nightmare!"

Lee LP: 3400

"Oh man, could this get any worse?" Terri asked as she lowered her head.

"Actually, since he managed to get rid of Mirage of Nightmare, he doesn't have to discard next turn," Marie pointed out.

Terri stomped her foot down. "I was being sarcastic!"

* * *

Gron looked pleased as he watched the last turn. "Huh, this Lee guy isn't half bad…maybe I could get him to join the Arch Corporation. If I get a powerful duelist like him, then I'll get a raise…and maybe a longer vacation!"

* * *

"Is your turn over?" Lee asked as Terri slid another card into her duel disk. 

"Now it is," Terri sighed as Lee drew his next card.

A small smile escaped onto Lee's lips at the sight of his next card. "Now watch this, I'll remove my Mine Golem from play to summon Gigantes (1900/1300)!"

A transparent version of the Mine Golem appeared before Lee, only to shatter to release a powerful muscular giant with a tree as a weapon. "Next I'll sacrifice him to summon Hieracosphinx (2400/1200)!"

The Gigantes immediately shattered into a sphinx with the body of a lion and the head of an Egyptian bird. "And since I know that your soul lowers the attack of my monsters by three hundred during the battle phase, I'll have just enough to rid it from the field! Attack with Egyptian Claw Slash!"

With blinding speed the sphinx immediately slashed the fairy monster to shreds, and then jumped back to Lee's side of the field.

Terri LP: 2300

"And that's my turn," Lee announced before Terri drew her next card.

Terri looked at her next card and sighed in disappointment. "I'll set a monster on the defensive…"

"Didn't get what you wanted? I guess I'll get that card sooner than I thought," Lee said with his eyes closed. "You're about to feel the full wrath of the Edo Dueling academy's handsome devil."

"…Next I play swords of revealing light!" Lee opened his eyes to see the multiple swords appear around him and revealing his Moai Interceptor Cannons (1100/2300). "What do you think about that?"

Lee just scoffed as he drew his next card. "Just a set back, first I'll use Moai's ability to switch them back to face down defense."

After the Easter Island heads disappeared into a card back, Lee slapped another card onto his duel disk. "Then I'll summon Grave Ohja (1600/1500) to end my turn."

At the sight of the ugly rock monster with horrible claws and ruined robes, Terri remembered a class she had recalling this monster. "_Great…at least I know what to expect._"

* * *

Just as Gron was about to talk to himself again, his cell phone began to ring once more. Gron caught the phone on the first ring as to not to attract suspicion. "Gron here…" 

"Hey there Gron! How's your island coming along getting rid of the duelists?" Gron sighed at the sound of this voice.

"Risely…how many times do I have to tell you…don't call me!" Gron growled into his cell phone.

"Well sorry! I was just going to invite you to the hot springs here, but since you're being mean," the next sound Gron heard was a farting noise. "Hope you miss a couple duelists!"

"Damn Risely," Gron cussed putting away his phone.

* * *

"I'll just set a card face down," Terri sighed as a face down card appeared behind her. 

Lee just drew his next card, and at the sight of it he knew that this duel was close to being wrapped up. "I'll summon Legendary Jujitsu Master (1300/1800). Then I'll flip up Moai Cannons activating Ohja's ability to inflict 300 points of damage to you whenever I flip summon a monster!"

A powerful light appeared in the rock monster's mouth before it fired it directly into Terri's stomach sending her to the ground.

Terri LP: 2000

"So what if I can't attack, my deck was made for that! Next I'll play the spell Ectoplasmer!" Lee announced as his ghostly card appeared at his right. "Now during both of our end phases, we must each sacrifice a monster and half of that monster's attack points get deducted from your life points! So first I'll send Moai back to face down defense mode, and then I'll send my Jujitsu master to my spell card!"

As the rock karate master shattered, a bright light emerged from its remains and slammed into Terri.

Terri LP: 1350

"Next turn…well, I think you can figure out what I'll do," Lee snickered as Terri didn't move. "Something wrong? You feel okay?"

"_Just as I thought…this is a shadow game,"_ Goliath thought as Terri weakly moved her arms. "_Two of these in a row are enough to take even the best of duelists down their game. Only question is…how is Lee able to make this happen?._"

"Maybe you should quit, my strategy is pretty impressive," Lee offered with his hand out. "I wouldn't want to see a young lady in pain any more."

Terri regained a small amount of her energy and drew her next card. "No! We're finishing this duel! So here I go!"

Without even looking at the card, Terri slid it into her duel disk and immediately the pot of greed appeared in front of her. "Just like you I play pot of greed to get two more cards!"

After the pot shattered, Terri looked at her new cards. "Next I'll play a spell card of my own! It's called Shinato's Ark! So by sending my second Majestic Mech – Goryu to the graveyard, I can bring out my best monster!"

With the spiritual appearance of Goryu, a bright light emerged from the sky and appeared a six winged blue skinned angel appeared wearing holy clothes. "Meet Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)! Next I'll outfit him with my face down Cestus of Dagla! This increases his attack by 500 extra attack points (3800/3000)! Now I'll have him attack your out your overgrown parrot!"

Shinato raised his arms into the air as six mystic symbols appeared around him. Then with a closing of his eyes, Shinato fired the six symbols to the Hieracosphinx turning the rock monster into dust.

Lee LP: 2000

Terri LP: 2750

"Next I'll use Ectoplasmer against you! By sending Shinato away and get you directly!" Terri announced as Shinato turned into a spirit and slammed directly into Lee forcing him back a few feet.

Lee LP: 350

"_Amazing! She turned this entire duel around in one turn!_" Lee thought reaching for his next card.

* * *

"This doesn't look good for this mate," Gron snickered watching the last move. "Thanks to that last move, she's got him on the pure defensive. And with Ectoplasmer out, all she'll need to win is a strong enough monster."A shame, Lee could have been my ticket to getting a raise," Gron sighed watching Lee make a desperation move.

* * *

"I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000), and then I'll activate Mystik Wok! So by sending my statue away, I'm able to gain life points equal to its defense!" Lee announced as a second Aztec statue appeared before a large wok appeared under it and tossed it into the air turning it into a cleansing light. 

Lee LP: 2350

"Next I'll flip up Moai Interceptor cannons and have my Grave Ohja inflict 300 points of damage to you!" The Easter Island heads appeared once more, and as a welcome, the Grave Ohja fired another blast of energy into Terri. "Then I set my Moai Interceptor cannons back on the defensive, and offer Grave Ohja for Ectoplasmer!"

Terri just grimaced as the spirit version of Grave Ohja slammed directly into her. "…Is that all you got?"

Terri LP: 1650

Lee stepped back at the sight of his spell didn't knock Terri down this time. "_Unfortunately, that's all I got right now…but next turn I'll get her for sure!"_

Snapping the next card off her deck Terri just smirked at the new card. "This is the winning card."

Lee raised one of his bushy eyebrows in confusion. "_She must've drawn a powerful card."_

"I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0)!" Terri announced as the golden angel appeared before her.

"Why would she summon that?" Cain asked as Goliath smirked.

"It's because of that face down card…I think it's the winning card," Goliath replied as Terri began to glow a bright yellow.

"Now, by paying 1500 life points I'm able to summon all three Mystic Shine Balls (500/500 x3) from my deck!" Terri announced as three glowing orbs of holy light appeared before her.

Terri LP: 150

"_This makes no sense…why would she summon so many of these creatures,_" Lee thought before it struck him that Terri still had a face down card. "_Her set card! There's only one card that has to be!_"

"Next I'll activate my trap card! Go Solar Ray! So for each light monster I have on my side of the field, you take 600 points of damage!" Terri shouted as her four monsters of the light began to glow brightly. "Which in case you forgot is 2400 hundred points of damage!"

The multiple lights slammed directly into Lee as his loud shouts of pain filled the canyon. After the lights died down, Lee dropped to his knee breathing hard while holding his chest.

Lee LP: 0

"_My strategy…I lost…me! The handsome devil of the Edo duelist academy!"_ Lee thought as a small black mist began to pour from his pocket. "An excellent duel!"

"I'll admit, your defense strategy was good," Terri sighed as she sat on the ground. "_But I wonder why I hurt so much."_

"It was an honorable duel, and I hope to duel you once mo…" Lee would have finished, but the black mist that was pouring out of his pocket was beginning to engulf him. "WHAT IS THIS!"

Terri's eyes widened at the sight of Lee being fully engulfed with the dark mist. Soon, the mist died down and the last remnants of Lee were a card and another gold coin (most likely a shadow charm.)

Cain picked up the coin and card, after looking at the card a large sigh escaped his lips. He showed the card to Terri showing that Lee was now on the card. "_This has to be tough on her._"

* * *

"Just as I thought, Lee wasn't strong enough," Gron chuckled walking away from his viewing seat. "Better get the next trap ready…tonight will be their last." 

/ -- -- -- --/-- - -- - -- /

Vyser D: And there's the next chapter. Enjoy the preview and review!

**Cain**: What the heck is going on in this tournament? First that Dante guy, then Maxwell, and now these Jokers!

**Gron**: Not to mention some of your own teammates.

**Cain:** Great…we get the lazy bum in this preview.

**Gron:** I may act relaxed, but my dueling talents defeated some of the best! Especially recently, which I'll show you now!

**_Danger looms ahead in – Chapter 25: Rising Energy!_**

**Gron: **You need the vibes in order to win little duelist.

**Cain:** I'M NOT LITTLE!


	25. Chapter 25: Rising Energy

**Note from Vyser D: New style to the dueling!**

**// - -/-/-/-- -- / -- / - / -/-/// -/**

**Chapter 25: Rising Energy**

_**/ -- - -- - --/-/- -/-// -- -- ----// **_

"My strategy…I lost…me! The handsome devil of the Edo duelist academy!" Lee thought as a small black mist began to pour from his pocket. "An excellent duel!"

"_I'll admit, your defense strategy was good," Terri sighed as she sat on the ground. "But I wonder why I hurt so much."_

"_It was an honorable duel, and I hope to duel you once mo…" Lee would have finished, but the black mist that was pouring out of his pocket was beginning to engulf him. "WHAT IS THIS!"_

_Terri's eyes widened at the sight of Lee being fully engulfed with the dark mist. Soon, the mist died down and the last remnants of Lee were a card and another gold coin (most likely a shadow charm.)_

_Cain picked up the coin and card, after looking at the card a large sigh escaped his lips. He showed the card to Terri showing that Lee was now on the card. "This has to be tough on her."_

"_Just as I thought, Lee wasn't strong enough," Gron chuckled walking away from his viewing seat. "Better get the next trap ready…tonight will be their last." _

_**/- -- - -/- / -/-/ -/- /-/- /-- -- -- - -// **_

_**1 hour earlier**_

"What do you mean you haven't finished them off yet?"

Gron sighed as he walked towards the open cave. "Listen Maxwell, I've lost a few duelists, beaten some of the weirdest opponents, and just finished working on a stupid sign. And that's more physical work than you've done before in your life!"

"Whatever…now are you going to deal with them or should I come over there myself?"

Gron just turned off the phone and lifted the sign he painted. "_Stupid Maxwell._"

_**// - -/- -/ -/-- --// -- -- /**_

"Now then…tonight is finally here," Gron stated as he reached the cave. He had just finished putting up the sign in front of the cave that would allow duelists to relax in it. "It worked already, that stupid city guy with the draw deck fell for my trap."

The evening sun gleamed into the cave as Gron began to dirty up his clothes and make his skin bruised. Sitting next to the rocky wall he lowered his head. "_Now all I do is wait…this could take a while._"

_**/ -- - - - // -/ -- -- -//**_

The moments replayed in Terri's head over, and over and over again. Chloe and Lee's screams echoed through the recesses of her mind. "_This could've been me…what really gets me is that if I hadn't dueled either of them…then they could've both been here._"

Goliath glanced at his fellow teammate scanning the cards that had Chloe and Lee's souls. "_Again I am facing a force that has the power of the shadow realm, and I cannot believe that some of our own facility at the school is responsible._"

As the sunlight was starting to diminish, Cain looked around the similar rocky walls, till he spotted a cave that had a huge sign on it. The sign read… "Duelists…this cave was set up to have you relax in comfort at night…from the establishment."

Cain raised an eyebrow at the sight of the sign and cave. "_How stupid do you have to be to fall for this crap?"_

"Finally, somewhere we can finally relax," Terri sighed walking towards the cave followed by Marie and Goliath. Cain just slapped his forehead at how his rhetorical question was answered and began to follow the group.

The cave was damp and dark with a few lights strung on the high from the ground. The group looked around the cave, somewhat disappointed at the sight. "Well, the sign is a definite liar."

"What'd you expect?" Cain sighed as the sun began to set. "So…what are we supposed to do for dinner?"

Small growls of hunger pained Terri, Goliath and Cain as Marie looked through her backpack. Goliath looked towards his nearly empty backpack. "I forgot we lost most of our stuff when we were running from Maxwell."

"Well…I've got some rice cakes," Marie stated as she pulled out some of the food she packed. Terri's mouth was certainly watering at the sight. "And I'm more than willing to share."

After a few minutes of enjoying the rice cakes, Terri finally sat next to one of the walls with her arms resting on her legs. Cain was resting on the ground while watching Goliath and Marie discussing something about this tournament. "So…Maxwell yelled at you guys to get away from the same statues that Fortanu got wet with his spell card."

"He said something like those ruins were off limits," Marie replied with Goliath rubbed his chin.

"I see…" Goliath stated as he looked at the night's sky from the lit up cave. "_I remember studying about three monsters that resembled those statues…however, there's only one idea that I can think off involving them and the shadow realm._"

From the dark recesses of the cave, a loud moaning caught the attention of everyone, and a lone figure limped over to the group of four. As the figure began to reach the light, he fell to the ground near Goliath's feet. "It's Gron…"

A few minutes passed till the beaten up Gron opened his eyes to have Terri looking directly into his eyes. "Not something I want to see when I wake up."

"What happened to you and the others?" Goliath asked as Gron began to sit up weakly.

Catching his breath, Gron adjusted the anchor duel disk on his left arm. "It…it happened so fast. This guy with silv-silver hair appeared and dueled everyone. I tried to escape with the group, but these robots that looked like the silver haired dude appeared and threw me into a frenzy…I was the only one who escaped."

"_Maxwell's here?"_ Cain thought as Gron stood up, his knees shaking.

Gron started towards back of the cave. "I-I must go back…and get the other's back…"

Just as Gron took another step, his left leg gave up and he began to fall to the ground. However, before Gron struck the ground, Goliath held him by the left arm. "We will not allow our friends to fall."

A bright smile appeared on Gron's face as the group walked further in the cave. Cain was walking in the back while Goliath helped Gron walk through the caves. "_Phase one is completed…and then I'll wait for the arena to appear!"_

_**/--/ - /-/- /--/ -/- -/-/ -/ -/-/ -/- /**_

Halfway through the cave, the rocks seemed to have changed deeply. In addition to the rocks, beautiful red crystals lined the rocks adding an eerie crimson glow to the cave walls. Cain observed one of the crystals and realized that the crystal itself was giving off the glow. "What kind of rock is this?"

The rest of the group continued but Gron managed to walk on his own and turned his head back. "It's a rare mineral that's close to jewelry, but has the properties to create a useful energy…if refined in the right way."

Something hit Terri as Cain walked to catch up to the group. "Hey Gron…"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gron asked as Terri took out Chloe's card.

"Do you have a sister?" Terri asked as Gron's eyes widened.

Gron just winced at the memory of Chloe becoming a card, in a way he was responsible for her demise. "Yeah…but she's back at Brazil, why you ask?"

"Well, I met a girl named Chloe today, she said she had an older brother and she had the last name as you," Terri replied as Gron just continued to walk through the cave.

"My sister's named Kuri," Gron replied as Terri looked dumbfounded.

"…Huh?"

_**/-/--/-/--/--/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-**_

Gron smirked at the new surroundings in the cave; there was a small underground river now in the mix that seemed to lead the group. "_A little closer…then it's doom time!_

"_This will be for my sister!"_

_- Flashback -_

_All of a sudden, dark smoke surrounded all of Chloe. "What's happening?"_

_Chloe screamed as the smoke fully clouded over her body; Terri stared at what was happening before her very eyes. When the smoke cleared all that was left of Chloe was a card and the golden coin. Terri walked over to where opponent was and lifted the card. At the sight of the card's picture, Terri's eyes widened. "It's…its Chloe. Has she really been turned into a card? No…it has to be a trick."_

_From the cliff above, a familiar man wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes. His hair blew slightly in the wind. "Chloe…why did you take the shadow charm?"_

_Gron snapped his head back and forth sending the tears into the wind. "Sister, I should've been better, I should've given you a chance. I'll get your card back and release you. But not now, I need a plan and some better clothes."_

_- End of Flashback -_

"_As soon as I win back your card, I'll get you back and we'll go on a vacation to anywhere you wish,_" The group stopped at the sight of the new room in front of them.

"Wow…" Marie awed at the huge cavern.

The underground river flowed into the underground lake that had a small plateau in the middle. Huge versions of the red crystals lined the walls and there was even a small underground waterfall behind the plateau. There was a figure on the middle of the plateau with his back towards the group, a battle city duel disk was clamped onto his left arm and in his right arm was a long icy blue cane.

Cain growled at the sight of this familiar foe. "MAXWELL!"

A loud laugh echoed through the underground room. "Well, do my ears deceive me…or is that the short guy Cain Sonryu?"

A tight clench of his fist, Cain charged towards Maxwell who still had his back turned. "You'll regret showing your face again!"

Cain jumped into the air and slammed his foot into the back of Maxwell's head…there was something dearly wrong though as Maxwell went to the ground. "What the hell?"

Maxwell's laughter still filled the cave as Cain looked at the cardboard cut out of Maxwell, on the cut out was a cell phone tapped to it. Goliath, Terri and Marie ran across the bridge to see the same thing. Gron on the other hand…

"_Now then, phase two,_" Gron simply walked across the bridge activating his duel disk and slipping a shadow charm coin into his pocket.

Lifting the cardboard cut out, Goliath looked at the funny face that Maxwell was giving. "Well, this is quite odd…"

"Yeah, the others must've been defeated by the cardboard!" Terri announced making everyone else drop to the ground. "What?"

"Those fools dropped like flies," Gron stated as the group turned towards him. In his hand was a small remote control, then with a quick click, the bridge behind him exploded. "And you all will face the same fate."

"About time you got out of that act," Cain growled as Gron chuckled.

Raising the remote once more, Gron just closed his eyes. "Oh, so you had already figured it out? Was it my sister? The cell phone? The fact I was in the right place in the right time?"

Cain lifted a small white piece of paper from his pocket. "Actually, you dropped your to do list. Right under get the milk."

Gron sighed as he cocked his head to the right. "I wondered where that thing went…anyway, prepare yourselves to enter into the shadows!"

"You know, we could actually jump off the edge and make it across the water," Terri pointed out as Gron laughed.

"Yeah you could…but thanks to this little do-dad," Gron gestured towards the little remote control. "I can trigger a massive amount of chaos!

Waving his arm around the room, multiple green lights lit up on the walls. "You see…this room is surrounded completely by water. And those lights are actually bombs that will detonate as soon as I flip this switch. Approximately, it'll only take four minutes to actually get the water to fill this room.

"So either one of you duels me right now…or prepare to swim!" Gron stated as Terri began to walk towards Gron with her duel disk activating.

"I'll defeat you!" Terri shouted before Goliath lifted his massive arm in front of her.

"No…you've already been into many duels, and I thinks it's a given that Gron has the power of the shadows," Goliath stated as Terri stomped her foot on the ground.

Gron just rubbed the top of his hair at the sight of Terri trying to convince Goliath to let her duel. "_Well…this is quite unexpected. I may just have to explode the room just to get some attention."_

"I'll duel you." Gron turned his attention in front of him to see Marie with her duel disk activated.

With an evil smile creeping on his face Gron drew his five-card hand. "It's your soul young lady." (GLP: 4000)

Marie just scowled at Gron, drawing her five cards. "If that's how you feel…then by all means, go first." (MLP: 4000)

"As you wish!" Gron shouted drawing his sixth card. "And this will be a good play…"

Cain just sat down on the ground placing his dueling items into the backpack. He turned his gaze at Terri yelling at Goliath. "You guys mind keeping it down? I'm trying to watch the duel."

Goliath and Terri stopped yelling at each other and Gron slid his first card into his duel disk. "I'll start with the awesome spell card, Goblin Thief! Now then, if first inflict 500 points of damage to you…then I gain 500 points!" (GLP: 4500)

A light green aura that appeared over both of the duelists, the aura seemed smoothing to Gron. However, Marie winced in pain from the aura. "Is that the best you've got?" (MLP: 3500)

Taking another card from his hand, Gron placed the card horizontal on his duel disk. "You wish! I'll end my turn with a face down card on the defensive."

Marie raised an eyebrow at Gron's last move, seems just like a rookie to play a move like that. "I'll show you how its done…I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0)!"

A small tornado appeared before Marie, then a blue dragon with a spear like head emerged from the wind with a loud screech. Gron just stood back at the sight of the monster. "Oh boy…"

"I guess you know what this guy can do, so Spear Dragon, show your stuff and attack that defense!" Marie announced as her dragon fired a powerful tornado from its mouth towards the face down card.

The face down card revealed a small man with many tattoos and garbed in green flowing clothes. The look on his face was priceless as the attack shattered him. However, Gron's deck seemed to glow red. "Ouch mate, you took out my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu (500/500), but at least I get one equip card from my deck and ad it to my hand."

The dragon roared as he charged right into Gron, then knelt before Marie. "Maybe so, but don't forget that my dragon inflicts the over flow of damage to you! Then shifts into defense mode after the battle." (GLP: 3100)

Gron growled as a black aura appeared around him. "Anything else you want to throw at me?"

Marie simply slid two cards into her duel disk, and motioned towards Gron who drew aggressively. "Heh…I'll save this card for later…but for right now, I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

The rock in front of Gron shattered and the gray bowl cut haired, yellow martial art suited man jumped from the crater and raised his arms in a fighter's style. A face down card appeared behind the fighter. "And now…attack her dragon!"

With a rapid-fire volley of punches the dragon shattered without a chance. "And that's my turn."

Terri tapped Goliath on the shoulder and caught his attention. "Hey…what kind of strategy is Gron trying to do? I can't really pick up on it."

"It's known simply as monk style," Goliath replied watching Marie draw her next card. "_It's a real risky strategy, to just rely on one monster at all times, however that's why the support cards were made for it._"

"I activate my spell card, Griffin's Feather Duster!" A powerful air stream began to sweep Marie's field shattering the face down cards. "It destroys all spells and trap cards I have out and gain back 500 life points for each of them!" (MLP: 4500)

Gron just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the feathers falling to the ground from Marie's spell card. As soon as they touched the rock, green smoke erupted from earth and two golden serpents appeared before Marie. Gron just smirked. "So…you got yourself some Wicked Tokens (1000/1000 x2) now…big deal."

"We'll see how big a deal it is when I sacrifice both of them," Marie announced as both of the tokens shattered. Then with a huge pillar of fire spouted from behind Marie, the pillar was quickly shattered and a powerful brown dragon roared onto the field. "For the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"

At the sight of the new dragon, Gron and the Monk Fighter just glared sternly at the monster. "So what if you've got a powerful monster on the field…its not only strength needed to win."

"Yes…strategy is also key," Marie stated as Gron's trap card went active.

"I know trap cards don't work on your dragon, but it's a good thing that they still work for my monster," Gron stated as the card depicted a lone battle scarred warrior standing strong. "Lone Wolf makes my monk invincible to all attacks and monster effects."

"And since your monk makes any damage become zero an attack would be meaningless," Marie stated sliding another card into her duel disk. "So, I'll just place a card face down."

Gron just drew and Marie's face down cards went active, it was the same one with a black form rising from the earth. "What the?"

"Meet Reality Bug! This trap automatically forms into the monster you fear the most in this game!" Marie announced as the mist began to take shape.

From the mist emerged a powerful young dual wielding swordsman. His white nobleman's clothes had a blue trim on them while his face was covered with a large mask. Gron just stepped back at the sight of his fear. "No…not that monster…anything but the Litmus Doom Swordsman (0/0)!"

Memories flowed back into Gron's head as the swordsman lifted his swords towards the Monk Fighter.

**_/ - - - - /- /-/- /-/ -_**- --**_// -0 /-/- -/-/_**

6 Years Earlier 

The sun gleamed through the huge skylight over the duel arena. On one side was a younger Gron with his Monk Fighter poised and ready to fight. The Lone Wolf trap card was empowering the monk.

On the other side, a young man in the up and coming dueling circuit, his slick black hair gleamed in the sun. Word on the dueling circuit was that he was a graduate from the original duelist academy, with top marks. The monster's on his field were Hydrogedon and Oxygeddon both willing to fight. And a face down card was on the duelist's side of the field.

It was the finals of the Brazilian tournament; duelists from across the globe attended the event in hopes of seeing what South America had to offer in dueling. "Forget it mate! I no matter what you've got, I'll send it back at you with stronger force!" (GLP: 2700)

"While it may be true you have higher numbers in the life points, your strategy is nothing more than a jumbled mess of numbers," the young duelists stated drawing. "But even so, it's still an equation…that I've cracked!" (BLP: 1700)

Gron just rubbed his head seems like he got a headache listening to this guy. "All this math talk is hurting my brain."

The young duelist sighed. "You do realize it is a physical impossibility to have your brain hurt."

Gron just stomped his foot on the ground, he didn't like being told off. "Listen! Just make your move so I can impress my sister and win this thing!"

"What are we if we have not our dreams?" the young duelist replied as he slid the card he just drew into his duel disk. "I activate Litmus Doom Ritual! Now by sending a total of eight stars worth of monsters I can ritual summon Litmus Doom Swordsman (0/0)!"

The large microscope appeared before the duelist and absorbed the two dinosaur monsters. Then the masked swordsman appeared with his dual swords. "And since there's a face up trap card on the field, his attack points increase! (3000/0)"

"Whatever, I won't take any damage thanks to my monk's ability, and my monk will still survive your battle!" Gron pointed out as the young duelist slid another card into his duel disk.

"Which is why I have this little addition to my deck, I play the spell card Smashing Ground!" A powerful earth-shattering tremor rocked the duel arena shattering the Monk Fighter. "Normally it would destroy the highest defense monster on your side of the field, but since you only have one monster…well I think it's self explanatory."

Gron breathed in deeply as the swordsman pointed his swords directly towards Gron. "And this is solution to this duel! Litmus Doom Swordsman! Attack Gron directly!"

Disappearing into the shadows, the Swordsman began to make the final strike. Gron looked around trying to find out where the swordsman would attack. All of a sudden, a shadowy figure appeared behind him and slashes Gron through the back. (GLP: 0)

As Gron fell to the ground, defeated, the announcer jumped onto the stage and raised the arm of the young duelist who just defeated Gron. "And the winner of the match…and the Brazilian tournament! Give it up for Bastion Misawa!"

_**/- /- /-/ -/- - -- /-/- -/--/--- / -- - -/**_

_**Present**_

From the sight of the monster, Gron dropped his cards to the rock. He also dropped the remote control to the detonators near his feet. "_That monster…the bane of my only chance of stardom!_"

"Seems you're afraid of the swordsman, and don't forget since my Reality Bug is a continuous trap he gains the attack of 3000!" Marie stated as Gron slowly picked up his cards.

Gron growled at the sight of the monster, anger flowing through his mind. "I may be afraid of that card…but that doesn't mean that I can't defeat it! I play pot of greed!"

The grinning green pot appeared and a ghostly hand pulled two cards off the top of Gron's deck and into his hand. A smirk appeared on his face as the pot shattered. "And I've just drawn the cards that will do it. First off, I'll send my Monk Fighter away for Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The Monk Fighter slammed his fist into the ground causing a huge rock to cover his body. Then with a shattering blow, the rock disintegrated revealing the new monster. The gray hair of the monk's beard and long flowing hair was dirty. His body with multiple battle scars was barely shown by the ripped yellow shirt and ripped gray pants. "Not only is this new monk stronger, but he can attack twice! And when I outfit him with the Legendary Black Belt, he'll become even more deadly!"

"Your monster is 1200 points short of defeating both of my monsters," Marie pointed out as Gron slipped another card into his duel disk.

All of a sudden a powerful tremor opened the earth and multiple bandages shattered The Litmus Doom Swordsman, and before anyone could ask Gron lifted a card that had mummy wrapping up another mummy. "It's called Tribute to the doomed, and it shatters one monster you've got out. All at the cost of one card in my hand."

"Your monk still isn't strong enough to take down my Tyrant Dragon!" Marie shouted as Gron activated another card from his hand.

"Then I'll play the signature move of my Master Monk…GO! Kaminote Blow! So now, any monster that battles my monk is instantly killed!" Gron announced as a powerful aura appeared around his monk's fist. "So destroy that overgrown lizard! Kaminote Blow!"

Dashing over to the rampaging dragon, the Master Monk jumped into the air to face the dragon face to fist. Before the dragon could even breath a breath of fire the Master Monk delivered a powerful volley of punches that immediately sent the dragon crashing to the ground. Gron snickered as his monk returned. "Of course I take damage…however thanks to the Legendary Black Belt, you take damage equal to the defense of your dragon!" (GLP: 2400)

A powerful flame erupted from under Marie; her yells of pain filled the cave, as did Gron's laughter. "Damn cheap shot." (MLP: 2000)

Gron lifted a finger and snickered to himself. "But it's still not over…remember my monk has another attack! So attack her directly!"

The monk jumped into the air and floated over Marie for a few seconds before unleashing a terrible barrage of kicks to Marie. With one more final kick, the monk sent Marie to the ground. "How do ya like me now!" (MLP: 100)

Marie sat up breathing hard, her body now having multiple bruises. "You're still a hard ass."

"…You better enjoy giving me insults, cause they'll be your last, so to end the pain I'll place a card face down," Gron stated as the card back appeared behind the Master Monk.

"Oh man…Marie's going to lose!" Terri sobbed.

Cain just sighed at Marie drawing her next card. "I'll admit that this is quite the hardest decision. If she plays defensively, that monk will just shatter the monster. I guess its up to fate."

"Fate is something we write ourselves Cain…and Marie's the author," Goliath stated as Marie lifted the card over her head.

"I activate my pot of greed! So now I get two more cards!" The grinning pot appeared in front of Marie this time and handed her two more cards. "Next I'll summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)!"

The huge metallic serpent dragon appeared in front of Marie with a loud electronic roar. "And now, I'll play Limiter Removal! Which doubles the attack of my monster (4200/1600)! And now I'll have it attack your Monk!"

The metallic dragon fired a powerful stream of fire that burned the monk, even though it managed to stand up due to the effect of Lone Wolf. The fire seemed to get Gron though, cause some of his hair was on fire and he ran around trying to put the fire out. "AH! IT BURNS!" (GLP: 100)

As soon as the flames were out, Marie slid another card into her duel disk and then the Cyber Dragon shattered. "And with my turn ending, my dragon is destroyed."

Gron raised his foot, not knowing that the remote was under his foot's line of stomping. "No one ever brings Gron Hawkeye down to 100 life points and gets away with it!"

Stomping on the remote, Gron drew as the detonators exploded. Everyone's faces paled at the sight of the water pouring into the cavern. The Plateau was still above the water, Cain, Goliath and Terri slipped their cards into the water proof deck cases. "We've got to get out of here!"

Gron snickered as he raised his fist. "If you run, you lose…and your soul along with the game."

Water sloshed onto the plateau wetting the feet of everyone on it. Marie faced Gron with determination. "Fine, let's finish this!"

Gron drew and raised his arm towards Marie. "Master Monk! Attack her directly!"

"I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinders!" Marie announced as the two magic cylinders appeared in front of Marie with the Master Monk running towards one of them. "This will send your attack right back at you!"

Gron just smirked as his face down card went active revealing a magic jammer only dispelling a bear trap. "Or it would if I didn't activate my trap card, Trap Jammer! This negates your trap! So this duel is over!"

For a second time the ultimate monk unleashed a volley of powerful punches that sent Marie to the ground. "No…not again." (MLP: 0)

And unlike the last time she was in a shadow game, the shadows wrapped around Marie's body. When the shadow mist dissipated, all that was left of Marie was a card that floated on the water towards Gron who immediately pocketed the card. "And now to finish you three."

The water level increased in the cave, only the water seemed to be from sea cause of the smell. Cain was practically the only one treading water cause of his size. "Did you forget the massive amount of water?"

Gron just smiled as he swam away quickly towards the cavern's opening, while the water level continued to rise. "Well then…it was nice knowing you mates."

_**///- - --/ -/ -/- -/-- /-/ -/- /-/--/**_

Gron stepped from the cave soaking wet, his eyes watering as well. "I knew I forgot something…Chloe, I'm so sorry!"

Just as Gron was crying his cell phone began to ring, he was still surprised the dang thing still worked. "What!"

"Hey Gron, I'm watching the side of your island from Mt. Ablaze and did you know that a shorty, a girl and a big guy are on an inflatable raft heading over here?" Gron's eyes just widened at the oddly timed call from Risely.

"…You're kidding right?" Gron asked as Risely snickered.

"Nope! You want I should take care of these guys?" Risely asked from the phone as Gron sighed happily.

"Yes…and get a soul card off of the girl. They have my sister's soul card," Gron ordered as Risely laughed. "And I'll even look away from your bad grammar this time."

"You got it my peer!" With that, Risely hung up on the phone and Gron sat at the wall of the cave.

"…….That was just plain weird."

_**/ -/- /--/ -/--/-/ -/ -/ -/ -/- -/-/--/-/ **_

Vyser: Sorry for the short chapter, just being near the 4th and I've got to prepare for a contest. But enough about that, and more about the preview!

**Goliath:** Again, a noble sacrifice was made so we could thrive. And this island seems more like a volcano to me…

**Cain:** Glad I'm not wearing the uniform here!

**Goliath:** True Cain Sonryu! But at least the island is quiet…wait who's that?

**Cain:** It can't be…

**Terri:** What are you guys talking abou…Kiro?

**_What's happening? I know, but you'll have to find out next time in – Chapter 26: Dark Deal_**

**Cain:** What the heck is this jerk doing here?

**Vyser D: And as a special announcement, I have placed the sequel to this story up, you can check it out. And no, it doesn't have many spoilers.**


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Deal

_Chapter 26: Dark Deal_

_/ -/-/- -/ --/-/- -/-/ -/-/ -/-/-/_

_Gron drew and raised his arm towards Marie. "Master Monk! Attack her directly!"_

"_I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinders!" Marie announced as the two magic cylinders appeared in front of Marie with the Master Monk running towards one of them. "This will send your attack right back at you!"_

_Gron just smirked as his face down card went active revealing a magic jammer only dispelling a bear trap. "Or it would if I didn't activate my trap card, Trap Jammer! This negates your trap! So this duel is over!"_

_For a second time the ultimate monk unleashed a volley of powerful punches that sent Marie to the ground. "No…not again." (MLP: 0)  
_

_And unlike the last time she was in a shadow game, the shadows wrapped around Marie's body. When the shadow mist dissipated, all that was left of Marie was a card that floated on the water towards Gron who immediately pocketed the card. "And now to finish you three."_

_The water level increased in the cave, only the water seemed to be from sea cause of the smell. Cain was practically the only one treading water cause of his size. "Did you forget the massive amount of water?"_

_Gron just smiled as he swam away quickly towards the cavern's opening, while the water level continued to rise. "Well then…it was nice knowing you mates."_

_**///- - --/ -/ -/- -/-- /-/ -/- /-/--/**_

_Gron stepped from the cave, soaking wet, his eyes watering as well. "I knew I forgot something…Chloe, I'm so sorry!"_

_Just as Gron was crying his cell phone began to ring, he was still surprised the dang thing still worked. "What!"_

"_Hey Gron, I'm watching the side of your island from Mt. Ablaze and did you know that a shorty, a girl and a big guy are on an inflatable raft heading over here?" Gron's eyes just widened at the oddly timed call from Risely._

"…_You're kidding right?" Gron asked as Risely snickered._

"_Nope! You want I should take care of these guys?" Risely asked from the phone as Gron sighed happily._

"_Yes…and get a soul card off of the girl. They have my sister's soul card," Gron ordered as Risely laughed. "And I'll even look away from your bad grammar this time."_

"_You got it my peer!" With that, Risely hung up on the phone and Gron sat at the wall of the cave._

"……_.That was just plain weird."_

_**/ -/- /--/ -/--/-/ -/ -/ -/ -/- -/-/--/-/ **_

The morning sun hadn't risen above the volcanic island of Mt. Ablaze, but already the air was filled with a large amount of tropical music.

"Ah…this is the life," Risely sighed loudly closing his eyes.

The most luxurious things about Mt. Ablaze were the multiple hot springs that riddled the island. Being originally an underwater volcano, that was bound to occur, however Risely didn't think much of it.

Risely just lowered his body into the hot springs, as the nearby boom box just poured out the tropical music. "Relaxing in the springs…watching the sun rise…beautiful music playing…

"The only thing missing are the lovely ladies," Risely chuckled as the cell phone at the spring's edge. With a loud groan, Risely lifted his wet hand out of the spring and activated the phone. "Hello?"

"Risely! Have your guests arrived yet?"

Risely just raised an eyebrow at who was calling. "Uh, no…and is this you…grandma?"

"NO! You idiot! Its me Gron!" The yelling from the phone caused Risely to move his head to the right in pain.

After rubbing the inside of his ear, Risely lifted the phone back to his ear. "Well…that certainly ruined my relaxing morning soak."

"Those Pacific Academy punks are really starting to get on my nerves."

"You're getting on my nerves," Risely thought…or so he thinks.

"What did you just say!"

Risely stood out of the water revealing his yellow swim trunks. "UH, um…just thinking out loud!"

"Next time I see ya, prepare for a beating."

"Anyway…not to change the subject but those little duelists haven't arrived yet," Risely stated with a cold sweat appearing on his head. "But…you got any ideas on what I should do?"

"Wrong person to ask mate."

Risely quickly pulled his regular attire from a small bag and began to change. "Maybe I'll be able to think of something."

"HA! That'll be the day…but in reality, don't forget to recover my sister's soul card. I need to restore her."

"Ya know Gron, if your sister weren't dressed as you, I'd like to get a chance with her."

"If you do that, I'll rip your arm off and whack you on the head with it."

"Uh, no, I'd like to have all of my limbs intact."

With a click, the line was cut and Risely was dressed in his regular attire. Turning off the music, Risely began to head down to the only beach on the island.

_**/ -/-/--/-/- -/- --/-- - -/- /-/ -/- /-/**_

_**Five Minutes later…**_

"Man the beach is where you want to be!" Risely sighed as he stepped on the warm sand. "Truly this is quite a wondrous island…guess I'm glad to have won it!"

As Risely laughed on the beach, a huge wave crashed on the beach causing Risely to turn around. At the sight of the wave residing backwards, a huge lump of seaweed moved up and down appeared on the beach.

"…AH! SEAWEED MONSTER!" Risely yelled as he jumped into the air and drop kicked the seaweed monster sending the monster back to the ground. "You won't get me again…hey wait a minute…"

Throwing off the seaweed, Risely came to see reddish brown hair all messed up. Turning the body over, the ripped blue Obelisk overcoat stuck to the muscular young teen's body.

"Oops," Risely rubbed the back of his head, as he looked at the face of the person he just KO'd. The features reminded Risely of a certain person, and a smile appeared on his face. "This might be just what I need…prepare yourselves…"

_**/ -/-/ -/ - -/--/-/- -/ -/-/- -/- -/**_

The sun gleamed brightly over the dock of Mt. Ablaze as a small inflatable raft pulled up to the dock. Cain was the first to jump out of the raft lying on the wooden platform. "That was just luck…"

Terri stepped onto the dock shivering and holding her arms. "Yeah well, I think I caught a cold last night."

Goliath sat on the dock as he lifted the inflatable raft out of the water. "Well, judging from the surrounding area, you might be able to heat up easily."

Cain just took off his jacket and snapped the water out of it. "Oh, hey Goliath, where exactly did you get that raft in the first place?"

Goliath deflated the inflation device as Terri ran behind a huge rock. "Professor Fortanu had asked me to hold onto the device for him. He said he was going to try to at least relax on this trip…"

"If either of you two peek at me while my clothes are drying, I'll kick your asses!" Terri shouted from behind the rock.

"Whatever," Cain muttered as he looked through his backpack. Amazingly, all of his stuff managed to keep dry.

After deflating the raft, Goliath wiped off his forehead. "Sonryu…"

"What is it Goliath?"

"We know that Gron is with the Arch Organization…as is that Maxwell character."

"And I should care because?"

"Think about it…if one of our school officials was in on this, then who's to say that others aren't?"

"So…then who exactly else is in it you suppose?"

"Possibly anyone could be…however, we'd need to gather some intelligence. Should we run into anyone whom has the powers of the shadow realm, we have to at least figure out who else is in league with them."

"And yet, how are we supposed to truly know when we do get a shadow duelist against us? Other than the terrible pain?"

_**/- /-/- -/ -/ -/- /- /--/-/-/**_

"And with this card…your new deck is complete!" Risely announced handing the now complete deck to a young man.

Snapping his new deck into the duel disk, the young man smiled evilly. "Thanks…my vengeance will finally be complete."

Lifting a small coin from his pocket, Risely lifted a note card to his eyes. "Now hold on, I had this faxed from Roxas. Okay, here's a shadow charm to further the pain. It will automatically activate when you begin a duel.

"Next, you are to lure those guys into the volcanic crater duel arena. You can duel each of them in any order, just be sure to collect those soul cards.

"Then, once you have finished this job, you will be fully accepted into the organization. Our benefits include dental, health-care, and dark magic insurance. Finally, Risely never call me again, you twit…hey wait a minute!"

The young man just laughed as Risely ripped up the note card into multiple pieces. "You need not worry…however, I'll need to face the short duelist first."

"That's what I want you ta do!" Risely replied as he walked towards a small cave located nearby. "I'll be on the higher platform of the volcanic crater duel arena. Don't fail me…or you'll be sent to the shadows!"

_**/- /- -/-/- -/-/- /-/ --/-/ -/**_

A loud sneeze erupted from the docks before Cain rubbed his nose. "_Damn it someone just referred to me as short._"

"Seems as though you caught a cold as well," Goliath stated as Terri walked from the behind the rock, her clothes now dry.

"Anyway…you were saying about…" Cain started before a looming shadow caught his attention. "What the?"

Everyone looked up to see a darkened form standing on a huge rock, his overcoat blowing in the wind. The person apparently was male due to the person's figure; of course his hair was really long which could get someone confused as to if this wasn't just a muscular girl. On his left arm was adorned with a duel disk while his right arm had a duel bracer strapped on.

Cain and Goliath stared in confusion, however, Terri on the other hand…

Terri looked at the figure, her eyes opened wide. "_Is that…?_"

Then with a great jump, the mysterious shadow leapt into the air away from the group. As soon as the character landed on the ground, he proceeded with great speed towards the volcano in the middle of the island.

"Why does that guy seem familiar?" Goliath asked as he looked over to his teammate. "Wait a minute…where's Terri?"

Cain just simply pointed towards the path that was connected to the docks, and on the path was Terri chasing the mysterious shadowed person. "I think that she trying to challenge yet another duelist head on."

Shrugging his shoulders Goliath gave chase after the two. Cain just sighed loudly slapping the top of his forehead. "_Why did I agree to this freaking tournament?"_

After chasing his teammates, Cain finally caught up with Goliath at a weird cave that connected to the huge volcano. Goliath motioned to the cave, Cain instantly knew that Terri and that mysterious shadowed person had entered the cave.

_**/- /- /-- /- -/- /- /-/- -/-/-///**_

Terri just ran after the shadowed person, slowly catching up with him. The darkened cave had multiple pipes attached to the wall; Terri didn't really pay attention to them at the time. "_How could he be here? Why is he here?"_

As the path continued through the cave, a bright red light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The shadowed figure disappeared into the red light just before Terri walked into the red light.

Stepping onto a metal platform, Terri opened her eyes to see the shadowed figure with his back towards her. He was standing on a huge rock platform that was connected to the rocky walls with huge rusted chains. Glancing over the side of the small metal platform, Terri could see that there was magma several yards below the platform.

Shaking the multiple things that could go wrong, Terri walked towards the shadowed person. The shadowed guy's reddish brown hair flew into the air thanks to the heat pushed up from the magma. "Is that you…Kiro?"

The shadowed figure turned around causing Terri to smile at the sight of his face. Kiro just smirked as Terri walked over to him. "Yeah?"

Terri was only a step away from Kiro as she stared deeply into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Originally, Vic and I came to watch the progression of the tournament," Kiro answered as his duel disk activated. "However, since arriving on this island…I've got a new ideal in mind."

At the moment Kiro finished his answer, Cain and Goliath entered the room. "_And here's the targets_."

All of a sudden, a large cage like door slammed down behind Cain and Goliath while Kiro just laughed. "Like moths to a flame…you fell for the trap."

"That is such a bad cliché line for a villain." Cain sighed slapping his forehead.

Terri turned back to Kiro who was still snickering to himself. "Kiro! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my vengeance," Kiro replied as he pointed towards Cain. "So now, the shorty and I are going to duel right here, right now for all or your freedom. The winner goes free…the loser loses his soul."

After a flash of a dark aura around Kiro, Terri grasped Kiro's arm and looked into his eyes. "Kiro! Please don't do this. I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"Enough!" Lifting his hand back, Kiro immediately slapped Terri to the ground. Silence filled the air as Terri landed on the ground. "You, nor anyone else will stand in my way of revenge."

Terri just sniffed as she rubbed her red cheek; Goliath walked next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Diving into his chest, Goliath comforted Terri as Cain stepped in front of them. "Sonryu…remember, we need the information."

Nodding back, Cain activated his duel disk. "If you want a rematch Kiro…you just got your wish."

_**/- /- -/-/- /- /-/- /-/- //-/-/**_

From the hidden girders above the volcanic duel arena, Risely just watched the actions that were taking place down below. Next to him was a huge bucket of popcorn with his hand lifting up some of its contents. "Man…I didn't expect that to come to pass."

With a scoop off popcorn heading directly towards his mouth, Risely just sat down with his legs dangling. "Oh well, might as well enjoy the show. Mmm, good popcorn."

_**/ -/ -/ -/- -/-/- / -/-/ -/-/**_

The ground rumbled as Kiro slid the deck into his duel disk. Then as he activated the machine, he quickly fanned the top five cards into his hand. "This arena is quite appropriate for our rematch." (KLP: 4000)

Cain raised an eyebrow at the comment, and snapped the five cards into his hand. "What makes you say that?" (CLP: 4000)

"Cause I'm going to burn you with the fires of hell!" Kiro shouted as he drew his sixth card. "And to start the pain…I'll place a card face down and a monster on the defensive."

The holographic imagers displayed the two face down cards in front of Kiro, and Cain just drew his next card. "For such a threat, you sure didn't deliver."

Goliath just watched as Cain looked through his hand, then towards the sick look on Kiro's face. It was definitely a look he remembered. "_Just like Dante, Kiro has been tainted with the powers of the shadow realm._"

"Cain! Teach Kiro a lesson!" Terri shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "That jerk…"

Blinking a couple times in confusion, Goliath finally bit the bullet. "This is probably a bad time but…how exactly do you and Kiro have an impact on each other?"

"We…we are going out, he's technically my first boyfriend," Terri replied.

"Ah."

Slapping a card onto his duel disk a bright white and black light exploded in front of Cain. "I'll start my turn with this! Arise Chaos Brawler (2000/1000)!"

From the explosion of light emerged a rather large figure slamming its rather large fists into the ground. As the Brawler stood up, his long flowing silver vest exposed his rather toned chest. Around his shaggy white hair was a black headband, and his eyes were blank. His black pants looked ravaged showing his toned legs.

Kiro just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the new monster. "A new one…? How interesting."

"If you think that's interesting, then you'll be astounded by his attack!"

Taking a huge step, the mighty Brawler readied his fist and slammed it directly into the card back crushing it into the ground. The force exposed the monster as a green turtle with a silver metallic shell that looked to be of alien origin. After the turtle shattered, the Brawler slammed his foot into Kiro's stomach sending him to the ground. "What the hell is your new monster doing?" (KLP: 3200)

The Brawler just smirked lifting his thumb up. "Well, besides show-boating, he as the ability to inflict damage through your defending monster."

All of sudden, a powerful flame shot out of Kiro's graveyard and slammed directly into Cain, sending him to the graveyard. As Cain sat up, his shirt had been scorched revealing his chest. "What the heck?" (CLP: 3500)

"Your monster has a good card effect…but so do I! First my Backfire trap card inflicts 500 points of damage whenever a fire attribute is destroyed and sent to the graveyard," Kiro explained before a second flame erupted before him. "Next thanks to the monster you destroyed, UFO Turtle (1400/1200), I'm now able to summon…Raging Flame Sprite (100/200)."

The small fairy appeared from the fire, winking at Cain. "Great…I remember her."

"And let's not forget that its still your turn little Cain," Kiro snickered as a blood vessel appeared on Cain's forehead.

"I'll place a card face down," Cain stated as the card appeared behind the muscle-posing brawler. Cain just slapped his forehead. "_This card just reminds of Goliath…it's a pain in the neck!_"

"And it comes back to me…" Kiro just smirked at the card he just drew. "Now then…since your face down card is more than likely a monster destructive card, I'll just play my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The flying ashes formed into a powerful stream of wind slamming directly into Cain's face down card instantly shattering the set card into pixels. "And now…with the fear of your face down now a distant memory, my Flame Sprite will now attack you directly! Blow him a kiss my fairy!"

Flying over the muscle bound Brawler; the Flame Sprite immediately formed a small fireball and blew it towards Cain. The attack however, only singed a couple of hairs on the top of his head. "Is that it?" (CLP: 3400)

"You wish, if you recall my Flame Sprite's ability kicks in increasing her attack points by 1000!" Kiro laughed as a small flame like aura appeared around his Sprite and she began to pant due to the heat (1100/200). "Next, I think I'll place a monster card face down and end my turn."

"_More than likely that face down monster is a fire attribute, if so, I'll just summon this monster to take out his Sprite_." Cain immediately slapped another card onto his duel disk and almost immediately a dark shadow appeared before Cain, and instantly a familiar black clothed ninja appeared before him. "I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)! Now then, Strike Ninja attack his Raging Flame Sprite!"

In a blur of black cloth the ninja slashed the small Sprite into pixels. However the pixels just turned into flames that just sent Cain back to the ground. Kiro just smirked at the sight of his target on the ground. "You should stay down…you look perfect near the ground." (KLP: 2800)

Cain just jumped back to his feet when his ninja reappeared before him. "Enough of the small jokes!" (CLP: 3000)

Smiling at his comment's effect, Kiro didn't stop. "But they're so fun…wouldn't you agree you little pipsqueak?"

Cain's eyes narrowed as he glared directly towards his opponent. "Chaos Brawler! Wipe that damn smile off his face! Wipe out that defense monster!"

Clasping his fists together, the Chaos Brawler slammed his fists into the face down monster. The card revealed to be yet another UFO Turtle, which shattered into flames once more that crashed into Cain. "Thanks…not only do you lose another 500 life points, but now I'll be able to bring out one of many devastating weapons." (KLP: 2000)

Cain just clapped the shoot from the flames. "Yeah, well bring it on. You're already down to half of your life points. Especially with the way you're playing, this duel will be over soon." (CLP: 2500)

A single card shot out of Kiro's duel disk and he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "Yes…but with this one card, I'm about to change all of that. I summon **_Magma Dragon LV 4 _**(1400/1000)!"

The volcano seemed to shake as a erupted part of the magma shot in front of Kiro. The magma then formed into a salamander like monster only made completely of flowing magma. A few rock spikes shot from the back of the monster as it roared loudly into the air. "Impressive wouldn't you say?"

Cain just scowled sliding two new cards into his duel disk. "Just make your move."

Kiro simply drew his next card, and then the Magma Dragon roared loudly into the air. Then its mass began to increase, and more rock spikes formed on the back of the monster as well forming a rock rib cage. "As you insist…however, during my standby phase I can send my Magma Dragon LV 4 in order to bring out Magma Dragon LV 6 (2200/1400)!"

"Super…" Cain muttered as Kiro slapped another card onto his duel disk.

"And if you think that's good, wait till I summon **_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4_** (1600/1000)!" Kiro shouted as a silver hawk like dragon appeared before him. "But don't think I'm done…I now play Level Up! To send Horus to his LV6 form (2300/1600)!"

A silver light engulfed Horus causing Cain, Goliath and Terri to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw the more developed version of Horus. "And now…Magma Dragon! Lead the attack! Strike down the Strike Ninja with Magma Rock Cannon!"

Opening its gushing lava like mouth, three rock spikes shot from the maw and headed straight towards the Strike Ninja. Cain just lifted his left arm just as a barrier of light emerged in front of his ninja. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card Mirror Force! So say goodbye to both of your monsters!"

A look of surprise appeared on everyone's faces as the spike just shattered the barrier and pierced the Strike Ninja sending it to the ground before it died painfully. At an almost loss of words, Cain just watched as his life points lowered. "But…how did you…?" (CLP: 2000)

"Magma Dragon has a special ability, once per turn, I can negate and destroy one trap card on the field," Kiro explained as his Magma Dragon Roared into the air once more. "Oh yes, I almost forgot when my Magma Dragon Destroys and sends a monster to the graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to you…feel the burn!"

The massive dragon just spat out a small blast of magma that got Cain in the right arm. Shouting in pain, Cain fell to the ground as the lava ate away at his jacket's sleeve. Cain quickly ripped off his entire right sleeve sending it to the side. His right bare arm was now fully exposed, as was his scar. "Damn, you…" (CLP: 1500)

"Hey there's a familiar sight," Kiro stated as Cain stood up rubbing his right arm. "I remember that scar from when we first met…remember our duel?"

_**/- /-/- -/ -/- /-/ Flashback /-/- /-/- -/- /- -/-**_

_Kazica and Kiro were dueling with intensity. Kazica had her Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800). While Kiro had two monsters face down and one card face down. It was Kiro's turn and he drew his card with a grin. Rain was falling from the sky and slightly soaked the duelists._

"_I'll start the end with this! Acid rain!" announced Kiro as his magic card activated and rain started to affect Kazica's Cyber End Dragon and it rusted till it shattered._

"_My Cyber End Dragon!" Kazica yelled as Kiro raised the last card in his hand._

"_I now sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)!" exclaimed Kiro as a huge flame sphinx like monster appeared with a roar. "First I'll activate his ability by removing one fire monster from my graveyard to destroy your only face down card."_

_The Flame Emperor quickly breathed fire destroying Kazica's face down trap card. "Now Infernal Flame Emperor attack her directly!"_

_Following his master's orders, the Infernal Flame Emperor punched Kazica with his fist of fire. (KaLP: 0)_

_Kiro laughed as the holograms disappeared. "The only reason you're in Ra Yellow is because of your grades. And now I'll challenge that shorty of a duelist."_

"_Who are you calling a shorty?"_

_Kiro smirked as Cain began to walk towards him. "Perfect timing, I challenge you to a duel Cain." Cain just brushed past Kiro and walked directly towards Kazica. "What the? HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

_While Kiro was throwing a tantrum, Cain knelt down next to Kazica. "I guess this explains why I'm late." _

"_No worries," Cain replied before he stood up and turned directly towards Kiro. "I don't know who you exactly are, and I really don't like your tactics on treating people."_

_Kiro just scoffed towards the side of his shoulder as he began to shuffle his deck. "Your one to talk…she's my cousin and guess what? She's no longer a part of this academy thanks to our bet."_

_Cain turned his head towards the sobbing Kazica. "…Is that true?"_

_Kazica just nodded, Cain's eyes glowed with anger as he turned directly towards Kiro. Cain's duel disk just activated as he took out his deck. "If you want to duel me so badly, then I'll gladly oblige. However…should I win your deal with Kazica is off!"_

_Kiro just laughed out loud like a mad man, Cain and Kazica just sweat dropped. "Very well little duelist! But when I win…you'll be joining my cousin in leaving the Academy!" _

_Cain's right eye was twitching. His one main fuse was lit when Kiro spoke the word 'little'. "I'll accept your challenge…and keep calling me little. It'll be all the sweeter when I beat you."_

_**/- /- /--/ -/--Flashback Over/ -/- /-/- /-/**_

"I'll never forget that duel…the duel that forced me down," Kiro stated as he lowered his head. "You destroyed my one chance…my one chance to get rid of my cousin…"

"Family issues," Goliath suggested as Kiro slowly nodded.

"Yes…I hated Kazica…I hated my family…" Kiro raised his head to show some of the tears on his face. "Although…Kazica lost something dear to her…I too had lost something…

"Freedom…

"Personal space…

"And even my one joy…sports…"

Clenching his fist, Cain just growled at his opponent. "_That's why he challenged Kazica? For the things he lost…?_"

"I was almost there…almost to getting my individuality back…" Kiro raised his head up and threw his fist in Cain's direction. "You had to step in and ruin my one chance!"

"Pathetic…"

"What was that!"

"Life is full of disappointments…" Cain replied as Kiro just narrowed his eyes towards his opponent. "I learned that the hard way…the scar on my arm is proof of that. Before I came to the academy I learned three important things about life's disappointments…

"…You can just take it and sulk…

"…avoid the pain if possible…

"…Or the way I took…I got up and decided to do something about the disappointment, or rather, to right an injustice. If you think that you got screwed over in life, if you knew what had happened to me, you'd rethink about your position against me...compared to me and my experiences, you're just a scared spoiled kid."

Those words struck Kiro's ego and point of view, shattering the parts of him that he knew the most. His eyes just narrowed at Cain as a dark aura appeared over him. "Shut up! How dare you mock me! I make you burn with the fires of hell! And Horus will destroy that Brawler of yours! Attack with flame of the gods!"

With a loud screech, Horus completely became engulfed in a blue flame that immediately crashed into the Chaos Brawler shattering the monster and sending a blaze of heat towards Cain knocking him to the ground. Kiro just laughed loudly as he watched his opponent struggle to his feet. "HA! So you think I'm just a scared spoiled kid huh? Well back off! Would a scared kid be able to do that?" (CLP: 1200)

"I'll show you a true move, when you end your attack, I activate Scapegoat!" Cain announced as the infamous four-colored goats appeared before him.

"Those won't save you!" Kiro roared as the volcano seemed to respond to his anger.

Cain just covered his eyes from the heat. "What the hell?"

"You'll be there in a few minutes!"

_**/- /--/ -/-/-/- /- -/-/- /-/-/-/**_

"Man…this is some good popcorn!" Risely announced after gulping a mouthful of popcorn. "Oh yeah…the duel's good too."

_**/- /- -/- -/-/- /--/ -/-/---/**_

**Kiro:** Give it up Cain!

**Cain:** Damn it! Where'd Kiro find this power?

**Terri:** Kiro! Please stop this!

**Kiro:** Shut the hell up! I'm sending Cain to the gates of hell!

**Cain:** Not if I have a say in it…and I think I do.

**_Flames are rising next time – Chapter 27: Level Up!_**

**Cain:** If you're using hell power, then I'll use a little bit of the afterlife of my own!


	27. Chapter 27: Level Up!

"_I'll never forget that duel…the duel that forced me down," Kiro stated as he lowered his head. "You destroyed my one chance…my one chance to get rid of my cousin…"_

"_Family issues," Goliath suggested as Kiro slowly nodded._

"_Yes…I hated Kazica…I hated my family…" Kiro raised his head to show some of the tears on his face. "Although…Kazica lost something dear to her…I too had lost something… _

"_Freedom…_

"_Personal space…_

"_And even my one joy…sports…" _

_Clenching his fist, Cain just growled at his opponent. "That's why he challenged Kazica? For the things he lost…?"_

"_I was almost there…almost to getting my individuality back…" Kiro raised his head up and threw his fist in Cain's direction. "You had to step in and ruin my one chance!"_

"_Pathetic…"_

"_What was that!"_

"_Life is full of disappointments…" Cain replied as Kiro just narrowed his eyes towards his opponent. "I learned that the hard way…the scar on my arm is proof of that. Before I came to the academy I learned three important things about life's disappointments…_

"…_You can just take it and sulk…_

"…_avoid the pain if possible…_

"…_Or the way I took…I got up and decided to do something about the disappointment, or rather, to right an injustice. If you think that you got screwed over in life, if you knew what had happened to me, you'd rethink about your position against me...compared to me and my experiences, you're just a scared spoiled kid."_

_Those words struck Kiro's ego and point of view, shattering the parts of him that he knew the most. His eyes just narrowed at Cain as a dark aura appeared over him. "Shut up! How dare you mock me! I make you burn with the fires of hell! And Horus will destroy that Brawler of yours! Attack with flame of the gods!"_

_With a loud screech, Horus completely became engulfed in a blue flame that immediately crashed into the Chaos Brawler shattering the monster and sending a blaze of heat towards Cain knocking him to the ground. Kiro just laughed loudly as he watched his opponent struggle to his feet. "HA! So you think I'm just a scared spoiled kid huh? Well back off! Would a scared kid be able to do that?" (CLP: 1200)_

"_I'll show you a true move, when you end your attack, I activate Scapegoat!" Cain announced as the infamous four-colored goats appeared before him. _

"_Those won't save you!" Kiro roared as the volcano seemed to respond to his anger._

_Cain just covered his eyes from the heat. "What the hell?"_

"_You'll be there in a few minutes!"_

_**/- -/- /- /- /-/- /-/**_

_**Chapter 27: Level Up!**_

_**/-/- -/ -/-/ -/-/ -/**_

Finishing his popcorn, Risely watched the duel more intently as Cain summoned his four Sheep Tokens (0/0 x4). "_His deck strategy has changed as well…_"

"Alright then little Cain…" Kiro stated as his monsters began to glow red. "I'm going to end my turn right now and since both of my monsters destroyed monsters of yours, they ascend to their next level!" (KLP: 2500)

When the red light dropped off of Horus, his wings grew larger and he had skinny arms now while his counterpart Magma dragon began growing rock like armor with more spikes sprouting from its neck and back. "So say hello to my two creatures born of the fires of hell! Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) and Magma Dragon LV8 (2900/2100)!"

As the two extremely large monsters roared loudly Cain just stepped back. The volcanic duel arena seemed to heat up even more just being in the presence of the two mighty dragons. "…Aw hell…" (CLP: 1200)

Terri just looked up from her hands and saw the two dragons starring down Cain. "Goliath…why is Kiro doing this?"

Glaring at the duel with intensity, Goliath just clasped his hands together. "I've seen this multiple times…"

"Enough of this! Tell me already!" Terri shouted shaking Goliath's collar and somehow managed to actually move Goliath's upper body.

"I can't really tell ya if you keep shaking me!" Goliath stated as Terri released her grip. "Thank you…now then, Kiro is showing the same signs that Dante showed when I faced him…

"Anger…

"…Creepy looking eyes…

"…And a vengeance against someone… Kiro is showing all of the signs that he has been endowed with the powers of the shadow realm."

Gasping loudly Terri just turned towards the dark Kiro who was chuckling loudly. "But does that mean that he has one of those shadow charms? If we could get it away from him then this shadow game could end right?"

Shaking his head, Goliath closed his eyes. "Not that simple…even if you were to remove the shadow charm, a person with endowed shadow powers can naturally produce the shadow realm. And only the person who started the shadow game can end it."

"So…this duel will be like the others?"

Goliath nodded grimly as Terri's eyes began to water. "_I don't want to lose Kiro…but, he'll come after us after Cain._"

Snapping the next card off his deck, Cain grimaced. "_With Horus out, I can't play my spell cards…however, my trap cards might work, but then that Magma Dragon might have the same effect it had in its earlier form.._"

Tapping his foot on the ground, Kiro became more irritated with his short opponent. "Come on you stump of a duelist! Make a move or I'll make it for you!"

Trying his hardest to ignore his opponent, Cain just slapped a card onto his duel disk then slid another two cards into the machine. "A monster on the defensive and two cards face down."

With a quick snap, Kiro added another card into his hand. "Truly pathetic…but thanks, Magma Dragon! Attack that face down defense monster!"

As the Magma Dragon fired a volley of rock like spikes towards Cain's face down monster, two magical colored cylinders appeared before the attack. "I activate my face down! Magic Cylinders! Now you'll take the damage!"

The cylinders just shattered as the spikes entered them, Kiro just laughed maniacally. "Did you forget my Magma Dragon's effect? Your little trap show just gets negated and destroyed! So I won't take any damage!"

"Yeah…but you said that your dragon can only destroy one trap per turn, so I'll activate this one!" Cain announced as a huge shield appeared before the face down card stopping the spikes. "Go Draining Shield! Not only is your attack negated, but I'll gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!"

Lowering his head, Kiro began to laugh once more. "…Or it would! If my upgraded dragon didn't have the ability to negate and destroy all trap cards that I wish!"

At the instant the shield shattered into pixels, the spikes continued their assault and skewered the face down monster. Between the rocks emerged the Chaos Gunner (1450/1000) before he became dust in the wind. "_Damn it!"_

"It's not over yet!" Kiro shouted as spikes began to flash red.

Before Cain could ask, the spikes exploded sending him to the ground. Multiple rocks stabbed through his arms, causing trickles of blood to seep through. Cain just moaned in pain as he stood up. (CLP: 600)

"Kiro! What are you doing!" Terri cried as Kiro just smirked evilly.

"Magma Dragon's supped up ability, instead of inflicting 500 points of damage, he cuts the foe's life points by half whenever he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard." Kiro explained as Cain carefully pulled the rock shards from his arms. "And I'll have Horus strike down one of your sheep!"

Cain just blinked as one of his sheep tokens was burned to crisp. "_Another attack like that…and I'll be down for the count._"

"Remember our first duel Cain?" Kiro asked as he slid two cards into his duel disk. "The way you defeated me? The cards I used to almost crush you…explain to me how my rare cards could've failed me?"

Tired from the damage, Cain could barely reach for his deck let alone speak. "_I don't know…I won because of a fluke._"

Flashback 

_Both players drew their opening hands with Kiro smirking like a maniac. "Because you're a lower rank I'll let you go first."_

"_How kind, I'll summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) and place two cards face down," Cain announced as his dark armored monster appeared as well as two face down cards. "I'll end my turn."_

"_And I'll start with this! The spell called Graceful Charity! So I draw three cards and discard two," said Kiro as he drew three cards and discarded two cards from his hand. "Next I'll summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) and I'll place two cards face down."_

_All of a sudden, a small fairy with fire surrounding it appeared. The Fairy seemed to be a little afraid of the rainwater that was all around it. "Now attack his life points directly!" _

_The Raging Flame Sprite quickly slammed into Cain. As Cain's life point counter began to drop, the Raging Flame Sprite's flames grew around it and increased its attack points to 1100. (CLP: 3900)_

"_I believe you know about Raging Flame Sprite's ability. So I'll end my turn."_

_After Cain quickly drew, he slapped the card onto his duel disk and a blue being with a face under its stomach appeared with many legs, and quickly a light shot from the being and struck the Flame Sprite. "Look out! I summon Dark Jeriod (1200/1500) and his effect lowers your flame sprite's attack by 800 (300/200)."_

"_Now Dark Blade attack his Raging Flame Sprite!"_

_As the dark armored monster charged directly towards the panicking flame sprite, Kiro's face down card flipped face up to reveal an orb being held down by a large green net. "I activate the trap card, Gravity Bind! You honestly think that I'd let you do that?"_

"_Actually, I've got a card that about to change this, I activate Dust Tornado! To destroy your trap!"_

_As the Dark Blade was about attack, it dropped to its knees but a huge bust of wind broke the gravitational pull._

"_And thanks to my trap's second ability I can automatically play another card face down. Now to continue my attack!"_

_Dark Blade jumped into the air and brought its dual swords down upon the Raging Flame Sprite, shattering it into pixels. (KLP: 2500)_

"_Activate second trap! Michizure! So say goodbye to your Dark Jeriod!" yelled Kiro as two large arms shot out of the ground grasping the dark fiend, causing the Dark Jeriod shattered._

Flashback End 

Looking at his hand, Cain just sighed loudly. "Nothing I can do…your move."

As soon as Kiro drew, his face down card went active revealing a powerful volcano exploding with light showering over many people. "With pleasure! And I'll activate my trap card…Heat Wave Recovery! Now for each number of levels of each FIRE monster on my side of the field, I gain 100 life points."

Lowering his head, Cain just missed Kiro being engulfed in light. "_Just when I though things couldn't get worse…his life points are now almost seven times mine."_(KLP: 4100)

"And if you think things are bad now allow me to point something out," Kiro stated gesturing towards his Backfire card. "I've still got this baby out, so even if you get a monster out strong enough to take out my monsters, you'll still lose."

"_This is quite a strategy I came up with…how will you get out of this Cain?_" Risely thought scratching his nose.

"Now then…I'll both of my dragons take out your two of your monsters! Dual Hell Fire strike!" Kiro commanded as both of his dragons fired two streams of fire that barbecued two of the sheep tokens. "Lamb-kabobs anyone?"

"You done yet?" Cain gasped.

"Sure…is your resolve done yet?" Kiro mocked watching Cain draw his next card.

Looking at the familiar card, Chaos Knight, Cain's head started to spin once more. "_Oh boy…here comes another flash back…_"

Flashback 

"_That's too bad, because I remove darkness and light to open the gates of chaos! So meet my Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500)!" yelled Cain as his powerful dragon appeared with a loud roar that made Kiro fall backwards. _

"_That's the! The Chaos Emperor Dragon! I guess Vic was right…I did need this face down card."_

"_Next I sacrifice the 1000 life points to destroy every card on the field and in our hands! Also you take 300 points of damage per card destroyed by this effect!"_

_Cain's Dragon quickly breathed fire that engulfed the entire field and both duelists' hands sending all the cards to the graveyard. Suddenly flames shot from the graveyard, crashed into Kiro with him yelling! (KLP: 0001)_

_Cain and Kazica looked shocked to see that had a single life point remained on Kiro's duel disk. Cain growled as he watched Kiro stand up back onto his feet. "How the hell are you still standing?"_

_Kiro just laughed loudly before a card appeared before him. The card had a duelist shadow with a barrier shaped as a diamond. "This card saved me…its called by the name of Duelist Shield. You see…when I'm about to lose the duel due to losing life points it allows me to save myself with just one life point to remain. So thanks for the clear field and I'll be able to gain victory!"_

_Cain just drew back as Kiro drew his next card. "Oh shit! This is not good at all!"_

_Vic looked at his next card in disgust. "Great…I guess this will have to do…I summon Eria the water charmer (500/1500) In attack mode!"_

_From the rain water poured a cute girl with long blue hair wearing a brown coat and had a blue staff with a water droplet placed in the middle. When she saw Cain she winked at him. "And now…attack that shrimp of a duelist!"_

_Eria lifted her staff into the rain and caused it to form together before she slammed the water directly into Cain. (CLP: 500)_

"_And that's my turn."_

_Cain just growled as he drew his next card. "You just made a big mistake! If I draw just one monster than you can kiss this duel goodbye!"_

_Kiro just chuckled as Cain looked at his card. "Yeah right…the odds of you drawing a card strong enough, let alone a monster card, are slim."_

_From in front of Cain erupted a large explosion of light that quickly formed a powerful figure. From the light appeared a knight wearing silver and black armor appeared, in his hands was an impressive broad sword that had the knight carrying it with both of his hands. On the knights armor was a form of a dragon that seemed familiar. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400)!"_

_Kiro just jumped backwards as he threw his arms into the air. "That has more than enough!"_

_Cain just nodded, and his Knight jumped into the air, while a bolt of lightning crashed behind it. "Chaos knight attack his Water Charmer!"_

_In a split second the battle was over, and Eria shattered into pixels that crashed into Kiro sending him dropping to the roof landing on his butt. (KLP: 0)_

_Kiro slammed his fist into the ground with his teeth grinding. "How…how could I lose to a Ra Reject?"_

"_I don't believe it, Cain won against an Obelisk Blue, Kiro none the less," said Kazica as she walked towards Cain. "That was amazing."_

"_It was nothing." Cain replied as his duel disk shut off. "Now let's get those cards for your deck."_

_Cain and Kazica just walked past Kiro who was on his knees thinking how Cain could defeat him. Cain tossed Kiro his Lava Golem card. Kiro growled as he stood up and watched as Cain and Kazica proceed to enter the dorm._

(What's this? Are this Kiro's thoughts?)

"_Damn you Cain Sonryu! I was so close! So close to having my own life once more!"_

Flashback Over 

"_Well…that was weird._" Cain thought as he set he card onto his duel disk. "I summon Chaos Knight (1800/1400) on the defensive!"

At the sight of the crouching knight, Kiro started to growl even louder. "Damn to hell that card!"

Watching his fellow student pant loudly, Goliath just lowered his head. "_Cain Sonryu…should you lose, I will duel Kiro and win your card back…even if I must send Kiro to the shadow realm as well._"

Terri just watched as her two teammates seemed weakened, gulping and swallowing her feelings. "CAIN! Snap Kiro back to his senses! Beat him!"

Kiro simply drew his next card, and scowled at his former peers. "Simple minded Terri…if only it were that simple. Cain doesn't even have the energy to fight back!

"And to make things worse, I'm going to tell you what my next two turns are going to be!"

Kiro raised the card he had just drawn, showing a hand dropping s sword. "This trap is known as Drop Off…after my next turn I'll activate it along with my face down trap card. And my face down card is called Life Shaver, and it will send the rest of Cain's hand to the graveyard so I'll be able to wipe him out…

"But first, Horus…Magma Dragon…destroy his final defenses!"

With the dual streams of fire once more, Cain just helplessly watched his last lines of defense shattered before his eyes. And unfortunately, the Magma Dragon launched a small orb of lava that scorched his left shoulder, burning the jacket sleeve. From the pain Cain fell to the ground, barely moving. (CLP: 300)

Goliath and Terri stood up at the sight of their friend on the ground. "CAIN!"

"Relax, he's not dead…yet," Kiro snickered as he looked at his wristwatch. "I'll give him five minutes to get up…if he cannot rise, he'll forfeit and I'll win."

_**/- -/- /--/ -/-/-/**_

"_So…this is how it ends…losing to a damn bastard._" Cain stumbled through the darkness, nothing supporting him, nothing near him, his eyes drawing a blank. "_I'm sorry Ami…I'm sorry I couldn't see you one more time…that I couldn't hear your voice once more…that I couldn't defeat you even once._"

"**This is my master eh? Simply pathetic…"**

A bright light appeared before Cain, his gaze not even shifting as the light began to take shape. Only when the light finally formed into a familiar soul, Cain's eyes lit up. "Its you…I can't believe it…it's…it's…"

"Enough! It is I!" The young familiar man announced as he pulled his hat over his long white hair. "The one you know as Chaos Gunner!"

Rubbing his eyes once more, Cain's eyes bulged. "Okay…great…now I'm hallucinating. What next? Dancing Tubas?"

Chaos Gunner just socked Cain right in the stomach. "Could a hallucination do that?"

"In the past few weeks…nothing really surprises me anymore," Cain replied as Chaos Gunner slapped his forehead.

"Listen! And listen good!" Chaos Gunner announced as he grabbed Cain by the collar. "You can't give up! You think I gave up when you pitted me against that Ultimate Dragon? Hell no!"

Cain just whacked the Gunner's hands to the side and turned his back to his monster. "It doesn't matter…its not the same, nothing can save me…I might as well accept it."

"Listen to yourself…do you remember your oath when you found my card?" Gunner asked as he ran to Cain's front.

"No."

"You vowed to never give up until you found your sister! And as long as I existed in your deck, you would never lose sight of that!"

Cain just glared at his monster. "What do expect me to do! My traps and spells are useless! None of the monsters in my deck can help me!"

At the comment, Chaos Gunner just smirked. "Maybe not in your deck, but there is a card that you can use when its in the graveyard!"

_**/-/- /- /-/-/ -/-/-/-/**_

"Six…five…four…three…" Kiro counted down as Cain's eyes opened up. "…Two…"

"I'm not down for the count yet scumbag!" Cain announced jumping to his feet.

Kiro stepped back at the fire in Cain's eyes, it actually looked like Cain's eyes glowed gunmetal gray. "_What the hell is this? He shouldn't been able to stand after that!"_

"Alright Cain!" Terri cheered as Goliath's eyes lightened up.

Surprised with Cain's sudden boost of energy, Goliath's jaw dropped. "_What is this power I sense in Cain?_"

A card shot out of Cain's deck into his hand, which he immediately slapped horizontally on his duel disk. "Since you destroyed Chaos Knight, I can now special summon one level four or lower monster with 'Chaos' in its name! So let's welcome…"

Shadows dispersed in front of Cain as a young man appeared in the shadows kneeling down. His long, black and gray hair flowed past his silver vest over his tan bare chest. Somehow he managed to keep cool despite his baggy black pants with a white sash wrapped around his waist. A mysterious mist was flowing out of his mouth. "Chaos Spiritualist (750/600)! Defense mode!"

At the sight of the monster, Kiro just held his sides as he began to laugh loudly. "Aw man! That was hilarious! You almost had me there!"

Glaring daggers at his opponent, Cain just smirked somehow. "Whatever…you ending your turn?"

Still laughing loudly, Kiro managed to barely say. "Yep!"

Cain skillfully drew his next card, spinning it between his fingers, with a quick look he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "I summon Chaos Wave Master (1200/1000) in defense mode!"

The teenaged mage appeared crouching before Cain, at the sight of the two powerful dragons, the mage started to panic. "Don't worry…"

As the mage sighed with relief, Kiro just continued to laugh. "Even your monsters are seeing your defeat! Just end your turn so I can destroy them! Then destroy you!"

"Very well," Cain sighed watching Kiro draw his next card.

"Well, at least Cain has a defense this turn." Terri sighed in relief.

"Yes, but unless Cain has a secret ace up his sleeve, he's not going to be able to do anything next turn," Goliath stated.

Kiro just raised his arm towards dragons. "Horus! Take out that Wave Master! And Magma Dragon destroy that Spiritualist!"

Again the two dragons fired a powerful pair of fire streams that shattered the last remains of Cain's defense. And for a third time the powerful Magma Dragon launched an orb of lava towards Cain. Only this time Cain managed to dodge the attack, however his hair got a little singed. (CLP: 150)

"As soon as you draw your last turn will begin!" Kiro laughed as four ghostly mists appeared before Cain. "Now what?"

Cain just smiled as his mists formed into four ghosts in the shape of the Chaos Spiritualist only instead of legs, they had ghostly tails. "When my Chaos Spiritualist is sent to the graveyard, I'm able to summon four Chaos Ghost Tokens (0/0 x4)!"

"At least Cain managed to buy himself some more time," Goliath sighed as Kiro slammed his foot into the ground.

"Not that it'll matter! I'll still crush you! I'll end my turn!" Kiro announced.

As soon as Cain drew, both of Kiro's face down cards went active. One of them was the Drop Off trap card, while the other trap card showed a broken hourglass with duel monster cards flying next to it. "I activate Drop Off! And chain with Life Shaver! Now every card in your hand is discarded and so is the card you just drew!"

Cain just sighed emptying his hands. "Now it's only a matter of time…Soon, I'll send you to hell and your ghosts will join you!"

"Is there anything that Cain can do Goliath?" Terri asked as Goliath raised an eyebrow at the ghosts. "Goliath? Goliath…?"

There was something about those Ghost Tokens. "_There has to be a reason why Cain summoned them...but what?_"

"Come on, shift your Chaos Ghosts to defense mode and end your turn," Kiro snickered as Cain lifted his hand.

"I'm not defending," Cain stated as his Ghosts followed his movements. "I'm having all four of my Ghosts attack Horus the Black Fame Dragon!"

Kiro just laughed at hearing his opponent's last move! "This is so convenient! He's taking himself down!"

As the Ghosts flew towards the large silver Dragon, Terri and Goliath jaw dropped at the sight. "What are you doing!"

Horus just fired his black flame towards the four ghosts, however at the last second, the four ghosts flew out of the way and one of the Ghosts flew directly into the forehead of the giant hawk dragon. As soon as the ghost made contact with the dragon, a large explosion sent the dragon falling on top of Kiro. Although the dragon wasn't destroyed, it had dizzy marks where its eyes were as it fell on top of Kiro. "What the heck just happened?" (KLP: 1100)

Lifting the Chaos Spiritualist's card from his graveyard, Cain just snickered to himself a little. "As long as a Chaos Spiritualist exists in my graveyard, any damage that involves with my Chaos Ghost Tokens is done to you instead of me…and I still have three more ghost tokens!"

"NO! PLEASE MERCY!" Kiro pleaded as he covered his head.

"…Chaos Ghost Tokens…Ghost Kamikaze!" Cain ordered as the rest of Cain's Ghosts charged into the fainted Horus exploding on contact and catching Kiro in the explosions.

(KLP: 0)

When the smoke subsided both of Kiro's dragons had vanished as did he. The only thing that remained was a card that blew over to Cain. As Cain gazed at the picture he slowly walked over to Terri and handed it to her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…It wasn't really Kiro," Terri sobbed holding the card close to her.

"What a rip off!"

The three duelists turned just in time to see Risely fall on his back, they all flinched at the crash noise. "My spleen!"

Goliaht just chuckled at the sight of the man in pain. "That has got to hurt!"

As Risely stood to his feet, his armored duel disk hummed to life. "Okay now, its time for one of you guys to duel me!"

"Should've seen this coming," Cain sighed rolling his eyes.

_**/- /-/- /- /--/ -/-/-/**_

**Risely:** Wow…that was really unexpected.

**Goliath:** Yet your appearance wasn't.

But I bet mine will!

**_I'm not going to standby – Chapter 28: Backfire_**

**Risely:** Wait…if you're going to stop me, then why is the chapter named Backfire?


	28. Chapter 28: Backfire

**Vyser D:** Once more I am surprised at the lack of reviews. Maybe its just because it's the summer time and people are spending less time at the computer. As have I…but enough, I just continue the story for fun, not for the reviews. However, I would appreciate some criticism.

_**/- /-/- -/-/-/- /-/- /-/ ---/**_

_**Chapter 28: Backfire**_

_**/-/- /-/- -/-/- /-/**_

"_I'm not defending," Cain stated as his Ghosts followed his movements. "I'm having all four of my Ghosts attack Horus the Black Fame Dragon!"_

_Kiro just laughed at hearing his opponent's last move! "This is so convenient! He's taking himself down!"_

_As the Ghosts flew towards the large silver Dragon, Terri and Goliath jaw dropped at the sight. "What are you doing!"_

_Horus just fired his black flame towards the four ghosts, however at the last second, the four ghosts flew out of the way and one of the Ghosts flew directly into the forehead of the giant hawk dragon. As soon as the ghost made contact with the dragon, a large explosion sent the dragon falling on top of Kiro. Although the dragon wasn't destroyed, it had dizzy marks where its eyes were as it fell on top of Kiro. "What the heck just happened?" (KLP: 1100)_

_Lifting the Chaos Spiritualist's card from his graveyard, Cain just snickered to himself a little. "As long as a Chaos Spiritualist exists in my graveyard, any damage that involves with my Chaos Ghost Tokens is done to you instead of me…and I still have three more ghost tokens!"_

"_NO! PLEASE MERCY!" Kiro pleaded as he covered his head._

"…_Chaos Ghost Tokens…Ghost Kamikaze!" Cain ordered as the rest of Cain's Ghosts charged into the fainted Horus exploding on contact and catching Kiro in the explosions._

_(KLP: 0)_

_When the smoke subsided both of Kiro's dragons had vanished as did he. The only thing that remained was a card that blew over to Cain. As Cain gazed at the picture he slowly walked over to Terri and handed it to her. "I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay…It wasn't really Kiro," Terri sobbed holding the card close to her._

"_What a rip off!" _

_The three duelists turned just in time to see Risely fall on his back, they all flinched at the crash noise. "My spleen!"_

_Goliaht just chuckled at the sight of the man in pain. "That has got to hurt!"_

_  
As Risely stood to his feet, his armored duel disk hummed to life. "Okay now, its time for one of you guys to duel me!"_

"Should've seen this coming," Cain sighed rolling his eyes. 

Risely bent his spine back and forth, causing a few cracking noises to fill the still hot volcano. "Dang, I really should have taken the ladder down instead."

"No kidding," Terri commented as Risely recomposed himself.

Risely looked at the three duelists with a plastered grin on his face. "Anyway, who's first?"

"First for what?" Cain gasped, that last shadow duel with Kiro really took a lot of energy out of him.

"To duel of course," Risely answered as everyone had a confused look on his or her faces…even Risely. "Is something wrong?"

"I take it that you are also in leagues with the Arch Corporation," Goliath stated lifting his duel disk.

Risely, being the dolt he usually was, just smiled with a sly look in his eyes. "You better believe it! I'm head of the security of the Corporation and of Mt. Ablaze! And I've been given orders to eliminate all three of you."

"Well, you're obviously doing that," Cain stated thinking of a plan. "_I can't duel this guy, especially after this last duel. Who knows how long till this volcano goes off…and with that gate behind us won't open…wait a minute…_"

Rubbing the back of his head, a sad look appeared on Risely's face. "I guess you could say that, I mean, that pawn I just used didn't really work. And I can't really believe I listened to Roxas on that one."

Terri's eyes widened, realizing that Risely was referring to…"Did you send Kiro duel us with that weird shadow magic?"

"You better believe it girly," Risely said activating his armored duel disk. "And now, I'm ready and willing finish off what he started!"

Goliath just stepped forward, his duel disk just hummed to life. "If that be the case, then I shall be your opponent."

An arm held up before Goliath, as he traced the arm back its owner, his eyes widened seeing Cain on his feet with a determined look on his face. "Sonryu…what are you doing? You're in no condition to duel once more in the shadows."

"Goliath…stay out of this," Cain muttered walking towards Risely.

Snapping his cards into his duel disk, Risely cracked his neck readying himself for the duel that was about to take place. "This is awesome…with you already weakened from that last duel, you'll be easy pickings."

"Remember I defeated you last time we dueled," Cain gasped holding his burnt arm. That lava scalded his skin, but that wasn't going to stop him.

A powerful orange aura surrounded Risely as his life point counter began to flash a few times. "Yeah…but last time you faced me, I was using a practice deck. And just like my talents that got me my job at the Arch Corporation, my real deck is nothing to sneeze at."

"You said that you were head of security right?" Cain asked breathing hard.

With a smile, Risely just simply replied. "Yep!"

"Then you should know how to open that gate behind us, right?" Cain questioned.

Goliath smiled to himself; he instantly knew what Cain was up to. "_I see what you're doing Cain. Even if we did defeat Risely, we would have no way of getting out of this terrible place._"

"Well, naturally I do," Risely answered rubbing the back of his head. "But, I'm not going to tell you how to do it."

"Yeah right, I bet you just don't know how to and you are covering up your tracks," Cain retorted as Risely stomped his foot on the ground. Like with Kiro, the volcano seemed to react with his anger.

"No one calls me a liar! There's a small rock near the metal of the gate," Risely scoffed raising his nose into the air. "Underneath that rock is a button that activates the emergency gate opener."

A huge drop of sweat appeared on the back of Cain's head, guess he didn't expect to get the answer so easily. Risely must've been dropped on his head as a child. "Gee, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated your intelligence."

"Believe it! And after I take you three brats down I'll finally get some respect!" Risely laughed before he rubbed his chin. "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean…S-M-A-R-T!"

"Yeah, you sure are smart," Cain sighed before he turned towards one of the walls. "Hey look! It's a wolf!"

"Yeah right…why would a wolf be here?" Risely chuckled as Cain groaned.

"You're right…it's just a rock wall," Cain groaned, however, when he looked at Risely again, his eyes became filled with confusion. "What the hell?"

Risely just turned his back to them with excitement. "A rock wall! Where? Where is it?"

Completely unaware that his three targets were escaping by using the escape button that Risely mentioned earlier, Risely just looked at where Cain was pointing. "Wait a minute…that shorty didn't say which wall I'm supposed to look at!"

Risely just turned to see that no one was standing in front of the now open gates. "They're gone…uh oh…"

_**/ --/ -/ -/ -/-/--/ -/-/**_

"Stupid fish."

Spitting out a fish from his mouth, a familiar wet figure emerged next to the dock. Shaking his wet blonde hair, he sighed in disappointment. "Damn it…it'll take me a while to get my hair back to its lightning strike position."

A few minutes passed as the teen sat down at the dock drying his yellow blazer. "Last time I go on a boat with Vic being captain…"

"_Well, Rioko, this is certainly quite a situation you got yourself caught up in._" Rioko just tossed a small pebble onto the water. "_Why'd I even caught up with these guys? I mean, I came to this school just to enjoy dueling…maybe get a career in dueling. _

"_And even possibly get a girlfriend in the process. I guess that was just a pipe dream…maybe I should think of a transfer._

"_Though…its not all bad, at least I've made some…interesting friends. And it is pretty funny to piss off Cain._"

At a quick look at the smoking volcano, Rioko noticed three people running from the volcano. From a distance, he could only see the color of the tallest guy. As the three people ran closer towards the dock, Rioko's eyes widened at the sight of the people. "I don't believe it…"

_**/- /-/- -/ -/- /-/- /-/- /**_

"Who's that at the dock?" Terri asked pointing towards the blonde haired guy on the docks.

"It kind of looks like…" Goliath started while the three continued to run.

"Rioko!" Cain shouted as Rioko waved his arms from the docks.

"You guys!" Rioko yelled loudly before he raised his eyebrow. "What the?"

Cain, Goliath and Terri turned around just in time to duck a midair skateboarding Risely. Risely unfortunately couldn't stop, so he just continued to the docks till he slammed into Rioko sending the poor teen into the water with a huge splash. "Who was that?"

"Where in the world did that Skateboard come from?" Terri asked as the three reached the docks.

Stepping on the board, Risely sent it into his arms quickly throwing it among the rocks. "It's a Tony Hawk brand all the way from California. But anyway, its time to duel and lose your soul!"

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned towards the side of the dock to see Rioko standing in the water with a few fish struggling to get free from his blazer. "I just dried myself off! You're paying for my dry cleaning!"

"Like hell I am!" Risely shouted as Rioko jumped onto the dock then shook himself a lot till all of the fish were out of his blazer and he was semi dry.

"Those two act one in the same…" Cain sighed as Rioko took out his duel disk and deck.

"I don't have any clue as to what's going on, but from the looks of my friends," Rioko stated noticing the burn marks on Cain, and the tears on Terri's eyes. "Adding in the fact that you were chasing them, you must've have been the cause of them suffering…and that Risely, is something I don't approve of!" (RioLP: 4000)

Noticing the active duel disk, Risely just laughed and turned his back to Rioko. "Whatever, fish boy, I've got bigger fish to fry…and that includes that shrimpy duelist."

"Risely, if my body was in so much pain right now, I'd kick your ass!" Cain yelled holding his arm.

"You couldn't even touch me if you wanted," Risely crackled loudly.

A loud slamming of wood caught an ounce of Risely's attention behind him. "You just don't want to duel me cause you're scared!"

His eyes now determined, Risely's duel disk beeped to life and his life point counter increased to the maximum. "I've never been afraid of anything in my life…'_except for Hauner_'…but I'll be more than glad to introduce you to fear once this is over!" (RisLP: 4000)

_**/- -/-/- /-/- /-/--/- /**_

Meanwhile, on an island miles away from Mt. Ablaze…

Roxas sat in front of his computer screen, displaying the image of Risely standing across Rioko on the docks. The image reflected off his glasses showing that he was staring dead on the screen. "_Risely…what in the world do you think you're doing_?"

Two spotlights flickered to life behind Roxas showing two different people, their faces masked hiding their identities.

One was a teenaged girl; a small black mask covered her eyes and forehead leading up to her beautiful red hair. On a small black necklace around her neck, rested a shadow charm coin between her baggy gray shirt. The black vest that covered her shirt had multiple gear symbols on it, as were her long baggy black pants.

The other was a muscular teenaged man; his eyes were covered with a large pair sunglasses that reached the bottom part of his short crimson hair. His popped up black overcoat collar covered his neck. "Master Roxas…do you require us to deal with these fools?"

Keeping his stare at the screen, Roxas just shook his head. "No…I don't require yours or Machina's services right now, Hiro. Only if Risely allows those fools to be able to escape, that's when you two will be needed…"

The apparent Hiro and Machina saluted towards Roxas before the spotlights over then flickered off. "Yessir!"

"_Probability of Risely failing this is actually quite large, more than a definite 70 percent…however…there seems to be something behind the scenes allowing these foolish duelists. I wonder…"_

_**/-- -/-/ -/- /- -/-/-/**_

"You sure you don't want to give up?" Risely asked snapping the top card from his deck into his hand. "After all, this is going to be a shadow game…"

"Frankly you idiot, I really don't give a damn," Rioko replied as Risely hovered his hand. "I may not know what was going on, but I'm not going to allow you hurt any more of my friends."

A horizontal card appeared before Risely. "Very well, then I'll start off easy with a face down defense monster."

"No defense scares me!" Rioko announced adding a sixth card into his hand. "So I'll summon this gal! Go Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/800)!"

A large thunder bolt shocked the ground before Rioko and the joyous thunder stripped girl appeared with the multiple drums. Rioko wasted no time… "Thunder Nyan Nyan! Take out that defense!"

Surging with electricity, the Thunder Nyan Nyan charged towards the face down card. All of a sudden, a blue skinned beast with long wild red hair emerged from the card and caught the Thunder Nyan Nyan's arms. Along with a surprised look on his face, Rioko was suddenly thrown back with his monster. "What in the world is that?" (RioLP: 3700)

As the blue monster knelt back down crossing its arms, Cain knew what monster that was. "Its called Back Up Gardna (500/2200). If Risely has that in his deck, then…"

Jumping back to his feet, Rioko slid two more cards from his hand into his duel disk. "Cain, don't tell me. Even though Risely's a stupid idiot and this is probably a dangerous duel, its still a duel, and it needs to be fair."

"Honor…that's something I haven't seen in a while," Risely stated drawing his next card.

"Hey Goliath…why is Rioko here?" Terri asked, this made Cain and Goliath think the same thing.

"Good question…you mind answering that Rioko?" Goliath asked as Risely slid a card into his duel disk.

"Sorry, but he's temporarily busy," Risely stated as a spell card appeared before him showing a beautiful woman with a shinning treasure in her hands. "Cause I play the spell card, Guardian's Treasure!

Discarding his entire hand, Risely quickly snapped two more cards from the top of his deck. "And here's how it works, first I must send five cards into the graveyard then I get to draw two new cards. And then for the rest of the duel I can draw two more cards…

"Which is fine for me! Cause now I play my equip spell card on Gardna, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!"

From the sky above, a silver bow landed in front of the Back Up Gardna. The blue beast quickly raised the bow from the ground and raised it in front of him as protection. "This gives him the ability to attack directly, but lowers his attack points by 1000 (0/2200)."

Terri just stood there dumbfounded at the move. "Well, that's just dumb, why would he do that?"

"Cause with that bow out, he's now able to summon something really dangerous," Goliath explained as Risely slapped his last card in his hand onto his duel disk.

"Big guy is right! I summon Guardian Ceal (1700/1400)!" Risely shouted as a large flame erupted in front of him. The flames began to form together into a red armored dragon like beast with wings and a long tail. With a loud roar, the beast landed on the dock, putting much pressure on the wooden structure.

"Big deal! My Thunder Nyan Nyan is more than a match for your overgrown lizard," Rioko stated as the Gardna began to glow blue and the bow disappeared from its hands (500/2200). "What in the world?"

Risely smirked as the bow appeared in the clawed hands of Ceal, and almost instantly the weapon became engulfed in flames. "That's why I've got Gardna's effect, any equip card on him, I can equip the card to another card on the field, so I'll outfit Ceal with his weapon of choice! (700/1400)"

"So what if you got a monster that can attack me directly?" Rioko stated looking at his face down cards. "_I've got Negate Attack and my Thunder Charge cards face down prepared for any situation._"

"You're right…if I was planning to attack you with the bow," Risely stated with a question mark appearing over Rioko's head. "Ya see, all I have to do is sacrifice one equip card on Ceal (1700/1400), and he can instantly destroy one monster on the field! And I'm thinking your monster!

The Bow in Ceal's hand began to form into a large fireball, which Ceal immediately pitched right into Thunder Nyan Nyan. As soon as the orb of fire made contact, the cute monster was engulfed in a fiery explosion making Rioko cover his eyes with his duel disk. "And let's not forget I still have his regular attack! Ceal attack with flaming claws!"

As the rampaging guardian charged towards Rioko, an unseen force held the guardian back. Rioko sighed in relief as he raised his arm over the now revealed trap card. "Not so fast, I've got Negate attack."

Ceal just growled at Rioko, before returning to Risely's side of the field, Risely just grinned like a dope and waved his empty hands. "Fine, and seeing as how I have no more cards in my hand, I'll end my turn."

"Man this good," Terri stated watching Rioko draw. "With only two cards, Risely won't be able to make much of a move next turn."

"You never know," Cain replied sitting on the ground. "Guardian decks can be really tricky to use as well as being unpredictable. '_I jut hope this guy doesn't have that one guardian card I've heard so much about._"

"I'll just set a monster on the defensive," Rioko stated as the card back appeared in front of him. "_I just hope my monster will be enough._"

"That's all eh? Fine with me!" Risely announced drawing his next card, then he drew again as Guardian's Treasure glowed brightly. "This card really brings back memories, back when I was training to a master of weapons."

"What?" Rioko questioned with a drop of sweat appeared behind his head.

"You see, years ago I was devastated with a loss of all my family on a cruise liner," Risely stated as the beginnings of a flashback started to occur.

_**-/- /-/- -/-/ -/-//- -/-/**_

The sea ravaged against the large boat, as a young Risely grasped hold of the nearby bars of the ship. As the boat began to tip over, Risely watched a young blonde hair boy reach for what Risely thought were the young boy's brother and sister.

(I had lost my former life on that day, I was only 6 years old at the time, but I gained a new life)

As the morning sun gleamed over the beach near a building that had multiple weapons hanging near it, an old monk walked on the beach. From the corner on his he spotted the knocked out young Risely.

(People thought, that there was only one survivor from that terrible cruise disaster…but they were wrong. I just secluded myself from society for years on end.)

The hammer struck the hot iron, the intense heat causing Risely to sweat uncontrollably. Using the tongs, Risely lifted the hot iron and placed it into the large amount of water near him. From the steam Risely lifted the metal to reveal a beautiful sword that gleamed in the light.

(Only my master and I knew the truth of what happened on that night…or so we thought. During my days of training with various weaponry, I met the man who would give me another life…Leon Arch…)

The black suited Leon stood in front of the bruised and battered Risely, in his hands was a deck of duel monster cards. "Risely Havoc, one of the only two survivors of the accident that happened many years ago. Presumably considered dead…well that's a wrong statement."

(That was the first time I was introduced to duel monsters, and to the new world that had changed. Mr. Arch had offered me a place in the new world…as head of security for the Arch organization. Not only that but he gave me this island.)

_**/--/-/- /- /-- -/ -/- -/-/- /-/--/**_

"These cards represent my life, nothing can stop them from winning!" Risely announced.

Rioko rubbed his head and just snickered. "We really didn't ask for your life story, but I'll admit that was quite a story."

"And this will be quite the move! I activate pot of Greed! So I can draw two more cards!" Risely announced as the green grinning pot appeared before him allowing him to draw two more cards from the top of his deck. "Alright, I drew it…I activate the spell card Gravity Axe – Grarl! And equip it to my Back Up Gardna!

A powerful spinning axe slammed directly into the dock before the Back Up Gardna, which made the beast promptly take hold of the weapon. (1000/2200). "Next I'll place a card face down, and summon this bad boy! I summon Guardian Grarl (2500/1000)!"

A loud splash emerged from the water and a powerful man with a dinosaur head that roared loudly. The monster's yellow vest was chained around its neck and it had leg armor over his black shorts. At the sight of the daunting dinosaur, Rioko's jaw just dropped. "How in the world did you summon a level five monster?"

"Simple, if Grarl was the only card in my hand, I can special summon him," Risely explained as the Back Up Gardna (500/2200) threw Grarl (3000/1000) his signature axe. "And I don't have to explain that my Back Up Gardna sends the Gravity Axe to Grarl! And now, Grarl! Attack his defense monster with Gravitational Slam!

Roaring loudly the dinosaur guardian slammed its powerful axe into the face down monster revealing a monster that looked like green battery robot (0/1900) that was quickly shattered. "And now, I'll have Ceal attack you directly!"

Just as Ceal charged towards Rioko, a second green battery robot (0/1900) appeared before him and blocked the attack. When with an electric charge, the battery robot pushed Ceal back into Risely sending the two to fall back onto the rocky ground connected to the dock. (RisLP: 3800)

With a great sigh of relief Rioko pointed towards his now activated trap card that had a lightning rod being electrified by a bolt of lightning. "Nice try Risely, but my Thunder Charge activates when you destroy a thunder monster, after that I get to summon another Thunder monster with the same name. And I had another Batteryman D (0/1900) to replace the one you broke."

Pushing with a loud grunt, Risely managed to get Ceal off of him and jumped back onto the dock. "Whatever…I'm ending my turn."

"Guys a thought just occurred to me," Terri stated as Goliath and Cain looked towards her. "What's going to happen to us if Rioko loses?"

Apparently that though hadn't really come up in their minds until now. Cain turned his eyes next to the dock to see that there was a boat next to the wooden structure. "_I trust Rioko…but it wouldn't hurt to have some insurance…_"

"And now it comes back to me," Rioko stated drawing his next card. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cain, Terri and Goliath walking down to the docks and trying to get past Risely. He instantly knew what they were trying to do. "_I see…well, it does look like Cain is in real pain. So I'll just have to provide a distraction._

"Now then, I play Graceful Charity!" Rioko announced as a bright light rained down on him. Risely just gazed at the beautiful light while Cain, Terri and Goliath managed to sneak past him. Snapping the top three cards off his deck, Rioko quickly slipped two into his graveyard. "Now then…its time for a great combo! I play my spell card Battery Charger!" (RioLP: 3200)

A powerful surge of electricity surged in front of Rioko as a familiar orange battery robot appeared in a great pose (0/0 1000/0). "So I can pay 500 life points in order to summon Batteryman AA!"

"Where'd he come from?" Risely asked before he noticed that Cain, Terri and Goliath were behind Rioko now. "And how'd you people get there?"

"I've got the answer to both of your questions…Graceful Charity," Rioko answered as he lifted the Batteryman AA card from his duel disk and slid it into his graveyard. "But pay attention! Cause now I sacrifice my Batteryman to summon…

The Batteryman just exploded into a flurry of sparks and electricity. From the sparks emerged a powerful machine in the shape of dragon composed of multiple machine parts and its eyes glowed red. In its chest was the same Batteryman AA that was used to sacrifice for it. "Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400/1000)!"

"Heh, its even weaker than the base attack of Grarl, I'm not scared of that toaster oven," Risely laughed as sparks began to cause the Voltech Dragon to glow bright orange. "Okay, now what is happening?"

A huge smile crept its way on Rioko's face as his Dragon roared into the air. "You see, when my dragon is tribute summoned, depending on what monster he was tributed for he gains a different effect. And since I tributed Batteryman AA for him, he gains 1000 attack points!" (3400/1000)

"Yikes! That's one bad monster!" Terri yelped as Rioko slid another card into his duel disk.

"But don't think I'm done! I play my spell card Overload Summon! Now during this turn I can summon another monster," Rioko announced as his spell card appeared showing a Cyber Dragon roaring against a second Cyber Dragon that was materializing in front of it. "And since one is never enough, I'll sacrifice my Batteryman D to summon a second Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400/1000)!"

Risely just stood back as a second Voltech Dragon appeared in a mess of sparks before Rioko, only this one was glowing a bright green light. "Aw man…I don't even want to know what this one is capable of…"

Raising his right arm into the air, Rioko made both of his dragons roar into the air loudly with sparks erupting from their mouths. "Well, then, why don't I show you how they work in battle! I'll have my green Voltech attack your Guardian Ceal!"

Slamming its mechanical claws into the dock, the green Voltech Dragon opened its mouth to reveal a powerful high tech cannon in its mouth that was charging with green electricity. Risely just stepped back looking at his graveyard. "_I have to wait to activate my card, it can only stop one attack for every five cards I remove from my graveyard._"

Ceal just panicked before the green electrical cannon fire blasted from the cannon and electrified the guardian till it turned into ash. (RisLP: 3100)

"And now, I'll have my other Voltech Dragon take out your Guardian Grarl!" Rioko announced as his other dragon readied its orange electrified cannon and immediately fired at the powerful guardian.

Rioko's smiled faded as a powerful barrier reflected the attack into the sky, Risely's smile however, had reappeared. "Nice try, but my spell card activates while it's in the graveyard. Its called the Bury God's Relief, all I have to do is remove 5 cards in my grave so I can negate your little firework display."

"Why'd Risely wait to use that?" Terri replied as Rioko just slid a card into his duel disk.

"Cause, even though it's a powerful card, it's very costly, he could only afford to use it once so far," Goliath stated. "Losing Grarl at this strength would be costly at this time in the duel."

"Lost a spark already Risely?" Rioko asked as Risely narrowed his eyes towards his opponent.

With a quick snap, Risely drew the next two cards into his hand. "You wish, I'll show you that I can't lose like this!"

"Then how would you like to lose?" Rioko commented as Risely scratched his chin.

"Well…actually I don't know," Risely stated before shaking his head. "Wait a minute! What am I doing? I've got a good move right here! I activate my spell card Lock of Nightmare!

As Risely slid the card into the duel disk, the ground began to rumble shaking the dock violently. Suddenly, from the water emerged multiple chains that flew into the air around the orange Voltech Dragon. Rioko could only watch his dragon was chained to the dock while Risely was laughing his head off. "What a card! First it lowers your monster's attack points by 800 (2600/1000), then I gain that amount of life points." (RisLP: 3900)

Holding his forehead, Rioko could only groan loudly. "Great…anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually yeah! Your monster can't be used as a sacrifice now," Risely continued before Grarl roared loudly into the air. "I get it Grarl…but not that it matters, your dragon's no match for my Guardian. Now then Grarl! Show him the blade of your axe Grarl!

The powerful guardian charged towards the chained down dragon, when all of a sudden a metallic ring covered in bombs appeared around the dinosaurs next. The bombs began to count down, giving Risely and Grarl a worried look. "What the heck is that thing?"

"It's a little thing called Ring of Destruction, and it destroys a monster on the field of my choosing," Rioko answered as streams of tears flowed from Grarl's eyes. "And that's not all, we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

The bombs all clicked at once and the huge dinosaur was covered in a blazing hellish fire that forced both Risely and Rioko to the ground. The force also sent Cain, Goliath, and Terri into the boat. As the two stood up they just watched their life points begin to click down. (RisLP: 900) (RioLP: 200)

Risely's head lowered as he slid his card into the graveyard, small tear droplets seemed to fall on his armored duel disk. "No one…and I mean no one…senselessly murders my monsters!"

"_Whoa…this doesn't seem to bode well._" Rioko looked towards his friends in the boat. From the looks of it, Goliath was the only one who recovered fast enough. It was then…Rioko came to his decision. "Goliath! Get them out of here! I'll finish this guy!"

Nodding to his peer's request, Goliath took Terri's duel bracer, which immediately transferred the duel points into the boat's computer. Almost immediately the boat sped from the docks, waves begin created from behind it.

Risely just dropped his jaw at the boat speeding off. "Hey! I was supposed to take away their souls and get a promotion!"

"Sorry, but the only one you're duel today…is me," Rioko stated as Risely growled loudly.

Clenching his teeth and tightening his fist, Risely glared daggers at his current opponent. "You'll pay dearly for making me lose my mango."

"Don't you mean promotion?" Rioko asked with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head appearing.

"Right…what'd I say?"

_**/-/- /--/ -/ -/--/-/ -/-/-/**_

Cain groaned as he sat up in the boat. "Oh my aching back…what the?"

As Cain looked at the sea around him and the fact he was in the boat he noticed that Goliath was staring back at the holograms back at Mt. Ablaze's dock. "Goliath! What the hell are we doing on this boat?"

"I'm sorry Sonryu…but Rioko asked me to get us out of there," Goliath replied, his voice filled with pain.

Snapping his head to see the duel, Cain just watched as a huge explosion wrapped the dueling arena forcing huge waves to swell behind the boat and block the duel. "_Rioko! You dumbass!"_

_**/- -/ -/-/ -/ -/- -/-/ -/--/**_

**Roxas:** They are all fools! First Maxwell, then Gron, and finally Risely…Though Gron and Risely I can understand.

**Hiro and Machina:** Sir, allow us to deal with the fools.

**Roxas:** I'll need to save one of you…Hiro! Go! Succeed where my co-workers have failed!

**Hiro:** Yessir!

**_I will not fail you Master Roxas – Chapter 29: Fake Hero_**


	29. Chapter 29: Fake Hero

_**Chapter 29: Fake Hero**_

_**/ - /-/- /- /-- /-/- -/-/**_

"_Now then Grarl! Show him the blade of your axe Grarl!_

_The powerful guardian charged towards the chained down dragon, when all of a sudden a metallic ring covered in bombs appeared around the dinosaurs next. The bombs began to count down, giving Risely and Grarl a worried look. "What the heck is that thing?"_

"_It's a little thing called Ring of Destruction, and it destroys a monster on the field of my choosing," Rioko answered as streams of tears flowed from Grarl's eyes. "And that's not all; we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"_

_The bombs all clicked at once and the huge dinosaur was covered in a blazing hellish fire that forced both Risely and Rioko to the ground. The force also sent Cain, Goliath, and Terri into the boat. As the two stood up, they just watched their life points begin to click down. (RisLP: 900) (RioLP: 200)_

_Risely's head lowered as he slid his card into the graveyard, small tear droplets seemed to fall on his armored duel disk. "No one…and I mean no one…senselessly murders my monsters!"_

"_Whoa…this doesn't seem to bode well." Rioko looked towards his friends in the boat. From the looks of it, Goliath was the only one who recovered fast enough. It was then…Rioko came to his decision. "Goliath! Get them out of here! I'll finish this guy!"_

_Nodding to his peer's request, Goliath took Terri's duel bracer, which immediately transferred the duel points into the boat's computer. Almost immediately the boat sped from the docks, waves begin created from behind it._

_**/-/ -/ --/ --/**_

Roxas sniffed in a large amount of air before sighing loudly. "I love metal in the afternoon!"

Walking through the half-mechanical forest with Hiro and Machina following him not too far behind. The organic trees were slowly being replaced with metal versions by the multiple robots that were shaped like Roxas, as was the grass. Hell, if he could, Roxas would've replaced the water with liquid metal. "This must truly be a paradise."

Machina sighed as she walked up to Roxas, in her hands was an activated laptop displaying the island on the screen. "Master Roxas, we have eliminated all duelists that have previously been assigned to this island have all been eliminated…"

"Ah…excellent! Now we can continue with the rest of the project here!" exclaimed Roxas as he clapped his hands together in delight. "My metal paradise will be more fantastic and it'll be all mine to perform my research!"

Two huge sweat droplets appeared on the back of Machina and Hiro's heads. Machina gestured towards the computer with a sheepish chuckle. "Well, you see sir, we've got three duelists coming here, docking as we speak."

Lowering his head, anime tears streamed from his eyes. "No! I was so close to getting the other side of the island into my metal paradise!"

Taking a step forward, Hiro coughed to get Roxas's attention. "You want us to defeat these duelists?"

Roxas quickly jumped to his feet, his face signifying that a plan was being hatched in his head. "Yes…however, I'd prefer it if one of you were to stay here…just as a little insurance."

"Then who will stay behind sir?" Machina asked as Roxas rubbed his chin.

"An adequate question…" Roxas stated lifting his hand into the air.

"I choose…"

He dropped his arm to point towards Hiro. "Hiro!"

Machina smiled and was about to say something…

"You are to take out those fools!"

Machina just dropped to the hard steel ground with some tears streaming from under her mask. "_Aw man…_"

Saluting to Roxas, Hiro quickly spun on his heel and ran off into the steel woods. Roxas just knelt down to Machina and held out a deck of cards. "Relax; I've got another task for you…"

_**/--/ -/--/ -/-/- /-/-/**_

"Rioko…you jackass!" Cain roared slamming his fist into the water near the metallic dock. "What in the world were you doing there anyway?"

From the tropical shore, Terri and Goliath just watched Cain slam at the water. "I wonder how Rioko got on the MT. Ablaze shore."

Goliath shrugged as he turned towards the huge sign that was posted near the docks, depicting multiple silver trees with the name of the island posted underneath. "'Techno Forest Isle'…must be another typo…"

"Yeah whatever, anyway, what are we going to do now?" Terri asked as Cain walked to his fellow duelists.

"More than likely there's a greater power on this island like the last three," stated Goliath rubbing his chin to think. "So I think we'll have to hide somewhere till we have a grip on things. The review what we've gone through so far to prepare ourselves."

"…Do you always try to take the cowards' way?"

Goliath and Terri turned towards Cain who walked past the two and into the woods. "Do as you wish, I'm going my own way."

Just before Cain could disappear among the trees, a powerful grip pulled him to the ground. Goliath stood above Cain with an angered look in his eyes. "Sonryu…now is not the time to be reckless! Remember all of the sacrifices that were made so that we were able to thrive!

"Fortanu…

"Marie…

"And Rioko! Splitting up is only a mistake for us! If you were to lose now then their sacrifices would be for nothing!"

Cain stood up from the ground and glared at Goliath. "Whatever…"

From one of the tree branches, Hiro watched all three of the duelists walking into the forest of palm trees. A huge smile crept onto his face as he quietly jumped to the ground. "_Most excellent, with a little bit of 'persuasion' I should be able to lead them to the waterfall caves._"

Hiro lifted his sleeve up…

Pressed on the watch to cause a bright green light emit from the accessory…

In addition, pulled it to his mouth.

"R-Bots! Code Zeta! Area: Waterfall!"

_**/- -/- /- -/ --/-/- /-/-/**_

The path through the forest seemed to become tropical and greener by the second the group walked through it. Multiple flowers and vines riddled the pathway, filling the air with a pleasant yet, and mysterious smell.

"This is so beautiful," Terri, sighed before taking a great sniff of the fragrance. "And smells good too!"

"Nature truly is a wondrous sight to behold," stated Goliath turning his head back to Cain.

Walking silently, Cain just followed his two companions starring into space, his mind racing with multiple thoughts. "_This is stupid…_

"_We should be trying to find a way to return those people to normal…_

"_This isn't how I wanted this to go down…_

"_I just wanted to find Ami…"_

SNAP!

The sound caught the attention of all three duelists, each of them looking around trying to pinpoint the cause of the noise.

All of a sudden, multiple robotic beings marched out from the bushes, from behind the trees and even under the ground towards the group. Each of the robots was small, but each of them had two powerful mechanical arms with multiple weapon attachments welded on.

There was only one thing for the group to do, and Goliath portrayed it well…

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

Terri and Cain blinked as they watched Goliath run ahead, then a few seconds later they joined in running with him from the chasing robots.

From the trees above, Hiro was barely able to contain his laughter. "This…this is too classic! They're heading straight towards the no escape point!"

_**/ -/- /- -/-/ -/- -/**_

_**-Eventually…**_

"Man! We…just…barely…managed…to get…away from…those…freaky…robots…" Terri gasped sitting down at the cave wall.

The cave the trio managed to find was a wondrous cave that was hidden behind a beautiful waterfall. Although the cave was dark, the light that managed to get through the waterfall was enough to illuminate the cave and the multiple red jewels that riddled the walls.

Goliath walked towards the wall and felt it's wet texture. "It was luck… '_Or perhaps…a planned effort._'"

A few feet deeper in the cave, Cain sat down looking through his cards, stopping to read the text on them. '_These cards…they've helped me more times then I can count…but with that duel with Kiro...chaos isn't enough._

'_I think…_

'_Its time…_

'_Time for my real deck to emerge._'

Cain placed a hand on his deck, closing his eyes as he reached into his backpack.

From the backpack, Cain produced a second deck of cards. Quickly snapping a few cards from his Chaos deck, and shuffling them into his unknown deck, he put his Chaos deck into the extra deck case in his backpack.

Meanwhile, Terri was placing all the soul cards she had with her on a dry rock. They were all in order, Chloe, Lee, and Kiro. "There must be a way to restore these guys."

Pulling the soul cards that Goliath had he placed them in front of the three that Terri lined up. Displaying Zemnos and Dante…still looking in pain in the cards. "I have seen this before…"

"What! How in the world do you know that?" Terri asked as she stood up to Goliath.

Looking back as his small companion, Goliath just recalled all of the shadow duels that the group was in. "Being Kaiser, I've studied a multitude of things; one of my better classes was shadow realm involvement…"

_**/--/--/--/-/--/-/--/--**_

(The shadows are nothing to be taken lightly)

_Treasure Knight – Gold (750/500) led the attack as he jumped over Goliath's face down card and slashed Goliath at an angle. _

_Then Treasure Knight – Emerald (900/1300) ran past the face down monster and slammed its mace into Goliath's stomach. _

_Next Treasure Knight – Silver (1000/800) threw a powerful slash with his silver coated lance into Goliath's chest, followed up by a piercing Sapphire arrow courtesy from Treasure Knight – Sapphire (700/1000)._

_Goliath fell to the ground, but looked up to see Treasure Knight – Ruby (800/1200) raising his axe to strike Goliath. _

_As Goliath's hard scream filled the air, many birds flew from the many trees. (GLP: 350)_

(As you've no doubt in seen, the stakes in a shadow duel are more dangerous than losing your life points…you lose much more than that.)

"_That's right…I'll send Armed Dragon LV7 away for…" Maxwell announced as his dragon began to glow black and silver. Then suddenly the light dulled to reveal the more muscular dragon with sharp blade like wings. "Armed Dragon LV 10 (3000/2000)! And with the discarding a certain card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!"_

_The multiple blades on the Armed Dragon spun wildly before they shot out and slashed the three frogs into pixels. The dragon then stomped in front of Fortanu, causing a large splash of water to cover Fortanu. _

"_And now…Armed Dragon LV 10 attack this fool directly!"_

_The dragon brought his two claws down on Fortanu, seemingly to cut his shirt. The attack forced Fortanu to the water again. "You may want to stay down." (FLP: 100)_

(The only ones who have the power to initiate a shadow game are those who are born with the power of shadows, or have a shadow charm…)

"Fine then, I take that it's my turn," Chloe stated as Terri nodded. "Then I'll summon this gal, Cyber Tutu (1000/800)!"

_With a pirouette, a new girl appeared. With strawberry pink hair and a blue visor, she smiled towards Terri. A flowing light skirt attached to her rose and mint green spandex suit. _

_Terri just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the new monster. "I thought we were dueling, not playing with dollies."_

"_Then why don't you see what she can do, do a pirouette on her face Tutu!" Chloe ordered as Tutu bowed then commenced spinning at Terri till the back of her foot collided with Terri's face sending her to the ground. (TLP: 400)_

(Shadow Games…they are quite perplexing. Things you think that would never happen do, such as the monster attacks become real. You have felt them a couple times…remember Terri?)

"_My draw! So I'll summon a defensive monster on my own," the card back appeared as Terri raised her hand into the air. "Next I'll have Hysteric Fairy go on the attack!"_

The secretary immediately opened up the book in her hand, which released a powerful beam of light towards the face down card. When the card flipped face up, an ancient statue with its hands in a blocking manner took its place and blocked the attack. Then with a strong push, the statue sent the attack back towards Terri, knocking her down to the ground. (TLP: 2000)

(The one who made the shadow game is the one who can end it…or reverse the effects of the game. However, if a person with a more powerful hold on the shadow realm were to appear, then they could theoretically reverse the effects.)

Water sloshed onto the plateau wetting the feet of everyone on it. Marie faced Gron with determination. "Fine, let's finish this!"

_Gron drew and raised his arm towards Marie. "Master Monk! Attack her directly!"_

"_I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinders!" Marie announced as the two magic cylinders appeared in front of Marie with the Master Monk running towards one of them. "This will send your attack right back at you!"_

_Gron just smirked as his face down card went active revealing a magic jammer only dispelling a bear trap. "Or it would if I didn't activate my trap card, Trap Jammer! This negates your trap! So this duel is over!"_

_For a second time the ultimate monk unleashed a volley of powerful punches that sent Marie to the ground. "No…not again." (MLP: 0)_

(No matter how strong a duelist is, if they lose even one shadow duel…their career is over…forever.)

With a quick snap, Kiro added another card into his hand. "Truly pathetic…but thanks, Magma Dragon! Attack that face down defense monster!"

_As the Magma Dragon fired a volley of rock like spikes towards Cain's face down monster, two magical colored cylinders appeared before the attack. "I activate my face down! Magic Cylinders! Now you'll take the damage!"_

_The cylinders just shattered as the spikes entered them, Kiro just laughed maniacally. _

"_Did you forget my Magma Dragon's effect? Your little trap show just gets negated and destroyed! So I won't take any damage!"_

"_Yeah…but you said that your dragon can only destroy one trap per turn, so I'll activate this one!" Cain announced as a huge shield appeared before the face down card stopping the spikes. "Go Draining Shield! Not only is your attack negated, but I'll gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!"_

_Lowering his head, Kiro began to laugh once more. "…Or it would! If my upgraded dragon didn't have the ability to negate and destroy all trap cards that I wish!"_

_At the instant the shield shattered into pixels, the spikes continued their assault and skewered the face down monster. Between the rocks emerged the Chaos Gunner (1450/1000) before he became dust in the wind. "Damn it!"_

"_It's not over yet!" Kiro shouted as spikes began to flash red._

_Before Cain could ask, the spikes exploded sending him to the ground. Multiple rocks stabbed through his arms, causing trickles of blood to seep through. Cain just moaned in pain as he stood up. (CLP: 600)_

_**/-/-/--/--/--/--/---/**_

"But all in all, no one really knows that much about the shadow realm," Goliath stated as the water from the waterfall began to part.

"True, but no one can some times be…someone."

Terri and Goliath turned their heads to the waterfall and before them stood a daunting figure.

His eyes were covered by a huge pair of sunglasses and weighed down crimson hair. A large black overcoat covered most of his body with the exception of the black duel disk and black pants the teen wore.

"Truth is something that we all seek," the teen stated walking further into the cave while shaking his head to dry his hair. "For what that truth we require is…all depends on what we want to know…"

"This guy's just repeating himself," Cain sighed snapping his deck into his duel disk.

"The name is Hiro…and there's the first truth," Hiro announced activating his duel disk. "And I have another truth on me…the truth about the shadow realm…"

"What the hell?" sighed Goliath as Cain began to walk toward Hiro. "How could you know about the shadow realm?"

After pulling a gold coin from his pocket, Hiro flipped the coin into the air revealing that it had an eye of Horus on both sides. "Cause I happen to have this little bad boy. I'm here to collect all of those soul cards you are in possession of…as well as your souls too."

Just as Goliath was about to speak, Cain just walked in front of him with his duel disk revved up. Hell even his life point counter was already set. "Nothing comes without a price. You'll have to duel me for them." (CLP: 4000)

Hiro just chuckled as his duel disk hummed to life when he inserted his deck into the disk. "I was hoping for one of you to say that." (HLP: 4000)

"And what's a duel without some shadows?" Hiro asked as the golden coin in his hand flickered to life.

From left to right, streams of purple smoke began to cover the ground of the cave. The already cold air began to become even colder. "Sonryu! This is the worst idea you've gotten! You still haven't recovered from the last time you dueled in the shadow realm."

Ignoring Goliath, Cain snapped the top card from his deck.

"Sonryu!"

"I'll summon a monster on the defensive, and place a card face down," Cain announced as the two card backs appeared in front of Cain. "You talk a good game…but can you deliver?"

With a smirk, Hiro just simply drew his sixth card. Cain had the feeling that he was getting a glare from behind the huge sunglasses. "You better believe it…and I'll start this duel with the spell card Polymerization! This in case you didn't know allows me to fuse monsters in my hand to bring out a fusion monster!"

Sliding two cards into his graveyard, a green suited man with powerful wings along with a wild looking man wearing a lion cloth appeared that being sucked into a blue vortex.

"So I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian (1000/1000) and Wildheart (1500/1600) to create…"

The vortex shattered into pixels as the same wild man appeared only with green and black hawk legs. On the back of his tanned torso emerged two extremely powerful green eagle wings.

"E-Hero Wild Wingman (1900/2300)!"

Cain just lifted his duel disk with a determined look in his eyes. "So you going to attack with that birdman?"

Hiro just smiled widely, then just discarded a card to his graveyard. "Not just yet, that face down card I do not like at all, so I'll be discarding my E-Hero Necroshade (1600/1800) to the graveyard to have my Wild Wingman destroy that spell or trap card!"

Flapping his powerful wings rapidly, the Wild Wingman created a powerful mini tornado that shattered the face down card. Cain just simply slid the card into his graveyard with a microscopic smile. "And now…Wingman! Attack his face down card!"

Sending a second tornado, the Wingman blasted the face down card to reveal itself a familiar white knight…before it shattered into pixels. "Great, you took out my Blade Knight (1600/1000)."

"And I'm not done, I'll set a card face down to end my turn," Hiro announced as a card appeared behind the Wild Wingman.

"I hope Cain knows what he's doing…" Terri sighed as Cain drew his next card.

Goliath just shook in head, somewhat disappointed in Cain. "Sonryu…you better trust your chaos that well in order to risk a match this dangerous…"

Turning his head, Cain just smirked. "Who said I'm still using Chaos?"

All of a sudden in front of Cain emerged a blinding blue light in the shape of a circle. Hiro just stared at it thanks to his sunglasses. "What in the world is this?"

Cain's smirk just widened a little as a statue the size of a man appeared from the circle. "This be the trap card you destroyed last turn! Its called Transmutation Circle! And when its destroyed, I can special summon one 'Alchemist' from my hand during my next Main Phase!"

Goliath and Terri both raised an eyebrow at the new card in Cain's deck. "Alchemists?"

"So give it up for Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!" Cain announced as the statue and transmutation circle shattered into pixels.

From the pixels stood a now shorter person. His golden hair was braided in the back to form a ponytail kept out of his face but went past the shoulders of his extremely long red overcoat. Under his overcoat was a black long sleeved jacket over a black muscle shirt and black pants. Hiro's jaw just dropped at the sight of the monster. "Is that…?"

Before Hiro could continue, a card spat out of Cain's deck and he quickly pulled it into his hand. "Hold that thought, cause my Alchemist's ability kicks in, allowing me to add one out of three certain cards to my hand."

Instead of playing the card he just got, Cain took another card and slapped it onto his duel disk. "And also, since my Wandering Alchemist was a special summon, I can summon another monster! So say hello to this guy!"

A second transmutation circle emerged next to the Wandering Alchemist, only not as bright. From the circle emerged a young man with long white hair tied up into a ponytail. Draped over his semi muscular body, was a baggy silver overcoat with multiple black transmutations all over the clothes. His black pants connected to his black shoes, and in his right hand was a very articulate revolver gun with a transmutation circle on it. "Gunner Alchemist (1450/1300)!"

"With the exception of clothes…that really looks like his Chaos Gunner," Terri stated as Goliath rubbed his chin.

"It looks like you're right…"

Hiro just chuckled to himself at the sight of the two monsters. "Come on, sure the monsters are cool, but neither of them are strong enough to take on my Wild Wingman."

"Not yet anyway," Cain stated as he slid his next card into his duel disk. "That's why I'm playing the equip spell card, Alchemic Enhancement! And equip it to Gunner Alchemist!"

As the spell card went active, the transmutation circle on the Gunner's revolver began to glow and wrap the weapon in a powerful light. Crouching down, the light disappeared revealing a powerful cannon on top of Gunner's shoulder replacing the revolver. "Now then, this upgrade, increases my equipped Alchemist's attack and defense by 500! (1950/1800)"

"Uh oh," Hiro moaned as the cannon began to charge up.

"Now then! Gunner Alchemist! Attack with Alchemic Charge!"

Firing a powerful charged blast of red light, the Gunner Alchemist smirked at the sight of impact. The Wild Wingman just shattered into pixels, and before Cain could order another attack, a blinding signal similar to the Bat Signal emerged from Hiro's face down card. "Nice try! However, my face down card is Hero Signal! Now since you destroyed my monster because of battle I can now call out a new one! And I'm thinking Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!" (HLP: 3950)

From the signal leapt the blue suited warrior with his golden armor and blue face visor shinning from the cave's minimal light. His entire body began to spark with power.

Shaking his head, Cain took one card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "Okay then, I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"And it comes to my turn!" Hiro shouted with his echo sounding through out the cave.

He drew and his smile grew.

"Since you activated an equip card, I'll play my own!"

Hiro immediately slid the card into his duel disk, and almost instantly, Sparkman began to surge with even more electricity. "I activate the equip spell Zap Cannon - Volt!"

The equip spell appeared over Sparkman's shoulder, forming into a metallic blue cannon with electricity surged from the weapon. "This weapon increases Sparkman by 200 attack points! Moreover, every time he takes down a monster, he'll gain another 200 attack points. So now…Sparkman, attack with Zap Cannon!"

Charging a powerful electrical blast, the Sparkman took aim at the Wandering Alchemist. Noticing that he was being targeted, the Wandering Alchemist clapped his hands.

Just as the Sparkman fired the blast, the Wandering Alchemist slapped his hands onto the ground. Before the attack reached the Alchemist, a large wall appeared before the Wandering Alchemist blocking the attack. "You mind telling me what in the world just happened?"

Cain just motioned to his trap card with the exact same picture that just happened in the duel. "It happens to be my trap card, Transmuted Shield. First, it switches one 'Alchemist' monster to defense mode and increases its defense by 500 points (1500/1800). This is just enough to block off your attack, so nice try."

Hiro took the last card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "Very well, I'll just place down a face down."

Snapping his next card from his deck, Cain nodded at his other card. "Prepare to see the true power of the Alchemist cards!"

Goliath and Terri just widened their eyes, both confused at the statement. "Goliath, tell me that you at least know what Cain's talking about."

Shaking his head, Goliath sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't have any idea on what's going on with these Alchemist cards."

"Then allow me to explain!" Cain shouted as he slapped his newly drawn card onto this duel disk. "So I'll summon Crystal Alchemist (1500/1600)!"

An icy blue transmutation circle appeared before Cain and a young man with bushy brown hair, his black coat had multiple crystals attached to the clothes. Other than that, he was wearing regular business clothes. "But he won't be staying long! You see, by removing the fusion material monster from play, I'm able summon the fusion monsters!

A powerful vortex erupted underneath the Crystal and Gunner Alchemist sucking both of them into it. After sparking for a few minutes, a new figure emerged from the vortex. This time, the monster looked like the gunner only older with a sapphire blue overcoat, in his hands sat two identical revolvers covered with blue crystals.

"Meet the Nitro Alchemist (1900/1700)!" Cain announced as his new Alchemist smirked and lifted both of his guns into the air.

"Big deal…he's not that impressive!" Hiro stated as the Nitro Alchemist caulked his guns.

"Then he should be no trouble for you to deal with his attack!" Cain shouted as Nitro fired a quick round of crystallized bullets towards Sparkman.

"Nice try! Nevertheless, you forget that I still have my face down card! Go Hero Barrier!" Announced Hiro as a small barrier took the attack for Sparkman. "So you'll have to wait to get a chance at my hero."

However, with a determined look in his face, Nitro lifted his guns into the air once more taking aim at the Sparkman. "Its unfortunate that Nitro's ability allows him to attack twice during the battle phase! So now then, attack once more!"

Unleashing a second volley of crystallized bullets, Nitro smirked at the sight of contact on his target.

At the sight of his hero being shattered, Hiro's jaw dropped. "No…way…" (HLP: 3850)

"And since I left my Wandering Alchemist in defense mode," Cain stated as Nitro blew into the barrel of the gun and Cain slid another card from his hand. "I'll end my turn."

"I think I get Cain's overall strategy," Goliath stated as Hiro drew his next card. "Whether its chaos, or these Alchemists, he relies on removing cards. Quite a hard strategy to counteract if played correctly."

"Now watch this Cain! I activate a spell card called Hero Backup!" Hiro announced as his spell card appeared showing the Elemental Heroes placing their hands together. "Now for each monster in my graveyard with 'Hero' in their name, I can draw card for each, so I've got four, and I get four new cards!"

Cain just scowled as he watched the top four cards on Hiro's deck fly out and into his opponent's hand. "Now then, I'll invoke the power of Necroshade in my graveyard! Allowing me to summon an Elemental Hero without tribute! And I've got just the one for the job!"

A shadow appeared before Hiro, and from it sliced a golden armored hero with multiple sharp blades. As soon as it fully appeared, the Hero posed its arms dynamically. "Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) you've been hired! Next, I'll place a card face down, and Bladedge! Attack his Nitro Alchemist! Slice and dice that monster!"

A pair of two blade like wings appeared on the back of the armored hero and charged towards the Alchemist when all of a sudden Cain's face down card went active. The trap depicted a few Alchemist standing with each other, looking for a fight. "Nice try! However, with your attack I can activate my Transmute Alliance trap card! This allows me to summon an Alchemist that's been removed from play. So then, let's bring back Gunner Alchemist (1450/1300 + 200/0)!"

"Still won't stop my attack!" Hiro announced as his Hero slashed the Nitro Alchemist in two while the Gunner Alchemist reappeared. "How do ya like me now?"

Cain just yawned loudly, causing Hiro to clench his fist. "I still think you're annoying…" (CLP: 3300)

"Well then, I'll just let you go on and embarrass yourself!" Hiro shouted as Cain drew his next card.

"Here comes another Alchemist! I summon Flame Alchemist! (1600/1500)" Cain announced while a huge flame exploded in front of him. From the flame stepped a handsome black haired man wearing a flame painted jacket and loose black clothes. On his two white gloves are two transmutation circles.

Lifting his hand, the new Alchemist snapped his fingers and a powerful flame erupted underneath Hiro's face down card, destroying the monster. "And here's his special ability, when he's normal, flipped, or special summoned he destroys up to two spell or trap cards on the field!"

"_That's a good ability,_" Hiro thought watching another sparking vortex appear underneath the Flame Alchemist and Gunner Alchemist.

"And since I'll remove my two Alchemists once more, I can bring out a new fusion monster!" Cain announced as the vortex sucked in the Flame and Gunner Alchemist.

The vortex shattered a new alchemist jumped from the small destruction. Landing on the ground, an experienced white haired man with multiple guns hidden under his red-flamed decal overcoat appeared. His black underclothes also have ammo attached to them. "And let's hear it for Flame Gunner Alchemist (2450/1500)!"

"Pretty impressive monster you've got there," Hiro chuckled as Cain looked through his hand. "Too bad it doesn't have enough attack points to take out my Hero."

"Not yet anyway," Cain replied as he slid another card into his duel disk. "First I'll switch my Wandering Alchemist to attack mode. I play the spell card, Alchemic Elixir! When equipped to an Alchemist monster, it increases the monster by 700 attack points! And guess who I'm equipping it to!"

A powerful red aura surrounded one of the multiple guns on the Flame Gunner, then covered it into a bright light. When the light died down, the gun appeared to be more like a shotgun. "Now then Flame Gunner Alchemist (3150/1500) attack his Bladedge!"

Taking aim, the Flame Gunner fired a well-aimed shot that pierce right through the armor in Bladedge sending him to the ground. "That's not a good sign at all." (HLP: 2750)

"And neither is this! Wandering Alchemist! Attack him directly!" Cain commanded as his other alchemist ran directly towards Hiro.

Just as Hiro was about to cover his face with his arms, a sharp pain caught him in the gut! When he looked down, Hiro's eyes widened behind his sunglasses at the sight. The Wandering Alchemist slammed his fist into his gut. When the Alchemist retracted his hand, Hiro gasped for air while holding his stomach. (HLP: 1250)

"This isn't over!" Hiro shouted as Cain looked over his hand.

"Yeah, whatever, since I don't have anything else to play, I'll be ending my turn," Cain stated as Hiro removed his arms from his stomach.

With a quick snap, Hiro stared at his card before he slid it into his duel disk. "I play the spell card Lightning Vortex! So by discarding my Clayman (800/2000), I can destroy every face up monster you've got out!"

Cain didn't even flinch at the sight of his two monsters get strike down by electricity. "Next, I'll play the spell card Pot of Avarice! By taking five of the monsters in my graveyard, shuffle them into my deck, I can then draw two new cards!"

Watching his opponent's quick movements, Cain just scowled at his hand. "_Not good…I don't have that many monsters in my hand._"

"Now then…I'll summon a monster on the defensive," Hiro announced as the horizontal card appeared before him. "And a face down card, so I'll call it a turn."

"Okay then…" Cain muttered drawing his next card. "Okay, I'll summon a second Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!"

With the transmutation circle reappeared and a second small alchemist reappeared. Almost immediately, a card shot out of Cain's deck and into his hand. "Next I'll place a card face down. And then I'll send Wandering Alchemist out on the attack!"

Running towards the face down card, the Wandering Alchemist quickly slammed his fist into the face down card. The card revealed itself a mechanical dog, and as soon as the dog shattered into pixels, two cards slid out of Hiro's graveyard. "Thanks, that was Wroughtweiler (800/1200). When he is destroyed in battle I can take an E-Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard into my hand."

"I can't do anything else for this turn, so go ahead," Cain stated as Hiro drew his next card.

"To start this turn, I'll play Gracefully Charity!" Hiro announced as a bright light showered over his deck allowing him to draw three cards, then he quickly discarded two cards.

Then all of a sudden, Hiro's face down card went active showing Marie the Fallen one. "Then after I discard, I get the two cards I discarded back!"

Sliding another card into his duel disk, a new vortex appeared in front of Hiro. "Next I'll play polymerization! So I'll fuse Sparkman with Clayman!"

The electrified hero and the huge clay covered hero appeared shortly before being sucked into the vortex. Then the vortex shattered into pixels freeing the new hero. The large muscular warrior crashed his feet into the ground. On his purple jumpsuit was the Sparkman's armor with an electrified orb on his chest.

"Say hello to E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)! But I'm not done yet!" Hiro shouted fitting another card into his duel disk. "I'll activate the spell card Fusion Recovery! So I'll take Sparkman and polymerization back to my hand! And I'll summon Sparkman (1600/1400)!"

With a powerful spark, the original electrified hero appeared sparking with electricity. "And now…Sparkman! Clear the field of his Alchemist!"

Charging up a powerful electrified javelin, Sparkman took aim…

And immediately threw the weapon, striking the Wandering Alchemist in the chest. The electrical current sent the alchemist to the ground.

"And now…Thunder Giant! Attack the shorty directly with Voltic Thunder!"

Sliding on the ground, Thunder Giant readied a powerful electrical charge in his hands.

Cain just gasped as the Thunder Giant slammed the electricity into his chest. The electric surge flowed through out Cain's body, every nerve seemingly starting to shut down.

When the attack halted and the Thunder Giant walked back over to Hiro's side of the field, Cain collapsed on the ground. Smoke was rising off his entire body while Hiro threw back some of his hair. (CLP: 800)

"I knew Sonryu couldn't take another Shadow Game…" Goliath sighed as he readied his duel disk.

Hiro just smiled at the sight of his smoking opponent. "Guess the little guy didn't know when to quit…shadow games can take a toll on both players, even if they do win. And sometimes the pain is too much for them to even get up.

"So you better stay down Cain…why make your little body suffer anymore? You can end everything right now! Bwahahahahhahahaha!"

While Hiro was laughing maniacally, Cain opened his eyes and began to push himself off the ground.

Hiro watched his opponent and his laughter ceased. "I see, and then I'll wrap up my turn with a face down card."

Gasping for air, Cain weakly reached for his deck. "Compared to what my life was like before…this is just a slap on the wrist!"

Hiro stepped back a little, a little confused at what his opponent was saying. "Really? Then your life must be crap if you're more than willing to go through this pain."

"You don't get it…" Cain growled as he looked at the card he drew.

"I am…I am a tortured soul! My past may have made me the way I am now, but I've come far…

"So I'm not going to lose to a wannabe hero! I didn't last time I faced someone like you! And I don't plan on starting to!"

Just then, Hiro's face down card lifted up showing E-Hero Burstinatrix trapped in a tube with energy being surged into the tube. "Let's see if you plan on keeping that up! I activate the trap card Elemental Recharge! This gives me 1000 life points for each E-Hero I have out! So I gain 2000 life points!" (HLP: 3250)

"That's not going to last long," Cain gasped struggling to fit his new card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Soul Release! So I'll remove my two Wandering Alchemists, Flame Gunner Alchemist, Nitro Alchemist, and why don't I remove your Clayman from the game!"

As the cards slid out of the graveyard slots, Hiro could only be curious. "_Let's see what he can do…_"

"Next up I'll summon a second Gunner Alchemist (1450/1300 + 1400/0)!" Cain announced as another Gunner emerged from a new red transmutation circle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second! What in the world is up with your Gunner's attack points?" Hiro asked watching the Gunner Alchemist spin his revolver on a finger.

"He gains 200 extra attack points for each monster that's been removed from play," Cain stated immediately raising his right arm over his face down card. "But he's just part two in my plan! I reveal my face down card!

The card flipped up, revealing multiple monsters falling from a vortex. "I activate Return from the Different Dimension! So at a cost of half of my life points, I can summon back four monsters that were removed from play!" (CLP: 400)

An electrical surge appeared over Cain, and then four transmutation circles appeared in the vortex. Hiro just gulped as he noticed that the shadows were starting to gather around both duelists. "_The shadows! No! This can't be happening!_"

The transmutation circles shattered and four familiar figures landed in front of Cain. "And now…let's reintroduce to…

"Gunner Alchemist (1450/1300)!

"Flame Alchemist (1600/1500)!

"Crystal Alchemist (1500/1600)!

"And Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!

All five Alchemists nodded to Cain before two transmutation circles appeared before him. "But they're not staying for long! I'll send my two Gunners, Flame, and Crystal Alchemists from the game in order to summon out two familiar Alchemists!"

As soon as the two gunners, Flame and Crystal alchemists stepped into the transmutation circles, they were wrapped in a bright light.

When the light died down, only two people stood where the four were.

"Flame Gunner Alchemist (2450/1500)!

"And Nitro Alchemist (1900/1700)!"

"Not good at all!" Hiro shouted as Cain clenched his fist.

"Its all good…Flame Gunner Alchemist! Take out Thunder Giant"

After taking aim, the Flame Gunner fired a multitude of flames that covered the entire Hero. (HLP: 3200)

"Next up, Nitro shatter the Sparkman!"

Everyone just blinked and saw that Sparkman now was filled with the crystal bullets. (HLP: 2900)

"And don't forget that Nitro can attack twice during a battle phase!"

Hiro didn't even have a chance to lift up his arms before the onslaught of bullets pierced him and his clothes. (HLP: 1000)

"And to finish this…Wandering Alchemist! Attack directly!"

Still tired from the attack, Hiro just looked up in time to see the Wandering Alchemist in front of him. Then without warning, the Alchemist delivered a powerful right jab right between the eyes, the force shattering the sunglasses and sending Hiro to the ground. (HLP: 0)

Then raising his hand into a thumb up, Cain sighed in relief. In addition, the Alchemists lifted their thumbs up. "And…that's how you get victory!"

Cain watched as the shadows began to form around Hiro, seemingly to absorb his body. Walking over to his opponent, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's face. "No…it can't be!"

Terri and Goliath ran over to Cain, and Goliath's eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's true face. "How?"

Looking dumbfounded, Terri just looked at Cain and Goliath while Hiro's body engulfed in the shadows. When the shadows dissipated, all that was left of Hiro was a card. "What are you two getting all worked up about?"

Cain just lifted the card and his face grimaced. "Hiro is…he's actually Sorro."

/ -/- -/-/-/- /- /

Meanwhile, in a dark room with a huge screen TV in the middle…

"NO! Up! Up! Wait! Down! Fire! Fire! Die, die, die!"

Then TV created a large explosion sound before showing a red flashing screen that had the flashing two familiar words.

_**Game Over!**_

"Damn it…I always lose at the hero games…" Roxas sighed putting down his game controller. "Maybe I should try the first person shooters…then there are the good old fashion war machine games."

/- /- /-/- ///-///

**Cain:** Sorro…it was him?

**Machina: **Don't think that you're out of the fray yet.

**Cain:** What the? Not another one!

**Machina:** You won't be as lucky!

**_What the heck is going on! – Chapter 30: Change of Heart!_**

**GA:** You're not alone Cain!


	30. Chapter 30: Change of Heart

_**Chapter 30: Change of Heart**_

_**/-/- /- /-/- -/-/ -/-/-/**_

_As soon as the two gunners, Flame and Crystal alchemists stepped into the transmutation circles, they were wrapped in a bright light._

_When the light died down, only two people stood where the four were._

"_Flame Gunner Alchemist (2450/1500)!_

"_And Nitro Alchemist (1900/1700)!"_

"_Not good at all!" Hiro shouted as Cain clenched his fist._

"_Its all good…Flame Gunner Alchemist! Take out Thunder Giant"_

_After taking aim, the Flame Gunner fired a multitude of flames that covered the entire Hero. (HLP: 3200)_

"_Next up, Nitro shatter the Sparkman!"_

_Everyone just blinked and saw that Sparkman now was filled with the crystal bullets. (HLP: 2900)_

"_And don't forget that Nitro can attack twice during a battle phase!" _

_Hiro didn't even have a chance to lift up his arms before the onslaught of bullets pierced him and his clothes. (HLP: 1000)_

"_And to finish this…Wandering Alchemist! Attack directly!"_

_Still tired from the attack, Hiro just looked up in time to see the Wandering Alchemist in front of him. Then without warning, the Alchemist delivered a powerful right jab right between the eyes, the force shattering the sunglasses and sending Hiro to the ground. (HLP: 0)_

_Then raising his hand into a thumb up, Cain sighed in relief. In addition, the Alchemists lifted their thumbs up. "And…that's how you get victory!"_

_Cain watched as the shadows began to form around Hiro, seemingly to absorb his body. Walking over to his opponent, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's face. "No…it can't be!"_

_Terri and Goliath ran over to Cain and Goliath's eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's true face. "How?"_

_Looking dumbfounded, Terri just looked at Cain and Goliath while Hiro's body engulfed in the shadows. When the shadows dissipated, all that was left of Hiro was a card. "What are you two getting all worked up about?"_

_Cain just lifted the card and his face grimaced. "Hiro is…he's actually Sorro."_

/- /-/ -/----/ -/- /-/- -/-/-/-

Roxas just sat in front of his new game, enjoying the bloodshed and gunshots that filled the room's air. "Now this is a game…"

"Master Roxas…"

Pressing the pause button, Roxas turned his head back to see Machina standing lifting a platinum duel disk that had two cybernetic wings attached to it. "Master Roxas…may I please go…?"

"Not yet," Roxas sighed as he un-paused the game and continued. "I'll need you to wait till night. Then lead the one who defeated Hiro to the open watered cavern. That's where he'll face his final duel."

Nodding her head, Machina knelt down before disappearing into darkness. "I understand…"

"Now if I could understand how those fools keep surviving," Roxas sighed as a large explosion caught his attention to the TV. "Aw damn it!"

/-/-/ -/-/ -/-/-/- /-/-/

"Sorro? You mean that one guy who sang at the promotional exams?" Terri asked looking at the card. "How the hell did he get here?"

Goliath just shook his head in reply. "No clue…but seeing him and Kiro here…it can't be a mere coincidence."

"You think we'll run into anyone else?" Terri asked staring at all of the cards.

"I don't know…I just don't know," Goliath sighed before looking around the cave and noticed that something was missing. "Hey…where's Sonryu?"

With a quick shrug, Terri looked around as well. "I don't know…I don't know what you boys act like most of the time."

"You'd be surprised," Goliath replied looking back at the waterfall.

//- --/ -/- -/- /- /-/-/

"Damn it all!" Cain shouted as he punched a nearby tree with his right hand.

"_That will require a bandage_."

Shaking his hand of the pain, Cain sat on a stump that was near the waterfall. With his fist hurting, his mind racing with questions, and his stomach aching for some food, Cain was at a crossroad. "How the hell did Sorro, Rioko and Kiro get here? It doesn't make any sense at all."

"_**Maybe it's a sign…?**"_

At the mysterious voice, Cain stood up from the log and looked left and right. When he noticed that no one was there, he sat back down on the log. "Great I'm starting to hear voices…this whole thing is making me crazy!"

"_**That's what you say all the time shorty…**"_

"Voices in my head or not, no one calls me short!" Cain roared as he slammed his fists into the tree trunk.

"_**Relax pipsqueak, first off you're not crazy…**"_

"Well that's a relief…" Cain sighed holding his head. "Now then…who the hell are you?"

Nothing…

"Hey! Stupid voice! Where in the world did you go?" Cain shouted into the air.

From the behind the waterfall, Terri and Goliath sweat dropped at their peer's weird behavior. "Goliath…has Cain gone mad?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask," Goliath answered as the two walked back into the cave.

Cain lowered his head with a loud sigh. "I don't need this crap…especially with everything that's happened."

'_It all started with that Maxwell bastard…why the hell is he here?'_

'_Another thing that gets me is that Gron and Risely seem to be in the same organization as Maxwell. Who knows who else could be in on this scam?'_

'_This is so confusing…especially with all these shadow games going around. Who in their right mind would do this sort of thing?'_

'_Wait a minute…if Gron and Risely are involved in this…could that guy be in it as well? I remember seeing the three taking to each other earlier.'_

/-/- /-/- /- /- /-/- /-//-/

Nightfall had appeared over Techno Forest, blanketing the entire island and ocean in an wondrous night sky.

Inside the waterfall cave, Goliath and Terri were sleeping soundly, while Cain on the other hand was wide-awake. His stomach wouldn't shut up long enough for him to get some sleep.

The small amount of moonlight that managed to get through the waterfall was shinning brightly in Cain's face.

However, he didn't seem to care…

All Cain did was take hold of his right arm and squeezed it. '_Ami…I've missed you so much. It's been almost three full years, and I don't know if I'm close to finding you or not…'_

"_**You're closer than you think…**"_

"Great…the freaky voice is back…" Cain sighed closing his eyes. "What in the world do you want?"

"_**Relax…I'm not bad, in fact I'm here to help you…**"_

"How the bloody hell are you going to do that?"

"_**Trust me! I'm more powerful than I sound!**"_

"Whatever let me sleep…" Cain groaned as he closed his eyes.

All of sudden, the jewels that lined the walls of the cave began to glow a bright light blue making Cain's eyes open wide. "Now what?"

Almost all of the jewels darkened except for an extremely long line that led deeper into the cave. Stepping to his feet, Cain lifted his backpack onto his shoulders.

Something was calling him…something other than his stomach.

"What in the world is going on?" Cain questioned as he followed the lit up crystals.

"_**Sir! You may want to be careful!**"_

"I don't even know who you are ya freaky voice," Cain replied as he walked deeper into the cave.

"_**Come on! You gotta trust me!**"_

"Listen, I'm going to find out what the hell is going on with these lights," Cain scoffed as he suddenly stepped into a small pool of water. "So either you shut up, or show yourself!"

Nothing happened for a few minutes, then Cain started to follow the lit up crystals once more, each one of his steps splashing in the water.

/ -/ -/-/ -/- /-//-/

The deeper into the cave Cain walked through, the more crystals lit up as well as the water rise up to his knees. Soon, Cain had entered into an extremely large cave room lined with the light up crystals.

There was a hole in the roof of the cave that allowed the moonlight to pour into the cave's water. As Cain's gaze fell from the hole and onto the water's surface, a teenaged girl stood in front of Cain with her back towards him. From what Cain could make out, she had long red hair and an extremely long black overcoat.

"About time you came…" Machina snickered as she turned towards Cain, her black gear mask covering her face. "I'm glad you could make it Mr. Sonryu…"

"And who exactly are you supposed to be?" Cain questioned as Machina laughed a little louder.

"I'm Machina…though that's what people call me at work," Machina answered as she lifted her left arm.

"Machina?" Cain questioned reaching for his backpack. "Parents must've had run out of creative names…"

"Oh, but I do have a proper name," Machina stated with a wink. "I could tell you it…but then I doubt you'd be willing to duel me then…"

"Why would I duel you right now?" Cain asked as Machina reached into her overcoat pocket.

What Machina pulled from her pocket resembled a device that Gron had earlier in the tournament. Cain growled, he automatically knew what that device was for. "Fine…I'll duel you…just put that thing away!"

/- -/--/-/- /- -/

From his safe hideaway, Roxas smirked at the sight of Machina pocketing the detonator on his plasma screen TV. "Excellent, let's see how this Cain guy duels against someone with my secondary deck…"

With a quick snap of his fingers, a red light flashed on the TV and the word 'RECORDING' appeared in the corner. "Time to start the learning process!"

/- /- -/ -/- --/--/

The moonlit water seemed to capture the two duelists, both of them stood at opposing sides. Cain scowled at his opponent, where as Machina smiled at him. Both of their duel disks loaded and buzzing with life.

"DUEL!"

"You know…if I wasn't ordered to eliminate you," Machina stated as she held her hand to her mouth. "I'd say you were very cute…" (MLP: 4000)

Cain's face turned flushed red, though you couldn't really tell if it was from embarrassment or from anger. "W-whatever!" (CLP: 4000)

Snapping off a sixth card, Machina scanned her hand. "Ladies first…and I'll start with a monster on the defensive. And a card face down as well…hope you won't go easy on me just cause I'm a girl…"

"I'm not a sexist!" Cain shouted drawing his sixth card.

"_He makes it sound like a threat…_" Machina thought as Cain hovered his right hand over his cards.

"Okay then! I'll start my turn by summoning Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300)!" Cain announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

From the water surged a gray transmutation circle, from this circle jumped a militant looking man with stern face along with a lit cigar between his teeth, a huge Mohawk and braided hair tail. His camouflage pants and black muscle shirt made him look the militant. However, instead of having arms made of flesh, they were auto-mail with sharp claw like fingers at the end. At the sight of Machina, the Alchemist puffed a cloud of smoke towards her.

"Next, I'll go on the attack with him!" Cain shouted as the metal Alchemist charged towards the face down card back.

The card flipped up to reveal a metallic fortress like monster with silver and golden armor that had spike like shields. Just as the Armor Piercing Alchemist thrusted his arm towards the monster, the shields blocked the attack and sent the Armor Piercing Alchemist skidding backwards through the water.

"Damn it," Cain cursed under his breath as he watched his life point counter drop. (CLP: 3600)

Machina laughed a little to herself as she lifted her hand to her mouth. "I guess your bad boy will have to wait. My Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) can hold him down for a while."

With a growl, Cain took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "Then…I just wrap it up with a card face down."

Machina quickly drew her next card and smiled a little. "You know, I happened to have watched your last duel with Hiro. And I know a lot about your cards with a little research I did."

"Really…?" Cain questioned as Machina looked at her hand.

"While they are based on removal cards," Machina stated as she took another card. "But they all are just basically just that from what I've seen. Now then, I'll activate the spell card, Mystic Wok!"

A large metallic bowl appeared under the Gear Golem turning it into a mist that surrounded Machina. "By sending my golem away, I can gain life points equal to its defense points." (MLP: 6200)

"And you're doing that because?" Cain asked as Machina took another card from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk.

"Cause to use this monster's ability, I need to have no monsters out while you do!" Machina announced slapping the card onto her duel disk and almost instantly, a powerful silver metal serpent appeared in front of her with a loud roar. "Meet the Cyber Dragon (2100/1500)!"

"Not good…" Cain moaned as his Armor Piercing Alchemist stared at the Cyber dragon, dropping his cigar into the water.

"Cyber Dragon! Attack his Alchemist!" Machina ordered while the dragon flew over the Alchemist.

Opening its mechanical mouth, the dragon shot a powerful flame that engulfed the warrior. Not able to take the heat, the Armor Piercing Alchemist shattered and the flames flew into Cain's stomach send him into the water with a splash. "Damn it…" (CLP: 3300)

"And I think I'll end my turn with that," Machina announced while Cain jumped to his feet.

Thankfully, his cards did not get wet, so Cain instantly drew his next card. At the sight of the card, his eyes narrowed at Machina. "Alright, I'm not going to lose to you! And this is the combo that's going to do it!"

"Yeah right! There's no way," Machina laughed while Cain slapped his card onto his duel disk.

"We'll see about that! I summon Mixer Alchemist (1500/1600)!" Cain announced as the water in front of him surged upwards.

From the water stepped an old man, his short gray hair matched his lab coat. In both of his hands, he held onto multiple test tubes filled with glowing liquids. His gaze made him almost look as if he was dead.

Machina just looked at the monster, and smirked. "And what is this old geezer going to do?"

Cain just sighed loudly taking another card from his hand. "You'll see, I'll show you that alchemists can win!"

"Yeah right! Those Alchemist are nothing more than fools with theories," Machina laughed as Cain growled.

"You know nothing!" Cain shouted making Machina cease her laughter. "Alchemists were scientists who actually benefited the world we live in today! Their studies of the elements were a cornerstone in medicine and chemistry.

"But they weren't credited like scientists…oh no, in fact most of them were tortured to use their skills to refine gold for the higher ups. If they refused, they were hanged. Hell, most of them died taking their secrets with them to the grave.

"You see, my alchemist here is actually tortured, and my next card has a story behind it. A long time ago, an alchemist was imprisoned for his skills. The king who imprisoned him, had ordered him to create gold in thirty days.

"As an added bonus to make sure the alchemist had the motivation, the king threatened to kill the alchemist's lover however, if the Alchemist was successful, then he would be greatly rewarded."

"What the heck does that story have to do with this duel?" Machina interrupted as Cain narrowed his eyes.

"Fine I'll get to the point," Cain scoffed as he slid the card he chose into his duel disk. "The alchemist managed to do the task and won his and his lover's freedom. As for the king…well let's just say that his gold turned to crap. And this card perfectly describes that Alchemist, I activate the spell card An Alchemist's Trick!"

As the spell card appeared behind the Mixer Alchemist, showing the Wandering Alchemist transmuting coal into gold. A golden coin with a transmutation circle etched into it appeared over the spell. "And now, its time for a risk! I flip a coin and call it."

"And what exactly happens?" Machina asked as the coin flew into the air.

"I call it right, and the attack of my Alchemist is doubled for the rest of the turn," Cain stated while the coin seemed to stay in the air. "I get it wrong, and then all cards on my side of the field are removed from the field."

"You don't really strike me as a person who relies on luck," Machina commented as Cain watched the coin flip in the air.

"You don't know what the outcome usually is, that's was an alchemist had to remember whenever they tried a new experiment," Cain replied as the coin began to fall to the ground. "I call heads!"

The coin fell to the water…

Caused a splash…

Then floated up to show…

…Heads.

Machina stepped back as a blue aura appeared around the Mixer Alchemist (2800/1200) and dropping the test tubes into the water; the Alchemist opened his eyes even more even though they still seemed dulled. "And now, attack her tin plated dragon!"

After clapping, the Mixer Alchemist slapped his hands into the water causing the water to form into multiple tentacles that pierced the dragon's metallic skin shattering the monster into pixels. (MLP: 5300)

Laughing a little, Machina simply raised her arm over he face down card. "Nice try…but if you really want to take out my dragon, you'll have to do better than a regular attack. As you can see my trap card will just bring him back! I activate Call of the haunted!"

The pixels of the Cyber Dragon reformed in front of Machina. Cain just grimaced and took another card from his hand. "Okay, I'll just place a card face down to end my turn."

With the next card in her hand, Machina smiled. "If you couldn't defeat one Cyber Dragon…how will you deal with a more evolved version?"

"Evolved?" Cain questioned watching Machina sliding a card from her hand and sliding it into her duel disk.

"You said that Alchemy led to chemistry, so I'll do something that will combine two substances," Machina chuckled while a powerful vortex appeared behind the Cyber Dragon. Then a second Cyber Dragon appeared before both of the dragons were sucked into the vortex. "It's called synthesis, so I'll combine my two Cyber Dragons…"

The vortex immediately shattered and a new enormous form appeared. It was a bigger, destructive, two-headed version of Cyber Dragon, with even an even nastier-looking visage on its two dragonheads.

"To create the Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!" Machina shouted allowing the dragon to roar loudly into the air. "And since he has two heads…he gets two attacks! So attack that Mixer Alchemist!"

Cain immediately lifted his face down card and the Mixer Alchemist (1500/2100) crouched down and crossed his arms as the Cyber Twin Dragon charged up two powerful flames in its mouths. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Transmuted Shield!"

"You may have saved yourself, but I'll take you down a few pegs! Continue with the attacks!" Machina ordered while the first dragon opened its mouth and launched its attack towards the alchemist.

Not able to take the heat from the flames the alchemist shattered into pixels. Cain scowled at the dragon, which is when he noticed that the second head opened its mouth and released a major amount of flames towards Cain.

Turning his back, Cain took the attack to the back. Barely able to withstand the flames, Cain just watched as his life point counter dropped. (CLP: 500)

"Hurts doesn't it? Well this is nothing; I still have many monsters in my deck that all want a piece of you!" Machina laughed as her dragon finished its attack. Then slipping another card into her duel disk, Machina motioned towards her new addition. "And to wrap up this turn, I'll just set this card."

Cain knelt into the water, his clothes somehow managed to stay in contact. "_**You okay there?**"_

"Great…you're back…what the hell do you want now?" Cain muttered as he turned around.

"_**Still willing to help out here.**"_

"Shut the hell up! I can duel on my own!" Cain yelled into the cave's air.

Machina sweat dropped at the fact that her opponent was yelling to himself. "_Cute or not…he's acting like a maniac._"

Cain quickly drew his next card, his eyes slightly widened at the sight of the monster card he just drew. "_I knew having this card in my deck would help me sooner or later. And I've got just the cards to help bring it out right now!_"

"_**Hey Cain…I don't know if this is important, but this card seems to have some relation with your opponent.**"_

"_What the? Can you read my thoughts or something?_" Cain thought as he looked left and right.

"_**Well kind of…anyway this card seems to have something important with your opponent.**"_

"_Who in the world could have a connection with this card?_"

"_**Maybe you should play it and see what might happen with your opponent?**"_

Still confused as to what was happening, Cain just shook his head and lifted his card into the air. "I'll show you a real monster!

"I remove one light monster…

"And one dark monster…

A large orb of white and black energy appeared in front of Cain, absorbing two soul like monsters in his graveyard. "Now then! Rise from the gates of Chaos! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

The orb shattered and revealed the powerful gold and blue armored soldier with his powerful sword and shield.

"_That monster!_"

Machina held her head at the sight of the monster; she looked as though she was in pain. Neither of the duelists noticed that her mask slightly cracked.

Cain's eyes widened at his opponent's pain at the sight of the monster. "_What the hell is happening to her?_"

"**_Hey, here's an idea…maybe she has a really strong connection to that card and you_?**"

"_But the only one who could have a connection to this card…its no way she could be here!_" Cain thought shaking his head.

"**_Don't forget that other people you know were here…shouldn't be much of a surprise to you…_**"

"_Why don' you make yourself useful and tell me what the hell am I supposed to do if it's really her?_"

"**_There's only one way for you to make sure you don't lose her…neither of you must lose this shadow game!_**"

/-/- /- -/-/ -/-/ -/- -/-/

"What the hell?" Roxas growled slamming his fists into his seat. He was watching the duel on his huge screen TV, he especially noticed the fact that Machina was in pain due to the sight of the BLS-EoB card.

"This shouldn't be happening…" Roxas stated rubbing his knuckles, waiting for the duelists to continue the duel. "…Unless, those two must be close!"

Standing from his seat, Roxas sighed loudly. "I already know the outcome of what's going to happen…better get prepared for the scenario…"

/-/ -/- -/ -/-/ -/-/-/ -/-/

"_That's your plan?_" Cain sweat dropped at the voice's idea.

"**_Hey it's a good plan! What do you got to lose?_**"

"_Um…how about my soul? Or the soul of my friend?_"

"**_Just trust me!_**"

"_Fine…just tell me something. What the hell are you called?_"

"**_I have two names…and you know me quite well. I'm known as Chaos Gunner, but I prefer Gunner Alchemist._**"

"…_You're kidding…right?_"

"**_Just get the plan started!_**"

"Whatever, now then, I'll place two cards face down," Cain announced as the cards appeared in front of him. "Next, I'll attack with my Black Luster Soldier!"

Jumping into the air, the soldier dived towards the Cyber Twin Dragon with his sword glowing brightly. Then as soon as the warrior was in front of the dragon, the Soldier launched a fury of stabs that pierced the dragon.

Then with one powerful slash, the Soldier cut the Cyber Twin Dragon into two. The Dragon exploded into a large amount of pixels, sending the force to crash into Machina. (MLP: 5100)

"So what! I'll take down that monster next turn!" Machina shouted as the Soldier landed in front of her. "What the?"

"I hate to tell ya, but my Soldier can attack again after he destroys a monster! So attack her directly!" Cain ordered as the soldier nodded.

Machina didn't even have time to raise her arms in defense, cause the Black Luster Soldier slashed her in an instant. (MLP: 2100)

Kneeling in the water, Machina held her shoulder that took the attack. Her mask was more cracked. "So, finally decided to take me seriously? Then I'll take you seriously as well…"

"Then I'll end my turn with a monster face down on the defense," Cain announced as the card appeared next to his soldier.

"You're not the only one to summon a powerful monster," Machina growled as she drew. And immediately she held it up. "And this card is going to help! I activate Graceful Charity!"

A bright light showered on top of her deck, and Machina immediately pulled the top three cards off.

With a quick gaze at the cards, Machina slid two others into her graveyard. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn! So say hello to my friend Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!"

A loud roar filled the air as the powerful twin headed dragon reappeared in front of Machina. "Next I'll play the spell card…Defusion! To separate my two dragons!"

A bright light separated the Cyber Twin dragon back into the Cyber Dragons that made it up (2100/1500 x2) and both of them roared loudly into the air. "And next, I'll play another spell card known as Offerings to the Doomed! So I'll just have to sacrifice my next draw phase, but I get to destroy one face up monster! And I'll get rid of your Soldier!"

As the spell card appeared, multiple bandages shot from it and wrapped around the Black luster soldier who tried to break free. Unfortunately, he was dragged down water before he shattered into pixels. "And now, I play the spell card, Bait Doll! This forces the activation of your face down card!"

Cain's face down card flipped upwards, revealing the trap card Mirror Force. Unable to work in the condition that it was in, the card just shattered into pixels. "I guess that since your Mirror Force could only be activated in the battle phase, its destroyed. And my Bait Doll gets shuffled into my deck."

Taking the card into her deck, Machina lifted her other hand. "Now then! I'll have my first Cyber Dragon take out your monster! And then I'll have my other Dragon finish this duel!"

The first Cyber Dragon launched a powerful flame that incinerated the face down card. A white feather appeared where the card was.

The second Cyber Dragon launched a second powerful flame towards Cain. Machina smiled as the flames engulfed him, and then she laughed loudly. "HA! And now you're done!"

"Funny…I don't feel done."

Machina's eyes widened as the flames died down and Cain stood in front of her with his duel disk lifted. (CLP: 500)

"How in the world did you survive that attack?" Machina asked as a feather floated in front of Cain's face. The feather shattered into light and formed into a small puffball with a pair of wings.

"The monster you destroyed…was Winged Kuriboh (300/200) and when he's destroyed, I take no damage for the turn," Cain answered while the Winged Kuriboh cried in joy.

The cry seemed to affect Machina; she held her head once more. And once again, the mask seemed to crack once more, this time it seemed more noticeable. "I hated those things…"

"Your turn done or not?" Cain asked as a card slipped out of his deck and into his hand.

"I'll end my turn with that then," Machina stated as Cain drew his next card.

"**_You're lucky you've got that one card in your hand…now then, I think you know what to do…_**"

"_Yeah, I know what to do._" Cain looked at his hand and placed a card face down into his duel disk. "First a card face down and I'll summon Gunner Alchemist (1450/1200) in defense mode."

"If that's what you got now, I'll defeat you this turn!" Machina shouted while her two dragons roared into the air. "Cyber Dragon! Destroy that gunner!"

The dragon charged towards the gunner; however, a strange ring appeared around the Cyber Dragon's neck. Attached to the ring were multiple bombs that were lit. "Nice try, but my trap card Ring of Destruction will destroy your dragon and even more than that, we'll both lose 2100 life points!"

"But we'll both lose the duel!" Machina stated as her Cyber Dragon exploded into flames.

The flames flew into the air and crashed directly into Cain and Machina sending them both back a few feet. The flames caused the crack in Machina's mask to grow again. (CLP: 0) (MLP: 0)

As the flame and holograms disappeared, Machina knelt into the water breathing hard. "How? Why…?"

Machina began to fall to the water, all of her energy seemed sapped from her. Cain ran over to her and caught Machina before she hit the water.

The mask shattered off her face and splashed in the water.

Cain gently turned Machina's body towards him…his eyes widened slightly.

"…Kazica…" Cain sighed looking at Kazica's closed eyes.

Kazica groaned as she opened her eyes slightly. The first thing she saw was Cain's face over hers. "Cain…? W-what…are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Cain replied as Kazica tried to get up.

"Why…why am I so tired?"

"You need to rest…" Cain answered as a small bright light caught attention.

"**_Good idea sir, it is wise to get her some rest._**"

"_Thanks, I couldn't do this without your help._"

"**_No problemo sir! I'll help you out whenever you need it! Though, could you not use my card as bait?_**"

"_Knock it off and help me carry her._"

"**_Sorry, but you're on your own with that one, I can't really help you out there. I don't have a physical body._**"

"_Well that's convenient_."

"Cain…" Kazica moaned as Cain looked at her. "Coul-could we stay here for a minute?"

Cain wrapped his arms around Kazica. "Of course…"

The moonlight shined over the two, both of them unaware of the camera that was recording both of them.

/-/- -/ -/-//

"Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Roxas shouted as he smashed the TV screen with a nearby chair.

"They're ruining my game! We didn't even gain a soul with that last duel!"

Walking over to a table in the room, Roxas looked at all of the decks on the table and lifted up one of the decks. "I guess I'll have to do this myself…good thing I've got the data I needed from those last few duels.

"Watch out you fools! I'm going to show you the power of the Evo-Gens!"

/ -/ -/ -- -/- /-/-

**Goliath:** Cain…where did you get Kazica?

**Cain:** Goliath shut up! I just found her, and she could tell us what Rioko, Kiro and Sorro were doing here.

**Roxas: **Fools…You won't have enough time to get out of here! Not while I'm here stop you all!

**Goliath:** Roxas! Could he be a member of the Arch Organization?

**_See the Evo-Gen's power next time in – Chapter 31: Release Restraint_**

**Roxas:** I may look young, but I've got the intelligence larger than the rest of you all combined!


	31. Chapter 31: Release Restraint

_**Chapter 31: Release Restraint **_

_**/-/-/--/- -/-/-/- -/--/**_

"…_Kazica…" Cain sighed looking at Kazica's closed eyes. _

_Kazica groaned as she opened her eyes slightly. The first thing she saw was Cain's face over hers. "Cain…? W-what…are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing," Cain replied as Kazica tried to get up._

"_Why…why am I so tired?" _

"_You need to rest…" Cain answered as a small bright light caught attention._

"_**Good idea sir, it is wise to get her some rest.**"_

"_Thanks, I couldn't do this without your help."_

"_**No problemo sir! I'll help you out whenever you need it! Though, could you not use my card as bait?**"_

"_Knock it off and help me carry her."_

"_**Sorry, but you're on your own with that one, I can't really help you out there. I don't have a physical body.**"_

"_Well that's convenient."_

"_Cain…" Kazica moaned as Cain looked at her. "Coul-could we stay here for a minute?"_

_Cain wrapped his arms around Kazica. "Of course…"_

_The moonlight shined over the two, both of them unaware of the camera that was recording both of them._

_/-/- -/ -/-//_

"_Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Roxas shouted as he smashed the TV screen with a nearby chair._

"_They're ruining my game! We didn't even gain a soul with that last duel!"_

_Walking over to a table in the room, Roxas looked at all of the decks on the table and lifted up one of the decks. "I guess I'll have to do this myself…good thing I've got the data I needed from those last few duels._

"_Watch out you fools! I'm going to show you the power of the Evo-Gens!"_

/-/- -/-/-/- /-/--/-/-/

The morning sun glistened through the waterfall as Goliath polished his duel disk, ignoring the glare he was getting from Terri. "…You can stop that Terri…"

Scoffing to the side, Terri crossed her arms. "Cain's gone missing and all you can do is polish your duel disk!"

Not looking up from his work, Goliath sighed loudly. "He can handle himself just fine. He's proven that he can hold his own in a shadow game."

"Yeah, about that…how do you know so much about those shadow games?" Terri asked as Goliath placed his duel disk into his backpack.

Standing up in front of Terri, you could really see the difference in height. "You see Miss Silva! Not many people know this but since you seem to be very persistent, I'll tell you.

"During my training at the other duel academies, there were a few times when I had to face the power of the shadow realm. As you can see, I managed to survive, and a professor at one of my transfer schools had taught me about the shadow realm."

Rubbing her head, Terri sighed once more. "You must've had an interesting run in the academies."

Goliath just laughed loudly in reply. "Right you are Miss Silva!"

All of a sudden, multiple footsteps echoed through the cave causing the two duelists to turn their heads. Though the darkness hid who was coming, Goliath and Terri could see the small figure heading towards them.

"Welcome back Sonryu!" Goliath laughed as the light revealed Cain slowly walking towards the two.

"Yeah, yeah, Goliath," Cain moaned taking another step toward the two.

That's when Terri noticed that Cain was carrying someone on his back, though; she couldn't tell who it was because the person's long red hair covered their face. "Cain…who in the world is that?"

Cain simply stepped towards them, his face dripping with sweat. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Right," Goliath stated taking the person off Cain's back and gently place the person on the ground next to the cave's wall.

Wiping the hair from the person's face, Goliath looked surprised. "Cain…where'd Kazica come from?"

"I found her last night," Cain replied taking a second to catch his breath.

Terri thought about Cain's answer for a few seconds, then immediately she slapped Cain right in the face sending him to the ground. "Cain! You're a pervert!"

Standing to his feet, Cain glared at Terri. "What the hell as you trying to do!"

"I'm saying you're a pervert!" Terri shouted as Cain slapped his face.

"Listen! I'll tell you what happened!" Cain roared.

/- -/ -/- -/- /-/ -/-/

Inside the real forest, Roxas walked along the path with his hand covering his mouth. Behind him were multiple robotic versions of him with larger arms. "Curse this stupid 'environment'; I can't stand the smell of nature."

Looking from side to side, Roxas glared at the trees with content. "I can't wait to remove these trees and replace them with metal."

Suddenly, Roxas just stopped dead in his tracks allowing his robotic replicas to pass him. "However…I have to thank the woods for allowing me to meet Mr. Leon Arch. Too bad I have to change this place into a metallic paradise!"

/- /-/ -/ -/- /-/-/- -/-/

"And that's what happened!" Cain finished breathing in finally. "So nothing happened!"

"Except for that shadow game," Goliath stated looking towards the waterfall.

Terri just sighed loudly as she knelt next to the sleeping Kazica. "I'm surprised that you both managed to walk away from a shadow game."

"I don't get it either," Cain replied as he remembered the spirit that had helped him before. '_Of course, I've got Gunner Alchemist to help me on that. Though he's been quiet ever since.'_

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Terri asked as a loud gear cranking sound filled the air of the cave. "That can't be good."

"Something tells me to get out of the cave!" Goliath shouted as Cain ran to Kazica and struggled to lift her up.

"Then give me a hand here!" Cain shouted as Goliath ran to Cain and took Kazica in his arms.

"I've got her Cain!" Goliath stated as the duelists ran out of cave.

'_No need to show off,_' Cain thought as he ran from behind the waterfall.

/-/-/ -/-/ -/-/-- -/-/--/

Roxas just snickered to himself as he watched the three duelists run out of the cave. "Like frightened little mice, those duelists come at the first sign of danger."

Snapping his fingers, Roxas smiled as all of his robotic versions of himself charged the duelists. It wasn't soon that the duelists were surrounded by the robotics. "Ho ho ho! This was too easy!"

Goliath turned towards Roxas handing Cain the still knocked out Kazica. "Uh, Goliath…"

Cain just fell to the ground with Kazica on top of him, while Goliath just readied his duel disk. "Roxas…you too?"

Adjusting his glasses, Roxas lifted his arm with his duel disk. "You sound as though you're surprised Goliath."

"Goliath? Who's this punk?" Terri asked as Roxas lowered his head.

"Glad you asked, for I'm the master of machines, the kin of sin, the…" Roxas announced doing multiple poses along with his robotic counterparts to follow him.

"Biggest ego to hit the world," Goliath finished as Roxas and all his robotic counterparts fell to the ground in embarrassment. "I didn't think you'd be one who'd try something like this."

Laughing sheepishly Roxas and his robotic counterparts jumped back to their feet. Roxas just smiled at the fact at Goliath's comment. "What is it with people interrupting me and insulting me at the same time?

"Anyway, seeing as how I've captured you all, I now get the pleasure of defeating you all at one at a time. But don't worry; I plan on turning you all into my personal soldiers like I did to those two failures."

Cain's eyes narrowed as he slipped from underneath Kazica and stood up. "You're the one who did that to Kazica and Sorro? You four-eyed bastard!"

"Four-eyed bastard? Is that the best insult you've got?" Roxas asked as he reached into his pocket. "Listen up, you short stack of crap, I not only made them my personal soldiers, but I've made others for my co-workers.

"Like for Maxwell, I got him Dante, then there was more recently Risely. Though I had to walk him through with that Kiro dude."

Terri narrowed her eyes at Roxas and raised a fist towards him. "You're the one who did that! You are a four-eyed bastard!"

"If you think I'm a bastard now, then listen to what I did before I made duel soldiers out of people you knew," Roxas laughed not noticing that Goliath was clenching his fist tightly.

"I was the one who manufactured those Shadow Charms, and distributed them to the lower grunts of our company."

Cain slammed his foot into the ground as he readied his duel disk. "That's it! This bastard has pissed me off for the last time! I'm going to teach him not to play with fire!"

Just as Cain was about to step forward, Goliath shot his arm out. "Goliath! What are you…?"

Cain looked at Goliath's face, and the look he saw made him take a step back. Goliath's face was a look of seriousness with a scowl that made him look even more intimidating than besides his height. "Sonryu…he's mine!"

Cain nodded and Goliath stepped forward activating his duel disk. Roxas just looked surprised at Goliath's challenge. But, then lifted his custom duel disk up to snap in his deck. "So, the big man on campus is going to challenge me, eh? Fine by me, I've wanted to face you for ages."

"Roxas…for someone being not even half my age," Goliath started as Cain and Terri's jaw dropped.

"He's not even ten and he's a threat?" Terri announced as Roxas laughed loudly.

"Yeah, and there's a story as to how I was selected to become a part of the Arch Corporation and your pathetic academy," Roxas laughed loudly as Goliath tapped his foot into the ground.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of a speech here," Goliath stated shuffling his deck. "To continue…I will not allow you to go on with your evil ways! No more of my friends will be used for the course of evil! So now, we are both going to duel!

"Good versus evil!

Roxas smirked as he shuffled his deck. "Justice versus crime!

"And the honorable against the dishonorable!"

"Shut up and duel you muscle headed Kaiser!" Roxas shouted as both duelists activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!" (GLP: 4000) (RLP: 4000)

"As the challenged, you are permitted to draw first," Goliath stated as Roxas drew with a smile.

"This will be your first mistake," Roxas said looking at his card, and immediately slapped another onto his duel disk. "So I'll start this duel by summon Red Gadget (1300/1500)!"

In a flash of red light emerged a strange red machine, it looked more like a toy than a machine of destruction. Its thin arms and legs had block like fists, feet attached, and a large red gear was attached to its back.

Then a card shot out of Roxas's deck and into his hand. "And in case you're wondering, I get to add a certain monster from my deck when this card is summoned to the field. And next up, I'll place two cards face down just to keep you guessing."

Snapping the top card from his deck, Goliath narrowed his eyes at his hand. '_Already I know what Roxas is up to…unfortunately, I don't have the monsters to stop it right now. Gotta go on a defensive manger._

"I'll summon a monster on the defensive, and set a card face down," Goliath announced before Roxas laughed loudly into the air. "Huh?"

Roxas closed his eyes before he spoke. "You're so predictable Goliath. That face down monster is obviously your Forest Colossus (0/2200) and your face down card happens to most likely to be Revenge of the Colossus. Just in case I manage to get past your defense I'll lose 500 life points."

"How in the world?" Goliath stuttered as Roxas lowered his head.

"Because…like all of the higher ups in the Arch Corporation, I possess a powerful natural ability," Roxas answered lifting his head, then opening his eyes to reveal that his entire eyes were glowing bright blue. "And this one has helped me in my school life, the Evo-Gen power of percentage!"

"Evo-Gen?" Terri questioned as Cain struggled to lift Kazica up. "What the heck is that?"

Roxas smiled and snapped his fingers, forcing a robotic version of himself to walk behind him and hold up a small poster with his picture on it. "I'm glad you ask! I will now explain it…in a way that is easy enough for you to understand!

"You see, an Evo-Gen is short for Evolution Generation, there for an Evo-Gen is basically an evolved human who is given specific higher natural abilities that exceed the human's limitations.

"Take me for example, as I said earlier, I have the power I dubbed percentage. This power allows me to fully calculate an enemy's move or determine the best way to counter almost everything in life.

"I should also say that each Evo-Gen has a different power, and as you can plainly see from my eyes, our eyes glow a different color depending on what the skill is."

"Well, that really deviated from the duel," Goliath stated as Roxas drew his next card.

"You're right, so I'll continue this duel by summoning Yellow Gadget (1200/1200)!" Roxas announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

In a bright yellow light, a small yellow machine comprised of a yellow gear appeared before Roxas next to the Red Gadget. Then another card spat out of Roxas's deck and into his hand. "And like my Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget gets to add Green Gadget (1400/600) into my hand from my deck!"

"Let me guess, you plan on summoning it next turn and activate that one trap card," Goliath growled as Roxas smiled.

"I guess you lucked out in the brains and brawn departments," Roxas laughed as he looked at his hand. "Since I've got nothing better to do, I'll let you have your next turn."

"You're too kind," Goliath commented as he drew his next card. His right eyebrow raised on his head at the card. '_Alright…some offense…_'

"Judging by your eyebrow you just drew a powerful addition to your Colossi deck," Roxas stated as Goliath growled loudly. "If you're wondering, I've seen you duel in the past; I already knew what you look like when you draw a special card. Also, depending on where you put the card on your duel disk, I'm able to detect what card that most likely is. But I must apologize…its still your move."

'_He may see it coming, but I'll still play the move!_' Goliath slapped the card onto his duel disk and the ground before him began to shatter. "I summon Minotaur Colossus (1700/1250)!"

The ground shattered in front Goliath as a large hand shot out of the earth, then the rest of the Minotaur colossus emerged from the ground and pulled its mace from the earth as well. Dirt flew from the Colossus's fur and onto the people (and machines).

This was the key sign that led Goliath to what kind of game this was. '_Great…this means a shadow game…I got dirt in my eye.'_

"Uh oh," Roxas gulped as the Minotaur Colossus winded up for a punch.

"And now! My Minotaur Colossus now inflicts his attack points to your life points!" Goliath shouted as the Minotaur Colossus threw its fist towards Roxas.

The fist collided right into Roxas, sending the kid to the ground a few feet. It was only a few seconds till Roxas stood up on his feet. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down…" (RLP: 2300)

Goliath scanned his hand and took another card from his hand sliding it into his duel disk. "Then I'll leave you with this."

"No you won't, I activate my trap card, behold the Stronghold of the Moving Fortress!" Roxas announced as the ground shattered before him.

From the ground emerged a giant ancient robot that look somewhat like the Ancient Gear Golem. However, it had multiple pipes sticking out of its body, and three cavities were in the chest of the machine.

It knelt down in a defensive stance. (0/2000)

"My trap card creates a token for me to use," Roxas stated drawing his next card. "And I haven't even drawn yet…"

Roxas looked at his next card, but then reached for another and slapped it on the field. "Not that I need it right now, I summon Green Gadget (1400/600)!"

A third mess of machine appeared with a green paint job and gear like armor. "And since all three Gadgets are on the field, my Fortress now gains 3000 attack points!"

All three of the Gadgets jumped into the cavities of the Fortress, and the fortress made a loud gear crushing sound. "This will be the instrument of your destruction Goliath! And after you, I'll deal with the other three!"

"No you won't…" Goliath laughed as Roxas raised an eyebrow at Goliath's comment.

"And why is that?" Roxas asked while Goliath chuckled.

"Cause my teammates ran off after your little lesson about the Evo-Gens," Goliath answered as Roxas turned towards the waterfall to no longer see his targets there.

"How the hell did they get past my robotic versions?" Roxas asked as tears streamed from his eyes.

"They were still mimicking your movements," Goliath answered as Roxas took another card from his hand.

"That's enough! I'll destroy you and get the rest later!" Roxas shouted sliding the card into his duel disk. "I activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll blow away the card on the left!"

A powerful blue wind shattered the face down card and Roxas switched a card onto his duel disk. "Next I'll switch my Fortress into attack mode, and now, Fortress! Attack his Minotaur Colossus!"

Goliath just grimaced as his Colossus's head was punched cleared off, and some of the remains fell from the beast and crashed into Goliath. "There goes my current offense… but now, I activate my Colossi's Revenge!" (GLP: 2700)

Roxas just side stepped the multiple black tentacles though his duel disk still beeped indicating the drop in life points. (RLP: 1800)

"Whatever, since attacking would only hurt me, I'll end my turn," Roxas announced as Goliath drew his next card.

"You may have the upper hand right now, but when I summon this guy, you'll be in big trouble!" Goliath stated as he slapped his next card onto his duel disk. "So let's welcome out Kumoto Colossus (1700/1100)!"

From the top of the cliff jumped a stone lizard like monster that wasn't as big as the other colossi covered with stone armor. "Now then you forgot about something your Fortress, all I have to do is take out one of those Gadgets and your Stronghold loses all of its attack points! And when my Kumoto Colossus attacks, he automatically takes 500 life points. Now then, attack his Yellow Gadget!"

With a loud roar, the Kumoto Colossus fired multiple yellow blasts that collided with the Yellow Gadget in the Stronghold's chest. Mist from the attack floated and covered Roxas who just coughed in the substance. (RLP: 1300)

"And now, your monster loses all of its attack points!" Goliath stated while Roxas grimaced as his stronghold just fell to the ground weakened. (0/2000) "And I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"That will not stop me! I made a vow that I would never allow anyone to stand in the way of Mr. Arch!" Roxas announced as he drew his next card. "And since I'm a great bad guy, I'm going to prolong your suffering by telling you a little about my past."

"Oh boy, that's going to be real torture," Goliath sighed loudly slapping his forehead.

"Shut up or I'll have the robots do the robot," Roxas replied as the robots began to lift their arms.

"Okay! I'll listen," Goliath muttered.

_**- Two Years ago -**_

(I was always a genius at my schoolwork, when I was only seven years old I somehow managed to pass the high school curriculum)

_A slightly smaller Roxas standing in front of group of high school students reading the marks off a large sheet of paper that had the latest exam scores on them._

_The top name read Roxas._

_Even though Roxas smiled, he received glares from the other students._

"_How could that kid get a score that good?"_

"_They say he's a prodigy."_

"_Seems like a brat to me."_

(Little did anyone know, even though I was a prodigy, my parents forced me to go to high school when I managed to score a perfect grade on a practice high school exam.)

_Roxas struggled as he looked at the paper for his entrance paper to college, both of his parents hovered over him._

"_No! That's wrong!" Roxas's father shouted scaring Roxas._

"_You need to be better!" Roxas's mother yelled as Roxas began looking through the books once more._

(I never really had time to make friends, and my parents were always punishing me for even thinking about trying to relax. My parents would hurt me repeatedly just so I wouldn't slack off. However…that changed on one day…when I met my new boss.)

_Roxas walked through the rain filled streets, carrying multiple books that he got from the library. All of a sudden, Roxas tripped and dropped all of the books into the rain water._

"_No! I need to study!" Roxas cried as he tried gathering up the books and papers that scattered._

_Just as Roxas was about to pick up the last of the books, a fine white shoe stepped onto the book. Roxas looked up to see Leon Arch standing over him with a large dark blue umbrella. "Uh, excuse me sir…I need that book."_

"_You're not even old enough to have puberty," Leon stated as Roxas tried to take the book from underneath Leon's foot. "Yet, you are facing the problems that a college prep students faces. Perhaps you're doing that so you will feel appreciated…no, you want to protect yourself so you won't be hurt by the people you thought would never harm you."_

'_H-how did this man know that?" Roxas thought as Leon smiled and rubbed the top of Roxas's head._

"_I can sense your suffering, why not use your talents with me?" Leon offered as Roxas turned away. "I can relieve your suffering, I can show you your gifts that your parents fear and exploit. All you have to do…"_

_Leon extended his free hand in front of Roxas's face. "…is take my hand."_

_Looking into the clear pure eyes of Leon, Roxas dropped his hand into Leon's. Leon just smiled as Roxas jumped into his arms crying loudly._

(He helped me…he got me free from my life of torment…for Mr. Leon Arch, I'd do anything for him.)

_**-Present-**_

"I'd even lay down my life for him," Roxas stated looking at his hand. "It wasn't until I met the others of the organization, that Mr. Arch told me of my special powers."

"…Your pain must've been great," Goliath sighed as Roxas lowered his head.

"More than you could understand," Roxas choked taking another card from his hand. "He saved me from those slave drivers who called themselves my parents. I didn't even know that games like this existed until Mr. Arch saved me…"

The two remaining Gadgets shattered into pixels into the air and began to reform with each other. "Which is why…which is why I will do anything to help Mr. Arch, I will even destroy you! I sacrifice both of my Gadgets…to summon…"

From the ground emerged the powerful gray armored machine, its left eye glowing red. Its rusty gears causing a loud noise in the air as it raised its large mechanical fists. "**_Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)_**!"

"That won't win this for you!" Goliath shouted as Roxas roared into the air.

"That matters not! I will still defeat you for Leon Arch!" Roxas roared loudly as the powerful Golem revved up its gears. "Attack his Kumoto Colossus with Mechanized Melee!"

Glaring at the sight of his monster getting punched directly into the face, Goliath sighed as the multiple black tentacles shot towards Roxas. (GLP: 1400)

Like before, Roxas just stepped to the side to dodge the tentacles, even though their effect still implemented. (RLP: 800)

Goliath just stared at the mechanized fiend, his eyes filled with determination. "I'll take that overgrown tin can down…you can bet on that like my muscles are big!"

Roxas just smirked at Goliath's challenge. '_Even if you do destroy this monster, I'll still have another in my deck that's just as dangerous!'_

/-/ -/ -/-/ -/--/-/-/- -/- /-/

A few minutes latern the other side of the island, Terri just ran onto the dock looking at the boat that was stationed at there. From the woods, Cain slowly walked from them carrying Kazica in his arms. "Hurry up Cain!"

"You try running fast while carrying someone who's bigger than you," Cain scoffed as Terri jumped into the boat. "Now just help me get Kazica into the boat."

Terri just held up her arms waiting for Cain to lift Kazica down. "You got it."

Just as Cain was lifting Kazica into the boat, a large explosion rocked the entire island and a couple of screams followed.

Cain and Terri looked towards the woods to see smoke rising from the top of the trees.

Cain's eyes widened at the smoke and his jaw dropped. "…Goliath…"

/-//- -/- /--/-/--/

Roxas coughed the smoke sitting on the ground. '_Damn Goliath…'_

As soon as the smoke blew over, one of Roxas's robotic counterparts walked up to him with a radio transmitter. "MASTER ROXAS…YOU ARE RECEIVING A TRANSMITION FROM MASTER HUANER."

"H-Hauner?" Roxas gulped as the radio transmitter scratched.

"Hello Roxas…I can see the smoke all the way from Hades Isle…I take it you've failed in your mission."

"Hauner! I can explain! I know how much you want to have fun, so I managed to send a few more duelists your way!" Roxas laughed as a giant sweat droplet appeared on the back of his head.

"…Hm, I have a few duelists running in the ruins right now…but a few more couldn't hurt. Oh and by the by, Master Arch has called everyone to the main isle."

"Understood…I'll be there within the next few hours," Roxas replied as he stood up dusting his blue coat from the smoke. "And you?"

"…I'll enjoy the thrill of the hunt for a while…then I'll head to Arch Tower Isle...I need to make my preparations for my newest guests. Till then…so long…"

The radio transmitter deactivated before Roxas sighed loudly. "Man…that Hauner scares me to the bones…don't want to be those duelists."

Roxas began to walk past his robotic counterparts and snapped his finger into the air. "Okay then, half of you prepare my transportation, and the other half scour the island for that behemoth of a duelist! I want him found and turned into a card!"

"AND THE OTHER DUELISTS?" The robotic counterparts asked as Roxas smiled.

"Let Hauner have his fun…" Roxas laughed loudly returning to the mechanized forest.


	32. Chapter 32: Curse of Royal

_**Chapter 32: Curse of Royal**_

_/---/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/_

"_**Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)**!" _

"_That won't win this for you!" Goliath shouted as Roxas roared into the air._

"_That matters not! I will still defeat you for Leon Arch!" Roxas roared loudly as the powerful Golem revved up its gears. "Attack his Kumoto Colossus with Mechanized Melee!"_

_Glaring at the sight of his monster getting punched directly into the face, Goliath sighed as the multiple black tentacles shot towards Roxas. (GLP: 1400)_

_Like before, Roxas just stepped to the side to dodge the tentacles, even though their effect still implemented. (RLP: 800)_

_Goliath just stared at the mechanized fiend, his eyes filled with determination. "I'll take that overgrown tin can down…you can bet on that like my muscles are big!"_

_Roxas just smirked at Goliath's challenge. 'Even if you do destroy this monster, I'll still have another in my deck that's just as dangerous!'_

_/-/ -/ -/-/ -/--/-/-/- -/- /-/_

_A few minutes later the other side of the island, Terri just ran onto the dock looking at the boat that was stationed at there. From the woods, Cain slowly walked from them carrying Kazica in his arms. "Hurry up Cain!"_

"_You try running fast while carrying someone who's bigger than you," Cain scoffed as Terri jumped into the boat. "Now just help me get Kazica into the boat."_

_Terri just held up her arms waiting for Cain to lift Kazica down. "You got it."_

_Just as Cain was lifting Kazica into the boat, a large explosion rocked the entire island and a couple of screams followed. _

_Cain and Terri looked towards the woods to see smoke rising from the top of the trees. _

_Cain's eyes widened at the smoke and his jaw dropped. "…Goliath…"_

_/-//- -/- /--/-/--/_

_Roxas coughed the smoke sitting on the ground. 'Damn Goliath…'_

_As soon as the smoke blew over, one of Roxas's robotic counterparts walked up to him with a radio transmitter. "MASTER ROXAS…YOU ARE RECEIVING A TRANSMITION FROM MASTER HUANER."_

"_H-Hauner?" Roxas gulped as the radio transmitter scratched. _

"_Hello Roxas…I can see the smoke all the way from Hades Isle…I take it you've failed in your mission."_

"_Hauner! I can explain! I know how much you want to have fun, so I managed to send a few more duelists your way!" Roxas laughed as a giant sweat droplet appeared on the back of his head._

"…_Hmm, I have a few duelists running in the ruins right now…but a few more couldn't hurt. Oh and by the by, Master Arch has called everyone to the main isle._"

"_Understood…I'll be there within the next few hours," Roxas replied as he stood up dusting his blue coat from the smoke. "And you?"_

"…_I'll enjoy the thrill of the hunt for a while…then I'll head to Arch Tower Isle...I need to make my preparations for my newest guests. Till then…so long…_"

_The radio transmitter deactivated before Roxas sighed loudly. "Man…that Hauner scares me to the bones…don't want to be those duelists."_

_Roxas began to walk past his robotic counterparts and snapped his finger into the air. "Okay then, half of you prepare my transportation, and the other half scour the island for that behemoth of a duelist! I want him found and turned into a card!"  
_

"_AND THE OTHER DUELISTS?" The robotic counterparts asked as Roxas smiled._

"_Let Hauner have his fun…" Roxas laughed loudly returning to the mechanized forest._

/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/--/-/

Through the hallowed ancient halls, the duelists' footsteps echoed along with a faint laughter following them.

"This is great! Just great!" Blake shouted running behind Lori and a few other duelists. "Just our luck when Zemnos loses we get chased off that island and we're being chased right now!"

"Just keep running!" Lori shouted as the duelists were now cornered in a huge circular room.

The laughter that echoed through the halls began to get closer to the duelists and darkness began to swell around the duelists. From the duelists, a single one stood up activating her duel disk. "Whoever you are…I won't run! I'll defeat you if my name is Lena Sala!"

From the darkness leapt a strange person landing in front of the duelists. With his head down, his face was covered by his long dark purple hair while two pointed ears shot out from the sides of his head. "Then what should I call you?"

/--/-/ -/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/--/-/

A few minutes later outside the ruins that the duelists were running through, multiple screams escaped the huge fancy entrance of the ruins. From the nearby beach, a wet familiar teen slowly made his way to the side of the ruins holding his left arm.

"Damn it…what a swim," cursed the teen as he fell to the ground next to the stone walled ruins and began snoring loudly.

/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/

'_This must be the next place…'_

Cain stood up on the boat looking at the sinister island that loomed before him, Terri and the sleeping Kazica. The island was rocky with a few beaches from what Cain could see from his point of view.

However, the thing that caught Cain's eye, were the huge ruins that were in plain view from the sea with statues on top of the structure. They seemed to resemble the three statues that were on Midnight Wood Isle.

As soon as the boat reached the barren beach, Cain jumped out of the boat and sat down on the beach. "Damn it all!"

Terri looked at her short companion cursing at the sand. "Cain…are you okay?"

Not turning his gaze from the sand, Cain just cursed under his breath thinking about Rioko and Goliath… "How the hell could I be okay? I've been losing people close to me left and right…and Kazica got wrapped in all of this because of me."

"It's not your fault Cain!" Terri interrupted making Cain turn his head to the left. "They chose to sacrifice themselves to save us!"

"Yeah…whatever, but I should've been the one to duel…" Cain cursed slamming his fist into the sand. '_This always happens when I get close to someone…something horrible happens to them._'

'**_Aw come on boss! Don't be like that…everyone gets that way once in a while, you can't control what happens'_** Cain lowered his head even more thanks to GA's comment.

Before Terri could reply to what Cain was saying, a loud shrill scream filled the air. Cain and Terri turned their heads towards the ruins that echoed the scream.

Cain stood up dusting the sand from his pants and started to walk towards the ruins, till he stopped and began talking not looking at anything in particular. "Terri, do me a favor would ya?"

"And what would that be?" Terri asked before Cain continued to walk off.

"Stay here, and if I don't get back in thirty minutes…leave," Cain replied snapping his duel disk on.

"What makes you think that I won't just follow you?" Terri questioned as Cain stopped once more.

This time, Cain turned his head back to Terri, allowing her to see the serious look in his eyes. "Because…I trust you…you need to get yourself and Kazica to safety."

Before Terri could say another word, Cain ran off towards the ruins at a high speed. Knowing that she just lost this fight, Terri crossed her arms and looked at her watch. "Damn it…he got me…"

/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

"Uh…how long have I been out?"

The tired person slowly rubbed his head as he leaned back against the ruins' wall. His blue jacket wrinkled due to the water on it seemed to cling to his body as he rubbed his black hair. "I have no idea where the hell I am…"

Loud footsteps caught the tired teen's attention, when he moved his head up his eyes widened at the person who ran up the steps of the ruins. "…Cain Sonryu…"

With what little he had left, the tired teen stood to his feet just in time to see Cain walk into the ancient ruins. Then slowly walking onto the steps, the teen slowly followed Cain into the ruins. "I need answers…"

/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/

"Wow…"

As Cain traversed through the ruins his eyes traveled along the walls showing multiple duel monsters fighting against what appeared to be depictions of the statues on Midnight Wood Isle. From the look of things, the duel monsters were losing to the huge monsters.

'_Wonder what these murals are about…_' Cain stopped momentarily placing his hand onto the wall next to him to feel the carvings.

'**_Boss…you may want to hurry up…'_**

'_What the hell got into you?'_ Cain thought as a small light floated in front of him.

'**_Its just this place brings back bad memories…_**'

"You know what happened?" Cain asked before walking towards the exit of the room.

"**_Yeah…well, us spirits don't like talking about that kind of thing._**

"And here I thought you were full of advice," Cain muttered as he entered into the next room, not noticing that the tired teen was following him. "Whoa…this is a creepy room…"

Creepy was right to describe the room; multiple cages were chained to ceiling filled with ancient skeletons and different kinds of bugs crawling all over the place. "Looks more like a torture chamber than a temple…"

"**_Boss! Look under that cage to your right!_**"

Cain turned his head to the right and saw a duel monster card underneath the cage. Walking towards the card and slowly picking it up, Cain's eyes narrowed at the sight of the card.

Dark Magician Girl…

All of a sudden, a huge burst of laughter echoed through out the entire ruins causing Cain to turn his head left and right till he noticed a golden hall frame where the echo of laughter was coming from.

"That sounds promising…" Cain commented as he walked towards the hall.

Unknowingly, Cain was followed by the tired teen into the simple golden hall. When Cain reached the end of the hallway, he dropped his jaw at the sight of the huge golden room that had a golden sarcophagus standing in the middle of it.

But that wasn't the reason why Cain's jaw dropped.

It was the figure that sat on top of the sarcophagus that now laughed to himself.

"Welcome foolish duelist…welcome to your demise…"

From what Cain could see, the person on top of the sarcophagus was male with long purple hair with pointed ears shooting from the sides of his head. His purple vest covered a one piece black suit that didn't cover his arms or shins. The strangest thing about this guy was that a long armored tail moved along the ground attached to his tailbone, and his armored claws and metal tipped shoes were clearly visible. On his left arm was a dark looking duel disk.

'_Does everyone now a days have a weird taste in fashion?_' Cain thought as the weird man leapt from the top of the sarcophagus.

With a smile, the weird man seemed to scan Cain. "White hair…mean disposition…and small height…"

"HEY!"

"And a reaction to prove it," The weird man snickered lifting his clawed hand to his face. "You must that Cain Sonryu I've heard so much about…"

"Looks like I'm getting popular…" Cain sighed loudly clenching his hands. "Too bad its with idiots and freaks…"

"I know how you feel," the weird man replied while combing his hair. "Half of the people I work with are dolts."

Cain lifted his duel disk and activated it. "Okay…I know how this goes by now…so get ready!"

The weird man just glanced at Cain for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Cain narrowed his eyes at the weird man laughing while somehow managing to keep his composure. "What the heck is funny?"

"That you could hope to defeat me," the weird man answered glaring at Cain. "But now then…at least I know your name, so I might as well tell you mine.

"So remember it well…

"My name is Hauner… People and Resource manager of the Arch organization…"

"I kind of figured you with them," Cain replied as a cell phone beep filled the air.

Hauner reached into his pocket while keeping his other hand over his face. Pulling out the phone, Hauner flipped it open and lifted it up to his ear. "Yes? …Oh, its you. Really? Fine…I'll be there soon."

Snapping his phone shut, Hauner quickly slid his phone back into his pocket before a dark mist began to engulf his body. "Well, as much as I would love to take your soul little man, I've got to get to Arch Tower Isle…"

The mist began to close over Hauner's entire body as a smile appeared on his face. "However…I left you a little present to keep you occupied. So goodbye…"

After the mist dissipated, Hauner was gone and the sarcophagus began to creak open. Cain started to step backwards, but then strong metal bars appeared cutting off Cain's escape route sealed the entrance to the room.

But that was the least of his worries…

The sarcophagus opened up, releasing a thick purple mist into the air. Cain lifted his arms to cover himself.

"…Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Lowering his arms, Cain gazed at the person who exited the mist. He was expecting a mummy…

…Not a living person, per say.

Despite being in a coffin the person's tanned skin seemed to not be affected at all, and his clothes looked to be in great condition, consisting of a white robe with golden bracers, shoulder pads and a golden necklace that seemed to have a familiar eye on it. His rugged face was topped with long freely flown black hair and his dark eyes glared directly at Cain. "Who dares to disturb me, the great Gilver's sleep?"

'_Gilver?_' Cain thought before he shook his head. "Look, I'm not the one who woke you up!"

"Do you have proof?" Gilver asked as Cain sweat dropped.

"Well, not exactly…" Cain replied as a bright light engulfed Gilver's left arm.

"Then as punishment for ruining my sleep," Gilver stated as the light began to die down. "You must face me in combat and if you lose, I will be able to go back to sleep."

Cain just stood there a little dumbfounded at Gilver's challenge, even more to the fact that an Egyptian style duel disk had appeared on Gilver's right arm with a deck loaded in the slot. "A duel?"

"Yes…where I come from, dueling was considered the proudest and most dangerous of games of honor," Gilver answered as he drew his five card hand. '_Maybe this duelist is the one who can free my soul from the eternal slumber…_' (GLP: 4000)

Simply shuffling his deck, Cain looked at the weird Gilver who was looking through his cards. "Alright…then let's duel…"

"CAIN SONRYU!"

Cain turned around, and his eyes widened at the person who shouted his name standing behind the barred entrance.

"…Vic?" Cain questioned as Vic reached into his pocket.

"What the heck is going on here?" Vic asked as Cain scratched the back of his head.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Cain commented as Vic pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Whatever! Listen, beat this loser and tell me what the heck is going on!" Vic shouted before throwing the card towards Cain. "Take this! You'll need it!"

"I am not a loser," Gilver commented as Cain lifted his hand.

Catching the card between his fingers, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of it. But instead of shouting it out, he slid it into his shuffled deck. "Bring it on Gilver!" (CLP: 4000)

"Consider it brought," Gilver replied taking a sixth card into his hand. "I shall start with the spell card, Terraforming. Which allows me to…"

"I know what the card does, it allows you to take a field card from your deck and add it to your hand," Cain interrupted as a card shot out of Gilver's deck and into his hand.

"No need to be rude," Gilver stated as his field card zone opened. "I activate the field card I just got, Necrovalley!"

The entire room began to shake as the walls changed into a large valley with Cain and Gilver standing right in the middle of it. Cain slammed his foot into the ground and cursed. "Damn it! Of all the decks I had to face, I had to face this one!"

"I take it you know what this means," Gilver stated taking another card from his hand and slapping it onto his duel disk. "So I'll just end my turn with a face down defense."

Cain drew his next card growling but immediately took another card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I'll start off by summon Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300)!"

In a blinding light, the military alchemist appeared in front of Cain puffing on his cigar in his mouth, while his clawed hands were aimed directly towards the face down monster that Gilver had set. "Next, I'll place a card face down…Armor Piercing Alchemist attack that face down card with military slash!"

Jumping into the air, the mowhawked alchemist readied his claws and dived directly towards the face down card revealing a black cloaked Egyptian man crouching down. Lifting a dagger from his cloak the Egyptian managed to push the Alchemist back and skid directly into Cain. "Damn it…" (CLP: 3300)

"Thank you so much, you attacked my Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000 + 500/500)," Gilver snickered as a card shot out of his deck and into his hand. "And when he's flipped face up, I can automatically summon another gravekeeper from my deck. And I'll recruit…"

As soon as Gilver slapped the card onto his duel disk, a dark form of energy appeared before him forming into another Egyptian wearing a cloak exactly like the Gravekeeper's spy, only instead of a turban, this gravekeeper that had his braided black hair free. In the monster's hands was a curved cane that glowed with a dark yellow light that he immediately threw into Cain sending him to the ground. (CLP: 2800)

"…My Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800 + 500/500) and when his presence is called out to the field, he inflicts 500 points of damage to you directly," Gilver explained as his newest monster crouched down.

"Pathetic Cain," Vic commented as Cain jumped to his feet. "He managed to take down twenty five percent of your life points, and it wasn't even his turn."

"Shut the hell up Vic," Cain growled as Gilver drew his next card.

"Now then, let the combat continue," Gilver commented as he lifted the Gravekeeper's Curse card off his duel disk and immediately the Gravekeeper's Curse shattered into light. "I'll sacrifice my Curse, in order to summon this!"

The light quickly formed back together and dulled to reveal a new Egyptian wearing white and black clothes that resembled the previous two Gravekeepers' clothes, only more noble like. In his hands was a golden staff with the head of a snake on top of it. "Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200 + 500/500) and when he's summoned, I'm able to summon back a Gravekeeper from my graveyard and negate Necrovalley for me. And take a guess which Gravekeeper is coming back…"

In a dark cloud appeared next to the Chief and the Gravekeeper's Curse (1300/1300) reappeared raising his staff once more sending a powerful yellow energy to crash into Cain sending him to the ground. (CLP: 2300)

"And it doesn't stop there, Gravekeeper's Chief! Attack that excuse of a monster!" Gilver commanded as his Chief began to power up for his attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Philosopher Tactics!" Cain announced as his Armor Piercing Alchemist shattered into light. "All I have to do is remove one Alchemist on my side of the field and I get to end your battle phase!"

Gilver clapped at Cain's latest move. "I'll admit that was an interesting way to save yourself but this duel has just begun."

Just then a card shot out of Cain's deck and into his hand. "Good thing I've got Philosopher Tactics' other ability, allowing me to add one level four or lower alchemist into my hand."

"And its still my move, so I'll place a card face down," Gilver announced fitting the card into place. But then took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "And activate the spell card, Royal Tribute! This forces both of us to discard all monster cards in our hands to the graveyard! So that card you just got, is now useless, of course that jut leaves me with one card."

Cain grimaced as he looked at his now two card hand, just a spell and trap card. "Damn it all…"

"I'll just end my turn," Gilver snickered as Cain drew his next card.

'_Flame Alchemist…I could use him to burn away that face down and Necrovalley, but something tells me that's not a good idea…Aw to heck with it!_' Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the handsome black haired alchemist appeared before Cain snapping his fingers. "I summon Flame Alchemist (1600/1400)! And when he's summoned he can destroy up to two spell or trap cards! Like Necrovalley and that face down card!"

"I'll chain your monster's effect with my trap card! Go! Rite of Spirit! This allows me to summon another gravekeeper from my graveyard!" Gilver announced as a dark spirit rose from the ground before him forming into a second Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800) crouching down. "And you know what that means!"

Cain braced himself this time for the attack, only skidding him a few feet backwards. "Yeah well, my Flame Alchemist can still destroy Necrovalley!" (CLP: 1800)

Gilver didn't even flinch as the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers and instantly the walls of the canyon were engulfed in fire before they shattered into pixels. "And I'll have my Alchemist take out your attacking Curse! Alchemic Firestorm!"

Snapping his fingers a second time, the Flame Alchemist incinerated the Curse into ash. Though Gilver didn't even flinch at that again. "…Is that all?" (GLP: 3200)

"You wish…I'll end my turn with a face down," Cain announced as the card back appeared before him.

Gilver quickly drew and held up his next card, showing the grinning green pot of greed. "Since you knew what my previous cards did, I doubt I'll have to explain what this card does."

Snapping off the top two cards into his hand, Gilver immediately slid them and his remaining card into his duel disk. Then he raised his hand. "Now then, Gravekeeper's Chief! Take out that Flame Alchemist!"

Just as the Chief raised his arm again with a powerful orb of dark energy, Cain's face down card went active revealing a swirling vortex. "Nice try! But my Negate attack trap card cancels out your attack and ends your battle phase!"

'_Not bad at all…_' Gilver thought as Cain drew his next card.

"Alright now I summon Alchemist Gunner (1450/1300 + 200/0)!" Cain announced as his white haired gunner appeared before him smiling. "Next, I'll remove both of my alchemists in order to fusion summon…"

Both of the Alchemists disappeared into a large red light that erupted into the air, then died down to reveal an experienced white haired man with multiple guns hidden under his red flamed decal overcoat. His black underclothes also had ammo cases attached to them. "…Flame Gunner Alchemist (2450/1500 + 1000/0)!"

"Hold on! How did your monster get stronger?" Gilver answered as the Flame Gunner Alchemist took two guns from his overcoat and aimed them at Gilver.

"If he's the only monster I got when he's fusion summoned, then he gains 1000 attack points," Cain explained as his gunner took aim. "He'll need them, especially when he attacks your Gravekeeper's Chief!"

Gilver just grimaced at the sight of his Gravekeeper being riddled with bullet holes; the monster fell to the ground shattering into pixels. "How dare you…" (GLP: 1650)

"Just be thankful that I'm ending my turn with one card face down," Cain finished up as his Flame Gunner blew the smoke from his guns.

Gilver looked at his next card and grinned. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

A bright light showered over Gilver as he quickly snapped three cards off the top of this deck, but then immediately slid two of the cards into his graveyard slot. "Next, I'll activate my trap cards! Two more Rite of Spirits! So let's welcome back Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200) and one of the monsters I discarded, Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500/1500)!"

The Gravekeeper's Chief smirked as he reappeared, but he wasn't alone, this time a woman wearing a heavy black cloak with her mouth covered appeared. In her hands was a crooked dagger.

Cain raised an eyebrow at the sight of his opponent's weird move. "Okay…bringing those guys back won't make much of a difference."

"In most cases yes, however, I play my second Necrovalley!" Gilver shouted as a second valley appeared around the two duelists. All of the Gravekeepers raised their arms into the air as their strength began to return to them.

"Glad not to be you shorty," Vic snickered as Cain turned around.

"Shut the hell up Vic!" Cain roared stomping his foot into the ground.

Gilver just sweat dropped as the two teens and closed his eyes. '_This is why I hate teenagers…no respect and they always have low attention spans…_'

"If I may continue with my turn, I'll switch my remaining Curse and my Spy to attack mode," Gilver announced as his Gravekeeper Curse and Spy stood up. "Next, I'm going into my battle phase, and I'm going to attack with my Gravekeeper's Assailant (2000/2000)!"

Cain and Vic stopped their arguing just in time to see the Assailant jump into the air towards the Flame Gunner Alchemist. "And just so you know, when she attacks, she can switch the battle mode of your monster if Necrovalley is on the field. So your monster takes a knee in defense mode."

Cain's jaw dropped as his gunner knelt down just before his head was sliced off by the Assailant and the alchemist just shattered into pixels. "After your attack, I activate my spell card, Scapegoat!"

Gilver just laughed as the four multicolored sheep appeared before Cain. "If that's the best you can muster, then this duel might as well be over. I'll have my other two Gravekeepers take out two of those sheep!"

Both of the remaining gravekeepers launched powerful orbs of darkness that shattered two of the four sheep. Afterwards, Gilver's face down card when active revealing a large wok flipping up some stir-fry. And instantly, the Gravekeeper's Curse turned into a dark steam. "Next, my Mystik Wok card sends my Gravekeeper's Curse to the graveyard to increase my life points by his attack." (GLP: 2950)

"Dang it, no cards in my hand, and only two goats to protect me," Cain cursed looking at his deck. "And to make matters worse, he's got his monsters."

"That's right…next turn, I'll order my Assailant to take out one of your tokens, switching it into attack mode," Gilver sighed loudly as crossed his arms. "Maybe you aren't the one to defeat me…"

"Sonryu…I knew you were pathetic, but come on, you losing to this bag of bones," Vic snickered as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Cain's head. "Now that just makes me pity you…ya shorty!"

Cain snapped the top card of his deck, his eyes narrowed and blanked out. "Vic! As soon as I get out of this…I'm kicking your ass! I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!"

A bright light emerged over Cain's side of the field sucking in the two goats. Gilver looked confused as Cain drew two more cards. "Wait, doesn't that card allow us both to draw till we both hold six cards?"

"Not this version! All I have to do is remove everything on my side of the field and I get two new cards!" Cain shouted looking at his cards. "And look what I just drew, Pot of Greed!"

The grinning green pot appeared with a loud laugh before Cain as he drew two more cards. The pot shattered as Cain slid his next card into his duel disk. "Now then! I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! So say goodbye to Necrovalley!"

Gilver raised his arms up as his entire valley shattered into pixels, leaving the two duelists back into the golden room. "Not good at all…"

"But don't think I'm done yet!" Cain announced as four orbs of light shot out of his graveyard, two of them were black while the other two were a bright white. "I remove two dark monsters…and two light monsters…"

A pair of each of the orbs crashed into each other forming into two powerful forms, one being a very powerful golden armored warrior wielding a sword and shield, the other a large dragon with green skin and bone like armor.

"In order to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) and Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!" Cain roared as his monsters performed their battle cries.

Gilver and his gravekeepers stepped back at the sight of the powerful monsters. "As the young people say…oh crap!"

"He summoned both of them?" Vic questioned in awe.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack his Gravekeeper's Assailant!" Cain ordered as his Dragon launched a deadly flame that shattered the Assailant into pixels. (GLP: 1450)

"Black Luster Soldier! Attack his Gravekeeper's Chief!"

The Black Luster Soldier jumped into the air and slashed the Chief right down the middle shattering the monster with a dreadful cry. (GLP: 350)

"And my monster is permitted another attack if he destroys a monster…so finish this!" Cain roared as his Soldier jumped towards the Gravekeeper's Spy and slashed him right across the chest shattered into pixels that flew directly into Gilver. (GLP: 0)

'…_Thank you…_' Gilver thought as the monsters disappeared and the bars in front of the hallway disappeared into smoke.

"Oh crap," Vic coughed before he was tackled by Cain to receive a very painful beating.

Gilver smiled as he removed his deck and placed it neatly on the ground. "Thank you young duelist…Cain…through your excellent dueling you have released my spirit. I wish you luck and offer you my deck as a reward for your hard work."

And with that, Gilver disappeared into a bright ray of light that disappeared. Cain looked up from the beaten Vic to see the deck behind him. "Hey Vic…did you see where that Gilver guy went?"

/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-

A few minutes later Cain and Vic (who was severely beaten) walked out of the ruins to see a large amount of dark clouds forming in the entire sky. Vic looked at his watch to see that it was only 2 in the afternoon. "What the hell?"

"…Not good…we gotta get back to the boat," Cain stated as Vic looked dumbstruck. "We'll talk about how you got here later."

"Whatever…" Vic sighed following Cain down to the beach.

When the two got down to the beach, the boat was no where in sight. Cain slammed his fist into the ground. Had it really been thirty minutes? Damn it…

"What are we looking for again?" Vic asked as Cain lowered his head.

'_And this guy defeated me in a duel?_'

"CAIN!"

"SONRYU!"

Cain and Vic looked towards the sea to see a semi large boat on it that had quite a few familiar faces on it. Cain and Vic ran out into the water knee deep just to get a better look…

"KAZICA! RIOKO!" Cain yelled somewhat confused.

"TERRI? GOLIATH?" Vic shouted waving his arms.

-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was true…everyone was there on the boat. Rioko and Goliath just laughed loudly as Cain raised an eyebrow with his question. "How the hell did you two survive and where did this boat come from?"

Rioko stepped forward with a great grin on his face. "Well then allow me to explain! I managed to tie with Risely, and during the confusion I found this boat on his island and managed to get it started up.

"Then I headed towards the next island, that creepy metal forest, where I found this big guy." Rioko gestured towards Goliath. "He was severely beaten when I found him and managed to get him in the boat by a miracle.

"When he came two, I was halfway here. There was a map programmed into the boat's system, so I followed it to here. And I found Kazica and Terri here trying to get away from some creeps and headed out to sea to wait for you guys."

"What a mouthful," Vic commented as Cain raised his hand into the air.

"Well since you all made it…" Cain started, trying to contain some tears in his eyes.

All of sudden, the boat began to rock with the sea as a large bright light emerged from an island in the distance. Everyone gazed at it in awe.

"What in the world is that?" Kazica asked as Cain clenched his fist.

"Nothing good…" Cain sighed glaring at the light. "There's only one thing to do…"

"Go to the mainland and get some help?" Vic suggested to receive glares from everyone. "…What?"

"No…" Cain continued as he lifted his arm towards the light. "Set a course! We're going to that island…Arch Tower Isle!"

Everyone but Vic threw their arm into the air and shouted loudly. "Yeah!"

"I just wanted to leave…" Vic sighed loudly.

/-/-/-/--/-/--/-

**Cain: **This is it…No more losses!

**Rioko:** Time to take this to the top!

**Kazica:** These people can't treat us like pawns!

**Terri:** They'll pay for what they did to Kiro and the others!

**Goliath:** With our combined effort we won't fail!

Catch the action next time – Chapter 33: The Forces of Darkness 

**Vic: **…Is it too late to leave?


	33. Chapter 33: The Forces of Darkness

**Chapter 33: The Forces of Darkness**

**/--/-/---/--/-/-/-/-/--/**

_All of sudden, the boat began to rock with the sea as a large bright light emerged from an island in the distance. Everyone gazed at it in awe._

"_What in the world is that?" Kazica asked as Cain clenched his fist._

"_Nothing good…" Cain sighed glaring at the light. "There's only one thing to do…"_

"_Go to the mainland and get some help?" Vic suggested receiving glares from everyone. "…What?"_

"_No…" Cain continued as he lifted his arm towards the light. "Set a course! We're going to that island…Arch Tower Isle!"_

_Everyone but Vic threw their arm into the air and shouted loudly. "Yeah!"_

"_I just wanted to leave…" Vic sighed loudly._

"Everyone, I present to you all…President of the Arch Organization, Mr. Leon Arch!" announced a young white haired girl with a black mask covering her eyes. Her black jacket covered her entire body.

In front of the young girl stood Maxwell, Gron, Risely, Roxas, Hauner and Professor Alucar with serious looks on their faces (except for Gron and Risely…they were arguing about who knows what) as a familiar black haired man appeared before them wearing a dark blue business suit.

"Thank you Kuri," Leon thanked as he sat down in the large royal blue seat in front of the seven members of the Arch Organization. "Everyone be seated…"

As everyone did, a large podium that appeared before Leon with an ancient box with runes all over it emerged from the ground. Leon immediately opened the box and pulled out three cards. "The time has almost arrived…each one of you all did your part and soon the plan will unfold."

"Finally…I was hoping that this would never end," Maxwell sneered snapping his cane into the floor next to him. "Soon, everything we worked for will be accomplished."

Gron stood up with a worried look on his face. "Ah, Mr. Arch, my sister was unfortunately captured in one of our dark seals…can we get her out of the main sacrifice?"

With a hard face, Leon just shifted his eyes towards Gron. "If you are able to get her soul card before the ceremonial duel…then yes. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise she's gone for good!" Risely laughed only to receive a whack to the back of his head courtesy of Gron. "Dammit! Stop hitting me! I'm losing brain cells!"

"Yeah Gron, Risely doesn't need to lose more brain cells than when he was dropped on his head," Roxas laughed loudly causing a large group of laughter filled the meeting room.

"One of these days you're going to get what's coming to ya!" Risely shouted at Roxas who just covered his nose.

"You had a breath mint coming, yet you didn't take that," Roxas replied as Risely sighed loudly.

Hauner cleared his throat as he crossed his arms. "I believe we still have a bigger issue…mainly those duelists that managed to escape…"

"Relax you overgrown furball," Alucar chuckled pressing a button on his duel disk and a large multi screen plasma screen appeared in front of the Arch Members showing the boat that had all of the duelists on it heading towards a large island. "They're on the way this instant…"

Leon stood up and smiled. "Very well, then I suppose we might as well give them a warm welcome then…"

/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/

As Vic steered the boat towards the huge island, from what he could see, the island was a mass of rocks mixed together. In the middle of the island was an almost equally huge black metal tower that seemed to almost touch the dark clouds circling above it. On the tower was a large red circle inside a four-pronged star. "We could've just gone back to the academy…but no. We have to be the good guys and go the bad guy places. I knew I should have transferred…"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was sitting at the back of the boat looking through their trusted decks. Each thinking their own thoughts about what may or may not happen.

Rioko looked at three of his most powerful thunder cards in his deck. '_I have no clue what's going on…but I will not fail my friends! Nothing's going to stop me now!_'

Stopping at the Legendary Colossi Slayer, Goliath held back the tears what this card meant to him. '_Dante…I'm sorry I didn't realize this before…if I had, you wouldn't be in that card now. I'll fix that with the power of my mighty muscles!'_

Terri looked at Kiro's soul card, letting some of the tears stream down her face and letting them drip onto her clothes. '_I'll get that dumbass Risely…I promise I'll get you back Kiro!'_

Kazica looked at Cain who was spacing out at his cards, a small blush crept onto her face, yet she didn't know why it was appearing. '_I don't know if I'll be of much use…but I'll try my best to help…_'

Cain looked at the Wandering Alchemist card then clenched his free fist. '_Something tells me that something bad is going to happen. I feel something familiar…yet I don't know what it is._'

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" Vic shouted as the waves crashed up against the boat. "So when we get there…I wish you luck!"

"You're coming too!" Cain shouted as Vic jaw dropped.

"What makes you think that?" Vic asked as Goliath jumped next to him at the wheel.

"Because you owe it to us and that your friend Kiro is trapped in all of this," Goliath explained in a loud voice and was performing multiple muscle man poses. "And furthermore…"

Vic just clamped his hand over Goliath's mouth and groaned loudly into the air. "Fine! I get the idea!"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--

The boat docked onto the sandy beach that lead up to the large doors to the tower, Cain was the first to jump from the boat and land on the sand heading towards the tower. The rest of the group followed him towards the building, their eyes gazing at the amazing height of the building.

Cain just glared at the tower and barred his teeth. "Everyone ready?"

"Oh yes Sonryu!"

"Is my hair like lightning?"

"I'm ready to get Kiro back!"

"Yeah whatever…"

"I'm ready to help!"

"…Then let's go…" Cain replied walking towards the tower. However, he turned back to see that everyone was still looking at the tower. "What the hell are you guys looking at?"

As soon as Cain's eyes reached to where the rest of his friends were looking, they widened at the sight Cain was beholding. A man was falling headfirst from the top of the tower.

The wind that was caused from the fall, the man's long black hair flowed wildly behind his shoulders. His clothes, which consisted of a baggy light gray long sleeved jacket, baggy black pants, blue boots and a silver duel disk on his left arm.

Everyone watched as the man was only a few yards from the sand, but before he collided with the sand, the sand flew up blinding the academy duelists temporarily. When they could see again, they were shocked to see the falling man standing right in front of them standing in a large crater in the sand. "I'm glad you all could make it…"

"Who the heck is this guy?" Rioko asked pointing towards the dark haired man.

"He's Leon Arch," Terri growled thinking back to the meeting on the cruise ship.

/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-

The lights went off with the exception with the light at the stage where a mysterious man walked onto the stage. The entire room went silent as the duelists watched this man's spiky long black hair wave through the air with each of his steps, as did his baggy light gray long sleeved jacket and his baggy black pants. In his hands was a microphone that was immediately lifted to his face. "Welcome duelists…I am Leon Arch. President of the Arch corporation and the host of this tournament."

"First I congratulate you all for being chosen to participate. Some of you are here for the grade, others for the fame, and some to bring back to your academy a good name. Whatever the reason, may you be wise in your duels.

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Thank you for my introduction," Leon thanked as he snapped his fingers and six black orbs of darkness appeared behind him. "And I think you might remember some of these people…"

From the farthest dark orb on Leon's right, Maxwell emerged with a proud smirk on his face. His Battle City duel disk rested on his left arm with his deck loaded in it. "Hello there…"

Then from the next orb jumped Gron onto the sand laughing loudly, in his right hand was his anchor like duel disk attached to a chain that wrapped around his arms. "Afternoon mates!"

"About time I got out of that," Risely moaned clumsily stepping from his dark orb wearing his armored duel disk. "That place really gives me the creeps."

Roxas sighed as he exited his dark orb. "Stop complaining Risely, with my intelligence I've made it so nothing would happen while we're in those transporter orbs."

"Still you can't help but feel the chill in there," Hauner laughed slowly emerging from the dark orb with his arms crossed showing off the fanged duel disk.

From the last two orbs emerged Alucar and Kuri, Cain looked at the strange girl. But then his gaze turned directly to Alucar and narrowed his eyes. "Alucar…or should I say Dusk?"

"Your memory is more impressive than your height," Alucar chuckled as Cain was held back by Goliath and Rioko. "Alucar is just fine…"

"Enough!" Leon shouted as the ground seemed to shake in response to his anger. "Now then…you school kids still have a chance to walk away…"

"I'll take that offer!" Vic announced before being pushed to the ground by Terri and Kazica.

"Not until you release all the souls you stole," Goliath replied releasing Cain.

"If that's your answer than fine," Leon replied as all of the other members of the Arch Organization walked back into the orbs of darkness. "Then I look forward to seeing one of you at the top of the tower…I hope you won't disappoint me…"

With a bright flash, Leon disappeared and the doors that led to the tower opened up revealing a long dark corridor. Cain just shrugged it off and began to walk towards the doors. "Don't want to disappoint our hosts now do we?"

Everyone turned towards each other before they followed Cain into the tower.

/-/--/--/-/-/-/--/-/

"Roxas, you remember that the plan is to…" Leon stated from Roxas's cell phone.

"No problem boss, I've set up everything!" Roxas laughed loudly before shutting down his cell phone. "Now then…who should I choose?"

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Holy crap!" Rioko shouted at the sight of the huge corridor with a bridge connecting to the next room. "Mr. Arch didn't spare any expense on this place…"

"Don't compliment the ass," Terri hissed as the group walked onto the metallic bridge.

Vic looked at all the statues in the shapes of a human, a fox, and a dragon lined up multiple times on the bridge. They must mean something. "He has a unique sense of art…that's for sure…"

'_These are the same statues I saw at Midnight Wood Isle and Hades Isle…this can't just be a coincidence…_' Cain thought as the group reached the doors to the next room.

"Wonder what could be behind door number two?" Kazica asked as Goliath, Rioko, Cain and Vic all began to push open the doors.

The metallic doors slowly creaked open revealing the next room that surprised everyone making them all drop their jaws.

"To quote Rioko," Kazica started as the group entered the room, half of them with their jaws dropped. "Holy crap…"

The room they were all in was basically a huge lab and factory at the same time. The left of the group were several strange machines that had glowing tubes, each of them had what looked to be an armored person floating inside.

On the right was a large assembly line producing multiple robotic versions of Maxwell, Gron, Risely, Roxas and Hauner only with multiple guns being placed inside their metallic arms and legs.

"Anyone like to take a guess as to who we're going to face first?" Terri asked looking at the weird tubes.

"What the hell are these damn things?" Vic commented tapping on the glass of one of the weird machines.

"I'm more concerned what the Arch Organization is planning on doing with them…" Goliath replied staring the robots being formatted before his eyes. "Seems like they're going to use them for world domination…"

"No offense but that sounds like the cliché version of a madman," Rioko snickered before Cain just walked past the rest of the group.

"Come on…we don't have a lot of time," Cain said as the rest of the group followed him.

When the six reached the end of the room, there was a elevator connected to a separate part of the floor held up by a support being underneath. The floor was connected to the main floor by a small bridge, and along the edges of the separated floor were multiple prongs springing up from the metallic floor. In the center of the floor was a large red platform where there were two painted footsteps.

"Looks like we'll have to go up…" Goliath replied motioning to the small elevator.

"…Its going to be cramped," Vic sighed as the group walked towards the elevator and onto the platform.

As soon as all of them were at the elevator the prongs hummed to life and sent a wall of electricity blocking off the exit.

"Heh heh heh!"

"What the hell is going on?" Rioko asked as a large shadow appeared over the group.

Everyone looked up to see a large floating chair levitating towards the ground, and sitting in the chair was a face that no one wanted to see, especially Kazica. "Its that Roxas jerk!"

"Puh-lease! I wish you all would spare me the time of eliminating you all," Roxas sighed lifting up his duel disk. "I am a busy boy after all…"

"Those monstrosities?" Goliath referred to the machines earlier in the room.

"Ah yes…" Roxas replied shuffling his deck. "Those soldiers of mine will be ready for Leon's use soon."

"So whose going to wipe the floor with you?" Rioko asked remembering the boat incident.

"Like I said earlier, I'm a busy boy so I can't deal with you all," Roxas chuckled pushing a button on his chair, and immediately the red platform lit up. "So while the rest of you go into the elevator, one of you will stay here."

"What makes you think we're going to play by your rules?" Vic questioned as Roxas adjusted his glasses.

"Cause if one of you doesn't stand on top of the platform the elevator won't start…" Roxas explained as Kazica stepped forward. "Hmm?"

"I'll duel you!" Kazica shouted walking on top of the platform. Just as Roxas said, the elevator went active since someone stepped onto the platform.

'_Kazica…_' Cain stepped forward to Kazica. "What are you doing?"

Kazica turned her body towards Cain as she shuffled her deck. "Cain…if I can help you guys, I'll be okay…"

"But Kazica…" Cain started but stepped back. '_I just…I just don't want to lose another loved one._'

"Cain don't worry…" Kazica said playfully snapping her deck into her duel disk.

Lightening up his eyes, Cain walked towards the elevator while the rest of the group watches. "Kazica…good luck…"

Kazica turned her head to see everyone riding the elevator up to the next floor, it looked to be quite cramped in there. '_Cain…thank you…'_

"You might want to get your head out of the clouds…" Roxas laughed drawing his five-card hand. (RLP: 4000)

Kazica snapped her first hand of cards off the top of her deck and held them up to her face. "This is for my friends and for brainwashing me!" (KLP: 4000)

"Since you've got no chance of victory, I'll let you have the first move," Roxas commented looking at his hand. '_Cause with the exception of one card in my hand…I've got everything I need to get this duel in my favor already._'

"You're going to regret that!" Kazica announced taking the top card from her deck and adding it to her hand. "I summon a monster on the defensive, and I'll place a card face down…"

"What a waste of a turn," Roxas scoffed drawing. Roxas then closed his eyes, then immediately opened them to reveal the glowing blue eyes of his Evo-Gen power. "More than likely, you plan on baiting me into attacking activating that face down card. So I'll place two cards face down, and activate a familiar spell card…"

'_He has it already?'_ Kazica gulped, if Roxas was planning what she thought he was going to do then this duel would become extremely difficult.

A large powerful windstorm blew across the field shattering Roxas's two face down cards and Kazica's only face down card. "Heavy storm! And take a guess what those face down cards were…"

Two large puffs of smoke emerged on both sides of Roxas as two golden serpents roared next to him. "My Wicked Tokens (1000/1000 x2) missed you Kazica…"

"Yeah, well I didn't miss them," Kazica sighed as the two tokens shattered.

"Well then, maybe I should bring back an extremely old friend!" Roxas announced slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "I sacrifice my two tokens, to summon **_Ancient Gear Golem _**(3000/3000)!"

From the steel floor emerged the powerful metallic mess of armor and gears forming into a large human like machine. "And now…Mechanized Melee!"

Kazica just grimaced as her face down monster flipped up revealing a young black haired woman wearing white armor. Immediately, the mechanical fist shattered right through the female machine and passed right through Kazica. (KLP: 2800)

"I guess your Nano Breaker (1600/1800) couldn't keep up with a real monster," Roxas snickered taking the last two cards in his hand and held them up. "And to keep you guessing, I'll activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare and a face down card."

'_Great…now he'll be able to draw four cards after I draw…and I'm willing to bet that face down card is emergency provisions…_' Kazica thought as she drew her next card.

Meanwhile the Mirage of Nightmare spell card began to glow light blue allowing Roxas to draw four new cards. Then his face down card went active showing a spell card with military rations in the picture. "Go Emergency Provisions! I send my Mirage of Nightmare away to gain 1000 life points! But more importantly I don't have to discard the four cards I took from my deck next turn." (RLP: 5000)

"Not good," Kazica gulped looking at her hand. "Maybe it is…Okay, since you've got a monster out and I don't I can now special summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1500)!"

Roxas just eyed the metallic dragon that roared onto the field before him. "Please…that little dragon of yours is no match for my golem…"

Then it hit Roxas, thanks to his powers; he knew what Kazica was going to do next. "Unless you're…"

"…I activate the spell card, Limiter Removal! You used this last time so its only fair I use it now!" Kazica announced sliding the spell card into her duel disk. Instantly the Cyber Dragon roared loudly into the air as a green aura appeared around it. (4200/1500)

"What the?" Roxas questioned as the Cyber Dragon prepared a powerful flame in its mouth.

"Now then, Cyber Dragon! Send that Ancient Gear Golem to the scrap yard!" Kazica announced as the Cybert Dragon fired a powerful blaze of flames that caused the large Ancient Gear Golem to shatter.

Roxas just growled as he slid his favorite monster into his graveyard. "You'll pay for that…" (RLP: 3800)

"We'll see, next I'll summon a monster on the defensive," Kazica announced as the face down monster appeared before her. "And end my turn…so see you later Cyber Dragon…"

As soon as the Cyber Dragon shattered into pixels Roxas drew his next card. "For the most logical move, I activate the spell card…Ancient Gear Castle!"

Sliding the spell into his duel disk, the large ancient fortress appeared behind Roxas. "And now, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300 +300/0)!"

Emerging from the castle, the less detailed version of the Ancient Gear Golem raised its gun towards Kazica. "Next I'll play the spell card, Ancient Gear Tank! Which increases the attack of my Soldier by six hundred (1600/1300 + 600)!"

The circular tank appeared around the Ancient Machine soldier, revving up the gear like wheels. "And now…Attack that face down monster!"

The tank sped off towards the face down monster making it flip up into a large armored monster that took the attack but sent the Ancient Gear Soldier backwards. "Sorry! But my Gear Golem of the Moving Fortress (800/2200) has just the right amount of defense points to stop your little attack!"

"Not bad…" Roxas complimented before looking at his hand. "But not good enough, I'll end my turn with a face down card…"

"And it comes back to me!" Kazica announced snapping her next card off the top of her deck. "And I play pot of greed!"

The grinning green pot appeared in front of Kazica.

She quickly drew two more cards.

And the pot of Greed shattered into pixels.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card, Future Fusion!" Kazica announced as the spell card that appeared showing multiple buildings being sucked into a vortex, then two cards shot out of her duel disk and she quickly slid them into her graveyard. "So by sending my two Cyber Dragons in my deck to the graveyard, I'll be able to summon a fusion monster in two turns."

'_Good thing I know her deck…hell I practically built it for her…' _Roxas just cursed under his breath as he drew his next card. "I'll start off by switching my Soldier to defense mode, then I'll summon Ancient Gear Cannon (500/500 + 300/0) on the defensive."

Kazica knew she had Roxas on the ropes since he was playing defensively. "Okay then my turn!"

Sliding a card into her duel disk, Kazica just smirked as the card appeared before her. "Alright, your move…"

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas moaned drawing. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I know you know what this card can do…"

A bright light rained over Roxas as he drew his three cards, but then quickly discarded two of them. "And that'll be my turn…"

As soon as Kazica added her next card into her hand, a large powerful dual headed cyber dragon appeared before her roaring loudly into the air. "And I get the Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)! Next I'll attack with him! Double Strident Blast!"

"I won't take any damage!" Roxas pointed out as Kazica's face down card went up revealing a Battle Ox falling from the sky with multiple meteors following it. "…Oh crap…"

"That's right! My Meteorain trap card will send the damage right through your defenses!" Kazica announced before a powerful gust of wind shattered the Cyber Twin Dragon. "What the?"

"Good thing I had my face down Dust Tornado out," Roxas sneered sliding the card into his graveyard. "You made a tactical error when you played your little Future Fusion. If it goes boom, then so does the fusion monster it makes."

Shaken by the fact that her monster was blown out of the way, Kazica placed another card onto her duel disk. "Defense mode…"

"That's all you can do, now that I'm back in control of this duel," Roxas snickered drawing his next card. "And what d'ya know…I get my second old friend back. But by sending away my Ancient Gear Castle…"

The castle shattered into pixels releasing a second Ancient Gear Golem to rise above Roxas. Debris fell to the ground next to him as he switched his Soldier (1900/1300) to attack mode. "For my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!"

"No…" Kazica whispered in fear.

"Just face it! With my power of probability, I'm able to predict your moves and think of ways to control this duel!" Roxas laughed as he gestured towards his eyes. "And this is the same power I used to defeat you the first time!"

Kazica just lowered her head. '_This is about to get ugly…'_

"But before I blow you to kingdom come, I'll tell you something interesting…" Roxas taunted as he sat up straight in his seat. "When I was brainwashing you, I say some pretty interesting thoughts in your head of yours…"

"What?" Kazica questioned as Roxas laughed loudly.

"Heh, heh, heh! I saw a certain white haired teen in your thoughts," Roxas laughed raising his hand to his mouth. "That you look up to him…

"That you wish you were strong as him…

"And that you wish you could get close to him…"

"Well…I, uh," Kazica stuttered before Roxas slammed his fist into his chair.

Roxas stuck his tongue out and pulled down one of his eyelids. "Its just sickening! You teens think you're so high and mighty when you're taller and capable of falling in love!"

Kazica glared at Roxas with hate in her eyes. "You little punk!"

"That's the best you've got? Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes!" Roxas chuckled before regaining his composure. "In some form, I am envious of you. You actually have someone to care for…but so do I and I'm not going to lose to you and lose his respect!"

'_That's why he's doing this? To help someone he cares about?'_ Kazica thought as she softened her eyes towards Roxas. "You're right…I do care about a certain someone…but, like you I promised I would help him!"

"What help are you going to be when I defeat you!" Roxas questioned raising his arm into the air. "Ancient Gear Golem attack that poor imitator! Mechanized Melee!"

Kazica just braced herself as the giant ancient robot slammed its fist into the updated model. The pixels flew into Kazica sending her to the ground. (KLP: 2000)

"Next up, I'll have my Gear Soldier attack your other defense!" Roxas announced as his Soldier sped off towards the face down monster crushing it between the wheels. The card lifted up to reveal a dark blue lizard like machine, Dark Catapulter (1000/1500).

"And next, I'll activate the spell card Machine Duplication! Which allows me to bring out the other two Ancient Gear Cannons (500/500 x2) from my deck!" Roxas announced as two more of the gear cannons appeared before him. "Next I'll send all three of them away, to take you down five hundred life points a piece!"

Just as Kazica stood up, three powerful blasts of light slammed directly into her sending her back to the ground moaning. "I…I won't go down that easily…" (KLP: 500)

"Yeah…fine job of showing that…" Roxas commented as he adjusted his glasses. '_My probability of victory has just skyrocketed to a ninety-five percent. And her chance of drawing something to save her is a mere three percent. I can't lose this!_'

Kazica stood up and reached for her deck panting for breath. '_I…I can't lose, not when my friends are counting on me…_'

As soon as Kazica drew her next card, her eyes brightened up a little bit. "Roxas…this is the last turn…one way or the other…"

"Then bring it on! I'm interested in seeing what you're going to be doing…" Roxas sneered thinking what possible move could Kazica make with a two-card hand.

"I play the spell card…Power Bond!" Kazica announced as a large surge of electricity erupted from in front of her.

"But you don't have any monsters!" Roxas yelled as Kazica slipped her next card into her duel disk.

"Unless, I have Cybernetic Fusion! Now I pay half of my life points then I just remove the monsters in my graveyard…" Kazica announced as her three Cyber Dragons appeared before her momentarily. Then they were engulfed with the electricity. "Then I can fusion summon an old favorite!" (KLP: 250)

The electricity exploded making Roxas cover his eyes, when he lowered his arms, his jaw went with them. In front of Kazica roared the might three headed Cyber dragon, with three strong tails and two powerful wings flapping into the air. Roxas's eyes widened at the sight of the monster growing larger by the second. '_N-no! How could I lose to this girl? I need to lower the electric field before I get zapped!_'

As Roxas nervously pushed the buttons on his chair, Kazica lifted her arm up. "Don't forget about Power Bond! It doubles the attack of my machine, so Cyber End Dragon now has eight thousand attack points (8000/2800), more than enough to take out that golem and the rest of your life points.

"Cyber End Dragon! Finish this!"

Roxas pressed the final button on his chair lowering the electric field just in time to look up to see his Ancient Gear Golem be blasted into smithereens. The attack didn't stop there though, the force of the attack sent Roxas flying backwards along with his chair.

'…_no…_

'_I…I lost…_

'_Forgive me Mr. Arch…I've failed you…'_

Roxas slammed up against the metallic wall behind him along with his chair. As soon as the contact was made, he fell to the open ground beneath the platform.

With a sigh of relief, Kazica sat on the platform watching her holograms disappear. As soon as the holograms dissipated, Kazica turned her head up to the elevator and smiled. "…good luck to you Cain…"

-/-/---/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Gron:** Whoa…did ya just see that mate?

**Risely:** That Roxas lost…I know! I guess this makes me the smartest person in the Arch Organization.

**Gron:** …Not in this life time mate.

**Terri: **You two!

**Vic:** Risely and Gron? What the heck are they doing here?

**Gron:** Its pretty obvious mate, we're in the Arch Organization! Didn't see us at the welcoming earlier?

**Risely:** I think he was trying to run away. Coward!

**_Next time, watch the unlikely team duel in – Chapter 34: Two Pronged Attack_**

**Vic:** No one gets away with insulting me! No one!


	34. Chapter 34: Two Pronged Attack

_**Chapter 34: Two Pronged Attack**_

_**-/---/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"_What help are you going to be when I defeat you!" Roxas questioned raising his arm into the air. "Ancient Gear Golem attack that poor imitator! Mechanized Melee!"_

_Kazica just braced herself as the giant ancient robot slammed its fist into the updated model. The pixels flew into Kazica sending her to the ground. (KLP: 2000)_

"_Next up, I'll have my Gear Soldier attack your other defense!" Roxas announced as his Soldier sped off towards the face down monster crushing it between the wheels. The card lifted up to reveal a dark blue lizard like machine, Dark Catapulter (1000/1500). _

"_And next, I'll activate the spell card Machine Duplication! Which allows me to bring out the other two Ancient Gear Cannons (500/500 x2) from my deck!" Roxas announced as two more of the gear cannons appeared before him. "Next I'll send all three of them away, to take you down five hundred life points a piece!"_

_Just as Kazica stood up, three powerful blasts of light slammed directly into her sending her back to the ground moaning. "I…I won't go down that easily…" (KLP: 500)_

"_Yeah…fine job of showing that…" Roxas commented as he adjusted his glasses. 'My probability of victory has just skyrocketed to a ninety-five percent. And her chance of drawing something to save her is a mere three percent. I can't lose this!'_

_Kazica stood up and reached for her deck panting for breath. 'I…I can't lose, not when my friends are counting on me…'_

_As soon as Kazica drew her next card, her eyes brightened up a little bit. "Roxas…this is the last turn…one way or the other…"_

"_Then bring it on! I'm interested in seeing what you're going to be doing…" Roxas sneered thinking what possible move could Kazica make with a two-card hand._

"_I play the spell card…Power Bond!" Kazica announced as a large surge of electricity erupted from in front of her._

"_But you don't have any monsters!" Roxas yelled as Kazica slipped her next card into her duel disk._

"_Unless, I have Cybernetic Fusion! Now I pay half of my life points then I just remove the monsters in my graveyard…" Kazica announced as her three Cyber Dragons appeared before her momentarily. Then they were engulfed with the electricity. "Then I can fusion summon an old favorite!" (KLP: 250)_

_The electricity exploded making Roxas cover his eyes, when he lowered his arms, his jaw went with them. In front of Kazica roared the might three headed Cyber dragon, with three strong tails and two powerful wings flapping into the air. Roxas's eyes widened at the sight of the monster growing larger by the second. 'N-no! How could I lose to this girl? I need to lower the electric field before I get zapped!'_

_As Roxas nervously pushed the buttons on his chair, Kazica lifted her arm up. "Don't forget about Power Bond! It doubles the attack of my machine, so Cyber End Dragon now has eight thousand attack points (8000/2800), more than enough to take out that golem and the rest of your life points._

"_Cyber End Dragon! Finish this!"_

_Roxas pressed the final button on his chair lowering the electric field just in time to look up to see his Ancient Gear Golem be blasted into smithereens. The attack didn't stop there though, the force of the attack sent Roxas flying backwards along with his chair._

'…_no…_

'_I…I lost…_

'_Forgive me Mr. Arch…I've failed you…'_

_Roxas slammed up against the metallic wall behind him along with his chair. As soon as the contact was made, he fell to the open ground beneath the platform. _

_With a sigh of relief, Kazica sat on the platform watching her holograms disappear. As soon as the holograms dissipated, Kazica turned her head up to the elevator and smiled. "…good luck to you Cain…"_

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

Cain just looked out of the glass elevator seeing all of the floors pass in front of his eyes. '_That girl…she looked familiar…_'

"What in the world are you thinking about shorty?" Vic asked as Cain growled loudly.

Clenching his fist, Cain turned around glaring at Vic. "It doesn't really matter to you, but I'm thinking about that white haired girl with those jerks…"

"Sonryu, that's not fair to Kazica," Goliath replied as he raised his arms to make some more room for everyone.

A small question mark appeared over Cain's head. "What?"

"I think what Goliath's getting at is that you're getting a crush on that gal," Rioko answered as Terri chuckled a little bit.

"Especially since Kazica likes you so much," Terri added.

Cain's face reddened at the comments, both from embarrassment and in anger. "Knock it off! That's not what I'm going on about!"

Smirking slightly, Rioko placed his hand on his chin. "Then what are you referring to?"

"That white haired girl…I feel like I know her," Cain replied as the elevator began to slow down. "…look alive people, we're reaching the next floor."

"Still think you're crushing on that girl cause you found someone with the same hair color," Terri replied as Cain growled.

"My hair has nothing to do with this!" Cain roared as the elevator hummed to a stop and the doors opened up.

As soon as the five duelists exited the elevator they were greeted with a dual painted metallic room.

One half was blue…

While the other was red…

Across from the original elevator stood another elevator, and as the group's steps echoed, it was apparent that the floor was also a platform. Even most of the floor wasn't connected to the walls.

"Well, well, look what cat dragged in."

"…We have a cat?"

The group turned around to see Gron punching Risely in the back of his head sending the red headed duelist to the ground.

"Dumbass! It was a figure of speech!" Gron roared as everyone in the group sweat dropped.

That's when Gron realized that those five were still standing there. So quickly rubbing the back of his head, Gron laughed sheepishly. "Sorry mates! Just dealing with the dumbass here!"

"Aw just shut up Gron!" Risely shouted throwing his arms in the air. "At least I wasn't the one who lost multiple people in some careless dueling!"

Soon enough the two had gotten themselves into a small fistfight causing the sweat drops on the back of the five young duelists to grow larger.

Eventually…

"You two going to fight all day or are you going to tell us how this elevator works?" Terri asked as the two Arch members stopped fighting.

Gron had Risely's collar preparing a punch to Risely's face, while Risely had both of his thumbs in Gron's mouth pulling away from each other.

Quickly regaining their composure, Gron and Risely smiled evilly. Gron lifted his anchor like duel disk. "Allow me to explain, I don't know if Roxas told ya this last floor, but there are four extra platforms in his room connect to the mechanism of the Elevator…"

To prove the statement, Gron gestured to the four small platforms that were a different color than the red and blue large platform. Each of the pentagons on the platform were a dark gray color, but seemed to have lights on them.

"Only this floor requires that four people to stand on the platforms in a duel," Gron explained as he walked over to the first platform. As soon as he stepped onto the platform, the platform lit up into multiple lights.

Risely immediately followed his companion and jumped onto his platform activating both the lights and his armored duel disk. "So two of ya, please step up!"

Without hesitation, Terri immediately ran to the platform across from Gron and jumped onto it. "I'm taking these two fools down by myself!"

Laughing loudly, Gron immediately held his sides in pain. "I admire ya courage lassie, but, even if you were to duel against the two of us…"

"Not that you wouldn't stand a chance!" Risely interrupted shuffling his deck.

"…Exactly, for the elevator to even work, we'd need another duelist," Gron finished as he looked at the four remaining duelists. "Now what gentlemen would like to help this fine lass?"

Growling, the young man walked onto the platform with his duel disk already activated with his deck in it.

Everyone was shocked as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Vic's head. "What?"

"You're actually volunteering to duel?" Goliath asked while the elevator activated.

"Just shut up you galoot," Vic growled as he lifted the top five cards from his deck and placed them in his hand. "Now you three get on that stinking elevator, and get the hell out of here!"

Cain, Rioko and Goliath didn't need another word, they quickly ran into the still crowded elevator.

"Goliath, move your foot!" Rioko yelled before the elevator door closed.

As soon as the elevator began to go up the elevator shaft, Gron laughed loudly gesturing towards Risely. "Now then, to set the ground rules of this duel. First of all, each duelist plays with four thousand life points. And they're separate from each other.

"Then each player's field is separate from their partners, you can't see in your partner's hand, or even talk to each other about strategy. So you two had better have some good teamwork. Also, no duelist can attack until after the turn which each player has drawn one card.

"Finally, if one duelist lose all of his or her life points and if the other still has life points the duel continues."

"You done? Cause that was the most boring thing I've ever heard," Vic scoffed to the side as Risely narrowed his eyes.

"Pay us the proper respect! Or we'll kill you so dead you'll wish you were never born alive!" Risely shouted as sweat drops appeared on the back of the other three duelists' heads. (RLP: 4000)

Gron sighed as he drew his hand. "We'll have the lass start us off, then I'll go, then the snot nosed snob, and then my…knowledge impaired friend will go last…" (GLP: 4000)

It took Risely a couple of seconds before it came to realization. "Hey! Why do I have to go last?"

Vic just smiled as he looked at his hand. "If these two are our worst enemies then we've got no problem in defeating them." (VLP: 4000)

"Don't underestimate them, I've seen them duel before and they both are good," Terri stated adding the sixth card into her hand. "I wonder how good they are as a team." (TLP: 4000)

"Little lady, if you had seen us at some of the previous dual tournaments then you'd both realize you're in for a world of pain," Gron snickered as Terri shook it off and raised a card from her hand. "But don't get the wrong idea…I'm doing this to get my sister back. Frankly, I can't the sight of this dipstick. In fact, if I had my way, I'd wipe that smirk of his face…permanently."

"Look whose talking! That's like the kettle calling the pot black!" Risely shouted as Gron began to laugh loudly. "But he's right about us being unbeatable!"

"Okay, but you're still no match for me! I summon the Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in defense mode!" Terri announced as a bright light appeared before her and a young woman dressed in priestess clothing appeared kneeling down praying. "Next I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"There's a word for your kind of strategy…" Gron commented as he drew his next card. "Oh yes…predictable…"

"Stop using big words!" Risely cried as Gron slapped a card onto his duel disk.

"Just be quiet and wait for yer turn kettle head," Gron sighed as the platform in front of him shattered and a monk wearing a yellow robe with a gray bowl cut appeared from the remains. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) and to end this turn I'll place two cards face down."

"And you called Terri's move predictable," Vic scoffed as he drew his next card, then immediately he slid it into his duel disk. "While mine has some spice to it! I play Graceful Charity!"

As the Angel appeared over Vic, Risely just raised an eyebrow, but then smiled brightly. "Spicy? Maybe I can get some curry after this duel is over with…"

Drawing three cards, then quickly setting three of them into his duel disk's graveyard, Vic just sweatdropped at Risely's comment. "You might want to concentrate, cause I discarded Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World (2300/1400) and Silva, War Lord of Dark World (2300/1400).

Two orbs of darkness shot out of Vic's graveyard and appeared before him. Soon they began to take shape of two demonic warriors. "And when these two guys are sent to the graveyard, I can automatically call them back to the field! So arise!"

On command, the golden and silver demons of dark world appeared before Vic where the orbs of darkness were and roared loudly into the air. Vic then slid two cards into his duel disk. "And I'll wrap up with two cards face down."

"It's the same thing each turn!" Risely shouted as he drew. "This duel needs to get on the get go! So I'll activate the spell card Guardian's Treasure!"

As soon as Risely placed the rest of his five-card hand into the graveyard, the spell with a beautiful woman holding onto a treasure appeared. Risely quickly snapped the top two cards from his deck. "So from now on, I can now draw two more cards each turn, starting right now!"

"And you'll get your cards back!" Gron interrupted as his left most face down card went active revealing Marie the Fallen One in the exact same pose as the Graceful Charity angel. "I activate the trap card Disgraceful Charity! Now the cards you discarded Risely are back in your hand!"

"Thanks surfer dude!" Risely replied as his cards reappeared in his hand. "Choices, choices, choices…I think I'll activate another spell card, called Snatch Steal! And equip it to Goldd!"

Two ghostly hands appeared in front of Risely, before they shot off grabbing Goldd by the head and dragging him to Risely.

Vic growled as Goldd stood up in front of Risely. "Traitor…"

Risely quickly discarded a card in his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "You say potato, I say tomato…"

"Huh?" Vic questioned as his face (along with Terri and Gron's) became filled with bewilderment.

"It means I activate the equip spell card, Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce and I'm feeling generous," Risely laughed as Silva's demonic blades were quickly replaced by two nobleman swords (2300/1400 – 500/0). "Not only do those swords increase your monster's style, but they lower its attack by 500 and give it an extra attack.

"But more importantly, I can now send away your Goldd to summon Guardian Tryce (1900/1200)!" Risely announced as Goldd was immediately struck with lightning, shattering the monster.

In place of Gold appeared a young man with silver hair wearing a yellow vest and blue pants, with gold encrusted arm guards and shin pads. He glared at Silva, those swords were his. "Guess he doesn't like to share…oh well, I'll just place a card face down."

Terri drew her next card. "Enough of this! I summon Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0)!"

In a flash of light emerged the beautiful golden deity with her hands clasped together.

"And since you like equip cards, I'll play the spell card Cestus of Dagla! This equip card goes to my Venus and increases her attack by 500 (2100/0)!" Terri announced as two Cestus appeared in her fairy's hands. "And I'll have her attack your Monk Fighter!"

As the fairy flew towards the Monk, Gron's face down card revealed the Master Monk standing strong and with multiple battle scars. "Nice try lassie! But my Lone Wolf trap card makes my monk invincible to attacks and monster effects!"

The monk fighter raised his arms at the last second to block the fairy's attack, then with a great amount of strength, the monk pushed back Venus.

"And let's not forget about monk's effect to negate battle damage," Gron chuckled as Terri slid another card into her duel disk.

"I'll end my turn with a face down card," Terri announced as the holographic card appeared

Gron quickly snapped off his top card and looked at his new card. "Well, I guess its time for me to activate my special skill…"

Taking a deep breath, Gron closed his eyes momentarily. Then as Gron opened his eyes, Terri and Vic stepped back to see that his eyes had become a dark glowing green color. "The Evo-Gen power of sloth – the power to relax under any condition."

Vic just stood there a little confused as to why anyone would want to be a lazy bum. "And why would that help at all?"

"Cause, if I'm relaxed, I'm able to think even more calmly," Gron replied before he yawned loudly. "And not make any mistakes in my card decisions. Like this one for example, I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can get two more cards…"

Quickly snapping off two more cards, Gron's tired eyes widened only a little bit then he immediately slid them into his duel disk. "Next I'll play more spell cards. Go, Taijitsu Art – Force Fist!"

The spell card appeared behind the concentrating Monk Fighter, showing a tiger like woman punching the back of a card. "And now, due to its effect, for each Monk I've got out, I can destroy a spell or trap card. So I'll bid adieu to your face down card on the left Dark World Prince."

The Monk Fighter quickly jumped into the air and slammed its fist into the back of the face down card shattering it. "And next, I'll send Monk Fighter away for Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

As soon as the Monk Fighter reappeared in front of Gron, a powerful light engulfed him and he began to age. His hair grew out and the monk had acquired a long beard, in addition to multiple battle scars and his clothes had also had become battle damaged.

Gron quickly slid another card into his duel disk, and immediately, a powerful brown aura appeared around the monk. "Next I'll play the equip spell card, Hidden Monk Strength! Not only does it increase my Master Monk's attack (1900/1000 + 400/400) but now, he gets another attack! So now, Master Monk attack the lass's Venus!"

The Master Monk jumped up into the air, then immediately slammed its foot into the golden angel shattering her. Terri held her arm up as the pixels flew past her. "No…" (TLP: 3800)

"Next, I'll deal with the other lovely lady!"

The Master Monk immediately spun around and slammed his foot directly in the neck of the Forgiving Maiden shattering the monster.

"And last but not least, thanks to the equip, I'll have the Master Monk finish off Silva!" Gron ordered as the Master Monk jumped into the air towards Silva.

Vic then raised his arm over his face down card, then a powerful barrier made out of a mirror appeared before him. "Not so fast! I activate my Mirror Force trap card!"

"And I'll chain with my trap card, Trap Jammer!" Risely announced as the mirror force shattered.

Vic just closed his eyes as his Silva was punched directly in the head, sending it flying across the room. "What the hell?" (VLP: 3600)

"And to end this turn, I'll set this as insurance," Gron yawned as the last card in his hand appeared behind the Master Monk.

'_That last turn nearly cleared our entire field…I've got to get a better standing,_' Vic thought as he drew his next card. "Alright, I activate the spell card All Out War!"

The spell card that appeared before Vic depicting multiple soldiers fighting off multiple Dark World monsters and losing. "Now then, I give my opponent a choice. And I choose Risely to make it!"

Risely pointed towards himself with a confused look on his face. "Me?"

"Is there another idiot in the room name Risely?" Vic asked as Risely narrowed his eyes.

"I'm tired of getting insulted!" Risely shouted before he closed his eyes. "What's the choice?"

"You can either allow me to draw two cards and you can summon any monster in your hand," Vic explained as Risely lowered his head. "Or, you allow me to discard my entire hand to draw a new one, and you gain 1000 life points. So which is it?"

Risely raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes were now glowing orange. "I'll choose the second option!" (RLP: 5000)

Nodding, Vic immediately slide his hand into the graveyard and picked up his three new cards. Immediately three demonic vanguards appeared before Vic. "Meet my monsters, three Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300 x3)!"

"Next, you'll more than likely have a spell card that can improve the attack of one of your Vanguards and go on the offensive," Risely commented to receive a couple of looks from Terri and Vic.

"Its my Evo-Gen power of combat knowledge…with no spells or trap cards to protect me, I'm the obvious choice."

"I really don't give a damn," Vic commented as he slid the next card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Chthonian Alliance! An equip it to the middle Beiige, and for every other monster with the same name he gains 800 attack points (1600/1300 + 1600/0)!"

"Beiige! Skewer that Guardian Tryce!"

Running towards the lightning guardian, the empowered Beiige pulled back its pike before stabbing the weapon right through the Guardian's heart. As soon as Tryce shattered, Goldd (2300/1400) appeared in its place.

Gulping, Vic's eyes widened as his monster had reappeared in front of him. "What the hell is going on?"

Risely immediately slid Tryce's card into the graveyard and smiled at Vic. "The ability of Tryce, when he's destroyed, I can summon up the monster that was used for his sacrifice." (RLP: 3700)

Vic just shook his head as he took another card from his hand. "I'll end my turn with a face down card…"

"And finally it comes back to me," Risely commented as he drew two cards. "Alright, for starters, I activate the spell card Rod of Silence – Kay'est! And equip it to the Beiige with the Chthonian alliance on it!"

As the icy rod appeared in the place of Beiige's pike, the dark aura from the Chthonian Alliance disappeared (1600/1300 + 0/500). "Great, now your rod prevents spells from affecting him…"

"Yep! But I'm not done yet! I summon Guardian Kay'Est (1000/1800)!" Risely announced as a powerful surge of water appeared in front him, then quickly forming into the mermaid like Guardian.

Sliding another card into his duel disk, a powerful axe appeared in the Master Monk's hands (2300/1400 + 500/0). "Next up, I'm breaking tradition by equipping Gravity Axe Grarl to Gron's Master Monk."

"I don't mind mate," Gron yawned as his Monk swung the axe around.

"Alright, then I'll place a card face down…and then since this guy is the last card in my hand," Risely chuckled as he slapped the card onto duel disk. "I can summon him without tribute! Come on out Guardian Grarl (2500/1000)!"

From a blinding light in front of Risely, roared the huge dinosaur Guardian as its large foot crashed in front of him.

"Now then, Grarl! Take out the Beiige equipped with the Rod of Silence!"

Since he could only watch, Vic narrowed his eyes as his demonic vanguard got pulverized into next Wednesday. (VLP: 2500)

"And that's my turn," Risely sighed as he sat to the ground. "Man, being serious sure takes it out of ya…"

Terri quickly drew her next card…

Gazed at it quickly…

And a plan formed in her head.

"You two have had control for long enough!" Terri announced as she slid her next card into her duel disk.

In front of her, emerged a large ark, very similar to Noah's Arc. The remaining two Beiiges immediately jumped into the air and were sucked directly into the ark. Light began to sneak its way from the boards of the boat. "I play Shinato's Ark! And by sending away both Beiiges, I'm now able to call out Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)!"

The ark shattered releasing the powerful fairy into the world. Its many golden wings flapped in the air while is teal skin shined in its own light.

"Now then, Shinato! Attack Grarl!" Terri ordered as Shinato raised both of his hands to his chest.

Immediately, the deity fired a powerful, concentrate blast of blue energy that zipped right through the Dinosaur Guardian. A second later the guardian shattered into pixels. (RLP: 2900)

"I activate my spell card Self Sacrifice!" Risely announced as an orb of light shot out of his chest and reformed itself back into Guardian Grarl.

"What the?" Terri questioned as Risely began to hold his sides.

"My spell allows me to pay 1000 life points to regenerate my monster," Risely explained as Terri looked through her hand. (RLP: 1900)

"I'll set a monster on the defensive and end my turn," Terri said as Gron drew his next card.

"A lot of good that'll do ya," Gron commented as he fitted the card into his duel disk allowing the spell to appear with a textbook on it. "I activate the spell, Re-Education! Now I can take a spell card from my graveyard, however, my opponent also gets a spell back. So go on lassie…"

Terri grimaced at the spell cards she had in her graveyard, and immediately added the Cestus of Dagla.

Gron didn't waste any time.

The grinning green pot appeared before him.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed!"

With a quick snap, Gron added two more cards to his hand. "Oh boy, now you're in for it! I activate the equip spell cards, Fairy Meteor Crush and Mask of Brutality and equip them to my Master Monk (2800/1400 + 1000/0)!"

As the two spell cards appeared behind the already powerful monk, a weird mask with claws for eyes latched itself onto the monster's face. At first the monk tried to fight the mask off, but then lowered his arms.

"Crap…" Vic cussed to himself as he looked to his face down card.

"Now then, Master Monk! Attack Shinato!"

With a great leap into the air, the Masked Master Monk quickly flew towards the deity and performed a powerful flurry of punches and kicks that immediately shattered Shinato. (TLP: 3300)

"And with the effect of Fairy Meteor crush on him, any defense is useless!" Gron roared as the Master Monk leapt towards the face down monster.

As soon as the monk slammed its powerful heel into the card back, the monster revealed to be a young woman dressed in golden clothing with a harp in her arms (800/2000) screaming in pain. Then a few seconds later, she shattered into Terri. "Not good at all (TLP: 1500)

"And now, who to choose…" Gron asked himself as he looked towards Vic and Terri.

"Come on, why not try to take me out? You know I'm more of a threat than the girl!" Vic challenged as Terri looked at him. "Only a coward takes out a lady first in a tag team!

"Or are you just scared that I'm going to wipe the floor with you when it comes to me?"

Gron just smiled at the comments. "Alright mate, if you're so willing to volunteer…Master Monk! Finish him off!"

Responding to his master's order, the Master Monk jumped towards Vic as his face down card went active and a large capsule with a skull and bat wings appeared behind Vic. "With your attack, I chain with Nutrient Z! Now I gain 4000 life points!" (VLP: 6500)

As the dark aura appeared around Vic, the Master Monk took this chance to land a devastating punch directly into Vic's stomach sending him to the ground. With a grunt, Vic stood back up onto the platform. "Is that the best you got?" (VLP: 2700)

"For now it is…" Gron growled as Vic drew.

"I'll show you how a real duelist duels!" Vic roared as he slid his next card into his duel disk. "And what happens when you mess with one of the few friends I have! This is for Kiro!"

'_I can see why Kiro hangs out with Vic…well to a point.'_ Terri thought as a bright blue light engulfed the field and under the duelists appeared a ruined city engulfed in blue flames.

"I activate the ritual spell, End of the World! All I have to send my two Zure, Knights of Dark World from my hand!" Vic announced as the flames began to form into a large daunting figure.

"Looks like my sacrifice was accepted! Now I can summon Demise, King of Armageddon (2400/2000)!"

From the flames, a large armored fist was the first part of the monster that appeared. Then from the rest of the flames emerged a demon covered in large black armor with a skull like face and in its armored hands was a large broad axe. At the sight of Risely and Gron's faces, Demise laughed loudly.

"Next, I'll clear the field by paying two thousand life points, so say bye bye!" Vic roared as Demise slammed his axe into the ground causing a large amount of flames to erupt on the field shattering anything that the flames touched. (VLP: 700)

"No…I'm defenseless…" Gron gasped as Risely chuckled lightly.

"You're not going to do anything rash are you?" Risely asked as Demise stomped in front of him.

"Let me think about it…NO! Demise! Send Risely out of this duel!" Vic roared as Demise slammed his axe directly into Risely sending him flying backwards. (RLP: 0)

'_Crap…_

'_This wasn't supposed to be like this!_

'…_Did I leave the curling iron on?'_

Gron just watched as his teammate small up against the wall across from Demise. "I won't fall as easily!"

"We'll see about that after Terri's turn," Vic stated as Terri drew her next card.

"Yep, this duel is over! I remove two light monsters from the graveyard to summon Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800)!" Terri announced as a translucent angel appeared before her. "But I'm not done yet, I summon Mudora (1500/ 1800 + 200/0)!"

Next to the see through angel appeared the Egyptian styled fairy wielding its two curved daggers. "Next I'll outfit Mudora with Cestus of Dagla (1700/1800 + 500/0)! And now…I'll have both of my monsters attack you directly!"

Gron blinked slightly as the two attacks slammed into him sending him flying towards the back wall.

'_Chloe…I should've been a better brother…_

'_Risely…I should've been a better friend…_

'_Maybe things will be okay…what am I thinking?'_

Crashing into the wall head first, Gron immediately fell past the platform to follow his light brained companion.

As the holograms disappeared, Terri walked over to Vic and lowered her head.

"What's that for?" Vic asked as Terri looked up at him to show the tears streaming down her eyes. "Whoa! Why in the world are you crying?"

"Cause Kiro isn't back to normal," Terri sniffed trying to hide her tears. "I kind of thought that if Risely or Gron were defeated…"

"You've got a lot to learn," Vic replied as Terri turned towards him. "We'll just have to rely on the others…trust me. If not me…then them."

--/---/-/--/-/-/-/

**Goliath:** The next floor we have arrived!

**Hauner: **Looks like my next meal has arrived…and you look good in calcium and protein.

**Goliath:** If you think you can defeat me then try your hand against my Colossi!

**_Muscle and Hard work triumph over everything, especially in – Chapter 35: Shifting Shadows_**

**Hauner: **Very well…I enjoy tenderizing my meals.


	35. Chapter 35: Shifting Shadows

_**Chapter 35: Shifting Shadows**_

_**/--/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-**_

"_I'll show you how a real duelist duels!" Vic roared as he slid his next card into his duel disk. "And what happens when you mess with one of the few friends I have! This is for Kiro!"_

'_I can see why Kiro hangs out with Vic…well to a point.' Terri thought as a bright blue light engulfed the field and under the duelists appeared a ruined city engulfed in blue flames._

"_I activate the ritual spell, End of the World! All I have to send my two Zure, Knights of Dark World from my hand!" Vic announced as the flames began to form into a large daunting figure._

"_Looks like my sacrifice was accepted! Now I can summon Demise, King of Armageddon (2400/2000)!"_

_From the flames, a large armored fist was the first part of the monster that appeared. Then from the rest of the flames emerged a demon covered in large black armor with a skull like face and in its armored hands was a large broad axe. At the sight of Risely and Gron's faces, Demise laughed loudly._

"_Next, I'll clear the field by paying two thousand life points, so say bye bye!" Vic roared as Demise slammed his axe into the ground causing a large amount of flames to erupt on the field shattering anything that the flames touched. (VLP: 700)_

"_No…I'm defenseless…" Gron gasped as Risely chuckled lightly._

"_You're not going to do anything rash are you?" Risely asked as Demise stomped in front of him. _

"_Let me think about it…NO! Demise! Send Risely out of this duel!" Vic roared as Demise slammed his axe directly into Risely sending him flying backwards. (RLP: 0)_

'_Crap…_

'_This wasn't supposed to be like this!_

'…_Did I leave the curling iron on?'_

_Gron just watched as his teammate small up against the wall across from Demise. "I won't fall as easily!"_

"_We'll see about that after Terri's turn," Vic stated as Terri drew her next card. _

"_Yep, this duel is over! I remove two light monsters from the graveyard to summon Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800)!" Terri announced as a translucent angel appeared before her. "But I'm not done yet, I summon Mudora (1500/ 1800 + 200/0)!"_

_Next to the see through angel appeared the Egyptian styled fairy wielding its two curved daggers. "Next I'll outfit Mudora with Cestus of Dagla (1700/1800 + 500/0)! And now…I'll have both of my monsters attack you directly!"_

_Gron blinked slightly as the two attacks slammed into him sending him flying towards the back wall._

'_Chloe…I should've been a better brother…_

'_Risely…I should've been a better friend…_

'_Maybe things will be okay…what am I thinking?'_

_Crashing into the wall head first, Gron immediately fell past the platform to follow his light brained companion._

_As the holograms disappeared, Terri walked over to Vic and lowered her head._

"_What's that for?" Vic asked as Terri looked up at him to show the tears streaming down her eyes. "Whoa! Why in the world are you crying?"_

"_Cause Kiro isn't back to normal," Terri sniffed trying to hide her tears. "I kind of thought that if Risely or Gron were defeated…"_

"_You've got a lot to learn," Vic replied as Terri turned towards him. "We'll just have to rely on the others…trust me. If not me…then them."_

/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/

'_Everyone's dueling their best…_' Goliath thought watching the lights stream down in front of his eyes as the elevator zoomed upwards.

Goliath turned his gaze to Cain and Rioko, Cain seeming to be in a sleeping state while Rioko shuffled through his cards. '_I must be wary to not allow my friends to be struck down…by the code of my colossi, I will duel next…_'

The elevator began to slow down and the three duelists watched as the floor above them began to come closer.

/--/-/-/-/-/--/

"Roxas…"

"Risely…"

"And Gron…"

"All three of them failed me," Leon stated as he held three cards in his hands.

Three patches of dark smoke began to form onto the cards as pictures of terrified people appeared on them.

They were Risely, Gron and Roxas…

"Even in defeat you'll serve me well," Leon stated as he threw the cards into his pocket.

Then standing up from his fancy blue chair, Leon walked over to a small box that was seated on top of a pedestal.

Leon's right hand slowly stoked the box before his hand reached for the latch that held the box shut tight.

"But, as a man of my word," Leon sighed as the box latch opened up.

Reaching into the box, Leon pulled out three duel monster cards while holding his deck with his left hand. "You shall have what each of you desire."

The screen that was set up in front of his seat lit up, catching Leon's attention. "Now Hauner…lets see how well you'll do against these promising duelists…"

/--/--/-/--/--/

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Goliath and Rioko exited the elevator with Cain slowly following them.

But the sight before them all, made each of the duelists open their mouths in awe…

"No way…" Rioko stuttered looking at the top of room.

Like the previous floor, the walls were purely metal with a shade of dark purple. Multiple banners hung from the ceiling and walls. Each of the banners were made of a beautiful black fabric with a golden emblem with a demonic cat stitched directly into the banners.

Rioko just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Someone's got some weird taste."

However, Cain's eyes fell to the floor and widened at the sight before him. "Uh, guys, you may want to see what's on the ground…"

Goliath and Rioko looked down and their eyes just widened even farther at the sight that multiple bloody bones riddled the black carpet. The blood seemed to be splashed on the carpet, staining the now ruined but once expensive material.

"How horrid…" Goliath stated as he walked forward to the bones. "The blood looks like it was done by a…"

"Demonic Claw?"

The mysterious voice caused each duelist look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

'_That voice…whose is that?'_ Cain turned upwards to see a familiar person balancing on top of the banner, not even stressing the material.

Narrowing his eyes, Cain growled loudly and threw his fist towards the person. "Hauner!"

As soon as Rioko and Goliath turned to where Cain's fist was pointing, their eyes were greeted with the demonic man laughing loudly. "The shorty recognizes me…"

Then with a great feat of agility, Hauner jumped from the banner not even disturbing the art material. "I was wondering if the power had deceased…"

"Who is this ghastly demon?" Goliath asked as Hauner landed softly on the ground.

From what the trio could see, Hauner had what appeared to be a small bone in his mouth as if it were a sucker. "For the compliment, I shall tell you my name…it is Hauner at your service, the People and Resource manager of the Arch organization."

"Looks like you eat people rather than manage them," Rioko commented as Hauner snickered.

Spitting out the bone he had in his mouth, Hauner showed off his spiked teeth with a crooked smile. "You'd be surprised by the amount of calcium and protein you can find…"

Rioko just jumped back while Goliath narrowed his eyes. "…You're a cannibal!"

"Not true, for cannibalism to be true, I'd have to be human," Hauner pointed out as his tail moved to his face. "And in case you couldn't tell, I'm not…"

"If you're not human, than what in the world are you?" Cain asked as Goliath clenched his fist tightly.

Hauner crossed his arms, showing off the clawed duel disk on his left arm. "Who knows, I'm not even sure…all I really know is three things…"

"I was born in Africa…"

"I owe my life to Leon Arch."

"And that I have blood lust to all of you foolish mortals who dare stand in my or my savior's way…"

"…Do we even want to know where these bones came from?" Rioko asked as Hauner bent down on his knees.

Reaching for a skull with his clawed hand, Hauner immediately scooped the remains of the victim. Then as a gesture, Hauner began to spin the skull as if it were a basketball on his fingernail. "My last meal, I take care of the unnecessary people who would cause pain to my master…"

Goliath couldn't take it anymore.

Stomping his powerful right foot into the metal ground, Goliath launched the holographic imagers from his duel disk and held up his deck. "You monster! You actually sound like you enjoy taking the lives of others!"

Quickly tossing the skull to the side, Hauner calmly activated his duel disk. "Of course…I'm a naturally born predator, I hunt down my prey and enjoy my spoils…"

"That will not stand!" Goliath roared as he snapped his dueling deck into the tray. "Cain and Rioko, please head to the next floor…this demon is all mine…" (GLP: 4000)

"Why thank you, I do enjoy the rather nice comment before the hunt begins…" Hauner chuckled before he licked his lips. "As soon as this duel is over, I'll enjoy a nice feast…the calcium will strengthen my claws and tail, and make my hair shine…" (HLP: 4000)

"Before we duel, where's the elevator so my friends can head to the next level?" Goliath asked as Hauner gestured to the side of the room where the decorated elevator stood. It matched the color scheme.

/-/-/-/--/--/--/-/

Leon just sighed loudly as he watched Cain and Rioko enter the elevator. "I suppose its only fair…after all, Hauner prefers low calorie meals."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As expected, as soon as Cain and Rioko had begun to arise, a dark aura surrounded Goliath and Hauner. Narrowing his eyes once more, Goliath drew his five-card hand. "So anxious to go to the shadow realm?"

"I prefer this place…I find it warm and calm," Hauner replied snapping the sixth card into his hand. "Now, since you challenged me, its only fair that I get to go first…"

A glint of purple light seemed to shine from Hauner's eyes as he slid a card into his duel disk. "I shall place this face down…and summon Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) in face up defense mode!"

The shadows formed into the familiar clown that Cain had used time after time, bowing his head to Goliath, he took off his hand and spat his tongue at the master of the colossi.

"…You disrespect my friend for using that card," Goliath growled as he drew his next card.

"I see…he must be a mediocre duelist then…" Hauner commented licking his lips.

Taking another card from his hand, Goliath immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk and a large shadow began to form in front of him. "Do not mock worthy opponents! I summon Kuromori Colossus (1700/1100)!"

The shadows dissipated to reveal the lizard like colossus with its spiky rock hard armor and the glowing yellow eyes. "Now then Kuromori Colossus! Attack his Dark Clown!"

Stomping hard on the ground, the colossus began to charge up a massive amount of yellow energy.

However, Hauner was prepared.

Before the attack was fully charged, Hauner's face down card shattered as well as Peten. "I chain your attack with my trap card! Go! Crush Card!"

Goliath just stepped back, as the entire air was soon full of a dark pollen.

At first, it looked as though the Kuromori Colossus was unaffected.

But suddenly the colossus seemed to turn to a dark gray stone and crumble into dust. Goliath's eyes just widened at the sight of his monster going down so easily. "No…"

The pain didn't stop there. "And don't forget, I get to look at your hand and force you to discard every monster with 1500 attack points or more!"

Goliath flipped his hand to reveal a spell card, a trap card and three monster cards…

…All three of them with more than 1500 attack scores!

"Say bye bye to your monsters!" Hauner laughed as all three of Goliath's cards turned gray as stone.

After sending a majority of his hand to the graveyard, Goliath just looked at the two remaining cards he hand left. "I'll set the last two cards in my hand to the graveyard…"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I remove Peten from the game to summon my second one," Hauner chuckled as a second Peten appeared from the smoke in front of Hauner.

"Just make your move," Goliath sighed as he lowered his head.

Hauner just sighed loudly drawing his next card. "You could at least try to make the hunt fun…Oh well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy tenderizing my meal will have to do."

A card appeared horizontal next to Peten, as well as a vertical one. "I'll set these two cards face down for later…and now…Peten! Attack my meal directly!"

Peten spun around once before turning into a card that immediately disappeared.

Goliath turned left and right trying to figure out where the attack would come from…

…Then he remembered how Cain's Peten attacked Fortanu.

But it was too late.

The cold knife had pierced Goliath's back sending the huge teen to his knee. "…You dreadful snake…" (GLP: 3500)

"Please, if you're going to compliment me, get the facts straight," Hauner snickered holding his free clawed hand to his mouth. "However, I do enjoy the compliments either way."

Standing up while holding his now bloody shoulder, Goliath managed to draw his next card.

"Hold up there, you've got to show me the card you just drew thanks to the Crush Card," Hauner interrupted as the spores reappeared over the field.

Looking at the card, Goliath couldn't help but smile, he flipped the card around to show the stats of the card. "I'm sorry, but this monster only has 1400 attack…and I'm summoning him to the field! Arise Gaius Colossus (1400/1000)!"

The spores seemed to be blown away as a large towering being appeared in front of Goliath. Like the other colossi, this one had cracked rocky armor in the shape of ancient ruins. Unlike the others, this one had human shape and was balanced on two orb like feet. Its right hand was replaced with what appeared to be tower that looked to be used like a sword.

At the sight of the monster, both Hauner and Peten stepped back in fear. "What is this that stands in the way of my meal?"

"Gaius' attack! Destroy Peten the Dark Clown!" Goliath roared as the colossus raised its might tower sword.

Then the next second passed and Peten was crushed under the tremendous force of the Colossus's tower sword. The particle flew directly into Hauner sending him skidding backwards.

Although, when Goliath got a look at Hauner's face, it looked as though Hauner was smiling. "Thank you! I enjoy it when my prey fights back! It adds a kick to my meal!" (HLP: 3100)

Taken back from Hauner's comment, Goliath just shook his head and narrowed his eyes. '_He truly is a demon…no sane human could find this to be exciting or thrilling…_'

Before Goliath could say anything, a third Peten appeared in front of Hauner crouching down. "I think you remember my clown's effect… and since you have no cards left in your hand, I assume you're ending your turn…"

"Yes…" Goliath growled as Hauner drew his next card.

"Relax, if you take the time to know me and not get eaten," Hauner replied as he slid a card into his duel disk. "For example, I'll activate the spell card Contingency Fee!"

Multiple dollar bills flew from the case on the back of a ninja holding up his katana…

…Or at least that was the picture on the card that Hauner activated. "I'm pretty sure that you know what this card is capable of, but just for the heck of it I'll explain…you get to draw up to six cards, but for each one you draw, I gain one thousand life points." (HLP: 9100)

"Not only do you get six cards, but I get to see all of them and toss out any monsters with fifteen hundred or more attack points…and I'll chain it to my trap card, Coffin Seller!" Hauner shouted as multiple spirits began to float around the entire duel arena. "So each time a monster of yours is sent to the graveyard, you'll lose three hundred life points…"

Goliath smiled at each of the cards he had drawn. "Sorry to disappoint you, but all I have is…"

The huge duelist turned his hand to show that he had just drawn spell and trap cards. "But it looks like I'm safe for the time being…"

"Or not, I activate the spell, Card Reformat!" Hauner shouted as the spell card that revealed a thief snatching six cards from a duelist. "Now at a cost of one thousand life points, I can force you to shuffle your hand into your duel disk, and force you to draw a new hand, only with four cards." (HLP: 8100)

Grimacing, Goliath quickly snapped the cards into his deck and began to draw the top four cards. At the sight of three of them, Goliath sighed and turned them around. Three of the four cards were monsters…

…Each with over fifteen hundred attack points.

"I see you've been unlucky, so be gone you fools, and harm your master!" Hauner shouted as all three cards flew into the graveyard.

Then three spirits flew from Goliath's graveyard and slammed into his stomach sending Goliath back a step. "D-damn it all…" (GLP: 2600)

"I think I'll wrap up this turn with a card face down card," Hauner snickered as the card back appeared behind his crouching Peten. "And I think I've almost had enough fun…"

Goliath quickly drew his next card, then turned it towards Hauner. "I've drawn a monster, but this one has only thirteen hundred attack points…and I'll activate my face down card spell card, Colossal Revival! At the cost of the other card in my hand, I can special summon one level four or lower monster with Colossus in the card's name.

"And I've got the perfect choice…"

All of a sudden, a large powerful rock fist shot right through the metallic ground. Then the rest of the mighty colossus monster rose up to reveal it to be…

"Return to your glory, Valus Colossus (1700/1250)!" Goliath roared as the large Minotaur monster appeared in front of his master. "And think of him as a more updated version of the Minotaur Colossus, he can still inflict damage to your life points equal to his attack, and if you don't have a monster he couldn't attack. But now he can!

"But first things first! Valus! Knock that demon's block off! Club of the colossi!"

As the mighty Minotaur colossus raised its powerful mace into the air, Hauner stepped back and jumped to the side as the mace began to fly directly towards him.

"SLAM!"

Hauner held his head as he turned around to see his tail was crushed by the weight of the mace. "MY TAIL!" (HLP: 6400)

"And now, I'll have both of my colossi take out those two monsters of yours!" Goliath shouted as both of the Colossi slammed their weapons into Peten and Hauner's face down monsters.

However, the shattered card seemed to pull itself back together into an orb of purple aura. "In your success, you bring your demise. My face down monster was Giant Germ (1000/100) and when its destroyed as battle you lose five hundred life points and I get to summon the other copies from my deck!"

More spores appeared around Goliath, causing him to cough uncontrollably as another orb of purple goo appeared before Hauner. "These tactics are interesting…" (GLP: 2100)

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hauner replied as he stood up and reached for his deck. "Are you finished with your turn?"

"Yes, everything is done for now…" Goliath answered as Hauner snapped the top card from his deck.

"I feel I should display my power of fear on you," Hauner commented as his eyes flashed purple.

After a few seconds passed…

"How are you not afraid?" Hauner asked in shock.

"Despite the fact that you keep saying you're going to eat me," Goliath replied breathing hard. "Why should I? I've been in plenty of shadow games before…"

"I see…you're no ordinary human are you?" Hauner asked raising the card he just drew.

"Then fine, I'll sacrifice both of my Giant Germs," Hauner announced as both of the germs shattered into pixels. "And I'll summon up my favorite monster, Hades Underworld Master (2500/2600)!"

From the pixels emerged a large black cauldron that was pouring out large clouds of dark smoke.

Then 'it' arose from the liquid.

In a sense, the monster resembled the Dark Ruler Ha Des, only two huge black bat wings shot from its back. Its normally black and royal robes were replaced with blood red robes with chains wrapping up around its body. The demon crackled as it raised a skeleton like staff into the air.

"If you think this guy is terrible now," Hauner stated as he raised his hand into the air. "Wait till you see him attack! Destroy the Minotaur Colossus!"

"Not so fast I activate my trap card!" Goliath announced as he pushed the button on his duel disk.

…Hades immediately launched a series of crimson spiritual skulls that slammed directly into the Valus Colossus. At first it seemed the monster was all right.

But then the creature just turned to dust before Goliath's very eyes.

"What just happened?" Goliath asked before a dark mist enveloped him. "What the?"

The gas seemed to choke Goliath, making him cough violently. Hauner and Hades couldn't help but laugh at their 'prey's pain. "My Hades has two special abilities. His first is you can't chain any cards when he attacks.

"And his second ability makes you lose an addition 300 points when he destroys a monster."

Goliath was still coughing, but when he pulled his hand back, a large amount of blood had splattered into his gloved hand. "Truly is a shadow game…" (GLP: 700)

"Yes…soon my feast will begin…" Hauner taunted licking his lips with his peculiar long tongue. "If I play my next turn correctly, then I can win this duel easily…"

Goliath stood up taking off the bloody glove and throwing it onto the ground. "I still have a chance…this duel is over yet…"

"I get what you're coming from, but you might want to stop this…" Hauner commented as Goliath drew. "If you draw a monster with more than fifteen hundred attack points, all I have to do is destroy your monster and I can win this duel…"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I didn't draw a monster," Goliath commented as he raised the spell card into the air. "Especially when it's this card! Go Swords of Revealing light!"

As the shower of bright swords trapped Hauner and his Hades, Goliath could've sworn he heard Hauner hiss…

As if the light burned the demon…

"I'll end my turn by switching my Gaius Colossus to defense mode," Goliath announced as his monster took a knee and raised its tower sword as a shield.

"Buying time won't help," Hauner commented as he drew and added the card to his hand. "Besides, you may be freed from my curse, but you still have a few other things to worry about…"

Goliath didn't respond as he drew his next card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw twice!"

'_Such a broken card…_' Hauner just smiled as he watched his next meal before him draw two more cards.

"And next, I'll activate the spell card, Mystik Wok!" Goliath announced as a large wok appeared underneath the Gaius Colossus. "It may cost me three hundred points, but I'll gain eleven hundred back!"

As soon as the Colossus had dissipated into steam, Goliath breathed in deeply and smiled.

Then taking another card from his hand, Goliath placed it horizontal in front of him allowing the holograms (or at least what Goliath thought were holograms) projected it on the field.

"Finally, I'll set a monster on the defensive." (GLP: 1800)

"Yes…fight back against me…I enjoy the hunt…" Hauner snickered as he drew his next card. "I'll just pass this turn again…"

Calmly snapping the top card from his duel disk, Goliath looked at it and then closed his eyes.

He was in deep concentration…

"Now then! I'll show you a technique that's been passed down through my dueling career!" Goliath shouted as he reached for his duel disk. "I flip up my face down monster, Dirge Colossus (1300/1600)! Come forth!"

The ground erupted into a flurry of metal and debris as an extremely large snake like monster flew from the ground in front of Goliath.

The snake was covered in a rock like armor (like the rest of his monsters) and had two gleaming yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right through anyone who would look directly at the monster's eyes. Around its mouth appeared to be two ant-lion pincers that could crush anything unlucky enough to be caught between them…

"And I'll activate his ability! By sending him away, I can bring back two of the Colossi that are in my graveyard! Though they can't attack and I lose three hundred life points thanks to coffin seller…" Goliath stated as his monster shattered into pixels. (GLP: 1200)

Then in two flashes of light emerged the Valus Colossus (1700/1100) and the Gaius Colossus (1400/1100). Each of the colossi seemed like they both wanted a piece of Hauner for what he did to them.

"And I hope you didn't forget what happens when my Valus Colossus come back!" Goliath shouted as his colossus lifted his mace high into the room once more before bringing it down.

This time Hauner was prepared.

He just to the side at the last minute, but the force was greater than his expectations. Throwing Hauner almost off of the platform.

But unfortunately, Hauner managed to sink his claws into one of the banners and throw himself right back in front of Goliath. "Nice try…" (HLP: 4700)

"I'm not done, now I sacrifice both of my monsters," Goliath announced as both of his Colossi shattered into pixels. "I may lose more life points…but then I can summon the big guy in my deck! Come on out Argus Colossus (2800/2000)!" (GLP: 600)

The pixels combined together to form into an extremely massive giant. It was human shaped and looked to be like a knight wearing a broken down armor that looked to be over thousands of years old. Its entire face was hidden and the weapon it held in its rusty gauntlets was a huge sword covered in rust.

Two cards popped out of Goliath's graveyard and flew into his hand. "And then there's my Colossus's ability. Based on the number of monsters sacrificed, I get that many monsters back! But now I'll activate my spell card, Riryoku! It cuts the attack of your monster in half, and gives it to my monster!"

Hauner could only watch as a spirit flew from Hades (1250/2600) and into the Argus Colossus (4150/2000). "And now…Argus! Slash that monster in two!"

It only was three seconds…

But it only took one.

Hades was sliced in two from the Argus's surprising speed. The demon screamed as it disintegrated into a dark mist that floated onto Hauner causing him to cough loudly. "…You pitiful human! You'll pay for destroying my monster!" (HLP: 1900)

"…Seems the tables have turned…" Goliath chuckled as Hauner drew his next card.

A cold breeze seemed to had lofted in from the room, Hauner just sighed as he slid the card into his duel disk. "I can just set this face down…"

"And it comes back to me!" Goliath shouted as he drew.

Looking at the card, Goliath couldn't help but lower his head. "Hauner…I know not what your pain feels like…but you are an excellent duelist. If we had faced each other on different terms…I would have enjoyed this duel."

At that moment Hauner knew it was over, for the card that Goliath held up struck terror into Hauner's eyes. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Hauner closed his purple eyes and awaited for his finale.

"Argus! Finish him!"

The force of the slice sent Hauner and his cards flying through the air. The shadows began to wrap around his body…

…Yet, he seemed to be smiling.

'_You're right…_

'_Another time…another place…we could've dueled for honor…_

'But for now…goodbye my worthy prey…' 

Goliath closed his eyes, but from the sound of the slam…he guessed that Hauner had be thrown up against the wall and fell to the ground below.

With a loud sigh, the Kaiser dropped to the ground. Tired from his duel, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'_This is only the beginning…'_

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Cain:** And then there were two.

**Rioko:** What in the world are you talking about Cain?

**Cain:** Never mind…just get ready…we don't know who we're facing up against next…

I think I know you little shorty!

**Cain:** You Bastard!

Who's back? Check it out in – Chapter 36: Pole Position 

**Rioko:** I remember this guy! He's all mine!

**Cain:** No way! I get him first!


	36. Chapter 36: Pole Position

_**Chapter 36: Pole Position **_

_**-//-/-/-/-/----/-//-/-**_

_Looking at the card, Goliath couldn't help but lower his head. "Hauner…I know not what your pain feels like…but you are an excellent duelist. If we had faced each other on different terms…I would have enjoyed this duel."_

_At that moment Hauner knew it was over, for the card that Goliath held up struck terror into Hauner's eyes. "I activate Heavy Storm!"_

_Hauner closed his purple eyes and awaited for his finale. _

"_Argus! Finish him!"_

_The force of the slice sent Hauner and his cards flying through the air. The shadows began to wrap around his body…_

…_Yet, he seemed to be smiling._

'_You're right…_

'_Another time…another place…we could've dueled for honor…_

'But for now…goodbye my worthy prey…' 

_Goliath closed his eyes, but from the sound of the slam…he guessed that Hauner had be thrown up against the wall and fell to the ground below._

_With a loud sigh, the Kaiser dropped to the ground. Tired from his duel, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply._

'_This is only the beginning…'_

/-/--/-//--//-/--/-/

Silence was golden as Cain watched the elevator lights flash before him. '_Darc, Alucar…whoever the hell you are…you're mine as soon as I get my hands on you…_'

Rioko on the other hand…

'_Goliath, Terri, Kazica, even Vic are dueling just to get the rest of us up here…and that just leaves me and Cain…_' Rioko looked at Cain then turned to his cards that he held tightly in his grasp.

'_I know for a fact I'm not as good as Cain…hell, I'm not even on the same level as Goliath or Vic…_

'_But still…I'll have enough skill to at least help Cain!_'

/-//-/--//--/-/-/-//-

Sighing at the new card he held in his hand, Leon couldn't help but sit down in his seat. "Even Hauner has disappointed me…"

"Master Leon, you won't have to worry about us disappointing you…"

Leon just closed his eyes as Alucar and Kuri appeared from the shadows behind him. "I do not doubt your abilities…behind Maxwell, you two are the strongest duelists under my wing…

"However, unlike you two, Maxwell has had a history of back stabbing people. So as an order, you two are to…"

Kuri raised her hand up to stop Leon in mid-sentence. "Let me guess…to make sure he doesn't try anything?"

"…Very astute of you…" Leon complimented as the two subordinates disappeared into a pair of dark auras.

As soon as the auras vanished, Leon stood up and cracked his neck. "I guess its time for me to get ready…"

//--/-/-/-//--

"Goliath…ake…p."

Goliath stirred at the call of his name; he wanted to open his eyes, but the huge headache that he got from his duel with Hauner keep him from doing so. '_I guess that duel took more out of me than I thought…_'

"Damn it…the big oaf just won't get up…"

"Let a lady try something…"

"Where can we find one then?"

A few seconds later, a loud smacking sound filled the air of the room, followed up by a growl of pain. "Damn…you hit harder than you look…"

A second smack soon followed that comment and then a semi loud falling sound.

That was the sound that got Goliath to open his eyes. Slowly the large Kaiser sat up and saw that Vic was on the ground and Terri was hovering over him looking like she was breathing steam. "Uh…I take it, that this isn't how it looks like it…"

Noticing that Goliath was awake; Terri just scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh…hey there Goliath…how much did you see?"

"I just woke up…" Goliath replied as he stood up. "Now come, we're going…"

"To follow Cain and Rioko!" Terri shouted as Vic stumbled to his feet.

Goliath coughed loudly to get the excited Slifer Red girl's attention. "No actually…we're going down to the main floor, get Kazica and then…"

"Go help the losers," Vic finished rubbing his swollen cheek.

But that wasn't what Goliath was going to say…the next few words seemed to come out as a whisper, even though Goliath was speaking with his booming voice.

The words shocked and confused Vic and Terri…

-//-/-/--/-/--//-/-

Cain stepped from the elevator slowly with Rioko behind him…

"About time you two twits arrived…"

Looking around the room, Cain and Rioko could clearly see that the room was like the previous ones, only with a dark red paint job. And for the fact that there was a separate platform that led to a door.

However, on the second platform stood a familiar man with his metallic cane right in front of him and his white hair flowing backwards like his style. And to make him look even smugger, his eyes were closed.

At the mere sight of the guy, Cain narrowed his eyes towards the character. "…Maxwell…you bastard…"

"Sonryu and…I'm sorry, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting each other…" Maxwell apologized as Rioko sweatdropped.

"Its Rioko Blaze."

"Interesting name, but then again, everyone I know has an interesting name," Maxwell commented poking his cane into the metallic platform. "Quite the coincidence actually…"

Slamming his foot into the metallic platform, Cain raised his arm towards Maxwell. "Cut the crap you freak! Judging by the past few encounters you want to duel one of us sending the other ahead! So get to the real deal!"

A small chuckle left Maxwell's lips as they curled into a wicked smile. "You are close…but I do not wish to duel either of you. At least not yet."

"Say what?" Cain asked a question mark appearing over his and Rioko's head.

"You heard me…I do not wish to duel against either of you…" Maxwell repeated placing his had to his chin. "Rather, I would like to make a deal with you both…"

"What kind of a deal?" Rioko asked as Maxwell jumped from the secondary platform and landed in front of the two.

"More like a partnership," Maxwell explained raising his arms in the air. "I require strong allies to accomplish what I have in mind. And as much as I hate to say it…you two might be my best bet.

"Before you ask why I need strong allies, I'll say this, facing against one powerful force, its better to have more players on your side in order to win.

Maxwell walked towards the two teens, opening his eyes to see the confused looks on both of their faces. "And I'm not asking for your cooperation for nothing. I plan on giving both of you want you desire when I acquire my power…"

"And just how exactly do you intend to promise that?" Cain scoffed to the side. He knew that Maxwell was trying to pull a fast on over his eyes. You'd have to be blind as a bat to not see it.

But Maxwell on the other hand just raised his free hand in defense and made his eyes look innocent…if that was possible. "Don't reject my offer to quickly young Sonryu…or doubt my abilities. If I had you and your friend's skills, then all three of us would be able to take down Mr. Leon Arch.

"After all, he doesn't properly know how to run this company…more obsessed with his dead love. And as I said earlier, you won't be doing this out of the kindness of your hearts, you need only to ask, and I'll gather what you desire.

That's when Maxwell specifically shot his piercing gray eyes into Cain's, sending a small chill down the short duelist's spine. "Especially for you, young Sonryu…I know exactly what you desire…"

At that comment, Cain's heart seemed to slow down.

Could it be that easy?

Would he be able to find 'her' by helping this jackass?

"You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver Maxwell…"

The familiar dark voice echoed through the entire room sending all three of the duelists to jump into the air.

Maxwell quickly turned around to see that Alucar and Kuri were walking from a pair of dark mists that were on the second platform. "Great…just what I needed…"

Kuri just giggled raising a hand to Maxwell. "Aw! Little Maxie's trying to act like a big tough guy! Its cute that he's trying to become head of the company!"

"Shut up you little wench! Whoever said I wanted to become the company president?" Maxwell shouted raising his fist into the air.

"You'd have to be a blind dog to not get it Maxwell," Alucar explained cracking his knuckles. "Now then, I suggest that unless you aren't using your legs anymore that you duel one of these punks to prove your loyalty!"

"You better respect me Alucar! I'm higher up on the company chain, and I will not tolerate any impudence!" Maxwell shouted narrowing his eyebrows towards Alucar. "I have nothing to prove to the likes of you two!"

"Come off your high horse Maxie!" Kuri laughed, as Maxwell didn't seem to enjoy getting his name mocked like that. "Leon's not that dense, he knows what you're up to so you better take care of at least one of these duelists!"

Maxwell just walked up to the edge of the platform across from Cain and Rioko. As soon as the nobleman spun around to face the two, his duel disk hummed to life and he slid his deck into the slot. "I must do what I must do…"

"I hope you're ready to get what you deserve Maxwell," Cain growled as he started to raise his duel disk up.

That's when Rioko jumped in front of Cain with his duel disk already activated. "No way little Cain, its time I prove myself!"

"Rioko! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cain growled as Maxwell just rolled his eyes.

"Enough, I accept his challenge and am pleased to face a new opponent," Maxwell stated watching Rioko shuffle his deck. "I just hope you're more a challenge than that pathetic Fortanu I faced earlier…" (MLP: 4000)

Rioko just fanned out his first five cards and smiled at his opponent. "Listen, he may have been a teacher, but I was a better duelist because I managed to get to Ra by beating him several times. But I don't just rely on pure luck and skill…I follow the seven rules of the duels!" (RLP: 4000)

Embarrassed by his friend's comment, Cain lowered his head with a loud sigh following. '_…Rules of the duels? That was the corniest thing I ever heard!_'

"First rule! Announce the goal! Defeat Maxwell!" Rioko announced as a sweat drop appeared on the back of Cain's head.

"Whatever you lightning haired imbecile, if you're so confident on winning, then you won't mind…"

Maxwell snapped the sixth card from his deck into his hand while dropping his cane onto the platform. "If I go first!"

Looking over his hand, Maxwell's face seemed to be made of pure stone. After a few seconds passed, Maxwell lifted a card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk.

"I'll start off easy with a card face down, and with a monster on the defensive…"

The two face down cards materialized before Maxwell, one vertical the other horizontal. "And end my turn with that…"

"Talk about your little moves…" Rioko commented snapping the top card from his deck. "I'll show you how a real duelist duels! I summon Thunder Knight (1300/1200)!"

A large spark of electricity formed in front of Rioko, then parts of the electricity zapped to the ground to reveal a tall golden armored knight with electricity sparking from the monster's body. In its grasp was a large golden pike that seemed to also be electrified.

"And for each Thunder sub type monster out on the field, he gains four hundred attack points (1700/1200)!"

"A monster gaining from its own natural abilities…interesting, but we'll see if you can win this or not…" Maxwell commented as a card appeared behind the Thunder Knight.

"Oh yeah, well, my Thunder Knight isn't just for show! Go! Attack that face down monster!" Rioko ordered as his knight leapt into the air.

With a quick dive, the Thunder Knight stabbed its pike right through the card back revealing a large metallic dragon wearing a large mask. The force of the blow shattered the dragon into pixels that flew backwards.

However, Maxwell just smiled as he pulled his deck out and fanned it in his hand. "Thanks, that was my Masked Dragon (1400/1100), and when it's destroyed I can summon any dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack or less to my side of the field."

A powerful breeze flew over the field as a small orange dragon appeared in front of Maxwell. Its spikes appeared over the skin and under its chin. "So say hello to Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/900)!"

"Great…" Cain muttered as Rioko looked through his hand.

"No worries, I know how to fix this," Rioko replied as he lifted another card from his hand. "With this spell card, go Overload Generator!"

As the spell card appeared showing a large battery being struck by lightning, the Thunder Knight landed back in front of Rioko.

"And what pray tell does that thing do?" Maxwell asked as Rioko raised his finger.

"Now, now, now, a duel needs to have some surprise to it," Rioko answered with a smug look on his face. "And since I'm ending my turn, you'll be leveling up that little dragon of yours…"

"…Well, you're not as dumb as your haircut little spark," Maxwell commented drawing the next card from the top of his deck. "Correct! I am sending my Armed Dragon LV 3 for the Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1700)!"

In a flash second, a powerful red aura surrounded the Armed Dragon. The aura seemed to be making the dragon grow into a larger, red, and jagged version of the dragon.

The aura quickly dropped and the new dragon roared loudly into the air. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm activating the spell card, Future Fusion!"

A bright light began to form over the entire playing field as two cards slid out of Maxwell's deck and into his graveyard. "And in case you're a little slow, I just send my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and my Summoned Skull (2500/1200) to the graveyard and in two turns…well, I think that the name explains itself.

"But now for the present, I'll summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)!" Maxwell announced while the sapphire dragon emerged onto the field next to the Armed Dragon. "And next, I'll send him on the attack! Destroy that Knight!"

After drawing in a large amount of air, the blue dragon launched a powerful blaze of blue flame towards the knight.

"Not so fast there dragon man! My Overload Generator comes into play!" Rioko announced as he quickly snapped the top card from his deck. "When you attack a thunder type monster, I can draw a card!"

"That still won't stop my attack!" Maxwell shouted as Rioko's face down card began to lift up.

"Yeah, but this will! It's my Card of Lightning Protection!" Rioko announced as the trap with a tree being protected by a marked card from multiple strikes of lightning. "First it negates your attack, then you draw one card…"

Maxwell just smiled as he drew a card, now having four cards in his hand. "Alright…but it seems like a useless card…"

That's when Maxwell's hand began to give off sparks.

"Unless it has a secondary ability, like you taking four hundred points of damage for each card in your hand," Rioko replied as electricity began to surge through Maxwell's entire body.

Luckily, the electricity was only fake as it coursed through Maxwell's body. But the attack was a major strike on his pride. "D-Damn you punk…" (MLP: 2400)

"Rule of the Duel number two! Surprise the opponent!" Rioko shouted lifting his thumb to his chest. "In this case, zap Maxwell with my trap!"

Maxwell lowered his head to Rioko and a dark aura began to flow from Maxwell's feet. The aura began to warp around the entire room. "I don't give a damn about your rules…

"However, if you're playing by those seven rules…then I'll play by my one!"

Maxwell raised his head in a quick flash to show off the bright gunmetal gray coloring to his eyes. "My suffering…my curse…my pain…this is the power of wisdom and experience! I'll crush you! Armed Dragon LV 5! Attack the knight! Finish it off!"

In a quick amount of speed, the Armed Dragon quickly slammed its fist directly into the Knight's stomach shattering the monster into Rioko who was busy drawing another card. "Thanks! You seemed to have forgotten about my Overload Generator, allowing me to draw another card." (RLP: 3300)

"But things are about to get extremely bad for you," Maxwell stated as he slid two cards into his duel disk. "I'll wrap up my turn with a few cards face down…and since my Armed Dragon destroyed a monster as a result of battle, I can trade him in for the Armed Dragon LV 7 (2800/1000)!"

Engulfed in the bright red aura once more, allowing the dragon to evolve even further into a more jagged and dark form. "Just try and beat him…"

"…Well if you insist," Rioko commented as he drew. "Here's my next rule! If you're behind on the field, it's time to recharge! So I activate the spell card Electronic Charge!"

As two large sparks appeared on the field, and Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "So, you're going to summon level four or lower monsters equal to the amount of monster on my side of the field from your deck. You'll have to do better than that…"

"Oh yeah? Well, say hello to Batteryman AA (0/0) and Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/800)!" Rioko announced as the two sparks began to take form.

One of the sparks had formed into a small orange battery shaped robot that seemed to spark with electricity as it waved its arms up and down.

The other spark formed into the lively tiger stripped girl beating on many different drums with her electrical cat paws.

"And here's number four! Clear the board! I'll sacrifice my Batteryman, to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000)!" Rioko announced as his Batteryman exploded into a large amount of electricity.

From the electrical surge emerged the new giant. He was dressed in fancy green and white armor, with a helmet and a circular disk on his back. He lifted his hand, and called lightning to it, and electricity flashed all over him. "And now, with his ability I'll make him blow away your Armed Dragon!"

Maxwell didn't even flinch, as his dragon was shattered with the electrical charge. "…That was dumb…"

"We'll see about that! Go Zaborg! Attack his Luster Dragon!" Rioko announced as Zaborg fired a second blast of electricity towards the sapphire dragon.

"Don't think so…I activate my Negate Attack trap card…so your little battle phase is a little no…" Maxwell announced while the vortex appeared over his monster to block the attack.

'_If that had hit, then Rioko would have won…_' Cain thought before turning his gaze over to Alucar and Kuri. '_Wonder why those two are just standing there…and what's up with Rioko's rules?_'

"I'll wrap up this turn with two cards face down…" Rioko announced as the cards appeared behind him.

"My move," Maxwell growled drawing a card of his. "And I believe that you remember my Future Fusion…"

"Yes, well you've still got a turn to wait…" Rioko commented as Maxwell's face down card began to lift up.

"That's why I've got my trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Maxwell shouted as a large clock of flames appeared over his head. "Now time moves forward by one turn…and my Future Fusion activates! So arise…"

From the light that was hovering over the spell card emerged an extremely large dragon with demonic bone like armor cover it's body. In a sense it resembled the Red Eyes Black dragon only with a touch of the Summoned Skull's bones.

"BLACK SKULL DRAGON (3200/2500)!" Maxwell roared before the dragon roared so loudly that the platforms seemed to shake. "Attack his Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

Raising its head up, the Black Skull Dragon opened its mouth to charge up a powerful black flame, and then the dragon snapped its head forward launching the flame into Zaborg shattering the monster.

Rioko drew his next card thanks to the Overload Generator. "Too bad you can't attack again especially with your little Luster Dragon…" (RLP: 2400)

"That's why I've got my spell card, De-Fusion! To split my dragon apart so come back…" Maxwell announced while the dragon began to shatter into two forms.

The first one was a thin black dragon floating behind Maxwell; its piercing red eyes seemed to gleam directly into Rioko's soul. "…Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000)"

The second form was a demonic form that had two purple bat wings. Its muscle like body was covered from head to toe with demonic bone armor. "And Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!"

"Luckily I was prepared! Go trap card Celebrations of Creation!" Rioko announced as a bright light engulfed the center of the field. "This spell card actually stops your entire turn when you special summon a monster by monster effect, spell or trap card effect…So you'll have to wait for it!"

"Very well, just go…" Maxwell scoffed as he watched Rioko draw his next card.

"Rioko, you mind telling us when you're going to save yourself?" Cain asked as Rioko rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try out some new cards I got lately…" Rioko replied as Maxwell tapped his foot into the metallic platform.

"You think this duel is for fun and games?" Maxwell asked closing his eyes. "If you lose this duel, then you lose your soul…this is no time to have a good time…"

"That's the problem with stiffs like you," Rioko replied raising his finger towards Maxwell. "Sure, I know what's going to happen…but I try not to think about that.

"I mean, I'm Ra's Thunder! And if I have a serious title, then I've got to have a more relaxed attitude in dueling…even with the scores like this."

"So…are you ready for rule number five?" Rioko asked as Maxwell slapped his forehead.

"You're killing me with your little rules…so just do something!" Maxwell growled as Rioko slid the card into his duel disk.

The grinning pot of greed appeared before Rioko allowing him to draw two more cards. "I know you have a clue as to what this card is capable of…so I'll just summon up a second Thunder Knight (1300/1200 + 800/0)!"

In a large strike of lightning, a second golden knight appeared before Rioko raising his pike over his shoulder. "Now then…attack his Luster Dragon!"

Maxwell didn't even blink as his dragon was stabbed and electrified into pixels. "…You strike like a rat in the dark…" (MLP: 2200)

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just wrap up my turn…" Rioko replied closing his eyes. "But aren't you curious as to the fifth rule?"

"…No…" Maxwell replied as he drew. "Now then…I'll move into my battle phase and…"

"I've got a trap card to activate, and this one defines the fifth rule!" Rioko announced as two Magic Shield Arms shot out from both of his monsters towards Maxwell's monsters. "Clear the road to the future!"

Maxwell's eyes just widened at the sight of his monsters taking the place of Rioko's shattered monsters. "What have you done?"

"My trap is called Double Magic Arm Shield! I need to sacrifice two monsters on my side of the field, but in return, I get two of yours!" Rioko answered as the two new monsters stood before him. "Fortunately they can't attack or change battle position…"

The gunmetal gray glow from Maxwell's eyes seem to begin to fade as he raised another card from his hand and slapping it onto his duel disk. "I'll summon a monster on the defensive…"

Alucar just smirked mentally as he watched Rioko draw his next card. '_Excellent…Maxwell's lost his will to duel now. All we have to do now is wait for the electrified fool to finish this and then the key can finally be placed in the lock…_'

"Alright Maxwell…" Rioko said as he raised a card from his hand. "Its time for rule number six…Blow the crowd away! So I'll activate the spell card Polymerization! And for what I'm fusing, I need to fuse my Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with another dragon monster…and your Red Eyes will do nicely…"

Next to the black dragon emerged the large metallic dragon surging with electricity from its limbs. Then, both of the dragons were pulled into a large vortex that seemed to meld them together. "In order to form…Black Thunder Dragon (/?)!"

A large bolt of dark electricity slammed into the platform before Rioko, sending metallic debris to fly up into the air. From the smoke that was rising emerged a pitch-black dragon with the metallic neon armor that was pulsing with electricity. It's red eyes seemed to glow with the same intensity as the lights that were on its body.

"And what is that thing supposed to do?" Maxwell asked as the Black Thunder Dragon threw its head back for a mighty metallic roar.

"Well since you asked, first it gains the same attack points as the dragon that was used in the fusion, plus half of the thunder monster's attack points that was used in fusion as well so that's a grand total of thirty-six hundred attack points!" Rioko announced as his Black Thunder Dragon (3600/0) slammed its metallic clawed feet into the ground. "And guess what he has a trampling effect!"

'_No…my Troop Dragon (700/600) is only a hinder to me now…_' Maxwell thought watching the dragon charge up a powerful black energy. '_…This isn't over…I won't give up on my life or dream!_'

"Black Thunder Dragon attack his defense!" Rioko commanded as Maxwell closed his eyes.

'_This is it…_

'_I may not be able to prevent the punishment…but I can delay it!_

'_Then…after all the fools leave I'll activate the term…_'

The dark electricity slammed into the face down dragon and then into Maxwell causing him to scream in a loud fury of pain.

When the attack was finished Maxwell fell to his knees with his body smoking from the electrical burns and then fell to his face. (MLP: 0)

Rioko just raised his right hand in the air with the peace sign and smiled. "And finally the last rule…Strike a victory pose!"

Everyone who was still standing sweatdropped as Rioko fell to his butt and sat down. Cain just walked up to his friend and placed his hand on Rioko's shoulder. "Nice job Rioko…"

"Nah…just had the luck of the draw…" Rioko laughed but then lowered his head from exhaustion. "Whoa…that duel took a lot out of me…"

"Good, cause we don't want you to interfere lightning boy," Alucar commented as Kuri jumped from the platform slapping on a duel disk.

"So I'll be taking on the shorty!" Kuri announced as she activated her duel disk.

Cain just narrowed his eyes and raised his arm into the air. "…You want a duel…then you just got one!"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-

**Cain:** Damn it! My cards are useless against this girl's strategy!

**Alucar:** I knew your weakness and made her deck revolve around exploiting it! You can't possibly win!

**Kuri:** I was trained by the best to take out the worst!

**Rioko:** Come on Cain! Don't lose to her! We've still got more chapters in the story to get through!

**_What is Cain's Deck weakness? Find out in – Chapter 37 – The Eye Of Truth_**

**Cain:** Can I win…against 'her'?


	37. Chapter 37: The Eye of Truth

_**Chapter 37: The Eye of Truth**_

_**//--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Next to the black dragon emerged the large metallic dragon surging with electricity from its limbs. Then, both of the dragons were pulled into a large vortex that seemed to meld them together. "In order to form…Black Thunder Dragon (/?)!"_

_A large bolt of dark electricity slammed into the platform before Rioko, sending metallic debris to fly up into the air. From the smoke that was rising emerged a pitch-black dragon with the metallic neon armor that was pulsing with electricity. Its red eyes seemed to glow with the same intensity as the lights that were on its body._

"_And what is that thing supposed to do?" Maxwell asked as the Black Thunder Dragon threw its head back for a mighty metallic roar._

"_Well since you asked, first it gains the same attack points as the dragon that was used in the fusion, plus half of the thunder monster's attack points that was used in fusion as well so that's a grand total of thirty-six hundred attack points!" Rioko announced as his Black Thunder Dragon (3600/0) slammed its metallic clawed feet into the ground. "And guess what he has a trampling effect!"_

'_No…my Troop Dragon (700/600) is only a hinder to me now…' Maxwell thought watching the dragon charge up a powerful black energy. '…This isn't over…I won't give up on my life or dream!'_

"_Black Thunder Dragon attack his defense!" Rioko commanded as Maxwell closed his eyes._

'_This is it…_

'_I may not be able to prevent the punishment…but I can delay it!_

'_Then…after all the fools leave I'll activate the term…'_

_The dark electricity slammed into the face down dragon and then into Maxwell causing him to scream in a loud fury of pain. _

_When the attack was finished Maxwell fell to his knees with his body smoking from the electrical burns and then fell to his face. (MLP: 0)_

_Rioko just raised his right hand in the air with the peace sign and smiled. "And finally the last rule…Strike a victory pose!"_

_Everyone who was still standing sweatdropped as Rioko fell to his butt and sat down. Cain just walked up to his friend and placed his hand on Rioko's shoulder. "Nice job Rioko…"_

"_Nah…just had the luck of the draw…" Rioko laughed but then lowered his head from exhaustion. "Whoa…that duel took a lot out of me…"_

"_Good, cause we don't want you to interfere lightning boy," Alucar commented as Kuri jumped from the platform slapping on a duel disk._

"_So I'll be taking on the shorty!" Kuri announced as she activated her duel disk._

_Cain just narrowed his eyes and raised his arm into the air. "…You want a duel…then you just got one!"_

"Kuri…hold on a minute," Alucar stated as Kuri began to walk towards Cain.

Stopping at that instant, Kuri stumbled a little before she turned around and smiled at Alucar. "Yeah master Alucar?"

"From the surveillance cameras, I've created a deck to counter that runt's strategy," Alucar answered pulling out a small deck of cards from his pocket and holding them out in front of Kuri. "Either of them…"

Snapping the new deck from her master's hands, Kuri quickly fitted the deck into her duel disk. "Thanks master!"

Cain raised an eyebrow, while his eyes were watching Kuri jump onto the platform he was standing on. _'A deck to counter my strategy? What the hell is that red haired freak talking about?_'

"You sure you can handle this?" Rioko asked as Cain closed his eyes.

"If you could escape Risely and beat Maxwell," Cain replied activating his duel disk as he snapped his deck into the machine. "Then I think I can handle a duel against this person…"

"**Hey Master!**"

Cain turned to his deck and saw a smaller version of the Alchemist Gunner standing on his deck. '_What do you want?_'

'**You might want to be careful! I'm sensing something from this girl…and its somewhat familiar…**'

'_How the hell is it familiar?_'

'**Well…it's similar to…**'

"Hey! Little guy!"

As soon as Cain lifted his head up, the Alchemist Gunner disappeared into his deck.

Kuri tapped her foot on the metal platform looking a little ticked off. "You planning on drawing this year?" (KLP: 4000)

"Just wanted to give you a minute to prepare yourself," Cain replied snapping the top five cards from his deck. "Now get ready!" (CLP: 4000)

"Let's get this duel started already…" Alucar chuckled as Kuri drew her sixth card. "And it would be gentleman like to let a lady go first…"

"You got that right Alucar!" Kuri shouted into the air before looking at her new card. "I'll start this turn by summoning…Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300/0)!"

As soon as Kuri gently placed the card onto her duel disk, a bright light shot from the duel disk allowing a beast like figure to jump out.

The man, if you could call it that, was extremely muscular with a substantial amount of orange fur covering its body. On its torso was a traditional fighter's armor with a white angel painted on the chest plate.

Two vertical face down cards appeared behind Lei Lei, and as Cain looked at his opponent, Kuri just waved her free hand. "And since I can't attack this turn, I'll finish up with two face down cards…your move shorty!"

"Word of advice…" Cain started.

With a quick motion, Cain quickly snapped the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Don't call me short…."

Looking at his hand, Cain nodded at his cards. '_Let's see, since she's got that thing out, she'll probably be playing a union deck…but that makes no sense._

'How could that counter my strategies? Guess I'll have to wait for the duel to get going to figure that out…'

Immediately sliding one card into his duel disk, Cain reached for another. "I'll set a card in the back rows, then summon Crystal Alchemist (1500/1600) on the defensive…"

In a bright light appeared a young man with bushy brown hair that covered over his eyes making him seem blind. His black coat had multiple crystals attached to the fabric gleaming in the little light that was in the room.

"And that's about all I can do this turn…" Cain replied as Kuri drew her next card. '_Okay…she'll probably summon the union monster that goes with that card and then attack…and that'll leave me open…'_

"What to do this turn…" Kuri cooed as she looked at her hand.

Slowly waving her free hand over her cards, Kuri's lips formed into a familiar smile…

…At least to Cain…

"I think I'll summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)!" Kuri announced slapping the card onto her duel disk.

In a bright light, three green goblins appeared each with armor that seemed to be made out of the nearest household objects. In each of the goblin's hands was a large club.

'_Okay…she must be planning on playing Frontline Base this turn…_' Cain thought as he looked at his face down card. '_Not that it matters…with this card in the rear, I'll be safe from her attacks…'_

"Umm…there's nothing else I like in my deck, so go ahead little duelist!" Kuri giggled as Cain narrowed his eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me little!" Cain roared.

Kuri just held up a hand while closing her eyes. "Actually, you said not to call you short…nothing to say about being little!"

Slapping his hand against his forehead, Cain just figured something out. '_Wait a minute…why didn't she attack me? She could've done a lot of damage…is she afraid of my face down card?_'

Cain didn't know it but the same thought had appeared in his head. '_Weird…summoning monsters with high attack and not attacking?'_

…That's when it hit him.

'_Crap! Why didn't I think of this strategy sooner?_' Rioko held his hands to his head and groaned slightly to himself. '_I may not know what cards Cain's playing…but if this deck is made to counter it then he's in big trouble!_'

"Uh, Cain…" Rioko started as Cain drew his next card.

"Rioko…I'm in the middle of a duel right here…even if it is frustrating," Cain growled as he reached for another card in his hand.

"But Cain! Kuri's deck is…" Rioko started.

"That's enough!"

Rioko just turned to Alucar sitting on the platform with his hand up. "It appears you know what this deck is…however, this is a duel and Cain needs to figure it out himself…so unless you want him to automatically lose the duel AND his soul…

"Then I suggest you shut your yap…"

With a great gulp, Rioko just stepped backwards with Cain looking towards him. '_If its something that made Rioko worry…then it's probably a challenge…I guess I'll just have to accept it then!_'

With a quick snap, Cain slapped his next card vertical onto his duel disk. "Okay! Watch this! I summon Scholar Alchemist (1200/1200)!"

A large green transmutation circle appeared before Cain allowing the newest alchemist to emerge from the circle. As the young man jumped from markings, his long brown hair flowed past his green vest/cloak combo. With his left arm at his khaki pants, he threw his right arm into the air showing off the beaten up book that he tightly grasped.

As soon as the Scholar Alchemist landed on the ground, he immediately opened his book and began to chant some words. "And he's got an ability, when he's summoned I can select one random card in your hand and look at it…"

With a coy smile, Kuri raised her three-card hand in front of Cain. "Well then, make your choice shrimp…"

A non-existent breeze just flew through the room as Cain lowered his head. "You're just going to milk the height through out this duel aren't you?"

"Yep! You better believe it tatter tot," Kuri giggled making the non-existent breeze blow once more through the room.

"…Ignoring that now…" Cain replied as he raised his hand. "The card I choose is…"

Cain quickly threw his arm directly straight forward pointing towards…

"The card on the right!"

Kuri just closed her eyes as she flipped the selected card to show Cain the green border. "My Emergency Provisions…so what if you know what this is?"

"Cause then, my Scholar Alchemist can now switch modes at the end of my turn," Cain replied sliding a card into his duel disk, forming another card behind his two alchemists. "So when I place this card face down, I can then send my monster to defense mode."

Without a moment's notice, the Scholar Alchemist lowered to his knees and knelt down holding the book in front of his chest.

"You know, you've got some interesting cards," Kuri complimented as she drew. "But I doubt that they are able to do anything when this turn is set into motion…"

Lowering her arms and her eyes, Kuri seemed to be focusing on something.

"What the?" Cain questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…the time has come…" Alucar chuckled as he began to stand up. "For Kuri to actually use the power…the reason why I went searching for her, to use! Open your eyes Kuri!

"Open them! And reveal the eyes of truth!"

At the sound of the last word, Kuri opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing a brilliant, bright white. "Truth shall release you…of your soul!"

Sliding a card into the duel disk, a powerful storm swept across the field making Cain cover his eyes. However, since Cain could see (barely), he saw that his face down card, Mirror Force, had shattered thanks to the powerful storm. "As you can see, I activated my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your original trap card!"

'_She knew? It must be luck… or common sense, it was a rookie move to play Mirror Force first,'_ Cain thought as Kuri raised her hand over one of her set cards.

The face down card revealed to be a trap card that had the Dark Ruler Ha Des screaming out in pain as a yellow smoke began to rise off its body. "Now I activate my trap card, Skill Drain! So at the cost of one thousand life points, all monsters on the field now lose their effects!" (KLP: 3000)

Cain's eyes just widened as his two monster began to cough violently and fall to their knees.

However…

Kuri's monsters seemed to stand up taller as if a great weight was taken off their shoulders. "And since my monsters all had negative effects, they're as good as new! Can't really say the same for your monsters though…"

"I knew this was coming…" Rioko sighed as he sat down. "And by the look on Cain's face…I can sense that his entire deck super powers just went down the toilet."

"Basically…" Alucar commented shrugging his shoulders.

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Kuri continued as she raised another card from her hand into the air. "The monster effects in the hand are still good, so I can summon this without tribute…Arise Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800/2000)!"

A large cloud of exhaust fumes filled the room before a loud roar filled the room. From the smoke emerged a giant tank in the form of a dragon rolling in front of Kuri. It had two massive guns where a normal creature would have eyes, and two more stuck out on either side of its body in place of arms. It exhaled smoke as it eyed Cain. "And since my Skill Drain is out, my monster still has its attack points…and now…Lei Lei! Attack the Crystal Alchemist!"

Roaring a loud battle cry, the powerful orange beast warrior charged on all fours towards the older alchemist.

It was then that the Crystal Alchemist looked up to see the powerful beast like fist collide with his face shattering him into pixels.

"And I'm not done yet! Goblin attack force! Show that Scholar how you got your name!" Kuri announced as all three of the Goblins charged towards the panicking scholar.

Cain didn't look as his monster was clubbed to a pixilated pulp. '_Here it comes…'_

"Now! Fusilier! Attack him directly with Dragon Rapid Fire!" Kuri announced as her large mechanical dragon threw its head back into the air.

Cain barely had time to raise his arms up in defense as the powerful dragon launched a series of red-hot blasts all around Cain. Then with a huge blast, Fusilier sent Cain flying back a few feet. (CLP: 1200)

"Get up Cain!" Rioko shouted as Kuri smiled.

"That shorty can't win, I've got the best field advantage anyone could want," Kuri cooed lifting a hand to her chin. "Although, this is quite fun. It's actually been a while since I dueled against anyone outside the Arch Organization…

"Even if it is against a shorty…Oh well, at least I've got the best monster in play and you've got nothing to help you win little man."

Then it clicked…

'_Those words…'_

'_I said those exact words…except for the little man part…_'

'**Master! I told you this girl had something similar to you…**'

Opening his eyes, Cain slowly began to stand up.

'_Little brat doesn't know when to give up…_' Alucar just smiled as Cain weakly stood on both of his legs. '_Still…he's got determination…_'

Cain's head was lowered as he breathed in deeply quite a few times. "You know…you may have a strategy that can probably beat mine…you can inflict as much pain as you like against me…"

Lifting his arm and his head, Cain's face down card started to flip up. "But…that doesn't mean a thing when you're facing off against someone like me…

"Someone, who has given up on almost anything to help another…"

Cain reached for his ripped jacket, then with a quick motion; he pulled it off throwing it to the side showing off his now unique body. "Any pain you take… is nothing!"

His right arm still had the scar that raced around the base of the limb; Alucar couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

However, Cain's body now had more marks on it.

From his ripped shirt, one could tell that multiple burn marks had scorched his skin and more some cuts lined next to them. How Cain was able to stand up was a mystery. "And this pain is incomparable! And to continue this duel, I activate the trap card, Damage Condenser! So by tossing one card from my hand…"

A large machine appeared behind Cain surging with electricity as he slid a card into his graveyard slot. "And then I can summon up a new monster whose attack is equal to or less of the amount of life points I lost! And since that was twenty-eight hundred, I can bring out this guy!"

The machine shattered allowing a new warrior to grace the field. His long red hair flew backwards in the wind as did his black cloak. The young man softly landed on the ground allowing everyone to see the alchemic runes all over his cloak and his apparent sword. As soon as the new warrior turned towards Alucar, he pointed his sword directly towards the evil bastard. "Allow me to introduce Phoenix Alchemist (2500/1000)!"

"Interesting title, too bad he won't defend you for long," Kuri pointed out as Cain lowered his head.

"I guess you don't know the words of someone who really knew duel monsters," Cain replied as he raised his head and slowly began to open his eyes.

"That the thing about dueling is that a match can change in an instant!"

As soon as Cain opened his eyes, a faint glowing silver began to appear from his pupils. From the sight of the new color, Alucar stepped back trying to comprehend what this was. '_That shorty was an Evo-Gen?!? But, my records and calculations proved that it was a low probability that he was one…I better get out of here._'

Snapping the top card from his deck, Cain narrowed his eyes towards his opponent. "And this is that instant!

"I summon Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300) in attack mode!" A familiar red transmutation circle appeared before Cain allowing a familiar young blonde haired alchemist with his red overcoat flowing behind him.

"And what's he going to do?" Kuri asked as Cain lifted up another card.

"Simple, I activate the spell card the Crucified Rose!" Cain announced as he slid the card into his duel disk.

As the spell card began to emerge, a picture of a lovely red rose wrapping around a large cross appeared.

"Okay…but what does that do?" Kuri asked as the spell card shattered into rose petals. "Huh?"

"First, in order to activate this spell card I need to select an Alchemist, and I choose Phoenix Alchemist," Cain explained as his Phoenix Alchemist began to pulse a powerful red aura. "Then, you have to destroy one spell or trap card on the field…your choice."

A silence filled the room as Alucar began to sneak away to a door that was on the second platform. '_I'll retreat for now…but then I'll be back…_'

Back to the duel…

"I'll select my face down spell card, Enemy Controller!" Kuri announced before multiple thorny vines shot out of the ground and pulled the spell card into the metallic floor. "Now can you tell me the point of that?"

"Okay, since it was a spell card that was destroyed, my Phoenix alchemist gains four hundred attack points!" Cain answered while his Phoenix alchemist raised his sword into the air allowing the aura to be focused into the weapon (2500/1000 + 400/0).

"All that just to increase his attack points?" Rioko asked scratching the top of his head.

"Yeah, seems like a useless way to get stronger," Kuri sighed as Cain lifted another card from his hand.

"Everything has a purpose, like this next spell card," Cain growled while his spell card began to form in front of him.

The spell card showed off a pair of statuettes lifting what appeared to be a large orb filled with clear water. "The Water Stone of the Wise allows me to remove two monsters in my graveyard…"

The two alchemist cards popped out of Cain's graveyard and he immediately slid them into his back front pocket.

"Then I'm allowed to draw three cards."

"Man will your turn ever end?" Kuri groaned as Cain quickly snapped off the top three cards from his deck.

"Almost, I now equip my Wandering Alchemist with the Emerald Tablet," Cain retorted as a green orb appeared in front of the Wandering Alchemist.

As the young alchemist reached out for the green orb, the orb shattered then reformed into an old book with multiple runes all over the literature.

A second later the Wandering alchemist just grabbed the book and began to read what was inside it. "It doesn't do much now, but just wait…"

"We've been waiting," Kuri replied looking at her nails. "If I knew you'd be taking this long to get one turn down, I would've brought a magazine…"

"You want me to finish my move? Fine! Phoenix Alchemist attack her Fusilier Dragon! Alchemic Slash!" Cain roared as his alchemist jumped into the air.

It only took a second, but that was all the alchemist needed.

Fusilier's head was immediately slashed off and went flying through the air as the Phoenix Alchemist landed on the ground. As soon as the alchemist sheathed his sword, the rest of Fusilier exploded into pixels. (KLP: 3900)

"And I'm not done yet! I'll then have the Wandering alchemist attack your Indomitable Fighter!" Cain ordered as his younger alchemist began to run towards the beast like fighter.

"Lei Lei! Counter attack that shrimp!" Kuri ordered as Lei Lei pounced towards the Wandering Alchemist.

Just as Lei Lei was above the Wandering Alchemist, a sharp spike of metal just struck the beast monster right through the heart causing the monsters limbs to become limp. Then with a powerful kick the Wandering alchemist sent Lei Lei into the air shattering the monster.

Kuri just looked surprised as she watched her monster disappear. "W-What was that about? My monster had more attack points…" (KLP: 3700)

"Not exactly, you see the Emerald Tablet is an interesting card," Cain explained as the ancient book shattered in the wandering alchemist's hands. "When the equipped monster battles a monster whose original attack points are higher than the equipped monster, I can increase the equipped monster's attack by 1000.

"But if the equipped monster destroys a monster, the equip spell is removed after the battle."

A vertical card appeared behind the Wandering Alchemist, afterwards Cain just lowered his head. "Enough excitement for now, I'll just set this card face down…"

Shakily reaching for her deck, Kuri calmly took the top card. "Okay…I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed!"

With a loud laugh, the familiar green pot appeared before Kuri and she quickly snapped the top two cards from her deck. "…Looks like this duel is over…"

"And what makes you say that?" Cain asked as Kuri slid two cards into her duel disk.

"Because I have this! I active two of the same spell cards, Fiend Sanctuary!" Kuri announced as two metallic eel like monsters with orb like arms appeared in front of her from a large amount of smoke erupting from the ground.

"Meet my two Metal Fiend Tokens (0/0 x2)!"

Cain just sweat dropped at the sight of the monsters. "You know…those monsters would be a lot more fearsome if you didn't have Skill Drain out…"

"They're just going to be used for a tribute, so I'll send all three of my monsters away!" Kuri announced as all three of her remaining monsters shattered into light. "So I can summon the terror of my deck…the Perfectly Obedient Fiend (3500/3000)!"

At the mere mention of the name, an extremely large explosion filled the room. From the smoke emerged a huge horrible beast that stood several times taller than Kuri. In some sense, the beast looked like a larger version of the devil, only uglier with its huge rows of sharp teeth appearing at its mouth. The monster seemed to be wearing multiple forms of jewelry and dark markings all over its body.

"Okay…that's definitely not friendly," Rioko commented as the Fiend roared loudly into the air shaking the entire room.

"Not to anyone," Kuri replied raising her arm into the air. "And since Skill Drain is out, his effect doesn't hinder him! Attack his Wandering Alchemist!

"Fist of the Underworld!"

As the almighty fiend raised it's right arm, a powerful blood red aura appeared over the monster's fist.

Rioko's eyes widened as the fiend sent its fist flying directly towards the panicking alchemist. "If this hits then Cain's down for the count!"

After the fist had collided with the Alchemist, a large flame filled dueling arena on Cain's side covering up the short duelist.

Kuri just laughed as her fiend pulled back its large fist. "And this duel is over!"

"…Funny…it doesn't feel over…"

As the flames dissipated, Rioko's jaw dropped and Kuri's eyes widened at the sight that was before them both.

Cain was standing upwards with his two Alchemists beside him as a powerful shield protected all three of them from the flames.

"But…how…why…when?" Kuri stuttered as Cain motioned to the trap card that had multiple souls escaping from a man's mouth.

"My trap card, Soul Shield happened," Cain sighed as the flames and the shield disappeared. "When you attack, I can pay half of my life points to end your battle phase immediately…" (CLP: 600)

"Fine…then I'll wrap up my turn with a card face down," Kuri announced as a face down card appeared next to the Skill Drain. "You just like being an annoyance don't you?"

"Hey…comes with the height," Cain groaned as he drew his next card. "Now then, I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

A brilliant light formed over Cain's head as he quickly snapped off the top three cards from his deck. After a few seconds, Cain nodded and slid the cards into his graveyard. "I discarded my second Wandering Alchemist and my Seed of the Red Dragon…"

"And I should care because…?" Kuri asked as Rioko raise an eyebrow.

'_Something inside is telling me that something familiar is coming._'

"Now, I summon Flame Alchemist (1600/1400)!" Cain announced as a powerful flame emerged in front of him.

From the flame stepped out the black haired alchemist, with his blue military uniform flowing behind him. With a devious smirk, the Wandering Alchemist narrowed his eyes towards the Flame Alchemist.

"None of those monsters hold a candle to my Fiend…" Kuri replied as Cain immediately slid another card into his duel disk.

"Then it's a good thing I have this spell card! Go Brave Attack!" Cain announced as a powerful blue aura surround all three of his monsters. "This allows all three of my monsters to combine their attacks into one, including their attack score, and fight off your monster (5000 ATK)!"

"What?!?" Kuri exclaimed as all three alchemists glared at the huge fiend.

"Alchemy combination attack!" Cain announced as all three of his alchemist sprung into an attack.

Snapping his fingers together, the Flame Alchemist sent a powerful barrage of flames that crashed directly into the chest of the large fiend.

With a quick clap and slamming his palms into the ground, the Wandering Alchemist launched a multitude of spikes that follow the flames into the fiend.

Then to deliver the final blow, the Phoenix Alchemist jumped over the fiend and then brought his sword directly through the fiend's body, making a large slash go through the entire monster.

With a final cry, the large monster exploded into a large cloud of smoke that pushed Kuri back a couple of feet. "No…that card could've won it for me…" (KLP: 2200)

Cain quickly closed his eyes as his Alchemists began to fade from his view. "Thanks you three, you did well…"

As soon as all three of the alchemists disappeared into the air, a face down vertical card appeared in front of Cain. "Now since that's done, I'll end this turn with my face down card…"

Kuri drew the top card from her deck and sighed. "You may have defeated him, but I'm betting that this deck has some more powerhouses…like this guy! Come on out Jirai Gumo (2200/100)!"

All of a sudden, a large red spider with multiple fangs appeared in front of Kuri letting out a loud screech. "Attack him!"

"Face down card go! Scapegoats!" Cain announced as his face down card disappeared and four multicolored sheep appeared before him. "Now your little spider takes out one of my sheep tokens (0/0 x4)!"

Leaping into the air, the Jirai Gumo landed directly on top of one of the sheep tokens and began to eat the token, ripping the monster to shreds. Kuri just narrowed her eyes from behind her mask and groaned loudly as her Jirai Gumo walked back over to her side of the field. "You keep prolonging the end…why not just give up and accept it?"

"Cause I'm not going to lose," Cain replied as he drew. "Now then, I have what I need…"

"What in the world are you getting at now?" Kuri questioned as Cain held up two cards.

"Let me tell you a story…" Cain started as his graveyard began to glow black and white. "When I was a few years younger, I received this scar around my arm from a terrible criminal when I was trying to help someone close to me…

"Ever since, it was a reminder of my goal to help that someone. And using what I could, I managed to acquire a certain card that someone left me a long time ago. With that card I would find that someone and make that criminal pay.

"Then the second card, it was won by a good friend of mine…I'm in debt for her for getting this card for me…and it allowed me to be able to keep my vow to find that certain someone…"

"I remove my two Wandering Alchemists, my Flame Alchemist, and my Phoenix Alchemist from my graveyard!"

Two orbs of lights…

Two orbs of darkness…

Two pairs of each that collided with each other to form into two powerful forms that landed in front of the remaining sheep tokens.

To his left, a powerful green dragon appeared slamming its feet into the ground. Its entire body was covered with a large amount of skeleton like armor that protected the monster from any attack. From the monster's hair shot out a powerful mane of fiery red hair.

To the right, a noble swordsman with a royal blue armor covered with added golden armor stepped forward drawing his sword from his shield. His helmet covered his eyes as he looked towards the dragon and the dragon turned towards him.

…For a spilt second, both monsters seemed to smirk at each other.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!

"And Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

Kuri just stepped back slowly at the sight of those two monsters, then wiping away a small sweatdroplet, Kuri smirked. "Ha! Nice job bringing those two out, too bad that since they don't have their effects, and if you attack I'll trigger my trap card!"

Cain just shook his head as he raised his right arm into the air. "That would've been an adequate bluff…if I didn't already know that face down card wasn't Emergency Provisions…it won't help anyway…"

"But how did you know that?" Kuri gasped holding her hands to her face.

In response, Cain simply pulled a card from his pocket and held it up to Kuri.

The card's picture showed off a familiar green cloaked alchemist with an old book in his hands. "Remember my second turn? My Scholar Alchemist told me that you had that card…"

"Master Alucar! Help me!" Kuri shouted as she turned around to see that Alucar was gone. "Alucar?"

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack that overgrown insect!" Cain ordered throwing his arm forward.

With a quick reel of its head, the dragon began to charge up a powerful blast. The Jirai Gumo began to climb over the room before the dragon launched a powerful blast of chaotic energy that immediately vaporized the insect into dust particles. (KLP: 1400)

"Black Luster Soldier! Attack her directly!" Cain commanded.

With a great leap into the air, the Black Luster Soldier raised its blade over its head. After a second of floating in the air, the powerful warrior dived directly towards Kuri and missed her…but the powerful air current sent Kuri to the ground. (KLP: 0000)

"And that's…how…you win," Cain sighed falling to the ground as his monsters disappeared before him.

"Cain, that was cool!" Rioko exclaimed as a dark smoke steamed off of Kuri's body.

Cain slowly got to his feet and meagerly began to head over to Kuri as a card fell to the ground next to her. "What the?"

Lifting the card to his face, Cain could easily see that the card's picture was Kuri…but rather the mask that Kuri was wearing.

Cain turned towards Kuri…

The sight of her face caused him to drop the card and fall to his knees.

"C-can it really be?" Cain stuttered as he hovered his hand over Kuri. "I-it is!"

Rioko just raised an eyebrow as Cain propped Kuri up with his arms. "Uh, Cain? What in the world are you doing?"

"Get over here and help me you idiot!" Cain growled as he struggled to stand up with Kuri in his arms.

Rioko just casually walked over to Cain with Kuri in his arms. When he got close enough he noticed that Kuri's unmasked face looks somewhat similar to a certain white haired, short duelist. "What in the world? Cain…why does Kuri look like you?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding someone in his arms, Cain would have beaten Rioko's brain from his skull. "That's because Kuri is really my sister Ami!"

It took a moment for Rioko to register what Cain just said to him a few seconds ago. Finally, a single thought surged through Rioko's head. "You've got an older sister? Wow…how could you have a sister this cute?"

"I'm the older sibling! And what the hell did that last comment mean?" Cain growled as he lifted Ami a little higher.

"Just having a little fun with ya friend," Rioko replied rubbing the back of his head. '_But it certainly looks like Cain is the younger of the two…if it wasn't for his mouth._'

"Rioko…Do me a couple of favors…" Cain replied as he lifted Ami into Rioko's arms. "Take Ami with the others down to the boat…"

"What? You're her sibling, why can't you do it?" Rioko asked as Cain reached for his duel disk and pulled out two cards.

"Cause…I've got some things to deal with," Cain answered turning his back to Rioko. "I've got to find Alucar…and Leon Arch…he probably had a key role in all of this as well..."

"Then why not get the others?"

"This is my battle…and mine alone…"

"Cain you can't really expect me to let…"

"Rioko!"

Rioko stepped back at Cain yelling his name loudly, Rioko knew that Cain had his reasons…but still…

"Rioko…I'm not asking you to take Kuri cause you're my friend…"

"Then why?"

"…Cause I'm not big enough to carry my sister for very long…"

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Rioko's head, but then Rioko began to laugh loudly. "Yeah! I guess you got that right! You're almost a midget!"

"And thanks for giving me another reason to return," Cain sighed turning around once more walking towards Rioko holding up the two cards. "When I get back, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Well…I'll hold you to that…" Rioko replied before he began to turn. "Good luck Cain…"

"Oh and Rioko…"

Just as Rioko turned his head, two cards flew towards him, which he managed to catch while still holding onto Ami. When he looked at the cards, his eyes widened. "Cain…why are you giving me…"

"Just give Kazica the card, and Ami the other…" Cain answered running towards the door on the second platform. "I'll be back!"

Rioko just nodded before walking towards the elevator. As soon as Rioko stepped on the elevator, he closed his eyes. "You better…ya little shorty…"

Unknown to Cain and Rioko, after both of them left, Maxwell weakly stood up and slowly made his way to the second platform. The multiple shadows began to envelop his body for each step he took.

"I…I won't lose…" Maxwell groaned as he stepped onto the second platform.

With a light tap with his cane, a small control panel appeared before Maxwell. As soon as Maxwell placed a hand onto the panel, the shadows had covered him full to the waist.

"Act-activate demo-demolition program…take down the tower!"

With that last final breath, Maxwell fell to the ground as his entire body was engulfed in the dark smoke.

When the smoke flew into the air, the only thing left of Maxwell…

…Was a card with his picture on it, his face with a dark smile.

/-/--/-/-//--/-/-/-//-

**Cain:** Finally…I'll finally get to face you…Alucar!

**Leon:** Unfortunately…he's not your opponent…I am!

**Cain:** Fine…but if you lose, you'll tell me everything about Alucar!

**Leon:** Very well, but you cannot defeat the Arch Gods!

**_The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived…Next time – Chapter 38: Final Ritual of the Ancients_**

**Cain:** What the hell is that thing?!?


	38. Chapter 38: Final Ritual of the Ancients

_**Chapter 38: Final Ritual of the Ancients**_

"_Rioko…Do me a couple of favors…" Cain replied as he lifted Ami into Rioko's arms. "Take Ami with the others down to the boat…"_

"_What? You're her sibling, why can't you do it?" Rioko asked as Cain reached for his duel disk and pulled out two cards. _

"_Cause…I've got some things to deal with," Cain answered turning his back to Rioko. "I've got to find Alucar…and Leon Arch…he probably had a key role in all of this as well..."_

"_Then why not get the others?"_

"_This is my battle…and mine alone…" _

"_Cain you can't really expect me to let…"_

"_Rioko!"_

_Rioko stepped back at Cain yelling his name loudly, Rioko knew that Cain had his reasons…but still…_

"_Rioko…I'm not asking you to take Kuri cause you're my friend…"_

"_Then why?"_

"…_Cause I'm not big enough to carry my sister for very long…"_

_Unknown to Cain and Rioko, after both of them left, Maxwell weakly stood up and slowly made his way to the second platform. The multiple shadows began to envelop his body for each step he took._

"_I…I won't lose…" Maxwell groaned as he stepped onto the second platform._

_With a light tap with his cane, a small control panel appeared before Maxwell. As soon as Maxwell placed a hand onto the panel, the shadows had covered him full to the waist._

"_Act-activate demo-demolition program…take down the tower!"_

_With that last final breath, Maxwell fell to the ground as his entire body was engulfed in the dark smoke. _

_When the smoke flew into the air, the only thing left of Maxwell…_

…_Was a card with his picture on it, his face with a dark smile._

-//-/-/---//-/-/--//-/-/-

_ Thirty Minutes Ago _

"_I just woke up…" Goliath replied as he stood up. "Now come, we're going…"_

"_To follow Cain and Rioko!" Terri shouted as Vic stumbled to his feet._

_Goliath coughed loudly to get the excited Slifer Red girl's attention. "No actually…we're going down to the main floor, get Kazica and then…"_

"_Go help the losers," Vic finished rubbing his swollen cheek. _

_But that wasn't what Goliath was going to say…the next few words seemed to come out as a whisper, even though Goliath was speaking with his booming voice. _

_The words shocked and confused Vic and Terri…_

"We're heading to the boat…" Goliath finished to receive the worried and confused look from Terri while he got the 'about time' smirk from Vic…through his swollen cheek. '_Man, that last sentence felt like it lasted for a few weeks…_'

"What in the world are you talking about?" Terri asked stepping towards the giant duelist. "We need to go help Cain and Rioko!"

Goliath just closed his eyes and started walking over to the elevator, trying to hide the limp in his step. "With the way we are now…we'd only be a broken leg to the mighty soldier on the battle front. The best thing we can do is get to the boat and prepare for the worse…"

Vic just coyly walked up to Goliath's side. "I don't normally agree with Slifer Slackers, but in this case, the Slack…er, I mean, Terri does have a point…"

A small laugh seemed to escape from Goliath's mouth as he turned his gazed directly towards Vic. "It seems the Dark World Prince is actually showing some concern…this must mean something to you…"

"Not really, I just want to knock that shorty to the ground again in a duel…" Vic replied closing his eyes.

"Hello! I'm still here! And we still need to help the others!" Terri shouted waving her arms.

Vic and Goliath walked over towards the elevator and looked directly at Terri. Stomping her foot, Terri just pouted as she made her way to the elevator. "Make some room."

-/-//--/-/-//-/

Cain slowly stepped from the room he was just in to see that he was now outside the tower. Walking to the side, Cain saw that the small island that the Arch tower was on…

…Was a long, long, long way down.

To his left, Cain spotted multiple stairs leading up the tower. "Better get this over with…"

With that, Cain began to climb up the stairs, one step at a time…

/--/-/-/-//-/-/

Leon looked at the screen that was before him, on the screen was Maxwell pressing the button on the small control panel before him. "Everything is set…"

Standing from his seat and grabbing his duel disk, Leon began to make his way to the door that was behind his seat. "Even with Maxwell activating the demolition program, I'll be able to finish the final ritual…"

The door slid open to reveal a bright multicolored light in front of Leon; he simply closed his eyes and walked through. "And the final act is about to unfold…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//

"I…hate…stairs…" Cain panted while he stopped walking to catch his breath. From where he was, he wasn't even halfway up the stairs. "I'm…so…going…to kick…Alucar's ass!"

Then all of a sudden, a powerful rumbling began to shake making Cain stumble to stay standing up. "What the?!?"

A loud crash made Cain turn around to see that the tower was beginning to come apart slowly and the debris from the upper levels was crashing down, especially on the stairs behind Cain.

"Crap!"

Cain ran as fast as he could, amazingly able to stay at least half a step from being crushed and sent plummeting to the ground with the debris crashing into the stairs behind him. "Curse my tiny legs!"

/-/--/-/-/-/-//

Goliath sat on the seat that the boat had on it, his right hand tangled in his hair. In front of him, he saw that Vic was already at the wheel getting ready to go a moment's notice. '_Well…that's one good thing…_'

At his right, he could see that Kazica and Terri were watching parts of the tower were starting to fall. From what Goliath could calculate, it would be a few more minutes before the debris was going to hit them. '_Sonryu…Blaze…you must come back… and Sonryu, if you do, I will grant you a great honor when the time has come…_'

Terri turned her gaze from the top of the tower and was looking at the large doors that seemed to have someone running from them. "Who is that?"

Everyone turned to where Terri was looking and could see the person running directly towards them. And in the person's arms was what appeared to be a white haired girl.

It was then that Kazica's eyes widened at the sight of the person as he got closer. "That's Rioko!"

"START THE BOAT! START THE BOAT!" Rioko yelled still running towards the boat while being able to dodge the falling debris.

Goliath swung his head towards Vic and narrowed his eyebrows. "Do it!"

"Right!" Vic shouted as the boat began to hum to life.

'_Legs…don't fail me now!_' Rioko ran even faster towards the boat. "BANZAI!"

Kazica and Terri watched in awe as Rioko began to jump from the ground and into the air towards the boat. Then miraculously he managed to land directly in the boat while still holding onto Ami in his arms. "Man…that was…"

"Amazing…" Terri finished noticing that Rioko was beginning to drop to the deck and that the boat was starting to leave the island.

Stepping to help his friend, Goliath held his arms to help Rioko hold up Ami. "Say Blaze…isn't this that girl with the Arch Organization? Why is she here?"

Lowering his head, Rioko just sighed loudly. "You all aren't going to believe this but…this happens to be Cain's little sister…Ami…"

"Sonryu has a sister?"

"Cain's sister?"

"…Little sister?"

"Rioko…where's Cain?" Kazica asked kneeling down to see eye to eye with Rioko.

Closing his eyes, Rioko reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. Snapping one of the cards, he held it in front of Kazica. "Cain is…he's back there…he told me to give this to you Kazica."

With her hands shaking, Kazica lifted the card and closed her eyes. "B…Black Luster Soldier…Envoy of the Beginning…"

Kazica placed her hands on the boat's floor, lowering her head. As the rare card began to float to the floor, small droplets of tears began to follow it. "…Cain…"

"Be strong Citidal…" Goliath stated looking towards the tower. "Same to you Sonryu…"

Vic just increased the speed closing his eyes. '_Why do I have to be caught with the losers?_'

-//--/-/-/-/-/-//-//-

"Almost there!" Cain shouted while running at an even faster rate to avoid the falling debris.

Thanks to the 'motivation', Cain was able to almost get to the very end of the stairs without showing any signs of slowing down. Especially with the multiple pieces of falling metal slamming into the stairs.

Ten steps away, Cain could easily see that there was a stable platform connected to an open metallic door. "That better be the way out…or I'm royally screwed!"

With a great amount of agility, Cain ran directly through the door as a large piece of metal slammed into the stable platform. Throwing the top part of his body over the ground, Cain began to breathe in deeply. "Thank…God, that…I've finally…made it…"

"Yes…to the final act of my plan…"

Cain immediately stood up straight just when multiple lights began to go off, forcing the short duelist to cover his eyes with his arm. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Cain saw that he was now standing in what appeared to be a large duel arena complete with multiple stands. The entire arena was lit up with multiple neon lights that continued to flash brighter and dimmer with each second. There was now ceiling exposing the swirling clouds that were hovering over the tower.

But in front of Cain stood the one man that was behind this all…On his left arm was a strapped on beautiful silver bladed duel disk that had a deck of cards already in the deck compartment.

…Leon Arch.

Cain narrowed his eyes towards Leon as he pointed his arm directly towards Leon. "Where's Alucar?"

With a loud sigh, Leon crossed his arms with the duel disk fully showing. "Ah yes…Alucar is more of a partner…he disappeared during your duel with Kuri…or should I say Ami…"

"So you don't know where he is?" Cain asked as a blood vessel appeared on the side of his head.

"Unfortunately for you, I may or may not know…" Leon replied before he stretched out his duel disk arm. "However…any information you require about him I will be happy to oblige you…provided of course you are able to fulfill one little deed for me…"

"Listen you whacked out psycho!" Cain roared thrusting his arm out. "I've had all I can take from you and your stupid cronies! Now tell me what you know about Alucar, or god so help me…"

Before Cain could continue on with this threat, Leon simply snapped his fingers causing the entire building to shake. "You should learn to respect those who are older and taller than you, young duelist…"

Ignoring the short comment, Cain just glared daggers at Leon. "What the hell did you just do?"

"…To be simply put, I just activated a sound mechanism that is now currently removing this arena from the entire tower via the technological engines and shadow source of energy," Leon explained activating his custom duel disk. "And I can make the entire thing fall in an instant…unless you duel me right now…"

"A duel?" Cain asked noticing that dark clouds were starting to appear around him. "I take it that this isn't some regular duel…"

"Correct," Leon replied as the arena on the floor began to light up with the same neon lights. "However…to be fair, I will answer one simple question about Alucar that I am capable of answering…"

"Okay…why did he kidnap my sister?" Cain asked slowly activating his duel disk.

"…Unfortunately…that I do not know…" Leon sighed as he snapped his five cards from his deck.

"Then, you're nothing to me," Cain replied as turned around. "I don't care if you sink this entire stadium…there's no way that I'd duel you…"

"Then how about you join me?" Leon suggested raising his arms. "With a partnership, I'd be able to find Alucar for you with my resources…"

"…An exchange so to speak?" Cain asked turning his head towards Leon.

Leon nodded his head as his bladed duel disk lit up to reveal that it too had multiple neon lights on it. "Yes…and all you have to do, is duel me till I feel it isn't required. A minimal task, but one which you could gain a lot to get back on your enemy…

"So…what will it be?"

Closing his eyes, Cain placed his hand to his chin in deep thought. After a few seconds, Cain slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Leon. "A deal…"

"It sounds extremely fair…right?" Leon asked with a smile appearing on his face. '_He'll have no choice but to assist me now…_'

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Leon's eyes widened at Cain's response…especially since Cain was now glaring him down like he was a cockroach. "How dare you insult me like that!

"Are you really that bullheaded?!? I don't give a damn about what your plans are…But you were in league with Alucar when he kidnapped my sister! And you have the gall to make a deal with me?! I know now that you are the second closest dirty snake on this entire planet!

"If I want any information on Alucar that you have, I'll smash you! I'll crush you into tiny pieces till you hand me the info I want! And in case that was too much for your tiny brain to comprehend…I'm not interested in any fricken' deal you are making!!!

Cain threw his right hand towards Leon, his main and index fingers pointing straight ahead. "I will never make a deal with anyone of the likes of you, you sinister villain!"

In response to this long speech…Leon just started to clap slowly. "Bravo speech…one of the better ones I've heard. I hope you intend to back that up…"

"Like I said…I'll smash you!" Cain roared stomping his foot into the metallic ground. "So you going to give me the info…or am I going to take it from you by force?"

Shaking his head, Leon just allowed his hair to fly back into the air. "You'll have to force the information out of me with a duel…" (LLP: 4000)

"Then prepare yourself…" Cain warned popping his deck into his activating duel disk… "Cause I'm not going to lose to a wise ass like you…"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Leon joked around playfully pulling the top five cards from his deck and into his left hand.

"Just shut up…" Cain growled snapping off his five cards.

"Let's duel!"

"First turn honors are yours," Leon stated lifting his arm towards Cain. "And you better make this move count…"

"I will just watch!" Cain shouted adding the sixth card into his hand. "And this will start the duel, I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a bright light began to emerge in front of Cain allowing the large blue and yellow machine with the dual cannons mounted on its shoulders to appear before him. Lowering its cannons, the machine set its aim on Leon.

Then behind the machine materialized a vertical face down card. "And to wrap up this turn, I'll set this in the back rows…"

Taking in a deep breath, Leon playfully drew his next card. At the sight of it he couldn't help but smile. "My young duelist…you might as well enjoy this duel as if it were a form of art…for this shall be the last duel you will ever lay your eyes on…"

"That's a line I haven't heard before," Cain spat out with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"…I see," Leon stated taking another card from his hand. "Then allow me to break the chain…I summon Art Tao (1500/1200)!"

From the dark sky above emerged a heavenly light that immediately fell to the arena. When the light crashed on the ground, a young blonde haired man appeared spinning around on his sandals. From what Cain could tell, he was wearing blue and black baggy Japanese styled robes. On the top of the man's blonde hair, was a black Tao hat with two long white-feathered wings. In his right hand was a small flute that seemed to glow a heavenly blue aura while on is belt was a finely crafted sword.

After looking at Cain, the Tao just shook his head and began to play his flute, while Leon slowly raised his arm towards the flute playing Tao. "And now, for my monster's effect, when I summon him I need to declare an attribute…and I think light should be suitable."

Upon hearing the word light, the Tao's music stopped and he smirked in joy. Then raising his flute into the air, a bright white light began to engulf his entire body. Cain just raised an eyebrow at Leon's opening move. "Okay…why in the world it help you to change your monster's attribute?"

"Oh you assume to know this card…well then, allow me to show you what this card is really capable of!" Leon shouted as his Tao jumped high into the air. "I declare an attack against your brutal machine…"

Cain just smirked as he watched the Tao begin to fly towards the X-Head Cannon at a top speed. Waving his hand, Cain signaled for the X-Head Cannon to fire a powerful blast of energy towards the Tao, which immediately engulfed the spellcaster. "So much for that monster…"

Before Cain could continue, from the blast emerged the same Tao without a single scratch on the monster. Diving forward, the Tao unsheathed his sword and sliced right through the X-Head Cannon. When the Tao landed on his feet, the top part of the machine began to slide off the bottom part and shatter into pieces.

And when the Tao stood up, he just smirked towards Cain. "What the hell?!?" (CLP: 3800)

"As an artist, I am able to create a beautiful master piece both on the canvas and on the dueling field," Leon explained as two face down cards materialized before him. "And when my Tao battles a monster with the same attribute I selected, he gains five hundred extra attack points…"

"…Joy…" Cain moaned as he drew his next card, then immediately held his arm over his face down card. "Activate trap card, Call of the Haunted! And come back X-Head Cannon (1800/1500)!"

As the purple-bordered card flipped up, the powerful blue and yellow machine reappeared aiming its cannons directly towards the Art Tao this time.

"That monster is still no match for my Art Tao," Leon pointed out looking at his face down cards. '_But I have a feeling that you're going to combine him with two other monsters…_'

"That's why I'm giving him some back up! By playing Bond of the Brotherhood!" Cain announced while the spell card appeared before him showing three goblins wearing armor lined up on a battlefield. "Now all I have to do is give up a thousand life points, and I can summon two more machines from my deck!" (CLP: 2800)

The spell card shattered as two cards popped out from Cain's deck and flew into his hand. He immediately slapped them onto his duel disk allowing two new machines to appeared before Cain.

One was a pure red metallic dragon that roared loudly into the air while the second was a yellow tank with an eye at the base of it. "So meet Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)!"

"I know what you are up to, this strategy is as old as when I made this company from the ground up," Leon commented waving his finger as did the Art Tao.

"Good! Then it saves me the trouble of telling you what happens next!" Cain announced as all three of his machines began to fly into the air. "I can combine all three of them!"

The X-Head Cannon locked itself into the back of the Y-Dragon head as its wings folded up into its circular body frame. Then the combination of the machines connected into the back of the yellow tank till it locked into place. "XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)! And even with his power boost…your Art Tao is going down! XYZ Cannon attack!"

Leon just closed his eyes as his Art Tao lifted his flute as a defense. Without even charging the powerful machine fired a large amount of concentrated energy that flew towards the Tao. With a loud scream, the Tao was engulfed by the blast and disappeared. (LLP: 3200)

As the smoke from the machine's cannon's began to disappear, two cards materialized behind the powerful machine. "And to end this turn, I'll set these in the back row as well…"

"I have one word for your move…" Leon sighed looking at his next card. "Predictable…"

The shadows seemed to shift further as Leon held tightly onto the card in his hand. From one point, it even looked like the card was giving off an earthly aura.

"Yeah, well, I've got one of the game's strongest monsters on the field," Cain said narrowing his eyes towards Leon. "And I highly doubt those face down cards are of any worry to me…"

"You are correct…they are only a part of what you must be afraid of," Leon replied lifting his hand over his right face down card. "And here's a card you might be familiar with, I activate my call of the haunted! So Art Tao (1500/1200), grace the field once more!"

A beautiful tune filled the arena as the Art Tao reappeared before Leon playing his flute while keeping his eyes closed.

Cain just narrowed his eyes at the sight of this monster. "Great…he's back…"

'**Hey Master!**'

'What now? I'm kind of busy here AG…' 

'**I'm just warning you about the bad thing that's coming…**'

'_What the heck are you talking about?'_

'**Just be ready boss…**'

"Now then! With my Tao's return, I activate my face down spell card, Inferno Reckless summon allowing me to summon the other two Art Taos from my deck!" Leon announced as two bright lights emerged on the field forming into exact duplicates of the Art Tao that stood in the center. "Of course, you're allowed to summon all copies of your monster…but I doubt you have any fusion monsters in your deck…"

"Damn it…" Cain cursed as he looked at Leon hold up the earthly aura card. "You're going to use them for a sacrifice aren't you?"

"Yes…a sacrifice that requires the rule of three…" Leon replied as all three of his Taos disappeared into three orbs of light that flew into the air. "So be gone my three loyal Taos! You have served me well…"

In a matter of seconds, Leon slammed the card onto his duel disk forcing the storm above him to become worse and a powerful blinding light to come crashing down before him. "Meet the first arch! The Arch of Earth!"

-/-/-/-/-//--//-

From the boat below the floating arena, the rest of the group watched in awe as the pillar of light began to grow bigger and bigger. Everyone's eyes were glued to the sight as if they had no choice in the matter.

Breaking the silence, Goliath just awed in amazement. "Such a wondrous light…where did that come from?"

Kazica placed her hands upon her chest holding onto the Black Luster Soldier card near to her heart. '_Please be okay Cain…_'

"…Sweet…" Vic commented to receive glares from everyone who was not unconscious. "What? I can't have an opinion?"

/-/--/-/-/-/-//-

Cain was speechless as the light began to grow brighter, and brighter with each passing second. Yet, no matter how luminous the pillar got, for some reason Cain was unable to keep his eyes off it.

Then something weird happened, multiple lights suddenly appeared around the pillar, each one seemed to have a familiar voice crying out to Cain before they were absorbed into the pillar.

When all the orbs disappeared into the pillar, a large black crystallized clawed foot emerged from the pillar. The other foot followed while being accompanied by large black crystallized creature. The monster seemed to have a man shape to it, but its entire body was completely made up of black crystals. Even it's long braided like hair was crystal yet was able to move as if it were skin. And instead of having a right hand the creature had replaced it with a powerful sword made of black crystals. The monster looked down at Cain and narrowed its red eyes at the short duelist…

"W-what the hell is that thing?" Cain stuttered at the sight of the large beast.

"You know the rule of threes correct?" Leon asked to receive a delayed nod. "Then this will save some time…When this world was created, there were three domains to hold the inhabitants…

"Heaven…

"Hell…

"And Earth…

"These domains were each guarded individually by the first gods, or better known as the Egyptian gods…however, when the tasks to maintain the balance became even too great for the mighty divinities, they tried to create guardians…

"The first attempt were the Scared Beasts…who were crafted into the form of the gods they were made by. However, when these beasts saw the praise from the god's gifts…they grew jealous and fought to become the higher gods…

"They were defeated and sealed away…that opened the problem of the three domains once more.

"This time, the gods turned to the beings that were in the domains and created the Arch Gods that would be praised by inhabitants of that domain, while still maintaining the domain with the higher gods watching them…"

Leon raised his arms into the air shattering the pillar of light behind the crystallized warrior. "What stands before you is one of the three arch gods…Arkham, The Arch of Earth (4000/4000)! The one who resides over the domain of humans and brings judgement before the afterlife…"

"…That is seriously messed up…" Cain sighed still looking at the powerful Arch God.

"You dare question my monster's power?" Leon asked before pointing towards Cain's XYZ Dragon Cannon. "Then you shall face the divine wrath of a god! Arkham! Attack his oversized toy tank! Blade of the Gods!"

The entire arena went silent as the powerful Arkham raised his sword into the air, when the blade was pointed straight up, a powerful black aura surrounded the creature's weapon. Pulling the blade back, the monster immediately sent the sword directly into the large machine's chest, pulsating a large amount of dark energy through out the machine causing it to explode.

The force of the explosion sent Cain flying back yelling in pain as Arkham pulled back the sword from where its target once stood. (CLP: 1600)

Cain slowly stood up to see that Leon was being basked in a warm comforting light above him, seemingly recovering any little damage that was inflicted onto him. "W-what the hell is going on?"

"Arkham's ability of judgment," Leon explained holding up his increasing life point counter. "Whenever you take damage, I gain the exact same difference…only it increases my life points…" (LLP: 4400)

"You can damage me and recover?" Cain asked holding onto his side…that was bleeding now!

"Yes…and now that the first of the three have been awakened…" Leon stated lowering his head down to cover his eyes. "The other two Arch Gods will be coming soon…"

"H-How in the w-world are you able t-to con-ntrol them?" Cain stuttered trying to not let the large cut in his right side get the best of him.

"Simple…in order for the gods to remain in check, the higher gods granted gifts to certain bloodlines to communicate and control the Arch Gods…" Leon raised his head allowing his eyes to show off the new blue aura that was glowing around his pupils. "Today, they are referred to as…Evo-Gens…

"And with me as their communicator, this world will be ours!" Leon began to snicker to himself while crossing his arms.

"…Damn it…" Cain cursed kneeling to the ground.

/--//--/-/-/-//--/-/-/

**Cain:** T-too mu-uch…

**Leon:** You disappoint young duelist…

**Cain:** I'll bring down that e-eye-sore if it's the last thing I do…

**Leon:** It may be…especially since I have the other two Arch Gods awaiting to taste this final Sacrifice!

**_Heaven and Earth Appear – Next Time in – Chapter 39: World Suppression_**

**Cain:** M-My prom-mise…I w-will keep it…uhh.


	39. Chapter 39: World Suppression

**Chapter 39: World Suppression**

_**-//--/-/-/-/-/**_

"What stands before you is one of the three arch gods…Arkham, The Arch of Earth (4000/4000)! The one who resides over the domain of humans and brings judgement before the afterlife…"

"…_That is seriously messed up…" Cain sighed still looking at the powerful Arch God._

"_You dare question my monster's power?" Leon asked before pointing towards Cain's XYZ Dragon Cannon. "Then you shall face the divine wrath of a god! Arkham! Attack his oversized toy tank! Blade of the Gods!"_

_The entire arena went silent as the powerful Arkham raised his sword into the air, when the blade was pointed straight up; a powerful black aura surrounded the creature's weapon. Pulling the blade back, the monster immediately sent the sword directly into the large machine's chest, pulsating a large amount of dark energy through out the machine causing it to explode._

_The force of the explosion sent Cain flying back yelling in pain as Arkham pulled back the sword from where its target once stood. (CLP: 1600)_

_Cain slowly stood up to see that Leon was being basked in a warm comforting light above him, seemingly recovering any little damage that was inflicted onto him. "W-what the hell is going on?"_

"_Arkham's ability of judgment," Leon explained holding up his increasing life point counter. "Whenever you take damage, I gain the exact same difference…only it increases my life points…" (LLP: 4400)_

"_You can damage me and recover?" Cain asked holding onto his side…that was bleeding now!_

"_Yes…and now that the first of the three have been awakened…" Leon stated lowering his head down to cover his eyes. "The other two Arch Gods will be coming soon…"_

"_H-How in the w-world are you able t-to con-ntrol them?" Cain stuttered trying to not let the large cut in his right side get the best of him._

"_Simple…in order for the gods to remain in check, the higher gods granted gifts to certain bloodlines to communicate and control the Arch Gods…" Leon raised his head allowing his eyes to show off the new blue aura that was glowing around his pupils. "Today, they are referred to as…Evo-Gens…_

"_And with me as their communicator, this world will be ours!" Leon began to snicker to himself while crossing his arms._

"…Damn it…" Cain cursed kneeling to the ground.

"Just face the facts, you're out classed," Leon pointed out closing his eyes.

Weakly raising his free arm over his set card, Cain managed to cough out (and some blood) his move. "I a-activa-te the trap card…Option Hunter!"

A bright light engulfed Cain, seemingly to heal his wounds. When the light died down, Cain was standing upright and his side had no sign of his wound other than the large rip in his clothes. "It gives me life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster, so I'm even with you." (CLP: 4400)

With his eyes closed, Leon just turned his head. "I see…you're willing to go through with this…"

"Hell yeah I'm willing to go through with this!" Cain yelled getting some attention back from Leon whom just looked at Cain with a sly look. "I just found my sister, and I don't need some whack job to go destroy the world before I can talk to her again!"

In response, Leon shook his head. Oddly enough, the great crystal beast behind him, Arkham, was mimicking his moves. "You misunderstand me, I don't mean to destroy the world…only to make it into a better place."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that line from many comic book villains," Cain retorted raising his hand towards Leon. "But in order to do that, you're probably going to destroy everything that man has made and build over it!"

"…Wrong," Leon said slightly opening his eyes.

For some odd reason, what Leon said was actually true. By the way his face looked completely serious…yet at the same time had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I need only the Arch Gods to rid this world of the people who poison the hearts and minds of others," Leon continued still looking stern with Cain. "I feel that you found your older sister Cain, for you see…I too have someone I'm looking for…"

'_I'm the older sibling!_' Cain thought as a blood vessel appeared on the back of his head.

"However, our searches are different," Leon stated with a tone of sadness in his voice. "You have memories of the one you lost…I don't even know his name…"

"You're looking for someone…and you don't even know his name?" Cain asked as a question mark appeared over his head.

"Yes…" Leon replied.

"How's that even possible?" Cain wondered out loud while raising an eyebrow.

"…I see no harm in telling you," Leon replied as he closed his eyes once more. "It all started when I was a little older than you…And I had met the girl of my dreams…"

A picture of a beautiful raven-haired teenaged girl appeared in Leon's head as he spoke. It took almost all of his will to hold back what appeared to be tears. "We had known each other for a long time and we had expressed our love at an early time in our lives."

There was only one thing that Cain could think of when Leon spoke those words. '_…That young?_'

"I had accidentally gotten her pregnant, and vowed that I would help her no matter what," Leon continued while a small tear flowed from his right eye. "However, since her family was of a rich nature, I was not allowed to see her. To make matters worse…her family didn't even know she was pregnant…"

"When the time finally came, I was there to see her holding onto my…her son in her arms. That's when things got bad…Her family had found out that I was the father and was appalled at that fact."

"They hated that fact so much that they hired a hit-man to kill me…unfortunately for them, I managed to kill him instead."

"But that wasn't what hurt the most…her family despised their own daughter for having love me. They sought to kill her and the child. When I heard about this, she was already dead…"

Cain got a grasp on what Leon was getting at, the family that killed Leon's lover, were a bunch of cruel people and Leon was just trying to get revenge.

"…Yet there was hope. My son…her child was nowhere with my lover's dead body when she was found. I thought at first the kid was dead and taken somewhere, but I heard from the investigation reports that there was only one person's blood at the scene…"

"So I'm searching for my lover's son…my son, and with the Arch Gods on my side…I will make sure that this world's corrupt people will not affect him!"

Tightening his hand into a fist, Cain narrowed his eyes towards Leon. "…I understand what you're getting at…but this isn't the way!"

"What would you know? I doubt you even have a person to truly love and love you back unconventionally at this age," Leon replied looking at his hand. "…Back to the duel…and since I don't have much left, I'll let you have your turn…"

"You'd be surprised when you hear my story," Cain answered snapping the top card from his deck.

-/-/-//--/-//--/-/-/

"I doubt something could've survived that monster's attack," Vic stated turning from the sight that was floating in the sky.

"Vic shut the hell up!" Rioko yelled raising his fist towards the Dark World Prince.

"You want to make me lightning boy?" Vic challenged jumping from the steering wheel and locking eyes with Rioko.

"It would be my pleasure!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Goliath placed his two thick arms between the two fighting duelists and pushed them away from each other as if they were feathers. "This is not the time to be fighting each other!"

"Yeah so shut up you two!" Terri added before turning towards Kazica.

From the way Kazica was looking directly at the floating platform, it wasn't hard to see what she was thinking about.

"…I'm sure he's okay Kazica," Terri stated placing a hand on Kazica's shoulder.

"…I hope so…" Kazica sniffed while wiping her eyes with her free hand.

Back to Vic and Rioko…

"That's it! We're out of here!" Vic shouted turning towards the controls of the boat.

"Where'd that come from?" Rioko asked before shaking his head. "Oh no you don't! Goliath give me a hand!"

"RIGHT!" Goliath shouted before he and Rioko jumped towards Vic.

"What the?!" Vic questioned before he was tackled to the ground.

"…Boys…" Terri sighed.

Unknown to the group of five, the sleeping Ami began to sit up and rub her head. "…What's happening? Where am I?"

At the sound of a new voice, Goliath and Rioko ceased beating up on Vic and Terri and Kazica turned to see Ami sitting up stretching her arms. "…And who are you guys?"

Everyone was silent as Ami looked over the group. The only noise was the waves crashing up against the boat and Vic's momentary moaning.

"…I'm Rioko Blaze! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Rioko welcomed shaking Ami's hand vigorously.

"Um…its nice to meet you too Rioko…" Ami shakily replied with a surprised look on her face. "…So, where am I?"

"You're on a boat in the Pacific Ocean near a bunch of islands that were called the Arch Isles," Goliath answered helping Ami to her feet. "I am Goliath Munchausen and the guy on the floor is Vic Vanhemer…I assume he would be delighted to meet you."

"Okay…and why am I here?" Ami asked as Terri walked in front of her.

"Rioko brought you from that floating platform thing," Terri answered pointing towards the floating platform in the sky. "Rioko was asked to bring ya to this boat by Cain…"

"…Cain?!?" Ami asked with her eyes brightening up. "My brother is here!?!"

"He's up there," Kazica answered gesturing towards the platform.

That's when Ami noticed the large dark crystallized monster on the platform staring down… "…Cain…"

/--//--/-/--//-/-/-/

'_If words won't reach this guy, then actions will!'_ Cain thought looking at his next card.

"**Hey Master!**"

Cain's eyes widened at the call of the voice. '_Not now! I'm kind of in the middle of a life or death duel right here!'_

"**But maybe I can help!**"

Shaking his head, Cain looked at the card he just drew and nodded. '_…This might be enough to take down that eyesore of a monster…_'

"Okay! To start my turn, I'll play the spell card Graceful Charity!" Cain announced as a lovely rain of light showered over him. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what this card is capable of doing!"

"…Of course, I'm not a rookie," Leon scoffed to the side.

Cain quickly snapped three cards from the top of his deck gazed at them slightly and then slid two monster cards into his graveyard. "And now, I'll summon Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300) in attack mode!"

From the red transmutation seal, the young golden hair teen appeared with his extremely long red overcoat flapping in the wind. His eyes darted towards the large monster Arkham and glared at it.

"And since I summoned him, I can take one spell card from my deck with 'Alchemic' in the card's name and add it to my hand," Cain continued as a card shot from his deck and into his hand. "Next I play the equip spell, Automail Blade and add it to my Wandering Alchemist!"

As the spell card began to emerge on the field, the Wandering Alchemist clapped his hands together then placed his left hand onto his right arm. Instantly his right arm ripped through the sleeve revealing his metallic right arm. The top of the arm had become a powerful steel blade over his hand.

"And what is the meaning of that?" Leon asked as Cain held up another card from his hand.

"The meaning is that I've found a way to beat your overgrown rock!" Cain replied as he slid his next card into his duel disk. "First, my alchemist gain eight hundred extra attack points (1500/1300 + 800) thanks to his new alchemic enhancement. And then there's my spell card…"

The card fully materialized showing the Wandering Alchemist stabbing his Automail Blade through the heart of a pitch-black warrior. "Known as Alchemic Finisher! All I have to do is send one face up spell or trap card on the field, and during this turn, one Alchemist monster can't be destroyed in battle…"

The spell card glowed an weird red light before shattering the Wandering Alchemist's blade on his automail arm. "…But the monster he battles does!"

"Then that means…" Leon gasped as he took a step back.

"That's right! Wandering Alchemist! Attack his overgrown rock!" Cain ordered throwing his fist towards the giant crystallized warrior.

The Wandering Alchemist ran extremely fast towards Arkham, then with a powerful jump, the alchemist flew into the air heading straight towards the face of the monster. Before the Alchemist was a few feet from his target, he clapped his two hands together preparing his attack.

Leon closed his eyes just as the Alchemist had slammed his palms into Arkham's face. From the shattering of crystal, he knew that his monster had fallen.

However, when he opened his eyes, Leon saw Cain smirking with his Wandering Alchemist…but something was wrong!

"You may have defeated my Arch God…But you still should have lost twenty-five hundred life points!" Leon shouted as the remains of Arkham began to disappear.

"You would be right…if I didn't use the second ability of the Automail Blade," Cain pointed out as he looked at the card in his hand. "If it's sent to the graveyard, I can negate all battle damage done during this turn."

A horizontal card appeared behind the Wandering Alchemist who seemed to be smiling with glee at his latest victory. "And speaking of this turn, I place a card in the back rows…and end it with that."

"I must admit, that was a good strategy to rid my field of the Arch God…" Glaring daggers at Cain, Leon calmly drew his next card. "…But, I forgot to mention something about the Arch Gods…"

"Oh gee, and you just happened to forget about it?" Cain asked as Leon slipped a card from his hand into the graveyard.

"…Each of the Arch Gods had its own strength in battle, and should they ever fall in the battle field, they need only sacrifice some of that power in order to remain to fight," Leon continued as multiple crystals began to form around him.

"What the?" Cain questioned as more and more crystals began to appear around Leon.

"**Master! It's coming again!**"

'_What's coming?'_ Cain thought before all of the crystals began to fly into each other in the air.

"In game terms!" Leon shouted as the crystals disappeared into a dark light. "I need only to send a monster from my hand to the graveyard, and then Arkham (4000/4000) comes back to my side of the field!"

From the dark light emerged the powerful Earth Arch, glaring daggers at both Cain and the Wandering Alchemist. Cain just returned the look towards Leon. "And how the hell is that legal?"

"There are many strings attached," Leon stated as a card slipped from the bottom from his deck and into his graveyard. "First off, my monster can't attack this turn, then in addition to sending one monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I'm forced to send the card at the bottom of my deck to the graveyard as well…"

"So if you got no monsters, then your gods stay down," Cain snickered as he cracked his neck. "I think I may have found the weakness to your gods…if you don't have the stuff you need in your hand, then I can defeat them easily!"

"Normally, however, when you have a large amount of money like I do, you're able to get past those limitations," Leon stated as he slid his next card into his duel disk. "And this card does just that! I'll use the magical charms of Card of Sanctity!"

A holy light appeared over the entire field before it showered down on the two duelists. "And this card forces us both to draw till we are holding six cards…"

The light faded as both duelists drew till their hands were holding onto a full hand of six cards. Leon looked over his new hand and narrowed his eyebrows. "And now, I activate the spell card, Summoning Arts!"

As the spell card appeared in front of Leon, the picture showed a familiar Tao emerging from a large scroll, a bright light materialized in front of Leon. "This card can only be played when we both have the same amount of monsters on the field. It allows us both to special summon one level four or lower monster from our hands…"

Nodding, Cain looked towards his hand and saw a promising monster. "Fine, I summon Sync Alchemist (1500/1300) in defense mode!"

Leon didn't seem impressed by the appearance of the gray haired, masked alchemist. "And I shall bring out Arch Avatar (1300/1000) in defense mode!"

From the swirl of light emerged an elderly man dressed in tattered robes…the odd thing is that he had multiple markings on his body that made him somewhat resemble Arkham, who was just glaring down on the new monster.

"You going to sacrifice that monster?" Cain asked as two cards shot out of Leon's deck.

Leon just slapped the two cards onto his duel disk and two more lights began to form in front of him. "In a sense, but first Arch Avatar's effect kicks in, allowing me to special summon the other two from my deck or graveyard in defense mode whenever he's special summoned from my hand (1300/1000x2)!"

The lights shattered forming into exact copies of the Arch Avatar that already stood at the field. When they noticed Arkham, the other tow Avatars bowed their heads towards him and began to chant. "And now, I'll make three more sacrifices…"

All three avatars disappeared in a bright light, only thing that was left of them were multiple feathers…

'**Master! Another one's coming!**'

Cain closed his eyes as the feathers began to float towards the sky. '_I kind of already figured that one out!_'

"…In order to summon, Paragon Arch of Heaven (/?)!" Leon shouted as more small lights appeared in the sky around him.

/--//--///--//-/--/

"Oh man, more of those lights are forming," Terri gasped turning her head. "I can't watch this…"

"Sonryu, you must strive for greatness!" Goliath announced throwing his fist into the air.

Vic just stood there looking at the group. '_Man…I should have gotten that transfer when it came up…_'

-//-/-/--//--///

From the numerous lights emerged what appeared to be a large white fox with glowing streaks of yellow fur floating down beside Arkham. On the back of the divine beast were six feathered wings that flapped continuously to keep the beast from falling onto the metal ground.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cain smiled to himself. '_…Well, no attack points so I should be good…'_

"You look relieved, well then, I'll just end my turn with a face down card," Leon replied crossing his arms. "So make your move."

'…_That thing has to have some effect, but I'll never know unless I take that thing down,'_ Cain thought snapping the top card from his deck. '_And this guy will give me a hand.'_

"I summon Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300) in attack mode!" Cain announced as his military warrior appeared with both his metallic arms gleaming in little light that was around him. The cigar in his mouth lit up for a few seconds before he spat it out.

Before Cain could continue, Paragon opened its mouth and let out a roar so loud that the entire platform was shaking violently. The Armor Piercing stumbled to his knees towards the mighty Arch of Heaven, and just as the military alchemist was right in front of the monster…

Paragon just blasted it to smithereens with a blast of holy light.

From the devastated look from his other alchemist cards, Cain could tell that they were worried about their fallen comrade. "H…how did that thing attack?" (CLP: 3900)

Paragon just floated behind Leon and seemed to smirk at Cain's question. "My Paragon has the ability to actually attack when you summon a monster in attack mode. In addition, his attack points automatically become the attack points of the monster you summon plus an additional five hundred eliminating every monster you'll bring out…

Arkham just closed his eyes as a bright aura began to engulf Leon. "And don't forget that Arkham replenishes my life points by the amount you lose." (LLP: 4900)

"Damn it," Cain muttered sliding two cards into his duel disk. "All I can do is set these two cards in the back row and switch my Wandering Alchemist to defense mode…"

As the Wandering Alchemist began to kneel down, Leon just snapped his next card from his deck. "I'll start this turn off with my face down trap card activating!"

The trap flipped face up to reveal a Battle Ox falling from the sky with multiple meteors falling behind it as well.

Cain's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight of the monster. "No! Not Meteorain!"

"Yes, and during this turn my monster's gain a trampling effect," Leon stated as he lifted the card he just drew into his duel disk. "And since your face down cards worry me, I'll activate the spell card, Giant Trunade!"

Cain covered his face as a powerful storm swept the field clear of his face down cards that appeared back into his hand. "No…my defense…"

"Is going to crumble! Arkham! Attack Wandering Alchemist with Sword of the Divine Ones!" Leon ordered as his Arkham raised its powerful sword into the air.

Cain couldn't even look as his Wandering Alchemist was sliced in two by the powerful black crystallized sword. However, the force of the attack had sent him flying backwards and onto the ground. (CLP: 1200)

Meanwhile Leon was basking in the healing aura once more as Arkham lowered his sword to the ground. "You still have a chance to end this peacefully…" (LLP: 7600)

Cain stood up slowly, his shoulder was bleeding and he was slowly drawing his breath. "Take that offer…and…and shove it!"

"…If that is want you desire, then I shall make you into the final sacrifice!" Leon stated as he lifted the third card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Card Destruction!"

Cain's eyes widened as his entire hand was drawn into the graveyard, as were Leon's two cards. Then as the two duelists drew their new hands, Leon's graveyard began to glow. "Next I'll activate the special ability of one of the cards that I discarded, it was called Ink Refill, and when its sent from my hand to the graveyard, I am allowed to add one monster card from my graveyard back to my hand."

Leon fished his card from his graveyard and shuffled it back into his hand. "And that will be my turn."

Looking at his new hand, Cain just closed his eyes… '_Damn…the only monster I have is the Alchemist Gunner in my hand…and he'd just be blown to bits as I brought him out…I need to stall, and this card might just do it for me…'_

"I…I'll just set this face down and end my turn," Cain announced as a back card appeared behind his Sync Alchemist.

"It's sad to see a duelist like you drop to this level," Leon spoke snapping his next card into his hand. "…When you reach the other side say hello to my subordinates…"

Leon's mind flashed as he closed his eyes, the last moments of his allies coming into mind.

_-//--/-/-//-/-_

_Roxas pressed the final button on his chair lowering the electric field just in time to look up to see his Ancient Gear Golem be blasted into smithereens. The attack didn't stop there though, the force of the attack sent Roxas flying backwards along with his chair._

'…_no…_

'_I…I lost…_

'_Forgive me Mr. Arch…I've failed you…'_

_-//--//--/-//-/--/_

"_You're not going to do anything rash are you?" Risely asked as Demise stomped in front of him. _

"_Let me think about it…NO! Demise! Send Risely out of this duel!" Vic roared as Demise slammed his axe directly into Risely sending him flying backwards. (RLP: 0)_

'_Crap…_

'_This wasn't supposed to be like this!_

'…_Did I leave the curling iron on?'_

_/--/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/_

_Gron blinked slightly as the two attacks slammed into him sending him flying towards the back wall._

'_Chloe…I should've been a better brother…_

'_Risely…I should've been a better friend…_

'_Maybe things will be okay…what am I thinking?'_

_-/-//--//--/-/-/_

_The force of the slice sent Hauner and his cards flying through the air. The shadows began to wrap around his body…_

…_Yet, he seemed to be smiling._

'_You're right…_

'_Another time…another place…we could've dueled for honor…_

'But for now…goodbye my worthy prey…' 

_-/-/-/--/-/-//-/-_

'_This is it…_

'_I may not be able to prevent the punishment…but I can delay it!_

'_Then…after all the fools leave I'll activate the term…'_

_The dark electricity slammed into the face down dragon and then into Maxwell causing him to scream in a loud fury of pain. _

_When the attack was finished Maxwell fell to his knees with his body smoking from the electrical burns and then fell to his face._

-//--/-/-/-/

Shaking his head to rid him of those memories, Leon narrowed his eyes towards Cain. "I believe you know what happens to a person when they lose a shadow game…"

The only reply that Leon got was heavy breathing.

"You sound like you're in pain, allow me to cleanse you of that!" Leon announced as he slid his newest card into his duel disk. "I activate a spell card called Art Incarnation!"

Leon's spell card showed a knight being trapped into a large paintbrush. "And here's how it works, I discard one monster from my deck…then I am allowed to special summon one monster from my hand with a level lower than the monster that I sent, however, the monster can't attack or defend…"

Snapping his deck from the holster, Leon quickly fanned it out and then slid one card from it into his graveyard. "And I choose my Orochi End Dragon…a level eight monster."

'_NO! Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_ Cain thought as an orb of light began to appear before Leon.

"So I can special summon Arch Avatar (1300/1000)!" Leon announced as his old priest appeared before him standing up. "And when he's special summoned from my hand, I can bring out the other two from my graveyard!"

The other two old Arch Avatars appeared before Leon, but as soon as all three of them appeared, a blood red light began to engulf all three of them. "Now I'll sacrifice all three of them once more! In order to summon…"

"…Shit!" Cain shouted as the Arch Avatars disappeared in the blood red aura.

-//--/--//-//--/-/

**Leon:** At last! The third and final Arch God has been awakened!

**Cain: **What the hell is that thing?

**Leon:** You're doom!

**_The Devil's Advocate Arises, next time in – Chapter 40 – Endgame_**

**AG:** Never give up master!


	40. Chapter 40: Endgame

_**Vyser D: Hey there! The final Arch God arises! Please review!**_

Chapter 40: Endgame 

'_NO! Is he doing what I think he's doing?' Cain thought as an orb of light began to appear before Leon._

"_So I can special summon Arch Avatar (1300/1000)!" Leon announced as his old priest appeared before him standing up. "And when he's special summoned from my hand, I can bring out the other two from my graveyard!"_

_The other two old Arch Avatars appeared before Leon, but as soon as all three of them appeared, a blood red light began to engulf all three of them. "Now I'll sacrifice all three of them once more! In order to summon…"_

"…_Shit!" Cain shouted as the Arch Avatars disappeared in the blood red aura._

The red lights formed together in the clouds above creating a black and blood red portal in the sky. But instead of a beast emerging from it, a large blood soaked chain shot out it and pierced the metallic platform in front of Leon.

The chain tightened as it looked like it was beginning to pull something up, that's when the metallic platform began to recede allowing a large bloody red claw to emerge from the hole.

Cain looked up from the sight momentarily to see that Leon was smiling and his glowing eyes were wide open as if he had become drunk on power. '_This can't be good…_'

"And now…Arise Abyss! Arch of Hell (4000/4000)!" Leon laughed as another bloody claw emerged from the hole.

As the hole began to increase in size, an extremely large black and crimson devil dragon covered with black chains began to pull itself from the hole. On the monster's forehead was a third eye that was glowing an evil yellow.

Like with the other two Arch gods' appearances, multiple orbs of light flew around Abyss before being absorbed into the great demon's body. When the beast laid its eyes on Cain, the Arch of Hell opened its mouth to show off the multiple rows of sharp teeth that lined the edge of the monster's mouth…

…And then let a roar out that was so loud that it was able to knock Cain onto the ground and wince in pain. "…Man, that thing is ugly…"

"…Make as many jokes as you like," Leon stated pulling the top card of his deck. "But, you won't be laughing once I activate his special ability…go! Underworld Breath!"

Leon quickly snapped his card into his graveyard and a red aura began to appear around Abyss. All of a sudden, all three of the eyes of the demon turned a brilliant red. For a second time the demon opened its mouth in front of the Sync Alchemist…

-/-/-//-//--/-/

"Oh man…oh man…oh man," Rioko stuttered at the sight of the newest monster to emerge onto the scene. "That thing is even bigger than the other two!"

"…And Cain is facing all three of those things?" Ami asked before turning her head. "I can't watch!"

As Ami turned around, a hand grasped on to her shoulder and turned her back towards the scene. Following the arm, Ami could see that Kazica was the one who pulled her back. "Don't turn away! Cain is up there dueling for everyone and we have to believe in him!"

"I know the odds are stacked against him…but I believe in him! He can win this without his two cards!" Tears were starting to go down Kazica's face as she stared Ami in the eyes. "He may be alone up there…but with all of us down here believing in him…then he can do this!"

Everyone looked down from Kazica's speech…and the entire boat went quiet except for the occasional wave crashing up against the boat. Those strong words made everyone think…

…Then, the unexpected happened…

"Shorty! I still need to finish you off again! So you better not lose!" Everyone turned towards Vic who was shouting out towards the floating platform. "You hear me shrimp!?! I still need to pound you some more in dueling!"

Not wanting to be outdone by Vic, Rioko slammed his foot into the side of the boat and raised his arms to his face. "Cain! Don't lose! You still need to get back here and tell me everything about Ami!"

Goliath and Terri raised their arms into the air and then pointed towards the platform and spoke at the same time. "You need to win!"

"…You see, we have faith in your brother…and you should too," Kazica finished to receive a nod from Ami.

Turning towards the platform, Ami smiled and then raised her hands to her mouth. "You can do it big brother!"

-//--/-/-/-/-/

When Cain opened his eyes, his Sync Alchemist was nowhere to be found. Instead when he looked up he saw the mask his monster was wearing in the teeth of Abyss. "What the hell just happened?"

"By discarding the top card from my deck, my Abyss can destroy one card on the field once per turn," Leon explained before lifting his arm towards Cain. "But now is the time for your demise! Arkham! Attack his life points directly!"

Nodding to his master, Arkham raised his sword to his face before he began to bring it down towards Cain. All of a sudden, four small multi-colored sheep appeared before Cain.

One of the sheep flew into the air and took the sword for Cain saving him from the attack. "Not…so fast, I activate Scapegoats! Now you'll have to take out my other three sheep tokens (0/0 x3) to get to me…"

"Excellent move…if I wasn't prepared for it," Leon stated as his Abyss roared loudly into the air.

The shockwave caused any debris to fly upwards towards the three goats, instantly shattering all three of them. Cain's eyes widened at the sight of his last line of defense failing before him. "No…"

"Abyss can attack all of your monsters," Leon finished as he crossed his arms. "Just be thankful that Paragon has only zero attack points…"

"However, don't think that you're going to be surviving next turn."

At the sight of his last line of defense shattering, Cain just fell to his knees and closed his eyes. '_He…he's right…I've only got twelve hundred life points, he's got two four thousand attackers and something that can blast anything that I summon in attack mode…'_

'Guys…I'm sorry, but I think I've reached my limit…' 

Cain's eyes slowly opened as a bright flash cover his eyes.

/--//-/-/-/-

When Cain fully opened his eyes he wasn't standing on the dueling platform facing Leon…

Instead he was standing in a large room that resembled a laboratory like you would see in a mad scientist's lab. Multiple beakers and tubes were on the multiple desks, on the walls were guns and multiple transmutation circles lined up.

As Cain took in the new surroundings, his mind wandered all about. '_What the? Wasn't I just dueling Leon?'_

All of a sudden, a large explosion behind him, made Cain turn around only to be greeted by a large amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Cain was covered in black dust. "…That was nice…"

"Hey! What in the world are you doing in here?"

Cain opened his eyes and then rubbed him, for he couldn't believe who was standing right in front of him. "Well?"

"You're…the Wandering Alchemist?" Cain pointed out secretly comparing his height with the dust covered Alchemist in front of him.

Crossing his arms, the height-challenged alchemist narrowed his eyes towards Cain. "…And you're that shrimp who uses us alchemists in your duels."

"I don't think you've got a right to call me short!" Cain shouted stomping his foot towards the Wandering Alchemist. "We're practically the same height ya pip squeak!"

"Who are you calling a grain of sand you can only see with a magnifying glass you munchkin?!?" The wandering alchemist roared as sparks began to fly between the two short teens.

"You! You small ant!"

"Shut up you ameba!"

"Stop it both of you!"

Cain and the Wandering Alchemist turned towards the side to see the Alchemist Gunner sitting in a chair watching the two. The Wandering Alchemist turned towards his companion. "Where in the world did you come from?"

"Blame my parents…" The Alchemist Gunner replied as he stood up from his seat. "And why are you fighting with the little big guy?"

"We shouldn't have to die for this shrimp!" The Wandering Alchemist answered gesturing towards Cain.

"Oh that's it!" Cain shouted before he tackled the Wandering Alchemist.

Shaking his head, the Alchemist Gunner managed to pull both of the fighting shorties away from each other (quite easy thanks to their height). "Listen here! We have to help the big little man! And boss man, you've got to start treating us with some more respect, and you better not put us away like you did before!"

Cain and the Wandering Alchemist scoffed to the side at the same time and muttered. "Fine…"

The Alchemist Gunner smiled as he dropped both of them to their feet. "Good…and Cain…you're not alone so go out there and win it for the rest of us, your friends, and your sister!"

Cain looked up and to his amazement, he could see that his friends and sister were on the boat cheering for him to win. Even though he was hurting due to the attacks and recent punches… Cain smiled brightly. "…Fine…I won't let anyone down!"

-//--/-//-/--/

Cain opened his eyes once more, this time to see that he was standing in front of Leon and all three of his Arch Gods. "About time you moved…I thought I would have to call an automatic victory…"

In response, Cain placed his fingers onto the top card of his deck. "Say what you want…but its time I take control of this duel and end my torture…"

Pulling the top card from his deck, a small faint image of Cain's friends appeared on his card. "…And prove once and for all that I can't let down anyone who has put their faith in me!"

Looking at the card in his hand, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of his card. '_Thanks Ami!'_

"I summon a monster on the defensive!" Cain announced while the card back materialized in front of him. "And that's all…"

Leon just shook his head in response. "You had me set up for a great combo that turn…and all you could come up with is a simple defense?"

A card spat out of Leon's disk. "It'll be my pleasure to defeat you this turn! Arkham! Destroy that monster!"

Once again, Arkham raised its mighty sword into the air and brought its weapon down on the ground shattering the face down card.

"And now Abyss! Finish him!" Leon ordered raising his arm towards the short duelist.

Lifting its large head, Abyss charged up a large red flame in its mouth before snapping its head back towards Cain releasing the flame upon Cain. When the flames crashed onto Cain, a large amount of debris coursed through the air.

Knowing that his opponent was defeated, Leon turned around towards his monsters. "Pity…he didn't really get a chance to experience your full power. Oh well, my plans have reached the final act…"

"The scene's not over yet!"

That voice called over the entire arena making a slight chill to creep up Leon's spine. When he turned around he saw that Cain was standing across from him with a wide grin on his face. "But…how did you survive that?"

Rather than speaking, Cain just gestured towards a floating brown fur-ball with small angel wings floating around him. Leon in response just narrowed his eyebrows. "Winged Kuriboh…you saved yourself with the cheapest trick in the book…" (CLP: 1200)

'_He's somewhat right…but I at least bought myself some time,_' Cain thought as a card shot out from his deck. '_What's this?_'

"**This short stuff, happens to be the gift we're giving ya! You got three chances for different card covets…then you can use the real power!**"

'_I'm not short! But…I'll let it slide this time…_' Cain thought looking directly at Leon.

"Very well, one more turn is all you'll get…" Leon commented waving his arm in the air. "Consider it a gift…"

"Thanks…" Cain scoffed drawing his next card. '_Hope this card will do what I think it'll do…'_

Holding up the card that Cain's deck spat out, a slight aura surrounded it momentarily, before the black picture turned into a familiar card to Cain. '_It actually worked?! Then I'll use it!'_ (CLP: 600)

'_Hmm…why did his life points go down?'_ Leon thought as he looked at his life point counter. '_No matter, it's actually helping me…'_ (LLP: 8200)

"I activate my spell card, Equivalent Exchange!" Cain announced as he slipped one card from his hand to the graveyard. "All I have to do is send my Phoenix Alchemist to the graveyard…and I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand!"

Another card shot out from Cain's deck and into his hand before he lifted it into his duel disk. "And I'll activate it right now! So go, Phoenix Seal!"

A large blood red transmutation circle appeared before Cain and from it emerged to flames. From the flames emerged the Wandering Alchemist and the Phoenix Alchemist both with determined looks on their faces. "And what this does, allows me to fuse Alchemists in my graveyard by removing them from play! And I'll send the Wandering and Phoenix Alchemists from the game!"

The two Alchemists disappeared into an extremely large flame that began to spark with electricity. All of a sudden, the flames disappeared allowing a mid-teenager wearing the Wandering Alchemist's red overcoat and black under clothes. His blonde (with a few red highlights) covered his hair face, while his braided hair tail is going past his overcoat hood. His entire body was engulfed in a powerful white light, causing him to glow with a heavenly light.

"And meet the Philosopher Alchemist (2700/1900)!" Cain roared as his alchemist raised his right arm to reveal his bladed right arm.

"Maybe you forgot about Paragon…so attack his goes right now!" Leon shouted before his large Arch of Heaven roared loudly before sending a powerful shockwave towards the Philosopher Alchemist.

Just as the attack was about to strike the new alchemist, the Philosopher Alchemist sliced the attack into with a separate wave of energy into the attack canceling it out. (CLP: 100)

"Why didn't your monster die?" Leon asked as the bright aura engulfed him. (LLP: 8700)

"The Philosopher Alchemist can't be destroyed in battle," Cain explained looking at the darkened card once more. '_It worked once…let's hope it'll work again._'

Once again the card transformed and Cain nodded before sliding the card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with one card face down…" (CLP: 50)

"We've had a good run…" Leon commented as he drew his next card. "But its time we ended this…" (LLP: 8750)

Arkham raised his sword into the air even before Leon could command. Then without another thought, Arkham launched his sword towards his target.

"Reveal trap card! I activate Transmuted Shield!" Cain announced before his Alchemist clapped his hands together then placed his hands onto the metallic platform.

From the ground emerged a powerful wall that just blocked the sword. From behind the wall, the Philosopher Alchemist breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing that worked. My Alchemist is switched to defense mode and increases my monster's defense by 500. Although my monster can't be destroyed in battle…"

"I see, you've got yourself a perfect shield," Leon sighed moving his head to the right. "However…I have a card in my hand that will change that…so next turn…well, there's no reason to spoil the surprise…"

"I vow that there will not be another turn for you!" Cain yelled as he drew his next card.

Then he looked at the blackened card once more. '_Okay…so far so good…I just need to use this one more time to find out what this card can really do…'_

Then the card began to glow once more and Cain smiled somewhat. "Now then I'll activate the spell card, Transmuted Golems!" (CLP: 25)

As the spell card appeared showing multiple statues forming from a transmutation circle, two armored golems appeared next to the Arch Gods. Leon looked side to side as the armored golems knelt down. "What is the meaning of this?" (LLP: 8775)

"I've created two Golem Tokens (500/500 x2) on your side of the field," Cain explained while the card in his hand began to glow gold. "They basically take up space on your side field…"

Cain read the text that was on the glowing card making his eyes widened at the sight. '_Now we're talking here! Time to end this!'_

"Now! I'll first switch my Alchemist to attack mode," Cain announced while his Alchemist stood up with a grin. "And now…I play the Philosopher Stone Sabatier!"

Leon's eyes opened wide as a crimson stone appeared before the Philosopher Alchemist. "There's no such card!"

"Then what do you call this?" Cain asked before the stone transformed into a dual bladed sword before the Alchemist.

As the alchemist took hold of the sword, his entire body surged with pure power. When the Philosopher Alchemist finally got used to the power, he rested the blade on his shoulder and glared daggers at Leon. "And with the Grand Elixir equipped to him, his attack increases for each monster you've got out!"

The aura around the Philosopher Alchemist began to brighten even more and his hair began to fly upwards. Leon stepped backwards at the sight of the growing attack points of the monster. "But that means…thirteen thousand five hundred?"

The Philosopher Alchemist (13500/1900) raised his free hand up towards Abyss. "And all of them aimed directly at that large demonic dragon!"

"But…I'll lose…" Leon gasped as he realized what was about to happen.

"Its over! Philosopher Alchemist! End this nightmare!" Cain roared.

The Alchemist jumped high into the air, his aura gleaming brightly in the sky. Then with the force of gravity pulling him to the ground, the Philosopher Alchemist brought his powerful sword directly into the head of Abyss. The blade seemed to stick in the skull of the god, before the white aura blasted the Alchemist directly through the monster's head. Then the Alchemist just crashed right to the platform behind Leon causing a large explosion to the rock the stadium.

Leon fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. The remains of Abyss were shattering into multiple orbs of light. Turning to his right…Leon saw that Paragon shattered into the lights as well. To his left, Arkham did the same. At the sight of his monsters, Leon lowered his head. "My…my plan…I've fai…failed…" (LLP: 0)

Cain just fell to his knee, holding onto the card that had won it all in his hand. "Whoa…I'll have to save this card for special occasions…"

As if on cue, the darkened sky began to clear allowing the sun to gleam over the two duelists. Then, the multiple golden orbs that the Arch Gods had shattered into began to fly from the sky, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of each of them flying over him. "…Amazing…"

/--/-//--//-/

"…He did it…" Kazica sighed with tears in her eyes welling up.

Rioko and Vic were hugging each other…before they realized that they were in contact with each other and jumped from each other gagging. "I need a shower!"

"I need sixteen showers!" Vic shouted as Goliath laughed loudly.

Terri was smiling when suddenly six of the golden orbs from above floated downwards towards the soul cards that she had collected. "What the?"

"You're right Kazica," Ami admitted with a smile towards Kazica.

Kazica just nodded before a loud explosion from above attracted everyone's eyes.

/-/--/-/-//-/-

The entire platform began to rumble making Cain fall on his back. When Cain was able to stand up barely, he saw that Leon was standing up with a portal of darkness behind him.

"…Impressive Mr. Sonryu…" Leon admitted as he held up three cards. The cards seemed to be made out of stone before a powerful breeze shattered the cards into dust that blew into the wind. "If you survive the crash…I would like to face you in a real match…"

Stepping backwards into the portal, Leon disappeared immediately along with the portal. Cain's eyes widened as the platform began to slowly descend towards the ocean.

Only one word fully described the situation at hand…

"CRAP!"

Trying to figure something out, Cain slid his deck into the deck case at his belt and tried to find something that would get him out of this predicament. There was only one thing that caught his eye…

"I must be desperate…or I'm spending too much time with reckless idiots!"

-//-/--/-/-/--/

The portal of darkness appeared onto a small boat on the other side of the remains of Arch Tower Isle. Leon stumbled from it before he fell to his knees, allowing the darkness to fade away into the light.

Digging into his pocket, Leon pulled five familiar cards out and threw them directly into the air. "Be free!"

Five orbs of light flew directly into the cards merging directly into five large orbs of light. A figure fell from the first light and onto the boat's deck.

"…Maxwell…" Leon sighed as he stood up.

Then the next orb released Hauner…only to fall on top of Maxwell. Risely then followed, and then Gron. Finally Roxas fell on the very top of the group.

From the bottom of the pile, the five suddenly began to moan loudly. "…Get off of me!"

With a great amount of strength Maxwell lifted the other four from the top of him and pushed them to separate sides of the boat. Then Maxwell dusted off his shirt pocket. "That was a very good waste of time…"

"Man…I've got a headache so bad that I feel as dumb as Risely," Roxas moaned lowering his head.

"…I'm too sleepy to come up with a good comeback," Risely yawned sitting down on the boat.

"You never could come up with a good comeback mate," Gron sighed leaning on the side of the boat.

Hauner knelt down towards Leon and lowered his head. "What is our next move President Leon?"

"…At the moment we are too weak to launch a counter attack," Leon replied as he turned towards the seat of the boat. "So…I was thinking that maybe we could…relax for a while…"

At those words, Risely quickly jumped to his feet and raised his arms into the air. "You mean a vacation!?! Awesome!"

"I actually have to agree with ya on that," Gron added placing his hands behind his head. "But where should we go?"

"…How about the Tokyo Game Center?" Roxas asked raising his hand into the air.

"I prefer Vegas…" Maxwell stated lifting up a spare cane from his sleeve.

"Gentlemen! We should go to Wisconsin!" Risely announced only to receive strange looks. "…What? I like the Packers…"

"Ya cheese-head," Gron chuckled.

"…You all deserve the vacations…so let's go…" Leon replied turning towards the wheel.

-//--//-/--/-/-

"KIRO!" Terri shouted jumping directly into Kiro's arms.

"Whoa…what happened?" Kiro asked before he fell to the ground with Terri hugging him tightly. "Though, I'm glad that I'm alive…"

Goliath was standing next to Vic at the wheel looking at the four duelists that were sitting on the front of the boat. '_Dante…I'm glad that you're back…now we can try to be friends once more…'_

'_Great, even more idiots to take home…_' Vic just slapped his head. '_We've got some Goth dude, a future freak, a Rock Lee wannabe and…well, the Gron like girl is actually cute…'_

"And then they made me their chief," Zemnos finished turning towards Chloe. "But enough about me…what about you Miss Chloe?"

"Well, I really wanted to find my brother…" Chloe admitted as Lee just stood up next to her.

"Then allow me to help you in finding your kin!" Lee shouted saluting towards Chloe.

Zemnos then stood up and raised his arm. "And I shall help as well!"

At the sight of the two dolts agreeing to help a girl, Dante just shook his head. '_Damn dolts…_'

"…Cain…" Kazica whispered holding her hands.

Ami placed her hand on Kazica's shoulder. "Remember what you told me…gotta believe…"

"Right…" Kazica replied.

All the while Rioko was looking at the falling platform with a pair of binoculars. Suddenly, a small speck was flying straight towards the boat. "What the…?"

"Something the matter Rioko?" Goliath asked looking where Rioko was aiming the binoculars towards. "What is that?"

"Whatever it is…it sure is small and coming right towards us…" Vic commented placing his hands to his eyes.

"Its…its…its Cain!" Rioko shouted as everyone turned towards the incoming speck. "…And it would appear that he's actually…surfing the wind?"

"Huh?" Everyone but Ami questioned at the same time.

"That's my brother! Usually having fun with a great attitude!" Ami announced to get many weird looks.

Although they didn't know it, everyone else who had met Cain was thinking the exact same thing… '_Who is talking about?_'

From a distance the speck was coming into view, and Cain was about fifty yards from the boat as well from the water. The speeding Cain flew towards the water was increasing with each passing second till finally Cain was starting to splash on the water…

"MOVE THE BOAT!" Cain roared while he skipped on the water with his makeshift board.

Everyone just watched as Cain skipped on the water till he was only an inch from the boat…then…

CRASH!!!!!!!

"MY FAMILY'S YACHT!" Vic shouted looking at the now stuck Cain in the side of his boat.

"Quick! Get him up here!" Goliath commanded before he reached over and pulled Cain from the side of the boat with one arm. "Oh…never mind…I've got him!"

"Goliath…you've got five seconds to let go of me," Cain warned as Goliath dropped him on the boat. "Damn it that smarts!"

"Cain!"

Just as Cain turned, he was greeted by two hugs from Kazica and Ami almost choking him. "Kazica! Ami!"

Everyone who was watching was smiling deeply at the sight…except Vic. He was taking in the sight of his boat being dented by a shorty. "My dad's going to kill me…"

"Great job shrimpy!" Rioko laughed as he helped Cain up from his hug from Kazica and Ami.

With a wide smirk, only one thing had made Cain sure that he was holding Rioko's hand. "…DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Everyone gazed in amazement as Cain lifted up Rioko with one arm and then slammed him into an empty part of the floor. Letting go of the dazed Rioko, Cain just slapped his hands together and grinned. "And now, we're even…What?"

"Still as temperamental about your height as usual eh Cain?" Ami giggled making Cain blush.

Ami just walked up to Cain, and suddenly a look of fear appeared on his face. He had faced three powerful monsters only a few minutes ago…but one of his three greatest fears was about to come. "Ami…please we can talk about this…"

In response, Ami wound back her fist then quickly slammed her fist directly into Cain's face sending him flying to the ground next to Rioko with dizzy marks replacing his eyes. "How many times have I told you not to fight in front of me!"

Everyone just stepped back at Ami's incredible punch, Goliath however was laughing loudly. "HA HA! She really must be Sonryu's younger sister!"

That's when an awkward silence filled the air before everyone began laughing loudly.

Vic on the other hand…

"The cost for repairs is going to be huge!"

/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Meanwhile on Midnight Woods Isle…

"Finally! I get my vacation!" Fortanu sighed laying his head back on the sandy beach. "No kids, no work, no distractions, and best of all…no Dai…"

'RING! RING'

Fortanu raised his cell phone to his eyes and growled loudly. "…Daigo…"

Answering the phone, Fortanu raised his phone to his ear. "What do you want?"

"**About time I reached you Professor Fortanu! Its time to head back to the academy!**"

"WHAT! But I just started my vacation!"

"**The tournament is officially over and we need to get the students back to their own academies…and guess who's in charge of that task!**"

Fortanu stood up and threw his arms into the air, tears streaming from his eyes. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

/-/--/-/-/--/-/

**Cain:** We're back at the academy…

**Ami:** Wow Cain! You've got to show me around this place!

**Cain:** Sure why not…(especially since we're leaving when the boat gets here)

**Ami:** What was that?

**Cain:** Oh nothing…

**Ami:** And who is that?

**Cain:** I…don't really know…

**_Next time on ATD – Chapter 41: After The Struggle_**

**M:** I am the Die Hard Duelist!

**Cain:** I already don't like this guy…


	41. Chapter 41: After the Struggle

Vyser D: Howdy y'all! Since the last chapter was the end of the arc it means one thing…A new start! So let's try this new style and please review!

-//--/-//--//-/-/-

…What? I'm expected to do this thing? Fine…I got nothing better to do anyway.

A couple weeks ago, I was forced to go on this stupid tournament that my duel academy had to participate in order to make up for a certain CEO's deck almost stolen.

What we didn't expect that the tournament was only a ruse by the Arch Corporation only to produce a ritual to awaken these three freaky monsters called the Arch Gods.

The ringleader in all of this went by the name of Leon Arch, president of the Arch Corporation itself. He and his five original cronies each had their own individual island to trick the duelists that came there to lose their souls…

For some unknown reason, me and the other two of my academy's selected duelists managed to survive long enough to launch a…risky counter attack at the Corporation's main base. We even had a few other hands from our academy help out in the last minutes…how they got there is beyond me…

After the five cronies were defeated, I had to face one of the two hired duelists that Leon had hired. One was a former teacher from our very academy, Professor Alucar…or who I had known him as Darc. The other…well, when I finished the duel with her, I found out that she was my sister…

The same sister that I had been looking for these last three years…and though people find it hard to believe…she's my younger sister.

My reunion was interrupted when I began to chase after the culprit who took my sister and left me with a scar that I will never forget…no matter how much I try to.

However…when I reached the end I was greeted by the very soul that had hired Alucar…Darc…whatever he calls himself.

…Leon and his three Arch Gods…

If it wasn't for the fact that my Alchemist cards were talking to me and giving me a special card, I probably wouldn't be here telling you this and likely I would not have been lying in bed getting my serious wounds treated for the past few weeks.

After I won the duel, I vowed I would only use that card when a duel that required me to be at my best when the stakes were high.

Right now, all I care about that I finally have my sister Ami back with me and have concern for her safety.

So I've made a decision…

I shall walk on this island one last time…

/-/--/-//-/-/-/--

Chapter 41: After the Struggle

/--/-//-/--/-//-

The soreness from duel was tiring for Cain…for the past few weeks all he did was get bandaged and rest to heal the wounds he had received due to the massive shadow game previously. The wounds healed and Cain was up and about once more, but he still had to take it easy…

…Which gave him the perfect way to avoid going outside. Rumors tend to spread like wildfire through a populace. Especially if the population is mostly teenagers around the fifteen through eighteen age.

Word had somehow gotten out that it was Cain who had defeated Leon Arch, however, due to Mr. Daigo's intervening, he made it seem like Cain had won the tournament. Though in a sense he kind of did.

How word gotten out about Cain's victory was a mystery…but Cain had a good idea of who started it.

At the moment Cain was basically looking at all the white bandages that were applied to his body. A majority of the bandages were on his torso and legs. A few regular band-aids covered his the face cuts he had gotten from the attacks as well, not to mention the bruise he had gotten from Ami.

Turning his head slightly to the right, Cain looked at his newly issued Ra Yellow uniform, one that was adjusted to be more like an overcoat. Slipping the new overcoat over his bandaged body, Cain remembered what Daigo said to him when he handed Cain the overcoat.

"Mr. Sonryu! Great job with your duel!" Daigo congratulated entering Cain's room with the folded Ra Yellow overcoat under his arm. "As a small token of appreciation, I give you this custom uniform…"

Since Cain was still resting at the time, he was forced to stay in his bed. That didn't stop him from sitting up though and accepting the overcoat. "Gee…thanks…"

"And as an added bonus, since you managed to well…save our academy's reputation," Daigo stated looking down on the wounded duelist. "I've decided that next year you will be promoted to Obelisk Blue!"

Looking down at the uniform in his hands, Cain began to think about the duels he had gotten himself into during the tournament. He had to fight some familiar freaks, as well as even some brainwashed friends of his. Hell, he even had to face his younger sister in a duel as well. "…I'm sorry…but I won't be attending duel academy next year…"

A look of shock just appeared on Daigo's face at Cain's decision. "What?!? Are you sure about this?"

"Sir…don't take this the wrong way, but the main reason why I came to this academy was to find my sister Ami," Cain responded looking down at his wounds. "Now that I found her…well, I really don't see the need to be here anymore…"

"I understand Mr. Sonryu," Daigo replied kneeling down to be eye to eye to Cain. "I respect your decision…I just really wish we could have your dueling tactics next year when we have our face off with the Atlantic Duel Academy."

Not even responding, Cain just looked at the overcoat in his hands before closing his eyes. Daigo knowing that he wasn't wanted, turned around and walked out of the dorm room closing the door behind him.

Shaking the memory away, Cain slowly zipped up the yellow overcoat and turned towards the mirror that Rioko had set up in the room. Only one thought filled Cain's mind as he looked at himself. '_…I still hate Yellow!_'

--/-/-/--/-/-/-//

A mysterious figure stood on top of the Obelisk Blue dorm, the wind blew the blue scarf that covered his entire neck and flowed backwards. His slick black hair didn't seem affected, though the red parts of it did. His average sized body showed off the baggy Obelisk Blue uniform.

The young man's crimson eyes looked over the entire island that stood before him, and then taking in a deep breath, he seemed to ignore the fact that principal Daigo was behind him.

"Sir!"

The loud shout almost caused the calm young man to fall backwards, but he managed to keep his composure and hold himself. Turning slowly towards Daigo, a small smile appeared on his face. "Principal Daigo! What a wonderful surprise! To what do I owe this honor to?"

Daigo just smiled as he approached the Obelisk blue. "I've got a little project for you to accomplish for me…there's a duelist here and I need to you give him one of your patented…what do you call them again?"

"No need to remember sir…" The mysterious Obelisk Blue stated walking past the principal. "Just tell me who and I'll give him the Tenacious Treatment…"

A warm smile slowly appeared on Daigo's face as he placed his hand on the Obelisk's shoulder. "…That's why I turned to you…you always get the job done that's set before you. I trust you know what to do…"

A moment of silence filled the air as the mysterious Obelisk Blue turned so that his eyes would meet with Principal's eyes. From what Daigo saw, the Obelisk Blue's crimson eyes showed that he was determined for the task at hand. "Sir…I am the Die Hard Duelist of Pacific Duel Academy, third in the ranking system of this very school…you don't have to fear that I will fail to keep this duelist here…"

"Excellent…" Daigo replied before it hit him that he left out one key detail. "Ah yes…I forgot to tell you his name…"

"No need, I already know who I'm looking for," the obelisk stated as he opened the door that led from the roof into the dorm. "I'm looking for the shorty Ra Yellow correct?"

/-/--/-//--/-

"ACHOO!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Cain just continued on his way over to Kazica's dorm room. Since they had gotten back, Kazica offered to have Ami room with her so after getting the permission from Professor Sparky.

With each step that Cain took towards the room, a small sting went through his system, the cuts on his legs were still stinging, but Cain shrugged it off and continued walking towards the room. He just ignored the many eyes that were watching him from a distance. '_Damn rumors…_'

Just as he reached the room, a strong of grasp at his recovering shoulder made Cain wince slightly. When Cain slightly turned his head, he was greeted by the stupid grin of his electrified haired roommate. "Good to see you're up and about shorty!"

Twitching his eyebrow at the taller teen, Cain fought off the urge to punch Rioko right in the face. "…You just love agitating me…"

"Yep! And since you can't do anything without you getting taken down a notch by your little sis," Rioko replied smiling even deeper. "I'm completely safe from you hurting me again!"

Cain aimed to prove him wrong…

A few minutes later…

"D-Damn it…" Rioko moaned as he fell to the ground from the second floor. His face was covered with bruises and tears were streaming down his face.

Rioko was too dazed to notice that the mysterious Obelisk Blue duelist was standing above him shaking his head. "My…the shorty has a temper…"

/--/-/-//-/-/-

"ACHOO!"

For the second time that day, Cain rubbed his nose before he entered Kazica's room after knocking. The sight of Ami wearing one of Kazica's spare Ra Yellow uniforms greeted Cain. "Hey Cain!"

Cain just raised an eyebrow, it was enough that he had gotten over the fact that the girls around here were wearing the short skirts…but now his sister? "…Nice look Ami…"

"Thanks Cain! I hope that I can get my own next year!" Ami giggled as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of Cain's head.

"…Next year?" Cain questioned.

"Yeah, while you were resting, I took the liberty to show Ami around the grounds," Kazica answered standing next to Ami. "After showing her the classrooms, and seeing some of the duels, she wants to come to the academy next year!"

That's when Cain felt a snap in his mind, sure, maybe he was being a little over protective, but he didn't want to risk losing Ami again. Shaking his head, Cain rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay brother?"

Cain just looked up and stared intently at Ami and Kazica, it was going to be difficult but he had to say it. He took a deep breath and began to speak the matter that was on his mind.

-//-/--/-/-/-/-/

The mysterious Obelisk Blue stood in front of Kazica's door, he had seen Cain enter this room after he saw Ra's Thunder thrown from in front of it. A few minutes passed as he waited for Cain to exit…

…But still nothing.

"Hmm…what could he be doing in a cute Ra Yellow girl's room?" The Obelisk Blue stated to himself, knowing the multiple possibilities of what could be happening. '_Man…I wish I was in there…_'

Suddenly the door sprung right open, and since the mysterious Obelisk Blue was standing too close, he was whacked directly in the face and sent him flying backwards and off the second floor of the dorm.

Cain just walked out slamming the door behind him, not knowing that he had sent the Obelisk Blue flying. His mind was set on more important matters. '_I need to be alone for a while…_'

From the ground, the mysterious Obelisk Blue stood up and watched Cain walk on the second floor making his way to the stairs. The determined look in his eyes were now burning with fiery passion to duel this guy more than ever before. '_You shorty! No one messes with the merchandise and gets away with it!'_

-//--//-/--/-/

Ami just sat on the bed with her head lowered down at her brother's words. Kazica couldn't believe what Cain had said to the two of them just a couple of minutes ago. The conversation just played in Ami's mind again and again…

"Are you okay brother?" Ami asked.

Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ami…I don't think you should come to the academy…"

Ami and Kazica went quiet at Cain's quick words, at first they thought it was a joke. But one look at Cain's serious face proved otherwise, Kazica took a step forward. "Cain what are you saying?"

"I lost Ami to that Alucar creep…I'm not going to risk losing her again…"Cain responded turning his back on the two girls. "…I only came to the academy because I heard there was a connection to Ami…Alucar was that connection."

"But Brother! I don't understand what you're getting at!" Ami shouted taking Cain's right arm, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Cain just continued his answer, not even noticing that Ami had tears swelling in her eyes. "I never got Alucar at the tower…he's still out there and there's a good chance that he might come back here. If you're here then he might just come after you again…I don't want to risk it…"

"But Cain, you can't expect to watch her while you're here," Kazica stated as Cain pulled his arm free from Ami.

"…I don't plan on staying here any longer…" Cain's response made Kazica and Ami widen their eyes in shock. "…Tomorrow, I'm asking Principal Daigo to arrange a ship to take us both home…"

"Cain you have to reconsider…" Kazica stated only to have a slamming door for her response.

"…My mind's made up!"

Ami just placed her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears that her brother had caused. Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Ami looked up to see that Kazica was sitting next to her and had a sad look in her face. "…Don't worry, I'm sure that if we reason with Cain then…wait, I'm talking about Cain here."

Wiping the remains of her tears, Ami just smiled at Kazica. "I'm sure my brother will listen to reason…"

-/-//--/-/-/-//

There it was…

The ruins of the seven Pacific knights…the place where Cain had faced off against Goliath and would've lost too…if only Goliath wasn't such a joker.

For too long, Cain thought what was so important of these ruins. Not that it would matter, soon Cain and Ami would be long gone from the Pacific duel academy.

It was strange…from where Cain was standing in the clearing in front of the ruins, the sunlight gleamed directly over the ruins giving it a somewhat mystic presence. It was somewhat beautiful with the small amount of flowers that seemed to survive in this autumn weather…though Cain did remember that they were in the Pacific Ocean.

"Beautiful sight wouldn't you agree?"

Cain turned his head towards the source of the voice, to see a handsome young man with slick black hair with multiple red highlights in it. His Obelisk Blue uniform was white with a blue boarder on it signifying that he was a second year Obelisk. Around his neck was a long flowing scarf that seemed to float in the air behind him. He was leaning back on a old tree looking at the ruins.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Cain's head before he narrowed his eyes at him. "Who in the world are you?"

The mysterious Obelisk Blue turned towards the short Ra Yellow and smiled. Then with a powerful pose, the sweatdrop on Cain's head grew. "I'm glad you asked!"

A powerful explosion of blue smoke erupted behind the mysterious Obelisk Blue as he raised his thumb towards Cain. "The romantic evangelist of the Pacific Duel academy…or better known as the Die Hard Duelist! The great…and powerful...Mustang!"

As the smoke began to fly from behind Mustang, Cain's sweatdropped increased ten-fold by his encounter with Mustang's entrance. "…Do you always introduce yourself that way?"

"Nah…too cost-effective for my tastes," Mustang replied blowing some smoke away from his face. "…You must be Cain Sonryu…"

Cain just sighed and turned away from Mustang. "Look, if you're here for an autograph, forget it…"

"I'm not here for an autograph you pipsqueak," Mustang replied showing off his unique royal blue duel disk on his left arm. "I came to face you…"

A duel was the last thing on Cain's mind, but since the magic words were spoken…he really didn't have much control over his anger as he would've liked. "Listen you over dramatic freak! I want you and everyone else to get this in their thick heads! I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Really? Cause from what I can tell…you're not really standing tall enough to back up that claim," Mustang sneered, trying to egg Cain on to duel him. Mustang had already heard about Cain, and his anger issues connected to his height so he knew that he had to get the miniature duelist mad as heck when to get him to duel. "If you're so tall, then how come you have to look up to see me in the eyes?"

The fuse was dwindling down further and further with each comment that Mustang slung at Cain. He couldn't take it anymore, so in an instant, Cain pulled out the duel disk he had in his overcoat and slid it onto his arm. "You want a duel! Fine! You got one!" (CLP: 4000)

"That's more like it!" Mustang shouted activating his duel disk. The holographic imagers shot out from behind the disk and flew to the sides like the ones that were first developed by the Kaiba Corporation. "Hope you won't be sore once I take this duel!" (MLP: 4000)

"In your dreams you flashy creep!" Cain roared pulling the top five cards from his deck into his hand.

Mustang drew his sixth and looked casually at the angered Cain. "Since technically you challenged me, I can go first…"

Looking at one of the cards in his hand, Mustang immediately took it and placed it onto his duel disk. In front of him, a powerful light began to emerge before Mustang, then the light began to form into a young handsome man with shaggy blonde hair. His blue shirt was covered with a black vest covering his scarred arms. His black pants are ripped and in his hands are two light-weight katanas, the monster glared directly at Cain and then…

He smiled at his opponent with a goofy grin. Multiple sweatdroplets appeared on the back of Cain's head at this monster. "What the?"

"Meet the Die Hard Dual Blader (1450/1100)! The one of many tenacious monsters!" Mustang announced as a bright shine emerged from his monster's smile.

'Die Hard? I thought that those cards were only promotional give-away cards,' Cain thought as he watched a pair of face down cards materialize behind the dual sword wielding warrior.

"As the finish to my first turn, I'll place these face down," Mustang announced pocketing his free hand. "So why don't you show me some of that famous talent that I heard so much of?"

Mustang just shrugged watching Cain draw his newest card. "You of course should know that rumors only go so far…I mean, from one of the rumors I heard about you was that you were six feet tall…just goes to show that people often exaggerate…"

"Enough! I get enough of the short crap from everyone else! I don't need it from some jerk who just showed up out of no where!" Cain shouted stomping his foot to the ground.

"Oh…but I've always been here," Mustang replied placing his free hand on his chin. "I've just been in the shadows all the time, watching you…though I must say I would rather watch the girls in the public hot springs on the other side of the island."

Cain just raised an eyebrow…who exactly was this guy? And why was he such a pervert? "What the hell does that mean?"

"I've noticed you…the same way that Vic did," Mustang replied closing his eyes. "Except, I didn't send multiple duelists to get you out of the way…like when he sent Kiro that night where you had to duel to keep your friend Kazica here."

Cain just widened his eyes, he thought that no one else had known about that duel. "Then there were the times when Vic had bribed Terri and Rioko in order to duel you…and my most favorite, the fact that Goliath had a pretty good chance to wipe the floor with you, but he choose to be merciful."

"How in the world do you know this stuff?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a member of the duel academy, I've spent a lot of time researching on everyone who is either working here, or is enrolled here," Mustang answered dusting off his knuckles on his chest. "A great leader must know his team, and I consider this academy my team!"

"…But wouldn't Goliath be considered the leader? Seeing as how he's the Kaiser…" Cain pointed out making Mustang step to the side and lower his head in embarrassment.

Combing his hand through his hair, Mustang regained his composure and just smiled at the short duelist. "For now…but the school year is almost done…and when the time comes for a new Kaiser, I'll only have to finish the last of the competition and I'll be number one!"

"And I'll be one step closer to my ultimate goal!"

Shaking his head, Cain resisted the urge to ask what Mustang's ultimate goal was. "…Whatever, can I make my move?"

"You're not going to ask?" Mustang questioned.

Cain just slapped his card onto his duel disk and a bright blue transmutation circle began to form itself in front of him. From the transmutation circle emerged a gray haired man, his golden mask gleamed in the light. The forehead of the mask had a blue transmutation circle etched into it. His black jumpsuit had the edge of the cloak attached to the waist. "I summon Sync Alchemist (1500/1300), and your Die Hard monster is about to bite the big one! Attack!"

The Alchemist ran extremely fast towards the Die Hard dual Blader, and just as the Blader brought up his two swords in the air in an x defense.

…But it was too late…

The Sync Alchemist had delivered a powerful kick to the Die Hard monster's head, making a sickening crack sound fill the air before the force of the kick sent the Die Hard monster flying. (MLP: 3950)

Before the monster was destroyed, one of Mustang's face down cards flipped up revealing a trap card displaying multiple flashy monsters jumping from a dark stage to a more colorful stage. "During your attack, I activate the trap card, Scene Change! At a cost of five hundred life points, I can activate a face down spell card immediately!" (MLP: 3450)

"I don't even have any face down cards," Cain stated as Mustang's other set card began to flip up.

The card had a green border making it a spell card, and the picture just made the sweatdrop reappear on the back of Cain's head. It showed a young raven haired man wearing a blue overcoat trying to talk to a pretty girl only to be slapped across the face. "But I do! And its called, Die Hard Persistence!"

"Your monster is still destroyed!" Cain shouted as the Die Hard Dual Blader shattered into light.

The light quickly formed into a small orb that flew back into the card that Mustang had on his duel disk. Then taking the card Mustang quickly snapped out his deck and shuffled the card into his dueling deck.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" Cain yelled.

Mustang just snapped his deck back into his duel disk and drew the top card from his deck. Looking directly back at Cain, Mustang just smiled revealing that he also had a shine in his teeth. "Relax, that's what my spell card does, when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed in battle I can shuffle it back to my deck."

"And if my monster happens to have 'Die Hard' in the name…I can draw a new card! Quite a tenacious battle strategy wouldn't you say?"

"I'd say its more annoying," Cain scoffed before a face down card materialized before him. "…Though, I think it rather suits you…"

"You have no idea how many times I heard that joke…" Mustang sighed sliding his next card. "And you have no idea how lame your monster's effect…"

Taken back slightly, Cain was surprised that someone else knew about the Alchemist cards. The Alchemist cards were just as rare as Mustang's Die Hard cards, but he knew that other sets of the Alchemists were released. "You look surprised…I know a duelist in the Atlantic Duel academy who uses the Alchemist cards, and she's actually quite skilled with them…I wonder…do you possess those skills as well?"

'_Another person has these cards?_' Cain thought looking at his deck. '_Damn…I wonder who this mystery duelist is?'_

"Now look who's spacing out," Mustang stated slipping two cards into his duel disk. "I'll start off by placing these two cards in the back row…and summon my Die Hard Slayer (1000/1000) in attack mode!"

From behind Mustang jumped a new figure…only it was the same man in the picture of the Die-Hard Persistence card. His raven hair and blue over coat gave his identity away, however, the katana in his right hand was a new sight.

And like with the last Die Hard monster, the Die Hard Slayer smiled and allowed a powerful shine grace the field. Mustang then pointed his armed towards the Sync Alchemist and smiled. "Now then…Die Hard Slayer! Attack his Sync Alchemist!"

Nodding to his duelist leader, the Slayer charged towards the Sync Alchemist drawing his katana. Just as the Slayer was about to slash the Alchemist, the Sync Alchemist immediately slammed his foot right into the Die Hard Slayer's stomach stopping the attack. Then with another movement, the Sync Alchemist brought up his other leg and sent the Die Hard Slayer flying into the air allowing his katana to fly into the air.

Again like the Die Hard Dual Blader, the Slayer was engulfed in light, returned to its card and Mustang began to shuffle the card back into his deck. And since his monster was a Die Hard, he drew once more. "Don't forget about my Die Hard Persistence!" (MLP: 3050)

"Yeah, but you just keep wasting your own life points," Cain pointed out before a glaring light began to shine in his eyes. "What in the?"

All of a sudden, the Die Hard Slayer's katana pierced right through the Sync Alchemist's chest, shattering the monster in an instant. Mustang just laughed loudly while looking at his hand. "In case you're wondering, its my Die Hard Slayer's effect…he's not called the Slayer of the group for no reason. When he's destroyed in battle I can destroy any monster on the field."

Growling, Cain slowly slid his alchemist card into the graveyard, that monster's effect could've been useful. "I first found out that monster's effect the hard way at a promotional holo-duel. And so far, you're not really showing me anything new…in fact I think you and her both have the same strategy…"

"I'll show you a strategy…" Cain growled pulling the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!"

Mustang's face looked slightly surprised as the familiar blonde alchemist appeared with his red overcoat flying in the wind. '_What the? She never had that card!_'

A card shot out of Cain's deck, but he just slid it into his hand and pulled out another card. "Next, I'll outfit my alchemist with the equip spell, Transmuted Lance!"

The Wandering Alchemist clapped his hands together before slamming his palms into the ground. The ground began to surge with alchemic power and a long lance appeared before the alchemist, at the base of the blade was a finely crafted dragon emblem. The Alchemist held the lance tightly and glared directly at Mustang. "Now then…Wandering Alchemist attack him directly!"

The alchemist just charged towards a grinning Mustang. At the last moment four multicolored sheep tokens appeared before Mustang, and one of them took the attack for him. "Nice try…but my Scapegoat spell made me some sheep token shields (0/0 x3)…but rest assured, they'll become more than that…"

"No they won't! You see, if a monster equipped with Transmuted Lance defeats a monster, then he's granted another attack!" Cain growled as his Alchemist glared at the sheep token to his right. "So count along with me for the defeated tokens! One!"

With a quick spin, the Wandering Alchemist slammed the blunt end of the lance directly into the token shattering it.

"Two!"

Then turning towards the next sheep, the Wandering Alchemist stabbed right through it and then stabbed the lance into the ground for his next attack.

"Three!"

With the lance in the ground, the short alchemist spun around it delivering a powerful kick to the token shattering the sheep.

"Four! And now for a moment that I've been waiting for! Sock it to him!" Cain roared as the Wandering Alchemist grinned as if he was thinking the same thing.

Instead of using the lance, the Wandering Alchemist wound up his right fist and slammed it directly into Mustang's face sending him skidding backwards a few feet. "…Interesting…I certainly didn't expect that…" (MLP: 1550)

The Wandering Alchemist ran back to Cain's side of the field, Cain just glared at Mustang. "Well then…I guess I'm not so easily read…"

That's when Mustang's face down card flipped up showing the same four colored sheep tokens. The card glowed and four sheep tokens appeared before Mustang. "Then here's something unexpected, my trap card Back Up Scapegoat! I can now summon four more sheep tokens (0/0 x4)!"

"Why waste that?" Cain asked fitting a card into his duel disk.

"I'll show you the reason," Mustang commented looking at his newly drawn card. "Excellent…I play the continuous spell card, Mass Driver!"

As Mustang played the card, a powerful white cannon appeared behind him. But Mustang wasn't done yet, he just slapped another card onto his duel disk. "Next I'll summon Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200)!"

From the top of the cannon jumped the next of the Die Hard monsters, his spiky black hair flowing in the air. A white shirt hung loosely over his skinny body, and his black pants were extremely baggy. A long red scarf flowed around his neck. And a red clothed lance was grasped in his hands. When he landed the young man quickly stood up and grinned at Cain.

"And now I'll…" Mustang started by raising his arm.

"CAIN!!"

Both duelists turned to the source of the voice to see that Kazica and Ami were running through the woods towards them. Cain just grimaced, Mustang on the other hand…

"WHOA!!!!" Mustang's eyes were replaced with pulsing hearts when he watched Ami and Kazica reach the clearing. "Two lovely ladies at 12 o'clock!"

It only took a moment to register with Cain how the girls were able to be here. "How'd you find us?"

"Kind of hard not to notice loud explosions and a large cannon," Kazica answered gesturing towards the cannon that sat behind Mustang.

"Cain we need to talk to you immediately!" Ami shouted placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Cain growled only to receive a death glare from his younger sibling and friend.

"Cain you leaving the academy and not allowing Ami to come back is wrong!" Kazica stated making the hearts in Mustang's eyes disappear to be replaced by a set of angered looks. "You can't go worrying about Ami and be overprotective!"

Mustang then stood up tall and coughed loudly to get everyone attention. "Thank you…Now the…"

Then with his index finger Mustang pointed directly towards Cain, his carefree look now gone. "Your girlfriend is right! You can't protect Ami all the time!"

"I don't care! I won't let anything bad happen to her!" Cain shouted raising a fist towards Mustang. "And besides, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Wrong! As a soon to be leader, I have to help anyone I can," Mustang replied to get a nod from his monster. "And to the point, if you don't let anything happen to Ami, then nothing will happen to her. She won't be able to experience the world and properly prepare for it."

At those truthful words, Cain felt a snap in his mind. Was Mustang right? To further his point, Mustang just turned his hand into a fist and aimed it towards Cain. "The reality is, you're the one fearing for your sister…that you'll go back to your childish state when Ami is finally out on her own…"

He was right…Cain had the excuse that since he was looking for Ami, that he had the right to act on his accord. But now…

Mustang didn't let up. "You just fear that if she joins the academy that the day will come even sooner! Well then, toughen up! Let Ami and yourself live on your own accord!"

"That's enough!" Ami shouted at Mustang who only turned towards her. "I don't know who you are, but you've said enough!"

Mustang just brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and smiled towards Ami and Kazica. "First of all, my name is Mustang…second, the only way that Cain's going to accept this is if the truth is forced to him. I don't mean to scar him…I only mean for him to accept these terms…"

The girls stepped back as Mustang raised his hand towards the now thought consumed Cain. "But if my words won't get through…then my dueling will! Die Hard Lancer attack the Wandering Alchemist!"

Taking his eyes of Ami and Kazica, the Die Hard Lancer quickly jumped into the air. When he was diagonally above the Wandering Alchemist, he seemed to push against an invisible force sending him flying towards the alchemist at a high speed. With a great slice, the lancer just sliced the alchemist in two. (CLP: 3700)

"Still un-dazed I see," Mustang growled raising his hand towards his cannon. "I guess I'll have to use the more direct approach! I activate the effect of Mass Driver! Now, all I have to do is send all tribute all of my monsters, and I can blast four-hundred points of damage from your life points!"

All five of Mustang's monsters began to warp with light before transferring to his cannon. Kazica's face went white as the cannon took aim towards Cain. "That's going to be two-thousand points worth of damage! Cain get down!"

Her words didn't register with Cain fast enough, because just as he looked up, he was greeted by a powerful surge of energy that collided with him. The force sent him to the ground steaming as the remaining energy began to dissipate. (CLP: 1700)

"CAIN!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

His mind was racing with thoughts, Mustang was right. Cain was protecting Ami because he was afraid of what would happen to him. He really was scared of that…Mustang…he seemed to know how Cain was feeling. Did he go through the same thing once?

Closing his eyes, Cain just lied on the ground, he had lost the will to finish his duel with Mustang. He just couldn't face him.

"Hey…"

Cain's eyes shot wide open to see that Mustang was above him holding out a hand in front of Cain. Mustang's face resumed its relaxed state and there was the smile…it still annoyed Cain.

"Listen…I know the truth hurts," Mustang started when Cain took his hand. "But you have to accept it…it's the only way you'll be able to progress as well as Ami…"

In response, Cain nodded. "…Right, I know that…"

"Good."

Cain turned towards Ami and walked up to her, Mustang and Kazica just watched from the sidelines. "Little sis, I know I was being bull headed now…so if you want to come to the academy next year…I won't stop you…"

Ami's eyes brightened up at Cain's statement and wrapped her arms around his tiny little body not remembering Cain's treated wounds. "Cain!"

"Ami! The wounds!" Cain stifled before Ami released her hug from him.

"Oops sorry big bro," Ami apologized with an embarrassed grin. "Anyway, will you come next year?"

Still breathing hard from the tight squeeze, Cain just took his time. "Yeah…sure…"

"It's a younger brother, older sister moment," Mustang stated wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Um…Cain's the older sibling," Kazica pointed out to get a surprised look on Mustang's face to appear.

"What?!? I thought it was the other way around!" Mustang shouted getting Cain and Ami's attention. "I guess she really doesn't follow her brother's genes…"

Cain's eyes narrowed at Mustang however, before Cain could say something , Mustang pushed Cain out of the way and stood up in front of Ami. "Would care to get a soda with me? My treat."

"Well…sure," Ami replied before walking with Mustang out of the woods.

Cain lifted his face out of the dirt just in time to see Mustang led Ami out of the woods. "I hate that guy…"

"Aw relax Cain, I doubt anything bad will happen," Kazica stated as Cain stood up.

Dusting off his new yellow overcoat, Cain sighed loudly. "I guess you've got a point…still got plenty of time today…care to do something?"

Kazica just smiled back at Cain and took his arm. "I would love to…"

Meanwhile…

"Is anyone going to help me?" Rioko pleaded trying to move but his body wouldn't respond.

-/----//--//-/

Mustang: Now that I'm here, the real story can begin!

Cain: You're not the star!

Mustang: Says you! Anyway, next time a mysterious fortuneteller appears next time giving people fortunes…I wonder if he knows about relationships.

Cain: You better not be making a move on my sister!

****

Next time, on A Die Hard Duelist – Chapter 42: Ominous Fortunetelling

Cain: What the hell? Since when did this story's name change to A Die Hard Duelist?!?

Mustang: Since the author decided that I should be the main character!

Cain: We'll see about that!


	42. Chapter 42: Ominous Fortunetelling

_**Chapter 42: Ominous Fortunetelling **_

_**-//-/--/-//-//-**_

The midnight sky floated over the Pacific Duel academy as the waves began to crash up against the sandy beaches and the stone piers. Among the waves crept up a shadowed form onto a nearby beach at the Slifer Red dorms.

His body basked in the moonlight as the figure slowly rose to his feet, stumbling every so often. When he finally got on his two stable feet, the young man looked around at his surroundings and rubbed his chin.

"…The first one must've passed the first test…"

The young man walked on the beach towards the Slifer Red Dorm, but then shook his head and turned towards the academy that had one single light on. "Tomorrow…"

As soon as the young man reached the forest, he suddenly stopped and felt himself falling to the ground. "Need…sleep…"

After the young man fell to the ground, the next sound that came from him was a loud snoring sound filling the night sky.

-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/

"Damn Mustang…" Cain cursed to himself tapping his hand on the Ra Yellow table in the cafeteria. For two days straight, Mustang had been hanging around with Ami, so not only did his sister start developing a small relationship with the Die Hard duelist…

…But Mustang had been using every single short insult that Cain had ever heard, even some that were knew to his ears. And Cain couldn't smack Mustang upside the head unless he wanted to go rest in his bed for another week thanks to Ami.

Rioko slammed a small tray of food next to Cain and sat down to the currently pissed off duelist. "Hey there Cain!"

The only reply Rioko got was a small growl and a demonic stare towards him from the short duelist. A small bead of sweat appeared on Rioko's face before he let out a little chuckle. "I take it you're still a little mad about that Die Hard Romeo trying to make Ami his girlfriend."

A louder growl responded to that statement.

"Well, then you're definitely not going to like what Mustang did next," Rioko grimaced as he pulled a book from his pocket and set it on the table in front of Cain.

Cain got a good look at the book and his eyes widened at the cover. It may have been a makeshift cover, but it had a picture of Mustang putting his foot on a small character (who looked oddly similar to Cain). The title of the book read '**One Thousand and One Short Jokes.**'

"That asshole!" Cain roared taking the book and ripping it into shreds, the shreds went flying everywhere in the cafeteria making the room look like it was snowing slightly.

"Hey! That was a first edition signed by the author!" Rioko scoffed trying to gather the remains of the book that were falling before him. Then something hit him and he just threw the scraps behind him. "Oh well…I've got another copy hidden somewhere."

Cain didn't even want to hear that, he just slammed his head on the table and groaned loudly. He needed a way to get Mustang away from his sister.

"Man, I am so glad I'm an only child…" Rioko sighed loudly before opening the bag of chips he had.

"Why me…" Cain moaned slamming his head into the table.

Knowing his friend was caught in a tough time, Rioko had to make a decision that would affect him and his well being…

…Comfort Cain and risk getting beaten up…

…Or just eat his lunch and keep his mouth shut…

Rioko just stuffed a hand full of chips into his mouth and turned away from his short friend. That's when Rioko saw that Kazica was walking into the cafeteria heading straight towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Hmph theff Cazhima!" Rioko replied through his chip filled mouth sending a few chips onto the table.

"You mind chewing first?" Kazica asked before noticing that Cain was keeping his head on the table. "What's wrong with Cain?"

"Well, since he got back from talking with Principal Daigo, he's been bummed out about his sister going out with Mustang…" Rioko stated before he realized that he just mentioned something wrong. "…Uh oh…"

A flying foot quickly slammed into Rioko's ribs sending him to the ground holding his side groaning about he should have just kept eating his chips. Cain just slammed his head on his table once more.

Kazica just sweatdropped at her friends' actions. '_I need more female friends…_'

"Oh! I forget to mention something," Kazica stated pulling out a small poster that she held in her hands.

When Rioko sat up back in his seat he saw the poster that depicted a darkened figure with his hands outstretched in front of a mysterious purple border. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a poster that's showing a small fortuneteller at the Slifer Red Dorm," Kazica answered before rolling up the poster. "According to the recent word, he can actually predict the future…"

"WHO CARES!?!" Cain growled loudly, it was a miracle he was able to say anything with his face directly on the table.

"Um, well, anyway, I went there and he said that before the end of the year, I would find my true love through a trial…" Kazica sighed looking down at Cain…

Cain just narrowed his eyes at the empty space in front of him, making Kazica to sweatdrop.

"Oh, while I was there, I saw that Mustang and Ami were in line…" Kazica stated making Cain lift his head off the ground. "When I ask them what they were doing, Mustang whispered to me that he was going to ask the fortuneteller about his and Ami's future…"

Before Kazica could continue, a powerful, yet short yellow blur blew past her heading out the door. Rioko and Kazica turned towards Cain, only to find out that he was the blur. "Ya think he's going to stop Mustang?"

Rioko just shrugged his shoulders before turning to his chips. "I dunno…"

-//-/--/-/-/-//-/-/

Outside the Slifer Red dorm, a long line of students ranging from the humble red dorm all the way to the highest Obelisk Blue dorm stood in front of a small makeshift stand. Behind the stand was an older teen slurping up some instant ramen in a cup.

After slurping up the final noodles from the Styrofoam cup, the young man sighed loudly. "The things I do for food…"

The young man placed the cup under the stand before turning toward the next student, who happened to be Terri. As he turned, his long wild dark gray hair flew in front of his crystal blue eyes. On the back of his head was a white bandana holding up his hair. His dark blue short sleeved jacket hung loosely over his yellow shirt that had a blue and gold Ying-Yang symbol on the chest.

The young fortuneteller held up a small deck of cards before Terri and began to shuffle. "And what would you like to hear today little lady?"

"…I'd like to know how my dueling school year will be next year," Terri replied a little mad at how this guy addressed her.

"Very well," the fortuneteller stated placing his deck on the table before him, spreading the cards in front of him. "Select three of the cards before you…"

Terri waved her hand over the fanned out cards and pulled three out. The fortuneteller quickly pulled the cards from her hand and slapped them on the counter face up. The all three of the cards' were blank.

The fortuneteller then slid his hand over the first card, when the hand passed the card, it showed the Winged Dragon of Ra emerging from its machine like orb. "You will ascend from your former performance and advance to the next level…"

He slid his next hand over the second blank card, showing an upside down bottle of sake pouring from the opened top. "You will face a mysterious duelist fighting in a Densuiken style…the card is upside down so you will fail against him every time you duel this duelist…"

Finally, he slapped his hand over the third card and pulled it away to reveal a muscular man hugging a cute girl from behind, the border of the picture had multiple hearts on it. "And you shall find your true love…though it will be the last person you suspect…"

Terri was a little skeptical about this Fortuneteller's second fortune. "Thanks, but I doubt that I'll lose to a 'Densuiken' duelist!"

"Well…you've been informed…" the fortuneteller sighed as Terri walked away. "Next…"

The fortuneteller just eyed the next two were standing in front of him, thanks to his 'powers' he already knew who they were. "Welcome, Die Hard Duelist Mustang and Miss Ami Sonryu…"

"Ah, I see my reputation has already reached you," Mustang replied smiling to reveal the shiny glint in his teeth. "Though…how'd you know Ami?"

"I have my ways," the fortuneteller replied before shuffling his cards. "Now then, what can I see for you today?"

"I'd like to know what's going to happen next year at the academy," Ami answered with a cute smile, making Mustang blush a little bit. "Oh…I'm sorry Mustang did you want to ask him something?"

Mustang just looked down slightly and smiled at the cuter of the two Sonryu siblings. "Nah, I prefer to have my future remain a mystery…though I may come back here later to ask him something…"

The fortuneteller just blinked a few times before shaking it off and fanning his cards in front of him. "O-okay…um, please select three of the cards…"

Ami carefully pulled three of the cards from the fortuneteller's hands and he placed them onto the table before him. Like with Terri, when he flipped the cards, they were revealed to be totally blank on the face up side.

But there weren't for long…

The fortuneteller slowly placed his hand on the first card, and when he pulled it away, it revealed two clothed warriors pulling from each other, one dressed in white clothes while the other dressed in black. "Next year…you will meet an interesting person who is something he is, but is something he isn't. At first everyone will underestimate him, though eventually, he will show his true colors…yet, there are two sides of this person…"

Then, he placed his hand on the second card and quickly removed it showing that it had a masked person leaping from the top of a building. "…A person who you know now will come to your aid in the darkest hour that you'll face…and you will grow close to him…"

Mustang just turned to the side and clenched his fist tightly. '_Yes!'_

Finally, the fortuneteller placed both of his hands on the card and opened them up to reveal the picture. It depicted a rough young man with a metallic arm pulling away a yellow overcoat while a white and black warrior that looked like a combination of the warriors on the first card. "Finally, you will help two people that you care for now and will care for in anyway you need to… '_Only then, the real challenge will begin…_'

"Wow…thanks…" Ami said rubbing her chin. "I wonder who that hero will be?"

"I think I have a good idea…" Mustang replied smiling…

"There you are!" A familiar pissed off voice shouted towards Mustang.

"Ah! Mr. Sonryu! What a surprise to see you here!" Mustang greeted with a smug look on hi face looking directly at the enraged Cain.

The fortuneteller turned towards Cain and raised an eyebrow. '_That's the guy?!? B-but he's so…so…so…SHORT!_'

"Hey older brother!" Ami greeted as Cain slowly walked over to her.

The fortuneteller started sweating, making a large sweatdroplet to appear on the back of his head. '_And he's the older sibling too?!? This is bull! Though…I don't really have a choice in this matter…_'

"This stuff is nothing more than a hoax!" Cain shouted pointing over towards the fortuneteller. "Why waste time here with this fake and Mus…hey did you change your hair?"

A smile appeared on Mustang's face as he patted the top of his now combed hair. "I see you noticed… one needs to be well groomed in public!"

Unable to take this anymore, the fortuneteller stood up as he slammed his hands into the stand's counter. " Excuse…Mr. Sonryu…may I please talk to you in private?"

"Huh? What's it to you?" Cain asked glaring at the fortuneteller.

The fortuneteller frowned his face towards Cain and began to turn around from the stand. "I just wish to talk to you in the Slifer Red cafeteria in private if that is okay?"

"And why should I?" Cain asked making the fortuneteller to stop moving.

"Because…if you don't talk to me in private…then I'll refuse everyone else their fortunes, and we'll see who'll be the one to face that punishment…" the fortuneteller replied before walking through the doors of the Slifer Red Cafeteria.

"Like I care…" Cain scoffed to the side only to see that the multiple students who had been waiting for a few hours just to get a fortune were glaring at him. Some even had pitchforks and torches. "…Though…seeing that…I'll see what he wants…"

-//--/-/-///--//-

Cain immediately sat down at the table where the fortuneteller was sitting, and glared daggers at the 'Fortuneteller'. The only other person in the room, was a young Slifer Red girl with long light blonde hair. From where Cain was sitting, she looked like she had her red uniform vest open to show off a black T-shirt with a picture of an outlined hawk on it. She was busy cleaning off the tables.

Shaking off the other person, Cain just glared at the fortuneteller. "Okay…let's get this out of the way…"

"Very well…first an introduction," The fortuneteller stated taking his card from his pocket and placing them in front of Cain. "My name is Taikoubou Dashinben, Tai for short, fortuneteller, duelist, and tourist…and you sir are Mr. Cain Sonryu…"

At the sound of his name, Cain could've sworn he heard that girl gasping, but he shook it off and continued his glare towards… "Taikoubou? Like that one story about the young wizard saving China from a great evil?"

Tai narrowed his eyes, apparently, this wasn't the first time he was referred to an ancient character. "Yes…though some people actually confuse me with the anime character they based that story off of. I can't remember its name though…"

"Whatever, if you only wanted to talk about classic anime, then I'm out of here," Cain sighed before standing up.

"Please sit down," Tai requested gesturing towards the seat.

As soon as Cain sat down, Tai immediately overlapped his fingers and stared at Cain. "First of all…that wizard was actually a Doushi…and second, I've come to tell you something about your future…"

That's what Cain really needed, a blood vessel appeared on his forehead as he closed his eyes. "I'm not into that fraudulent card trick you're doing…"

"Card Trick? Hardly, I happen to use the same ancient skills that you recently faced against in the Arch Isle tournament…" Tai laughed before he cocked his eye towards Cain. "Or do you not have memories of all of those shadow games? Like the ones you faced off against Kiro, or maybe Hiro or Machina?"

"Perhaps we should talk about the second time you were in a shadow game? You know, the one against Maxwell?"

That really caught Cain's attention, who was this Tai and how did he know about his shadow game with Maxwell? Hell, even Rioko didn't believe him about that. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you listen to my intro?" Tai asked making a sweatdrop appear on the back of Cain's head. "Now listen…I'm here to explain something to you of great importance. The only thing is, you have to be willing to listen to it…"

"Look for all I know, you could've just talked to people about what happened," Cain replied though, something still bugged him. '_Yet that still doesn't explain the fact he knew about my duel with Maxwell…_'

"…You doubt my powers?" Tai asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Well…yeah," Cain replied.

"I see…well, I wish I could say that you were the first doubter," Tai sighed before standing up, taking his cards with one of his hands. "But my younger brother beat ya to that…"

Cain just stood up silently without even opening his eyes.

"Before you go, I have a request to make," Tai stated making Cain open his eyes.

"…Go on…" Cain said looking rather bored.

"I would like to request a duel with you…" Tai continued with a smile on his face.

"What's the catch?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at Tai.

"Catch? There's no catch," Tai replied as he lifted his cards. "Just an ordinary, fun duel… I doubt you seriously had one of those in a while. And think of it as a chance to blow some steam off when you found out about Ami and Mustang going out…"

Cain thought for a second.

Tai did bring up a good point…Cain hadn't duel just for fun since three years ago. And it would be good to get that anger out. "…Okay…I'm game I guess…"

"Excellent!" Tai announced as he grabbed the nearest duel disk from the table and held it up to Cain. "I'm pretty sure you know how to use one of these…"

In response, Cain just slid the duel disk on his arm and snapped his deck into the slot. "I'm not some back watered duelist…" (CLP: 4000)

"Ah yes…my apologies," Tai chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. (TLP: 4000)

From the corner of the room, the young Slifer Red girl watched the two duelists as they both drew their opening hands.

"Okay...who's up first?" Cain asked before looking at his opponent. "…Huh?"

Tai had his eyes closed before he held out his free hand. "Before we begin, I have a prediction…"

"This ought to be good," Cain scoffed crossing his arms.

"Ten…" Tai said putting arm to the side. "Five of yours…five of mine…within ten turns, this duel will be done…"

"Okay…whatever! Since you made that prediction, I'll take the first turn!" Cain shouted drawing his next card.

Instantly, a card appeared before Cain face down, then a familiar Mohawk soldier appeared, lifting up his two mechanical arms. A small ring of smoke puffed out of his mouth behind his cigar. "I'll set a card face down and summon Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300) to start me off!"

Tai didn't even flinch, instead he just drew.

"I play the spell card, Soul Absorption," Tai announced sliding the card into his duel disk.

The spell card appeared, showing multiple souls flying directly into a stunned monster. "With this out, I'll gain five hundred life points each time a card is removed from play…"

"I know what the card does, I used to use it," Cain growled looking at his deck. '_Though…I may want to put that card in this deck, it really would work well…'_

"You better pay attention," Tai advised sliding his next card into his duel disk. "Especially with what I'm playing next! Go Alchemy Kettle – Chaos Distil!"

Behind Tai emerged a large red pot with multiple tubes and wires spouting out from the top of the weird machine. Directly above Tai was a small window that allowed a person to look into the contents of the machine.

Cain stepped back at the sight of the Alchemy Kettle. "What the? I've heard of an Alchemy card like that!"

"Well, you should get one, cause every time one of my cards heads to the graveyard, it's removed from play!" Tai explained gesturing towards his Soul Absorption. "And that's were this spell comes in handy, I'll be gaining five hundred every time I play a card!"

"Damn…there's a good combo right there," Cain growled.

Tai just lifted another card from his hand into the air and then immediately slid it into his duel disk. "You haven't seen nothing yet! I activate the spell card Iron Lamp!"

Instead of a large lamp appearing, a bright light just flew directly into the Alchemy Kettle allowing the flames to mold the card. "My spell can only be activated when I have Chaos Distil on the field, first, it gets removed from play and then allows me to summon a powerful monster!" (TLP: 4500)

The Chaos Distil then erupted a large flame that began to form into a dragon like form. When the flames died down, a tall iron dragon slammed its feet into the cafeteria's floor before letting out a very loud roar into the air (500/500). "Meet the first of many, Alchemic Beast Iron Salamander!"

At first Cain was a little surprised at the sight of the monster, but then he got a good look at the statistics of the monster and couldn't help but snicker a little. "If that's what you call powerful, then you really need to look up the word! That thing's only got five hundred attack points!"

"Maybe so…" Tai replied closing his eyes. "But power isn't everything…Alchemy Beast! Attack!"

The large iron dragon roared loudly before shooting a large red flame towards the Armor Piercing Alchemist. Just as the Alchemist was about to intercept the attack…

The flame flew past his shoulder and crashed into Cain! (CLP: 3500)

As Cain patted the flames off his clothes, Tai had opened his eyes and began to laugh hysterically. "HA! HA! I guess you didn't know about the Alchemic Beast's ability! It can attack you directly!"

A small puff of smoke popped out of Cain's mouth before he glared daggers at his mysterious opponent. "So I could see…"

Tai just lifted two more cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk. "I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn…"

"You may have gotten me with a cheap shot," Cain stated sliding the next card into his hand. "But that's all going to change!"

"…Not really…" Tai replied crossing his arms. "You're welcome to try…but remember!"

"Only eight turns to go!"

A large blood vessel appeared on Cain's forehead. "…I summon Gunner Alchemist (1450/1300)!"

From behind Cain jumped the familiar white haired alchemist, his cloak flying in the wind and his hands grasping onto a powerful handgun. He smiled at Cain before turning towards his next opponent. Suddenly, a powerful aura engulfed him and his attack increased to sixteen hundred and fifty. "And for each card that's removed from play, he gains two hundred attack points!"

"I see…" Tai sighed before yawning loudly. "So what's your next move?"

The Armor Piercing Alchemist raised his left claw into the air and aimed it towards the Alchemic Beast that was before him. "This! Armor Piercing Alchemist! Attack his Iron Salamander!"

Almost glad to see some action, the military alchemist charged towards the alchemic beast. The Alchemist almost had his claws on the monster, when a powerful vortex blocked him and sent his skidding back to Cain.

"You'll have to do better…" Tai sighed placing the Negate Attack trap card into his removed from play pile. (TLP: 5000)

"Damn it…fine, I'll end my turn…" Cain growled narrowing his eyes.

"You know, this strategy might give you a little bit of an edge," Tai stated as his face down card revealed itself. "But this is the present and I activate my trap card Jar of Greed!"

A large crimson and orange jar appeared and a card popped out of Tai's deck. (TLP: 5500)

"And now, I'll play two more spell cards," Tai announced lifting up his next two cards. "Lead Compass and Copper Scales!"

The two cards flew into the Chaos Distil. The kettle began to shake around before two flames erupted on both sides of Iron Salamander. The one on the right formed into a large copper-scaled snake with six glowing orange eyes that shined in the light (500/500).

The flame on the left died down forming into a lead lion with a golden mane (500/500). The two new monsters roared in sync before setting their sights on Cain. "Say hello to Alchemic Beast Copper Ouroboros and Alchemic Beast Lead Leon!" (TLP: 6500)

A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Cain's head before he stepped back. '_Crap! Do those two have a direct attack ability too?_'

"Now then! With Iron Salamander! Triple Direct Attack!" Tai ordered thrusting his arm towards the short duelist.

The Iron Salamander shot a powerful blast of flame past the two Alchemists and engulfed Cain once more.

Then the Copper Ouroboros shot quite a few blasts of orange light that slashed right through Cain's arms.

And finally Lead Leon shot a large number of sharp needles composed of lead at the short duelist, stabbing his arms and legs.

The attacks forced Cain to the ground, making him breathe loudly. "Well…on the plus side, he's almost used up all the cards in his hand." (CLP: 2000)

"That's where you're wrong…" Tai replied sliding the last card in his hand to his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Black Process Nigredo!"

A dark aura appeared over all of the Alchemic Beasts making them all roar out in pain. Then the beasts couldn't take it anymore and all three of them shattered into pixels.

"What the? Why did you destroy your own monsters?" Cain asked as Tai began to reach for his deck.

"As a user of Alchemists, you must be familiar when you break something down," Tai explained as he pulled card after card from the top of the deck. "You can restructure it. In game terms, I can draw two cards for each Alchemic Beast that was destroyed." (TLP: 8500)

With his crystal blue eyes looking over the six-card hand, a small sigh escaped his lips. "Since I can't use these cards this turn, I'll end my turn."

Cain snapped his next card into his hand. '_Damn it! He's just getting cocky!'_

"Oh yes, counting your turn now, there are seven turns left," Tai added waving his hand in the air.

"Don't act so cool!" Cain roared slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "I summon Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!"

As the short Alchemist appeared in front of Cain lifting his arm towards Tai, a card flew from Cain's deck and into his hand. "And you made a grave miscalculation when you removed your cards!"

Tai raised an eyebrow as the Gunner Alchemist lifted his gun up charging his energy up to twenty-eight hundred and fifty. "Gunner Alchemist! Blast some reality into him!"

Just as the Gunner Alchemist was about to fire, a mysterious, yet familiar brown fur ball appeared on the Alchemist's gun. The Gunner looked at the monster on his gun and when he was about to poke it, the fur ball exploded taking both of the monsters out. (TLP: 9500)

"W-What the hell was that?" Cain asked, a look of confusion and fear appeared on his face.

"That was Alchemic Beast – Alchemy Kuriboh (300/200)," Tai explained slipping the card into his removed from play pile. "It has the same ability as Kuriboh, however, if Chaos Distil is on the field, I can remove one monster on the field from play…and I chose the strongest you had…"

"Yeah…well I still have a few other monsters! Attack him directly!" Cain ordered as both of his monsters nodded towards him.

The two monster charged towards Tai who just closed his eyes at the attacking monsters. Starting the attack, the Armor Piercing Alchemist tried slashing his clawed arm at the cocky fortuneteller…

…But Tai just leaned backwards, missing the blow at the last second. And that's when the Wandering Alchemist slid on the ground trying to slam his heel into Tai's legs…

…However, Tai just lifted his legs up and flipped missing the attack in his amazing gymnastic moves. The two Alchemists just blinked at each other at how their attacks missed this guy. (TLP: 6200)

The two alchemist sulked their heads as they slowly walked back to Cain, Tai just stood up straight and cracked his neck. "Come on, you've got to have something better than that…"

"I do! I'll place two cards face down, and call it a turn," Cain announced while the face down cards materialized in front of him.

"And I'll make it mine…" Tai replied refilling his hand to six cards. "Oh, by the way…six turns left…"

"And during this turn, I'll play the spell card, Tin Magic Panel!" Tai announced fitting the card into his duel disk. "And that's not all! I'll also play Mercury Hourglass! And as the coup de grace…Silver Key!" (TLP: 7700)

All three cards flew into the Chaos Distil making it rumble even more fiercely. Then the Alchemic Pot spat out three flames.

The first flame formed into a large tin like hawk with silver feathers and a tin like mask covering the top part of the monster's beak (500/500). The monster flapped its wing free from the flames and to keep it elevated in the air.

A mercury colored eel like fish appeared from the flames with blue wing like fins and a large silver horn jutting from the monster's head. When it looked at Cain, an unexpected roar erupted from its tooth-filled mouth (500/500).

The third monster was a strange monster at that, with its entire body being made up of silver. Its main body was a rough steel orb with a few arms that slightly resembled that of humans' and had two large muscular legs attached to its body (500/500). Cain couldn't tell if the last one had any emotion to it at all. "Meet Alchemic Beast Tin Aetos, Alchemic Beast Mercury Echeneis, and Alchemic Beast Silver Moonface!"

Tai then lifted the fourth card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "And now to play this! I play my next spell card, White Process Albred!" (TLP: 8200)

An extremely large flame erupted from the field, bursting from the left to right. The flames began to form together until they resembled a large human shaped monster made entirely of gold (1500/1500). The monster screeched out in pain as the flames around it began to grow. "My spell allows me to special summon the strongest monster in my deck, my Golden Homunculus!"

Cain just grimaced at the sight of the monster, cause he knew what this monster was capable of.

"And just like your gunner, my Homunculus gains three hundred attack and defense points for each card removed from the game!" Tai laughed making the flames around the homunculus to grow in strength as well as its own power to forty-eight hundred. "More than enough to win this!"

Cain didn't even reply to Tai's newest monster.

Tai just blinked at Cain's reaction, but then just shrugged it off. "Nothing? Well, I said this duel would end in twelve turns…and I'll make it right now! Golden Homunculus! Attack Armor Piercing Alchemist!"

The large golden man raised its large golden arms towards the military man, when suddenly the military man crouched down at the last second and took the attack. Tai just sighed when he noticed one of Cain's face down cards revealed. "Ah, the Transmuted Shield…you got it with your Wandering Alchemist's effect…"

"You may have saved yourself from my homunculus, but my alchemic beasts still have to have their turns! ATTACK!"

At the call of their master's attack, the Tin Aetos fired a large amount of his feathers onto Cain's body, Mercury Echeneis launched a powerful stream of water directly into Cain's torso, and the Silver Moonface threw multiple crescent moon blades into Cain's legs.

When the attacks ended, Cain knelt to the ground breathing hard. "D-Damn it…" (CLP: 500)

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," Tai sighed allowing the card to materialize in front of him. '_I guess he isn't the chosen duelist…'_

"So…from what I counted, there are five turns left?"

Tai lifted his head to see Cain drawing his next card. '_What the? Tenacious little guy isn't he…'_

"Seems to me like plenty of time!" Cain shouted before sliding his next card into his duel disk. "I play my spell card Graceful Charity!"

Pulling the top three cards from his duel disk, Cain nodded to himself and slid two of them into his graveyard. "Next I'll summon a monster that reminds me of a certain duelist! I summon Flame Alchemist (1600/1400)!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Cain, and the handsome black haired alchemist walked from the flames with a oddly familiar smile painted on his face. When the Wandering Alchemist noticed the new Alchemist on the field, he narrowed his eyes at the monster. "I guess I have more in common with the Wandering Alchemist than I thought…"

"Why? Cause you're short?" Tai asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"NO! We both can't stand show-boaters!" Cain roared making both of his Alchemists sweat drop at this outburst. "Anyway…My Flame Alchemist can use his ability to blast away two spells or trap cards on the field!"

Tai just stepped back as his face down and Chaos Distil exploded before him, making him cover his eyes. "That won't stop me…"

"No? Then how about this! Alchemic Fusion!" Cain announced as a powerful red transmutation circle appeared beneath his two monsters. "Now all I have to do is remove my two alchemists from play to special summon a new one from my Fusion Deck!"

The two Alchemists vanished in the transmutation circle's light, Tai just smirked as he looked at his life point counter. "I see you forgot about my Soul Absorption and my Homunculus' ability (5400/5400)…" (TLP: 9200)

"I didn't forget…I wanted that so I could special summon my Steel Flame Alchemist (2400/1600)!" Cain announced as the transmutation circle shattered.

From the shattered circle stood a taller version of the Wandering Alchemist; his overcoat was covered with multiple flame decals on it. His blonde hair had black highlights in it making him somewhat more rugged. The new Alchemist crossed his arms at Tai as Cain slid another card into his duel disk. "And to his first effect, his name is treated like the 'Wandering Alchemist', so I can outfit him with this! Automail Rapid-Fire!"

The Steel Flame Alchemist clapped his hands, and then placed his left hand onto his right arm and it began to form into a powerful multi-barreled gun over his fist. "And not only does this spell give him a cooler look, but it gives him a wicked ability! Steel Flame Alchemist! Attack his Tin Aetos!"

With a quick aim, the Steel Flame Alchemist shot a powerful fire bullet that quickly engulfed the tin hawk burning the bird to the ground with a loud screeching cry. (TLP: 7300)

"You'll have to do a lot better than that," Tai stated before a powerful red flame surrounded the fortuneteller making him yell in pain. "What the?" (TLP: 6300)

"That was my Steel Flame Alchemist's initial ability," Cain explained while his Alchemist raised his right arm in a victory stance. "When he destroys a monster, he inflicts one thousand points of damage to you!"

That's when the Steel Flame Alchemist shot another fire bullet this time taking down the Mercury Echeneis to the ground in a powerful flame. Tai just blinked at this life point counter dropping fast. "What in the world? How'd your monster attack again?" (TLP: 3400)

"It's the Automail Rapid-Fire effect, if the equipped card destroys a monster, he can attack again, and now here comes the third!" Cain roared as his Alchemist fired a third fire bullet towards the Silver Moonface.

The Silver Moonface just shattered into pixels firing into Tai's body making him grunt in pain. "Not bad…" (TLP: 500)

"No duh not bad…" Cain scoffed looking at his hand. A card materialized behind the Steel Flame Alchemist as the alchemist just cracked his neck. "And I'll wrap this turn up…"

"That only leaves four left…" Tai replied drawing his next card. "Now then…I'll activate my spell card…Alchemic Crystals!"

All of a sudden multiple red crystals appeared around Cain's two face down cards, threatening to shatter both of them at any moment. "If you activate one of those face down trap cards, then this card will negate the activation and remove them from play!"

"But that means…" Cain put it together as the Golden Homunculus roared loudly into the air.

"Yes…my monster's attack will not be stopped!" Tai finished lifting his arm towards Cain's Alchemist. "ATTACK!"

Multiple flames shot out from the Homunculus's arms flying towards the Steel Flame Alchemist, when suddenly a large flame appeared before the Steel Flame Alchemist, blocking the attack. (CLP: 250)

Tai just stepped back as the flames flew into him, making him sweat and have a question mark appear over his head. "That spell…it was Equivalent Exchange – Balance…" (TLP: 250)

"Yeah…" Cain sighed wiping his forehead. "When you attack me with a monster who has at least double my life points, I can negate the attack and cut our life points in half."

'_This guy might just be the chosen…_' Tai thought before smiling.

That's when Tai did something that made Cain widen his eyes in surprised. "What the?"

Tai had placed his hand over his deck, making the holograms disappear. And that smile was still on his face. "I concede…" (TLP: Forfeit!)

"Why didn't you finish this?" Cain asked as he walked over to Tai.

Taking off his duel disk, Tai sat down and smiled. "Lift the next card from your deck…but don't show me or look at it…"

Cain looked at his previous opponent with confusion in his eyes, but then drew his next card. "Okay…"

"The card you drew is known as Misfortune, when you drew it, you would have played that card immediately making me lose the duel," Tai stated with his eyes closed. He folded his arms on the table as he relaxed his back. "You may look at the card now…"

Cain turned the card around and his eyes widened. In his very hand was the spell card, Misfortune, he put it into his deck just in case his opponent had blocked his attacks…but how did Tai know that this card was in his deck and more importantly…

…How did he know that Cain would draw this card next?

"Please sit…we have many things to discuss," Tai suggested reaching into his jacket's pocket.

Just as Cain sat down, Tai had placed two decks of cards, one with a blue border back and another with a green border back. "What are these?"

"These are the decks of the future…" Tai explained as he lifted a third deck of cards, this time the deck had a red border back. "But this deck of your time line…"

Tai began to shuffle the red deck with a few tricks in the middle. After shuffling the cards, Tai fanned the cards in front of Cain. "Please…pull five of the cards from this deck…"

"I still don't believe in this stuff…" Cain scoffed slowly pulling five of the cards from Tai's hand.

"That's okay," Tai replied taking the cards from Cain.

Setting the cards face down in front of Cain a small star formation, Tai flipped the closest card in front of him to reveal the card was blank. Tai slowly placed his hand on the card and pulled back, revealing that a picture had just appeared on the card.

Cain's eyes widened at the picture on the card, it showed a young white haired child holding onto his blood covered right arm, in the background, a man wearing a black trench coat had his back to the child. His red hair was pulled down by the massive amount of rainfall.

"In an attempt to recover a loved one, you have had a serious reminder etched into you," Tai read as he hovered his hand over the next card.

Immediately flipping the card, it too was completely blank. Then, like the last card, Tai slapped his hand on the card and lifted it up to reveal an older version of the white haired kid being surrounded by a thorns on his chest. While behind him were a mysterious girl whose face was hidden by locks of red hair, and a muscular teenaged boy with spiky blonde hair.

"You have felt the pain of loss, however, other try to remove that pain. Yet you seem to hold onto it as a reminder…"

The third card was calmly revealed blank, but like with the last two, after Tai removed his hand from it, a picture appeared. This time it had a dark figure standing in front of three almighty beings that looked oddly familiar.

"Through an arduous trial, you finally have reached a goal, but you had to face a power that rivaled that of almighty ones…"

Cain just winced as the fourth card materialized its picture, showing a brother and sister hugging each other, but a pair of clawed hands appeared on both sides of them.

"…Yet, an old force will return and try to rip all that you have gained to shreds, pulling away the loved ones away that were close to you…"

Then the fifth card showed itself, showing an older version of the young white haired boy with a bleeding right arm standing over a shadowed form.

"…A great trial still awaits you…a sacrifice will be made, and your trials will only just begin…"

Cain just held his head with his hand and shook all the information that was poured into him just now. Tai was putting the cards away when Cain raised his head up. "W-what does all that mean?"

"In time my friend…" Tai stated as he used both hands to reach for the other two decks. "But, before I continue with my work at the stand…I have two last predictions for you…"

Tai just pulled the top cards from each deck and slapped them on the table before Cain. He just stared at the pictures with a raised eyebrow…

One showed a laughing blue and black haired boy wearing Ninja clothes that looked similar to a card that Cain once saw before.

The other showed a blank figure in front of a lush forest, in the trees were multiple swords stuck in the wood and ground.

"What the heck?"

In response, Tai just pulled the cards back into their proper decks and pocketed all three of the card sets. Then, the weird fortuneteller just stood up with a smile. "Just a little heads up about some people you're going to meet…"

"This academy just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Cain sighed when he noticed that Tai was holding something in front of Cain. When Cain got a better look, he noticed that Tai was lifting a regular deck of duel monster cards to Cain.

"Here, these are the alchemy cards that I use…" Tai stated dropping the deck into Cain's hands.

"What? Why are you giving me your deck?" Cain asked fanning through the cards.

"It's not really my deck," Tai stated as he started to walk away from the table. "I was told to give those cards to the first chosen…"

"First Chosen?" Cain questioned turning towards Tai, who somehow managed to get to the Slifer Red cafeteria entrance in a flash.

"Don't worry about it," Tai chuckled before opening the doors to show multiple people standing outside, waiting for a fortune. "Oh yes…happy holidays!"

Cain's mind was racing with thoughts, but rather than questioning Taikoubou, Cain just began to leave the Slifer Red Cafeteria as well…

…Not noticing that an unknown Slifer Red girl was watching him leave. '_Such skills…and he's cute too!'_

-//--/-/-/-/-/-/

**Rioko:** It's Christmas time at the academy!

**Mustang:** Ah what a lovely time for romance in the air!

**Goliath:** Ho, ho, ho! Such a blessing for everyone to get close…the mood just makes everyone happy…

**Rioko:** A perfect time to play matchmaker too!

**Mustang:** I'm an expert in that category!

**_Tis the season to read the next chapter – Chapter 43: Maiden in Love_**

**Mustang:** I've got the mistletoe! And now to find Ami!

/-/--/-/-/-/-/

**Vyser D:** Hey there! I'd like to take a quick moment to say a few words… First off, thank you all for reading my fiction and reviewing! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

Second, I'd like to give a personal thanks to Jack Of Blades for his card ideas so far, the Automail Blade and Automail Rapid-Fire.

And third, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with the mysterious fortuneteller. Any one who can guess what anime Tai's name came from will get a mention next chapter and a special holiday surprise!

Till the next chapter coming soon! **Vyser D…out!**


	43. Chapter 43: Maiden in Love

**Vyser D:** Tis the season to enjoy my newest chapter!

-//-/--/-//--/-//-/

_**Chapter 43: Maiden in Love**_

_**/--//--//-/-/--/-//**_

Ah Christmas time, truly a time for people to get together and enjoy each other's company. And despite the fact that the holiday became commercialized in the many past years, the traditions still live on in the hearts of young people through out the world…

…The students of the Pacific Duel academy were no different.

This was like the only time of the year where students from different dorms would set aside the ranks and the uniforms, just to get along with each other.

And a certain Obelisk Blue Kaiser was taking advantage of both during this time.

Outside the Slifer Red dorm, Goliath was helping a majority of the students with a Christmas tree that was ordered from the mainland to each dorm and building on the island. Most of the casually dressed Slifer Red students had to pause from time to time to get a better look at Goliath.

It wasn't everyday they saw the Colossal Kaiser in front of them helping in anyway necessary.

…It was even rarer to see him dressed up as a muscular Santa Clause and singing 'Here Comes Santa Clause' while he was easily able to put the star on top of the unusually tall pine tree.

"**Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane…**" Goliath sang happily after putting the star on top of the tree. "Now I see why Sorro enjoys singing so much…its fun!"

Turning towards the decorated dorm with multiple lights and garland, Goliath smiled happily watching the students putting up the decorations. "Truly this must be the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Hey big guy!"

Goliath turned his head downwards and smiled as he saw Terri standing next to him wearing the same clothes she was wearing during the Arch Isle Tournament. "Ah, Miss Silva! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Happy holidays to you too big guy," Terri laughed looking at the colorful tree that was still being decorated before them. "Thanks again for helping Goliath, I didn't think you'd actually show up…"

"Then you don't really know me that well," Goliath stated before lifting a few more Christmas ornaments to place on the tree. "I'm always there to lend a helping hand to anyone…no matter what dorm he or she may be in…and since it's the holidays… I really want to help everyone I can!"

Terri raised an eyebrow at Goliath's statement and came up with a conclusion on her own. "Goliath…are you just doing this cause you believe in Santa?"

At those words, Goliath just froze up and gulped deeply. "Uh…what would give you that idea?"

"Well, you're really trying to be in the Christmas spirit, you're usually helping everyone you can," Terri answered with a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head. "And for the fact that you are dressed as Jolly Old Saint Nick…"

The Colossal Duelist looked around trying to change the subject, that's when he noticed that a young Slifer Red girl sitting at the cafeteria's door with a depressed look on her face. She was wearing the Slifer Red uniform open to show off her dark shirt. In her hands was a small notepad that she wrote on a few times.

That's when Goliath got a determined look in his eyes, this was his chance to help another person…and get away from Terri's embarrassing question.

"Uh…Goliath?" Terri asked looking at the Colossal Duelist just standing in front of the tree doing nothing.

-//--//-//-//-//-/-

A few weeks had passed since Tai mysteriously vanished, it was like he was gone in one night and all traces of him had disappeared along with him. Cain couldn't understand it, as well as Tai's multiple predictions…

…Though right now that was the last thing on his mind.

'_This has got to be some kind of torture…_'

"Cain…you've got to make it…" Rioko groaned as the pressure increased on his arms.

"Shut up…I can manage fine on my own…" Cain growled taking a step forward.

"…What are you two doing?" Ami asked looking at the two duelists.

"Well excuse me sis! But it's really hard to carry all the stuff you're buying!" Cain moaned as he tried to get a better grip on the multiple bags and boxes.

Kazica just shook her head at Cain and Rioko trying to keep up with her and Ami. Though…it was pretty understandable. It wasn't everyday that multiple shopping stands were set up in the school from vendors from the main land.

"Come on Cain, its not that heavy," Rioko stated secretly throwing another bag onto Cain's pile.

"That's because you keep putting your stuff with what I'm carrying!" Cain shouted before he began to get a misplaced footing. "Oh no!"

Mustang, Kazica and Ami winced at Cain falling on his back with everything they had bought that day. The only thing that was a visible indication that Cain was under the mess was his feet.

"Uh…I'll help Cain you two go on ahead…" Kazica laughed as she walked over to her trapped friend.

//--/-/-/--/-/-/

Practically everyone was in the holiday spirit; even a certain Die Hard Duelist was currently preparing himself. Mustang stood in front of his bed, which had quite a few boxes on them. "Let's see, according the people I know, I have at least eight gifts to hand out. Let's see, I've got Goliath's, the short duelist's gift, maybe I'll get on his good side…"

Shaking that thought from his head, Mustang continued on the notepad he had. "Anyway, then there's Ami's gift…I know she'll like it! Then I've got two of them going to be shipped to the Atlantic Duel academy to Riko and Keira."

Looking at the last three packaged gifts, Mustang rubbed his chin. "Though I do have to give this one to Vic, just cause it's the Christmas spirit, then the two bonus gifts to two lucky duelists on the island."

Satisfied, Mustang placed the clipboard on the desk behind him and lifted up the sack he had placed on it earlier. Mustang quickly scooped up the presents in the sack then threw it over his shoulder. "Time for some deliveries…oops! Almost forgot the most important thing of all."

Next to the clipboard, Mustang lifted up a small branch of mistletoe and smiled. A few seconds later, he slipped it into his front pocket. "Now, no girl will be able to resist me!"

Just as Mustang opened his door, he threw the sack into the hall and closed the door behind him. "Tis the season!"

/--/-//--/-/-/

"Goliath, don't try to avoid the question!" Terri ordered at Goliath who was still putting the ornaments on the tree.

Goliath just ignored Terri and was still watching the mysterious Slifer Red girl writing on the pad of paper once more. Then she growled, pulling the paper from the notepad and crumpled the paper up. "Hey Miss Silva, what can you tell me about that Slifer Red over there?"

Raising an eyebrow, Terri looked towards the girl Goliath meant and turned towards Goliath. "That's Ayame…she's always working at the Slifer Cafeteria and the school store, and lately she…hey! Wait a minute! You're avoiding the question again!"

"Ayame you say…" Goliath said intrigued before he began to walk over to Ayame.

"Hey! Get back here and answer the question!" Terri shouted running after the Colossal Kaiser.

The young Slifer Red student Ayame combed the light blonde hair from her eyes as she continued to write down on her notepad. "I can't really do this…I can't find the right words…"

"Right words to what?"

Ayame lifted her head up to see the most muscular Santa Claus she had ever seen, to make things more interesting, the dressed up Kaiser held onto the most recent of her notes she was writing. '_Uh oh…_'

The Kaiser opened the crumpled up paper and started to read it in his mind. "Hmm…well now, it looks like you're writing a poem. A love poem…"

"Goliath! Put that down! It's not your business to read that!" Terri shouted slamming her hand into Goliath's back trying to make him drop the note…unsuccessful of course.

"Terri, it's alright, its just a mistake anyway," Ayame stated with a slight blush on her face.

That's when it hit Goliath and he sat down next to Ayame. "I get it now…you're infatuated with someone aren't you?"

At the sound of Goliath's voice, Ayame and Terri's eyes widened due to Goliath being so dead on with that guess.

"Surprised? Well, I guess you should be," Goliath laughed shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps we can be of some help!"

Ayame looked surprised due to Goliath's offer. "Why would you help me?"

"Simple, it's the season for helping people and its perfect for love!" Goliath answered making Terri and Ayame sweatdrop.

"Um, okay…" Ayame sighed loudly with multiple sweatdroplets appearing on her head.

"Now then, who is the guy you like?" Goliath asked standing up.

Deciding to play along, Ayame smiled shyly and stood up clasping her hands together. "Well, I don't know his name, but he was dueling in the Slifer Red cafeteria a few weeks ago dueling that fortuneteller…his skills were amazing…"

'_That sounds somewhat familiar…_' Terri thought starting to picture Ayame's crush in her head.

Ayame continued with a blush starting to appear on her face. "He was wearing a Ra yellow custom uniform, and had messy white hair."

'_Sounds familiar…_' Goliath starting putting the pieces together.

"…But, he was…short…" Ayame stated in a somewhat disappointed tone.

It was a perfect match; Terri and Goliath turned towards each other with dulled looks in their eyes and spoke at the same time. "It's Cain…"

"Y-you both know him?" Ayame asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, but it'll be tough for you to get hooked up with him," Terri stated thinking of Kazica.

"Quite a quandary," Goliath commented rubbing his chin. "In order to pull something like this off, we'd need someone with an eye for evil schemes…"

"Someone with hardly any morals…"

"Someone who doesn't really care what others think…"

"Someone like…"

-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-

"Okay Goliath, you said there was free fudge so where is it?" Vic asked sitting down in the Slifer Red cafeteria table with Kiro sitting at his right.

"Truth be told, I didn't really think that you'd come for the free fudge," Goliath stated gesturing towards Ayame. "I really needed you to help us in something…"

"If there's no fudge, then give me one good reason why I should help," Vic retorted standing up from his seat.

Goliath just lifted a small box from under the table and placed it in front of Vic. "Well, I got you an early Christmas present…"

"…That's actually," Vic stuttered as the words got caught in his throat.

"I think we know what you're going to say Vic," Kiro finished watching Vic snatch the gift into his arms.

Vic just shook the box slightly and raised an eyebrow at Goliath and the two Slifer Red girls. "So…what do you need from me?"

--//--/---/-//-/--/

Cain was finally free from the shopping gang of Ami, Kazica and Rioko. So he did the only sensible thing that any man would do…

…He fell to the top of his bed and closed his eyes in enjoyment. "…Sleep good!"

"…**We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**"

At the sound of the singing, Cain's eyes flew wide open and he slowly made his way to the door and glared at the carolers that were singing. Sorro, Lena and several other Ra Yellow duelists sang as they walked through the Ra Yellow dorm. "**Good tidings to all, to all that are near, good tidings, good Christmas and happy New Year! Oh we wish you a merry…**"

That's when Cain threw a bucket full of water over the carolers making them all scatter with loud yelling. "NOT NOW! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

A single Ra Yellow stood wet glaring directly at Cain as the sleep deprived Ra was walking back into his dorm room. Wiping the wet sandy blonde hair from his glasses, the wet Ra yellow just glared at the closing door. "…You can't disrespect me like that…"

Back in the dorm, Cain rested on his bed with a loud sigh. However, before he was even able to close his eyes, an annoying voice filled the air. "**Hey! You can't just do that to people!**"

Tilting his head upwards, Cain saw that a small chibi version of the Wandering Alchemist was standing on top of his chest with an angered look on his face. "Wha? You can actually show yourself?"

"**Unlike your height, your abilities with your monsters have grown…**" Crossing his arms, the Wandering Alchemist stomped his foot into Cain's chest.

Annoyed already by the height comment and the lack of rest, Cain picked up his apparent duel monster spirit by the overcoat. The Wandering Alchemist was struggling to get free. "**Hey! What are you doing!**"

Not even talking, Cain just tossed the duel spirit to the side and then turned his back to the spirit. "Now let me sleep…"

-/-//--/-/--/-/

Back with Goliath's small group…

"…And that's the plan" Vic finished lifting up the paper from the table. "Not my most diabolical plan…but it still deserves a place in my evil plan folder."

Terri just raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You have an evil plan folder?"

"Of course, you don't expect me to actually keep track of all my plans do you?" Vic questioned turning towards Ayame. "Now then…there's the matter of your deck…but I should be able to fix that…"

"Thanks!" Ayame announced with a great smile.

Vic then turned towards Terri. "And as for you, you'll have to try something a little practical…and a change in wardrobe. Kiro will provide you with that."

"It'll be a pleasure," Kiro chuckled with Terri blushing.

"I'll look forward to it," Terri commented.

Vic then turned towards Goliath with a serious look on his face…although it was hard since seeing Goliath in a Santa suit was just funny. "And Goliath…you'll have to get the two targets to the designated area."

"I have a way," Goliath stated.

"Excellent…we'll start the plan tomorrow," Vic said with triumph in his voice as he stood up. "So I suggest you all prepare yourselves…"

After some thanks, Vic and Kiro were off heading straight towards the duel academy. Kiro bit the bullet and gave Vic a weird look. "Okay…even if you got a gift, you wouldn't act this nice…"

Vic just stopped in front of Kiro. "Well duh!" The Dark World Prince turned his head towards Kiro and gave him a dark look. "The fools think I am helping them, when I am helping myself in fact…"

"Really?" Kiro questioned with a question mark appearing over his head. "How are you doing that?"

Chuckling to himself, Vic just spun on his heel and smirked slyly at his friend. "Simple…at first this duel will provide me some information on how Cain's allies are developing their dueling skills."

"While at the same time, it'll make some of the opposition to think of me as an ally. And let's not forget that I still have some other tricks up my sleeves…like my little black book…"

Kiro took a step back with sweat pouring down from his head. "You're not suggesting the…"

"In order to get what I desire, I will not pull the punches…I'll even call on the Dynamic Four of the academy, they owe me favors anyway." Vic just turned around and began to walk once more towards the dorm. "But in the meantime, I'll enjoy the harmony and tranquility of the holidays…but come New Year's Eve, that short duelist will face off against the first of the Dynamic Four…"

"You've got to be kidding Vic!" Kiro pleaded not getting a reaction from his fellow Obelisk Blue. "…You're not kidding…"

"And if they do well enough, then I'll send them after Goliath and Mustang," Vic muttered to himself opening the gift.

/-/-----/-/--/-/-///-/

The next day came and everyone was busy shopping…

…Well, except a certain short Ra Yellow.

Cain just covered his head with his blanket trying to keep the light from his eyes and to also drown out the sound of his new annoying duel spirit who just sat on the side of Cain's bed. "Please be quiet…"

"**Sure… sides, I'm tired as well…**" The Wandering Alchemist yawned before he disappeared into a small orb of light.

Shaking his head, Cain just turned over in his sleep. '_Why is this happening to me?_'

Meanwhile, in the Ra Yellow cafeteria, Sorro had managed to gather up the singing Ra yellows as well as Rioko now. They were singing multiple Christmas carols while the other Ra yellows were enjoying their lunches.

Ami and Kazica blinked a few times, for some odd reason, the singing Ra Yellows were actually pretty good. "Are the Ra Yellows this enthusiastic?"

A large sweatdrop appeared on Kazica's forehead at the question. "I'm not really sure…but they really do have the spirits of the season…"

"They're not the only ones!" Laughed a familiar deep voice from behind both of the girls.

Turning slightly, Ami and Kazica stared in disbelief as Goliath stood there in his muscular version of Santa suit. Embarrassed looks appeared on both of the girls' faces. "Merry Christmas you two!"

"Yeah…same to you Goliath," Kazica replied with a smile.

"They are a little off key," Goliath stated referring to the choir.

"Any reason you're here…other to comment on the music?" Ami asked only to receive a large smile from the Kaiser.

Goliath just lifted up a small envelope from his front pocket and held it in front of Kazica. "A familiar person told me to give you this…" As soon as Kazica took the envelope, Goliath spun on his heel and began to walk away. "I'll be seeing you two later!"

"Goliath's a really weird guy isn't he?" Ami asked with a confused look on her face.

Shrugging, Kazica calmly opened the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a duel monster card and a small letter. Kazica looked at the card first and raised an eyebrow. "It's Homunculus the Alchemic Being…"

"Oh… it must be from brother then," Ami stated looking at the weird card. "Though, I can't really say that Cain ever used that card before. What's the letter say?"

Placing the card on the table, Kazica turned her attention to the letter that came with the note and began to read it silently to herself.

"Yeah, listen Kazica, I need to talk to you later, so come by the beach near the docks okay? Bring Ami and your decks."

"Sighed, the Alchemic Duelist."

"All it says is to meet Cain at the dock's beach," Kazica stated placing the letter on the table.

"I wonder what Cain could want, especially when he could have told us yesterday…" Ami wondered rubbing her chin.

That's when the only option appeared in both of the girls' heads, and a slight blush appeared on Kazica's face.

-//-/--/-/-//-/-

After yesterday's gift sending, Mustang stood at the docks staring across the vast open sea. The sea breeze blowing his scarf into the wind as he lifted his right arm into the air. "…These peaceful times…they won't last long so I had better enjoy this while I can."

On another part of the dock quite a few feet away stood a sandy blonde haired Ra Yellow student, his ripped uniform jacket rising up and down in the breeze. Mustang turned his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the student. '_Is that who I think it is?_'

Before Mustang could take a step towards the mysterious student, a familiar heavenly voice filled the air making the Die-Hard Duelist turn around with a happy look on his face. "I don't see brother anywhere."

Kazica just sighed looking at the note once more, her heart now heavy with feelings. "I kinda had a feeling that Cain didn't write this…its too good of penmanship…"

"You're right…"

"Cain didn't write it…"

Kazica and Ami turned to the left and right to see two Slifer Red girls standing on either sides of them. One was Ayame with a duel disk on her arm and an extra in her left hand.

The other girl resembled Terri only wearing a mask that covered her eyes and her hair was tied up into a long ponytail. She also had two duel disks with her.

"_Okay…this looks interesting..._" Mustang thought before he looked towards the side and saw three familiar Obelisk Blues hiding in the bushes. Mustang just smiled and knelt down expecting a show to begin. '_Okay…show me what you got going on you three…_'

"I'm Ayame!"

"And I'm Mysterri!"

Everyone just sweatdropped at Mysterri's name…it was that easy to determine who she was.

Shaking off the bad alias, Kazica stepped towards Ayame. "And why did you call us out here?"

In response, Ayame threw the spared duel disk to the ground before Kazica. "To duel you of course…for my true love!"

That just made Kazica and Ami anime fall to the ground with embarrassed looks on their faces. Ami was the first to stand up and looked towards Mysterri. "And what about you?"

"I'm here to help my friend," Mysterri simply replied. "We wish to duel the two of you in a tag team duel. If you win, we'll provide some extremely rare cards that we have…however, the flip side of that coin is if we win you have to my friend Ayame get hooked up with a certain someone…"

"We don't have to participate in this," Kazica stated to have Ayame reach into her pocket.

"I kind of knew you'd say something like that," Ayame stated pulling out a small photo from her pocket. "Which is why I found this little photo of a certain red head trying to dress up as a certain…"

Kazica's eyes widened and quickly picked up the duel disk. "Okay! Okay! Just promise me that if we win this that you'll burn that photo and all copies of it!"

"All right," Ayame giggled putting the photo away.

'_O-okay…now I'm curious what that photo is…_' Ami thought picking up the duel disk. "Well, I've got your back Kazica!"

"Then its settled!" Mysterri announced snapping her shuffled deck into her duel disk. '_I hope I can use this deck…_' (MLP: 4000)

'_For Love!_' Ayame snapped her duel disk into action. (AYLP: 4000)

'_Kiro! You must've given her that picture!_' With slight anger in her mind, Kazica pulled her opening hand. (KLP: 4000)

"Now let's duel!" Ami announced looking directly at Mysterri. (AMLP: 4000)

Ayame drew her sixth card into her hand and immediately selected another card. "I'll start this tag duel off with a spell card called Side Attack! And it changes the entire duel!"

The spell card appeared next to Ayame showing four warriors standing in an X-formation with a pair of arrows pointing in two different corners of the picture. The card glowed and four lights flew over the four female duelists before they formed into four different letters.

Over Ayame's head were the letters 'A1'.

'A2' formed on Mysterri's head, while 'B1' appeared over Kazica's head and 'B2' showed up over Ami's head.

"Now that we have these set up, I'll get to explaining…" Ayame said looking at the spell card. "As long as this card is out, its like we're dueling the person we're facing directly. B1 and A1's monsters can only attack each other and the same with B2 and A2's monsters."

"This just got a lot more complicated…" Ami sighed holding her head.

"Yet I'm not done," Ayame stated slipping two cards into her duel disk and one on the field. The card backs materialized. "I'll set a monster and a couple of face down cards and call it a turn…and by order that means Ami can go…"

"Cool…" Ami stated looking at the cards in her hand. '_Its great to be dueling with my old deck again!_'

Slapping the card onto the duel disk, a beautiful blonde female knight, covered with red armor showing multiple playing card suits on it appeared raising her sword to the air (1500/1600). "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode…and I'll set this face down."

Mysterri drew her next card and grimaced. '_What were those three thinking setting me up with these cards? I don't even like these types!_'

"I'll summon a monster on the defensive," Mysterri announced as the card back appeared. "And a card face down as well…"

"And now I finally get to go!" Kazica announced drawing her next card. "I'll start by summoning Nano Breaker (1600/1800)!"

At the card being placed on the duel disk, a young dark haired woman wearing white armored appeared lifting a powerful hooked sword into the air. "And to wrap up this turn, I'll set a card face down…"

"And it comes back to me!" Ayame shouted drawing her next card, and by simply looking at the card, a cute smile appeared on her face. '_With this card, I'll be able to make this duel fly by easily!_'

/-/--//--//-/--//-

Meanwhile back with Cain sleeping in his bed, the chibi versions of the Wandering Alchemist, Alchemist Gunner and Phoenix Alchemist were standing at the side of the bed.

"**I don't know if this is a good idea AG,**" The Wandering Alchemist stated crossing his arms.

The Alchemist Gunner adjusted his hat to reveal his great big smile at his face. "**Come on! What's the harm? Besides, it's the season and we need to get some spirit into him…and who better than duel monster spirits?"**

While this was going on, the Phoenix Alchemist just stared at his fellow duel spirits arguing. After a few more minutes, the Phoenix Alchemist couldn't stand it anymore and slammed his fellow duel spirits' heads together. "**Enough! If we're doing this stupid bit, then we're doing it right now! And…I call the future guy…"**

Standing up the Wandering Alchemist rubbed his bruised head. "**Okay…I'll start then…**"

All three duel spirits just faded out sight. A few seconds later, the door to Cain's dorm flew open to let in a large amount of smoke. Cain, still tired, looked up to see a more fearsome version of the Wandering Alchemist entering the room. "**_Cain Sonryu…I am the duel spirit of Christmas past…and I have come to…_**"

The Duel spirit didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, because a flying duel disk just slammed up against his head sending him flying out of the room. Cain just glared daggers as he lowered his arm and returned to bed. "I'm not up for that stupid bit!"

Dazed, the back to chibi version of the Wandering Alchemist appeared with a large bump on his forehead thanks to the duel disk. "**I knew it was a stupid idea!**"

-/-//-/--//--/-//-

"I'll just summon Acid Slime (800/1000) in attack mode!" Ayame announced as a large amount blue liquid appeared on the field. Inside the liquid seemed to be a nucleus that moved all over the liquid. "And that's my turn…"

'_Slime monsters? I think I know what that means…_' Ami thought looking at her next card. "My move, and I'll summon King's Knight (1600/1400)!"

Next to the Queen's Knight appeared a golden armored older knight wielding a long sword and round shield. At the sight of the Queen's knight, the King's Knight nodded. Then as expected, a taller knight dressed in blue armor that resembled the other two knights (1900/1000). The three knights raised their swords up into the air in a dramatic pose. "And his effect brings out Jack's Knight! And Jack's Knight will lead off the attack!"

The Jack's Knight charged directly towards the face down card, and stabbed his sword directly through the card back shattering it. A few feathers from the card floated to the ground and Mysterri pulled out her deck and fanned it open. "Thanks, that was my face down Birdface (1600/1600) and when it's destroyed I can add a certain monster from my deck to my hand!"

"That's okay, cause I still have Queen's Knight!" Ami announced as her female knight ran towards Mysterri.

That's when Mysterri's set card flew upward shooting out a four-mirror satellite that floated above Mysterri's head (0/0). "Not so fast! I activate my trap card Bit Shooter! Which allows me to summon one Reflector Bit from my hand!"

"Well, since its got no attack, I'll have Queen's Knight attack it!" Ami shouted as her knight charged towards the Reflector Bit.

When the Queen's Knight slashed her sword at the Reflector Bit, however, instead of destroying the monster, the Reflector Bit fired a red beam towards Ayame. "Nice try, but my monster reflects the damage to my partner instead!"

"What?!?" Ami and Kazica questioned as the red beam shot directly towards Ayame.

"But don't worry about me! I activate my own Bit Shooter!" Ayame announced as one of her trap cards flipped up and shot out another Reflector Bit (0/0) in front of her just as the red beam was about to hit her. The Reflector Bit absorbed the attack and began to glow red. "And here's how this one works, if I have a Reflector Bit, I can negate the damage…but that's not all it does!"

That's when the Reflector Bit fired another red beam at Kazica getting her shoulder. "Huh?" (KLP: 3500)

"The person across from me takes five hundred points," Ayame finished as Kazica knelt down. "So be careful not to attack these things again…"

"I'm sorry Kazica!" Ami apologized turning to her friend.

"Its okay…" Kazica sighed as her partner turned back.

"I'll end my turn…" Ami said as Mysterri drew her next card.

At the sight of the newly drawn card, Mysterri just opened up her field card zone. After she slipped the card into the slot, a clear area surrounded by mountain like walls replaced the entire beach. "I play Harpie's Hunting Ground! And then, I'll summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400 + 500/200)!"

From the sky above, a young harpy flew from the sky, She had long red hair, green wings, and wore a tight, purple bodysuit, dived down on the field stabbing her claws into one of Kazica's set card, destroying it. "And in case you're wondering, my Hunting Ground destroys a spell or trap card when a Harpie Lady is summoned!"

"Harpie Lady! Sharpen your claws on the Queen's Knight!" Mysterri ordered as her Harpie flew towards the Queen's Knight and slashed her claws right through the female knight. The Queen's Knight screamed as she shattered into pixels. The Harpie Lady floated back to Mysterri as a set card appeared in front of her. "And I'll end the pain with a card face down." (AMLP: 3700)

"Okay…its time we turned this around!" Kazica announced looking at her newest card.

"Actually no, I activate my trap card!" Ayame interrupted as her other face down trap card flipped up showing an army tank being rusted by multiple Slime monsters. "Go, Acidic Rust Machine Virus! I simply tribute one water monster on my side of the field…"

The trap card absorbed the slime monster, before sending a powerful torrent of water that slammed directly into the Nano Breaker. The monster's armor became covered with rust until the monster was shattered. "…And every machine on your side of the field and in your hands is destroyed! So show them!"

Kazica just growled revealing her hand to show that she had two other machines, one Cyber Dragon and the other being Jinzo. Kazica slipped the two cards, as well as Nano Breaker's into the graveyard. After doing so, a red aura appeared around her body and it looked like rust was starting to appear on her duel disk. "Now what's happening?" (KLP: 2000)

"For each machine destroyed this way, you lose five hundred life points," Ayame answered crossing her arms. "And if you draw any machines, they're automatically sent to the graveyard and you'll take even more damage."

Kazica just sighed, this duel wasn't the best she's done this year. "Okay, I'll just set two cards face down and call it a turn…"

Then the group went around once more, Ayame drew her next card and simply placed it into her hand. "I'll pass this turn…this deck really isn't made for attacking anyway…"

"Don't worry Kazica, I've got a plan…" Ami whispered snapping her next card from her deck. '_Alright! I drew it! I just need to get King's Knight off the field…_'

"Ami…Can you spare a monster?" Kazica asked turning her head to Ami.

'_Yes!_' Ami nodded and gestured towards the King's Knight.

"Okay! I activate Mystic Wok! So by sending the King's Knight away on my partner's side of the field," Kazica announced as the King's Knight faded away. "I can gain life points equal to his attack!" (KLP: 3600)

"Thanks! Now I activate the spell card… Five Star Twilight!" Ami announced before the Jack's Knight transformed into five stars of different colored light. "And by sending my level five Jack's Knight I can now summon my star team from my deck! So let's hear it for…"

The first star fell to the ground and released the familiar cute brown puffball (300/200). "First up! The familiar Kuriboh!"

Then the white star crashed to the ground and a white version of Kuriboh leapt into the air next to its familiar counterpart (300/200). "Then we have Kuribuh!"

The pink and purple star crashed into each other releasing a purple and pink version of Kuriboh (300/200 x2). "Next up! Kuribih pink and Kuribah purple!"

The final star bounced from the ground and formed into a turquoise Kuriboh (300/200). "And last but not least, Kuribeh!"

"And together…Meet the Kuriboh Brothers!" Ami announced as all five of the Kuriboh brothers chirped 'Kuri! Kuri!' loudly.

"What are a bunch of puffballs going to do?" Mysterri asked raising an eyebrow behind her mask.

"Watch! I activate Kuribu's ability! All I have to do is send one trap card from my hand to the graveyard," Ami did as she spoke, the trap she discarded was called Kuriboh's Magic Trick.

Suddenly, the five Kuriboh Brother fell to the ground and began rolling after each other in a circle around Kazica and Ami. Kuriboh led the five…and suddenly, Kuriba swallowed Kuriboh whole!

Then Kuribi did the same to Kuriba, then Kuribe swallowed Kuriba and finally Kuribu finally swallowed the enlarged Kuriba. The large turquoise Kuribu then rolled directly into Mysterri's Harpie Lady knocking the wind out of her (1800/1600 – 1500/0). Mysterri just stood there shocked as the five Kuriboh Brothers popped out of Kuribu. "What just happened?"

"Kuribu can lower the attack of one of your monsters by the total of the Kuriboh brothers' points! And next I'll activate another special ability of the Kuriboh Brothers!" Ami announced as all five of the Kuriboh Brother flew into each other. "I can combine them into Kuri Babylon (?/1000)!"

A bright light engulfed the five Kuriboh Brothers and when the light died down, a large feral version of the Kuriboh appeared with fanged teeth, mean eyes and an extremely long horn. The monster chirped loudly as its attack increased to fifteen hundred. "And next, I play Pump Up! This doubles the attack of Kuri Babylon (3000/1000)!"

"T-three thousand attack points?!?" Mysterri questioned as the Kuri Babylon grew twice in size.

"Kuri Charge!" Ami shouted when the Kuri Babylon jumped into the air towards the weakened Harpie Lady.

The powerful attack instantly shattered the Harpie Lady, but it didn't stop the powerful feral puffball to charge into Mysterri and send her to the ground. (MLP: 1300)

"And I'll end my turn with that…" Ami said triumphantly crossing her arms.

"Man that hurt…" Mysterri groaned slowly getting to her feet. As soon as she drew, she quickly fitted another card into her duel disk. "I play Nightmare Steel Cage!"

A large nightmarish like cage formed over Kazica and Ami trapping them inside. "So for of Ami's turns…none of us will be able to attack!"

Ami and Kazica just grimaced as a face down monster appeared in front of Mysterri. "Turn end!"

'_Just when I think we get the advantage, they trap us again!_' Kazica thought pulling the top card from her deck…thank goodness it wasn't a machine monster.

/-/--//-/--/-//-/

"Hey Cain! Wake up!" Rioko announced poking Cain with a broomstick, trying to keep his distance for when he awoke the beast. "You gotta check out the wild duel that's happening!"

"First the duel spirits trying that stupid Christmas Carol, and now you Rioko," Cain stated sitting up in his bed, glaring daggers at his roommate.

Cain just fell backwards to get back to sleep, making Rioko sigh loudly. "Okay…but if you don't want to see Kazica and Ami duel…"

That just made Cain jump out of the bed, planting his foot into Rioko's chest and forcing him to the ground. Cain quickly ran towards the closet and began to put on many different clothes till he was in his usual attire with the exception of his uniform overcoat. "Why didn't you say that earlier?!?"

Rioko just stayed on the ground breathing deeply. "Man…for a little guy, he's heavy…"

//-/--//--//-

The duel had progressed a few turns and the playing field had changed severely, Ayame had lost a lot of the cards on the field and hand. She had a face down card as well as a monster known as Multiple Slime, which looked like a beast shape monster made of yellow slime (1500/1500). (AYLP: 8000)

A few turns ago, Ayame played a spell card called Contingency Fee, which forced Kazica to draw till she held six cards. Four of which were machines, and after that, Ayame made Multiple Slime attack Kazica left leaving only an empty field with a two-card hand. (KLP: 100)

Ami was doing better, thanks to her, the two Reflector Bits were destroyed due to the trap she discarded earlier, Kuriboh's Magic Trick. Which negated a powerful attack from Mysterri's strong monster and destroyed a pair of monsters with the same attack points. And thanks to some skill playing, Ami managed to get her Queen's Knight (1500/1600) back on the field and the other two knights back into her deck, Kuri Babylon wasn't so lucky. (AMLP: 1700)

Mysterri had no cards in her hand, or any spells or trap cards on the field. She did however have Harpie Lady 1 (1600/1400), Harpie Lady 2 (1600/1400) and Harpie Lady 3 (1600/1400). The other two harpies looked exactly like Harpie Lady 1, only with orange hair combed in front of her left eye and blue hair spiked upwards. There was another monster on the field which looked like a very small red dragon with multiple chains held by all three of the Harpie Ladies (2700/1200), known as Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. (MLP: 700)

It was Ami's turn and the Nightmare Steel cage had disappeared two turns ago. She drew and then smirked. "I play Pot of Greed! Allowing me two more draws!"

At the two spell cards in her hand, Ami immediately slid one card into her duel disk. "Time to make this part of the duel done! I activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! Allowing me take King's Knight back to hand then summon him! (1600/1400)"

The golden knight appeared once more next to the Queen's knight and then the Jack's Knight appeared once more (1900/1000). And once more, the three knights raised their sword into the air. "And now…I play the spell card, Royal Straight!"

"Royal Straight?" Mysterri questioned as the three knights disappeared.

"It's a powerful spell that makes me send my three knights to the graveyard," Ami replied pulling out her deck and then found a certain card and placed it onto her duel disk. "And allows me to summon Royal Straight Slasher!"

Multiple playing cards floated from the sky until they all came together into a huge pile. The pile exploded to reveal a large blonde swordsman wearing blue and silver armor that resembled the three knights before. In the monster's hand was a powerful sword with the multiple card suits (2400/1350).

Ami then pulled her deck once more and selected five other cards. "And I activate his effect! I need to send five monsters with level one to level five in order and I can wipe everything you have out! And I have the cost! So go!"

The powerful Royal Straight Slasher slammed his sword into the beach sending multiple blades of light towards Mysterri's field destroying everything on it. Mysterri's jaw dropped at the sight of her field being destroyed automatically in one turn. That's when she noticed the Royal Straight Slasher standing above her. She just noticed that the warrior was about an even eight feet tall. "That's a really sharp looking sword…"

"Slasher! Attack directly!" Ami announced as her knight slashed Mysterri across the stomach and sent her to the ground. (MLP: 0)

Since Mysterri lost, Kazica took her turn and drew. "Okay, it's my turn for a combo!"

"I reveal my face down trap! Go Trap Trip!" Ayame interrupted revealing the trap card's picture showing a hand reaching for a mousetrap on a plate. "This let's me add my trap, Acidic Rust Machine Virus, back to my hand!"

"Great, you'll activate it next turn and blast anything I have as well as my life points," Kazica figured out before sliding the card she just drew into her duel disk. "Too bad it won't go! I activate Overload Fusion! So I can fuse the seven machines in the graveyard to fusion summon a back up plan I've been saving! I remove my seven machines, including the Cyber Dragon, in order to fusion summon…"

The seven cards slid out of Kazica's deck and a dark light formed over the field transforming into an incredible large machine in the shape of a seven headed dragon that roared loudly into the air. (5600/5600) "Chimeratech Over Dragon!"

"What the?" Ayame questioned.

No one seemed to notice that Cain was slowly walking towards the dock. However, Cain did notice that Goliath, Vic and Kiro were watching the duel as the Over Dragon roared loudly into the air. "Well Goliath, it looks like you made a small mistake in this plan…"

"Vic, you're the one who came up with the scheme…" Kiro pointed out only to have a fist landed directly at his face.

"Did you just hear an annoyance Goliath?" Vic asked shaking his fist.

"Over Dragon! Attack Multiple Slime!" Kazica ordered as the dragon shot seven different flames that crashed into the slime monster.

From the remains of the Multiple Slime appeared three tokens that had skull like face features on them (500/500 x3). "Nice try! But when you take out my Multiple Slime I get three slime tokens! One of which will be used to activate my trap next turn!" (AYLP: 3900)

"Hate to tell ya, but my dragon can attack a few more times! So attack all of the tokens!" Kazica ordered as the dragon fired three more blasts, all towards the token monsters. The tokens were instantly vaporized by the attacks.

Ayame just lowered her head watching her life points drop…one by one… "Aw man…" (AYLP: 0)

"Now then…about that photo," Kazica stated walking over to Ayame.

"I'm really sorry about that…" Ayame sighed taking the photo from her pocket. "And that's the only copy I have…"

"Thanks," Kazica smiled holding out her hand. "It was a really tough duel though…"

"Aw well, I already got paid," Vic sighed as he walked over towards the docks. "Sides, I've got a meeting with someone else."

Cain just watched Vic leave and Kiro head straight towards Mysterri, who by now had taken off her mask to reveal it was Terri. Goliath however, just noticed Cain and smiled down at him.

"What did you think of the duel?" Goliath asked making Cain look up.

"…From the last couple of moves, seems like my sis and Kazica are turning out to be pretty good duelists…" Cain answered when he finally noticed that Ami was talking to Mustang. More importantly, Cain focused on what was in Mustang's hand…it was mistletoe.

Only one thing was on Cain's mind, and he didn't even care if he was going to get a lump of coal for Christmas, or a lump on his head from Ami for that matter. He was going to make Mustang pay. So Cain just ran towards the Die Hard Duelist with great speed.

All of a sudden, Cain jumped up to deliver a harsh kick to Mustang's head…

…But instead Mustang just lowered his head making Cain miss and fly right into the water with a loud splash following. Mustang just laughed when he turned to see Cain soaked from head to toe. "Ha! You'll have to do better than that to get me Cain!"

"Oh brother…" Ami sighed.

/-//--//--/-/-/-/

Later that evening at the Ra Yellow dorm roof Kazica just sat on the roof wearing the black overcoat that Cain had given her all those months back when he faced Kiro. Her eyes just gazed upon the duel academy. The year was practically halfway over, and so many things had happen.

"Hey…"

Kazica turned her head to see the short duelist standing next to her, his right hand was behind his back. She hadn't really seen Cain after the duel, because he ran off to get dried off. "Hi there, Cain…"

Sitting down next to his friend, Cain joined Kazica in watching the view. The two were silent for a few minutes, till surprisingly, Cain spoke up. "So…Ami told me about that duel earlier…"

A sudden blush crept up on Kazica's face making her turn away from Cain. "R-really?"

"Yeah…" Cain just replied noticing out of the corner of his eye that Kazica wasn't looking at him.

From up above, the chibi version of the Alchemist Gunner and Wandering Alchemist just watched in silence as Cain lifted up a small wrapped box in blue wrapping paper. "Uh…here…"

Cain held up the small box with out looking at Kazica (however, she thought she could see some blush on his face). Taking the box, Kazica slowly opened it to see a broken up pendant that had a small transmutation circle that when the pendant would be combined, would be complete. Both parts of the pendent had a small string tied at the top of each of them. "…This…this is…"

"Something for the both of us," Cain stated taking one of the pendants in his hand. "Its something for us both to remind us of each other…no matter how far we are, or what happens. We'll have something for each other…"

Kazica just smiled as she took the other pendant and put it over her head. "…So who helped you pick this out?"

A small sweatdrop appeared on the other side of Cain's head when he looked over to the side to see the two duel spirits smiling at him. "…You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Kazica just smiled and moved closer to Cain taking his arm in hers making his blush a little more noticeable.

Unknown to the two, Vic and a familiar sandy haired blonde watched them from the ground at a different angle. Vic just gestured to Cain and the sandy haired blonde nodded his head. "…okay…"

-//--//--/-//-/-/-

**Mustang:** Ah the new year! Which means spring will come soon!

**Cain:** You seem over anxious…

**Mustang:** Of course! It's the chance to build relationships! And meet new people!

**Cain:** I'd love to introduce your face to my fist…but unfortunately I've got my own problems to deal with.

**Mustang:** What the? It can't be…I thought he was with the others…

**_A new duelist makes the scene next time in – Chapter 44: Monster Reborn_**

**Cain:** What kind of strategy is this?!

**_Happy Holidays to you all!_**


	44. Chapter 44: Monster Reborn

_**Chapter 44: Monster Reborn**_

/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-

The early morning sun began to rise over duel academy as Vic stood next to a sandy haired Ra Yellow student outside the forest near the Obelisk blue dorm. Vic's eyes narrowed at the older duelist, but then he smirked. "You know who to try to beat?"

A smile from the sandy blonde haired duelist gave Vic confirmation about the deal. "…Good…then you know what the deal is…so you'll do this before the end of the day?"

"Of course Mr. Vanhemer…" The sandy blonde haired duelist stated with a gleeful look on his face. "You have my word as a duelist…"

"Excellent," Vic snickered before walking away. "I expect great things from you…"

"I won't let you down," The Ra yellow waved to Vic as he disappeared into the distance.

-//-/-/--/-/-/

'_And here we are again…back in class,_' Cain though placing his head onto the desk, rolling his eyes as Fortanu began to talk.

"Today class, we're going to be talking about revival decks," Fortanu stated writing up the information on the board. "As many of you know, I run a slime deck and often use the Revival Jam card. However, this is only one of the many monster revival cards known in the game."

"Others include Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted, Spear Cretin, and several others. However, there is one small set of cards that actually revolve around reviving monsters, even from the removed from play pile. They are known as the…"

'_Yak, yak, yak, all this guy ever does is talk…_' Cain just ignored Fortanu, covering his head with his hands.

Later…much later…

"Blah, blah…and that class is how you defeat that set of cards…" Fortanu finished looking at the clock at the wall. "And it would seem that I'm almost out of time today students. For tonight's homework I would like you all to compile a small list of the special summoning cards that each of you use now a days…extra credit if you can come up with ways to counter the cards."

'_Finally!_' Cain just rolled his eyes as he followed the rest of the class out of the room and into the hallways. '_Only three more hours of that to go…yay…_'

While he walked in the hall, Cain just looked down at the pendant half. Slightly smiling to himself, Cain didn't notice that a weird Ra Yellow was following him through the halls.

'_I'll wait for the right moment…_'

A chill flew down Cain's spine making him stop in the middle of the hall. As Cain looked around, all of the other students just passed him heading to their next class giving him weird looks. '_Weird…'_

-/-//--/-/-/-//-/-/

The cold shiver didn't leave Cain during his next class, but he just shook it off and took notes on the duel mathematics class that was currently in session. It still got Cain a few times that Professor Sparky was the one teaching the class, and for a fact, he was actually good at it.

"And that class is the algebraic problem for number sixty-seven," Sparky announced turning towards the class. "Okay…now for the next five problems, I'd like you to work on problems seventy-eight through ninety. Whatever you don't finish will become homework…"

Cain just shrugged off the assignment and began to work through the problems with a majority of the class. '_Okay let's see…damn it, I hate these kinds of problems…_'

'So do I…' 

The weird voice made Cain keep his head up and look around. Everyone around him was working on the algebra problems. The short duelist just held his head with his hands. '_I must be going crazy…_'

'_Aren't we all a little crazy?'_

This time Cain was sure he heard something, he narrowed his eyes and looked around once more. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…well to Cain's standards… so he just sighed and started to work on the homework that was before him.

Suddenly, a chibi version of the Wandering Alchemist appeared standing on Cain's book, the alchemist seemed a little mad at his owner. "**Hey shorty!**"

Making sure that no one was looking; Cain just lowered his head to the Wandering Alchemist, to eye-to-eye. Cain then whispered to the duel spirit. 'What? What do you want now?'

"**Listen up! I've come to warn you about…**" The Wandering Alchemist started but then was interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signifying that the class was over.

"See ya later class!" Sparky shouted and soon every student was running out of the room pushing Cain.

Unfortunately, for the Wandering Alchemist, when the students left the room, he was left crushed on the floor and covered with footprints. "**This is what I get for showing up in a smaller form…**"

The Wandering Alchemist just shattered into light as one remaining Ra yellow student looked down on it disappearing. '_A duel spirit? Hmm…how very interesting…I guess he does have some other potential…_'

As the Ra Yellow began walking out of the room, a small chibi warrior appeared on his shoulder with a great big grin. The warrior had small blue armor (that seemed to be a few sizes too big for the little person) over his white robe like clothes. His red hair had two golden wings poking from the sides of this head. "**So…that's the guy you've got to duel?**"

"Unfortunately yes," the Ra Yellow replied as he stepped out of the classroom and lean outside the room. "If he can see duel spirits…well then we'll have some great fun…"

"…**So does that mean we're going to mess with him first?**" the duel spirit asked to get a smile on his face. "**Oh joy! What sort of fun are we going to implement?**"

The Ra just turned towards his duel spirit. "I come up with something…but for right now I'll just do the creepy voices in his head…"

"**I have a few suggestions…**"

-/-/--/-/-//--//-

The lunch hour finally arrived; Cain just sat at a table that was in the corner. He just barely touched the food that was in front of him. '_I guess it does get a little boring without the others…'_

'_Kazica's taking a mechanic session with a teacher, Rioko's getting a tutor, and Ami's talking to Principal Daigo about next year and what she has to do now…Hell, I'd even settle for that dumbass Mustang to talk to…_'

"How's it going little man?"

Cain looked up and narrowed his eyes at the person now sitting next to him. '_Speak of the devil…_' the short duelist just shook his head. "What do you want Mustang?"

"What's wrong shorty?" Mustang laughed before lifting up his cup of cocoa. "You seem to be in a worse mood than before."

"What's it to ya?" Cain growled back at Mustang.

"Now, now, now, are you still mad at my book I made?" Mustang asked referring to his book of short jokes, which by the way was actually being read by authors to make it into a real book.

"No…its just really annoying to have you here…" Cain muttered.

Mustang just laughed at Cain's comment and turned towards his fellow classmate. "Ah come on, you know you'll have to get used to me!"

"If I can't stand Vic, what makes you think I could stand you?" Cain questioned when all of a sudden the Wandering Alchemist appeared on his shoulder. '_Oh joy…_'

"**Listen, I've got something to tell you shorty!**" The Wandering Alchemist shouted at his master.

Mustang just blinked at the Wandering Alchemist, it looked like he could actually see the duel spirit…

…In fact, he could.

"Well now Cain, I really didn't expect you to have a Duel Spirit…" Mustang commented calmly making Cain and the Wandering Alchemist stare at the Die Hard Duelist.

"You can see him?"

"**You can see me?**"

"Of course! If one has a duel spirit, then one can see others," Mustang replied as a light appeared next to him. The light began to form into the Die Hard Lancer that was about the same height as the Die Hard Duelist. "I believe you remember my monster…the Die Hard Lancer."

The Lancer Duel spirit just waved. "**Yo!**"

"You can see them too? Then you mind taking mine off my hands?" Cain sighed lowering her head.

"Sorry, I can't accept a gift like this," Mustang pointed to the Wandering Alchemist who was now standing on the table. "Especially from a man, I don't swing like that…"

"What!?!" Cain asked with a confused look on his face.

"**HEY! DON'T TRY TO PAWN ME OFF ON THIS JACKASS!**" The Wandering Alchemist yelled jumping up on Cain's head and began stomping down.

"Knock it off!" Cain roared throwing his duel spirit off his head and onto the table once more.

The Die Hard Lancer just stared at the arguing short Duelist and Duel Spirit. "**Man…what got into them?**"

"Just ignore them…it's the best thing to do," Mustang replied before munching on some of his lunch.

Meanwhile, across from the lunchroom stood the mysterious sandy blonde Ra yellow duelist. His duel spirit was currently sitting on his shoulder. "**So what's the plan again?**"

"I swear sometimes you're just as forgetful as me," The Ra sighed before pointing towards the table where Cain, Mustang, and their duel spirits sat. "You are to make the short duelist follow you to the roof of the school…if you bring Mustang, then I suppose we could still enact our plan."

"**So when should I do it?**" The armored duel spirit asked hoping off the Ra's shoulder.

"Give me a five minute head start…" The Ra stated walking away from his duel spirit. "Then you can have your fun…"

"**Oh joy!"**

…Five minutes later…

Mustang and the Die Hard Lancer just laughed at the now bruised Cain and Wandering Alchemist. "I must say! I didn't even expect to see such an onslaught!"

"Mustang…I'm warning you…" Cain growled slamming his fist into the table.

"Relax…I'm only joking," Mustang snickered before his eyes landed on something strange. "Hmm?"

That's when Cain turned to see the armored duel spirit climb onto the table, and already Cain was pissed off by the stupid grin on the monster. For some odd reason, it made you want to punch the thing. "**…Hello!**"

"Who the hell is this?" Cain asked pointing towards the weird duel spirit.

Mustang just glared at the duel spirit…his eyes narrowed down on it. '_If that's his duel spirit…then that must mean…_'

"**Listen new guy! We've already got a few duel spirits here, so scram!**" The Wandering Alchemist ordered waving his arms around, somewhat like a maniac.

"**Okay…"** The armored duel spirit stated turning around to walk away. However, suddenly, he just stopped and turned his head. "…**but first!**"

It happened in just one second, the weird duel spirit had punched the Wandering Alchemist sending the duel spirit flying into Cain's face. The force sent the two shorties to the ground while Mustang and the Die Hard Lancer just sat there with sweatdrops appearing on the back of their heads.

That was then the mysterious duel spirit began to make a run for it. A second later, a pissed off Cain and an equally pissed off Wandering Alchemist climbed from behind the table. "Damn it! Get back here!"

"**You'll have to catch me first!**" The weird duel spirit taunted before Cain and the Wandering Alchemist duel spirit began to chase after it.

An embarrassed wind blew through the air as Mustang and his duel spirit watched the short duelist (and his duel spirit) chase the other duel spirit out of the cafeteria. "…I guess we'll have to go after them…"

Mustang then calmly got up and walked after Cain…

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A slight breeze blew over the flat roof of the duel academy, a single soul sat on top of it staring up into the clouds. At his feet, was a strange contraption that resembled a duel disk…but was different. A copy of the device was near the entrance to the roof.

'_The clouds…so beautiful and free…only traveling with the breeze…_' Apparently, the single soul had other things on his mind.

"**Master!**"

The weird Ra yellow didn't even look up, he knew his duel spirit had arrived and quickly disappeared into his deck. However, he did stand up when he heard some footsteps coming from the entrance. "Sup!"

Cain just stood at the entrance, a few yards away from him stood a fellow Ra yellow…but not one he'd seen before. The Ra's long sandy blonde hair trailed along the wind, it was sleek but looked like it hadn't been cut in ages. His uniform jacket was extremely baggy over his skinny body…his limbs looked like they didn't even have muscles. His black shirt and blue jeans were also baggy. The weird Ra also had a grin that resembled that of the same duel spirit that pissed off Cain a few minutes ago.

Raising an eyebrow at the weird Ra, Cain began to walk towards him. '_Where'd that duel spirit go? And who the hell is this guy?_'

"If you're looking for _my_ duel spirit, I'm afraid you scared him." The Ra yellow's sudden statement made Cain jump up in surprise. "As for who I am…I am known as Raitai Merced, The Light of the Magnificent Four!"

"What the hell?" Cain questioned taking a step back.

'_Trying to run? Humph, I don't blame ya…_'

Cain turned to his right, nothing was there…

'_Facing me would make anyone quiver in fear…_'

Turning to the left, Cain saw nothing…

'_However, I must duel you…so en guard!_'

That's when Cain looked down, his eyes widened as a dark purple mist began to form at his feet. "…A shadow game?"

"Right little man," Raitai stated lifting up the duel disk like device from the ground. "No offense or anything, but I kind of need to challenge you to a duel right now…"

"Look, first of all, I'm not little," Cain growled looking at the weird device that was at his feet. "Second, I don't have to duel you…I've got classes to attend. And third, how do expect me to duel with this?" Cain lifted up the strange device in his free hand. "This isn't even a duel disk!"

"If you fear the shadows, you shouldn't…" Raitai explained slipping on the device. "I've only enacted the shadow realm for these devices to work…with them powered by the shadows…well, you'll see…"

At that moment, Mustang had reached the opening to the roof. His eyes widened at the sight of Raitai. "So my eyes weren't tricking me…" Mustang then thought back on the day of the tag team duel when he saw the sandy blonde haired duelist near the lighthouse. "Raitai! What are you doing here?!?"

"Mustang…it's so good to see you again…" Raitai smiled at the Die Hard Duelist, yet at the same time snapped in a deck of cards into the weird contraption. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you today…I need to deal with this shorty…"

"Stop with the short references already!" Cain roared holding onto his head.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Mustang shouted throwing his arm to the side. "You and the other three of the Magnificent Four shouldn't even be seen up here! Who the hell freed you!?!"

"Now, now, now, are you sure you want to be talking to someone who taught you Mustang?" Raitai asked before turning towards Cain. "And besides, I need to get dueling this guy…so, put on the Card Drawer…"

A weird look came on Cain's face as he lifted up the apparent 'Card Drawer'. "That's a…unique name…"

"Not as unique as Mustang's…" Raitai commented watching Cain put his deck into the duel disk. "I still can't tell if that his first or last name…"

Now that brought a few thoughts to Cain's mind…what was Mustang's first or last name? "Another time…"

"Cain Sonryu…I am warning you, you don't want to duel this guy," Mustang warned narrowing his eyes at Raitai.

"I've been in other shadow games, and faced my hand against multiple opponents…I think I can deal with this guy…" Cain stated.

"DUEL!"

Cain just looked at the card drawer and raised an eyebrow. "So…how do we play the cards?" (CLP: 4000)

"I'll show you…" Raitai responded by pulling six cards from his deck. Just then, he threw all six cards into the air, that's when the shadows engulfed all six of them making them grow until they were about the same height as Cain. The cards slowly floated down before Raitai. "These 'Card Drawers' are actually the original style duel disks that Seto Kaiba had created in order to defeat his greatest rival…" (RLP: 4000)

"But…didn't there used to be a spinning disk attached to these?" Cain asked pulling five cards from the deck slot and then threw them into the air to have them end up the exact same way as Raitai's cards…only a little bit shorter to allow Cain to see over them.

"One needs to remove the unnecessary in order to succeed," Raitai stated looking at the six cards in front of him. "Oh yes, the graveyard slot is on the opposite side of the disk…"

Raitai just lifted his hand up towards one of his cards and it automatically spun around to reveal a unique spell card. The card revealed a dark warrior crouching down with a white aura spirit flying from its back. "But now to the duel! And I'll start it with Ultimate Summoning! All I have to do is send the top five cards from my deck to the graveyard…"

Snapping off a good deal from his deck, Raitai immediately placed the cards into his disk's graveyard. "…then in return, I can summon a high leveled monster with no cost! And choose this monster!"

Another card spun from around and this time shattered into a kid like monster that landed in front of Raitai. The armored warrior stood up to reveal that he was a kid no older than ten, two yellow wings pierced both his temples. His red hair flowed backwards while his white and light blue armor covered his bare skin with an added red cloth at his belt. His face was plastered with a goofy grin. At the sight of Cain, the armored warrior raised his right hand in a peace sign (500/500). "My favorite monster and my duel spirit, Chaotix Tai Gars!"

"…The what?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"An extremely deadly monster," Drake commented narrowing his eyes at the monster. "I can't say what it can do, because this is a duel, but it's rarity is comparable to its abilities. Only three known sets of these cards were created, nine copies of each card. One of them stands before you. Another was developed with Braille writing for a duelist at the Atlantic Academy, who happens to be a friend of mine. The third set belongs to another duelist in Korea… They happen to be rarer than my Die Hard cards and your cards as well Cain…"

"Then how'd this bozo get them?" Cain asked as another card appeared behind the Chaotix Tai Gars.

"I happened to have earned them in a tournament," Raitai answered crossing his arms. "But back to the duel, I'll end my turn…"

"Okay…let's see if I got this," Cain muttered drawing a card from his deck. He just threw it towards the others in front of him and the card enlarged itself. "…If this wasn't the shadow realm, this would kick ass…"

Mustang and Raitai raised an eyebrow at Cain's comment, so Cain quickly changed the subject. "Um, anyway, I summon Sync Alchemist (1500/1300) in attack mode!"

One of the cards spun around to allow the Sync Alchemist to jump from his card and land right before the armored Chaotix Tai Gars. The Alchemist just adjusted his glasses at the monster before him. "Okay…I don't care what effect that monster has, it's going down before you can use it! Sync Alchemist! Attack his monster!"

Nodding to his owner, the Sync Alchemist jumped towards the Chaotix Tai Gars and slammed his feet into the face of the armored monster. When the monster's face began to fall from the Alchemist's foot, the Chaotix Tai Gars still had that goofy grin on it and had a few teeth knocked out. (RLP: 3000)

…Yet Raitai still had that calm look on his face. "…Is that all?"

"What the?" Cain questioned looking at the remaining five cards in front of him. "I'll set these two cards face down." The two cards Cain pointed to immediately slid down in front of him. "And, end my turn…"

"Good, cause during your end phase…" Raitai stated before the ground began to open up. From the opened ground appeared a thirteen-year-old version of the Chaotix Tai Gars who just jumped up and raised his thumb to Cain. His armor seemed to become more fitting to his body, although it was still loose (500/500 + 500/500). "…My monster comes back! This time stronger!"

"What the?!?" Cain questioned looking at the stronger monster. "That has to be a broken card!"

"Normally you'd be correct, however, this monster is a level eight," Raitai stated looking at his monster. "Plus, when I use his effect I can't draw during my next draw phase…but that won't stop me! I activate my trap card!"

The trap card raised itself to reveal a greedy treasure hunter reaching for a treasure chest that sat on top of a trap door. "Reckless Greed! It allows me to draw two additional cards!" Raitai immediately pulled the top two cards from his deck, increasing his hand size to five cards. "Now then…I'll place two cards face down…and have my monster go on the attack once more!"

The Chaotix Tai Gars leapt towards the Sync Alchemist and was about to slam his fist into the Alchemist's chest…before the Sync Alchemist simply lifted his foot up into the Armored Warrior's chest making him lose his breath. That's when the Sync Alchemist sent a punch into the warrior's face sending him back to the ground where he shattered. Raitai just smiled as he watched his life points lower. (RLP: 2500)

Raitai just crossed his arms and smiled. "Now then…since I'm ending my turn that my monster was destroyed…"

The ground shattered once more, allowing a sixteen-year-old Chaotix Tai Gars to crawl out of the ground. This time his face looked more serious than usual, and his armor was almost a perfect fit to his body (1000/1000 + 500/500). That's when the duel monster smiled and raised a hand. "**Come on shorty! Bring out the toughest monster you've got at your disposal! I'll take it out as soon as you bring it out!"**

"How can it talk?" Cain asked eyeing the Chaotix Tai Gars, who was right now pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out. '_Even now he's extremely annoying!_'

"Hello! It's the shadow realm! Duh!" Raitai laughed while pointing towards the shortened duelist. "The monsters are real and have their personalities…and I'm guessing your Sync Alchemist is the quiet type."

In response, the silent Sync Alchemist just nodded his head with a smirk behind his mask. Cain just lowered his head and shook it. "Great…now I'll probably have more monsters annoying me…"

"If you didn't want that, then I suggest you lower the monster count in your deck," Mustang commented crossing his arms looking directly at the mysterious Raitai. '_He basically only has nine monsters in his real deck, and three in his fusion deck…but I've only seen the cards, not the holograms when he showed me them. I guess the time is coming…_'

Cain threw his next card in front of him making it grow in front of him. "Okay! Now then, I'll take your monster down a few pegs! I'll bring out the Scholar Alchemist (1200/1200) in attack mode!"

From the card emerged a snotty brown haired alchemist with his brown and green cloak flowing over his body. He just lifted up his book to his eyes and narrowed his eyes. "**Why did you call me? I was enjoying my book…**"

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting for me!" Cain shouted stomping his foot into the ground. "So get your nose out of the book and get dueling!"

"**Hmm! You're a rude little punk! Let me read my book!**" The Scholar Alchemist shouted back before turning g back to his book.

"Why are my monsters calling me little!?!" Cain shouted into the air before lowering his head to the ground.

"**Hey Scholar…be cool man…**" The Sync alchemist replied with his arms crossed. "**Sides…this guy's been cool to us…**"

"**Sync! I should've known that you'd be by the short one's side!**" The Scholar alchemist scoffed to the side before lowering his book. "**…But I guess we'll have to do this…but I better get some time to read later!**"

"Fine! I'll give you all the time in the world you'll need to read!" Cain shouted grabbing his hair. "Just Alchemic Fuse!"

The two alchemists nodded towards each other before a powerful transmutation circle appeared underneath both of them. The two just disappeared before the transmutation circle shattered directly underneath. From the ground emerged a golden masked alchemist with a mane of bushy brown hair sticking up. His midnight black overcoat hung over his body and covering his dark green and black suit. (2000/2000) In his right arm was a large book with alchemy symbols on it. The alchemist turned towards Cain and nodded to him. "**Master Cain! Allow me to aid you in this duel! I am the Catalyst Alchemist! So now use my power!**"

"Uh…okay…" Cain stated with a sweatdrop appearing on his head. "Anyway, Catalyst Alchemist! Attack that monster!"

"**Right sir!**" The Catalyst Alchemist roared before opening his book and a powerful red light began to emerge from it. "**Take this! Alchemic Text Flash!**"

The red blast flew directly towards the Chaotix Tai Gars, however Raitai lifted his hand over one of his face down cards making it flip face up. "Nice try! But my face down spell card will change all that!"

The spell flipped up to show the Chaotix Tai Gars roaring into the air with a heavenly aura around his body. Just then the aura appeared on the very monster and he charged towards the red blast (1500/1500 + 1000/0) "My Heavenly Battle Cry empowers my monster by one thousand points which is more than enough to strike your monster down!"

"**To victory, or to death!**" The Chaotix Tai Gars shouted running towards the red blast.

Then just as the monster was, about to slam right through the attack, the red blast just grew stronger and then a powerful sweatdrop appeared on the Chaotix Tai Gars before the blast engulfed him. "**Damn it!**" (RLP: 2400)

Raitai's jaw dropped at his monster's demise. "W-what just happened?"

The Catalyst Alchemist just closed his book as he smiled at his master's opponent. "**Quite elementary my dear opponent…When I attack a monster with a different Attribute than what I have, I gain six hundred attack points during the battle!**"

"With the exception of 'elementary', I couldn't have said it better," Cain commented with a smirk. "I'll end my turn…"

"Yes! However, my Chaotix Tai Gars makes a dramatic comeback!" Raitai laughed as the ground shattered once more to reveal an even more muscular version of the Chaotix Tai Gars (1500/1500 + 500/500) and it looked like he was in his mid twenties. His armor was now a perfect fit to him. "And then due to his effect…I can't draw…however, I'll activate my trap card! Trip Trap! This allows me to add a trap from my graveyard into my hand!"

The card slipped out from his deck, but then Raitai immediately threw the card to the ground that immediately grew before him. "And next…I'll play a card I was saving! Pot of Greed!"

The green pot appeared before Raitai and two cards popped out from the pot and landed out in front of Raitai. "And next, I'll switch my Chaotix Tai Gars to the defensive, and end with another set card…your move."

The now crouching armored warrior raised his fist towards his master's opponent. "**So bring it on ya shorty!**"

"…You know, you're really starting to piss me off!" Cain roared into the air drawing his next card then immediately throwing the card in front of him. "I'll now summon Mixer Alchemist (1500/1600) in attack mode!"

A dark mist floated onto the field and a gloomy looking man appeared on the field, his gray hair was combed down. A lab coat hung over his body, while he held onto multiple test tubes filled with glowing liquids. The older alchemist just sighed loudly and lowered his head. "…**Why did you summon me? I'm too tired to fight…**"

"**Mixer! You really need to brighten up! You've been summoned so you must have a purpose!**" The Catalyst Alchemist exclaimed before locking his fellow monster in a headlock. "**So come! Together we shall bring victory to our master!**"

"…**Fine…**" The Mixer Alchemist sighed loudly before he slowly shook up the test tubes he held in his hands.

"…Great…an emo monster…" Cain just slapped his forehead before he looked at his monster. "I now enact my monster's ability! By tributing him, I'm able to special summon two familiar faces from my removed from play pile…provided that they were removed via fusion summon!"

The Mixer Alchemist just sighed to himself before he dropped the two current test tubes in his hand to the ground. As soon as they both crashed on the ground, two clouds of smoke enveloped him. When the clouds dissipated , the Sync alchemist and the Scholar alchemist reappeared on the field. The Sync Alchemist (1500/1300) crossed his arms while the Scholar Alchemist (1200/1200) just dove right into his book.

The Catalyst Alchemist just smiled at his components before him. "**Excellent! Now we shall be triumphant!**"

"Okay! What's up with the accent!?!" Cain yelled into the air. "But he's right! Catalyst…"

"**Way ahead of you master!**" The Catalyst Alchemist shouted into the air lifting his book into the air. "**Once more for the kipper!**"

"…Kipper?" Mustang asked looking at Cain.

"Don't ask me…" Cain sighed.

"**Take this!**" The Catalyst duelist roared firing a red blast from his book once more towards the kneeling Chaotix Tai Gars.

"**Damn it…not again…**" The Chaotix Tai Gars sighed before he was blasted into nothing.

"Oh well, since he was in defense mode I take no damage…" Raitai just grinned. "Sides…he'll be back soon…"

"Not soon enough! Cause my Scholar Alchemist will attack!" Cain shouted.

The Scholar alchemist looked up from his book and shot a death glare towards his master. "**Why do I have to attack first? Why couldn't I just read my book?**"

"Just attack!" Cain ordered slamming his foot into the ground, extremely annoyed with his monster's behavior.

"…**Fine!**" The Scholar alchemist glowered at his master. "**Take this! Book attack!**"

The Scholar alchemist just threw his book at Raitai who just pointed towards his face down card. "Nice try…but I'm not going to be hit with a book. I activate my trap card…Can't Keep A Good Man Down! And it'll revive my Chaotix Tai Gars…And empower him to new heights!"

The trap revealed the Chaotix Tai Gars delivering a powerful uppercut to a steel cage, and then instantly shattered to reveal a twenty-year-old Chaotix Tai Gars (2000/2000 + 500/500) with the armor now a perfect fit. The warrior didn't say a thing, but then punched the flying book that flew directly back into the Scholar Alchemist. The book slammed directly between his two eyes. "**I knew this would turn out badly!**"

The Scholar Alchemist shattered into pixels, making the Sync and Catalyst Alchemists gasp in shock that their comrade was suddenly defeated. (CLP: 2700)

Raitai just smiled at his monster's strength now rivaling that of a rare spellcaster monster. "Now then…it's time for the fun to really begin!"

"Its still my turn! And I'll end with this face down!" Cain shouted as another card slid in front of him.

'_Now that Raitai has this strong of a monster…then I guess I should prepare…_' Mustang just eyed the powerful Chaotix Tai Gars.

"I activate my trap card! My Reckless Greed is back and I draw two more cards!" Raitai shouted snapping two more cards from his deck. "And now, I'll activate the spell card…Superfist!"

The spell card emerged on the field showing the Chaotix Tai Gars focusing a powerful white energy in his right fist. "Now…with just a cost of five hundred life points, you can't activate any spells or trap cards when a 'Chaotix Tai Gars' attacks!" (RLP: 1900)

That's when the Chaotix Tai Gars began to focus the energy in his right fist. Cain just narrowed his eyes. "That still won't be enough to beat me!"

Raitai then threw his other card into the back of his own monster and suddenly, he held his arms as they began to grow. "True…but that's when my other spell comes to play! I activate Pump Up! Which doubles the attack!"

"**I'M A MACHO MAN!**" The Chaotix Tai Gars (5000/2500) roared as his muscles exploded, and almost broke his armor! "**Give me an order Raitai!**"

"Right!" Raitai shouted throwing his arm into the air towards Cain. "Attack and show him a powerful ending to this duel!"

"**Right! SUPER SMASH!!!!!!!**" The Chaotix Tai Gars roared into the air before diving towards the Sync Alchemist.

Just as the Sync alchemist was about to shout into the air, the Chaotix Tai Gars slammed his feet directly into the Alchemist's face sending him flying back and shattering him. (CLP: 0000)

Even though nothing was at stake, Cain felt as though he was weakened by the game and knelt down on his knee. '_Damn it! I…I lost…_'

The shadows and monsters disappeared as Raitai began to walk towards edge of the roof of the academy. "Well, now that I've done what I need to do…I guess this is goodbye…"

As soon Raitai stood in front of the side of the roof, Cain and Mustang looked directly at the weird Ra yellow. Raitai just smiled at the other two duelists, waved and then back-flipped over the edge of the building.

"What the?!?"

"Is he insane?!?"

Cain and Mustang ran to the side of the roof, expecting to see Raitai still falling towards the ground which was quite a few stories from the roof. However, Raitai was gone…no where to be seen!

'…_For now…_'

Mustang turned to the sky and closed his eyes. "…So, they've finally been found out…I guess I better get the contingency plan in motion…"

"Hey! Die Hard Dumbass! What the hell is going on!?!" Cain roared at Mustang running in front of the taller duelist. "Who exactly was that? Where the hell did he go? And what the hell does he want with me?"

Two narrowed eyes frowned upon Cain's shouts, but then Mustang's usually cool demeanor turned serious. "…I shall tell you, however, you must meet me where we first met later tonight after curfew." Mustang just walked past Cain and headed for the door. "I suggest you bring your duel disk, deck, and a few changes of clothes…"

-/-/-/-/-//--/-/--/

"I see…so you were able to defeat the shrimp after all…" Vic snickered walking through the dark halls. Raitai was walking directly behind him.

"Yes, although he is an interesting duelist," Raitai stated looking directly at the back of Vic's head. "With time and a little more practice, he could become more of a threat…"

"Yes well, I hope to stop him before that happens," Vic stated before the two reached a huge steel door. "As does my employer…"

Raitai really didn't care about Vic's employer, so he just blanked out on the name as the two duelists entered the large steel door to enter a pure white room. In three different parts of the room sat three people…

Each of them was wearing a white uniform that covered their bodies and came with hoods as well. Besides Vic and Raitai, the only other color in the room were the multiple cards that each of the figures held.

When Raitai and Vic reached the center (of the three figures) Vic raised his hands into the air. "Attention Magnificent Four! Thanks to your freed counter part, you are given a chance for freedom! All you must do is follow the orders of my employer and I! Once you have done that you all be granted true freedom from this island and sent to any place on earth you desire!"

"Are you with me?"

All three of the white cloaked duelists slowly raised their hands into the air.

A wicked smile appeared on Vic's face as he slowly turned to see each of the hands being held into the air. "…Just as I thought…"

/--//--//-/-/-/

**Kazica:** What happened? Cain disappeared!

**Ami:** And Mustang did as well…

**Rioko:** We kind of got something else to worry about here people…

**Kazica:** And what's that?

**Rioko:** I'm supposed to get into Obelisk Blue!

**Kazica/Ami: **RIOKO!

**_Check it! Next time – Chapter 45: Heart of the Underdog_**

**Rioko:**…Why's the chapter called that?


	45. Chapter 45: Heart of the Underdog

_**Chapter 45: Heart of the Underdog**_

_**/-/-/-/--///-/-/-/-**_

Two hours passed since the mysterious duel had occurred on the roof of the academy, and it seemed that two certain students had disappeared from the midair in duel academy. It wasn't until a knock on a certain door that one of the missing duelist's roommate realized something.

"WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAIN'S NOT HERE!?!?"

Rioko just stepped back from the enraged Ami that stood in his doorway; it even looked like there was a demonic aura around her. Kazica was standing behind Ami, but looked somewhat embarrassed at the sight.

Not knowing what to do, Rioko gulped and calmly stood up. "He-he just never returned to the room! What do you want me to say?!?"

"Ami…please calm down…" Kazica asked placing a hand on the younger Sonryu sibling.

Ami just breathed in through her nose and released a large sigh. "It's just that Cain was supposed to meet with me after his classes…"

"Oh yeah, you were talking with Daigo weren't you?" Rioko asked crossing his arms. "What did the old guy say to you joining the academy next year?"

"Well, as long as I pass the written and dueling test I'll be allowed in," Ami answered sitting down at the desk in the room…noticing that there were multiple cards scattered on the desk. "What the? Whose cards are these?"

Rioko just jumped to the desk and lifted the cards into his hands. "Sorry! But these cards are mine and I've got to prepare for tomorrow!"

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Kazica asked only to have Rioko gently push her and Ami out of the room. "What the?"

"Sorry! But I really need to get working on this!" Rioko stated closing the door on the two girls.

"…Rioko acting weird…well, weirder," Kazica sighed lowering her head.

"You want to know something else," Ami stated rubbing her chin. "I really haven't seen Mustang today…usually he's trying to get to know me better…"

"Gee, wonder why," Kazica said to herself.

/--/-/-/-//-/--//-/-

"Finally…I'm back here…" Cain muttered to himself walking in front of the ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights, on his back was a black backpack he managed to find in his closet…it might've been Rioko's. In mid afternoon, the place looked even creepier in the light.

"About time you got here," a cocky voice stated from behind Cain.

"Don't ride me Mustang, I got here first," Cain growled, knowing that Mustang just walked past him.

As soon as Mustang reached the broken entrance of the ruins, he spun on his heel and turned towards Cain. "Last year…I used to train like crazy here. My student teacher was a great duelist and taught me how to use my Die Hard strategy." Placing his hand on the stone entrance, Mustang closed his eyes. "There were a lot of good and bad times…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the Die Hard Duelist.

"I'm getting there…" Mustang replied turning his back to Cain. "My student teacher was only two years older me, we would usually come here to train, but relax and talk. I learned most of my suave moves from him. He was…an older brother to me…"

That's when Mustang turned around narrowing his eyes. "But then…that day happened, and he as well as three other duelists were changed forever! They were considered the best right after Goliath and Vic…but that all changed…my student-teacher, my friend, he was never the same!"

Cain slowly pieced the puzzle together and then his eyes widened when he finally realized. "Your student-teacher…it was…"

"That's right…" Mustang closed his eyes when he slammed his fist into the stone entrance. "The student-teacher…no, my friend, was Raitai Merced…the duelist you just lost to…"

"Do I dare ask what happened?" Cain questioned crossing his arms. Although it looked like he couldn't really care less about what Mustang just said…but now that he knew that there was a connection between that annoying deadbeat and this pompous annoyance who constantly hit on his sister. Whether he really did care…

…Well, that really depends on another person's point of view.

"…You see this place," Mustang replied pointing towards the ruins behind him. "All four of the duelists, included Raitai, went in there for they had to find a missing young girl …apparently someone had kidnapped her and brought her into the ruins. All four saw them and since there was no time to alert the facility…they went in themselves."

That brought attention to Cain's ears…but it couldn't be what he thought. "…Go on…"

"They didn't catch the guy or get the girl," Mustang continued clenching one of his fists extremely tight. "In fact, it was a trap. I don't know what happened…but they all changed, drastically." That when the Die Hard Duelist walked over to Cain and stood over the short duelist. "I will explain the rest later…right now we need to prepare ourselves."

"…For what?" Cain asked.

/--//-/-//-/-/-//-/-

"We still don't know what happened to Cain," Kazica sighed sitting down at the Ra Yellow Cafeteria, Ami right next to her.

"Maybe Rioko's hiding something, I mean he was acting somewhat strange and nervous," Ami pointed out.

"Actually, there's another reason," a familiar voice stated with a small tune in it.

Kazica and Ami turned around to see Sorro standing behind them, only this time he wasn't singing…thank goodness. Kazica waved to the normally singing duelist. "Hey Sorro. What do you mean another reason?"

"Why don't I explain it to you," Sorro started lifting up a microphone from his pocket. "In song!"

Kazica and Ami just sweatdropped as it seemed a spotlight fell on Sorro, and all of a sudden loud music began to play loudly in the air that sounded like samba music. "**Weeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll! I was standing in the room today, when I saw Rioko and the teacher hey! I then overheard with my ears, and then the news almost brought Rioko to tears! It was…**"

A powerful fist collided with Sorro's face making him fly towards the door before he skidded on the ground. As soon as he crashed to the ground, his eyes were replaced by the dizzy symbols and the music scratched.

Ami just shook her hand and headed back to her seat. "He's got a hard face…"

"Whoa! Nice left hook!" Professor Sparky stated looking over the dazed Sorro. After kicking Sorro in the ribs (making a small groan come out of his mouth), Sparky walked over to the two girls. "Anyway, Rioko must be working on his deck, you see, tomorrow he's taking a small private exam to try to get into Obelisk Blue. Should he win, well he gets in."

"I guess that would explain why he's nervous," Kazica stated. "Who's he facing?"

Sparky rubbed his chin thinking of the name and thought hard before announcing. "Lemme think…ah yes! He's facing against your cousin Kazica, Kiro."

At the mere mention of Kiro's name, Kazica clenched her fist. "Do you mind if we watch the duel?"

"Of course! You and your little friend are invited!" Sparky laughed before walking away. "It starts at eight tomorrow morning at the Ra Yellow duel arena."

"Thanks!" Kazica shouted back before turning towards Ami. "I know we're supposed to be looking for Cain, but we should support Rioko…"

"…You're just going to cheer against Kiro aren't you?" Ami sighed loudly.

"Yeah," Kazica replied with a sweatdrop.

/--//-//--//-/-///--/

Kiro walked down the Obelisk Blue dorm hallway, his eyes looking towards Vic's room. He had gotten a message earlier that Vic needed to see him, but the reason was left out. '_This had better be worth it…I've got a duel that could break me in the morning…_'

When he reached the door, Kiro quickly knocked on the door. After no one came, Kiro placed his ear on the door and heard multiple voices inside. Somewhat sounded like a party was going on in the room.

All of a sudden, the door opened wide and Kiro's eyes widened at the person who opened the door. The shock of seeing the duelist made him fall back in fear and stutter the person's name. "R-R-Raitai!?! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kiro…it's been too long as well," Raitai stated crouching down to be eye level with the scared Obelisk Blue. Raitai seemed to eye Kiro, looking over the muscular duelist. "…You've gotten more muscular…"

"Ah, Kiro…good timing," Vic stated appearing in the doorway behind Raitai. "Come in from the hall, you might see a few familiar faces…"

Shakily standing up, Kiro entered the doorway leaving Raitai leaning in the hallway wall; he could tell that Raitai was in his own little world. However, when Kiro entered Vic's room, his eyes widened once more at the sight before him.

On Vic's couch slept an older teen with his bushy brown hair covering his eyes, from his nose was a small bubble that signified that he was asleep, seeing as how his eyes were covered by his hair. The teen was fairly muscular and was wearing a Slifer Red jacket covering his upper body (barely) while he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans. Kiro slowly said the person's name. "I-it can't be… Chitei Takai…"

Kiro's eyes moved from the couch and looked at the window where his eyes seemed to trying to out do the last expansion. At the window moving her head up and down with a boom box playing some teen idol music, was an older teenaged girl. Her black hair was tied back into a long ponytail that went all the way down to her backside, it also expressed the creamy white skin she had. Her entire skinny body was covered with a third year male Obelisk Blue uniform. "H-H-Hy-Hyoutei Kiryu…no way…"

"Hopefully you didn't forget about me," a deep voice called out to Kiro, sending a chill to run up his spine.

Next to Vic stood an extremely muscular Obelisk blue student, his height and muscles could have easily rivaled Goliath's if they were in the same room. The duelist seemed to smile down on Kiro, his short brown hair and earthly brown eyes stood from his extremely tanned skin. His ripped uniform showed off his exposed chest and ripped khaki pants. "N-no…I-impossible…not you… Entei Breaker…"

"Glad to see you remember me," Entei chuckled crossing his arms.

"Vic! What are the Magnificent Four doing in your room?" Kiro asked at the top of his lungs at Vic. "Did you forget what happened last year!?!"

"No…and that's precisely why they are here…" Vic replied calmly. That's when his eyes narrowed. "Now then, since you're dueling against that lightning dud tomorrow, we've decided to sup up your deck…and with these four…" Vic looked over to the snoozing Chitei and then to the hallway to the daydreaming Raitai. "I mean two…your deck will be unstoppable…"

"But…with these guys here…where did they come from?" Kiro asked when suddenly Entei lifted up Kiro by his collar. "Aaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeee!"

"Listen you punk," Entei threatened tightening his grip. "You better enjoy our help…cause if you don't accept it on your own terms…" Entei lifted his other hand to show that his thick hand was now a powerful fist. "I'll make ya answer a question… 'What did the five fingers say to the face?'"

"…Well when you put that way…" Kiro chuckled looking at the fist.

/--//-//-/--/--//-/

The next morning came too quickly, the clock was slowly counting down to eight o'clock, and yet already the Ra Yellow duel arena was filling up with a few students. Kiro stood at one side of the duel arena, his face seemed a little determined…with a touch of fear as well.

Behind him sat Vic, and all four of the Magnificent Four sat next to him wearing different hats and uniforms that they were wearing the other night just to make sure no one recognized them.

Across the arena sat Kazica, Ami, and Sorro, all three of them were looking at the clock that was getting closer and closer to the designated time. Sorro just smiled to himself. '_He's just trying to act cool…_'

Kazica bit her lip; her mind was on something else. Ami saw this and placed a hand on Kazica's shoulder. "Look, I pretty sure brother's safe…he's managed to get by before…"

"Yeah, right now its Rioko's time…" Kazica replied looking at the clock. "If he ever gets here…"

At the dueling platform, Kiro crossed his arms in somewhat disappointment. '_Come on you Ra Yellow Reject…if I don't show off this deck, then Entei will pummel me some more…_'

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kiro's eyes wandered over to the entrance to see Rioko running directly towards the dueling platform. The odd thing about Rioko was that his hair wasn't in its lightning bolt style…but rather a combed back style.

As soon as Rioko climbed up on the dueling platform, he activated his duel disk. That's when Kiro really decided to make a point. "In a hurry to lose?"

"Naw, my alarm didn't go this morning," Rioko laughed reaching into his pocket. He then pulled out a deck and immediately began to shuffle the cards. "But, just because I'm cutting it close…that doesn't mean that I can't show you up."

"Hey! Save the comments, insults and/or bad jokes for the duel!" Sparky announced into the microphone stepping onto the dueling platform. "But now then, let's get this duel on the way! You both know the rules, and you know what's at stake? Kiro? Rioko?"

Kiro threw his fist out, activating his duel disk. "Of course!" (KLP: 4000)

"No worries here!" Rioko roared pulling his first hand. (RLP: 4000)

The professor nodded and raised his hand into the air. "Then, on my mark…" Sparky then threw his hand towards the ground. "DUEL!"

"Show me what you got Kiro!" Rioko shouted.

"Consider it done! You Ra Reject!" Kiro shouted pulling his sixth card. Looking at his hand, Kiro nodded to himself. "Alright, I'll start off by summoning a monster from my hand in defense mode, and a set card…turn end."

Rioko drew his next card, and then his eyes brightened. "You know, last night I spent a good deal of time preparing my deck for today, and it's about to pay off!"

As soon as Rioko slapped his first card onto his duel disk, a powerful electrical aura surged from the ground. The electricity then formed into a cyborg like warrior wearing a tight light blue jumpsuit that had multiple guns on his body. His face was covered with a dark blue mask and his entire body seemed to be surging with electricity, making the warrior lift one of his guns towards Kiro (1400/1200). "So meet the newest of my team, Volt Magnum Warrior Alpha!"

"Like that thing really scares me," Kiro joked around when suddenly a second surge of electricity appeared next to the first Volt Magnum making him throw his hand up to block the light. "What the heck?!?"

"It's my Alpha's ability! When he's summoned successfully, I can special summon another Volt Magnum Warrior from my hand!" Rioko shouted slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "So say hello to Volt Magnum Warrior Beta (1600/1700)!"

From the electricity surged out another cyborg warrior that was identical to the first one, only more muscular and a green version of Alpha's jumpsuit and mask. This cyborg lifted up one of its guns and aimed it towards Kiro. "And next, I'll place this card face down and go on the attack! Alpha! Strike that face down monster! Electro Bullet!"

The cyborg nodded to his master before jumping up into the air, as soon as it was in a good position, the cyborg fired a powerful volley of electrified bullets towards the face down monster. The bullets pierced right through the card's back and shattered it into a million pieces, revealing a large green turtle with a steel UFO shell (1400/1200) that instantly shattered as well. "Nice try you Ra Reject! But that was my UFO Turtle! And when he's destroyed by battle I can summon a fire attribute monster from my deck!"

A second UFO Turtle appeared before Kiro when he put his deck back into his duel disk. "So I'll bring out my second UFO Turtle…"

"That's electrifying," Rioko sighed when his Alpha landed before him. "But I know something that pure lightning! Volt Magnum Warrior Beta! Attack that other UFO Turtle!"

The green suited cyborg jumped into the air and aimed its guns towards the other UFO Turtle. That's when the guns fired a charged burst of electrical shells that pierced right through the turtle, making it screech through the pain it was currently in. Only a third one appeared where the first and second one were at. "It'll take a lot more than that to take me down you reject." (KLP: 3800)

"Yeah, well, I'll play a card face down on the field," Rioko announced as a card appeared behind his two Volt monsters. "Let's see you do better."

"Well watch this!" Kiro shouted pulling his next card from his deck. "I play Pot of Greed! So I get two free draws!"

At the sight of the two new cards in his hand, Kiro seemed to smile. His smile turned into a snicker, and then turned into a loud laugh. "I have everything I need! I summon, Mother Grizzly (1400/1100)!"

Next to the UFO Turtle appeared a large dark blue bear that roared loudly at the sight of the two electrified monsters before it. "And next, I play the spell card, Friendly Fire!"

The spell card showed a warrior jumping over a surprised warrior next to him; Rioko just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the card. "Okay…and what does that do?"

"Simple, this spell allows me to attack my own monsters," Kiro explained raising a finger and wagging it back and forth. "And now, Mother Grizzly! UFO Turtle! Attack each other!"

The two monsters just charged at each other before crashing into each other shattering the different monsters into multiple pixels. Rioko's eyes widened at the sight, in fact, almost every student watched in awe at the sight. "Why would you destroy your own monsters?"

"Simple, to activate their effects, my Mother Grizzly allows me to special summon a water attribute monster and my UFO Turtle allows me to special summon yet another fire attribute monster," Kiro explained pulling out his deck and fanned the cards in front of him.

"Too bad you don't have any more UFO Turtles," Rioko pointed out when it suddenly hit him. He had seen this move before, was Kiro trying to use the same move? "No…you can't be serious…"

"I see you understand what's going to happen," Kiro chuckled to himself picking two of the cards on his deck. "I may not have the full set…but I do have the four cards that go perfect for my deck…" That's when the muscular Obelisk Blue slapped his cards onto his duel disk making a geyser of water and a tower of fire appear in front of him. "And now, prepare to meet a small part of the infamous Dragon Cards!"

The tower of fire died down to show a Japanese dragon with orange and red skin, flames erupting all over his body. On the dragon's head was the kanji symbol for Fire (1000/1000). Then the geyser lowered to reveal another Japanese serpent dragon, only this one had fins all over its body. On the dragon's hammerhead shark like head was the kanji symbol for water (1000/1000). Both dragons squeaked when they fell to the ground. "Meet Huo Long Dragon Pup! And Shui Long Dragon Pup! They maybe cute now, but just you wait!"

"…In fact, don't wait! I activate my pups' special abilities right now!"

Rioko's eyes widened as both dragons began to be engulfed into two powerful auras. "You had the cards in your hand the whole time?!?"

"Yes! And now…Dragon Evolution!" Kiro laughed pulling the two dragon cards from his duel disk, slid them into his graveyard pile and then took the other two cards in his hand, slapping them onto his duel disk.

The two auras shattered to reveal that the dragons had definitely evolved over the course of a few seconds. From where the Huo Long Dragon Pup once stood, an even larger dragon was in its place made entirely out of flames; in its clawed hands were two rubies that seem to have flames trapped within them. On its ruby helmet was the kanji symbol of Hell Fire (2800/2500).

Then from where the Shui Long Dragon Pup was emerged an even larger sea blue serpentine dragon with large shark fins on its body with bare claws on his frontal fins. On the dragon's hammerhead shark like head, the kanji symbol for Raging Water was written in black ink (2800/2500).

Both dragons roared loudly into the arena, almost rocking the entire foundation of the of the room, even sending Rioko to the ground a little bit in fear. "Kiro! How did you acquire these cards?!?!"

"What's the matter reject?" Kiro chuckled to himself raising his arms into the air, one towards each dragon that floated besides him. "Afraid of some little cards? Afraid what's going to happen when Huo Long Dragon attacks your weaker Volt Magnum!"

The large dragon made of flames opened up its large mouth before unleashing a powerful blaze that immediately crashed directly into the blue jump suited cyborg. The flames melted the monster as a loud screeching sound filled the air, Rioko had covered his ears at the sound. "ERAGH!" (RLP: 2600)

"And now, Shui Long Dragon!" Kiro ordered thrusting his hand out towards the other Volt Magnum. "Torrential Tidal Surge!"

The large serpent like shark dragon flew over the green Volt Magnum and opened its large jaws. That's when a really powerful geyser of water that crashed directly on top of the Volt Magnum causing it to rust incredibly fast till it shattered. Rioko just stepped back looking at the two dragons floating over Kiro. "…This is impossible…" (RLP: 1400)

/-/-/-///-/-/--/-//

Kazica looked confused at the two dragons, she had never even heard of those cards. "Kiro never had those…what in the world are they anyway?"

"Those two cards are a set of sixteen special dragons," Sorro explained to get Kazica and Ami's attention towards him. Sorro just rubbed his chin as he explained. "The other two dragon pups you saw were also part of that set. If Kiro had the full set, he'd probably be able to take down a multiple amount of strategies..."

"And how would that work?" Ami questioned with a question mark appearing over her head.

"Simple…each dragon has an effect to drain certain types of monsters of all their strength," Sorro answered with a worried look on his face. '_But…only one person I know of had the full set…but he couldn't have given them to Kiro. How could he?_'

//--//-/-/-/--/-//

Rioko hung his arms at his sides, in one early turn he lost more than half his life points and was up against two powerful dragons that he clearly didn't expect. Kiro just laughed at this and crossed his arms. "Ha! I guess you finally realized your place in this academy! Ra's thunder…my ass! You couldn't even get me down to a quarter of my life points!"

"You are foolish to even expect to get in Obelisk Blue through this way! If you had connections or at least some decent moves you probably could get in someday…but that day's not today, nor will it be any other day!"

With his head lowered, Rioko had his hair cover his eyes. Just then a small yet noticeable sound came from Rioko.

Kiro smirked when he really thought what he could do with these two cards, so he just continued with his insults. "I see…so this is how Ra rejects act in defeat…once this duel is done I'll challenge your short friend and then…"

"You think it was really that easy?"

With that comment, Kiro looked from his dragons and turned towards a more determined Rioko. It looked as though there was an electrified barrier around him. "You may have some rare cards in your arsenal, but I've got a few sparks left! Like this trap card!"

The trap card lifted up to show a light bulb shattering from pure electricity, that's when suddenly Volt Magnum Warrior Alpha (1400/1200 – 700/600) and the Volt Magnum Warrior Beta (1600/1700 – 800/850) appeared before crouching down in front Rioko. "It's called Overshock! And it can only be activated when all Thunder sub-type monsters on my side of the field were destroyed as a result of battle! It summons them back with half their stats!"

"Big deal! Its not like you've got anything new that can beat these guys!" Kiro laughed before noticing that Rioko was holding up a card. "What the?"

"Did you forget Alpha's ability? I can special summon another Volt Magnum Warrior from my hand!" Rioko then slapped his card onto his duel disk, causing a multiple amount of sparks to fly from the ground and then formed into another cyborg. Only this one was wearing a dark red jumpsuit with multiple guns on his body. His face was covered with a dark red mask and his entire body is surging with electricity (1800/1300). "So say hello to Volt Magnum Warrior Sigma!"

"Another one of those isn't going to do a thing," Kiro commented when suddenly a card flew from Rioko's deck and into the Ra Yellow's hand. "Though, I'm betting that thing has a special ability…"

"You got that right, if I bring out Sigma when there are more Volt Magnums out, I can take a certain spell and add it to my hand," Rioko explained adding the card to his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, not like your spell cards will do much use," Kiro commented lifting up the last card in his hand. "I activate the spell card, Dragon Barrier!"

A powerful light green aura appeared over the two dragons on both sides of Kiro, both of them seemed to smile at the sight of the barrier. "You see, this less rare card allows my dragons for one time only not to be destroyed by spell, trap cards or by battle…I've got this entire thing covered! You can't win!"

"We'll see about that!" Rioko shouted drawing his next card. "I'll tell you something, the spell I was talking about, it was for destroying monsters…it was for combining them!"

"What?" Kiro raised an eyebrow at this…could Rioko have been referring to Polymerization?

"Now then, I play Electromagnetism!" Rioko announced fitting the card into his duel disk showing a man being zapped by two bolts of lightning. All three of Rioko's Volt Magnum Warriors began to glow a powerful silver electrical aura. "This spell card allows me to summon the strongest monster I own in my entire deck! But first, I'm required to send at least three Volt Magnum Warriors on my side of the field to the graveyard!"

All three of the warriors became into pure electricity that slammed directly into each other, forming into an extremely large form of pure electrical power. The electricity died down to reveal an extremely large suit of silver high tech armor with two huge gun barrels on its shoulders. At the head of the monster was a cyborg like warrior wearing a tight silver jumpsuit with multiple guns on his body. His face was covered with a dark gray mask and his entire body is surging with electricity (as well as the armor) (2900/1500). The monster began to surge with electricity through out its entire arm as the newest monster raised its fist into the air. "Electromagnetic Magnum Warrior Omega rise up and strike down the monsters!"

"What the hell is that?!?" Kiro asked stepping back, that's when he noticed that his Shui Long Dragon was roaring in pain. "What the hell?!"

"This card is my ace in the hole! And its ability has the power to lower the attack of all Water Attribute monsters to zero!" Rioko explained as more electricity began to surge through out the Shui Long Dragons (0/2500). "And your dragon might survive the attack, but you sure won't be as lucky! Electro Cannon!"

The large cyborg began to charge up the two massive barrels on its shoulders, when finally it launched a powerful charged blast that completely engulfed the large dragon making it roar out in even more pain. The electrical charge also shocked Kiro zapping him a large amount of life points. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!" (KLP: 900)

When the electrical blast died down, both Kiro and his Shui Long dragon were lying on the ground a little dazed for a few minutes before they both stood up and glared at Rioko. "Damn you, you Reject!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it before," Rioko chuckled to himself setting his next card into his duel disk. "And I'll wrap it up with this face down card and call it a turn."

"You'll see…no one mocks me!" Kiro roared pulling his next card. At the sight of his card, a large smile crept on the muscular Obelisk Blue's face. "And now…it's time! I activate my spell card, Aqua Flame Clash!"

The spell card appeared showing a torrent of water and a tower of fire encircling each other creating a large flash behind them. Rioko just raised an eyebrow at the spell when suddenly a powerful red and blue aura surrounded the two dragons making them roar loudly into the air. "Okay…what can that do?"

"Simple, if I have a Fire and Water Attribute monster on the field, I can increase one of the monsters by half of the attack points of the original attack points of the other!" Kiro announced when the blue aura began to grow stronger around Huo Long Dragon (4200/2500). "Now then, Huo Long! Destroy his warrior and free my water dragon from its electrical curse!"

The empowered dragon fired a powerful flame blast that engulfed the large Electromagnetic Magnum Warrior Sigma, melting its steel body till it shattered into nothing but pixels. The flames crashed backwards into Rioko making him shout out in pain. "Argh!"

"This duel is over with!" Kiro laughed loudly looking at his other dragon gaining its attack points back into itself.

"I-I don't think so…"

Kiro's eyes widened at the sight of the Rioko standing before him pulling off his jacket in a dramatic sense. Electricity began to surge from the ground before him as his eyes narrowed back at Kiro. "You've got a math problem…" (RLP: 100)

"What is this feeling?" Kiro asked himself when suddenly Volt Magnum Warrior Alpha (1400/1200), Beta (1600/1700) and Sigma (1800/1300) all appeared before Rioko from the electricity that was surging before the Ra Yellow duelist he was facing. "And what are they doing back here?"

"Simple," Rioko replied holding up his duel disk. "First, the feeling is the pure thrill of my great comeback! And it's the second ability of the my Electromagnetic Magnum Warrior Sigma, it allows me to special summon three Volt Magnum Warriors from the graveyard and bring them up to my field!"

"Did you forget that I can still attack with Shui Long?" Kiro asked lifting his arm towards his all three of Rioko's Volt Magnum Warriors. "Tidal attack!"

Shui Long opened its large mouth sending a powerful torrent towards the three warriors when suddenly a large vortex absorbed the water into nothing. Kiro gritted his teeth at the sight of the trap card. "You've had Negate Attack? But why would you use it now, and not when my dragon destroyed your other monster?"

"Cause, I wanted to have a big finish," Rioko answered crossing his arms.

"Oh there will be a big finish…for you!" Kiro laughed.

Rioko shook his head and drew his next card, at he sight of it, he raised an eyebrow at the card. "Now then…I shall play the spell card, Brave Attack!"

"What!?!?! NO!!" Kiro shouted as all three of the Volt Magnum Warriors (ATK: 4800) jumped up into the air

"Attack Shui Long Dragon! Electro Bullet!" Rioko ordered as all three Volt Magnum Warriors became a large jolt of pure electricity. That's when the electrical storm crashed directly into the large blue dragon shocking both it and Kiro shocking them to almost no end until a large explosion covered Kiro and his field. (KLP: 0)

Rioko held his hand up in a peace sign when the holograms disappeared, "And that's Ra's Thunder for you!"

Back in the stands, Entei stood up and scoffed. "I knew it was a waste to give those cards to him…he could have taken the cards that could have changed the outcome of this duel. I guess I should've seen this coming though…"

"Eh, what ya going to do about it?" Chitei yawned stretching his arms. "Its not like you're not going to get those cards back…"

"Yeah, you've got to be a little more relaxed Entei," Raitai commented with a smile adjusting his hat.

"You can't really blame him, he hasn't taken anger management classes in over a year," Hyoutei shrugging her shoulders.

"Get off my case!" Entei shouted making Vic slap his forehead with a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

Shaking his head, Vic just began to walk away. "We're supposed to be incognito…but I guess I should've seen this coming. These guys really haven't been outdoors for ages…"

At the platform, Kiro had sulked away into the hall that led to the exit while Sparky walked next to Rioko and shook his hand. "Congrats Rioko, I'll be setting you up to Obelisk Blue at the next meeting, so you can expect to get a blazer soon…"

"Nah! I'm happy in Ra yellow," Rioko interrupted picking up his uniform jacket. "Sides…Obelisk's Thunder doesn't have that ring to it..."

"Well, at least next year you can expect to be getting into Obelisk blue," Sparky smiled as he began to walk away. That's when he stopped and turned towards Rioko. "You could always go for the Shocking Obelisk…"

Rioko just rubbed his chin at the possible name that was presented to him. "That's an idea…"

//-/-/--//--/-/-/-//-

**Cain:** Damn it! I hardly got any screen time here!

**Mustang:** Quite complaining, we've got other things to worry about…like what I'm teaching you about the Magnificent Four!

**Cain:** I guess I can understand that…especially with Raitai…

**C:** Man…You're that short stack Raitai talked about? Yawn…"

**Cain:** Who is this guy? AND I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!

**_The lazy duelist appears – Chapter 36: Non Aggression Area_**

**Cain:** What do you mean this guy doesn't attack? How does he win?

**Mustang:** You'd be surprised…he may be a lazy ass, he's a great duelist…


	46. Chapter 46: NonAggression Area

_**Chapter 46: Non Aggression Area**_

_**//---/-/-/-/-/-///-///-/**_

The morning sun slowly began to rise over the Obelisk blue dorm, at a certain open window a familiar Obelisk Blue Dark World Prince stood watching the open ocean view. His uniform coat open to show his bare chest. He slowly lifted up his mug and sipped the warm drink that was in it. "A new day…another request…"

"And what's this one supposed to be Vic?" Hyoutei asked stepping behind the dark duelist.

"Not for Entei, Raitai or even yours Hyoutei, unfortunately," Vic replied turning towards Hyoutei, and walking to her. "…You see, the big guy's actually glad for what Raitai did against the little guy. Not only did Raitai secretly take the stuff he needed from that little guy, but now we need to figure out what the guy is doing right now..."

"Are you saying you're sending Chitei?" Hyoutei asked when Vic walked past her and then followed the Dark World Prince into the larger part of the room to see the other three members of the Magnificent Four sleeping, Entei was on the couch, and Raitai took the wall and seemed to be comfortable.

Vic stood over the snoring Chitei who was currently sleeping on the ground, his head was supported by his Slifer Red jacket and his snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. How it didn't wake up Entei or Raitai was anyone's guess. "Believe it or not, the big boss wanted him to do it. If it was up to me, I'd send back Raitai to find the whereabouts of the shorty."

"You said Raitai took something…but what exactly did he take that wouldn't be noticed?" Hyoutei asked crouching down over Chitei and pulled his face making him wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chitei yawned rubbing his cheek. "Can't I get some more sleep?"

"Shut up lazy ass," Vic growled lifting Chitei to his legs, however, Chitei began to waver and tried to get back down to the ground. "Damn it! Stand up!"

"I'll just listen while I lay down," Chitei yawned once more before falling back to the ground and resting his head on the jacket. "Just keep it down…"

That comment made Vic rise up his fist in anger with a blood vessel appearing over his head. "Oh, something will go down…My fist to your head!"

Hyoutei sweatdropped at the sight of Vic beating up the lazy Slifer Red student…even more embarrassing, Chitei really didn't seem to care about the fact he was getting the end of an ass whooping. "Aim a little lower would ya? I've got a stiff back and those punches might just do the trick…"

"Chitei…" Hyoutei said sweetly making Vic stop punching the lazy duelist.

Groaning slightly, Chitei opened his eyes (or appeared to through his thick hair) and looked at Hyoutei not really caring what was happening. "Yeah…"

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

It was now Vic's turn to sweatdrop, cause now Hyoutei was shaking Chitei violently now waking him up completely. '_Okay…that's very unique…_'

//-/-//-/-/--///

Meanwhile, in the woods next to the Ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights, Cain was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag. Over the short alchemic duelist, Mustang stood looming over with a megaphone in his hands.

A smile crept on Mustang's face when he lifted the megaphone up to his lips. "HEY CAIN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Cain almost seemed to jump out of his sleeping bag but then fell to the ground and glared directly towards the Die Hard Duelist. "What the hell are you doing!?!"

"Its time to get started!" Mustang laughed throwing his down megaphone and crossing his arms.

"Started for what?" Cain yawed rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Training of course," Mustang replied.

At that answer, Cain's eyes widened and his jaw dropped almost to the ground. "Y-you're kidding right?" As a reply to that, Cain just received a duel disk to the face making him fall backwards.

"Nope…" Mustang replied slipping on his duel disk and immediately snapping his deck into the holster. "After a few duels we'll be taking a break…and tell you more about the Magnificent Four."

Standing up rubbing his face, Cain slowly put his duel disk on. "I'm really getting tired of this…I never should have come here…"

Mustang just smiled when the life points scores appeared on the two duelists' duel disks. '_Trust me on this one Cain… after I train you the way that Raitai did me, we'll have another person ready to take on the Magnificent four. With Goliath, I, probably Vic and with Cain we should be enough to stop them…I just wish I knew who let them out, I never thought that this would happen…'_

"DUEL!"

//--//--/-///--////-

Meanwhile, Chitei was walking past multiple students, many of them he didn't recognize and frankly he didn't really care. '_Why…did Vic send me to find a Cain Sonryu? I don't even know what the guy looks like. All Vic told me was that he was short for his age…_'

Slowly taking his time, Chitei noticed two Ra Yellows standing around talking to each other, as well as a girl that wasn't in uniform. One of the Ra yellows had shoulder length red hair which was common for a girl, and the other…well, he had lightning bolt shaped hair…he recognized that guy who beat the crap out of Kiro yesterday. "I think…it was…Riok…or close to that…"

'_Oh yeah…Vic did say that lightning obsessed guy was Cain's roommate…I guess I should probably do some eavesdropping…but I really don't want to…_' Shrugging slightly, Chitei slowly made his way towards the two Ra yellows and the other girl making it look like he was just walking past them.

"You turned down Obelisk blue just for your nickname?" Kazica asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get into it halfway next year so I'll get plenty of time to think of a name," Rioko replied lifting up the yellow padded piece of paper with multiple names written on it. "How does the Blue Lightning sound?"

A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Chitei's head as he looked from his hiding place. '_This is what students at the school talk about now?'_

"Yeah, that's all good in all, but we still need to find where Cain is…" Ami sighed lowering her head.

Chitei also lowered his head; this meant that he had much more work ahead of himself. Shaking his head, Chitei slowly walked away from the three. '_This is quite bothersome…why did I have to do this? Raitai beat that duelist easily last time…why do I have to go?_'

A grand smell lofted in the air above Chitei's head, a small smile crept on his face as he was drawn towards the source of the smell. "Yum…Ramen noodles…"

///-/-//-//-/-/-/

A few hours later, while a majority of students were in classes strengthening their minds, Cain and Mustang were finishing a duel with Cain falling on his back breathing hard. "D-damn it…" (CLP: 0)

Mustang just wiped off a bead of sweat that had erupted from the top of his forehead. "Man…it was only the fourth duel and already you're really improving…" (MLP: 100)

A few minutes later, Cain and Mustang were sitting on the ground while Mustang was rooting around in his backpack for some drinks he had brought before. "As I said before, you're getting better with each duel…"

"Yeah, yeah, but you said you were going to tell me some more about the Magnificent Four," Cain sighed dropping his arms to the ground, somewhat tired for going through four duels in a row.

"Right, but first, have a drink," Mustang stated throwing Cain a small carton.

"Well…I am a little thirsty," Cain admitted before he got a good look at the carton he held in his hand. '_Fresh vegetable juice with fresh mint paste? What the hell is this?'_

Mustang pulled out a bottle of fruit juice and took a quick sip of the drink. "Better drink up…"

Drinking up the vegetable juice, Cain slowly took the flavor in…it actually wasn't half bad. That's when Mustang began to talk. "Now then, as I mentioned yesterday, the four duelists changed forever after they went into these ruins. Today, I'm going to talk a little bit about each individual and about their decks…"

Mustang then pulled out a small sketch book and showed what looked like an extremely detailed version of Raitai…Cain just sweatdropped at the picture. '_That's good…but it's hardly like the real thing…'_

"…We'll start with Raitai Merced; his deck is the rare revival type focusing around the Chaotix Tai Gars." The sketch book flipped up to reveal a detailed version the same monster. "Raitai starts off by making you think that he's just a rookie making novice moves and losing a large amount of life points. But in reality, he's got a great idea for strategy that will usually get the better of you. The major flaw to his strategy is that he mostly relies on that one monster…if you can get rid of it permanently then you should be able to win…"

"Yeah…that would make sense…" Cain replied finishing up his drink and crumpling up the box. '_I think I've really got a good idea to get rid of it…'_

"Just remember…he has three copies of that card in his deck, so just in case that one of his goes down, he has a few back up copies…not to mention all of his support and draw cards will allow him to adapt to multiple situations." Mustang finished up drinking more of his fruit juice.

'_I think I've just got the combo that can work for that…'_ Cain smiled at the thought of the combo that he just came up with that could work for his cards.

That's when Mustang flipped the next page of his sketch book so show a much prettier version of Hyoutei with a rose between her teeth and winking. The sweatdrop appeared once on the back of Cain's head. "Next, we have the lovely Hyoutei Kiryu…also known as the musical rose of the Magnificent Four…"

Cain's sweatdrop began to grow larger at the sound of that name. '_Okay…that's just really starting to really get to me…'_

"Now then…she's actually one of the most talented of the group. She was actually a great singer before she came to the academy and based her strategy on that principle."

"Wait…what strategy is based on that?" Cain interrupted to get a whack in the head. "OW! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pay attention!" Mustang shouted lifting up his sketch book. "And don't you dare interrupt me again!"

/-/-/-/-//-/-//-/

"Man…it's been ages…" Chitei sighed before slurping up his ninth bowl of ramen noodles and placing it on the stack with the other eight bowls. "I can never get enough of the great Ramen Noodles here…"

"You can really eat those noodles…"

Chitei looked up to see Ayame standing over him with another bowl, behind her was Terri staring at the large amount of bowls. "I've never seen someone eat like that…"

"Well…I've never been hungrier to eat such fine food…" Chitei replied taking the bowl from Ayame's hand, and then immediately slurped up the noodles in half a second. "Another bowl please…"

"What!?!" Ayame's face faulted to the ground and immediately ran to the kitchen to get more noodles for the hungry Chitei.

Terri just raised an eyebrow at the now dozing off Chitei. "I haven't seen you around the dorm before…"

"Yeah, well, I've been at a…um…" Chitei stuttered trying to remember the excuse that Vic told him in case anyone was actually getting a little suspicious about where he came from. "…Uh…the reason is…because I am a transfer student from the Edo Duel Academy…"

"Really?" Terri raised an eyebrow at Chitei's answer. "Do you happen to know a Lee? I faced him in a tournament a while back and perhaps you know him…"

"Lee?" Chitei asked thinking about any Lee's he may have met or heard of…only one came to his mind and he just read about him in the recent manga he managed to find around Vic's room. "As in Rock Lee?"

"Yeah! He said that was his nickname cause he looked like that character," Terri replied smiling at the fact she may have actually met someone who knows one of her opponent's. "So how is the bushy browed duelist?"

"Actually, I just had a class with him," Chitei replied when Ayame appeared next to him with another bowl of ramen noodles. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get done with these noodles and then look for a short guy…"

"Short guy?" Ayame asked sitting down across Chitei when he was eating his noodles…loudly and messily one might add. "You wouldn't be referring to Cain Sonryu?"

Almost choking on his noodles, Chitei tapped his throat getting the noodles to go down properly. "Yeah…you know where I can find him?"

"I saw him and Mustang head into the woods last time I saw him," Terri replied when Chitei finished his noodles and stood up.

"Mustang? Well, thanks," Chitei replied walking away from the table.

"Hey! Who are you?" Terri asked when Chitei continued to walk out of the room.

"…Chitei…"

And with that Chitei walked out of the Slifer Red dormitory, leaving the two Slifer Red girls completely confused.

/-//-/-/--////--///-/

"…And that's Entei's strategy…any questions so far?" Mustang asked lowering the extremely detailed picture of Entei.

"Yeah…why are your drawings so strange?" Cain questioned.

At that comment, Mustang just fell to the ground out of embarrassment throwing the sketch pad into the air. After getting to his feet, the Die Hard duelist stomped his foot into the ground. "What are you saying! I got an A plus when I did my self portrait and got multiple awards from local art shows when I drew my sketches!"

"Yeah…they were probably for fantasy…" Cain commented with a small sneaky smile to the side.

"Why I oughta…" Mustang growled clenching his fingers.

"Man…this is a weird version of Entei…"

Cain and Mustang turned to the side to see Chitei standing in the clearing holding onto the sketch pad and then flipped through the other pages. "What the? Is this supposed to be me?"

Chitei turned the sketchpad to show a more dramatic version of himself with his hair standing up and his hand at his chin. That's when Chitei noticed the uniform on Mustang's shoulders. "Huh? I see…you advanced to Obelisk in last year and a half…nice…"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Cain asked pointing towards Chitei.

"Chitei Takai…the lazy ass of the Magnificent four," Mustang replied making Chitei sweatdrop at the comment.

'_Lazy ass?_'

"Really? It looks more like he's high…" Cain pointed out making Chitei sweat dropping even more at that.

'_I really look like that? Man, I must really need a haircut…_'

"What do you want, dumb ass?" Mustang asked.

"Well, I'm not really here cause I want to be," Chitei replied slowly walking towards the two duelists. "If I wanted to, I'd be going to sleep or chill out back the Slifer Red dorm enjoying the many Ramen Noodles they got there…"

"Somehow, I get the feeling that's going to get annoying to me," Cain commented to himself.

"…But, I'm forced to find the puny guy…" Chitei yawned motioning to an angered Cain. "…So, I guess I should tell the others about this…"

"Hold on Chitei…" Mustang walked in front of the lazy duelist. "Maybe you could answer some questions for us…"

That crossed Chitei's mind, no one did say anything about him telling anyone about what he and the others were supposed to do… so he couldn't see any harm. "Well…I don't know…"

"Ah come on Chitei," Mustang said slyly walking to the lazy duelist. "Surely you'd be willing to tell us a few things…especially if I had your favorite drink?"

"Huh? You've got the vegetable juice with fresh mint?" Chitei asked raising an eyebrow at Mustang's offer.

"Yep! All you've got to do is tell us what you know…" Mustang replied slinging his shoulder over Chitei's shoulders and led him over to where Cain and himself were sitting earlier.

"Well…" Chitei stammered before smiling. "Sure why not?"

Cain's face faulted at the sight at what had happened before him, he really didn't expect that to happen. In fact, it looked like the two were once friends. '_I guess, this is really quite strange…'_

"Hoy Cain! Come join us!" Mustang shouted pulling out a couple more cartons of the vegetable juice.

"Yeah! Join the hyahooo!" Chitei laughed loudly into the air raising his arm into the air before drinking the vegetable juice.

Cain's eyebrow twitched and questioned that last word. "…Hyahooo?"

/-//-//-//-/-/-/-///-/

"Hmm…this academy's got some pretty good looking ladies here," Entei snickered to himself looking back at some of the passing girls. "Man, I missed the outside world…'

Hyoutei narrowed her eyes down at Entei and slapped his shoulder. "What do you mean 'pretty good looking ladies here'? Does that mean that I'm not pretty?"

"No! No! No!" Entei defended lifting his hands up in the air. "Its just its been a while I've seen the skirt! I mean, you chose to wear the male uniform cause you where in a high enough rank to make that choice."

"It was too short for my taste," Hyoutei sighed rubbing her forehead and pushing some of her hair from her face.

It was then that Entei got a thought in his head and expressed it by rubbing his chin. "I wonder if Goliath is still here, ya know?"

"Entei no, we were told not to duel anyone until we got the okay," Hyoutei intervened holding her arms up in front of Entei. "Sides, you don't even know if he's here anyway…"

"Well then, allow me to find that out…" Entei replied slightly pushing Hyoutei to the side and then headed towards the Obelisk Blue dorms.

At the sight of Entei walking, Hyoutei narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at her comrade's choice. "Damn it, why boys so aggressive?"

/-//--//-///--//-/-/

"So, who let you four out?" Mustang asked handing Chitei another carton of vegetable juice. "And who sent you here?"

"Well…it was a…ah, a guy," Chitei thought before taking a long sip of his of his vegetable juice. "A guy named…Peter? Or was it Vincent? I know it begins with a 'Vi'."

Cain just sweatdropped at the fact this guy really didn't know the name of the guy who freed him, but he was able to pull out who did the deed. '_It has to be Vic…'_

"But any who, he says that there's a big boss who's telling him what to do…" Chitei continued scratching his chin. "Who the boss is, I got no clue…and frankly I don't care."

"Wow, thanks Chitei…you can go now," Mustang commented waving Chitei off.

"Oh, okay…see ya…" Chitei sighed standing up before walking away into the woods.

A larger sweatdrop slid down Cain's head, mostly at the fact that Chitei actually helped them learn more about what was going on. "…Is he stupid?"

"Actually, before the incident, Chitei was an A plus student and the most stressful guy you could meet," Mustang answered crossing his arms.

"WHAT!?!" Cain shouted with his arms falling to his sides. "You mean they did a one eighty on who they were after they got into the ruins?"

"Basically," Mustang replied. "So that's why it was so strange and cruel, oh and the shadow powers as well…"

"You two do know that I was still in earshot, right?"

Mustang and Cain turned back to see Chitei standing behind them both, causing them both to jump slightly. "And if you think I'm so stupid, I'll prove you wrong in a duel…"

"What?" Cain questioned raising an eyebrow. '_I don't know his strategy and Mustang never told me what he mainly focuses on…though I will know after this…_'

"I'll accept Chitei," Mustang replied reaching into his backpack, and then pulling out two academy duel disks. "But you should know, this uniform isn't just for show…"

"Yeah…but mine is…" Chitei commented stepping a few feet away from Mustang.

Mustang then threw the duel disk towards Chitei who caught it in between his hands and slowly slipped it on his wrist. Mustang snapped his deck directly into his duel disk and lifted it up activating it. "So what! Its not like you're really going to surprise me!"

"I can agree with ya on that…" Chitei replied smiling. "My strategy is always for people to know about…sides, I need a duel to get those ramen noodles out of my system…"

"You sure you won't get in trouble for dueling?" Mustang joked around before turning his eyes towards Cain. '_You better pay attention Cain…his strategy is simple yet complex…'_ (MLP: 4000)

"Oh, yeah…" Chitei snickered to himself drawing his five cards. "That scarf is quite…unique…" (CLP: 4000)

Now that was just a low blow on Mustang's fashion sense, in response he just pulled his sixth card. "How dare you! The scarf attracts the ladies!"

"…Sure…" Chitei chuckled making a blood vessel appear over Mustang's head.

"Enough is enough!" Mustang shouted slapping his first card onto his duel disk. "I summon Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200) in attack mode!" In a bright burst of light, the spiky black haired man appeared with his lance in his hands gleaming in the light. That's when two set cards appeared behind the warrior. "And my turn wraps up…"

Groggily, Chitei drew his next card, at the sight of his cards, his expression didn't change from his original expression. "I play, Discard Cannon!"

"Discard Cannon?" Cain questioned before a large bright light began to form behind the lazy duelist.

The light then formed into an extremely large steel cannon that seemed to be made entirely of old trash. At the sight of the cannon, Mustang seemed to step back from it. "He drew it already?!?"

"Mustang! What can that card do?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the cannon.

"Simple little man…during my main phase, I'm allowed to discard up to two cards from my hand," Chitei explained sliding two of his other cards from his hand into his graveyard slot, his cannon seemingly beginning to powerful. "And for each card, I can blast three hundred points off of Mustang…so, go my cannon…"

The cannon immediately fired a small red blast that slammed Mustang right in his right arm and made him rub it as if it was actually hurting. "Damn…that's just annoying…" (MLP: 3400)

"And its about to get even more annoying," Chitei sighed when two shadows flew from his discard slot and appeared before him forming into identical bat demons each with wild hair on the top of their heads. Only one had white hair and the other had red hair (500/500 x2). "I think you remember my monsters…my Zaro Bat and Grim Bat…"

The two bats laughed loudly to themselves before they turned into a red and white pair of dice. The two dice flew into the air until they immediately fell to the ground and landed up…

"Zaro, landed on five…and Grim came up on four…" Chitei sighed when the pair of dice returned to their bat demon forms. The Grim Bat flew towards Mustang and took a look at his hand. After looking the Grim Bat took two of the three cards and slid them into Mustang's graveyard. "Grim Bat forces us to discard all monster cards in our hands…unfortunately, I got rid of my monsters with discard cannon…"

"But then, you're defenseless," Cain pointed out before the Zaro Bat flew in front of Cain and spat his tongue out.

"Actually…that's when Zaro Bat comes into play," Chitei explained when suddenly two red bats (500/500) floated down before him. "I can now special summon two Bat Tokens in defense mode…and I'll end my turn with a face down card…"

"Damn it…he's already backed up with his strategy," Mustang cursed looking at the last card in his hand. "But, I've got a few tenacious battle plans…" Pulling his next card, Mustang nodded to himself before slapping the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Die Hard Dual Blader (1450/1100) in attack mode!"

A bold figure leapt directly over Mustang's head and immediately landed on the ground before his dueling master. The monster was young handsome man with shaggy blonde hair covering the sides of his face. A blue shirt covered with a black vest covered his scarred arms and his ripped black pants flowed in the air, while in his hands were two light katanas. "Now then…I'll activate his ability! He can attack twice in a battle phase, so go my Blader!"

The Die Hard Blader nodded back to his monster, before rushing towards the two red bats. As soon as he passed both of the bats the warrior jumped back showing that both of the bats were sliced in two shattering into millions of pixels. Chitei just smiled at the fact when his face down card flipped up to reveal multiple bats flying from a cloak tower. "With your attack I can activate my trap card…Bats In the Balcony…it allows me after one or more of my monsters were destroyed… 'Yawn!'… to special summon a monster from my graveyard with 'Bat' in its name…"

Chitei pulled his deck from the slot and fanned out in front of him, after looking at the cards slightly, he selected on and immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. The card formed slightly before a similar demon to the other ones that had appeared, only this one had blue hair (500/500). The demon smiled before crossing its arms over its chest. "So I'll take Scarce Bat…defense…mode…"

"Fine, Lancer! Your turn!" Mustang shouted when his Lancer jumped into the air. "Thrusting Joust Lance!"

The Die Hard Lancer quickly dove towards the Scarce Bat, and immediately skewered the demon right though its body and shattered it while it screeched. The pixels reformed into a blue die that immediately flew into the air. The die fell to the ground and showed that it was a three. "Oh joy…"

A bright blue aura floated over the area before it was immediately absorbed into both players' decks. "Now then…we both draw five cards from our deck, but we must discard all monster cards drawn by it…"

The Die Hard and the Lazy duelists drew from their decks and immediately held up all monster cards they had drawn. Mustang held up three monster cards, while Chitei had two. Both duelists slid their cards into their respectable graveyards…

…However, that's when two shadows flew from Chitei's graveyard and formed into another Grim Bat…as well as another similar bat with blonde hair (500/500 x2). The bats formed into a pair of red and yellow dice and flew into the air. "I see you remember my Grim Bat, but here's the Jinx Bat… and now here come their abilities…"

The red die fell to the ground before showing up with the number three, while the yellow one came up on a four. Chitei sighed to himself. "Great…now here's how this will go…First Grim's Bats effect takes one hundred life points from you for each monster in my graveyard…and there are a total of five…"

The red die formed back into its original bat form and flew directly towards Mustang before biting him in the leg. Mustang slammed his other foot into monster knocking it to the ground, but not before draining him of a few life points. "I'm not a teething post!" (MLP: 2900)

"Relax will ya? My Jinx Bat makes me skip my next draw phase…" Chitei sighed before sitting on the ground. "So finish up your turn…"

"Fine, I activate Mass Driver!" Mustang shouted with a large cannon appeared behind him. "And now, I'll send both of my Die Hard monsters away to blast a chunk of your life points!"

The two monsters formed into a powerful bright light that flew into the cannon, but then shot directly into Chitei's chest sending him on his back. "Hey that's not cool…" (CLP: 3200)

"But this is, I activate my trap card, Die Hard Rejuvenation!" Mustang shouted when the two monster cards popped back from his graveyard and he immediately shuffled them into his deck to draw two more cards. The trap showed the Die Hard Lancer being bandaged by an Injection Fairy Lily, while a second Fairy Lily is getting a huge syringe while Lancer's eyes are bulging. "This allows me to add the monsters that were sent to the graveyard via card effect, and then if those cards happen to have Die Hard in their name, I can draw another card per card! So I get two!"

Cain instantly remembered the other spell card that Mustang played…it was really embarrassing that Mustang used the cards that were quite strange. "Next I'll end my turn…"

"I guess I can't draw," Chitei sighed crossing his arms. That's when he lifted his next card. "Of course, I've got this. I play Magical Mallet…so I can shuffle in my three card hand and draw three other cards…"

After announcing his spell, a large golden mallet appeared over Chitei's head and bonked him on the head. Chitei's eyes were replaced with dizzy symbols as his three cards flew upwards into his deck. When he stood up, Chitei rubbed his head and pulled this three cards. "Now then…I'll activate Discard Cannon once more…"

Two of Chitei's cards floated into his cannon and immediately powered up. The cannon took aim at Mustang and fired directly into his chest sending him skidding backwards. The Die Hard Duelist clenched his chest and breathed deeply. "Damn it…its still the same tactics…" (MLP: 2300)

That's when two more shadowed bats appeared on the field laughing at Mustang, one was the Zaro Bat (500/500) and the other was the other Grim Bat (500/500). The two bats flew into the air and transformed into a pair of dice that bounded to the ground before bouncing up and landing on their respective results.

The Zaro die showed up to show the number three and the Grim die showed another four. Mustang grimaced as the Grim Bat appeared once more and bit his arm this time. "Not a-again!" (MLP: 1600)

"And now…Zaro Bat's effect kicks in, making us both special one level six monster from our hands…" Chitei yawned looking at the last card in his hand. "I've got one…do you?"

Mustang looked at his hand…

…And he shook his head.

"…Okay…this goes against my principal, but it looks like if I attack I can win this…" Chitei sighed placing his last card onto his duel disk making a large shadow appeared before him.

From the shadows stepped out an extremely large demonic bat that screeched out as it slammed its muscular feet into the ground. In fact, its body was covered muscles that seemed to pulse whenever the monster drew breath. On its back were two pairs of bat wings with a crop of blood red hair streaming from its neck and going down past it's legs, making it look like a tail (2000/2000).

At the sight of the monster, Mustang's jaw dropped to the ground. A second later, Mustang recovered his composure and scratched the back of his head. "Well…that's new…"

"Yeah…my Lucky Bat is a last resort…" Chitei yawned to himself stretching his arms in the air. "I mean, you know I hate to attack people…"

"I guess so…" Mustang gulped when suddenly a large dark gray die appeared before the Lucky Bat.

"Now then…Lucky Bat, use your effect…" Chitei groggily stated rubbing his eyes. The large bat demon threw the large die in front of it into the air making it spin till it fell the ground.

Everyone looked intently at the die as it began to stop moving and show that it landed up…

…on a two.

A powerful aura grew into the bat demon, making it roar out as if it was in great pleasure. The muscles on the Lucky Bat grew larger and larger until it was one and a half it's original size (3000/3000). Chitei just shrugged at the sight and smiled. "Huh…I guess he gains a thousand attack and defense points…"

That's when something hit Chitei.

"Wait, I guess I should ask you something before I get on with my attack…did you send those letters to my girlfriend when I was sent to the lock down?"

"You mean the whiny Obelisk Blue girl at the Atlantic duel academy?" Mustang asked scratching the side of his cheek. Truth be told…Mustang had really forgotten to mail those letters. "Well, you see the thing about that is…"

"Chitei! Where are you!?!"

A loud voice filled the air making everyone hold their ears. Chitei gulped before turning off his duel disk and pulled his cards from the disk. "…Aw crap…its Hyoutei…"

"Great…we don't need this…" Mustang sighed before turning off his duel disk. Cain then turned towards Cain. "Cain, don't look her directly in the eyes…"

From the woods emerged Hyoutei with an extremely pissed off look on her face and her arms crossed. Chitei quickly jumped to his feet and lifted his hands up into the air above his face. "I thought we told you not to duel…and I find you dueling…" Hyoutei slightly blushed when she looked directly at Mustang, she twirled some of her hair in her finger. "Oh…hey there Mustang…I like the uniform…looks great on you and the scarf isn't too bad…"

"Thanks Hyoutei!" Mustang laughed scratching the back of his head.

'_There must be some history that Mustang conveniently left out…'_ Cain sighed to himself slapping his forehead and shook his head.

"I'd love to stick and chat Mustang…but I've got the lazy ass here to deal with!" Hyoutei smiled before pulling Chitei's ear and dragged him on the ground, heading out of the clearing. However, Hyoutei turned around and blew Mustang a kiss with a wink. "See ya later, handsome!"

As soon as Hyoutei had dragged Chitei into the woods Mustang just continued to scratch the back of his head and Cain had stepped in front of him. "Got a history?"

"Oh yeah…" Mustang replied…when suddenly he doubled over in pain from Cain's lodged fist into his gut. "What was that for?"

"And you constantly hit on my sister?" Cain growled cracking his fist. "This is actually the first time I realized this…but here, I can beat you up without having to fear a beating from my sister!"

"I'll show you!" Mustang shouted when both of the duelist dove towards each other and began throwing punches at each other.

In the woods away from the fighting duelists, Hyoutei instantly dropped Chitei's ear making the Lazy Duelist rub his ear. "Ow! I needed that to listen with…"

"Shut up! Not only do you duel when you're not supposed to," Hyoutei growled placing her hands on her hips. "But you duel…" Hyoutei clasped her hands together and her eyes changed into hearts. "Mustang…oh…"

Chitei just raised his eyebrow and rubbed the side of his head. "…Okay…that's good…so how exactly did you find me?"

"Two cannons appearing in the middle of the woods, add a giant demonic bat screaming into the sky…not exactly the best way to hide…" Hyoutei sighed shaking her head and turning around. "Now then…we've got get to Entei, and fast…"

"Why?" Chitei asked following his teammate through the woods.

Hyoutei stopped and turned her head back towards Chitei, her eyes the most serious one could possibly get. "…He's challenging the big man on campus…Munchausen…"

"Whoa..." Chitei gasped...yet, that's when he noticed that he still had Mustang's sketch pad. "Oh yeah, check this out. Mustang drew us all..."

Hyoutei took the sketch pad and smiled at her picture. "I think he really captured my charm..."

'_Mustang must've been in fantasy mode when he drew her picture...'_ Chitei thought smiling to himself.

//-/-/-/-/-//-/

**Entei:** Goliath!

**Goliath:** Entei…it's been a while…

**Entei:** You better believe it…it's been over a year and I'm back for what is rightfully mine!

**Goliath:** You weren't qualified for it! But if you insist, we're going to settle this for once and all!

**Entei:** Yeah! And don't expect your muscles to save you this time!

**_The Graves of the Past are dug up, next time – Chapter 47: Battle-Scarred _**

**Goliath:** Behold the strength of my magnificent muscles!

**Entei:** …Still the same I see…personality-wise…


	47. Chapter 47: Battle Scarred

_**Chapter 47: Battle-Scarred**_

_**/-///-/-/-/-//--//-/**_

"Entei…" Hyoutei growled to herself walking on the sidewalk towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. Behind her was Chitei barely able to stay on his two legs, his cheek had a few bruises on it.

"So…where exactly is Entei?" Chitei yawned while rubbing his face.

Hyoutei turned towards her sleepy comrade, her eyes showing her annoyance. "I said that Entei was going to challenge Goliath!"

"…Oh…" Chitei gaped in amazement…before something dawned on him. "…Who's Goliath?"

From that statement, Hyoutei lowered her head in embarrassment from Chitei's comment. A few seconds later, Hyoutei stepped in front of Chitei, her eyes now full of anger. "How can you not remember? Goliath Munchausen! Before the incident, he was a second year Obelisk Blue duelist! Scrawny, short and geeky looking!"

"Oh…heh heh, geek" Chitei chuckled before scratching the back of his head. "But why does Entei want to face him?"

"…" Hyoutei just slapped her forehead; didn't Chitei listen to Vic's explanation about what has been happening at the academy? Or was he just sleeping as usual? "Goliath is the newest Kaiser!"

Chitei's eyes widened from that and his jaw dropped almost to the ground. "Y-You've got to be kidding me! How could he do that?"

"Well…remember…" Hyoutei replied turning from Chitei and continued a decent pace towards the Obelisk Blue dorms. "…He was the second best after Entei…"

Chitei just watched Hyoutei walking away, a few seconds later, Chitei rubbed his growling stomach. "Huh…I guess that cut off duel made me hungry…back to the Slifer Red Cafeteria for more Ramen Noodles!"

Just as Chitei turned around to head towards the Slifer Red dorms, Hyoutei appeared behind him and began to pull Chitei's ear. A blood vessel appeared on the back of Hyoutei's head, dragging Chitei with her. "Nice try…but you're going with me!"

"Okay! OKAY! Just let go of my ear!" Chitei moaned loudly struggling to keep up with Hyoutei and not have his ear pulled off. "I need that to listen to!"

/-/-/-/-/-//--//-/-/

Goliath slowly entered into his darkened room, closing the door behind him. A smile appeared on his face when he flicked on the light.

"Goliath…you've gotten bigger…"

'_That voice! It can't be!_' Goliath's eyes shot right open before he turned directly towards Entei sitting in his larger chair. "…Entei…"

Entei stood up from the chair and walked over to Goliath's desk. "I guess being the Kaiser nowadays has its perks…"

"I see… so you're still sore about that old scar…" Goliath snickered to himself walking over to Entei.

A loud crash exploded from Entei's fist colliding with the desk, his eyes looking exactly like dirty swamp water that seemed to be bubbling from the anger inside of him. "OF COURSE! That day…that day keeps replaying in my mind…each time I close my eyes…"

"…I never really knew what happened to you four…" Goliath muttered under his breath. It was true…also; maybe if it wasn't for that day…he wouldn't be standing where he is now in the ranking system.

"SHUT UP!" Entei roared slamming his foot into the floor, sending a shockwave that seemed to pulsate from his very core and into Goliath. "You knew this day was coming! Only it came a lot closer than either of us could've expected!"

"…Yes, I know that…" Goliath sighed pulling his deck from his pocket, that's when he lifted it towards Entei. "…Usual dueling place?"

Entei's mouth curled up into a wicked smile when he lifted up his deck that he kept in his other hand. That wicked smile stayed on his face before he walked past Goliath. "Of course… you've got ten minutes to get in front of the academy…"

From the sight of Entei closing the door, Goliath held his forehead in his large hand. "…He was right…Neither of us expected this day to come so soon…"

/-//--//-/-/-//--/

Entei stood in front of the duel academy, on his left arm was a custom duel disk that looked some what like a tombstone where his cards would have slipped into and placed on. He was currently shuffling his deck…this was about the sixteenth time he had shuffled.

'_Nine minutes have passed, and yet he still hasn't shown up yet!_' Entei moved his eyes to the right and left to see a few students starring at him. Apparently, his very presence made the students take interest in him. '_…I don't recognize a single face…it might be the same thing for them…no matter, soon my name will ring forever in their minds._'

"ENTEI!"

Turning his gaze from the students, Entei smiled at the newly dressed up Goliath that stood a good twenty feet from him. "Ah…that's why…you've decided to get dressed up for the occasion. I was wondering what was taking you so long to show up."

Goliath threw his arms to his sides to show that he wasn't wearing his usual Kaiser Obelisk Blue uniform…but a blue weighted vest over his dark blue shirt. A pair of ankle weights were attached to his ankles over his black pants. His academy duel disk was replaced with an armored duel disk. "Sorry to keep you waiting…Are you ready to get this over with?"

"No…Right now, I'm going to say something to you and the rest of the academy…" Entei chuckled lifting his right arm into the air. '_Raitai…you better have those flyers ready…_'

Entei snapped his fingers, however, the snap sounded louder than any normal finger snap should. A few seconds later, many white pieces of paper began to float from the sky all over the duel academy.

Lifting his hand, Goliath immediately snatched a sheet and slowly read the paper that was in front of him. His eyes widened slowly as he continued to read the paper. "This is…!"

"Yes…a detailed version of all that happened on that day," Entei chuckled to himself lifting his other arm into the air. "All who hear my voice…all who see the paper before themselves…pay attention intently! For you all are about to be exposed to the horrible truth of this academy!

"A year and a half ago…long before a number of you even came to this duel academy; four duelists had done a great deed. They gathered their courage and entered into some ancient ruins after a criminal who apparently appeared on the island with a kidnapped girl…"

"They had managed to find the two…however, it was nothing more than a trap set by the criminal himself. Apparently he had heard about the four duelists and decided to use them as aces up his sleeve. He had given those four duelists great power from his experiments, making them stronger than they could ever become on their own…"

The sky now looked blanketed by the floating papers, covering the entire ground and all of the plants near the dorms. Students were reading the papers as Entei spoke what was written on the flyers. "…However…in return for that power, the four students had lost the criminal…but lost something that was even worse. They had lost their main personalities and reverted to their hidden part of their personas. Unfortunately, the four duelists couldn't control their new powers and were considered dangerous whenever they dueled…"

Entei slammed his fist into the ground, cracking the concrete at his feet. His entire body was tightening up just saying the words that everyone was reading now. "…So as a precaution…the academy had decided that the four were to be sent into the private prison that was built to keep them in it. The four's families had decided to agree to this, the ones they loved were no more as they once were…"

"All four were betrayed by their families, friends and even the establishment they had come to…all for trying to help a total stranger from the jaws of danger! So…after a long time of being trapped, the four have been released and now walk around you!"

"Our individual names strike fear into those who know us as we once were…and our group name at the mere mention makes them cower in terror. Remember us from now on! We are the Magnificent Four! And eventually, all of you will fall to our superior skills and feel the pain we all have felt!"

Entei pointed his hand towards Goliath and activated his duel disk, snapping his hand to the side turning on the life point counter. "And the first of you to fall will be the great Kaiser! Goliath Munchausen the Colossal Kaiser!"

"His opponent…the Magnificent Four's strongest duelist! The former Kaiser of this academy, Entei Breaker! The Kaiser of the Haunted!"

Goliath just shook his head to the sides before scratching the side of his head. "I guess you still like to be a show-boater…I thought that part of you had disappeared…" (GLP: 4000)

"You thought wrong…" Entei replied pulling his five card hand from the top of his dueling deck. "I enjoy making a show, and I enjoy dueling even more…" (ELP: 4000)

"Duel!"

"Make way for the real duelist!" Entei shouted nearly ripping his next card from his deck. At the sight of his cards, Entei immediately pulled up two other cards from his hand. "I'll start off slow…I summon a face down defense and place a card face down…"

The two cards appeared before Entei, everyone around was either watching the duel or reading the flyers that were still on the ground. "Make your move Munchausen…"

"I'll show you how a real man duels!" Goliath shouted pulling his next card from the top card and smiled. "And here's how it works! I summon Valus Colossus (1700/1250)!"

The ground began shake when all of a sudden a large fist erupted from the ground, until a large Minotaur colossi monster pulled itself from the ground standing over Goliath. The monster slammed its fist back into the ground and pulled out a large mace. "And here comes his effect! He can inflict damage to you with his attack points as soon as he's summoned!"

The large colossus raised its mace high into the air, before bringing down the rock covered weapon on Entei.

…Entei just smiled…

The mace was frozen in place, just over Entei's head by an inch. A powerful ghostly spirit appeared all over the mace and pushed the weapon back. Goliath's eyes widened as Entei pulled a card from his deck. "What!? How'd you protect yourself?"

Entei's face down card had flipped up showing a demonic spirit taking the attack for a Marauding Captain. Entei was shuffling his deck before he snapped it back into his duel disk. "My trap card, known Dark Soul Shield. Whenever you inflict damage to my life points, all I have to do is send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard and I can negate the damage…"

'_But with the combination I've got planned…you won't know what'll hit you…_'

"I still have Valus's attack!" Goliath shouted throwing his fist into the air. The large Valus Colossus raised its fist before throwing it towards the face down monster.

Before the fist collided with the face down monster, it flipped up to reveal a mysterious phantom-like man wearing an armored black overcoat over his entire body. The only skin that showed was his mouth, underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. In the monster's hand was a large lance that is glowing dark purple aura around it (1800/900). The monster took the fist and shattered it into pixels.

Entei clapped his hands slowly sliding his monster into his graveyard. "Thanks once more, now then…watch!"

Two ghostly spirits flew from Entei's graveyard and began to fly around the Valus Colossus, making the monster step back trying to get the spirits away from it. However, before the monster could shoo the spirits away, multiple chains flew from the ground and wrapped around the Colossus's arms, legs and neck, binding the monster where it stood (1700/1250 – 600/0).

The Colossus roared in pain making Goliath's mouth gape open. "…Wha…oh wait…its coming back…this is your strategy."

Entei barred his sharp toothy smile as he cracked his knuckles. "That's right, first, the monster I sent by my trap's effect was Ghost Knight Blade Chain (1700/850). This if you remember activates its effect when it's in the graveyard…but more on that later…"

"…Right now, the monster you destroyed was Ghost Knight Lancer, and remember when it's destroyed in battle I can place two Ghost Counters on any face up monster on field. Then…my Ghost Knight Blade Chain lowers the attack of each monster with a counter by three hundred points per counter…"

"The Ghostly Curse combo…" Goliath growled under his breath looking at his hand. That's when Goliath slipped his next card into his duel disk forming the back card. "…I'll end my turn with this…"

"Now then…" Entei snarled snatching his next card from his duel disk; just then a small dark ghastly cloud began to float on the ground around both duelists' feet. "This shouldn't be much of a reminder on what this is supposed to be…"

"The shadow realm…" Goliath growled waving some of the smoke from his face.

"Yes…but, I like being creative…so each time one of us loses life points, we will be reminded with what has happened in the past…all of the ordeals of the Magnificent Four during the time we were trapped in the ruins…"

"To start this, I'll summon Ghost Knight Swordsman (1000/500)!" Entei roared when suddenly multiple spirits appeared before him combining into a single ghostly warrior wearing an armored black overcoat over his entire body. The only skin that was underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes was his mouth. In the monster's hands, a large black and silver demonic sword was gripped tightly. "And for the second effect of my Ghost Knight Blade Chain…it powers up all monsters with 'Ghost' in their names…like my knight!"

From that, a ghostly chain shot from the ground and pierced right though the back of the knight, sending a weird dark energy flowing through it' body (1000/500 + 300/0). "And now…my Ghost Knight has a special ability. If you have any monster on the field with a Ghost Counter on it, my ghost can attack you directly!"

"What!?!" Goliath questioned before the ghostly knight ran towards Goliath, and past the tall trapped Colossus.

Just as the knight was about to slash Goliath in the stomach, a mysterious force shrank the knight (1300/500 – 650/0) to half its original size and barely scratched Goliath's chest. However the force still sent Goliath stepping back closing his eyes… (GLP: 3350)

/--//--//Flashback-/-/--//

_In front of the Ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights, Entei, Hyoutei, Chitei and Raitai walked through the entrance. Hyoutei was behind the three guys, a scared look on her face. "Guys…why do we have to do this?"_

_Chitei turned towards the scared Hyoutei and pushed up some of his hair. "We were the only ones to see that creep one in here…we need to find him and get that person he kidnapped…Though, I do have to agree, why don't we tell some adults?"_

"_This coming from the smart one…" Raitai chuckled to himself putting his hands behind his head. "We need to find the guy before he escapes…"_

"_And relax…as long as me and Raitai are here," Entei added raising his hand to the air next to his head. "You guys got nothing to worry about…"_

_All of a sudden, a large amount of dark smoke began to rise up around the four making them cough loudly. They tried to move the smoke away from their bodies; however, the four were slowly falling to the ground…_

/-/-/--//End of Flashback/--//-/--//-

Goliath's eyes shot open to see an enraged Entei standing before him, his eyes even more flamed up. "So, you've seen the beginning…but more important, how'd my monster get weaker?!?"

Shaking his head, Goliath held up his spell card. "A less common spell card, Shrink…it cuts your monster's attack in half…"

A single card appeared behind the re-growing Ghost Knight Swordsman. "Grr…common knowledge is nothing more than…than…than…damn it!"

"The word you're looking for is weak…" Goliath pointed out lifting his hand up to his opponent.

"I don't need you telling me that…" Entei growled crossing his arms. "I'll end my turn with my face down card…"

"And it'll come to me!" Goliath announced pulling his next card from the top of his deck. At the sight of it, Goliath nodded to himself. "Now then…I'll show you how a real duelist works! I summon Gaius Colossus!"

The ground opened up again, this time releasing an extremely large human shaped colossus with a lot of old rock armor and light gray blue fur. Its right hand was a stone sword like item, and its feet were large stone orbs that rotated every few seconds (1400/1000). "Gaius Colossus! Attack his Ghost Knight!"

The mighty Gaius Colossus lifted its stone sword into the air, and brought it down quickly towards the Ghost Knight Swordsman…

…However, Entei just smiled once more…

"I activate my quick play spell card! Go Scroll of the Cursed!" Entei announced when all of a sudden a large black scroll appeared before Entei, surging with multiple spirits around it. "When this card is played, I can play a single Ghost Counter on any face up monster on the field…and I think I'll choose Gaius Colossus!"

"But why?" Goliath gasped when a dark shadow engulfed his Gaius Colossus (1400/1000 – 300/0) making it howl in pain like the Valus Colossus.

The Ghost Knight Swordsman jumped past the stone sword and flew directly towards the head of the Colossus. As soon as the spirit was above the Colossus, it brought its sword directly into the back of the Colossus's head making it screech out and pain, as well as spurting a black blood like substance. The substance landed on Goliath making him cough in pain. (GLP: 3050)

His eyes began to get heavy again as the flashbacks began to fill his mind once more.

_/-/-/-//-Flashback/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Entei slowly opened his eyes, he was in an unknown room to him. As he slowly tried to lift his arms, he was stopped by an unknown force. Turning his head to the right, Entei's eyes widened to see that his arms and legs were chained down to a stone slab. "W-what is this!?!"_

_That's when Entei noticed that he was stripped of his clothing other than his black boxers, if he wasn't confused on what was going on, he'd probably be blushing. "And where are my pants?!?!"_

_Taking a moment to look away from his muscular body, he saw that he wasn't alone in the room. Raitai, Hyoutei and Chitei were also bound to stone slabs next to him, also in the same clothing style. He was decent enough to keep his eyes from Hyoutei…_

"_So…you're the first to wake up…"_

_Entei turned forward to see the very guy that they were after in the ruins. However, that was the first time Entei got a look at this freak. The guy had blood red hair that was tied back in a bonnet showing off his dark like face. He was wearing a dark overcoat with no under shirt, as well as a pair of khaki cargo pants. The most interesting accessory this character was wearing was the silver skull necklace around his neck. "Entei Breaker…The Kaiser of the Haunted, top duelist on the Pacific Duel academy…correct?"_

"_W-who the hell are you?" Entei asked lowering his head at the mysterious person. _

"_Well…I don't see the harm in it…" the mysterious person chuckled to himself as he turned around towards an ancient table behind him with multiple tubes and beakers on it, bubbling with different chemicals. As soon as he pulled up a syringe with a strange black liquid in it. "Call me Darc…"_

'_Darc' walked closer towards Entei lifting the syringe towards Entei's arm and immediately injected the liquid into Entei's right arm. The sting made Entei flinch slightly… "What the hell did you inject me with?!"_

"_Congrats Top Dog…you've just become the top guinea pig for my experiments," Darc chuckled pulling the syringe from Entei's arm. _

"_Answer the damn question!" Entei roared…before he realized that he just shouted loudly. Normally he'd be a calm person, what the hell just happened?_

"_Rude aren't we? Well, I heard that you calm person, so I guess this reaction was my doing…" Darc replied turning back to the lab table lifting up another syringe. "…Since you asked so nicely, I'll be telling you…what you've been injected with was a chemical that has the gene in it for humans to access the shadow realm on their own will. However, there are a few side effects, like a total one eighty on the subject's persona…"_

_Entei was slowly dozing back to sleep, the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes again was Darc walking over to Raitai with the next syringe._

_/-//-/-/-/-End of Flashback/--/-//-/-//--_

"…That face…" Goliath muttered opening his eyes to see that his Gaius Colossus disappear. "…It couldn't be…him…"

Entei raised an eyebrow at Goliath's reaction to the last flashback. "…You know something…don't you?"

Goliath turned his attention back to his hand and immediately slipped two cards back into his duel disk. "End turn…"

"Damn it! Don't ignore me!" Entei roared lifting his next card. "You know something…you'll either tell me on your own…or I'll force it out of you with my next move!"

Entei scowled at the sight of his next card. "Now then, I was hoping to defeat you with one painful attack at a time, but now you've gotten me pissed off with ya even more! I activate my spell card, Mystic Wok! So all I have to do is send my Ghost Knight Swordsman to the graveyard and I'll be gaining life points equal to the monster's attack!"

The Ghost Knight Swordsman disappeared into a large stack of smoke that immediately surrounded Entei, increasing his strength. (ELP: 5300)

"And now, I'll be activating the spell card…Deceased Throne Decent!" Entei laughed loudly as a large dark throne seat erupted from behind him. Three spirits began to float around the throne. "And here's how it works…all I have to do remove my three Ghost Knights, and I can bring a monster back from the past!"

The three spirits formed together into a large shadow mist that slowly solidified into a mysterious phantom-like man wearing a royal armored black overcoat over his dark suit with a golden amulet around his neck. The skin that is showing his fanged mouth is underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. His hands held onto a large broad sword with a pair of demonic wings at the base of the blade (2900/1450). At the sight of his opponent Goliath, the newest phantom lifted its sword towards the muscular duelist.

"Ghost Empire Tyrant! Arise in attack mode!" Entei laughed when his Tyrant laughed along with his master into the air. "And now…strike down that Colossus! Dead Monarchy SLASH!"

The royal phantom quickly leapt into the air and immediately sliced the Valus Colossus in two, as if it was nothing. The force of the slash sent Goliath skidding backwards and into another flashback. (GLP: 1850)

_/-//-/-/-/-/Flashback--/--/-///-_

"_Huh? What happened?" Entei questioned rubbing his clothed arm. As Entei stood up, he turned around to see Hyoutei, Chitei and Raitai knocked out around his room. "Must've been a damned dream…"_

_After a few minutes, Entei left his room with the others resting in his room, he still had his duel disk and deck in it. Maybe he could clear his mind before classes. And maybe find a duel…_

_A few minutes later…_

"_NOW MY PHANTOMS! ATTACK AND FINISH THIS!" Entei roared, commanding his ghost monsters attack the helpless Obelisk Blue students before him._

_After the monsters disappeared, both of the Obelisk blue students fell to the ground and didn't move an inch. Entei just spun on his heel and walked away laughing. "I never knew that winning this way was the best!"_

_A few weeks later…_

_Entei, Hyoutei, Chitei and Raitai were gathered in front of Daigo's office. Their parents stood behind the principal, each with a saddened or angered look. All four of the Magnificent four had their hands tied behind their backs. _

_Daigo sighed when he turned his head to the side. "I…I am truly sorry you four…but, due to your parents' request and with the number of students affected by your dueling…I am forced to send all four of you to the solitary confinement under the school."_

_Entei glared at his only parent, his father who looked like a more mature version of him. "DAMN YOU OLD MAN! I KNOW YOU PROPOSED THIS TO ALL OF THE PARENTS! I SWEAR…I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

_With that, Daigo sighed sadly to himself and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, multiple guards appeared around the Magnificent four and forced them out of the room._

_/-/-/--/-//-End of Flashback/-/--///-/-_

Goliath's eyes shot wide open, he knew the full story now. And even though Entei's expression showed mostly anger, he could see the sadness behind it. "Entei…"

"Shut the hell up!" Entei roared when his Ghost Empire Tyrant walked back in front of him. "Now then, allow me ask you two questions…"

"First…a personal question…my father…w-whatever happened to him?"

"Huh?" Goliath was shocked by this. Even before the incident, Entei hated his father…he just didn't express it. "Well, he's actually dead…"

"HA! I knew the old coot couldn't last long after he tormented me!" Entei laughed loudly into the air. "So, did he die of disease? Or old age? Perhaps a murder?"

"No…he kind of choked on a bagel," Goliath answered making Entei fall to the ground out of embarrassment due to his father's strange death.

"A…a bagel killed him?" Entei stuttered slowly standing up from his embarrassment. He actually could picture his father choking on a pastry…just not a bagel. "Damn it…I was hoping to kill him myself…"

"So I saw in the flashback…" Goliath commented crossing his arms.

"Aw shut up!" Entei shouted scarring even his ghoulish monster a little. "Here's the second question…you know who that red haired person is…I know it, so spill it! Where is he!?!"

Goliath sighed and lowered his shoulders. "Fine…that person resembles an academy teacher…however; he disappeared after an incident with the Arch Isles Tournament…"

"Arch? Isles? Tournament?" Entei questioned before shaking his head. "Whatever…I've still got something to finish…I'm ending this duel and you as well!"

"How?" Goliath questioned looking at his face down cards.

"Simple, if my Tyrant destroys a monster with at least one Ghost Counter on it, it can attack once more!" Entei laughed raising his hand towards Goliath.

"Ghost Empire Tyrant! Attack Goliath di…"

"ENTEI!"

The yell broke Entei's concentration and made him break the shadow realm that was around him and Goliath. Goliath and Entei turned to the side to see a pissed of Hyoutei and a yawning Chitei. "Get out of here you two…this doesn't involve you!"

Chitei waved over to Goliath. "Hey man! How ya doing?"

Goliath just sweatdropped and waved back at Chitei. "Good…I guess, Chitei?"

"Entei! We were told not to duel! And first I find Chitei dueling…aah, Mustang…and you dueling…oh, hi Goliath…you've gotten bigger…" Hyoutei gaped at the changed Goliath. "Anyway, you also blew our cover with these stupid flyers!"

"Ah shut up, you may scare Chitei and Raitai…but to me you don't make a diff if you're angry," Entei chuckled turning away from Hyoutei and back to Goliath. "Cause, you know you can reach my ears, and you can't really cause any damage with your fist against my rock hard abs…"

"Yes…but that's why I have this thing!" Hyoutei laughed pulling something from her back pocket.

"And what would that…" Entei asked before he turned towards Hyoutei with a tazer in her hand. "…be?"

Hyoutei activated the tazer and pushed it right into Entei's chest, sending a large amount of electricity to surge right through Entei's body. A few minutes later, he fell to the ground dazed and twitching slowly. Hyoutei and Chitei began to drag Entei on the ground.

Goliath just sweatdropped looking at all the papers on the ground. "Uh…I'm not cleaning this up."

And with that, Goliath just sneaked off back to the Obelisk blue dorms.

/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, in the forest, a bruised up Cain and Mustang were looking at a few of the flyers that had floated into the woods. Mustang sighed to himself throwing the paper to the side. "I guess everyone knows now…"

"So, what's the plan?" Cain asked lying down on his back.

"Simple…I'm going to get another person to help us," Mustang answered standing up. "When I get back, we'll be doing something a little bit different…so in the mean time, you better be improving your deck with those spare cards you've got, pipsqueak…"

"Don't call me short!" Cain shouted at Mustang walking through the woods.

/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/

**Ami:** I wonder if brother's alright.

**Rioko:** Relax; I'm sure he's okay…

**Kazica:** But with these flyers floating around about these dangerous duelists…can you blame her for worrying?

**Rioko:** You all need to relax and listen to the free concert. The singer's actually pretty good.

**Kazica:** I wonder who she is?

**_Next time, listen to the true music – Chapter 48: Sonic Maiden_**

**Hyoutei:** Stand back boys! This is how a girl duels to the best!


	48. Chapter 48: Sonic Maiden

_**Chapter 48: Sonic Maiden**_

_**//-/-/-/-/-/--/--**_

Flipping through the pages of his favorite magna, Cain was enjoying the quiet afternoon in the woods. He was enjoying every second that Mustang wasn't near him. '_Take your time idiot; I'll be enjoying the quiet that I've wanted for a long, lone time…'_

"Hey shorty!"

Cain just flipped his manga over his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face. "…Damn it…"

Mustang stepped from the woods with a great smirk on his face, behind him stood two familiar figures that were cloaked in the shadows of the trees. "Hope you enjoyed the break shrimp!"

"…For the last time Mustang! Cut the short crap!" Cain roared jumping to his feet…before he notice who was standing behind him. "Damn it again!"

"Mister Sonryu! So this is where you and Mustang have been hiding out!" Laughed the bigger of the two figures flexing his muscles on his arms.

"You know that Ami and Kazica have been wondering where you are right little dude?" chuckled the smaller crazy haired figure, crossing his arms at Cain.

"I can understand why the muscle head is here, but why is he here?" Cain asked pointed towards the smaller figure.

Stepping closer to Cain, Mustang raised a hand up and wagged his finger at his smaller companion. "Quite simple, these two happened to have faced the members of the Magnificent four, so for your next test we'll be doing something a little different…"

Lifting their arms, Mustang and the two figures showed off their activated duel disks. Each of them lifted five cards from the top of their decks while a cruel smile appeared on Mustang's face. "You'll duel against all three of us at once!"

"What the hell!?!?" Cain shouted at the realization of this challenge. "How do you expect me to win against all three of you? Two of ya I couldn't beat one on one!"

"Simple Sonryu, this will test you when the odds are against you," the larger figure replied crossing his arms. "The Magnificent four have unique strength, and you must learn to overcome these strengths. We along with two other students were able to beat the Magnificent four, so if you can hold your own against us, then you'll be able to beat them!"

"Just one question…where's the other guy?" Cain asked slapping his duel disk on his arm.

The smaller figure raised his hand into the air and then combed his hand through his hair. "Simple, we asked him to take care if the Magnificent four stir up while we're training you for the next two days…but now then…"

"GET YOUR DUEL ON!"

/-/-/-/-/--/-//-/-/

Meanwhile…

"So…you three disobeyed orders…" Vic growled stepping in front of Raitai, Chitei and Entei who sat on the couch. Hyoutei was leaning on the nearby wall, amused at how she was the only one not being scolded. "…What perplexes me is what were you all thinking at the time?"

"Revenge…"

"Ramen noodles…"

"…I dunno…stuff…"

A loud slap accompanied Vic's growl, if it was up to him, he'd punch each of the heads of these three…

…but his boss wouldn't like that at all. So, he'd do the closest thing to punishment that he could think of…

"So…everyone knows that you're here…" Vic sighed turning his back to the three duelists. "But…I'm guessing that not everyone knows about you…so you will all give yourself an introduction…"

"Wow…I really didn't expect this from the Dark World Prince," Raitai commented raising an eyebrow at Vic's statement. "…So there's usually a catch with this…"

"Quick run!" Entei shouted up standing up…or at least tried to, he was still a little shocked from Hyoutei's tazer. "Damn it!"

"…Anyone else want to try something like that?" Vic asked crossing scratching the side of this head in embarrassment.

"Nah…I'm good," Chitei yawned before lowering his head.

"Good," Vic sighed turning his head to glare at the three of the Magnificent Four. "Now then, my boss told me that since you dumb-asses did this, we're going to give the students a few faces to fear. You all are going to reappear in front of the school, and the one who gets to decide the way and will be the head of this project will be…"

"…Hyoutei…"

"NO!" Raitai, Entei and even Chitei yelled out in anguish while making over dramatic poses.

That was a cold slap in the face for Hyoutei. "…And what pray tell makes you think I'll do something like that?"

"…Uh…"

"…Well, you see…"

"…You always make up something that's extremely embarrassing…" Chitei blurted out

A minute later Chitei was on the ground with a large bruise on his head, Hyoutei was standing over him with a large fold up fan. "You really need to wise up."

"…Okay, now then, make preparations for tomorrow morning, cause that's when you'll make your appearance," Vic intervened before walking towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a meeting with my boss…"

As soon as Vic exited the room, Hyoutei turned towards the other members of the Magnificent four with an evil smile on her face. "Now then shall we get to planning already? I've already got an idea for our little introduction…"

"Lord help us!" Raitai pleaded kneeling to the ground with his arms in the air.

"He stopped listening to us a long time ago…" Entei replied lowering his head.

/-/-/-//--//--//-/-/

The sun began to fall over the ocean's horizon when Vic arrived at the pier's lighthouse, his eyes dead centered on the figure leaning up against the lighthouse. As soon as Vic was a few feet from the figure, he stopped in his tracks and knelt down in front of the figure. "Master, I apologize for the transactions that the Magnificent Four did…"

"Relax, due to the experiments on them, there was always a small chance they would act like this…" The dark figure stated, his dark voice dripping with a venomous tone. "Since the first experiments with them, I've been able to achieve more productive results…"

"But sir, why do you want to send them expose themselves further?" Vic asked raising an eyebrow at the figure. "I thought your plan was to send them into the night and take down students one at a time?"

"That would take too long and Daigo would send those annoying security people after them," the dark figure replied putting his hair through his hands. "Since those papers floated about, I've registered that Daigo isn't sure if those papers were just an elaborate prank by a second or third year student. Right now, in the confusion, we'll draw out the strongest foes…"

"May ask sir…why are you looking for that?" Vic questioned standing up straight.

The figure stepped closer and raised his hand. "I'll tell you…however, you need to give me the desire that Raitai secretly took from that shorty…"

"Of course, and as you requested I put it in this…" Vic stated pulling a small glowing purple skull from his pocket and dropped it into the dark figure's hand.

"Excellent, I'll enjoy adding this to the others…" The dark figure chuckled holding the skull into the air, allowing the light to gleam over his face. "Now then…since you gave me this, I'll reply to your question…"

The dark figure pulled a black glove from his muscular hand to show that there were multiple black runes racing all over his hand that seemed to move. "…I have to hurry…"

"Vic…after the Majestic Four's intro," the dark figure continued putting his glove back on. "You are to bring all four of them back to the ruins, if anyone tries to stop you…use these…" The dark figure held up a few cards, allowing Vic to take the cards into his hands. "You should be able to handle anything…"

"T-these cards…" Vic stuttered, but then his voice turned into a light chuckle. "Heheheheheh, you know what they say…don't fear the reaper…"

"Well said…" the dark figure replied with a snicker in his voice. "I'll meet you and the four in the ruins…I'll be taking the back entrance…"

Unknown to the two, a head of blonde hair rose his head from the water and spied on the two's conversation. '_Hyoutei may have thrown me from the window…but it was a blessing in disguise…_'

/--//-/-/--/-/-//-//

"Damn it all…" Cain moaned before falling backwards onto the ground. After all the direct attacks, cannon shots, electric blasts and…Mustang's antics, Cain couldn't take anymore. (CLP: 0)

"Man…he did well against all three of us…" Mustang sighed sitting down on the ground, his duel disk fully empty. (MLP: 400)

"Yes, Cain Sonryu…you have really improved," the large figure laughed leaning up against a tree. (LFLP: 500)

The other figure was already asleep, yet he had his duel disk turned on and had a few cards on his disk. "Zzzzzz." (OFLP: 200)

"Good night…" Cain sighed closing his eyes.

"Not so fast!"

Cain's eyes shot open once more, making his sight blur back to see Mustang standing over him. "What do you want from me!?!?"

"While we sleep, you're going to duel a holo-duelist…" Mustang replied making Cain stand back on his two feet.

"And what the hell is that?" Cain asked lifting his duel disk up.

Mustang threw a small box behind him, activating a small light that formed into a boring looking Obelisk Blue Student hologram with an activated duel disk. "It's a program used for practicing for examinations. I've edited this one so you'll be facing some of the most feared duelists that have been seen on this earth."

"So I guess sarcasm won't affect him?" Cain questioned with a sigh.

"Nope, and if you excuse me," Mustang yawned before sitting back on the ground. "I'm going to catch some z's."

"Mustang, I am going to get you back for this…" Cain growled before turning towards the hologram. "Bring it on you outdated piece of junk!"

//--/-/-/-//--/--/

"This is stupid!" Entei growled placing the speaker on the stage in front of the school; a couple of hours till the sun would rise over the Pacific Duel academy and the Magnificent four (including a now dried off Raitai). "Why do we have to use this format?"

A large fold up fan smacked Entei in the back of the head, making him growl in anger once more. From behind him, Hyoutei stood with a smug look on her face. "Because, I get to make the call and I want to kick off with a bang!"

"Yeah, but how come I'm doing all the heavy lifting while Chitei's sleeping and Raitai's working on the computer?" Entei snarled barring his teeth, almost as if he was a feral beast.

"I'll deal with Chitei," Hyoutei replied smacking her fold up fan in her hand. "As for Raitai, he's making sure that when we begin this fiasco of mine, you three will be ready for the show!"

"…But come on! I don't know how to play the guitar!" Entei complained stomping his foot on the stage making Raitai turn from the computer screen.

"Okay first off, you're the drummer," Hyoutei sighed holding her forehead. "And second of all, it'll be the speakers in your guys' instruments."

"…What'd ya mean I'm the drummer?" Entei asked raising an eyebrow at Hyoutei's explanation of what was going on.

"You've just got drummer look all over you," Hyoutei replied turning from an even more enraged Entei. "Chitei! Get your lazy ass up! We've got to finish here and get into the costumes!"

"Costumes?" Entei, Raitai and Chitei questioned at the same time, each with mixed emotions written on their faces.

/-//-/-//--//-//-/

The sun began to rise over the ocean's horizon, and a large amount of students were already gathered at the academy's entrance. Even Kazica, Ami and Lena were standing in the middle of the group. "What's going on here?"

"Looks like a show…" Ami replied looking over the crowds. "Though nothing's really happening…"

Looking around the crowds of people, Lena scratched the top of her head. "Well, whatever's going to happen, it certainly looks like it'll be big…"

Managing to get a better look over the people, Kazica got a look at the empty stage that was blocking the doors to the academy. '_This can't be good at all…'_

All of a sudden, a powerful boom filled the air as well as a dark blue smoke, erupting from the top of the stage. Followed by a powerful pop art musical beat with an electric styled guitar with it. The smoke began to clear to show that Entei was playing the drums, Raitai playing the electric guitar and Chitei…well, he was basically asleep.

The attention of the male half of the crowd was more focused on Hyoutei; apparently she was the lead singer with a fancy microphone in her right hand. She had traded her pants for a blue mini skirt, but still had her Blue overcoat over a tight black shirt underneath it. "HEY THERE EVERYONE! WE'RE THE MAGNIFICENT FOUR!"

That's when Chitei awoke and stood up at the nearest microphone, clearing his throat while getting everyone's attention. "So…where's Ben Grim?"

Hyoutei clenched her fist, however, that didn't stop Raitai to go up to his microphone. "That's the Fantastic Four…"

"Sorry, I meant Dr. Octopus."

"That's the Sinister Six."

"I meant Steve McQueen."

"Magnificent Seven."

"Kevin Bacon?"

"Six Degrees of Separation."

"Death?"

"That's the Four Horsemen."

"An appliance that keeps food cool and dry?"

"That would be a frost-free fridge."

"Enough!" Hyoutei roared lifting up her fold up fan in the air towards Raitai and Chitei.

The smacks to her fellow members were extremely loud, loud enough to have everyone in the audience hear them and sweatdrop at the three's behavior.

However, a certain Obelisk Blue began to walk through the crowds, on his left arm he was snapping in his cards into the duel disk. '_I guess Mustang was right about this! I've got work to do!'_

With multiple bruises on their heads, Raitai and Chitei got back to their original places on the stage. And Chitei was back in her calm mood, lifting her microphone in one hand and her fold-up fan in the other. "Sorry about that folks! We'll be getting back on with the show!"

"I'm pulling the plug on your show!"

Everyone turned to the right side of the stage to see the Obelisk Blue student jumping onto the stage activating his duel disk. Hyoutei just smirked at the sight of this duelist. "Nice seeing you again Kevin Blast…"

"Blast?" Entei growled standing up from the drum set in front of him.

"I didn't expect to see you four again, so which one of you came up with these?" Kevin asked lifting up one of the multiple flyers from yesterday from his pocket. That paper was like a cold slap to Entei's face. "Or do I not have to take a guess on that?"

"Not really Entei's moment in the spotlight," Hyoutei replied flicking some of the hair from out of her face. "But…how about instead of pulling the plug on our show…"

Hyoutei pulled a duel disk from her feet and immediately slid it onto her arm. As soon as she placed her deck into the device, it hummed to life with a lively samba music tone. "…You join it?"

"I've beaten you once," Kevin stated pulling his five cards. "And I can do it again!" (KLP: 4000)

"All in the past cutie," Hyoutei giggled drawing the top six cards from her deck. "All in the past…" (HLP: 4000)

As if on cue, Raitai quickly pushed a button on the laptop that was placed on the stage's floor. The colorful lights began to flash around Hyoutei as she looked around her cards. On the back of Kevin's head, grew a large sweatdrop. "You can't stand having just fifteen minutes of fame can you?"

"Some things never change," Hyoutei stated placing a card onto her duel disk. "Like my move, I'll summon a face down defense mode and end my turn."

Quickly pulling his next card, Kevin scanned his cards before immediately holding up a single card. "I activate the spell card, Shield Crush! Now then, as the name implies, any monster that hides in defense get's crushed by the pressure!"

A powerful bright light shot directly from Kevin's duel disk, slamming directly into the back of the face down monster shattering it into pixels. In response, Hyoutei just giggled pulling her deck from the slot in her duel disk. "Looks like you fell for what I was planning, that face down monster was Sangan (1000/600), which allows me to take a monster with less than fifteen hundred attack points."

Looking at one of the cards, Hyoutei immediately took the card and held it up to show that it was a card called Lovely Singer. "So I'll be taking this one!"

"Yeah, well, you left yourself wide open for an attack!" Kevin shouted lifting up his next card that was immediately slapped onto his duel disk. "So let's give a round of applause for Paladin Horseman!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared from the stage allowing one of Kevin's trademark monsters to appear. The smoke dissipated, showing a rugged looking white/light blue armored knight riding on a beautiful white horse with matching armor and a golden mane of hair. The Paladin lifted up his fancy silver sword towards Hyoutei (1700/1000). "Attack directly!"

"B-but this is my show!" Hyoutei protested jumping to the left to miss the paladin's sword, only to get bonked on her head with her own fold-up fan. "HEY! That's mine!" (HLP: 2300)

The Paladin Horseman dropped the fan and slowly returned to Kevin's side of the field, while Kevin slid another card into his duel disk. "Heh, I just wanted you to know how people feel when you do that to them."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyoutei hissed drawing her next card.

All of a sudden, a familiar grinning green pot appeared before Hyoutei. As the pot laughed loudly, she drew two more cards from the top of her deck. "I never did like that giggling goon…his laugh is always off key."

"Great, now you're a music critic," Kevin laughed to himself.

"Yeah, keep laughing," Hyoutei snickered lifting a card from her hand. "But we'll see how a real star looks! Making his grand reappearance in over a year…"

A loud heavy metal guitar music began to play over the stage, even some of the students raised their hands in the air because the music rocked out loud in the air. In a series of beautifully colored lights, a young black haired teen jumped onto the stage with a radical black guitar skillfully, strumming a few notes. His black muscle shirt and baggy blue pants blew in the wind before he raised his guitar into the air (1800/900). "…Rock'n Roll Guitarist!"

"I remember this guy…" Kevin groaned slapping his forehead. "And I still don't like him…"

"Yeah, well he remembers your Horseman, and it'll be the same outcome!" Hyoutei shouted lifting her arm towards her guitarist. "Show him who the real star of the show is!"

Jumping into the air, the Rock'n Roll Guitarist began to play his guitar extremely loud with a song that sounded something like KISS made in the past. However, Kevin raised his arm over his face down card. "I don't think so! I activate my spell card, Paladin's Energy! This quick play spell card increases the power of one monster on my side of the field by three hundred for each face up monster I have! So my Paladin gains three hundred! (2000/1300) Counter Strike!"

The white paladin leapt up into the air, his sword glowing a powerful gold. That's when Hyoutei quickly slid a card into her duel disk. "You're not the only one who can play spell cards! I activate the spell card, Upstage! Now, any power boost that your monsters get, a certain kind on my side of the field does as well! Take a guess who?"

With a glowing guitar in his hands, the Rock'n Roll Guitarist (1800/900 +300/300) strummed his hands on the strings sending a stronger shockwave at the Paladin. The warrior held his head before he shattered into pixels, making Kevin grimace at his life point counter. "Great…just great…" (KLP: 3900)

"It gets better…." Hyoutei giggled to herself lifting her next card, this one showing a singing actor in front of a large screaming crowd. "I play the quick play spell, Encore! Since a musician inflicted damage to your life points, my monster can attack you once more with half of his attack…and let's not forget our spells, my Guitarist is stronger! Encore!"

This time, the Guitarist (1150/1200) slid towards Kevin and began to strum a few loud notes right in Kevin's ears. The sound made the Paladin duelist cover his ears in pain as well as the crowd. (KLP: 2750)

"I'll take a small intermission," Hyoutei said sliding two more cards into her duel disk. "And allow you some stage time…"

Raitai slowly leaned over to Entei and held his hand to Entei's ear. "Ya know…I'm getting really tired of these music analogies…"

"I hear that…maybe we should just ditch Hyoutei and grab some breakfast…" Entei whispered back before Hyoutei appeared before them with her fold up fan in front of her.

"YOU…TWO…AREN'T…GOING…ANYWHERE!"

"How'd you hear us?" Raitai asked.

Hyoutei pointed in front of both of her fellow teammates, showing that there was a microphone right where they were whispering. "You forgot to turn off your microphone…everyone heard you!"

"Uh oh…" Raitai and Entei gaped at the same time.

A few seconds later, both Raitai and Entei flew off the back of the stage with a loud crash following. A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Kevin's head when Hyoutei stepped back in front of him. "Sorry about that! So you can go with your move! ♥"

"Um…okay," Kevin sighed drawing his next card. "I set a monster on the defensive, and place a card face down…I end my turn."

That last move just made Hyoutei lower her head in disappointment as she pulled her next card. "Oh come on, I expected something a little flashier…I mean we are putting on a show here!"

"Well, the entertainment now is a lot better than the previous act," Kevin commented, a mental smirk appeared in his head. '_Now then…three…two…one…'_

"WHAT!?!?!" Hyoutei roared into the air, glaring daggers at the smirking Obelisk blue student. "Are you saying that my singing wasn't up to scale?!?"

"No, of course not…" Kevin replied shrugging his shoulders. "I'm saying that it just stunk like yesterday's trash."

"THAT'S IT YOU JERK!" Hyoutei roared even louder than last time. When she slapped her next card onto her duel disk, she almost cracked the duel disk in two! "I summon Lovely Singer!"

This time the stage lit up to reveal another member of Hyoutei's mysterious band, this time, it was a beautiful young woman. As she raised her microphone into the air, a small breeze blew her long silky brown hair as well as the rose colored dress and pink jacket she was wearing slightly in the wind (1200/1000).

"And now, watch! With my singer and guitarist out, they activate each other's effects!" Hyoutei shouted as a powerful blue aura surrounded both of her monsters. "First, Lovely Singer increases the attack of all of my spellcaster and warrior type monsters. And guess what my two monsters are?"

The Rock'n Rock Guitarist (1800/900 + 500/0) strummed a softer beat as the Lovely Singer (1200/1000 + 300/0) sang along with the guitarist, creating a beautiful song amongst themselves.

"Whoa! How come your Guitarist got an extra two hundred points?" Kevin asked slightly taken by this turn of events.

"Simple, he also has an ability to gain points if my Singer is on the field," Hyoutei replied wagging a finger. "Like in real music, all musicians and vocalists must be in sync and compliment each other to create a beautiful master piece."

"Great…just great…" Kevin growled to himself looking at his duel disk. '_Dang it…hurry up!'_

"Rock'n Roll Guitarist! Attack his face down card!" Hyoutei commanded as her monster jumped into the air and lifted his guitar up into the air.

Instead of sending a shockwave, the Guitarist began to bring his guitar down on the face down monster as it flipped face up.

However, the monster just slammed it's stone fist into the guitar shattering the instrument. (HLP: 2100)

Hyoutei hissed slightly at the sight of the white armored stone warrior. "I hate that Paladin Defender (100/2500)."

"And he's always hated you too," Kevin replied looking around at the crowd…

…at the sight of a few of the faces, a large grin appeared on his face. "And he was just what I needed…"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Hyoutei asked with a large sigh following.

"Don't you get it?" Kevin asked crossing his arms. "This duel was just a distraction…just a ploy to wait you out and get the Duel Academy security force here!"

Those words just rung through Hyoutei's ears when she looked around the stage to see multiple grown men and women standing on the stage prepared to grab her. Hyoutei just closed her eyes and lowered her head. "…so this was a trick…"

That's when all of a sudden a powerful thick dark blue smoke screen began to cover the entire stage. "However! I too also have a few tricks on my stage!"

When the smokescreen dissipated, the Majestic Four were gone, leaving everyone confused as to what just had happened.

/-/--/-//-/-/-//-

"And now! Wandering Alchemist! Finish him off!" Cain shouted before his similar monster slammed his fist into the hologram, shattering it into pixels. "And that's game…for the umpteenth time!"

"Yeah! Nice one shorty!" Mustang laughed patting the top of Cain's head. "I think you're definitely ready for the four!"

"Mustang…I haven't slept for more than twenty-four hours," Cain growled narrowing his sleep deprived eyes at the taller duelist next to him. "If I had the energy…I'd kick your ass all the way to…"

Before Cain finished, he quickly grunted in pain and grabbed his right arm at the shoulder. "D…d-damn…"

"You okay there?" Mustang asked actually looking a little concerned.

"M-my arm…" Cain sputtered holding his arm even tighter. "I-it burns!"

"What?" Mustang asked before a loud snap filled the air in the forest's clearing. Mustang turned towards the bushes and narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?"

The bushes were slowly pushed to the side, revealing…

/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/

**Vyser D:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll make it up to you next chapter…

/-/-//--/--///-/-/

**Cain:** …You…

**??-??-??:** Heh…

**Cain:** …You…you ba-bastard…

**??-??-??: **Flattery will get you nowhere…

**_From the past, a dark shadow returns…- Chapter 49: Malice Ascendant_**

**Cain: ** W-why does it burn!?!?


	49. Chapter 49: Malice Ascendant

**Vyser D:** And now…a match everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy!

**Chapter 49: Malice Ascendant **

**/-/--//-/--/-/-/-//-**

_The sun began to fall over the ocean's horizon when Vic arrived at the pier's lighthouse, his eyes dead centered on the figure leaning up against the lighthouse. As soon as Vic was a few feet from the figure, he stopped in his tracks and knelt down in front of the figure. "Master, I apologize for the transactions that the Magnificent Four did…"_

"_Relax; due to the experiments on them, there was always a small chance they would act like this…" The dark figure stated, his dark voice dripping with a venomous tone. "Since the first experiments with them, I've been able to achieve more productive results…"_

"_But sir, why do you want to send them expose themselves further?" Vic asked raising an eyebrow at the figure. "I thought your plan was to send them into the night and take down students one at a time?"_

"_That would take too long and Daigo would send those annoying security people after them," the dark figure replied putting his hair through his hands. "Since those papers floated about, I've registered that Daigo isn't sure if those papers were just an elaborate prank by a second or third year student. Right now, in the confusion, we'll draw out the strongest foes…"_

"_May I ask sir…why are you looking for that?" Vic questioned standing up straight. _

_The figure stepped closer and raised his hand. "I'll tell you…however, you need to give me the desire that Raitai secretly took from that shorty…"_

"_Of course, and as you requested I put it in this…" Vic stated pulling a small glowing purple skull from his pocket and dropped it into the dark figure's hand._

"_Excellent, I'll enjoy adding this to the others…" The dark figure chuckled holding the skull into the air, allowing the light to gleam over his face. "Now then…since you gave me this, I'll reply to your question…"_

_The dark figure pulled a black glove from his muscular hand to show that there were multiple black runes racing all over his hand that seemed to move. "…I have to hurry…"_

"_Vic…after the Majestic Four's intro," the dark figure continued putting his glove back on. "You are to bring all four of them back to the ruins, if anyone tries to stop you…use these…" The dark figure held up a few cards, allowing Vic to take the cards into his hands. "You should be able to handle anything…"_

"_T-these cards…" Vic stuttered, but then his voice turned into a light chuckle. "Heheheheheh, you know what they say…don't fear the reaper…"_

"_Well said…" the dark figure replied with a snicker in his voice. "I'll meet you and the four in the ruins…I'll be taking the back entrance…"_

_Unknown to the two, a head of blonde hair rose his head from the water and spied on the two's conversation. 'Hyoutei may have thrown me from the window…but it was a blessing in disguise…'_

/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/

"_And now! Wandering Alchemist! Finish him off!" Cain shouted before his similar monster slammed his fist into the hologram, shattering it into pixels. "And that's game…for the umpteenth time!"_

"_Yeah! Nice one shorty!" Mustang laughed patting the top of Cain's head. "I think you're definitely ready for the four!"_

"_Mustang…I haven't slept for more than twenty-four hours," Cain growled narrowing his sleep deprived eyes at the taller duelist next to him. "If I had the energy…I'd kick your ass all the way to…"  
_

_Before Cain finished, he quickly grunted in pain and grabbed his right arm at the shoulder. "D…d-damn…"_

"_You okay there?" Mustang asked actually looking a little concerned. _

"_M-my arm…" Cain sputtered holding his arm even tighter. "I-it burns!"_

"_What?" Mustang asked before a loud snap filled the air in the forest's clearing. Mustang turned towards the bushes and narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?"_

The many bushes were pushed to the side as a familiar dark blood red hair man walked pass the shrubs with a crooked smile on his face. His hair was tied back in a bonnet showing off his dark like face. The dark overcoat he was wearing was ripped at the back, with no under shirt, as well as a pair of khaki cargo pants the man was walking around for comfort. The most interesting accessory this character was wearing was the silver skull necklace around his neck.

At the very sound of this man's footstep, Cain's scar began to burn even more, and even at the sight of the person, Cain's breathing sounded as though he was getting in even more pain with each second.

…Although he wasn't in enough pain to stop him from standing and to spit a comment at the man. "You bastard!"

The familiar man just chuckled shrugging his broad shoulders. "Now, now, now, is that anyway to treat an old acquaintance?"

"I don't…even truly…know your real name," Cain managed to cough out before grasping his arm even tighter.

"…" The man just smiled deeply, showing off his surprisingly pure white teeth. "…Alucar…Darc…Zosol…Mr. D…Tenaz…there's too many names to recall."

"…How many aliases does one guy need?" Mustang questioned raising an eyebrow. "You got a load of debt or something Professor Alucar?"

"Mustang commenting on my name…" the multi-named man chuckled to himself rubbing his forehead. "That has to be the cruelest of ironies…"

"Since that's not a no, I guess you do have a lot of debt…" Mustang laughed to himself rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd spend less time making fun of my names and pay more attention to your short companion down there…" The multi-named man suggested pointing towards Cain.

Even though he was in pain, that didn't stop Cain from reacting. "Damn it! I'm not short you red haired bastard!"

Brushing his blood red hair from his eyes, the many named man revealed his dark looming eyes. "I don't know why you're so hesitant to me…"

"You stole my sister, gave me a scar I'll never forget, brainwashed my sister…" Cain counted off standing up on his feet. "Need I continue you multi-named freak of nature? Or are you going be sensible and tell us your damn name?"

"…Fine…" The multi-named man replied crossing his arms and turning his head over to the entrance to the Pacific Knight's ruins. "First…for many years I have been changing my name…why you may wonder…well I don't feel like telling…"

"But, my first original name, I was known as the beginning and end, the alpha and the omega…my name is…"

"Origin…"

"…Origin…" Cain growled narrowing his eyes.

A large question mark flashed over Mustang's head, signifying his confusion. "What the hell kind of name is Origin?"

Origin stepped back, a little taken back that someone just commented on his name. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Well, not only that…but the way you have it introduced was all wrong," Mustang pointed out gesturing his finger towards the villain. "I mean, you got the beginning and alpha part were right, but what does Origin have to do with the end and omega?"

"Simple, everything started with me, and will end with me!" Origin laughed loudly with a drunken look on his face.

"…Okay…that I get, but I expected a bad guy to have a better name than that…" Mustang hummed to himself rubbing his chin. That's when he snapped his fingers. "I got it! We'll call ya Skull Lace!"

"What the hell kind of name is that!?!" Origin shouted stomping his foot on the ground before him. "I won't be disrespected like that!"

"Huh…your reaction reminds me of Mid-Boss from the Disgaea series…" Mustang laughed slightly scratching the back of his head.

"What the?" Cain questioned looking at the annoying Die-hard Duelist. "Why are you making a game reference when my arm is practically on fire?!?!"

"There's always time to make a game reference…" Mustang responded scratching his cheek. "Sides…it's a good series…"

"Not as good as DMC…" Cain muttered under his breath.

"What was that you shorty?" Mustang questioned glaring at his shorter companion.

"You heard me you over zealous jerk!" Cain growled making sparks fly between his and Mustang's eyes.

Origin just smirked watching the two fight. "As much as I would like to see which you is right…which neither of you are, the MGS series are a lot better… I would like to get on with my introduction…"

"You just got through with that…" Mustang replied not looking away from Cain's glare towards him.

"…And people wonder why I hate kids…" Origin sighed loudly rubbing the top of his head in frustration.

--/-//-/-/-/-/-/-//

While those three were dealing with a long winded argument, the Majestic Four were walking towards the back of the Seven Pacific Knights' Ruins, where Vic stood in front of a barren wall.

Raitai was slowly walking behind the other four, his face deprived of the usual joy it had. '_Should I tell the others? I mean…it was that guy…but, that would only send these three off the edge…'_

"Raitai! Hurry up you burn out!" Entei shouted from in front of the group with a loud laugh following in his voice.

At that comment, Raitai just lowered his head and kept up his pace. '_I hope I'm doing the right thing…_'

/-/-/--/-//--/

"Okay…now that you all got that stupid argument out of your veins, can we actually get back to my evil plot?" Origin asked looking at a now bruised up Mustang and Cain.

"Sure ya Gothic creep," Cain replied clenching his arm, remembering the burning sensation in his right arm.

"…Anyway, since I haven't seen you since the Arch Isles Tournament Cain," Origin replied with a devilish smirk on his face. "I've noticed that you haven't gotten any taller, shrimpy…"

"Enough with the damn short jokes!" Cain roared into the air.

Origin chuckled in reply. "Very well…so tell me, have you been spending a lot of time with your sister?"

"After the three years you took away from me and her," Cain growled at the villain. "We've been together when this jerk isn't around pulling either of us apart…"

Mustang looked around, no one else was there. "Are you talking about me?!?"

"Yeah you stupid jerk!" Cain shouted making Mustang fall back onto his butt.

"Oh please don't start arguing again…" Origin sighed slapping his forehead. "I come all the way here, and stop to get some decent conversation in, and you two just have to ruin it…"

"What the hell?" Cain questioned raising an eyebrow towards Origin.

"Anyway, when I had your sister kidnapped, tell me Cain, what did you do during those three years?" Origin asked crossing his arms, his mouth curled up into a wicked smile.

"I searched for her and you," Cain replied, wondering why he was answering this guy's questions when he should kick the guy in the head. "I even left home so I could prove to my parents that this was my task and mine alone. It was a sign of my resolve!"

At that, Origin began to laugh loudly into the air, making many birds nestled in the branches of the trees to fly from their perches in fear. "Is that what you think? Well it's not!"

"You did it…just so you wouldn't be reminded of that mistake you made…"

"Escaping from the fault that you were the cause of losing your one sibling, and from the fact that you had the perfect chance to save her from the clutches of the one who took her…and you lost it…"

"A single thought was flowing through you mind those three years…that if you did this without any help, you could resolve this mistake and erase the traces of your actions that led to your sister's kidnapping…"

Cain's eyes widened at that comment, but then narrowed hesitantly at Origin. "Y-you're wrong!"

"In a sense, you're nothing more than a little kid who broke a lamp and tried to glue the pieces back together…"

A dark shadow seemed to cover up most of Origin's features as he loomed over Cain. "…You were running away…fear driving you to set things right… it must've been a beautiful feeling to have that drives you…"

"What the hell do you know!?!" Cain roared forgetting about the pain in his right arm.

"More than you think shorty," Origin chuckled raising his dark duel disk to his chest. "Like right now…by the way you're holding your arm, you want to get back at me…"

"You better believe that you jerk…" Cain replied holding up his duel disk. "It's about time we had a rematch…"

"You think that's wise peewee?" Mustang asked with his pinky in his ear. "Not like I really care, but you've got that arm completely in pain…"

"I'll be able to take it…" Cain moaned fitting his duel disk on his arm. "Just keep out of my way…" (CLP: 4000)

"Whatever…" Mustang sighed turning away from the two.

"I guess it's time…for the match of the year!" Origin chuckled shuffling his deck of cards. (OLP: 4000)

"DUEL!"

"Hmm…let's see…" Origin muttered reaching into his pocket. Instantly he pulled out a small gold coin. "Why don't we flip to see who goes first?"

"Sure…tails," Cain replied looking at the coin. That's when he noticed something about it. "Oh crap…it's one of those…"

Origin immediately flipped the coin into the air. "Correct…a shadow charm from the Arch Isles tournament…"

As the coin spun in the air, a dark mist began to surround the two. Mustang's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Holy crap! Is this was Goliath told me about with those coins?"

"Correct die hard," Origin chuckled as he caught the coin in his hand and immediately slapped it on the back of his other hand.

…It was heads…

"And it looks like I get to go first, draw!" Origin shouted pulling his next card. "And I'll start with this spell card, Graceful Charity!"

As the spell card appeared on the field, Cain and Mustang looked in surprise. Instead of the lovely angel that usually appeared, a darker version of her appeared and pulled three cards from Origin's deck. "What the hell is this?"

"Excuse me, but since my shadow magic is stronger than those weaklings at the Arch Isles," Origin stated as if he was insulted. "That being said, I am allowed to change the very form of my cards…and I feel this was appropriate…"

"Speaking of appropriation…I think I'll tell you what the punishment is…"

"I'm just looking forward to that…" Cain muttered to himself watching the dark angel take two of Origin's cards to the graveyard.

"…You should, cause I'm finishing what I started three years ago…" Origin laughed as his duel disk glowed darkly. "But back to my turn. One of the cards I discarded was Brrow, Huntsman of Dark World. And when he's discarded, I can draw another card from my deck…"

"Don't tell me that you're following Vic's footsteps…" Mustang sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't follow that weakling…" Origin stated lifting a card from his hand. "I'll set a card face down, and summon a guard."

Cain pulled his card from his duel disk and looked at the card. "Alright…then allow me to show you what changes I've gone through! I summon Armor Piercing Alchemist!"

Jumping over Cain, the militant alchemist (1800/1300) lifted both of his sharp automail arms towards Origin. However, he still managed to get a puff from his cigar.

Origin, he just smiled. "Alchemists…now isn't that sweet irony…"

"Armor Piercing Alchemist! Shut him up!" Cain roared into the air.

Spitting out his cigar, the Mohawk Alchemist jumped into the air with his claws ready to dig into the face down monster set in front of Origin. Just as the claws were about to pierce the back of the card, two silver metallic claws popped out from underneath the card and grabbed the Armor Piercing Alchemist's claws in midair. The Alchemist's eyes widened as a silver armored blue skull like demon (1000/2000) held onto his arms.

With a great push, the demon sent the Alchemist skidding backwards with a loud metallic shrill. (CLP: 3800)

Origin just chuckled as he looked at the pissed off Cain standing before him. "First blood to me…courtesy of my Cyber Archfiend…"

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me…" Cain growled looking at his hand. "I'll set this card, and call it a turn…"

"And honors belong to me," Origin chuckled to himself pulling his next card from his hand. "Now…since I have an Archfiend out, I'm able to summon this guy…"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a dark light began to emerge itself in front of Origin. On it's own will, the dark light began to form into a large demon with royal skeletal yellow over its red muscles. On the top of the demon's head was a large skeletal crown that looked to part of its body. The demon's ripped cape flew in the air behind it as the demon raised it's hooked sword over it's head (2000/1500). The demon laughed loudly at the sight of Cain in front of him. "…Seems Terrorking Archfiend remembers you shorty…"

That's when Mustang saw a look on Cain's face that he never saw in the short time he's known Cain…

…It was a look of complete terror…

"Oh…it looks like you remember him too…" Origin chuckled gesturing towards his face down card. "And here's a familiar trap card! Dust Tornado! I'll blow away your face down card!"

All of a sudden, a powerful vortex swept underneath the face down card that Cain had set before him, shattering the card into pixels.

"Next, I'll change the scenery, with the field spell card, Pandemonium!" Origin laughed loudly into the air as the entire forest around the three duelists began to warp. The trees and shrubs were immediately with an arena that had one word to describe it…

…Horrid…

The two Archfiend bellowed loudly in the air at the sight of their home around them. "Now then, I'll shift Cyber Archfiend to attack mode, and now…Locus Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking Archfiend slammed it's sword into the ground beside it while it crossed its jagged arms over its expanding chest. When the pecs were at an abnormal size, the tissue exploded open to release an extremely large amount of demonic locus towards the Armor Piercing Alchemist.

Mustang turned away at the last second when the locus swarmed over the struggling alchemist. He didn't cover his ears fast enough to hear the blood-curdling scream be cut off with a silent gagging noise. (CLP: 3600)

"Cyber Archfiend! Attack that shrimp directly!" Origin continued his onslaught without a moment's notice.

The large cybernetic demon flew towards Cain who was still in shock from seeing his alchemist be eaten alive, but Cain managed to see the demon fly directly towards him. "NO! STAY AWAY!"

Cain managed to step to the right in the last moment to dodge the fiend's attack, only to have the fiend fly back around towards him once more. Cain was prepared to dodge again, but when he looked the demon in the eyes…

…He saw a familiar cold glare from a blood red haired man behind the demon.

That glare made Cain freeze up in his steps, just in time to take the Cyber Archfiend's claw all the way from Cain's wrist all the way up to his shoulder, ripping the sleeve completely to expose Cain's bare right arm… (CLP: 2600)

"D-damn it…" Cain cursed under his breath.

"Cain! You're arm!" Mustang shouted getting Cain's attention.

Cain slowly turned to his arm, and gasped as he stared at the scar that raced around the base of his arm. It was completely covered with multiple dark runes that glowed blood red every few seconds. Amazingly though…the runes seemed to stop at the scar and traveled down towards Cain's hand.

"W-what the hell is this?!?" Cain questioned staring at his in pain arm.

"Oh don't mind that," Origin chuckled to himself crossing his arms. "You won't have to worry about it for too much longer. I'll end my turn, activating my Cyber Archfiend's effect, destroying it instantly!"

The demon hollered in pain before shattering into many pixels that flew into the air above the three duelists. And almost as if on cue, a card flew from Origin's deck and into his hand. "That's when Pandemonium comes to play, allowing me to take another Archfiend from my deck and add it to my hand."

Cain painfully drew his next card from his duel disk, at the sight of the card a small glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. "Y-you're not the only one who can plan ahead…that face down card you destroyed was my Transmutation Circle…Allowing me to special summon one 'Alchemist' monster from my hand…"

"What are you waiting for then?" Origin asked his mouth turning into a cocky smile.

"Nothing!" Cain roared pulling his next card from his duel disk. "With Transmutation Circle's effect, I'll special summon Sync Alchemist (1500/1300) and then I'll summon Trainee Alchemist (500/500)! Both in attack mode!"

Two red transmutation circles appeared before Cain, releasing the gray haired alchemist, adjusting his gold mask with multiple runes on the mask.

However, the second alchemist didn't look more than a little blonde haired boy wearing an extremely large familiar red overcoat over his shoulders. In the kid's hands was a small book with a transmutation circle on it.

"Huh? That little kid reminds me of you a couple of years ago," Origin chuckled crossing his arms. "Small, puny and useless…"

"Stop taking shots at my height!" Cain roared slamming his foot into the ground. "And besides that fact, my Trainee Alchemist has a special ability! He acts as any alchemist listed on fusion monster with 'Alchemist' in their name!"

"Really? That's interesting…" Origin yawned putting his pinky into his ear.

"Stop mocking me! Alchemic Fusion!" Cain shouted into the air as a large transmutation circle appeared underneath both of his alchemists absorbing both of them.

The transmutation shattered into pixels releasing the newest Alchemist on the scene. This alchemist had dull blonde hair that was held up with a gold mask that covered his eyes, yet left his mouth unprotected. His black cloak had multiple silver chains attached to multiple dagger blades that gleamed in the remaining light that was around the three duelists (2300/1150). "Meet the Sonic Alchemist!"

"Sonic Alchemist? That's one of the cards that my friend at the Atlantic duel academy uses," Mustang commented with a smile on his face.

"Not now Mustang!" Cain growled before lifting his fist towards Origin. "And here's what my Sonic Alchemist is capable of doing! When he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the original defense of your destroyed monster!"

"If you think you can hurt me…then come…" Origin challenged gesturing with his finger.

"Oh…I'll come all right, it'll come right now!" Cain roared into the air making the Sonic Alchemist jump into the air.

As soon as the Alchemist was over the Terrorking Archfiend, the multiple dagger blades flew down on the demon before shattering the monster into multiple pixels that flew backwards into Origin's body. (OLP: 3700)

"And remember! You take damage equal to your monster's defense points!" Cain shouted when his Alchemist landed quietly in front Origin lifting his dagger blades.

Just as the multiple blades were about to be stabbed right through Origin's body, a powerful blood red aura appeared around his skin and blocked the blades. "Nice try…but when you destroyed my Archfiend, you triggered the trap card Blood of the Arch! It negates the damage I take for the rest of the turn. And I gain half of the attack points of the destroyed Archfiend added to my life points." (OLP: 4700)

"Great…" Cain sighed grabbing his right arm.

"And there's more, I'll discard my Desrook Archfiend from my hand," Origin chuckled sliding the card into his graveyard and immediately pulled another card from his graveyard. "And that allows me to revive a face who just hates to say goodbye…"

The ground shattered allowing the Terrorking Archfiend appear before Origin with a blood curdling roar. The demon seemed happy to be back on the field. "I think he's happy to fight you again…"

"Crap…I end my turn…" Cain sighed lowering his head.

"Now then, I draw…" Origin chuckled pulling his next card. "And then I'll activate the spell card, Black Pendent! This will power up my Terrorking by 500 points!"

As the spell card was fitted into the duel disk, a large black jewel erupted from the Demon's chest (2000/1500 +500/0) making it roar loudly into the air. "Attack that alchemist!"

The demon flew towards the Alchemist, and immediately slammed its jagged fist into the Sonic Alchemist's face shattering the mask and destroying monster. (CLP: 2400)

"And…I'll end my turn…" Origin snickered when his Terrorking Archfiend flew back in front of him.

'_Come on…give me something I can use…_' With a spin of his finger, Cain drew his next card. "I…I won't let you have your way!"

Origin just laughed loudly as he rubbed his forehead. "My, my, my, where have I heard those words before?"

"Cain…What exactly happened three years ago?" Mustang asked, his voice as stern as an old man's.

"…Now's not the time…" Cain sighed…in a depressed mood.

At that, Mustang raised an eyebrow. '_No insult? Is shorty here alright? He seems really shaken up…_'

"I…I summon Wandering Alchemist!"

From a red transmutation circle, appeared the familiar blonde haired alchemist with his red overcoat flowing behind him. At the sight of the Terrorking Archfiend, he turned his head back towards Cain and shook his head.

Shaking that off, Cain pulled his head from his fear and took the card that shot out of his deck. "Okay…Now with my alchemist's effect, I can take a card from my deck…"

Cain lifted another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "I'll equip Wandering Alchemist with Emerald Tablet and Alchemic Enhancement!"

A powerful surge of electrical alchemy flowed through the body of the Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300 + 500/500). All of a sudden, a green tablet appeared in the Alchemist's left hand while he glared at the Terrorking Archfiend. "Wandering Alchemist! Attack that damn demon!"

"But why are you doing that? Won't your monster lose!?!" Mustang shouted as the Wandering Alchemist jumped into the air towards the demon.

"No! With the Emerald Tablet, my Alchemist gains a thousand extra attack points when he battles a monster with more attack points!" Cain explained when the electricity around the Wandering Alchemist (2000/1800 + 1000/0) began to grow more ferocious.

The alchemist threw the Emerald tablet into the air before he clapped his hands together, then immediately slammed them into the demon's chest. The electricity surged through the demon before shattering it into pixels. Cain snapped his fingers in victory when his Alchemist walked back over to him. "Oh yeah…How do ya like me now?"

Origin just smiled as he slid his cards into his graveyard. "Actually…You're falling deeper and deeper into my trap!" (OLP: 4200)

Before Cain could even ask, a demonic claw slammed into his chest and seemed to try to rip his chest right off of him. (CLP: 1900)

"My Black Pendant allows me to inflict five hundred points to you shorty…" Origin chuckled when the Emerald Tablet shattered into pixels. "And it looks like your tablet destroys itself after your attack…"

"Yeah…I'll end my turn…" Cain sighed lowering his head.

"Before the end…" Origin stated drawing his next card. "…Let's take a small trip back to the beginning shall we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cain questioned as the shadows began to warp around him and Mustang.

Origin just chuckled when the shadows began to take a deeper darkness making Cain and Mustang go blind for a few seconds…

/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/

When Mustang opened his eyes, he saw that he, Cain and Origin were standing in the same position…only…

Mustang blinked at the slightly large country side with a small house in the middle of the area. "Where are we?"

"It…it's home…" Cain gasped with his eyes widened.

"Not exactly…"

Cain and Mustang turned towards Origin who was pointing towards two familiar white haired kids running through the field. "…Welcome to the past…or to be more specific…"

A dark shadow of a man appeared before the two kids scaring the girl, but the boy just stood in front of his sister.

"…The day I took Ami…"

The shadowed man swatted the small boy out of the way with his dark duel disk and whapped the side of his hand knocking her out. "…And the day you decided…"

The shadowed man took the little girl in his arms and began to walk away as a large storm began to form over the field. The little boy stood up as the rain began to fall over his body. "…To clear up your mistake…"

"I don't get it…How is it Cain's mistake that you took Ami?" Mustang asked as the scenes around the three darkened once more.

"…Simple Die Hard, it was Cain here who had introduced me to her…" Origin answered raising his arms up, with his next card in his hand. As he slid the card into his duel disk, a powerful purple aura surged behind him. "With the little fool's father asking me to help him with his job, Cain had dared Ami to come into our meeting…with one look in her eyes; I realized that I was right with this family…"

A powerful dark blast destroyed the Wandering Alchemist leaving Cain alone to deal with the dark shadow that was stomping over Origin and headed towards Cain. "…after I took his sister…"

The darkness lit up to reveal a younger Cain kneeling before Origin. Origin was fingering a dagger, before he licked the blade with his tongue. "…I left him with a mark that would never go away…until today!"

The dark aura grasped Cain by the right arm, lifting the short duelist into the air. "Wh-what the hell!?!"

"This is the punishment for this game!" Origin laughed as the demonic aura raised its dark claw towards Cain.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (CLP: 0)

"SONRYU!"

"Heh, heh, heh…shorty just got shorter…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-

Origin slowly walked past the columns and towards the entrance of the ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights. On his clothes was a small amount of blood that was drying by the second. "Hmm…shorty wasn't good enough, but at least I have the final key to my plan…"

Just as he was about to enter the ruins, Origin slung his latest prize over his shoulder and began to laugh manically. "Thanks for the 'hand' shorty!"

Blood began to drip onto the ground as Origin took step after step into the ruins. His figure disappearing into the darkness in a matter of mere moments.

/-/-/--/-/-/-///-

**Mustang:** This isn't good…Rioko!

**Rioko:** Y-yeah!

**Mustang:** Get back to the academy and get help! As soon as you can!

**Rioko:** R-right…

**Goliath:** Mustang! Let's go!

**Mustang:** Right!

**_The end rising from the Earth – Chapter 50: Order To Charge_**

**Entei: **What!?! YOU!?!?


	50. Chapter 50: Order to Charge

_**Chapter 50: Order to Charge**_

_**/-/--/-//---/--/--//-**_

"…_The day I took Ami…"_

_The shadowed man swatted the small boy out of the way with his dark duel disk and whapped the side of his hand knocking her out. "…And the day you decided…"_

_The shadowed man took the little girl in his arms and began to walk away as a large storm began to form over the field. The little boy stood up as the rain began to fall over his body. "…To clear up your mistake…"_

"_I don't get it…How is it Cain's mistake that you took Ami?" Mustang asked as the scenes around the three darkened once more._

"…_Simple Die Hard, it was Cain here who had introduced me to her…" Origin answered raising his arms up, with his next card in his hand. As he slid the card into his duel disk, a powerful purple aura surged behind him. "With the little fool's father asking me to help him with his job, Cain had dared Ami to come into our meeting…with one look in her eyes; I realized that I was right with this family…"_

_A powerful dark blast destroyed the Wandering Alchemist leaving Cain alone to deal with the dark shadow that was stomping over Origin and headed towards Cain. "…after I took his sister…"_

_The darkness lit up to reveal a younger Cain kneeling before Origin. Origin was fingering a dagger, before he licked the blade with his tongue. "…I left him with a mark that would never go away…until today!"_

_The dark aura grasped Cain by the right arm, lifting the short duelist into the air. "Wh-what the hell!?!"_

"_This is the punishment for this game!" Origin laughed as the demonic aura raised its dark claw towards Cain._

"_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (CLP: 0)_

"_SONRYU!"_

"_Heh, heh, heh…shorty just got shorter…"_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-_

_Origin slowly walked past the columns and towards the entrance of the ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights. On his clothes was a small amount of blood that was drying by the second. "Hmm…shorty wasn't good enough, but at least I have the final key to my plan…"_

_Just as he was about to enter the ruins, Origin slung his latest prize over his shoulder and began to laugh manically. "Thanks for the 'hand' shorty!"_

_Blood began to drip onto the ground as Origin took step after step into the ruins. His figure disappearing into the darkness in a matter of mere moments._

_/-/-/--/-/-/-///-_

"…Did you guys hear that?" Hyoutei asked looking a little concerned. The Majestic four and Vic had just reached the room that Vic's boss had told them to meet, the room resembled that of a large broken down ballroom.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Raitai's disappear to…" Chitei yawned before slumping to the ground. "…Oh, and I've got no idea what you're talking about hearing something…"

"It sounded like a blood curdling scream…" Hyoutei replied looking at the enraged Entei getting angrier and angrier each second.

"Damn it Vic!" Entei roared slamming his foot into the wall. His eyes wandered over towards a relaxing Vic. "What's the big idea dragging us all down here without explaining?"

"I know that it must be hard for you to understand," Vic stated hardly paying attention to Entei. "But you have to cool down…the boss will be getting here soon enough. So shut up…"

At that comment, Entei stomped towards Vic and grabbed the Dark World Prince by his collar, lifting him up from his feet. "Don't think that you can talk to me like you're so high in mighty you damn brat! I can snap you like a twig!"

"…Yeah, prove the point that you're nothing more than a brainless brute…" Vic commented with a crooked smile.

"I'm sick of your cocky mouth!" Entei roared lifting Vic higher off the ground.

"Entei! Stop!" Hyoutei pleaded running up to Entei and pulled on his arm.

"Hyoutei! Stay out of this!" Entei growled not taking his eyes off Vic. "Ever since we got out of that prison, we've been kept on a short chain by this damn runt! I refuse to be chained down by anyone, anymore!"

That's when Vic saw his chance.

With a swift motion, the Dark World Prince slammed the side of this foot underneath Entei's jaw, making the former Kaiser fly backwards as well as dropping Vic to the ground. "…Don't underestimate me…while you were underground, I took it upon myself to learn to change myself…"

"All of you just shut up!"

Everyone turned towards the opposite entrance to following the booming familiar voice. Vic began to smile as a huge muscular figure began to appear within the darkness.

//--//-/--/-//-/-/-

"Well…it's not that good…but it'll hold…" Mustang sighed wiping his forehead with his scarf. "I'll bill ya later for the medical expenses."

"Shut the hell up Mustang!" Cain howled in pain trying not to apply pressure to his newest wound. "I don't need you to be a critic!"

"I suggest you better treat the guy who bandaged your arm with some more respect," Mustang stated with a dark aura surrounding him. "Now then…we've got to do something about 'Origin'…"

Cain lowered his head that moment was playing in his head again and again. He didn't have this feeling for a long time…not since the last time he lost to Origin. "God damn it… I'm getting tired of this crap happening…"

"Mustang!"

Too preoccupied with his wound, Cain didn't look to see that Goliath and Rioko were running over to Mustang. Goliath's eyes wandered over to Cain, but then turned back to Mustang. "Mustang…what the hell have you two been doing?"

"Holy crap!" Rioko shouted into the air looking at Cain's right arm…

…Or for the lack of a right arm. Thanks to Origin's mysterious monster, Cain's arm was sliced clean off. And Mustang had bandaged Cain's arm hoping to stop the bleeding slightly.

"Okay guys…Cain should be okay for a while…" Mustang stated getting Rioko and Goliath's attentions. "Now all we need to do is formulate a plan."

"First what happened…" Goliath demanded crossing his arms.

--//-/-/-/--//-/-/

"You bastard!" Entei roared looking at the figure who stepped in the light of the room. "After all of this time you finally show your damn face!"

"But Entei…I've always been here…" Origin chuckled shrugging his shoulders. When he did, he showed off his most recent prize…

…A disembodied arm that was covered with multiple black runes over it.

Hyoutei and Chitei held each other at the sight of the arm. "I-is that thing real?!?"

"As you or me…" Origin laughed holding the arm out in front of him, allowing some of the blood to drip onto the ground. "So…what are you going to do now that I'm standing right in front of you?"

"Slam my fist to your face!" Entei roared running directly towards Origin, his fist so tightly clenched that he was starting to have blood come from his palm.

Just as Entei was about to slam his fist into the calm Origin, a familiar kick to his lower jaw sent Entei flying backwards to the ground. When he slowly sat up to see what hit him, Entei was surprised to see Vic standing in front of Origin, lowering his foot from a kicking stance. "I told you…I've changed…"

"Y-you bastard…" Entei growled as best he could through his bruised jaw.

"Entei! Stop!" Hyoutei pleaded, leaving Chitei to run to Entei's side.

"So boss…what'll do with these three?" Vic asked raising hand towards the Majestic Four (minus Raitai)

"Well…wait…where's the fourth one?" Origin asked looking around the room.

"I apologize sir…he got away from us…" Vic sighed lowering his head in shame.

"No matter…what I've got planned, these three will be enough…" Origin chuckled to himself with his eyes glowing a profound black.

/--//--///-//-/-/

"…And that's when the monster sliced his arm clear off!" Mustang finished explaining the oddly detailed explanation of what had happened recently.

"Getting light headed here…" Cain sighed wobbling his head around.

Mustang, Goliath and Rioko just ignored Cain and were concentrating on a plan. Rioko raised his hand into the air. "I think I should probably get some people's help from the academy to get Cain some professional medical care!"

"Good…then Mustang and I shall venture into the ruins to get Origin…" Goliath added turning towards the entrance. "If we can get the arm in time, we might just be able to get it reattached…"

"Alright…ready?" Mustang stated turning towards the ruins. Rioko and Goliath both nodded in response. "Then go!"

Rioko rushed towards the trees and jumped into the brush heading straight towards the Academy. While Mustang and Goliath ran past Cain and headed into the dark ruins…

…that just left Cain all alone, holding onto his stump of an arm. "…You idiots forgot me!!"

"Heh, heh, well now, what did I tell you a while now?"

Cain lifted his head up to turn his head around the opened area. He recognized that voice…it was just that he didn't remember whose it was… "Whose there?!"

"I can't believe you forgot about me! I wasn't gone that long!"

A loud snap of twig got Cain to turn to his right and there he was…that smirk…

…that weird outfit…

…and that gray hair…

"Tai…" Cain growled glaring daggers at the fortune teller that stood in front of him.

Tai stood up against a tree innocently shuffling a familiar set of cards in his hands. "Hey there shorty!"

"…If I wasn't in so much pain right now…" Cain panted holding his right arm. "I would kick your ass!"

"What!?! After the advice I gave you…" Tai sighed walking towards Cain, still shuffling the cards in his gloved hands. "And that is what you say to me when I get back here to give you a hand…"

That's when it hit Tai, and the fact that he was getting a nasty glare from Cain. A large sweat droplet appeared on the back of Tai's head. "Whoops…my bad there little guy…"

"Get off that crap, and tell me…" Cain stated starting to stand up on his legs, trying to withstand the pain. "…what I have…what I have to do…"

With a small smirk, Tai stopped shuffling the deck and lifted the top card of the deck. At the sight of the card, Cain was certain now that deck was his …

…the card was none other than the Wandering Alchemist card. "This card mean anything to you?"

"Of course…it's the first card I ever got…" Cain panted noticing that Tai was walking closer and closer to him.

"Well then…that's perfect," Tai chuckled closing his eyes. That's when the card began to glow a powerful white light. "Cause you're about to have something in common with the monster in this card!"

Confused with that, Cain didn't notice that he himself was glowing a slight white light as well. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"…We're awakening your true powers!" Tai shouted thrusting the card into the air, making the card glow brighter and making Cain notice that he was glowing a powerful white light.

/-/-/--//-//-/-/--/

"Mustang…are you sure you want to do this?" Goliath asked with him and Mustang slowly trekking down the stairs of the ruins.

Mustang didn't stop going down the stairs, but he turned his head back to Goliath with a determined look on his face. "…Of course… I may just be the Die Hard Duelist now…

"But one day, I will become the Die Hard Kaiser! And then I'll only be one step away from my ultimate goal!"

Goliath smiled and then raised his eyebrow. "Great ambitions my friend…but, I've heard many people say they heard your ultimate goal…yet I have not. What is it?"

"Well, if you must know…" Mustang closed his eye with a snicker. "I'll rise to the top of the dueling leagues…and when that happens, I will personally rid them of the unruly and make sure that no injustice will go unpunished…

"But most of all…

"The day that I become head of the leagues…all female duelists will be required to wear miniskirts!"

Goliath's eyes widened at Mustang's goal, with the exception of the miniskirts, he sounded like he would be perfect for taking the next Kaiser position. Heck, Mustang was a lot better than Vic…

'…_if only he wasn't a pervert…'_ Goliath's face grimaced at the many thoughts that were appearing in his head. That's he noticed something. "Mustang! Watch your step!"

"Huh?"

But it was too late, with a quick slip of his foot, Mustang was sent tumbling down the many stairs with Goliath running behind him (while trying not to trip himself).

A few minutes later, Mustang slammed on the bottom of the stairs reaching what seemed to be the ballroom for the ruins. "Damn…" Mustang pushed himself up and looked around the room. "Whoa…nice…"

"Well, well, well…look who decided to crash the party…"

Mustang jumped to his feet to see that across the room from him stood Vic with Entei, Hyoutei and Chitei with their backs to Mustang and the now entering Goliath. "And Goliath too…what an honor to two duelists in our midst…"

"Vic! What in the world possessed you to do this?" Mustang questioned raising his fist into the air.

"Mustang…you just hit the nail on the head…" Goliath commented taking a step towards Vic and three of the Majestic Four. "…That demonic look in his eyes, his extremely inflated ego…although that maybe what Vic usually is regularly, it's at a whole new degree here…"

Vic snapped his fingers, making Entei, Hyoutei and Chitei turn around, each of them raising their duel disks up with their decks already loaded into their duel disks. However, when Mustang and Goliath got a good look in their eyes.

"…Their eyes…" Mustang gasped pointing towards the three.

"…Possession by shadow magic, at a higher level than Vic's," Goliath finished, a grim look on his toned out face.

"Precisely!" Vic chuckled lifting his own duel disk into the air. "And guess what, the two of you are going to duel all four of us at the same time! Not even you two can handle that!"

"As much as I hate to say this," Mustang stated lifting his duel disk up. "…Vic may have a point…"

That's when Goliath took notice of the dark smog around them all. "And we can't even run now…it's a shadow game…"

"Shut up you two and let's get this duel over with!" Vic laughed into the air.

Just before Vic took a step forward, the floor boards in front of Vic shattered allowing a familiar figure to emerge from the ground. At the sight of the figure, Goliath, Mustang and Vic sweatdropped. "Ta DA!"

"Raitai!?!" Goliath and Mustang questioned at the same time, just as Raitai flipped backwards next to the two duelists.

"Yeah, it's me!" Raitai chuckled lifting up his duel disk. "And I'm going to help you out!"

Vic scowled at Raitai, showing his fanged teeth. "Damn it…you saw this coming and waited till after the master used his possession on you like the rest of these fools…"

"Raitai planned this?" Mustang asked looking impressed with Raitai's plan.

"Quite unexpected…" Goliath muttered under his breath.

In response, Raitai rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush on his face. "Actually…I got lost…"

At that, everyone in the room except Raitai dropped to the ground out of embarrassment. "…In fact, that entrance was thanks to Vic's loud chanting…"

"Well…at least the hero showed up at the last moment…" Mustang sighed combing his fingers through his hair.

"For once Mustang…I agree with you…"

That voice echoed through the hall, making everyone turn towards the entrance to see…

/--/--//--//-/-/

"…Cain Sonryu…" Origin laughed tossing the arm into a large tube that was filled with a large blood red clear liquid that had something bigger floating in it. "I really have to thank you for the last piece that I needed for my 'project'…"

"Origin, Origin, Origin…Are you really that afraid of death?"

At that voice ringing through his ears, Origin turned around to see a dark man leaning up against the wall near the entrance to the room. The dark man combed his hand through his dark green and black mixture of hair, pushing it out of his sharp, slightly tanned skin. His black wool vest covered over his baggy white shirt that seemed to barely show the skinny body type the man was trying to hide. Although the baggy black cargo pants seemed to give that away. "Always shifting body to body every few years…and for what?"

"…I didn't expect to see you here," Origin laughed crossing his arms. "What should I call you this time?"

"How about just Big Boss?" The dark man suggested reaching into his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah…so why exactly are you here?" Origin asked slowly walking over to Big Boss. His red hair seemed to be shorter now… "I thought the big man didn't do his own dirty work…"

"I'm not that afraid of dirtying my hands…" Big Boss replied pulling out a small deck of duel monster cards from his pockets. "Besides, I'm here to deliver those cards that you asked for…everyone else was busy trying to get the 'thing' operational…"

"Ah yes…I'm sorry that I haven't been able to appear at our meetings, but you know," Origin chuckled taking the duel monster cards from Big Boss's hands. "I've been busy trying to make sure that Mr. Arch wouldn't have those Arch Gods in your way…"

Big Boss smiled, showing off the shark like teeth that were in his mouth. "I know that…but, since you've been gone, I've had to employ my one and only daughter…bless her soul…"

"The little cutie? You employed your own daughter in the plans?" Origin questioned with a raised up eyebrow, even though his attention was now divided to the cards that he just got.

"I didn't have much of a choice…besides," Big Boss sighed rubbing his chin. "She's wanted to help when her mother and brother died in that accident…"

"I see…but anyway, what do you think of my creation here?" Origin asked slapping his hand onto the tank. "It may have some rough corners, but it'll be my greatest achievement…"

"…Why is it so…so short?" Big Boss asked raising an eyebrow at the tank.

"Hey…it was all I could get at the last minute…" Origin commented turning to Big Boss. "Sides…it's not finished yet, give it a few more minutes…"

"Whatever, just remember Origin…if you fail at this then…" Big Boss showed off his even bigger evil smirk. "Then I'll have to deal with you personally…"

"Don't worry about me…" Origin replied turning his head back to the tank. "I'll be great with this new art…"

/---//-/-/--//-//-/

"…Who is this?" Raitai asked watching the new person walk from the entrance to the ballroom.

"The fortuneteller?!?" Mustang questioned as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Tai's head.

Tai took a deck of cards from his jacket pocket and lifted up the duel disk he had strapped on his left arm. "I have a name you know, it's Taikoubou."

"Thank you, Raitai, Taikoubou, now we have a chance," Goliath stated activating his duel disk. "Vic! Now that we have four duelists, we'll be doing this the old fashion way!"

"Fine…then choose your demise…" Vic chuckled walking in front of Raitai. "I'll be taking on this traitorous fool…" (VLP: 4000)

"Vic…don't think that just because I wear this Ra Yellow uniform," Raitai commented lifting up his duel disk. (RLP: 4000)

/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

"Sorry mystery dude…but today's your unlucky day," Chitei yawned shuffling his deck. "I really don't want to face you…but I gotta do what I gotta do." (CLP: 4000)

"Destiny isn't pointing in your direction," Tai replied drawing his five card hand. "And this duel will end, in your defeat!" (TLP: 4000)

//-/-/--/-//-/-/-

"Goliath…" Mustang started looking at Entei walking towards the two.

"Yes Mustang…" Goliath instantly understood and slowly walked over to face Hyoutei.

"…I don't want to face someone like you," Entei growled lifting up his duel disk, activating the device instantly. "But once I do so…I'll take down Goliath, then Raitai and that mystery guy!" (ELP: 4000)

"Entei…I've always wanted to face you..." Mustang replied pulling his hand of cards from his duel disk. "I was expecting it in a tournament match…but this will have to do…" (MLP: 4000)

"DUEL!"

"Watch out Die Hard! I'm coming for you!" Entei laughed pulling his next card. "And I'll start off with this spell card, Graceful charity!"

A powerful bright light showered over Entei as an angel descended from the light, pulling three cards from Entei's deck. With a quick look, Entei handed the angel two of his cards. "I'll discard the two Ghost Knight Blade Chains (1700/850 x2) from my hand to the graveyard. And next…I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place one card face down."

The two cards appeared before Entei, pushing away the dark smoke around them. "Turn end. You're up Mustang…"

"Then here I come!" Mustang shouted pulling his next card from his deck. At the sight of the card, Mustang couldn't help but smile. "I know exactly what you're planning…"

"Oh, and what might that be?" Entei asked with a crooked smile.

"That face down monster is Ghost Knight Lancer, you probably have Ghost Knight Swordsman in your hand and you're planning a direct attack next turn…" Mustang stated looking directly at Entei's widened eyes. "Well I know how to deal with that…"

'_Not bad Mustang! Not bad at all…' _Entei looked down to his face down cards that sat in front of him. '_How unfortunate…I have another strategy that was meant to take you and Vic down, should either proved to be a threat to me…_'

"I summon Die Hard Slasher (2000/500)!" Mustang shouted slapping the card on his duel disk. From the dark smoke arisen a muscular handsome man with light green hair that was tied up with a blade at the end. He flex his muscles to show the green armor attached to the sleeves of his black vest. His armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. His black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots. When the warrior smiled, a powerful bright light gleamed from the monster's mouth. "Attack! Die Hard Dynamic Slash!"

The large warrior slammed his clawed hands into the ground, unfortunately the warrior's claws were blocked by a very large black shield. The shield was held up by a mysterious phantom like man wearing an armored black overcoat over his entire body. The skin that is showing his mouth, underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes (200/2300 + 600/0).

The phantom pushed the Die Hard Slasher back, making the warrior skid backwards and into Mustang. "What in the world is that?" (MLP: 3700)

"It's my Ghost Shield Gardna…and your monster wasn't strong enough to crack this defense," Entei chuckled crossing his arms. '_And it's only the beginning…'_

/-/--/-//-/-/-

"DUEL!"

"Raitai…I find it hard to believe that you got lost…" Vic chuckled lifting his sixth card from his deck. "So…tell me…"

"I told you already…" Raitai sighed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I really did get lost…"

"…Whatever…I activate the spell card, card Destruction!" Vic shouted into the air lifting the spell card in to the air. "Now, both of us send all cards in our hands to the graveyard and then draw the exact same. And when you're playing against me…that's always an advantage!"

"I know all about your Dark World cards…" Raitai sighed placing his cards into his graveyard. And then drew five cards.

"Then you know that since I had two Beiige, Vanguards of Dark world, and Silva…" Vic chuckled as three dark shadows appeared before him. "…That all three of them come back with a vengeance!"

From the orbs of darkness… A demon that had coal black skin with silver bone like armor on it stepped from the darkness, laughing with each step. Two demonic black wings covered his back like a cloak and two silver horns sprouted from this demon's face. From the demon's wrists appeared to be long silver sword like spikes (2300/1400).

The other two orbs of darkness formed into the two demons with purple skin with white bone like armor and a long demonic lance in its' hands (1600/1400 x2). The two demons laughed loudly at the sight of Raitai standing before them.

"And I'll end my turn with a card face down…" Vic chuckled high and mighty as the face down card appeared behind his three monsters. "…Let's see you top that…"

"If you insist!" Raitai shouted pulling his next card.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here?" Vic asked covering his ears.

"Whoops…sorry…" Raitai replied scratching the back of his head.

/-/-/--/-//--//--//-/

"Hyoutei…please, don't do this…" Goliath advised with a saddened look on his face. He really didn't draw his cards for the duel…

"I-I have no choice in it…" Hyoutei replied pulling her sixth card. "I summon…Lovely Singer (1200/1000) in attack mode!"

A bright spot light appeared over Hyoutei, as the beautiful singer appeared on the field with a slight dance step holding up her microphone. The singer winked at Goliath making a small blush appear on his face. "And I'll wrap up the first act with a face down card…"

"Hyoutei…" Goliath sighed under his breath pulling his six cards. "You still have a chance to stop this all…"

"Please…stop trying to do that…" Hyoutei replied trying to hide her tears while still looking at her cards.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to do this…" Goliath wept slightly to himself. "I summon Dirge Colossus!"

The ground in front of Goliath shattered open, allowing a really long stone snake with three horns and an ant lion pincers at its head with many rows of sharp teeth that snapped every few seconds. At the sight of the Lovely Singer, the Colossus (1300/1600) roared loudly into the air making the singer step back in fear. "Dirge Colossus! Attack her singer!"

Launching itself into the air, the Dirge Colossus opening its maw to swallow the Lovely Singer. "I don't think so! Sound Barrier activate!" Hyoutei shouted before a powerful barrier of sound blocked the colossus from reaching singer. "Not only does this card stop your attack…but it ends your turn!"

"Fine…I had no other moves anyway…" Goliath replied…

/-/--/-//--//-//-

"So…uh…who exactly are you?" Chitei yawned sitting down on the ground, not even ready for the duel.

"For the last time! I'm Tai!"

"…Never heard of ya…" Chitei yawned pulling his next card. "Hmm…I guess I'll lead off…I play the spell card, Discard Cannon…"

Behind Chitei a large cannon that was entirely made of trash you would find in a garbage yard began to build itself up. Chitei then lifted two of his cards from his hand in front of him. "Now…I activate my cannon's effect. All I have to do is send two cards from my hand, and you'll take three hundred points per card…"

"Okay…" Tai gulped when all of a sudden the large junk cannon fired two powerful blasts directly at him. However, Tai managed to jump into the air to dodge the attack, but the force sent him higher than he was intending to. (TLP: 3400)

"And next…the two monster cards I discarded were Zaro Bat (500/500) and Scarce Bat (500/500)," Chitei muttered slowly nodding on and off. "And now…two dice are rolled…"

In two puffs of smoke, a white and a blue pair of dice appeared before Chitei. With a motion of his hand, the two dice flew into the air before landing on the ground.

"Zaro's die landed on five, so I get two Bat Tokens (500/500 x2)," Chitei yawned when two blood red bats landed before him. "And Scarce's die allows both of us to take one level four or lower monster from our decks and add them to our hands…"

Chitei knew exactly what he was going for. "I choose Vampire Bat…"

"And I'll choose this one," Tai replied lifting his card up.

At the sight of that card, Chitei's eyes widened at the sight of the card. "Holy crap! You run that kind of deck!?!?"

"I'll show you that my cards can predict what the stars say…" Tai laughed crossing his arms, while looking at his cards. "Prepare for destiny!"

/-/-/-/-/--/-//-

**Raitai:** Prepare yourself Vic! I'll defeat you!

**Vic:** In your dreams! With my master's cards, I'll be able to take your life…

**Raitai:** When did he get you, Vic? You weren't this evil…

**Vic:** Shut the hell up and duel!

**_Decks of Revival clash against each other…Chapter 51: Monster Reincarnation_**

**Raitai:** I guess…I guess I'll have to use this…

_Vyser D: Sorry people! I apologize for this short chapter…but I had to set the scene somehow…wait till next turn._


	51. Chapter 51: Monster Reincarnation

**Chapter 51: Monster Reincarnation**

"_DUEL!"_

"_Raitai…I find it hard to believe that you got lost…" Vic chuckled lifting his sixth card from his deck. "So…tell me…"_

"_I told you already…" Raitai sighed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I really did get lost…"_

"…_Whatever…I activate the spell card, Card Destruction!" Vic shouted into the air lifting the spell card in to the air. "Now, both of us send all cards in our hands to the graveyard and then draw the exact same. And when you're playing against me…that's always an advantage!"_

"_I know all about your Dark World cards…" Raitai sighed placing his cards into his graveyard. And then drew five cards. _

"_Then you know that since I had two Beiige, Vanguards of Dark world, and Silva…" Vic chuckled as three dark shadows appeared before him. "…That all three of them come back with a vengeance!"_

_From the orbs of darkness… A demon that had coal black skin with silver bone like armor on it stepped from the darkness, laughing with each step. Two demonic black wings covered his back like a cloak and two silver horns sprouted from this demon's face. From the demon's wrists appeared to be long silver sword like spikes (2300/1400)._

_The other two orbs of darkness formed into the two demons with purple skin with white bone like armor and a long demonic lance in its' hands (1600/1400 x2). The two demons laughed loudly at the sight of Raitai standing before them. _

"_And I'll end my turn with a card face down…" Vic chuckled high and mighty as the face down card appeared behind his three monsters. "…Let's see you top that…"_

"_If you insist!" Raitai shouted pulling his next card._

"_Why are you yelling? I'm right here?" Vic asked covering his ears._

"_Whoops…sorry…" Raitai replied scratching the back of his head._

"Now then…watch and learn!" Raitai continued looking at his next card. "I activate the spell card, First Turn Brawl!"

A large spell card appeared showing a young man tackling an older man in the back. "This card can only be activated on my first turn! It then allows me to summon any monster in my hand!"

"Hmm…going to bring out that joke of a monster?" Vic scoffed looking at his Dark World army in front of him. "No matter how many times you get him destroyed, I'll be able to wrap this up in two turns!"

From the ground emerged the short Chaotix Tai Gars (500/500) raising his hands up in a pair of peace signs. Raitai's eyes narrowed as he lifted up another card from his hand. "And next I'll activate the equip spell, Gen Illusion! When equipped with this card, you select a monster on your side of the field…"

"Alright…I'll chose one of my Beiige's," Vic replied as a powerful mirror appeared in front of the Chaotix Tai Gars. "And what was the point of that?"

"Simple…the attack of the monster you selected is automatically added to my monster!" Raitai shouted allowing his Chaotix Tai Gars (500/500 + 1600/1300) to roar loudly in the air with his armor filling out with his muscles.

"What!?!" Vic questioned at the sight of the powerful monster on the first turn. "That can't be fair!"

"Be thankful that as long as it's out, I can draw another card during my draw phase," Raitai replied with a smirk appearing on his face. "Chaotix Tai Gars! Attack Beiige!"

The more muscular Chaotix Tai Gars jumped into the air over the pike wielding Dark World demon. At the last moment, the Chaotix Tai Gars slammed it's heel into the demon's skull, shattering the monster into pixels.

That's when Vic's life points began to decrease, but as they did, a dark electricity began to surge through his body, making the shadow realm possessed flunky shout out in pain. (VLP: 3500)

"D-damn you…" Vic panted clutching his chest.

"Vic! Why did you enact this punishment?" Raitai asked as his Chaotix Tai Gars jump back in front of him.

"S-shut up…you backstabber!" Vic roared narrowing his eyes at the ex-Magnificent Four member. "I chose the punishment to make electricity through us whenever we lose life points…I'm not like Entei, who only makes someone remember memories…

"…I'd rather pain myself than relive those memories!"

At that confession, Raitai stepped back but still kept his look. "Vic…I never really knew you that well…but tell me…what made you want to do this?"

Vic scoffed to the right and closed his eyes. "Well…I guess before you die I'll tell you what you want to know…"

"What many people know, I'm an orphan, but it wasn't always like that…I used to have a real live family who loved me, and were of my own flesh and blood…"

"…A noble blood…"

"…I loved my father, mother, and twin sister, we were always together when work and school was out. My life was almost perfect…"

"Till that one night…on a rainy night as my family and I were coming home from a vacation watching my father duel in a tournament…it happened…"

"It happened so fast…there was a boy on the road and my dad turned the wheel to miss her. It was too much for the car and made it spin off the cliff like road we were on…"

"It was a miracle that I survived…but…"

Tears were starting to form themselves at Vic's eyes making him stop to wipe them away. "B-But…my family wasn't as lucky…"

"I see…" Raitai sighed lowering his head.

"However, it was then that I vowed that I would become like my father by any means necessary!" Vic shouted into the air showing off a dark aura behind him. "And…I'll never forget the face of the kid who was in the road! If he wasn't there, then my family would be beside me today!"

"Vic…I truly see your pain now…" Raitai stated lifting two of the three cards he had left in his hand into his duel disk, making the cards appearing behind the Chaotix Tai Gars.

"Shut up! I don't need your charity!" Vic roared nearly ripping his next card off his duel disk. "First of all, I'll deal with you, then with Master Origin's help, I'll find that damn kid…I remember his bandaged eye patched left eye and brown hair…"

"However, speaking of charity, I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity!" The bright light began to shower over Vic as a beautiful angel appeared before him, holding out three cards to him. "I doubt I have to explain what this card can do…"

"…Vic I…" Raitai stated as Vic held up his two cards.

"Save it!" Vic shouted slipping the two cards into his graveyard. "I discarded Goldd , Wu Lord of Dark World and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800). And when Broww is discarded I can draw another card and then Goldd's about make his appearance!"

The darkness began to form around Vic, this time forming into a large golden demon that roared out in triumph appearing on the field (2300/1400). The demon raised it's axe up and chuckled at the non-moving Chaotix Tai Gars. "Gold! Attack his Chaotix Tai Gars!"

With a swing of it's mighty axe, the Dark World Demon slashed the Chaotix Tai Gars in two from his shoulder to hip, making the warrior cry out in pain. As well as send a small jolt of energy through out Raitai's body. (RLP: 3800)

Raitai screamed in pain when the electricity began to die down. "D-dang that huts…"

"This is over! Silva! Beiige! Attack him directly!" Vic roared as his other two demons jumped towards Raitai.

"Trap card activate!" Raitai gasped when all of a sudden a powerful vortex appeared before the two demons, just before their weapons touched Raitai.

"Hmm…Negate attack?" Vic questioned watching Raitai slide the card into his graveyard. "Why didn't you use it before I attacked with Goldd?"

"Because…I will show you something…" Raitai panted thrusting his arms to his sides. Just as usual the Chaotix Tai Gars (500/500 + 500/500) jumped from the ground looking a little more mature. "…And my monster will show you that!"

"Whatever…just make your move…" Vic chuckled crossing his arms.

Raitai closed his eyes, some tears were appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Vic…I know what it's like to have your family taken from you…"

Vic raised an eyebrow at Raitai's comment, but then narrowed his eyes looking at Raitai's last face down card appear before him. "Reckless Greed…whatever…"

Quickly pulling his next two cards from his deck, Raitai's eyes widened at the two of them. "However…that doesn't mean that what you're doing is right!"

"Duh!" Vic spat back at Raitai with his tongue hanging out.

"Ya know…I was going to teach you a valuable lesson," Raitai growled with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead.

"Oh joy…" Vic commented pulling his eyelid down in disrespect towards Raitai.

"But now…" Raitai roared with throwing his arms to the side with a pair of blank eyes that were completely showing his anger. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

That roar flew out the entire room, even through the shadow realm making everyone who heard it stop momentarily doing what they were doing and sweatdrop as well. Vic who was the closest to Raitai just stepped back in fear, almost speechless. "W-what the?"

"I KNOW THAT THIS IS A LITTLE OOC OF ME…" Raitai growled loudly lifting two cards into the air. "BUT THAT'S OKAY! I'M ALWAYS GOING CRAZY AND TAKING ON A NEW PERSONA!"

"O…kay…" Vic stuttered wiping the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Now then! I play Polymerization!" Raitai shouted as a powerful vortex appeared underneath the Chaotix Tai Gars sucking the warrior in it. "I'll fuse my Chaotix Tai Gars…with the Chaotix Gen Gars (0/2000) in my hand…"

The vortex shattered in glass, allowing a new warrior stand in front of Raitai. This warrior resembled an experienced man with two golden wings piercing from both of his temples with his long blonde hair neatly combed to keep it out of his eyes and stream down his back. On the warrior's body was an angelic armor of the Chaotix Tai Gars' armor. At the sight of the Dark World Monsters, the new warrior slammed his fists together and roared loudly into the air (1000/1000).

Raitai mimicked his monsters, even down to the battle cry. "Meet the true form of my Chaotix Tai Gars…the **_Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars!_**"

"W-what the?" Vic questioned as a bright light began to engulf the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars. "Whatever! This monster is only as strong as the monster you had out before! It's not going to help!"

"No…but this one will…" Raitai retorted sliding the last card in his hand. "I play Card of Demise! So I draw till I hold five cards!"

In a quick blur, Raitai immediately made the cards fly off the top of his deck and float in front of his eyes. Within the next two seconds, Raitai got a good look at the cards and them immediately slid all five of them into his duel disk. "I may lose my hand in five turns…but I've set all of them face down! And that will be all!"

"Hmm…let's see what this new monster of yours is capable of…" Vic snickered pulling his next card. "…Goldd! Attack his Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars! Try saying that five times fast…"

With a mighty bellow, the golden dark world demon charged towards the holy warrior lifting it's powerful axe to aim for the neck. Vic didn't notice the smile that appeared on Raitai and the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars' faces. All of a sudden, a powerful golden chain appeared in the hands of the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars' hands, allowing the holy warrior to spin the chain at high speed. "Now then! Meet the first step to your defeat! The Angelic Chain trap card!"

"Uh…Angelic Chain?" Vic questioned when the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars threw the chain into the Beiige in front of him, piercing right through the demon. "What the?!?"

"This trap only works when I have Chaotix Tai Gars out…" Raitai started with a smile as the Angelic Chain began to fly at top speed towards Goldd's back.

"But you don't have Chaotix Tai Gars out!" Vic pointed out when all of a sudden the chain went right through Goldd's back and out his chest, making the demon roar in pain (2300/1400 – 1600/0).

"Wrong once more!" Raitai laughed as his warrior jumped into the air and into a powerful spin. "First of all, Gyoku is treated as Chaotix Tai Gars…then my Angelic Chain takes the attack points of one monster on your side of the field from an attacking monster!"

A loud battle cry filled the air when Gyoku slammed his heel into Goldd's head, sending the demon crashing face first into the ground, crushing the demon's skull. (VLP: 3200)

"Anything else you want to try?" Raitai asked when Gyoku stuck the landing.

Vic growled showing his sharp teeth. "You bastard! Don't think that you're better than me!"

"I don't think I'm better than you…" Raitai commented closing his eyes.

"Great…another personality shift…" Vic sighed not turning off his glaring.

Gyoku crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement as Raitai continued his speech. "You should know that I didn't have a full family…my father and my mother…well, I don't really consider myself to have either one now. You may have lost your family next to you…"

Raitai slammed his fists together, tears forming in his eyes. "…But I had my family betray me…and that is a pain a lot worse. But you don't see me acting like a gothic creep who's only goal is to make it to the top by crushing people under the soles of his feet!"

"What was that?" Vic growled with a blood vessel appearing on his fist. "How dare you…"

"How dare you think that you act as if you know what I am! I'll kill your monster and then you! Silva! Kill strike!"

In a dark shadow behind Gyoku emerged Silva, and before the holy warrior knew it, Silva had stabbed his right hand right through Gyoku's back. The holy warrior spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth before shattering into pixels. (RLP: 2500)

Raitai knelt down to the ground as the dark electricity through his body, making him growl in pain.

"Beiige! Attack directly!" Vic laughed when his Vanguard charged towards the defenseless Raitai.

Just as Beiige spun his pike into Raitai's head, Raitai raised his hand to create a powerful barrier that stopped the attack dead in it's tracks. With a great push, Raitai sent the Dark World Demon skidding back to Vic. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Gyoku special ability number two! After he's destroyed, all battle damage for the rest of the turn is negated!" Raitai explained with his arms crossed. "But more on that later…why don't you finish up your move?"

"I'll set this card down…and end my turn," Vic hissed with a back card appearing behind his two Dark World Demons.

"Hold up! During the end of the turn, someone comes back!" Raitai announced when a blinding light flashed from his graveyard. The light shot from the graveyard and began to form into the Chaotix Gyoku Tai Gars (1000/1000 + 500/500). "And with his revival, I chain with my trap card!"

Just as the light from Gyoku began to fade, Raitai's trap card flipped up to show a young woman looking up to see a beautiful sun piercing through the clouds. It was then that a soothing light began to cover Raitai, making him sigh out in relief. "It's called Solemn Healing…and whenever a monster is revived to the field, I gain five hundred life points" (RLP: 3000)

"Great…and your entire deck revolves around reviving monsters…" Vic growled as Raitai signaled it was his turn. "…I may want to pick up a copy of that card…"

Raitai smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, it would really give your deck an extra kick…but now anyway since I can't draw this turn…I'll activate the trap card, Jar of Greed, giving me another card…"

A red grinning jar appeared before Raitai with a loud laugh allowing him to draw another card, shattering the jar. That's when a second pot appeared, this one green with a familiar face. "And then I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards!"

Vic just watched the pot shatter when Raitai drew his two cards. "I swear…that has got to be the most annoying card I've ever seen…"

"To each his own I guess," Raitai replied taking one of his cards into the air. "I play the spell card, Heavenly Battle Cry!"

As the spell card appeared behind Gyoku, the holy warrior roared loudly into the air allowing many angelic feathers flying around his body (1500/1500 + 1000/0). "I think you know what this card does! Gyoku! Attack Beiige!"

Without even moving, the Chaotix Gyoku Tai Gars simply raised his hand up with a dark smirk appearing on his face. Vic looked confused when all of a sudden, many bright feathers flew into the air flying directly into Beiige. The holy light seemed to burn into Beiige making the demon cry out in pain.

…The pain was too much, shattering the demon into multiple pixels. Vic's eyes widened when a powerful dark electricity surged through his body once more, this time making him cough up some blood. (VLP: 2600)

"…You bastard…" Vic spat standing up wiping his mouth clean of all blood on his body.

"Vic…we need to end this," Raitai replied setting another card face down behind Gyoku.

"We will…With me winning!" Vic roared nearly ripping his next card off his deck. At the sight of the card, a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Oh boy…now you're in trouble…I activate my spell card…Darkest Sacrifice!"

The spell card appeared in front of Vic, the card depicting a beautiful young woman tied to two poles as a dark flame erupted behind her. Two powerful dark flames engulfed Silva and Goldd, making them disappear in the flames and then formed into one huge dark flame. "This ritual spell will create a powerful demon that cannot be matched…of course for something like this I need to offer monsters whose level is combined to ten or more!"

The dark flame began to recede allowing a new monster to step from the flame, with each step a large demon with the head of horned horse's skull roared loudly. Under its bone like armor are its large muscles with organs showing that pulsated every few seconds. The monster stood at least twenty feet tall and has a long tail (3500/3000) that slammed on the ground next to Vic. "Meet the master of my deck…Hades Excelion!"

"I…I heard of that evil card…" Raitai gasped taking a step backwards along with Gyoku. "But I never thought I'd actually see that card…how did you get that card?"

"Origin…" Vic replied crossing his arms. "He gave it to me. End turn…"

"Huh? Why didn't you attack?" Raitai asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

"I can't, my monster is so powerful that it must wait a least one turn before I unleash it's fury…" Vic explained closing his eyes.

"Okay then…my move, and I'll activate the trap card Trap Tip!" Raitai shouted showing a hand reaching for a mousetrap placed on a dinner plate. "This card allows me to add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand."

"That's a standard move for you…" Vic commented watching Raitai immediately slip the card into his duel disk. "And it's getting boring…"

"Then I'll switch Gyoku to defense mode…" Raitai sighed watching his holy warrior crouch down. "And call it a turn…"

"Prepare yourself…my monster represents my pain!" Vic roared pulling his next card. "And that pain will destroy you! I go straight into my battle phase…"

Without even continuing his shouting, Vic's demonic monster instantly slammed its powerful tail into Gyoku, crushing the holy warrior as if he were nothing more than a common house fly. "…See…he knows what I want…and he wants to end this! Cause he can attack again!"

"Hold up! I reveal my trap card, Option Hunter!" Raitai shouted as a powerful light aura surrounded his body, making his life points increase. "This allows me to gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" (RLP: 4500)

"You'll need them! Hades Excelion! Crush that air head!" Vic roared, allowing the demon to stomp towards and reach towards Raitai with its bone like claws. "Make him suffer! And don't think I don't remember your monster's effect! Excelion's battle damage can't be negated!"

Raitai tried to run, but it was too late, Hades Excelion grasped Raitai in it's clawed talons, lifting the ex-Magnificent Four in the air. The demon seemed to chuckle…

…That's when Excelion squeezed extremely tight around Raitai's body, making Raitai groan in pain. It was then that the dark electricity began to surge through his body at the same time. A large amount of blood shot out from Raitai's mouth, announcing to the demon to drop Raitai to the ground. (RLP: 1000)

"And I'll end my turn…" Vic chuckled cracking his knuckles.

'_I…I…can't move…'_ That thought kept coursing through Raitai's head as blood began to seep from his mouth and onto the ground. '_There's just no way…I can't get up…I can't win this…'_

'**Raitai! You can't give up! Remember what you're fighting for!'**

"What…I'm…Fighting for?" Raitai questioned coughing up some blood. That's when a picture flashed in his mind, it was Entei, Hyoutei, Chitei and himself enjoying a summer day. "…My…my friends…"

Raitai slowly began to rise to his feet, as he did, a familiar figure began to crawl up from the ground. "I…I vowed that I would help my friends…and Vic…as much as I detest the fact…" (RLP: 1500)

With a powerful white aura surrounding both Raitai and Gyoku (1500/1500 + 500/500), the two roared into the air sending the aura around them both flying into the wind. "…You're one of them as well!"

"Heh…I don't need your help…and I'm not your friend…" Vic chuckled starring at his demon. "I've got this guy right here…"

"Vic…that sadness will eventually devour you…" Raitai stated lifting his hand over his face down Reckless Greed, allowing him to pull two more cards from his deck. "…And if you cannot defeat this evil alone, then others will come! You have to realize that!"

"Boring!" Vic spat out making the Hades Excelion laugh loudly.

"You'll see…I activate my other face down card, Scapegoat!" Raitai announced as his four multi-colored sheep (0/0 x4) appeared around his Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars with a loud 'Ba!' sound from each of them. "Sometimes the weak give the strong a purpose…and when they are together, United They Stand!"

A powerful golden aura surrounded Gyoku, making him roar in victory as his muscles began to grow at an alarming rate (2000/2000 + 4000/4000). "Their power can be a formidable force! Especially when played with a second Heavenly Battle Cry!"

The aura around the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars flared up making the warrior grow six beautiful glowing gold wings from his back (6000/6000 + 1000/1000). The light seemed to make Excelion roar out in pain and step back in fear. "May the light free you from this sadness and pain that constricts you…"

"No! Wait!" Vic shouted covering his eyes from the blinding light. "I-I can't lose!"

"Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars! Strike down that demon who feeds on the sadness of Vic! Free him of this sadness and rid this world of this demon!" Raitai shouted into the air, getting a nod from his holy monster.

Gyoku slowly floated into the air, his wings piercing through the darkness with their light. All of a sudden, a powerful maelstrom flew behind the warrior sending a large amount of golden feathers flying into the demon. When the feathers made contact, many explosions covered the demon's entire body, destroying the evil creature in a matter of seconds. Vic winced waiting for the dark electricity to surge through his body, but instead of pain… (VLP: 0)

"…Huh? It's warm…" Vic stated before he fell to the ground, completely exhausted and his demon disappearing into the light.

"Vic…as punishment for this shadow game," Raitai started as his angelic warrior floated to the ground before him. "For the rest of the school year you will treat people with respect and become a great duelist…my friend."

As Gyoku disappeared, Raitai turned towards the other three domes of darkness, each of them acting violent. "I pray that the others come out alright…"

/-/-////--//-/-/-/

Meanwhile, at the docks at the island, Daigo stood along with a few of the teachers watching as a single boat began to pull up to the docks. Fortanu sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Sir…why exactly are we getting this washed up has been here?"

"Because, with news of the Magnificent Four arising, we need to keep the student body calm," Daigo explained watching three people began to walk from the docked boat. "And this guy said that he would enjoy working here for his traveling TV show…besides, he was the only one who was willing to come here for the small amount of money I offered as well as a few free meals at the Ra Yellow dorm."

One of the persons stepped forward and smiled gracefully. "Yeah! Here we are at the elite Pacific Duel Academy! Welcome to the show everyone! I'm Edward Wright and you're watching 'Dueling Countries with Ed'!"

/--//--//-/-/--//-//-//

**Mustang:** I've always wanted to face a Kaiser.

**Entei:** And it'll be the last time you do face a duelist of my caliber!

**Mustang:** Don't think that you're going to be able to beat me do ya?

**Entei:** It's sad you actually think you have a chance against me…"

**_Two Titans clash…Die Hard versus Phantom Empires – Chapter 52: Necromancy_**

**Mustang:** Don't think that you'll be able to crush my ambitions!


	52. Chapter 52: Necromancy

_**Chapter 52**_

_**Necromancy **_

_**//-/--/-/--//-/-/**_

_A powerful golden aura surrounded Gyoku, making him roar in victory as his muscles began to grow at an alarming rate (2000/2000 + 4000/4000). "Their power can be a formidable force! Especially when played with a second Heavenly Battle Cry!"_

_The aura around the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars flared up making the warrior grow six beautiful glowing gold wings from his back (6000/6000 + 1000/1000). The light seemed to make Excelion roar out in pain and step back in fear. "May the light free you from this sadness and pain that constricts you…"_

"_No! Wait!" Vic shouted covering his eyes from the blinding light. "I-I can't lose!"_

"_Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars! Strike down that demon who feeds on the sadness of Vic! Free him of this sadness and rid this world of this demon!" Raitai shouted into the air, getting a nod from his holy monster._

_Gyoku slowly floated into the air, his wings piercing through the darkness with their light. All of a sudden, a powerful maelstrom flew behind the warrior sending a large amount of golden feathers flying into the demon. When the feathers made contact, many explosions covered the demon's entire body, destroying the evil creature in a matter of seconds. Vic winced waiting for the dark electricity to surge through his body, but instead of pain… (VLP: 0)_

"…_Huh? It's warm…" Vic stated before he fell to the ground, completely exhausted and his demon disappearing into the light._

"_Vic…as punishment for this shadow game," Raitai started as his angelic warrior floated to the ground before him. "For the rest of the school year you will treat people with respect and become a great duelist…my friend."_

_As Gyoku disappeared, Raitai turned towards the other three domes of darkness, each of them acting violent. "I pray that the others come out alright…"_

_//-/--/--//-/-//-/_

"_Goliath…" Mustang started looking at Entei walking towards the two._

"_Yes Mustang…" Goliath instantly understood and slowly walked over to face Hyoutei. _

"…_I don't want to face someone like you," Entei growled lifting up his duel disk, activating the device instantly. "But once I do so…I'll take down Goliath, then Raitai and that mystery guy!" (ELP: 4000)_

"_Entei…I've always wanted to face you..." Mustang replied pulling his hand of cards from his duel disk. "I was expecting it in a tournament match…but this will have to do…" (MLP: 4000)_

"_DUEL!"_

"_Watch out Die Hard! I'm coming for you!" Entei laughed pulling his next card. "And I'll start off with this spell card, Graceful charity!"_

_A powerful bright light showered over Entei as an angel descended from the light, pulling three cards from Entei's deck. With a quick look, Entei handed the angel two of his cards. "I'll discard the two Ghost Knight Blade Chains (1700/850 x2) from my hand to the graveyard. And next…I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place one card face down."_

_The two cards appeared before Entei, pushing away the dark smoke around them. "Turn end. You're up Mustang…"_

"_Then here I come!" Mustang shouted pulling his next card from his deck. At the sight of the card, Mustang couldn't help but smile. "I know exactly what you're planning…"_

"_Oh, and what might that be?" Entei asked with a crooked smile. _

"_That face down monster is Ghost Knight Lancer, you probably have Ghost Knight Swordsman in your hand and you're planning a direct attack next turn…" Mustang stated looking directly at Entei's widened eyes. "Well I know how to deal with that…"_

'_Not bad Mustang! Not bad at all…' Entei looked down to his face down cards that sat in front of him. 'How unfortunate…I have another strategy that was meant to take you and Vic down, should either proved to be a threat to me…'_

"_I summon Die Hard Slasher (2000/500)!" Mustang shouted slapping the card on his duel disk. From the dark smoke arisen a muscular handsome man with light green hair that was tied up with a blade at the end. He flexed his muscles to show the green armor attached to the sleeves of his black vest. His armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. His black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots. When the warrior smiled, a powerful bright light gleamed from the monster's mouth. "Attack! Die Hard Dynamic Slash!"_

_The large warrior slammed his clawed hands into the ground, unfortunately the warrior's claws were blocked by a very large black shield. The shield was held up by a mysterious phantom like man wearing an armored black overcoat over his entire body. The skin that is showing his mouth, underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes (200/2300 + 600/0). _

_The phantom pushed the Die Hard Slasher back, making the warrior skid backwards and into Mustang. "What in the world is that?" (MLP: 3700)_

"_It's my Ghost Shield Gardna…and your monster wasn't strong enough to crack this defense," Entei chuckled crossing his arms. 'And it's only the beginning…'_

Mustang just stepped back, somewhat mistaken about his counter strategy. '_Aw crap! I assumed! This is the crap that determines the match!'_

"Hey! You done over there Die Hard?" Entei laughed crossing his arms. "Or are you just realizing that you're facing your executioner?"

"Not yet…I activate the spell card Mass Driver!" Mustang shouted when his powerful cannon appeared behind his back. "And…I'll end my turn…"

"Hmm…what's the matter Mustang…" Entei joked pulling his next card. "Afraid of little ghosts? Or perhaps…that you see me as an executioner, holding a large axe over your head, ready to swing?"

"No…it's your face that's scaring me…" Mustang replied rubbing the back of his head. '_Although…the ghosts aren't helping…'_

"Heh, no point in acting cool right now…not with the axe coming closer and closer to your neck…" Entei chuckled slowly placing his next card onto his duel disk. "But you seem under the weather a little bit…perhaps this monster can help you…"

As soon as Entei slapped the card onto his duel disk, the dark mist around the two duelists began to form up into a mysterious phantom like man wearing an armored black doctor coat over his entire body. The skin that is showing his mouth, underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. In his hands is an old black medical kit that he slowly opened up and pulled out a syringe (0/0 + 600/0). "The Ghost Empire Medic can't promise that you'll be treated with respect…but better than the school's nurse."

"What are you planning Entei?" Mustang asked raising an eyebrow at the weird monster.

"Why would the one about to die need to ask the executioner a question like that?" Entei asked raising an open hand to his face down card. "Maybe the fear is making you wonder how I'll finish you off? If so, then…here's the first part of your demise in this duel! Reveal trap card, Revenge of the Deceased!"

The trap card flipped up showing a dark spirit of the Ghost Knight Swordsman slicing Gearfried the Iron Knight in the back. The card had a ghostly aura, only adding confusion to Mustang. "What in the world is that?"

"This happens to be your card of demise…" Entei chuckled before he realized what he said. "Not to related to the card…damn puns…"

"Yeah…that was stupid…" Mustang sighed lowering his head. "So…what does your trap do?"

"Well…how about I show you instead!" Entei laughed out loud, before thrusting his hand towards the Ghost Empire Medic. "Medic! Activate your special ability!"

The medic simply nodded before shattering into pixels, it was then two cards shot out from his deck and immediately were slapped on the duel disk. Before the mist began to form however, the aura around the Revenge of the Deceased trap floated around Mustang. Before he asked, he suddenly felt constricted. "W-what the heck…" (MLP: 3400)

"My traps ability inflicts three hundred points of damage every time a 'Ghost' monster is tributed for an effect…" Entei replied gesturing his hand towards the two forms of mist. "That's where Medic comes to play! I can tribute him for his effect to special summon two ghost monsters from my deck…with some restrictions…and I'll choose these two!"

The mists fell to the ground to reveal a pair of similar mysterious phantom young women wearing black revealing dresses with a red border on them. Their dresses showed off a decent amount of cleavage, and their long red hair is behind her black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. (500/250 + 600/0) At the sight of Mustang, the two women blew him a couple of kisses, making Mustang smile. "Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllloooooooooo ladies!"

A large sweat droplet appeared on the back of Entei's head, making him twitch his eye. "…I knew something like that was going to happen…"

"Hey…I'm not complaining…" Mustang sighed as the two women grabbed him by the arms and made goo goo eyes at him.

"I see you like the Ghost Mistresses…consider them as a gift from the executioner…" Entei chuckled before lifting another card in front of him. "Well…why don't you meet their master! I play Quick Summon! Allowing me an additional summon this turn! So I'll tribute one of the mistresses…to summon…"

One of the mistresses disappeared into the mist, before a new monster stepped from the mist. This one was a mysterious phantom like young man wearing a fancy armored black overcoat over his entire body. The skin that is showing his mouth, underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes, while having beautiful combed back graying brown hair. In his hand is a fancy dark rapier that he twirled in his hand (2000/1000 + 600/0). "…Ghost Empire Prince!"

"Prince?" Mustang questioned as a dark aura surrounded the Prince…

"Yes…one of my more deadly monsters," Entei explained as the aura began to flow into the Prince's rapier. "You see…for each Fiend type monster on the field, he gains four hundred points."

The Ghost Empire Prince raised the rapier into the air as he roared a ghostly battle cry (2600/1000 + 1200/0). "And now…Prince! Attack his Slasher!"

Mustang blinked, and he missed his chance to see his monster sliced right down the middle by the powerful monster. (MLP: 1600)

"Oh great…" Van sighed before he felt something sweet on his cheek. "Huh?"

He turned to see the Ghost Mistress pulling away, with a smile on her face as she disappeared into a mist. "What just happened?"

"Simple…you see, after my Prince attacks, I have to tribute a monster on my side of the field," Entei explained as his trap card began to glow once more. "And since she was tributed by an effect…"

"…Oh crap…" Mustang sighed before his cheek began to burn as if he was actually on five. "DAMN IT! THAT'S THE THIRD WORST KISS I'VE HAD!" (MLP: 1300)

The aura around the Ghost Empire Prince had died down slightly (3800/1000 – 400/0).

Entei was for a loss of words as he slid his next card into his duel disk. '_…If that's the third…what's the first and second?'_

"Hold up! Your attack activated a trap card on my side of the field!" Mustang shouted while he rubbed his cheek. The trap card flipped up to show a young boy holding up a small letter with a heart on it to a busty young woman with a gun on her back. "It's called Die Hard Confession! And when you destroy a monster on my side of the field I can special summon a certain monster from my deck!"

The card shattered into a dark tanned man with bushy gray hair wearing a black headband to cover his eyebrows. His muscular body was covered with an orange ripped shirt with his dark green overcoat wrapped from his shoulder to his hip. Equipped on his right arm, a powerful large metallic gauntlet seems to be full of overpowering energy. The warrior smiled showing off his bright teeth (1000/1000). "So let's give a hand to Die Hard Dynamic Fist!"

"…Okay…that's a bad pun…" Entei sighed raising an eyebrow. "I'll end my turn…"

"And I'll start mine right now!" Mustang shouted pulling his next card from the top of his deck. "…Well now…it's my favorite combo! I play my spell card Die Hard Sacrifice!"

"Hmm…can't trick me Mustang! I know that spell card all to well!" Entei laughed holding hand over his face down card. "Which is why I prepared for that…with this!"

The face down card flipped up showing a young man falling in between a pair of pillars with many beams of light being pulled from his body. "It's called Thief of the Youth! And what it does, is that if you gain life points during the turn this card is activated, then I gain the exact same amount to mine!"

"Crap! I just made this harder!" Mustang sighed as five cards shot out of his deck and flew into his graveyard. That's when a powerful white light showered over the two duelists. (MLP: 3300) (ELP: 6000)

"Now then…you'll play Pot of Avarice, to get back the monsters…" Entei snickered as Mustang held up his next card.

"Damn it…he's able to read my moves…" Mustang pouted playing the Pot of Avarice shuffling his five cards back into his deck and drawing two of his cards.

"No duh, I'm able to read your moves…" Entei laughed loudly slamming his fists together. "I was the freakin' Kaiser remember!?! I know almost every strategy that I've faced here! Your deck is no exception! The thing with your deck is it revolves on recycling those low level monsters in combination!

"An interesting strategy yes…but it's not going to cut it against me!" Entei shouted throwing his arm to the side. "I'm already a step ahead of you and have a powerful strategy lined up to counter your deck!"

"…True…I don't have a chance…" Mustang replied…yet he was smiling. "…that is if my deck is as you say it is!"

"What in the world are you talking about!?!" Entei asked with a raised eyebrow at Mustang's comment. It was then another card shot out of Mustang's deck. "What is that?"

"You said I didn't have tribute monsters in my deck…" Mustang replied slapping the card onto his duel disk. "It's unfortunate that I had to make this guy's big first entrance with you on these conditions…quite a shame actually…"

"What in the world are you blabbering on about?" Entei questioned when suddenly a powerful form slammed into the ground before Mustang. "What the?!?"

The new monster stood up from the ground, his large silver overcoat's tails flowing in an invisible wind. The new monster's hat covered his entire skin, as well as his black gloves, boots and pants seem to gleam in the light as the warrior gave a quick thumbs up (2500/2100). "Meet…Die Hard Captain! One of the newest additions to my deck!"

"What the hell!?! You can't summon a monster that strong with no sacrifice!" Entei protested narrowing his eyes at Mustang.

Mustang shook his head and the Die Hard Captain did as well. "Wrong…Captain's ability allows me to special summon him from my deck, only if I return two or more Die Hard monsters back to my deck!"

"And…" Entei growled expecting something more.

"And…that's it!" Mustang chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

A large blood vessel appeared on the back of Entei's head. "Ha! That monster can't possibly help you now! If you recall, my prince still has the lead in attack points!"

"We'll see…" Mustang stated closing his eyes as he lifted a card from his hand. "I activate the ability of my Die Hard Samurai! By placing at the bottom of my deck…I can increase the attack of one monster on my side of the field by thirteen hundred! And my Captain will do just fine!"

At that, the powerful Die Hard Captain clapped his hands together, creating a powerful metal clanking sound (2500/2100 + 1300/0).

But Mustang wasn't done yet. "Next! I'll activate Dynamic Fist's ability! All I have to do is return one Die hard monster from my graveyard to my deck…"

The Die Hard Slasher card slipped out of Mustang's graveyard and immediately he shuffled the card into his deck. At that, the Dynamic Fist's gauntlet began to grow at a powerful rate. "And now! Dynamic Fist gains the original attack points of the monster that was returned to my deck!"

"But that means…" Entei pieced it together nicely as he watched the stats of the tanned monster grow (1000/1000 + 2000/0).

"Dynamic Fist! Pummel the Gardna!" Mustang shouted as his Die Hard Dynamic Fist jumped into the air with his right gauntlet increasing by the passing second. With a quick slam, the warrior crushed the ghost underneath his large hand.

"Damn it…" Entei growled lifting his hand up to block the force of the attack. But then he noticed that his Prince's aura began to fall (3400/1000 – 400/0).

"And now Die Hard Captain! Attack that ghost!" Mustang shouted receiving a nod from his captain.

In a quick second, the Die Hard Captain was standing directly before the Ghost Empire Prince, surprising both the ghost and Entei. Before the Prince could even raise his sword, a rapid flurry of punches meet his body, sending him moving up into the air, before the Die Hard Captain unleashed a powerful punch to the ghost's chest, slamming it to the ground and sending it back to the graveyard where it originated. (ELP: 5200)

"And don't think I'm done yet!" Mustang shouted before his Die Hard Dynamic Fist jumped into the Mass Driver cannon behind him. "I've still got my Mass Driver! So now…Blast him down a peg!"

Nodding, the Die Hard Dynamic Fist was quickly shot out of the cannon and slammed directly into Entei, knocking the wind out of the former Kaiser momentarily. Entei held his side as he coughed up a small portion of blood. "D-damn you…" (ELP: 4800)

"And I'll wrap up my turn with three face down cards!" Mustang shouted as the cards appeared before him. That's when the Die Hard Captain's attack points returned to twenty-five hundred, back to normal. "Let's see what you've got!"

"It'll be a pleasure!" Entei shouted nearly ripping his next card from his duel disk, with a quick glance at the card, Entei raised an eyebrow. "…Prepare your self…I'm about to turn this duel around once more!"

"Huh?" Mustang questioned as a powerful black jewel appeared before Entei.

"I activate my spell card…Haunted Dark Jewel!" Entei laughed as a card popped out of his graveyard.

"And what does that do?" Mustang was almost afraid to ask.

"Glad ya asked…" Entei snickered pulling three cards from his deck. "After I remove one monster card from my graveyard, I can draw one card for every two levels on it. Then I'm forced to send the top card from my deck to the graveyard…"

Entei got a good look at the card he discarded, and couldn't help but smirk evilly. Mustang didn't like that look at all. "What are you grinning at?"

"Heh, the card I discarded was a card called Death Cycle," Entei snickered as two cards popped out of his deck. "And here's how it works. If it's discarded from my hand or deck, I'm forced to send two copies of a monster card in my graveyard…to the graveyard!"

"So?" Mustang questioned before noticing that the ghostly aura around him was starting to act up once again. "What the?"

"And the monsters that are sent to the graveyard are considered to be tributed…" Entei finished, as he watched Mustang clutch his throat in pain. (MLP: 2700)

"D-Damn it…" Mustang panted kneeling on one of his legs.

"And it gets worse Mustang…" Entei added lifting up a familiar spell card. "I activate the spell card…Deceased Throne Decent!"

"Aw crap…" Mustang moaned lowering his head as the large dark throne seat erupted from behind Entei, with three spirits floating around the throne.

"I think you know that this means…" Entei chuckled as he lifted up his three cards from his graveyard. "I remove my three Ghost Shield Gardnas…"

"Objection!" Mustang interrupted thrusting a finger towards Entei. "You need to remove three Ghost Knights…"

"True…but it's my monster's other effect," Entei replied as the throne began to surge with a powerful dark energy. "Is that they are treated as Ghost Knights! Oh and before I forget…this is counted as a tribute!"

"What in the!?!" Mustang questioned before he was strangled by the ghostly energy once more making him fall to the ground, clutching his throat in pain. (MLP: 1800)

"And now…rise from the grave…**_Ghost Empire Tyrant!_**" Entei roared when the three spirits formed together into a large shadow mist that slowly solidified into a mysterious phantom-like man wearing a royal armored black overcoat over his dark suit with a golden amulet around his neck. The skin that is showing his fanged mouth is underneath his black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. His hands held onto a large broad sword with a pair of demonic wings at the base of the blade (2900/1450 + 600/0). At the sight of his opponent Mustang, the powerful phantom lifted its sword towards the Die Hard duelist.

"Ah damn it…" Mustang spat out lowering his head.

"But wait! I'm not done!" Entei laughed lifting his next card. "I activate my spell card…Shrink! So now you're captain…has been cut down to size!"

Mustang's eyes widened as he watched his Die Hard Captain (1250/2100) fell to the ground holding his throat. With the strength he had, Mustang narrowed his eyes at Entei. "Y…y…y…"

With a crooked smile, Entei held his hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"Y…you bastard!" Mustang choked out…along with some blood.

"Me…A bastard?" Entei asked innocently before breaking out into a hideous laugh. "Ha! You say that now…but do you know my story? If you did you'd be feeling sorry for me instead of calling me a bastard!"

"No…" Mustang replied slowly standing to his legs.

"Speak up…you piece of dirt…" Entei snickered looking down on Mustang.

"I don't care about your story! Your past! Or what your plan is!" Mustang roared getting the fire back into his soul. Mustang then placed his thumb to his chest and gave Entei a determined look that made him lose his usual carefree manner. "If you dwell on the past, then you have no future! When this duel is done, I will prove this to you!"

"…Hmm…you're right Mustang…" Entei replied crossing his arms. "No one seems to know your past…you've been hiding it from everyone, so you must have a grip on it…so you have no future!"

Lowering his head, Mustang's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair. "I haven't hid anything…"

"What a load of bull! Ever since last year, you haven't talked at all about your past!" Entei laughed sticking his tongue out at the Die Hard Duelist. "So logically you'd have to be hiding it from everyone!'

"You want to know the reason…" Mustang sighed, tears starting to swell up in his eyes, although Entei couldn't tell from the distance, mist and the fact Mustang's eyes were covered. "…Before last year…I lost my memory…"

Entei was taken back from this. "W-what? But how's that possible? I've met your family! How could you not know your past?"

Mustang turned his head to the side and seemed to laugh a little. "Heh…Entei, the former Kaiser and the badass of the Majestic Four asking me about my forgotten past…heh, I must be pathetic for that to happen."

"Don't flatter yourself…" Entei scoffed to the side closing his eyes. "It's common for an executioner to allow the dead man one last wish… talking about your past will count as yours…"

"Hmm…and here I thought you were showing some compassion…" Mustang chuckled before wiping his eyes. "Very well…"

"I don't know all the details…but apparently my accident occurred during the summer I came to the academy…I was celebrating my birthday with my parents and childhood friend apparently…"

"I had wanted to go sky diving, so I did with my family and friend."

"When we were in the air, I was the first to jump…I imagine that I was scared out of my mind. Personally, I'm glad I forgot that part…"

"Soon I was accompanied by my friend and family in the sky…and then…"

"…it happened…"

Entei raised an eyebrow. "…'It'?"

"We were reaching the ground at a quick speed so we all pulled our chords. Everyone's parachute worked like a charm…except, mine was defective."

"I was about a good two stories when the parachute broke, sending me head first to the ground. My body wasn't too badly injured due to the fact that the landing site was near a marshland…"

"But I was given a head trauma, losing my memory."

"What I remembered next, was seeing was a pretty girl crying at my side while I was in a hospital bed with some bandages around my head."

"Hmm…I guess that explains a few things…" Entei stated before realizing that he still had a duel to win. "But now that your request is over with…I'm afraid that you'll have to say goodbye to this world!"

Mustang remained silent as the Ghost Empire Tyrant began to build up a powerful energy in its sword. "Ghost Empire Tyrant! Destroy his monster and end this duel!"

With a loud battle cry the powerful warrior sent the energy crashing into the mighty Die Hard Captain causing an extremely large explosion to cover Mustang's side of the field.

Entei lifted his fist up in victory as his Ghost Empire Tyrant landed in front of him once more. "Yeah! I won baby! I killed him! He's deader than dead! Mustang's left the building of life! The executioner has finished his job!"

Entei couldn't help but smirk as he watched the smoke dissipate, awaiting to see Mustang's dead body. And yet, Entei's smile began to turn into a pissed off barring of teeth. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?!"

"Sorry Entei…but I'm not dying yet…"

At the sight of the figure before Entei, his eyes widened. The only thing that was standing before him was the Die Hard Captain, with a duel disk on his arm. "What the? Where'd Mustang go!?!"

"I'm right here…"

The Die Hard Captain pulled down his cloak to reveal it was none other than Mustang with a more cocky look on his face. "I've still got my ideals!" (MLP: 3550)

"How in the world did you survive?" Entei questioned as Mustang held up two cards.

"Simple…my trap cards," Mustang replied sliding the two cards into his graveyard. "The first was my Dynamic Shield…which prevents my Die Hard Captain from being destroyed…the second was my Nutrient Z, which increased my life points by four thousand points before your damage occurred, giving me almost double the life points I had."

"I have to admit Mustang…" Entei whistled scratching the back of his head. "You got some potential here with your strategy…too bad you have to face me…"

"Nice try Entei…" Mustang smirked pulling the cloak back up over his face. "But you fail to realize something…"

"And what's that?" Entei asked wondering what the hell Mustang was getting at.

"Three actually…" Mustang added lifting his hand up as well as three fingers. "The first one is you were not able to predict my defeat this turn!"

"So?" Entei questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't an executioner be able to know when he's about to kill?" Mustang pointed out making Entei's eyes widen.

"Well…you see the thing about that is…" Entei stated as Mustang drew his next card.

"Second!" Mustang shouted looking at his next card. "You failed to notice a key factor on the field!"

"And what would that be?" Entei asked looking at the other card on Mustang's field. "Oh yeah…that face down…what about it?"

"You'll see…" Mustang replied lifting his next card up. "However, you missed the most important part!"

"Okay…I give what is it?" Entei chuckled not realizing the obvious.

"Simple…my new look!" Mustang answered showing his next card to be Graceful Charity.

"What in the…How'd you pull that off?" Entei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the shadow realm…" Mustang replied drawing his three cards and discarding two of them into the graveyard. "…Anything makes sense here…"

"Hmm, good point…" Entei stated rubbing his chin.

"Now then watch this! I play my next spell card…" Mustang announced sliding the card into his duel disk. The card appeared behind him showing the Die Hard Captain putting the Die Hard Lancer in a back breaker. "Die Hard Training! When this card is played…I need to send one Die Hard monster back to my deck from my hand. And choose my second Die Hard Dynamic Fist!"

"What's the point of that?" Entei questioned as Mustang shuffled his deck once more.

"Simple, the equipped monster gains the returned monster's effect!" Mustang replied as a card from his graveyard popped out from his deck. "And I hope you remember what the Dynamic Fist can do…"

"It returns one monster from your graveyard to increase it's attack for a turn…" Entei remembered with a smirk. "Too bad all you got is the other Dynamic Fist in there…"

"Wrong!" Mustang shouted lifting his card he got back from his graveyard. It was a different monster card. "I discarded this from my hand with Graceful Charity…"

Entei's eyes widened at the sight of the monster. "N-no…not the Die Hard Lancer!"

"That's right!" Mustang announced sliding the card into his deck. "So the Die Hard Captain…or should I say, I gain the original attack points of the Die Hard Lancer! (2500/2100 + 1800/0)"

Mustang began to perform multiple poses as a powerful red aura surrounded his body, increasing his strength. This made Entei sweat a little. "W-well…still not enough to beat me!"

"That's when you're wrong!" Mustang shouted gesturing towards his face down card that was slowly flipping up. The trap card revealed a picture of a strangely familiar ninja performing multiple hand signs with smoke behind him with multiple darkened forms behind him. Instantly, Mustang began performing a similar gesture with his hands. "It's called Die Hard Action – Replay!"

"So what!?!" Entei roared when all of sudden, something made him step back in surprise. His jaw dropped to the ground at the sight. "W…w…w…what in the blazes of hell!?!?"

There were five Mustangs standing in front of Entei, each of them dressed as the Die Hard Captain (4300/2100 x5), and each of them cracking their knuckles. Then in perfect timing, all five Mustangs spoke in sync. "This is the end for you! Prepare for a defeat that has been coming your way for a long time!"

One of the Mustangs jumped towards the powerful Ghost Empire Tyrant, slamming his foot directly in the monster's face. Destroying the mask, the monster cried out in a ghostly shriek before shattering into pixels… (ELP: 4000)

…And defenseless…

That's when the other four Mustangs ran around the confused Entei, each of them ready to deliver an attack. "N…n…now hold on a second! Aren't you supposed to be a good guy who wouldn't hurt a person!?!"

"Sorry…" the four Mustangs replied before jumping towards Entei. "But you have me…"

All four of the Mustangs delivered a powerful flurry of punches that completely hit almost every part of Entei's body, making the duelist roar out in pain every moment the fist struck his body. As soon as Entei was unconscious from the many attacks, the four Mustangs stepped back and turned their backs towards Entei. "…Confused with a hero…" (ELP: 0)

Four of the Mustangs disappeared, leaving the original in his regular clothes turned away from Entei. Looking over his shoulder, Mustang sighed at the sight of the KO'd Entei. "Entei…you were a good opponent…however, you hurt so many people, and that can't be forgiven…not my standards. So your punishment shall be to remain in that state, dreaming each and every duel you had that involved the pure intention of hurting someone. You will wake up when you reach our duel, but will remember the punishment I inflicted on you…"

Mustang lowered his head as he lifted the Die Hard Captain card from his duel disk. A smile sprouted on his face at the sight of it. "…Slowly, but surely, I'm remembering…"

"…All thanks to this card you gave me…"

"…Thank you my friend…"

"…Luntina…"

/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/

**Origin:** Hpmh! Those fools…they don't realize the truth…

My project is complete! And now I must test it…

…The school seems to be an adequate area…

Hold on you jerk! I'm not done with you by a long shot!

**_Next time…a great power awakens – Chapter 53: Transmuted Souls_**

**Goliath and Tai:** Hey! What about us!?!

**Origin:**…Oh, you two are just fillers!


	53. Chapter 53: Transmuted Souls

****

What is up with this? I have to do this again?

Well…I've only done this once before so what am I supposed to say?

Anyway…It's finally time…I may have been knocked down before…but no more…

I refuse to lose to this guy again! Three years ago, he left me a mark that has always been with me…

…Till today…

He took my sister…

He took my duelist pride…

…and now…he's taken…he's taken…

Well, you were there!

But thanks to that bull headed fortuneteller, I'm back and better than ever!

Look out you red haired freak!

I'm coming for you!

/-/-/---/-//--/

Chapter 53

Transmuted Souls

/-/-/-/--//--/-/

Origin sighed as he watched the final move between Mustang and Entei through a small portal of darkness that was floating before him. With a quick wave of his hand, the portal just vanished into thin air. "Hmm…I should have figured the Majestic four wouldn't be enough…"

"Then why did you release them in the first place?" Big Boss asked not opening his eyes to talk to Origin. "The only reason I can see you doing that is for a distraction…nothing else…"

"Well, that is part of it…" Origin replied watching the top of the tube in front of him. "You see…believe it or not, but these duelists happened to be some of the best before. I just figured that if they were able to win, then I'd be able to use them as a little snack for my new body…"

"Oh not that again…" Big Boss sighed lowering his head. "I can remember the last time you had a feeding…didn't it ever occur to you that was the reason why you need to change bodies?"

"Hmm…perhaps you'd like to volunteer for my first meal?" Origin proposed with a demonic smile on his face. "After all…only a few more minutes till it's done…"

Big Boss just chuckled to himself, opening his eyes at the red haired duelist. "…Interesting…but you do realize that you've never been able to defeat me…right?"

"True, however with the cards you just provided me…" Origin commented lifting up the deck of cards. "I think I'd be able to win easily…"

"Don't flatter yourself, I know every card in that deck and know how to counteract each and everyone," Big Boss replied holding up an extremely large deck of cards. The deck looked to have at least seventy-five cards… "And besides…you wouldn't last against me with that strategy…"

"I see…but anyway," Origin said trying to change the subject. "How are finding new recruits going?"

"We're halfway done actually," Big Boss answered pocketing his large deck of cards. That's when he noticed the red light starting to flash on top of the container tube. "…and speaking of done…"

Origin turned around to see the red light completely up. A smile appeared on his face showing off the demonic teeth he had hid from everyone. "Ah…finally." Turning towards Big Boss, Origin held up his right arm. "Now then, sir, if you please. I'd like to get into my new body…"

"…Of course," Big Boss replied before walking away into the shadows.

/-//--/-//--/-//-//

"Now…Attack and finish this!" Goliath shouted before a powerful explosion blew away the shadow realm that had surrounded him and Hyoutei. (GLP: 2000) (HLP: 0)

Goliath closed his eyes as the last remnants of the shadow realm were finally being lifted from the now, extremely damaged room. When Goliath opened his eyes, he saw that his comrades were now standing (barely) looking over their knocked out opponents…

…except Tai who was just leaning against the side of the wall with a dazed Chitei a few fee away. "…Hmm…the shorty actually had a good idea…"

"Shorty?" Mustang questioned walking with Raitai and Goliath towards Tai. "Are you talking about Cain?"

"Yeah…so what of it?" Tai asked sitting down on the ground.

"But, Cain was unarmed at the time," Mustang joked around waiting for people laugh…not even the crickets chirped at his joke. "Aw come on people! I dare anyone to make a better joke!"

"I'll take ya up on that…" Raitai replied the two not noticing the blood vessel appearing on the back of Goliath's head. "Okay…here we go…"

"Not now!!" Goliath roared making the room shake violently. Raitai and Mustang stepped back with scared looks on their faces. "…That's better…now Tai, was it?"

Tai nodded.

"What did Mr. Sonryu come up with?" Goliath asked crossing his arms.

"Hmm…I guess I could tell ya," Tai replied lowering his head to have his hair cover his eyes. "…After you two headed in here, I came out and lent Cain a hand. Then, Cain asked me a favor…he owes me a lot of ramen noodles for this…he asked me to go down with him and duel with you guys.

"Raitai showing up I had seen coming so Cain told me to go out and make it even in the Shadow games. And while we were all dueling all over the place, Cain was sneaking through here to get Origin…"

It took a few seconds for that fact to register with Goliath, Mustang and Raitai…but when it did…

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

Goliath lifted Tai by the collar and held the fortuneteller off the ground by a few feet. "You went along with that plan!? Where is Cain right now!?"

"How do expect me to know that?" Tai retorted not really caring that he was being held up. "I don't know this place, and it was Cain's idea…"

"But, you're a fortuneteller…" Mustang pointed out trying to take Tai by surprise. "So…couldn't you just, like, I don't know read the future to see the path?"

"Urk!" Tai stuttered with an embarrassed look on his face. "Damn it…sometimes I wonder why I ever got into this business…"

"So, you guys take the fortune dude," Raitai stated walking over to the knocked out duelists. "And I'll look after these guys…"

"Right," Goliath stated slinging Tai over his shoulder. "You're coming with us Tai!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BEHEMOTH!" Tai shouted, although Goliath and Mustang just ignored him and continued running towards the next door.

"We can't hear you!" Mustang laughed leading the way, fingers in his ears.

/-//-//-/-/-///-///-/

"I swear, no matter how many times I see this," Big Boss admitted trying to turn away, yet it was almost impossible to do so when you're watching something like this. "…it never gets old…for some reason…"

"You could always turn away…"

"It's like reading playboy, you can't help but stare…" Big Boss chuckled but then stuck his tongue out. "Eww….why did I compare this to something good?"

"You said it…"

"Don't remind me," Big Boss sighed looking at the door. "Ya know…what's stopping people from entering here."

"…What?"

"The door…is it locked?" Big Boss asked turning away from what he was looking at.

"…Uh sir…do you mind?"

"Yeah, sure," Big Boss sighed walking towards the door.

All of sudden the door was sent flying towards the opposite wall by a powerful force, making Big Boss stare in amazement. "…Huh, didn't expect anything like that today…although, compared to what I was just watching, that's pretty normal…"

"ORIGIN!"

"I don't believe it…How could you be here shorty?"

"…Don't call me…Shorty!" Cain roared jumping into the room, his eyes flaring up.

Big Boss just raised an eyebrow at this little kid that was in front of him, the white hair and the height was strange enough…But with the baggy long right sleeved yellow jacket was just strange. "…Why'd you knock the door down?"

"I had to get in somehow," Cain replied not looking at Big Boss.

"…It wasn't even locked…" Big Boss pointed out as a large sweat drop appeared on the side of Cain's head.

"Why don't you…" Cain started out getting a look at Big Boss. "…who the hell are you?"

"Big Boss."

"…I doubt that…" Cain replied narrowing his eyes. "Where's Origin?"

"Oh…well, he's…" Big Boss started before a splashing sound got Cain and Big Boss's attention.

"Right here…" Origin laughed standing up with a wicked smile on his face…

Except it wasn't Origin, the person before the two was a young pale skin young man with a strong looking body, skin perfectly flawless and his wet, long blood red hair covered his eyes. But that's not what made Cain and Big Boss stare at the teen.

"Oh my god…" Big Boss gasped raising an eyebrow.

"Put some clothes on you sicko!" Cain roared looking away.

"Huh…whoops…" 'Origin' chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"…Man he's out of proportion," Big Boss stated rubbing his chin.

/--/-/-//-/-/-///-/

After 'Origin' got dressed in his now baggy attire, his hair was still over his eyes, but he knew who was in the room. "Heh, didn't expect to know that the shorty was here…but I suppose it's good for right now…"

"So…what name did you choose this time Origin?" Big Boss asked with his eyes closed.

"Well…since this body is somewhat thanks to our arm-less friend here," 'Origin' chuckled cracking his neck. "I've decided to go with…Abel…"

"…Oh so this is Cain…" Big Boss stated looking at Cain. "But…I thought you said that you took his right arm…"

"…What in the world are you talking about?" Origin asked wiping the red hair from his eyes to get a look at Cain. "I did take…his…arm?"

Cain lifted his right arm to prove that it was right there on his body, covered by his long yellow baggy sleeve. "Then what's this thing on me?"

"What the hell did you do?" Abel asked narrowing his blood red eyes. "I know for a fact that monster of mine cut your bloody arm off!"

"Oh, were you talking about the ritual monster, Dark Master – Zorc?" Cain asked with a smirk on his face, then with a quick snap, Cain's duel disk activated. "Maybe you needed to check your eyes…now then…I may not know how you got that body Origin…"

"It's Abel."

"Whatever your name is you red haired freak!" Cain shouted throwing his arms to his sides. "Anyway, but I know you're not going to get away from me just cause you changed your face!"

"But Cain, haven't you noticed it yet?" Abel chuckled lifting a finger up, wagging it slowly. That's when Cain finally got a good look at Abel's face.

"…Your face…" Cain growled clenching his fist.

"…Almost a dead ringer, eh?" Abel asked placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing it slightly. "We could probably be considered brothers…if it wasn't for your height…"

"You really are asking for a smack in the eye aren't you?" Cain proposed slamming his fist into his hand.

"And ruin this new face?" Abel asked running his hand under his chin. "I don't think so…"

"How in the world do you look like me anyway?" Cain questioned starring at Abel.

"Your arm…" Abel replied pointing towards Cain's right arm. "Since I used it, I have your DNA in me…but I'm wondering what that is…"

"We still have something to finish…" Cain replied lifting up his duel disk up.

Abel just sighed loudly, shaking his head in disappointment. In the next few seconds, Abel had already slipped on his duel disk and snapped in a deck in the open slot. "…Very well, if you want to increase your suffering…who am I to stop you?"

"The only one suffering around here will be you!" Cain shouted as he began to shuffle his deck. "Now then…ready…"

"I hate to stop you," Abel laughed to himself as he held up a hand. "But, what say we make this more interesting?"

"Huh?" Cain questioned as Abel lifted up his duel disk as the life point counter began to flash on and off.

At last, the life point counter stopped, but was marked at eight thousand. "As you can see…I feel like this duel requires a new amount of life points…the full amount." (ALP: 8000)

In response, Cain just snapped his deck into the slot. "Four thousand…eight thousand…sixteen thousand…it doesn't matter how many life points you want this game to be at!" (CLP: 8000)

"I'll rip each and every life point from your freaky body!"

Abel laughed to himself slightly once more as he pulled his five cards from the top of his deck. "Don't knock it till you try it…"

"Shut the hell up Abel!" Big Boss shouted from the shadows, glaring daggers at the weird character. "Just get on with this duel!"

"R-right boss…" Abel chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

'_O-okay…these guys are idiots…'_ Cain thought before drawing his sixth card. "…I'll summon Garnet Alchemist (200/2200) in defense mode!"

From the ground before Cain, a large garnet colored transmutation circle appeared before him before shattering into a large bulky man crouching down with a large garnet shield. The alchemist was covered in the same colored armor covering the monster's face and body. "And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Heh…that was just pathetic," Abel laughed drawing his next card. At the sight of the card, a small smile appeared on the freak's face. "…While I on the other hand have this…I summon SOLDIER Brawler!"

The ground cracked open to allow a powerful surge of green liquid to surge out until it lowered to the ground showing that a weird person had appeared from the geyser. The monster glared his dark eyes at Cain while stretching his muscular body that was covered with a tight leather uniform with a silver gauntlet on his right arm. The man then cracked his neck allowing his wavy silver hair to flow in the air (2000/0).

"What in the world is that?" Cain asked before the Brawler appeared right in front of him with a sadistic smile on his face.

"This happens to be the first step to your defeat…" Abel snickered as a powerful green electricity began to surge through the SOLDIER Brawler's gauntlet. "Now, watch as my monster's effect activates! Sucker Punch!"

"…Sucker Punch?" Cain asked before the SOLIDER Brawler slammed his fist into Cain's stomach, sending a powerful jolt of electricity surge through Cain's little body. "GARHGHE!" (CLP: 6800)

"When my Brawler is summoned, he automatically inflicts three hundred points of damage to you for each card in your hand," Abel explained taking two more of his cards and sliding them into his duel disk. "Since he's not strong enough to take down that puny monster of yours, I'll take a break with these two face down cards."

"T-that was a cheap shot…" Cain spat out holding his side with his right hand before drawing his next card. "…I hope you enjoyed it…that's the last time you're going to get a shot like that off on me!"

"We'll see about that little guy…" Abel laughed throwing his head back. "After all…it's only been the first round!"

"Yeah…but that's what I needed to activate my face down card!" Cain announced throwing his hand over the face down. The card just shattered into pixels before it flipped up.

Abel and Big Boss looked confused as to what happened, however, before they had a chance to ask, a large crescent moon appeared behind the short white haired duelists with seven empty holes on it. "I know what you're thinking…what's this thing?"

"Yeah pretty much," Big Boss answered back, rubbing his chin.

"Well, it's called Emblem of the Crescent Moon! And every time a spell card is activated, it gets a counter on it!" Cain explained lifting his next card. "Like this one for example! Pot of Greed!"

In a matter of seconds, the green smiling pot appeared before Cain with a loud laugh. With a quick pull, Cain added the top cards from his deck to his hand. As the pot shattered into pixels, a large emerald appeared in the Emblem of the Crescent Moon's first hole. '_That's one…_'

"Boring!" Abel patronized sticking his tongue out. "No matter what you got out on the field, it won't matter when you see what I got out!"

"I'm not done yet!" Cain shouted lifting his next card to his duel disk. "I summon Flame Alchemist (1600/1400)!"

In a great flame the handsome black haired alchemist jumped in front of Cain, snapping his glove covered hands, sending two powerful flames towards Abel's face down cards. Abel covered his eyes with his arm as his two cards were incinerated. "Remember my hot shot of a friend here? Well he'd like to say hello!"

"Nice try…" Abel sighed wagging his finger at Cain. He then lifted the two cards that were destroyed, both of them were trap cards with that had the same picture of a swordsman floating in a test tube. "But you fell into my traps, both of them called Scientific Experimentation. When these cards are destroyed I can take a spell card from my deck…"

As soon as Abel placed the two trap cards into his graveyard, two other cards flew from his deck into his hand. "…so that's two more spell cards added to my hand!"

"Damn it…" Cain muttered looking at his hand. "I'll set two spell or trap cards on the field, and call it a turn…"

"…To bad…" Abel sighed pulling his next card, giving him an even six. "All that tough talk and you couldn't even keep your word…That's just said little guy…"

"You're not that taller than me!" Cain shouted narrowing his eyes at the creepy red head. "So you don't get a right to call me that!"

"Perhaps my next move will prove that otherwise…" Abel replied slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "I summon SOLDIER Blade-Gunner!"

A second green geyser erupted from the ground allowing another silver haired man appear next to the first. Only this one was skinnier, with longer hair and held onto a gun-blade in each of his hands. The man smirked as he spun his weapons in his hands (1700/850). "Next up…I'll activate a continuous card of my own…I play the spell card, Soldier Production Factory!"

The ground began to rumble at a fast rate before opening up behind Abel to allow a futuristic machine rise up from the ground. The machine was a shiny metallic silver with a green tube with a thick, light green liquid in it surging about. Abel was laughing too loud to notice that another hole on the Crescent Moon Emblem was filled with a large topaz.

"And what is that?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the strange machine.

"You won't tell me what your trap card does…" Abel snickered crossing his arms. "So I don't see why I should tell you what this spell card does…"

"…Whatever…" Cain sighed shaking his head. "Anything else this turn?"

"Nope! I'd rather not try your face down card," Abel replied with a cocky smile. "I'm not a rookie ya know."

"Don't act so high and mighty!" Cain shouted stomping his foot on the ground. "What makes you think that you're superior to me?"

"Because I am!" Abel laughed pocketing his cards before crouching down to the ground. "Watch this shrimpy!"

With a great force, Abel slammed his hands into the ground clenching the ground before him with his fingers. Then as if it was nothing, the weird red haired duelist pulled up a large chunk of ground in front of him. "I'm sure you remember what an Evo-gen is…correct?"

"How could I forget?" Cain questioned readying his right hand, hopefully what Tai said was right or something might happen if this is going where he thinks it might be going.

"Well, the genes don't just give us an ability to heighten our basic senses…" Abel explained tossing the small boulder up and down in his right hand. "They also endow us with a slight superhuman trait…take a guess what I can do!"

"Strength? I was expecting something more…" Cain muttered to himself somewhat disappointed. "…diabolical…"

"Hey! I heard that!" Abel shouted loudly and clutched the stone tightly in his hand, causing a large crack to appear in the stone. "Allow me to demonstrate how a normal person will deal with a pissed off Evo-Gen!"

With a quick thrust of his arm, Abel quickly threw the rock towards Cain who just crouched to the ground…

/--//--/-/-/--//--//-

"Damn it! How much longer?" Goliath shouted running as fast as he could with Mustang barely keeping up with him.

"If you put me down then I would've been able to give a much easier prediction!" Tai shouted glaring daggers at Goliath who still had him

"How…long…have…we been…running?" Mustang panted while trying to keep up with the Colossal Kaiser.

"Do you see a watch?" Tai asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue holding up his two wrists. "Just put me down!"

"No way!" Goliath replied stopping slightly in front of Mustang, making the smaller teen slam into his back and fly backwards.

Mustang was slammed back into the wall, but then jumped forward to glare at the now stopped Kaiser. "Damn it man! Why'd you stop?"

"Listen…" Goliath replied closing his eyes.

A small silence swept through the dark hallways before a powerful stone like explosion filled through the air so loud that it was almost rocking the entire ancient hallways. Goliath and Mustang nodded to each other making Tai really confused. "What're you two doing?"

With a great amount of speed, Goliath ran fast with Mustang tailing him at a quick speed towards the source of the sound.

/-/-/-///-/-//-/

"Was that really necessary Abel?" Big Boss asked turning his head away from the duel to look at the ceiling. "I thought you were going to make him your first meal…"

"That shorty couldn't even be a good appetizer," Abel chuckled shaking his hand from the dust that was floating around. "I just wanted to have some fun against this little dumb ass…"

"Who are you calling a dumb ass?"

As the debris began to fall to the ground, a familiar short person stood strong with the remains of what looked to be the remains of a small rock wall in front of him. "And why do you act like that you've won this thing?"

"W-what the heck!?!" Abel shouted confused, his eyes completely widened at the sight of Cain standing before him completely unharmed save for the small layer of dust over his body. "How in the world are you still standing!?!?!"

Cain didn't answer that with his voice; rather, he lifted up his duel disk and immediately slapped his next card onto his duel disk. "I summon, Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!"

In a bright transmutation circle, the powerful short alchemist appeared before Cain, his red overcoat flowing in the non-existent wind. A card then flew directly from Cain's dueling deck into his hand. "Now then…I play my next spell card, Alchemic Elixir!"

A beautiful sapphire appeared in the large crescent moon's third hole, creating a bright aura around the weird emblem. Just then a powerful red flame appeared around the Flame Alchemist's hands (1600/1400 + 700/0), making a large smirk appear on the alchemist's face. "Flame Alchemist! Torch that Brawler!"

With a quick nod, the Flame Alchemist quickly jumped into the air before snapping his fingers sending a powerful amount of flames exploding the dark warrior. The dark warrior screamed in pain before incinerating in the flames. (ALP: 7700)

"But I'm not done! From my hand, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the equip card on my Flame Alchemist!" Cain shouted while a topaz fitted itself into the Crescent Moon Emblem as a powerful gust of wind swallowed up the Flame Alchemist's hands (2300/1400 – 700/0).

With a swing of his arms, the Flame Alchemist threw the powerful gusts of wind down towards the Gun-Blader. The winds seemed to make the warrior shout out in pain before shattering into pixels. "When my equip card is destroyed…I can remove one monster card on the field!"

"B-but that means…" Abel stuttered taking a step back.

"That's what you get for getting overconfident Abel…" Big Boss sighed lowering his head in disappointment. "I'm more than willing to bet that face down card is nothing more than a bluff…"

"Now then, Wandering Alchemist! Attack directly!" Cain roared before getting a satisfied nod from his favorite monster.

Time seemed to slow down as the Wandering Alchemist began to charge towards Abel.

Goliath and Tai managed to jump in through the entrance…

Big Boss turned slightly to the right to see the two enter the room…

…Just as the Wandering Alchemist slammed his fist directly into Abel's cheek sending him flying backwards towards the tube tank to crash right into the machine…

"Hey what's happening?" Mustang asked trying to look past Goliath's giant body. "I can't see!"

After a powerful pressure was added to the tank, the glass shattered allowing the red liquid to flow to the ground next to everyone's feet. Cain just lifted up his hand up to form a victory sign. "Take that you damn bastard!" (ALP: 6200)

"W-what in the world?" Goliath questioned starring at was happening. Cain had his right arm, his monster just socked someone who looked almost like Cain and there was a strange green and black haired man at the entrance with a wicked smile watching the entire thing.

"…He's doing well so far…" Tai sighed lowering his head.

"Hey! Let me see!" Mustang protested…although it fell on deaf ears.

"…You two just joined the party…" Big Boss chuckled turning towards the broken tank with Abel lying amongst the broken glass. "Good thing too…it's about to get wild here…"

Mustang was able to hear all of that, yet still couldn't see a thing that was happening in the room. "Come on already! This is so stupid…I'm about to miss the best part…"

"Try to get up from that!" Cain challenged lift his right fist towards the broken tank.

A smile began to grow on Abel's face, giving him a powerful large amount of energy to stand up shakily. As soon as the evil being was up on his feet, he lifted his arms to his head and cracked his neck straight. "If you insist…I may have to step up my game once more…"

Cain's eyes widened at this as he watched Abel jump from the broken tank, pulling broken shards of glass from his body. '_He's been toying with me all this time?!?'_

"Now then…it's time for you to face the true power of this deck!" Abel laughed out manically with a dark aura appearing around his body. "I may not have known how you did that little trick to block that rock…but it won't matter soon!"

"Bring…it…on…" Cain replied lifting his duel disk up. '_…Hope I'm not pushing this too far…'_

//--/-/--/-/-//-

Cain: I'm going to knock your teeth out you bastard! And then stuff them down your throat!

Abel: Try if you can little guy!

Cain: Stop…calling…me short!

Abel: There's no chance of you getting me to stop that!

****

Strategies clash, a dark power emerges, will a hero appear at the last minute? Find out in – Chapter 54: A Tortured Soul!

Cain: It's time I get this off my soul!

/---/-/-/-/-/-//-

And now…A special announcement from Mustang and Tai

Mustang: Greetings everyone!

Tai: …

Mustang: I bet you all are wondering what's going to happen next in this exciting duel with Cain and Abel…

Tai: …Speak of the bible…

Mustang: Yeah, but that's going to be old news! So on behalf of the current crew of ATD, me and Tai have been asked to present some great news!

Tai: …

Mustang: O-kay…it looks like I'm doing this alone…very well…3, 2, 1…

****

Attention everyone!

Ever wanted to ask a question to any of the characters of ATD? Well, your chance is coming soon! Just post your questions in your reviews, or in the Author's forum!

Mustang: Time is limited! So be sure to hurry up with those questions people! Oh and in case you all are wondering out there…these questions are going to be answered in an OoS chapter!

Tai: What the heck is an OoS chapter?

Mustang: It's short for 'Out of Story' chapter!

Tai: …You just made that up…

Mustang: And why would that matter to you? You're a fortuneteller…

Tai: …What's your point?


	54. Chapter 54: A Tortured Soul!

****

Chapter 54

A Tortured Soul!

/--//-/--/-//-/-/-

Time seemed to slow down as the Wandering Alchemist began to charge towards Abel.

Goliath and Tai managed to jump in through the entrance…

Big Boss turned slightly to the right to see the two enter the room…

…Just as the Wandering Alchemist slammed his fist directly into Abel's cheek sending him flying backwards towards the tube tank to crash right into the machine…

"Hey what's happening?" Mustang asked trying to look past Goliath's giant body. "I can't see!"

After a powerful pressure was added to the tank, the glass shattered allowing the red liquid to flow to the ground next to everyone's feet. Cain just lifted up his hand up to form a victory sign. "Take that you damn bastard!" (ALP: 6200)

"W-what in the world?" Goliath questioned starring at was happening. Cain had his right arm, his monster just socked someone who looked almost like Cain and there was a strange green and black haired man at the entrance with a wicked smile watching the entire thing.

"…He's doing well so far…" Tai sighed lowering his head.

"Hey! Let me see!" Mustang protested…although it fell on deaf ears.

"…You two just joined the party…" Big Boss chuckled turning towards the broken tank with Abel lying amongst the broken glass. "Good thing too…it's about to get wild here…"

Mustang was able to hear all of that, yet still couldn't see a thing that was happening in the room. "Come on already! This is so stupid…I'm about to miss the best part…"

"Try to get up from that!" Cain challenged lift his right fist towards the broken tank.

A smile began to grow on Abel's face, giving him a powerful large amount of energy to stand up shakily. As soon as the evil being was up on his feet, he lifted his arms to his head and cracked his neck straight. "If you insist…I may have to step up my game once more…"

Cain's eyes widened at this as he watched Abel jump from the broken tank, pulling broken shards of glass from his body. 'He's been toying with me all this time?!?'

"Now then…it's time for you to face the true power of this deck!" Abel laughed out manically with a dark aura appearing around his body. "I may not have known how you did that little trick to block that rock…but it won't matter soon!"

"Bring…it…on…" Cain replied lifting his duel disk up. '…Hope I'm not pushing this too far…'

Big Boss couldn't help but stare at Goliath and Tai, as well as Mustang who was squeezing his way past the two blocking the door. "…Great…just what we need down here…more brats…"

"…Who the heck is this?" Mustang asked gesturing towards Big Boss.

"An enemy?" Goliath questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Big Boss laughed crossing his arms. "I'm just here to watch the many body changing freak and the little guy."

"HEY!"

"Oh, stop denying it!" Big Boss shouted with a laughing tone in his voice. That's when he turned towards the other teenaged duelists. "Say, maybe you could tell me something about that little shrimp…"

"What in the world could he want with Sonryu?" Goliath retorted narrowing his eyes and turning his focus back on Cain.

Big Boss just rubbed his chin. "Well, he kind of reminds me of an anime character…"

"Edward Elric?" Mustang suggested not watching the duel that was about to continue.

"…Uh, not really," Big Boss stuttered. "He reminds me of Toshiro Hitsugaya…"

"What!?!" Mustang, Goliath and Tai shouted at the same time, not noticing the blood vessel appearing on the back of Cain's head.

"Ya know, now that he mentions it…his height is about the same…"

"Mr. Sonryu must be a Bleach fan…"

"…I wonder if that's his natural hair color?"

"GUYS!" Cain roared turning away from Abel, his eyes now looking extremely demonic. "First of all…I'm not short! I'm not a Bleach fan! And this is my damn natural hair color!"

"And in case you all haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a duel facing freaky, red haired dumb ass, and I don't need comments from the peanut gallery!"

A wicked smile appeared on Abel's face as he slowly drew his next card. '_Now then…while he's distracted…nah, where's the fun in that?'_

The large Soldier Production Factory began to hum loudly, before the green tube opened up to allow a muscular man wearing a black soldier's uniform with a metal armor coating. Over his eyes, a pair of night vision goggles were glowing an eerie red. At the man's side, a small katana sword was immediately draw and lifted into the air (1000/1000). "I activate the effect of my Soldier Production Factory! Allowing me to create a Token SOLDIER!"

"What the?" Cain questioned looking at the weird monster.

"Next up…" Abel chuckled lifting his next card, a spell card with a picture of a young man holding out a form to a teenaged blonde haired man (who looked oddly familiar). "…I play the spell card, SOLDIER Recruitment! So by discarding my SOLDIER Swordsman…"

As Abel slid his card into his graveyard, two more Token SOLDIERs (1000/1000 x2), exactly like the first one appeared next to the original with their katanas raised into the air. "I can summon two more Token SOLDIERs!"

"Yeah, but remember, I still have my Emblem of the Crescent Moon!" Cain announced as a large emerald appeared into the fifth hole of the large moon emblem. '_Only two more to go…then I can use the big gun I have stashed in this deck…'_

"Thinking about using that card's effect?" Abel asked with a demented look on his face, Cain's eyes widened in surprise that this fiend may have know what Cain's card does. "…Well too bad, that's why I have my spell card…Counter Absorption!"

Above the two duelists appeared a large silver vortex that began to absorb all of the jewels that were fitted into the large Crescent Moon. Cain's jaw dropped to the ground out of shock. "W-what the hell!?!"

"This spell card destroys all counters on the field," Abel explained as his deck began to shoot out five cards. "And then…I get to draw one card per counter destroyed!"

"Hold on! That's an outlawed card!" Goliath shouted raising his arm into the air. "You can't play that!"

"…Hey, I'm evil," Abel explained lifting his cards up. "What do you expect?"

"…Good point…" Mustang commented rubbing his chin in interest.

"Next…I summon SOLDIER Grunt!" Abel laughed as a fourth soldier (1000/1000) along with the Token SOLDIERs, all four of them raising their swords into the air.

"Okay…what's with all the weak monsters?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at all of the soldiers preparing to attack…

Abel chuckled lifting up his next card, another spell card showing many SOLDIER Grunts slashing at a large dragon. "I play SOLDIER Rush! All I need to do is pay two thousand life points…" (ALP: 4200)

All four Soldiers ran towards Cain's monsters, each ready to swing their katanas. "…And my monsters can attack you directly!"

"…Oh crap…" Cain cursed out loud with a dulled look appearing on his face. He didn't even notice the topaz that was fitting itself into the first hole of the Crescent Moon Emblem.

In sync, all of the Soldiers jumped high into the air spinning their katanas until they were past Cain's monsters and were directly over the short duelist. As soon as Cain looked up, all four of the Soldiers brought their swords down at the same time towards Cain…

CLANK!

…Only to have Cain block the four katanas with his right arm, the young duelist struggling to not allow the blades to cut him. Everyone starred in amazement at Cain being able to block the blades without getting his arm sliced to ribbons…

…Even more amazing was the sound when the katanas met with Cain's arm…one at which Mustang took note of. "…I just noticed this…but Cain has his right arm back…how is that possible?"

A large smirk appeared on Tai's face, pocketing his hands. "Oh, I think it's called delicious irony…"

"What are you fools waiting for?" Abel questioned his monsters, making them all turn back in fear. "Strike that shrimp down!"

Cain didn't even realize it, but it was then all four of the SOLDIERs slammed the soles of their metal tipped boots into Cain's chest, sending him flying backwards… (CLP: 2800)

…All four of the soldiers' swords had ripped off entirely Cain's right sleeve…

In order to stop him from flying into the wall, Cain slammed his right hand into the ground and immediately pulled him back to the ground allowing everyone to see Cain's new right arm…

"What in the?!?"

"Heh…told ya…"

"…That is delicious irony…"

"Just image the comments…"

"…Okay, I take back my Toshiro Hitsugaya comment…now he does resemble Edward Elric…though, maybe a combination of the two…"

"Oh just shut the hell up!" Cain roared lifting his right arm up in the light, making the metallic sheen gleam on his finely crafted light steel arm. "I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tai admitted with a sly look on his face as he shrugged. "With a little trick I managed to pick up, I was able to get shorty here…"

"HEY!"

"…Whatever, a replacement arm by combining him with his duel monster spirit…"

"Does that mean that his duel spirit is…?" Mustang started noticing that his Die Hard Lancer was standing behind him.

"No…think of him as a copy now…" Tai explained not minding the daggers that Cain was glaring at him.

"Stop insulting me!" Cain roared with many blood vessels appearing on the back of his head.

Abel just chuckled as he lifted his next three cards up from his hand. "In case you haven't noticed boy…but it's still my turn… and with these three cards as back up, my SOLDIER army will not fall to the likes of you."

"…We'll see about that you messed up freak…" Cain shot back standing up straight.

"Elric Wannabe!"

"Pompous headed windbag!"

"Cosplaying Dumbass!"

"Freaky eyes!"

"Shorty!"

"URGH! Just end your turn!" Cain growled through his teeth.

"Already did little man…" Abel laughed making Cain have blood vessels appear on the back of his head.

Instead of roaring, Cain calmly drew his next card. "Okay…Alchemic Fusion!"

The Flame and Wandering Alchemist immediately disappeared into a large red transmutation before forming into the taller version of the Wandering Alchemist wearing an overcoat with flame decals on it (2400/1600). The Steel Flame Alchemist glared daggers at Abel…

"Prepare for an ass kicking!" Cain growled lifting his next card up. "Cause now I summon…"

"…I play Renegade SOLDIERS!" Abel laughed as one of his face down cards disappeared, the three monster card zones that remained on Cain's side of the field began to glow blood red. "…This trap makes it so you can't summon anything more…by filling up your monster card zones!"

Three Token SOLDIERS (1000/1000 x3) jumped from the blood red panels and immediately crouched down on the field, crossing their arms in a defensive manner in front of Cain. At the sight of the monsters, Cain's eyes became demonic once more. "Damn it! I don't want these monsters!"

"Too bad! You don't get a say in the matter!" Abel laughed raising his hand over his next card. "And now, I activate my trap card, Peace Treaty!"

Abel's face down card flipped up to show a blonde haired swordsman signing a paper in front of a brown haired man wearing a black short sleeved jacket. "This card doesn't fit my style…but it'll work, especially when two or monsters are special summoned on your side of the field during this turn. Now, neither of us can perform a battle phase during this turn, and then we both draw one card…"

A card shot from the top of both players' decks into their hands. "You keep drawing cards; you're going to deck out…"

At Cain's observation, Abel lifted his duel disk up to show that his deck wasn't even at half yet. Cain's eyes widened at the sight. "What the hell!?! How many cards do you have I that deck?"

"Oh, about seventy," Big Boss answered pulling a piece of gum from his pocket and immediately popped it into his mouth.

"And he's able to draw any card he wants?" Goliath asked amazed at the fact of Abel's draw strategy.

"Well…he doesn't really have that many monsters other than those token cards," Big Boss explained after chewing a little bit more. "And he's lined up his deck with draw cards, so he's able to replenish his resources…"

"You sound like you made the deck," Mustang noted rubbing his chin.

"…In a sense…" Big Boss replied lifting up a small packet of gum. "Gum anyone?"

"Sure…" Mustang replied taking a piece and immediately popping it into his mouth.

"...Damn it…" Cain cursed lifting another card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn…"

With an accomplished smile, Abel lifted his next card into his hand. "I'll skip my Factory's effect this turn…"

Cain raised an eyebrow at that. He thought that card was Abel's main strategy card. "…Instead, thanks to the effect of the monster I drew with Peace Treaty…if you have two token monsters on your side of the field…"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, Abel started to make his field spark with electricity making all of the Token SOLDIERS yell out in pain. "…So give it up!"

From the electricity, a mysterious young man walked out from the surge with a smooth smile on his determined face. His black clothes didn't have sleeves, yet had a pair of shoulder pads made of dark metal. In an instant the man drew a large sword that had a pair of holes at the base of the blade, and spun the blade as if it were nothing. "For the Selfless Mercenary…and yet this is another card that doesn't fit my style."

After popping a small bubble from his mouth, Big Boss shrugged and crossed his arms. "Hey, you're the one who wanted the best strategy for this chance…isn't my fault if their named that way…"

"Big Boss…after this I'll need a vacation," Abel laughed before the electricity began to surge through all of the Token SOLDIERS. "…Anyway, you're probably wondering about my Mercenary's attack and defense."

"Well, when he's summoned to the field, every token on the field is automatically destroyed!"

The electricity pulsed through out all of the Token SOLDIERS' bodies, before making them shatter into pixels; Cain covered his face with his metallic arm to block the remains. "…And for each one destroyed by this monster's effect, its attack and defense become the number of tokens times eight hundred!"

The Selfless Mercenary jumped into the air, his sword glowing a mystic light green glow as his stats began to rise (4800/4800). No one seemed to notice that six wires were broken in half on the Soldier Production Factory. "Attack his Alchemist! MAKO Saber Slash!"

In a matter of seconds, the Mercenary had sliced right down the middle of the Alchemist, although nothing seemed to happen, until a bright crack of light began to go through the Steel Flame Alchemist. The warrior cried out in pain before disappearing into flames. (CLP: 400)

"Nice try! Go Option Hunter!" Cain shouted as a bright red aura surrounded his body. "This trap increases my life points by the attack of the monster that was just destroyed!" (CLP: 2800)

"Back to where you were eh?" Abel chuckled fitting his next card into his duel disk, making the card appear behind his Mercenary. "Not too bad…but I'll set this face down and switch my SOLDIER Grunt to defense mode, and we'll see how you deal with my monster."

"I'll take out your strongest monster and I'll do it a matter of turns!" Cain challenged drawing his next card. '_And this card will do the trick!'_

'_My strongest monster? Hardly, it's only the third…'_ A crooked smile slowly appeared on Abel's face as he watched Cain look over his hand.

"I'll set a monster on the defensive," Cain announced turning his attention to his Crescent Moon Emblem. '_Only two counters…I still need five more counters…'_

"And then, I'll set this card down as well and end my turn."

"That's all you got?" Abel chuckled before throwing his head back in pure evil laughter. "I knew you were reckless…but this is just stupid!"

"I hate to admit it," Tai sighed lowering his head in shame. "…But he's right…"

"Sonryu may have some luck, but with his deck shrinking and life points running low," Goliath added rubbing his chin thinking of any ideas that Cain might be able to get out of this situation. "He's running low on options…"

"Hey!" Mustang announced with an amazed look on his face. "This gum squirts!"

"It's from across the seas…" Big Boss replied pulling another piece into his mouth. "About the only thing good they make…"

"Back to what I was saying, this duel is almost over," Abel chuckled once more combing his hair back. "…But before that, how about I make your suffering even worse little guy?"

"Oh god…you're not going to tell us your life story, are you?" Cain moaned, however, he already knew the answer.

"Actually no," Abel replied crossing his arms. "…Tell me…what do you remember about Evo-Gens?"

Cain immediately remembered what Leon Arch said to him, about how Evo-Gens were chosen ones who were born to be able to communicate with the Arch Gods…or were for that matter.

"Thinking about what that weak Leon, and his explanation of the Evo-Gens?" Abel guessed with a dulled look covering his face. "Well, he was halfway right in a sense; however, an Evo-Gen can communicate with monster spirits."

"…Some people, such as a Yuki Judai, were considered some of the earlier Evo-Gens. However, as you can see Evo-Gens of today are endowed with a few special abilities. Me for example, I have strength, from what I could tell, that maybe your friend Mustang…"

"…Is an Evo-Gen?" Mustang finished with a confused look on his face. '_…Maybe I can use that to my advantage…with the ladies!_'

"...From what I was able to see from his duel with Entei…that he was able to merge with his duel spirits," Abel continued with his smirk shrinking slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised that he's able to use their powers to his advantage too…and then for a prime example would have to have been that brat Roxas and his power of probability…"

"However, you don't have such a power little guy…and against someone like me with this great power, you'll destroyed in a matter of minutes!"

Cain lowered his head…knowing that he was in trouble.

"Seems like reality just shocked into you," Abel chuckled pulling his next card, and allowing the Soldier Production Factory to create another Token SOLDIER (1000/1000) that immediately raised his katana into the air. "…Good thing too, I'd rather not make our audience too disappointed that you weren't tuned into your own destruction… I'll switch my SOLDIER Grunt to attack mode…And now, Selfless Mercenary! Attack his Garnet Alchemist!"

The Mercenary quickly jumped in front of the shielded warrior, and managed to slice and dice the alchemist into nothing more than a mere second. Cain's eyes widened at his best defense were shattered quickly.

In the next second, Abel lifted up another card from his hand and lifted it up. "Next, I'll activate the quick play spell card, Relentless Strike! All I have to do is destroy one monster on my side of the field…so bye bye SOLDIER Grunt!"

A powerful strike of lightning struck the soldier, shattering the monster into pixels. That's when a powerful red aura surrounded the Selfless Mercenary, making the monster turn his attention towards the face down card. "…so my monster can attack again!"

With a quick movement, the Selfless Mercenary quickly stabbed his sword directly into the back of the vanquished monster. However, before the warrior was able to pull his sword back, both the Mercenary and the set card shattered into pixels. Even Abel's eyes widened at that. "W-what the world just happened!?!"

"That face down monster you destroyed…was my Sync Alchemist (1500/1300)," Cain chuckled slipping his monster card into his pocket. "And here's what he was able to do, remove the monster that destroys him! So say goodbye to your strongest monster!"

Blinking a few times, Abel slowly began to chuckle as two puffs of large smoke began to appear onto the field. In a matter of seconds, the smoke fell to the ground allowing two new Token SOLDIERS (1000/1000 x2) to appear next to the third. "It doesn't really matter if that was my strongest monster or not! You see, when my SOLDIER Grunt is destroyed I can special summon two more Token SOLDERS to the field…and this is more than enough to take you down a few pegs!"

"That must've been his plan all along!" Goliath gasped as all three SOLDIERs began to run towards Cain.

"Cut him to ribbons my soldiers!" Abel laughed out loud.

Just as all three of the token monsters were about to slash at Cain, the Wandering Alchemist appeared out of now where crouching down in a defensive manner. The three soldiers stopped moving and slowly backed off. "Great…now what?"

A large ruby fitted itself into the second slot of the Emblem as Cain lifted up a spell card with a transmutation circle on it with multiple blood stains across it. "My spell card, Forbidden Alchemy is what happened. When I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon one removed monster to my field…"

On cue, a card shot out of Cain's deck into his hand. "Take a guess who I chose!"

"Whatever," Abel retorted shrugging his arms. "I'll just end my turn…"

"Time to take this duel by the swords!" Cain roared pulling his next card from his deck. At the sight of the card, Cain nodded. "You may have Evo-Gen power…but I have the Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300)!"

In a dark transmutation circle, the military Alchemist appeared on the field lifting his metallic claws up into the air with a determined look on his face. Puffing out a few rings of smoke, the Alchemist was sizing up the Token SOLDIERS. "Next I'll switch Wandering Alchemist to attack mode…And now…CHARGE!"

The Wandering and Armor Piercing Alchemists looked at each other embarrassed at Cain's attack order. They shook it off and ran towards two of the Token SOLDIERS; the two slammed their automail fists into the faces of the two soldiers, sending them flying into Abel. (ALP: 2900)

"D-Damn it…that was a cheap shot…" Abel coughed noting the last two large wires on the Soldier Production Factory where snapped in two. "…I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time you're getting me to lose life points so easily…"

"We'll see about that," Cain replied fitting another card into his duel disk. "Turn end!"

"Alright, now that shorty got rid of that Mercenary, things should move a lot more smoothly," Tai sighed combing back his hair in relief.

Big Boss just shook his head before popping another piece of gum into his mouth. "Nope…don't count on it…"

"What?" Mustang questioned looking at the weird character. "What makes you say that?"

"…That Toshiro wanna-be thinks that the mercenary was Abel's strongest monster…" Big Boss explained watching Abel draw his next card. "…it's actually the third strongest monster in that deck…there are two even more powerful creatures that can make the Selfless Mercenary tremble in fear…"

That's when the large Soldier Production Factory began to spark and glow as cracks began to run all over the machine. Cain and his two alchemists stepped back as pure energy began to seep from the machine. "…And it's appears that the second strongest monster is about to make its appearance…"

"I forgot to tell ya shorty," Abel laughed as a card shot out from his deck. "Every time a Token SOLDIER was destroyed, my Soldier Production Factory gained one counter. And when there's eight counters…I can special summon this monster!"

The large machine shattered into nothing but junk, showing a mysterious phantom like man floating to the ground where the machine once was. His long silver hair was flowing past his shoulders, waving in a non-existent wind. The man's muscular body was covered with black like cloak with silver armor on his shoulders and arms.

That's when the warrior lifted his weapon, a large ten foot long katana that gleamed brightly in the light. "…Destined Swordsman…the perfect SOLDIER (2800/2100 + 900/0)!"

"How in the world is your monster getting stronger?!" Cain questioned as his two alchemists began to sweat at the sight of the new monster.

"His attack is increased by three hundred points for each 'SOLDIER' in my graveyard…" Abel explained gesturing towards his last Token SOLDIER, who was currently crouching down in a defensive manner. "And now…Destined Swordsman, slaughter that Armor Piercing Alchemist!"

In a great flash of speed, the Destined Swordsman flew directly towards the Armor Piercing Alchemist. Just as the warrior was about to be cleaved in two, a powerful wall appeared blocking the slice slightly…however the wall didn't do the trick, the sword cleaved through the Alchemist as if it were butter.

Cain breathed a sigh of relief taking note that his life points hadn't change. '_Thank goodness I had Transmuted Shield…otherwise I'd lose a lot of life points…'_

"I don't get it…why didn't that guy attack the Wandering Alchemist?" Mustang questioned raising an eyebrow. "I mean, Cain would've lost more life points…if his attack were successful…"

"First of all that's Abel, who used to be Alucar, who was called Origin," Big Boss explained with an annoyed look on his face as if he had done that for many different times. "Second, he's actually a sadist; he likes to prolong the suffering of his opponent's…"

"…I don't care if he's the former prince of DDR!" Cain roared slamming foot into the ground.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…" Abel chuckled with a drunken smile appearing on his face.

"Just end your turn!" Cain shouted making Abel step back a little.

"Yeesh…no need to shout," Abel sighed as a card appeared behind the Destined Swordsman. "Go ahead and show me what you can do…"

Slowly, Cain drew his next card and his eyes widened at the sight of the card. That's when Cain muttered something that wasn't loud enough for people to hear.

"You say something little guy?" Abel asked with a crooked smile. "Or did it just dawn on you that can't possibly win?"

"…Actually, I said how someone like you could possibly think he can win…" Cain replied, this time a smirk appeared on his face.

"What was that?!" Abel growled narrowing his eyes.

"You keep talking that you're all superior to me," Cain replied lifting up the spell card, The Water Stone of the Wise. Two monster cards slipped out of his graveyard when he drew three cards. That's when a sapphire appeared into the third slot of his large emblem. "And that's just pissing me off! If you had real strength, then you wouldn't have needed my sister!"

"That's what you say," Abel scoffed to the side with a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"It's a fact! People who want to become stronger need to find it within themselves," Cain continued looking at all three of his newly drawn cards. "Take me for example, when we first dueled you played those Archfiend monsters. At first, I thought that you strong because you managed to make me quiver in fear…but that just scare tactics! Same with our earlier duel!"

That's when Cain lifted his metallic right arm into the air, it almost looked like his arm was glowing brightly. "This arm…my old one once burned your memory into my mind with that scar you left me…and then you took it away from me…"

"…This new arm represents my own strength! And what do you have to show your strength? A copy of my face! That just proves that you don't have what it takes to make your own power so you take it from others!"

"Man…shorty really hit the nail on the head…" Big Boss laughed making everyone sweatdrop that this guy was laughing at his own comrade.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Big Boss," Abel growled, his teeth oozing out with sarcasm.

"I activate the spell card, the Crucified Rose!" Cain announced as many vines wrapped around the only face down card on Abel's side of the field. The card was immediately crushed into pixels. A large topaz fitted itself into the fourth slot of the Crescent moon emblem. However, the Wandering Alchemist knelt down in pain (750/1300). "And I'll end my turn with two cards face down…"

"I'll show you power!" Abel roared nearly ripping his next card. "Destined Swordsman!" The handsome swordsman lifted up his long sword. "Attack his Alchemist!"

In a quick flash, the swordsman appeared right in front of the weakened Wandering Alchemist. Time seemed to slow down as the Destined Swordsman began to bring his sword down…

…That's when a powerful vortex blocked the blade making the swordsman growl in annoyance and jump backwards with a pissed off look on his face. "Great, Negate Attack…you just keep prolonging the torture…"

"Never again…" Cain growled lifting his next card, that's when his eyes seemed to glow a slightly bright silver. "…never again will I be tortured by the likes of you! I summon, Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300)!"

In a mere second another Wandering Alchemist appeared right next to the first one, the two just starred blankly at each other for a few seconds before a card shot out from Cain's thinning deck. "Now then…it's time you meet my favorite monster! Alchemic Fusion!"

"Has he ever fused two of the same monsters before?" Mustang asked whispering to Goliath.

"I've only seen Sonryu with this deck a few times…" Goliath replied watching as both of the same alchemists were absorbed into a large bright red light. "…And in the times I've seen him duel with these cards, he's only fused different monsters."

"It must be a powerful monster if he's fusing the same monsters…"

The bright red light died down to show that the two same monsters had become one in the same…the fused monster looked exactly like its components, only with a more determined look on his face as well as his right red sleeve was ripped off to show his shining automail right arm (2700/1900). The monster cracked his neck and raised his fists towards Abel. "So meet the star of my deck! The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Heh, big deal ya little snot, you've got nothing on my swordsman!" Abel laughed as Cain lifted his next card up. "Huh?"

"That's why I'm outfitting my monster with Automail Blade!" Cain shouted as the Fullmetal Alchemist clapped his hands together and made the top part of his automail arm into a sharp blade (2700/1900 + 800/0). "And now, attack his Swordsman!"

With a nod, the Fullmetal Alchemist ran until he jumped into the air above the Destined Swordsman. A smile appeared on the Swordsman's face as he quickly raised his katana up to block the blade of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Seeing this, the Alchemist quickly swung his left leg towards the head of the swordsman, who immediately ducked down and jumped backwards…

…While still maintaining his smile…

"Enough playing around, finish that weakling!" Abel commanded as his swordsman sighed in disappointment.

Both monsters leapt into the air, both preparing to slash at each other, at that moment, Cain lifted up his next card. "I activate the spell card, Alchemic Finisher!"

Once again, time seemed to slow down as a coin with a sennin eye appeared in the air, flipping around before coming to the ground. Everyone held their breaths as the coin landed on the ground…

…Totally ignoring that the two monsters flew towards each other both spinning around to slash the other.

Time had stopped as both monsters floated in the air, everyone waiting for something till happen…

…That's when blood had started to fall to the ground from the two monsters, but then the Destined Swordsman fell towards the ground with blood streaming from his mouth. Abel's eyes widened as he watched his life point counter fall. (ALP: 900)

"They're almost even…" Tai gasped before sitting on the ground. "…I can't keep taking this stress…"

"Little guy's got some potential," Big Boss noted rubbing his chin. '_I may be able to use this kid for my future plans…if he can beat Abel…_'

"Play time's over runt," Abel laughed pulling his next card. At the sight of it, his eyes seemed to glow a bright red and an evil laugh began to erupt from his mouth. "And I see you forgot something…"

"And what did I miss?" Cain asked before looking at Abel's field to see smoke rise up from the ground surrounding the last Token SOLDIER. "What in the?!"

"That face down card you destroyed was SOLDIERS of Revenge!" Abel laughed as two more Token SOLDIERS (1000/1000 x2) appeared next to the first one. "Take a guess on what this card does…"

"What in the world is he doing?" Mustang asked turning towards Goliath. Then determining the serious look on the Colossal Kaiser's face, Mustang's eyes widened. "Oh crap…"

"Now, I'll activate my spell card, Graveyard Resolution!" Abel laughed lifting his spell card up, showing a deck begin cut in two by a large katana. "Here's how this card works, we lose half of our life points…"

A dark aura surrounded both duelists, slowly draining them both of their energy. (CLP: 1400) (ALP: 450)

"And then, both of us can put as many cards from our decks into our graveyard," Abel finished pulling out his deck. "And you have to at least put one in the graveyard…"

"Fine, and that's what I'll do," Cain replied slipping the top card from his deck into his graveyard. '_Damn it…Swords of Revealing light…oh well, I don't think he's noticed yet…'_

"And I'll put all of these!" Abel laughed sliding in a majority of his deck into his graveyard.

"What the? How many cards does he have in there?" Mustang asked remembering the amount of cards that were in the graveyard before.

"In my graveyard now reside fifty-three cards," Abel answered slowly lifting his next card. "But now…it's time for shorty to meet the real key monster of my deck!"

"And he needed those tokens to sacrifice!" Goliath concluded as all three of the Token SODLIERS shattered into a dark light.

"Correct Kaiser!" Abel laughed slapping his card onto his duel disk. "I make a triple sacrifice, in order to summon…**_ORDER OMEGA_**!"

The three beams of dark light began to twist and turn until it began to warp out of control. The beams were starting to fall back to show an extremely large dark angelic being that looked to be made of an uncertain type of metal that glowed with a dark aura as a familiar Swordsman appeared in the middle of the dark angel's chest, forming one dark feathered angel wing appearing on the back of the monster (1000/1000).

"Three sacrifices…for something like that?" Cain questioned as the aura around the ORDER OMEGA began to pulsate.

"Yes…for you see, my monster has two unique abilities…" Abel cackled as be began to float upwards in front of his large monster. "One of which is to combine with any monster in my graveyard and gain it's attack and defense points added to it's own. I choose Destined Swordsman (1000/1000 + 2800/2100)."

Abel then began to merge into the middle of the large monster's head, making the monster's armor like skin become blood red. "His other effect then allows him to gain one hundred points per card in my graveyard…and they are fifty-two cards in there (3800/3100 + 5200/5200)!"

"Oh crap!" Cain shouted noting that Abel was beginning to charge up.

"I think I like this form," Abel laughed lifting the monster's arms up into the air. "And now…to blast your alchemist and you to kingdom come! Bloody Halos!"

Out of nowhere, many blood red rings of energy flew towards the Fullmetal Alchemist who stood tall in front of the attack.

"Trap card open! Negate Attack!" Cain shouted as a second vortex appeared to absorb the large rings. "Sorry, I just thought two of these cards would be helpful…"

"Funny…but you know as well as I do, you have nothing left," Abel laughed loudly as Cain drew his next card.

"I think you're the one forgetting something…" Cain coughed pointing towards his Crescent Moon Emblem…this time with many jewels in all open slots.

"Big deal…so what can that little thing do?" Abel chuckled as the Emblem began to crack into many pieces.

"Simple, all I have to do remove my emblem," Cain replied as his emblem shattered like glass and a card shot out his deck. "And I can play this card! All I have to do is equip it to Fullmetal Alchemist!"

The shards of glass began to combine into a large glowing orb that landed in the Fullmetal Alchemist's metallic right arm. In a few seconds the orb transformed into a large jewel covered sword with a crescent moon emblem in the hilt of the sword. "The Divine Truth – Radiant Saber!"

"A-and what can that little toy sword do?" Abel stuttered a little bit, a little worried about the weapon, he never heard about that card.

"Simple, during my main phase, for every card I have removed from play, I can remove the exact amount of cards…" Cain explained as his alchemist raised the sword into the air. "…From your side of the field!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abel shouted out as the Fullmetal Alchemist jumped into the air.

The alchemist immediately threw the sword right into the chest of the of the dark Angelic monster, making the monster's body turn into glass. In a matter of seconds, the monster shattered into pixels dropping Abel to the ground on his butt. "T-t-that's not fair…"

"Relax my monster can't attack this turn…" Cain replied lowering his head.

Hearing that, Abel stood up on his feet and smiled a demonic smile. "Then you're about to lose next turn…"

"I don't think so…" Cain replied lifting his next card up into the air, another spell card that had two monsters defusing in front of a transmutation circle. "I play, Alchemic De-Fusion!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist nodded before splitting back into the two Wandering Alchemists (1500/1300 x2), both with the same determined look on their faces. "And both of them can attack!"

"T-this can't be happening!!!" Abel cried out as the first Wandering Alchemist ran towards him.

"Do it Cain!" Tai cheered while still sitting on the ground.

The first Wandering Alchemist slammed his foot into Abel's shin, while the second one and Cain began to run behind him. "That was for Ami!"

That's when the second Alchemist chopped his right arm down on Abel's left shoulder sending the dark duelist kneeling. "That was for my family!"

"And…" Cain shouted appearing right in front of Abel preparing his own right fist. "THIS IS FOR ME!"

The next instant, Cain slammed his metallic arm right in between the eyes of the dark duelist, sending the duelist flying backwards with all of his cards flying out of his pockets and duel disk.. (ALP: 0)

"He did it!" Mustang cheered throwing his fist into the air.

"…Impressive…" Goliath complimented watching the two Wandering Alchemists disappear into light. '_I now know it…Sonryu, you will get my gift…'_

Cain sat on the ground panting heavily, taking in the fact that the dark shadows were still around. "Oh right…I still have to assign a punishment…"

"Abel…you will…experience your greatest fear…"

Those words stuck Abel as he slowly stepped onto his feet, making a look of complete terror appear on his face. "W-what!?! No!" A dark shadow appeared behind the dark duelist, making him turn around to see a large dark cloaked figure behind him with a skull for a face. "N-no! I-I-I have my new life!!"

The cloaked figure completely engulfed the screaming duelist, before returning to the shadows where it once came from. The only thing that was left of Abel…was his tattered blood covered clothes that laid on the ground where he once stood…

"It's finally over…" Cain moaned before falling back our of complete exhaustion. "…So tired…"

"That was just freaky…" Mustang commented crossing his arms in disappointment walking over to Cain and peering into the small teen's face. "…But good job shorty!"

"Shut up…or you're next!" Cain sputtered out glaring daggers at the Die Hard Duelist.

That's when a small clapping sound echoed through the room, Cain couldn't move his head but everyone else turned to see Big Boss pocketing the large amount of cards into his pockets. "Very good little man…I am glad that you won your duel against one of my best henchmen…"

"Does that mean you're going to duel next?" Goliath asked as Big Boss rubbed his chin.

"Nope!" Big Boss laughed making everyone sweatdrop at his comment. "Actually, the little guy saved me quite a bit of money. You see, tomorrow I was supposed to pay Abel, writing his checks is quite a hassle, what with him changing his names…"

"Who exactly are you?" Mustang asked as a dark aura appeared behind Big Boss.

"You know who I am…" Big Boss replied taking a step back, allowing the dark aura to cover his body slowly. "…I'm Big Boss…" That's when the dark aura completely engulfed the mysterious green and dark haired man. "Till we meet again in the future!"

A few moments passed after Big Boss left, the four duelists stood and sat where they were, until Cain turned towards Mustang. "Hey…Mustang…"

"Yeah little guy?" Mustang asked making a blood vessel appear on the back of Cain's head.

"I just beat a creepy guy who used a bunch of illegal cards and you still insult me!?!" Cain roared jumping to his feet with some energy he managed to find. "You are unbelievable!"

"Look who's talking!" Mustang shouted back making sparks fly between the two duelists. "Toshiro!"

"Damn it! I'm not a cosplayer!" Cain retorted slamming his metallic fist into the ground.

"Hard to tell with that metal thing on your body," Mustang chuckled pointing towards Cain's metallic arm.

"It wasn't my choice to put it on!" Cain roared lifting his metallic fist towards Mustang's face. "You want a taste of it?"

Goliath just chuckled watching Cain chase Mustang around the room. "Heh…those two act like they're brothers…"

"Yet, Mustang always hits on Cain's sister," Tai pointed out with his eyes closed. "So that's really strange…"

"True…though…that's what makes things interesting…" Goliath laughed out loud crossing his arms.

/-/--//-/-/--///-

Mustang: That was great!

Cain: About time you realized that!

Mustang: Well, enough about that! We've got to get ready for the next chapter! And it's my favorite!

Cain: I'm not…I hate answering questions…

****

There's still time! You can ask more questions before next time on ATD – Chapter 55: Question

Mustang: So come on people! You can ask questions of any character! Including characters who were in the series!

Cain: As long as they don't ask about my height, I'm good about any question…

Mustang: True…but, remember! They are allowed to make comments to the characters too! So, don't forget to put your questions in your reviews or in the official forum!

Cain: …You're trying to get them to call me small…

Mustang: You just figured that out?


	55. Chapter 55: Question!

Vyser D: And here it is…the question answering chapter! There are some old questions here, but that's why I've got a couple of bonuses in stored for everyone!

Enjoy!

//////-/-/--//-/-/-/-/

Chapter 55

Question

/-/-/--/-/--//--//--/

In a dark room with a single light over him, Cain sat in a small brown fold up chair with a small table to his side with a pitcher of water with a few glasses on it. Over his usual black attire, Cain was wearing a dark yellow Ra yellow uniform with a baggy right sleeve. "Hello…since Vyser Dragoon decided it would be fun for people get some questions and comments out…well, you already know…"

"First of all, I took care of a majority of the comments about my height…so you people won't be getting a cheap laugh off of that!"

Cain lifted up a small letter from the left side and unfolded it. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's start off with this comment…"

'No questions, just comments.

Cain, try not to let their comments about your size get to you, and believe me, being tall is no picnic either, I'm 6 foot 4 inches, and I don't exactly have it easy either.

Mustang, seriously, you need to get a life and stop acting like your God's gift to women. You might just be the second most annoying character I have ever seen in a fanfiction (fan-made or from what the fanfiction is based off of), but it's a very close race.

From, Ruin Queen of Oblivion'

Cain just smiled as he tossed the letter to the side. "Okay, first of all, thank you very much Ruin! About time someone else agreed with me on Mustang! But if you were about my height, it'd be a challenge to reach the top of the dressers or getting on roller coasters…"

"Ya know, I don't act like I'm God's gift to women," Mustang chuckled appearing in the seat next to Cain, that's when Cain jumped out of his seat at the sight of the Die Hard Duelist.

"ACK! What the!?!" Cain shouted glaring daggers at Mustang. "Where did you come from!?!"

"Blame my parents," Mustang joked around lifting up the letter that Cain threw to the side. "But back to the comment, that second annoying character thing really gets me upset…"

"Hell yeah!" Cain added thinking that Mustang might've just gotten sense kicked into his head.

"I should be the first annoying character!" Mustang laughed loudly making Cain fall out of his seat. After Cain slowly got back into his seat, Mustang ended his laughter and had a more serious look on his face. "Ya know, I like a girl who can tell me the truth…"

"Oh dear lord," Cain moaned rubbing his forehead. "Are you hitting on a reviewer?"

"…maybe…" Mustang snickered before shaking his head. "But, all in all, I actually wasn't meant to be like that…"

"Yeah, he was originally supposed to be the quiet guy who was afraid of girls!" Cain laughed reading a small paper that was next to him. "…At least from what Vyser D says from his paper…Ha! And he was supposed to break out in hives from being touched by them!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Mustang roared nearly ripping the paper from Cain's hands. "I was supposed to be like that!?!?"

"I knew you weren't perfect," Cain chuckled lifting his next paper up. "Next question!"

"Hey hold on here!" Mustang pleaded with tears appearing in his eyes.

'I would like to put a question to Cain. Are you going to ask Kazica out or what?

And good work with the chapter, especially having Tai carried over Goliath's shoulder. J

From, Agent of the Divine One'

A large blush appeared over Cain's face as he threw the paper over his shoulder. "W-w-what kind of question is that!?!?"

"Heh, I think it is a decent question," Mustang chuckled with his hand to his chin. "When do you plan on asking her out?"

"I-I-I don't think the viewers are interested in that answer!" Cain protested trying to cover up his blush.

"Well he asked the question, so apparently they do," Mustang replied shrugging his shoulders. "Cause if you don't, I might…"

That's when Cain slammed his right hand into Mustang's cheek, sending the Die Hard Duelist flying out of his seat. "Don't…even…try!"

"Hmm…Mr. Sonryu, you must be very attracted to Miss Citidal to punch Mustang…" Goliath sighed before lifting a glass of water to his lips.

"Where do you all keep coming from?" Cain asked with Mustang jumping back into his seat.

"You knock one of down," Mustang chuckled rubbing his cheek. "And another will appear with the original."

"Damn it…" Cain groaned slipping back into his seat. "This wasn't in my contract…"

Goliath was reading the letter that was next to Cain. "Hmm…Thank you very much! Although, we had to have a few cuts till we had that scene done correctly. First I just threw Tai past my shoulder, the next time I accidentally knocked his head in the wall, and the third time…well, I landed on him on the stairs…"

"I wondered why he needed all of those bandages…" Cain questioned as Goliath lifted the next paper.

"Let's get the next great question!" Goliath announced lifting the next paper. "Oh, this one happens to be from our best and favorite reviewer!"

'Oh, oh, I have a question, I have a question!

Why won't Cain ever wear his DA uniform?

BTW, great chapter.

From, Phantom 1.'

"I have a question…Why does everyone like to string random letters in their reviews on Mustang asked with a confused look on his face. "I just don't get it."

"…Their called acronyms, dumb ass," Cain groaned. "Can we get on with the question?"

"…Then what does BTW stand for?" Mustang questioned turning towards his two answering companions.

"It means 'By The Way'…" Goliath answered handing the paper to Cain.

"Oh, and I get this a lot in my reviews," Mustang started raising an eyebrow. "Everyone says WTF, what does that mean?"

"Um…Whack The Frog…" Goliath stuttered with a slight blush on his face mainly because he was embarrassed that the third best duelist in the school didn't know that.

"What the? No it doesn't!" Cain groaned slapping his left hand on his forehead. "It means What the Fu…"

Before Cain could finish, Goliath had slapped his hand over Cain's mouth. "Not in this chapter! Back to Phantom's question…"

Cain immediately moved Goliath's hands, he glared daggers at the Colossal Kaiser for a small second before shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, what in the world are you talking about? I always wear my uniform…I just alter it…"

"Yeah…how do you do that?" Mustang asked a little bit interested himself.

"Well, I, uh, um…know how to…" Cain stuttered to himself while poking his fingers together before whispering…

"…sow…"

"Aha! I knew it!" Mustang shouted jumping from his seat and pointed a finger at the short duelist. "I knew you sew!"

"This coming from the guy who didn't know what an acronym is…" Cain retorted with his right hand in front of his face. "And don't forget, you were supposed to be afraid of girls!"

"Really?" Goliath questioned scratching his head. "Well, from what I read before, I was supposed to be something else than a bodybuilder…"

"What'd Vyser want you to be?" Mustang asked twitching his right eye.

"Um…I'd rather not say…" Goliath sighed lowering his head. "…Anyway, Sonryu, is there another reason why you keep changing your uniform?"

"Yeah…I hate the color yellow!" Cain shouted while pulling on his uniform's collar. "I just can't stand it!"

"What? I'd figure you'd hate red…" Mustang stated scratching the side of his cheek.

"More comment's please…" Cain sighed lifting up his next letter…

'_And the Die Hard Duelist delivers a one-two-three-four knock-out Uzumaki style! _

Ah, so Mustang doesn't have memories of his past. Now the biggest mysteries about him remaining revolve around one thing. Is his name Mustang? Is it his first name? His last name? A nickname? Let's find out the truth!

From, Seeker of the Soul.'

"What in the?" Cain questioned before Mustang snatched the letter from Cain's hands.

"First of all, thank you very much for the compliment! I do try to please the crowds at home!" Mustang laughed with his ego slightly swelling. "But as for my name…Well, I'll just say that it's not a nickname…"

"Oh come on ya deadbeat!" Cain yelled jumping from his seat. "Stop being so full of yourself and tell us if that's your real name or not!"

"It just so happens to be my real name," Mustang retorted closing his eyes. "However, I can't really remember if it's my first or second name…but I'll let you all in on something…"

"…Until the day I remember my full memory, I and my childhood friend would only have one part of our names…somewhat of a promise to each other…"

"Huh…I didn't really know that Mustang…" Cain moaned lowering his head down.

"No worries little guy," Mustang replied slapping Cain on his back. "Let's just get on the next comment!"

'_Yeah, go Raitai, kick butt! So…they're inviting a TV host guy? What's he doing there and why do I hear the Crocodile Hunter theme playing in my head? _

From, Phantom 1.'

"…Hmm, again with this guy?" Mustang questioned looking at the letter. "He must really like this story…"

That's when Raitai walked from the dark shadows reading the letter behind Mustang's back. "…Thanks Phantom 1! Although I really oppose violence…"

Everyone jumped forwards at the sight of Raitai, but Cain immediately slammed his foot into the ground. "Okay! Where do you all keep coming from!?!"

"Oh and Phantom 1…about the TV host guy, you'll find out later, in next chapter," Raitai explained stealing Cain's chair. "I'd say more but I'm afraid of Vyser…but why you're thinking about the Crocodile Hunter theme in your head…well, it's beyond me…"

"Get out of my seat," Cain ordered while everyone else sat down in their seats.

"My turn gentlemen," Goliath announced pulling the next letter from his seat.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Cain roared throwing his arms to his sides.

'_I love this fanfic! I have a question though…are Cain's chaos monsters (i.e. Chaos Leo Breaker) your creation or are they real cards? In any case I love this fanfic! _

From, snowpenguin55.'

"What a great name from a great fan!" Goliath laughed loudly crossing his arms. "Thank you very much for your support!"

"And to answer your question," Cain grunted trying to pull Raitai from his seat…

…failing by the way. "…those chaos cards were created by Vyser D in the early stages of the fanfiction before someone planted the idea of using Alchemists…not that I'm complaining about that…"

"Yeah, whatever," Mustang sighed lifting up the last letter. "And the moment we've all been waiting for! Our next question!"

'Now the ultimate question remains. Which is better? Fullmetal Alchemist or Final Fantasy Seven? Only time will tell on that one...

Moving on! Great chapter with a nice conclusion, especially at last seeing The Fullmetal Alchemist as a card. Perhaps some more details on how the combination to get Cain his metal arm worked would be nice.

Can't wait to see what sort of other weirdos show up and exactly what/who Big Boss is.

From, Seeker of the Soul.'

"As a note, I would like to say that Vyser really likes this commenter's works," Mustang chuckled tossing the letter to the side. "And he's really excited that this person's taking an interest in this story..." 

"You better be careful Mustang," Goliath warned covering his eyes. "Vyser doesn't like it when you tell secrets about him to other writers..."

"Oh yeah?" Mustang chuckled standing up from his seat. "Well then, our author is also short, he's not even six feet tall and he's a high school student! And for the fact that he himself is often made fun of by his height..."

All of a sudden a powerful bolt of lightning came out of nowhere zapping the Die Hard duelist till he fell to the ground with many burn marks all over his body and making him cough up some smoke. "...PAIN!"

"Okay," Cain sighed shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, if you couldn't tell, Vyser is a fan of FMA and FF series, and he's been trying to come up with a style of cards apparently with it, he just felt it was convient with the fact that Abel was creating new bodies for himself...but I personally think FMA is better somewhat, mainly because we've been waiting for a remake of FF7 and still it's being dangled in front of our faces!"

"As for my arm...think of it when Mustang merged with his Die Hard Captain, only mine's now fully linked with my body..."

"So I'm stuck hiding it from everyone else...but later in the story or in the sequel we'll be getting a true explanation and flash back as to what really happened..."

"Um, next letter!" Raitai laughed trying to brighten up the mood lifting the last letter up. "Oh! And it's from the same guy!"

'_Ah, here's a few questions actually. _

About how long do you anticipate ATD being? It doesn't feel like its really over yet, but you never know.

Here's a question directed at all characters who fit it. What do you think of your duelist title and do you find it appropriate?

Similarly who comes up with those titles. Is it the duelists themselves, or other people?

From, Seeker of the Soul.'

"Sweet! About time someone asked this question!" Rioko announced jumping from the ceiling and landing right next to Cain.

"ACK! What the hell!?!" Cain roared jumping backwards before Raitai pulled Cain by his left shoulder.

"This doesn't concern us," Raitai stated walking off the stage dragging Cain, as he entered the darkness, Vic and Entei slowly entered the interview area. "So, let's head out!"

"What!?! But I'm the main star of this story!" Cain shouted before pulling into the darkness.

"About time we got rid of that runt…" Vic chuckled combing his hair back. All of a sudden, a duel disk came flying into the side of Vic's head sending him to the ground.

"Shut up you damn bastard!" Cain shouted from off the side.

"Get a hold of yourself Cain!" Raitai roared grabbing Cain and putting the small duelist into a headlock. "Don't make me turn to violence!"

"HELP ME!" Cain shouted before being pulled back into the darkness.

"Okay…now then…" Mustang coughed before turning towards the screen. "First, we still have another saga coming up in this story, so that may be another twenty-five chapters there along with the gift that Goliath keeps mentioning every now and then…so keep watching! And even with this done with we still have Duelist Open Destiny...where I reappear and there's also Duelist Twilight, where I'll make an appearance too!"

"That'll do Mustang," Goliath announced standing onto his feet. The lights died down around everyone else until they singled on Goliath. "Now then, to the name questions...we do not come up with our own names, but I seem to enjoy my title…seems to be respectful and makes people take respect to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, Colossal Kaiser," Vic chuckled waving his hand as the lights began to circle around him. "As you all know, I'm known as the Dark World Prince…I never liked it to begin with, but I can see that it works for me…I guess…has that feel for fear if you ask me…"

"You really need to work on your people skills," Mustang chuckled combing his hand through his hair. "And here's my title, the Die Hard Duelist! It's a perfect fit for me like a glove on a lovely girl's hand…"

"HA! He does think that he is a gift to women!" Cain shouted from off stage.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Raitai roared before a loud slamming sound making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Uh…yeah, anyway, with my annoying and tenacious personality I feel like it describes me greatly!" Mustang laughed out in embarrassment.

"Step aside Mustang!" Rioko warned sliding out into the spotlight with a dramatic look on his face and lifting his arms up. "And make room for Ra's Thunder! With my thunderous hair, lightning scar and shocking personality, I always light up stage making everyone cheer in joy!"

That's when Entei quickly slammed his foot into Rioko's head sending Ra's Thunder flying. "Stupid…make room for the Kaiser of the Haunted. My name strike fear into any duelist who appears before me and making me command respect!"

"Not really the way to get respect…" Goliath noted shaking his head while helping Rioko up to his feet. "Besides…you're no longer a Kaiser…"

"You wanna face me?" Entei snickered raising his duel disk up, not noticing that Vic was standing to his side.

"We don't have time for this you two…" Vic sighed bringing his hands to his mouth. "Hey shorty!"

Everyone blinked in confusion at Vic's comment, until Cain came charging from the darkness preparing his right fist for a punch. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT YOU CAN CRUSH UNDER YOUR BOOT!?!?!"

Just as Cain's fist was about to collide with Vic's head, before the Dark World Prince ducked down making Cain slam his attack into Entei's head sending him flying through the room. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

"Nice one…" Rioko complimented clapping his hands.

"Anyway, back to our question," Goliath announced stepping behind an enraged Cain. "Actually, at the end of the year, there's usually a pole taken by everyone…think of it like those polls at high school like for best smile, funniest character. But the basic names were chosen by the teachers due to our strategies and personalities…they really caught ours when they did it…"

"I don't want one of those titles," Cain commented lowering his head, imagining what the names might be.

"Aw come on Cain!" Rioko cheered throwing his arm around Cain's neck. "What about the Short Alchemist?"

Cain's eyes turned demonic as Rioko laughed along with Vic and Mustang at the joke. Cain then turned towards the three pulling up his sleeve, showing his metallic right arm. "GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!"

"RUN!" Mustang shouted before he, Rioko and Vic ran off into the darkness with Cain following them.

A large sweatdroplet appeared on the back of Goliath's head watching the four comrades and the KO'd Entei. "O-okay…I think maybe it's time we show our next saga! And here to help me is the mysterious TV host…"

"Thanks big guy! But I can take it from here!" A mysterious yet soothing voice announced as a large spot light appeared behind Goliath showing a mysterious man with his back to Goliath.

The mysterious man spun around showing his medium gray hair swaying in the air with the black highlights in the front. Over his black shirt and pants, the man had a large white overcoat with flowing backwards. Around the handsome man's shoulders was a large dark purple guitar with lightning decals. The man the strummed a few notes that resembled the song, Devils Never Cry from DMC3. "Greetings everyone! The great and talented Edward Wright is here!"

"…No offense, but I never heard of you before…" Goliath admitted making Ed fall to the ground out of embarrassment.

"Aw come on! How could you not hear about me!?!" Ed pleaded with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Goliath asked with a dulled look on his face.

"Fine…" Ed sighed before bringing up the tune once more. "Enjoy the clip show!"

/-/--/-/-///-/-///-/

(_Steal a soul for a second chance…_) Cain's standing in front of the of the duel academy, wearing his Ra Yellow uniform over his right shoulder, his duel disk ready and standing before Edward Wright with his duel disk. Both of the duelists have many cards floating around their bodies with two landing on the ground on top of each other. (_But you will never become a man…)_

(_My chosen torture makes me stronger…) _The top card was the Wandering Alchemist, covering the Akutare Hero card. Both Cain and Ed fall to the ground with their eyes closed. (_In a life that craves the hunger._)

(_A Freedom and a quest for life…._) Kazica and Rioko stand back as a dark figure jumps in front of them with Makyura the Destructor appearing before him along with a Jinzo rising behind the dark warrior, running towards the two duelists with his blades covered with blood and the android charging up a large amount of energy. (_Until the end the judgement night…)_

(_Bless me with your gift of light…_) Mustang and Vic standing back to back in what appears to be a large courtroom with a judge and prosecutor with a black short shadow sitting at the stand. (_…Righteous causeon judgment night…)_

(_Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed…_) A voluptuous shadowed figure appearing behind a surprised Cain before wrapping her arms around Cain, making the short duelist blush madly, while Kazica to the side is glaring daggers at the two. (_Feel the freedom like no tomorrow!)_

(_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise…_) Next Goliath is stepping up beside Kiro and Terri in front of a large foe with many reptile like monsters erupting from the ground. The large foe seems to be yawning loudly as he stretched his arms. (_Reap the tears of the victim's cries. Yearning more to hear suffer of a demon as I put it under!)_

(_Killed before me, a time to kill them all, passed down the righteous law…_) A dark man appeared above the school, falling towards the ground with a feral blue fox, demonic red dragon and a surging yellow eagle falling next to him. On the ground, Principal Daigo lifted up his duel disk and drew six cards from the top in a fancy manner. (_Serves a justice that dwells in me, lifeless corpses as far as the eye can see!) _

(The eye can see!

The eye can see!

The eye can see!

The eye can see!)

(_Bless me with the leaf off the tree_…) The mysterious Edward jumping onto a stage in front of many students and older people, singing a powerful tune with a camera crew catching it on tape. (_On it I see the freedom reign…) _

(We are falling, the light is calling…) The scene then shifts over to Cain blocking Makyura's attack with his right arm, ripping the sleeve to reveal his metallic right arm gleaming in the light. (_Tears inside me, calm me down…) _

(Midnight calling, mist of resolving…) Five bright lights appear surging from the five main points of the academy forming above the school forming a bright area. (_Crown me, with pure green leaf…) _

(Praise to my father, blessed by the water…) Vic slapping five of his cards onto his duel disk, creating Dark World monsters appear behind him along with a large dark shadow appearing behind the large army. (_Black night, dark sky, the Devil's Cry!) _

(Bless me with the leaf off the tree…) Goliath slapping his cards onto his duel disk creating four large colossi erupt from the ground with a tall dark shadow dropping from the sky towering over the colossi. (_On it I see the freedom reign…) _

(We are falling, the light is calling…) Then Mustang slapping a card onto his duel disk, allowing a large metallic fist surge from the ground lifting him up into the air with all of his Die Hard monsters flying next to him. (_Tears inside me, calm me down…) _

(Midnight calling, mist of resolving…) Next Kiro, Kazica, Rioko and Terri slapping their cards on their duel disks, making Infernal Flame Emperor, Cyber End Dragon, Electromagnetic Magnum Warrior Omega, and Shinato, King of a Higher Plane appearing behind them all with a bright light surging from them. (_Crown me, with pure green leaf…) _

(Praise to my father, blessed by the water…) Cain and Edward slapping their cards onto their duel disks, creating two bright lights covering them before blacking out… (_Black night, dark sky, the Devil's Cry!)_

The scene ends with Edward jumping through the picture screen strumming the last note on his guitar! "CLEVELAND ROCKS!"

"Um…this is technically Domino," Goliath shouted from off stage making Ed fall off the stage face first.

"Damn man…" Ed sighed noticing his guitar was broken in half…

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

/-/-/-/--//-//--///-

Ed: Now that we've got that out of the way…it's time to get started on what's next!

Cain:…Okay, who's this joker?

Ed: Okay, let's get the cameras over there, the lights up there and action right here!

Cain: Honestly? Who is this guy?

****

With the real star showing up, we now turn to our next story in a Pop Duelist! – Chapter 56: Musician King!

Ed: You rock…and I roll!

Cain: Wait a minute…now I know who you are! Uh…can I get your autograph?


	56. Chapter 56: Musician King

**Vyser D:** And here he is! Enter the Akutare Hero!

Also three guesses as to where this is from! Anyone who does…well, you get a special surprise!

/-/--/-/-//--/-//-

Chapter 56

Musician King

-//---//-/-/-/-/-/-

A day had passed since Cain's duel with Abel, and it was early morning with Mustang and Goliath standing at the docks with a single boat with three familiar people standing in front of it.

"…Raitai, Chitei and Hyoutei…" Goliath sighed lowering his head at the three Majestic Four. "…Are you sure about this, you three?"

Shaking his head, Raitai stepped forward with a large sigh. "We have no choice in this matter Goliath…if we stayed we'd be forced to stay in that prison. That and the fact that Entei is still in that daze thanks to my former pupil here…"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that I rock and duel too hard," Mustang laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Mustang!" Hyoutei moaned wrapping her arms around Mustang's body. "I don't want to go!"

In response, Mustang lifted Hyoutei's chin so that her eyes would meet his. "…But you must…Raitai is right. And if that happened, we would be so close, and yet we would never be close once more…"

A few large sweat drops appeared on the back of Goliath, Chitei and Raitai's heads. Goliath shook his off and returned to being serious. "Any ideas as to where you guys are going to?"

"They'll be going with me…"

Goliath turned his head slightly to see Tai standing on the boat near the wheel, ready to head out at any moment. "…Once we're ready, they'll be coming with me to Japan, where we'll be heading by plane to America."

"Why there?" Goliath asked with a raised eyebrow at Tai.

"…My father and younger brother live there, and while I'm a fortuneteller, my father is a higher power that can help these four to get rid of the dark shadows that reside in their bodies," Tai explained as Raitai tried pulling Hyoutei off of Mustang. "They won't be able to be free from the shadows forever, but we'll at least try to restore them to what they once were…"

A warm smile appeared on Goliath's face as he watched Chitei slowly walk onto the boat. A calm, serene feeling pulsed in his heart making him glad that one day he'll be able to meet with his friends that he once truly knew. "I wish you luck my friends…and hope to see you one day…"

"You know we will," Raitai grunted actually prying Hyoutei off the Die Hard Duelist. "But we can't…until Hyoutei gets on the boat!"

"MUSTANG!" Hyoutei shouted with hearts in her eyes before Raitai threw her onto the boat.

"Write me Hyoutei!" Mustang shouted back with a smile before turning towards Raitai. "By the by Raitai, you were the one who dueled against Vic, right?"

Raitai moved his eyes to the corner remembering the last few moments of the duel.

****

//-/--/-/--//-/-/

A powerful golden aura surrounded Gyoku, making him roar in victory as his muscles began to grow at an alarming rate (2000/2000 + 4000/4000). "Their power can be a formidable force! Especially when played with a second Heavenly Battle Cry!"

The aura around the Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars flared up making the warrior grow six beautiful glowing gold wings from his back (6000/6000 + 1000/1000). The light seemed to make Excelion roar out in pain and step back in fear. "May the light free you from this sadness and pain that constricts you…"

"No! Wait!" Vic shouted covering his eyes from the blinding light. "I-I can't lose!"

"Chaotix Tai Gyoku Gars! Strike down that demon who feeds on the sadness of Vic! Free him of this sadness and rid this world of this demon!" Raitai shouted into the air, getting a nod from his holy monster.

Gyoku slowly floated into the air, his wings piercing through the darkness with their light. All of a sudden, a powerful maelstrom flew behind the warrior sending a large amount of golden feathers flying into the demon. When the feathers made contact, many explosions covered the demon's entire body, destroying the evil creature in a matter of seconds. Vic winced waiting for the dark electricity to surge through his body, but instead of pain… (VLP: 0)

"…Huh? It's warm…" Vic stated before he fell to the ground, completely exhausted and his demon disappearing into the light.

"Vic…as punishment for this shadow game," Raitai started as his angelic warrior floated to the ground before him. "For the rest of the school year you will treat people with respect and become a great duelist…my friend."

As Gyoku disappeared, Raitai turned towards the other three domes of darkness, each of them acting violent. "I pray that the others come out alright…"

//-/--/--//-/-//-/

"…That is correct," Raitai replied lifting his arm up to keep Hyoutei from running off the boat towards Mustang. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we managed to drop him off at his room yesterday without anyone seeing us," Mustang answered rubbing his chin in anticipation. "And the weirdest thing happened when he woke up…"

"And what was that?" Raitai questioned hoping that his penalty didn't go out of control with Vic.

"He offered us tea!" Mustang announced with Goliath nodding his head furiously.

A cold drop of sweat dripped down the side of Raitai's head after he heard those words. "A-and how is that weird?"

"First of all, Vic hates us…" Goliath explained lifting his first finger up followed by his second. "Next, he hates tea. And third, this is Vic we're talking about…he'd rather throw the boiling water on us than do something nice."

"So what was his punishment?" Mustang asked sending an accusing look at Raitai.

"Um…TAI! Start the boat!" Raitai ordered before jumping onto the boat, knocking the connecting platform into the water.

/--/--/---//-/--//-/

"…Hey Cain…"

Cain groaned slightly as he turned his head to see Rioko standing in front of his bunk bed. Ever since Cain got back from the ruins, he just slipped into bed so he could relax and get used to his new arm. Rioko didn't even know Cain had a new arm, the only ones who knew were Mustang, Goliath, Tai and that weird guy who called himself 'Big Boss'. "What is it Rioko?"

"Was what you did yesterday a trick or something?" Rioko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cause, I could've sworn that it looked like your arm was sliced off…"

Cain just starred blankly at Rioko, blinking a few times before sighing. "Look, Mustang thought it was a funny idea to trick you guys into thinking it was a prank…"

"But there are so many unanswered questions!" Rioko shouted making Cain narrow his eyes. "Like what happened with the Majestic Four? Why were you bleeding so much? Why you were wearing Mustang's uniform? And what was that fortune teller guy doing here?"

"Rioko…I'm giving you fair warning this time…" Cain growled closing his eyes and pulling the sheet to his neck. "Shut up…quit bugging me, let me get some sleep and I might not kick your ass…"

"…W'ever," Rioko sighed heading towards the door. "I'm heading to get some breakfast…see ya later Cain…"

As soon as Cain was sure that Rioko had exited the room, he slowly got up from his bed to show that he was only in his black boxers and had his chest and metallic arm was exposed. Cain sighed as he fingered the metallic limb with his regular hand, feeling the cold hard steel that was now attached to his body from the right shoulder.

'_…I can't let anyone find out…not even Ami…if I do…I'll be barraged with hand jokes…'_ Shaking his head of that thought, Cain slowly walked over to his closet and opened it to see his original Ra Yellow uniform. Hesitantly, Cain pulled the uniform jacket from the hanger and held it up in front of him. '_…I still hate this color…and it looks like I'll have to get the sewing kit out…again…'_

After a half-hour of sewing, Cain was now dressed in his new, customized uniform. He still was wearing his black baggy shorts and muscle shirt, but his jacket was a lot longer at the sleeves, nearly covering his hands. He was also wearing black gloves over his hands, just in case anyone got a look at his hands. "…May not be the most fashionable, but it'll work…"

With that, Cain slowly grabbed his deck and duel disk, and headed towards the door. Just as he turned the knob…

"Director! The cameras need to go there, lights over here, and we need to be ready for action!" A loud manly and soothing voice shouted with a tune in his voice.

"Oh dear god, if that's Sorro setting up a concert…" Cain moaned opening the door hoping not to see a singing Sorro.

As the door flew open, Cain's eyes widened at the sight that was being set up before him. On the ground in front of him, a large decorated stage with many lights being set up around the area with many Ra Yellow students watching the many workers setting up cameras and seats.

There was one person who really stood out on the stage, and the guy looked strangely familiar. Although his back was to Cain, the short duelist was able to see the large white overcoat with a large collar that covered the back of his spiky gray hair. As the wind blew the long tails of the overcoat, Cain managed to see that the guy was wearing baggy, black pants with a pair of white tennis shoes. The man lifted his hand up into the air, raising his pointer finger into the air. "…The sooner we get this over with…the better it'll become in the end!"

A few minutes later, Cain was among the students this time watching the same guy (who apparently had a handsome face and had black highlights in the front) practicing a few tunes on his guitar. He was actually quite good as a few students had a few lighter waving in the air in rhythm. "Yeah…you guys like that? Then we'll keep this up…"

"Who in the world is this?" Cain asked to no one in particular.

Unfortunately for Cain, a lot of the girl members of the audience seemed to have heard him and gathered around him starring daggers at him. A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Cain's head. "How could you not know Edward Wright!?!"

"…That guy is…" Cain started reaching into his pants pocket.

Each girl stepped back in fear of what the little duelist might do in the next few minutes, but in a matter of moments that fear turned into embarrassment. Cain had a pulled an autographed picture of a younger version of the guy playing the guitar on the stage, apparently named Edward Wright. "…ED WRIGHT!!"

At the sight of the picture, all of the girls' eyes turned starry eyed and gasped at once. "HE'S GOT A LIMITED EDITION AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF YOUNGER EDWARD!"

"You give me that picture and I'll give you a kiss…"

"Forget it! I'll give you twenty dollars!"

"I'll give you fifty dollars for it!"

"Two hundred!"

"I'm not selling it…" Cain replied with a small blush appearing on his face.

"…GET HIM!"

At that moment, Cain's eyes shot wide open as all of the girls began coming closer to claw the picture out of his hand. After being tackled to the ground by the girls, the photo floated up towards Ed who just gently grabbed the picture and studied it for a minute. "…My, what a handsome young devil…"

With a quick reach into his overcoat pocket, Ed pulled out a small pen and immediately wrote his name underneath the original name with a smile. When he was finished, Ed slowly handed it to the first girl that was near the stage, making her cry in joy and all the girls around her jealous…

…Cain on the other hand, well, he was currently crushed on the ground by the girls. But he was able to raise his head up to see that Ed had just given away the autographed photo. "…D-damn it…"

/-/--//--//-/--//--/

After dusting himself, Cain had tried to find Ed for giving that photo away just like that, but he seemed to just disappear along with his entourage of female fans (and he could've sworn he saw Sorro among the girls.)

Classes, however, we still going on this day, and not wanting to get a demerit, Cain went to his first class. Duelist history with Fortanu, unfortunately, Cain had his mind on other things…

'_…Damn it…why'd that fancy boy give that autograph away?'_ Cain crossed his arms behind his head, while closing his eyes. '_…I remember when I got that autograph…and I can remember why I got it in the first place.' _

'I can't believe I stood in that damn line for six full hours…'

"Mr. Sonryu! Answer the question!" Fortanu shouted from the front of the classroom, making Cain snap out of his daze.

"Huh?" Cain replied with a blank look on his face. "Uh…Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"…Damn it…right," Fortanu scoffed to the side narrowing his eyes. "That is the name of the monster that Joey Wheeler won from Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom…That was an easy one…"

"Then hit me with your best shot…" Cain challenged, not really caring what question Fortanu asked.

"Okay smarty pants…" Fortanu countered with a wicked smile on his face. Everyone in the class seemed to be paying attention to the challenge that the two were giving each other. "…Since we're having something special happening today, I'll ask you a question based on that…"

'_What's happening today? Besides the usual weirdness…'_ Cain just raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You ready? What is the card series that were used by the famous Pop Hero Duelist?" Fortanu questioned with his eyes closed and his head lifted high. "Try to get that one!"

"…The 'what' duelist?" Cain retorted with a large question mark appearing over his head.

"You've got five seconds to answer," Fortanu chuckled with his smug look getting larger by the second. "Five…"

"…Four…"

"…Three…"

"…Two…"

"…On…"

"**_Attention all students and facility staff members, please drop what you all are doing, don't answer any questions, and please report to the main hall."_**

"Wow…I guess we'll all be heading to the main hall…" Cain replied standing up with all of the other students heading towards the doors leading out of the classroom.

After each of the students had exited the room, Fortanu just knelt to the ground and pulled his hair tightly. "Why? Why? …WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?"

/--///-/--//-/-/-/-//-

Sitting next to Rioko, Kazica and Ami, Cain was slumped backwards in his seat, not really caring what this assembly is about. Yet he still listened to his friends' conversation.

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors Rioko?" Ami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This year for the assembly, Daigo got money out of his own wallet to get a huge pop star here," Rioko answered wagging his fingers. "I think you'll just love him…"

"Who is it?" Kazica inquired making Cain open his eyes.

"Actually, it was a guy who showed up at the Ra Yellow dorms after you two and myself arrived in the classrooms," Rioko answered crossing his arms. "…They say that it's…"

"**_Welcome students!_**" Daigo announced as he, Mustang, Goliath, Vic as well as all of the teachers stood on the stage in front of all the students. "**_I hope you all enjoyed that special show we had…of the Majestic Four! Our school academy band…and yes, they still need some work._**"

'_…That's the best he could come up with?'_ Cain thought with a dulled look over his eyes.

"**_…Anyway, they were just the start of what's going to come in our final semester with you all!_**" Daigo laughed into the microphone, causing a large amount of static to echo through the area. "**_Sorry about that! Back to what I'm saying, we're having a huge month till summer! But you still need to study for your exams!_**"

Everyone moaned at Daigo saying that, making a large sweatdrop appear on the side of his head. "**_Yes I know it is a bummer…but, that's what this month is supposed to be for! This month we'll be having our annual Spirit Day, as well as our Parent's Night! But before we get to that…we've got our special guest who'll be with us through out this month!_**"

The same group of girls that were at the Ra Yellow dorm earlier all cried out, holding up a large banner with the name 'Edward Wright' written on it having a lot of hearts on it. Cain even could've sworn that he heard a few of them say to marry them.

That's when the entire stage was covered with a large cloud of white smoke with many laser lights shooting out of the stage. As soon as the smoke died down, Edward Wright was standing next to Daigo, jamming on his guitar playing a rock'n tune while singing… "**_Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ed Wright here! Star of various movies and the host of his own TV show, Dueling Countries with Ed! Let's hear it for him!"_**

"EDWARD WRIGHT!?!" Ami and Kazica screamed at the same time with hearts in their eyes. "HE'S HERE!?!?"

Cain noticed that almost all of the guys were growling or cheering along with the girls at Ed. The little duelist on the other hand, just stood up and slowly made his way to the isle heading towards the stage.

No one seemed to notice that Cain was slowly picking up speed as Ed stopped playing his guitar to take the microphone from Daigo. "**_Thanks chief! That's right guys and gals! The great Ed Wright has appeared on the field with you all at this fine duel academy!" _**

"And your principal is right! I'm here for the month with my righteous camera crew, so if you want to see if you can get on TV, bring your duel disk and deck…"

"HEY YOU!"

Ed slowly turned his head to the side to see an angry Cain jumping on the stage before him. A smile just appeared on Ed's face before tuning towards the crowd. "**_…Did anyone lose a small kid?"_**

"I'm a student!" Cain roared making Ed turn back to him with a shocked look on his face.

"**_WHAT!?!? Well, in that case…we'll make this guy our first televised duel!"_** Ed announced into the microphone making everyone in the audience gasp in surprise. "**_That's right! Anyone dueling me will be one my famous show! Win and I'll pull a few strings so you can come on my musical tour! Lose, and well, you get the pleasure of dueling against me!_**"

"Cain gets to face Edward Wright?" Rioko questioned, his voice somewhat envious looking at all of the girls around him somewhat mad that they aren't the first one dueling against Ed. "…Although…looking at the big picture, I guess I'll enjoy the show…"

"Oh, brother…" Ami sighed in disappointment and narrowing her eyes. "Why'd you have to do something so stupid?"

"…It's tearing you two up that Cain's dueling Ed isn't it?" Rioko chuckled turning to meet up with two pairs of demonic, glowing red eyes. "…Uh, I'll take that as a yes…"

Back on the stage, Vic stood up next to Goliath and Mustang with…a smile on his face? "My, this is going to be grand…I'm going to get some coffee, can I get you two a cup?"

"Oh for goodness sake, stop being nice!" Mustang shouted slamming his foot into stage. However, Goliath managed to slap his hand over the Die Hard Duelist's mouth.

"That would be great Vic, I'll take a decaf and Mustang will take his with sugar," Goliath chuckled before Vic nodded his head before walking off the stage towards the concessions.

Mustang managed to break free from Goliath's hold and glared daggers at the Kaiser. "What was that!?! I couldn't breathe!"

"I apologize, but we should take advantage of Vic's kind nature…" Goliath replied sitting back in his seat. "…At least until it lasts…"

"…I never knew you like to take advantage of people…" Mustang sighed lifting an eyebrow at the Colossal Kaiser. "…I mean it's just plain weird when someone named the Dark World Prince , a name that was supposed to strike fear into people…is offering to get coffee to his two rivals!"

"…What's your point?" Goliath asked watching Ed slip on a duel disk on his left arm.

"Ah, touché," Mustang chuckled viewing Cain raising a fist towards Ed. "Wonder what happened to make Cain get pissed off at Ed…"

Speaking of…

"Ya know, is it just me, or do I seem to know you?" Ed asked slowly locking the duel disk around his left arm.

"…Yeah I look familiar," Cain growled shaking his right fist towards Ed. "Three years ago, I waited in line at one of your autograph lines in seven hours to get your photo and autograph…"

"Man, I didn't know that you were such a fan-boy," Ed laughed scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face. That's when Ed snapped his fingers together and then slammed his fists together. "Oh, I get it…someone tipped you off about my little promotional giveaway and you wanted first shot at it!"

Unfortunately, that comment echoed through out the entire auditorium making everyone laugh loudly. A large red blush appeared on Cain's face before he thrust his right hand upwards. "L-l-look! First of all, I could care less of the prize you've set up for the student body! The only reason why I came up here was to get you to replace the damn autograph you gave away!"

"…That was yours?" Ed asked with a scared look on his face. "Man…what kind of guy keeps an autograph of me in his pocket for three years? Especially since that picture had a love at the end of it…"

"I-it wasn't for me!" Cain shouted snapping his deck into his duel disk. "It was for my younger sister Ami…"

"Sure…that's what they all say," Ed laughed shuffling his deck before calmly placing it into his deck slot. "I bet you don't even have a sister…Now then, shall we get this duel underway?"

"Whatever!" Cain shouted activating his duel disk as his life point counter began to flash to life. "I don't care about the tour…but if I win, then you replace the autograph…" (CLP: 4000)

"No worries fan-boy," Ed snickered activating his duel disk and pulling his five card hand. "That's if you win…" (ELP: 4000)

Cain immediately drew his sixth card and glared daggers at Ed. "Then let's du…"

"Hold it!" Ed shouted making Cain step back in confusion.

"What?" Cain asked with a confused look on his face.

"Everyone! Say it with me!" Ed shouted lifting his right hand into the air.

"READY!"

"STEADY!"

"DUEL!"

Cain could've sworn he heard the voices of all of his friends in that last word. But he shook it off and looked at his hand. "…That's just weird…I'll start off by summoning Scholar Alchemist!"

In a light transmutation circle, a young brown haired alchemist appeared with his green cloak/vest floating in the wind while he held up his red book (1200/1200) to his eyes and began to read it. That's when Ed's cards began to glow. "Whoa man, I dig the fancy lights…but what's it all about?"

Cain slowly walked over to Ed and lifted his hand slightly. "Simple, when my alchemist is summoned to the field, I select one card at random in your hand."

With a quick motion, Cain lifted the card up in the middle of Ed's hand to see a trap card he never seen before (called Akutare Hero Lives Forever!). Returning the card, Cain slowly walked back to his original place on the stage and lifted a card from his hand up. "Since I got a trap card, I return one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck…"

After doing so, Cain immediately drew his next card and nodded. "Then I'm allowed to draw a new card…which I'll place as a set card."

"Not a bad move fan-boy," Ed mocked swiftly drawing his next card. At the sight of his hand, a smile appeared on his face. "Too bad though…I have no monster cards in my hand!"

Quickly flashing the hand to Cain, it was true that all he had were spell and trap cards, although, why would he be smiling? "Let me ask you a question fan-boy…"

"My name is not fan-boy, its Cain," Cain just growled through his clenched teeth.

"Whatever Can," Ed scoffed shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, if you ever noticed, in the movies, comics, or even video games, that the real hero appears at the last minute? And in the most fashionable way possible?"

"Oh god, don't tell me you run E-Heroes…" Cain sighed slapping his left hand to his forehead.

"Nope!" Ed replied as a card shot out of his deck and into his free hand. "Rather…I play with a Pop Hero Deck! And who better than this guy!"

Ed immediately slapped his card onto his duel disk, and immediately a large bolt of lightning struck the stage, causing a large cloud of white smoke to fly up. The large cloud quickly blew away, revealing a young tanned skin man with his fist pumped into the air. His long, flowing white overcoat floated slightly off his bare chest, golden pendant and purple satin pants. The young man then spun around and sung his battle cry (0/0). "So give it up…for the Akutare Hero!"

Cain just starred at the monster with a blank look on his face. Mainly because the monster looked like Ed, but also for the fact that the monster had no attack or defense points. "Okay…what's up with that monster?"

"He never let's his fans down!" Ed announced waving to the crowd to get the girls cheering for him again. "Just like me, and he never gives up when times are tough. And he'll prove it! By attacking your alchemist!"

"What?" Cain questioned as the Akutare Hero cracked his knuckles.

Running towards the alchemist, the Akutare Hero ran at top speed, clenching his right fist tightly. Shrugging his opponent off, the Scholar Alchemist threw a punch of his own towards the Hero as he was only as step away…

…Only to miss slightly and receive a punch to his chin sending the Alchemist flying into the air. Cain's eyes widened at the sight of his Alchemist shattering into pixels, and that the fact that the Akutare Hero was giving a peace signs to the crowd. "What the hell just happened?" (CLP: 3600)

"Ya know, normally I use eight thousand life points," Ed stated looking at his duel disk life point counter as his Akutare Hero stepped in front of him. "But I guess I'll start that next time…especially seeing as how this is the first duel and you obviously need a handicap against me…"

That comment made a large blood vessel appear on the back of Cain's head. "What was that!?!"

"I'll set two cards face down," Ed continued, ignoring Cain's complaint, while the two set cards appeared behind the Akutare Hero. "So go ahead Can…"

"It's Cain!"

/-///-/-//-/-/-/

Back in the audience near Rioko, he noticed that Ami and Kazica were cheering for Ed to win…along with the rest of the female population of the academy. "…And here I thought Mustang was a ladies man…"

"Goes to show ya that there can even be higher show-boaters in our world…"

Rioko turned his head slightly to the side to see that the seat that was empty next to him was now filled with a mysterious youth with long dark blue hair, combed back with white highlights that complimented the feminine face. The clothes that the youth was wearing was a royal blue vest, along with a tight white long-sleeved shirt that showed the youth's petite figure. The baggy jeans covered that part up. The youth had the eyes open to show the dark blue orbs, clearly angry for some reason. "…I hate people like that…"

"Okay…be far from me to question a girl's taste," Rioko chuckled feeling a cold stare being shot at him.

He turned back to the youth to meet the same cold gaze that was looking up at the stage a few seconds ago. "…I'm a man…"

"…Holy crap…" Rioko chuckled in embarrassment.

The young man shook his head and turned back to the stage. "Dumbass…"

'_Byakko, I don't see why the boss wanted us to do it this way…if I had my own way I'd just be slamming down these pathetic duelists left and right…but I can't go against his orders…'_

/--/-/-/-/-//-

"I don't know how you did that," Cain growled pulling his next card, and then with a nod, he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. Another transmutation circle appeared before him before shattering into an angry looking Armor Piercing Alchemist (1800/1300), puffing out a few rings of smoke. "But I'm going to figure out how you did it!"

That's when the Akutare Hero surged with powerful electricity making him sing in a great powerful tone (0/0 + 1600/1600); Cain then realized why his first alchemist fell. "I get it…"

"I see…" Ed chuckled with a semi stern look on his face. "…I'm not surprised that you figured out that my Hero's attack and defense are the multiplied by the level of your monster by four hundred points…"

"Sounds somewhat like a card series that I once heard of…" Cain admitted scratching the top of his head in confusion. "Not that it matters! Since my monster now has more attack points! Armor Piercing Alchemist, do what you do best!"

With a wicked smile, the Armor Piercing Alchemist raised his hands up and then shot his large bladed claws right through the chest of the Akutare Hero, making the hero shatter into pixels. (ELP: 3800)

"Nice try! But as you probably don't know it…" Ed laughed out loud raising his arm to the crowd getting everyone to in the crowd to cheer for him. "But the hero never disappoints his or her fans! Go! Akutare Hero Lives Forever!"

Ed's trap card flipped up to show the Akutare Hero singing on stage with many pretty female monsters cheering for him. The card shattered into the Akutare Hero, who was grinning and lifted up his right hand for a peace sign (1600/1600). "And this trap card signifies it! By reviving the Akutare Hero back in his entire splendor!"

"Yeah…" Cain sighed in disappointment. "Too bad he's just like your career, a guy who's going to be washed up…"

That's when a flying duel disk flew directly into Cain's head making him fall to the ground with a large bruise starting to form on his head.

"DON'T TALK CRAP ABOUT ED!"

"THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING SHORTY!"

"See how my fans are devoted to me?" Ed asked watching Cain stand back on his feet. "Hell, I'd even bet that one of your friends threw that duel disk.

"HE'S LYING CAIN! I DIDN'T THROW THAT DISK!"

A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Cain's bruise hearing that, but he just shook it off and immediately slipped a card into his duel disk. "Why did I bother getting up this morning?"

"Eh, you probably have an annoying roommate," Ed guessed not knowing how right he was while drawing his next card. "My condolences, but now then, I equip my Akutare Hero with Shocking Soul!"

Raising his hand up into the air, the Akutare created a large amount of electricity surging above him, creating a fancy black and purple guitar (1600/1600 + 800/800) to fall in his hands and then immediately strumming quite a few notes. "And now…Play him a tune Akutare!"

With a quick nod, the Akutare Hero began to furiously play his guitar with his eyes closed and sent what looked to be many musical notes flying directly into the Armor Piercing Alchemist, shattering the alchemist into many pixels. At the sight of Cain's monster dying, the crowd went wild. (CLP: 3000)

"And now, with no monster," Ed laughed slightly as his hero wiped his forehead of sweat (0/0). "My monster takes a break…"

'_I'm guessing that his equip spell also powers his monster thanks to the level of my monsters…'_ Cain figured taking a small moment to think. '_…I think I know how to take this guy down…'_

Quickly snapping his next card, Cain's eyes widened slightly. '_…and this card will do the trick!'_

"It's time for your Hero to exit, stage left!" Cain shouted lifting his next card up. Everyone in the audience was quiet embarrassed about Cain's comment. "…Oh yeah, when the pop star makes a bad line they all cheer…but when I do, I get glares…"

"Show business is a rough mistress…" Ed commented shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"And so is this next monster! I summon Sapphire Alchemist!" Cain announced slapping his card onto his duel disk creating a large sea blue transmutation circle in front of him. The transmutation circle shattered into a large torrent of water before forming into a young pretty girl with blue hair wearing a large blue coat over black top and gray pants. On her white gloves was a pair of transmutation circles with water droplet on them. Over her eyes was a pair of blue tinted glasses. The girl pulled her glasses down slight and gave Ed a slight wink (1600/1100).

"Looks like even your own monsters seem to be fans of mine!" Ed laughed loudly getting everyone else to laugh along with him.

"I really hate this," Cain sighed slapping his forehead, that's when he lifted one card from his hand showing that it was the Garnet Alchemist (200/2200). "Anyway, I activate Sapphire Alchemist's special ability! All I need to do is remove one warrior monster from my hand, and I can remove up to two warrior monsters on your side of the field! And that's what I'm guessing your hero is!"

As soon as Cain pocketed his card, the Sapphire Alchemist blew a kiss towards the Akutare Hero. Akutare slowly walked towards the Sapphire alchemist with hearts in his eyes before he was engulfed in a powerful geyser of water making him disappear. Ed just stepped back in shock. "Uh oh…"

"Now then…Sapphire Alchemist! Attack him directly!" Cain shouted throwing his hand towards Ed. A few moments passed and Cain blinked in confusion as nothing seemed to happen to Ed.

Cain slowly turned his head towards his alchemist, and immediately lowered his own head in shame. His monster was staring at Ed with heart filled eyes. "HEY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! AND ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

With a sigh, the Sapphire Alchemist snapped her fingers and unleashed a torrent of water underneath Ed, soaking him completely. "Aw man…I already had my daily shower an hour ago…" (ELP: 2200)

"Well, now that I got rid of your monster," Cain sighed in relief looking over the rest of his hand. "This duel is as good as done…"

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked with a weakened smile appearing on his face.

"Simple, I happen to know that Akutare's effect," Cain smiled with accomplishment. "If you have no monsters in your hand or field, you get to add that monster to your hand from your deck. And that's where his weakness is! And not long ago, I once faced a guy who played with a single monster deck, and I think that's the same kind of deck you run!"

Ed blinked a few times in shock, but then he began to clap excitingly. "Bravo! Bravo! You figured it out good! However…"

That's when Ed's other face down card flipped up to show a trap card with a picture of the Akutare Hero walking from a hospital with many bandages and crutches. "Meet my trap card, Payment for Pain! When I take damage equal to or more than fifteen hundred points, I can take one spell card from my deck with Akutare in its effect."

A card shot from Ed's deck and into his hand, immediately showing the spell card had the Akutare Hero with a large afro singing a tune into a microphone. "I think I'll choose Lighting up the Stage…"

"Okay…I'll end my turn," Cain sighed as a bright a large garnet colored transmutation circle appeared before him before shattering into a large bulky man crouching down with a large garnet shield. The alchemist was covered in the same colored armor covering the monster's face and body. "This activates my Garnet Alchemist's effect! When he's removed from play, I can special summon him in defense mode!"

"No matter how many defenses…" Ed chuckled looking at his next card. "This won't end well for you! I activate Pot of Greed!"

In a building light, the green smiling pot appeared before Ed allowing him to pull two more cards from the top of his deck. "…I really don't like this giggling guy…"

That's when Ed lifted up his next spell card, the one he took with Payment for Pain. "Activate Lighting up the Stage! Now I can special summon the Akutare Hero from my removed from play pile!"

The stage was immediately sparked a large storm of electricity forming into the smiling Akutare Hero (1600/1600). Cain just slapped his forehead once more. "Damn it…why does this guy keep showing up? He's just like Mustang!"

"I'm sitting right here!"

"I know that! That's why I said it!" Cain roared back to Mustang who was enjoying a sip of coffee.

"Man…I really don't like how you're killing the buzz…" Ed sighed fitting his next card into his duel disk. "You're like the Hater Hecklers spell card!"

Cain raised an eyebrow as three lights appeared on his open field slots quickly forming into three blue penguins wearing book packs around their stomachs and bat wings on their backs (500/500 x3). At the sight of the Akutare Hero, the three monsters turned around and slapped their butts with their wings, making Akutare mad. Cain just sweat dropped at the sight. "What…the…hell are these things?"

"Um…to be precise, they're Heckling Fan tokens," Ed answered rubbing his chin before lifting his next spell card. "But they're not really fans of Akutare as you can see…And now I'll equip Akutare with this spell card, My Heart Shakes!"

Narrowing his eyes at the Heckling Fan tokens, Akutare clenched his two fists, engulfing them into a powerful electrical energy. The Heckling Fan penguins stepped back on their peg legs in fear of the angry celebrity duel monster. "And now, this equip spell gives my Hero the ability to attack all monster with levels lower than the equipped monster! And guess what all of those tokens are level three!"

Cain lowered his head in disappointment for the fact that he just lost the duel. "I never should've gotten out of bed today…"

"Akutare! Attack his Heckling Fans! Gung Ho!" Ed shouted as his Akutare Hero ran towards the first panicking Heckling Fan and punched the bird token right in the face sending it flying. (CLP: 1900)

That's when Akutare pounced on the next Heckling Fan and slammed his foot directly into the penguin's head, beating it senselessly for a minute. (CLP: 800)

Unknown to the Akutare Hero, the last Heckling penguin slowly came up behind Akutare pulling two daggers from his pouch. Just as the Token jumped behind Akutare, the dark hero slammed the back of his fist right into the face of the penguin, breaking its beak. (CLP: 0)

The crowd went wild as Cain lowered his head, mainly because the Akutare Hero raised his fist in triumph as well as Ed. "Yeah! Let me hear you roar! And let's give it up for my first opponent…Mister…"

Ed slowly inched over to Cain and knelt over the duelist. "Hey kid…what's your name again?"

Cain sighed loudly lowering his head even more. "…Cain Sonryu…"

At the name, Ed's eyes slightly widened before he quickly turned back to the crowds. "…For Cain Sonryu! And for being the first duelist…"

Cain slowly turned back to Ed to see him writing something back onto a piece of paper. Ed then handed Cain the paper to see that it was an autographed picture of Ed. "…You get an autograph copy of my face!"

A cold sweat droplet appeared on the back of Cain's head as he watched Ed return to his guitar.

Unknown to the students, the blue haired teen stood in the hallway outside the auditorium talking into his blue cell phone. A dark look was written all over his face as he talked. "Yeah, it's me Kuchin."

"Agent Seiryu…I take it that you and Byakko have arrived at the Duel Academy.'

Seiryu closed his eyes as he crossed his other arm over his abdomen. He then growled slightly into the phone. "Yeah Kuchin, although I don't really get why you had to go with Byakko's plan…mine was just as good!"

"…I see what you're talking about Seiryu, however, your way is…um, how to put this? Ah yes…not popular with people and not very common."

"Whatever…" Seiryu sighed once more into the phone. That's when he opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. "…Oh yeah…Byakko began his duelist campaign during the assembly…"

"Excellent…in that case, I'll be sending Genbu and Suzaku to the island later this week…and by the way, who was the person who dueled against Byakko?"

"…Yeah…" Seiryu chuckled this time in the phone, showing off his fanged teeth. "…The kid that Big Boss told us about…Cain Sonryu…"

"…Then I guess he must've failed against Byakko, correct? From the way Big Boss described him I thought that maybe this Cain couldn't even hurt one of us…"

"Well actually, Byakko almost lost half of his life points," Seiryu fished a deck of cards from his pocket and looked at the bottom card. "Although, this is Byakko we are talking about here…that runt can't even compare to my skills…"

"…Still to inflict a good deal of damage, we may want to keep an eye on this Cain. If we play our cards right, we may be able to get our Nanju duelist agent here…and maybe a few others."

"Sir…are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" The wicked smile grew more and more demonic as he began to walk through the hallways slipping a duel disk on his left arm.

"Yes, test the ones close to the duelist that Byakko faced off against…but try not to draw attention to yourself…but why do I bother trying to tell you about that?"

"Old habits die hard remember," Seiryu laughed slightly closing his eyes. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you later Kuchin, say hi to Big Boss for me…"

"Oh yeah, speaking of Big Boss…he told me to inform you that you are not to use that one spell card…there's already been to much use of it on the mainland and we can't afford for anyone to make a connection here."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Seiryu scoffed turning the phone off. Then he quickly pocketed his phone and began searching through the deck he held in his hands…until he came to a green boarded field card. "I never liked using this card, didn't really go with my deck style anyway…and besides…"

Pocketing the card with his cell phone, Seiryu immediately snapped his deck into his duel disk. "That card is only for the weak…and I'm nothing like that anymore!"

/--//-/-/--///-//-

Rioko: I can't believe that Edward Wright is starting a duelist campaign…

Kazica: I can't believe how many duelists are actually taking part of this…

Cain: …

Kazica: Aw cheer up Cain! Who cares if you lost.

?: Heh, looks like the little shrimp does.

Rioko: Hey! You're that girlish guy in the audience!

****

Enter the Azure Dragon…next time on ATD: Chapter 57: Trap Master

?: I'm a dude!

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vyser D: And don't forget to take a guess about the special surprise that was hidden this chapter! Winner gets a special surprise!


	57. Chapter 57: Trap Master

****

Chapter 57

Trap Master

//---/-/--/--/-/-/-\

"Great show today Ed Baby!" An old director congratulated to Ed while he was sitting in his private room supplied by the academy.

In Ed's right hand a small glass of fruit juice swirled slightly before the Pop Hero Duelist took a short sip of the drink. "Well of course director! Who do you think you're talking to?" After drinking the rest of the contents of the glass, Ed placed the glass onto the table next to his seat. "So, how'd the ratings go down?"

"Great news, the show was number one on the charts today!" Director announced lifting up a bar chart showing Dueling Counties with Ed the largest bar on the paper. The other bars weren't even near the top of the astounding bar. "People seem to like having a comedic relief added to the show…"

"That's why I'm here to improve the show…" Ed replied leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. "The fans just love me!"

"…Actually, Ed, they seemed to like the shorty with you…" Director stuttered saying knowing what was coming up next.

"…WHAT!?!?!!"

The next thing the director realized what was happening was that he was on the ground with Ed standing over him with an insane look on his face and a demonic grin appearing on his face. "…Care to repeat what you just said?"

"My, I knew you had a temper when it came to your show…" That cold voice rang through the room, making Ed return to his normal self and turn around to see that no one else was in the room.

"Ed, darling? Are you okay?" Director asked lifting his head up reluctantly.

"Huh? Yeah, um, sir you mind leaving?" Ed requested heading back to his seat and sitting into quickly his seat. "I just need some time alone…"

"Uh, okay Mr. Wright…" Director replied before getting up and heading to the door.

As soon as the door slammed closed, Ed covered his eyes with his hand and sighed loudly. "…You can come out now, Seiryu…"

From the shadows of the room, Seiryu appeared out of nowhere with a large smile on his face that resembled that of a crescent moon. "No need to be so formal Byakko…I mean, Ed… you can call me by my real name…"

"I never pegged you as the type to release your real name…" Ed stated raising an eyebrow at Seiryu. "Of course, when we first met Kinjou, I thought you were a transsexual…"

The blue haired teen, Kinjou glared rusty daggers at Ed and gritted his teeth. "I'M NOT A TRANSSEXUAL!"

"Well, you're always wearing those tight clothes and have that girly face," Ed retorted with a snicker (trying to stifle it), that just pissed Kinjou even more.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'Puts on Make Up every morning!'" Kinjou shouted snapping his fist into his hand.

"…You swore you'd never speak of that…" Ed started to tear up at his secret being brought up as an insult. "And it's not my fault! My stylist makes me do it!"

"…I'll just ignore the fact that you haven't had a stylist in three years," Kinjou sighed before looking more serious and shook his head slightly. "…Anyway, I got a call from Kuchin earlier…"

"Let me guess…he's finally giving you a promotion?" Ed guessed with the tears gone from his eyes while gesturing with his index finger.

"…No…not yet…" Kinjou gritted through his teeth while clenching his fist tightly to expose the blood vessels on the back of his hand. "Don't make me pull rank on you…"

"Actually, you don't," Ed snickered standing up from his seat. "I outrank you!"

That just made Kinjou widen his eyes in confusion and blink a few times. "No you don't, I would've heard of it…Sides we'd be in the same rank…"

Ed returned the confused look with a great big grin, with a large sparkle that could resemble any of Mustang's Die Hard monsters' smiles. "Nope! You were on so many missions that you volunteered for that you didn't realize that Kuchin promoted me to Super Fantastic Rocking First Class Byakko!"

"That's not a real rank…" Kinjou shot back before lifting his hand to his chin. "…Right?"

"Yes it is!"

"Since when?"

"Since I kept sending letters, e-mails, and suggestions to Kuchin non-stop!" Ed laughed loudly making Kinjou's jaw fall to the ground.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kinjou shouted before lifting his jaw back up into its joints. "You got promoted for that!?! You haven't been able to take down any of the targets that have been presented!"

"My position doesn't require me to take people down anyway possible," Ed explained wagging his finger towards his head. "It requires me to tell other people to take down targets anyway possible!"

"…I'll get you back for this…" Kinjou growled with a large blood vessel appearing on his fist.

"Heh, heh, heh, it's surprising how to get people to do what you want by just annoying the crap out of them," Ed chuckled a few minutes before stifling the laughter to look slightly serious. "But enough of that…it's time for you to tell me what Kuchin has to tell us. So speak up kohai!"

"…You may be a higher rank but that doesn't mean you can think that you're my sempai," Kinjou growled crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, Kuchin got a little interested in that bozu you dueled earlier…"

"Gee Kinjou-Kohai; you make it sound like you know the shrimp…" Ed stated absent minded, but taking note that Kinjou was smiling slightly.

"…Let's just say that the little bozu and I have a something together with each other," Kinjou replied rubbing his chin. "But, from the way he was dueling you, it looks like he hasn't changed since the dumbass dueled him first…"

"You actually knew Origin's duel with the runt?" Ed asked with a confused look planted on his face. "…That's weird…"

That's when Kinjou turned towards the door waving his hand around. "…As engaging this conversation is, it keeps deriving from the subject at hand so I'll be getting on a mission…"

"Is this Kuchin's mission?" Ed sighed waving his finger in the air. "…Or you own personal mission?"

Kinjou just opened the door in response and walked out, hiding the small smile that appeared on his face once more before slamming it behind him.

/---/-//--//-/-/

"ACHOOO!"

"Heh…someone must be talking trash about you Cain," Rioko chuckled walking beside the short duelist.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Cain sighed slightly to himself still thinking about the duel he had with Ed…that and the fact that Ami and Kazica took the autograph from him as soon as the assembly was over with. "…just shut up…"

"I've just realized this but you've been losing quite a lot recently," Rioko stated only to receive a foot to his gut. "…And you still turn to violence…"

Cain lowered his foot just as Rioko fell to the ground clutching his stomach and slowly walked away from the knelt over duelist. "…This day just can't get any worse…"

"Hey there little guy!"

A large sweatdrop dripped from Cain's head an onto the ground as Mustang jumped from the tree behind Cain and smiled towards the little duelist. "What's up?"

"…What do you want?" Cain questioned, knowing that Mustang may want something from the white haired duelist.

"I just wanted to hang out with you," Mustang replied throwing an arm around Cain's shoulder. "I mean, with that lost to that pop star and the fact that you've had a new addition to your body…I just thought that maybe a day with the guys could cheer you up!"

"…And who exactly does that group entail?" Cain asked before Rioko ran to Cain's left side and made the short duelist look towards him. "…Great…"

"No need to be a spoiled sport!" Rioko laughed rubbing his hand into Cain's hair making it messier than usual. "Just relax and enjoy the fine life!"

"And here we go!" Mustang announced as he and Rioko began to lift Cain off his feet and into the air.

"Put me down!" Cain shouted trying to kick himself free.

/--//--///--/-//-/

Kinjou walked on the sidewalks of the academy, students passing to his left and right, each of them starring that the gender perplexing blue haired teen that just appeared out of the blue. The Seiryu duelist tried to ignore what people were whispering…

"…Are Obelisk Blues dressing like that now?"

"I wonder what she uses to get that shine on her face?"

"…I think that's a dude!"

"WTF?! Are you serious!?!"

"It's hard to tell about that…"

'_I swear…I'll kill everyone who keeps mocking me!'_ A dark blue flame seemed to appear all around Kinjou's body making the students run away in fear from the mysterious duelist. A few seconds later, a dark tone began to play from Kinjou's cell phone.

In a mere second, Kinjou lifted his cell phone to his ear and shouted into the phone. "WHAT!?!"

"Super Fantastic Rocking First Class Byakko!"

"STOP CALLING ME!!!!!!!!" Kinjou roared clapping his phone shut while he walked towards a familiar yellow dorm building. "Damn pop idol…"

Meanwhile inside the Ra yellow cafeteria, Ami and Kazica were sitting at one of the tables looking at the autographed picture of Ed Wright that they had placed on the table. The two didn't seem to notice that the door to the cafeteria.

"Brother was pretty kind to give us the poster," Ami stated running her finger around the edge of the poster. "I always loved watching Edward Wright in his movies…"

"Really? He hasn't done movies in like three years," Kazica replied before rubbing her chin slightly. '_Well duh, according to Cain, Ami was gone for about four years…'_

"Aw man, what's he been up to recently?" Ami asked with a puppy dog look on her face turning towards Kazica. "I bet that since he's got so many fans still that he's been doing great!"

"You better believe it!" Kazica giggled, neither of the two girls noticed that Kinjou was walking behind the two. "Ed got into music after his movie career, started up his Television debut and even became an acclaimed duelist!"

"True, very true," Kinjou chuckled walking behind the two girls with his arms crossed. "He even managed to pay the owner of I2 to make him a customized deck of cards…"

That's when Kinjou noticed the stares that he was getting from Kazica and Ami, and almost everyone else who was in the room at the time. "…What are you all starring at?"

"…Are you a guy or girl?" Kazica asked out bluntly making Kinjou's face turn completely red.

Steam began to float off the top Kinjou's head as blood vessels began to appear on the back of his head. "…I…am…a…MAN!!!!!!!"

Ami and Kazica stepped back from the angry blue haired teen in fear as Kinjou began to create blue flames in his eyes. That's when Ami smiled slightly. "…Kinjou? Kinjou Chouno? Is that you?"

That seemed to put out the flames around Kinjou before he blinked a few times at Ami before his face curled up into a bright smile. "Ami Sonryu? I…I haven't seen you in ages!"

That's when Kinjou and Ami jumped and hugged each other tightly, Kazica stepped back even further from the sight with a cold sweatdrop drip down the side of her head. "…Ami? Do you know this…guy?"

Ami broke the hug from Kinjou and turned towards Kazica. "He's an old friend of mine and Cain's!"

/--//--/-//-//--/

Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, Mustang and Rioko lifted glasses filled with different drinks above Cain's head and clanked them together. Cain's right eye twitched slightly as his two friends seemed to be celebrating without him. '_…Why the hell am I even here? Sometimes I need to kick more asses…'_

Mustang took his glass and lifted it up to his lips to sip it a few times before he placed the glass on the table. "And this is just the beginning guys! We've got a lot more things to do!"

"…Are you saying we're going to do what we're going to do?" Rioko asked with a large smile appeared on his face.

"You better believe it Ra's Thunder!" Mustang laughed making Cain slam his head on the table.

"Hello there, everyone!"

Mustang, Rioko and Cain turned their heads to the side to see Vic (who had a calming smile on his face) standing in front of their table with Kiro (who just seemed to be confused) behind the Dark World Prince. "It's great to see you all here!" Vic shot an extremely calming (yet creepy) smile towards Cain. "Especially you Mr. Sonryu!"

Cain just turned towards Kiro and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell got into him?"

"I have no idea…he just started to get nice all of a sudden," Kiro replied as he and Vic sat down at the table. "Vic even sent some letters to people he screwed over in the past…"

"Now that's just a shocker," Rioko snickered hoping to get a reaction from Vic…

…Just not the one he was expecting, a warm smile from the apparent dark duelist Vic. "I realize that Rioko, and I also need to apologize to you for trying to use you for my own selfish needs…"

Mustang just lifted his glass back up to his lips and slowly drank from it as a single thought floated through his head. '_…Almost makes me wish that this shadow punishment was permanent…'_

"Can't forget about Cain," Vic sighed turning towards Cain with a sad look on his face, making the short duelist move slightly away from Vic. "Because of me…you've been so much!"

"…Someone shut him up before I smack him upside his head," Cain growled through his teeth making Vic back down. A few seconds later, Cain slowly stood up and turned around. "I'm going back to the dorm…"

The group just watched as Cain just walked away from the table and headed towards the doors. A second later, Mustang jumped after Cain, leaving Rioko with Vic and Kiro in the Obelisk Blue. "…So, uh, you guys seen the newest Spiderman movie?"

/--//-//-//--//-/

"…Oh! Kinjou is an old friend?" Kazica asked placing a few drinks on the table where she, Ami and Kinjou were sitting at. Kinjou had his right arm around Ami's shoulders.

"Yes, he used to live in the same district as me and Cain," Ami explained smiling towards Kinjou, who just returned with a grin of his own. "…Then one day, he just left…"

"…You just left?" Kazica questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Kinjou bluntly answered lowering his head. It was almost as if Kinjou had just forgotten about why he was even out here to begin with…to find his old friend Cain, and to fulfill Kuchin's orders. Right now, he just felt like talking to some pretty girls, one of which was a real good friend of his. "My father had a job replacement at America and so I and he had to go automatically. So I must apologize for now…"

"This probably came across your mind," Kazica sighed slightly with a dulled look on her face that resembled that of a short white haired duelist. "…But couldn't you have just written her?"

Kinjou blinked in confusion at the weird comment shot at him, and in response, Kinjou slowly rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "I see what you're talking about…but unfortunately when I moved I was eight years old and well, I couldn't remember the address."

"Are you okay Kazica?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow at her friend. "You don't seem to be yourself today?"

"…I think that Cain is starting to rub off on me…" Kazica replied tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, is it because you're still wearing that pendant that my brother got you?" Ami questioned with a sly look on her face making a large blush appear on Kazica's face.

"Uh, well, you see, about that…" Kazica stuttered looking away from Kinjou and Ami.

That comment just made Kinjou raise an eyebrow and reach into his tight shirt from the neck. When he pulled his hand out, he seemed to pull out a small pendant that had a blue dragon on it. "Speaking of pendants Ami…you still have that one I gave you before I had to leave?"

It was Ami's turn to blush, turning away from Kinjou who just seemed to blink in confusion. "…I'm sorry, but I kind of left my half at my house…"

With that comment, Kinjou seemed to turn into pure stone and fell back from his seat. "…I understand…I think."

"Um, Kinjou, what are you doing here anyway?" Ami asked getting Kinjou to stand up behind her.

"Well…I actually joined the Atlantic duel academy and well I got a transfer over here," Kinjou chuckled not noticing that the door to the cafeteria was beginning to open. "And I have to admit, this school seems a lot more impressive…than…well, well, well, look who's here!"

Kazica and Ami turned their heads back to see Cain and Mustang walk into the cafeteria. What they didn't see was Mustang and Kinjou spark electricity when they locked eyes.

"Brother! Hey Mustang!"

"Cain! Do you recognize this guy?" Kazica asked pulling Kinjou from his eye lock from Mustang and dragged him in front of Cain.

Cain's eyes widened looking at Kinjou's grinning face, and his jaw dropped slightly to towards the ground. "…"

"See you haven't changed at all Cain…" Kinjou snickered rubbing Cain's hair.

'_…Why is everyone messing with my hair today?'_ Cain just slapped Kinjou's hand from his head and shot a glance towards Kinjou. "Where in the world did you come from?"

"Brother! Kinjou just transferred here from Atlantic duel academy!" Ami announced running up next to Kinjou and wrapping her arms around Kinjou. "It's great to see an old face!"

That statement just made Mustang break off his glare from the trans-gender Kinjou and rubbed his chin slightly in thought. '_Hmm…I wonder about that. I need to check something…'_

Waving his hand left and right, Mustang smiled towards the group with his eyes closed. "I enjoyed today Cain…but I must be going now!"

"But Mustang, I wanted you to met Kinjou…" Ami pouted towards Mustang making the Die Hard Duelist blush and rub the back of his head.

"Sorry Ami! I'd like to, but I need to really get some homework done before tomorrow!" Mustang chuckled before turning his gaze towards Kinjou. "…Nice to meet you…What was your name again?"

"Kinjou Chouno…"

And with that, Mustang bowed towards the group and turn towards the door to head out. No one seemed to notice the crooked smile appearing on the Kinjou's face.

/-/--//-/--//--//--/

Later that evening, seated in his room, Mustang flipped through the pages of one of the yearbooks that his friend Luntina had sent him. He had been asked numerous times why he kept them as well as why he collected them…

…All Mustang replied to the people who asked simply… 'I like to see the cuties' pictures!'…

…But that was just a cover, just like his outside personality. The real reason why he had the yearbooks was because his friends who sent them to him, wrote commentaries about the duelists in the other academies. It was Mustang's own form of info gathering, not only that, but he has many different friends at almost all of the academies.

"…Chouno, Chouno, Chouno…" Mustang muttered to himself as he looked through the yearbook from the Atlantic duel academy.

In the next second, Mustang slammed the book shut and looked out the window to see the sun begin to set. "I knew it! There is no Kinjou Chouno in the history of the Atlantic Duel academy!"

"My, my, my, I had heard about you from Origin," A dark voice echoed through out Mustang's room. Mustang turned his head left and right, trying to see where that voice was coming from with no success. "…You truly are deserving of your title as the Die Hard duelist…"

"I can take a good guess as to who you are," Mustang sighed lifting his duel disk up and sliding it onto his left arm. "So what are you after?"

"What can I say?" The dark voice chuckled slightly while Mustang opened up one of the drawers of his dresser to show three decks of cards. "…Out of all the duelists with a relationship to Cain, you seem to interest me the most…so, are you interested?"

"In a duel, then I'll meet you in the forest in a few minutes…besides," Mustang stated snapping the middle deck into his duel disk and headed towards the door. "…You got me interested as well…"

"…If you say because I look like a girl…"

"No, no, I can tell a guy from a gal…" Mustang replied opening the door and heading out. '_I just want to know what's going on between you and Ami…'_

/--//--/-/-///--/

Leaning up against one of the trees in the forest, Kinjou meddled with the pendant that he had wrapped around his neck when Mustang walked in front of him. "Great to see you again…Mustang?"

"Yeah, you got that right Kinjou…or is there another name you want to come to terms with?" Mustang asked crossing his arms as well as a smirk appearing on his face.

"Interesting…I didn't think you were that smart…" Kinjou chuckled shrugging his shoulders slightly at Mustang. "Of course, don't think that just you've got a hunch on something, doesn't mean that you've proven anything…"

"True enough…Then how about we have a little wager in our duel?" Mustang offered lifting his hand up towards Kinjou.

"I can already guess what you want," Kinjou answered lifting up a weird duel disk. Unlike Mustang's duel academy duel disk or the Battle City disk that was currently favored among duelists recently, Kinjou's was a pure custom made. The disk resembled that of a blue dragon head with the head on the opposing end of the field slot. "If you can beat me, then I'll leave the island immediately…but! The flipside on that is if you can't beat me…"

"…then you stay quiet about this entire ordeal…"

'_…This is my favorite deck… I know I can win, and I've no other choice…_'

"LET'S DUEL!"

"Hnn, let the massacre begin," Kinjou chuckled pulling his first five cards from the top of his deck. (KLP: 4000)

"I bet you say that to all the guys," Mustang joked taking note of the steam rising off of Kinjou's head. (MLP: 4000)

Before even giving Mustang a chance to reply, Kinjou nearly ripped his next card off the top of his deck, his face blood red with blue flames pouring out of his eyes. "Ya know…just so you know, I was going to give you a handicap…BUT SCREW THAT PLAN!"

Kinjou lifted two cards from his hand and placed them into his duel disk, making them materialized before him. "So I'll start the torture with two cards face down! And I'll leave it at that!"

'_Well, this is certainly odd…I would've at least expected a powerful monster from the way this guy was talking…_' Slowly Mustang drew his next card and lifted the card to his eyes. "Alright…I summon…"

"Activate trap card!" Kinjou interrupted Mustang, throwing his arm over his right card. The card seemed to transform into a high-tech missile silo. "This one's called Full Salvo! And when this card is activated…"

Lifting the last four cards in his hand, Kinjou flipped them slightly to show Mustang that the cards were mostly trap cards with only one monster. Then, Kinjou slipped the cards into his duel disk graveyard and the missile silo opened up to show many rockets were loaded into the machine. "…I'm forced to discard my entire hand! And for each card…I can blast two hundred points!"

"…Uh oh…" Mustang gulped taking a step back.

"Ready…aim…Aw forget it!" Kinjou laughed throwing his arm towards Mustang. "Just blast the crap out of the guy!"

That's when a large amount of missiles flew from the launcher and headed straight towards Mustang.

…Now being the third best duelist on the island, Mustang knew very well that any direct attack that couldn't be stopped was impossible to dodge…

…But that didn't stop Mustang from trying… "HELP ME!" The missiles seemed to follow Mustang as he ran all over the forest's clearing, making Kinjou sweatdrop at the sight of his opponent's behavior.

When Mustang was heading near Kinjou, the blue haired duelist lifted his fist up, took aim, and launched his fist. "QUIT MESSIN' AROUND!"

From Kinjou's punch, Mustang flew right back to where he was standing originally. And before Mustang could even lift his head up, all of the missiles collided with the Die Hard Duelist, engulfing him in a powerful flame. "AW CRAP! THAT BURNS!!!!" (MLP: 3200)

"Heh…way to make an impression…" Kinjou snickered waving his card-less hands in the air. "But then again, you are a close friend to that shrimp of a person…"

Jumping back to his feet, Mustang shook off the dirt that had gotten onto his hair. "Cain? I thought you were friends with the little guy?"

"Only when his sister was around," Kinjou gritted through his teeth rubbing the back of his head. "Otherwise, we would fight constantly, usually giving both of us bruises and cuts…"

"Same here!" Mustang shouted lifting a hand towards Kinjou, making the blue haired duelist step back. "And let me guess…you've got a thing for Ami…right?"

A small blush appeared on Kinjou's face as he gestured towards his other face down card. "…Back to the duel…I activate my other trap, Full Court Miracle!"

Kinjou's trap flipped up to show a basketball player making a shot all the way from the opposite side of the court. Mustang just raised an eyebrow at the trap card. "Confused? Well that's to be expected, this trap is somewhat rare to come by. You see, this card can only be activated when I discard four or more cards from my hand…then I can draw the exact same amount of cards that I discarded!"

The top four cards flew from Kinjou's deck and into his hand, giving him a decent hand size. "And would you look at that…I'm back to where I was before!"

"Nice drawing technique," Mustang complimented lifting his own card up to his duel disk. "However, now you've just left yourself wide open! So back to what I was saying before, I summon Die Hard Dual Blader in attack mode!"

In a bright light, a young handsome, shaggy blonde haired man jumped to the ground appeared spinning two swords in his hands. Over his scarred body, a black vest over a ripped blue shirt and ripped black pants flowed slightly over his body (1450/1100). Instead of a bright smile, a death glare was shot towards Kinjou. "Die Hard Dual Blader! Attack directly!"

Running quickly towards Kinjou, the Dual Blader raised his swords and jumped above Kinjou…

…who had a smirk plastered over his face.

"Trap card activate!"

Mustang's eyes widened as a large cylinder appeared underneath the Dual Blader, making the Die Hard monster disappear. Before Mustang could even ask, a second cylinder appeared behind him, and the Dual Blader fell from the container and slashed the Die Hard Duelist in the back. Mustang roared in pain while an embarrassed look appeared on the Die Hard Dual Blader's face. "W-wh-what the hell?" (MLP: 1750)

"Magic Cylinder…quite the dangerous trap card if used correctly…" Kinjou snickered sliding the card into his graveyard.

"Now hold on a second! You can't just activate trap cards from your hand!" Mustang protested as another card popped out of Kinjou's graveyard.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you'd pay attention at least," Kinjou sighed lifting up the monster card he had discarded with Full Salvo. Mustang's eyes widened at the sight of the monster, Makyura the Destructor. A deadly monster that was often pulled or placed into the forbidden list in the tournament leagues. "I take it you know how I did it now…"

"Attack!"

"Huh?" Kinjou questioned before the Dual Blader slammed both of his swords into the blue haired teen's shoulders. "ARGH!!!" (KLP: 2550)

"Looks like the bird caught the cat napping," Mustang snickered as his monster slowly returned to his side of the field. "My Dual Blader can attack twice in a battle phase…so pay attention…"

"Damn it…that was a dirty trick…" Kinjou growled through his teeth as he held up another card.

"This coming from a guy in desperate need of a closet to come out of, who obviously runs a trap deck," Mustang scoffed to the side making more blood vessels appear on Kinjou's head and fist.

"For the last freakin' time! I'm not gay, transsexual or bi-curious!" Kinjou exploded making all of the birds fly high from the trees. "And I'll kill anyone who doesn't get that through their heads! I play another trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

The ground shattered to unleash a rather ghoulish looking coffin with a sennin eye plastered on the cover. All of a sudden, two deadly dark blade claws shattered the cover of the coffin, splintering the wood all over the place. From the remains of the coffin, the dark warrior, Makyura stood where the coffin was placed before hand, his dark armor gleamed in the fleeting light as the warrior lifted his head up in a sickening manner (1600/1200). "Anything else from you punk?"

"Actually…I'll set two cards of my own face down…" Mustang replied fitting the cards into his duel disk. "And give it you blue hair…"

"…Now you're mocking me about my hair?" Kinjou questioned pulling his next card up. Immediately, a large giggling green pot appeared in front of Kinjou. On cue, Kinjou lifted up his next two cards. "…I've heard better insult flung by the elderly…"

"There is something I've been meaning you ask you since the duel began," Mustang interrupted with a serious look on his face.

"Go ahead, shoot," Kinjou replied with a bored look on his face.

"Why exactly did you want to duel me first?" Mustang asked rubbing his chin slightly. "From the way you talked, I pegged you as the kind of guy who would go straight for the top dog, namely Goliath Munchausen…"

"Munchausen? HA!" Kinjou laughed throwing his head back to laugh for a minute. "That was a good one…why would I want to face him?! He's out of his potential…"

"Potential for what?" Mustang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry!" Kinjou snickered through his teeth as he lifted up his next card. "But that's top secret! Like this next card, known as Devastating Greed!"

Kinjou's spell card appeared before him, showing many townspeople running away from a dark cloud with many bags overflowing with coins from the top. From the spell card, a powerful bolt of electricity shot into Makyura's back, shattering the warrior into pixels. "By destroying one face up dark monster on my side of the field, I'm allowed to draw three new cards…"

The smirk plastered on Kinjou's face grew bigger and bigger after each card he drew, then in the next second, the trap duelist lifted two more cards from his hand. "And since Makyura went to the graveyard, I can now activate trap cards from my hand! So I play two Embodiments of Apophis!"

A powerful dark mist surrounded the two duelists before forming into two large dark snake like warriors with reptilian faces while having a snake like body. The two monsters hissed loudly as they lifted their swords and shields for battle (1600/1800). "Now then, Die Hard, how shall your monster die? Strangulation?"

"…Bitten to death?"

"…Or sliced in two?"

"Well…I've always been partial to slicing…" Mustang joked lifting his duel disk up in a defensive manner.

"As you wish!" Kinjou laughed loudly before throwing his hand towards Mustang. "Now my monsters! Att…"

"Activate spell card, Die Hard Smoke Bomb!" Mustang shouted as his Dual Blader threw a small dark blue orb at Kinjou. When the orb landed at the trap duelist's feet, Kinjou slightly kicked it causing the orb to explode into a large cloud of blue smoke. "And when it activates during your turn, you can't attack."

When the smoke blew over, Kinjou simply slipped two more cards from his hand into his duel disk. "…And this is why I chose you…you've got great potential as Gen…"

"Mysteriousness? How do I strike you as that?" Mustang questioned with a question mark appearing over his head. "I'm a lover and a duelist!"

"Whatever just make your next move…" Kinjou sighed slightly shaking his head.

When Mustang got a good look at his next card, a small smile appeared on his face. "I've enjoyed this duel as much as a root canal…but all good things must come to an end!"

'_…I think I may have found our Gen, after all this might be the end…' _

'…For him…'

"I play Mass Driver!" Mustang announced as the large cannon appeared behind the Die Hard Duelist. "Next I'll activate my face down trap card, Die Hard Rejuvenation!"

Mustang's signature trap flipped up, however, Kinjou didn't seem to care as he was scratching his hair. "And now, I'll send my Dual Blader to my Mass Driver! So kiss four hundred points of damage!"

The Dual Blader just smirked before he turned into a large orb of bright light and flew directly into the cannon behind Mustang. The next thing Kinjou knew what happened was the powerful blast of energy slamming him in the stomach, sending him skidding backwards. "…It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down…" (KLP: 2150)

That's when Mustang took the Dual Blader's card and shuffled it into his dueling deck. Then, Mustang snapped off his next card. "And thanks to my trap card, I can shuffle my monster into my deck and draw a new card. And if you liked that…you'll love this next trick! I play my spell card, Die Hard Sacrifice!"

Mustang's spell card emerged on the field showing multiple Die Hard monsters falling into a dark abyss with a pair of glowing red eyes underneath them. That's when Mustang pulled out his deck and fanned the cards out. "With this card, I'm forced to send up to five cards with Die Hard in their name to gain two thousand life points!" (MLP: 3750)

"Nice one…but too bad that you can't really back up your claim of defeating me this turn…" Kinjou stated crossing his arms.

"Who said I was done?" Mustang questioned lifting his next card up. "I now activate my next spell…Die Hard Dynamo Plan!"

Mustang's next spell card materialized on the field showing multiple Die Hard monsters raising their fists and weapons into the air. That's when five blurs began to appear on the field. "Now watch and learn! This where things get fast! Thanks to this spell card I can special summon five Die Hard monsters from my graveyard! So…give it up for…"

"Die Hard Martial Artist!"

"Die Hard Boarder!"

"Die Hard Detective!"

"Die Hard Zephyr!"

"And Die Hard Slayer!"

"And that activates my trap card!" Kinjou laughed as his third face down card appeared to lift up, showing a five sorcerers being pulled into a dark vortex. "It's called The Black Death! It can only be activated when you special summon five monsters…now all five of them are removed from the game! And you take one hundred points of damage times the level of your monsters!"

The five blurs quickly turned into a dark mist that began to float around the Die Hard duelist, making him cough violently. (MLP: 1850)

"And I chain the removal with this other trap!" Kinjou laughed loudly snapping his fingers as his other trap card lifted up showing a young boy caught in multiple traps holding a golden crown. "Foolish Trap…if any monsters are removed by trap cards, I can add the same amount of trap cards from my deck to my hand. So since there was five…I get five new traps!"

'_Damn it…this can't be good…_' Mustang tried to stand up, but the Black Death trap was still having a few nasty effects on his system. Lifting another card from his hand, Mustang slowly placed it onto his duel disk. "Defense mode…"

"Well you were right about one thing…" Kinjou sighed pulling his next card, making his hand count reach nine cards. "…This duel is over…"

That's when a dark blood red light began to surge all over Kinjou's side of the field, basking him in the light as three more face down cards appeared before him next to the Embodiments of Apophis…that's when the red light shattered the cards and monsters on Kinjou's field. Mustang's eyes widened as the blood red aura began to form into a large dual headed monster. "W-what the hell is that!?!"

Kinjou just slid three of his cards from his hand to the graveyard, causing three red bolts of pure energy to shatter the cards around Mustang's field. A wicked smile appeared on Kinjou's face when he pointed his hand towards Mustang. "The end of this duel! Finish this!"

The weird monster sent a powerful crimson flame and icy blue blast towards Mustang, and quickly engulfed the Die Hard duelist in the attack. Kinjou just laughed loudly, hearing the echo of Mustang's cry of pain that sent all remaining birds in the area fly away in fear. (MLP: 0)

When the attack died down, Mustang fell to the ground face first, his body racked with pain as the holograms (or at least what Mustang thought they were) disappeared into the dusk. '_T…That couldn't have been a regular duel…'_

"…Once again, good eye Die Hard Duelist…" Kinjou snickered squatting down to lift Mustang's head up to see eye to eye. "I just made the duel… 'special' at the last moment…I hope you enjoyed it."

Standing up to stretch his arms, Kinjou yawned slightly and turned away from Mustang. "And now…I trust you'll keep to our little bet Die Hard duelist…and remember, if you want to become Gen, next time bring your 'A' game…"

As Kinjou walked away, Mustang slammed his fist into the ground beside him. "D-damn it all to hell!"

/--//--/-/-/-/-/

Vic: Okay, now we need to make sure everything is in order…

Kiro: What're you doing Vic?

Vic: It's the academy's Spirit Day! And I've asked Daigo if I could be in charge of the Obelisk Blue stands!

Kiro: What the hell happened to you!?!?

Cain:…This Vic scares me more than before…

****

Watch the insanity! Next time on ATD – Chapter 58: The Emperor's Holiday

Cain: A cosplay duel? WTF! I'm not dressing up like this monster!

Ami: Aw come on brother! Please!?!

* * *

Vyser D: Oh yes! Almost forgot something! Kudos for Julius Faust for finding the key in the last chapter! Your prize...is a choice!

Ice? Or Flame? The choice is for you and you alone Julius Faust! And keep the reviews coming


	58. Chapter 58: The Emperor's Holiday

**Chapter 58**

**The Emperor's Holiday**

/-/--/-//-//-/-/--/

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ed shouted throwing his arms to his sides. Apparently, Kinjou just told him about his victory against Mustang, and Ed, well, he wasn't taking the news all that well…

…Good thing the two were sitting in Ed's private room having dinner alone. Kinjou didn't even flinch as he slowly carved a small piece of his steak around his fork, and placed the piece in his mouth to chew it.

A large blood vessel appeared the back of Ed's fist being ignored by his colleague. "Hey! Don't you know what this means?!?!"

"…That you're not going to let me finish my steak?" Kinjou joked after gulping down some of his food.

"What does that have to do with anything!?!" Ed shouted slamming his palms on the table, shaking the table slightly…that still didn't stop Kinjou from eating his steak. "You took down the school's third best duelist! You think people aren't going to notice?"

Shaking his head slightly, Kinjou lowered his silverware to the sides of his plate and rubbed his chin. "Relax…you know me better than that…have I ever been caught before?"

"Damn it…you sound like a lawyer…" Ed scoffed sitting back in his seat.

"…Glad you mentioned that," Kinjou snickered before playing with his knife between his fingers. "Agents Genbu should be arriving in two days…we should be prepared…"

"Hold up…Agents?" Ed interrupted raising an eyebrow towards Kinjou.

"You didn't know?" Kinjou asked taking a grasp on the handle of the knife. "…Oh yeah, you were in that music tour when we recruited the two…they both kept trying to get to the top so Kuchin decided to keep them together and give them both the same title…"

"Doesn't that contradict our scheme?" Ed asked before cutting up his steak.

With a loud sigh, Kinjou shook his head slightly. "Do you ever read up on history? You do know what our code names, Seiryu and Byakko stand for?"

"Aren't they like the guardians of some directions?" Ed stated rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment; it was then that he went back to his steak.

"…Look, being one of the Five Kings, you have to learn a little bit about our names," Kinjou chuckled stabbing his knife into the remainder of his steak. "First, Kuchin, our 'leader', his code name means void, like the nothing. Seiryu (ME!), the azure dragon…"

"Yeah, I don't get why you're called that, except you're hair," Ed interrupted and ignoring the glares that Kinjou was shooting at him.

"…Whatever…anyway, I'll skip to Genbu, the black tortoise, was actually thought to be both a snake and turtle in one," Kinjou explained before lifting the last of his steak with his knife and then took a big bit from it. "So…the Genbu King is now a pair…"

"Well that's just confusing…" Ed commented with a dulled look on his eyes.

"What do you expect? It's Kuchin's plan…" Kinjou replied throwing his knife to his plate. "…Who knows what's going in that guy's head…"

"Hey, Kinjou, do you ever feel like we're just, ya know, being used?" Ed asked scratching his chin. "I mean, Kuchin keeps going on about the higher ups…"

"Heh, I really don't care…" Kinjou sighed lifting up his glass of soda in his hand. "I only joined this damn organization to get away from some debt my dad collected when I was only a kid…"

"So, you're really not such a bad guy," Ed joked pointing his finger towards Kinjou. "You're really just a softie under that bad attitude of yours."

"…If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you shut up right now," Kinjou suggested narrowing his eyes at Ed.

Throwing his hands under the table, Ed immediately closed his mouth. Kinjou was known for being true to his word…especially if someone ticked him off. In fact, Ed knew first hand about that…

"Hnn, ya know, I can actually sense something coming…" Kinjou snickered turning his head towards the window. "Something from that one realm is coming…maybe tomorrow. Anything going on?"

"…" Ed knew it was a trick to give Kinjou an excuse to hurt him. It did happen before.

"Go ahead…this time I'm not going to hurt you," Kinjou stated, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Is there something going on tomorrow?"

"…Well, you see, tomorrow's supposed to be this academy's spirit day celebration," Ed answered slowly slipping from the table. "The students get to dress up in costumes and I have a performance scheduled for the main events…"

"So, it's basically cosplay?" Kinjou asked closing his eyes.

"…Y-yeah! And I happen to know that you're a big fan of cosplay…" Ed stuttered standing up away from Kinjou. "I-if you want, I-I-I can get someone to make you a costume!"

"…That's cool…" Kinjou replied crossing his arms and rubbed his chin. "…I guess I'll have to owe you something…I'll lighten up your punishment…"

"Oh dear god!" Ed shouted before running away.

Kinjou just watched as Ed jumped out of the room with a look of fear on his face. "Heh, psychology works even better than pain…"

'_Still…if memory serves me correctly, there might be a rouge spirit appearing tomorrow…maybe I'll be able to use this to my advantage…_'

///-/-/-//-/-/-//-/

Mustang slowly stood up from the ground, his body was filled with pain, striking him with each movement that he took. He couldn't get one foot up on the ground before he slipped on his foot and face first into the dirt. "D-damn it all…"

Lifting his head up slightly to get his face from the dirt, Mustang breathed heavily when something caught his eye. His blue scarf was in front of him, it must have been blown off when Kinjou's mysterious monster(s) attacked him.

…But that wasn't what made him wince in pain…

…Rather it was the three cards that were scattered in front of him, each with a plastic card protector around it. At the cards' pictures, Mustang's eyes widened as his vision began to blur into white…

…That's when his vision returned only to see a two young boys and a girl in front of him. He knew one of the boys instantly…

…It was him, a younger version of Mustang, before he lost his memory and his hair became dyed red. This must be a memory that Mustang had lost that he must have recovered from the shock of Kinjou's attack, he instantly remembered the other two kids…

"…Luntina…Riko…"

"_Darn it! I lost again!_" The younger Mustang sobbed slightly rubbing his right eye with the back of his fist.

"_…Are you crying again?_" The other boy asked rubbing his chin. His wavy blonde hair covered the pair of sunglasses he had over his eyes, they looked to be too big for the kid. "_Gee…what a crybaby!_"

"_Riko! Stop making fun of Mustang!_" The girl shouted pushing the sunglasses kid to the side. The girl had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. "_Mustang! You'll never get any better if you just attack head on! You need a strategy!_"

The present day Mustang just blinked, he remembered this day well…it was the day he was introduced to the Die Hard monsters. "Y-Yeah…this day, this day Luntina gave me the Die Hard Captain…and those three cards…"

Mustang's vision returned to normal, the three cards right in front of him. One was a fusion monster and the other two were spell cards, the reason why he had them in card sleeves was gone to him. But he knew what he had to do…

Using whatever strength he had left in his body, Mustang crawled over to the cards and his scarf and picked them up with his right hand. Ignoring the screams of pain his body was sending to his brain, Mustang stood on his own two feet and slowly began to walk away from the duel site.

A single thought coursed through his mind, his hair shadowed over his eyes and his feet slowly began to trek back to his room. '_Luntina…Riko…I, I may not remember what I promised you about these cards…but I'll use them in your honor!_'

/--//--/-//--/-//

The morning sun finally appeared over the Duel Academy, piercing through the window of a certain Ra Yellow duelist's room.

Twisting and turning in his sleep, Cain couldn't help but get his mind off of that duel he had with Ed. For some reason, Cain didn't give his all when he dueled Ed, there were so many times he could've stopped the Akutare Hero from attacking…

…Why couldn't he activate his face down cards?

'_What the hell happened in that duel?_'

"Hey! Get up!"

Cain turned his head slightly, hearing Rioko's voice, but at the sight that made Cain's eyes widened. Standing before him was none other than Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, with electricity surging all around the monster. "For insulting and assaulting a master of the thunder… YOU WILL SUFFER!"

That comment just made Cain yawn loudly and turn his back on Zaborg. "Rioko…nice try…"

Zaborg fell to the ground out of embarrassment, then lift his mask up to show that it was indeed Rioko with an embarrassed look painted all over his face. "How'd you guess it was me?"

"…It's obvious…" Cain sighed jumping out of bed; thankfully, he wore his uniform to bed. As to why he was wearing it…well, the previous day was too much of a drain of his energy. "A thunder monster in the room along with a thunder duelist? Do the math…"

"Well, whatever, come on! The festivities begin!" Rioko shouted sliding his mask back over his face.

"Huh? What festivities?" Cain asked leaning up against the bed post.

"…You don't remember the assembly?" Rioko asked turning around towards the desks and lifting up a small package. "Today's the spirit day! Everyone dresses up in costumes! In fact, Ami and Kazica came by early to drop off this costume for me…"

Rioko tossed Cain the box, which caught it in a second with his right hand. "…And this one for you!"

With his eyebrow raised, Cain slowly lifted the top of the box open and peered inside the box. At the sight of the costume, Cain's eyes widened and then narrowed when he slammed the top tightly. "NO…FREAKIN'…WAY!"

"Oh yeah…Ami told me to tell you that if you don't show up and wear that costume," Rioko stated heading back to the door. "…She'll hunt you down…"

As soon as Rioko closed the door behind him, Cain opened the box once more and lowered his head. "…I hate irony…"

/-/--//--//-/-//

Making sure that no one was outside his door; Cain slowly creaked the door open and quietly stepped out from his room. If anyone got a good look at him, they wouldn't really known it was Cain (except for his height). His hair was dyed a bright yellow with a pair of purple highlights. His Ra Yellow jacket was replaced with a long white overcoat with a black shirt underneath and purple satin pants. He still had his gloves on and had his deck in his overcoat pocket.

'_…Damn it Ami! Are you purposely trying to test my patience?_'

After reaching the ground floor, Cain could easily see that a majority of students were dressed in costume at the various food and drink booths that were set up at the Ra Yellow dorm.

At the mini coffee bar, Cain could see an E-Hero Thunder Giant with his mask off, to show that it was easily Sorro with the costume on. Apparently Sorro was buying coffee for a Harpy Lady one (Cain couldn't tell who that student was). '_…I didn't think that Sorro was like that…_'

"CAIN SONRYU!"

Cain's eyes shot wide open when Sorro and the Harpy Lady One walked right in front of him, their arms hooked together. Taking a step back in fear that Sorro might sing, Cain gulped slightly. "Oh…Hello Sorro…"

"Well now, I didn't expect you to be in costume Cain," Sorro stated rubbing his chin with his free hand. "Let alone as the…"

"Don't say another word," Cain warned crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm giving you some fair warning!"

"Sorro, can we go to the games at Obelisk Blue now?" The Harpy dressed student asked, giving a puppy dog look towards Sorro.

"A-Alright, we can go now Chisame!" Sorro laughed rubbing the back of his head with a blush appearing on his face. "I'll see ya in homeroom Cain!"

"Yeah, good luck there Sorro," Cain sighed watching the two walk away.

"Well now, dressed as the Akutare Hero? It must be delicious irony…"

Cain turned his head to see that a familiar nobleman clown was standing next to him, wearing a blue vest with green and yellow striped baggy pants. Instead of orange hair though, the clown had…blue?

"Kinjou, never pegged you down as one to dress up for this," Cain stated crossing his arms slightly.

"Same thing could be said about you short stuff," Kinjou snickered taking his black and white mask off. "But, how'd you know it was me underneath that mask?"

"…The hair…" Cain sighed using his left hand to rub his eyes. If everyone he ran into today was going to ask him that question, Cain should've taken his chances staying in bed.

"I see shorty," Kinjou replied adjusting his large hat. "Anyone could tell that it was you with your height…"

"You asking for a punch in the face?" Cain threatened raising his fist up towards Kinjou.

"Hardly, shrimp puff," Kinjou laughed loudly waving his finger near his head. "You couldn't take me down four years ago, there's no way you can take me down now. No one on this island can…"

That comment, it just made Cain's eyebrow rise slightly. '_…What's that supposed to mean?_'

Kinjou just spun on his heel and began to walk away with his hand waving slightly in the air. "Heh, give my regards to Ami and that cute red head if you see them. I've got a call to make…"

"Don't just walk away from me!" Cain shouted throwing his arms in front of him towards the ground.

"…Way to act mature…" Kinjou chuckled placing his mask back onto his face, not even looking at Cain. '_I have to get ready for Agents Genbu and find suitable opponents for them to test…_'

'_Besides…it looks like our guest has appeared…enjoy your special guest little snot…_'

//-//-//-/--//-///-/

At the Obelisk Blue Dorm, many of the Obelisk blue duelists (dressed in various costumes) were at many of the game stands. A majority of them losing their money in order to get some stuffed animals…

…unfortunately it wasn't the case with a certain pair of Obelisk Blues and a certain Slifer Red. "What a wonderful day! It's great to be alive wouldn't you say?"

Kiro and Terri just blinked in confusion at Vic's comment, not something you would hear him say…let alone his own costume didn't give him the edge in what he was talking about. "Kiro…what the hell happened to Vic?"

"Beats me," Kiro sighed shrugging his shoulders in his Gearfried the Iron Knight costume. "After that last fiasco, he's been all weird and crap…"

That's when Kiro got a good look at Terri's costume, it looked to be a more mature version of the Raging Flame Sprite. For once, Kiro was glad that he knew someone in the sewing club. "…What fiasco? The one with the Arch Isles?"

"…Uh, yeah, let's go with that," Kiro chuckled rubbing the back of his head. He forgot that Terri bought the whole excuse that Daigo provided for the student body.

"So, what do you guys think of my Dark Blade costume?" Vic interrupted scaring the two, and not just because of his entrance, but the spikes that were coming off his armored costume were actually made of real metal.

"Um…Looks, uh, priceless?" Kiro stated with a sweat drop dripping off the back of his head.

Terri just looked at Vic's costume, and raised an eyebrow. '_…I guess Vic works out a lot more than Kiro if he's able to move around like the way he does in that armor…_'

"Now then," Vic stated pulling out a small clipboard from the back of his costume and began reading off it. "We've got the food and game stands…we've got the costume stands…now all we need are some people for the cosplay duel…"

"Vic…please stop being such a goody two shoes!" Kiro shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears

"Hey Kiro! You wanna duel?" Vic asked flipping some papers over and back again.

"…I'll duel, if you get me a proper opponent…"

Vic, Kiro and Terri turned their heads slightly to see a rather detailed costume of what looked to be a skinny man with a light blue face with black lines under his eyes. Under his dark two downward spiked hat with red marks on it, his long strands of black hair were kept from his face and throw over his shoulders. And his body was covered with a tight black leather suit with many dark red belts over his body. "…What are you staring at?"

"That's a very…detailed costume," Kiro stated trying to look away, and yet it was hard not to stare directly at the guy.

"So, you'll duel!" Vic announced pumping his fist into the air and then lifted the clipboard so he could read the names. "Excellent! So any ideas on whom you want to face? Oh, and what's your name?"

The leather clad young man crossed his arms as he looked around. "…Well, just call me DM, you could call me DMoC, but that's too long and complicated to remember. Anyway, I need you to find a kid named Cain Sonryu, I've got a score to settle with him…"

"He owes you money?" Terri pieced together as Vic wrote down the two names on the clipboard.

"…That is a possibility," DM replied wagging his finger near his head. "The sooner I duel, the better, I need to get back to my students…"

"Oh, you're a teacher?" Kiro summarized with a surprised look appearing on his face. He certainly couldn't rule that out, but DM certainly didn't look like any teacher he met before.

"More like a tutor actually," DM replied starring at many of the dressed up students. "Although a few of them are really carefree, one actually seems to surpass them all in his studies. Hopefully he'll one day ascend past me in his studies…"

"…Is he trying to be a scholar?" Kiro questioned rubbing the top of his mask.

"…Yeah, let's go with that," DM stated crossing arms before shooting a glare towards Vic. "Hey!"

"Yes sir?" Vic asked in one of the most innocent tones he could ever sound in.

"You going to find that Cain boy, or am I going to have to go on my own?" DM questioned with a blood vessel starting to appear on the back of his head.

"You need not fear sir," Vic chuckled a little afraid of DM. "I…I'll go get the little guy immediately!"

A few moments passed as an eerie silence filled the air over the sounds of the carnival as DM locked his eyes towards Vic. "…Get going!"

"RIGHT SIR!"

/-/--//-//-//-/

It was quite a pain in the back of the neck, Cain could even feel the could glares of his fellow classmates…

…And their whispers weren't helping with Cain's pride. If it wasn't for a beating that might land him if it was wearing the costume, he'd rip it off in a heartbeat. But then he'd be worse off…

'_…Damn it…sometimes I wish I didn't have a sister_...'

That's when a small flash sparked out of the corner of Cain's eye, making the short duelist spin around just in time to get another flash directly into his eyes. When the lights were gone from his eyes, Cain looked directly to see Rioko (still dressed as Zaborg), a Nanobreaker with red hair who was holding the camera and then a laughing Queen's Knight with white hair.

The only thing Cain could say at this point was… "Give…me…that…camera…NOW!"

That's when the Queen's Knight pulled the camera away from the Nanobreaker and waved it around in front of Cain. "No can do brother! Need at least one picture with you in a costume!"

"Sorry Cain but, Ami said it would be funny," The Nanobreaker replied with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head.

"And it is Kazica!" Rioko laughed walking towards Cain and then pointing his finger towards Cain's head. "I mean, sometimes shorty here has to be able to be embarrassed once in a while…"

And that's when Cain slid over to Rioko's side and slammed his left fist into Rioko's right elbow making Ra's Thunder grab his arm in pain and fall to the ground. Ami and Kazica just blinked in confusion as Cain lifted his left hand up. "Hand over the camera, or Rioko bites the dust!"

"Ya know, I'm really surprised that you haven't been expelled yet for beating Rioko up so much," Kazica sighed as Rioko raised his head up to look into the girls' eyes.

"Well, I kinda deserve it…" Rioko chuckled smiling a very weak smile. "So, we made a deal…"

"Cain you really shouldn't beat up on your fellow students…"

Everyone turned to the side to see a smiling Vic wearing his Dark Blade costume, minus the helmet. "…As a representative of this prestigious duelist academy, you need to set an example to your fellow students and give them advice when they need it…"

Cain just jumped in front of Vic and leered directly at the Dark World Prince. "Okay…what the hell happened to the damn bastard you once were?"

"Now's not the time to discuss this," Vic replied lifting his clipboard up to Cain's face. "You've got a duel scheduled…right now. So please follow me!"

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Cain asked before Vic lifted up Cain by his costume's collar. "What the!?!"

"Great! Well then, let's go!" Vic announced walking off dragging Cain on his heels.

"Let me go!"

Kazica and Ami blinked at each other before slowly following Vic and Cain. No one seemed to remember that Rioko was still on the ground holding his arm. "…Why does everyone forget about me?"

/--/--/--/-/-/-//

Standing at the side of a blue makeshift dueling field, Kiro was helping DM place a spare duel disk on his arm. "So, why exactly do you want to duel the shorty?"

DM blinked at Kiro for a few seconds before pulling a small deck of cards from what appeared to be no where. "…Well, you see young man…that's none of your business…"

"That's rude," Kiro stated walking away from DM.

"Walking away from a conversation is a lot ruder," DM joked crossing his arms with the duel disk being activated at the same time. '_…I really don't get why DMG enjoys coming to these things…it's somewhat annoying to see these kids dress up as respectable monsters as if this was a festival…_'

'_…Still don't know why that old fossil of a dragon sent me here to challenge some short punk…_'

"I found your opponent!"

DM's eyes opened when Vic threw short duelist who resembled the Akutare Hero, DM really didn't like that monster. From where he was from, that monster was almost one of a kind and was a real showboater. '_…I don't get why some of my students like that monster…damn pop idols…_'

"For the last time Vic…" Cain growled standing up to glare demonic white eyes at the now-gentle Dark World Prince. "I'm not going to duel!"

"B-but this sir asked for you directly," Vic stated pointing towards DM, Cain slowly turned his eyes back to normal to stare at DM. "That, and we've got this huge crowd right here!"

That's when Cain turned around to see many dressed students (and a few teachers) sitting on the grass and stands around the dueling field. "…How in the world did I miss these people?"

"…Are we dueling or what?" DM asked with his eyes closed.

"Aw come on Cain, it's not going to kill ya to duel," Vic pleaded but then motioned to the crowd that was now starting to get slightly restless. "…But they might…"

Shaking his head, Cain lifted his left arm up and Vic immediately slid a duel disk onto his arm. "…I'll do…but I won't like it…"

"Then let's get this duel rolling!" Vic announced into a microphone that he managed to pull from his sleeve. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome one and all to the Spirit Day Obelisk Cosplay Duel! I'm your gracious host, the Dark World Prince, Vic! With me today from the Slifer Red dorm we've got Terri Silva…"

With a surprised look on her face, Terri lifted up the microphone that Kiro had suddenly handed her. "…"

"…Right! Now then folks! Let's give a hand to our fair competitors!" Vic shouted pumping his arm in the air…and that somehow got the crowd fired up. "Yeah! Dressed as the Akutare Hero…meet the master of irony and short height…Cain Sonryu!"

'_…Vic's cruising for an ass bruising!_'

"And our mystery opponent, though his dorm, age and information about him are missing…" Vic announced pointing his hand towards DM. "One thing is certain…"

"DM certain knows how to be the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

'…_So close…and yet so far…_'

"Duelists ready?" Vic asked raising his hand into the air, taking note that Cain and DM had already drawn their opening hands. "Good! Then, let's get the duel started with! DM! Call the coin toss!"

DM kept his eyes closed as a holographic coin began to fly in between the two duelists. Just as the coin was at the highest it could go, DM opened his eyes and lifted his hand up. "TAILS!"

The coin bounced on the ground before landing with the tails side up. DM kept his stern look as he drew his sixth card. "I suppose that means I get to go first…And I'll start by summoning Chaos Knight in attack mode!" (DLP: 4000)

Cain's eyes widened as a familiar knight appeared before DM, clad in silver and black armor that resembled that of a chaotic dragon. The knight glared daggers at Cain as the chaotic warrior lifted its large broad sword in the air (1800/1400). '_C-C-Chaos!?!_'

"And what a starter! Using a monster with a great attack!" Vic announced into the microphone with everyone looking over to DM. "What will DM pull out next?"

"How about two face down cards?" DM suggested placing two more cards into his duel disk, making them appear before them. "Now then, show me what AG and WA see in you?"

Blinking a few times, Cain just shook it off and pulled his next card. '_Using Chaos cards? Knowing about those spirits? Just who in the world is this guy?_' (CLP: 4000)

"I may not have something that can take down your knight," Cain stated before slapping his card onto his duel disk, instantly a face down monster appeared before him. "But this defense might…"

"I activate my trap card!" DM shouted as a large hole appeared beneath both monsters, sucking them both up. "D.D. Trap Hole removes a face down defense monster…and now, I activate my other trap card! Go Law of the Chaos!"

DM's face down card instantly flipped up, showing the D.D. Warrior Lady looking up towards a large black monolith. "Although it sounds like an oxymoron, I can assure you that there is somewhat of a law…and this is one of them! I can remove any card I want from my hand…"

That's when DM lifted up a strange spell card from his hand and it immediately disappeared into thin air. "…Allowing me to activate a card from my deck that's also the same variety from my deck! And since it's a spell I removed, I can play a spell!"

A card shot out of DM's deck an into his hand, instantly opening up his field card zone on the duel disk. As soon as he fitted his card into the slot, the entire area began to warp. Some of the students were scared…others well, were cheering for the sight of an awesome move.

However, DM didn't seem to care for either of the two. "I choose the field spell, Chaos Theory Kingdom!"

"…That can't be good with a name that long…" Cain muttered to himself as DM crossed his arms.

"How right you are, shorty," DM stated, ignoring the fact that Cain was now pissed off. "My field spell automatically removes any card that's sent to the graveyard…"

'_But that's not all it does…_'

"Not even since Cain's move, his opponent has already gotten a heads up on our short peer!" Vic announced turning to Terri. "What's your opinion Terri?"

"…"

"..O-kay…Back to the duel!" Vic announced as a dark orb shot from DM's deck.

"Now! I activate Chaos Knight's special ability!" DM announced slapping a card onto his duel disk. "When he's destroyed, I can special summon a level four or lower Chaos monster!"

Thrusting his finger towards DM, Cain really got mad and glared daggers at DM. "Hold it! First off all, your monster wasn't destroyed, and second your monster was removed from play and you couldn't use its effect…"

"…I was about to get to that if you hadn't interrupted me," DM replied with a crossed look on his face. "It's thanks to my field spell, whenever a 'Chaos' monster is removed from play by it's effect, I can activate it's effect as if it were sent to the graveyard."

"Oh crap…" Cain moaned lowering his head, he knew what was going to happen next.

"And the monster I choose…" DM continued as the dark orb in front of him began to shatter into a large form. "…Chaos Brawler!"

The orb became an extremely large muscular man, his hard skin bulging from underneath the warrior's silver gi. Covering the man's hair was a silver head band and his eye glowed a mysterious white light. At the sight of Cain, the Brawler raised its arms up in a back stance form (2000/1000).

"Simply amazing! He managed to swap out one strong monster for another!" Vic shouted into the microphone, making everyone cover their ears in pain.

"You forget," Cain reminded lifting two of his cards and sliding them into his duel disk. "It's still my turn, and I'll set these two cards."

"…Watch this," DM commented drawing his next card with a spin in his fingers. "…I have plenty of moves…like this, I activate Savage Chaos!"

DM threw his new card into the back of the Chaos Brawler, at first the warrior just blinked a few times in confusion. That's when all of sudden, a powerful surge of electricity pulsed through out the Brawler's body, making the warrior cry out in pain.

"And what does your spell do?" Cain asked somewhat confused…

…Until the Chaos Brawler's muscles began to grow at an alarming rate, making the warrior look like it was on steroids and didn't know when to stop (2000/1000 + 2000/0). Raising his hand up to his warrior, DM narrowed his eyes. "My spell doubles my warrior's attack for one turn! Meet my one turn kill! Attack directly!"

Grunting through his teeth, the Chaos Brawler clasped his fists together while raising them. Then in the next second, the enlarged soldier threw his fists towards Cain.

The crowd was going wild as the Brawler's attack was getting closer and closer with each second. Apparently, a lot of Ed's fans were watching the duel and didn't like the idea that Cain was dressed up as Ed's signature monster. They were glad to see Cain lose again…

"Activate quick play spell card! Forbidden Alchemy!"

A large blood red transmutation circle appeared right in front of the Brawler's attack and time seemed to slow down as the circle shattered into a young man with bushy brown hair with multiple crystals attached to his cloak (1500/1600). "Since I have no monsters on the field or in my graveyard, I can automatically special summon an Alchemist that was removed from play! So the Crystal Alchemist takes the hit for me!"

"…I suppose you should know that my Brawler has a trample ability…" DM pointed out with a bored look on his face. "…Right?"

Cain's face somewhat plummeted as his alchemist was squished like a bug, and the force of the blow sent the Akutare Hero dressed duelist flying into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (CLP: 1600)

"Wow! Look at those special effects!" Vic announced looking up before Cain crashed onto the ground face first. "Oh, I don't care where you're from, that's got to hurt like crap! Right Terri?"

"…"

"Okay, since you're not saying anything, I'll take over," Vic stated while Cain slowly stood up.

'_…Okay, this guy uses Chaos monsters…and he's got a weird power, who in the world is this guy?_' That thought marched through Cain's head as he watched DM set his last card into his duel disk.

"And now, since I used my spell card, my monster bites the big one!" DM announced as his Brawler shattered into pixels. "So I'll end my turn…"

Slowly drawing his card, Cain smiled looking at the card. "…Big mistake…DM…You left yourself wide open with that OTK. And you're about to pay for it…"

"Big talk from someone so short," DM chuckled slightly while scratching under his eye.

"Just keep adding to the fire," Cain growled before slapping his card onto his duel disk. "Cause the Flame Alchemist (1600/1400) will burn you back!"

In a powerful burst of fire, the Flame Alchemist jumped onto the field with a bright smile. "And now, my Alchemist can burn away your field card and your face down card!"

With a quick snap of his fingers, the Flame Alchemist created a very powerful explosion of flame that covered the entire field. "Kiss your strategy…goodbye!"

A large cloud of smoke covered the arena, and Cain couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of his now easy win.

"…I don't think so…"

When the smoke cleared, DM's field spell was still all around the two duelists, as strong as ever. Cain and the Flame Alchemist stepped back at the sight. "But how?!?!"

"Quite simple, my short opponent," DM stated waving a finger and lifting a card up from his duel disk. "My field spell can't be destroyed by monster effects. And here's a nasty trap you triggered when you destroyed it. Known Influx allows me to draw two cards from my deck when it is removed from play…"

"Yeah, but I can still blast a few from your life points!" Cain shouted thrusting his arm towards DM. "Flame Alchemist! Show him how a real attack works!"

Jumping up, the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers a few times, causing a large amount of explosions to erupt around DM. And yet…DM didn't even flinch from the heat. (DLP: 2400)

"…Are you done yet?" DM asked as the flames died down into nothing around him.

"Don't act so cool!" Cain shouted while his opponent snapped his next card off his deck.

"…Cool? Whatever," DM sighed as a card floated in front of him. "Now then, I activate the effect of a spell card that I removed from play…"

"Amazing! DM is able to play precisely!" Vic announced practically getting the crowd to explode even louder.

DM just snapped his card back into his hand. "The card was Treasure from a Different Dimension, so both of us can draw two more cards from our decks."

Drawing his two cards quickly, Cain growled to himself. '_Damn it…This guy knows how to use his cards…_'

"And now, I activate my spell card," DM stated as his new card disappeared into nothingness. The weird realm began to spark with a powerful electrical surge. "With the mythical charms of Realm Disruption, I can bring back an old face…" (DLP: 1900)

From the sky above, the Chaos Brawler crashed on the ground (2000/1000), roaring loudly in the air and then grinning a sadistic grin. "And next, I can normal summon Chaos Destructor!"

Floating down from the sky above the brawler, flew down a large dual headed serpent dragon. One of the heads was glowing silver while the other was pitch black, on the monster's back were four glowing white wings. As the dragon landed on the Brawler's shoulders, the two heads roared loudly (1600/900). "And now, since I have a monster removed from play, I can use my Destructor's effect to destroy one spell or trap card on the field!"

"I chain with this trap card, Threatening Roar!" Chain shouted as a powerful shockwave pulsed through the ground. "Now, you can't declare an attack this turn."

"…That was actually going away from his deck theme…" Terri commentated getting Vic and everyone looking towards her.

"She can talk!" Everyone shouted except Cain and DM.

Shaking his head, DM slipped another card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with a card set in the back…"

"…Ya know, you did me a solid," Cain chuckled pulling his next card.

"What?" DM asked a little confused.

"You should always be wary giving your opponent cards," Cain answered opening up his field slot. "And since your field zone can't be destroyed by monster effects, let's try a change in the scenery!"

The entire realm shattered making DM cover his eyes with his arm. When he lowered his arm, his eyes widened at the sight before him. All around the entire makeshift arena, Cain's field spell had created what appeared to be a very advance laboratory with many transmutation circles on the test tubes, beakers and walls. "W-What is this place?"

"This place is known as Alchemic Advancement Lab!" Cain replied lifting another card from his hand. "And here's how it works, I can Alchemic Fuse monsters from my hand and on the field! So I fuse Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300) with the Flame Alchemist on the field! And thanks to my field spell, he gains five hundred extra attack points!"

A powerful transmutation circle appeared underneath the Flame Alchemist, absorbing him into it. After that, the circle shattered into a taller version of the Wandering Alchemist with the flame decals on his overcoat (2400/1600 + 500/0). Jumping onto the field, the Alchemist smiled brightly before lifting his fist towards DM. "And next, I can summon…Mixer Alchemist!"

Walking from behind one of the tables, an older alchemist with a lifeless look on his face, wearing with a lab coat with many different test tubes and beakers on it (1500/1600). However, the alchemist just disappeared instantly as two cards appeared in Cain's hand. "And by tributing him, I can get back two removed from play alchemists!"

A bright green transmutation circle appeared over the field and then shattered into what appeared to be a young late teen alchemist with long feathered green hair, dressed in light-weight gray armor with transmutation circles on the chest and shoulder pads. On the man's back are a pair of small eagle wings that flapped a few times as he floated over the field (2000/800 + 500/0). "Say hello to Eagle Templar Alchemist!"

"You build your forces up only to be knocked down," DM stated thinking about his face down card. '_As soon as he attacks, I'll activate my trap card, D.D. Death. All I need to do is remove all cards in my hand and I can remove the same number of cards from my hand to remove his cards…_'

"Templar! Use eagle wing blast!"

DM's eyes shot open as a powerful tornado appeared around the Eagle Templar Alchemist, blowing away all of the lab's materials and DM's face down card. The cards then floated to the bottom of the duelists' decks. "W-W-W-WHAT!?!?"

"Templar can return all spell and trap cards on the field back to our decks," Cain explain lifting his arm towards the Steel Flame Alchemist. "And now, Steel Flame! Attack Chaos Destructor!"

With a quick snap of his fingers, the Steel Flame alchemist fired a powerful flame that engulfed the dual headed dragon. The dragon was engulfed in flames making it fall off the Chaos Brawler's shoulders. (DLP: 600)

"And it's not over yet! My Steel Flame Alchemist can burn an additional thousand points off ya when he takes down a monster!" Cain shouted stomping his foot into the ground. "Time to end this meaningless duel!"

DM blinked a few times before he was engulfed into a large burst of flame making him shout in pain. When the fire died down, a charred DM fell back with a dazed look in his eyes. (DLP: 0)

"That's it! That's it!" Vic shouted pointing over to Cain.

"We have a winner!" Terri announced with everyone cheering loudly. "Cain Sonryu!"

'_…Do they have to make it such a big deal?_' Cain thought to himself as the holograms disappeared.

'_He's the one…I guess…_'

/--/-/-/-//-/-/--

The sun was beginning to set as Cain stood across from DM at the Ra yellow dorm, everyone else was partying at the bonfire that Professor Vansickle had set up. Heck, Cain didn't realize it at the time, but Ami and Kazica were handing out copies of Cain dressed up as the Akutare Hero. Apparently, DM was explaining many different kinds of things…

…Not really making heads or tails of the information…

"…You're from the shadow realm?" Cain questioned with a raised eyebrow. DM slowly nodded his head in response. "…You've got to be kidding me…and the crap before doesn't make any sense."

"Whether you believe me or not is your choice," DM replied crossing his arms. "But you have to know that something is coming…"

"…If you're talking about Kinjou then you've just wasted your time," Cain sighed shaking his head while combing his hair back with his left hand.

"He's only part of it," DM answered back as a dark aura appeared around him. "My time is coming to leave, but I will leave you with a note…"

"Wait, but I don't get it," Cain interrupted with a dulled look on his face. "Why are those guys doing this?"

"That I cannot say," DM replied as the dark aura grew and grew stronger. "All I can say is…"

"Beware the Six Dark Kings…"

The darkness absorbed DM leaving Cain to think about all that DM left him. "…The Six Dark Kings? Sounds like a group of bad anime evildoers…but why are they coming here…"

"…and why does involve that man?"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Kazica:** That was a great festival!

**Rioko:** And thanks for the blackmail on Cain!

**Ami:** I can't wait to show this to mom and dad at the end of the week!

**Kazica:** Y-your parents?

**Rioko:** You know, this is the perfect time to ask Cain to the Parent's night.

**Kazica:** 'Blush'

**Rioko:** Fine then, if you don't have the guts then if you can't beat this little kid a duel, you have to ask him! If you win, then I'll ask for you!

**_A new enemy appears next time...enter the - Chapter 59: Judgeman_**

: Hey hold on here…Objection!


	59. Chapter 59: Judgeman

**Chapter 59**

**Judgeman**

/---/--/-/-/-//

It wasn't even past midnight when a small boat began to dock at the Pacific Duel Academy's port, and an eerie dark fog seemed to appear over the island. After the boat was tied up, two people immediately exited the boat. One with a great deal of height and muscle mass to him while the other looked like a kid.

"…Um you sure this is the right place Miles?" The big guy asked looking down at the little kid.

"Please, you think that I wouldn't be able to determine where we needed to go?" The shorter figure named Miles retorted walking in front of the big guy. "Puh-lease Chinto, you're forgetting who's looking after who here…"

The big guy Chinto yawned in reply cracking his neck. "…I'm sorry…you were saying something?"

That's when Miles jumped up and grabbed Chinto by his large collar, shaking the big guy a few times. "Listen here! We may have to share the same codename and benefits…but don't think that you can just ignore me like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe!"

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST WATCH THE THREADS! I JUST HAD THEM CLEANED!" Chinto pleaded while being shaken up a little bit.

Releasing his grip, Miles gently landed on the ground and combed his hair back slightly with his left hand. "…Good, now then, hurry up, we have to get to Seiryu and Byakko immediately…"

"I bet they won't be expecting us to show up so early eh?" Chinto asked with a slight snicker to his voice. "Wonder what they'll…"

Miles turned his head back and blinked a few times at Chinto. "…Well?"

"…Well what?" Chinto replied with a puzzled look on his sculpted face making Miles fall to the ground face first.

"WHY'D YOU STOP IN MID-SENTENCE!?!" Miles roared sending some spit from his mouth flying onto Chinto's face.

Wiping the spit slightly, Chinto rubbed his chin and blinked a few times. "…I did that?"

Pulling some of his hair to release the strain of stupidity that was being forcibly injected into his brain, Miles growled loudly. Everyday he asked himself two very perplexing questions about his suffering…

One…Why him? What had he done that was so bad in the last fourteen years of his life that deserved to give him this wretched punishment to be with Chinto?

The second one, well that was the real puzzler here…how the hell did Chinto get this far in the organization and got to part of the Six Dark Kings was beyond any comprehension of Miles's brain power.

'_Just keep telling yourself Miles…it's for the college credits…its all for the college credits…_' Miles kept thinking in his mind…the same thing that he kept telling himself for the past four years of his life. And needless to say…it was the only thing that kept him from going insane.

"Hmm…I wonder how Kinjou and Ed are doing…" Chinto asked to no one in particular and then rubbed his stomach slightly. "Hmm…hungry…"

"It's for college credit…" Miles muttered while covering his ears with his hands. "…Ignore the idiots…"

/-/--/-/-/-//-/

Having missed all of Duel Monster Spirit Day, Mustang didn't really care for the time nor did he care for his bandaged injuries…there only two things that he really cared for at this time…

"Damn it!"

A flurry of cards slammed up against the wall in the darkened room as Mustang slammed his fists onto the table he was sitting at. He starred at the three cards that were in front of him, his mind, body and heart all at conflict with each other. "…It's too situational! These cards would only be dead weight if I put them in the deck!"

"But…my friends…they gave them to me…" Mustang was almost on the verge of tears when the images of his two good friends handing him the cards appeared in his mind. "…If I had the cards in the deck…then…"

Falling back into his seat, Mustang calmed down a lot and rubbed his face a few times. "…I need to get out of here for a while…"

Looking at some of the pictures on his desk, Mustang smiled slightly as he rubbed his chin in thought. When his idea came into his head, Mustang immediately snapped his fingers and stood up. "I know what I can do! I'll take a break to clear my mind…"

That's when a large blush appeared on Mustang's face as well as a large grin. "This might be my greatest chance to get closer to my lovely Ami…"

Turning to the side to gaze directly in a mirror, Mustang immediately sweatdropped. "Hmm…after I shave…and shower…and apply a lot of deodorant, heh, heh, heh…"

/--/-///-/-/-/-/-

"…Really? So there actually was a duel spirit?" Ed asked lifting a card up from Kinjou's hand and then slapping a matching card in front of him.

"They always appear on those kind of days…" Kinjou replied taking three pairs of cards from his hand and throwing them in front of him on the table. "I don't think we have to worry though about it…"

"Why's that?" Ed questioned looking over his oversized hand and comparing it to Kinjou's shrinking hand.

"Hmm, according to Kuchin, by this afternoon, Agents Genbu are arriving," Kinjou stated taking another card from Ed, placing it on the table and lifting up what appeared to be five cards now… "And the cards are in motion for Agent Suzaku coming soon…"

Both guys took a moment to think allowing huge blushes to appear over their faces.

Ed shook his head to flush away some of the blush and pulled a card from Kinjou's hand. "…I really enjoy her, uh, company…"

"Same here," Kinjou chuckled taking yet another card and then immediately slapped it onto the table. "'Ahem!' But, back to the point…soon we'll get those orders that the Big Boss wanted us to perform…"

"Ya know, I kind of heard something in the rumor mill…" Ed stated taking another card from Kinjou, placing it with another card on the table making the hand sizes very small… "I heard that Big Boss has taken a shine to you…"

"…Thanks but no thanks," Kinjou snickered hovering his hand over the two cards that were in Ed's hand, then taking the card, he shook his head and added the card to his. After a second he immediately shuffled the cards under the table. "…I've actually got a job lined up after this…well not really a job…"

"Think of it more of a leader position for…uh…well, I'd rather not spoil it…heh, heh…"

"Still, I think that maybe you should still be open to this opportunity," Ed suggested trying to think about which card to chose. "Who knows? You might even become one of the top seven duelists in the…"

"Don't say the name, you dolt!" Kinjou gritted through his teeth while Ed took the card on the left. Unfortunately, it wasn't the card he wanted. "Sides…Big Boss may be the best of the seven, but as for the other six…it's a requirement to either be related to him, or be an ass kisser…And I am as sure as hell neither of those two things!"

"But what about that one guy?" Ed stated shuffling the cards a few times and then slapped them both in front of Kinjou to guess which card was which. "Ya know…the guy who actually manages to beat Big Boss on occasions on a table top duel?"

"…Yeah, but unfortunately, he's got special privileges," Kinjou retorted swiftly taking the card on the right. Lifting the card up slightly, a dark smile appeared on his face and he immediately took the card in his hand and slapped both of them on the table. "And don't forget, he and Big Boss act like brothers…"

"Damn it…" Ed sighed lowering his head slightly that he lost the game. "…What time did you say that those two guys would be getting here?"

"No worries on that…" Kinjou replied leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. "Those two idiots won't be coming here anytime soon…"

"But, don't Miles and Chinto have a tendency to pull some crap like showing up early?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow at his fellow Dark King.

"Not this time!" Kinjou laughed loudly throwing his head back. "If they try any stupid stunt to get noticed…then I'd kick their asses all the way to the moon!"

"…I kind of think if people see them together they're going to actually blow their cover," Ed sighed shaking his head slightly. "You have to admit, with the exception of me, you all happen to stick out in like sore thumbs…"

"Don't push your luck with me," Kinjou growled closing his eyes. "Now shut up, I'm getting some sleep before those two dolts get here!"

"It'll probably be a short one…" Ed muttered before standing up from his seat to leave the room.

/-/--//-/-/-//-/

"Parents night?"

Rioko nodded to his Kazica and Ami while trying to enjoy the breakfast. "Yep! It's actually one of the more anticipated days on the Duel Academy year. Not only do the students get to see their parents, but it signifies that school ends next week with exams."

"I'm all for school getting out," Kazica sighed lowering her head. "But it's going to be a hassle for the exams…"

"Good thing I've got a free ride to Obelisk Blue next year," Rioko laughed to himself before lifting his bowl up to his nose to sniff his food. "And besides…I doubt that you'd want to miss what happens after the exams…"

"Please tell me that their not going to have field exams again," Kazica groaned combing her hair with her hand.

"Oh no, not with these exams," Rioko answered with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Then what's going to happen?" Ami asked a little confused.

"…Well, there's the Kaiser's Graduation match," Rioko explained after eating some of his tasty food. "But that's the main attraction, there's the opening duel between the second and third best duelists here for the title of Kaiser next year."

"So, it'll be Mustang against Vic…" Kazica commented just thinking about how the two very different duelists dueling each other. "…Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"By the way…where's brother?" Ami asked looking around the cafeteria only seeing other Ra Yellows.

"Who knows?" Rioko replied shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't see him in the room when I woke up; he probably left to get some errands done."

"JUST ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

The three teens blinked in confusion hearing the booming voices ring from outside the cafeteria, and unfortunately for the three…

…Their curiosity got the better of them, so the three nodded to each other and slowly stood up to exit the cafeteria. And as soon as the trio exited the cafeteria, they were met with a peculiar sight.

"ADMIT THAT YOU GOT LOST!"

"HOW COULD I!?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS LEADING US!"

The three sweatdropped at the sight of two very different (and very weird looking) guys. The one who was trying to get the other to admit that he got the two lost, was a huge muscular guy with a messy head of green hair that covered his left eye. His muscular physique was complimented with his large black vest and military cargo pants. "And people say you're the smart one Miles!"

The other person, Miles, was almost the complete opposite of his huge friend. With his neatly light blond hair tied up in the back, the fancy purple jacket, black shirt and pants as well as the silver watch on his left arm, he looked to come from a higher class level in life. But the most notable feature about this guy was…he was almost the same height as a certain white haired Alchemist-using duelist. "…Chinto…you're the one who said to go this way!"

"Yeah well, you should've known better than to listen to me!"

"A monkey could get better directions!"

"No need to be libel!"

"Its slander you idiot! Libel is written defamation of character!"

"There ya go again! Using that legal mumbo jumbo!"

"Maybe you'd understand it if you read a book once in a while rather than pump iron every ten minutes!"

"…Hey! Thanks for reminding me!" Chinto thanked before lifting the small Miles off the ground and lifting up and down in his right hand as if he was a dumbbell. "One. Two. Three…"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Miles demanded getting moved up and down with his commands falling on deaf ears…or in this case, dumb ears. "I'm going to be sick!"

"You blow chunks on my new boots…" Chinto threatened while still lifting Miles in his right hand. "…And I'll toss you in the sea with a meat jacket!"

"Assault! That is assault!" Miles pointed out getting a little dizzy.

Rioko turned to the side to notice the black looks on Ami and Kazica's faces. "…Is it just me, or are the people here getting stranger and stranger by the minute?"

"Really?" Ami questioned tilting her head to the side. "I kind of find it somewhat refreshing…"

"I think we've got more than enough unique people here," Kazica sighed slightly rubbing her forehead.

Due to that comment, Chinto immediately dropped Miles to the ground and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he walked over to the three. "Hey there! Um, can ya help me?"

"…pain…and that's battery…" Miles moaned before lowering his head back into the dirt.

"…Shouldn't your friend need a bandage…or a bucket?" Rioko asked looking past Chinto.

"Aw the little attorney will be okay," Chinto replied not even paying the slightest to Miles slowly lifting his head to get a better look at the three. "Got anything to eat?"

"Didn't you need some help?" Ami asked as Miles slowly stood up and glared rusty daggers at Chinto.

"Aw that can wait," Chinto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET ASSUALT AND BATTERY!"

In a great feat of height, Miles jumped all the way to the back of Chinto's neck and wrapped his arms around the huge muscle bound companion choking him somewhat easily. "Can't…breathe!"

"…These two are really weird…" Rioko sighed moving his eyes slightly to the side.

"They kind of remind me of two certain Ra Yellows…" Kazica giggled along with Ami thinking about the many times a certain white haired duelist had beaten up several different times and ways on a lightning themed duelist…

/--/-/-/--//-//-/

With his body fully refreshed, Mustang slowly walked on the sidewalk trying to get to the Ra Yellow dorm and in his right hand was a large bouquet of various flowers for a certain girl. "Now I'm ready to ask my dear, sweet…"

"…Ami?"

Mustang's eyes widened as he turned to the side to see Cain leaning up against a nearby tree with his eyes closed. With a slightly embarrassed look on his face, Mustang hid the flowers behind his back. "Why hello there Cain! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Cut the crap Mustang," Cain growled lifting his head towards Mustang. "I saw those flowers, and I can piece the rest of the pieces together…"

"So…you want to go through that whole thing with us fighting with each other?" Mustang asked folding his arms over each other to lock eyes with his short rival.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer…" Cain sighed taking a step before towards Mustang. "…I'll have to pass…and need to…ugh, this is going to kill me…"

It didn't take long for Mustang to figure out what Cain wanted, and couldn't help but laugh loudly. "HA! You're asking for a favor! So what do ya need?"

"Get serious!" Cain blurted out making Mustang step back slightly. "…Yes…I need to ask a favor of you…Mustang…"

"And what would that be? Tips on the ladies?" Mustang joked around placing the bouquet of flowers on his shoulder. "Cause that'll cost ya…"

"Not that you dolt!" Cain shouted stomping his foot into the ground, making the ground crack quite easily…which was weird because he was standing on the concrete sidewalk. "…This Friday would happen to be Parent's Night…Correct?"

"…Cain, I don't know what kind of person you think I am…" Mustang gulped taking a few steps away from Cain. "But I don't find you attractive at all…"

"Knock off that crap!" Cain roared lifting his right fist up to Mustang. "That's not what I was going to ask!"

"Then out with it…" Mustang sighed tapping the side of his head with his head. "Hurry up before I get a headache…"

"Fine, listen good then," Cain sighed shaking his head in his right hand. "There's supposed to be a dance with the Parent's night as I am told…"

"Do we have to go through the whole sketch again?" Mustang asked half kidding while being somewhat scared.

"…Can't you shut up!"

/-/--/-//-/-/-//

"Yay! Shellfish!" Chinto announced before he began stuffing some of the seafood from his plate into his mouth. It was quite the show for the two Ra Yellow duelists, Ami, and Miles.

Miles wasn't even looking at the plate of seafood… "…I'm allergic to shellfish…"

"Sorry, that's all we got this week," Rioko apologized before Chinto snuck the plate in front of Miles out of him. "But…what the hell are you guys doing here? I highly doubt you're both students from other academies…"

'_Crap! This lightning guy is right!_' Miles was panicking on the inside of his mind, but his outside appearance was as calm as the sea on a clear day. '_Think of something quick before Chinto opens up his big mouth and blows our cover!_'

"We're here looking for some people…" Chinto blurted out, not taking in consideration about the fact that he had half chewed food in his mouth.

"Dude! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Rioko shouted wiping some crumbs off his face, Ami and Kazica couldn't help but giggle because they managed to get out of the way of the food.

Jabbing his elbow into Chinto's side, Miles caught everyone's attention with a slight cough. "Actually, he's right; we're from the pro league and we're currently searching for duelists by challenging them to duels…"

"But didn't that guy," Ami stated gesturing towards Chinto who was downing Miles's shellfish into his gullet. "…Say that you're a lawyer?"

"Actually lawyer in training, and I'm the son of the guy who actually looks for promising duelists," Miles explained crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm currently studying to become an attorney, and well, the old coot thought it would be a good for me to come…"

"I guess that makes some sense," Rioko responded with a confused look on his face.

"Well, if you want a duel today," Miles stated standing up taking something out of his pocket and handing it out to Rioko. "Here's my card, my cell number is on the back of the card."

Miles then slapped Chinto on the shoulder getting the weird character to stare at him. "Come! We're going to meet up with the others!"

"Fine, just, can I get a doggy bag?" Chinto begged with weird puppy dog eyes.

"…No, now hurry up!" Miles shouted getting Chinto to stand up quickly and run out of the room with Miles chasing him.

/--/-/-//-/-//-/-/

"…I can't believe you would want me to do that," Mustang stated a little shocked at Cain's proposal.

"Look, if you ask her, then I'll be able to get her home," Cain responded wagging his finger slightly towards Mustang. "It's the only chance I'll get to get her back home…"

"And why exactly do you want her to go back so soon?" Mustang asked rubbing his chin with his free hand.

"…There's a threat coming here," Cain answered bluntly closing his eyes. "And I rather not have Ami get into it…"

"…Using an underhanded tactic for her safety…" Mustang sighed rubbing his head. "…I can't say that I approve of it…but, it sounds like a semi good idea…"

"Will ya do it though…that's the question at hand…" Cain responded half hoping that Mustang would accept his offer.

"Tell ya what…you help me with a few things and I'll be more than glad to help ya in whatever ya need!" Mustang laughed loudly lifting his flowers to his side. '_This is turning out to be a lot better than what I expected to happen…if I play my cards right then I might just be able to beat that blue haired transsexual!_'

"…Fine…" Cain scoffed throwing his hand towards Mustang hoping for a hand shake. "…And don't think I don't know that you're trying to take advantage of this…"

Mustang eagerly shook Cain's hand with a goofy grin plastered all over his face. "Didn't think you were that dumb…"

"…You do realize that you're shaking my right hand right?" Cain asked before tightening his grip on Mustang's hand.

"OW! OW! OW!" Mustang shouted trying to pull his hand free from Cain's death grip, without much success by the way. "Knock it off! Knock it off!"

"How about I pull it off?" Cain offered with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'll agree! I'll agree!" Mustang roared until Cain released his grip and letting Mustang fall to the ground on his butt.

"Good…now then…I've got some things to do, and you'll just get to working on the plan," Cain replied lifting up what appeared to be one of the hologram programs that Mustang had used on Cain a while back.

Shaking his hand a few times, Mustang looked up just in time to see Cain walk away with a duel disk strapped on his back. '_Is…Is he planning on training? After getting his ass handed to him by Ed Wright…I guess I could see that…_'

'…_But there's more than that…I know that for a fact!_'

"Cain!"

Cain stopped dead in his tracks, but refused to turn his head towards Mustang. "You'll have to fill me into the details later…but for now…I'll trust you…"

"…Wouldn't have it any other way Mustang," Cain replied before walking away from Mustang.

/--/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/

"…So, now that we got those guys on their way," Rioko started with a slight blush on his face. After watching Miles and Chinto left in a weird fashion, Rioko, Ami and Kazica went back into the cafeteria to continue their conversation. "…Do you two mind giving me some advice?"

"What do you need advice on Rioko?" Kazica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ya see…for the parent's night, it's really quite a tradition to have the students…" Rioko started rubbing the back of his head. "…To bring a date…"

Kazica's face lit up bright red as she turned slightly away, Ami on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the two. "So, who are you planning on asking Rioko?"

"…That's for me to know, and you girls to wait…" Rioko answered turning towards Kazica hoping to change the subject. "So, uh, Kazica…you finally going to ask Cain out? This is the perfect chance…"

"Rioko! Shouldn't a guy ask first?" Kazica asked with a blush getting more intense with each second.

"…I hate to say this, but when it comes to brother and you Kazica…you're both slow at this kind of thing…" Ami joked making Rioko laugh loudly.

"She's got ya there!" Rioko laughed loudly crossing his arms.

"You're one to talk," Kazica shot back at Rioko. "We're basically the only girls you talk to from what I've seen."

"Don't try to change the subject Kazica," Rioko confronted, trying to cover up the fact that he had changed the subject only a few seconds ago. "You're the one who's been having a crush on the little shorty ever since that one incident with your cousin…"

Both Ami and Rioko took note that Kazica was blushing even more. "…H-how do you know about that?"

"…Rumors Kazica," Rioko answered with a snap of his finger. "Now then…how about we make a little deal like a lot of people do here…"

"Name it…" Kazica replied trying her hardest to hide her blushing face.

"I'll duel against an opponent, if I win, you have to ask Cain to the Parents' Night," Rioko offered standing up and pulling out his deck of cards from his pocket. "I lose, I'll get Cain to ask ya…"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ami asked looking strangely at Rioko.

"I have my resources," Rioko commented with a cocky look plastered all over his face. "And as an added bonus, I'll let you choose whoever I'll duel!"

"…Where's that guy's card?" Kazica asked looking on the table.

Rioko just blinked a few times before he clenched his fist to hit his forehead. "Damn it!"

/--//--//-/-/-//-/

Ten minutes passed until Chinto and Miles had reappeared at the Ra yellow dorm, and after some explaining and getting some legal advice from Miles…

"…So let me go over this again," Miles stated slapping a contract that he had in his hand. "You want to duel one of us, and if the lighting boy wins, then the shy red head has to ask a boy out that she has a crush on…but if the lightning boy loses, he has to convince the guy to ask her out…"

"Basically," Rioko replied looking down at Miles.

"…What's in it for us?" Miles asked pointing his finger towards the paper. "I mean, besides the duel? I mean, why should we choose you to duel?"

"Yeah!" Chinto added, just trying to become a part of the conversation.

"Um…how about ten dollars?" Ami offered lifting the bill up to Chinto.

"SOLD!" Chinto shouted pushing Miles forward. "And Miles will be dueling!"

"What!?!" Miles shouted almost tripping on the ground. "God damn it…and since he accepted the damn money, I'm bound to this contract!"

"Now, how does that work?" Ami asked as Miles lifted up his duel disk.

"Cause unfortunately, I'm forced to listen to this dumbass cause as long I'm not with my parents he's considered my guardian," Miles explained lifting a deck of cards to shuffle a few times before snapping into his duel disk.

Taking some time to stop groping the ten dollar bill, Chinto looked down on Miles. "Dumbass? I resent that!"

"…I still stand by that statement…" Miles retorted lifting his duel disk up. "Alright then!"

Rioko lifted his duel disk up and immediately slipped his duel disk up. '_Okay…I'm up against a would-be lawyer…I don't think I'll have any trouble with him…_'

"Bailiff! Announce the duel!"

"All rise!" Chinto announced saluting towards Miles. "This duel has come to order! Will the defense present their opening statement!"

Rioko blinked a few times before he drew his hand, along with his sixth card. "Um…I'll take that I'm going first…" (RLP: 4000)

"Opening statement…" Miles growled loudly making Rioko step back slightly. "NOW!" (MLP: 4000)

"Yeesh…well, uh, I don't know what to say," Rioko admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"…Then call your first witness…" Miles snarled before snapping his fingers towards Rioko. "Do it immediately, defense!"

'_Yeesh…he's treating me like a common criminal…_' Rioko thought looking at his hand. "Fine…I'll summon Volt Magnum Warrior Alpha (1400/1200) in attack mode!"

In a great spark of electricity, the blue jumpsuit wearing cyborg appeared spinning a pair of the guns that were strapped to his body. "And next, I'll place a card face down, and I'll call it a turn…"

Miles just stood in place and tapped his bicep a few times. "… … …Decisive evidence… … … … A decisive witness… … … … what more could be needed?"

"…Huh?" Rioko questioned completely confused.

"Order! Order in the field spell, Courtroom!"

The ground around the five began to rumble as a large courtroom appeared around them, with people standing at the back. In front of Rioko and Miles were two desks facing each other, and in between the two of them was a large stand where Rioko's Alpha stood there confused. Ami, Kazica and Chinto found themselves sitting in the seats behind Rioko and were confused.

"This can't be good…" Rioko gulped noticing that Miles had an evil smile on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Miles laughed slightly wagging his finger. "You have no idea…now then…I present to the court, Gathering Evidence!"

A spell card appeared before Miles, depicting a young gray haired prosecutor lifting up a bag with a bloody knife in it. Then instantly fanning his deck out, Miles immediately took a card and lifted it up. "Now then…it's time for you to check the court record and answer the following question, defense. What is the card type of what I am holding?"

"…I guess that's what your spell can do," Rioko smirked thinking a couple of seconds. "Then I'll choose spell…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Miles laughed turning the card over to show a trap card. "Wrong! Now, I can add the card to my hand and then draw one additional card!"

"Okay…that's not good…" Rioko commented while rubbing his chin. "What would've happened if I guessed correctly?"

"Simple, the card would've been discarded and then you'd get to draw a card," Miles explained taking two of the cards in his hand and setting them into his duel disk. Only instead of appearing directly on the field, they appeared on the desk in front of Miles. "And now…I think it's time for the courts to meet the real prosecutor…"

"Huh? But I thought you were…" Rioko started to insinuate before Miles lifted his hand and wagged a finger towards Rioko.

"Sorry, but not even I could become a prosecutor at my age…well I could, but I want to enjoy my childhood for a bit longer…" Miles chuckled placing his next card onto his duel disk. "But enough small talk! That has no place in our courtroom, so I'll summon Justified Prosecutor!"

Instead of a flashy entrance like Rioko's monster, Miles's simply walked through the court doors and stood next to Miles at the prosecutor's desk. Everyone's eyes were on the young man, especially since his dark gray hair spilt down the middle showing off his charming face and his fancy bright red suit had a fancy dress shirt under it (1500/1500). The Prosecutor had a serious look on his face as he lifted up Miles's two face down cards for him to observe.

Rioko blinked a few times in confusion before he began to stutter. "E-E-E-E-E…"

"That's enough, I'll end my turn," Miles sighed once more crossing his arms. "So begin the cross-examination of the witness!"

"Uh, yeah…sure…" Rioko stuttered drawing his next card. "I summon…"

"Overruled!" Miles shouted as the Justified Prosecutor lifted his hand over the left card in front of him, flipping up to show a trap card that had a judge shaking his head with a red bold 'Overruled' behind him. "This continuous trap card only allows us both to have one monster on the field at a time…in return if we summon a new monster, than the first one is automatically sent to the graveyard."

"What!?!" Rioko shouted really shocked at the turn of events.

"But relax, there's something I should mention, as long as my field spell is in play," Miles explain wagging his finger at his head. "…All attacks may become direct attacks…"

'…_If that's true…then why didn't this guy attack with his prosecutor when he summoned him? Does he have an effect?_' Rioko's mind was racing with many questions, but shaking them off, he immediately lifted his hand up. "Since you offered…I'll attack directly!"

Alpha turned his head towards Miles, and immediately lifted a gun until…

"OBJECTION!"

A loud shout made a large red word 'OBJECTION' jolt before Alpha shocking the warrior. It was then that Miles lifted up the top card from his deck and held the back up to Rioko. "Take a guess…spell, trap or monster…"

"Heh…you're not going get me this time…I choose trap," Rioko stated with utmost superiority…

…Until Miles flipped the card to show it was a monster, making Rioko lowering his head. "Now then, since your testimony was flawed, your monster must leave the stand…NOW!"

All of a sudden, Alpha had a shocked pose before shattering into pixels. Then Miles then pulled a card from his duel disk, the trap card that was just used. "Oh and by the by, after its resolve, my trap comes back to my hand if Courtroom is on the field and the card I picked up is placed at the bottom of my graveyard."

"Yeah…good to know…" Rioko sighed looking at his hand. "At least now I can summon Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/900) in attack mode…"

Walking up to the stand, the tiger striped girl looked left and right and noticed she was in the courtroom, making her a little bit scared. Miles couldn't help but chuckle. "Your next witness seems distraught…most people get that way when their forced to the stand…"

Miles immediately drew his next card with a fancy spin to it and at the sight of it, Miles's hardened look lessened. "Now watch, I'll place two cards face down and activate the spell card, Penalty!"

Instead of turning into a spell card, an old judge took the seat in front of the witness's stand, and immediately glared at Rioko with a dead serious look on his face. "My questioning is done for now…"

"Then, I guess it's back to me…" Rioko gulped pulling his next card up. '_Damn it…where's the Heavy Storm I put in this thing!? Oh well…I guess al I can do is attack, my face down card can't do anything if this guy doesn't attack…_'

"Okay, Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack directly!"

"Need I even have to say this…OBJECTION!" Miles shouted with the word appearing directly before the Thunder Nyan Nyan could attack. Then as expected, Miles lifted the top card from his deck.

"…I'll guess spell…" Rioko guessed noting that Miles face had become enraged. "Ha I guessed right!"

"TAKE THAT!"

Rioko's eyes widened as a large red 'TAKE THAT!' appeared where the 'OBJECTION' was. "Now what?!?"

Miles simply lifted up a card from his hand, with the back to Rioko. "Quite simple…you now get to guess what the card type is…can you?"

"…Trap?" Rioko guessed fearing what might happen…

"Wrong! Spell card! And here's a penalty!' Miles shouted showing his spell card, and immediately the Thunder Nyan Nyan turned around towards Rioko and began to cry tears.

Before Rioko could ask, a large jolt of electricity surged through Rioko's body, making him fall backwards. (RLP: 2100)

"You guess wrong, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points," Miles explained taking his two trap cards adding them to his hand. "Oh and Take That! has the same effect to return to my hand at the end…if Courtroom is on the field."

"Great…" Rioko muttered before slamming his hand on the desk to help him stand up. "I'll place a card face down…and end my turn…"

Miles didn't say a word when he drew his next card. Looking at his hand, Miles took a card up and held it up. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me two more draws…"

"…Next, I'll play the spell card, Order in the Courtroom!"

The judge slammed his gavel a few times before the Thunder Nyan Nyan shattered into many pixels that flew into Rioko, making him step back in pain. "First my spell destroys all of your face up monsters…but before I continue with that, my Penalty spell takes effect, whenever a monster of yours is destroyed by a card effect, you lose five hundred life points!"

"W-WHAT!?!?" Rioko shouted loudly watching his life point counter drop slightly. (RLP: 1600)

"And now, you're allowed to special summon one level four or lower monster from your hand in defense mode," Miles explained crossing his arms. "So bring out your next witness, now!"

"Fine, I choose Batteryman D (0/1900)!" Rioko announced as his green battery monster appeared on the field behind the stand.

"And to end my turn, I'll place two more cards face down," Miles sighed as the two cards appeared before the Justified Prosecutor who immediately looked at them and smiled slightly while shrugging his shoulders.

"…Guys…I'm afraid to make my move," Rioko admitted turning towards Ami and Kazica.

"Come on Rioko! You know what's going to happen if you can't win!" Ami shouted with her hands near her mouth to make it seem louder.

"…Hmm…" Rioko muttered looking at his hand. "Uh…I'll sacrifice my Batteryman D for Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

The green battery man jumped into the air as a powerful storm of electricity surged around it forming into the large yellow neon dragon (2400/1000) that roared loudly as a green light began to engulf it. "Now, since I sacrificed Batteryman D, my dragon is safe from targeting spell and trap cards!"

"…Nice strategy…however, so my tactics have almost been rendered useless…" Miles stated snapping his finger towards Rioko. '_But we'll see if he can beat me like this…_'

"And now…Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon…Attack him directly!" Rioko shouted as his dragon turned directly towards the young Miles.

Miles didn't even blink as the dragon charged a powerful surge of electricity towards him, he didn't even seem to flinch when he was zapped with electricity. (MLP: 1600)

"…You just signed your own defeat…" Miles chuckled while some more sparks of electricity surged around him. "I activate my trap card…Counter Objection!"

As Miles's face down card flipped up, a powerful aura surrounded his Prosecutor who pointed his finger towards Rioko. Then all of a sudden, a powerful red blast of light appeared under his feet, surging around Rioko making him wince in pain with a slight growl.

"In case you're wondering, since you declared a direct attack against me with Courtroom's effect and I have one of two different monsters," Miles explained tapping his finger on his bicep and then snapping his right hand upwards towards Rioko. "Then you take the exact same amount of damage! Which for you, means that this dueling court finds you…"

Rioko fell to the ground as the judge shook his head at the lightning haired duelist. "…GUILTY!" (RLP: 0)

As the large courtroom shattered into pixels, Miles had his eyes closed and then bowed slightly. "And as you can see…a perfect victory…"

"But, you lost life points," Kazica pointed out helping Rioko to his feet.

"…All part of my strategy…so I still won in the end…" Miles responded as Chinto walked up next to him. Then snapping his fingers, Miles immediately pointed towards Rioko. "And as for you lightning boy…You've got a deal to hold up to the red head…"

"Aw crap," Rioko sighed before lowering his head. He didn't realize that Kazica had released her grip helping Rioko fall back to the ground.

"Now then…if you excuse me…" Miles chuckled before turning away from the three teens along with Chinto following behind him easily. "We've got a meeting with some acquaintances, so you better make that deal good…"

"Thanks for the ten bucks!" Chinto shouted pocketing the money and walking backwards to wave to the three.

"…Those guys are quite the pair…" Ami chuckled before the two weird guys disappeared into the horizon.

A few minutes later…

"Well, well, well, Agents Genbu…Pleasure to see you two…"

"Don't refer to us in the same name," Miles sighed looking at Chinto who was immediately drinking a large amount of soda. "Sides…with all the dirt I've got on ya, I could easily blackmail you into submission to take the Byakko spot."

"…Oh joy…" Ed moaned with tears streaming from his eyes. "I don't need that…"

"Um…where's the girl guy?" Chinto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about Kinjou…" Ed replied rubbing his chin. "Well, he's currently talking to Kuchin about our last member arriving later this week…"

"Ooh…da pretty lady's coming?" Chinto chuckled with a slight drool dripping from his mouth.

Even Miles blushed slightly thinking about the other member of the group. "…Hmm…I guess so…"

"Just admit you can't help but stare at her…" Ed nudged Miles in the ribs, making the prosecutor duelist blush even more.

"Knock it off, or I'll sue!" Miles shouted pushing Ed's elbow away.

"Get serious you idiots…"

The three members of the Dark Kings turned their heads to see Kinjou standing before them all, a plastered smile appearing on his face with each step he took towards them. "The mission BB sent us will be soon set into motion…we need to prepare ourselves."

"Right!" Ed, Miles and Chinto shouted saluting along with Kinjou.

"…We are the Six Dark Kings…no one will ruin our mission…"

/--/-//-/--/-

**Mustang:** Ah…This is my favorite time of the year…a chance to ask a lovely lady out on the academy!

**Ami:** I can't wait to see mom and dad!

**Kazica:** But…where's Cain?

**Mustang:** He's training…whoops…

**Rioko:** 'Sigh' I guess I'll be going to find him…

_**A challenge between brother and sister arises… **__**Chapter 60: Imperial Order**_

**Ami:** Brother! This is ridiculous!

**Cain:** …Rematch time…


	60. Chapter 60: Imperial Order

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone…I'm sorry about this really, really late chapter. There's no real excuse, it's just with my new job, getting called in to make pizzas, clean tables and etc., I've been drained of energy for a long time.

That's why, I've decided that I'm going to spend a lot of time this week working on my stories so I hope I can get the next chapter of this story, DT, my Naruto story, and maybe give you all a little surprise with a one shot fiction in YGO GX that's somewhat related to my RPG on a famous forum that many of you probably know about and know who I am on the site.

Hopefully, once I've finished with this chapter, I'll get to work on it. And lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your support for helping me continue this story with your many different comments and reviews. But I'm not shallow to rely on those…I needed to get back to my roots and have been in a mysterious aura trying to get back on track.

But enough about that…let's get this story back on rolling to start my comeback to all of my stories!

**//-/--//-/-//--/**

**Chapter 60**

**Imperial Order**

/--//-/--/-//-/-

"For the last time no!"

"Aw come on!"

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the fact that Rioko was on the ground begging Cain.

"Till the end of time if I have to!" Rioko answered looking up from the ground with a determined look plastered all over his face.

'…_Please dear god tell me that I wasn't that desperate when I asked Mustang…'_

"What I don't get is why the heck you're asking me to do this…" Cain sighed rubbing his forehead with his left arm. As soon as Cain had back to his room from his training he had with the holographic Ed (which was difficult for the first few duels, but Cain managed to find a way to fix that), Rioko had confronted with him with a request…

…That Cain would ask Kazica out on a date for the Parent's Night dinner, somewhat of a déjà vu experience for Cain at the time. Cain's first reaction to Rioko's request was a slight blush followed with a kick to Rioko's gut. Then after a quick breather, Rioko was where he was at right now, begging Cain to help him. "I'm bounded by a contract apparently…"

"A contract?" Cain questioned, not knowing that a lawyer in training was stationed on the island with the muscleman, the pop idol and the gender confused old friend. "…You actually got locked in a contract?"

"That's not the case here," Rioko shouted out jumping back onto his feet with an electrical aura surrounding his body. "Is there anything, anyway to get you ask her out?"

Cain had a golden opportunity here to hold Rioko responsible for something, unfortunately for Cain, he couldn't think of anything at this moment. So there was only one thing to say… "Fine…however, one day, and that day may never come, I may call on you to do a favor for me…"

"…I never pegged you a Godfather fan," Rioko commented.

"Damn it…but I still stand by the statement," Cain replied before heading towards the door. "So I'll…I'll try to…ask…"

"I get ya," Rioko chuckled. "I'll get ya fitted for your tux…"

"NO! I hate suits!" Cain shouted throwing his arm towards the side.

"Whoa! Whoa! What was that about?" Rioko questioned blinking a few times, he was learning a lot about Cain today. "You don't have to get fitted, they'll just send them with the measurements with the uniform…but you keep changing yours so it'll probably be different…"

"Fine! Whatever!" Cain growled slamming the door open and closed behind him.

"Touchy…" Rioko sighed shaking his head.

/-//--///--/-/-/

Humans are mysterious creatures, their actions often misunderstood or confusing that they themselves do not comprehend what they do. Members of the Six Dark Kings were no different…

Agent Byakko…

His real name…Edward Wright, Pop Idol, ladies man, former movie star, and much more. Being the third son of a large family of brothers and sisters, Ed was known as the unlucky member of the family, and unlike his two older brothers, one a major league baseball player and the oldest the youngest principal for a duel academy…

…Ed didn't take a liking to sports or academics; rather he was into music and acting. Once when he was seven years old his parents took him to a small commercial try out, and that lit the fuse to Ed's success to an explosion of kid movies and promotions. In fact, it was due to one the promotions that Ed was turned onto Duel Monsters.

That just kicked off Ed's popularity among duelists, especially with the female leagues. After winning a major tournament with a standard warrior toolbox deck, Edward Wright had met with Pegasus J. Crawford and after some contracts with a certain gaming company, the Akutare Hero series was released and Ed was the first to be able to acquire the cards…

…Thus that set Kuchin's eyes upon Ed…

After he received those cards, Ed's popularity began to plummet into the void. He would even be considered lucky to be featured in a tabloid, and that was hardly the case. That's when two people appeared before him…

…One was Kuchin and the other was Big Boss, both offering Ed a chance to get back his popularity…

"…I made a contract with the devils…" That's what Ed says to himself before he sleeps every night, before he fell asleep at night only to be plagued of what he had to do to keep that deal alive…

Currently though, Ed was on the balcony of his current room, watching as a large boat was letting off many different passengers on the island. He knew who they were and why they were coming here…in fact in less than an hour, Ed would be performing for them. They were parents of the students, here for parent's night.

"…Miss your family Ed?"

Closing his eyes with his deep sigh, Ed turned his head slightly to see Miles leaning up against the window of the balcony. "…I guess so…hey, where'd Kinjou and Chinto go?"

Walking next to Ed with his eyes closed and crossing his arms, Miles shook his head. "They went to set up the six runes on the academy grounds…gotta prepare for Kuchin's arrival."

"Yeah, he always wants to get things over with," Ed replied rubbing his chin. "Although, we still need to wait for Agent Suzaku to get here…"

"She's coming soon," Miles replied clenching his bicep trying to get his face from blushing. He wouldn't admit it, but he really liked Agent Suzaku…but he knew that if his girlfriend found that out, Miles would never hear the end of it and would be severely whipped. "Uhh…anyway, Ed…I have a proposal that I would like to offer to you…"

"Huh?" Ed questioned with a few questioning blinks. "Ya know I don't swing that way!"

"What is up with this joke?" Miles asked slapping his forehead. "That's not what I was going for. I suggest that we form a small alliance, you and me…"

"Where are you going with this?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow at the teenaged lawyer.

"Simple, it doesn't take a genius to see that the Six Dark Kings are nothing more than just a bunch of expendable pawns…" Miles explained snapping his fingers towards the Pop Star duelist. "We need to be able to bail each other out just in case!"

That made a lot of sense to Ed, and this was Ed we were talking about…not the dumbest, but not the smartest guy around. Rubbing his chin in deep thought, Ed closed his eyes and thought long and hard about this…

/--/-/-/-/----//-

The dusk began to take over the sky; it wouldn't be long till a majority of the students would be heading to the main hall to meet their parents…

…Goliath and Vic would not be attending…

As the Kaiser of the academy, Goliath was known by his parents that he was extremely busy this year, preparing himself for not only his final exams…but his final duel at the academy and he wanted it to be perfect…especially since he gets to choose his opponent.

Vic on the other hand, he had a different reason, and even though he was bound by his shadow punishment to be nice to his fellow students, that didn't cover his foster family. They were all too busy anyway, with their business meetings and financial plans. It was somewhat of a custom for Vic; after all, if you asked him…he was never really a part of his foster family.

Currently, the two were standing across from each other in the back of the Obelisk Blue dorm, finishing up a duel. It had been close; yet, as a matter of fact Goliath had already won the duel in a bright flash. "…Good game Goliath! ...Hey I just used all words that began with the letter 'G'!"

…And that just made Goliath marvel at the fact that his fellow Obelisk Blue was extremely out of his original personality. "Well, you seem to be on your game a lot more than usual Vic. But this duel has to be on the down low…"

"Gotcha! Shush is the word!" Vic chuckled jumping to his feet and lifting up a peace sign with his right hand. "Actually, bird is the word. And I just keep prattling on!"

"Okay, this is just weird," Goliath muttered rubbing the side of his head.

"Sorry, but you've got to last at least another week my friend," Vic laughed shaking his head in a crazy manner. "By the by…I've been meaning to ask ya…who do you plan on dueling for your final duel here?"

"I think you already know that," Goliath answered bluntly making Vic sigh playfully.

"Darn it…this is really unnerving…" Vic sighed loudly slinging his arms across his body. "All I get to duel against is Mustang…"

"So, what's wrong with that?" Goliath questioned somewhat confused.

"It's just that his Die Hard cards are really strange…" Vic replied. "I mean, that recycling strategy seems unbeatable!"

"You'd think that," Goliath started rubbing his chin in deep thought. "However, after seeing him duel with that deck a few times, I've learned that it has its weaknesses…"

"…And let me guess…" Vic chuckled scratching the side of this head in defeat. "…You can't tell me because it's violates the duelist code of honor that has been handed down your family line for generations?"

"Quite right! However, I can tell you that Mustang was defeated," Goliath perked up while waving his finger in the air. "…and you'll never believe who managed to best him."

"WHAT?!? Who was it?" Vic asked with starry eyes.

"Heh…you two sound like school girls."

Vic and Goliath turned towards the source of the cocky voice to see none other than Mustang standing before them, wearing a black tuxedo holding onto a bouquet of roses in his right hand. "Ya know it's impolite to talk about someone behind their back…"

"This coming from the guy who always calls the shorty small every time there's a gap in the conversation," Vic chuckled.

"Touché," Mustang laughed in embarrassment. "…But still, there's no need to be talking about my losses…"

"So you admit that you did lose," Goliath speculated crossing his arms.

With a loud sigh, Mustang closed his eyes to allow his tears to flow steadily from his eyes. "Yeah…I did…"

"You going to give us a name?" Vic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I can't tell ya about it," Mustang sighed shaking his head.

"I can guess who though, correct?" Goliath asked receiving a nod from Mustang. "Hmm…I'm thinking if anyone new has arrived on the island recently…"

"I've got a list," Vic stated lifting up a short white sheet of paper that had at least seven names written on it.

"How in the world did you…" Mustang started before he had Vic's hand placed in front of his face.

"Kiro does this for me every other week," Vic answered bluntly handing his list over to Goliath.

"Wow, as engaging as this conversation is, I've got a date to take to the parents night meeting," Mustang sighed before walking past the two lonely Obelisk blues. "See ya later."

"Mustang, tomorrow we have much to discuss," Goliath shouted making Mustang stop in his tracks.

Not even turning back, Mustang just wagged his hand towards Goliath and Vic before continuing his quest towards the Ra Yellow dorm, where his date was waiting for him.

/--/-/-////--/-/-//-/

"Cain! You'll have to come out of there eventually!" Rioko shouted slamming his fist on the bathroom door. Rioko was currently wearing an electric blue tuxedo…according to him, the school only had this one in his size left.

Apparently, ever since Cain got his hands on his tux, he had immediately jumped into the bathroom to get ready. But that was over an hour ago and the parents night was going to being in less than ten minutes.

"Rioko…You do realize that I'm standing behind you…right?" Cain asked making his electrified roommate jump a few feet.

"ARGH!" Rioko growled turning his sight on Cain. "When did you get out?"

Fixing the collar on his black tuxedo with his black gloved hands, Cain sighed loudly to himself. "I've been out for twenty minutes, where have you been?"

"I'm going to die by your hands, I can tell," Rioko sighed grasping his head.

"Quit your complaining," Cain threatened lifting his right hand up. "Now let's get this over with so I can get my plan done with…"

That made Rioko more confused than usual. "Plan? What plan?"

Lifting up his dueling deck and pocketing it, Cain turned towards Rioko with a scheming look in his eyes. "My plan is something that you wouldn't understand…not that anything I do makes sense to you…"

"That's a given…" Rioko sighed before opening the bathroom door. "Whatever. I've got some last minute preparations, so go ahead without me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Cain sighed before noticing that there was a box on the table that had 'Kazica' written on it. "Hey, Rioko, what's with this box?"

"It's yours to give to Kazica!" Rioko shouted through the bathroom door.

Shaking his head, thinking that this was all a mistake, Cain swiped the box and headed out of his room.

A few minutes later, Cain was starring down a familiar dorm room door…but wait, he wasn't alone.

"Finally had the courage, eh?" Mustang joked around nudging his right arm into Cain's ribcage.

"Knock it off," Cain growled swatting Mustang's arm to the side. "Did you ask her to do what I wanted?"

"Yeah, I managed to get her to give me her deck," Mustang replied lifting up his roses. "I also have a couple duel disks ready just in case your plan fails…which it probably will by the way."

"Look, she's my sister and I want to be reasonable…at first…" Cain growled before lifting his hand up towards the door. "Well, better get this over with…"

After knocking a few times on the door, it opened immediately to allow Mustang and Cain to see Ami in a whole new light. With her hair tied back, Ami's cute face was fully exposed with a slight blush on her cheeks. In a beautiful black dress with red frilly trim, her petite figure was more than enough to make Mustang's eyes turn into hearts. Sending a cute smile, Mustang was shot backwards from Ami's lips. "Hey brother…What's up with Mustang?"

"I think you gave him a seizure," Cain commented before Mustang jumped back onto his feet holding out his roses to Ami. "And what do you know, he's back on his feet already."

"Wow…Ami…you look fantastic!" Mustang replied handing the roses to Ami. "These flowers cannot even begin to rival your beauty…"

"Aww! Thank you Mustang!" Ami squealed taking the flowers and sniffing them…

…And in that moment, Cain saw his chance and shot Mustang a glare that seemed to say 'If you so much as even think about trying to get a homerun, I'll kill you right here! Right now!'

Wow…that must be one ugly glare…

"Oh Cain, Kazica will be out in a minute," Ami stated taking the flowers into the room.

"Hey Cain, this might be crossing the line," Mustang whispered leaning over to Cain. "But, do your parents know that you found Ami?"

"Actually, I sent them a letter a while back and they know this but I asked them to wait…" Cain whispered back just before Ami returned this time with Kazica behind her. And when Cain laid eyes on her…he couldn't help but blush intensely.

With her hair brushed down the sides of her face, Kazica wasn't able to hide the blush as she looked away from Cain slightly. And over her body was a simply breath taking blue dress with white trim. Around her neck was the broken pendant that Cain had given her a few months ago…

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between Cain and Kazica, both who were locked in a daze at the sight of each other…

…until Mustang intervened! "Hey Cain, don't you have something you want to give Kazica?"

Snapping free from his trance, Cain lifted up the box that he managed to get from Rioko to Kazica. "H-here ya go Kazica…"

Opening the box, everyone peered inside to see what appeared to be a beautiful glass rose that gleamed in the light from the room. "Wow…"

/--//--//--/-//-/-/

Finishing his guitar solo, Ed's mind was somewhere else while he continued to play. Miles's offer was still ringing in his head, but Ed owed a lot to Kuchin and Big Boss…but he really didn't want to do this anymore.

Being brought back to his senses by the crowd's applause and cheering, Ed smiled as he leaned over to the microphone and smiled brightly at his adoring fans. "Thanks everyone! Right now, we're going to take a small break but we'll be back!"

With the moans of the crowd behind him as Ed walked off the stage, he immediately strolled behind the stage to get his drink. He was used to doing this kind of thing during his concerts, relaxing slightly before he went back out. Of course, since this was the parents' night, Ed's break was longer than usual thanks to Daigo's speech to the parents.

So, taking advantage of the situation, Ed decided to check out what some of the students and parents looked like. A certain white haired shorty caught his attention, as Ed focused he saw that the little guy had a red headed date along with another couple entering the room. Ed knew one of the other couple, his name was Mustang, the third best duelist here at the academy, but the girl looked somewhat like the little shorty however a little taller…

'_Huh, guess he did have a sister…_' Ed thought while breathing a deep sigh of relief and being intrigued at the same time. '_Wonder what the parents look like…_'

Speaking of parents…

"AMI! CAIN!"

Cain slapped his free hand (which happened to be his right) to his forehead as more mature versions of himself and Ami ran up to them. Cain was somewhat embarrassed to see Mr. and Mrs. Sonryu, especially when Mrs. Sonryu had grabbed both of them at their necks at the same time.

Shaking his head a few times, Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight of a touching family moment…even if the moment involved one of his targets that he had to challenge once more. It was times like this, that Ed did indeed miss his family. Maybe after this fiasco he'd go on a break over the summer and spend time with his brothers and sisters.

"So…are you considering my offer?"

Ed jumped slightly when Miles had appeared suddenly behind him with a glass of punch to his lips. "MILES! Don't do that!"

"Aw come on, it's not like I do this on a regular basis," Miles chuckled swirling his punch around as if it were fine wine. "Anyone who does that is just a freak…but beyond the point, have you thought about my little deal?"

Closing his eyes, Ed lowered his head slightly in shame. "…What'd you have in mind?"

"Excellent…" Miles replied with a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Now…all we have to do now is get the other player in the game…"

"Huh? Who else is in on this?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow at the junior lawyer.

"Why ruin the surprise?" Miles responded shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Sides…there are a few details that we need to make sure that we have to secure…"

"Huh…" Ed replied more confused than ever, and even showed it with the many question marks appearing behind his head.

Meanwhile…

"…I never really imagined that Cain and Ami's parents like this," Mustang stated to Kazica while watching Cain's father (who had a more developed face than Cain and had a semi long goatee) rub the top of Cain's head, messing up his hair.

"Really? They seem a lot more classy than what I thought," Kazica replied seeing Kiro talking to her mother.

"Not really that, I just pictured them…" Mustang muttered to himself lifting his hand up over his mouth. "…I thought they'd be shorter…"

"What was that?" Kazica asked raising an eyebrow at Mustang.

"Nothing," Mustang replied taking notice that now Cain and Ami now seemed to be fighting with each other. "…And so it begins…"

"Brother was this all a scheme to get me to go home!?!"

"It was Mustang's idea…"

"Damn it! I didn't come up with that!" Mustang shouted getting annoyed that he was almost blamed.

"Fine, yes, but you don't really want to be here during exam week do you?" Cain asked somewhat afraid of his sister's unusual strength. "I mean, it's only going to be boring…"

"But come on! I like my new friends here," Ami pouted making Cain lower his head slightly.

"…Well, then how about we settle this the old fashioned way?" Cain offered lifting his deck from his pocket. "A good old fashioned duel. I win you head back with mom and dad, and if you win you can stay until exams are done with."

"Okay, but I don't have my deck," Ami stated until Mustang appeared behind her.

"No worries! You can use mine!" Mustang offered holding out his own deck of cards.

"…You guys brought your cards to a dance?" Kazica asked a little bit disappointed and yet she should've saw this coming.

Cain narrowed his eyes at the traitorous Die Hard Duelist. '_Mustang you backstabber!_'

'_Not only will I be able to keep Ami here,_' Mustang thought to himself with a playful smile. '_But I'll be able to see how my deck deals with the improvements I created for it!_'

"I guess we'll have to do this," Ami sighed turning towards Mr. and Mrs. Sonryu. "Mom, Dad, excuse us for a second. I've got to hand Cain another defeat."

/-/-/--//-/--/-/-/

The break was longer, due to the fact that someone accidentally spilled a glass of punch on one of the speakers and it would take a while for the replacement to arrive. So from the corner of the building, Ed decided to watch the two Sonryu siblings duel each other. And he had quite the view of the duel so he was able to see Kazica and Mustang on the side.

Ed just assumed that their parents were inside talking to the teachers.

"DUEL!"

"And since Cain began the challenge…" Mustang announced lifting his arm towards Ami. "His cuter and taller younger sister may begin!"

"Mustang, I'm going to get you for this…" Cain growled looking up from his five card hand. (CLP: 4000)

"Well…I've never seen you duel before Mustang," Ami admitted drawing her sixth card. "But, I think I get the gist of your strategy…so I'll set this card in defense mode and place another card face down. Turn end!" (ALP: 4000)

"Okay, this is just weird," Cain muttered to himself pulling his sixth card and immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "But whatever, I summon Rouge Alchemist (1900/1000)!"

In a large cloud of dust, a new alchemist jumped onto the field lifting up what appeared to be a silver bladed sword. His grayish brown hair floated past his left eye on his sharp face, while his brown jacket floated over his baggy white shirt and blue pants. The warrior shouted and spun his sword behind him a few times before lifting it up towards Ami.

'_Great…another alchemist…I wonder what secret this one has…_' Mustang thought rubbing his chin.

"Rouge Alchemist! Attack Ami's face down monster!" Cain commanded, making his Rouge Alchemist jump into the air towards the face down monster.

Just as the alchemist brought his sword down on the face down monster, a long iron wire shot from the face down card blocking the sword. Confused, the Rouge Alchemist was now facing a teenaged boy with dark red hair flowing over his eyes, with a crimson checkered cloak covering his shoulders and a light gray shirt. At his tight black pants, a long iron wire was connected to the very same that had blocked the Rouge Alchemist's attack (900/2100).

With his newest Alchemist jumping back, Cain blinked a few times as his life points began to drop slightly. "What the heck?" (CLP: 3800)

"Sorry brother! But my Die Hard Detective has more defense points than your monster," Ami giggled sticking her tongue out at the end. "Maybe you should try again next time?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Cain stated lifting two cards up and immediately slipped them into his duel disk, making them appear behind his Rouge Alchemist. "I will next turn…"

"Well then, while we wait then, how about I just go to my turn?" Ami asked playfully drawing her next card. "Hmm…During my standby phase, I activate my Detective's special ability! Allowing me to take any 'Die Hard' monster from Mustang's deck and add it to my hand…"

Pulling out the deck from her duel disk, Ami looked through it and selected one card immediately. After placing her deck back into the disk, Ami took another card from her hand and shuffled it into her deck. "All I need to do is return another card from my hand back to my deck in return. Next, I'll switch my detective to attack mode."

"This doesn't seem to be good…" Cain moaned raising an eyebrow at the standing up detective.

"You're right, I activate Die Hard Samurai's effect to return him to the bottom of my deck, I can increase the attack of my Detective's by thirteen hundred (900/2100 + 1300/0)!" Ami announced as her detective began to run towards the Rouge Alchemist quickly, spinning the wire fast. "Attack!"

In a matter of seconds, the iron wire was wrapped around the Rouge Alchemist, squeezing him until he shattered into many different pixels. (CLP: 3500)

After the many different pixels flew past Cain, he shook his head and immediately threw his hand over one of his face down cards. "Big mistake! I activate my trap card, Dark Transmutation!"

In a flash of dark light, the Rouge Alchemist reappeared on the field breathing heavily and clutching his chest tightly. "My trap card can only be activated when my Alchemist is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, so I can bring him back."

"Not bad bro," Ami chuckled looking at her next card. "But I'll set another card face down…your turn!" (2200/2100 – 1300/0)

"Mustang, why did you lend her your deck!" Cain roared looking at his next card.

"Meh, I don't see the need to tell you," Mustang replied shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in a cocky manner. '_Especially since I can say it anyway…'_

"Okay…whatever," Cain growled lifting his hand up to his Alchemist. "Attack her Die Hard Detective once more!"

When Cain's Alchemist took one step forward, a powerful explosion of smoke made his Rouge Alchemist jump backwards in confusion. "Sorry brother! But my spell card, Die Hard Smoke Bomb makes it so you can't declare an attack this turn!"

'_She plays just like Mustang?!'_ Cain thought to himself shaking his head immediately, trying to get the thought of Mustang and Ami standing side to side, Ami wearing an exact copy of Mustang's uniform and having a similar hair style only longer. "Oh dear god! I-I'll set another card face down, and end my turn…"

"What's wrong bro?" Ami asked taking her next card. "Don't have any decent monster cards?"

"…yes…" Cain moaned shaking his head. Basically, the only monster he had in is hand in the last five minutes was the Rouge Alchemist. Although a decent attack monster…it didn't even have an effect.

"Now then, I'll activate Die Hard Detective's special ability once more!" Ami announced pulling out the deck once more in front of her. Then in a matter of seconds, Ami had slipped another card from her hand into her deck, shuffled and inserted the deck back into her disk. "And now, I'll activate the spell card, the Heroic Triumph! This allows me to special summon one Die Hard monster that has been returned to my deck by a card effect! And since the card I just returned with my Detective was a Die Hard monster…why not bring it out now?"

From the mysterious spell card, a cold breeze swept the field allowing a new Die Hard monster to appear over the field, riding on a snowboard with an icy blue paint job. With his icy blue hair held up with a white and black headband, the young man's handsome face was exposed to show his bright smile. Over his thin body was a baggy dark blue jacket and a pair of white shorts that went to his knees.

As the young Die Hard monster was about to land on the ground, he spun slightly in the air and raised his hands up into peace signs (1600/1200). "Meet the Die Hard Boarder! Has a nice style to him if you ask me."

"You've been out of sync with style for three years," Cain sighed rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"This coming from the guy who wears long sleeves and gloves to parents' night," Mustang joked pointing his hand towards Cain.

"I think Cain has decent style," Kazica stated.

"Back to the duel, I still have my normal summon so I'll set this," Ami announced as a brown backed card appeared next to her other two monsters. "And activate my trap card, Die Hard Rejuvenation!"

"…I really hate that card…" Cain growled before an extremely large cannon appeared behind Ami. "…Especially when it's played with that…"

"Mass Driver is a pretty decent card when played right," Ami stated looking at her monsters. "But before I use it, I'll have my Boarder use his ability to attack you directly!"

Kicking from the ground, the teenaged Die Hard monster flew towards Cain with a cold breeze following the attacker indefinitely. And yet, as the monster was getting closer and closer, Cain smirked as his face down card flipped up. "Nice try sis! But I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!"

Just as a powerful reflective shield appeared on the field in front of Cain, the Die Hard Boarder (1600/1200 – 800/0) spun around at an incredible speed, freezing the shield into pure ice. Cain looked dumbfounded as the Boarder shattered right through the barrier and slammed his board directly into Cain's head, sending the short alchemy duelist flying backwards. "W-WHAT!?!" (CLP: 2700)

"Whoops, sorry bro, I forgot to mention my Boarder's ability to negate any spell or trap card when he attacks by cutting his attack in half," Ami explained before the Die Hard Boarder and Detective formed into a pair of bright lights that flew into the Mass Driver cannon. "And now, I'll tribute them both to blow more life points away!"

When the two shots flew into Cain's dazed body, the small duelist flew a few feet back making his eyes become dizzy. He didn't even get a chance to see that Ami shuffled the two monsters back into her deck and draw two more cards. (CLP: 1900)

"Oh, and now I play Stray Lambs!" Ami announced as two sheep tokens appeared on the field (0/0), only to become two orbs of light that flew into the cannon. "And now…fire once more!"

Just as Cain stood up, two more blasts just shot him back to the ground, making everyone who was watching wince in pain. Even Ed turned this face the other way, for some reason it seemed to be overkill to do that to the kid. (CLP: 1100)

"And to wrap up this turn, I'll place one card face down," Ami announced as the other brown backed card appeared behind her set monster. "So let's see what you got bro!"

"Ya know…" Cain moaned standing up, dusting his suit slightly from the dirt that it gathered on it. "This duel won't really count…on a count of this not really being your deck…"

"Okay, you got me there," Ami laughed rubbing the back of her head. "But I really want to get back to the night cause I really miss mom and dad…"

"And I wanna get to dancing!" Mustang added in.

"And I want to perform on the stage!"

Everyone looked around trying to see who had shouted that outburst, while Ed quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and slowly made his way back towards the inside of the building.

"…Alright…" Cain sighed turning off his duel disk. "…I suppose we could hold off on this duel…it's just…Ami. I really want you to get back home as soon as possible so you can see how things have changed…"

"Then you should've just said that brother!" Ami replied handing the duel disk and cards back to Mustang. "That could've saved a lot of time!"

Cain slapped his forehead once more, this time in embarrassment. "I didn't think that you'd actually listen to reason…damn it!"

"Aw come on Cain," Kazica giggled walking up to Cain and placing a hand on his left shoulder. "Let's just go back inside and you can introduce me to your parents."

A bright red blush appeared on Cain's face as he stood up and was quickly being dragged by Kazica back into the large building. "What?! Hey, wait a second!"

"Heh, looks like it'll take forever for those two to get going…" Mustang chuckled pocketing the cards into his tux's front pocket.

"Hey Mustang, how about we make a pact for next year?" Ami offered with a devious smile on her face.

"…Oh yes!" Mustang shouted into the air with tears streaming from his eyes and his arm in a dramatic pose. "What a grand final year it will be for me to enjoy! Yes Ami Sonryu! Yes is my answer!"

"Good!" Ami yelled along with Mustang and forming a similar pose. "So next year it will be our mission to make Cain and Kazica fall head over heels in love with each other and admit it!"

"Yes! We shall…" Mustang started before it clicked in his mind as to what he just agreed to…not exactly what he wanted to agree to. "Wait…Huh?"

"I'm so glad you'll help me Mustang," Ami stated smiling at Mustang brightly before wrapping her arms around his right arm. "And now, why don't you introduce me to your parents?"

"…It's a start," Mustang shrugged before leading Ami towards the building. "Then allow me to escort you inside, fair maiden."

"Oh Mustang," Ami giggled.

Unknown to the two, a familiar blue haired, gender confused person watched the small duel in disgust. "That just sucked…"

"Oh come on Kinjou," Miles chuckled appearing behind the tree where Kinjou was watching the duel. "It wasn't that bad…and besides, unlike you, they actually have dates."

"…Okay, I couldn't tell if that was a shot towards my figure or not," Kinjou admitted with a confused look on his face.

"It was," Miles admitted clutching his bicep with his right hand. "But enough of the insults…I've got Ed on our side…"

"Excellent, my plan is working," Kinjou chuckled placing his fingers together on their tips. "Now all we need is to wait for that fool Kuchin to appear on the island…and then we'll be able to do this…"

"…I thought it was my plan…" Miles pointed out.

"Oh shut up you fool," Kinjou hissed jumping down from the tree and cracking his neck at the same time. "Now that we've got Ed on our side, all we need to do is get his boat ready…and we can prepare the end…"

"Cool, I'll let Ed know in the morning," Miles replied with his eyes closed. "There's just one thing…how exactly are we going to get this to work?"

"…And you call yourself a junior attorney," Kinjou sighed aggressively combing his hand through his hair. "Fine then…it's simple, it's a simple illusion and trap technique that most lawyers know about. We bait our targets into a false sense of security…so we'll be dueling against our selected duelists…in my case, I've got that Die Hard duelist, Ed's got that shrimp of a friend, you've got…who do you have again?"

"Actually, I was thinking about getting the so called Dark World Prince," Miles replied crossing his arms.

"So I guess that Suzaku and Chinto are getting…" Kinjou started.

"I've managed to get them to agree to duel against that lightning freak and that short guy's girlfriend," Miles retorted pointing his finger up. "But, I'm getting Agent Suzaku duel against the Dark World Prince so I can get a good look at his strategy…"

"Good…then…I guess that leaves Kuchin's target…" Kinjou chuckled turning his head towards the top of the building. "And if I know the old coot…he's taking time from his dueling team to send those messages…"

"Do you honestly think he'll actually show?" Miles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heads or tails on that subject," Kinjou responded shrugging once more. "He doesn't even have a good grasp on the shadow realm subject. He's more in tuned with his famous dueling league team…"

"One can only hope then I guess…" Miles sighed.

/--/-//--//-/-/

**Vic:** Oh my, so many different things are happening here so fast!

**Terri:** What the hell is wrong with Vic?

**Kiro:** …Just ignore him for a while…

**Vic:** Hey guys! You ready for the exams? Need to practice!

**Kiro and Terri:** Shut up!

_**Will Vic ever get back to normal? Maybe next time in – **__**Chapter 61: Dark World Dealings**_

**Vic:** blush Oh my! What a lovely lady!


	61. Chapter 61: Dark World Dealings

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/**

**Chapter 61**

**/-/-//--/-/-//**

**Dark World Dealings**

/-/--/-/--/--/-/

With the lonely night passing through, Vic couldn't get a single moment of sleep. His mind was a constant battle ever since he lost to that traitorous Raitai, his original self was locked inside his own mind and kept on trying to break free from this nice guy version of himself.

…It was a losing battle for the original Vic…

Try as he would, Vic just couldn't defeat the bindings of a punishment game, even if it was a temporary one at that.

Although, even though his body wouldn't listen to his original personality, Vic did have to admit it was nice that his punishment version of himself did clean up his room rather nicely and make a decent cup of coffee.

But it was still annoying…

After his usual morning rituals, Vic was slowly enjoying his breakfast in the large and yet lonely Obelisk blue lunch room. One of the few reasons he was alone would have to be the fact that many of his fellow students were still sleeping off the previous night…

…but other than that, a majority of the students were also studying for the final exams… this was the final week of duel academy…

…It was common for the students to do this usually, either study, practice dueling and prepare to head home.

Vic himself was actually quite busy studying for his exams, as well as prepare for the Kaiser's duel that would happen on the last day of school. Not much of difference anyway, he knew what would occur on that day…he knew who Goliath would pick for his Graduation Match…

…It certainly wasn't Vic…it was common stupidity to face off against the second or third best duelist in the academy.

"Hmm…I suppose I could use this one strategy…haven't used it yet…" Vic stated looking at his three decks. One of the decks he actually managed to find in the Ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights…it was a deck of Archfiends.

His other deck was actually his original Dark World deck, although…that strategy was already becoming more of a crutch for him.

And…the last deck…the deck he had never used before…it was still imperfect, but perhaps now would be the best time to do so…

"Are you sure about this?"

That voice, it was familiar to Vic, so much so that it made him look from his cards to see Edward Wright walking past the glass doors following Miles and Kinjou. They must not have noticed Vic sitting in the cafeteria.

"Eh…not my problem…" Vic shrugged off.

Meanwhile…

"So…from what I'm hearing correctly…Kuchin's coming today?" Ed asked a little confused.

"Yeah…pretty much Byakko," Miles answered. This wasn't what the three were expecting, Kuchin wasn't supposed to show up until the middle of the week, when the students were through their exams. Kuchin's plan apparently was to take down the students when they were fatigued and couldn't concentrate on the duels that they would be faced with.

…It was just plain bad luck that Kuchin had his own morals and wanted to face his enemies at the top of their games.

"So…where's Chinto?" Ed asked wondering where the big galoot was.

"He's off trying those, Enforcer cards he managed to get his bulky hands on," Miles replied clutching his bicep.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Kinjou chuckled combing his hair backwards. "You still owe me money for those cards."

"WHAT!?! Why do I owe you money?" Miles asked extremely confused.

"…Miles, Chinto said to put those cards on your tab…" Kinjou answered holding out his hand. "So I'll take cash…or a check sighed out to cash."

"Guys…can we get serious here?" Ed asked a little surprised that he was the one who said that.

"Wow…that must be the first time you ever said those words in the same sentence," Kinjou chuckled loudly adjusting his shirt slightly. "So…we've got a pain in the butt coming, a knock out beauty as well and we've got a dumbass here already. What're we going to do about this?"

"We'll have to step up our plan," Miles answered snapping his finger towards the other two members. "So…we'll have to find out a way to get our chosen duelists to duel us at the same time…"

"There's a problem with that…" Kinjou stated. "How are we going to get Suzaku and Chinto to duel those two?"

"Simple…we'll use the power of lying," Ed answered wagging his finger towards his comrades. "We'll tell them that we scouted out a few opponents for them."

"Holy crap! This must be some miracle!" Kinjou jeered throwing his arms into the air. "Ed came up with a great plan!"

"…It's not that shocking…" Ed pouted pointing his fingers together.

"Regardless, we've got a plan so all we need is one final part," Miles stated lifting his finger up. "And that's someway to distract our opponents…and I think I have a way to do that…"

"Really? And how do you propose to do that?" Kinjou asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple…" Miles chuckled wagging his finger once more in a 'you should know this' manner. "We'll just use the Dark World Prince…"

Kinjou and Ed were on the same page when Miles made that statement, and quite amazingly, they were able to enjoy some tea that they managed to sneak off from Ed's dressing room. Miles on the other hand…

"Where the hell did that tea come from!?!" Miles shouted.

"Sorry, but you lost us so we're taking a small break," Ed explained before lifting his glass of tea to his lips and drinking from it deeply.

"Yeah…how exactly are we going to use the Dark World Prince?" Kinjou added lowering his glass with a small gasp. "Last I heard, he was nothing more than a nice shadow of his former self…"

"Exactly…we'll use that to our advantage…" Miles stated making question marks appear all around his comrades' heads.

/-/-/-//-/--/-/-/-/

It had been only one night…and yet Cain was already missing Ami. But he knew it was only a week until he'd be back home. Right now though…Cain had to deal with one of the most infuriating activities…

…Studying with Rioko…

Not that the subjects were hard to grasp their concept, but it was a pain when Rioko spoke his own opinions on the exams for the first years. Sure Cain could listen in on Rioko's 'advice' but it wouldn't kill him to not know it.

…After all, according to Cain, duel academy was a breeze…

…Aside from all the psychopaths, greedy mad scientists, people seeking world domination, and etc. but still…it was somewhat peaceful. Especially since Ami would be safe from all that.

"…Cain! Are you deaf?"

Cain snapped his attention back to Rioko who was wearing a tight white headband with the kanji for 'study' on it. "What?"

"We've got to study!" Rioko announced slapping his hand on the rental chalkboard that he got from the main hall thanks to Sparky. "After all! Exams are tomorrow and we can't afford to skip them!"

"Maybe you can't," Cain stated rubbing his chin. "But, I've already got a good seating in Obelisk Blue next year. Daigo said so."

Pulling back on his headband, Rioko shouted and put more pressure on his head. "DANG IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TURNED DOWN THAT OFFER!"

"Yeah…" Cain sighed standing up from his desk. This was about invigorating as getting teeth yanked out of your mouth. So waiting for the right moment, Cain slowly made his way towards the door, being careful to watch when Rioko had his back to Cain.

Then with great ease and stealth, the short alchemic duelist stepped from his small academic prison.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way…" Rioko stated turning around in the room, seeing that he was alone in the room. "Cain? Shorty? Damn it!"

Walking on the island, Cain was surprised to see that hardly anyone else was outside. A majority of them were probably studying for the exams that Rioko managed to blabber on about.

It was one crazy year, and it flew by as if it were mounted on an eagle's wings, carrying it through sky called time. And with each step he took, Cain remembered everything that occurred to him…

His first duel to get into the academy, the one against Fortanu with his Chaos Emperor Dragon Chaos deck. Looking back on the duel, Cain really didn't see the need for his dragon, he mainly kept it as a memento of his sister and as a reminder of his mission. Of course, the card was back with his sister now…

Then there was his duel with Maxwell, not everyday you duel against Kaiba's deck, let alone in the shadow realm. Taking a real BEWK attack was no laughing matter, it hurt like crap!

Of course there was his duel with Leon Arch…his story was sad, not know if your son was even alive or not. Quite actually, if Cain had faced off against Leon again, he would probably be able to defeat him easily this time. Actually the reason was that since Leon's strategy relied on the three Arch Gods…

…And although they were tough, it would be impossible to face them again. All three of them had shattered into dust and flowed into the wind. However, it felt like they were still around…but that would be impossible.

Then there was the duel that changed Cain forever…the first and second duel against Alucar…Origin…Abel…whatever the hell he called himself! With his right arm branded forever, Cain would never forget his ordeals with the evil red haired demon. Things were too hard for him to accept it at the time, but eventually Cain would remember these duels and see how they will help him in the world.

And now, there was still another group of freaks who would probably after some stupid goal of world domination or some other crappy reason.

"DUEL!"

That word shocked Cain back to reality, finding himself now standing at the docks. Thank goodness he didn't get into the water, if he fell in, he wasn't sure if he would be able to swim up thanks to his arm.

At one of the more solid concrete docks, the duel was just starting. Of course it was weird with the different kinds of opponents. One was Vic himself, wearing a light blue version of his darker uniform, already pulling his five card hand out from his duel disk.

His opponent on the other hand…

…

…

"Wow…" No matter what he was able to do, Cain couldn't help but stare at Vic's opponent.

One word could easily describe Vic's opponent…breathtaking… With a pretty face with a slight blush on her cheeks, a full figure with a black dress with red frills and yellow trim that complimented her slim waist, bust and thin arms, the blonde haired beauty could easily win the heart of any man. She had a pink duel disk on her left arm with a five card hand as well.

"…She got ya too eh shorty?"

Standing next to Cain was the very pop star Edward, with many hearts floating above his head. Cain didn't know how to respond on that one, either try to kick Ed's ass, or ask about the hearts. "Uh…what in the world?"

"That's Miss Natalie…" Ed sighed while clasping his hands together near his head, totally infatuated with the girl.

"Okay…" Cain moaned raising an eyebrow looking back towards the duel…only to see another person on the sidelines.

This person looked to be an old man in his early sixties what with the white-gray hair (although, Cain was one to talk) and hunched over disposition with a golden cane. The guy was wearing a baggy black vest over a long silver shirt with many belts tied around his arms and had baggy pants. The weird thing was, over his white beard was a dark mask that covered his eyes and mouth.

"…So, who's that?" Cain asked pointing towards the weird man.

"…That's news to me…" Ed admitted making Cain fall to the ground.

But, that was an A Class lie; Ed knew exactly who that was…the leader of the Six Dark Kings, Kuchin. Like his name suggested, his past was an empty void mainly because he had hid his name from whoever he associated with.

…except one person…

"So…what exactly is up with this duel anyway?" Cain asked scratching the side of his cheek. "Hey…wait a second…that doesn't make sense, why are you here and how do you know that girl?"

"Well…a few years back, she was in a beauty contest where I was a judge in," Ed retorted wagging his finger to Cain. "And I'm here because I needed to get away from my fans and they wouldn't have a clue to come here. Finally, the reason for the duel was…"

A huge blush immediately flashed itself on Ed's face, making him scratch his face a few times. "Um…you see…someone pushed that blue student into Natalie, so it immediately became a very awkward situation."

"Oh," Cain was able to piece together might may have happened. "Who pushed Vic?"

Ed just shrugged when Natalie drew her sixth card from the top of her deck in a delicate manner. "Now then…let's see how we'll be able to redeem your little, perverted action…" (NLP: 4000)

"Uh…how many times do I have to say sorry?" Vic asked rubbing the back of his neck. (VLP: 4000)

"When you get close, I'll let you know," Natalie answered looking at her hand, and then immediately lifted a few cards. "Till then, this duel will suffice. As will a face down defense and two spell or trap cards. A simple yet effective move if I say so myself…"

Steadily drawing his card, Vic blinked slightly looking at it. "Well, how about I play the spell card, Graceful Charity! Now I get three new cards!"

A bright light appeared over Vic, showering over his duel disk while he drew his three cards. Then with a quick scan of his cards, Vic immediately took two of the cards, both monsters and slipped them into his duel disk graveyard. "Next, I have to discard two cards, one of them known as Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

In a dark aura, the mighty gold and black demon slammed onto the ground, raising it's cruel misshapen battle axe into the air (2300/1400) with a demonic battle cry.

"Eww! That's just disgusting!" Natalie spat out sticking her tongue at the Dark World Wu-Lord, making even the demon blink in confusion.

"Maybe so…but I can use him effectively! Especially when I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800/1500) in attack mode!" Vic shouted as the shrieking king wrapped with chains appeared next to the Wu-Lord. "Now then…Goldd! Attack her defense with Axe of the Dark World!"

With an amazing speed, the powerful Wu-Lord immediately flew towards Natalie's face down card, and cleaved it in two showing a small brown haired creature with three blinking eyes (1000/600) that immediately shattered into many pixels. "Oh, you destroyed my poor little Sangan…oh well, with it's death, I can get a much cuter monster!"

"…Okay…until then…Brron! Direct attack!" Vic shouted.

The crazy king laughed loudly as it shattered its chains, to immediately run towards the unusually calm Natalie.

And just as the king was about to grasp it's long, skinny fingers around Natalie, a large green barrier appeared around her. After a few seconds, the King flew backwards with a screech of pain. "Nice try! But my face down card was Draining Shield. So not only do I negate your attack, I gain your monster's attack in my life points." (NLP: 5800)

"Um…well, okay," Vic gulped as his Mad King cackled in pain, that's when a face down card appeared behind his two dark world monsters. "I'll end…"

"Sorry! But not before I activate my other trap!" Natalie announced as her trap card flipped up to show a very familiar card. "Solemn Wishes will increase my life points by five hundred every time I draw a card…"

"Oh, uh, well, I still end my turn," Vic sighed before Natalie drew her next card and increased her life points with the light showering over her. (NLP: 6300)

"And now, presenting the main star of the show…" Natalie giggled slapping the card she got from Sangan's effect.

Then in a flurry of hearts a cute pink haired nurse appeared on the field wearing a white nurses' uniform with a red trim. On top of her hair was a small nurses' cap with a heart on it. With a wink, the small angel like nurse lifted up a large syringe (400/1500).

"Say hello, to Injection Fairy Lily! Or say hello to your cute fate, you pervert."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert!" Vic shouted making everyone who heard that sweatdrop.

"…I guess he doesn't realize that denial just means the opposite of what you say," Ed stated to Cain. And it was true.

"Whatever you say," Natalie replied lifting another card from her hand. "But now, I think I'll equip my Fairy Lily with Supply Medicine!"

In a bright light, a large backpack appeared on the Fairy Lily's back, making her struggle to stay up in the air.

"Should I be scared?" Vic asked raising an eyebrow…it was apparent he didn't know what Lily could do.

"Well…let's see…Lily; give his Brron a check up!" Natalie announced pointing a finger towards Brron.

"Say awe!" Lily giggled flying up into the air. Then taking aim with the syringe, Lily flew directly towards Brron.

"Fight her off Brron!" Vic shouted as his mad king charged towards Lily.

"Now then, I pay two thousand life points!" Natalie announced with her life point counter immediately dropping at a fast rate. Almost immediately, the Injection Fairy Lily's syringe began to grow at an incredible rate (400/1500 + 3000/0). "So my Lily gets a higher attack bonus!" (NLP: 4300)

The syringe pierced right through the Mad King's chest, making it howl out in pain before it shattered immediately into many pixels. (VLP: 2400) (NLP: 5900)

"Hey wait a minute! How'd you gain life points?" Vic asked while the Injection Fairy Lily floated around him giggling.

"Simple really, thanks to my Supply Medicine equip spell," Natalie explained wagging her finger at Vic. "Any damage you take from the monster's attack, I gain in life points."

"Dang…" Vic growled rubbing the top of his head in confusion.

"And to end my turn, I'll set a card face down," Natalie announced fitting another card into her duel disk, allowing it to appear next to her Solemn Wishes trap. "Your move pervert."

"…draw…" Vic stated pulling his next card from his deck. Then with a quick nod he immediately lifted up a card. "Okay, that was a lucky shot, but let's see how you deal with this. I'll switch my Wu-Lord to defense mode, and then set another monster on the defensive…and I'll place another card face down."

"Huh…that's quite odd for Vic," Cain stated getting a look from Ed.

"How so?" Ed asked looking at Cain momentarily, only to return his gaze back to Natalie.

"Vic managed to beat me before, and he was a lot more aggressive," Cain explained rubbing his chin. '_Did something happen to him?_'

/--/-/-//--//-/-/-/

"Miles, why are we here instead of at the docks?" Chinto asked looking at the Ra Yellow dormitory.

"Simple…I thought that you should have your target set up," Miles explained crossing his arms, so he could squeeze his bicep. "I'm thinking that maybe you should face that red haired girl we saw before."

Chinto blinked a few times as he rubbed his chin expectantly. "…Uh…red haired girl?"

"Yeah! Remember, the girl who sat next to you when I slammed down that lightning haired guy?" Miles shouted with a blood vessel appearing on his head.

"Uh…no?" Chinto guessed.

After a re-acquaintance to the bottom of Miles's shoe, Chinto's memory finally kicked in allowing him to remember the duel between Miles and Rioko. "…Now…why do I have to duel her?"

"Need I really explain this?" Miles sighed shaking his head. "But then again, it's you…you see, I took the liberty to look ahead about her and learned that she uses machines. Cyber Dragons even, and I know that you really wanted to test those Enforcers out on those dragons…"

"You're right!" Chinto announced clapping his hands together. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent…but wait till tonight to face her…" Miles suggested combing his hair back. "I'll get her to face you so no worries on that."

"Sweet," Chinto yawned stretching his arms above his head. Chinto was a simple man, if something worked in his favor, he honestly didn't care how it would occur. However, there was one thing that would make him care. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you…how's your father's business doing?"

"Well, you know that dad is having trouble, still trying to keep the police off his trail," Miles sighed shaking his head to the side. "And with my older brother…well, I'm still glad that I decided to live near my girlfriend."

"And you're glad that you're living with me right?" Chinto asked a little of him hoping that the answer would be yes.

"…I plead to the fifth," Miles responded, making the larger Chinto fall to the ground with a loud boom and tears falling from his eyes. At the sight of the pathetic man, Miles's right eye twitched slightly. "…Drama Queen…"

//-//-/--//-/--/-//

From behind his mask, Kuchin blinked slightly. Although his name was giving people many reasons why he was void, he actually had many different things going for him.

Even though he was a greenhorn with the shadow realm material, Kuchin was a retired pro league duelist. When he was his regular self, he would manage his own duelist team, three of them the best he could find.

His best duelist, one of his most prominent disciples he managed to train, had a great history with him at being a martial artist. In fact, he often used that in his duels, wanting to become one of the warriors that battled on the field. The only problem with him was the fact that he was a total airhead when it came to nature.

The middle duelist, and also his oldest duelist, could often be considered to be over-zealous by the tabloids, but there was never any truth behind that. Not only could this duelist steal the hearts of ladies with his handsome looks and charm, but the same could be same for his skills as a duelist. It was a talent that this duelist was able to use to his opponent's skills against them.

And the third duelist…well…he was basically gravity challenged in many subjects, but was a very decent duelist with level monsters. A deadly strategy if played just right.

But, for now, he was leading the Six Dark King unit of his 'boss's group. As a leader of many different people, he was able to see things a mile away…after all, in order to win in a game; you need to think three moves ahead…

Drawing her next card, Natalie was immediately engulfed in a powerful bright raining light, increasing her life points accordingly. And then slowly looking at her cards, Natalie couldn't help but smile. "Okay pervert…I'm going to make a dream come true…" (NLP: 6400)

"Huh?" Vic questioned before the Injection Fairy Lily appeared in front of him. The next minute, Vic blushed madly as Lily kissed him on the cheek. "W-What the!?!?"

"It's my Patient's Dream spell card actually," Natalie explained slipping the spell card into her duel disk. "You see, I can only play this card when I have an Injection Fairy on the field. Now during this turn, I can choose to negate the effect and activation of spell and trap cards. What do you think of that?"

"…It's creative enough," Vic stated as Lily flew away from him. "But…it only works with one card…"

"So much you know," Natalie whispered to herself. "Anyway, I'll activate my face down card pervert…Known as Meteorain! And now…Lily! Attack his Goldd!"

With a giggle, the Injection Fairy Lily began to ride the syringe that fell towards Goldd, and with each passing second her attack sky rocketed (3400/1500). Vic could only wince when the powerful attack slammed into his demon, sending him skidding back slightly. (VLP: 400) (NLP: 6400)

"Hmm…and here I was thinking that this duel would be interesting…oh well…" Natalie sighed lifting another card from her hand and into her duel disk, making the card appear behind her fairy. "I guess I can't choose which pervert will be punished…"

Lowering his head, Vic allowed his hair to fall in front of his eyes, his breathing starting to so become somewhat labored. Everyone stared at him, not knowing that in his head, a battle was waging…

/--//--/-/-//--/

There he was…

…Trapped in darkness…

…Pinned down by many chains of darkness, while wearing his darker version of his uniform. Slowly but surely, the many chains beginning to rust around his body…

He could remember the reason why he was first put into this darkness…the day his family was forcibly taken away from him. And there he was…the boy who took his family away…

…His face burned forever in Vic's mind, although his hair was covered by a dark hood, the young man had a large bandage covering his left eye. The makings of a scar on his youthful face…and his fiery red eye had the ability to stare directly into a person's soul…

Remembering his face…

…and the red eye…

The power from that hatred flowed through Vic's body, immediately materialized into pure strength that allowed him to shatter the many chains. The shard disappearing into smoke that flowed into the darkness, returning Vic's mind…

…Making his mindful self become stronger, it physically showing as his hair, eyes and uniform seemed to get darker as well as his body becoming slightly a little more muscular. Barring his teeth in a crooked smile, Vic began to snicker…

…that snicker turning into a small chuckle…

…and that chuckle turning into a maniacal laughter.

"I'm back baby!"

/--//---/-/--//-/

"I'm back baby!" Vic laughed as he quickly began to pull on his uniform. Then with a great throw, the lighter uniform flew in front of him, blocking everyone's view of Vic. The wind began to pull the discarded uniform towards the sea, leaving Vic standing before everyone wearing a very dark version of his uniform.

"Was he wearing that underneath?" Cain asked with a sweat droplet fell down the back of his head.

"No, I think he just changed very fast…" Ed replied blinking a couple of times.

"Now then…how shall I take you down?" Vic asked licking his lips while drawing his next card. "Oh wait…I think I know…I'll play my face down spell, Card of Sanctity! Forcing us both to draw till we both hold six cards!"

A powerful and blinding light swept over the field, allowing both duelists to draw full card hands. (NLP: 6900)

"And next, I'll play another card…Card of Destruction! So kiss all the cards in your hand goodbye and draw a whole new hand!" Vic laughed sliding the rest of his cards into his graveyard.

"You do realize that you're helping me a lot more correct?" Natalie teased pulling her next six cards. (NLP: 7400)

"Of course…but it'll all be worth it…you see four of the cards I had in my hand," Vic chuckled as four powerful shadows began to surround his entire body. One of them formed into a second Goldd, another Silva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400), the third Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1400) and the fourth Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/1100). "Were all Dark World monsters! So I can summon a second Goldd, my first Silva and Beiige. And thanks to Broww, I can draw another card from my deck!"

The three bigger Dark World monsters appeared on the field, all three of them cackling in an evil manner as Vic drew his next card. "And what would an impressive rush be without a very powerful monster? I play the spell card, Gift of the Martyr! So Beiige offers his strength to Goldd…who immediately takes it for his own (2300/1400 + 1600/0)!"

"Attack her Fairy Lily! Dark World Axe Slam!"

"I pay two thousand life points to increase my Fairy Lily's attack!" Natalie shouted just before the enlarged Dark World monster slammed his powerful axe into the Fairy Lily, making her scream in pain. (NLP: 4900)

"You may have saved yourself some life points…" Vic chuckled gesturing towards his Silva. "However…you're wide open!"

With her eyes widening, Natalie just realized that Silva had appeared behind her, his arms crossed over his torso with the sharp, dagger like spikes near her body. The next second the spikes sliced across her body, this time making her scream out in pain. "W-whatever happened to chivalry?" (NLP: 2600)

"…It died…" Vic answered slipping three cards from his hand into his duel disk making them appear behind this two dark world lords (3900/1400 – 1600/0). "…much like what will happen to your life points…and don't call me a pervert any more!"

"N-no one tells me what to do!" Natalie stuttered slowly standing up to draw her next card, allowing the Solemn Wishes to activate once more. A small smile appeared on her face as she lifted up one card. "Especially now that I have a strategy back!" (NLP: 3100)

"Oh please…you've got nothing that you can do…" Vic growled before he noticed that the wind began to whip around him. "Hmm?"

"I play Giant Trunade! All spell and trap cards on the field return to our hands!" Natalie announced before the storm began to grow stronger to send all the back row cards back to both duelists' hands.

Vic only growled as his hand resized itself, and his growl only got worse as Natalie lifted two cards up from her hand. "Next, I'll play Monster Reincarnation! So by discarding my Injection Fairy Violet from my hand, I can take back Lily!"

Raising an eyebrow at that last move, Vic watched as Natalie immediately took back the card into her hand. Then in the next second, she slapped the card onto her duel disk allowing the Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500) to appear for a second time. '_…Injection Fairy Violet? Never heard of that one…_'

"Now then…Lily! Attack his Goldd!"

Ed shook his head turning away from the duel towards Cain. "I take it you know who's going to win this duel…"

"…Yeah…pretty much…" Cain sighed watching Goldd shatter into many pixels that flew into Vic's body, sending him flying backwards. "Have to admit though…Vic was able to pull back an impressive rush in the end…"

"Although, it wasn't enough to win," Ed replied shaking his head. "Anyway…I was actually looking for you little dude."

"…I'll ignore the short comment for now," Cain replied. Neither of the two seemed to realize that Natalie was now kicking Vic while he was down. "And why are you looking for me?"

"Quite simple really," Ed chuckled crossing his arms. "You see, my director told me that the fans seem to really like you. So we'd like to put you back on the screen if you're interested."

"…You seem to enjoy seeing me make an ass out of me…" Cain growled as he began to walk away. "Well forget it…"

"Well, if you want to get back at me…feel free to come to the Duel Academy main lot around eight o'clock," Ed offered shouting into the air.

"…Yeah…right…" Cain sighed heading back to his room…on second thought…he headed towards forest to think.

/-///--//--/-//

**Ed:** The time as arrived!

**Kinjou:** Time for fun once more!

**Miles:** _'And to enact our plan…'_

**Chinto:** Test our abilities!

**Natalie:** And make a little havoc!

_**Check the next chapter if you want to see the conclusion of this arc! **__**Chapter 62: Inferno**_

**Kuchin:** … … … We've got rats among us… … …


	62. Chapter 62: Inferno

**Vyser D:** Greetings y'all! Welcome to this special chapter of ATD, this one containing two duels! Count them, two! Since I've been getting a lot of haters out there who don't usually review yet seem to like to tell me off that I should get back to DOD, well then…hope you're happy! I'll be ending this story soon! I hate to say goodbye to this story…have a lot of cool moments…but, I don't see it as it closing a story, more along the line, continuing another.

Also, if you have any questions for any of the characters in my dueling fictions, feel free to post your questions in my forums with new pages set up.

Now then…its time to duel!

**/-/--/-/-/-//-**

**Chapter 62**

**Inferno **

**-/---///-/--/-/-//-/**

With his eyes closed, Daigo was in his office alone with his deep thoughts, his fingers laced with each other. His mind filled with the memories of his days at this very same duel academy.

"It's been too long Daigo…"

With his eyes shot widen open; Daigo was met with Kuchin standing in front of his desk, his cane in front of him. "How many years has it been since we both went to the academy?"

"…I believe it was about over forty years since our days at the academy," Daigo sighed with a dark smile on his face, still remembering the old times he was at the academy. "I can still remember our promise that we made when we graduated with the old team…"

"Yes…that we would remain a team…" Kuchin replied fixing his mask to still cover his entire face.

"I still see that you're going on with your other persona, Kuchin," Daigo chuckled rubbing his bearded chin. "That's so like you my old peer…"

"Of course, if you're here then that means you've got something planned going on…"

Kuchin laughed to himself as we walked past the desk to look out the window to see the sun beginning to set. The sky itself looked to be on fire. "…Do you remember when we first entered the leagues? How we…lost those two?"

Watching his former peer, Daigo kept his eyes on Kuchin, not taking his eyes off of the void duelist and remaining silent. "….The sadness was too much for you. You had to take another path."

"That's right…I returned to get a degree in teaching," Daigo replied narrowing his brow towards Kuchin, his mind working on the many questions that were at hand right now. "I believe you were the only one who was able to continue our promise…"

"True…so very true, at least I keep my word," Kuchin replied turning towards Daigo and snapping his cane on the floor, making a surprisingly loud banging noise echo through out the room. "But times change…I'm no longer the same duelist I was years ago. It's time to allow a new generation to take the stage…"

"…So, is this for that boss character you mentioned the last time we made contact?" Daigo asked starring straight forward. It had been ten years since the two last talked to each other, and it looked as though Kuchin had found a new sponsor…

…things aren't always as they seem…

"Correct…and yet, incorrect at the same time as well…" Kuchin chuckled this time and turned his back to Daigo. "My reasons are for my own…and I don't expect you to understand my reasoning. He thinks that he's my boss…when in fact I'm the one holding the pen to this story."

"…I see, I know why you're really here…" Daigo sighed shaking his head in shame. "How many times must we go through with this?"

"As many times as it takes…I plan to take over this corporate world of ours," Kuchin replied lifting his arms up in excitement. "With my cause…I'll be able to do so…"

"Kuchin…remember what they last said to us," Daigo replied slamming his arms onto his desk as he stood up abruptly. "You can't do this otherwise…"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kuchin spat back lifting his hand up opening it several times. "I've heard them all the time and you just keep blathering that up every time we see each other. If I didn't listen the first time or the twenty-seventh time, what makes you think that I'm going to listen this time?"

Opening up his desk drawer, Daigo immediately lifted up a duel disk and slipped the machine on his left arm. "I'll slam it right into your mind this time! With a good old fashioned duel!"

"Heh…remember what happened the last time my old friend?" Kuchin asked immediately activating his duel disk. "But sure…I'll be more than willing to face you! I'll enjoy the killing spree!"

/-//-/-//-/-/-/--//

Cain's forehead was bulging with a blood vessel, he didn't even know why he was even moving forward. Sure he wanted a rematch with Ed…but still it was just annoying that he'd be on TV again. One thing about Cain would never admit that he was somewhat camera shy…

…Even though it was a lot of peoples' dream to get on TV, it was Cain's opinion that almost any idiot could make it on the screen now-a-days.

"Hey! The shorty is finally here!"

Speaking of idiots…

With the pop star duelist appearing from the fancy set with his goofy grin plastered all over his face, Cain rolled his eyes in disgust. "About time too! We were getting ready to find another duelist."

"…Oh joy, and here I was only a few seconds late," Cain replied with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"No worries my little friend," Ed joked playfully punching Cain's left shoulder while pushing him towards the set. "Now then…I think it's time that we got you ready so just get to the director and we'll get ya prepped for the show."

"No skin off my nose," Cain groaned combing his hand through his hair.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind but we've got all my fans around our dueling field," Ed replied gesturing towards the makeshift dueling field with several female students from all three dorms cheering for Edward while lifting up several banners with the Pop Hero Duelist's picture doing various poses. Several times Cain's eyes widened as many of the girls tried to get close to Ed, but were blocked by the security guards.

With his jaw dropping to hang wide open, Cain could barely contain his anger. "T-T-T-This is stupid! Why in the world…"

"Ah! Ed, baby! He finally arrived!" The Director announced through his megaphone directly into Cain's right ear sending the small duelist to the ground. "We'll get him in prep and you get started on the introduction into the show."

Immediately dragging the dazed Cain on the ground, the Director pulled the Alchemic Duelist towards the large amount of people stationed behind the cameras. Then spinning the microphone in his hands, Ed gained the attention of the camera and the crazy crowd of girls. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's rock'n roll with Dueling Countries with Ed! We're still here at the exquisite Pacific Duel Academy and I'm your host of course…Edward Wright!"

"With the past few shows you've seen many duelists interviewed and dueling against each other! We've seen the colossal Kaiser, Goliath Munchausen, the Dark World Prince, Vic Vanhemer, and the Die Hard Duelist, Mustang!"

"But from our poll, we've seen that many of you like the underdog! The first duelist to challenge me when we first appeared on this island. The alchemic duelist with the height challenges…Aw you know who I'm talking about…right ladies?"

Waltzing over to the crowd of girls, Ed walking closer and closer towards the screaming girls. With the camera still on him, Ed winked towards a small portion of the girls, immediately making them swoon. "I'll take that as a yes, and now…let's bring out the short duelist…the little man who can dish out his alchemists on the dueling field! Cain Sonryu!"

/-//-/-/-/-/--//-/-/

Elsewhere on the island, atop of the Obelisk Blue dorm, a familiar blue haired teen crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the roof. With his blue hair and baggy pants whipping in the wind, the young man's cards seemed unaffected as if there was a suffocating aura around his cards and duel disk.

There he was, Kinjou Chouno, waiting for his target to arrive. Only a few hours ago, Kinjou had sent a formal challenge to a familiar Obelisk Blue student to a rematch. The outcome was has Kinjou had hoped for and then some, however, Kinjou had hoped that he wouldn't have used that one card…

"It seems…that you are brave enough to face me once more…"

With his scarf, red bangs and overcoat tails floating in the air, Mustang stood only twenty feet from the trap duelist lifting up his left arm to activate his duel disk. Kinjou followed suite with a large grin on his face. "…Or, possibly, you're just as dumb as I thought you were…"

"I could just be a combination of two," Mustang joked around snapping his arm around to make his duel disk light up. "No way could I pass up facing you in a rematch…now that I finally know how to beat you…"

"Hmm…" Kinjou thought out loud rubbing his chin in interest. "I see…revamped your deck to take me out eh? Well…if that's the case…"

Reaching into his pocket, Kinjou lifted up fifteen cards and began shuffling cards from it and his deck until he had selected finally and shuffled his deck back into his duel disk. "Then, you deserve to face the full power of my deck…so prepare yourself…"

"That's excellent, I would hate to have an opponent who didn't give me their full strength," Mustang replied immediately drawing his five cards from the top of his deck. "So, show your full power on the dueling field…and who do think you're kidding by hiding that shadow magic?"

"Was it that obvious?" Kinjou asked as the shadows began to form around the two duelists.

/-/--/-/-//--/-/-

Standing at the docks, Miles rubbed his chin expectantly while staring at the boat that Ed had prepared for Kinjou, Ed and himself. With a surprised look on his face, Miles turned around to see none other than Vic Vanhemer on the dock with his duel disk activated. "I take it you're Miles Walker…"

"Bravo," Miles applauded Vic slipping on his own duel disk and activating it. "I take it that Natalie told you meet me here."

"Yes…ya know, because of her I'm back to my former self," Vic chuckled clenching his hands together with his dark features becoming more expressed. "If you see her…tell her thanks for me. Cause I'll appreciate it greatly."

"Well that's good…now I'll be able to actually enjoy this duel…" Miles sighed lifting up his activated duel disk.

"…Very well, then I guess we'll get this over with…" Vic chuckled lifting up his cards.

"Oh, incase you are interested," Miles sighed pulling his five cards. "As we speak, my associates are dueling your peers…"

"You think I care? Yeah right…" Vic spat out. "We're dueling right now!"

//--/-/-//-/-/-//

"Let him hear it folks!" Ed announced before Cain was thrown onto the dueling platform. "Cain Sonryu has returned due to popular demand! So here we have the little guy right here!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"And he's as full of energy as always," Ed continued shrugging his shoulders as an assistant lifted up a duel disk. "Let's see if he can actually provide a challenge this time around."

"Oh…trust me; I'll be more than a challenge…" Cain growled through his teeth as he activated his duel disk. "Now, let's due…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Ed interrupted wagging his finger towards Cain stopping the short duelist. "Remember the last time? Say with me girls!"

"READY?"

"STEADY?"

"DUEL!"

A large sweat droplet appeared on the back of Cain's head as he drew his sixth card. "…Damn it…I've got to admit that is a catchy way to start a duel…" (CLP: 4000)

"Ya need to consider the fact that it's a real lady killer," Ed remarked gesturing towards the large crowd of girls behind him with hearts in their eyes. A few times Cain could hear a few shout out for him to marry them and be the father of their children. "How I wish I could do what they all desire of me…" (ELP: 4000)

"…That's disgusting," Cain sighed looking at his hand than immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk, making the brown back card appear in front of him. "But now then…I think I'll set a monster on the defensive and end my turn with that."

"Ah come on, we've got the cameras on," Ed pouted drawing his next card while scratching the back of his head. Then taking his hand, Ed flipped all of his cards in his hand to show that he only had an equal amount of spell and trap cards. As per his strategy, Ed immediately took a single card out of his deck and lifted it up. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to open the show…Akutare!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the stage began to light up in a flurry of white and dark lights allowing Akutare to appear onto the field with his right hand raised into the air and his white overcoat fluttering into the wind (0/0). Then two cards appeared behind Akutare for insurance. "And now…looks like we're at a standoff…"

"And how can anyone like your many bad one-liners?" Cain asked drawing his next card. "Now then, first, I'll place one card face down and then…I'll flip up my face down monster, Ruby Alchemist!"

With the flip of the card, the set card immediately shattered into a large ruby that was also broken into pieces allowing a new alchemist to land on the platform. It was a young woman with long blonde hair with red highlights, wearing a red robe with a baggy black pants (1300/1300) underneath. Unlike the Sapphire Alchemist, this one raised her fist up and egged on Akutare (1200/1200) into a fight. "And now…I think it's time to wipe the smirk off of your Akutare…"

"…except I'll activate the trap card…Paid Fighters!" Ed announced with his trap card shattering immediately, then from the large crowd, three large burly goons wearing old biker jackets and 80's style hair cuts jumped onto the dueling platform on Cain's side of the field (1000/1000 x3), each of them performing muscle man poses.

"What the hell!?!" Cain shouted looking at the three fighters grinned towards him. First penguins with peg legs and now these sad excuses for fighters appear as a gift from Ed. "I don't want these things on my side of the field!"

"You don't get a choice…" Ed sneered rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But please continue with your turn…"

"Fine! I'll start by going on the attack with my…" Cain started until all three Paid Fighter Tokens began to charge towards Akutare…that didn't see them and started to get pummeled by all three of them at the same time, kicking up a large storm of dust to cover the field. "What the hell are they doing?!"

"What they're paid to do…fight," Ed explained before Akutare jumped out from the top of the dust and into the air. "Of course, they're paid not to win…however, when they lose, all monsters on the field gain an additional star to their level…"

"And what the hell is that…" Cain growled before it struck his mind. "Aw crap! That means your pop hero will become stronger!"

"Correct-o-mundo!" Ed cheered as everyone's eyes looked up to see Akutare immediately drop towards the ground.

With a powerful drop kick, Akutare slammed the first Paid Fighter Token's head straight into the ground, making a loud sickening crack that made the entire crowd shiver (1600/1600). (CLP: 3800)

The next Paid Fighter Token threw a fist at Akutare's back, however, with a quick duck; Akutare spun around and slammed his bicep into the fighter's neck, throwing him off the stage. (2000/2000) (CLP: 3200)

Finally, the last fighter took a step back, only to receive a powerful kick from Akutare, making the fighter crouch down in pain grasping his stomach. (2400/2400) (CLP: 2200) "Aw come on little guy…I thought that you'd prove a little stronger…"

"DON'T SAY LITTLE!" Cain roared looking through his hand and immediately slipping it next to his other card.

"Brilliant!" The Director shouted from the sidelines receiving a nod from the camera woman. "The camera loves you and the shorty, Ed Baby!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!" Cain roared almost wanting to jump off the stage and tackle the director only stopped by the fact that Ed was taking his next turn.

"Akutare! Rock that Alchemist's soul!" Ed announced before Akutare jumped into the air, pulling a purple guitar from who knows where and began to strum a few loud notes that sent a powerful shockwave towards the Ruby Alchemist…

…Who just immediately crouched down as a large stone wall immediately shot up from the ground to take the blunt of the attack (1300/1300 + 0/500). But the shards of the stone wall shattered right through the Ruby Alchemist, making her scream loudly before breaking into many shards.

"Nice try you washed up pop star," Cain chuckled lifting up his trap card, the Transmuted Shield, in his right hand. "But I was prepared this time…"

"Sure…but, now you're defenseless…" Ed stated after Akutare (0/0) landed on the ground, hiding his guitar into the void. "And you'll have to strike me sometime…"

"Actually…I figured out a way to beat you," Cain replied immediately drawing his next card. Then with a quick glance, Cain lifted the card up. "And this is the card that is the answer! I summon, Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Instead of a transmutation circle appearing this time, a large flurry of pink sparkles erupted onto the field until they were blown away to reveal the new alchemist that stood in front of Cain.

This alchemist was more than twice the size of Cain and was insanely more muscular than him (kinda reminded Cain of Goliath to a fault). The man was bald on top of his head with the exception of a small blonde curl and a large blonde mustache. Over the man's muscular physique was a dark blue uniform that resembled the Flame Alchemist's own. Standing straight up, the alchemist had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, and his hands hidden under his broad arms (2000/1000) standing ready.

"Well…that's actually quite a flashy entrance," Ed stated watching Akutare (1600/1600) look blankly at the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"…Not the most dignified if you ask me…" Cain muttered under his breath before lifting his arm up to take another card from his hand. "And next, I'll activate a spell card, Soul Absorption! So now, when I get to remove a card from play, I can increase my life points by five hundred…but more on that later!"

"Strong Arm Alchemist! Show him a battle attack that has been passed down your family for generations!" Cain shouted, receiving a nod from his alchemist in approval.

Throwing the top of his uniform, the Strong Arm Alchemist revealed his chiseled chest and bulging biceps to the world as he flexed his body in a muscle man pose. With his hands exposed, he revealed to the world the large spiked gauntlets over them with transmutation circles on them.

Then as the alchemist slammed his fist into the ground, a powerful earthly brown electric surge of alchemic energy surged around Akutare…of course the dark hero was more preoccupied with the fact that the opposing monster was acting this way…

…He didn't realize that many earth spikes shot from the ground around him, piercing directly through his body. For a few seconds the Dark Hero shouted in pain and shattered into many pixels. (ELP: 3600)

"Hey man! That's not cool!" Ed shouted noticing that Cain's life point counter began to lower. "Huh? What's the deal?" (CLP: 1700)

"Oh…you'll find out," Cain sneered crossing his arms.

"Fine…if you're going to be that way," Ed growled drawing his next card from the top of his deck. "Then I'll just have to do the same! I activate the Warrior Returning Alive! So Akutare will return…alive…I guess…"

In a stream of lights, Akutare leapt onto the field with his thumb raised into the air (1600/1600). "And next, I'll play Rush Recklessly! To increase Akutare's attack by seven hundred points (2300/1600), now take down that brute!"

Jumping towards the Strong Arm Alchemist, Akutare threw his fist directly into the alchemist's face, making contact!

The crowd of girls screamed and chanted Ed's name as he blew them kisses. "Thank you ladies! But we've still got some life points to go through with…"

"Yeah yours…"

"Huh?" Ed asked noticing that the Strong Arm Alchemist was still standing with Akutare's fist still lodged into the alchemist's face. "W-w-why is your alchemist still standing!?!"

"Heh…simple, cause he's stronger! Counter attack!" Cain shouted.

With the pink sparkles appearing around Strong Arm and Akutare, the dark hero began to sweat a lot wishing that he didn't slam his fist into the large strong man. In a matter of seconds, the Strong Arm Alchemist returned the punch directly into Akutare's face sending the Dark Hero flying into the air until he was a mere twinkle in the sky. (ELP: 2300)

"The first star you see tonight," Cain chuckled combing his hair back with his right hand. "Will be nothing more than Akutare…"

That comment just set off all of the girls in the crowd, all of them taking shots at Cain's height, spit ending hair, mean disposition and weird monsters. Even though on the outside he wasn't affected by the comments, in Cain's head there were several miniature versions of himself (yes, even smaller Cain chibis!) all acting enraged, in tears, confused and combing their hair. '_Is that really true about me?_'

"Now, now, now girls, no need to hit below the belt on this," Ed stated shaking his head in sadness. "Although…I'm confused as to how my monster was just sent flying into the stratosphere…"

"So you do have an educated vocabulary," Cain joked rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Very well…allow me to explain, you see my Strong Arm Alchemist can mimic the ability of any monster he destroys in battle by simply paying 500 life points…So my alchemist gained your monster's strength ability more than enough to punch Akutare's lights out!"

"Hope you enjoyed that folks," Ed stated turning towards the camera giving a peace sign at the screen. "Cause now it's time for the Pop Hero Duelist, Edward Wright to take back the stage!"

"Please don't start referring yourself in the third person," Cain sighed slapping his forehead with his left hand.

//-/-////-/-//

"Right about now, your little friend is in the middle of a duel," Kinjou snickered lifting up two of his cards from his six card hand and slipping them into his duel disk, making them appear before him on the holographic field. "As well as a few of the other people you know…"

"Heh…you seem to think that matters to me," Mustang scoffed flicking his red bangs out of his face. "I could really care less what happens to Cain and his little group…but, I do consider them friends…I just got my own priorities…"

"Really? And what might those be?" Kinjou asked crossing his arms over his chest to signify that his turn was over with. Even though he hated Mustang and a lot of the other people, Kinjou often time from time did listen to what many people had to say…mainly because he liked to shoot those opinions down or make people believe in the exact opposite of what they originally thought…

…it was really more of a habit for Kinjou to do that, in fact, if you asked a lot of the people who knew him personally, they'd often call him Kill Joy. Mostly for the fact it was easy with his name.

"My first would have to be to find a nice girl," Mustang answered lifting his hand up to draw his sixth card from the top of his ramped up deck.

"…Gee, what a shocker," Kinjou chuckled shaking his head, trying to get rid of the cold sweat drop that appeared on the back of his head.

"My second goal would have to be the fact that I want to get to the top of the Duelist league," Mustang continued with his eyes closed, signifying his focus on the duel and at the answer at hand. "One reason would have to be that the day that I reach the top…all female duelists will be required…to wear mini skirts!"

Falling backwards, Kinjou crashed to the ground out of embarrassment. Knowing him, one could assume that the fact that he thought the ideal was just plain stupid and perverted. But…it was for the more obvious reason at hand, he himself wanted that to happen. '_That'll definitely improve the ratings for the Duelist League…_'

"However…that's in comparison to my last goal," Mustang stopped to look at his hand and immediately select a card into the air. "This one is the most important. When I become the top dog of the Duelist Leagues, my first act will be to find all of the Underground Duelist leagues and shut them down…"

"…Treating humans as nothing more than tools for entertainment…watching them suffer at a game that was meant as a way to have fun…and for what? Profit off of the suffering of others!"

"I'll personally hunt down the underground leagues with all of my followers, and make them to shut down by peaceful ways…but I will use force if necessary!"

With a dark smile, Kinjou nodded in agreement…however, his brow was narrowed showing that he was annoyed apparently. "Hmmm…that's a good goal, however, if you ask me, you're biting off more than you can chew you Die Hard Pain in the Ass…"

"Then I guess I'll just have to show you how I plan on accomplishing my goals," Mustang replied taking the card he had chosen and slipped into his duel disk. "And first things first! I activate the continuous spell card…Mimic Assimilation!"

Mustang's spell card appeared on the field showing a fancy silver mirror reflecting many different spell and trap cards in front of it. Then taking his deck out Mustang immediately selected two cards from it and slid them into his duel disk. "And now, by paying one thousand life points immediately at activation for each card…" (MLP: 2000)

That's when Mustang's spell card flashed into a large amount of light, and when it died down, the card was spilt in two. Each half having a different picture, on the right was the Mass Driver and on the left was Die Hard Rejuvenation. "And as long as my spell card is on the field, the effects on the cards that I discarded are considered to be active on the field."

"I see…that means you can use your favorite combo immediately…" Kinjou chuckled rubbing his chin expectantly. "A cheap trick…but from you I should have expected that…"

"Then you know what's next!" Mustang shouted slapping his next card onto his duel disk. Then from the sky above, the Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200) dropped from the sky, surfing on the top of his large lance before gently landing on the roof. "Die Hard Lancer! Attack him directly!"

"Nice try! I'll activate…" Kinjou started before the lance slice on the right side of his chest, making him growl in pain. "What the hell!?!" (KLP: 2200)

"Lancer's attack can't be chained," Mustang answered before his Lancer began turn directly into light, and then as absorbed into Mustang's spell card. "So now…Mass Driver's effect will kick in taking another four hundred points out of your life points! Fire!"

The powerful orb of light slammed into Kinjou's body, making him slid backwards grasping at his chest and breathing deeply. "D-Damn you…" (KLP: 1800)

"And thanks to Die Hard Rejuvenation, I get one new card," Mustang stated pulling his deck out to shuffle the Die Hard Lancer into his deck and immediately drew the top card from his deck. "And to end my turn…I'll set a single card face down. That's all."

"That'll be all you'll get you lucky little bastard," Kinjou roared pulling his next card. Then immediately, Kinjou's face down card flipped up showing a ragged young man tearing up as multiple bills of money floated down from the sky. "I activate my trap card, Money, Money, Money! Allowing me to discard up to five cards from my hand to increase my life points by five hundred points for each card I toss…"

"…However…I'll only send four of them to the graveyard!" With all four of the cards floating into the graveyard, the clouds above the sky began to rain a large amount of money that began to float down on the two duelists. Lifting his hand up, a small wind began to sweep the money towards Kinjou's hand. (KLP: 3800)

"And now…I'll activate the one card that I didn't play," Kinjou chuckled slipping the card into his duel disk, making the ground around the two duelists flare up into a powerful dark flame. "It's known as Coins of the Underworld…so now we both dump our hands and draw five cards from the bottom of our decks…not much of loss for me though…"

"Grr…I'll get you for that…" Mustang growled slipping his large hand into his graveyard and immediately began to draw from the bottom of his deck, as did Kinjou.

"Oh…but I'm not done yet…" Kinjou laughed lifting a card up. "I'll summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode!"

Thick smog appeared before Kinjou, creating the purple armored warrior onto the field weakened from landing on the ground and standing up slowly to reveal his helmet with the golden eye of Ra on his face. Then raising it's long claws up, the warrior stood up straight and unleashed a loud battle cry (1600/1200). "And now, Makyura! Attack Mustang directly!"

With an unbelievable speed, Makyura ran towards Mustang, with his claws ready to tear the Die Hard duelist into shreds. However, four familiar goats appeared in front of Mustang, making the dark warrior slice through the blue one. "I hate…I really hate those stupid Scapegoats (0/0 x3)."

"Heh…you've got anger issues like that shrimp," Mustang chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't-compare-me-to-him!" Kinjou snarled nearly ruining his next card by slipping it roughly into his duel disk. "I'm nothing like that little rat!"

"Really?" Mustang asked rubbing his chin while he drew his next card. "Let's look at the facts…you both have anger issues when it comes to your appearance, you both lived in the same area when you were younger…you both have strange senses of fashion and have weird hair…need I continue?"

"…You're an ass," Kinjou growled covering his right eye with his hand.

"Says you," Mustang replied looking at his next card…which he immediately slapped onto his duel disk. From the roof, the concrete shattered, allowing a white haired teenaged guy with weird markings over his face jump from the hole. His tight white shirt exposes his chiseled chest. With two bracers on his fists, the youth also has bracers on his shins connected to his black pants. Smiling brightly, the new monster got into a back stance (1200/1000). "And to vouch for me, I call Die Hard Martial Artist to fight for me. Attack Makyura!"

"What!?!" Kinjou shouted before the Martial Artist jumped towards Makyura with his leg preparing to slam into the dark warrior.

"Now, by discarding one card from my hand," Mustang stated slipping the monster card Die Hard Slasher into his graveyard. "I can double my Die Hard Martial Artist's attack!" (2400/1000)

"Not so fast!" Kinjou shouted as his face down card went active, immediately a large cooking wok appeared underneath Makyura making him fall into it, turning him into a dark steam that flowed around Kinjou. "I activate my Mystic Wok! So say goodbye to Makyura…and I can say hello to sixteen hundred life points!" (KLP: 5400)

"That leaves you wide open though!" Mustang shouted as the Martial Artist changed his target towards Kinjou.

"Nice try! But remember, Makyura allows me to play trap cards from my hand during the turn he's sent to graveyard," Kinjou stated lifting a card from his hand into the air, creating a powerful vortex to appear between the Martial Artist and himself. "So Negate Attack is more than enough to deal with you…"

"Yeah, but you forget I still have my Mass Driver here…" Mustang stated motioning over to his spell card. That's when the remaining three Scapegoats transformed into pure light that shot directly into Kinjou's stomach. "So I can still take you down a peg or three!" (KLP: 4200)

"…Take as many cheap shots as you like Mustang," Kinjou chuckled rubbing his mouth from the spit he had coughed up from that last attack. "I'll gladly take them and send them back to you, only ten times the force!"

"…I'll just end my turn with a face down card," Mustang muttered as the card appeared behind his Die Hard Martial Artist.

"Well then…I guess I'll just take my turn," Kinjou coughed out pulling his next card. But then immediately slipped it into his duel disk, creating the Pot of Greed onto the field laughing loudly. Then taking the top two cards into his hand, Kinjou smiled with venom dripping from his mouth. "Heh…say goodbye you poor excuse of a duelist! I play the spell card, Magnet Circle Level 2!"

'_Huh? He has a level two machine monster in his deck? Why would he need that?_' With that thought, the spell shattered into what appeared into a small orb of dark metal with a blood red jewel in the center of it. (0/0)

"Meet my Trap Orb…but more on what it can do later," Kinjou chuckled lifting another card from his hand. "Right now…I'll play the spell card, Machine Duplication! Now, I can summon the other two Trap Orbs from my deck!"

In a dark flash, two more dark metal orbs appeared next to the original one, each one flashing the red jewels in the middle of them (0/0 x2). "Next…I think I'll sacrifice all three of them…for a familiar face that I know that you remember!"

Mustang's eyes widened as all three of the Trap Orbs shattered into three large blocks of ice that flew into the air. "NO!"

"YES!" Kinjou shouted before many sharp icicles began to rain down from the sky around the trap duelist. "I…I summon Kouri Ryu!"

From the twilight sky, over hundreds, upon hundreds of icicles fell into the same place in front of Kinjou, creating a large wall of jagged ice. After the ice seemed to finish falling, a powerful roared caused it all to shatter to allow Kinjou's mysterious monster to break free from the ice.

The beast had icy blue scales all over it's dragon like body with sapphire jeweled eyes with large armor on it's four legs, tail and head with many crystal like horns spiking from the back of its head and neck. At the sight of Mustang, the dragon seemed to chuckle loudly (0/0). "It seems he remembers you…good…cause for each trap in my graveyard, he gains five hundred attack points! Now let's see how many are in there shall we?"

The dragon roared loudly as many red auras flowed out of Kinjou's graveyard and flowed directly into the dragon, making it raise its head into the air and roared loudly making the ground shake (3000/0). "And not only that…but all traps can't affect my bad boy…however…unless I have his brother out…then you're safe for now…"

"BUT! I can use one card…scratch that, three cards," Kinjou snickered as three cards shot out of his deck. "You see, when my Trap Orbs are sent to the graveyard, I can automatically take one trap card from my deck and add them to my hand…"

The three cards slipped out of Kinjou's deck and into his hand, allowing him to immediately place them into his duel disk appearing in front of him. "Of course I'll set them face down, and I think you know what they are too…"

Narrowing his eyes, Mustang lifted up his duel disk to cover the snarling teeth that began to show on his face. "…Trap monsters…So you've got the other one in your hand don't you?"

"Heh…yep, and I think he misses his icy brother…" Kinjou chuckled loudly crossing his arms over his chest. "So make your next move so I can take you down and out!"

"…Don't think that it'll be that easy…" Mustang growled drawing his next card. "Draw!"

//--/--//-/-/--/-/

"The action! The drama! The excitement! The humor!" The director shouted from beside the camera that followed Akutare's demise into the sky. "Oh! This is the stuff five star material is made of! Keep it up Ed-Baby and Cain-Darling!"

"…Dear god! Don't refer to me like that!" Cain shouted from the platform.

"Hey, you should be glad," Ed chuckled waving his arm up in front of his face to fan himself. "If the director refers to you like that, then you've got great potential in glamourville shorty."

"Stop referring to me short!" Cain roared out with his eyes blanking out.

"That's the ticket!" Ed laughed taking two cards from his hand and placing them into his duel disk to match the remaining card from his hand. "Keep it up and you'll be the starlight next to yours truly!"

"…That's what I'm afraid of…" Cain grumbled to himself reaching for his deck. Then immediately flipping the top card from his deck, Cain looked at it moment before smirking widely. "…But I've got something you should be afraid of! I summon Flame Alchemist in attack mode!"

In a fiery explosion on the field, the dark haired alchemist (1600/1400) walked from the flames, making them die down as he raised his hand up into the air. From the sight of him, the girls seemed to scream out, making Cain sweatdrop. '_Something tells me that Mustang should be dueling here instead…I should've told him to come in my place…'_

Shaking that thought off, Cain raised his hand up towards his familiar Alchemist. "And since he's out! I can blast away two of the spell or trap cards on the field! So say goodbye the ones you had out last turn!"

With a quick snap of his fingers, the Flame Alchemist shot off the two powerful flames that immediately engulfed the two cards on Ed's field…

…Making the Pop Idol Duelist smile widely as the two cards reformed themselves onto the field. Both of them showing Akutare being punched by a fiery red haired young man with a very large red tie. "Nice try little dude…but your little strategy backfired. Allow me to introduce my two trap cards, Pulled Punch No More."

Immediately two cards shot out of Ed's deck and he immediately slid them into his duel disk, one showing the familiar trap card of Akutare Lives Forever, while the other one had Akutare being chased by many cute girls. In a powerful flame, Akutare graced the field once more with his cape fluttering in the wind (1600/1600). "And here's how my traps work. They can only be activated when their destroyed by a card effect controlled by you…"

"From my deck, I'm able to activate two traps that have 'Akutare' in their card text automatically! So I choose Akutare Lives Forever! And my Ravenous Fans trap card as well!"

Cain blinked a few times, realizing that Ed's other trap card was still not doing anything. "I know what your first trap does…but what does that eyesore do?"

With a quick snap of his fingers, four girls from the crowd, each of them in clothes that resembled Akutare's apparel (1000/1000), only each of them with different colored hair and measurements. At the sight of all four of the girls, Akutare lifted his arms up and was immediately hugged by the cooing girls. (1600/1600 + 800/800) "My 'eyesore' as you call it, allows a few lucky girls to join our little show! Making the Dark Hero a reason to work even harder! Same goes for me!"

"Can't disappoint the fans…especially the cute girl fans!"

"…I'll go out on a limb here and guess that your trap creates tokens on your side of the field," Cain guessed with a sweat droplet climbing down the back of his head. "And power up your hero somehow…"

"Yep, you've got it right on the head!" Ed laughed crossing his arms. "Well? Still think I'm a failure? I was able to predict your move and counter it accordingly!"

"You're not a failure," Cain admitted making Ed beam in joy…

…until Cain shot him back to reality. "It's just that you're ideas are silly and dumb."

That literally got Ed back onto the ground, by making him fall face first into the platform. "W-w-what!?!"

"You really thought I wouldn't have a back up plan?" Cain asked wagging his finger back and forth. "Yeah right! I've got just what I need right here! So first off…I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

As if on instinct, Cain pulled the top three cards off of his deck, and then immediately slid two of them into his graveyard. Almost as if he had it planned. "And now…I can't believe I'm saying this but…"

"…Rock'n Roll!"

…

"…Was that a lame attempt at a catchphrase?" Ed asked with a dull look on his face.

"It was your director's idea!" Cain shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "But enough of this crap! It's time for some Alchemic Fusion! Strong Arm! Flame! Alchemic Combination!" (CLP: 2700)

With a dark red transmutation circle appearing underneath the two alchemists, many earthly spikes erupted from the ground, surrounding them both. However, while this was going on, Ed was clapping. "Hey, not bad, but not good either. Your catch phrase could use some work…"

"It's not a catch phrase!" Cain shouted just as the many stone spikes erupted in a fiery explosion making everyone turn away from the scene.

When everyone turned back to the platform, a whole new alchemist was standing tall where the previous two were. Although, tall was an understatement for this guy, with a more rugged face of the Flame Alchemist, his black trench coat was large even for him with flame decals on it. He had the Strong Arm Alchemist's gauntlets and on his toned chest was a bloody, Transmutation circle. Slamming the two gauntlets together, the very presence of this alchemist shook the foundation of the platform (2600/2300). "…I was making the Terra Flame Alchemist! And in case you were wondering, thanks to my Soul Absorption, I gained a thousand life points!"

"But I'm not done, no sir! I'll play the spell card, The Phoenix Seal!" A powerful flame erupted from Cain's duel disk, immediately covering the Alchemic Duelist's entire body, forming into what appeared to be powerful phoenix. "Now…I can remove monsters from my graveyard to fuse a new monster! And thanks to Soul Absorption…I gain an additional thousands points once more!" (CLP: 3700)

"So…what exactly are you going to fuse?" Ed gulped a little bit scared of the dark shadow that engulfed the phoenix, turning it immediately dark.

"…Well, since you're using a dark hero…I think I'd use dark steel!" Cain shouted into the air.

The darkness shattered immediately, revealing a shadowed figure floating in the sky above Cain. As the figure slowly glided to the ground, the shadows began to lash away from its body…making everyone see that it was none other than the Wandering Alchemist, taller, with white bangs, and wearing a dark blue, fancy version of his overcoat. Strapped to his waist were two thin swords that were immediately drawn when his feet met the ground…

…and in a fancy sword twirling technique, the reformed alchemist chuckled darkly raising one sword over his head and near the ground (2750/2500). "…Dark Steel Alchemist to be precise..."

"Too bad that your monster is way too weak to beat my Dark Hero," Ed commented pointing towards Akutare (3200/3200 + 800/800), who was making kissy faces at the Fan Girl Tokens.

"You don't think I don't realize that?" Cain asked lifting one card up, one very familiar card. "Cause you see…first of all, I'll enact the effect of my Terra Flame Alchemist! Destroy every spell and trap card on Ed's field!"

Slamming both of his fists into the ground, the Terra Flame Alchemist launched a powerful surge of alchemic energy that pulsed underneath Ed's last face down card. A few seconds later, a large column of lava tore right through the face down card. "Of course he can't attack this round…however; my Dark Steel Alchemist can attack twice!"

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Ed shouted throwing his arm to the side. "My Dark Hero is way too strong to be taken down by your alchemist!"

"…Heh…who says I need to target him?" Cain asked lifting another card from his hand, immediately slipping the card into his duel disk; a metallic silver colored transmutation circle appeared onto the Dark Steel Alchemist. "I equip my alchemist with Transmuted Amplifier!"

"Huh? What does that do?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow at the transmutation circle that made the Dark Steel Alchemist even darker.

"Simple…it really all depends on the attribute of the equipped monster," Cain replied lifting his arms up. "Since I don't feel like going into all the details…I'll just get to the dark attribute effect. It gives my monster a trampling effect!"

"W-W-wait just a second!" Ed shouted lifting his arm up. "Y-Y-you can't attack harmless girls!"

"You're absolutely right…" Cain replied slightly rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly. "…So how about you do the gentlemanly thing, and take the hits for them!"

"What's your choice? You going to protect Akutare's fans as if they were your own? Or are you going to chicken out?"

Taking a step back, Ed gulped loudly, making the crowd of girls lowering the volume of their cheering, all of them waiting for his answer. '_Ah man! How'd this happen to me!?! Why me!?! I can't stand direct attacks! But if I don't take it…_'

"Times up!" Cain shouted before his Dark Steel Alchemist began to charge. "Attack two of the Fan Girl Tokens!"

With each step that the Dark Steel Alchemist took towards the worried Fan Girl tokens (while making Akutare scared at the same time), the real fan girls began chanting for Ed to take the blow for the tokens. Most of them shouted out that Ed would always protect his fans as well as his monster's fans.

At the last moment, Cain and the Dark Steel Alchemist smirked widely. "Too chicken to make a decision? Then allow me to make one! Make the damage to Ed!"

"HUH!?!?" Ed shouted before the Dark Steel Alchemist leapt over all five of his monsters and landed in front of him, both swords glowing dark with in his hands.

Then with many quick slashes, the two swords sent Ed flying off of the dueling platform and into the crowd of girls. Expecting them to catch him, Ed relaxed his body and extended his arms up as he waited gently for him to be caught by his fans…

…only to fall onto a rock straight underneath his back, all of Ed's 'fans' were now standing around him with sour looks on their faces. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" (ELP: 0)

With the holograms disappearing, the crowd of fan girls began to dwindle down as well, leaving the crew, a heart and back broken Ed, and Cain alone in the area…all of the cameras still rolling.

Of course, Cain didn't know that as he stood over Ed's body, making the Pop Hero duelist raise his head slightly. "A little advice…you had the power of a leader, you had the skills to go far…but you let your ego get above all of that. I hope this fall in your career will teach you humility and that you need to value everyone of your followers…"

"I don't know if we'll meet again Ed…but remember, you need to find yourself a real reason for why you do what you do…until you find that reason, your life will be meaningless."

Ed's eyes shot wide open at Cain's harsh words, realizing that the short duelist was making a dramatic exit from the dueling area that was set up. The pop hero duelist didn't even realize that the crew was all around him asking if he would be okay…but were drowned out by Ed's own thoughts. '_Has my life so far been meaningless? But, I accomplished the dreams of many by becoming famous!_

'…_still…did I do that for my reasons or for someone else's?'_

Not caring for his back, Ed stood up immediately making everyone silent. "…we're going back to the boat…and we're waiting for two of my associates…"

//--//---/-///-/-/-/

"I activate the spell card, Die Hard Sacrifice!" Mustang announced looking through his deck and immediately selecting five monsters, placing them into his graveyard. Then after shuffling his deck back into his duel disk, a bright aura appeared around Mustang. "So now I toss five Die Hard monsters to the graveyard, and I gain two thousand life points!" (MLP: 4000)

"It doesn't matter if you have ten thousand life points," Kinjou chuckled, drunk on power, as he raised his right hand. "But if you think you win only being on the defensive, then continue…"

"Hmm…if you insist, I'll play the spell card, Die Hard Drama!" Mustang continued slipping the card into his duel disk. "Now I can summon two Die Hard monsters from my hand! So I'll choose Die Hard Zephyr, and Die Hard Thief! Both in defense mode!"

In a flash of light, a dark haired teen with his face covered up with a bandana appeared crouching down on the concrete roof. On the back of his baggy gray and tan clothes are a pair of metallic wings connected to a backpack. At his black belt are multiple bombs that he kept his hands on (1500/1500).

While the other one was a handsome young man with the beginnings of a beard with dark brown hair that was extremely long, and covering his body was black cloak (1200/1000).

"And I'll switch my Martial Artist to defense mode," Mustang finished up with his monster crouching down slightly. "And I'll end my turn…"

"That was just sad," Kinjou chuckled lifting his next card up. "And now! I activate my trap cards, Embodiments of Apophis!"

Like before, a powerful dark mist surrounded the two duelists before forming into three large dark snake like warriors with reptilian faces while having a snake like body. The three monsters hissed loudly as they lifted their swords and shields for battle (1600/1800 x3).

"And next…I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters!" Kinjou laughed loudly before all three of his trap monsters shattered into powerful flames that swept across the field. "For my Kouri Ryu's brother, arise from the flames my beast…"

"Rise up Atomic Ryu!"

All of a sudden, all of the flames exploded into what could be compared into a super nova. When the light died down, a large Japanese styled dragon floated around the Kouri Ryu, only it's main body was replaced with white hot flames, being covered with red like armor (0/0 + 4800/4800). The beast roared loudly with it's brother, the Kouri Ryu, making the entire building shake (4500/4500). "And now…both of them can attack since they both are out on the field…so why waste their attacks?"

"Hold on! I've still got a face down card!" Mustang interrupted throwing his arm over his face down card that just disappeared into air. That's when the Die Hard Zephyr threw one of the bombs attached to his waist into the air, making it explode into a cloud of smoke that covered all of Mustang's field. "It's called Die Hard Smoke Bomb, and it prevents you from declaring an attack this turn!"

"Hmph! Fine, I'll just set this one card face down…and end my turn…" Kinjou snickered slipping the card into his duel disk.

When the smoke finally cleared from the field, Mustang was already drawing his next card, pure determination in his eyes. "…I play Graceful Charity! So I draw three cards, and discard two of them!"

"I think we all already know what that card does, you fool," Kinjou growled with a blood vessel appearing over his head, while the Die Hard Duelist immediately did as he announced.

"Yeah, yeah," Mustang muttered waving his free hand up, immediately making the Die Hard Zephyr and Thief shatter into pixels that immediately began to wrap around him. "I sacrifice two of my monsters…in order to summon Die Hard Captain!"

Almost immediately, the familiar silver and dark clothes appeared over Mustang, making him into the Die Hard Captain (2500/2100), his overcoat tails flowing in the wind dramatically. At the sight of that, Kinjou began to snicker. "Heh…looks like you enjoy to do cosplay…"

"Just keep making wise cracks," Mustang replied lifting one card into his duel disk, and then lifted another card up. '_Thanks my friends…'_

"I activate spell card Dynamic Fusion!"

"…Dynamic Fusion?" Kinjou asked before the Die Hard Martial Artist transformed into pure light and began to float around Mustang.

That's when ten other lights began to flow out of Mustang's graveyard, each of them floating around Mustang's Die Hard Captain body, each of them casting the shadow of whatever monster they were once before. (MLP: 2000)

"In order for this card to work, I must pay two thousand life points and then return my entire hand back to my deck," Mustang explained shuffling his small hand into his deck. "In return…I now can fuse monsters from my graveyard and on the field, into a light attribute fusion monster…and meet the monster that will be your downfall!"

All of the lights slammed directly into Mustang's body, making him smile brighter and brighter with each one coursing through his body. Each orb, made his body float higher and higher into the air, steadily being engulfed in a bright silver light. In a great flash, all of the lights shattered into the distance, allowing Mustang to gently glide to roof…

…only dressed in much fancier clothes. His metallic blue hat was covered with a metallic belt, which covered over his extended hair. His face had a pair of thin framed glasses over his usual feature. Over his muscular body is a metallic blue overcoat with a silver trim that resembled an old navy uniform with multiple belts attached at the back. When 'Mustang' landed on the ground, he immediately raised his fists up ready to fight (6000/6000). "Kinjou…allow me to reintroduce myself…I am Die Hard ZX! The combination of power between my friends!"

"Heh…I see…I had heard the rumors that you weren't just some other punk duelist," Kinjou chuckled crossing his arms. "We've got something in common as well…"

"Save it!" Mustang shouted quickly running towards the two dragons. "I'm going to rip your two dragons, limb from limb!"

Just as Mustang was about to take another step towards the two dragons, they both roared loudly making Mustang, Die Hard ZX take a single step backwards. "Heh…nice try Die Hard Loser, but I was prepared with Threatening Roar…and since you've got nothing left in your hand…"

Nearly ripping his next card off the top of his deck, Kinjou took a look at the card he now held between this fingers. At the very sight of the card, Kinjou slowly started to snicker…

…that turned into a chuckle…

…and then immediately transformed into a terrible evil laugh. "I'll just take my turn! And what a turn it will be! You shouldn't have interrupted me Mustang…cause then you'd learn that we both have the same ability…"

Mustang's eyes widened deeply, for the fear of realization just set into place within his mind. "…no…you can't be serious…"

"Oh, I'm deathly serious…" Kinjou replied lifting the one card he had just drawn into the air. "And I'll prove it by playing this, I activate the spell card, Shadow of the Evil Executioner!"

A deathly dark aura surrounded Kinjou, as well as his two dragons onto his field. Then from Kinjou's body emerged two dreaded claws made of a darker aura and grew exponentially until they had eclipsed the two dragons by their necks and began to pull them towards Kinjou. "Now…at a mere cost of half of my life points…I can sacrifice Kouri and Atomic Ryu, both of whom are on the field…" (KLP: 2100)

That's when darker aura pulled the two dragons into Kinjou's body, as if they were nothing more than fresh air. The dark aura had darken over the trap duelist's entire body, creating a being of pure shadows where the trap duelist once stood.

From the shadows stepped what appeared to be Kinjou, only dressed in a dark jumpsuit covering his entire skinny torso. Then with a small chuckle, Kinjou slowly began taking steps towards Mustang, the shadows warping around his arms, legs and head. "You see…I too can merge with my monsters…although, as you can plainly guess, I mostly run just trap cards."

When he was halfway to Mustang, Kinjou's right arm and leg was immediately covered with sleek blue armor that had a dragon head at the shoulder that resembled the Kouri Ryu's. While on his left arm and leg was the jagged red armor that resembled the Atomic Ryu's head on the shoulder. From Kinjou's back emerged several metallic wings that more along the line seemed to fit the bill for a cape instead. "…But for this one, I usually make an exception with this guy…"

That's when a black helmet appeared on top of Kinjou's head, immediately spiking out with a golden horn and creating dark visor over his eyes. And then, immediately seven orbs of darkness shot out of Kinjou's duel disk and into his body, creating two dark scythes from his back and into his hands. "Here's the Trap Ryu Executioner…and I'm allowed to remove up to seven trap cards from my graveyard to increase my attack and defense by one thousand for each one." (7000/7000)

"You looking to dance?" Mustang egged on waving his hand towards his body.

"How about a show?" Kinjou suggested spinning the two scythes in his hands.

"Bring it!" Mustang shouted jumping backwards and into the air.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Kinjou roared giving chase after Mustang to glide over the roof.

In a freefall, Mustang looked down to see that Kinjou was flying directly towards him preparing both of his scythes for a dreadful attack. However, just as the attacks were about to make contact with the Die Hard ZX, a powerful appeared in front of him to block the attacks. "GRR! Using Negate Attack to protect yourself? That's pathetic!"

Mustang and Kinjou softly landed on the roof, both of them shooting glares at each other. "Heh…you forget you used the exact same trap earlier?"

"That's different, I'm a master of traps," Kinjou retorted while Mustang drew a card from his duel disk.

"Yeah, yeah, I play pot of greed! So I can draw two more cards!" Mustang announced lifting up his next two cards. "And now…this duel will end!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about…incase you're wondering, my form is unaffected by spell or trap cards and you're short from beating me…" Kinjou questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Simple…I'll activate the spell card, Dynamo Second Chance!" Mustang announced lifting the spell card into his duel disk, creating a powerful aura around his body. "All I need to do is remove one Die Hard monster from my hand and for this turn I can increase my attack points by the same amount of the removed monster's attack points!"

"Damn it…" Kinjou growled lifting his scythe's up. "I won't let you get the chance! I'll strike you down right now!"

Leaping into the air, spinning his scythes as if they were nothing, Kinjou immediately appeared directly in front of Mustang, just as the Die Hard ZX slipped the removed card from play.

"DIE!" Kinjou roared bringing down both of his scythes.

"…no thanks…" Mustang muttered lifting his fists up.

At the last second, Mustang grabbed onto the handles of the two scythes, surprising Kinjou. In that moment, Mustang threw both of the scythes into the roof, forcing them to be stuck in the concrete and leaving Kinjou wide open.

With Mustang taking full advantage of the opening, his Die Hard ZX form immediately launched a full flurry of powerful punches that connected into Kinjou's body. And just as Kinjou fell to the ground, a spurt of blood erupted from his mouth as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. (KLP: 100)

As Mustang turned around, Kinjou reverted back to his original form, with a bloody smile on his face. "Well? Are you going to finish this?"

"…You know as well as I do that you can't continue this…" Mustang replied watching Kinjou out of the corner of his eye stand up slowly, beaten and battered. "To continue like this is nothing more than man slaughter…"

"Heh, heh…guess you're right," Kinjou chuckled painfully lifting his arm over his duel disk and placing his hand onto his deck. (KLP: Forfeit)

Like with Kinjou, Mustang reverted to his usual self with a cocky smirk on his face. "What now?"

"Now…I must bid you farewell you jerk," Kinjou coughed walking past Mustang towards the stairway. "I've got a boat to catch…"

Mustang watched as Kinjou reached the door and immediately opened it, only to stop in the doorway and turn around. "…One last thing Mustang…"

"…Don't think that we've settle who gets Ami, not by a long shot!"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Mustang laughed watching Kinjou disappear into the dark stairwell.

/--/-/-//--//-/-/-/

"End this!" Kuchin shouted as the large tangible form sliced directly through Daigo's body, making the principal fall to his knees. "Just as I thought…you've gotten weaker…" (KLP: 10000)

"Or maybe you've gotten stronger…" Daigo coughed lowering his head. (DLP: 0)

"Relax…I haven't come here to fight you," Kuchin chuckled shutting off his duel disk, then slowly walking over to Daigo, Kuchin stared down on the older duelist. "Rather…I've come to get you a warning."

"After this summer has passed…I will return to claim what is originally mine…And rest assured…this will only be a stepping stone to my main goal."

"Kuchin…don't…" Daigo moaned lifting his head up to face Kuchin in the face.

"Save your breath…you'll need it," Kuchin chuckled pulling a black cell phone out of his pocket and lifted it up to his face. Immediately he pushed a button that would send out a signal to all members of the Six Dark Kings, announcing that they would leave immediately. "You know…I'll be back, but thanks to Ed, Kinjou and Miles…I'll be able to bring my trump cards…"

"Y-you don't mean…" Daigo gasped realizing what Kuchin was starting to refer to.

"That's right," Kuchin chuckled heading towards the door. "Team Legendz will appear…"

/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/

**Vyser D:** Sorry, but no preview this time folks. Too much of a spoiler for that.


	63. Chapter 63: D VS DH

**Chapter 63**

**Darkness**

**V.S.**

**Die Hard**

/-/--/-/-//-/--/-///-

'_Damn it…Why did that freaky Ed have to pull me away from my studies?_'

That question was not only on Cain's mind, but also of the many former Ed Wright fan girls as well. And at a more crucial point in time for the students of the Pacific Duel Academy…

…Exam week…Final exam to the final years…

And yet there were still many people who had found someway to squeeze in some fun before the exams. Cain had found out earlier that Kazica and Rioko had dueled against some brute named Chinto and that beautiful Natalie.

Cain also found out that Vic managed to beat some lawyer punk on the docks, which according to Vic's eye witnessing that the lawyer duelist, Ed Wright, and Kinjou, along with Ed's crew had sneaked away on Ed's boat. Cain was all for that…but according to Vic also, that there was a second boat…

…One taking a muscular brute, Natalie and the masked freak Cain saw witnessing the duel which Vic lost to the Injection Fairy user. Cain wasn't complaining though, this academy had too many freaks on it already.

Of course, Cain had other things to worry about…not even ten minutes into the final exam and he was already fretting over his exam. Although…why he had to take an exam was beyond him. Next year he was already going to be admitted into Obelisk blue thanks to his win at the Arch Isles Tournament…

…But if you were to ask Cain, he was never really considered the winner of the actual tournament officially…oh well, alls well that ends well.

Shaking that thought from his head, Cain looked around to see all the faces he had met on his short time here at the academy, all of them focused on the exam that was before him.

A few seats next to him with the rest of the Ra Yellows sat Sorro, the musical hero duelist…

/-/---/-/--/-/-/-/

"_This is getting annoying," growled Cain as he furiously tapped his foot on the duel platform._

_All of a sudden, an upbeat tune started to play causing many of the students to look around to see where the music was coming from. Before Cain could say anything a large cloud of red smoke appeared in front of him. As the smoke began to drift away (while many people coughing all the while) a lone figure with his back turned had mysteriously appeared from the smoke. It was Sorro moving his body according to the tune that was playing. Cain sweat dropped as Sorro turned around when the tune had begun to sound more like music sung by Elvis._

"_**Hey little man don't ya know the rule?**__" sang Sorro while he danced to the music as Cain was looking really embarrassed. "__**I've heard all about you and what you've done is so not cool!**__"_

"_What is up with this guy?" Cain thought as the music began to play even louder._

"_**Those who break the rules will then feel,**__" sang Sorro as he activated his duel disk while still dancing. "__**The hammer of justice and its thunderous peal! Oh, yeah! That's…the…wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!**__"_

_As soon as the music stopped Sorro ceased his dancing everyone in the arena was either laughing or sweat dropping due to the performance. Cain on the other hand was clenching his fist very hard with a few blood vessels appearing on his forehead and fist._

"_Cut the stupid intro!" roared Cain as Sorro took a step backwards._

"_Temper, temper, you truly need to relax brother," replied Sorro with a little tune in his voice._

/-/--//--//--/-/

That memory sent shivers up Cain's spine and made him look away from Sorro to see at the floor desks the Slifer Red students. He only had met two of those students, one was Terri and the other one was… '_I think it was Ayame I think…_'

But shaking it off, Cain narrowed his eyes down at the teacher overseeing the exam itself… Fortanu…

His slime deck was very impressive, but no match for Cain's chaos deck…although looking back on the duel, who couldn't win with a time bomb in their deck waiting inside.

Even though the card was a memento from Ami before Alucar…Origin…Abel… whatever his name was, Cain didn't see the need to have a cutch anymore at his side.

Shaking it off, Cain turned towards the clock. His eyes immediately widened at the fact that twenty minutes had already passed and the exam was only an hour long…to make matters worse, Cain was only on question three of fifty essay questions.

While furiously writing down his answers, Cain didn't notice that three familiar Obelisk Blue students no where to be seen in the examination room…

/----//-/--//-/--/-/

…Rather, all three of them were standing on the large stage in the main hall that was being set up by the crew of workers that the school managed to gather from the mainland.

"You ready to lose today Mustang?"

Looking up from the large speaker system that doubled as his seat, Mustang could only sigh in disappointment as he shook his head. "I guess you're back to your old self Vic…"

"Yep, all thanks to that chick," Vic replied crossing his arms as he leaned back on the side of the platform.

Mustang raised an eyebrow at that comment, a little bit confused as to what Vic was referring to. Then with a large grin appearing on his face, Mustang tried stifling his laughter. "Heh, heh, I never thought that you'd be the type to get a homer while in school Vic…you sly weasel…"

"What?! No you idiot!" Vic shouted throwing his arms down to his sides. "It's not like that at all!"

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain it to us?"

Vic and Mustang turned to the middle of the stage to see Goliath doing one armed pushups with his legs crossed and having his free arm adjusting many different cards that were set up in front of him.

"Nah…I'd rather leave you guys to think what you want to think," Vic sighed lowering his head. "…Ya know…I can't believe that this is going to be the last time all three of us hang out together…"

"That's my line!" Mustang shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides, who knows…one day we'll all probably meet up with each other in the pro leagues," Goliath stated continuing his pushups with ease.

"…What are your guys' plans for the summer?" Mustang asked sitting backwards to get a great view of the cloudless sky.

"Quite simple for me," Goliath stated jumping to his feet while collecting his cards into his hand. "I plan to work out in the summer and get into my sponsors' contracts."

"Eh…I don't know," Vic replied not moving his body at all. "Since I'm becoming the newest Kaiser, I might just prepare my tyrannical reign over this academy over the summer."

"You've still got one thing standing in your way Vic," Mustang chuckled placing his arms behind his head. "M. E. Me."

"Nothing more than an annoyance," Vic commented.

Shaking his head, Mustang smiled to himself in his head. "As for me, I'm going to spend some time with Luntina…I've gotten word that she herself has actually gotten into the Kaiser duel at the Atlantic Academy…"

"Heh…that wasteland of an academy?" Vic questioned before spitting to the side. "It's nothing more than a dump for the crap that America calls duelists. The real duelists emerge from this one."

"Vic, you need to understand that all duelists have the ability to succeed," Goliath pointed out sending a stern look that screamed 'listen up or I'll bash what little brains you've got'. "It doesn't matter where they come from."

"Yeah, yeah," Vic scoffed looking up. "All I know is, you'll never catch me at a dump like that…"

"Really?" Mustang sneered scratching his nose. "Cause when I win in our Kaiser Duel…I picture you heading there with your dark slimy tail between your legs!"

"Those are betting words!" Vic shouted turning around on his heel to glare at the Die Hard Duelist. "Care to make our little duel more interesting?"

"Heh…what ya got in mind?" Mustang asked jumping off the speaker to look Vic straight in the eyes.

"How about this…Loser has to…" Vic thought about that for a few seconds before snapping his fingers loudly catching almost everyone's attention. "The loser of our duel has to eat the other's dirty shoes!"

…Goliath was at a loss of words here on this topic, he honestly didn't have to experience this when he had to try out for Kaiser…walking off the platform, Goliath looked at the cards he now had in his hand. Due to the advancements on the rules, he had to change a majority of his cards.

Sure at the academy, he was permitted to use any card that was created on the card data base…but he was an honorable warrior who could easily jump over this hurdle and win no matter what…and that's just what he was going to do.

'_Prepare yourself my opponent…the time of our duel is near! And I plan on not going easy on you as I have on all my other opponents!_'

"Deal!"

Goliath turned his head to see Mustang and Vic shaking each others' hands…that alone spelt trouble. And there was a bet on top of that. '_…those two really know how to ruin a dramatic scene…_'

"Well, well, well, I'm glad to see all of you are getting along smoothly in your last few hours together."

The top three students turned towards the source of the new voice and saw standing at the base of the platform was none other than Headmaster Daigo with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you blind sir?" Goliath asked raising an eyebrow.

"I may be old, but my eyesight isn't going that fast," Daigo laughed with a great grin on his face. "You all act tough around each other but, each of you cares for each other deep down."

"No way!" Mustang and Vic spat at the same time sticking their tongues out towards Daigo making him laugh louder.

"I have to admit it that is a definite sign," Goliath chuckled rubbing the side of his head. "Disagreeing at the same time about the subject…it's almost the same thing as agreeing to the subject."

"Shut up you big galoot," Vic snarled turning to walk away. "Anyway…I need to get something for my match with Mustang…And I hope you'll be prepared for devastation."

"Same here…I've got to prepare as well," Mustang replied walking the opposite way…

…only a few seconds later, he began to walking the same way as Vic. "…I uh, had to go the same way as well…"

After a few minutes, until Daigo and Goliath were alone at the platform. "Heh…so Kaiser…what do you think about this year?"

"Well…after everything that's happened here," Goliath answered sitting down on the stage looking at the academy's main building. "I have to admit it has been the most exciting year I've experienced so far…"

"Then I take it you've selected your opponent for the final school match of the year?" Daigo asked with an eyebrow raised at Goliath.

"Naturally," Goliath chuckled with a great toothy grin on his face.

/--//--/-//--//--/-/

"Put down your pencils students, exam time is over," Fortanu announced standing up to walk around the room towards each student's desk. "I will now collect all exams, if you are still working on them when I get there, you will receive an automatic fail."

A majority of the students in the upper seats continued their exams furiously while Fortanu slowly began collecting the bottom row students.

Cain on the other hand, lifted his feet on his desk and began to relax slightly with his arms behind his head. Although he had barely finished the essay exam, it wasn't all that difficult. Mostly questions on the history of duel monsters and many duel situations that you had to turn around in one turn.

…The plain basics actually, so while Cain waited for his exam to be picked up, he turned around to see a few other familiar faces sitting a few seats away. In the same row was none other than Kazica…Cain's opponent in his first academy duel, and source of most of Cain's embarrassment.

Shaking some of the more private thoughts from his head, Cain looked back into the Obelisk Blue students that sat in the higher rows. Directly behind him was Kiro, Kazica's cousin…for a time he had just seemed to disappear into the background if you asked Cain.

"Hope you managed to finish your exam Sonryu," Fortanu asked breaking Cain away from his daydreaming.

"Heh…don't tell me that you're still sore from our duel Fortanu," Cain snickered leaning back in his seat. "It's almost been an entire school year since that happened…you could at least be a little more cheery about it."

"It's not that…" Fortanu growled snapping the exam from under Cain's feet. "It's the fact that I haven't been able to go on vacation ever since I met you! I get called on for that danged tournament, then I have to clean up the mess that the stupid Magnificent Four made, and then I had to set up the stage for that Ed Wright character!"

"All of which you had a hand in!"

'_More than you realize…_' With a sigh, Cain lifted up his right hand to his face to open and close it a few times while Fortanu walked away to gather the rest of the exams. '_…I shouldn't even be thinking about coming to this school next year…too much of a hassle, but someone needs to keep Mustang's hands from Ami…_'

After a few more minutes passed, Fortanu had collected this group of students' exams and was standing in front of the class. "Now then…I'll process these exams for you all and you'll each receive your student scores in a week or two after you get home."

"Now then, all of you are requested to go to the main hall… there's going to be the Kaiser duel between the second and third best duelists at our academy, followed up by our Kaiser's final duel at the academy."

"So calmly and orderly head to the main ha…"

Fortanu didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Multiple students ran from their seats and pushed him into the wall with multiple exams falling to the ground. Cain was the last one to leave from the room and saw that Fortanu stood up straight and threw his arms up into the air. "I hate this school!"

/-/--/-///--/-/

Cheers filled the large, decorated room, students, all ranging from all three of the dorms surrounded the stage, each of them cheering louder than the ones next to them as Goliath stood in the middle of the stage lifting a microphone in his right hand. "Ladies and gentlemen of all ages and dorms, lend me your attention!"

"Today we're going to crown a new Kaiser for our academy next year!"

Throwing his right arm towards the right side of the stage as the lights died down around him, and immediately created another spotlight as Vic slowly jumped onto the stage. Then with each step he took, Vic shuffled his deck and activated his duel disk. "So without further ado, let's introduce our duelists! First up is none other than the Dark World Prince…Vic Vanhemer!"

As soon as Vic stopped walking, another spotlight emerged on the stage over Mustang slowly walking onto the platform as well. "And his opponent…ladies you know him, guys you loathe him, Mustang the Die Hard Duelist!"

The cheers and jeers were mixed for the two duelists as they both continued to shuffle their decks, then with a great leap, Goliath jumped off the stage and looked along next to the staff of the academy, right next to Daigo.

"So, it finally comes down to this," Mustang stated snapping his deck into his activated duel disk. "Actually…I'd 've thought you'd be expelled from here a long time ago…" (MLP: 4000)

"Heh…I hope you're ready to eat those words," Vic chuckled pulling his top five cards from his deck immediately and fanned them out in front of himself. "Along with the dirt I've collected from my boots…" (VLP: 4000)

"Trash talk is all you've really got don't ya?" Mustang chuckled pulling his next card from his deck and into his hand. Then with a smile, Mustang immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk. "While I got this!"

Multiple lights began to flare up from the ground as a handsome, muscular man leap onto the field. His light green hair was tied up with a blade at the end, glistened in the light along with his shining teeth. His green armor attached to the sleeves of his black vest, while his armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. His black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots.

Striking a pose, the monster smiled once more, this time almost making Vic blind (2000/500). "Die Hard Slasher will start things off for me! And these two face down cards as well…"

"Let me guess…one of those cards is your Die Hard Rejuvenation?" Vic asked lifting his next card into his hand. "With all your talk, you're nothing more than a one trick pony…"

A ghostly aura seemed to surround Vic as he placed his card onto his duel disk, creating another aura in front of him…

From the aura stepped out a ghostly figure, a broad phantom like man wearing a black mask over his face. Covering his body was a large black armored overcoat that seemed to float off of his body from time to time…While in the phantom like man's hands appeared to be an ancient version of a sniper rifle. Taking aim, the Phantom showed the red half goggle over his right eye (1800/900).

Mustang and Goliath's eyes widened at the sight of the monster on Vic's side of the field. "Now then…allow me to introduce Ghost Knight Sniper…"

"Vic! W-W-W-Where did you get that card?!?" Mustang questioned a little bit confused and sweating a little because of the Ghost Knight.

"I happen to remember what went down in the ruins," Vic chuckled lifting another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "And what I remembered was that there were several cards that Entei dropped on the ground…seemed like a waste if you ask me…"

"But this is no time for questions…I'll play a spell card known as Fancy Burial!"

Vic's spell card appeared in front of him, exposing a king and queen being buried in a pair of fancy coffins. "Here's how this spell card works, both of us can choose up to five monsters each in our decks and send them to our graveyards." Flipping out his cards, Vic immediately lifted three cards up from his deck. "Of course…I'll only send three of my monsters to the grave…"

"I won't send any of them…" Mustang growled before Vic slid all three cards into his graveyard.

"Excellent…Then I guess you'll know what cards I just put in my graveyard," Vic chuckled before three sharp chain blades shot from the ground around the Ghost Knight Sniper, and immediately shot directly into the phantom's body (1800/900 + 900/0). "The three Ghost Knight Blade Chains…of course, since I played that spell card, I can't attack this turn…"

"Well, that's good…" Mustang sighed in relief combing his hair back.

"Except I've still got my monster's main ability," Vic chucked noting that in front of him his chained ghost now began to take aim at the Die Hard Slasher. "By negating his attack this turn…well, he can place a Ghost Counter on one of your monsters! And since you've only got one, take a wild guess which one is going to feel the sting."

In a quick second, the ghostly sniper fired his sniper rifle…only nothing happened…until three ghostly chains began to wrap all around the Die Hard Slasher (2000/500 – 900/0), making the warrior grunt in pain. "And don't forget the other ability of my Blade Chains in my graveyard…all monsters with a ghost counter gets cursed and get their attack lowered by three hundred points each…"

"And with this face down card, I'll end my turn automatically…"

'_Okay…first he pulls this invisible deck strategy out of no where on me…and then gets a monster that could easily topple even some of the toughest monsters I have in mine…not to mention I might have a lot of cursed monsters to face soon enough…'_ With those thoughts in his head, Mustang immediately drew his next card and lifted it up into the air. '_But that's half the fun!_'

"Thanks for the challenge Vic!" Mustang shouted slapping his next card onto his duel disk, creating a powerful aura in front of him. "And allow me to bring the challenge back by summoning Die Hard Magnum Gunner!"

In a powerful flurry of flames, a new Die Hard monster emerged from beneath the stage, this one exceptionally different from all of Mustang's previous monsters. This one a busty girl in her teenage years with a beautiful face topped with long dark hair. Over her figure was a large overcoat over a tight gray shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. At her waist is a pair of gun holsters that were immediately emptied as the new Die Hard monster spun the two revolvers out and aimed them towards Vic (1500/1300).

"Well, well, well, this is new…" Vic chuckled tilting his head to the side. "I never knew you had such a lovely lady in your deck Mustang."

"Just wait until you check out her special ability," Mustang replied lifting his arm up towards the Ghost Knight Sniper. "Magnum! Show Vic what a real ace with a gun can do!"

With a nod and jump into the air, the Magnum Gunner spun quickly in mid air above the Ghostly Sniper. Vic's eyes widened at the fact that the magnum gunner was attacking. "Nani? Why are you attacking with such a weaker monster?"

"Just watch!" Mustang shouted gesturing towards his monster.

Lifting his sniper up, the Ghost Knight aimed upwards towards the spinning Die Hard Magnum Gunner and fired a powerful shot into the female Die Hard…

…Only making her faze out in a blur, thus confusing both Vic and his monster. A few seconds later, the Die Hard Magnum Gunner appeared behind the Ghost Knight Sniper with her two revolvers aimed directly in the ghost's back. Then with a simple pull of the trigger, two bullets ripped directly through the Ghost's body…

…Vic's jaw dropped to the ground as his monster's card flew into his graveyard. "W-what the hell…"

"Quite simple really, if my Magnum Gunner attacks a monster with higher attack points,' Mustang explained snapping his finger a few times. "The opposing monster automatically bites the dust…and don't forget! Slasher still has his attack!"

Once more, Vic's eyes widened as the less powerful monster appeared in front of him and immediately sliced right through Vic's torso, making him step back slightly. "D-Damn it…he got the first blow in…" (VLP: 2900)

Taking one of the cards he had in his hand, Vic immediately slid it into his graveyard making a powerful spark appear before him. "But that's what my face down card is for! Damage Condenser! By tossing one card, I can special summon one monster whose attack is equal to or less than the damage I received…"

The spark shattered into pixels in front of him, forming into another dark cloaked ghostly knight this one holding onto a large rusted pike (1000/500 + 900/0). "And before he gets the power boost, my Ghost Knight Vanguard counts for an acceptable choice…"

"Damn it…" Mustang growled looking at his two face down cards. "I'll end my turn…"

"So even my weakest monsters have you trembling eh?" Vic snickered pulling up his next card into his hand and then lifted his newest card into his duel disk making a spell card appear showing many ghost knights lining up side by side with each other. "Well that's good…but now I'll activate the spell card known as Ancient Empire Tactics...but more on that later, right now, I'll activate the spell card known as Royal Painting of the Past!"

Instead of materializing a card on the field, a blank canvas appeared behind the Ghost Knight Vanguard. And immediately, many ghost like hands erupted from the canvas and began to pull the Vanguard into it. After successfully absorbing the ghost, the painting depicted a very unique and amazing portrait of the monster in a dramatic pose. "In order for this card to activate, I need to tribute a ghost monster from my field…and well, in two turns you'll see."

That's when a powerful ghostly aura began to pulsate around Mustang's feet, making him the confused one now. "You mind explaining the light show?"

"Sure…you see, since I tributed a ghost monster, I can now blast away four hundred of your life points thanks to my Ancient Empire Tactics," Vic explained lifting his two fingers up for a victory V. "Taste the sting of the beginning of my victory!"

Mustang bit his lower lip as the aura warped around his entire body, he wouldn't give Vic the satisfaction of him of even a growl. (MLP: 3600)

"And I'm not done! My Vanguard has another ability as well…you see when he's tributed or destroyed in battle I can immediately special summon the other two from my deck!" Vic announced as he began to pull two cards from his deck which he immediately slapped onto his duel disk, from which two more Ghost Knight Vanguards (1000/500 + 900/0) leapt from his duel disk to raise up their rusted pikes.

"And now…Vanguards! Attack both of Mustang's monsters!"

Both of the Vanguards immediately charged forward with their pikes aimed towards the two Die Hard monsters…

"Nice try!" Mustang shouted lifting a card from his hand and immediately slid the card to the bottom of his deck, immediately making one of his face down cards face up, revealing a trap card that depicted the Die Hard Captain deliver a powerful flurry of punches into an unknown enemy. "I activate the trap card, Turbo Counter Attack! So by returning my Die Hard Detective back to the bottom of my deck, I can increase the attack of my Die Hard Magnum Gunner (1500/1300 + 900/0) by his attack until the end of the turn!"

While the Die Hard Slasher was stabbed directly into the heart and shattered into pixels, the Die Hard Magnum Gunner unleashed a powerful volley of bullets that made her attacker shatter instead of her.

As the pixels flew into the air, Vic threw his arm towards his Ancient Empire Tactics card. "But don't forget! Thanks to my spell you'll take four hundred points of damage as well!"

An aura surrounded the two duelists as they both grimaced at the sight of their life points falling. Mustang had one of his eyes close while Vic had narrowed both of his eyebrows towards the Die Hard duelist. (VLP: 2400) (MLP: 2400)

"Damn it! We're even now!" Vic snarled lifting another card up from his hand. "But that won't last long…I still have my normal summon so I'll just set this monster on the defensive and end my turn…"

'_This new strategy…these cards of the Haunted Kaiser used by a viler duelist…against a Die Hard Hero…who could ask for a better match?_' Mustang smiled as he drew his next card and raised it to his eyes. "The only thing missing…is a dramatic battle field! So I'll play the spell card Level the Playing Field!"

"That's a new one…" Vic muttered under his breath with a sinister smirk on his face.

"True, so here's how this works," Mustang explained lifting a card from his deck and his duel disk up. "Both of us can take a field spell card from our decks and play it. And for the rest of the duel we can both have our field spells out at the same time. So I'll use this one, go City of the Heroic!"

Vic also swept through his deck and pulled a card from it as his duel disk's field slot opened. "And I'll choose Ruined Empire's Castle!"

The entire room began to shake as many different types of buildings began to erupt around the Dark World Prince and Die Hard Duelist, almost merging in the center point of the platform.

At Vic's half, the ceiling and air became filled with a holographic night's sky with a blood red moon shinning on an extremely large medieval castle that looked to be in ruins from the curse of time…

…quite opposite from Mustang's side of the field. The holographic blue sky with gleaming sun was in contrast with Vic's field sky, while the bright light buildings that you would find in a superhero's comic book surrounded the Die Hard Duelist.

The sun and moon soon began hovering towards each other, until half of both them were floating above the two duelists directly in the middle of the playing field. The crowds of duelists around cheered loudly at the sight of the expansive battle fields making both duelists grin in joy or malice (pretty easy to determine who has that emotion in their grin).

"I suppose I should let you know that all monsters with ghost in their name gain two hundred attack points with my field spell," Vic explained crossing his arms as his Ghost Knight Vanguard raised it's pike high into the air (1900/500 + 200/0). "However…your field spell is also new to me…you going to tell me what your card can do since your monster didn't get any attack points?"

"Nah…I think I'll keep this a secret from ya for a while," Mustang chuckled lifting another card from his hand up. "But I'll tell ya what my next card will do…go Recycling Bin!"

Mustang's card appeared on the field behind the Die Hard Magnum Gunner, showing multiple duel monster cards being tossed into a blue recycle bin, which only made Mustang's smirk grow wider. "And now…I hope you haven't forgotten about my lovely lady's special ability! Go and attack the Vanguard!"

Like with the previous Vanguard, this one was riddled with bullet holes that made it shatter into pixels. However, instead of having Vic's life points lower, Mustang's did thanks to the Ancient Empire Tactics. (MLP: 2000)

"Next I'll place one card face down to end my turn," Mustang announced with the card appearing before him.

"About time…" Vic muttered under his breath spinning his next card off the top of his deck. "Now then…there's a second ability of my castle that I didn't mention. Every time a monster is normal, flip or special summoned to the field I can place a Ghost Counter on it."

"What good will that do you?" Mustang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple…the counters can be used for sacrifices for Ghost monsters," Vic answered reaching for his face down monster. "But now then…I'll flip up my face down monster, Ghost Empire Medic!"

The face down card vanished into a ghostly mist that slowly began to form into another phantom like man, only wearing an armored doctor's cloak wearing a black mask on the upper half of his pale face. In the old man's hands were what appeared to be nothing more than an old black medical kit (0/0 + 1100/0).

And with the appearance of the new Ghost monster, a dark blue flame seemed to appear above the castle. "Now then…I think I'll activate my Medic's special ability…by simply tributing it, I can special summon two level three or lower Ghost monsters with one thousand or less attack points. And since I'm tributing…"

As the Ghost Empire Medic disappeared into a dark aura, the same dark aura warped around Mustang, making him take a step backwards. (MLP: 1600)

"And now…I'll summon against my better judgment, Ghost Mistress and Ghost Alchemist!" Vic spat out as his deck spat out two cards from his deck and onto his duel disk.

In two clouds of dark smoke, a mysterious phantom young woman wearing a black revealing dress with a red border on it appeared first. Her dress showed off a decent amount of cleavage, with her long red hair behind her black demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes (500/250 + 1100/0). While another mysterious phantom like woman wearing a slightly armored black over coat over her entire body appeared next to the mistress. Covering her face was a demonic mask with a pair of glowing red eyes with her pale skin underneath. On her shoulders, gloves, and back were multiple transmutation circles (500/250 + 1100/0). Both of the female monsters smirked demonically at Mustang making him sweat a little bit. "Well, I never thought you'd use an alchemist Vic…"

"Don't remind me…" Vic groaned slapping his forehead as two more ghostly flames appeared around his castle. "Anyway…I'll sacrifice one of those Ghost Counters on my castle in order to summon Ghost Empire Prince!"

One of the flames evaporated into a dark mist that began to reformulate itself into another phantom, this one resembling a young man wearing fancier versions of the mask and armored overcoat of the Phantom Knights. As the phantom like man began to gracefully float towards the ground, his graying brown hair and tattered blood red cape bellowed in the holographic wind. When the phantom's feet touched the ground, he drew his rapier from his belt and held it high into the air (2000/1000 + 1100/0).

"That's a little weak for a tribute monster…even with this bonus," Mustang commented raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…sure, but he has his effect," Vic answered as a powerful dark aura appeared around the Ghost Empire Prince (3100/1000 + 1500/0). "For each fiend type monster on the field, he gains five hundred attack points! Now he rivals the legendary Ultimate Dragon!"

"Yes…but he still can't stop spell or trap cards!" Mustang shouted as a small blue orb appeared in his right hand before he threw it into the air. "I activate the spell card, Die Hard Smoke Bomb!"

In a great flash of light, the bomb exploded into a flurry of smoke that wisped through the air, covering the entire city that surrounded Mustang. "Now you can't attack this turn!"

"Heh, still using cheap tricks to save yourself Mustang?" Vic chuckled lifting another card from his hand. "Fine by me, you're not the only one who can do that. I equip my Ghost Empire Prince with Dark Cross!"

A dark light began to envelope at the Prince's chest, creating a small coal black cross that seemed to shine in the dark light (4600/1000 – 1100/0). "And to plainly state, a Dark monster equipped with this card is unaffected by all other monster effects…except his own of course…"

"So that means…" Mustang pieced together taking a step back.

"Yes…your Magnum Gunner can't destroy my prince," Vic answered crossing his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow at his weakened prince. "Of course, he loses the bonus that my Ghost Knight Blade Chains' provide, not that he needs it though. And to end my turn, I'll set one card down."

"Vic…I have to thank you for the match so far," Mustang chuckled after he drew his new card. "You've really upped your game today…"

"Thanks, sorry I can't say the same thing to you," Vic snickered with his facial features becoming darker with each passing second.

"Then I guess I'll just have to then!" Mustang laughed when the smoke dissipated as he slipped his newest card into his duel disk as his deck spat out five cards from. "I play Die Hard Sacrifice, so by sending five Die Hard monsters to the graveyard, I can gain two thousand life points!" (MLP: 3600)

"No matter…I'll just beat those points of you in a matter of minutes," Vic stated a little confused lifting an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, well in the meantime, I think I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice!" Mustang announced as the blue and purple pot appeared in front of him as he shuffled through his graveyard. "So all five monsters I just sent to the graveyard, get shuffled into my deck and I get to draw two more cards!"

"So basically your standard move?" Vic asked before Mustang drew his top two cards.

"…yeah, yeah…" Mustang replied lifting his top two cards, then immediately he slapped a card onto his duel disk from his hand. "Now since I returned more than two Die Hard monsters, I can special summon a familiar face from my hand!"

In a burst of light, Mustang was immediately covered with the Die Hard Captain's silver overcoat with shiny black gloves, pants and boots. Striking a dramatic pose, Mustang gathered all the cheers in the room (2500/2100). "Allow me to re-introduce myself…I'm the Die Hard Captain, Mustang!"

"…show off…" Vic scoffed while pouting a little bit, a little envious at the fact that Mustang was able to do that, but even more so that the girls of the crowd seemed to be cheering even louder for Mustang.

"But I'm not done gaining!" Mustang shouted throwing his hand to the side towards his Recycling Bin spell card that began to glow a mysterious white aura. "You see, every time I return a monster to my deck, I gain five hundred life points!"

"But that means…" Vic gasped as the aura engulfed the newly dressed Mustang.

"Now I've got more life points than when we started!" Mustang finished snapping away the aura into his duel disk. (MLP: 6100)

"So what!? I'll still rip those points away from your cold body!" Vic roared showing his sharp teeth.

"We'll see about that…" Mustang stated lifting another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Life Empowerment!"

"NO!" Vic shouted as Mustang's biceps began to grow underneath his silver overcoat. (MLP: 4100)

"Yes! Now by paying any amount of life points I can increase the attack of one monster on the field by the same amount for one turn!" Mustang announced before he began to ran towards the Ghost Empire Fist, preparing a powerful punch (2500/2100 + 2000/0). "And I'm sending every last one of them towards your prince!"

Vic's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Mustang charged towards his Ghost Empire Prince. However, just as Mustang's punch landed directly into the prince's face, a card shot out of Vic's deck and flew into his graveyard. "I activate the trap card, Dark Soul Shield! So by sending my Ghost Knight Swordsman to the graveyard, I can negate all damage done to me! However…"

"…however that doesn't apply to me…" Mustang growled jumping back to his side of the field just in time to receive a powerful jolt of ectoplasmic energy. (MLP: 3700)

"Now what?" Vic asked noticing that Magnum Gunner was running towards the Ghost Mistress with both guns ready. "Huh?"

"Did you forget about Magnum Gunner already? Aw, that's a shame!" Mustang stated before Magnum Gunner fired a powerful flurry of bullets that pierced right through the screaming ghost's spiritual body. "Cause she can still take my gunner's effect!"

"Yes…" Vic scowled as a powerful dark aura began to surround Mustang once more. "However, you destroyed my monster…so taste the sting of my curse!"

The aura began suffocating Mustang once more, this time making him take a knee from the curse. "Heh…and you call me a one trick pony…" (MLP: 3300)

"Just end your turn," Vic growled under his breath closing his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just toss a face down card," Mustang stated fitting the card into his duel disk making it appear to his side. "And let it all go back to you."

Nearly ripping his next card off the top of his deck, Vic looked carefully at it and waved his hand towards the card his Ghost Alchemist. "Sure…but allow me to tell you the folly of your last play…"

"Folly?" Mustang questioned not noticing the four ghostly orbs of dark light floated around the castle now.

"Yes…you see my Alchemist has a special ability," Vic explained taking the card off his duel disk and slid it into his graveyard slot, making the monster disappear into a dark mist. "By simply tributing it, I can special summon two monsters from my graveyard with less than a thousand attack points each! And since that was a tribute…"

Mustang grabbed his throat as his life point counter began to lower once again, while the Ghost Empire Medic (0/0 + 1100/0) and Ghost Mistress (500/250 + 1100/0) appeared on Vic's field once more making two more flames appear around the other ones near the castle. "And there's one more thing I almost forgot about…" (MLP: 2900)

"And what pray tell was that?" Mustang asked remembering the portrait of the Ghost Knight Vanguard that was still floating behind Vic. "Aw crap! That spell card!"

"Correct…thanks to Royal Painting of the Past, I can now draw two additional cards from my deck," Vic finished pulling the top two cards once more from his shrinking deck. "And now…I think I'll use my Medic's ability once more, so I'll tribute it to special summon a few more monsters…however, I think you remember what happens now!"

Throwing his head to the side, Mustang closed his eyes in pain but didn't make a sound again as his life points slowly dwindled. "Come on now…try something more original!" (MLP: 2500)

"If it ain't broke," Vic chuckled as two more Ghost Mistresses (500/250 + 1100/0 x2) appeared in front of him. "Now then…I think that it would be wise to use the power of my castle once more…this time using three of the counters this time for a creature that is truly no longer a part of this world…"

Three of the flames dissipated into the holographic night sky, creating another ghostly form in the middle of the darkened sky. Instead of floating gently onto the ground, this one crashed directly into the ground, making the platform erupt into a cloud of smoke that appeared on Vic's side of the field.

Then, by a powerful force, the dust flew high into the air, revealing the newest monster that stood in front of the Dark World Prince. Shockingly enough, the monster resembled the Ghost Empire Prince wearing more ornate armor with a long black cloak. Throwing his cloak back the new ghost spun two fancy jeweled rapiers in both of it's hands (2800/2000 + 1100/0). "The true ruler of the ghost empire…Imperial Ghost Warlord!"

"Well…it's not as strong as your prince was…" Mustang commented raising an eyebrow.

"Just watch…for each other fiend type monster on the field, he gains three hundred attack points," Vic replied as the Warlord raised both of it's swords into the air, creating a powerful dark aura that swept over the field, and then flowed back into his body (3900/2000 + 1200/0) making his muscles grow larger and stronger. "And now…it's time for the final attack! For you see, when my monster battles another, any battle damage my opponent takes is automatically doubled!"

"Imperial Ghost Warlord! Attack the Die Hard Captain!"

/--//--/-/-//--/-//-

**Vyser D:** Evil aren't I? Leaving you all with a cliffhanger. See what happens in the next and last chapter of ATD! Followed by the Epilogue!


	64. Chapter 64: The Colossal Finale

**Vyser D:** Here it is…the final chapter followed by the Epilogue after this…

**/--//--//--/-/-//**

**Chapter 64**

**The Colossal Finale**

**/-/--/-/-//-/--//-**

_Throwing his head to the side, Mustang closed his eyes in pain but didn't make a sound again as his life points slowly dwindled. "Come on now…try something more original!" (MLP: 2500)_

"_If it ain't broke," Vic chuckled as two more Ghost Mistresses (500/250 + 1100/0 x2) appeared in front of him. "Now then…I think that it would be wise to use the power of my castle once more…this time using three of the counters this time for a creature that is truly no longer a part of this world…"_

_Three of the flames dissipated into the holographic night sky, creating another ghostly form in the middle of the darkened sky. Instead of floating gently onto the ground, this one crashed directly into the ground, making the platform erupt into a cloud of smoke that appeared on Vic's side of the field._

_Then, by a powerful force, the dust flew high into the air, revealing the newest monster that stood in front of the Dark World Prince. Shockingly enough, the monster resembled the Ghost Empire Prince wearing more ornate armor with a long black cloak. Throwing his cloak back the new ghost spun two fancy jeweled rapiers in both of its hands (2800/2000 + 1100/0). "The true ruler of the ghost empire…Imperial Ghost Warlord!"_

"_Well…it's not as strong as your prince was…" Mustang commented raising an eyebrow._

"_Just watch…for each other fiend type monster on the field, he gains three hundred attack points," Vic replied as the Warlord raised both of it's swords into the air, creating a powerful dark aura that swept over the field, and then flowed back into his body (3900/2000 + 1200/0) making his muscles grow larger and stronger. "And now…it's time for the final attack! For you see, when my monster battles another, any battle damage my opponent takes is automatically doubled!"_

"_Imperial Ghost Warlord! Attack the Die Hard Captain!"_

The Warlord leapt into the air spinning both of the fancy rapiers in his hands, creating a powerful dark aura around his body. Then the Imperial Ghost Warlord flew directly towards Mustang, the Die Hard Captain. '_Crap! Crap! Crap!_'

Mustang raised his hands up just as the Warlord brought down both of it's rapiers down on Mustang's arms, creating a powerful explosion of dark energy that wrapped around Mustang's entire field.

Throwing his head back to laugh loudly, Vic raised his hand up to the bottom of his mouth as the holographic fields began to short circuit all around him. "FINALLY! After all the shit I've gone through I've finally become the Kaiser! The Dark Cursed Kaiser has finally reached the throne!"

"No offense Vic…but that name sucks."

Vic fell backwards head first from the fact that his well prepared speech was ruined. And when the explosion dispersed into the air, Vic stood up just in time to see the Die Hard Captain glaring daggers at him. "In fact…you really need to learn that things aren't always over when they seem." (MLP: 1250)

"How in the world did you survive damn it?!?" Vic spat out as his Warlord landed back in front of him.

"Quite simple really…my trap was known as Impact Buku," Mustang chuckled gesturing as to what appeared to be a clear sea blue bubble that had appeared all around him. "When you would destroy a monster on my side of the field and I would take over a thousand points of damage, I can activate this card. At a mere cost of half of my life points, I can end the attack."

"Seems to be a little much for damage reduction," Vic muttered raising an eyebrow as Mustang reached for his deck.

"True…but for every thousand points of damage I would take," Mustang explained taking the top two cards of his deck and fitting them into his hand. "I can draw a card…in this case, I can draw two cards."

"Not that it really matters anyway," Vic chuckled crossing his arms, his face and pose still in an 'I'll still kick your ass' manner.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Mustang asked with a cold sweat appearing on the side of his head.

"Your trap didn't end the battle phase," Vic started to explained waving his hand towards his three Ghost Mistresses (1600/250 x3). "So I've still got one attack left…and then my three lovely ladies' effects to tribute themselves…"

"If I attack your gunner, then tribute all three of my mistresses you'll take a total of thirteen hundred points of damage…fifty more points than what you've got!"

Mustang didn't say a word, which made the large crowd of duelists boo at how he didn't see this coming. On the other hand, Vic threw his hand towards the middle of the three Ghost Mistresses. "It seems you've accepted your fate…then who am I to stop that? Ghost Mistress! Attack Die Hard Magnum Gunner!"

With a bow, the Ghost Mistress disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making everyone in the crowd look left and right until they saw that the Ghost Mistress was embracing the Magnum Gunner from behind. Then, with a loud scream, the Die Hard Magnum Gunner shattered into pixels showing that the Ghost Mistress held up bloody knife.

The Dark World Prince didn't even wait for Mustang's life point counter to fall. "NOW! TO END THIS! I TRIBUTE ALL THREE OF MY GHOST MISTRESSES TO PLACE THREE GHOST COUNTERS ON YOUR DIE HARD CAPTAIN!"

"BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, TO INFLICT TWELVE HUNDRED POINTS OF DAMAGE THANKS TO ANCIENT EMPIRE TACTICS!"

The snap of Vic's fingers echoed through out the entire large room signified making the three sexy female ghosts evaporate into smoke that flew directly around Mustang's body completely. After a few seconds, the sparks began to zap from the smoke, allowing Vic to…once more, laugh out loud. "Now then…I have finally ascended to the throne of Kaiser. Tremble before the dark might of the Dark Cursed Kaiser!"

"Still haven't won yet!"

This time, Vic fell face forward and looked up to see Mustang (still dressed as the Die Hard Captain (2500/2100 – 2700/0)) lifting up his duel disk. From behind his collar, Mustang was smirked pointing towards the life point counter. (MLP: 450)

"Why won't you lose!?!" Vic cried out pulling his hair, tossing and turning his upper body about.

"Hey…I'm a second year about to become the Die Hard Kaiser," Mustang shrugged shuffling his deck and immediately drew another card from his deck. "I'm not going down without taking you with me…except I plan on bouncing back straight to the top!"

"As for how I survived…allow me to explain! You asked what my field spell does…well, whenever a Die Hard monster on my side of the field would be sent to the graveyard or removed from play, I can return it to my deck instead and draw another card after I shuffle."

"Pretty boss wouldn't ya say?"

"That doesn't explain your life point increase though!" Vic roared almost biting Mustang's head off.

"Oh, you forgot about it already?" Mustang asked pointing towards his other spell card, Recycling Bin. "Thanks to it, I was able to increase my life points by five hundred, more than enough to survive."

"Damn it, in all the hype I forgot about that stupid card!" Vic snarled looking at his Imperial Ghost Warlord weaken (4500/2000). "However, since your monster has a ghost counter, well three on him, not only does your only monster have no attack points, but it's considered a dark fiend type monster, so my Warlord only loses six hundred attack points."

"Yeah, well since your little plan and your back up plan bit the big one twice," Mustang joked drawing another card from his deck signifying his turn. "I guess I can only take my turn!"

"…" Vic was quiet…a little sore that his last two plans for pure victory were no longer possible.

"Quiet, eh? I would be too," Mustang chuckled lifting one card from his hand up, and spinning it around to show many Die Hard monsters grappling many different monsters into the air. "Especially when I'm playing Die Hard Break!"

"…Do I even want to know what that card can do?" Vic asked as a powerful bright aura seemed to appear around both Mustang and Vic's Imperial Ghost Warlord.

"Quite simple really…by simply returning one Die Hard monster on my side of the field to my hand…" Mustang replied lifting the card up from his duel disk and into his hand. "I can return one card on your side of the field, back to your hand…three guesses which one I'm choosing…"

A blood vessel appeared on the side of Vic's head as his only monster card snapped off his duel disk and into his hand. "What!?! No!"

"Oh…and I'm not done yet Vic!" Mustang shouted slapping a card onto his duel disk creating a powerful bright light in front of him. "I summon Die Hard in Training!"

The light in front of Mustang died down, to reveal a young, handsome man in his early teens with spiked black hair wearing a black Japanese school uniform over a red shirt. With a wide smile, the young man had the same sparkle in his teeth as the others (0/0).

That caused Vic to blink a few times in confusion, not only at the new Die Hard monster's appearance but how small it's attack points were. "What…the…hell…is with that monster?"

"Simple! He's training to be a powerful Die Hard warrior!" Mustang explained raising his hand up into the air.

"I kind of figured that part out!" Vic spat narrowing his eyes at Mustang. "Just get to the point!"

"Alright…if I tribute my monster," Mustang replied fitting the Die Hard In Training's card into his graveyard slot, making the young Die Hard disappear in light that began to float around Mustang's body. "With his effect, I can automatically special summon one Die Hard monster from my hand to the field, provided I negate it's effect…"

"Not that it matters!"

"N-NO!" Vic shouted taking a step back as Mustang was immediately covered once more in the Die Hard Captain's (2500/2100) clothes, making him into the monster once more.

"Oh, and I should tell you this Vic," Mustang started before disappearing into thin air.

Knowing that Mustang was somewhere around, Vic raised his arms up in a defensive manner. Only to be surprised with Mustang appearing directly in front of him. "This was the very monster that defeated the deck you were using! Die Hard Uppercut! Mustang Style!"

Delivering a powerful uppercut into Vic's jaw, Mustang sent the Dark World Prince flying into Vic's holographic castle. Just as Vic crashed into the ancient building, the entire side of Vic's field shattered into pixels as all of his life points began to plummet… '_No…after all my hard work…all the deals…all the people I stepped on…I'm not going to the top after all!_' (VLP: 0)

Vic fell towards the crowds as Mustang began to revert back to his original clothes and his field disappeared. Unfortunately for Vic, no one wanted to catch him so he just fell to the ground with a large boom. "Oh…that's got to hurt."

The next thing Mustang knew, Goliath was standing next to him lifting Mustang's right arm up into the air. "My fellow students of the academy…it is my great pleasure to introduce to you all your next Kaiser of the academy for next year…"

Goliath held the microphone to Mustang, awaiting for Die Hard Duelist to speak his first words as Kaiser. With a deep gulp, Mustang combed his hair back and smiled brightly. "…Mustang! The Die Hard Kaiser! With a tenacious skill, I will make the next year a great one!"

The crowd just exploded into cheers and cries of joy…while in the crowds, Vic stood up slowly and began to make his way through the crowds with his head lowered. '_…Enjoy your victory Mustang…next year I'll take this academy from your loose grip when you least expect it…_'

"VIC! Where do you think you're going?" Mustang shouted from the stage making the Dark World Prince freeze in his tracks. "We still have a wager! You gotta eat my shoes now!"

With his right eye twitching, Vic immediately began to run through the crowds at a fast speed, pushing everyone aside. After it clicked in his head, Mustang jumped off the platform and began to chase down Vic. "Oh, no you don't! We had a wager and you're going to keep your end of it!"

"Stay away from me! You already ruined my dramatic exit!"

"I don't care! A wager's a wager!"

Everyone in the large crowd sweatdropped as they all watched Mustang chase Vic through the crowds easily. Being the first to shake his sweatdrop from the back of his head, Goliath coughed into the mic to get everyone else's attention. "What spirit your top two duelists have! I can only hope that this next year will be an exciting for all you first and second years!"

Spinning the microphone in his hand, Goliath threw his free fist into the air catching everyone's attention towards him. "And now, finally the moment you all have been waiting for…the final duel of the academy. My last match of my Pacific Duel Academy."

All of the spotlights began to go wild, all of them flashing over the top of all duelists in the crowds. Each of them reaching up trying to get the lights to stop on top of them.

"…And my opponent for this grand match…" Goliath quietly announced into the microphone, pointing his finger into the air as the many lights began to focus on a certain duelist…

…a certain white haired duelist…

…a certain white haired, short, Ra yellow duelist…

…who at the moment was somewhat asleep from watching the previous duel? When everyone noticed that he was asleep, the crowd immediately fell back making the crowd look like a sea of legs save for the now woken up Cain. "…what the hell?"

Being one of the first to get to his feet, Goliath pointed directly towards Cain. "Sonryu, Cain! You are my opponent for this prestigious battle!"

"…No thanks," Cain replied bluntly making everyone fall backwards again into the sea of legs.

Goliath on the other hand had a large cold drop of sweat dripping on the back of his head from Cain's refusal. "N-no one has ever refused before…"

"Well, I'm the first," Cain replied sitting back into his seat…he didn't notice all of his friends appearing behind him until the last minute (Even Mustang was there…he must've been fast to stuff his shoes into Vic's mouth). "Huh?"

"GRAB HIM!"

After struggling to lift Cain up, the crowd roared as Cain was lifted towards the stage, grasped firmly by his limbs. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Stop complaining!"

"Dang he's heavy for a little guy!"

"I'M NOT LITTLE! AND I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!"

"Whatever little friend!"

And with that, and all the strength they had, all of Cain's friends tossed him onto the stage making him fall flat on his face. "Damn it! I didn't want this!" Just as Cain lifted his head up, a duel disk was slammed into the back of his head sending his face back into the ground. "WHO THREW THAT!?!?"

"Who do you think?" Rioko shouted from a safe distance. He kinda hoped that this time Cain wouldn't attack him in front of the staff and student body.

"…" Cain's silent growl escaped through his teeth as he stood up and pulled his deck from the container he had gotten recently added to his belt. Immediately shuffling the cards in a rough manner, Cain slammed the cards into his duel disk activating it. "Since it looks like I'm not going to leave quietly…I'll just have to take you down a few pegs Goliath!" (CLP: 4000)

Then with a great grin emerging on his face, Goliath snapped his duel disk on activating the machine's life point counter. "Excellent! Its great that now you've finally accepted my challenge! Now we can actually enjoy this final duel!" (GLP: 4000)

"You ready Goliath?" Cain asked pulling the top five cards from his duel disk. '_I can't believe I'm going to say this…damn you Ed!'_

"Set…"

"DUEL!"

The crowd roared loudly as Goliath snapped his fingers, creating a powerful upbeat music began to roar through out the large room, pumping the energy into every one in the room's veins filled with the energy.

"Such a wonderful battle cry…" Goliath welcomed spinning his sixth card in his fingers. "So you shall get the best of my abilities! I summon Colossi – Valus Minotaur!"

The entire room began to shake when Goliath slapped his card onto his duel disk, this time the ground behind Goliath erupted into the large ox humanoid with stone like armor and graying fur all around it's body. Swinging in it's large hands was a large powerful stone club that resembled that of the top of a tower (1500/2000).

"What? No sudden direct attack?" Cain asked lowering his arms.

"Not this one…or is it?" Goliath asked lifting another card from his hand up into his duel disk, this one showing a large stone fist flying directly towards a black poncho wearing young man on a black horse. "I activate Colossal Attack! And when this card is activated, you take half of the attack points of one Colossi monster on the field! So Valus Minotaur…strike him down!"

Pulling it's fist back, the large Colossi then threw it's stone covered fist towards the surprised Cain, immediately crushing the alchemic duelist into the platform. When the Colossi lifted it's fist up from Cain, many stars spun around the short duelist's head. (CLP: 3250)

"And I'm not done Sonryu!" Goliath announced lifting up another card from his hand and placing it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Blinding Sol to Darkness!"

That's when multiple lights began to rain from the sky next to the Valus Minotaur. "This allows me to special summon one Colossi monster from my hand automatically…only it can't attack this turn. So I'll summon Colossi – Pheadra Horse!"

The light shattered, this time forming into what appeared into what appeared to be a large stone horse with sickle like legs that seemed to pierce into the very ground (1700/0). "And to end my turn, I'll set two cards onto the field!"

With an emptied hand, Goliath crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Now then…Sonryu…let's see what you can do…"

"Well…if you insist!" Cain shouted pulling his next card from the top of his deck. '_Okay…he used all of the cards in his hand on his first turn…now if I know Goliath, he wouldn't do something like that unless he had a way to replenish his hand…'_

'_Still…this is the guy who managed to take down several tough duelists in his time…well then…_'

"Your time is up!" Cain shouted slapping his next card onto his duel disk, this time making the platform shatter creating a very familiar muscular alchemist wearing a blue uniform, a mustache that seemed to stand out with metallic gauntlets posing in a very muscular manner (2000/1000). "Here's a glimpse into your future! The Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Goliath just rubbed his broad chin in light of this new monster. '_Maybe I should grow a mustache like that…_'

"Strong Arm Alchemist! Attack Pheadra Horse!" Cain shouted with the Strong Arm Alchemist stretching in many more poses before slamming his powerful fists into the ground, sending powerful stone spikes erupting from his position showering over the stone horse.

"Sorry Sonryu! But I have a face down card!" Goliath shouted as his face down card flipped up showing a card bouncing on top of a deck. "A simple card known as Quick Save, allowing me to return a monster to the top of it's owner's deck."

'_Great…he's going to return my monster back to my deck,'_ Cain's thought was interrupted as the Pheadra Horse disappeared into light. "W-What the?!"

"I chose to use my card to return my monster to the top of my deck," Goliath explained with an innocent smile on his face.

"I can see that! But why?" Cain asked with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead.

"Quite simple…I can use this trap card," Goliath answered wagging his finger over his other card, making it flip up showing a young man putting his hand into a box with his other hand having two fingers crossed for luck. "Simply known as True Gamble, so I just simply declare a card name and lift the top card of my deck…"

"…And if I guess right, I can draw up till I hold seven cards!"

"WHAT!?!?" Cain shouted with his jaw dropping to the platform as his alchemist ceased his failed attack. "Why in the world would you have that card in your deck?"

"Well…unlike my previous decks…" Goliath started to explain lifting his duel disk up showing that he was about draw the top card from his deck. "This one has sixty-five cards within it's contents!"

"And for my guess…I'm going for Colossi – Pheadra Horse!" Lifting his next card up, Goliath showed that it was, indeed, the Colossi – Pheadra Horse. Knowing that he was right, Goliath immediately lifted the top six cards from his deck and into his hand. "I know it seems like a dirty trick…but anyone will agree that it'll be a great comeback."

"I knew you had a way to get your resources back," Cain moaned slapping his forehead before looking at his hand. "Seems like a real villain would use that combo…and a very rare villain at that…"

"What do you expect?" Goliath asked shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, it's still your turn, so please make your move."

"Fine…I'll place two cards face down cards," Cain muttered with the cards appearing behind his posing alchemist. "And end my turn…"

"Almost had a chance to take down some of my life points," Goliath chuckled drawing his next card from the top of his deck, rounding his hand to eight cards. "But yet I still managed to cling onto them…"

"But enough dwelling on the past! We must look to the future! So I'll re-summon Colossi - Pheadra Horse (1700/0)!"

Once again, the ground erupted into the powerful horse colossi stamping its legs into the stage, shaking the entire room. "And next…I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon! It allows me to perform a second normal summon this turn…so I'll sacrifice my Pheadra Horse…"

In a bright flash of light, the Pheadra Horse shattered into two large orbs of bright light that began to spin around in the air. When the lights flew several yards into the air, the two collided together and began to merge into a large powerful being of light that began to slowly float towards the ground. "…For the Colossi – Fallen Sentry Argus!"

A new colossi emerged from the light, crashing on the ground, this one more of a human knight shape with a large broken shield and sword in it's large hands. Lowering its arms, the new colossi let loose a powerful roar that shook the very foundation of the building (2900/2000).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cain shouted looking at the stats of the new monster. "How could that thing have that high stats?"

"Simple…it's a level eight monster, and my Pheadra Horse counts as two tributes for any monster I summon with 'Colossi' in it's name," Goliath explained lifting his hand up towards his large colossus. "And as an added bonus, my Colossus can automatically make you discard two cards from your hand when he's brought out to the field!"

Cain's eyes widened when two of the three remaining cards in his hand flew out of his hand and into his graveyard…

…however, he kept the smirk that was on his face to himself…

"Now then…Argus! Attack the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Goliath commanded throwing his fist into the air as his Colossus did the same.

"Nice try Goliath! But I've got a trap up my sleeve…one known as Fool's Alchemic Gold!" Cain announced snapping his fingers over his face down card, flipping it up to show a large pile of gold on top of a blood red transmutation circle. "Now here's how this trap works…you select a card in my hand and guess if it's a monster, spell, or trap card. Guess right, and your attack goes through…guess wrong however…well, you better guess right then…"

Raising an eyebrow at this turn of events, Goliath slightly rubbed his chin since Cain only had one card left in his hand. '_Quite interesting…I highly doubt that the card in his hand is a trap card, otherwise he would've set it last turn. That's just his way…'_

'_I guess it's a spell or a monster card…so I've got a simple fifty-fifty chance of getting it right…only problem is that I haven't got a clue as to what that card could be. He did his summon last turn and that card could've been a monster recovery or a spell he couldn't play…'_

'_I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

"Very well Cain, I'll play your little game…so I'll guess monster card."

With a great smirk on his face, Cain turned the card around to reveal the green bordered card showing a phoenix flying from a burning transmutation circle. "Oh, so close, but sorry…now you face the aftereffects of my trap card!"

The large colossi began to roar in pain as it began to shrink until it was the same size as Goliath himself (2900/2000 – 2000/0). "Oh my god! Your height is contagious!"

"No!" Cain growled loudly through his teeth with more blood vessels appearing on his neck. "For every thousand attack points your monster has, it loses that many attack points! In this case, your monster loses two thousand attack points!"

"Hmm…impressive to say the least," Goliath muttered lifting two cards from his hand into his duel disk. "Turn end…"

"Alright then…" Cain muttered to himself as he lifted his next card up.

"I activate my trap card!" Goliath shouted throwing his hand over his face down card to the right, only to have it disappear into a large boulder that flew towards Cain. "My Rock Bombardment activates! So by sending my Colossi - Avion Bat (1000/1000) from my deck to the graveyard…"

Cain was immediately slammed with the rock without Goliath finishing his sentence, forcing the short Alchemic Duelist to fall to his back. "…so you take five hundred life points." (CLP: 2750)

Jumping back to his feet, Cain took the card that Goliath had selected and slipped into his duel disk. "Fine! If that's the way you want to play it…"

"Hold up Sonryu! When I send my Avion Bat to the graveyard," Goliath explained as two spots of the ground in front of him shattered to allow two large bird like statues (1000/0 x2) rise up in front of him. "I get two Colossi Tokens in defense mode…but please continue your turn."

"Fine! I'll activate the spell card, The Phoenix Seal!" Cain announced with the powerful firebird appearing behind him allowing two shadowed forms appear in it. "So by removing the Alchemist Swordsman (1500/1000) and the Sync Alchemist (1500/1300) from play, I can special summon the fusion they create!"

The phoenix cried loudly into the air before it shattered into a smaller form that began to fall quickly to the ground before crashing into the ground. Goliath raised an eyebrow as the new alchemist stood up to reveal a tall metallic version of the Alchemist Swordsman with silver skin and wearing gunmetal grey armor (2000/1700). "I see…I'm not the only one with a few surprises…"

"You've got that right! Now, I'll activate my Silver Alchemist's special ability!" Cain announced pulling the bottommost card from his deck and lifted it up into the air. "By negating his attack this turn, I can draw one card from the bottom of my deck and if it's a monster card…"

Cain spun the card around, this one obviously a monster card. "Which it is…I can automatically special summon it to the field! So let's give a big hand for the Mixer Alchemist!"

In a large sea blue transmutation circle, a rather decrypted old man stepped from the circle wearing a lab coat with multiple test tubes around his body (1500/1600). The old man coughed loudly a few times making the Strong Arm and Silver Alchemists sweatdrop at the sight of their weak companion. "Sure…he may not look much…but if I tribute him with his effect, I can special summon two removed from play fusion material monsters!"

Waving goodbye, the Mixer Alchemist shattered into light that immediately formed into the Alchemist Swordsmen and Sync Alchemist who struck dramatic poses. "Now then…since I've got them…Strong Arm Alchemist! Attack Argus with the powerful technique that has been past down your family for generations!"

With a second nod, the Strong Arm Alchemist charged towards with many sparks surging around his fists. Then with his final step to the former tall monster, the Alchemist slammed his fist directly into the Colossi's face, sending the head flying off into the crowd. (GLP: 2900)

"Alchemist Swordsman! Attack the Valus Minotaur!"

"I activate Minotaur's special ability!" Goliath interrupted snapping his fingers towards his larger monster making it crouch down. "At the cost of three hundred of his attack points, I can shift him into defense mode!"

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve too!" Cain shouted pulling the top three cards off his deck and slipping them into his pocket, making a fiery aura appear around the Alchemist Swordsman's giant broadsword (1500/1000 + 900/0). "By removing the top three cards from my deck, my alchemist gains three hundred attack points for each card until the end phase! More than enough to take down that overgrown heap of moss!"

Spinning his sword around, the Alchemist Swordsman began to focus the aura around his sword, making it become a powerful large circle of flames that shot out towards the head of the Valus Minotaur. In a few seconds, the colossi became nothing more than ruins of itself. "And since I think you're just going to use those two tokens for tribute…Sync Alchemist! Deface one of those eyesores!"

With a smile appearing under his golden mask, the Sync Alchemist jumped into the air and immediately delivered a powerful drop kick on the large statue, cracking it until it crumbled to dust…

…Goliath however, had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"…You could at least show some emotion…" Cain muttered fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn…"

Goliath just slowly drew his next card and looked at his card…then waving his other arm, the statue seemed to spin around and spun the card around in his fingers to show it was an older card known as Shien's Spy. "I switch my Colossi Token to attack mode…and my spell gives you it."

'_Aw crap! He's going to attack it!'_

"Now then, since you've got five monsters…" Goliath snickered taking another card from his hand and slapping it onto his duel disk creating a powerful light around Goliath's body. "I can special summon Legendary Colossi Slayer – The Wanderer!"

The light died down, allowing the youthful swordsman standing before Goliath (quite small compared to the Colossal Kaiser) with his light brown hair and black cloak flowing over his thin body. Lifting his glowing white sword into the air, the Wanderer closed his eyes as he began to mumble something in an ancient tongue (1000/500).

Cain's eyes widened as he remembered what this card's previous form was capable of before. "Oh, double crap…"

"Now then," Goliath announced flexing his muscles and performing a dashing pose. "My monster now gains five hundred attack points for each 'Colossi' monster in my graveyard! So since I possess four…he gains two thousand attack points!" (1000/500 + 2000/0)

"Attack the Colossi Token! Holy Sword of the Colossi's Bane!"

With the powerful Wanderer nodding his head up and down, the powerful warrior disappeared into thin air and immediately appeared dropping down onto the statue's head, shattering the statue into millions of pieces. Cain skidded backwards lifting his right arm up to block the shards into his body. (CLP: 750)

"So now…" Goliath started lifting two cards from his hand and into the air. "What do you think Cain Sonryu?! Is this not the right choice to duel against me?"

"…It's a pain in the ass…" Cain muttered lowering his head standing up straight slowly.

"Hmm, I see…" Goliath replied a little disappointed lowering his cards.

"…heh…and this is exactly what I expected!" Cain shouted showing the fiery look in his eyes. '_Goliath…Mustang…Vic…all of you have your reasons to duel, rather your dreams, ideals or just for respect…'_

"Excellent!" Goliath shouted with a great smile appearing on his face as a face down monster appeared next to the Wanderer and a face down face down card behind him as well. "I shall end my turn with that! I'll show you the greatest of my strength next turn!"

The crowds went absolutely wild as Cain drew his next card. "Trying to end this early? Fine by me!"

"I activate, Card of Demise! So I can now draw till I hold five cards!"

With that spell card immediately dissipating into the air, Cain drew the five cards and for each one a blue flame began to float around his body. "And next up, I'll summon my own wanderer! Wandering Alchemist!"

Slapping the card onto the field, a bright red transmutation circle appeared on the field allowing the red overcoat wearing alchemist to jump into the air spinning around until he landed onto the ground and raised his fist up (1500/1300) towards the Wanderer.

Then with the Wandering Alchemist's effect making a card shot out of Cain's deck and flew into his hand. "With his effect, I can take one of three cards from my deck and ad them to my hand…but enough about that! Alchemic Fuse!"

Two bright light transmutation circles appeared underneath the Strong Arm Alchemist and Wandering Alchemist immediately absorbing them into their light. After they were done absorbing the two alchemists, the transmutation circles began to float up into the air merging with each other in mid-air…

…And immediately shattered as if it was glass allowing a new alchemist to fall to the ground, creating a large crater into the ground. Then as the new alchemist stood up into, his long billowing blonde hair flew gracefully around in the air as did his large black overcoat over his very muscular body. This alchemist however had a broad face and his right arm was a large metallic spiked version of itself. And with glaring red eyes, the alchemist raised that fist towards Goliath (2300/1900). "Goliath, I'd like you to meet the Magna Alchemist, newly added so I hope you feel honored."

"Ho, ho, ho! That I do Cain Sonryu!" Goliath bellowed with laughter throwing his head back. "I can't wait to see what your newest alchemist is capable of!"

"Well you don't have to wait long!" Cain shouted throwing his fist towards his alchemist. "Magna Alchemist! I activate your special ability, Magnetic Strengthening!"

Slamming his powerful right fist into the ground, the Magna Alchemist began pulsing a powerful wave of energy that flowed through out the area. Then the waves began to focus on the Silver Alchemist, immediately breaking him down and flowing into the Magna Alchemist's right arm (2300/1900 + 1000/850). "You see, my newest Alchemist can take one machine type monster on the field and treat it as an equip card. Giving him half of the attack and defense of the equipped monster's."

"Hmm…I see, a very useful ability none the less," Goliath stated rubbing his chin. "Not sure if I approve of it though…"

"Well, just in case you're wondering, my Alchemist can only be equipped with one monster at a time," Cain explained closing his eyes while in his mind, a large smirk appeared on a smaller version of himself's face. '_But that's not all he's got!_'

"Magna Alchemist! Attack Legendary Colossi Slayer – The Wanderer! Magnetic Pulse!"

Without a second thought the empowered alchemist charged towards the Wanderer with his right fist seemingly glowing stronger with each step he took. Then just as the Alchemist reached the wanderer, Magna pulled his fist back to deliver a powerful punch…

"I activate my trap card! Shattered Escape!" Goliath shouted showing many men riding on horses on a collapsing bridge. "This card can only be activated when you declare an attack against me. All I need to do is send one monster from my deck with more attack points than the monster that's attacking and I can negate the attack!"

'_I wouldn't doubt the fact that he would have something that had over three thousand attack points awaiting me…'_

Quickly flipping through his deck, Goliath immediately selected a card and raised it up high to allow Cain and everyone to see what he had selected. "I choose to send my Colossi – The Final Malus to the graveyard…who has a total of forty-two hundred attack points!"

A powerful wall of stone emerged in front of the Magna Alchemist, taking the blunt of his attack and allowing the Wanderer (3000/500 + 500/0) to escape unscathed. "Next Cain Sonryu, my trap allows me to gain the difference in our monsters' attack points to my life points. And with another Colossi in my graveyard, my Wanderer gains another five hundred attack points!" (GLP: 3800)

'_Crap that just helped him!_' Waving his hand a few times, the Sync Alchemist and Alchemist Swordsman knelt down in defense mode. Then a set card appeared behind his three alchemists as Cain crossed his arms over his chest. "…bring it on Goliath…"

"Very well Cain Sonryu!" Goliath announced swiftly drawing his next card. "First off, I'll flip up my face down monster, Sangan (1000/600)!"

After the face down card flipped upwards, everyone was surprised that Goliath would have that small three eyed monster in his deck. "Next, I'll activate this, Mystic Wok! Allowing me to sacrifice Sangan to increase my life points by his attack points!"

In a large cloud of white steam, the Sangan immediately vanished into thin air and the steam floated around Goliath, making him breathe deeply and smile greatly. (GLP: 4800)

"Thus, allows me to instantly take one monster from my deck with fifteen hundred or less attack points." Doing so, Goliath immediately selected his card and threw it into his hand, only to select another one to place in his duel disk. Almost immediately, many lights began to rain down from the sky around Goliath as he swiftly drew three cards from the top of his deck…

…and placed two of them into his graveyard, both of them monster cards which explained how the Wanderer got stronger (3500/500 + 1000/0). "With my Graceful Charity, I was able to draw and discard two more Colossi to my graveyard…but that's not what I am planning on doing Cain Sonryu…"

"I said I would give you my best this turn, and I meant every word!"

"Then enough talk Goliath Munchausen!" Cain shouted back throwing his hand to the side, apparently it was contagious to say your opponent's entire name. "Make this duel the best you've got!"

"I expect the same from you… Cain Sonryu," Goliath stated lifting his next card up into the air. "I activate another spell card, this one goes by the name Mineral Nourishment!"

Almost immediately, many sparkling lights began to shower over the entire duelist's fields as five cards flew from Goliath's deck and into his duel disk's graveyard. "By sending five rock type monsters to the graveyard, I can increase my life points by four hundred for each card! So I'll send the last five Colossi monsters in my deck to my graveyard to increase my life points by two thousand!" (GLP: 6800)

"Great and now you've got another twenty-five hundred attack points to your Wanderer," Cain growled as a dark aura appeared around the wanderer (4500/500 + 2500/0) making him hold his sides in pain.

"Remember, this monster will not be my weapon of choice Cain Sonryu," Goliath replied lifting one of the three remaining cards in his hand. "But rather…all of my monsters will…"

"What does that mean?" Cain asked before the dark aura around the Wanderer began pulse violently making the warrior cry out in pain as he began to become more demonic by growing horns, having his hair darken and his clothes beginning to rip. "What in the?"

"It's the sting of the colossi," Goliath sighed lifting the Wanderer's card from his duel disk and pocketing it into his front pocket. "For each colossus that the Wanderer destroyed with his sword, he would slowly lose a piece of himself…and when all of him is gone, a new being took his place…"

"…Dormin – The Twelve United!"

With a loud scream, the aura began to fountain up as if it was blood spurting from a vein, changing the Wanderer's entire body. The shadows swept into his skin and began making him grow larger and larger than any of Goliath's Colossi, making him lose his body's main features with the exception of his glowing white eyes and long horns.

As soon as the being (not being able to call it human any more) stopped growing having his arms lengthening and his back flaring out, it roared loudly in an ancient tongue and seemed like it was more of a scream than roar, shaking the room's foundations once more (15875/9450).

"W-W-What the hell is with that thing!?!?" Cain stuttered getting a look at the monster and it's stats.

"Quite simple…it's the true form of my Wanderer's ordeals," Goliath replied turning his to the side. "…he was tricked and forced to give his body up in false hope of saving his true love. I don't like using this card, but I did promise to use all of the power at my disposal in this match…"

"But those stats…" Cain started with his jaw dropping to the ground.

"His attack are half of the combined attack points of all colossi monsters in our graveyards," Goliath explained lifting his hand up into the air. "And same for his defense as well…but now then…Dormin! With each point you have…attack Cain's Magna Alchemist! False Deity's Fist!"

Not even revving up his fist back, the large shadowed deity threw his large three fingered fist towards the Magna Alchemist. "Nice try Goliath! But I've got a special trick for you as well!"

Snapping his fingers, both of Cain's face down cards flipped up, one showing a balance being thrown into the air and another showing a blood red transmutation circle with many cards disappearing into it. "First I activate my Card Transmutation and chain it with Tilt the Balance!"

"My, aren't you quite the gambler today Cain Sonryu," Goliath chuckled noting the cards. "That Tilt the Balance makes it after you pay half of your life points, you're able to choose your other trap card's effect."

"Yep! And I'll choose it so your monster will bite the big one!" Cain shouted with both of his trap cards exploding in a powerful burst of fire that immediately engulfed the large shadow of Dormin.

"Oh yeah!"

"…Oh no!"

"Huh?"

The smoke dissipated to show that Dormin was still standing strong in front of Goliath, as if the smoke did nothing to him at all. Goliath lifted up his empty hands and smiled brightly. "I guess I forgot to mention if I discard my entire hand I can negate his destruction once per duel!"

"…I see…and since my trap doesn't stop your attack…" Cain snickered with a smile on his face. "…Good luck in the pro leagues Goliath!"

"And I thank you for an admirable duel young Cain Sonryu!" Goliath laughed loudly as the powerful Dormin slammed his fist into the Magna Alchemist, sending a powerful storm that rocked the entire platform and covered the entire field with his powerful shadow.

(CLP: 0)

A single light pierced through the darkness, showing it was Goliath helping Cain up with his right hand.

_Through the many trials that we walk through out our lives, all of us strive for a purpose for our actions…_

_And although his purpose has been fulfilled…his new purpose will allow him to search for a new one…however, he will still have his experience and marks from his former purpose._

_So, travel on your road…oh Tortured Duelist, never stray from your path…_

_**A Tortured Duelist**_

_**The End…**_

…_**Or is it?**_


	65. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The summer sun slowly beamed down on the park's grassy plains in Domino City as a familiar short, white haired teen stood in middle of the park with his long sleeved blue overcoat loosely hanging off his body.

In his right gloved hand he held onto a small silver pocket watch, looking at the time that slowly ticked with each passing second. "Yeesh…I know I said for her to come here immediately…damn it, sometimes I wonder about mom and dad…"

"Brother!"

Turning his head around, the shorty smiled brightly as his younger sister (who ironically was taller than him) ran up to him. "S-sorry Cain! But, this town's changed over the past three years…"

"Don't worry yourself Ami," Cain chuckled to himself closing his pocket watch and placed it into his pocket. "After three years of searching for you, it's not too much of a stretch to wait for you…"

"I hate to bother you…you wouldn't happen to know where the Pacific Duel Academy entrance area?"

Cain and Ami turned to the side to see a peculiar character…it was a boy who was roughly around the same height as Ami, but had a slightly muscular build and a boyish face.

But that wasn't what got Cain to raise an eyebrow at this guy…it was the fact that this guy was dressed in a red ninja suit with yellow trim and fishnet sleeves and had the top of his black hair dyed light blue. '_God damn it…doesn't anyone have a normal hair cut?_'

Ami on the other hand smiled at the new stranger and smiled brightly at him. "You're in luck; I and my older brother are heading over there right now. He's already a student there, and I'm applying."

The blue haired ninja boy looked down at Cain, and already the short alchemic duelist could feel what was about to happen. "Hey, you said older brother…but this guy is smaller than you. So shouldn't it be the other way?"

Even though he knew that this was going to happen, Cain didn't grow any taller in the summer time and was still the same height that he was when he was last in the academy. Many blood vessels began to appear on the back of Cain's head and left fist as he stomped his foot into the ground. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT STACK WHO CAN EASILY BE CRUSHED BY YOUR FOOT? YA BLUE HAIRED POORLY DRESSED FREAK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING POORLY DRESSED? YOU WHITE HAIRED SHRIMP!" The blue haired freak confronted narrowing his eyes down at Cain…that was when Ami stepped in between the two with a blood vessel on her forehead.

"Now that's enough! If we don't hurry we'll miss the exam sign up!" Ami shouted calming Cain and the blue haired freak down and spun on her heel to head towards the entrance area.

"Sorry," Cain and the ninja sighed at the same time following Ami.

Turning his head back, Cain could've sworn that he could've just seen that there were a few people watching what the three were discussing. '_Must be my imagination…'_

**/- -- - -- / - -- -- -/**

The Academy Entrance area was amazingly big, at least to ninja it was. Many teens around his age were standing around wearing red or yellow blazers. Some were even wearing the same blue trench coat that Cain was wearing. "And here we are."

Cain turned towards his sister with a bright smile. "Ami, I'll be with the others inside…good luck on your exam and duel."

"Thanks brother! I'll try my hardest!" Ami said hugging Cain before he walked into the building.

Before Ami continued towards the building, she turned towards the ninja with a smile on her face. The two didn't realize that Cain was watching the two from the inside of the door and watched with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh…we never got properly introduced. My name is Ami!" Ami took the ninja's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Yeah…and I guess you could call me…" The Ninja started rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush on his face.

"Garu Honzou, right?" Ami interrupted, as the ninja Garu looked confused.

"How'd you know?"

Ami pointed towards Garu's choker, Garu tried to see what she was looking at. "It's sowed into your choker."

Garu blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I kind of forgot."

"Well, you better sign up before they stop taking applicants," Ami said before she ran towards the doors. Garu shook his head before he jogged to the doors.

Cain waited and watched as Ami and the freak Garu walked towards the admission counter to confirm their sign up. '_Oh joy…a freaky ninja name Garu…well, with what I saw last year, it won't be that bad.'_

Meanwhile…

"…Now that I'm rid of that damn Big Boss…it's time for our chance to take over!"

"As you say sir…"

"Y-Yeah!"

"They'll be nothing more than puppets on strings to us…"

"I wonder if we'll see some of those cute guys again…"

"…Enough! Kuchin…or should I say Mr. Legendz…what are we doing?"

"Patience… is all that we need…"

**//-/-//--//--/-//-/-/-/**

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**In **_

_**Duelist's Open Destiny!**_

_**Enter Ninja Extraordinaire!**_

**/--//---//-/--/-//--/**

"Hey wait!" Cain shouted standing behind Vyser D's shoulder and looking at the computer. "Does this mean I'm not the main character any more?"

"What the!?!" Vyser D shouted pushing Cain over to the side. "Don't break the Fourth Wall! You're still in the next story!"

"If I'm not the main character then…" Cain growled barring his teeth at Vyser.

"Calm down shorty!" Vyser D shouted standing up over at Cain.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Cain roared tackling Vyser D in the stomach.

"NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Vyser D roared loudly back.

And remember everyone! There are forums where you can post your questions to any of your favorite characters and have them answered by them! Now if you excuse me…I need to beat the snot out of Cain…

"Just try it!"

"Gladly!"

"Boot to the Head!"

"OW! YOU BOOTED ME IN THE HEAD!"


End file.
